Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit
by pirat
Summary: Beginn und Zerfall der Maraudersfreundschaft 1970 bis 1981. 'Wir werden für immer Freunde sein.' 'Glaubst du das wirklich? Wo Freundschaft herrscht, lauert Verrat nicht weit.' BEENDET!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel:)** Wie soll es anders sein...: alle Charas gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Sie sind von mir nur entführt worden und werden nur gegen Piratengold wieder freigegeben. (Haha...) . Nah, Scherz. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF und ich beabsichtige nicht, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

**Inhalt:** Wie sind Sirius, Remus, James und Peter eigentlich so gute Freunde geworden? Und wie kam es, dass - trotz eben dieser tollen Freundschaft - Sirius anfing, Remus zu verdächtigen, ein Verräter zu sein und Peter die Seiten wechselte? Diese Fanfic handelt vom Beginn und Zerfall einer Freundschaft, die einst so standhaft war, dass sie sich eines Tages in Verrat verwandelte.

**Anmerkung:** Das (wie sie alle Freunde geworden sind) habe ich mich gefragt, als ich _The Order of the Phoenix _gelesen habe, da Sirius und James ja aus ziemlich unterschiedlichen Familien kommen usw. und wie aus dieser Eintracht der vier Jungs Zerfall werden konnte... Mal schauen, was aus dieser Fanfic so wird ...

Nachtrag: Die FF habe ich schon lange beendet, möchte mich aber trotzdem für alle weiteren Reviews bedanken, die ich immer noch so zahlreich erhalte.

**Charaktere:** Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Snape, Lucius, Narcissa, Lily, Andromeda, Bellatrix

**Kategorie:** Yo, so ziemlich alles, eigentlich. Ich weiß, ich habe Drama/Mystery angegeben, aber nur, weil ich nicht ´General´ da stehen haben wollte. :)

**Beta:**: (Nachtrag 21.05.2004) Ich habe jetzt auch einen Betaleser. _Padfoot's Mate_, Piratenkumpel, welche die Story so genial und gründlich korrigiert - was täte ich nur ohne dich -strahl-, -umwuschel- und -dich in meine Schatzkammer tue- :)

**FSK:** Hm, ab 14 (Gewalt und so).

* * *

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?_

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

**Prolog**

**--**

_So viel hat der Mond hier schon gesehen,  
hat viel Übel miterlebt.  
Was wird wohl noch geschehen,  
wenn sich die Finsternis erhebt?_

_Einst waren wir Freunde für die Ewigkeit,  
dachten, es würde nie ein Ende finden.  
Doch wir fielen in tiefe Dunkelheit,  
Eintracht mag uns niemals binden._

_Denn wie auch Zeit vergeht die Freundschaft,  
auch wenn ich es kaum glauben kann.  
Nichts ist mehr länger standhaft,  
seit der Verrat seinen Lauf begann._

--

Da stand ich nun. Vor einem kleinen See inmitten des dunklen Verbotenen Waldes. Die halbförmige Mondsichel schien vom samtschwarzen Himmel herab und die Sterne, die aus solch' unerreichbarer Ferne hinabfunkelten, spendeten schimmerndes Licht. Sie schienen ein Netz aus bläulichweiß glitzernden Perlen zu bilden, so dass ich mich fragte, was sie noch alles von dort oben sehen würden, außer das Leben. Und den Tod.

Ich wusste keine Antwort darauf und wandte den Blick vom Horizont ab und ließ ihn vor mir über die ruhige Wasseroberfläche schweifen. Ich sah, wie sich die Himmelslichter darin spiegelten, so klar und so unschuldig, mit einem leisem Hohn im geheimnisvollen Glitzern, der ihr Wissen verriet, dass die Menschen niemals erfahren würden, welch' Geheimnisse sie bargen.

Eine Eule schuhute von irgendwo her. Ein leiser Jagdruf eines Tieres folgte dem und hallte über die Stille des Waldes. Doch ich ließ mich nicht beirren. Ich kannte den Wald und wusste, wann er gefährlich war und wann nicht. So oft war ich mit Sirius, James und Peter hier gewesen und wir hatten alle Gegenden durchstreift, ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, als ob ich jeden Winkel kennen würde. Aber ich wusste, dass der Wald noch vieles in sich bewahrte, was ich nicht kannte, und dass er es verbarg.

Langsam kniete ich mich hin und ließ meine linke Hand ins kühle Wasser tauchen. Sanft umspielte es meine Finger und ich beobachtete die flüssigen Bewegungen, die ich verursacht hatte, und die über die ganze Seeoberfläche hinweg glitten.

Ich seufzte leise und dachte an bessere Zeiten. Wie schnell das Glück doch zerbersten konnte. Wie schnell Verbrüderung auseinander gerissen werden konnte, gejagt und vernichtet vom Verrat, dem ewigen Begleiter des Todes.

Ich hatte einmal gedacht, dass wahre Freundschaft wirklich existierte. Auch wenn man sich zu fragen hatte, was denn echte Freundschaft sei und wann man wusste, dass man sie erfuhr, so hatte ich geglaubt, dass es mir vergönnt gewesen war, sie kennen zu lernen.

Doch wie konnte es sein, wenn sie sich so einfach hatte vernichten lassen? Wo waren dann die Funken der Echtheit?

Ich zog meine Hand aus dem Wasser und setzte mich hin. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf meine Hände, während ich wieder zu den Sternen aufsah.

Ihr Anblick war verlockend, denn so konnte man der düsteren Welt entkommen... zumindest konnte man es sich einbilden.

Und als ich so hinaufschaute und mich in den Weiten des Universums verlor, welche sich über mir erstreckten, erhellt vom matten Sternenlicht, entsann ich mich einer Freundschaft, die einst dem Tod getrotzt hätte.

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück in verblichene Zeiten, von denen ich geglaubt hatte, sie längst verarbeitet zu haben, und hielten erst an dem Punkt an, an dem alles begann...

* * *

**A/N:** _So, wie fandet ihr den Prolog? Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen! Yo ho, bis Kapitel 1, dann! Und lasst euch nicht zur Piratenbeute machen..-lach-._


	2. Von Vorurteilen und Feindschaften

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**1. Kapitel  
  
Von Vorurteilen und Feindschaften**

* * *

__

_"Vorurteile erleichtern seit jeher  
das selbstständige Denken."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
Remus Lupin stand auf dem sonnendurchfluteten Bahnsteig 9 ¾ von King's Cross und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Schüler und deren Begleitungen schweifen. Die Luft war erfüllt von lautem Stimmengewirr und dem Schuhuen der Eulen und Miauen der Katzen.  
  
Remus wartete neben seinem Gepäckwagen, allein. Nicht weit von ihm zu seiner Linken stand eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern, welche Slytherintracht trugen. Obwohl Remus zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, fuhr, wusste er, dass die Farben grün und silbern für Slytherin standen. Jenem Haus, dem man nachsagte, dass es mehr schwarze Magier hervorbrachte, als die restlichen drei zusammen.  
  
Er musterte die drei Jungen verstohlen. Sie schienen Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen zu sein. Der Zauberer in der Mitte war hoch gewachsen und von schlanker Statur. Er hatte ein blasses, spitzes Gesicht mit aristokratischen Zügen, auf denen ein arroganter Ausdruck lag. Seine hellgrauen Augen waren kalt. Sein weißblondes Haar war ihm aus der Stirn gekämmt und hob sich hell von seinem schwarzen, langen Umhang ab, auf dem das Zeichen des Schulsprechers befestigt war. Die beiden anderen Jungen wirkten wie zwei Tonnen, so breit und kräftig waren sie.  
  
WUMS machte es plötzlich auf Remus' anderer Seite und sein Kopf fuhr nach rechts. Zwei Zauberer in seinem Alter waren mit ihren Gepäckwagen zusammen gekracht.  
  
"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen? !", fuhr der eine Junge den anderen auch schon sofort an. Er sah gut aus. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm konfus in alle Richtungen, so, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen. In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen stand ein unverkennbares Leuchten, das wohl niemals verschwand.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, ich hab' dich nicht gesehen", piepste der andere erschrocken. Er war klein, dick, hatte mausgraues Haar und wässrige Knopfaugen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge winkte ab. Großspurige Gelassenheit lag auf seinem schmalen Gesicht, die irgendwie angeberisch wirkte.  
  
Remus runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er dies bemerkte.  
  
"Schon gut, es ist ja nichts passiert." Die Augen des anderen ruhten auf den kleinen Jungen und er lächelte spöttisch. Er wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, als der andere Junge noch etwas sagte.  
  
"I-Ich heiße Peter, und du?"  
  
Der andere Junge hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und musterte Peter flüchtig, mit einem kurzen Stirnrunzeln. "James Potter", antwortete er schließlich knapp und mit einer Spur von gelangweiltem Unterton.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an, Sirius Black erweist Hogwarts die Ehre", schnarrte auf einmal der hellblonde Slytherin zu Remus' Linken mit lauter Stimme.  
  
Unwillkürlich folgte er den Blick des Schulsprechers und sah einen schlanken, gut aussehenden Jungen, der wohl gerade auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen war. Hinter ihm standen ein Zauberer und eine Hexe, die seine Eltern sein mussten und sich mit zwei Erwachsenen unterhielten, welche dem blonden Jungen nicht unähnlich waren.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln merkte Remus, wie auch James aufgeschaut hatte und zu dem Jungen, der mit ´Sirius Black´ angesprochen worden war, blickte.  
  
Dieser blieb mit seinem Gepäckwagen stehen. Ein kleiner, pechschwarzer Uhu mit ungewöhnlich grünen Augen thronte in seinem Käfig auf den Koffer.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy", sagte Sirius nun mit kühler, gelassener Stimme und musterte den älteren Slytherin.. Er hatte ein blasses Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm in einer Art beiläufiger Eleganz in die dunklen, großen Augen. "Welch' spitzfindige Bemerkung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt habe, dass ich eingeschult werde." Sirius' Stimme hatte einen leisen, spöttischen Unterton angenommen.  
  
Offenbar kannten sich Sirius und der Schülersprecher, wenn sie sich in den Ferien sahen.  
  
Lucius lachte leise. "Ich schätze, du wirst nach Slytherin kommen, hm?", meinte er, Sirius' Kommentar ignorierend.  
  
"Aber natürlich wird er das", mischte sich eine Hexe mit einem solch' harten und arroganten Zug auf dem Gesicht, dass Remus glatt die Luft wegblieb. Es war jene, die er vorhin schon für Sirius' Mutter gehalten hatte. Dennoch schien der Junge eindeutig nach seinem Vater zu kommen, der sich immer noch mit dem blonden Erwachsenen unterhielt, zweifellos Lucius' Elternteil.  
  
"Wenigstens wird in Slytherin die Reinblütigkeit noch hoch geehrt", fuhr Mrs Black mit hochmütiger, scharfer Stimme fort.  
  
Remus hörte, wie James schnaubte.  
  
"Vor allem, seit dieser unfähige Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden ist, nehmen die mudblooderischen Situationen schreckliche Zustände an." Mrs Black machte ein grimmiges Gesicht und die andere Frau, wohl Lucius' Mutter, nickte zustimmend.  
  
Remus hörte James schon wieder empört schnauben.  
  
Sirius zog derweil eine Grimasse. "Ja, ja, was wäre Hogwarts nur ohne Slytherin..." Dann fiel sein Blick zufällig auf Remus und James und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht. "Was glotzt ihr denn so?", herrschte er James und Remus hochmütig an. Peter schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen.  
  
Remus hob die Augenbrauen, schaute schnell zu James, nur um festzustellen, dass in dessen Augen Zorn auffunkelte, der seine haselnussbraunen Augen dunkler zu färben schien, und nahm wieder Blickkontakt zu Sirius auf.  
  
Dessen Mutter war wieder in einem Gespräch mit Mrs Malfoy vertieft und Lucius hatte sich schon längst abgewandt.  
  
"Erstens glotze ich nicht und zweites kann ich in jede Richtung gucken, wohin ich will", erwiderte James zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Oder haben die Blacks etwa mit dem Wert ihrer Reinblütigkeit die Welt gekauft?", fügte er höhnisch hinzu, wobei er Sirius' Familiennamen mit voller Verachtung aussprach.  
  
Sirius' dunkle Augen verengten sich. "Mudblood?", erkundigte er sich, scheinbar beiläufig.  
  
Remus sog leicht die Luft ein. Mudblood war so mit die erniedrigste Beleidigung, die er kannte.  
  
"Nein", presste James hervor, die Stimme mit unterdrückter Wut erfüllt. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. "Ich bin reinblütig. Ich habe es aber nicht nötig, immer wieder darauf zu verweisen, weil ich offensichtlich über mehr Intelligenz verfüge als du!"  
  
Remus konnte die Feindseligkeit förmlich spüren, die zwischen den beiden Jungen herrschte, obwohl sie sich überhaupt nicht kannten.  
  
Er sah, wie Sirius' Hand zu seinem Zauberstab flog und einen Moment später zielte er mit dessen Spitze auf James' Brust. Der andere Junge tat es ihm nach und Peter quiekte leise auf, als sie sich gegenseitig bedrohten.  
  
"Glaubst du etwa, ich gehe nach Hogwarts, ohne einen einzigen Fluch beherrschen zu können, den ich auf Jungs wie dich hetzen könnte?", fragte Sirius finster.  
  
"Nur zu, Black", forderte James ihn mit gepresster Stimme auf. In seinen Augen loderte es. "Denn glaubst du etwa, ich gehe nach Hogwarts, ohne einen einzigen Gegenfluch beherrschen zu können, den ich auf Jungs wie dich hetzen könnte?" Er amte Sirius' verächtlichen Ton nahezu vortrefflich nach.  
  
Sirius lachte kurz auf. Belustigt und höhnisch zugleich. "Du bist aber ganz schön mutig. Niemand legt sich freiwillig mit einem _Black_ an."  
  
Bildete Remus es sich ein, oder hatte er gerade einen bitteren Unterton aus dessen Stimme herausgehört? Er sah Sirius' anmaßenden Ausdruck in dessen Augen und erschloss, dass er sich wohl verhört hatte.  
  
"Warum?", mischte er sich nun mit ruhiger Stimme ein. Schließlich hatte Sirius ihn ja vorhin auch angesprochen gehabt.  
  
Dieser lenkte seinen Blick auf ihn. "Warum was?", erkundigte er sich gereizt.  
  
"Warum ist es denn so verwunderlich, wenn sich jemand mit einem Black anlegen will? Nur, weil man der Familie nachsagt, sie sei so schwarz, wie sie reinblütig ist?" Er hatte leise und ohne jeglichen provokanten Ausdruck in der Stimme gesprochen, und dennoch schien diese Bemerkung bei Sirius endgültig das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht zu haben.  
  
"_Relashio_", sagte er und lenkte dabei seinen Zauberstab auf Remus.  
  
"Aah!" Dieser schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, als heiße Funken in seine Haut brannten. Er hatte aufgekeucht und stolperte nach hinten.  
  
"Du solltest dich vor _´schwarzen und reinblütigen´_ Zauberern besser in Acht nehmen", presste Sirius mit brennendem Blick hervor.  
  
"_Stupefy_", sagte James inzwischen erzürnt und Sirius schnappte ermattend nach Luft, als ein Blitz ihn traf. Er war geschockt worden.  
  
"Du meine Güte!", rief plötzlich jemand und eine Hexe in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang eilte herbei und schnappte vor lauter Empörung nach Luft. "Ja, bei Merlin, was geht denn hier vor? Noch nicht einmal eingeschult und schon VERLETZT IHR DIE REGELN?", schrie sie mittlerweile so laut, dass sämtliche Köpfe zu ihnen flogen. Sie hatte strenge Züge. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden und trug eine Brille mit quadratischen Gläsern.  
  
"Aah", hörte Remus Sirius' Mutter empört aufkreischen.  
  
Er richtete sich auf, lächelte schief und huschte in Deckung, als noch immer ein paar Funken Sirius' Zauberstab entwichen. Dann sah er die neu dazugekommene Hexe verlegen an.  
  
"_Enervate_", sagte diese und kurz danach "_Finite Incantatem_." James' Lähmungszauber und Sirius' Relashiofluch waren beendet.  
  
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein und richtete seine Zauberstabspitze auf James. "Zeigst auch noch Heldenmut, um deinen Freunden beizustehen, was", höhnte er, die aufgebrachte Hexe vollkommen ignorierend. "_Serpen_--", fing er an, um einen Fluch auszusprechen, als die Frau ihn mit einem Expelliarmuszauber entwaffnete.  
  
Sirius' Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und sie fing ihn elegant auf.  
  
Verdutzt schaute er sie an, dann zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Na, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?", erkundigte er sich entrüstet.  
  
Die Hexe glotzte ihn verdutzt an, dann schnappte wieder entrüstet nach Luft. "WIE BITTE? HIER WIRD NICHT GEZAUBERT! AUCH WENN DIE SCHULE WIEDER ANGEFANGEN HAT, SIND DUELLE NICHT ERLAUBT!", polterte sie los.  
  
"Aah, Professor McGonagall", erschallte eine angenehme Stimme und Remus schaute in die Richtung. Es musste Sirius' Vater sein, so wie er aussah. "Tut mir leid, wenn mein Sohn Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat." Er lächelte entwaffnend und seine dunklen, von einem hellen Glitzern erfüllten Augen lagen ruhig auf ihr.  
  
Remus sah sie verblüfft an. _McGonagall? Oh nein...die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und neuerdings stellvertretende Direktorin... das fängt ja gut an_, dachte er und stöhnte unterdrückt auf.  
  
McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. "Also, das habe ich in meiner ganzen Laufbahn als Lehrerin noch nicht erlebt, dass sich zwei Erstklässler duellieren, bevor sie überhaupt in Hogwarts angekommen sind!" Ihre Augen waren verengt und sie warf Sirius und James vernichtende Blicke zu.  
  
Zwei Erwachsene waren hinter James getreten - James' Eltern, wie Remus annahm - und lächelten entschuldigend. Sein Vater stieß James leicht in den Rücken und dieser zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Tut mir leid", sagte er dann.  
  
"Das wird die Aufregung sein", fügte seine Mutter mild hinzu.  
  
McGonagall stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Na, vergessen wir diese Angelegenheit." Sie schaute Remus, James und Sirius der Reihe nach an. "Ein Glück für Sie, dass Sie noch nicht in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden und ich Ihnen somit keine Punkte abziehen kann!"  
  
Sie gab Sirius seinen Zauberstab zurück, drehte sich um und eilte davon.  
  
"Das setzen wir noch fort, verlass' dich darauf", zischte Sirius James angriffslustig zu, warf Remus noch einen unheilvollen Blick zu und wandte sich dann um.  
  
"Dad? Warum ist McGonagall denn hier?" Er und sein Vater gingen weiter, denn der Zug fuhr ein. "Ist sie nicht sonst immer..."  
  
Remus drehte sich zu James herum. "Das war ja was", meinte er und lächelte vorsichtig. "Danke, übrigens."  
  
James winkte ab. Doch er betrachtete Remus nicht mit einem herabblassenden Blick, wie zuvor Peter, denn stattdessen lag leichtes Interesse darin. "So ein Arschloch."  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
"James Potter", stellte der Junge sich vor und reichte ihm grinsend die Hand.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus schlug ein.  
  
"Schau', lass' uns schnell in den Zug, bevor alle Plätze weg sind." James verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und sie eilten los, hievten die Koffer in den Zug und sicherten sich ein Abteil.  
  
Peter war ihnen unaufgefordert gefolgt und hatte schüchtern gefragt, ob er sich zu ihnen setzen dürfte.  
  
James hatte ihn wieder mit einem leicht missfälligen Stirnrunzeln bedacht, so, als fände er, dass Peter nicht cool genug war, um sich zu ihm setzen zu können, aber offenbar hatte er in diesem Moment die Großzügigkeit gepachtet, denn er sagte nichts.  
  
"Ja, setz' dich ruhig zu uns", meinte Remus auch schon und Peter machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht.  
  
Irgendwie erinnerten seine Augen ihn an eine Ratte, dachte Remus flüchtig und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
  
"Ausnahmsweise!", fügte James hinzu und stellte damit klar, dass er in Zukunft nichts weiter mit Peter zu tun haben wollte.  
  
Remus warf James einen langen Blick zu und seufzte innerlich. Irgendwie fand er dem ersten Eindruck zufolge James genauso arrogant wie Sirius.  
  
"Du... du musst wirklich gut sein, wenn du bereits ein paar Zauber wie den Schockzauber beherrschst", sagte Peter, die Augen auf James gerichtet. Etwas nervös fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.  
  
"Ist doch klar, dass man ein bisschen zaubern kann", entgegnete James herablassend.  
  
"Also, bei mir funktionieren viele nicht."  
  
"Tja. Pech."  
  
Remus' Augenbrauen zuckten belustigt. James klang so gelangweilt, dass Peter eigentlich verstehen musste, dass der Junge an einem Gespräch mit ihm gänzlich abgeneigt war.  
  
"In welches Haus würdest du gerne?", fragte James nun und blickte Remus an.  
  
"Hmm", machte dieser. "Gryffindor und Ravenclaw finde ich gut."  
  
James nickte. "Ja, Gryffindor finde ich auch cool." Dann grinste er schief. "Wetten, Black kommt nach Slytherin?"  
  
Remus grinste zurück. "Unwahrscheinlich wäre es nicht."  
  
"Soll er mal ruhig, solange ich nicht mit ihm in einem Haus bin."  
  
"Ich fand das ganz schön... mutig, wie er McGonagall angefahren hat, vorhin", ließ Peter schüchtern vernehmen und er kicherte unsicher.  
  
Remus lachte kurz. "Ja, die hat vielleicht Augen gemacht."  
  
Während sie sich unterhielten, hatte der Zug London hinter sich gelassen und Wiesen mit Kühen und Schafen zogen an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich plötzlich und Remus blickte überrascht auf Sirius, der eintrat, seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit seinem Uhu hinter sich.  
  
Er schien sich dazu setzen zu wollen, doch er prallte zurück, als er James und Remus erkannte. Sein blasses Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit einem Schlag. "Ihr...", fing er gereizt an. "Euch wird man auch gar nicht mehr los, hm?"  
  
James, der aufgesprungen war, funkelte ihn an. "Verfolgst du uns?", erkundigte er sich angriffslustig. "Zisch' ab, deine rassistischen Slytherinfreunde werden dir doch sicherlich einen Platz freigehalten haben."  
  
Sirius' Brauen zogen sich zusammen. "Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, zu teilen", sagte er dann, scheinbar gelassen und mit nicht zu überhörender Arroganz in der Stimme. "Also, wie wäre es, wenn ihr verschwindet?"  
  
James schnaubte empört. "Was?"  
  
"Wir waren zuerst hier", meinte Remus ruhig.  
  
"Interessiert mich das?", fragte Sirius, die kalten Augen nun auf Remus gerichtet.  
  
"Vermutlich nicht", gab Remus trocken zu.  
  
"Verpiss' dich, Black!", verschaffte James sich wieder mit zischender Stimme Gehör.  
  
Ein rascher Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Jungen und schon wurden Zauberstäbe gezückt.  
  
Remus stöhnte unterdrückt auf. _Nicht schon wieder..._ "Hört mal, wenn McGonagall reinplatzt, seid ihr echt gearscht."  
  
"McGonagall reist nicht mit dem Zug", gab Sirius hochmütig zurück, ohne von James aufzuschauen. "Nur zu, ich bin sowieso besser, als du", fügte er zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gewandt hinzu.  
  
Doch noch begann James keinen Zauber auszusprechen.  
  
"Ihr kriegt noch Schwierigkeiten, bevor wir überhaupt da sind", wagte Peter sich einzumischen.  
  
Niemand ging darauf ein.  
  
Jemand lief über den Gang und stoppte plötzlich. "Sirius?", ertönte eine helle, melodische Stimme. Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren schaute in das offene Abteil herein und schien die Situation sofort mit einem Blick erfasst zu haben, denn sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Sirius drehte sich zur Seite, seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf James gerichtet. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"Andromeda!", rief er erfreut aus und Remus bemerkte, wie dessen Augen aufleuchteten. Dieses Leuchten drängte Sirius' sonstige Arroganz völlig in den Hintergrund und erhellte sein Gesicht.  
  
Das Mädchen - Andromeda - blickte zurück. Sie schien zwei Jahre älter zu sein. Auf ihrem blassen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht lag Wärme und ihre grünen Augen schienen jederzeit zu strahlen. "Ach, Sirius, du bist noch nicht mal in Hogwarts angekommen und schon suchst du Ärger?", erkundigte sie sich gelassen. Sie trat ein und Remus fand jede ihrer Bewegungen anmutig. Sanft hauchte sie Sirius zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hatte ihren Hogwartsumhang umgelegt, auf den das Zeichen des Gryffindorhauses gestickt war.  
  
Sirius hob die Schultern und setzte eine solch' unschuldige Miene auf, die Remus ihm sogar abgenommen hätte, wenn er es selbst nicht besser gewusst hätte.  
  
"Ich suche nicht den Ärger, Andromeda, der Ärger sucht mich", behauptete er frech grinsend.  
  
"Wer bist du?", wollte James gereizt wissen.  
  
Andromeda löste ihren Blick von Sirius und schaute zu James. "Andromeda Black. Ich bin Sirius' Cousine. Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
"Black?", wiederholte James und klang alles andere, als begeistert. "Hier muss irgendwo ein Nest sein."  
  
"Halt deine Klappe, oder ich verfluche dich!", ertönte es auch schon von Sirius.  
  
"Versuch's doch, Idiot."  
  
"Ich bin Remus Lupin, das sind James Potter und Peter", stellte Remus sie hastig vor, ehe der fortgesetzte Streit zu einem Duell heranreifen konnte.  
  
Andromeda sah ihn an und lächelte flüchtig. "Angenehm." Dann haftete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Sirius. "Also?"  
  
"Also was?"  
  
"Was ist hier los? Ihr beide habt euch doch schon auf dem Bahnsteig duelliert, hm?" Sie grinste schalkhaft, was ihr Gesicht spitzbübisch machte.  
  
"Gar nichts ist hier los", maulte Sirius. "Ich war nur auf der Suche nach einem Platz."  
  
"Aber die anderen haben dir doch einen freigehalten", entgegnete sie erstaunt.  
  
"Auf ´ner Suche nach ´nem Platz?", wiederholte James spöttisch, fast im selben Augenblick. "Ja, klar. Du bist auf ´ner Suche nach ´nem ganzen Abteil!"  
  
"Warst, Potter, warst", korrigierte Sirius ihn höhnisch. "Denn ich habe es ja jetzt gefunden. Also, raus hier."  
  
"Sirius", lachte Andromeda belustigt auf. "Sie waren zuerst hier, wie es den Anschein hat." Sie seufzte. "Na, komm' mit. Bei uns ist auch noch was frei." Sie ging heraus, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ Sirius Gepäck schweben. "Wiedersehen, Jungs", sagte sie noch, packte Sirius am Arm, ehe sie einfach davon schritt, ihren jüngeren und verdutzten Cousin mit sich zerrend.  
  
James stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Pah", machte er. "So ein arroganter Wichser!"  
  
"Aber irgendwie komisch, dass er alleine sitzen wollte", meinte Remus, doch James winkte ab.  
  
"Quatsch, der hat nur ´nen Grund zum Pöbeln gesucht."  
  
**--**  
  
Als der Zug endlich anhielt und die Erstklässler mit den Booten nach Hogwarts gebracht und von Professor McGonagall - die es nicht unterlassen hatte, James und Sirius warnende Blicke zukommen zu lassen - in die Große Halle eingeführt wurden, war Remus eindeutig nervös.  
  
"Na, musst du dich gleich übergeben?", erkundigte sich eine hämische Stimme nicht weit von ihm.  
  
Remus schaute auf und blickte in Sirius' Gesicht.  
  
"Du siehst sowieso so kränklich aus, hast wohl Angst vor der Prüfung, gleich, hm?"  
  
"Du bluffst, Black", meinte James finster.  
  
"Prüfung?", wiederholte Remus überrascht und merkte, wie sein Magen sich bei dieser Vorstellung umdrehte.  
  
Sirius grinste. "Klar. Oder hast du geglaubt, man wird einfach so in die Häuser eingeteilt? Und Potter, halt's Maul, wenn du nicht angesprochen wirst."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich allerdings gedacht."  
  
"Tja, falsch gedacht, Lupin. Bei dir wundert es mich aber überhaupt nicht." Sirius lachte arrogant und wandte sich von Remus wieder ab.  
  
James starrte ihm zornig in den Rücken. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch McGonagall kam ihm dazwischen.  
  
"Geht ihr wohl weiter im Gänsemarsch!", zischte sie entrüstet, als sie sah, dass die drei Jungen die Ordnung durcheinander gebracht hatten.  
  
Rasch reihten sich Remus und James wieder ein. McGonagall führte sie zum anderen Ende der Großen Halle zum Lehrertisch, und zwar so, dass die Erstklässler mit den Rücken zu den Lehrern in einer Reihe vor den anderen Schülern standen.  
  
Hunderte Gesichter starrten sie an und Remus' Beine fühlten sich an, als seien sie aus Blei. _Hoffentlich hat Sirius nur geblufft..._  
  
Über ihm spannte sich die samtschwarze, mit Sternen übersäte Decke. Er wusste, dass sie wie der Himmel draußen aussah, seine Mutter hatte es ihm einmal erzählt.  
  
McGonagall hatte einen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler gestellt und einen verschlissenen Spitzhut darauf gelegt, der inzwischen zu singen begann, wobei er die Eigenschaften der vier Häuser aufzählte. Tosender Beifallsturm brach los, als er geendet hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen nur den Hut aufsetzen", flüsterte James grinsend. "War also klar, dass Black gelogen hat."  
  
McGonagall trat vor und rollte da Pergament auseinander, welches sie in den Händen hielt. Sie erklärte, was sie zu tun hatten und begann, die Namen aufzurufen.  
  
"Abbot, Joan!"  
  
Ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen stolperte aus der Reihe der Erstklässler hervor, setzte sich hin und stülpte den großen Hut über ihren Kopf, der sogleich über ihre Augen rutschte.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut und der Tisch zur Rechten jubelte und klatschte, als Joan aufstand und sich bei den Hufflepuffs niederließ.  
  
"Black, Sirius!", rief McGonagall.  
  
"Slytherin, jede Wette", feixte James.  
  
Sirius ging im aufrechten und selbstsicheren Gang zum Stuhl und setzte den Hut auf.  
  
Ein paar Slytherins johlten ihm zu.  
  
Es dauerte jedoch, bis der Hut das Haus ausrief, in welches der Junge eingeteilt werden würde. Er schien eine Weile zu brauchen, bis er sich entschied und Remus sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie James missfällig die Stirn runzelte.  
  
Sirius saß fast eine Minute auf dem Stuhl, ehe der Hut es aussprach.  
  
**--**  
  
"Ah, noch ein Black. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet. Wohin stecke ich dich nur?"  
  
Sirius starrte in das schwarze Innere des Hutes und verfluchte diesen in Gedanken, weil er sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte.  
  
"Ich denke, Slytherin wäre passend", piepste die Stimme in seinem Ohr. "Deine Familie wäre stolz auf dich, sie alle wollen dich in Slytherin sehen."  
  
_Natürlich wäre sie stolz, du Schachkopf_, entgegnete Sirius in Gedanken. _Allein deswegen schon würde es mich reizen, in ein anderes Haus gesteckt zu werden._  
  
"Ah, ein Rebell. Hitzig bist du. Mutig, tapfer und keinen Sinn für Regeln und Gesetze", fuhr der Sprechende Hut fort. "Du würdest für wahre Freunde alles tun. Weißt du, das sind allerdings Eigenschaften des guten, alten Gryffindor."  
  
_Mir egal. Hauptsache, Potter steckst du in ein anderes Haus. _"Du könntest groß werden, mit deiner List und deiner Intelligenz, Sirius. Mit deiner dunklen Seite. Vor allem in Slytherin. Du bist überaus selbstsicher, von dir selbst überzeugt."  
  
_Ach ja?_ Sirius bemühte sich um einen gelangweilten Ton. Er wusste, dass sämtliche Slytherins auf ihn starrten und eine Antwort des Hutes erwarteten, die eigentlich schon feststand. Nur weil er den Namen ´Black´ trug, erwartete jeder, dass er nach Slytherin kam. Dass er den vorprogrammierten Weg der Dunklen Künste ging, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal abzuzweigen.  
  
"Doch du nimmst kein Blatt vor'n Mund. Du tust, was dir gerade im Sinn steht. Charakterzüge, die dich irgendwann zu Fall bringen werden, Sirius. Es ist sehr schwer... Slytherin? Gryffindor? Doch ich denke...", seufzte der Hut, "es ist..."  
  
**--**  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Am Gryffindortisch johlte es laut.  
  
"Was?", fragte James verdutzt. "Das kann nicht sein!"  
  
Remus hob die Schultern und sah, wie Lucius Malfoy am Slytherintisch überrascht zu Sirius starrte, der inzwischen aufgestanden war und zu seinem Tisch ging. Er hielt seinen Blick unnachgiebig geradeaus gerichtet und schien sich zu zwingen, nicht eine Sekunde lang zu den Slytherins zu schauen.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!", wiederholte James zu seiner Linken. "Das glaube ich jetzt aber nicht!"  
  
"Der Sprechende Hut soll sich noch nie geirrt haben", raunte Remus zurück.  
  
James schnaubte.  
  
Als McGonagall schließlich "Lupin, Remus!" ausrief, ging dieser mit ruhigen Schritten, die seine innere Aufgeregtheit nicht verrieten, zum Stuhl und packte sich den Kopf auf den Kopf. Und schon sah er nichts, als das schwarze Innere des Hutes.  
  
"Hm", piepste eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, "ich sehe Begabung. Aber auch viel Mut. Und Einsamkeit. Wohin soll ich dich schicken? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Ich denke aber... du bist gut aufgehoben in... GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Die Gryffindors brachen in Beifall aus, während Remus aufstand, den Hut ablegte und zum Tisch herüberlief, ehe er einen glücklichen Blick mit James ausgetauscht hatte.  
  
Er hatte schon viel Gutes von Gryffindor gehört.  
  
Als Peter Pettigrew ebenfalls nach Gryffindor eingewiesen wurde - der Hut hatte mindestens fünf Minuten gebraucht - stutzte Remus. Aber gut, er hatte die Entscheidung bei Sirius nicht in Frage gestellt, und er würde es auch bei Peter nicht machen. Es hieß ja, der Sprechende Hut hatte noch nie fehlentschieden.  
  
"Potter, James!", rief McGonagall und Remus schaute gespannt auf.  
  
Doch auch bei James brauchte der Hut fast eine Minute, um sich zu entscheiden. _´Wie bei Sirius´_, dachte Remus flüchtig und fragte sich einen Augenblick später, wieso er das dachte.  
  
**--**  
  
"Du willst nach Gryffindor?", erkundigte sich der Hut bei James.  
  
_Ja, Mann. Ich wollte schon immer nach Gryffindor. Nur zu blöd, dass Black auch dort ist._  
  
"Ah, ja, das hatte ich heute doch schon einmal... Nun, wie dem auch sei, auch bei dir ist es schwer zu entscheiden."  
  
_Was gibt es da großartig zu überlegen?_  
  
"Nun, du würdest auch sehr gut in Slytherin passen."  
  
James versteifte sich. _Nein. Nicht Slytherin. Nicht Slytherin! Ich hasse schwarze Magie!_  
  
"Aber in Slytherin könntest du groß werden. Du hast die passenden Eigenschaften dazu, James."  
  
_Nicht Slytherin..._  
  
"Listig, bist du. Von dir selbst überzeugt.", fing der Sprechende Hut aufzuzählen und James verfluchte ihn still.  
  
"Aber ich sehe auch Mut. Mut und Edelmut und die Eigenschaft, seinen Freunden immer beizustehen, selbst, wenn man dabei sein Leben riskiert. Ein wenig zu vertrauensselig. Ich schätze aber, dass meine Entscheidung die Richtige sein wird.  
  
_Nicht Slytherin... Tu' mir das nicht an!_ James hatte vor lauter Wut und Verzweiflung die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
--

Wieder brach am Tisch Jubel aus.  
  
Strahlend kam James und setzte sich neben Remus. "Coole Sache, ich habe mir so sehr Gryffindor gewünscht!", sagte er lachend. Er sah übermäßig erleichtert aus.  
  
Remus schaute wieder zum Stuhl, auf dem ein bleicher Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen saß, die wie Tunnel wirkten. Severus Snape hieß er.  
  
Kaum hatte der Hut ihn am Kopf berührt, so rief er es auch schon aus. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Remus fand, dass irgendwie alle Slytherins düster und blasiert wirkten.  
  
Er bemerkte indes, wie sich James' Gesicht verdüstert hatte, augenblicklich, als er Sirius sah. Er saß neben Andromeda gegenüber von den beiden Jungen und schaute auf, als er James' Blick spürte.  
  
"Na? Brichst wohl die Familientradition, weil du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist, was?", zog James ihn auch sofort auf und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Deine Mutter wird enttäuscht sein."  
  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. Irgendwie ging ihm James' Arroganz etwas auf die Nerven.  
  
"Wieso? Die Tradition habe ich doch schon gebrochen", entgegnete Andromeda belustigt.  
  
"Halt' meine Mutter aus dem Spiel raus, Potter, oder ich lasse dir Kürbissaft auf deinen hohlen Kopf schütten", sagte Sirius finster.  
  
"Ein Spiel, Black?", wiederholte James, scheinbar interessiert. Dann lächelte er lauernd. "Ein Spiel, welches du verlieren wirst."  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen. Wetten, du wirst der erste von uns beiden sein, der dem Tod die Hand reichen wird?"  
  
Dunkle Schatten huschten in James' haselnussbraunen Augen vorüber. "Ein Spiel des Lebens, welches du beginnen willst?"  
  
Sirius sah mit festem Blick zurück. Tücke lauerte in seinen dunklen Augen, während sich sein Mund zu einem überheblichen Grinsen verzog. "Nein, Potter. Kein Spiel des Lebens. Sondern das Spiel des Todes. Schon mal einen grünen Blitz gesehen?" Er lachte kurz und höhnisch.  
  
Remus zog scharf die Luft ein, während James' seine rechte Faust auf die Tischplatte donnern ließ.  
  
"Willst du mir etwa drohen?", fragte James zischend.  
  
Inzwischen schauten mehrere Gryffindors zu den beiden Jungen herüber und Getuschel wurde laut.  
  
"Hey, das sind doch die beiden, die sich heute duelliert haben", hörte Remus einen Jungen sagen.  
  
Ein anderer pfiff durch die Zähne. "Ja, direkt vor McGonagall, am Bahnsteig."  
  
"Yo. Haha. Unsere neuesten Unheilstifter, würde ich sagen."  
  
"Drohen?", antwortete Sirius derweil und klang scheinbar amüsiert. Weder er noch James merkten, wie sie immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber wir sind schon den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, uns zu bedrohen, Potty."  
  
"Potty?", wiederholte ein Mädchen belustigt und kicherte.  
  
"Aber nicht mit dem Tod", warf Remus neutral ein.  
  
"Misch' dich nicht ein, Lupin", fuhr Sirius ihn an.  
  
Remus hob seine Augenbrauen. "Sag' du mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Black. Dein hochnäsiges Gerede geht mir echt auf die Nerven. Die Welt gehört nämlich nicht nur dir, stell' dir das mal vor!"  
  
"Sprich' ruhig weiter", forderte Sirius ihn mit gepresster Stimme auf. "Und du wirst heute zum zweiten Mal Funken ins Gesicht geschleudert bekommen. Vielleicht wirst du damit ja deinen kränklichen Teint los."  
  
"Leute...", fing Andromeda nun beschwichtigend an.  
  
"Halt deine Fresse, Black, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist", fuhr James hasserfüllt dazwischen.  
  
"Hey!", startete Andromeda, eindeutig genervt, einen neuen Versuch. "Nun beruhigt euch mal! Ihr seid jetzt in Gryffindor und Gryffindors halten zusammen."  
  
"Wer's glaubt", murmelte Sirius und fing sich eine Kopfnuss von seiner Cousine ein.  
  
"Im Ernst, jetzt. Wenn, dann tragt eure Auseinandersetzungen dort aus, wo sie niemand mitbekommt", sagte Andromeda ernst.  
  
"Ja, ja", winkte James mürrisch ab. "Wenn ich jetzt noch mit dem in einen Schlafsaal komme, drehe ich am Rad", fügte er noch hinzu.  
  
Remus grinste flüchtig. "Halt' dich lieber mit solchen Sprüchen zurück, sonst passiert's noch", meinte er schmunzelnd.

* * *

  
  
_A/N:__ Dumdidum...das war das erste Kapitel. Wie fandet ihr's? Freue mich seeeehr über Reviews!  
  
Daaaanke übrigens, für die bisherigen Reviews!_ _Hab' mich irrsinnig gefreut! _

_An dieser Stelle haben die Reviewantworten gestanden. Im Nachhinein habe ich sie bei allen Kapiteln gelöscht. Wird nicht mehr so gern gesehen, glaube ich._

_  
Dass Lily noch nicht aufgetaucht ist, liegt daran, dass sie in meiner FF ein Jahr jünger ist und somit noch nicht eingeschult wird. Ich habe mich deswegen hierfür entschieden, weil ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore - sollte sie im selben Jahrgang sein, wie James - zwei Gryffindors zu Schulsprechern macht. Ich weiß, es wird nirgendwo gesagt, dass James Gryff ist (von Lily hat JKR es mal in einem Interview gesagt, glaube ich, dass sie es wäre), aber ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen, als dass alle vier Marauders in Gryffindor sind. _


	3. Streitsüchtig

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit **

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?_

(-die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**2. Kapitel **

Streitsüchtig

* * *

_"In der Hitze des Gefechts  
droht der Verstand oft  
verloren zu gehen."_

(-unbekannt)

Remus stand vor dem Raum, der von nun an sein Schlafsaal sein würde. Er seufzte still, als er die drei weiteren Namen las, mit denen er ihn teilen musste.

Black, Sirius.  
Pettigrew, Peter.  
Potter, James.

Na, das wird ein Spaß werden, dachte Remus sarkastisch. Er stieß die Tür auf und erblickte einen großen Raum mit vier Himmelbetten mit langen, samtroten Vorhängen. Die Koffer waren schon längst nach oben gebracht worden.

Sirius war bereits da und hatte sich den besten Schlafplatz, direkt vor einem Fenster, gesichert.

"Toll", ertönte James' Stimme hinter Remus. Sie triefte vor Zynismus. "Mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart."

Remus wandte sich um und sah, wie James zu Sirius schaute, die Augenbrauen verärgert zusammengezogen. "Kannste nicht den Raum mit jemandem tauschen?"

Sirius drehte sich zu James um und bedachte ihn mit gelassenem Blick. Doch das Flackern in seinen dunklen Augen verriet seine Unruhe. "Potter", entgegnete er leise, "noch ein Spruch und du wirst dir nie mehr irgendetwas wünschen können."

"Könnt ihr nicht einmal Ruhe geben?", mischte Remus sich ein, während Peter eintrat. "Ihr nervt."

"Was?", kam es empört von James. "Halt du dich da gefälligst raus!"

Remus sah ihn ruhig an. "Ich bin derjenige, der es mit euch beiden im selben Schlafsaal aushalten muss und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch woanders streiten und duellieren würdet."

Beide Jungen schauten ihn angriffslustig an. ´Na, toll´, dachte Remus, als er erkannte, dass er soeben den Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte, ´das hast du jetzt davon. Halt' doch von nun an deinen Mund und lass' sie streiten, soviel sie wollen´, ermahnte er sich.

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Okay, okay. Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber lasst mich da raus." Dann stiefelte der dunkelblonde Junge los zu einem der Betten. Es war wirklich besser, wenn er sie ignorierte. Außerdem waren sie ihm beide viel zu arrogant. Das kam ohnehin nicht gut, wenn sie dann sein dunkles Geheimnis herausfänden. Deswegen musste er auch noch zu Dumbledore. Gleich morgen früh, das hatte in seinem Brief gestanden.

Remus hatte eh kaum glauben können, dass der Schulleiter ihm erlaubte, Hogwarts zu besuchen, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. Er war als kleiner Junge gebissen worden und diese Tatsache hatte schließlich auch zur Trennung seiner Eltern geführt. Sie waren mit diesem Druck nicht fertig geworden und hatten ihn an ihrer Ehe ausgelassen. Remus hoffte, Dumbledore hätte einen Plan, wie sie seine Verwandlung geheim halten konnten. Werwölfe waren in der Zaubererwelt nicht angesehen. Sie wurden wie Aussätzige behandelt und im Grunde aus der Gesellschaft verstoßen. Und normalerweise wurden auch keine Werwölfe an Hogwarts geduldet. Die Eltern anderer Schüler würden auf die Barrikaden gehen, wenn sie wüssten...  
Remus würde gut daran tun, alles Erdenkliche zu tun, um sein Geheimnis nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass er keinen Mitschüler zu nahe an sich heranlassen durfte. Denn wenn er hier an der Schule richtige Freunde fand, würden sie mit Sicherheit fragen, warum er immer so kurz vor Vollmond merkwürdig würde und wo er in jener Nacht sei.

Aber er war oberflächliche Freundschaften gewohnt. Seit er gebissen wurde, hatte er alle Kontakte nie so weit vertieft, als das es gefährlich werden konnte. Denn sollten mögliche Freunde es herausfinden, würden sie sowieso nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Wozu also Freundschaften anfangen?

Der stille Junge atmete schwer aus, als er sich für die Nacht fertig machte und sich ins Bett legte.

"Weißt du, Black, ich verabscheue schwarze Magie", hörte er James sagen.

"Habe ich mich nach deinen Vorlieben und Abneigungen erkundigt?", fragte Sirius gelangweilt zurück.

"Und somit", fuhr James fort, Sirius' Bemerkung ignorierend, "hasse ich auch dich. Also, rück' mir nicht auf die Pelle."

Remus schaute flüchtig zu Sirius und nahm erstaunt wahr, wie dieser wie angewurzelt vor seinem Bett stand und James mit erstarrtem Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen fixierte. "Schon klar, Potter. Ein Black kennt nur Dunkle Flüche, kämpft für Reinblütigkeit und kann das Wort ´Freundschaft´ noch nicht einmal buchstabieren, hm?"

Wieder fiel Remus die Bitterkeit in dessen Stimme auf, die er bereits einmal heraus zu hören geglaubt hatte, und diesmal war er sicher, es sich nicht eingebildet zu haben.

Auch James schien verwirrt, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte Unsicherheit in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen auf. "Ja, so ist es doch, Black", entgegnete er dann schroff.

"Wie einfach du es dir doch machst." Sirius' Augen waren nur noch Halbschlitze.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?", erkundigte sich James lauernd. "Mich wundert sowieso, dass der Sprechende Hut dein Potential an Dunkler Magie nicht wahrgenommen hat. So was fließt doch mit in deinem Blut."

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab. "Hast du keine Angst, ich könnte einen der Verbotenen Flüche auf dich hetzen!", stieß er laut zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

James zückte den seinen und richtete ihn auf Sirius. "Ich habe keine Angst. Aber nur zu, versuche mich zu verfluchen, Black, wenn du dich traust!"

Man konnte die Jungen sicher schon vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus hören.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass du dann rausgeworfen wirst?", fragte Remus beiläufig und sah Sirius an. Abgesehen davon, dass er ohnehin nicht glaubte, dass Sirius einen der Verbotenen Flüche beherrschte.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest dich aus allem raushalten, Lupin", meinte Sirius kühl, ohne seinen Blick von James zu lösen.

Remus nickte. "Stimmt. Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst." Er drehte sich in seinem Bett herum, so dass er die beiden Jungen nicht mehr sehen konnte und schloss die Augen.

Es klopfte und jemand trat ein, ohne eine Antwort von den jungen Zauberern abzuwarten.

Remus richtete sich verwundert auf.

Es war McGonagall.

Sie blieb stehen und schnaubte, als sie Sirius und James erblickte, die sich mit den Zauberstäben bedrohten und anfunkelten.

"Was geht hier vor?", verlangte sie mit schneidender Stimme Auskunft.

"Nichts", antwortete Sirius knapp.

"Nichts?", wiederholte McGonagall scharf. "Nach ´nichts´ sieht es nicht gerade aus! Na los, Zauberstäbe weg und ab ins Bett! Und fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

"Aber wir haben uns doch gar nicht duelliert, Professor!", protestierte Sirius. Mit verärgert zusammengezogenen Augebrauen sah er McGonagall an.

Sie blickte streng zurück. "Und wenn ich noch einmal miterlebe, wie ihr zwei euch mit Zauberstäben bedroht, werdet ihr nicht mit nur fünf Punkten Abzug davonkommen! Es gibt Regeln und ich dulde keineswegs, dass Schüler aus meinem Haus diese durchweg verletzen!", drohte sie noch, warf den beiden Jungen vernichtende Blicke zu und stob davon.

Remus seufzte still und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

"Olle Schnepfe", murmelte James.

Sirius nickte. Doch dann warf er ihm einen lauernden Blick zu. "Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, Potter."

"Ich? Du bist derjenige, der noch mal davon gekommen ist. Kannst dich ja bei McGonagall bedanken."

"Na, klar. Eine interessante Sichtweise hast du, Schwachkopf."

"Ich würde gerne schlafen, danke", murmelte Remus von seinem Bett aus.

Die beiden Zauberer schwiegen und hörten doch tatsächlich auf, ihren Streit fortzusetzen.

Remus hörte, wie sie sich hinlegten und sich endlich Stille über den Raum ausbreitete.

Die Betten der beiden lagen gefährlich nahe, aber was sollte es. Ihm, Remus, konnte das doch eh egal sein, solange sie ihn da raus hielten.

**xx**

James ging alleine runter zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Der Morgen hatte aufregend angefangen, nachdem der freche Poltergeist Peeves in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors jeden, der müde die Schlafsäle verließ, mit Wasserbomben attackiert hatte. Es war sein Willkommensgruß für die Erstklässler, wie er einer erbosten McGonagall erklärt hatte, und dann war er mit johlendem Gekreische verschwunden.

Auf dem Weg nach unten sprachen ihn zwei Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang an und verwickelten ihn in ein Gespräch.

Offenbar hatte jeder das kleine Duell mit Sirius auf dem Bahnsteig mitbekommen und es gab wohl niemanden, der das nicht "total cool" fand.

James grinste. Ja, da hatte er sich doch glattweg am ersten Tag einen Namen gemacht.

Sie setzten sich am Gryffindortisch hin und James ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er an der großen Tür Sirius sah, der soeben von einer kleinen Gruppe von Slytherins aufgehalten worden war.

Sie schienen ein, zwei Jahre älter zu sein und hatten ihm den Weg versperrt. Sie schienen leise und eindringlich auf Sirius einzureden, doch dieser drängte sich an den Slytherins vorbei, bleich im Gesicht, und eilte zu den Gryffindors.

Wieder vermied er es, auch nur eine Sekunde lang zum Slytherintisch herüberzuschauen. James hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, jetzt schob er seine Gedanken diesbezüglich aus seinem Kopf. _Wahrscheinlich sind das seine Freunde und sie sind enttäuscht, dass er nicht zu ihnen ins Haus gekommen ist._ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Geschieht Black ganz recht._

"Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Andromeda, sobald Sirius sich dazu gesetzt hatte. Eine kleine Falte hatte sich zwischen ihren schmalen Augenbrauen gebildet. In ihren großen, grünen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von leichter Sorge und Missbilligung.

Andromeda schien die Szene von vorhin ebenfalls nicht entgangen zu sein und James fand, dass sie sich relativ häufig einmischte und sich erkundigte, in Dingen, die ihren Cousin betrafen - dafür, dass sie die dritte Klasse besuchte und Sirius somit zwei Jahre jünger war.

"Was? Schwierigkeiten?" Sirius lachte kurz und winkte ab. "So ein Unsinn, ich habe nie Schwierigkeiten."

Andromeda warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, der Bände sprach. "Natürlich. Du doch nicht."

Die Stundenblätter wurden verteilt.

"Bist du enttäuscht?", bohrte Andromeda weiter und hatte die Stimme fast zu einem Flüstern gesenkt.

"Ah, gleich habe ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte Sirius, ohne auf Andromedas Frage einzugehen.

Auch James studierte seinen Stundenplan.

"Beantworte meine Frage, Sirius", sagte Andromeda leise.

James schaute unwillkürlich wieder auf. Diesmal konnte Sirius sie ja schlecht ignorieren.

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Andromeda."

"Oh-oh, da spricht ja einer geschwollen", mischte sich eine feixende, sympathisch klingende Stimme ein.

Es war ein gut aussehender Zauberer in Andromedas Alter, mit schwarzen Rastazöpfen, dunkler Haut und lebendigen braunen Augen. "Dabei kann es sich ja nur um einen Black handeln, nicht wahr?", fuhr er grinsend fort, eine Reihe weißer Zähne entblößend.

"Rick Lee Jordan", stellte Andromeda ihn lächelnd vor. "Bisher unschlagbar in Unruhe stiften und Regeln brechen."

Rick lachte und seine Augen leuchteten. "Na, ich muss zugeben, du scheinst auf dem besten Weg zu sein, Konkurrenz zu werden", neckte er Sirius.

"Du weißt, wovon ich rede", setzte Andromeda ihr Gespräch mit ihrem jüngeren Cousin fort. "Wage es nicht, zu lügen!" In ihren Augen blitzte es temperamentvoll auf.

"Gut. Dann schweige ich", entgegnete Sirius schroff und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab.

Sie seufzte. "Ach, Sirius. Lass' dir von denen nichts einreden, ja?"

James wusste, dass sie die Slytherins meinte.

Rick stand auf. Mit ihm noch ein blonder Junge. "Kommst du mit, Andromeda? Unsere Sachen holen? Außerdem wollen wir uns na-du-weißt-schon angucken." Er grinste schelmisch.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, welches ebenfalls mit dem Frühstücken fertig war, nickte schmunzelnd, und stand auf. "Wir reden nachher noch, ja?", sagte sie zu Sirius. "Und such keinen Ärger."

"Haha", machte Sirius grienend. "Welch schlechten Eindruck du doch von mir hast, Cousine."

"Hey, ihr zwei", rief eine Stimme über den ganzen Tisch hinweg.

James schaute auf und merkte, dass er und Sirius gemeint waren.

Ein Mädchen winkte ihnen zu, sie hatte ein ovales, freundliches Gesicht und blaue Augen.

"Lasst euch lieber nicht von McGonagall erwischen, wenn ihr Ärger habt", meinte sie lachend. "Sie hat sich gestern schon über euch beschwert."

"Ach ja?", fragte Sirius gelangweilt. "Interessiert mich das?"

Das Mädchen hob belustigt die Augenbrauen. "Nun, interessiert es mich, ob dich es interessiert?"

"Das ist Marlene McKinnon. Schulsprecherin, Alter", meinte ein Junge mit rotblondem Haar, nur ein Jahr älter als Sirius und James.

"Ist nur'n Tipp, Kleiner", fuhr Marlene fort. "Hab' nämlich keine Lust, Leuten aus meinem Haus Punkte abzuziehen." Sie seufzte und zog die Nase kraus.

Ein Junge mit dunklem Haar und liebenswürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen, der neben ihr saß, lachte. Auch er schien im siebten Schuljahr zu sein. "Tu es einfach nicht. Wetten, Malfoy wird schon genug Gründe finden, es bei uns Gryffindors zu tun?"

Marlene stimmte in sein Lachen ein, doch dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das soll er mal wagen..."

James hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf den Stundenplan.

**xx**

Remus trat in Dumbledores Büro ein. "Hallo." Verstohlen sah er sich im runden Zimmer um.

Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute auf den dunkelblonden Jungen mit den hellbraunen Augen, die ungewöhnlich golden schimmerten.

"Ah, unser junger Remus", lächelte er und seine blauen Augen glitzerten. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Er wies auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Remus tat, was ihm geheißen und legte die Hände in seinen Schoß. Nervös schaute er kurz aus dem Fenster hinter Dumbledore hinaus und sah, wie sich die rötliche Morgensonne aufmachte, den Horizont zu erobern. Dann sah er den Zauberer an.

"Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich aufgenommen haben, Professor", sagte er aufrichtig. Leise Selbstzweifel lagen in seiner Stimme.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig. "Das habe ich gern gemacht, Mr Lupin. Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan, wie wir es vor den anderen geheim halten können."

Remus wurde neugierig. "Und wie?"

"Nun, hast du schon mal von Hogsmeade gehört?", fragte Dumbledore.

Remus nickte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mal irgendwann davon erzählt. "Ja. Das Dorf in der Nähe der Schule. Es heißt, es sei das einzige Fleckchen Englands, welches nicht von Muggeln bewohnt ist."

Dumbledore nickte. "Richtig. Und dort befindet sich eine einsame, verlassene Hütte. Sie befindet sich abseits und ich habe sie verschlossen. Dort werden Sie verweilen, wenn Sie sich zum Werwolf verwandeln. Ich denke, so werden Sie niemanden gefährden und werden selbst nicht gefährdet."

Remus nickte, erleichtert, weil es einen Plan gab, und bedrückt, weil er nie gerne darüber sprach. Diese Verwandlung war sehr schmerzhaft und erdrückende Gefühle wie Einsamkeit folgten danach.

"Ich denke, Sie wissen selber, dass niemand davon erfahren soll."

Remus nickte. Natürlich wusste er es. Er lächelte schief. "Es liegt wohl in meinem Interesse, nichts von meinem Geheimnis zu verraten."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. "Gut. Madam Pomfrey wird Ihnen gleich den Weg zur Hütte zeigen. Wir haben mit Professor McGonagall einen Geheimgang gezaubert, der direkt von der Peitschenden Weide dorthin führt. Am Baum muss man einen Knotenpunkt berühren, damit man nicht erschlagen wird. Madam Pomfrey wird Ihnen zeigen, wie das geht. Sie wird Sie auch immer hinausschmuggeln, wenn es soweit ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Danke."

"Und wann immer etwas ist... kommen Sie jederzeit zu mir, Mr Lupin." Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.

Remus nickte beklommen. Er wusste, er würde es ja doch nicht tun. Er wollte niemandem weiter zur Last fallen und fand, dass er es schon genug tat, weil er ein Werwolf war.

**xx**

Sirius saß im Klassenzimmer in den Slytherinräumen in der letzten Reihe. Dummerweise saß James neben ihm. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins zusammen und der Hauslehrer jener unterrichtete sie darin.

Es war ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit dem Namen Moody, Bruder des berühmten Aurors Alastor Moody. Seine stechenden, kastanienbraunen Augen schweiften über seine Schüler, während er mit strenger Stimme erzählte.

Remus war mit einiger Verspätung erschienen, doch der Professor hatte nichts gesagt, sondern ihn nur mit kühlem Blick zugenickt.

"Hoffe, wir machen das, was er erzählt, auch in der Praxis", murmelte ein strohblonder Junge mit dem Namen Jake Finch.

"Na, klar, steht doch vollkommen außer Frage", raunte Sirius. Er warf James einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Obwohl es zu schade wäre, wenn du lerntest, wie man sich darin verteidigt."

James feixte. "Und du hättest wohl am liebsten, wenn sich das Fach ´Anwendung dunkler Künste´ nennen würde, du Deppenhirn."

Sirius zog eine finstere Miene. "Na, immerhin habe ich ein Hirn. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, Hohlkopf."

"Vollidiot."

Sie steigerten sich immer weiter rein, und erfanden eine Menge unschmeichelhafter Namen, die sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen, leise, so dass es nur die Schüler, die eine Reihe vor ihnen saßen, mitbekamen.

Diese versuchten erfolglos, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Dürfte ich erfahren, was so unterhaltsam ist?", drang Moodys Stimme durch den Raum.

"Ähm", machte Jake schnell. "Nichts, Professor."

"Nichts, hm", wiederholte Moody in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass er Jake nicht glaubte.

Es wurde still, doch weder Sirius, noch James merkten es.

Sie dachten sich gerade besonders geistreiche Schimpfwörter aus, so dass einige zu lachen begannen, und erst jetzt stoppten sie.

Sirius bekam mit, dass Moody sie anstarrte und schaute nach vorne. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass James es ihm nachtat.

"Hallo", sagte Sirius, betont lässig und lächelte harmlos. Er hatte rasch jene unschuldige Miene aufgesetzt, die oft ziemlich glaubwürdig wirkte.

Moody hob eine Augenbraue. "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", entgegnete er und amte Sirius lässigen Ton vortrefflich nach.

"Aber Professor!", fing Sirius sofort an, sich zu verteidigen. "Warum?"

"Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht!", bekam er Unterstützung von James.

"Black, Potter, und noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug für Lügen und das In-Frage-stellen meiner Entscheidungen." Moody fand offensichtlich Gefallen daran, ihnen die Punkte abzuziehen.

Die Slytherins grinsten höhnisch.

"Tja, Black, wärst mal bei uns gelandet. Dann würdest du zu dem Haus gehören, welches Pokalsieger wird", behauptete einer von ihnen.

Sirius wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch Remus, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß, packte ihn am Arm. "Sei still, sonst verlieren wir noch mehr Punkte!", zischte er.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge biss sich auf die Zunge, um seine Bemerkung runterzuschlucken und tat, was Remus ihm geraten hatte.

"Keine Sorge, Black", hörte er James' leise Stimme neben sich. "Das setzen wir einfach nach dem Unterricht fort."

Sirius grinste höhnisch. "Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Potter."

**xx**

Als nächstes folgte Verwandlung bei McGonagall.

Die Gryffindors warteten auf dem Flur, der von ihrem Stimmengewirr erfüllt war.

James stand bei Jake und zwei anderen Jungen und unterhielt sich mit ihnen, als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel, der nicht weit von ihm bei einer kleinen Gruppe stand.

Dieser schaute zurück. Spott lauerte in seinen Augen. "Na, was ist?", rief er dann zu James herüber.

Auf den Spruch hatte James nur gewartet. "´Ne Fortsetzung gefällig, Black? Oder machste jetzt doch ´nen Rückzieher?", höhnte er.

Es wurde still auf dem Flur. Alle schauten wie gebannt zu, als die beiden Jungen sich von ihren Gruppen lösten und aufeinander zutraten.

"Ein Duell?", erkundigte sich Sirius leise.

James erinnerte sich an McGonagalls Worte. Doch gerade ihr Verbot machte es verlockend, den Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf Sirius zu richten.

"Wenn du vor den ganzen Gryffindors eine Niederlage erleiden willst, Black, nur zu", gab er spottend zurück.

"Und du hast immer noch keine Angst, dass ich einen dunklen Fluch auf dich jagen könnte?", fragte Sirius bissig. In seinen Augen loderte Wut.

James' Blick brannte. Es gab etwas, was er bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte: schwarze Magie. Und Sirius schleuderte ihm einfach ins Gesicht, dass er diese Kunst beherrschte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und starrte Sirius an.

Und dann, ehe er auch nur eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er seine rechte Faust in Sirius' Magen gerammt.

Ein paar Mädchen schrieen auf.

"Yeah, Kloppe!", rief ein Junge begeistert.

Sirius keuchte auf und krümmte sich. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Black", zischte James.

Der andere richtete sich auf und boxte James ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht.

Dieser taumelte zurück und spürte, wie etwas Warmes aus seiner Nase lief. Kurze Zeit später schmeckte er Blut.

Und dann gingen sie aufeinander los. Blind vor Wut prügelten sie sich auf dem Flur, angefeuert von einigen Gryffindors.

Ein paar versuchten vergeblich, die beiden auseinander zu ziehen und zogen sich zurück, als sie aus Versehen etwas abbekamen.

"WAS IST DENN HIER LOS!", rief jemand plötzlich mit solch' scharfer Stimme, dass sie die Luft durchschnitt.

Die Gryffindors prallten auseinander, nicht jedoch James und Sirius. Sie lagen inzwischen auf dem Boden und schlugen weiter auf sich ein.

Und plötzlich ergoss sich ein gewaltiger Schub kaltes Wasser über sie.

James zuckte zusammen und erstarrte. Er schaute auf - und stöhnte unterdrückt, als er eine erboste McGonagall vor sich stehen sah. Sie schnappte zornig nach Luft und hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, den sie nun wegsteckte. Sie beugte sich herab, packte James am einen Arm, Sirius am anderen und zog sie beide brutal in die Höhe.

"WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN? SEID IHR NOCH BEI VERSTAND?", polterte sie auch schon los. "DAS WIRD EIN NACHSPIEL HABEN, JUNGS, DARAUF KÖNNT IHR EUCH VERLASSEN!"

"Aber warum denn?", empörte Sirius sich und wischte sich mit dem linken Ärmel das Blut von der Nase. "Wir haben uns nicht mit Zauberstäben bedroht, das war es doch, was Sie uns verboten hatten."

"Genau!", pflichtete James ihm bei, "Von Kloppen haben Sie gar nichts gesagt!"

McGonagall starrte die beiden im ersten Augenblick perplex an. Dann funkelten ihre Augen wütend auf. "Das gibt's doch nicht! So viel Frechheit ist mir noch nie untergekommen!" Sie begann, die beiden Jungen mit sich zu zerren. "Glauben Sie etwa, Sie können die Regeln nach ihrem Sinn bilden?" Sie schaute kurz zu den anderen Gryffindors. "Ihr wartet in der Klasse auf mich! Und wagt es nicht, auch nur daran zu denken, Unsinn anzustellen!"

"Wohin bringen Sie uns?", fragte James. Er merkte, wie sein rechtes Auge zuzuschwellen begann. Seine Lippe brannte und seine Nase blutete. Sirius sah allerdings nicht besser aus, stellte er mit einem zufriedenen Blick auf seinen Rivalen fest.

"Sie täten besser, zu schweigen, Potter!", lautete die zischende Antwort.

McGonagall hatte seinen Arm schraubstockartig umklammert und zerrte die beiden unsanft in die Krankenstation.

"Du meine Güte", erschallte auch schon eine Stimme von einer kleinen Hexe. "Prügelei, hm", stellte sie fest.

"Kümmern Sie sich darum, Pomfrey?", fragte McGonagall. "Aber heilen Sie die Wunden nicht. Das soll den beiden eine Lehre sein." Sie stieß James und Sirius grob ins helle Zimmer herein, so dass sie beide stolperten.

James wandte sich zu ihr noch mal um und war sofort mit einem vernichtenden Blick konfrontiert. "Das gibt vierzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und zwar für jeden von euch!"

"Achtzig?", ertönte Sirius aufgebrachte Stimme. "Professor, das ist ungerecht und gemein! Sie können Ihre Wut nicht an uns auslassen und - "

"Und noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug, Black", fauchte McGonagall. "Sie beide kommen sofort hiernach in meinen Unterricht und danach will ich sie in meinem Büro sehen!"

Sie drehte sich um und rauschte davon.

James warf einen Blick auf Sirius, der ihr trotzig hinterher starrte.

Dann zog Madam Pomfrey sie beide mit sich, wusch ihnen das Blut aus dem Gesicht und zauberte kalte Lappen herbei, die sie ihnen auf die Wunden legte. Sie musterte beide mit kritischem Blick. "Tja, mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun. Ihr habt Professor McGonagall ja gehört..."

James grummelte und stand auf. Ohne auf Sirius zu warten, ging er wieder hinaus, zurück zum Verwandlungszimmer.

**xx**

"Ich werde Sie beide eine Woche lang nachsitzen lassen!" McGonagalls Stimme klang scharf und Sirius tat gut daran, zu schweigen, als er ihren lodernden Blick sah.

"Außerdem werden Sie einen Abend Hagrid bei der Arbeit behilflich zu sein!"

"Das sehe ich nicht ein!", protestierte Sirius nun doch. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen warf er McGonagall einen verärgerten Blick zu. "Das ist nicht vorgesehen, einem Wildhüter bei seinen Arbeiten zu helfen!"

"Black, an Ihrer Stelle sollten Sie ihre Arroganz zurückhalten", entgegnete McGonagall kühl und streng. "Wir sind nicht bei Ihnen zu Hause, wo sie scheinbar tun und lassen können, was immer Ihnen in den Sinn kommt, sondern hier in Hogwarts. Und ich lege Ihnen jede Strafe auf, die ich für angemessen halte! Aber Sie können sich ruhig bei Ihren Eltern beschweren."

Sirius biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und schaute trotzig drein. Das würde er ganz sicher nicht tun, er kam alleine klar! Seine dunklen, kurzen Haare fielen ihm wie immer in die Augen, doch es störte ihn nicht.

"Und kommt es noch einmal zu einer Auseinandersetzung, werden Sie mit Sicherheit nicht so glimpflich davonkommen!"

"Ach nein?", fragte James angriffslustig. Auch er hatte eine trotzige Miene aufgesetzt. "Was denn dann? Schulverweis?"

McGonagall sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Gut möglich, Potter. Gut möglich."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

DANKE an Molly, die meine Story auf ihrer Homepage hochgeladen hat: mitglied.lycos.de/darkmolly/ (http (ohne www.) vorsetzen, irgendwie nimmt der das bei mir nicht an :( )

_Daaaaanke für die bisherigen Reviews!_

_Zu Lily noch mal: ich habe sie bei mir jetzt ein Jahr jünger gemacht, weil, wie ich schon schrieb, ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass dann im 7. Schuljahr 2 Schulsprecher aus dem selben Haus sind. Außerdem sieht Harry sie in Band 5 in Snapes Erinnerungsflash sie auch gar nicht bei den Prüfungen. Zu Lucius: in Band 5 ist er 41, also müsste er 1970/71 der Siebten sein? Na ja, hoffe, ich habe mich da nicht verkalkuliert, ansonsten ist's auch nicht so schlimm. Weil, bei mir ist er jetzt einfach in der Siebten und Schulsprecher grins. Bellatrix müsste die Älteste sein, dann müsste Andromeda folgen und Narcissa müsste die Jüngste sein. Ich habe mich entschieden, dass Bellatrix im Jahre 1970/71 in der 4. ist, Andromeda in der 3. und Narcissa in der 2 sind. Regulus ist ja etwas jünger als Sirius, ich werde ihn ein Jahr jünger machen. :) _

So, hier ein **kleiner Spoiler zum nächsten Kapitel:** James und Remus kriegen etwas mit, was James seehr nachdenklich stimmen wird.


	4. Gryffindors vs Slytherins

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**3. Kapitel  
  
Gryffindors vs. Slytherins**

* * *

__

_"Jeder kommt mal an dem Punkt,  
wo er sich entscheiden muss,  
ob er hart bleiben  
oder davonlaufen will."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
Es war der nächste Tag und James hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Sirius halbwegs zu ignorieren. Das war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, er fühlte schon Wut in sich emporsteigen, wenn er Sirius' Gesicht sah. Dessen Augen, in denen der Ausdruck ´Mir gehört die Welt´ nur allzu deutlich heraus zu lesen war, der Spott, der um seinen Mund herum lag, sein Feixen, wenn er ihn provozierte. Doch er hatte sich beherrschen können. Sie waren heute immerhin nicht körperlich aneinander geraten, konnten es aber dennoch nicht unterlassen, sich hitzige Wortgefechte zu liefern.  
  
Am frühen Morgen zum Frühstück hatte McGonagall ihm und Sirius Eulen zukommen lassen, die ihnen mitteilten, wann das Nachsitzen stattfinden würde. Heute Abend sollten sie Hagrid helfen - und alles Unrechtempfinden war wie weggeblasen, als James las, dass sie mit dem Wildhüter in den Verbotenen Wald gehen sollten.  
  
Der Verbotene Wald! Das war mehr als aufregend! Das war genial! Das war keine Strafe, das war Belohnung. James hatte während des ganzen Frühstücks grinsen müssen und war selig, ja selbst der Gedanke, dass Sirius dabei sein würde, konnte seine Laune nicht trüben.  
  
Er war gerade mit Remus auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle zum Abendessen. Der dunkelblonde Junge erzählte nicht viel, wirkte sogar ein wenig distanziert, doch James laberte ihn mit Quidditch zu. Irgendwie mochte er Remus. Mit seinem ruhigen Wesen wirkte er immer gelassen und das gefiel James, auch wenn er selbst alles andere als friedlich war.  
  
Sie hatten sich verlaufen und gingen gerade durch einen verlassenen, dunklen Gang, der mit mattem Fackellicht erhellt war, die tanzende Schatten an die Burgwände warfen, als sie Stimmen hörten.  
  
"Letzte Chance, es uns freiwillig zu sagen, Black!"  
  
Es war Lucius' kalte Stimme, die erkannte James sofort.  
  
Er streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt Remus zurück. Rasch legte er einen Finger auf seinen Mund und signalisierte dem Jungen, ruhig zu sein. Vorsicht war immer angebracht, wenn Slytherins im Spiel waren.  
  
Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke - und riss die Augen auf.  
  
Sirius stand dort im Feuerschein, vor ihm ein paar Slytherins, von denen zwei auf ihn einschlugen. Es waren Crabbe und Goyle, jene kräftigen Zauberer, die Lucius immer um sich hatte. Einen Meter vor Sirius stand Lucius, die Arme lässig vor die Brust verschränkt, und musterte den Jungen aus seinen ausdruckslosen, grauen Augen.  
  
Crabbe rammte soeben seine mächtige Faust in Sirius' Magen, so dass dieser auf die Knie fiel. Er keuchte. Blut lief aus seiner Nase und seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Eine tiefe Schramme verlief quer über seine Stirn und endete unter seinem rechten Auge. Sein Atem rasselte, offenbar hatten sie ihm Rippen gebrochen. Er war vollkommen blass und zitterte leicht vor Schmerzen, aber ein unverkennbarer Trotz lag in seinen Augen, der den Slytherins kaum entgehen konnte.  
  
"Gib' ihm den Trank, ich will endlich wissen, warum er nicht nach Slytherin gekommen ist", herrschte Lucius einen blonden Jungen an.  
  
"Ja, sprich' endlich, Cousin", höhnte ein Mädchen aus dem vierten Jahrgang. Sie hatte schwarze lange Haare und Augen mit schweren Lidern. Sie war hübsch, hatte jedoch kalte Züge, und dennoch waren da gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Andromeda nicht zu übersehen. Die Anmut und die Feingliedrigkeit waren hier eindeutig wieder zu erkennen. Aber die dunklen Schatten, die in ihren Blicken vorbeihuschten, und die bei Andromeda eindeutig fehlten, wiesen auf eine Distanz zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin, die längst zu weit schien, als das jemals eine Brücke die Kluft überwinden könnte.  
  
Lucius' eisgraue Pupillen ruhten auf dem elfjährigen Jungen. "Niemand begeht ungestraft Verrat, Black", lächelte er dann, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du der Reinblütigkeit die Ehre erweist!"  
  
"Gryffindor", sagte das Mädchen abfällig und verzog ihre Lippen, die von Härte gezeichnet waren. "Warum Gryffindor? Warum nicht wenigstens Ravenclaw, wenn schon nicht Slytherin?"  
  
Crabbe trat hinter Sirius und hielt ihn fest, während Goyle ihn in den Magen stieß. In dem Moment, als der Junge aufkeuchte, schüttete der blonde Slytherin den Inhalt einer schmalen Phiole in Sirius' Mund und hielt ihm rasch Mund und Nase zu.  
  
Dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu schlucken.  
  
"Das muss ein Wahrheitstrank sein", hauchte Remus entgeistert. "Sollten wir nicht eingreifen?"  
  
"Einen Moment noch", meinte James angespannt. Natürlich war sein erster Impuls gewesen, hervorzutreten und die Slytherins anzupöbeln, denn das, was hier lief, war Unfairness in der allerschlimmsten Sorte. Aber seine Neugierde siegte derzeit. "Ich würde auch zu gerne wissen, warum er nicht zum Slytheringesindel geworden ist."  
  
"Also, Sirius?", ertönte Lucius' spottende Stimme. "Was hat der Sprechende Hut zu dir gesagt?"  
  
Crabbe ließ Sirius los und dieser stolperte matt nach hinten. Er schien einen inneren Kampf gegen das Veritasserum auszufechten, den er zu verlieren begann, als der Trank seine Venen durchlief. James konnte nahezu erkennen, wie dessen bleiches Gesicht düster wurde und der widerspenstige Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen flackerte, als ob er jeden Moment zu tausend kleinen Glassplittern zerbersten würde, weil der eigene Wille vor dem Trank kapitulierte.  
  
Lucius streckte seinen rechten Arm aus, packte Sirius am Kragen und riss ihn grob zu sich. "Rede!", zischte er.  
  
Sirius wurde so heftig zu Lucius geschleudert, dass er sich mit seinen Händen an Lucius' Brust abstützen musste, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen. "D-der Sprechende Hut... konnte sich... nicht entscheiden", stieß er mühselig hervor. Er atmete schwer, seine flache Brust hob und sank in einem besorgniserregenden Tempo und Schweißperlen lagen auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Was sagte er?" Auch das Mädchen schien ungeduldig.  
  
"D-dass ich groß werden k-könnte. In - in Slytherin", keuchte Sirius. Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzogen. "Mit meiner List und meiner... meiner Intelligenz."  
  
"Eben", entgegnete Lucius hart. "Wir hätten dich gerne in Slytherin gesehen. Also sag', warum schickte dieser Filzlappen dich nach Gryffindor, damit du Schande über dein Haus bringen kannst, hm?"  
  
"Reinblütigkeit hat nichts mit den Häusern zu tun, Malfoy", zischte Sirius atemlos.  
  
Für diese Antwort bekam er von Goyle eine gewaltige Kopfnuss, die ihn sicher zu Boden gefegt hätte, wenn Lucius ihn noch immer nicht am Kragen gepackt hielt.  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Jungen nun. "Antworte endlich!" Seine Geduld schien am seidenen Faden zu hängen.  
  
"D-der Hut sagte auch, dass Mut und Tapferkeit in mir steckten. Und... und der Sinn für das Regelnbrechen und wahre Freundschaft. Also...also entschied er sich für Gryffindor", presste der Junge angestrengt hervor. Sein dunkles Haar lag ihm schweißnass in Strähnen wirr auf Kopf und Stirn.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht das Ausschlag gebende gewesen sein", zischte das Mädchen erbost. Ihre Augen waren Halbschlitze, in denen es gefährlich auffunkelte, wie bei einer Raubkatze.  
  
Auch Lucius schnaubte. "Was war das Entscheidende?"  
  
"Geht dich einen scheiß Dreck an, Malfoy", presste Sirius mit verengten Augen hervor.  
  
James hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. Hatte Sirius den Wahrheitstrank besiegt? Das konnte er nicht glauben...  
  
Lucius ließ Sirius los, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den Jungen mit eigentümlichem Blick. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und einen Augenblick später flog Sirius quer durch die Luft und prallte hart gegen die Wand.  
  
Sein Hinterkopf stieß mit solcher Wucht dagegen, dass Sirius beinahe bewusstlos wurde. Er rutschte nach unten zu Boden und hinterließ eine Blutspur an der Wand.  
  
Das Mädchen lachte belustigt.  
  
James keuchte auf, als er das sah. "Warum tun sie das?", flüsterte er entsetzt. Er wollte aufspringen und dazwischen gehen, aber Lucius sprach bereits weiter, so dass er noch einen Augenblick verharrte.  
  
"Erzähl' es uns endlich, Black", verlangte der Slytherin höhnisch. "Wir wollen alle wissen, was dich zum Verräter gemacht hat!"  
  
"Malfoy, Arschloch..." Ein matter Blick folgte von Sirius, während er sich mühsam aufrichtete, so dass er sich im Sitzen gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Aufstehen konnte er offensichtlich nicht mehr. Das Fackellicht spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen wider und ließ sie heller erscheinen, als sie waren. "Mich interessiert die Reinblütigkeit n-nicht", entgegnete er schleppend.

Der Wahrheitstrank schien seine Wirkung verloren zu haben. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht perfekt gewesen oder hatte nur halbwegs seine Wirkung erzielt, denn schließlich schienen die Slytherins ihn selbst gebraut zu haben. Er benötigte offenbar überhaupt keinen Gegentrank. "Und das weißt du auch."  
  
James zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und starrte den Jungen perplex an. Sirius war gar nicht rassistisch? Kein Schwarzmagier?  
  
"Verräter!", kreischte das Mädchen inzwischen erzürnt und gab Sirius eine Ohrfeige, wobei sie ihre langen Fingernägel über seine Wange fahren ließ. Sie hinterließen blutige Spuren.  
  
"Ich habe es angenommen, aber immer gehofft, dass der Erbe des Hauses Black dennoch anders denken wird", antwortete Lucius inzwischen verächtlich. "Gib' ihm noch einen Trank", befahl er dem blonden Slytherin barsch. Dann sah er Goyle an, worauf dieser sich zu Sirius beugte, ihn hochriss und gewaltsam gegen die Wand presste.  
  
James befand, er hätte schon längst einschreiten müssen. Er konnte seine Wut nicht länger zügeln. Rasch zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trat hervor. Sirius hassen hin oder her, was hier abging, war unfair bis zum geht-nicht-mehr.  
  
"HEY, IHR MIESEN FEIGLINGE!", rief er aufgebracht. "Findet ihr das fair? Fünf gegen einen?" Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Lucius und fixierte ihn mit wutentbranntem Blick.  
  
Sie alle hatten sich ihm zugewandt und er spürte, wie Remus hinter ihm getreten war, den Zauberstab ebenfalls auf die Slytherins gerichtet.  
  
"Was? Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte Lucius perplex. Dann blitzte Hohn in seinen kühlen, grauen Augen auf. "Ach, Gryffindors. Seid ihr hier, um eurem Freund zu helfen?"  
  
"Das wird euch nur nicht viel bringen", entgegnete der Slytherin mit dem Wahrheitstrank voller Hohn. "Hast du also schon Freunde gefunden, Sirius?", zischte das Mädchen spöttisch. Auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen lag pure Verachtung.  
  
"Sie sind nicht meine Freunde!" Sirius hatte erst müde, dann zornig James angeschaut. Schatten lagen in seinen Augen. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, unerwartete Hilfe zu bekommen.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei. Sie versuchen dich gerade zu schützen. Ich hoffe, sie sind wenigstens reinblütig!" Das Mädchen rümpfte ihre feine Nase.  
  
"Du weißt, dass mir so etwas gleich ist, Bellatrix", keuchte Sirius.  
  
"Lasst von ihm ab!", befahl James wütend. Er ignorierte Sirius' missfällige Blicke, die er ihm zuwarf. "Sofort!"  
  
"Andernfalls?", erkundigte sich Lucius lässig.  
  
James registrierte, dass mehrere Zauberstäbe auf ihn und Remus gerichtet waren.  
  
"Andernfalls verfluchen wir euch!" James wusste, dass das ein größenwahnsinniger Spruch war, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er war kein Feigling, der davonrannte, wenn ihm solch' ungerechte Szenen dargeboten wurden.  
  
Er hatte höhnisches Gelächter geerntet.  
  
"Hör' mal, Kleiner, ihr habt verloren, noch ehe du deinen Namen sagen kannst", behauptete Bellatrix arrogant und James wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er und Remus hatten keine Chance gegen sie, ja, sie standen gleich Null und er würde mit Sicherheit der Nächste sein, der durch die Luft fliegen würde.  
  
Aber das war ihm nun mal egal, denn bei so viel Unfairness hätte er schlecht die Augen verschließen und weitergehen können.  
  
"Verpiss' dich, Potter", stöhnte Sirius nun finster. "Ich habe dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten."  
  
"Du ahnst nicht, wie mir das am Arsch vorbeigeht", entgegnete James hitzig. Der Junge sollte wirklich froh sein, dass er ihm gerade mehr oder weniger aus der Patsche half. _Nun ja, eher weniger..._  
  
"Hau' endlich ab, das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
"Ja, hör' besser auf Black", mischte sich Lucius ein. "Und es wäre besser für dich, du legtest dich nicht mit uns an." Dann verwies er auf sein Schulsprecherabzeichen.  
  
"Denkst du, das beeindruckt mich?", schnaubte James. "Ich finde es nur sehr ungerecht, dass ihr euch zu fünft auf einen einzigen stürzt, der zudem noch jünger ist als ihr!"  
  
"Ach herrje." Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. "Der berühmt-berüchtigte Edelmut der Gryffindors."  
  
Crabbe und Goyle massierten derweil ihre großen Fäuste und grinsten James und Remus dümmlich und schadenfroh an.  
  
"Du meine Güte! Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche, melancholische Stimme und James wusste sofort, dass das Andromeda war. Sirius' Cousine, die er sympathisch fand, wie er zugeben musste. _Perfektes Timing!_  
  
Sie war mit einem weiteren Mädchen, welches ein Jahr jünger zu sein schien als sie, im dunklen Gang dazu gestoßen. Es schien Andromedas und Bellatrix' Schwester zu sein, denn sie sah ihnen ähnlich, und war von so unglaublicher Schönheit, dass James, dessen Atem gestockt war, sich automatisch fragte, ob in ihr Veela-Blut floss. Ihr silberblondes Haar fiel ihr in sanften Wellen elegant auf den Rücken und auf ihrem blassen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht lag Sanftmut. Ihre blaugrauen Augen waren groß und derzeit weit aufgerissen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern wirkte sie irgendwie zerbrechlich, als ob man sorgsam mit ihr umgehen müsste, doch auch bei ihr war die Arroganz nicht zu übersehen, trotz ihrer leicht schwermütigen Aura.  
  
Andromeda stieß derweil einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie ihren kleinen Cousin dort sah und lief zu ihm hin, die Slytherins aus dem Weg stoßend.  
  
"Sirius!", rief sie geschockt. Sie riss ihn von Goyle weg und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Sirius stolperte und fand mit dem Rücken Halt an der Wand. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"N-nichts", murmelte er.  
  
"Guten Abend, Mylady", begrüßte Lucius das silberblonde Mädchen höflich und lächelte charmant, ehe er sich Andromeda zuwandte.  
  
Diese drehte sich um und funkelte Lucius außer sich vor Wut an. In ihren grünen Augen loderte Feuer. "Malfoy! Was ist passiert? ! Wie _kannst_ du es wagen, dich so an meinem Cousin zu vergreifen?"  
  
Lucius lächelte spöttisch. "Andromeda, mir scheint, er tritt in deine Fußstapfen. Das ist nicht gut, weißt du."  
  
Andromeda schnaubte und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie schien keinerlei Angst zu haben. Ihr Blick brannte. "Weil er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist? Ist es deswegen? Spinnst du jetzt total?" Sie wandte sich Bellatrix zu. "Wie konntest du nur?", fragte sie hasserfüllt. "Er ist unser Cousin!"  
  
"Ein Verräter", kam es kalt von ihr. "Wie du."  
  
"Er ist zum Halbblut- und Mugglefreund geworden", antwortete Lucius gelassen. Doch seine Augen hatten sich bedrohlich verengt.  
  
"Und wenn? Was ist so schlimm daran? Reinblütig zu sein ist kein Geburtsrecht, Arschloch!" Andromeda war blass vor Zorn, so dass ihre Gesichtskonturen scharf hervortraten.  
  
"Das versteht er nie", mischte sich James wieder ein. "Einmal ein Blödmann, immer ein Blödmann."  
  
"Halt' dich zurück, Gryffindor", zischte Lucius und Crabbe trat auf James zu.  
  
Andromeda hatte sich wieder ihrem Cousin zugewandt. "Alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Ja, Mann. Und jetzt geh', ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" Sirius schien trotzig und zornig zugleich zu sein.  
  
"Klar, sieht man ja", kommentierte Andromeda sarkastisch. "Lass' uns gehen." Sie schaute Lucius und Bellatrix wütend und verächtlich an. "Wagt es nicht, ihm noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen!"  
  
"Ich...", fing Sirius noch einmal an, doch Bellatrix unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Soll das eine Drohung sein, Schwesterherz?", herrschte sie Andromeda mit kühler Stimme an.  
  
"Ja." Andromedas Antwort war knapp, aber klar. Sie packte Sirius am Arm und machte einen Schritt zu James und Remus, ihren Cousin mit sich mitziehend.  
  
"Wir waren aber noch nicht fertig mit ihm", ertönte Lucius' ruhige Stimme.  
  
Andromeda stoppte abrupt, starrte geradeaus, als schien sie durch James hindurch zu sehen, ehe sie sich zu dem Schülersprecher umdrehte. "Ich warne dich...", meinte sie leise. Ein gefährlicher Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme. Ihr dunkles Haar glänzte im Fackellicht.  
  
"Wie willst du mich aufhalten, Süße?", fragte Lucius amüsiert.  
  
"Glaube nicht, dass, nur weil ich keine Slytherin bin, ich die dunklen Flüche nicht beherrsche." Andromedas grüne Augen waren kalt, das sonst so übliche Leuchten war erloschen und auf ihrem schönen Gesicht lag plötzliche Ausdruckslosigkeit, die es steinern wirken ließ.  
  
"Das ist genug", ertönte eine ganz andere Stimme. Hell, sanft und ziemlich schleppend. Aber bestimmt.  
  
Alle wandten sich dem silberblonden Mädchen zu.  
  
"Narcissa?", erkundigte Bellatrix sich lauernd, doch sie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen.  
  
Narcissa trat inzwischen leichtfüßig hervor und ließ ihren Blick flüchtig über alle Anwesenden streifen. "Das reicht jetzt." In ihren großen, blaugrauen Augen lag eine sonderbare Sanftheit, die so klar wirkte, dass man sich in ihr verlieren konnte, wenn man nicht achtsam war und zu tief hineinschaute. Sie schaute Lucius und Bellatrix selbstbewusst an. "Sirius ist immer noch mein Cousin und ich möchte nicht, dass ich derartiges wie heute noch einmal erleben muss."  
  
"Narcissa!" Bellatrix klang eindeutig empört und auch James runzelte die Stirn, als er erkannte, dass sie eine Slytherin war.  
  
Doch das anmutige Mädchen ignorierte ihre Schwester und sah Lucius fest in die Augen. "Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?"  
  
Lucius sah zurück und für einen Augenblick war es totenstill. Nur kleine Schatten tanzten im Fackellicht. Der Moment zog sich in die Länge und James konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Fäden der Zeit so sehr auseinandergedehnt wurden, dass sie jederzeit reißen konnten.  
  
"Er vertritt nicht unsere Ansichten, Narcissa", erklärte der Slytherin schließlich ruhig.  
  
"Das weißt du nicht", entgegnete sie besinnlich. "Er hat nur gesagt, Reinblütigkeit sei ihm gleich. Aber er ist bisher keine Ehe mit einem Halbblut oder Muggle eingegangen, oder ist mir da etwas entgangen?"  
  
Andromeda grinste flüchtig und James sah, wie sie Narcissa einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Also...", fing Lucius an, doch Narcissa fiel ihm sanft ins Wort.  
  
"Und wie ich die Reinblütigkeit ehre, so ehre ich auch das Blut meiner Familie." Sie schien sich nicht von ihrem Weg abzubringen und auch keine weitere Widerrede zu dulden.  
  
Lucius schwieg und Bellatrix wusste offensichtlich auch nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.  
  
Schließlich sah Lucius Andromeda an. Unheil lag in seinem Blick. "Geht", sagte er eisig. "Ehe ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
Andromeda entgegnete seinem Blick hochmütig, dann drehte sie sich zu James und Remus. "Gehen wir", sagte sie und zog Sirius mit sich.  
  
"Ach...", fing Lucius noch gemächlich, aber voller Hohn an, "Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor... wegen Verrat, Unverschämtheit und dreisten Einmischens in fremde Angelegenheiten."  
  
James sah ihn spöttisch grinsen und ballte die Faust, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, riss Remus ihn mit sich .  
  
Sie folgten Andromeda zum Gryffindorturm. Das Abendessen war völlig vergessen.  
  
"Warum habt ihr euch eingemischt?", erzürnte Sirius sich soeben. "Ich bin gut alleine klar gekommen!"  
  
"Sei still", fuhr Andromeda ihn an. Sie schien noch immer wütend. Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame sagte sie das Passwort und kletterte durch das Loch, Sirius vor sich her schubsend.  
  
Dann strebte sie dem Schlafsaal der Jungen zu.  
  
"Was hast du vor?", wollte Sirius wissen. Er klang noch immer matt und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig.  
  
Sie betraten den Raum und James verschloss die Tür. Die Hände vergrub er in seine Taschen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Peter war anwesend und schaute mit geschockt aufgerissenen Augen auf, als er Sirius' Zustand erfasste. "Was...", fing er matt an.  
  
Andromeda ließ Sirius los, doch dieser schaffte es nicht, alleine das Gleichgewicht zu halten und taumelte nach hinten.  
  
James sprang hervor und fing ihn auf, ehe er zu Boden stürzen konnte.  
  
"Bitte, helft ihm ins Bett, ja?", bat Andromeda.  
  
James und Remus kamen der Bitte nach und ignorierten Sirius' schwache Proteste.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Peter, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben schien, mit ängstlicher Piepsstimme.  
  
"Prügelei", erklärte James kurz angebunden.  
  
"Schon wieder?" Peter sperrte seinen Mund auf. "Aber... du hast ja gar nichts abbekommen..." "Nicht ich und Black. Black und die Slytherins." James rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen. Der Junge war so was von begriffsstutzig...  
  
"Jaha?" Peter schien den Mund nicht mehr zuzukriegen. "Warum?"  
  
"Nun ja..." James verzog das Gesicht und schien nicht zu wissen, wie er es erklären sollte.  
  
"Black ist doch nicht so schwarzmagisch, wie einige dachten und das hat die Slytherins wohl wütend gemacht", sprang Remus helfend ein.  
  
"Die Slytherins?" Peter machte große Augen. Er schnappte nach Luft.  
  
"Hey, kleiner Modetipp", mischte sich Sirius, der nun im Bett saß, müde ein, "es sieht besser aus, wenn dein Mund zu ist."  
  
Sirius, der offensichtlich mit dem Bewusstsein und Schwindelanfällen zu kämpfen hatte, schloss kurz die Augen. "Mann, ich hasse Malfoy."  
  
"Ich auch", sagte Andromeda und beugte sich über ihn. "Hmm... wir müssen dich wieder heilen."  
  
"Was ist mit Pomfrey?", fragte Remus. Eine steile Falte lag zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Dann kriegt McGonagall es mit", meinte Andromeda und verzog das Gesicht. "Das wäre nicht gut." Dann sah sie abwechselnd von Sirius zu James.  
  
"Habt ihr zwei euch geprügelt?", fragte sie, während ihr Blick auf James' rechtem Veilchen hängen blieb.  
  
"Was?" James war auf dieser Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen. "Ach...", winkte er schief grinsend ab. Er erwartete eine verärgerte Reaktion, doch auf Andromedas Gesicht hatte sich ein spitzbübisches Lächeln geschlichen.  
  
"Sehr gut!"  
  
"Ach ja?" Nun war er überrascht. Er wüsste nicht, was daran so toll zu sein sollte.  
  
"Ja. Wenn wir nicht alle Verletzungen mit Zauberei geheilt bekommen, sagt ihr, es sei alles von der Prügelei."  
  
Sirius schnaubte matt. "Als ob Potter mich jemals so zurichten könnte."  
  
Doch James nickte bereits. "Okay." Er war verwirrt, das gestand er sich zögernd ein. Offensichtlich hatte Sirius Stress mit den Slytherins, weil er eben _nicht_ Reinblütigkeit und Schwarze Magie bevorzugte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte angenommen, Sirius sei ein typischer Black. Arrogant, gemein und rassistisch.  
  
Ihm fiel ein, was Sirius ihn am ersten Abend gesagt hatte.  
  
_Schon klar, Potter. Ein Black kennt nur Dunkle Flüche, kämpft für Reinblütigkeit und kann das Wort ´Freundschaft´ noch nicht einmal buchstabieren, hm? _  
  
Warum waren ihm der sarkastische Ausdruck in dessen Augen und der bittere Unterton denn nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?  
  
James wusste, warum. Weil er nichts anderes wahrhaben wollte, als sich in seinen Vorurteilen bestätigt zu sehen. Und Sirius hatte einfach mitgespielt - aus Gewohnheit, Trotz und Wut, augenscheinlich. Er hatte James einfach glauben lassen, als sei er genau das, was er von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen dachte, und hatte nicht einen einzigen Versuch gestartet, zu erklären, dass er nicht so war, wie die anderen Blacks.  
  
James spürte, wie er langsam Wut darüber empfand. Seine Augen verengten sich und er starrte zu Sirius.  
  
Doch als er den Zustand des im Bett sitzenden Jungen sah, erschöpft, mit dunklen Rändern unter den großen Augen, bleich, und noch immer unregelmäßig atmend, verflog sein Ärger vorübergehend und verlagerte sich auf jene Slytherins. Ihm entging der verworrene, düstere Ausdruck nicht, der auf Sirius' Gesicht lag, und fragte sich, ob das eine Folge des Veritasserum war.  
  
Andromeda war dabei, seine Wunden zu heilen, was ihr mehr schlecht, als recht gelang. Sie tastete mit flinken Fingern seine Rippen ab.  
  
Als sie an den verletzten Rippen ankam, keuchte Sirius auf, verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen und stieß seine Cousine von sich.  
  
"Lass' das!" Seine Hände pressten sich auf die verletzte Stelle und sein Atem flatterte.  
  
"Sirius! Ich muss wissen, wo du verletzt bist." Sie seufzte und betrachtete den Jungen nachdenklich. "Ich kann den Bruch nicht heilen. Ich werde Marlene holen."  
  
"Wen?" Sirius sah sie mürrisch an. "Hey! Du wirst niemanden holen!"  
  
Doch Andromeda hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.  
  
James sah Sirius schweigend an, der finster auf die Tür starrte, durch die das hübsche Mädchen soeben verschwunden war. Remus war zum Fenster zwischen Sirius' und James' Himmelbett geschlendert und lehnte an der Fensterbank, die Hände lässig in den Taschen vergraben und ließ den Blick durch den Schlafsaal schweifen. Peter hockte auf seinem Bett und verfolgte jede Bewegung mit großer Neugierde.  
  
Sirius war noch immer ziemlich bleich, doch wenigstens hatte Andromeda es geschafft, dass seine Wunden im Gesicht aufhörten zu bluten.  
  
"Du hättest etwas sagen können", brach James schließlich die angespannte Stille und obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, regte der andere Junge sich unruhig.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht nötig, andere Leute in ihren Gedankengängen zu korrigieren", sagte Sirius schließlich kühl.  
  
James seufzte und unterdrückte seinen erneut aufkeimenden Ärger. "Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du wärst so wie... Malfoy. Schwarzmagisch, rassistisch..."  
  
"Danke. Jetzt geht's mir wieder gut", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch.  
  
James grinste flüchtig. "Gern geschehen."  
  
Die Tür flog wieder auf und Andromeda kam wieder herein, gefolgt von Marlene, der Schulsprecherin.  
  
**--**  
  
"Bei Merlin", stieß diese entsetzt aus, als sie Sirius sah. "Was ist dir denn passiert?"  
  
"Slytherins", sagte Andromeda nur und in einem Ton, der keine weiteren Fragen duldete.  
  
Sirius setzte eine trotzige Miene auf. Warum wollten alle helfen? Er kam sehr gut alleine klar und wollte nicht von allen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, bemuttert werden.  
  
Marlene runzelte die Stirn und sah alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. "Und ich soll ihn heilen."  
  
"Ja, bitte." Andromeda lächelte kurz. "Er hat zwei Rippen gebrochen."  
  
Die Schulsprecherin stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist..."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du das kannst!", drängte Andromeda sie. "Bitte, Marlene..."  
  
Das andere Mädchen richtete sich auf. Ihre blauen Augen lagen auf Sirius' Cousine. "Okay. Ich tue es. Aber wenn ihr Blacks noch einmal Familienkrise habt, könnt ihr selber zusehen, wie ihr da wieder rauskommt, ohne dass McGonagall es merkt!"  
  
Andromeda zog eine Grimasse. "Alles klar."  
  
Marlene seufzte und beugte sich zu Sirius.  
  
"Du musst mir nicht helfen", begann dieser auch schon abwehrend, doch Andromeda und James fuhren gleichzeitig dazwischen:  
  
"Halt die Klappe."  
  
Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht helfen lassen. Andererseits musste er ja wieder fit werden, und er traute seiner Cousine schon zu, dass sie ihn sogar ans Bett fesseln würde, sollte er sich wehren. Ihm war schwindelig, es tat weh, wenn er atmete und im Grunde war er ohnehin viel zu fertig, um zu protestieren.  
  
Marlene murmelte einen Heilzauber und er spürte, wie der brennende Schmerz sich langsam abschwächte. Sie fummelte an ihm herum, schließlich befahl sie Sirius, sich hinzulegen. Dieser tat es und nach einiger Zeit ging sein Atem schon wieder regelmäßiger und hatte einen normalen Klang angenommen.  
  
"Du musst still liegen bleiben", sagte sie eindringlich. "Und eigentlich wäre es besser, wenn du es so ein, zwei Tage tätest."  
  
Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. "Das geht nicht", sagte er müde.  
  
"Warum nicht? Na gut, morgen ist Unterricht, da schleppst du dich hin und legst dich danach sofort wieder ins Bett."  
  
"Wir müssen jeden Abend nachsitzen", begann James zögernd. "Ab morgen."  
  
Marlene drehte sich herum und schien kein bisschen überrascht. "So?"  
  
James nickte und grinste schief. "Ja. Und heute Nacht müssen wir zudem noch zu Hagrid, ihm helfen. Eine Eule von McGonagall kam an. Filch wird uns um zehn abholen."  
  
Marlene schnaubte. "Tja, Sirius. Dann sieh' mal zu, wie du wieder zu Kräften kommst." "Ich mix' dir einen Stärkungstrank", versprach Andromeda augenzwinkernd. "Schlaf' erst mal ´ne Runde bis zehn und dann wirst du dich sicherlich schon wieder besser fühlen." ´Hoffentlich´, fügte ihr Blick hinzu, wie Sirius erkannte.  
  
"Ein Glück, dass Narcissa da war", sagte Andromeda dann.  
  
Sirius grinste schwach.  
  
"Ich glaube, Malfoy mag Narcissa."  
  
"Hoffentlich lässt sie ihn abblitzen", murmelte er. Geschähe dem arroganten Schaumschläger ganz recht.  
  
"Und ich glaube, Narcissa mag Lucius."  
  
"Bei Merlin, hör' auf, sonst muss ich kotzen." Sirius verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
"Und Narcissa mag dich, jedenfalls bisher", fuhr Andromeda fort, die Bemerkungen ihres Cousins ignorierend.  
  
"Schön." Ja, da schien sie recht zu haben. Auch wenn er nicht um ihre Hilfe gebeten hatte, stand er in Narcissas Schuld. Wenn sie sich nicht eingemischt hätte, wäre er echt dran gewesen...  
  
"Und Malfoy mochte dich ja eigentlich auch."  
  
"Ich kotze gleich." Das meinte er ernst.  
  
"Weißt du, ich glaube, er hat gehofft, dass der Erbe des Hauses Blacks sein neuester Schützling wird." Andromeda zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Sirius' Antworten.  
  
"Ich brauche einen Eimer...würg." Sirius ahmte Würgegeräusche nach. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lucius wirklich gehofft hatte, den Erstgeborenen der ältesten Zaubererfamilie unter seine Fittiche, unter seinem Schutz zu bekommen, um ihn nach seinen Zwecken zu beeinflussen. Aber da hatte der Sprechende Hut ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Sirius hatte geahnt, dass es früher oder später zu solchen Zwischenfällen kommen würde und solange Lucius an dieser Schule war, mit Sicherheit nicht nur ein Mal, doch er fürchtete sich nicht. Irgendwann würde er diesem Idioten schon noch in den Arsch treten. Wer ihn überrascht hatte, war Narcissa. Er hatte mit ihr bis vor zwei Jahren oft zusammen gespielt, Andromeda war natürlich auch immer dabei gewesen, doch als sie Hogwarts besuchen ging, hatte der Kontakt zueinander vieles einbüßen müssen. Er mochte Narcissa irgendwie, trotz ihrer Neigung, was Reinblütigkeit betraf - und auch wenn er das niemals offen zugeben würde - aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie so viel Willensstärke aufweisen konnte.  
  
"Aber mit Gryffindor hat Malfoy wohl nicht wirklich gerechnet. Obwohl es vorauszusehen war. Du hast deinen Eltern schließlich nichts als Ärger gemacht", drang Andromedas Stimme an sein Ohr und riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Sirius blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt, ehe er den Faden wieder aufgenommen hatte. "So wie du."  
  
Die Schulsprecherin ließ inzwischen Sirius' frische Wunden heilen, was zwar nicht so gut gelang, wie wenn es Pomfrey gemacht hätte, aber immerhin. "Gut. Ich geh' dann mal wieder", sagte sie.  
  
"Danke, Marlene." Andromeda lächelte.  
  
Marlene winkte lässig ab. "Schon gut."  
  
"Ich muss auch los. Und stellt nichts an", mahnte Sirius' Cousine noch, ehe sie mit dem Mädchen zusammen hinausging.  
  
Kaum waren sie weg, klopfte es an das Fenster.  
  
Sirius sah zu Remus, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte und dabei war, es zu öffnen. "Dein Uhu", sagte er, als das kleine, schwarze Federvieh reingeflattert kam.  
  
Elegant flog er zu Sirius und landete auf seiner Brust wobei er einen roten Umschlag aus dem Schnabel fallen ließ.  
  
Dieser stöhnte auf und James lachte.  
  
"Ein Heuler!", rief Remus überrascht.  
  
"Mach' den lieber gleich auf", riet Peter. "Sonst wird's schlimmer."  
  
"Ja, ja", maulte Sirius.  
  
Und schon ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen den Raum.  
  
**--**  
  
"... GRYFFINDOR? WARUM GRYFFINDOR, JUNGE? WARTE NUR, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE! NICHTS ALS ÄRGER MACHST DU UNS! NICHTS ALS ÄRGER! IN GRYFFINDOR LÜMMELT DOCH NUR DER GANZE DRECK! ABSCHAUM! HALBBLÜTER UND MISSGEBURTEN! WILLST DU DICH ETWA ZU DEN AUSGEBURTEN VON SCHMUTZ UND NIEDERTRACHT DAZUZÄHLEN? JENE, DIE DER REINBLÜTIGKEIT NICHT GENUG EHRE ERWEISEN? WIE KANNST DU ES NUR WAGEN, DAS HAUS BLACK SO ZU BELEIDGEN? DU BIST NICHT BESSER ALS DEINE COUSINE ANDROMEDA! DAS HAST DU DOCH GEWOLLT! DU HAST ES GEWOLLT NACH GRYFFINDOR ZU KOMMEN! DU ROTZBENGEL, DAS WIRD NOCH EIN NACHSPIEL HABEN! KOMM' DU MIR MAL NACH HAUSE, SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius hatte sein Gesicht verzogen, doch James stutzte, als er unverkennbaren Triumph in dessen schwarzen Augen lesen konnte.  
  
"Das hat sie wütend gemacht", feixte der dunkelhaarige Junge.  
  
"Und das gefällt dir...", stellte James lahm fest. Langsam begriff er. Sirius war ein Rebell. Und es machte ihm augenscheinlich überhaupt nichts aus, dass er sich mit seiner Meinung gegen seine eigene Familie stellte.  
  
"Boah, ich würde mich gar nicht mehr nach Hause trauen, wenn meine Mom so wütend wäre", piepste Peters Stimme.  
  
Sirius machte eine lässige Handbewegung. "Dieser Wutausbruch war noch verhältnismäßig harmlos. Aber, so wie du aussiehst, wundert es mich nicht, dass du vor jedem erdenklichen Scheiß Angst hast, Pettiwar."  
  
"I-ich heiße Pettigrew."  
  
James betrachtete Sirius schweigend. "Du... du solltest schlafen. Ich wecke' dich kurz vor zehn", sagte schließlich.  
  
Sirius begegnete seinem Blick mit unverkennbarem Spott. "Tu', was du nicht lassen kannst, Potter."  
  
James schnaubte. "Ach, halt deine Fresse." 

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **Na, wie fandet ihr das dritte Kapitel? Ja, Sirius musste leiden, ich weiß :D. Ihr könnt ja reviewen (Kritik, Lob, Wünsche, Verbesserungsvorschläge, Heiratsanträge, usw.) und ich schreibe dann weiter, Deal? ;)  
  
Und wieder mal ein **dickes, fettes Daaaaanke** für die bisherigen, vielen, vielen Reviews! Das freut mich irre, dass die Fanfic so gut bei euch ankommt -smile  
__  
Bellatrix ist bei mir also im 4., Andromeda im 3., Narcissa im 2. und Lucius im 7 Jahrgang.  
  
So, im vierten Kapitel gibt es bei der Hilfe Hagrids ein Abenteuer zu erleben und überleben :) . _


	5. Im Verbotenen Wald

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit  
**  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**4. Kapitel  
  
Im Verbotenen Wald**

* * *

_"Den wahren Freund  
erkennt man in der Not."  
  
_- Cicero  
  
Sirius und James folgten schweigend Hausmeister Filch, der sie über die Ländereien zu Hagrids Hütte führte.  
  
Es war dunkel und der Halbmond tauchte die Umgebung in silbrigweißes Licht. Die Sterne schienen matt, aber glitzernd herab und bildeten ein Perlennetz am blauschwarzen Himmel. Es war ruhig, nur eine sanfte Spätsommerbrise wehte umher und spielte mit den Blättern an den Bäumen, so dass sich hin und wieder sanftes Rascheln durch die Stille zu ihnen herüberbahnte. Zwei Eulen flogen über sie hinweg und ihr beruhigendes Flügelschlagen war deutlich zu hören.  
  
Sirius hatte in der Tat bis kurz vor zehn geschlafen und mit einem Stärkungstrank seiner Cousine befand er sich wieder einigermaßen gut. Doch er wusste, dass er sich morgen wie zerschlagen fühlen würde und er fragte sich lieber nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, aus dem Bett zu kommen.  
  
"Aufhängen sollte man euch", führte Filch gerade Selbstgespräche. "Mit den Beinen zuerst. Und am besten noch die Bäuche aufschlitzen und auspeitschen. Das sind die einzigen Mittel, euch Lümmel unter Kontrolle zu halten!"  
  
"Sie verlieren Ihren Job, wenn Sie _das_ in die Tat umsetzen ", meinte Sirius leichthin. Er nahm den Mann keineswegs ernst.  
  
Filch drehte sich herum und warf dem Jungen einen bösartigen Blick zu. "Halt' dich zurück, Bürschchen, ich habe dich und deinen rotzfrechen Freund im Auge. Oh ja!"  
  
Sirius sah, wie James das Gesicht zu Filchs Miene verzog und tat, als würde er ihn nachäffen, und er fing an, unwillkürlich zu lachen.  
  
Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gerade über einen Witz von _Potter_ lachte und er hörte schlagartig damit auf. Nur, weil James heute Abend versucht hatte, einen auf Held zu machen, um ihn aus seiner unglücklichen Misere zu ziehen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie Freunde waren!  
  
Hagrid, bärtig und ein Koloss, aber mit leuchtenden, braunen Augen, die nie still zu stehen schienen, wartete bereits vor seiner Hütte. "Aah, da sin'se ja, unsere Unheilstifter", begrüßte er sie lachend. Er hatte eine tiefe, gutmütige Stimme. "Der zweite Tag für euch und schon Strafarbeiten?" Er gluckste. "Ich glaube, damit habt ihr eindeutig einen Rekord aufgestellt."  
  
Sirius grinste stolz. "Ja, das ist nicht schlecht, heh?"  
  
Filchs Kopf ruckte in seine Richtung. "Nicht schlecht?", wiederholte er knurrend. "Junge, wenn ich euch auch nur ein einziges Mal beim Ärger machen erwische, seid ihr dran!"  
  
"Na, na, Filch", meinte Hagrid beruhigend. "Dafür sin' die Hauslehrer da."  
  
"Zu schade", stieß Filch verärgert hervor. "Ich hoffe, sie verrecken im Wald!" Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte wütend zur Burg zurück.  
  
"Ah, nehmt den nich' ernst", sagte Hagrid. "Der mag nieman'n, der Schüler auf Hogwarts ist."  
  
"Was werden wir im Verbotenen Wald machen müssen?", wechselte James das Thema und sah Hagrid neugierig an.  
  
"Dich aussetzen, Potter", griente Sirius und fing sich einen bösen Blick von James ein.  
  
"Ich dachte, wir liefern dich als Futter für die Monster aus, die dort hausen", entgegnete der Junge mit den wild abstehenden Haaren.  
  
"Tja, da hast du dich geirrt." Schwarze Augen starrten in haselnussbraune und die Luft schien kurz davor, Feuer zu fangen.  
  
"Jungs", warf Hagrid beschwichtigend ein und verhinderte, dass die Atmosphäre anfing zu brennen. "Hier wird nich' gestritt'n. Wir... wir suchen Schlangenkräuter."  
  
"Schlangen-was?"  
  
"Schlangenkräuter, du hohle Nuss", antwortete James für Hagrid und grinste spöttisch. "Hört sich... interessant an."  
  
Hagrid winkte ab. "Ah, das is' einfach so ein Kräuterzeuch, welches sich anfühlt wie Schlangenhaut. Dürfte auch nich' so lange dauern." Hagrid grinste unbekümmert, stiefelte los und die beiden Jungen folgten ihm.  
  
"Weißt du, ich glaube dir nicht", sagte Sirius gelassen, während er auf Hagrids riesigen Rücken starrte.  
  
Er merkte, wie James ihn ansah und kein bisschen überrascht schien. Offensichtlich glaubte er dem Wildhüter genauso wenig.  
  
"Die Sache mit den Schlangenkräutern, stimmt's?", meinte er auch schon.  
  
Sirius nickte.  
  
Hagrid war stehen geblieben und warf den Jungen einen nervösen Blick zu. "N-natürlich stimmt das!" Sein Blick flackerte leicht, so, als sei er ertappt worden.  
  
Sirius lächelte still. "Mag sein, aber das ist nie im Leben der wahre Grund, warum wir in den Wald gehen." Er sah Hagrid herausfordernd an.  
  
"Ah ja? Und was glaubt der junge Black, warum wir in'n Wald gehn?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Um Potter loszuwerden. Aber _Schlangenkräuter_ kann man auch tagsüber suchen", antwortete Sirius schelmisch.  
  
"Sie zu suchen ist kein Grund, abends loszugehen, wenn es dunkel geworden ist", fügte James herabblassend hinzu. "Und ich schätze, wir übergeben Black einem Anti-Black-Monster, der ihn mit einem Haps verschlingen wird. Sozusagen als Opfergabe."  
  
Hagrid starrte die beiden Jungen an und schaffte es keineswegs, seine Nervosität zu verbergen. "So'n Quatsch." Die stichelnden Kommentare der zwei ignorierte er. "Kommt jetzt weiter."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder um und strebte einen kleinen, dunklen Pfad an, der direkt in den Verbotenen Wald führte. Die Bäume erhoben sich groß und schlank, nahezu schwarz, während sie in das mystischsilbrige Licht des Mondes eingetaucht waren, der vom indigoblauen Himmel herab schien. Nebelschwaden krochen am Boden entlang und verliehen dem Wald etwas Gefährliches.  
  
"Un' jetzt seid leise", zischelte Hagrid. "Wenn ihr was Auffälliges bemerkt, sagt es mir sofort. Besser, wir trennen uns nich'."  
  
"Was suchst du wirklich, Mann?", fragte James eindringlich.  
  
"Sag' es uns doch ruhig, dann können wir dir helfen", unterstützte Sirius den Jungen, während er auf Hagrids riesigen Rücken starrte.  
  
**--**  
  
Hagrid seufzte und blieb stehen. "Also gut, also gut. Wir suchen einen Zentauren."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Hagrid sah, wie die Gesichter der beiden Jungen anfingen, vor Aufregung zu glühen. "Ich hab' heute Morgen Blutspuren gesehn und glaub', er muss hier irgendwo sein. Vielleicht wurd' er ja auch schon von seiner Herde aufgesammelt."  
  
"Warum hast du das dann mit dem Schlangenkraut gesagt?", erkundigte sich Sirius perplex.  
  
Hagrid bedachte den Jungen mit einem Blick. Ihm waren die dunklen Ringe unter dessen Augen und der müde Ausdruck aufgefallen, doch da auch James Kennzeichen einer Prügelei aufwies, schrieb er es auf deren Rangelei ab, durch die sich die beiden die Strafarbeiten zugezogen hatten. "Ich führe hier nur Befehle aus", meinte er achselzuckend. Dann grinste er kurz. "Kommt weiter. Hoffe, wir find'n den Zentauren. Sind interessante Wesen, schade, dass sie mit uns Menschen nichts zu tun hab'n woll'n."  
  
Sie gingen weiter. Hin und wieder erschallten vereinzelte Jagdrufe von Tieren zu ihnen herüber, aber keiner schien so nahe, als das es gefährlich werden könnte.  
  
Und schließlich fanden sie ihn.  
  
Er lag auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die zu einer Lichtung führte, auf der Seite und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich sehr matt. Das fahle Mondlicht tauchte ihn in einen silbrigen Schimmer ein, so mysteriös, als ob das Wesen nicht von dieser Welt wäre.  
  
Hagrid eilte zu ihm hin. "Firenze!", rief er erstaunt und besorgt aus. "Firenze, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Der weißblonde Zentaur lächelte müde. Er schien sehr jung. Bis zur Hüfte war er ein Mann, und darunter hatte er den glänzenden Pferdekörper eines Palominos. "So laut wie du bist, Hagrid, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn ich es nicht täte."  
  
Hagrid hörte ein unterdrücktes Kichern der Jungen und grinste erleichtert. "Dir geht's gut? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Firenze richtete sich mühsam auf, so dass er saß. Blut sickerte aus einer klaffenden Wunde an seiner Brust heraus. Er hatte eindrucksvoll blaue Augen, wie blasse Saphire. "Ein kurzer Kampf. Doch sie sind geflohen."  
  
"Wer?" Hagrid sah Firenze gespannt an.  
  
"Düstere Gestalten. Zauberer. In schwarzen Umhängen und die Gesichter unter weiten, spitzen Kapuzen verborgen." Ein ernster Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick.  
  
"Die _Knights of Walpurgis_", hörte Hagrid Sirius erstaunt flüstern und er fuhr zu ihm herum. "Was?", herrschte er den Jungen scharf an. "Was hast du da gesagt?"  
  
"Nichts", entgegnete Sirius ausdruckslos und mied hastig Hagrids Blick.  
  
Er starrte auf den blassen Jungen, der stur den Zentauren ansah und gerade dabei war, eine solch' unschuldige Miene aufzusetzen, dass dem Wildhüter von vornherein klar war, dass sie gelogen war. Hagrid schnaubte.  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Zentauren zu. "Warum haben sie dich angegriffen?"  
  
"Sie haben den Ort der Prophezeiung gesucht", entgegnete Firenze ruhig. "Sie wollten von mir wissen, wo er sich befindet, doch ich habe mich geweigert, es ihnen zu verraten. Dann haben sie mich angegriffen, aber ich habe sie in die Flucht schlagen können."  
  
"Was ist das für ein Ort?", wollte Sirius wissen. Er klang aufgeregt und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er und James hatten sich mittlerweile auf den Waldboden gesetzt.  
  
"Wer seid ihr eigentlich?", fragte Firenze zurück. "Seid ihr von der Schule oben?"  
  
James nickte. "Ja. Seit vorgestern. Ich bin James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Firenze sah die beiden Jungen aufmerksam an. "Und was hat euch heute in den Wald geführt? Ist er nicht für euch Schüler verboten?"  
  
"Schon", fing Sirius an. "Aber diesmal hat man uns hingeschickt."  
  
"Die zwei haben sich geprügelt", fügte Hagrid erklärend hinzu und warf den beiden Jungen einen langen Blick zu. Wie vortrefflich sie sich doch um diese Tatsache herumgeredet haben. "Und nun müssen sie mir zur Strafe heute Nacht helfen."  
  
Firenze lachte leise. Doch in seinen großen Augen lag plötzlich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck. "Interessant. Zwei Jungen, erst Feinde, dann Freunde..."  
  
"Wir sind keine Freunde!", riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig und verärgert.  
  
Hagrid verdrehte die Augen, doch er schmunzelte. "So hitzig?" Dann sah er wieder Firenze an und eine kleine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, was der Zentaur ihm erzählt hatte. "Warum haben sie den Ort gesucht?" Was wollten solche dunklen Zauberer hier, die noch nicht einmal davor zurückschreckten, einen Zentauren anzugreifen? Was ist bloß so wichtig an der Vorhersage?  
  
Der Zentaur sah den Wildhüter aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern an und Hagrid wusste, dass er keine klare Antwort erhalten würde. "Ich weiß es nicht, Hagrid", antwortete er mit weicher Stimme. Wehmut war deutlich rauszuhören. "Aber der Mars wird in den kommenden Jahren sehr hell."  
  
"Und, das heißt?", erkundigte Sirius sich schnell.  
  
Hagrid warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Der Junge sah Firenze erwartungsvoll an. In seinen schwarzen lebendigen Augen spiegelte sich das blauweiße Sternenlicht wider und ließ sie durchsichtiger wirken. Seine helle Haut war in den milchigblassen Schimmer des Mondes eingetaucht, als ob sie von innen heraus von einem Leuchten erfüllt war, so dass seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge markant hervorstachen. Wie die scharfen Kanten eines Edelsteines.  
  
"Im vergangenen Jahrzehnt deuteten die Zeichen darauf, dass die Zaubererschaft einen Krieg erleben wird. Mars, der Schlachtenbringer, wird erahnen lassen, wann es soweit ist. Und es ist bald soweit. Wenn der Mars am hellsten leuchtet, wird der Kampf ausbrechen."  
  
"Also stehen uns kriegerische Zeiten bevor?" James piff beeindruckt durch die Zähne.  
  
"Wie bald?", fragte Sirius gespannt.  
  
"Den Zeitpunkt können wir Zentauren nur versuchen, herauszufinden... man muss dazu gewisse Kräuter und Blätter verbrennen und die Flammen und den Rauch beobachten." Firenze seufzte. "Doch selbst unsere Deutungen sind oftmals falsch."  
  
"Aber was hat das mit der Prophezeiung zu tun?" Sirius hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. "Was steht da drin?"  
  
"Das darf ich nicht sagen..." In Firenzes saphirblauen Augen lag sanfte Traurigkeit, als er die beiden Jungen anschaute.  
  
Hagrid merkte es und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was dieser Ausdruck zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
"Ach, komm' schon, Firenze! Sag' schon!"  
  
"Ja, stell' dich nicht so an, sag' schon, sag' schon!"  
  
"Sag', sag', saaaaaag'!"  
  
"Schluss jetzt!", mischte sich Hagrid energisch ein. Die beiden Jungen konnten wirklich nerven. "Ihr habt g'hört, was er g'sagt hat."  
  
"Nö." James riss gespielt verwirrt die Augen auf. "Was denn? Außer nebulöses Zeug?"  
  
Sirius grinste.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr ein wenig die Umgebung nach Spuren durchforstet?", schlug Hagrid vor. Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zerrte er die zwei in die Höhe, drückte ihnen Leuchtraketen für alle Fälle in die Hand und scheuchte sie fort. "Geht aber nich' zu weit! Und achtet auf Spuren. Ich rede derweil mit Firenze."  
  
**--**  
  
Sirius und James entfernten sich, erst maulend, dann schweigend.  
  
Doch sobald sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite von Hagrid waren, wurde Sirius, ehe er es sich versah, von James am Kragen gepackt und mit dem Rücken brutal gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert.  
  
Leuchtraketen flogen ihm aus den Händen und Sirius' Hinterkopf prallte hart gegen den Baumstamm. Er spürte, wie die von Marlene geheilte Platzwunde wieder aufriss und keuchte unterdrückt auf, während sein Blick flackerte. Ihm schwindelte und für einen Augenblick lang war er versucht, sich der wohltuenden Schwärze hinzugeben, die sich aufmachte, um über sein Bewusstsein zu herrschen.  
  
Doch James hinderte ihn daran, indem er ihn schüttelte. Er sagte etwas, doch Sirius war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Schwärze zu verdrängen.  
  
Als er seine Situation realisierte, schnellten seine Hände nach oben und er umschloss James' Handgelenke, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. "Verdammt, Potter, was soll das?", presste er wütend, aber benommen hervor.  
  
"_´Knights of Walpurgis´_?", wiederholte James seine Worte von vorhin. Er klang erbost. "Was weißt du über sie?"  
  
"Ich-- "  
  
"Antworte! Ich gebe dir keine Zeit, dir Lügen auszudenken!" James presste Sirius grob gegen den Baumstamm und fing an, Sirius wieder zu schütteln.  
  
Dieser las Zorn in dessen haselnussbraunen Augen, die dadurch viel dunkler wirkten.  
  
"Lass' mich los, Mann! Potter, lass' mich los!" Vergeblich versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch er war viel zu benommen. Er spürte, wie warmes Blut von der Wunde am Hinterkopf an seinem Nacken hinabtröpfelte. Hass stieg in ihm auf und er wünschte sich, einfach nur per Gedanken diesen dreisten Jungen verfluchen zu können.  
  
"Antworte! Ich lasse dich nicht eher los, ehe du es mir erzählt hast!"  
  
Sirius wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als er plötzlich menschenähnliche Schatten sah, die hinter den Bäumen hinter James vorbeihuschten, die vorher eindeutig nicht da gewesen waren.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf. Die Wut war wie verraucht. "Ssh", machte er hastig. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...  
  
"Was?" James' Augen verengten sich. "Keine Tricks, Black!"  
  
"Verdammt, Potter!" Endlich schaffte Sirius es, sich in einem Akt der Verzweiflung und Aufgebrachtheit loszureißen. Er packte den verblüfften James und zerrte ihn mit sich. Er umrundete den Baum, hinter dem sie sich dann verbargen.  
  
"Still!", zischte Sirius angespannt. "Da ist jemand." Für ihn gab es keine Zweifel. Das mussten sie sein.  
  
"Wer?", wisperte James verwirrt zurück.  
  
Sirius wandte seinen Blick nicht von den Gestalten ab. "Übrigens, Potter, das von gerade kriegst du zurück!"  
  
"Uh, ich zittere schon vor Angst. Nun sag'. Wer soll wo sein?"  
  
Sirius antwortete nicht, sondern starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Er merkte, wie James seinem Blick folgte und eine Sekunde später die kalte Nachtluft scharf einsog. Auch er musste sie gesehen haben...  
  
In den vom Mond erhellten Nebelschwaden konnte er die Schatten erkennen, die sich weiter vorne zwischen den Bäumen regten. Er sah die Konturen der spitzen Kapuzen, die sie aufgesetzt hatten. Sie waren noch zu weit entfernt, als dass sie die Jungen gesehen haben konnten und um eine Gefahr darzustellen, dessen war Sirius sich sicher. Doch sie kamen eindeutig näher. Was sollten sie tun? Wegrennen? Oder lieber im Versteck ausharren, um zu schauen, wer sie waren... Der letzte Gedanke war entschieden mehr nach Sirius' Geschmack, also packte er James am Arm, zischte "Komm', ins Gebüsch" und zerrte ihn schon mit ins Gestrüpp.  
  
James protestierte nicht.  
  
Dornen stachen ihnen ins Gesicht, doch das störte Sirius in keiner Weise. Sie hockten sich hin und warteten.  
  
Die Schatten kamen immer näher und langsam wurden sie zu scharfen, dunklen Umrissen. Gestalten in schwarzen, langen Umhängen, deren Gesichter unter weite, spitze Kapuzen verborgen.  
  
_Also, doch. Firenzes Angreifer. Die Knights of Walpurgis_, schoss es Sirius durch den immer noch pochenden Kopf und er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing, vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen.  
  
"Das sind sie...", hörte er James neben sich murmeln, "Das sind sie, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja." Obwohl Sirius' Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern war, lag pure Ausdruckslosigkeit darin. "Hab' gehört, sie fressen Jungs wie dich." Den Spruch hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können.  
  
"Sehr witzig", flüsterte James zischend zurück. "Warum legst du _deinen_ schwarzen Umhang nicht um und folgst ihnen? Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern."  
  
Sirius hob erstaunt und misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. Er war sowieso über James' Reaktion überrascht gewesen, als er ihn gegen den Baum geschleudert hatte, denn sie war zu heftig, als dass er _nichts_ über diese Walpurgisritter wissen konnte. Doch normalerweise wusste auch niemand von ihnen. Niemand. Außer, man gehörte einer urschwarzmagischen Familie an. Und das tat James nicht. Die Potters waren nicht wirklich reinblütig, denn durch deren Ahnenreihen waren immer und immer wieder Muggles gehüpft.  
  
Diese paar Wortgefechte, die sie hatten, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, hatten Sirius schnell klar gemacht, dass James die Dunklen Künste bis aufs Blut hasste. Also, woher wusste er von ihnen? Die Tatsache, dass James wohl nur Vermutungen anstellte, da er ihn, Sirius, sonst nicht gefragt hätte, wer sie seien, reichte dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer schon. Es reichte ihm schon, dass James den _Namen_ wusste.  
  
"Okay, was machen wir?", fragte James raunend.  
  
"Hinterherspionieren", entgegnete Sirius kurzangebunden.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Hagrid warnen?", flüsterte James gereizt.  
  
"Der hat doch den Zentauren." Sirius winkte verächtlich ab.  
  
"Wir müssen sie warnen, verdammt!" James sah Sirius aufgebracht an.  
  
Sirius erwiderte den Blick, scheinbar ruhig. "Dir ist klar, dass sie uns dann entdecken? Kannst du es mit ihnen aufnehmen?", fragte er gelassen, doch in ihm brodelte es. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Typ eigentlich ein? "Hast du in deinem Hass gegen Schwarze Magie gelernt, wie du diese bekämpfst?"  
  
Sie sprachen gedämpft, aber explosiv.  
  
"Also, ich finde schon einen Weg, _ohne_ dass sie mich entdecken", schnaubte James und begann, sich rückwärts nach hinten zu robben - sich von den Gestalten entfernend.  
  
Sirius stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Verdammt, was war eigentlich mit dem Jungen los, dass er Dunkle Magie _so extrem_ hasste, und doch nicht in der Lage war, sie und die damit verbundene Gefahr einzuschätzen? Sirius war vielleicht nicht bewusst, dass er gefährliche Situationen ebenfalls nicht einschätzen konnte, doch er bildete sich ein, es zu können.

_Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein._

Er folgte dem Jungen. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Sobald sie aus dem Gebüsch raus waren, würde er ihn schon irgendwie überwältigen und die Kontrolle über die Situation übernehmen.  
  
Als sie auf der anderen Seite aus dem Gestrüpp herauskamen, völlig zerzaust und zerkratzt, schien die Gefahr zunächst gebannt. Schlanke Bäume erhoben sich in die Höhe, und ein kleiner, halbverwilderter Weg erstreckte sich vor ihnen, eingetaucht im sanften Nebel, der im Mondlicht gespenstisch wirkte. Ein Vogel flog verschreckt fort, als er die beiden Jungen sah und ließ einen Warnruf verlauten.  
  
"Siehst du? Hat doch alles wunderbar geklappt", triumphierte James. "Und nun, los."  
  
Sirius antwortete nicht und sah sich misstrauisch um. Langsam, damit James es nicht merkte, wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab.  
  
James ging einen Schritt voran, und er folgte ihm blind, als er plötzlich in dessen Rücken rein rannte.  
  
James war stehen geblieben und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne, als Sirius gegen ihn stieß.  
  
Rasch flog seine Hand zum Zauberstab.  
  
"Einen guten Abend, wünschen wir euch", ertönte eine leise, junge, aber lauernde Stimme.  
  
Sirius zückte endgültig seine Waffe und hob wie in Zeitlupe seinen Blick.  
  
Sie waren umzingelt. Die _Knights of Walpurgis_ hatten einen runden, großen Kreis um sie geschlossen, ohne dass er es auch nur bemerkt hatte.  
  
Sirius schloss kurz in einem Anflug von Resignation und unterdrückter Wut die Augen. Wie hatte er nur so unachtsam sein können?  
  
James stellte sich neben ihm. "Scheiße", war alles, was er sagte. Sein Gesicht war blass, vom Mond erhellt und seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Seine rechte Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert.  
  
"Guten Abend", entgegnete Sirius derweil und war froh, als er hörte, dass seine Stimme ruhig und scheinbar besonnen klang. Er sah den Zauberer an, der sie angesprochen hatte. Dazu musste er nur geradeaus schauen. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" Er spürte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen und versuchte, klar zu denken. Was bedeutete das schon? Sie standen doch nur einer Horde mordlustiger Zauberer gegenüber, die Folter und Verbotene Flüche als ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ansahen. _Oh. Verdammte. Scheiße. _  
  
"Oh, sieh' an, ein galanter Junge", bemerkte der Zauberer belustigt. Sein Gesicht war in der weiten Kapuze verborgen und seine Arme hingen reglos in den weiten Falten des Umhanges herab.  
  
Sirius grinste unwillkürlich in Gedanken. Im Hause Black musste jeder lernen, wie man sich zu benehmen und auszudrücken hatte. Er hoffte, seinen Namen als Trumpfkarte ausspielen zu können. Seine Familie beteiligte sich zwar nicht an schwarzmagischen Organisationen und Gruppierungen, wie den Walpurgisrittern, doch jeder dieser Sekten war der Name ´Black´ bekannt, das wusste Sirius. Und er war sich sicher, dass mindestens die Hälfte derer, die gerade um ihn herum standen, schon mal bei ihm zu Hause zum Dinner geladen waren. Dass sie ihn, Sirius, nicht erkannten, wunderte ihn nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn es ein Essen mit ´Freunden´ gab, verzog er sich.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass das eine Antwort auf meine Frage war", sagte er nun lässig. Innerlich strebten seine Gedanken und Gefühle das reinste Chaos an. Sie befanden sich in einer äußerst üblen Lage. "Halt's Maul, egal, was gesagt wird, Potter, oder ich bringe dich um", zischte er dem Jungen zu.  
  
Dieser warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und schien nur unter größter Anstrengung seine Bemerkungen herunterzuschlucken, die er gegen die Zauberer schleudern wollte und die sie augenblicklich in ziemlich tödliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätten.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht bei eurem Plausch stören", stieß er aggressiv flüsternd hervor.  
  
"Ach, wir haben uns gefragt, was zwei so kleine Jungen wie ihr hier im Walde machen?" Der andere schien interessiert und versuchte im Plauderton zu reden, aber sein bedrohlicher Klang verriet, dass er sie in eine Falle locken wollte.  
  
"Schlangenkräuter suchen." Sirius tat, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt.  
  
"Nachts." Der Zauberer klang sarkastisch, was klar machte, dass er dem Jungen nicht glaubte.  
  
"Wir haben etwas angestellt und sollen halt zur Strafe Schlangenkräuter suchen", erklärte Sirius arglos. "Diskutieren Sie mit mir nicht die pädagogischen Maßnahmen der Hogwartslehrer, denn da steige ich auch nicht hinter."  
  
Ein paar der Dunklen Magier lachten nun.  
  
"Weißt du, du erinnerst mich an wen. Wie ist dein Name?" Der Zauberer klang plötzlich nicht mehr lauernd, sondern scheinbar aufgeschlossen und nett. Dennoch wich die gewöhnliche Kälte nicht aus seiner Stimme.  
  
"Sirius." Er wusste sehr genau, dass er den Magier an seinen Vater erinnerte. Sie hatten oft den gleichen Sinn für Humor.  
  
"Sirius, heh? Und weiter?" Der Walpurgisritter schien die Antwort schon zu erahnen.  
  
"Black." Er sah provozierend in die Runde. _Na? Was sagt ihr jetzt?_, fragte er in Gedanken und überlegte, ob es auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen war.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe und auf einmal wirkten die Umstehenden nicht mehr so bedrohlich, wie vorhin noch.  
  
"Black? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt." Der Zauberer löste sich aus der Reihe und trat einen Schritt auf Sirius und James zu. Er schien nicht länger überrascht zu sein. "Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Von James ertönte ein Schnauben.  
  
"Dein Vater hat mir viel von dir erzählt", fuhr der andere fort und ein Lächeln schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
James schnaubte erneut und voller Verachtung.  
  
"Ich bin Aryan Lestrange."  
  
"James Potter", mischte sich James nun zynisch ein. "So, und nachdem wir uns nun alle einander vorgestellt und Freundschaften für's Leben geschlossen haben, können wir dann endlich gehen?"  
  
Sirius sah, wie er ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. James schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was die _Knights of Walpurgis_ mit jenen anstellten, die ihnen in ihren nächtlichen Aktionen in die Quere kamen.  
  
"Einen lustigen Freund hast du da", meinte Aryan genüsslich. Er fing an, die beiden Jungen zu umrunden, wie eine Raubkatze ihre Beute. "Ihm ist aber schon klar, dass er gleich sterben wird?"  
  
"Was?", machte James außer sich. Furcht erklang mit einem plötzlichen Aufbrausen in seiner Stimme, die sich langsam in seinem Kopf auszubreiten schien.  
  
"Ich fürchte, nein", murmelte Sirius.  
  
"Sterben?", wiederholte James entrüstet und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Oh, wie mutig. Ist ja auch echt ´ne Leistung, ´nen Elfjährigen umzulegen!" Hass funkelte in seinen Augen und machte sie düster.  
  
"Halt' deine Klappe", nuschelte Sirius angespannt. Haarsträubende, abenteuerliche Ideen nach einem Ausweg schossen ihm durch den Kopf, die er alle nacheinander verwarf. Sie mussten hier irgendwie wieder raus.  
  
"Sieh' an, ein großes Mundwerk hat er auch", lachte Aryan. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf langsam zu Sirius und schien ihn aus seinen Augen unter der Kapuze anzustarren. "Dich töten wir natürlich nicht. Du bist ja einer von uns."  
  
James stieß einen langen Atem aus und drehte sich zu Sirius herum. Seine Augen waren mittlerweile schwarz vor Aufruhr.  
  
Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, zog Sirius ihn rasch zu sich und warf Aryan einen brennenden Blick zu. "Er wird nicht getötet!"  
  
"Ich bedaure, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass du kaum etwas zu fordern hast", entgegnete Aryan amüsiert.  
  
"Sehe ich das richtig? Wir verhandeln gerade mit zwei kleinen Jungen?", rief einer der Umstehenden verächtlich dazwischen.  
  
"Bei einem der beiden handelt es sich immerhin um den Erben des Hauses Black", sagte Aryan mit Nachdruck, ohne den Blick von Sirius zu lösen.  
  
"Ihr müsst erst an mir vorbei, wenn ihr Potter haben wollt", entgegnete Sirius angriffslustig. "Und ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie du meiner Mom erklären willst, dass ihr mich umlegen musstet." Er grinste flüchtig und überheblich, obgleich sein Puls raste. Wenn sie hier heil raus kamen, würde James einen aufs Maul bekommen, das schwor Sirius sich gerade. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass das hier ein wirklich gutes und Nerven kitzelndes Abenteuer war. "Sie wird euch die Köpfe abreißen", fügte er schadenfroh hinzu. Gryffindor hin oder her, noch war er ihr Sohn und seine Mutter würde jedem den Kopf abreißen, der es wagte, ihrem reinblütigen Nachwuchs ein Haar zu krümmen. Er setzte gerade alles auf eine einzige Karte: sein Familienname. Er spekulierte darauf, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht töten würden und hoffte, damit auch für James verhandeln zu können. Denn er, Sirius selbst, war nicht derjenige, der sich in Gefahr befand. Nun, zumindest solange nicht, wie er James nicht allzu sehr schützte.  
  
Die anderen lachten derweil und kamen näher und näher. Aryan murmelte etwas und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen dünne Seile, die sich geschwind um James Handgelenke schlangen.  
  
"Hey!", rief James matt. Seine Stimme klang flach. Panik schien darin aufzulodern.  
  
"Macht ihn sofort los", verlangte Sirius und wollte den Gryffindor befreien, als sich ein Dutzend Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
  
"Es tut uns aufrichtig leid, Sirius, wirklich", versicherte Aryan mit einem falschen Lächeln in der Stimme, "aber wir können nicht anders. So sind die Regeln."  
  
Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. "Regeln sind zum Brechen da."  
  
Ayran seufzte. "Ja, ja... ich habe schon gehört, dass du der Ansicht bist, Gesetze und Regeln seien für andere da. Nur nicht für dich." Er richtete seine Zauberstabspitze auf James' Brust. "Und nun verabschiede dich von deinem Freund."  
  
"Expelliarmus!", rief Sirius stattdessen, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, und der Zauberstab des anderen flog aus dessen Hand. Geschickt fing er ihn auf.  
  
Aryan starrte ihn verdutzt an.  
  
"Avada...", fing ein anderer an und Sirius zog James hinter sich. "Mann, wir müssen weg!"  
  
Aryan hob die Hände, um seine Leute davon abzuhalten, die Jungen anzugreifen.  
  
"Und wie?" James klang panisch.  
  
Das fragte Sirius sich auch. Er beherrschte nur ein paar Verteidigungsflüche und das auch nur, weil er zu Hause viel mit seinem Vater geübt hatte. Und selbst die klappten nicht immer.  
  
"Gib' mir meinen Zauberstab, Junge", befahl Aryan ruhig. "Und dir geschieht nichts."  
  
"Du kannst mich mal", zischte Sirius. "Bei drei", flüsterte er James unmerklich zu. Egal, sie mussten handeln, am Besten war, einfach das zu tun, was immer ihm und James gerade durch den Kopf schoss.  
  
Der andere Junge nickte angespannt. Er schien zu wissen, was sie gleich tun würden. Wie Gedankenübertragung.  
  
Die anderen lachten.  
  
"Eins...zwei...drei!"  
  
Mehrere Dinge passierten gleichzeitig.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab tänzeln und wollte drei Zauberer, die in ihrer Fluchtrichtung standen, entwaffnen, aber es funktionierte nur bei einem. Hastig drehte er sich um und riss James die Fesseln runter.  
  
Rote Blitze flogen in ihre Richtung und sie duckten sich.  
  
"_Relashio_!", rief James und schien zu hoffen, dass gleich mehrere Zauberer einen Stoß heißes Wasser abbekamen, aber diesmal passierte gar nichts.  
  
"LOS, WEG HIER!", brüllte Sirius und er und James stürzten nach vorne und stießen die drei Zauberer aus dem Weg, die ihnen in der Quere standen. Nun nutzten sie ihre Flinkheit und kleine Körpergröße aus, welche zweifellos für die Elfjährigen eindeutig zum Vorteil gereichte, und huschten unter die zupackenden Hände der Feinde hinweg.  
  
"SCHNAPPT SIE EUCH!", schrie Aryan.  
  
Die Zauberer schnitten ihnen den Fluchtweg ab und Sirius sah sich wie wild nach anderen Möglichkeiten um, sein Kopf voll von viel zu vielen Ideen, dass ihm fast schwindelte, als plötzlich Hufscharren ertönte, gefolgt von erbosten Schreien und eine Horde Zentauren wie aus dem Nichts herangaloppiert kam.  
  
"Das sind sie!", rief einer der Wesen zornig. "Sie haben es gewagt, einen von uns anzugreifen!"  
  
"Zentauren! Los, greifen wir sie an!", schrie jemand der Walpurgisritter, dessen Stimme sich fast schon überschlug.  
  
"WAS HABT IHR IN UNSEREM WALD ZU SUCHEN?!", donnerte der Zentaur, der die Herde anführte, auch schon.  
  
"Komm', weg hier!", zischte James und packte Sirius am Arm.  
  
Er löste seinen Blick von den Zentauren und sie rannten los, das neu erstandene Chaos ausnutzend.  
  
Die Zentauren stellten sich auf ihre Hinterbeine, wie zur Drohung, ehe sie die Zauberer angriffen.  
  
"HEY! DIE JUNGS FLIEHEN!", rief jemand.  
  
"DANN HOLT SIE EUCH!", brüllte Aryan zurück, der gerade versuchte, eine Attacke eines Zentauren abzuwehren.  
  
Noch mehr Flüche wurden ausgesprochen, Blitze irrten durch die Luft, aber die beiden Jungen wichen ihnen aus und rannten blind in den Wald hinein.  
  
"Schneller!", rief James.  
  
Sirius hörte, wie einige wenige Walpurgisritter die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Doch er sah nicht zurück, das hätte ihn womöglich an Geschwindigkeit gekostet, also lief er einfach weiter, in der Hoffnung, sie abhängen zu können.  
  
"_Avada Kedav_--", rief einer und Sirius wusste, dass auf James gezielt wurde. Er sprang ohne nachzudenken auf James und sie beide stürzten flach zu Boden.  
  
Ein grüner Blitz fegte dicht über sie hinweg.  
  
"Alter, war das knapp!", stieß James keuchend hervor.  
  
Sirius rappelte sich auf, fragte sich lieber nicht, warum er _das_ gerade getan hatte, zog ihn in die Höhe und rannte weiter. "Los, Mann, beeil' dich!"  
  
Sie spurteten los, Äste peitschten ihnen ins Gesicht und schlugen gegen ihre Körper, aber das nahm Sirius gar nicht wahr. Hauptsache, sie kamen weg von hier. Einfach nur weg.  
  
Urplötzlich tauchten zwei ihrer Verfolger vor ihnen auf. Sirius versuchte auszuweichen, aber er hatte zu viel Geschwindigkeit drauf und rannte sie direkt über den Haufen. Sie fielen alle zu Boden. Hastig krabbelte er auf seine Knie. Und dann traf ihn der Cruciatusfluch.  
  
Er fühlte Schmerz und keuchte auf. Höllischen Schmerz, der sich aufmachte, seinen Körper zu beherrschen und seine Seele in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns zu stoßen. Wie eine Welle erschütterte es ihn und beim Versuch, die aufkommende Dunkelheit zurückzudrängen, schien es nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Sein Blick wurde unscharf und er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, sich nicht dem Schmerz hinzugeben. Er fixierte einen leeren Punkt und hielt sich daran fest, klammerte sich daran, so, als wäre er in eine Schlucht gefallen und der Punkt ein Seil, an dem er empor klettern konnte. Matt stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab. Aryans Zauberstab, den er immer noch hatte, fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Jetzt bist du dran", höhnte einer der Zauberer und die Stimme klang seltsam fern und verzerrt.  
  
**--**

****  
James stoppte. Er war den beiden Zauberern rechtzeitig ausgewichen, aber Sirius war direkt in sie hineingerannt.  
  
Als der Junge vom Cruciatusfluch getroffen wurde, handelte James ohne zu überlegen. Obwohl er wusste, dass die Walpurgisritter ihn töten wollten, und Sirius nicht, hetzte er zurück, rief "_Petrificus totalus_" , hoffte inständig, dass der Fluch klappte, und ließ einen der Gegner somit erstarren und stieß dem anderen mit aller Kraft in den Magen. Er beglückwünschte sich zum unzähligsten Male, dass er diesen Zauber bereits beherrschte.  
  
Der Verbotene Fluch brach, als der Zauberstab des Feindes zu Boden fiel.  
  
James bückte sich, packte Sirius am Arm und riss ihn in die Höhe. Er atmete unregelmäßig und war noch blasser, als sonst, aber ansonsten schien er okay. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich über den merkwürdigen Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen zu sorgen.  
  
"Schnell, wir müssen weiter!", drängte James. "Verdammt, noch nicht mal ´ne Woche hier und schon rennen wir um unser Leben!"  
  
"Ja, coole Sache, oder?", stieß Sirius schwach und außer Atem hervor.  
  
Sie eilten weiter, und James hörte, wie die anderen Verfolger aufholten.  
  
Immer und immer wieder schossen Blitze durch den Wald, doch die Jungen wichen ihnen blind aus. Sie schienen das Glück gepachtet zu haben.  
  
Da! Endlich konnte James den Ausläufer des Waldes sehen. Und dort war auch Hagrid.  
  
"Hey!", rief er ihnen entgegen. "Ich hab' euch schon überall gesucht. Dachte, ihr wärt wieder zurückgegangen!"  
  
James winkte dem Wildhüter wild entgegen und deutete ihn an, loszurennen, doch dieser schien ihn nicht zu verstehen.  
  
"Was ist los, vor wem rennt ihr davon?" Hagrid schaute verdutzt hinter ihnen.  
  
"Los, Hagrid! LOOOOS!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Ein grüner Blitz schoss direkt an Hagrids Nase vorbei.  
  
"Waah! Was war das? Der Todesfluch?" Der Wildhüter sprang erschrocken zur Seite und wurde augenblicklich blass.  
  
"Lauf, Hagrid, LAUF!", schrie nun auch Sirius.  
  
James und Sirius flitzten an dem Mann vorbei und packten ihn dabei. Endlich begann er, loszurennen. Es war nicht mehr weit, der Pfad schlängelte sich nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hätten sie die Ländereien Hogwarts erreicht.  
  
Doch sie blieben erst stehen, als sie Hagrids Hütte erreicht hatten. Irgendwie wusste James, dass sich ihre Verfolger hüten würden, aus dem Schutze des Waldes hervorzutreten. Der Nachthimmel war hoch und kühl und so durchsichtig wie ein Stück schwarze Glas.  
  
Vollkommen ausgepumpt und mühselig nach Atem ringend, hielten sie an. James stützte seine Hände auf die Knie und keuchte. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust und er hatte so üble Seitenstiche, dass er bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen sah. "Alter, war das..."  
  
"...aufregend", stieß Sirius atemlos hervor. "Und selbstmörderisch."  
  
James nickte. "Ja...! Meine Fresse..."  
  
"Was war los?" Hagrid war sichtlich verwirrt. "Wer war das? Etwa Firenzes Angreifer?"  
  
"Ehm..." James tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Sirius aus.  
  
Dieser hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Leise Panik glomm in ihnen auf. "Och... das war ein..."  
  
"Wolf." James wusste nicht, warum er log. Er dachte einfach, es sei besser, Ausreden zu erfinden. Irgendwie hatte ihn der Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen irritiert und er fragte sich, ob er ihm damit half, wenn er für ihn log und fragte sich auch, warum er das eigentlich tat. Aber er wusste, dass für ihn ebenfalls besser war. James hasste unangenehme Fragen und diese würden zweifellos folgen, wenn er erzählte, ein paar dunkle Zauberer wären ihnen gefolgt, um sie zu foltern und zu töten.  
  
"Ja. Ein... großer Wolf", setzte Sirius hastig fort.  
  
"Mit schwarzem Fell."  
  
"Und grünen Augen."  
  
"Ah ja?", machte Hagrid, nun sichtlich interessiert. Er sah abwechselnd von James und Sirius und sein bärtiges Gesicht fing an zu glühen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", ertönte wie aus dem Nichts McGonagalls Stimme.  
  
James fuhr zusammen. "Professor!" Entgeistert starrte er sie an, wie sie aus Richtung Hogwarts kam und aus der Dunkelheit trat.  
  
"Was... was machen Sie denn hier?"  
  
"Was ich hier mache?" McGonagall kam näher, und musterte alle nacheinander aus verengten Augen. "Ja, bei Merlin, es ist weit nach Mitternacht! Ihr solltet schon vor einer Stunde wieder zurück sein!"  
  
"Sie hab'n sich verlaufen und ich hab' sie gesucht", erklärte Hagrid. "Und dann kamen sie auf einmal angerannt."  
  
"So?" McGonagall ließ ihren Blick über James und Sirius schweifen. "Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
Sie sah in der Tat etwas blass aus.  
  
"Wir... wir haben uns verlaufen", sagte Sirius langsam. "Bis... bis diese Riesenspinne auftauchte."  
  
"Welche?" McGonagalls Frage sprang auf ihn zu wie eine angreifende Kobra.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", meinte Sirius prompt.  
  
James sah, wie er ihm einen schnellen, eindringlichen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Er schwamm erst ein wenig, fing sich dann aber. "...Ja, und wir rannten fort. Aber..."  
  
"...ein Wolf war plötzlich da und äh..."  
  
"...der hatte einen riesigen Hunger und wollte, also, der wollte..."  
  
"...der wollte uns fressen, also sind wir losgerannt, bis hierhin", beendete Sirius schwach den Satz.  
  
"Ein Wolf?" McGonagalls Augenbrauen waren misstrauisch zusammengezogen.  
  
"Ja, mit grünen Augen und schwarzem Fell. Der hat so gebrüllt."  
  
"Und was war mit dem grünen Blitz?", warf Hagrid mit Nachdruck ein. "Und die Leuchtraketen?"  
  
"D-das müssen die Angreifer von dem Zentauren gewesen sein", sagte Sirius rasch. "Die Leuchtraketen haben wir verloren."  
  
James, der sich inzwischen mit dem Märchen angefreundet hatte, nickte. "Ja. Und die Verfolger waren hinter dem Wolf her, glaube ich."  
  
"Aber wir sind natürlich nicht stehen geblieben und haben nachgefragt", fügte Sirius hinzu und setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf.  
  
McGonagall schnaubte. "Woher wisst ihr von diesen Angreifern?"  
  
"Na, von Firenze", entgegnete Sirius unbekümmert.  
  
McGonagall warf Hagrid einen scharfen Blick zu.  
  
Dieser hob die Hände. "Ich kann da nichts für. Firenze hat geredet. Aber er hat nicht viel gesagt. Wie immer."  
  
"Auf jeden Fall sind wir einfach nur gerannt und gerannt...", fuhr James fort.  
  
"...und gerannt", vollendete Sirius den Satz. "Bis wir Hagrid hier am Ausläufer stehen sahen und der ist dann natürlich mit uns mit gerannt."  
  
"Hat ihr gezaubert?", fragte McGonagall barsch dazwischen.  
  
"Nein", antwortete James augenblicklich.  
  
"Ja", sagte Sirius.  
  
Sie ernteten einen nahezu tückischen Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin. "Was denn nun?"  
  
"Wir haben gezaubert, _Black_?", erkundigte sich James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. So ein blöder Idiot, warum blieben sie nicht bei _seiner_ Ausredetour?  
  
"Ja, _Potter_", entgegnete dieser beharrlich und warf James einen gehässigen Blick zu. "Ich glaube, du erinnerst dich nicht mehr."  
  
"Dann hilf' mir mal auf die Sprünge."  
  
"Wir haben Abwehrzauber benutzt, um den Wolf zu treffen, damit wir mehr Vorsprung gewinnen", erklärte Sirius mit auffälliger Genugtuung.  
  
"Ach, ja, natürlich." James warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu. "Wie _konnte_ ich das nur vergessen."  
  
"Vielleicht bietet sich an dieser Stelle ein halbverhungerter Troll an, der euch in die Quere kam?", warf McGonagall seidenglatt dazwischen.  
  
James Kopf flog zu ihr. "Was? Nein, kein Troll."  
  
"Nur der böse Wolf und seine Verfolger", bestätigte Sirius ernst.  
  
"Dann kann ich mich also glücklich schätzen, dass Sie beide diese Nacht überlebt haben?" McGonagall lächelte kurz erleichtert, doch ihr Blick verriet weiterhin Misstrauen.  
  
"Was war das denn für ein Wolf?", erkundigte sich Hagrid nun wieder neugierig.  
  
"Hagrid, die beiden Jungen müssen ins Bett", hielt McGonagall streng dagegen.  
  
"Natürlich", murmelte der Wildhüter und verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. "Ihr müsst mir morgen alles erzählen!", rief er ihnen noch zu.  
  
James und Sirius machten sich auf, um der Hexe schweigend zu folgen.  
  
"Verletzt?", erkundigte sie sich knapp.  
  
"Nein", antwortete James. "Oder?", fügte er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Sirius hinzu.  
  
"Nee, nur ein paar Kratzer." Der merkwürdig düstere Ausdruck, der sich seit dem Cruciatusfluch in seine Augen geschlichen hatte, war immer noch da, wenngleich auch nicht mehr so stark wie vorher.  
  
"Gut. Die könnt ihr euch morgen früh von Madam Pomfrey heilen lassen."  
  
James nickte stumm. Jetzt, wo das Abenteuer vorbei war, spürte er die Kälte der Nacht und der Gedanke an sein warmes Bett erfreute ihn. Er warf wieder einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Sirius, welcher stur geradeaus starrte.  
  
Sirius hatte ihm heute Nacht das Leben gerettet, so, wie James ihn gerettet hatte (und obendrein hatten die Zentauren sie beide vor dem Tod bewahrt). Es hieß, dass es manche Dinge gab, die man nicht gemeinsam erlebte, ohne dass man Freundschaft schloss. Und unter normalen Umständen gehörte eine Hetzjagd verrückt gewordener Ultra-Schwarzmagier sicherlich dazu, aber... was war schon normal?

**

* * *

_A/N:_**_ So, das erste Abenteuer ist geschafft ;) Direkt in der ersten Woche, nicht schlecht, die zwei, oder? lach Aber keine Sorge, Remus (die Werwolfkapitel spuken mir schon im Kopfe herum) und Peter (ja, ich weiß, Peter wird von allen gehasst, dennoch war er ein Freund) werden auch noch oft genug vorkommen. Sowie Snape, der noch zu einer wichtigen Schlüsselfigur wird. Zuerst muss ich das nur mit Sirius und James gebacken kriegen, da sie ja beste Freunde waren.  
  
Reviewt und teilt mir eure Meinungen mit, das würde mich freuen! Unser Deal steht doch noch, oder? -Listig in die Runde schau  
  
Also, mein piratischer, großer, großer, grooooooooooooßer Dank gilt __  
Ah, zu Sirius und James... mal sehen, wie es sich von nun an entwickelt... ich vertrete eh die Meinung, dass wahre Freundschaft nicht aus dem Nichts entsteht, sondern durch mehrere, gemeinsame Erlebnisse/Erfahrungen, usw. Dennoch ist in diesem Kapitel der entscheidende Schritt getan worden. Warum beide Jungs schon ein paar Zaubersprüche können? Na ja, sie stammen halt aus reinblütigen Familien. Sogar Granger konnte es im 1. Band, und das, obwohl sie nur Bücher hatte. Außerdem... wo gehen Zauberer und Hexen zur Schule, bevor sie 11 werden (grundschulenmäßig)? Selbst wenn es keine Grundschule gibt und sie alles zu Hause lernen, werden ihnen mit Sicherheit schon ein paar Zauber beigebracht. V.a., wenn man ältere Geschwister oder Freunde hat :D .  
  
**JKR hat mal gesagt, dass die Death Eater früher Knights of Walpurgis hießen.** Wann und warum sie den Namen in Todesser umbenannten, ist nicht bekannt. In dieser Story lasse ich meine eigenen Theorien dazu einfließen._


	6. Geheimnisse

__

  
  
**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
  
**5. Kapitel  
  
Geheimnisse**

****

* * *

__

_"Im Dunkeln liegen die  
verlockendsten Geheimnisse."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
Sirius erwachte am nächsten Morgen unerwartet früh und fühlte sich erwartungsgemäß wie zerschlagen. Es schmerzte wieder leicht, wenn er atmete und sein Kopf dröhnte, als wollte er jeden Augenblick explodieren. Auf seinem Kopfkissen sah er eingetrocknetes Blut. Er seufzte still und richtete sich langsam auf, wobei er sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte. Dann schloss er die Augen und wartete ab, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ.  
  
Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, doch das Morgenlicht sickerte durch sie hindurch und tauchte den abgedunkelten Schlafsaal in einen matten Schimmer.  
  
Er stand auf und machte sich fertig. Mit seinen Kopfschmerzen, denen er das frühe Aufwachen zu verdanken hatte, konnte er eh nicht mehr einschlafen. Die anderen schliefen noch, doch als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, war auch James schon wach.  
  
"Morgen", murmelte der Junge, dessen Haare nach dem Aufstehen noch wilder als sonst in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen abstanden.  
  
"Morgen", entgegnete Sirius knapp.  
  
"Wir müssen zu Pomfrey." Er gähnte ausgiebig.  
  
"Ich weiß." Er wollte sich wieder abwenden.  
  
"Wartest du?" James ging in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
Sirius starrte ihm hinterher und runzelte die Stirn. Erwartete der Junge jetzt allen Ernstes, dass er auf ihn wartete? Doch er tat, worum er gebeten wurde, und als James fertig war, gingen sie zusammen zur Krankenstation.  
  
"Denkst du, McGonagall hat uns geglaubt?", fragte James, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebenher gelaufen waren. Die Flure waren noch leer, nur der Kopflose Nick war ihnen einmal entgegengekommen und hatte sie mit einem kurzen "Guten Morgen" gegrüßt.  
  
"Wenn, dann müsste sie ganz schön blöd sein", meinte Sirius spöttisch. "Es gab sicher schon bessere Lügengeschichten." Er verzog kurz das Gesicht und feixte. Sie hatten echt schlecht gelogen.  
  
James grinste flüchtig. "Ja, allerdings. Na ja, aber sie kann uns ja nichts nachweisen."  
  
"Eben."  
  
"Hör' mal, Black..."  
  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt fing er doch tatsächlich an, ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.  
  
"Ich erhalte immer noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage."  
  
"Und ich meine Rache für dein niederträchtiges Verhalten", erklärte Sirius kurz angebunden.  
  
"Hey, das war nicht niederträchtig", fuhr James erzürnt auf. Streitsucht loderte in seinen braunen Augen auf. "Ich meine, du faselst da in aller Ruhe von diesen Walpurgisrittern, jenen Blödmännern, welche meinen, die Dunkelheit gepachtet zu haben und..."  
  
"Woher hast du eigentlich von ihnen gehört?" Sirius war stehen geblieben und James blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es ihm gleich zu tun. So standen sie da, direkt vor der Krankenstation, und sich anfunkelnd, so, als hätten sie sich in der Nacht zuvor nicht gegenseitig vor Tod und Folter gerettet.  
  
"Gerüchte gehen viele herum."  
  
"So?" Sirius verengte die Augen. Seine Stimme hatte einen lauernden Ton angenommen. "Du bist wohl nicht der einzige, der hier Antworten fordern kann. Erzähl' du mir erst einmal, woher du von ihnen gewusst hast."  
  
"Schiss, dass dein dunkles Geheimnis rauskommt?" James warf ihm einen aalglatten Blick zu.  
  
Sirius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das musste er sich jetzt nicht mehr bieten lassen. Schon gar nicht von einem idiotischen Bastard wie Potter. "Wiederhol' das noch mal, Arschloch."  
  
"Schön", erwiderte James angriffslustig. "Ich sagte..."  
  
"Wollt ihr endlich reinkommen oder dort draußen Wurzeln schlagen?", ertönte Madam Pomfreys Stimme und die Jungen hielten inne.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und eine kleine Hexe erschien, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, sie verärgert musternd. "Und was fällt euch ein, euch vor der Krankenstation zu streiten? Das ist hier eine _Ruhezone_!"  
  
Sirius und James traten ein, ohne schuldbewusst dreinzuschauen.  
  
"Wie seht ihr nur aus...", schimpfte Pomfrey und führte die beiden in die helle Station. Sie mussten sich hinsetzen und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes und einem Heilspruch wurden sämtliche Kratzer geheilt.  
  
"Danke", sagte James und sprang auf.  
  
Sirius wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch er wurde von Pomfrey wieder niedergedrückt.  
  
"Hey!", empörte er sich auch schon, doch sie fiel ihm ruhig ins Wort.  
  
"Einen Augenblick mal." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. "Atme", befahl sie nüchtern.  
  
Sirius zog eine Grimasse und atmete hörbar.  
  
Prompt tastete Pomfrey seine Rippen ab und als sie zu der nicht perfekt geheilten Stelle kam, zuckte Sirius leicht zusammen.  
  
"Beim Barte Merlins... du hast dir versucht, selbst die Rippen zu heilen?" Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an.  
  
"Nein." Das war noch nicht mal gelogen.  
  
"Dann wohl einer deiner Freunde! Ja, bist du denn noch ganz bei Verstand? Los, los, leg' dich hin."  
  
James warf ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu, während er maulte und ins Bett geschubst wurde. Er musste sich auf den Rücken legen, damit Pomfrey seine Rippen heilte.  
  
Dann durfte er sich wieder aufsetzten und sie befühlte seinen Hinterkopf.  
  
Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein, als er den Schmerz verspürte und sah augenblicklich bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Abrupt rückte er von ihr weg.  
  
"Und eine Platzwunde." Pomfrey runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.  
  
"Alles von gestern", sagte Sirius rasch. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass sie von seiner netten, kleinen Begegnung mit den Slytherins erfuhr und zu McGonagall rannte. "Bei der Flucht. Ich bin gestürzt."  
  
"Natürlich", murmelte sie ironisch und heilte die Wunde. Glücklicherweise stellte sie keine weiteren Fragen.  
  
Sirius fühlte sich schon besser, wenngleich auch noch etwas benommen.  
  
"Willst du dich lieber den Vormittag hinlegen?", erkundigte Pomfrey sich.  
  
"Nein, nein, das geht schon", versicherte Sirius ihr und sprang auf. Bloß weg von hier.

--  
  
"Nun ja, Albus...", sagte McGonagall gerade. Sie stand in Dumbledores Büro und schaute aus dem Fenster raus, direkt auf die Ländereien, die sich unter ihr erstreckten und ins sanfte Licht der rötlichen Morgensonne eingetaucht waren, während der Schulleiter an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Die Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes im Osten wirkten, als ob sie brennen würden, so sehr trog der Sonnenaufgang die Wirklichkeit. "Eine abenteuerliche Geschichte, die mir die beiden Jungen erzählt haben." Sie tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit dem Zauberer. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich. "Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort."  
  
"Hm", machte Dumbledore. "Sie mögen sich nicht und einen sich trotzdem, um die Wahrheit nicht erzählen zu müssen?"  
  
"Sie lügen." McGonagall winkte ab und drehte sich zu dem Zauberer um. "Und das mir auch noch frech ins Gesicht!" Sie schnaubte, als könnte sie kaum glauben, welch' Dreistigkeit sich die beiden Schüler erlaubt hatten.  
  
"Der junge Black war verletzt?", wechselte Dumbledore das Thema.  
  
"Ja." Madam Pomfrey hatte es ihr erzählt. "Eine Platzwunde und zwei gebrochene Rippen, die jemand zuvor schon geheilt hatte. Zwar nicht perfekt, aber immerhin..." Sie fragte sich, wer dem jungen Black wohl geholfen hatte und tippte auf seine Cousine, die bestimmt einen Siebtklässler hinzugezogen hatte. Andromeda war schließlich erst in der dritten Klasse und McGonagall bezweifelte sehr, dass sie einen Rippenbruch heilen konnte.  
  
"Dann hat er sich die Verletzungen also nicht bei ihrem gestrigen Abenteuer im Wald zugezogen...", drang Dumbledores nachdenkliche Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
  
"Auf keinen Fall den Rippenbruch. Ich bezweifle stark, dass Potter Rippen halbwegs heilen kann. Es muss einer der älteren Gryffindors gewesen sein. Vielleicht haben sich Black und Potter ja auch wieder geprügelt." McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen finster zusammen.  
  
Dumbledore hingegen wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. "Ich glaube, er hatte eher Streit mit... den Slytherins."  
  
McGonagall schnappte nach Luft. "Woher weißt du das? Wenn das stimmen sollte, werde ich Moody aber was erzählen!"  
  
"Nun, Minerva...", fing Dumbledore beschwichtigend an. "Jeder hatte damit gerechnet, dass er nach Slytherin kam.  
  
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund, um..."  
  
"All' seine früheren Spielkameraden sind in Slytherin."  
  
"Wer sagt, dass es seine echten Freunde sind?" McGonagall fühlte, wie sie zornig wurde. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, ob Dumbledores Vermutung stimmte, aber vieles sprach dafür.  
  
"Minerva, wir können kaum wissen, wer für den jungen Black echte Freunde sind und wer nicht. Und egal, wie Sirius Black darüber denkt... die anderen _sind_ enttäuscht, zornig und fühlen sich verraten. Natürlich ist es kein Grund, einen handgreiflichen Streit anzufangen, aber ich fürchte, wir machen alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn wir uns einmischen."  
  
McGonagall starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich halte es für meine Pflicht, mich einzumischen!" Sie war mit Sicherheit keine Lehrerin an Hogwarts geworden, um Unrecht und unqualifiziertes Fehlverhalten zu ignorieren. "Außerdem... er ist _nur_ nach Gryffindor gekommen!"  
  
"Du weißt doch, wie stark die Rivalität gerade zwischen diesen beiden Häusern schon immer gewesen ist. Außerdem sind es slytherininterne Angelegenheiten, die besser unter sich geklärt werden. Ja, ich weiß, Black gehört nicht nach Slytherin, aber... du hast doch sicher gemerkt, dass die Zaubererwelt beginnt, sich zu entzweien."  
  
"In dunkle und in weiße Magie." McGonagall nickte bitter. Die Schreie nach Bewahrung der Reinblütigkeit waren in letzter Zeit immer lauter geworden.  
  
"Und das Haus Black gehört zu der Seite, auf der die meisten Familien stehen, deren Kinder in Slytherin sind. Es ist ihre Angelegenheit, in die wir uns erst einmischen sollten, wenn es beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten." Dumbledore hatte seine blauen Augen ruhig auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"Also, ich weiß nicht..." Sie rang mit sich. Es mochte gut sein, dass sie alles noch schlimmer machten, wenn sie sich einmischten und dass sie es die Rivalen besser auf ihre Art erledigen lassen sollten, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihr gefallen musste. "Ich werde natürlich nichts tun, wenn du es nicht möchtest, werde die Slytherins aber im Auge behalten!" Und bei dem kleinsten Fehltritt würde sie sich sehr wohl einmischen.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte mild. "Die Gryffindors sind auch nicht gerade die Unschuldslämmer, wenn es darum geht, die Slytherins in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und wir wissen nicht, ob Sirius Black seine einstigen Spielkameraden provoziert hat."  
  
McGonagall seufzte. Das stimmte. Ihre Schüler kannten oft genug ebenfalls nicht den Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, wenn sie darauf aus waren, den Slytherins eine reinzuwürgen. Und Sirius' Gemüt hatte sie bereits jetzt schon genug kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass, sollte er sich diese Verletzungen wirklich bei einem Streit mit den Slytherins zugezogen haben, er garantiert nicht untätig gewesen war, eben diese herauszufordern.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es jetzt soweit, Minerva...", drang Dumbledores Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
  
Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und wusste sofort, was er meinte. "Die Prophezeiung?" Es hieß, dass es eine Vorhersage gab, welche die zukünftige Zeit beeinflussen könnte, doch niemand wusste, was sie beinhaltete, oder wo sie sich befand.  
  
Er nickte und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie einen besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufflackern zu sehen. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber vieles deutet darauf hin."

--  
  
Remus sah auf, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgestoßen wurde und Sirius hereinstürmte. Dicht gefolgt von James.  
  
Er und Peter waren soeben aufgestanden und hatten sich fertig gemacht.  
  
"Beantworte du erst meine Fragen und ich beantworte die deinen, Potter", zischte Sirius soeben. "Woher hast du von den _Knights of Walpurgis_ gehört?"  
  
Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Worüber redeten sie? Die beiden waren gestern zusammen im Verbotenen Wald gewesen und er war gespannt, zu hören, was sie dort hatten machen müssen. Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, dass Peter erstarrt war und die beiden Jungen mit seinen wässrigen Augen fixierte.  
  
"Ich sagte es doch schon, Black", entgegnete James aggressiv. Um seinen Mund hatte sich ein harter Zug gelegt. "Gerüchte. Soll ich es dir buchstabieren?"  
  
"Die Walpurgisritter?", fragte Peter steinern dazwischen.  
  
Stille erfolgte. So abrupt, dass sie beinahe in Remus' Ohren dröhnte.  
  
Alle Köpfe wandten sich dem kleinen Jungen zu und Remus schien, als ob zumindest Sirius den Jungen zum ersten Mal _wahrnehmen_ würde.  
  
"Ja...", fing Sirius langsam an. Ein Lauern lag in seiner Stimme und nahezu gefährliche Tücke blitzte in seinen Augen auf. "Was weißt du darüber?" Er fing Peters Blick auf, hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest und erlaubte ihm nicht, wegzuschauen.  
  
"I-ich... ich habe auch Gerüchte gehört", stotterte der Junge, offensichtlich etwas unsicher über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm gezollt wurde.  
  
"Und welche?", erkundigte sich Sirius augenscheinlich gemächlich.  
  
"N-nun..." Peter fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Es soll... es soll sich dabei um eine schwarzmagische Gruppe handeln, welche die Reinblütigkeit zu Ehren Salazar Slytherin bewahren w-wollen. Sie üben unheimliche Praktiken aus und lassen nirgendwo Lebende zurück, egal, wo sie aufkreuzen."  
  
Remus starrte Peter an, dann schweifte sein Blick zu Sirius und er gewahr ein überhebliches Lächeln, welches dessen Lippen umspielte. Er stand mitten im hellen Raum im fahlen Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Burgfenster hineinschien und warf einen schmalen, dunklen Schatten.  
  
"Keine Lebenden, hm", wiederholte Sirius schalkhaft. "Weißt du, Pettigrow..."  
  
"Pettigrew", wagte Peter hastig zu verbessern, doch Sirius überhörte es.  
  
"...wenn die dunklen Ritter keine Lebenden zurücklassen, woher stammen dann die Gerüchte über sie, frage ich mich?" Sirius setzte ein hinterlistiges Lächeln auf.  
  
Peter öffnete den Mund, doch er wusste keine Antwort darauf.  
  
"Wir haben auch überlebt", warf James trocken ein. "Also, so toll scheinen sie nun auch wieder nicht zu sein."  
  
"Was?" Remus wirbelte zu James herum, während Peter aufquiekte. "Ihr habt sie getroffen?" Er starrte ihn ungläubig an. Dann hatten sie ja einiges erlebt, letzte Nacht... er war neugierig, es zu erfahren.  
  
"Ja. Sind haarscharf davongekommen." Der Junge zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. "Aber McGonagall haben wir erzählt, uns hätte ein Wolf verfolgt."  
  
"W-was wollten sie hier?" Peter war kalkweiß geworden. "Schwarze Magier, so nah bei uns..."  
  
James lachte. "Keine Sorge, sie werden sich Hogwarts nicht nähern."  
  
"Meinst du?" Peter sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Weißt du, wenn ihr _davongekommen_ seid, müsst ihr richtig gut sein!" Er warf James einen bewundernswerten Blick zu und Remus sah, wie der Junge sich darin zu sonnen begann.  
  
"Ach, klar, das war super gefährlich, aber..." James grinste schief. "Hätt' ja nicht gedacht, das jemals zu sagen, doch Black und ich sind ein gutes Team."  
  
Remus schmunzelte, als er sah, wie Sirius nun derjenige war, der erstarrte und James einen irritierten Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Ich habe Black das Leben gerettet und denke, dafür ist er mir Antworten schuldig", fügte James genüsslich hinzu.  
  
"Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet?", echote Peter beeindruckt und seine Bewunderung für James schien um mehrere Grade zu steigen.  
  
"Und? Ich habe dir ja wohl erst recht das Leben gerettet", meinte Sirius achselzuckend, während er James aus seinen dunklen Augen mit einem gelangweilten Blick streifte.  
  
Remus sah abwechselnd von James zu Sirius.  
  
"Schade, Black", sagte James und lächelte übertrieben freundlich. "Das würde bedeuten, wir sind quitt."  
  
Sirius nickte kurz. "Sind wir. Also dann... ich gehe frühstücken."  
  
Für einen Augenblick lang hatte Remus geglaubt, die beiden Jungen wären bereit, ihre Feindschaft zu begraben oder zumindest einen Schritt in diese Richtung zu machen. Doch offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht.  
  
Sirius wandte sich hastig ab und ging zur Tür. Er hatte sie gerade geöffnet, als eine sanfte Stimme ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Remus sah langsam zu James. Dieser stand immer noch mitten im Raum, die Hände in die Taschen vergraben und schaute Sirius offen an. Dann trat er auf ihn zu. Als er noch etwa einen Meter entfernt war, blieb er stehen.  
  
"Danke. Das war ein aufregendes Ereignis." Ernsthafte Aufrichtigkeit lag in seiner Stimme, die nicht nur Remus kurzzeitig verwirrte. Mit diesen Worten streckte James Sirius die Hand entgegen.  
  
Sirius stand dort, und für einen kurzen Moment verwandelte sich seine aufgesetzte Ausdruckslosigkeit in ein leuchtendes Glühen, umspielt mit Unbekümmertheit und Leichtsinn. In diesem Augenblick nahm er James' angebotene Hand und schlug ein. Doch dann war die Maske der Gefühllosigkeit wieder da, so plötzlich, wie sie verschwunden war, und er zog eilends seine Hand zurück, drehte sich um und ging endgültig hinaus.  
  
"Schwieriger Junge, hm", bemerkte Remus leise.  
  
James drehte sich zu ihm herum, langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, und maß ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Blick. "Ich denke, nicht schwieriger als du."  
  
Und damit ließ er Remus stehen, nicht jedoch, ohne ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zu schenken, und verließ den Raum.  
  
Der Schatten, den er zuvor im Sonnenlicht auf den Boden geworfen hatte, war verschwunden, und Remus fragte sich, was James damit gemeint haben könnte.

--  
  
"Also?" James war auf Sirius zugetreten, der an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek saß und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Sirius hob den Kopf. Ein gelangweilter Ausdruck schimmerte in seinen perlschwarzen Augen, doch James erkannte, dass er aufgesetzt war. "Also, was? Sag' mal, bist du in mich verliebt, oder warum rennst du mir andauernd hinterher?"  
  
"Haha", machte James und warf dem Jungen einen ironischen Blick zu. "Ich fresse eher einen Nimbus 1971, ehe ich mich in dich verliebe."  
  
"Guten Appetit, dann", entgegnete Sirius kurz angebunden und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.  
  
"Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?" James ließ nicht locker.  
  
Sirius sah wieder auf. Er schien sich um einen genervten Ausdruck zu bemühen. "Bitte?"  
  
"Na, etwas über die Prophezeiung." James verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er Sirius' Blick sah, der alles verriet. Ein Aufleuchten, kurz nur, wie im strahlendem Licht einer Sekunde, aber es war da gewesen, dessen war James sich sicher. Der Junge war also auch erpicht darauf, darüber etwas herauszufinden.  
  
"Nein. Du?" Diesmal lag ehrliches Interesse in Sirius' Augen.  
  
James setzte sich zu ihm hin, ohne seinen Blick von ihm zu lösen. "Nein. Ich dachte, wir können zusammen suchen."  
  
"Hm". Sirius schien zu überlegen.  
  
"Hör' mich nur vorher an, ehe du ablehnst, okay?" James sah Sirius eindringlich an. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wollte es wenigstens versucht haben, ehe gar nichts daraus wurde. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich von Anfang an dumm angemacht habe, nur, weil du ein Black bist. Es sind Vorurteile, die ich habe, und ich habe sie alle gegen dich verwendet, ohne dich zu kennen."  
  
"Potter...", begann Sirius unbehaglich.  
  
"Lass' mich ausreden!" James schätzte es sehr, dass Sirius sein Leben gerettet hatte und wusste ganz genau, dass das nur die Wenigsten getan hätten. Denn schließlich wäre Sirius aus dem Schneider gewesen, da die dunklen Zauberer ihm nichts antun wollten. Doch er hatte sein Leben riskiert, zumindest sein Seelenheil, um ihm, James, zu helfen. Na, zumindest versuchsweise. Ohne die Zentauren, die in diesem Augenblick zufällig herbeikamen, um Rache am Angriff Firenzes zu üben, würden sie hier nicht sitzen.  
Aber wie dem auch sei, Freunde fand man nicht an jeder Straßenecke und James hatte das Gefühl, als ob hieraus so etwas wie Freundschaft werden _könnte_. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war zuerst strikt dagegen gewesen, aber sein Gewissen war nicht stumm geblieben. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert, und selbst wenn es ja nicht gleich Freundschaft werden müsste, so wäre er mit einem Art Bündnis zufrieden.  
"Ich habe dich verachtet, verspottet und gehofft, du würdest innerhalb der ersten Woche entweder nach Slytherin wechseln, wenn es auch nur irgendwie ginge oder am Besten gleich von der Schule fliegen."  
  
Sirius grinste flüchtig. "Danke."  
  
James grinste zurück. "Bitte. Jetzt geht's dir besser, ne?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Aber... was du im Verbotenen Wald getan hast... und die Sache davor mit den Slytherins hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt und mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich im Unrecht lag und du Rückgrat bewiesen hast." James hatte so einige Schwierigkeiten, all dies zuzugeben. Er war nicht der Typ, der seine Fehler eingestand, und schon gar nicht jemand anderem gegenüber. Im Grunde war es das erste Mal, dass er so etwas tat. Aber diesmal... diesmal könnte es sich lohnen. Sirius und er ähnelten sich in vielen Dingen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, fand er die anderen Jungen aus Gryffindor bei weitem nicht so interessant wie Sirius. "Ich meine, du... du hast dein Leben riskiert, nur um mir aus der Scheiße zu helfen, und... und mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass man solche Menschen im Grunde so gut wie nirgendwo findet."  
  
"Du hast mich doch auch vom Cruciatusfluch befreit, und bist dafür zurückgerannt, obwohl du dich hättest davonmachen können, um deine Haut zu retten", entgegnete Sirius leise. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, als ob ihm das Thema nicht behagte und James fragte sich, ob Sirius eigentlich jemals offen über solche Dinge geredet hatte. Nicht, dass er wieder in seiner Kiste voller Vorurteile herumkramen wollte, aber er konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass man in einer Familie wie bei den Blacks eher einen auf egoistisch machte, statt auf aufopfernde Freundschaft.  
  
"Deswegen, finde ich, sollten wir uns nicht immer so anfeinden." Er sah Sirius gespannt an. Was würde er wohl dazu sagen? "Wir sind halt ein gutes Team."  
  
Sirius lachte kurz auf und diesmal war es frei von Hohn. Es war ein sympathisches Lachen. "Ja, allerdings."  
  
James wollte etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden am Nachbartisch bemerkte, der zu ihnen herüberschaute. Er wandte sich ihm zu und sah einen Jungen mit unnatürlich bleicher Haut, kurzen, schwarzen, glänzenden Haaren und einer Hakennase. In seinen dunklen Augen lagen Schatten. Ein Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang.  
  
"Hey, was glotzt du denn so, Sackgesicht?", fuhr er ihn auch schon an und stand auf. Hatte er etwa gelauscht? "Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!"  
  
Der andere Junge, James erinnerte sich vage, dass er Severus Snape hieß, presste seine dünnen Lippen zu einem harten, kompromisslosen Strich zusammen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du mich so blöd anmachst", entgegnete er ölig und mit einer leisen Spur von Zynismus in seiner Stimme. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Hauch von Spott, aber diesmal auch Rechtfertigung. "Ich habe nur aufgeschaut, weil du so laut geredet hast... in einer _Bibliothek_." James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu und funkelte ihn an. "Ach ja? Dann setze dich woanders hin oder ich haue dir gleich eine aufs Maul!" Scheiß Slytherins, immer waren sie da, wo man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Und wenn dieser schmierige Typ alles mitbekommen hatte, würde er durchdrehen. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass man ihm nachsagte, er würde sich für alles entschuldigen.  
  
Severus verengte seine Augen. "Ich bezweifle stark, dass die Bibliothek dir gehört. Ich setze mich hin, wo immer ich mich hinsetzen möchte und würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr euer Gespräch woanders fortsetzt, wenn es doch so privat ist."  
  
James' Hand flog zu seinem Zauberstab und einen Moment später hatte er ihn auf den Slytherin gerichtet.  
  
Sirius sah interessiert zu, beteiligte sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten.  
  
"Verpiss' dich, Idiot", zischte James durch seine Zähne.  
  
Serverus stand nun auch auf und beäugte James mit brennendem Blick. "Ich habe dir nichts getan, aber wenn du meinst, das Arschloch raushängen zu müssen, bitte." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten höhnisch und im Nu hatte auch er seinen Zauberstab gezogen. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mich einfach so bedrohen kannst?"  
  
James schnaubte. "Und wie ich kann! - _Relashio_!" Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie sein Zauber funktionierte und sich ein kleiner Schwall heißes Wasser Severus entgegen ergoss.  
  
"Aah!", schrie dieser keuchend auf und taumelte zurück. Die Hände schlug er gegen das Gesicht.  
  
Sirius lachte voller Schadenfreude. "Ja, Potter, zeig' es diesem Slytherinbastard!" Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, blieb aber sitzen.  
  
James grinste, machte einen Satz auf Severus zu und riss ihn zu sich. "Und nun zieh' Leine und wage es nie wieder, dich auf nur drei Meter zu nähern, klar!"  
  
Severus wollte offensichtlich in diesem Moment einen Zauber murmeln, denn seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch James rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen.  
  
Der Slytherin riss die Augen auf, krümmte sich und schnappte mühevoll nach Luft. Seine Knie sackten ein, doch James ließ nicht zu, dass er zu Boden fiel, sondern stieß ihn einfach von sich weg, so dass Severus zwei, drei Meter in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung stolperte. Dann drehte er sich zum Tisch herum, griff nach den beiden Büchern und schmiss sie dem Jungen hinterher. "Hau' endlich ab, du Drecksblag!"  
  
Severus, der sich nach seinen Büchern gebückt hatte, warf James einen lodernden Blick zu. Seine Wangen waren leicht rosa und seine Augen hatten sich verfinstert.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Erstarrungsfluch?", erkundigte Sirius sich gehässig und erhob sich. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Severus.  
  
James lachte.  
  
Doch ehe er oder der Slytherin reagieren konnten, erschallte eine schneidende Stimme.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem?", erkundigte sich Madam Pince verärgert.  
  
James wirbelte zu ihr herum. "Nein", log er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Wir lesen hier nur etwas für den Unterricht." Er sah Severus drohend an. Wenn er es wagte zu petzen, war er fällig, das schwor James sich.  
  
Severus sagte gar nichts, warf ihm und Sirius nur noch einen letzten, unheilvollen Blick zu und machte, dass er davonkam.  
  
Madam Pince war zwar noch misstrauisch, aber sie verschwand dann.  
  
"So ein scheiß Typ", sagte Sirius, als sie weg war und ließ sich wieder am Tisch nieder. "Coole Aktion, Potter."  
  
James drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte sich. "Ja... so ein schmieriger Depp. Der soll sich mal die Haare waschen." Auf die Idee, dass Severus ihm gar nichts angetan hatte, kam er nicht. Auch nicht, dass genau das, was er den Slytherins am Abend zuvor vorgeworfen hatte - nämlich Unfairness bei mehreren gegen einen - auf ihn und Sirius zutraf. "Also, um auf das Thema zurückzukommen, Black... du weißt ja nun, wie ich darüber denke."  
  
Dieser nickte nachdenklich. Doch dann verengten sich seine Augen. "Aber nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich dir vertrauen sollte, Potter." Und im Nu war das Misstrauen wieder da.  
  
"Ich habe mein Leben riskiert, um dich vor Folter zu schonen." James sah ihn aufrichtig an. "Hat dir jemand schon mal gesagt, dass du etwas paranoid zu sein scheinst?", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Offenbar glaubte Sirius, jeder, der sich ihm annäherte, würde ihm einen reinwürgen wollen.  
  
Sirius schnaubte. "Nicht mehr, als du. Du witterst zum Beispiel an jeder Ecke schwarze Magie. Aber um auf das Thema zurückzukommen: Und? Ich habe dir auch geholfen und würde dir dennoch nicht raten, mir zu vertrauen." In seinen Augen las er erzwungene Kälte, die ihn offenbar von James distanzieren sollte.  
  
Aber warum? Fürchtete er sich davor, Freundschaft zu schließen? Aus welchen Gründen? Weil er so etwas nicht kannte? Weil er glaubte, Zauberer und Hexen aus schwarzmagischen Familien seien zu so etwas nicht befähigt? James fand keine Antworten.  
"Ach, Black", meinte er also gutgelaunt, fest davon überzeugt, sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen zu lassen, "manche Dinge kann man nicht erleben, ohne dass man Freundschaft schließt. Ich hasse dich jedenfalls nicht mehr." Und damit stand er auf. "Wenn du Bock hast, was über die Prophezeiung zu finden, sag' Bescheid." Er warf Sirius noch einen letzten, aufrichtigen Blick zu, ehe er mit eiligen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ.  
  
_Puh, das war gar nicht so einfach gewesen_, dachte James und war froh, dass er es hinter sich hatte. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ, der gerne über seine Fehler sprach und im Grunde war er eigentlich davon überzeugt, keine zu haben.

--  
  
James hockte abends im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem der Tische nähe eines Kamins und hatte nichts gesagt, als Remus und Peter sich dazusetzten. Gegen Remus hatte er sowieso nichts und Peter... na ja, es war eigentlich nicht schlecht, einen Fan um sich zu haben. Der kleine Junge schien ihn zu bewundern und wollte alles über das nächtliche Abenteuer wissen.  
  
James erzählte und gab ordentlich an und genoss, wie Peter abwechselnd die Augen aufriss und sich die Hand vor dem Mund schlug, oder ein Jauchzen ausstieß.  
  
"Und ihr habt ihr einfach so ins Gesicht gelogen?" Peter kicherte kurz, als er bei der Szene mit McGonagall angelangt war.  
  
James nickte lässig. "Klar."  
  
Plötzlich ließ jemand ein schweres, schwarz gebundenes Buch auf den Tisch knallen, so dass James zusammenzuckte. Sein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und er war sofort mit dunklen, großen Augen konfrontiert, die ihn leuchtend anfunkelten.  
  
"Du hast mich aber erschreckt", hörte er Peter sagen.  
  
"Hier steht etwas Interessantes drin, Potter", ließ Sirius nun in einem überheblichen Ton verlauten und ein siegesgewisses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Dann... dann hast du dich entschieden?" James sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Doch Sirius ignorierte seine Frage und setzte sich hin. Offensichtlich hatte er sich entschieden, sonst hätte er sich kaum zu ihnen gesellt. "Wie viel weißt du über die Walpurgisritter?", wollte er wissen. Seine Augen streiften James.  
  
Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das, was Pettigrew schon gesagt hat."  
  
Sirius nickte ungeduldig. "Einst haben sie Slytherin gedient."  
  
"So alt sind sie schon?" James tat, als sei er erstaunt und riss die Augen auf. Sirius grinste. "Du weißt, was ich meine. Früher gab es eine Truppe, sie nannten sich _Knights of Walpurgis_. Niemand wusste von ihnen und Slytherin hütete sich davor, das Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Es waren alles Ritter, adlige Zauberer, und sie ehrten die Reinblütigkeit und überfielen immer wieder jene, die daran Verrat übten. Sie waren gut, sie fielen nicht auf und ihr Verborgenbleiben war ihre Trumpfkarte. Nun, nach Slytherins Tod verlor sich ihre Spur, aber hin und wieder tauchten immer welche auf, die sich Walpurgisritter nannten."  
  
"Wie, wenn niemand von ihnen wusste?", fragte Remus.  
  
"Na, ich weiß es, weil ich aus einer...erm..." Sirius verlor sich kurzzeitig in seiner Antwort, "...sehr alten, reinblütigen Familie stamme. Uns hat man vertraut, also wussten wir von ihnen."  
  
"Beschönigende Worte für ´meine Familie ist so schwarzmagisch und rassistisch, so wie das Universum unendlich ist´", meinte James spöttisch.  
  
Sirius stieß ihm dafür in die Rippen. Sein kurzes Haar fiel ihm wie immer in lässiger Eleganz in die Augen. "Auf jeden Fall gibt es heute noch Zauberer, und auch Hexen, die zu Ehren der Reinblütigkeit zusammentreffen, sich den Namen _Knights of Walpurgis_ geben und... schwarzmagische Dinge tun. Aber offensichtlich verfügen sie nicht über die Gabe, alles, wirklich alles, geheim zu halten, sonst hättet ihr niemals von ihnen gehört." Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über James und Peter schweifen. "Habt ihr schon mal von Tom Vorlost Riddle gehört?" Erwartungsvoll sah er alle der Reihe nach an, doch er erntete nur Kopfschütteln.  
  
James erkannte, dass Sirius mit nichts anderem gerechnet hatte, denn sein hochmütiges Nicken verriet es. "Das ist so ein Spinner, er muss verrückt sein, aber er soll die Dunklen Künste sehr, sehr gut beherrschen. Das Beste ist..." Sirius fing an, leise zu lachen, "Das Beste ist, er verachtet alle Muggles und Halbblüter, obwohl er selbst einer ist." Er prustete los und steckte James mit seinem Lachen an.  
  
"Hahaha, ist nicht ein Ernst, oder?"  
  
"Doch." Sirius sah ihn an, immer noch spaßend. "Er ist ein Halbblut, und glaubt, er sei von Merlin-weiß-wem geschickt, um die Welt in Dunkelheit zu stoßen, um Reinblütigkeit zu ehren und ihr auf Platz eins des Lebens zu verhelfen. Der will alles ausrotten, was nicht reinblütig ist."  
  
"Dann soll er mal bei sich selber anfangen", grinste James, doch seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen. Er hasste solche Denkweisen. "So ein Arschloch, wieso hockt er nicht in Azkaban?"  
  
"Man kann ihm nichts nachweisen", antwortete Sirius achselzuckend. Er schien diese Denkweise nicht so abartig zu finden, doch James war ja inzwischen eines Besseren belehrt. Sirius war so etwas einfach gewohnt, schätzte er mal. Und was man alltäglich fand, über das regte man sich auch nicht so schnell auf.  
  
"Außerdem...", fuhr Sirius fort, "_noch_ hat er ja nichts getan. Er klopft halt Sprüche und scheint sehr an den Walpurgisrittern interessiert zu sein."  
  
"Woher weißt du das alles?", staunte Peter.  
  
"Ach", winkte Sirius gelassen ab, "was bei uns im Haus so alles aufkreuzt... da schnappt man halt ´ne Menge auf."  
  
"Ob er auch gestern dabei war?", wollte James wissen.  
  
"Nee, glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Sirius im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Sonst hätte er mit uns gesprochen, und nicht Lestrange. Aber es heißt, dass viele Walpurgisritter mit ihm abhängen und sich sehr für seine Sprüche interessieren, die dieser Hohlkopf vom Stapel lässt."  
  
"Tz." James schnaubte. "Was ist das für ein Typ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Hab' gehört, er hat im Waisenhaus gelebt, ist aber von dort ausgerissen, oder so. Die Mutter war ´ne Hexe, die es dem Vater erst erzählt hatte, nachdem sie verheiratet waren, und so." Sirius grinste hämisch. "Tja, da hat er sie sitzen lassen. Schätze mal, sie ist gestorben, sonst wäre er ja nicht im Waisenhaus gelandet."  
  
"Oh, bei Merlin", stöhnte James auf und raufte sich die Haare. "Also, so ein psychisch instabiler Irrer, heh."  
  
"Yo, allerdings."  
  
"Ich finde das nicht witzig", meinte Remus ausdruckslos.  
  
"Was, das er rassistisch ist?", hakte James nach. Ihm war die Ernsthaftigkeit in Remus' Stimme keineswegs entgangen.  
  
"Das finde ich auch nicht witzig, aber ich meine, dass er aus einer zerrütteten Familie stammt", erklärte der dunkelblonde Junge.  
  
James machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Ach, wieso, stimmt doch... die, welche verrückt sind, kommen immer aus kaputten Familien." So war das doch andauernd.  
  
"Dann ist deine wohl nicht kaputt?"  
  
James sah Remus an, direkt in dessen ernste hellbraune Augen, die außergewöhnlich golden schimmerten. Eigentlich waren sie bernsteinfarben, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie eine solch' ungewöhnlich faszinierende Augenfarbe gesehen. Das Kaminlicht warf flackernde Schatten auf sein Gesicht, machte ihn bleich und ließ seine Züge kantig aussehen. Dann besann er sich wieder auf seine Antwort. "Natürlich nicht. Meine Eltern verstehen sich, lieben mich, haben gute Jobs, sind reich, und weder rassistisch noch schwarzmagisch."  
  
"Oh, Potter", stöhnte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen. "Eine perfekte Familie. Gerade bei solchen kann schon mal nichts stimmen."  
  
"Hey", fing James entrüstet an, "dass bei deiner nichts stimmt, ist ja sowieso allen klar."  
  
Sirius blinzelte und schaute James provozierend an. "Ich habe kein Problem damit, mich gegen meine Familie zu stellen. Du etwa?"  
  
"Ja, weil ich kein Problem mit meiner habe", entgegnete James bissig.  
  
"Schön für dich", tat Sirius gleichgültig ab und James achtete darauf, ob er so etwas wie Neid oder Eifersucht in seinen Reaktionen erkennen konnte, aber nichts deutete darauf hin.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Buch?", drang Remus´ ruhige Stimme zwischen ihre Sticheleien und James und Sirius wandten sich ihm zu.  
  
"Habe ich aus der Bibliothek geklaut."  
  
"Wir dürfen keine Bücher ungefragt daraus entwenden", mokierte Peter sich.  
  
James sah, wie Sirius dem mausgrauen Jungen einen Blick aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern zuwarf. Seine Wimpern warfen dabei halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen und verliehen ihm etwas Unschuldiges, ein Eindruck, welcher im Kontrast zu seiner lauernden Stimme stand: "Kommst du damit nicht klar?", erkundigte er sich beiläufig.  
  
"N-nein. Ich habe dich nur darauf hingewiesen." Peter schien immer zu leicht zu stottern, wenn er unsicher oder ängstlich wurde.  
  
"Fein. Und ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen."  
  
"Hat Pince nichts gemerkt?", fragte James.  
  
"Sie merkt es bestimmt noch." Sirius winkte ab als Zeichen, dass ihm die Folgen nicht im Geringsten ausmachten. "Na und, das kostet mich höchstens fünf Punkte." Er klappte das schwere Buch auf. Es roch etwas modrig und die Blätter waren vergilbt. Die Buchstaben waren in alter Schrift und mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben. "Es ist ein Buch über Prophezeiungen."  
  
James und die anderen rückten näher und sie steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, um gemeinsam im Buch zu blättern.  
  
"Hier...ab hier könnte es interessant werden." Sirius hatte das Kapitel ´1971´ aufgeschlagen. "Es steht aber auch ´ne Menge Scheiße drin."  
  
_1971, das Jahr der Feindschaft und das Jahr der Freundschaft´_, las James. _´Das Jahr, indem die Zeichen auf bevorstehende Dunkelheit deuten. Finsternis steht bevor, welche sich aufmacht, die Welt zu bezwingen. Doch es gibt eine Prophezeiung, von der so vieles abhängen wird. Aber niemand weiß, zu wessen Gunsten sie sich wendet... sie ist zweischneidig. Eine Medaille mit zwei Seiten. Schwarz und weiß, mit sehr viel Grau. Besser, sie bleibt im Verborgenen und niemand erfährt von ihrem Inhalt. Denn dann handeln jene nach eigenem Willen, unbeeinflusst von jeglichen Vorhersagungen. Es sollte nur immer vor Augen gehalten werden, dass Dunkelheit immer existiert, neben dem Licht weilt, und niemals vernichtet werden kann, da das Licht ohne sie nicht bestehen wird. _  
  
"So ein nebulöser Unsinn", stieß James mit einem langen Atem hervor, als er auf die alten Lettern starrte.  
  
"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt behaupten, ein Zentaur hätte das Buch verfasst", feixte Sirius.  
  
James sah auf und grinste. "Ja. Schaut zu den Sternen hinauf", fing er an, Firenze nachzuahmen. "Der Mars ist hell und weist uns in den Krieg. Aber mehr darf ich euch nicht sagen, da ihr Menschen unwissend bleiben sollt, schließlich wollen wir Zentauren uns diesen Vorteil nicht abringen lassen."  
  
Sirius kicherte und setzte eine stoische Miene mit glasigen Augen auf. "Pootteer", fing er wie ein Wahrsager an, "Potter, ich sehe Unheil auf dich zukoommmmen."  
  
James riss gespielt entsetzt die Augen auf. "Oh nein!", rief er, scheinbar voller Angst. "Was siehst du?"  
  
"Potter... ich sehe Dunkelheit. Überall. Sie wird sich auf dich stürzen. Aarrrggh. Sie wird dich verschliiingeeen!" Sirius verdrehte in perfektem Irrsinn die Augen.  
  
"Neeiinn", rief James und spielte weiter den Geschockten. Er bildete mit seinen Zeigefingern ein Kreuz und hielt es Sirius entgegen. "Dunkelheit, weiche von mir!"  
  
Peter kicherte unkontrolliert und auch Remus lachte.  
  
"Potter, das Ende der Welt steht bevor", fuhr Sirius mit extra schriller Stimme fort. "Das Ende der Welt! Der Mars wird vom Himmel fallen und die Erde aus der Galaxie kicken..."  
  
"So helft uns doch", krächzte James und verbiss sich ein Lachen. "Der Mars greift an!"  
  
Mehrere Gryffindors hatten sich zu ihnen gewandt und schauten dem Schauspiel zu. Ein Grinsen lag auf deren Gesichtern. Manche winkten ab und schienen es offensichtlich einfach nur albern zu finden.  
  
"Aaaahhh!", machte Sirius, als sehe er etwas besonders Schreckliches in seiner illusionären Glaskugel, "Ich sehe schreckliche Zeiten! Der Pöbler Mars wird den Kampf gewinnen!"  
  
"Neeiinn! Was tuun? Erzähl', was siehst du?" James starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
  
"Ich sehe, wie die beiden Planeten miteinander kämpfen!" Sirius hatte immer noch seinen glasigen Blick drauf. "Ja, Mars, nimm' _das_ und _das_!" Dann sog er entsetzt die Luft ein. "Nein! Wir verlieren! Die Erde....."  
  
"Zerstört?", fragte James atemlos.  
  
"Sie explodiert!"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" James reagierte schnell und zauberte eine kleine Explosion herbei.  
  
Mehrere Gryffindors schrieen auf, und James und Sirius ließen sich mit den Stühlen nach hinten zu Boden kippen.  
  
James lachte.  
  
"Hahahahaha", prustete Sirius los, als er sich aufrichtete und ein paar verschreckte Gesichter von Gryffindorschülerinnen sah. "Wir sind TOT! Zerfetzt! Hahahaha, eure Gesichter müsstet ihr sehen!"  
  
Andere stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein.  
  
"Ihr seid echt albern", meinte eines der Mädchen leicht verärgert.  
  
James setzte sich wieder hin und Sirius tat es ihm nach. "Also?" Er sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatten abrupt aufgehört, herumzualbern und wandten sich wieder dem ursprünglichen Thema zu.  
  
"Also, was?", fragte dieser unwirsch zurück.  
  
"Ich wette, diese Prophezeiung ist die, welche die Pseudoritter gesucht haben."  
  
"Ja, denk' ich auch."  
  
"Und? Sie ist im Verbotenen Wald und Firenze weiß, wo." James' haselnussbraune Augen fingen an zu leuchten und er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein strubbliges Haar. "Lasst uns sie suchen!" Er hielt es für die genialste Idee des Jahres.  
  
"Was?", quiekte Peter ängstlich auf.  
  
Sirius hingegen nickte lahm. "Ja... das Ganze ist zu verlockend, als das wir es ignorieren können."  
  
James pflichtete ihm bei. "Finde ich nämlich auch." Was war schon dabei? Nichts, außer ein wenig positive Aufregung.  
  
"Also, gut, Hohlkopf." Sirius warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
  
"Deppenhirn." Darauf hatte James nur gewartet.  
  
"Sagt mal", fing Remus an, ehe sich James und Sirius wieder ein Wortgefecht liefern konnten, "euer Drang nach Geheimnissuche in Ehren, aber habt ihr nicht erzählt, ihr müsstet nachsitzen?"  
  
James sah Sirius erschrocken an. "Alter, er hat Recht! Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Halb sechs. Oh Mann, wann müssen wir bei McGonagall sein?"  
  
"Öhm... seit ´ner HALBEN STUNDE!" James raufte sich wieder die Haare. McGonagall würde _ausrasten_! Das Nachsitzen hatte er ja völlig vergessen!  
  
Sirius sprang auf und lachte kurz auf. "Na, die wird uns ´ne Szene machen!"  
  
James verdrehte die Augen. "Wie immer. Olle Tussi." Jetzt mussten sie aber sputen. "Los, komm', wir rennen."  
  
"Okay. Wer als Letzter dort ist, muss für den anderen eine Woche lang die Hausaufgaben machen." Sirius grinste schalkhaft und sah James an.  
  
Dieser grinste spitzbübisch. Für so etwas war er immer zu haben. "Wette gilt."  
  
Und dann stürmten sie zeitgleich los, hetzten durch den Raum, dabei sämtliche Schüler aus dem Weg schubsend und sprinteten hinaus zu McGonagalls Büro.

**

* * *

_A/N:_**_ Das war das fünfte Kapitel. Wie versprochen, schnell geupdatet, oder? Extra zu Heilig Abend, wo zwar sicher eh keine schwarze Seele reinschauen wird, weil Weihnachtsstress, dennoch betrachtet es als kleines Geschenk von mir. Wie fandet ihr es? War diesmal ruhiger... Ruhe vor dem Sturm, quasi ;) Freue mich wie immer über Feedback und werde auch bei Kritik nichts entern und stehlen, was euch gehört :) Piratenehrenwort  
  
Wieder mal ein GROSSES DANKE an euch!  
Wah, 5 Kapitel und schon so 120 Reviews insgesamt. Ihr seid echt klasse! :)  
  
So, Sirius und James fangen an, sich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Gurgel zu gehen. smile Aber noch sind sie keine "richtigen" Freunde. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, dies auch so darzustellen, ich hoffe es. Zwischen Kapitel 5 und 6 werde ich eine Monate überbrücken und direkt mit Dezember 1971 anfangen.  
  
Snape ist nur kurz aufgetaucht, ich weiß, noch ist er nicht der personifizierte Sarkasmus pur, so wie wir ihn als Erwachsenenkennen, aber das kommt alles noch. Er ist schließlich 11 und ich will in meiner Story entwickeln lassen.  
  
Was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hat? Keine Sorge, das ist keine schlechtgemachte Nachahmung von der aus Band 5, sondern was gaaaanz anderes. Wird auch nur eine nebensächliche Rolle haben. Aber das wird sich noch alles klären, also immer hübsch weiterlesen? Wäre cool lach.  
  
So, frohes Piratenfest und guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr! Januar 2004 gibt's Kapitel sechs :)._


	7. Gefahr? Was bedeutet schon Gefahr?

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
  
**6. Kapitel  
  
Gefahr? Was bedeutet schon Gefahr? **

* * *

****

_"Gefahr?  
Ha! Ich hab' keine Angst vor Gefahr!  
Hörst du mich, Gefahr,  
ich lach' dir ins Gesicht: Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
_- Young Simba, KdL.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter lebten sich schnell ein und hatten stets einen Berg von Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
  
Der Dezember stand bevor und Sirius und James mussten mal wieder nachsitzen. Diesmal bei Professor Moody. So saßen sie im Klassenraum in den Slytherinverliesen, beide auf verschiedenen Seiten, so dass der Gang in der Mitte sie trennte und die Köpfe über ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier gesenkt. Sie mussten einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, warum man den Unterricht eines Lehrers nicht mit geplatzten Stink- und Wasserbomben störte und zusätzlich ein Essay über die Geschichte der Dunklen Künste verfassen.  
  
Moody saß vorne am Pult, die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, im Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Aufsätze von Schülern aus den höheren Jahrgängen korrigierend. Hin und wieder schaute er über den Papierrand zu den beiden Jungen, die auffällig still vor sich hin brüteten.  
  
James kaute auf seinem Federkiel herum und hatte null Bock, hier abzuhängen. Unwillkürlich fiel ihm das erste Wettrennen mit Sirius ein, als sie verspätet zum Nachsitzen bei McGonagall kamen.  
  
_Es wäre fast ein Unentschieden geworden, als sie beide, ohne anzuklopfen, in ihr Büro hereingestürmt waren und eine ohnehin längst verärgerte McGonagall zusammenzuckte. Sie rannten über die beiden Stühle hinweg, die vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen, und die polternd zu Boden fielen und schmissen sich regelrecht auf den Tisch. Aber Sirius hatte ihn als erster berührt.  
  
"Gewonnen!", keuchte Sirius triumphierend und stützte seine Hände auf die Knie.  
  
"Pah", machte James atemlos. "Reine Glückssache!"  
  
"Du musst eine Woche lang meine Hausaufgaben machen! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Meine Herren!", rief McGonagall erbost dazwischen. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. "Was soll das? Haben Sie den Verstand verloren? Erst kommen Sie zu spät, dann poltern Sie einfach so herein, wobei sie mein Büro halb auseinanderreißen und nun..."  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte James schnell und lächelte arglos. "Ich mache deine Hausaufgaben garantiert nicht", zischte er Sirius zu.  
  
"Hey!", empörte dieser sich. "Ich habe gewonnen!"  
  
"Hast du nicht!"  
  
"Habe ich doch!"  
  
"Hast du - "  
  
"RUHE! Worum geht es eigentlich?" Sie ernteten überaus giftige Blicke ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
  
"Sag' ihr, dass ich gewonnen habe!" Sirius funkelte James angriffslustig an und James gab sich geschlagen. Immerhin hatte er ja wirklich gewonnen... und abgemacht war abgemacht. Er war nicht der Typ von Mensch, der sich nicht an das Wort hielt.  
  
"Oh ja, Black hat gewonnen. Black ist ja soooo stark", grinste er also und kicherte.  
  
Sirius gab ihm einen Rippenstoß und James wollte ihn gerade zurückboxen, als McGonagalls Stimme die Luft durchschnitt.  
  
"SETZEN! SOFORT! ODER WOLLEN SIE VON DER SCHULE FLIEGEN?!"  
  
James und Sirius fuhren leicht panisch auseinander, hoben die umgefallenen Stühle auf und setzten sich schnell hin.  
  
"Sie haben gar keinen Grund, uns fliegen zu lassen", maulte Sirius.  
  
Er fing sich einen vernichtenden Blick der strengen Hexe ein. "Eine halbe Stunde zu spät und unangebrachtes Verhalten in meinem Büro. Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden! Und wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie Sie Regeln verletzen, werde ich Filch bitten, seine Foltergeräte wieder auszupacken!"  
  
"Boah, was? Das ist ungerecht!" James warf McGonagall einen schnellen Blick zu. Er wusste aber, dass sie das mit Filch nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie die Jungen nur schocken.  
  
"Und vollkommen altmodisch", fügte Sirius hastig hinzu. "Wir wollen doch immer schön mit der Zeit gehen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Und Potter", fuhr McGonagall, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von den Kommentaren der beiden Unheilstifter fort, "wagen Sie es nicht, für Black die Hausaufgaben zu machen, mir ist ganz gleich, ob sie gewettet haben, oder nicht! HOGWARTS IST EINE ANGESEHENE SCHULE UND KEIN IRRENHAUS!"  
  
_James grinste still, als er daran dachte. Natürlich hatte er für Sirius die Hausaufgaben machen müssen, aber dafür hatte dieser zwei Wochen später für ihn die Hausaufgaben gemacht, als er die Wette verloren hatte, Mrs Norris, die Katze von Filch, knallrot zu zaubern und aus ihrem leisen Miauen ein dröhnendes Grölen zu machen, damit sie immer vorgewarnt würden, wenn sie angeschlichen kam. Sie wurden dabei von Filch erwischt und hatten sich zwei Wochen Nachsitzen, eine Ohrfeige des Hausmeisters und zwanzig Punkte Abzug fürs Haus einkassiert. Aber einen Versuch war es allemal wert gewesen.  
  
Nun konzentrierte James sich wieder auf seinen Aufsatz. Besser, wenn sie schnell fertig würden, denn sie hatten heute noch Großes vor. Keiner von den Jungen hatte diese Prophezeiung vergessen und das, was darüber im Buch stand. Sirius hatte von seinem jüngeren Bruder Regulus den Tipp bekommen, dass sich ein paar dieser Walpurgisritter heute Nacht im Verbotenen Wald treffen würden und sie hatten vor, auch dort zu sein. Regulus war ja noch bei den Eltern zu Hause und kriegte so einiges von den Besuchern mit.  
  
Es würde zwar schwierig werden, sie zu finden, aber James war zuversichtlich. Sirius hatte einen guten Orientierungssinn und war sich sicher, den Weg halbwegs wieder zu finden, den sie gegangen waren, als sie den Zentauren gefunden hatten. In der Nähe musste der Treffpunkt der schwarzen Magier sein.  
  
Bevor James zum Nachsitzen gegangen war, hatte er versucht, Remus zum Mitkommen zu überreden. Peter hatte davon mitbekommen und er hatte auch ihn gefragt. Sirius hatte davon Wind bekommen und war alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch er hatte nichts gesagt. Seine Blicke hingegen hatten Bände gesprochen. James war guten Mutes, dass die beiden auch mitkommen würden. Das wäre doch bestimmt witziger. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, ob Peter mitkam oder nicht, ein Pluspunkt wäre ja, dass Peters Bewunderung für ihn mit Sicherheit noch steigen würde, wenn er ihn in Action sehen würde. Und Peter hatte nun mal davon erfahren, also konnte er sie im Grunde auch gleich begleiten. Remus hätte er aber gerne dabei. James war der Ansicht, dass Remus ein besonnener Ruhepol zu sein schien, und so einen konnten sie gut gebrauchen. Und was Peter betraf... immerhin sah es so aus, als wüsste er einiges, was man ihm nicht zutraute - so hatte ja auch er von den Walpurgisrittern gehört - und vielleicht konnte er ja tatsächlich nützlich sein.  
  
Er schaute zu Sirius, der nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf wandte und stumm zurückblickte. Ja, heute Nacht würde ein großes Abenteuer auf sie warten, dessen war James sich sicher und er war schon voller Vorfreude.

--  
  
"Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis mitten in einer arschkalten Dezembernacht durch einen Verbotenen Wald voller Monster zu streifen, um irgendwelchen verrückten, schwarzmagischen, rassistischen Zauberern hinterher zu spionieren, die daran Gefallen finden, Jungs wie uns zu foltern und umzulegen", sagte Remus gerade. Er sprach ruhig, mit einem zynischen Unterton. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück schweifen.  
  
Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum in den roten, gemütlichen Sesseln vor einem Kamin, in dem warmes Feuer prasselte. Peter war auch dabei, und sie unterhielten sich leise, aber rege. James hatte seinen Überredungsversuch von heute Nachmittag fortgesetzt und schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen.  
  
"Ach, komm' schon, Remus, sei kein Schaf! Komm' mit, das wird _aufregend_!"  
  
"Gefährlich und suizidsüchtig, meinst du wohl", korrigierte Remus ihn trocken.  
  
Sirius grinste. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten lebensfroh und auf seinem Gesicht lag der spitzbübische Ausdruck, der immer dann zu lesen war, wenn er etwas Verbotenes ausheckte. "Genial und faszinierend", verbessert er Remus.  
  
"Habt ihr keine Angst?", fragte Peter mit großen Augen.  
  
James winkte großspurig ab. "Wir sind Gryffindors", sagte er in einem Ton, als gäbe es kein Argument auf dieser Welt, welches man seiner Antwort entgegensetzen konnte.  
  
"Und Gryffindors haben keine Angst", fügte Sirius wie selbstverständlich hinzu. Sein Haar glänzte im Feuerschein. "Meinetwegen könnt ihr auch gerne hier bleiben, mir ist es schnuppe."  
  
Remus wusste, dass es dem Jungen gleichgültig war. Aber James war es nicht egal, das konnte er sofort an dem entrüsteten Blick erkennen, den er Sirius zuwarf.  
  
"Jetzt habt euch nicht so. Stellt euch nicht wie kleine Kinder an!" James hatte mittlerweile die Augenbrauen verzogen und sah Remus und Peter halb verärgert, halb verächtlich an. "Feiglinge!"  
  
Und diese Taktik zog, zumindest bei Peter.  
  
"Okay, okay, ich bin dabei", piepste der dicke Junge schnell, doch in seinen Augen flackerte es. "Es wird ja nichts geschehen, oder?"  
  
"Quatsch. Natürlich nicht", versicherte Sirius ihm.  
  
"Außerdem suchen wir ja nicht die Walpurgistypen, sondern die Prophezeiung", meinte James.  
  
"Schon klar", bemerkte Remus spöttisch. "Und um an das euch unbekannte Versteck der lächerlichen Vorhersage zu kommen, müssten wir uns nur an die Fersen dieser Irren haften, habe ich recht?"  
  
James grinste schief und Sirius nickte. "Ja, so kann man es auch sagen."  
  
Remus schnaubte. Er bezweifelte stark, dass bei den beiden das Wort ´Gefahr´ überhaupt im Wortschatz auftauchte.  
  
"Aber es wird nicht gefährlich", fügte James schnell hinzu, als könnte er Gedanken lesen.  
  
Remus warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu. "Wird ein Spaziergang, natürlich."  
  
"Ja, doch, so ungefähr...", pflichtete Sirius ihm unschuldig bei und erntete von Remus einen leichten Stoß in die Seite. "Also, entscheide dich, Lupin." Er stand auf.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte James sofort. "Wir wollten doch erst um Mitternacht los."  
  
"Ich habe Hunger."  
  
"Was? Wir waren doch gerade beim Abendessen", sagte Remus perplex.  
  
"Na und?" Sirius schien verwirrt. "Ich befinde mich im Wachstum und habe Hunger. Das liegt möglicherweise auch an der Vorfreude und Aufregung", setzte er dann feixend hinzu.  
  
"Wo willst du denn Essen herkriegen?" Auch Peter schien nicht abgeneigt, noch eine Kleinigkeit zu futtern.  
  
"Na, bei den Hauselfen in der Küche", antwortete Sirius verwirrt.  
  
"Du hast Kontakt zu denen?" Peter machte große Augen und Sirius stieß einen langen Atem aus, den kleinen Jungen höhnisch musternd.  
  
"Natürlich, du Schwachkopf. Zum Küchenpersonal sollte man _immer_ die besten Kontakte haben, merk' dir diese Lebensweisheit."  
  
Sirius zog los, ohne Peter aufzufordern, mitzukommen.  
  
Remus sah ihm hinterher, bis James' Stimme an sein Ohr drang.  
  
"Was ist denn nun, Remus?" Er sah ihn offen aus seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an. Sie glitzerten fröhlich und unbekümmert. "Komm' doch mit, das wird ´n Spaß!"  
  
Remus zweifelte. Es lag nicht daran, dass er Angst hatte - denn die hatte er nicht - aber er hielt die Idee schlichtweg für unvernünftig und sah überhaupt keinen Sinn darin.  
  
Des Weiteren wunderte er sich über James' Hartnäckigkeit. Sie teilten zwar alle vier den Schlafsaal und hatten zusammen Unterricht, doch _Freundschaft_ war es nicht, was sie verband. Dazu vereinigte sie zu wenig.  
  
Sirius schien zudem Peter nicht richtig leiden zu können und zeigte Remus gegenüber Desinteresse.  
  
James schien nur etwas für Peter übrig zu haben, weil der kleine Junge ihn bewunderte, wies gegenüber ihn, Remus, jedoch eine untrügliche Aufrichtigkeit auf.  
  
Peter war zu ihnen allen nett und hoffte penetrant auf so etwas wie Freundschaft. Und was Sirius und James betraf... tja, daraus wurde Remus selbst nicht schlau. Sie waren zusammen um Leben und Tod gerannt und hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen und dabei viel riskiert, dennoch würde Remus nicht gerade behaupten, dass sie von nun an ´Freunde´ waren. Sie hielten hitzige Wortgefechte und stritten sich, wann immer sich Gelegenheit bot - aber sie hatten ein Zweckbündnis geschlossen, dazu da, um ihre gemeinsamen Interessen verfolgen zu können, die darin bestanden mit Peeves um die Wette die Lehrer, Filch und Schüler (allen voran Slytherins) mit Streichen an den Rand der Verzweiflung zu bringen, die Burg nach Geheimgängen und -räumen zu durchforsten und sämtliche Regeln zu brechen.  
  
Und er selbst... er selbst fand James ein wenig _zu_ angeberisch, Sirius ein wenig _zu_ dreist und Peter ein wenig _zu_ anhänglich. Und dennoch ging er ihnen nicht aus dem Weg. Er fand es gut, dass er die drei Jungs nicht auf Anhieb total sympathisch fand, das half ihm, nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen, richtige Freundschaft mit ihnen zu schließen. Denn das durfte er sich nun mal nicht erlauben. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden würden... Er war nun mal ein Werwolf, diese Tatsache ließ sich nicht leugnen und mehr konnte er sich somit nicht leisten. Das wurde ihm seit Jahren unnachgiebig eingetrichtert. Aber da die Jungs ansonsten ganz okay waren, war es doch perfekt. Eine oberflächliche Kameradschaft, eben.  
  
Der dunkelblonde Junge merkte, wie er immer unentschlossener wurde und wagte wieder einen Blick in James' bittende, vor Aufregung glühende Augen.  
  
"Also, du bist dabei?" James schien zu merken, dass Remus nachzugeben schien. "Komm' schon, du bist dabei, richtig?" Er fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.  
  
Remus seufzte und kapitulierte endgültig. Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich lustig werden. Er hatte schon sehr lange keinen nächtlichen Streifzug mit anderen unternommen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es vermisst hatte.  
  
"Cool!", strahlte James und trommelte mit den Händen auf die Sessellehnen. "Klasse, das wird genial, sag' ich dir!"  
  
Remus grinste flüchtig. Ja, vielleicht würde es das wirklich...

--  
  
Es war eine mondlose Nacht. Der indigoblaue Himmel erstreckte sich über ihnen und war durchzogen von vielen, kleinen mystischweißen Sternen, die wie kostbare Perlen hinabfunkelten. Sie schienen nah und waren doch so unendlich weit fort.  
  
Es war still, nur vereinzelte Rufe einiger Nachttiere schallten ihnen aus dem Verbotenen Wald entgegen. Sanfte, kleine Schneeflocken fielen lautlos herab und Peter konnte seinen Atem sehen, der wie eine kleine eilige Nebelwolke hinaus stob. Kälte umgab sie und er war froh, dass er, so wie die anderen, seinen langen, dicken Winterumhang mit einer weiten Kapuze umgelegt hatte.  
  
Die anderen Jungen schwiegen und Sirius und James begannen erst aufgeregt miteinander zu flüstern, als sie den Wald erreicht hatten. Ein kleiner, dunkler Pfad schlängelte sich dort hinein und verschwand in der Finsternis. Er führte sie direkt ins Verderben, schoss es Peter durch den Kopf und ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Warum war er nicht so mutig wie die anderen? Sie schienen keine Angst zu haben. Aber er war noch nie furchtlos gewesen. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor hatte schicken können...  
  
Peter hielt sich an James, als sie den düsteren Wald betaten und immer tiefer eindrangen. Es war richtig dunkel, nur das matte Sternenlicht drang von oben herab und ließ die Nebelschwaden, die über den frostigen Waldboden krochen, aufleuchten.  
  
Eine Eule schuhute ganz in ihrer Nähe.  
  
Als sie eine Weile gelaufen waren, stoppte Sirius. "Hier muss das sein." Seine Stimme war vor Aufregung angespannt.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte James.  
  
Peter konnte sehen, wie auf deren dunklen Haarschöpfen Schneeflocken aufglitzerten, ehe sie schmolzen.  
  
"Ja." Sirius wies in eine Richtung, die weit entfernt in einer Lichtung mündete. "Schau', von dort sind wir gekommen. Da hinten lag Firenze. Und hier hast du mich hinterhältig überfallen."  
  
"Ich habe dich nicht hinterhältig überfallen", protestierte James mit einem belustigten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
"Oh, doch, Potter!", widersprach Sirius nachdrücklich.  
  
"Gut und von wo kamen diese Irren?", fragte Remus leicht genervt dazwischen.  
  
Peter merkte, wie er etwas hektisch klang.  
  
"Von dort." Sirius streckte seinen Arm einfach nach geradeaus.  
  
Die Richtung, in die er zeigte, war besonders dunkel, fand Peter.  
  
"Na, dann lasst uns da hin", schlug James vor.  
  
"Wir müssen aber leise sein", mahnte Remus. "Und uns anpirschen. Wenn sie sich heute treffen, sind bestimmt schon einige da."  
  
"Eben." Sirius sah in die Runde. "Also, sshh."  
  
Sie schwiegen und gingen auf leisen Sohlen weiter.  
  
Peter war nervös. Überall glaubte er, Schatten zu sehen, die sich ihm drohend näherten und er wünschte sich zurück in die sichere Burg. Aber wenn er den anderen gestand, Angst zu haben, würden sie ihn auslachen. Er wurde schon oft ausgelacht und Jungs wie James und Sirius hatten ihn des Öfteren fertig gemacht. Und nun war er mit eben _solchen_ Zauberern, die cool und bei allen beliebt waren, zusammen unterwegs... nein, das würde er sich nicht kaputt machen. Er würde mutig weitergehen und einfach hoffen, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren wird.  
  
Er merkte, wie die anderen stehen blieben und schaute auf. Schräg links von ihnen, etwa hundert Meter weiter, erkannte er mehrere Schatten. Zum Glück standen sie selbst im Schatten, so dass sie sicher nicht wahrgenommen werden konnten. Zumindest betete er darum. Dort drüben war es lichter, weil drei gewaltige Bäume umgeknickt waren, scheinbar einst von einem Blitz getroffen. Sie waren so gefallen, dass sie ein großes Dreieck bildeten, in dem sich nun die Walpurgisritter gesammelt hatten. Sie standen im Kreis und leises Stimmenmurmeln drang zu Peter herüber.  
  
Er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihnen herüber. Er hatte schon die haarsträubendsten Gerüchte von ihnen gehört und nun begegnete er ihnen. Sie würden tot sein, wenn diese sie bemerken würden. Toter als tot. Hastig sah er sich nach James um.  
  
"Und jetzt?", hörte er diesen wispern.  
  
"Hm... anschleichen?", flüsterte Sirius zurück.  
  
"Sie werden uns bemerken", mischte sich Remus leise ein. "Unterschätzt sie bloß nicht, wie bei eurem letzten Ausflug." Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen hatten Sirius fixiert, ehe sie zu James huschten, und wieder zurück.  
  
"Aber wie kommen wir dann an sie heran?" Sirius sah Remus an. "´Ne Idee?"  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Also anschleichen", nahm James den Vorschlag von Sirius wieder auf.  
  
"Das ist gefährlich!", flüsterte Peter entsetzt. Von irgendwo her ertönte wieder ein Jagdruf eines Tieres.  
  
"Selbstmord, ich wei", stimmte ihm Remus resignierend zu.  
  
James winkte ab. "Ach was. Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, passiert nichts."  
  
"Wir gehen zu zweit", bestimmte Sirius. "Ich gehe mit Lupin und du, Potter, mit Pettigrow."  
  
James verzog kurz das Gesicht und Peter überlegte, ob es daran lag, dass Sirius seinen Namen mal wieder falsch ausgesprochen hatte (mit voller Absicht, wie er übrigens vermutete) oder ob James nicht mit ihm, Peter, mitgehen wollte.  
  
"Er heißt Pettigrew, Sirius", verbesserte Remus ihn trocken.  
  
"Warum sollen wir uns trennen?", wollte Peter wissen. Er war froh, dass James mit ihm gehen würde. Mit ihm stünden die Chancen besser, dass nichts schief ging.  
  
"Zu viert fallen wir auf jeden Fall auf. Und wenn Potter und ich zusammengehen, sind die Fähigkeiten ungerecht verteilt." Sirius sprach mit übertriebener Geduld, die klar machte, dass er über sie eben nicht länger verfügte.  
  
Peter blinzelte und fragte sich, ob der Junge ihn da gerade beleidigt hatte.  
  
"Also, gut", drängte James, anscheinend nicht länger willens, hier weiter auszuharren. "Wir gehen links herum und ihr rechts, klar?"  
  
"Okay", wisperte Remus. "Mann, das war die schlechteste Idee überhaupt, mit euch mitzugehen. Ihr seid total unorganisiert."  
  
Sirius grinste und seine weißen Zähne blitzten im Dunkeln auf. "Die spontanen Ereignisse sind immer noch die spannendsten."  
  
"Okay, Peter, komm'", sagte James. Er duckte sich und zusammen huschten sie fort.

--  
  
"Alles klar, Lupin, dann lass' uns losgehen", flüsterte Sirius. "Zauberstab bereit?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Sie traten aus dem Schatten, duckten sich und näherten sich im Schutze des Gebüsches von außen dem Dreieck. Auf der anderen Seite mussten James und Peter sein, Sirius konnte sie allerdings nicht sehen.  
  
Als sie nah genug dran waren, versteckten sie sich und lauschten. Die Gestalten waren in sanftes Sternenlicht eingetaucht, doch man konnte nichts erkennen, als ihre schwarzen Gewänder. Sie regten sich kaum und nur der helle Schimmer unter ihren Kapuzen verriet ihre Gesichter.  
  
"England ist noch nicht bereit, hat _er_ gesagt", sagte einer von ihnen.  
  
Sirius erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder: so lauernd und leise - das konnte nur Aryan Lestrange sein. Die Lestranges waren eine alte, reinblütige Zaubererfamilie, die, wie seine eigene, schwarze Magie mehr liebte als alles andere.  
  
"Ich finde, die Zeit ist schon längst gekommen!", erwiderte eine andere Stimme, erfüllt von eisiger Kälte.  
  
"Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns in Geduld üben müssen, wenn unsere Wünsche Früchte tragen sollen", zischte Aryan.  
  
"Geduld, Geduld", äffte der andere verächtlich nach. "Wir haben lange genug gewartet!"  
  
Einige stimmten ihm murmelnd zu.  
  
"Schweigt, ihr Narren!" Aryan klang herrisch und befehlend. "Wir werden warten, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."  
  
"Und was ist mit der Prophezeiung?", fragte jemand anderes kühl.  
  
"Sie liegt noch immer im Verborgenen", antwortete Aryan schroff. "Die Zentauren wissen wo, aber sie verraten es uns nicht. Diese Bastarde." Seine Stimme war voller Hass. "Das Versteck muss aber hier im Wald sein. Es heißt, in Richtung Osten, direkt im Herzen des Waldes."  
  
"Na, bei der blutigen Hölle!", rief einer der hitzigeren Zauberer. "Dann lasst uns dorthin!"  
  
Aryan lachte leise und spottend. "Führe uns hin, wenn du weißt, wo das Herz des Waldes pulsiert. Bisher wusste niemand, wo es sich befindet."  
  
"Niemand, außer den verfluchten Zentauren", verbesserte jener, der am Anfang Aryan widersprochen hatte. Seine kalte Stimme wehte unangenehm klar zu Sirius herüber. "Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir sie finden. Was immer in ihr geschrieben steht, es könnte überaus wichtig sein."  
  
Sirius befand, genug gehört zu haben. Was er wissen wollte, hatte er erfahren. Er warf Remus einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. Dieser hockte neben ihm und starrte zu der Gruppe der dunklen Zauberer. Sein blasses Gesicht schien angespannt und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sirius fiel die geheimnisvolle Aura des Jungen auf, die ihm bereits beim ersten Treffen nicht entgangen war. Ein Blick in diese goldbraunfarbenen Pupillen genügte, um zu wissen, dass Remus etwas verbarg und Sirius war auch aufgefallen, dass er nie von seiner Familie oder über sich _selbst_ sprach. Immer, wenn sie redeten, zeigte Remus Interesse, blockte aber immer sofort ab, sollte es zu privat werden.  
  
Sirius hatte sich bisher einen Dreck darum geschert, warum der Junge so war, wie er war und was er eventuell zu verbergen hatte. Doch jetzt, mitten im Verbotenen Wald war er drauf und dran, Remus einfach zu fragen. Und das nur, um zu sehen, wie dessen ruhige Maske entzwei glitt und in viele, kleine Scherben zerbarst, ehe dessen übliche Gelassenheit wieder die Herrschaft über die Gefühle errang.  
  
Doch er unterließ es. Dies war weder der geeignete Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort dafür. "Rückzug, Lupin", flüsterte Sirius also. "Wir nehmen den gleichen Weg zurück."  
  
Remus sah ihn an und Sirius konnte sehen, wie das Sternenlicht in seinen außergewöhnlichen Augen reflektierte. "Ist gut."  
  
Sie krochen leise davon und hatten gerade die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als Sirius ein Niesen hörte.  
  
Es kam direkt von der gegenüberliegenden Seite und hallte zu ihnen herüber. Da von den Walpurgisrittern immer nur einer am Reden und es somit recht still war, war das Niesen nicht zu überhören.  
  
Sirius war erstarrt und spürte, wie Remus ihm einen alarmierten Blick zuwarf. Das konnten nur James oder Peter gewesen sein und wie er es einschätzte, war es mit Sicherheit diese nichtsnutzige, kleine Kröte von Pettigrew. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass die Zauberer nichts gehört hatten.  
  
"Das kam von dort drüben!"", rief einer von ihnen und Sirius sah, wie er in die richtige Richtung deutete.  
  
Jemand - Peter - quiekte auf.  
  
Sirius spürte, wie seine Hoffnung zerfiel, wie Staub, und zu allen Seiten auseinander stob. "Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte er ausdruckslos.  
  
"Was jetzt? !" Remus klang panisch.  
  
"DA! LOS! AUF SIE!" brüllte Ayran.  
  
Mehrere Dinge passierten gleichzeitig.  
  
Walpurgisritter hetzten zu James' und Peters' Versteck.  
  
"LAUF, PETER, LAUF!", hörte Sirius James hektisch schreien.  
  
Er wollte aufspringen, wurde aber von Remus überraschend gewaltsam niedergedrückt. "Sie wissen nichts von uns", wisperte er.  
  
Er starrte den dunkelblonden Jungen an. "Und was ist mit ihnen? Außerdem müssen wir unsere eigene Haut retten, Trottel! Sie werden vermuten, dass noch mehr von uns hier sind! Potter braucht Hilfe!" Wut entbrannte in ihm.  
  
"Hör' mir zu", entgegnete Remus ruhig. Doch das Flackern in seinen Augen verriet seine Panik. "Wenn wir das Überraschungsmoment ausnutzen, können wir sie überrumpeln. Lass' uns erst mal ebenfalls weg."  
  
In Sirius' Kopf spukten eine Menge Alternativideen, doch keine leuchtete ihm so sehr ein wie die von Remus. "Okay", nickte er dann. Peter und James waren ohnehin aufgesprungen und flohen vor ihren Verfolgern. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese auch die andere Seite durchforsteten und auf ihn und Remus stoßen würden, sollten sie hier länger verharren.  
  
Also krochen sie hastig weiter, doch als Sirius einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte, ließ er alle Vorsicht fahren. Er sprang auf und sah, wie nicht unweit von ihm Peter von den Zauberern gefangen genommen wurde und James, der hätte davon kommen können, stoppte, seinen Zauberstab auf die Walpurgisritter richtete und wieder näher kam.  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!", stieß Sirius leise aus. "Verdammt!" Hier ging auch alles schief. Er sah sich nach Remus um. Was sollten sie tun? _Wegrennen_, flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Lauf' weg, solange du noch kannst. Was sind die anderen dir schon wert? Nichts... Lauf' weg._ Doch Sirius wusste, dass sie ihn selbst nicht töten würden. Das würden sie einfach nicht wagen. Also ignorierte er die Stimme seiner Vernunft. "Komm', noch haben sie Potter nicht, wir stürmen auf die, die Pettigrew haben, reißen ihn los und rennen weg!" Er wartete nicht auf Remus' Antwort ab, sondern lief einfach los. Schnelles Handeln war gefragt. Er hörte, wie der Junge ihm folgte.  
  
Er legte einen Sprint hin, quer durch das ganze Gebüsch und wie erwartet, waren die Zauberer zunächst zu überrascht, als zwei jungenhafte Blitze aus dem Gestrüpp herauszischten, um angemessen reagieren zu können.  
  
Sirius zauberte nicht, er konzentrierte sich nur auf Peter und die Flucht.  
  
"RENN' WEG, JAMES!", brüllte Remus.  
  
"NOCH MEHR!", kreischte Aryan. "SCHNAPPT SIE EUCH! LOOOS! BLACK, DU VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN, DAS DU ES _SCHON_ WIEDER WAGST...!"  
  
Sirius und Remus waren an Peter herangeprescht, ignorierten Aryans Gezeter, und liefen auf den kleinen Jungen zu, ohne anzuhalten. In Gedanken fing Sirius an, seine Idee zu verfluchen. Warum kümmerte er sich hier um die Haut der anderen? Doch jetzt war es auch zu spät.  
  
"AAAAHHH", machte Peter, der bleich vor Angst war und sein Bestes gab, sich freizukämpfen.  
  
Sirius rammte ihn mit einer Wucht, die den Jungen aus den Griffen der beiden Männer befreite, kämpfte hart um sein Gleichgewicht und Remus packte Peter am Oberarm, um ihn mit sich zu zerren. Dieser stolperte und wurde wortwörtlich mitgezogen. Es ging alles sehr schnell.  
  
Remus ließ Peter los und rannte mit James vorweg.  
  
Die Dunklen Magier nahmen rasch die Verfolgung auf. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als wiederhole sich bereits Erlebtes erneut. Blitze schossen ihnen hinterher und sie wichen ihnen blind aus, während sie durch den Wald liefen, ohne zu achten, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen.  
  
Diesmal waren dummerweise keine Zentauren da, die ihnen zufällig halfen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr", hörte er Peter keuchen, doch Sirius ignorierte ihn, packte ihn und zerrte ihn mit sich mit. Sie durften nicht aufgeben, denn dann waren sie fällig.  
  
James hatte sein Tempo verlangsamt und griff nach Peters anderem Arm, um Sirius zu helfen, den Jungen mitzuschleppen.  
  
Remus drehte sich im Laufen um und versuchte sich an ein paar _Petrificus Totalus_-Zauber, die er den Verfolgern entgegenschleuderte.  
  
Sirius interessierte nicht, ob es funktionierte, es war auch egal, Hauptsache, sie kamen weg von hier. Sie rannten lange, kreuz und quer, inmitten durch gewaltiges Dornengebüsch hindurch, welches sie eher durchqueren konnten, als Erwachsene, und irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass ihnen keine Flüche mehr folgten und auch keine Schritte.  
  
Sie sprinteten aus dem Gestrüpp heraus.  
  
"Haben wir sie abgehängt?", keuchte James, sich fieberhaft umschauend und verlangsamte sein Tempo. Blutige Kratzer verzierten sein Gesicht. Er selbst, Sirius, sah sicherlich nicht besser aus.  
  
"Sieht so aus." Remus' Brust hob und senkte sich hastig, als er die Umgebung nach ihren Verfolgern absuchte.  
  
Sirius ließ Peter los und versuchte, seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er fühlte sie wie ausgepumpt und hatte heftige Seitenstiche. Es war hier dunkler als anderorts im Wald, fiel ihm auf, und die Nebelschwaden waren hier dichter.  
  
Er hob seinen Blick und sah plötzlich etwa hundert Meter weiter vor ihnen in einer kleinen Lichtung eine kleine, weiße Kapelle mit einem zeltförmigen Dach und acht Wänden. Vier Steintreppen führten zu ihr hinauf und mündeten in einem Torbogen mit schlangenverzierten Säulen. Das Gebäude war mehr als alles andere von Nebel umringt.  
  
"Schaut", flüsterte er überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, eine von Menschen erbaute Kapelle inmitten des Verbotenen Waldes zu finden.  
  
James staunte nicht schlecht, als er in die Richtung schaute, in die Sirius deutete. "Wow", stieß er aus. "Cool, ´ne Kapelle!" Er machte sich schon auf, darauf zuzugehen und merkte, wie die anderen ihm folgten.  
  
Als sie vor der Treppe stehen blieben, betrachtete er sie genauer. Sie war aus Stein in gespenstisch weißer Farbe und schien im Sternenlicht mysteriös zu leuchten. Die Stufen waren zerfallen, doch man konnte sie noch betreten. Der Torbogen war klein, aber majestätisch und die schwarze Tür sperrangelweit offen. Der Türgriff in der Mitte war ein Klopfer aus Metall, der einen Schlangenkopf bildete. Man konnte direkt hineinschauen. Die Kapelle schien dunkel und hatte nur ein kleines, rundes Fenster ohne Glas an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein kleiner Altar befand sich mitten im Raum und dahinter eine großlöcherige Gitterwand aus Eisen, wo sich sargförmige Abrisse abzeichneten. Hohe Kerzenständer umstellten ihn, doch die schlanken Kerzen waren längst verloschen.  
  
"Brr", machte Peter und es schien, als hätte er eine Gänsehaut bekommen. "Lasst uns fort von hier."  
  
"So´n Quatsch", flüsterte Sirius aufgeregt. "Wenn wir schon mal hier sind, schauen wir uns hier um!" In seinen Augen leuchtete es.  
  
"Finde ich auch", stimmte James ihm sofort zu. "Wenn du nicht mit rein willst, kannst du ja hier draußen bleiben und Schmiere stehen." Er erkannte an Peters erschrockene Miene, dass der Junge das noch viel weniger tun würde - alleine hier draußen zu warten - und dieser schüttelte bereits hastig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich komme mit rein!"  
  
"Was ist, wenn die Kapelle nicht für uns bestimmt ist?", drang Remus' ruhige Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
James sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Der Junge stand dort, der dicke Winterumhang flatterte leicht, und starrte mit verengten Augen direkt in die Kapelle hinein.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte James atemlos. Er konnte nichts Schlimmes daran finden, das Gebäude zu betreten.  
  
"Das da hinten wird ein Sarg sein", erklärte Remus tonlos. "Was ist, wenn wir die Ruhe der Toten stören?"  
  
"Nach deiner Logik, Lupin, dürfte man Friedhöfe dann ebenfalls nicht betreten", mischte sich Sirius gereizt ein. Er schien ungeduldig. "Und nun kommt." Er betrat die erste Stufe.  
  
James folgte ihm augenblicklich.  
  
"Es wird einen Grund geben, warum sie in einem Wald steht, der verboten ist", hielt Remus' Stimme sie auf.  
  
James wirbelte hektisch herum. "Mensch, Remus. Dann warte eben hier."  
  
Remus machte kurz ein gekränktes Gesicht. Haselnussbraune Augen starrten in bernsteinfarbene und der Augenblick zog sich in die Länge, doch als James glaubte, die Bände würden jeden Moment zerreißen, gab Remus nach.  
  
"Okay", war alles, was er murmelte.  
  
Sie eilten die Treppe hinauf und schritten durch den Torbogen. Ihre Schritte hallten wieder, als sie die Kapelle betraten.  
  
"_Lumos_", flüsterten sie und helles Licht durchdrang den Raum.  
  
Es roch modrig und als ihnen plötzlich etwas entgegenflatterte, schrie Peter auf.  
  
James wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erschreckt hatte. Diese Fledermaus oder Peters Gequieke. Er lachte nervös. "Reg' dich ab, Peter. Ne Fledermaus."  
  
Das Nachttier war hinausgeflogen und für einen Augenblick hörte James nur ihr Flügelschlagen in der bedrohlichen Stille.  
  
Auch der Altar war achteckig. Ein alter, bronzener Kelch stand darauf, in dem rote, vertrocknete Spuren klebten. _Entweder Wein... oder Blut_, schoss es James unwillkürlich und geisterhaft durch den Kopf. Er wollte gerade nach dem Becher greifen, um es herauszufinden, als er Sirius anerkennend pfeifen hörte. Er schaute auf und sah den Jungen vor der Gitterwand stehen und das betrachten, was dahinter lag.  
  
James eilte auf ihn zu, um zu schauen, was es zu sehen gab.  
  
Ein schwarzer, glänzender Sarg lag dort in eine Art Gruft, der Deckel geschlossen und eine schwarze Rose lag einsam und verlassen darauf.  
  
James hatte noch nie zuvor eine schwarze Rose gesehen und fragte sich, ob es solche von Natur aus gab, oder ob sie erst von einer dunklen Seele verzaubert werden müssten.  
  
Der halbrunde Griff des Sarges war aus Silber, eine Schlange in derselben Farbe wand sich darum, deren Augen aus zwei kleinen dunkelgrünen Edelsteinen bestanden, die im Sternenlicht, welches durch das Fenster hineinfunkelte, glitzerten.  
  
Als James lange genug auf die Gruft gestarrt hatte, wandte er sich um und betrachtete den Rest der Kapelle. Aber es gab kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Kahle, feuchte Wände mit Spinnenweben, schlanke, bronzefarbene Kerzenständer mit weinroten, schmalen Kerzen, die einst für kurze Zeit gebrannt hatten.  
  
Remus und Peter hatten sich zu Sirius gesellt und begutachteten noch immer die Gruft, als James sich ihnen wieder zuwandte. "Nichts los, hier", maulte er.  
  
"Ja, total langweilig", stimmte Sirius ihm zu. "Was ist, sollen wir den Sarg öffnen?"  
  
"Was?", stieß Remus perplex hervor, gefolgt von einem entschiedenen "Nein!" von Peter.  
  
"Oh, nein, Black, das tust du nicht", fuhr Remus in einem scharfen Tonfall fort. "Man öffnet keine fremden Särge!"  
  
James eilte wieder zur Gitterwand. "Das wäre aber aufregend." Die Idee hatte etwas Verlockendes an sich und er war sofort dafür.  
  
"Wir heben nur kurz den Deckel, lugen rein und schließen den Sarg wieder", versprach Sirius verschmitzt.  
  
Remus schnaubte. "Ihr spinnt! Lasst es!"  
  
"Können wir nicht gehen?", fragte Peter flehend.  
  
Doch James hörte nicht länger auf die Jungen. Er kramte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn damit auf die kleine Gittertür des Spaliers. "_Alohoroma_", sagte er und das Schloss sprang auf, so dass sie freien Zugang hatten.  
  
Ein harter Griff um seinen Oberarm hielt ihn zurück. "James", fing Remus eindringlich an, "Ist das nötig? Has du keinen Respekt vor den Toten! Wir stören ihre Ruhe!"  
  
"Nicht wir, sondern nur ich und Sirius", korrigierte James ihn. "Ihr könnt euch ruhig da raushalten, wenn euer Gewissen zu sehr mitspielt. _Ich_ finde es aufregend."  
  
"Ich auch", gab Sirius mit Nachdruck Auskunft und drängte sich an James vorbei durch die Tür in die Gruft herein.  
  
James eilte ihm nach und ignorierte Peters Wimmern.  
  
"Herrje, ihr seid bekloppt", schimpfte Remus leise. "Irre. Verrückt."  
  
Der Sargdeckel war verschlossen, also zauberte Sirius ihn auf.  
  
James fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, so spannend fand er es. Er hatte noch nie einen Sarg geöffnet. Wie der Leichnam wohl aussehen würde?  
  
"Vorsicht, Potter", grinste Sirius. "Gleich wird es stinken."  
  
James feixte und half Sirius, den Deckel zu heben. Seine Hand umschloss mit der von Sirius zusammen den silbernen Schlangengriff. Er war unnatürlich kalt und James spürte, wie er plötzlich zu frieren begann.  
  
"Nicht, verdammt", startete Remus noch einen letzten Versuch, aber das laute Knarren des Deckels übertönte ihn. Es hallte an den Wänden auffällig laut wider.  
  
Sie öffneten den Sarg - und James machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Leer. Er war leer. Nur samtroter Bezug blickte ihnen entgegen.  
  
"Schade", machte Sirius maulend und ließ den Deckel los. Laut knallte er zurück und das Schloss schnappte automatisch zu.  
  
Remus seufzte froh.  
  
"Na ja, kann man nichts machen", meinte James achselzuckend. Er fing Sirius' Blick auf, in dem ebenfalls Enttäuschung aufflackerte.  
  
"Ich muss zugeben, spannend war es ja", meinte Remus, "aber toll hätte ich es nicht gefunden. Stellt euch mal vor, eure Särge würden irgendwann von einer Horde Jungs geöffnet werden."  
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Egal. Dann bin ich doch sowieso tot und merke von alldem nichts."  
  
"Lasst uns gehen", sagte James. Hier gab es leider wirklich nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Gehen?", wiederholte jemand enttäuscht und mit mysteriöser, lauernder Stimme, in der falsche Sanftheit lag.  
  
James wirbelte herum und starrte zur offenen Tür.  
  
"Wahh", machte Peter matt.  
  
Eine schlanke, hoch gewachsene Gestalt stand dort, in einem langen, weiten, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der eindrucksvoll wehte, wobei seine schwarze Hose, ein altertümliches dunkles Hemd und Stiefel preisgegeben wurden. Sie musterte die vier Jungen aufmerksam. Die Arme hingen gelassen zu beiden Seiten herab.  
  
James richtete seinen Zauberstab, dessen Spitze noch immer leuchtete, auf ihn, notfalls, um irgendeinen Verteidigungszauber auszusprechen. Sein Herz klopfe laut. Er fragte sich, wer diese Person sei und seine Fantasie erfand die wildesten Antworten, von denen er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sie _aufregend_ oder _beunruhigend_ finden sollte.  
  
Es war ein Mann, James schätzte ihn um die dreißig. Sein Gesicht war spitz und sehr bleich, von einer mondhellen Farbe, und seine fein geschnittenen, edlen Züge verliehen ihm etwas Aristokratisches. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, einen schön geschwungenen, aber dünnen, rötlichen Mund und eine Hakennase, die ihn wie ein Adler wirken ließ. Ausdruckslosigkeit lag auf seinem Gesicht, umhaucht von einer Spur von Herablasung. Das schwarze, glänzende Haar hatte er hinten zusammengebunden. Das Auffälligste waren seine Augen. Sie waren groß, schwarz und von einer derartigen Leere erfüllt, so dass sich keinerlei Gefühle in ihnen widerspiegelten.  
  
"Ich habe so selten Besuch, bleibt doch noch ein wenig und leistet mir... _Gesellschaft_", fuhr er mit seiner sanften, klangvollen, aber bedrohlichen Stimme fort, während in seinem Blick kaltes Feuer aufloderte. Er lächelte listig, doch seine Augen blieben davon unberührt. Seine weißen Zähne entblößten sich dabei.  
  
James hielt geschockt den Atem an, als er dessen Eckzähne sah, die länger waren als die anderen, und sehr, sehr spitz...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Wuah, das ist ein mieser Cliffhänger, nicht wahr? Na, reviewt und ich beeil' mich mit dem Weiterschreiben listig lächele wie der Typ, der die Rumtreiber überrascht hat :)  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr es ein klitzekleinwenig unheimlich fand, während der Kapellenszene, zumindest habe ich versucht, eine bisschen gruselige Spannung zu erzeugen. Das ist gar nicht so einfach, weil Sirius und James ja die Chaoten vom Dienst sind ;) Aber sagt es mir ruhig, wenn dem nicht so wahr!  
  
Ein grooooooooßes PiratenDANKEschön an meine lieben, lieben Reviewer, ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein kleiner Pirat, der sein erstes Goldstück erbeutet hat, wenn ich ein Review erhalte k-icher  
_


	8. Der Vampir

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
  
**7. Kapitel  
  
Der Vampir**

* * *

_"Blut ist das Bindeglied  
zwischen Gut und Böse,  
zwischen Leben und Tod."  
  
_- ein Piratenkumpel  
  
_Ein Vampir. Das da ist ein Vampir!_, schoss es James immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, im Augenblick fand er es eher schlecht... sehr schlecht, am schlechtesten, um genau zu sein, denn was taten Vampire wohl mit Leuten wie ihnen? Das Blut aussaugen, natürlich. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie dieses Abenteuer heil erleben würden, würde er es mit Sicherheit total cool finden. Aber so... jetzt und hier, inmitten der dunklen Kapelle, die nur von ihrem Licht der Zauberstäbe erhellt war, sahen die Chancen alles andere als gut aus.  
  
_Wir sind zu viert_, sagte James zu sich und für einen kurzen Moment ernüchterte er. _Und er ist allein._ Aber dann fielen ihm wieder die Vampirgeschichten ein, in denen erzählt wurde, welch' Zauberkraft jene hatten, die zu den Untoten wurden. Kein Wunder, sie hatten ja auch eine Ewigkeit Zeit, um zu üben.  
  
Der Vampir trat derweil ein und die Tür schwang wie durch Geisterhand zu, als er die Kapelle endgültig betreten hatte. Er lächelte, doch wieder erreichte das Lächeln seine Augen nicht. Diese huschten kalt von einem Jungen zum anderen, während er etwa zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen blieb.  
  
"Seid ihr immer so unhöflich und schaut in fremde Särge?", erkundigte er sich amüsiert, doch der lauernde Beigeschmack verschwand nicht aus seiner Stimme. Genauso wenig, wie der undeutliche, aber eindeutig vorhandene gelangweilte Unterton, der stets mitzuschwingen schien, so, als hätte der Mann bereits alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gab, und könnte an der Unendlichkeit nichts Faszinierendes mehr entdecken.  
  
"Du bist tot, rührst du auch nur einen von uns an", stieß Sirius heiser hervor.  
  
James warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Das klang mutig, aber der Junge musste genauso gut wie er selbst wissen, wen sie da vor sich hatten.  
  
Der Vampir lachte leise. "Du hast einen sonderbaren Sinn für Humor, hm?", fragte er rhetorisch. "Du kannst mich nicht töten, mein Junge."  
  
"Dann lass' uns gehen", fuhr Sirius tonlos fort. Er war noch blasser, als sonst.  
  
"Es... es tut uns auch aufrichtig leid, dass wir Ihren...äh, Ihren Sarg geöffnet haben", fügte Remus höflich, aber nervös hinzu. "Das ist doch Ihrer, nehme ich an?" Der Untote warf Remus einen Blick zu - und plötzlich flackerte es in seinen dunklen, leblosen Augen auf, kurz nur, für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde, und in dem Moment, in dem James es wahrgenommen hatte, war es bereits wieder verschwunden. Aber es war da gewesen. "Ja..., ja, das ist mein Sarg", beantwortete er Remus' Frage und klang leicht versonnen. "Aber warum wollt ihr denn schon wieder gehen?" Er wandte sich wieder Sirius zu und ein tückisches Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen.  
  
"Nun", fing Sirius mit leisem Spott in der Stimme an, doch das angsterfüllte Zittern war nicht zu überhören, "wir wollen weder sterben, noch zu Vampiren werden, und du bist nur auf unser Blut aus. Ich finde, das beantwortet deine Frage."  
  
James lachte unwillkürlich auf. Das war gut gekontert.  
  
"Bei Merlin, seid still oder wir werden alle sterben", wimmerte Peter ganz leise direkt neben ihm.  
  
"Nun, du musst einsehen, dass ich bestimme, wann ihr gehen werdet", sagte der Mann nachdrücklich und fand offensichtlich Gefallen an dem Entsetzen der Jungen. "Was führt euch hierher?"  
  
James überlegte gerade, ob es Sinn machte, den Vampir einfach einen Erstarrungszauber entgegenzuschleudern, und gerade, als er es einfach mal darauf ankommen lassen wollte, machte sein Gegenüber eine halbkreisförmige Handbewegung.  
  
Und schon flogen alle vier Zauberstäbe aus den Händen der Jungen auf ihn zu.  
  
James erstarrte und Sirius keuchte zornig auf. "Gib' sie uns wieder her!"  
  
Der Vampir schnipste jedoch nur mit den Fingern und James fiel dabei auf, dass er lange, schwarze und spitze Fingernägel hatte, und die Kerzen leuchteten auf.  
  
"_Nox_", sagte er und das Licht der Zauberstäbe verschwand. "Nur, damit ihr nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt", erklärte er leise und warf James und Sirius einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Ihr wäret mir ohnehin unterlegen. Also?" Er sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Ich habe noch keine Antwort erhalten..."  
  
"Durch Zufall", sagte James frustriert. Jetzt saßen sie _wirklich_ in der Scheiße. Ohne Zauberstäbe waren sie aufgeschmissen. Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Kopf leer an, als wüsste er nicht, was sie noch tun könnten, um zu fliehen. _Zeit gewinnen_, sagte er zu sich, das erschien ihm im Moment das Beste.  
  
"Wir waren auf der Flucht vor einigen Zauberern", fügte Remus leise hinzu. "Da stießen wir auf diese Kapelle."  
  
"Und da dachtet ihr euch, ihr könntet einfach so hereinspazieren und in meinen Sarg hereinschauen?" Der Vampir schien alles andere als begeistert und sein drohender Unterton hatte sich verstärkt.  
  
"Na", fing Sirius achselzuckend an, "die Tür war offen." Offensichtlich war dem Jungen mittlerweile alles egal.  
  
Der blasse Mann starrte ihn einen Augenblick an reglos an und James fragte sich atemlos, ob sie jetzt zu weit gegangen waren. Doch dann legte der Unsterbliche seinen Kopf in den Nacken und fing an zu lachen. Es war kein sympathisches Lachen, denn es war viel zu sehr beherrscht von Kälte und Ausdruckslosigkeit, aber es war ein Lachen. Dann hörte er so abrupt damit auf, dass James verwirrt blinzelte. "Diese Zauberer... meint ihr die _Knights of Walpurgis_?", hakte er zischelnd nach.  
  
James nickte. "Ja. Genau die."  
  
Der Vampir zog seine schwarzen Brauen finster zusammen. "Ja... sie sind häufiger hier, in letzter Zeit."  
  
"Weißt du, wo sich das Herz des Waldes befindet?", fragte Sirius gespannt dazwischen und James horchte auf.  
  
"Vorhin ist mir einer über den Weg gelaufen", fuhr der Mann fort, ohne auf Sirius' Frage einzugehen. "Ich habe sein Blut getrunken." Er warf den Jungen einen nun hungrigen Blick zu. "Wie ich es mit _allen_ mache, die mir begegnen."  
  
James schloss für einen kurzen Moment panisch die Augen. Verdammt, sie mussten einen Ausweg finden, und zwar schnell.  
  
Ein Schnipsen des Mannes ließ ihn wieder die Augen aufreißen. Dünne Seile erschienen aus der Luft und ehe James es sich versah, hatten sie sich fest um seine Handgelenke gewunden. Wie auch bei Sirius und Peter... nur Remus blieb unberührt.  
  
"Mach' uns sofort wieder los!", stieß Sirius wütend hervor. "Oder du wirst es noch bitter bereuen!" Er tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit James aus.  
  
"Große Töne spuckst du sehr gerne, hm?", stellte der Vampir unbeeindruckt fest. "Also, wer will zuerst?"  
  
James starrte ihn an. War's das jetzt? Würde er gleich sterben oder selbst untot herumlaufen, durch die unendliche Ewigkeit, Schlachten gegen die Zeit ausführen, die er dann doch verlieren würde? "Du kannst uns nicht aussaugen", sagte er tonlos, doch seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. "Das kannst du nicht tun."  
  
Die gefühlslosen Augen des Vampirs verengten sich zu Halbschlitzen. "Ich kann sehr vieles tun, mein Junge", zischte er. Ein auffällig sanfter Zug legte sich um seine dünnen Lippen. "Und du wirst es nicht verhindern können." Seine langen Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen und verliehen ihm etwas Unschuldiges. Dies war so paradox, dass James für einen Moment nicht mehr wusste, was wirklich war und was nur Betrug: die gefährliche Ausdruckslosigkeit der Ewigkeit oder die begleitende Unschuld.  
  
"Bist du denn nicht satt?", fragte er dann nervös, aber unbeirrt weiter. _Zeit gewinnen. Einfach nur Zeit gewinnen._  
  
"Man kann von Blut nie genug kriegen." Der Vampir schenkte ihm ein unechtes Lächeln. "Blut ist so kostbar... es lässt dich leben. Es lässt dich sterben. Es ist gut und es ist böse. Man kann so vieles darin hineininterpretieren. Wenn du irgendwo Blutflecken siehst, denkst du sofort an rohe Gewalt, nicht wahr? Aber wenn dich die Dornen einer schönen Rose stechen und nur ein einzelner Blutstropfen deiner Fingerkuppe entschwindet, was denkst du dann? Gestehst du dem Blut dann seine Unschuld zu?" Die Schatten der Fackeln zogen die Formen seines hohlwangigen Gesichtes scharf nach, wie scharfe Kanten eines Edelsteines.  
  
"Nun..." James runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Alles hat zwei Seiten, nicht wahr? So auch das Blut. Und es ist ungerecht, wenn du uns unser Blut nimmst, um deinen Hunger zu stillen, wenn es doch _unser_ Lebenselixier ist."  
  
Der Mann wedelte mit seiner Hand. "In einem Punkt irrst du dich. Wir Vampire sind unsterbliche Wesen und demnach höher gestellt, als ihr. Wir nehmen uns demnach, was uns zugesteht. So, wie ihr es mit den Tieren macht, da ihr euch für überlegen haltet, gehen wir mit euch Sterblichen um."  
  
James starrte ihn verachtend an. "Das ist widerlich", schnaubte er.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Remus?", schaltete Sirius dazwischen. Offenbar sah er in dieser Diskussion keinen Sinn.  
  
"Remus?", wiederholte der Mann, halb erstaunt und halb besinnlich. Seine Augen huschten fort von James zu Sirius und glitten dann zu dem dunkelblonden Jungen. "Du heißt Remus?" Seine Stimme klang eigenartig distanziert.  
  
Remus nickte leicht. In seinem Blick lag Furcht, aber da war auch etwas Nachdenkliches... etwas, welches ihn ein wenig überlegen zu machen schien. Das Gold hob sich deutlich aus dem Braun hervor und ließ seine Augen schimmern. "Und... und wie heißen Sie?", erkundigte er vorsichtig.  
  
Der Vampir blinzelte verstört und James schwante es, dass ihn wohl schon lange niemand mehr so höflich nach seinen Namen gefragt hatte.  
  
"Vyperus Serpentius...", er wollte fortfahren, als ihn ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach.  
  
"Von wegen, selten Besuch", schnaubte Sirius verblüfft und verächtlich zugleich.  
  
Der Vampir glitt zur Tür, es schien, als würde er fast schweben und öffnete sie.

--  
  
"Oh, hallo", sagte er dann. Seine Stimme klang zwar noch gefährlich, aber nicht mehr lauernd. Irgendwie resigniert. "Es wäre besser, wenn du später wiederkommen würdest." Sprachs, hatte er auch schon die Tür verschlossen.  
  
Remus hatte die Zeit gut genutzt, indem der Vampir unachtsam war. Hastig hatte er die Fesseln seiner Mitschüler gelöst und James und Sirius setzten ihre Fluchtpläne in die Tat um. Sie schienen immer dieselben oder zumindest ähnliche Ideen zu haben, führten die kleine Gruppe an und kamen sich niemals in die Quere.  
  
James hatte Recht gehabt, als er meinte, er und Sirius seien ein gutes Team, fand Remus. Denn das waren sie wirklich.  
  
Die beiden Jungen hatten sich hinter den Vampir geschlichen, während Peter und Remus sich im Verborgenen halten sollten. Sie dachten alle nicht darüber nach, was sie taten. Sie setzten einfach alles in die Tat um, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Vielleicht war es der Reflex, der Instinkt, der Menschen in der Not beherrschte, vielleicht war es aber auch die Unschuld, die sie als Kinder noch in sich trugen, ahnungslos von den Abläufen der Welt, nur erahnend, wie hart das Leben manchmal sein konnte, und gerade durch ihr unbekümmertes Wesen ließen sie sich zu Aktionen hinreißen, die sie vor ihrem frühzeitigen Tode bewahrten.  
  
Und in dem Augenblick, in dem Vyperus sich ihnen wieder zuwenden wollte, hatten sie ihn mit all ihrer Kraft gegen die schwere Tür gestoßen, so dass er mit seiner Stirn brutal gegen sie prallte.  
  
Unsterblich hin oder her - das machte ihn benommen und sie nutzten es aus.  
  
Mit flinken Fingern griff Sirius nach ihren Zauberstäben.  
  
"LOS! WEG HIER!", rief James und Remus eilte hervor, dicht gefolgt von Peter, den er mit sich zerrte.  
  
James stieß die Tür auf, Remus und Peter rannten hinaus ins Freie, doch ein unterdrücktes Keuchen ließ ihn verharren. Er drehte sich um, stieß Peter die Treppen herunter, damit er fliehen konnte und starrte zurück.  
  
Es war, als ob Remus alles in Zeitlupentempo sähe.  
  
James, der vor der Tür stand und sich halb zur Kapelle umdrehte.  
  
Sirius, der im Türrahmen stand und von Vyperus hinterrücks gepackt worden war. Dessen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und da der Vampir jeden Moment seine spitzen Zähne in dessen Hals stoßen würde, konnte Remus in ihnen große Furcht erkennen. Die nicht stillstehen wollenden Pupillen verrieten Sirius' Entsetzen.  
  
"Lauft, ihr Bastarde!", krächzte er angsterfüllt.  
  
"Nein!", rief James panisch und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Vyperus.  
  
Remus fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss. Wieder, ohne nachzudenken. Wissend, dass er der einzige von ihnen war, der sich nicht von dem Vampir zu fürchten brauchte. Er machte einen Schritt auf James zu, riss ihn weg in Richtung Treppe und baute sich vor Vyperus auf.  
  
"Lass' ihn", befahl er ruhig.  
  
Vyperus schaute auf und Remus erkannte wieder jenes Aufflackern in dessen sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen. _Irgendetwas_ an Remus schien der Mann zu fürchten oder zu respektieren und er vermutete stark, dass der Unsterbliche _fühlen_ konnte, dass er ein Werwolf war. Daran musste es liegen und darin lag der springende Punkt. Remus wusste, Vyperus würde ihm nichts tun. Er würde es nicht wagen. Sehr zu seinem Glück und Vorteil.  
  
Ohne weiter zu verhandeln, schnellte Remus Hand hervor und zog Sirius aus dem Griff des Vampirs. Der Junge prallte gegen ihn, so dass sie beide nach hinten stolperten und gegen James stießen.  
  
Diese kleine Unachtsamkeit reichte, um die Situation zu gefährden.  
  
Remus sah zur Tür, wo Vyperus stand. Doch er war nicht mehr da. Er wirbelte herum, erfasste mit schnellen Blicken die nebelige Umgebung, doch nichts ließ auf ihn deuten.  
  
"Wo ist er?", fragte Sirius heiser.  
  
Remus' Puls raste.  
  
Peter, der etwa zehn Meter von der Treppe entfernt stand, winkte ihnen wie wild entgegen. "Kommt! Kommt, wir müssen zurück!"  
  
Remus starrte ihn an. "Peter...", brach es aus ihm heraus. "Komm' sofort zu uns! Wir müssen zusammenbleiben!" Nur das konnte ihnen jetzt noch Schutz bieten: Zusammenarbeit.  
  
Es war totenstill. Jeden Augenblick konnte der Vampir aus der Dunkelheit hervorpreschen. Um von einem von ihnen das Blut zu trinken. Und wenn Peter dort alleine inmitten der kreisrunden Lichtung vor der Kapelle stand, war er gefundenes Fressen. Schlanke, hohe Bäume umringten den Ort und warfen in nahezu höhnischer Anmut ihre Schatten auf den vom Sternenlicht erhellten Boden. Sogar der sanfte Wind hatte seinen Atem angehalten, um den Sekunden der Zeit seine Ehrerbietung zu zollen.  
  
"Verdammt", flüsterte James. "Kommt, wir bilden ein Dreieck!"  
  
Rasch formierten sie sich, so dass zu jeder Richtung einer von ihnen schauen und die Umgebung wachsam beobachten konnte.  
  
Peter eilte zu ihnen zurück, die Angst stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben und Furcht beherrschte seine wässrigen Augen. Sobald er sie erreicht hatte, lösten sie das Dreieck auf und bildeten ein Viereck.  
  
"Dein Zauberstab, Pettigrew", wisperte Sirius und drückte ihn dem dicklichen Jungen in die Hand.  
  
Jeder von ihnen hielt diesen hocherhoben.  
  
"Wir kommen nie mehr lebend hieraus", wimmerte Peter.  
  
"Scheiße, Alter, halt' deine Klappe oder ich sorge dafür, dass du es für immer tun wirst!", herrschte Sirius ihn wütend an. Er war gereizt, merkte Remus, so wie sie alle.  
  
Nichts regte sich, und Remus hörte nur ihren unkontrollierten Atem. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er glaubte, dass es meilenweit zu hören sei, so ruhig war es sonst. Und doch, so wusste er, lauerte der Vampir in seinem Versteck, ganz in ihrer Nähe, beobachtete sie aus seinen leblosen Augen und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Der Gedanke, von ihm gesehen zu werden, behagte Remus ganz und gar nicht. Ein eisiger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt nicht konzentriert aufpassten, würde alles vorbei sein. Vyperus würde seine Chance gut zu nutzen wissen. Nur ein Atemzug. Ein Augenblick. Eine Sekunde im strahlenden Licht der Ewigkeit, und alles könnte vorbei sein.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", wisperte er.  
  
"Wir gehen erst einmal die Treppe runter", flüsterte James angespannt zurück. "Und dabei behalten wir die Viereckformation bei. Bei der kleinsten fremden Bewegung wendet den Erstarrungszauber an."  
  
"I-ich k-kann den aber nicht", hauchte Peter panisch. "Jedenfalls nicht so gut."  
  
"Dann benutze irgendeinen anderen Zauber", raunte James. "Egal. Und dann wird gerannt. Ich zähle bis drei."  
  
Auf sein Zeichen gingen sie langsam und überaus wachsam die Treppe runter. Kein einziges Mal brach ihre Formation auf, denn jeder musste seine Winkel im Auge behalten. Vyperus konnte überall lauern. Und er dürstete nach Blut.  
  
Als sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen waren und Remus den weichen Waldboden unter seinen Füßen spürte, hörte er ein Knarren.  
  
Er fuhr zusammen und starrte zur Kapelle. Wie von Geisterhand fiel in einem langsamen Tempo die Eichenholztür quietschend und knarrend ins Schloss.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott", machte James tonlos. "Ist er in der Kapelle?"  
  
"Er wird uns mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach gehen lassen", hielt Sirius dagegen. Remus löste seinen Blick rasch von der Tür und nahm seinen Teil der Umgebung wieder wahr. Seine Augen huschten über die dunkle, mysteriös erhellte Fläche und nach wie vor konnte er nichts Verräterisches entdecken.  
  
"Wo mag er sein?" James setzte sein flüsterndes Gespräch mit Sirius fort und obwohl Remus ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnten, wusste er, dass auch jeder von ihnen die Umgebung mit stechendscharfen Blicken beobachtete.  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Er wird uns jedenfalls dann überfallen, wenn wir uns in Sicherheit wiegen."  
  
"Das wird erst sein, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind. Er wird uns kaum bis dorthin folgen." James atmete aus. "Bei Merlin, mir wäre es lieber, wenn er sich zeigen würde."  
  
"Meinst du, mir nicht?" Sirius klang ausdruckslos. "Ich _hasse_ Versteckspiele."  
  
Sie entfernten sich Schritt um Schritt von der Kapelle. Remus konnte spüren, wie Peter am ganzen Leib zitterte, doch keinen Mucks mehr sagte.  
  
Und plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, erschallte ein Kichern. Leise, hoch und gemein.  
  
"Wah, verdammt!", fluchte James panisch.  
  
"Wo ist er? Seht ihr ihn?", raunte Sirius angespannt. Die Tonlosigkeit aus seiner Stimme war wie weggeblasen und hatte gereizter Furcht Platz gemacht.  
  
"Lauft", ertönte von irgendwo her eine Stimme, sie schien die von Vyperus sein, doch sie klang sehr viel gemeiner und etwas irre.  
  
Remus sah sich wie wild um, aber er konnte den Ort nicht ausmachen, woher die Stimme kam. Sie schien aus allen Richtungen zu ihnen ans Ohr zu dringen und hallte unnatürlich und gespenstisch wider.  
  
"Lauft, meine kleinen Freunde." Sie kicherte wieder. Listig und frohlockend. "Solange ihr noch laufen _könnt_...!" Das Kichern wurde lauter und entwickelte sich zu einem hässlichen Lachen.  
  
Remus überkam ein Schaudern.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!", schrie Peter nun hysterisch. Er löste sich aus dem Viereck und rannte los, die Bäume anstrebend.  
  
"Halt!", zischte Sirius zornig und heulte auf vor Wut. "DU DEPPENHIRN! ICH BRINGE DICH UM!"  
  
James rannte hinter Peter her, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Verstand der Junge nicht, dass, so Furcht erregend das alles auch war, sie nur _zusammen_ heil herauskamen? Ein Junge alleine konnte sich niemals gegen einen Vampir wehren.  
  
Remus und Sirius folgten James - was blieb ihnen anderes übrig. Doch bevor einer von ihnen Peter erreicht hatte, fiel etwas von oben herab, nahe der Baumkrone, die Peter am nächsten war - wie eine übergroße Fledermaus und Remus zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
Vyperus.  
  
Peter kreischte auf, als der Vampir auf ihn fiel und beide zu Boden prallten.  
  
"NEIN!", schrie James. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Vyperus. "_Petrificus Totalus_!", rief er - aber als ein schadenfrohes Kichern erklang, wusste Remus, dass Peter getroffen wurde.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte James.  
  
"_Finite Incantatem_!", zauberte Remus schnell und Peter konnte sich wieder bewegen. Hastig rappelte er sich auf, wurde von Vyperus aber wieder zu Boden gezerrt.  
  
"Arghhrmbl", hörte er Peter und sah, wie der Vampir blind um sich biss. Er schien einen Volltreffer zu machen, denn seine Zähne waren dabei, einen Weg zu finden.  
  
Remus stürzte sich auf Vyperus und zerrte ihn am Arm von Peter fort. James zog Peter zu sich, während Sirius unermüdlich Erstarrungszauber auf den Untoten abfeuerte, die allesamt nicht funktionieren.  
  
Vyperus knurrte. "Niemand von euch Sterblichen wird einen Kampf gegen einen Vampir gewinnen, ihr Narren!"  
  
Das mochte stimmen.  
  
Aber auf einmal kam etwas aus den Bäumen hervor angeschlittert, eine Person, so groß wie die Jungen, schlank und in einem bodenlangen Umhang gehüllt, die Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.  
  
Der Neuankömmling warf sich einfach auf den Vampir. "Tue ihnen nichts!", rief er und Remus glaubte, die junge Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
  
"Was _machst_ du da, Junge!", zischte Vyperus. "Geh' sofort von mir runter" und im nächsten Augenblick flog der andere im hohen Bogen durch die Luft.  
  
"_Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus! __Petrificus Totalus_!", stieß jemand immer wieder mit ängstlicher Stimme hervor. Remus sah sich erstaunt um und sah, wie Peter, der sich aus dem Durcheinander herausgemogelt hatte, nun direkt hinter dem Vampir stand und ihm unentwegt den Erstarrungszauber aufhetzte.  
  
Und es wirkte. Es wirkte tatsächlich.  
  
Vyperus war erstarrt, doch er blinzelte noch, vielleicht war er ja gegen Zauber gewappnet, aber wie es dem auch sei, ganz gleich, wie kurz er nur verharren würde, dass war _die_ Gelegenheit. Doch in diesem Moment bewegte er sich wieder.  
  
"Lauft!", schrie der Fremde ihnen zu, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und dabei war, sich auf Vyperus zu stürzen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Offensichtlich hatte dieser keine Angst, gebissen zu werden...  
  
Niemand der vier sagte etwas, sie rannten alle einfach nur weg. Sie sprinteten förmlich, James zog Peter mit sich, der noch immer zitterte, und sie suchten Heil in den drohenden Schatten der hohen Bäume, weit, weit fort von der Lichtung und der Kapelle, dem Zufluchtsort des Vampirs.  
  
Fort. Einfach nur fort.

--  
  
Peter wusste nicht, wie lange sie gerannt waren, aber es war ihm auch gleich. Hauptsache, sie entfernten sich immer mehr von Vyperus, und wenn sie sicher hier rauskamen, würde er schwören, nie wieder einen Fuß in den schrecklichen Wald zu setzen.  
  
"Wir haben uns verirrt", hörte er Sirius keuchen, der langsamer wurde und stehen blieb.  
  
Auch James tat es und da er ihn, Peter, noch immer gepackt hielt, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es ihnen gleichzutun. Am liebsten wäre er weiter gerannt, aber er war auch froh - sie waren entfernt genug, hoffte er, und er konnte echt nicht mehr. Sein Puls raste und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Herz sich jeden Moment überschlagen würde.  
  
Er gestattete sich einen Blick auf die neue Umgebung, während er verzweifelt versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Hier sah es aus, wie überall sonst. Der frostige Waldboden, die Nebelschwaden, die hohen, dunklen Bäume und das Schattenspiel im Sternenlicht.  
  
"Wie kommen wir hier wieder raus?", fragte er nervös, als er einigermaßen wieder zum Atmen gekommen war.  
  
"Weitergehen", schlug James vor. Sein und die Gesichter der anderen waren blutig zerkratzt - vom Dornengestrüpp bei der Flucht vor den dunklen Zauberern, und auch er spürte, wie heiß sein Gesicht war und einige Stellen brannten.  
  
"Und wenn wir dem Vampir wieder in die Arme laufen?" Peter machte große Augen. "_Wer_ war dieser Junge?"  
  
"Gute Frage", sagte James grimmig. "Ohne ihn wären wir zu Vampirfutter geworden."  
  
Sirius winkte ungeduldig ab. "Scheiß ' was drauf, wer der Typ war, Hauptsache, wir sind in Sicherheit."  
  
"Wir hätten ihm helfen müssen", warf Remus leise ein. "Was ist, wenn er nun gebissen wird?"  
  
James zuckte mit den Achseln. "Da hat er selber Schuld."  
  
"Glaube ich nicht", sagte Peter im selben Moment plötzlich. "Das war bestimmt derjenige, der zuvor an der Tür geklopft hat, erinnert ihr euch?" Er schob nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und ließ seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen. "Ich wette, die kannten sich."  
  
"Du meinst, der andere war auch ein Vampir?", wunderte Remus sich.  
  
Peter wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Nee, nicht unbedingt. Aber vielleicht waren das... Freunde?"  
  
Er merkte, wie die anderen ihn anstarrten. Dann brachen Sirius und James in Gelächter aus.  
  
"Hahahahaha, ja, nee, ist schon klar, Pettigrew", prustete Sirius.  
  
Peter warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu. "Warum denn nicht? Das kann doch sein! Nur weil du so etwas wie Freundschaft nicht kennst, musst du nicht gleich von dir auf andere schließen."  
  
Stille.  
  
Er merkte, wie Remus ihn aufmunternd ansah, James' Blick hingegen deutete Unglaube an und in Sirius' Augen sprühten Funken.  
  
"Du kannst vor Glück sagen, dass dein Lähmungszauber uns geholfen hat zu entkommen, sonst würde ich mich hier und jetzt vergessen und dich persönlich beim Vampir abliefern", zischte er.  
  
"Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Black", mischte James sich sofort ein. Dann sah er in die Runde. "Also? Wo sind wir?"  
  
Peter warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, als er einen solchen Konterspruch von sich gegeben hatte. So etwas tat er selten, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Vielleicht hatte ihm die ganze Aufregung ihn ja zu mehr Mut beflügelt? Er merkte, wie die anderen sich nicht länger für den geheimnisvollen Jungen interessierten und fing somit auch nicht mehr von ihm an.  
  
"Seht ihr diesen Stern dort?", fragte Sirius. Er streckte seinen Arm in Richtung des Horizontes aus und Peter folgte ihm.  
  
Er sah den Hundestern. Er glaubte zu sehen, dass ein dunkler, kleiner Stern ihm folgte, doch er war sich dessen nicht sicher und selbst, als er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er es nicht eindeutig sagen. Aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht länger, denn Sirius meinte mit Sicherheit den Hundestern.  
  
"Ja?", machte James.  
  
"Wir müssen uns nur an ihn halten", sagte Sirius tonlos.  
  
Wieder war Peter sich nicht sicher, ob der Junge nicht trotzdem etwas anderes meinte, als den Hundestern... vielleicht nicht doch diesen schwarzen Stern, der ihm folgte? Aber als er wieder hinaufsah, konnte er nur noch den Hundestern erkennen. "Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er zweifelnd.  
  
"Klar, Mann. Wir kamen aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung. Und solange wir dem Stern in Richtung Westen folgen, meiden wir die Kapelle."  
  
Peter löste den Blick vom Sternenhimmel und sah Sirius skeptisch an.  
  
Dieser merkte es und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich. "Und wage es nicht, meine Aussagen in Frage zu stellen!"  
  
"N-nein, werde ich nicht!", beeilte sich Peter schnell zu versichern. Er war leicht gekränkt, zeigte es aber nicht. Er war es gewohnt, gehänselt zu werden.  
  
"Hey, lass' ihn", bekam er unerwartete Schützenhilfe von James und er schaute ihn dankbar an.  
  
James sah zurück und grinste schief. "Die Aktion von vorhin mit dem Erstarrungszauber, Pettigrew... die war echt super. Ohne dich hätte es kritisch ausgesehen." Ein ehrlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.  
  
Remus nickte und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. "Das war echt gut."  
  
Und Peter strahlte. Sein Herz erwärmte sich richtig und er fühlte sich auf einmal richtig stolz, etwas, was er sehr selten empfand. Ihm gelang nicht oft etwas, wofür er Lob erntete. "Danke", lächelte er.  
  
"Und was ist mit dir, Lupin?", erkundigte Sirius sich beiläufig.  
  
Remus blinzelte. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Sirius hob die Schultern und verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust. Sein Blick lag leicht und unlesbar auf Remus. "Der Vampir... hatte ungeheuerlichen Respekt vor dir, hm?"  
  
Peter sah den blondbraunen Jungen an. Dieser lachte hell, aber nervös. "Keine Ahnung, was diese Aktion von dem sollte."  
  
James kaute nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe herum und Sirius' Blick schien nur allzu deutlich kenntlich zu machen, dass er Remus nicht ein Wort glaubte.  
  
Doch bevor eine unangenehme Situation entstehen konnte, ertönte auf einmal eine tiefe, melodische Stimme. "Solltet ihr nicht zu dieser Zeit im Bett in Hogwarts liegen?" Peter klatschte seine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien.  
  
Er merkte, wie James, Sirius und Remus herumwirbelten und ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben.  
  
"Firenze!", stieß James erleichtert aus. "Mann, Alter, hast du mich erschreckt!"  
  
Peter starrte mit großen Augen auf das Wesen, welches aus dem Dickicht hervorgetreten war. Ein Zentaur... ein leibhaftiger Zentaur, er konnte es kaum glauben. Halb Mensch, halb Pferd, mit hellem Haar und ungewöhnlichen saphirblauen Augen, in denen Weisheit und Melancholie aufglitzerten, wie Tautropfen in der Morgensonne. Es war noch ein sehr junger Zentaur. Es war jener, von dem James und Sirius schon erzählt hatten.  
  
"Das tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht", entgegnete Firenze sacht. Er maß alle vier Jungen mit sonderbaren Blicken. "Ihr scheint viel erlebt zu haben."  
  
"Oh ja", lachte James. "Verfolgungsjagden. Walpurgisritter und ein Vampir."  
  
"Oh", machte Firenze leicht besorgt. "Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein. Der Wald kann gefährlich sein."  
  
"Wir haben uns verlaufen", mischte sich Remus ein.  
  
Firenze sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Dann werde ich euch den richtigen Weg weisen."  
  
Peter fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ein Zentaur war bei ihnen und würde sie sicher hinaus begleiten - demnach war alles wieder gut. Er war so erleichtert, dass er einen langen Seufzer ausstieß.  
  
"Ihr Zentauren seid echt spitze", sagte James, als sie losgingen. "Ihr habt mir und Sirius schon letztes Mal geholfen."  
  
"Oh, die Herde meinst du? Sie haben es nicht für euch getan."  
  
"Nicht?" James schien dennoch nicht erstaunt.  
  
"Sie wollten den Zauberern eine Lektion erteilen, weil sie mich angegriffen hatten und sie aus dem Wald vertreiben. Denn warum sollten wir euch helfen? Meine Herde meidet ein Bündnis mit den Menschen. Zentauren waren von Beginn an überlegener, weißt du..."  
  
"Aber du hilfst uns", hielt Sirius nachdrücklich entgegen.  
  
"Nun..." Firenze streifte ihn mit sanftem Blick, "ich fände es nicht verkehrt, in Zeiten der Not Bündnisse zu schließen. Ich habe nichts gegen euch Menschen, trotz eurer Einfalt."  
  
"Sag', Firenze, was steht denn nun in der Prophezeiung?" James neigte offensichtlich gerade dazu, vor Neugier zu platzen. "Ist sie wirklich von so großer Bedeutung?"  
  
"Jetzt nicht mehr", antwortete Firenze besonnen. "Wir haben sie zerstört."  
  
"Was?" Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
"Dann sind wir heute umsonst hierher gekommen und knapp dem Tod entronnen?", fragte Remus seufzend.  
  
"Wir hielten es für besser, die Prophezeiung zu vernichten. Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit lenkt sie auf sich, zuviel Interesse. Manche Dinge sollten lieber im Verborgenen verweilen und die Geschicke der Zeit und die Taten der Menschen nicht beeinflussen." Firenze klang melancholisch und ging unbeirrt weiter.  
  
Peter nickte. Das klang einleuchtend.  
  
"Na toll", maulte Sirius, der sie wieder eingeholt hatte. "Dann kannst du uns jetzt doch alles sagen!"  
  
Firenze sah ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an. "Du hast nichts verstanden, nicht wahr? Sie soll keinen Einfluss auf Taten und Handlungen der Menschen nehmen, und gerade, weil sie es tun würde, wenn ihr ihren Inhalt wüsstet, haben wir sie zerstört. Meine Herde tat es dennoch in erster Linie für den Schutz des Waldes. Der Grund, unseren Lebensraum zu betreten ist mit der Zerstörung der Vorhersage weggefallen und wir hoffen, jene Dunklen Zauberer werden uns von nun an in Ruhe lassen."  
  
James schnaubte, halb verärgert, halb enttäuscht.  
  
Peter sagte zu alldem nichts. Der Zentaur würde ihnen nie im Leben etwas verraten und wenn die Prophezeiung sowieso vernichtet war, wozu sollten sie sich nun noch um ihren Inhalt scheren? Sämtliche Argumente zugunsten der Neugier waren in der Tat weggefallen.  
  
Sie waren leise, als sie Hogwarts wieder betraten.  
  
"Gebt auf Filch acht", wisperte James. "Der würde mir noch fehlen."  
  
"Oder seine dämliche Katze", fügte Sirius mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme hinzu, während sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm emporstiegen.

--  
  
Remus fühlte sichtliche Entspannung in warmen Wellen durch seinen Körper gleiten. Hier in Hogwarts würde nichts mehr passieren. Es war wirklich aufregend gewesen, ja, aber sehr gefährlich und er hatte nicht die Absicht, sein Leben sinnlos zu gefährden. Sie würden nicht immer so viel Glück haben. Das Leben glich einem Rad und die, welche oben auf saßen, fühlten sich froh und glücklich, doch wenn der Wind anfing, aufzukommen und das Rad sich drehte, würden jene, die oben saßen, auf einmal nach unten purzeln, direkt ins Pech und in die Dunkelheit hinein, während diejenigen, die eben dort verweilten, nun aufstiegen und die guten Seiten des Lebens erleben durften. Momentan mochten sie sich ja obenauf befinden, aber _irgendwann_... würde sich auch ihr Rad zu drehen beginnen.  
  
"Hey, Fette Dame, wach' auf", flüsterte James und nannte das Passwort.  
  
Sie grummelte im Schlaf, öffnete die Augen und funkelte sie verschlafen an. "Waschfällteuschein", murmelte sie und klappte auf.  
  
Schnell kletterten sie durch das Portraitloch in den wohligwarmen Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Niemand war mehr dort, denn es war tief in der Nacht. Feuer brannte nach wie vor in den Kaminen und warfen tanzende Schatten in die Dunkelheit. Hier wirkte es so friedlich, fand Remus. So ruhig. So sehr, dass er glaubte, es wäre schon illusionär, ein Trugbild seiner Fantasie, eine Halluzination seiner nervenaufgeriebenen Gefühle.  
  
Es war eine lange Nacht geworden. Sie hatten viel erlebt und sich gegenseitig geholfen, wenngleich sie letztendlich ihrem Glück und jenem Fremden ihr Leben zu verdanken hatten. Jeder hatte für den anderen eingestanden und Remus wusste einfach, dass, auch wenn er derartiges nicht angestrebt und nicht gewollt hatte, er durch diese Nacht das kostbarste Gut auf Erden gefunden hatte: _wahre Freunde_. Und er war glücklich.  
  
"Haha, wir sehen wir nur aus!", grinste James, als er sie alle anblickte und an sich herunterschaute. Die Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen und Kratzer, bedeckt mit getrocknetem Blut, übersäten ihre Gesichter. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, gefolgt von einer Spur des Entsetzens, welches über sie gekommen war, als sie mit einem Geschöpf der Ewigkeit um ihr Blut, ihre Seele und um ihr Leben gekämpft und einen Wettlauf mit dem Tod begonnen hatten.  
  
"McGonagall wird uns umbringen, wenn sie uns morgen sieht", prophezeite Sirius und ein trotziges Grinsen lag auf seinem Mund.  
  
Remus sah ihn an. Im Kaminlicht wirkte sein blasses Gesicht geisterhaft und seine schwarzen Augen viel größer.  
  
Sie wandten sich der Treppe zu und stiefelten übermüdet zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
"Wir sind toter, als tot", setzte Sirius noch hinzu und lachte leise.  
  
"Natürlich, Sirius", entgegnete Remus nun trocken und warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, wie er nun den Vornamen benutzte. "Das Schlimmste an einer Nacht wie dieser, das Schlimmste an einem lebensbedrohlichen Kampf mit einem blutrünstigen Vampir sind das Geschimpfe und der Punkteabzug McGonagalls."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Buhu! Na? __Mitgefiebert? Sagt es mir per Review!  
  
Hier die übliche, aufrichtige DANKsagung an euch, ihr seid echt spitze! so viel Feedback --strahl  
_  
_Im **achten Kapitel** werde ich mit dem zweiten Schuljahr beginnen. Denn der "erste" Teil dieser Geschichte, der Schritt zur Freundschaft, ist hiermit beendet. Die Marauders haben sich zusammengerauft (die Prophezeiung wird in späteren Kapiteln eine kleine Rolle spielen). Lily Evans und Regulus Black kommen nach Hogwarts (Lily gewinnt aber erst im späteren Ablauf an Bedeutung). In den nächsten Kapiteln wird v.a. auf Remus eingegangen, denn dass er es nicht schafft, sein Geheimnis vor Sirius, James und Peter zu verbergen, ist bekannt. Wie finden sie es heraus und werden sie reagieren?  
  
Zur Geschichte im allgemeinen: neben Freundschaft und Verrat bezüglich Marauders, die Entwicklung Narcissas und Andromedas, das Verhältnis Sirius - Regulus, das Haus Black, Lily - James, Walpurgisritter und Voldemort, Snape vs. Marauders, usw.  
  
Vorweg mal **eine Frage**: In Band 3 wird Remus, als sie die Hütte verlassen, erst zum Werwolf, als der Mondschein auf ihn fällt. Er hat vergessen, den Trank zu nehmen. Aber warum musste er dann als Schüler immer zur Hütte, statt ihn in ein fensterlosen Raum zu verfrachten, wenn ´nur´ der Vollmondschein ausreicht, um ihn zu verwandeln? War das ein logischer Fehler? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, schätze, dass ich es besser fände, wenn Remus sich immer bei Vollmond verwandelt, egal, ob der Mond auf ihn scheint oder nicht (?).  
Würde Remus dann so lange Werwolf bleiben, wie der Vollmond am Himmel steht - also die ganze Nacht über?  
Vielleicht weiß jemand, was JKR dazu gesagt hat und kann es mir sagen?  
Ansonsten schreibe ich es so, wie es mir eben logisch erscheint._


	9. Zweifel

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
  
**8. Kapitel  
  
Zweifel**

* * *

_"Ohne den Staub,  
worin er aufleuchtet,  
wäre der Sonnenstrahl nicht sichtbar."  
  
_- André Gide  
  
Remus hockte mit James, Peter und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das zweite Schuljahr hatte begonnen und der Oktober war mit seinen Gewitternächten und Herbststürmen über das Land hereingebrochen, wie eh und je.  
  
Die vier Jungs hatten seit ihrem Abenteuer im Verbotenen Wald im ersten Jahr immer etwas zusammen unternommen und man bekam eigentlich so gut wie nie einen ohne die anderen zu Gesicht. Besonders zwischen James und Sirius hatte sich ein Band entwickelt, dass sich später mit Sicherheit zu einer tiefgründigen, _echten_ Freundschaft wandeln würde, dessen war sich Remus sicher.  
  
Die lockere Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen hatte mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen und trotz der Sticheleien und Streitereien unter ihnen waren sie einander verschworen.  
  
Nach ihrem Abenteuer mit dem Vampir hatten sie noch oft versucht, herauszufinden, was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hatte - vergeblich. Sie hatten in der Bibliothek alles über Vampire nachgeschlagen, wobei sich Remus' Verdacht, dass sich die Untoten von Werwölfen fern hielten, bestätigt hatte. Doch Gründe, _warum_ sie es taten, hatte er nicht gefunden. Dabei hätte er es gerne gewusst. Hin und wieder hatte er mit Peter zusammen vergeblich darüber gerätselt, wer jener Fremde war, der ihnen geholfen hatte. Der mausgraue Junge war immer noch fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er mit Vyperus befreundet war, doch er hatte nur Remus seine Meinung anvertraut. Die anderen beiden, so dachte er, hätten ihn ja eh wieder ausgelacht. Remus nämlich hatte dies nicht getan, sondern aufmerksam Peters Worten gelauscht. Er konnte sich zwar heute noch schwerlich vorstellen, dass ein Vampir _Freunde_ hatte - aber warum nicht? Er war ein Werwolf und er hatte auch Freunde. _Gut, das zählt wohl nicht_, dachte er sich betrübt. _Sie wissen ja nicht, dass ich einer bin._  
  
Das neue Jahr hatte begonnen und mal wieder interessant angefangen. Remus, der die Ferien über regen Briefkontakt zu den Jungen hatte, hatte sie erst am Bahnsteig wieder gesehen. James hatte er als ersten getroffen...  
  
_"Remus! Reeemuuus!", rief jemand fröhlich durch das allgemeine Stimmengewirr und schon wurde der dunkelblonde Junge von hinten fast zu Boden geworfen.  
  
Remus kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht und grinste, als er in James' lachendes Gesicht sah. Dessen haselnussbraune Augen leuchteten ungestüm und seine dunklen Haare standen wie immer chaotisch in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. "Mensch, Alter, nächste Ferien unternehmen wir aber was zusammen!", fing James an und für die nächsten Minuten redete er wie ein Wasserfall. "Sirius und ich haben uns ja getroffen. Er hat mich besucht, das war echt witzig! Schade, dass du nicht kommen konntest!"  
  
Remus erinnerte sich, dass zu dieser Zeit Vollmond gewesen war und er demnach den Potters natürlich keinen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Die Freundschaft zu den Jungen hätte ja ein jähes Ende gefunden, wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ihm fiel auf, dass James ihren gemeinsamen Freund beim Vornamen nannte - etwas, das er im ersten Schuljahr noch nicht getan hatte.  
  
"Ach, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich auf Hogwarts schon wahnsinnig gefreut", plapperte James weiter. Das glückliche Grinsen wollte nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden.  
  
"Ich habe mich auch gefreut", sagte Remus. Seine Ferien waren recht trist gewesen. Und einsam. Seine Eltern hatten selten Zeit für ihn, da sie arbeiteten, außerdem lebten sie ja getrennt und richtige Freunde hatte er daheim sowieso nicht.  
  
"Hallo!", piepste jemand hinter ihnen.  
  
Remus drehte sich herum und erblickte einen freudestrahlenden kleinen Jungen mit mausgrauem, kurzem Haar. "Peter!", rief er erfreut aus und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.  
  
"Yooo, Peter, altes Haus!", rief James, riss Peter zu sich, klemmte dessen Kopf unter seinem Arm und gab ihm spaßeshalber eine Kopfnuss.  
  
Der Junge quiekte auf, lachte aber und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
  
James ließ ihn wieder los, richtete sich auf und Remus konnte sehen, wie sein Blick über den sonnendurchfluteten Bahnsteig glitt. "Wo bleibt Sirius?", drängelte er ungeduldig.  
  
"Sein Bruder kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, stimmt's?", erkundigte Remus sich.  
  
James nickte abwesend und runzelte die Stirn. "Ja", lautete die knappe Antwort.  
  
Remus warf James einen eigentümlichen Blick zu. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, dass alle dachten, Sirius würde nach Slytherin kommen. Offenbar glaubte James, Regulus würde die Tradition diesmal ´nicht´ brechen und mit Sicherheit ins Haus der Schlange eingewiesen werden. Sirius hatte im Laufe des ersten Schuljahres über seine Einteilung nach Gryffindor noch häufig Probleme mit den Slytherins gehabt. Doch ein paar Gleichaltrige hatten versucht, normalen Kontakt zu ihm zu halten, den Sirius - sehr zum Missfallen James' - sogar erwidert hatte. Aber einige, vor allem Ältere, waren halt nicht so nachsichtig mit dem Jungen umgegangen und er, der keine Geduld kannte, hatte sich des Öfteren mit ihnen geprügelt.  
  
"Ich wäre gerne zu eurem Treffen gekommen, James", drang Peters Stimme an sein Ohr und Remus sah den Jungen an. "Aber der Urlaub war schon längst gebucht worden."  
  
James winkte gelassen ab. "Kein Problem, das holen wir alles in den nächsten Ferien nach." Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich und Remus folgte seinem Blick.  
  
Da kam Sirius mit seinem Gepäckwagen. Sein schwarzer Uhu mit den ungewöhnlich grünen Augen thronte wie immer oben auf und bedachte die anderen Eulen mit anmaßenden Blicken, wie es Remus schien, so, als sei er der Kronprinz unter den Tieren.  
  
Ehe Remus es registrieren konnte, war James schon bei ihm und begrüßte ihn aufgeregt. "Endlich, Mann, dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr!"  
  
Er näherte sich den beiden, gefolgt von Peter. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius sah auf und begegnete Remus' Blick. Seine Haarsträhnen fielen ihm wie immer lässig in die Augen.  
  
Remus hielt inne, als er Sirius' blutende Lippe sah und die dunklen Schatten, welche unter seinen schwarzen Augen lagen. "Was ist mit dir denn geschehen?"  
  
Sirius' Mund verzog sich zu einem ironischen Grinsen. "Danke, Lupin, ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
Remus lachte und reichte Sirius die Hand, die dieser annahm. Dann klopfte Sirius Peter auf die Schultern. "Na, Kleiner? Bereit für ein neues Jahr voller Abenteuer, in dem wir den Slytherins die Hölle heiß machen?", feixte er.  
  
"Das möchte ich sehen!", mischte sich eine kühle, arrogante Stimme ein.  
  
Remus schaute sich um und sah ein schwarzhaariges, hübsches Mädchen, dessen Augen so kalt wie Eis waren. Bellatrix Black, Sirius' Cousine und durch und durch Slytherin, wie er fand. Neben ihr standen zwei weitere Mädchen, ebenfalls Slytherin.  
Er, James und Peter wurden von den dreien vollkommen ignoriert.  
  
Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. "Bellatrix, habe ich etwa mit dir geredet?"  
  
Über Bellatrix' Lippen huschte ein höhnisches Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. "Schlägerei gehabt?", fragte sie voller Genugtuung.  
  
"Geht dich ´nen schei' Dreck an", zischte Sirius kalt.  
  
Remus konnte nie genug über Sirius' verschiedene Persönlichkeiten staunen. Oftmals wirkte er ungestüm, arglos und lebendig, aber von einer Sekunde zur anderen konnte er auch arrogant und kalt werden, umgeben von scheinbarer Dunkelheit und Unerreichbarkeit, so dass er sich von seiner Cousine Bellatrix, was Ausdrucksweise betraf, kaum noch unterschied. Wie jetzt. Der immerzu blasse Junge hatte eine angespannte Haltung angenommen und bedachte das ältere Mädchen mit feindseligen Blicken. Ausdruckslosigkeit beherrschte sein Gesicht wie eine düstere Maske.  
  
Bellatrix senkte inzwischen ihre schweren Lider zu Halbschlitzen und legte den Kopf schief. "Der Weg zurück, lieber Cousin...", fing sie langsam an; ihre Stimme war plötzlich sanft, und hatte trotzdem einen verhüllten, bedrohlichen Ton. "Der Weg zurück wird dir immer offen stehen. Immer." In ihren Augen blitzte es undefinierbar auf. "Für den Fall, falls dir irgendwann einmal wieder einfällt, auf wessen Seite du zu stehen hast."  
  
Remus hörte, wie James schnaubte und sah, wie rot er geworden war. Hasserfüllt starrte er Bellatrix an. "Verpiss' dich endlich!"  
  
Sirius hingegen hielt einen Moment lang den Blick des Mädchens stand, ehe er sich zu Remus' Überraschung einfach abwandte und ein leises "Kommt" zu ihnen raunte.  
  
"So eine beschissene Giftmischerin", fing James an, während sie davon schlenderten, und fing an, für die nächste Zeit Beleidigungen für Bellatrix zu erfinden, bei denen Peter immer wieder kichern musste.  
  
Remus ignorierte James und mustere Sirius von der Seite. Er war auffällig still und sagte gar nichts dazu, ließ er doch sonst keine Chance aus, um über Slytherins abfällig herzuziehen. "Ist etwas passiert, daheim?", fragte er offen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich, es nicht gesagt zu haben.  
  
Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Remus aus verengten, bedrohlich funkelnden Augen an. "Was? Nein, nichts, Mann, klar!", stellte er zischend richtig und obwohl er es nicht aussprach, wusste Remus, dass er besser daran täte, dieses Thema nicht noch einmal anzuschneiden.  
  
Innerlich seufzte er. Manchmal wurde er aus Sirius einfach nicht schlau.  
  
"Und, Potter, hast du an die unsichtbare Zaubertinte gedacht?", fragte dieser dann plötzlich, voller Vorfreude.  
  
Und wieder dieser plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung.  
  
"Was denn für ´ne Zaubertinte?", wollte Peter interessiert wissen, während Remus amüsiert feststellte, dass Sirius sich nach vor weigerte, auch nur irgendeinen von ihnen mit Vornamen anzureden.  
  
"Sirius und ich sind auf Zaubertränke gestoßen, die sich ´nur´ jenem zeigt, an den der Absender adressiert hat", antwortete James mit leuchtenden Augen. "Klar habe ich an sie gedacht", fügte er zu Sirius gewandt hinzu. "Und nun", fuhr er fort, Remus und Peter abwechselnd anguckend, "können wir im Unterricht, wenn wir mal wieder auseinander gesetzt werden, uns Papierschwalben zuwerfen, in denen wir uns was schreiben können." James' Begeisterung schien kein Ende zu finden.  
  
Sirius kicherte. "Ja, und wenn McGonagall oder Moody Verdacht schöpfen, werden sie nichts sehen. Da helfen auch Zaubersprüche nicht."  
  
James nickte heftig. "Genau, außer auf dem Papier steht ´An McGonagall, unsere große Liebe´, oder so."  
  
Sirius prustete los und Remus und Peter ließen sich sofort davon anstecken.  
  
"McGonagall ist deine große Liebe, James?", ertönte eine belustigte, aber sanfte Stimme.  
  
Remus sah Andromeda, die sich ihnen genähert hatte und die Jungen aus ihren großen Augen musterte. Neben ihr stand Rick Lee Jordan, ihr Klassenkamerad und bester Freund. Beide grinsten bis über beide Ohren.  
  
"Haha, wie witzig", entgegnete James sarkastisch.  
  
"Tja", meinte Rick lachend, "wer hätte das gedacht. Potter und McGonagall! Potter und McGonagall!" In seinen dunklen Augen leuchtete es schalkhaft.  
  
"Klappe, Mann!", zischte James erzürnt. Er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass man sich über ´ihn´ lustig machte.  
  
Andromeda kicherte. "Sag' uns Bescheid, wann die Verlobungsfeier stattfindet."  
  
James warf dem Mädchen einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
Remus bemerkte, wie Andromedas Gesicht sich schlagartig verdüsterte. Doch es lag nicht an James, wie er feststellte.  
  
"Da kommt unser neuer Slytherin und Hoffnungsträger der Familie", sagte sie leise und runzelte die Stirn, während sie über die Köpfe der vier Jungen hinweg schaute.  
  
Remus drehte sich halb herum und sah einen schlanken, gut aussehenden Jungen auf sie zukommen, in Begleitung von zwei anderen Erstklässlern. Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Sirius waren nicht zu übersehen. Auch er hatte dunkle Haare, die allerdings sorgfältig aus der Stirn gekämmt waren, und dunkle Augen, in denen es vor Hochmut nur so funkelte. Auf seinen blassen, feinen und noch kindlichen Zügen lag ein Ausdruck, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er es gewohnt war, zu bekommen, was er wollte. Ähnlich, wie bei Sirius, der auch nur allzu oft der Ansicht war, dass die Welt ihm gehörte.  
  
"Regulus, Alter", grinste Sirius.  
  
"Na?", fing Regulus leicht affektiert an, doch ein verschmitztes Lächeln lag um seinen Mund. "Hast ja vorhin noch mal Glück gehabt, dass du nur mit ´ner blutigen Lippe davongekommen bist, was?"  
  
"Das wollt' ich dich vorhin schon fragen, Sirius", mischte Andromeda sich sofort ein. Ihre Augenbrauen waren misstrauisch, aber besorgt zusammengezogen. "Was ist denn passiert? Warum hast du sie nicht heilen lassen?"  
  
Sirius ignorierte sie und warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen ansatzweise dankbaren Blick zu, der seine Augen kurz aufhellte. "Ja, du hast etwas gut bei mir, Kleiner."  
  
Regulus winkte lässig ab - eine Geste, die von Sirius hätte sein können. "Schon okay. - Und nenn' mich nicht so." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Andromeda und das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. "Unsere Cousine ist ganz schön neugierig, hm?", stellte er spöttisch fest, während er seinen Bruder wieder anschaute.  
  
Remus konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Luft zu knistern begann, als Andromeda ihre grünen Augen gefährlich verengte. Ihre anmutige Schönheit verbarg nur allzu oft ihren aufbrausenden Charakter, den sie unter den Mantel der Zierlichkeit trug. Und Remus konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass sie, Viertklässlerin, sich von einem elf Jahre alten Jungen beleidigen ließ. Außer, sie stand da natürlich drüber.  
  
Die Gryffindor setzte jedoch schon zu einer Bemerkung an, die zweifellos einen Streit unter den Blacks ausgelöst hätte, als ihre Schwester Narcissa kam.  
  
"Familientreffen?", fragte James rhetorisch und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Es werden schon Wetten abgeschlossen, ob ihr euch noch vor Beginn der Fahrt Duelle liefert", sagte die Slytherin mit ihrer schleppenden Stimme und einem Ausdruck sanften Spottes, während ihr Blick amüsiert über Sirius, Andromeda und Regulus strich. Remus, James, Peter und Rick schien sie überhaupt nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Sirius grinste breit. "Nun, für ein Duell bin ich immer zu haben."  
  
"Mom wird dich killen", feixte Regulus und lachte.  
  
"Nur, wenn ich mich nicht auf deine Seite stelle."  
  
"Und?" Sein jüngerer Bruder hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihn aufmerksam, irgendwie hoffnungsvoll, an. "Würdest du?"  
  
Sirius schien sich plötzlich in die Ecke gedrängt, denn er sah kurz zwischen Andromeda und Regulus hin und her, während er dann mit den Achseln zuckte. "Ich... würde zu dir halten. Du bist immerhin mein kleiner Bruder." Sein Blick war unleserlich geworden.  
  
Regulus' Gesicht erhellte sich.  
  
"Oh, danke, Sirius", meinte Andromeda belustigt, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Cousin sich nicht auf ihrer Seite stellen würde, "aber selbst ihr beide würdet gegen mich nicht gewinnen, von daher..." Sie machte eine lässige Geste mit ihrer linken Hand.  
  
"Das nennt man Slytherinstolz, Schwesterherz", sagte Narcissa inzwischen versonnen, während ihre kühlen graublauen Augen den Blick des Mädchens fixierten. "Blut ist nun mal dicker, als Wasser. Ein Teil unseres Cousins wird immer Slytherin bleiben."  
  
"Ich bin aber in Gryffindor", warf Sirius hastig ein.  
  
Remus wusste, dass es unter den Slytherins und Gryffindors die Runde gemacht hatte, dass der Sprechende Hut Sirius auch in Slytherin hätte einweisen können. Die Clique um Lucius Malfoy hatte es ja mittels des Wahrheitstrankes herausgefunden und wohlweislich verbreitet. Niemand hatte den Zwiespalt des Hutes als verwunderlich empfunden.  
  
James' Miene hatte sich schon längst verdüstert, während Peter interessiert die Unterhaltung der Blacks verfolgte.  
  
"Verdirb' ihn nicht, Narcissa", entgegnete Andromeda ruhig. Nur ihre Augen sprühten wie Blitze aus Jade, wenn sich das leuchtende Sonnenlicht in ihnen fing.  
  
Diese hob ihre Augenbrauen. Remus konnte beobachten, wie Verwirrung unter der Oberfläche von Narcissas Gesicht brodelte, wie kleine Wellen in der äußerlichen, erzwungenen Ruhe. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Andromeda zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war verschlossen, wie eine Blume in der Nacht, und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen in flüssigen Bewegungen sanft auf ihren Rücken herab. "Das weißt du ganz genau."  
  
Ihre Schwester fing ihren Blick auf, hielt ihn stand, dann aber seufzte sie leise. "Du kannst nicht wissen, was richtig ist, und was falsch." Dann wandte sie sich zu Sirius und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, welches ihre Pupillen wie Juwelen aus hellem Grau, umrandet von Silber im eisblauen Licht erstrahlen ließ. In der Sonne schien ihr langes, hellblondes Haar noch mehr zu leuchten, als sonst. "Du bist verletzt", bemerkte sie sanft. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn auf Sirius' Gesicht. Murmelnd sprach sie einen Heilzauber und der blutige Riss auf den Lippen des Cousins verschwand. "Sag' mir Bescheid, wenn du Ärger mit den Slytherins hast", fügte sie noch leise hinzu und ging dann mit einer anmutigen Umdrehung davon.  
  
Remus schien, als würde sie schweben, so leicht wirkten ihre Schritte. Dann schaute er zu Andromeda, die dem Mädchen gelassen aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern hinterher schaute.  
  
James schüttelte mit düsterer Miene den Kopf, als auch er hinter Narcissa hersah und murmelte irgendetwas, das sich für Remus sehr nach "Slytherinpack" anhörte. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich, und er holte eine dunkelblaue Kugel mit einer kleinen schwarzen Schnur heraus. Sie blitzte in der Sonne auf. "Sirius?", fragte er und ein angespanntes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. "Soll'n wir es durchziehen?"  
  
Sirius strahlte. "Klar!"  
  
"Was ist das?", wollten Remus und Regulus gleichzeitig wissen.  
  
Andromeda und Rick hatten sich inzwischen abgewendet und begrüßten lautstark einige ihrer Mitschüler.  
  
"Das", fing Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen an, "ist ein Muggleartefakt, welches wir ein wenig mit Magie verzaubert haben."  
  
"Mugglezeug?", wiederholte Regulus aufmüpfig und verzog das Gesicht, als würde er sich ekeln. "Wie widerlich."  
  
Sirius winkte großzügig ab. "Warte ab, was wir damit gleich machen. Dann wirst auch du es obercool finden."  
  
Sein Bruder hob hochmütig die Augenbrauen. "´Das´ bezweifle ich sehr, Sirius."  
  
"Na, los, komm' jetzt, ehe noch jemand was davon mitbekommt", mischte James sich hastig ein und ging in die Hocke. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und sie steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen, ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Das dunkle Haar der beiden glänzte richtig im Schein der Sonne.  
  
Gespannt beobachtete Remus sie, darauf wartend, dass jeden Augenblick etwas passieren würde. Aus reiner Vorsicht und Erfahrung ging er einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Er hörte, wie sie zusammen einen Spruch murmelten, dann sprangen sie auf und wichen zurück, auf beiden Gesichtern ein aufgeregtes Grinsen und ein ebenso aufgewühltes Glitzern in den Augen, begleitet von einem auffälligen Ausdruck der Unschuld - wie immer, wenn sie dabei waren, einen ihrer Streiche in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Remus starrte die Kugel an. Die Zündschnur war bläulich geworden und brannte ab. Und dann gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, so laut, dass er zusammenzuckte und glaubte, sein Trommelfell würde platzen. Plötzlich spürte er eine kleine, hartnäckige Druckwelle, die ihn zurückstieß und er keuchte überrascht auf.  
  
Um sich herum hörte er Schreie und Kreischen der anderen und die Haustiere begannen ein fürchterliches Gezeter.  
  
Verblüfft beobachtete Remus, wie von der Kugel aus, die von Rauch umwölkt war, das heftigste Feuerwerk entsprang, welches er jemals vor Augen bekommen hatte: in allen kunterbunten Regenbogenfarben schossen lange schlanke Lawinen heraus, die einen hohen Bogen Richtung Horizont machten und dort in tropfenförmigen Funken auseinander fielen, wie ein Regenschirm, der sich aufspannte. Die Luft schien rot, gelb, grün, blau und violett und das Entsetzen der anderen verwandelte sich in helle Begeisterung.  
  
Einige fingen an zu jubeln und zu klatschen.  
  
Remus sah, wie James und Sirius sich bis auf zwanzig Meter von der Kugel entfernt hatten und dachte sich, es besser auch zu tun. Er winkte Peter zu sich und sie gingen schnell zu ihnen, gefolgt von Regulus und seinen beiden Freunden.  
  
Die beiden Unheilstifter warfen sich grienende Blicke zu und kicherten nervös. Passt' auf, gleich", wisperte James.  
  
Als der letzte Funken der Kugel entwichen und diese vor lauter Rauch nicht mehr zu sehen war, konnte man nur noch das Lachen der Zuschauer hören.  
  
Und dann - urplötzlich - zischte aus der Kugel ein helles Pfeifen, es gab vier dicht aufeinander folgende ´Plopp´-Geräusche und etwas schien in die Luft katapultiert worden zu sein. Es zerplatzte - und bunte Farbe regnete vom Himmel herab, direkt auf jene, die der Kugel zu nahe standen.  
  
Das Lachen einiger verwandelte sich wieder in Schreien und empörtes Aufkreischen, gefolgt vom schadenfrohen Gelächter derer, die unberührt geblieben waren.  
  
James und Sirius kugelten sich vor Lachen.  
  
Farbbomben. Das waren einfache Farbbomben gewesen. Remus, der, wie die anderen, ungetroffen geblieben war, grinste. Schlicht, aber effektiv.  
  
Regulus lachte angenehm. Er hatte auch keine Farbe abbekommen, schließlich stand er ja bei ihnen, und genoss offenkundig den Ärger der Opfer des Streiches. "Nette Idee, Sirius."  
  
"WER WAR DAS?", heulte von irgendwoher eine keifende Stimme. Ihr folgten andere Stimmen, die sich wütend nach den Schuldigen umsuchten, aber es hätte ja jeder sein können - auch wenn einige Sirius und James durchaus verdächtigten.  
  
Ein Mädchen erschien plötzlich aus dem fahler werdenden Rauch vor ihnen und blitzte Sirius und James aus ihren unglaublich leuchtendgrünen Augen an. Sie war über und über von blauer und gelber Farbe bedeckt. "IHR!", rief sie erzürnt. Sie hatte eine glockenhelle, sanfte Stimme, die nun vor Wut bebte.  
  
Sirius prustete los, als er sie sah und Remus fürchtete einen Moment lang, er würde vor Lachen ersticken. Der Junge hatte sich bereits mit den Händen auf seine Knie gestützt und schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr einzukriegen. James hingegen hatte sie zunächst überrascht angestarrt, dann grinste auch er.  
  
Remus schätzte sie auf elf, ein Neuling, dessen hübsches Gesicht durchaus von feuerroten Haaren umrahmt gewesen wäre, wenn diese nicht in verklebten, bunten Strähnen herabhängen würden. "Ich hab' genau gesehen, dass ihr das gewesen ward!" Ihre großen Augen hatten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt. "Das findet ihr wohl saukomisch, was!"  
  
James grinste selbstgefällig. "Klar. Hahaha! Du müsstest dich mal anschauen!"  
  
Das Mädchen schnaubte. Zornesblässe tat sich auf ihren feinen Zügen auf. Sie hatte auf einmal ein gelbblaues Taschentuch in der Hand. Sie schien damit ihr Gesicht von Farbe abgewischt zu haben. Ein fast unmerkliches Glitzern hellte ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen auf, als sie näher glitt und James das Taschentusch einfach ins Gesicht presste und darüber wischte.  
  
Dieser stieß sie abrupt von sich und hatte aufgehört zu lachen. "Hey!"  
  
Sirius, der gewisse Anzeichen machte, sich von seinem Lachanfall einigermaßen zu erholen, stürzte sich direkt in den nächsten, als er seinen Blick auf James gerichtet hatte.  
  
Remus kicherte, als er sah, wie James' Gesicht nun ebenfalls blau und gelb war.  
  
Die junge Hexe grinste nun leicht, aber ihr Zorn über den Streich war noch immer nicht verraucht. "Und komm' mir nie wieder zu nahe mit euren bescheuerten Streichen!", giftete sie ihn an, ließ ihren Blick kurz über Sirius streifen, ehe sie wieder James fixierte. Das Feuer ihrer Haare schien sich in ihren Augen widerzuspiegeln. "Oder habt ihr euch verlaufen und müsstet eigentlich Richtung Kindergarten? !" Sie wandte sich ab, als auch schon eine leicht erregte Frau auf sie zugelaufen kam.  
  
James hob seinen Zauberstab. In seinen Augen sprühten Funken.  
  
"Lily! Lily!", rief die Frau, stutzte, als sie das Mädchen sah und starrte sie an. "Oh je!", machte sie dann, doch ihre Stimme klang amüsiert. "Na komm', mein Schatz, wir wischen die Farbe von dir ab. Und das ausgerechnet heute! Wo du doch so aufgeregt bist, wegen Hogwarts. Aber ach, das wird deiner Reise sicherlich keinen Abbruch tun." Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
"Ja, ja, Mom", sagte Lily, würdigte die Jungen keines Blickes mehr und ging mit ihrer Mutter davon.  
  
Enttäuscht ließ James seinen Zauberstab senken, mit offensichtlichem Bedauern, sie nicht mehr verhexen zu können. "Blöde Gans."  
  
"Schlammblut", kommentierte Regulus verächtlich.  
  
Remus blinzelte. "Wie meinen?"  
  
Ein spöttischer Blick des Jungen traf ihn. "Muggle. So, wie die Mutter sich benahm, kann es sich bei der Göre ja nur um ein Schlammblut handeln."  
  
"Hey, halt deine vorlaute Klappe!", mischte James sich wütend dazwischen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er wieder erhoben.  
  
Regulus musterte ihn arrogant. "Ooh, hast du dich in die Kleine etwa verliebt?" Er lachte kurz.  
  
"Nein, denn ich bin zu sehr mit meinem Hass beschäftigt, den ich Leuten wie dir zolle, Arschloch!"  
  
"Leute", warf Sirius genervt dazwischen, der sich von seinen Lachanfällen erholt zu haben schien. Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten immer noch. "Gebt Ruhe."  
  
Regulus achtete nicht auf seinen Bruder, sondern sah James eigentümlich an. "Wenn du so denkst, bist du eines Blacks nicht würdig." Hohn beherrschte seine blasierten Züge. "Ich hoffe, Sirius hält sich fern von dir." Ein hochtrabender Blick in die Runde, dann nickte er seinem Bruder noch einmal kurz zu, ehe er mit seinen Freunden davon schlenderte.  
  
"Dein Bruder soll sich sonst wohin ficken", presste James aggressiv hervor.  
  
Sirius grinste arglos. "Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."  
  
Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, fuhr mit lautem Zischen und Pfeifen der Hogwarts Express ein.  
  
"So, Kinder", erschallte eine sympathische Stimme und Sirius' Vater näherte sich. Regulus, der sich nicht weit entfernt hatte, kam wieder zurück.  
  
Ein warmes Glitzern erfüllte Mr Blacks Augen, und obwohl auch darin Arroganz und Kälte zu lesen war, bildete dieses Leuchten ein untrügerisches Bild, wie schwarze Glanzstücke der finsteren Nacht. "Ihr müsst los. Macht's gut." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Regulus' Kopf und klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter. "Stellt keinen Unsinn an. Und pass' ein wenig auf deinen Bruder auf, ja?" Es blieb offen, wer nun eigentlich auf wen achten sollte.  
  
Sirius' Mutter kam und warf ihrem Erstgeborenen einen verärgerten Blick zu. "Mrs Nott hat eine Ladung Farbe abbekommen", zischte sie.  
  
Sirius riss unschuldig seine Augen auf. "Ehrlich?"  
  
"Tu' nicht so arglos, Bengel!" Ihre Nasenflügel flatterten. "Und lass' dich ja nicht von Schlamm- und Halbblütern verderben!"  
  
James' Eltern kamen ebenfalls, gerade rechtzeitig, denn James war so rot vor Zorn geworden, dass es Remus sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er Mrs Black einen Fluch aufgehalst hätte.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Sohn, und wechselten knappe Worte mit Mr Black.  
  
Peter stand ein wenig abseits und wurde von seiner überbesorgten Mutter umarmt.  
  
Remus war alleine hier. Wieder einmal. Doch er grämte sich nicht, er wusste, dass seine Eltern nun mal keine Zeit hatten, weil sie so viel arbeiten mussten. Sie waren nicht reich und der Biss des Werwolfs hatte sie damals in tiefe Schulden gestürzt, als sie versuchten, eine Heilung oder zumindest Besserung zu finden. So machte der Gryffindor sich daran, sein Gepäck in den Zug zu hieven. Als er sich umdrehte, standen Peter und James schon neben ihm und brachten ihre Koffer ebenfalls hinein.  
  
Regulus wurde von anderen Slytherins in Schlepptau genommen und sie stiegen in den Hogwarts Express ein.  
  
Mrs Black ging zu dem Abteilfenster hin, in dem ihr Zweitgeborener einen Platz gefunden hatte, um ihm zum Abschied noch etwas zu sagen.  
  
Remus sah sich nach Sirius um und erblickte ihn, der gerade mit seinem Gepäckwagen auf sie zusteuerte.  
  
"Sirius, warte kurz", hielt sein Vater ihn auf und Remus beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie er den Jungen grob am Oberarm packte und zu sich herumwirbelte.  
  
Er konnte nicht alles verstehen und wollte auch nicht lauschen, aber Wortfetzen wie "Bringe keine Schande über unser Haus!" und "Wage es ja nicht, mir zu widersprechen" drangen zu ihm herüber, wie verworrene Gewitterwolken.  
  
Sirius, dessen Blässe noch bleicher geworden war, so dass einige blaue Venen sichtbar wurden, versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. "Lass' mich los, Dad", presste er wütend hervor.  
  
"Hey, Remus! Sirius!", rief ein blaugelbgesichtiger James ungeduldig aus dem Zug, "Steigt endlich ein!"  
  
Remus kam dem nach, indem er eine Stufe betrat und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius herum. "Kommst du?", fragte er nun ebenfalls.  
  
Dieser sah zu ihm herüber. In seinen schwarzen Augen flackerte es. "Ich muss gehen, Dad."  
  
Sein Vater ließ ihn endlich los, sagte noch etwas, worauf der Junge kurzzeitig erstarrte, dann ging er festen Schrittes auf den Zug zu. Remus half ihm, den Koffer und den Käfig des Uhus hineinzubringen, dann folgten sie James und Peter, die bereits losgezogen waren, um ein leeres Abteil zu finden.  
  
Remus warf Sirius einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, den dieser flüchtig erwiderte.  
  
´Wage es nicht, Fragen zu stellen´, schien Sirius' Ausdruck zu sagen und Remus runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Die leeren Schatten, die über dessen Pupillen huschten, entgingen dem dunkelblonden Jungen nicht. Doch als sie in einem der Abteile Platz nahmen und der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, war Sirius wieder so unbekümmert und lebenslustig, wie eh und je.  
  
_Das war jetzt schon wieder weit über einen Monat her, und der Schulalltag hatte sich im Leben der Schüler eingenistet.  
  
Regulus war nach Slytherin gekommen - der Sprechende Hut hatte sich recht schnell entscheiden können - und Bellatrix, Vertrauensschülerin im fünften Schuljahr, hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, bei jeder Begegnung mit Sirius Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Dieser hatte immer noch häufiger Stress mit anderen Slytherins, doch es hatte abgenommen. Remus wusste ja nicht, wie die Ferien bei den Blacks zu Hause waren, aber offenbar waren einige der Slytherins aus ihren und Regulus' Jahrgang zu Besuch gewesen, denn es gab ein paar wenige, allen voran Felice Zabini, zu denen der Dunkelhaarige oberflächlichen Kontakt hatte, sich zumindest mit ihnen verstand - sehr zum Ärger James'. Remus fragte sich sowieso schon, warum James einen solch' heftigen Hass gegen Slytherins trug, ´nur´, weil man ihnen nachsagte, sie seien mit schwarzer Magie äußerst vertraut. Einen blassen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen namens Severus Snape, hatte James besonders auf den Kieker. Remus kannte den Namen, weil James einmal erzählt hatte, dass sich um dessen Vater, der irgendwo untergetaucht und unter dem Pseudonym ´Die Schlange´ bekannt war, die wildesten Gerüchte rankten. Sie waren vielfältig und entstammten aus jedem Genre. Eines hatten sie jedoch alle gemeinsam: sie beinhalteten schwarze Magie und Dunkelheit. Da James' Vater im Zaubereiministerium im Aurorenhauptquartier arbeitete, wusste der Junge das. Und damit hatte er, so schien es Remus, allen Grund, um Severus zu hassen. Remus hatte einmal gesagt, dass James' nicht von dem Vater auf den Jungen schließen sollte, aber dieser hatte ihn daraufhin beinahe mit wütenden Blicken erdolcht, so dass er das Thema gemieden hatte.  
Ansonsten war alles beim Alten. James und Sirius bekamen wöchentlich Strafarbeiten auf, weil sie den Unterricht störten oder sonstige Regeln brachen und ärgerten sich mit dem Rest der Slytherins herum. Peters Bewunderung für James stieg leicht weiter an und er, Remus, war stets bedacht, dass niemand sein dunkles Geheimnis herausbekam.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn Vollmond war, log Remus seine Freunde eiskalt an. Er behauptete dann immer, seine Mutter sei krank und er müsste schnell nach Hause. Manchmal behauptete er auch einfach, er fühle sich unwohl und ging zur Krankenstation, von wo er, sobald die Nacht einbrach, von Madam Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide gebracht wurde. Damit Sirius, James und Peter nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihn nachts zu besuchen, legte McGonagall, die den Jungs alles zutraute, stets einen Schlummerzauber über den Schlafsaal, wenn Vollmond war. Kommentare, besonders von Sirius, wie krank und grau und fertig er aussähe, wehrte er am nächsten Tag mit einem schwachen Lächeln und der Bemerkung ab, Albträume gehabt zu haben.  
  
Remus seufzte traurig. Ob das auf Dauer gut ging? Noch sechs Jahre lang? Es wäre doch ein Wunder, wenn die anderen Jungen nicht darauf kämen, was für ein Monster er war. Sein Blick glitt über den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum, erwärmt durch die Feuer im Kamin, deren Flammen tanzende Schatten auf die samtroten Sessel und hellen Wände warfen. Aber sein finsteres Geheimnis _durfte_ niemand herausfinden. Nicht nur der Schulrauswurf und eine zerstörte Zukunft wären damit verbunden, wenn herauskäme, dass er ein Werwolf war (denn die Eltern der Kinder würden Dumbledore mit Sicherheit unter Druck setzen, ihn rauszuwerfen), auch ein Verlust der Freundschaft wäre damit besiegelt. Und Remus war doch so glücklich... hier und jetzt, mit Sirius, James und Peter. Sie waren ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen, wie er bereits in den Ferien festgestellt hatte, und so sehr er auch die schulfreie Zeit genutzt hatte, um Distanz aufkommen zu lassen, war es ihm nicht gelungen. Einmal erfahren zu haben, was Freundschaft im Laufe der Zeit _wirklich_ bedeuten, zu was sich ihre Kinderkameradschaft entwickeln konnte, ließ es sehr, sehr schwer werden, sich dem abzuwenden und die Gefühle zu verschließen.  
  
"...über Werwölfe", drangen Sirius' Worte an sein Ohr.  
  
Remus zuckte zusammen und starrte ihn an. "Was?"  
  
Sirius, der mit James geredet hatte, wie ihm jetzt auffiel, blinzelte verwirrt. "Was?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ehm", mischte sich James grinsend ein, "was?"  
  
Peter kicherte über das Durcheinander.  
  
Remus atmete tief ein. "Schon gut", winkte er dann ab und schalt sich innerlich. Er sollte, verdammt noch mal, nicht so auffällig reagieren, sonst bräuchte er nur bis drei zählen und ganz Hogwarts würde erfahren, wer er war... was er war.  
  
Sirius jedoch schaute ihn weiter an, ja, hielt seinen Blick nahezu gefangen. "Ich habe James erzählt, dass meine Cousine einen Aufsatz über Werwölfe schreiben muss." Seine Augen waren unleserlich.  
  
"Andromeda?", fragte Remus und bemühte sich um einen gelangweilten Ton.  
  
"Nee, Narcissa."  
  
"Aha." Remus blickte wieder über seine Pergamentrolle. Er schrieb gerade ein Essay für McGonagall, Verwandlung, und wollte feststellen, wie viel er noch zu schreiben hatte. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Sein Herz klopfte laut und sein Puls raste. War das Absicht? Hatte Sirius es extra erwähnt? Sonst interessierte er sich doch herzlich wenig für Hausaufgaben, besonders für die der anderen und erst recht, wenn sie ein Jahr über ihn waren... _Bei Merlin_, dachte er panisch, _Reg' dich wieder ab. Es ist doch nichts passiert._  
  
"Und willst du wissen, was daran so spannend ist?", fragte Sirius kichernd.  
  
Remus schaute, wie im Zeitlupentempo, wieder auf. Der Junge saß ihm gegenüber und hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt, ein flüchtiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen und ein Leuchten erstrahlte in seinen Augen. "Es wird gesagt, dass sich in der alten Hütte am Rande Hogsmeades ein Monster befindet", fing er mit begeistert klingender Stimme an. "Man nennt diese Bruchbude bereits ´Heulende Hütte´, weil einmal im Monat, nachts, wenn der Mond besonders hell vom Himmel scheint, ein Furcht erregendes Heulen ertönt." Sirius' Gesicht hatte angefangen, vor Aufregung zu glühen und Remus gefiel diese Beobachtung überhaupt nicht. Er war erstarrt, sein Kopf war mit einem Male leer, als hätte ein Windsturm darin alles weggefegt.  
  
"So-ho?", machte er schwach  
  
Sirius nickte eifrig. "Leider ist die Hütte magisch abgesperrt, unsichtbar, man gelangt nicht hinein und im Grunde will es auch niemand. Niemand will herausfinden, wer da in so mancher Nacht grauenvoll heult." Er senkte die Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern herab. "Sie alle fangen an, den Ort zu meiden und zu fürchten..."  
  
"Brr", machte Peter und schüttelte sich, als hätte er eine Gänsehaut bekommen.  
  
James grinste derweil arglos bis über beide Ohren. "Wird Zeit, dass wir diese ´Heulende Hütte´ mal abchecken."  
  
Remus fuhr zusammen. Sein Herz setzte kurzzeitig aus und zog sich dann krampfhaft zusammen. Es schien plötzlich, als sei der Raum mit einem Male geschrumpft, sosehr, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Das allgemeine Stimmengewirr dröhnte unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren und er merkte, wie Sirius ihn etwas fragte, verstand es aber nicht.  
  
Remus wollte aufstehen, aber seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. So klammerte er sich mit seinen Händen an den Stuhllehnen fest, und dann verpasste ihm jemand eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Sie war nicht fest, reichte aber aus, um ihn wieder zurück zu holen.  
  
Nur ein Bruchteil der Sekunde verging und alles war wieder normal. Sofort war er mit besorgten und überraschten Blicken seiner Freunde konfrontiert.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", erkundigte Peter sich besorgt.  
  
"Na, wieder da?", fragte Sirius mit einem leichten Grinsen, doch in seinem Blick lag ein auffällig nachdenklicher Ausdruck.  
  
"Mann, Remus, Alter, du bist so was von blass... geht's dir nicht gut?" James fuhr sich mit der Hand zerstreut durch sein unzähmbares Haar.  
  
"W-was?" Er atmete wieder tief ein und aus, dann zwang er sich zu einem falschen Lächeln. "Es ist alles in Ordnung... irgendwie wird es der Schlafmangel sein. Mir war für einen Moment, als ob ich kotzen müsste."  
  
"Aber das ist vorbei, ja?", wollte James wissen und brachte sicherheitshalber seine Pergamentrolle in Sicherheit.  
  
Remus lachte kurz. "Ja, es ist vorbei." Dann zog er gespielt finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wer hat mich geschlagen?"  
  
Die anderen kicherten. Der unangenehme Moment war verschwunden und alles war wieder beim Alten.  
  
Nur in Remus' Kopf stieg weiterhin die Panik. Unsichtbar für die anderen. Wie ein kleiner Luftzug, der zu einem Orkan heranwuchs. Er wusste, dass sich Sirius und James noch nie hatten von einer Idee abbringen lassen, doch er musste es tun. Er musste verhindern, dass sie die Hütte besuchten, in der er sich in jeder Vollmondnacht einsam und eingesperrt in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

--  
  
Sirius sprach das Thema nicht mehr an, aber er unterließ es nicht, Remus hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Er fragte sich, warum sein Freund so panisch reagiert hatte. Fürchtete er sich etwa vor Monstern?  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge grinste verwegen. Angst bekämpfte man immer am besten damit, indem man deren Quelle mutig entgegentrat. Er müsste Remus einfach überreden, zur Heulenden Hütte mitzukommen. Dennoch blieb ein ungutes Gefühl in Sirius zurück. Was war mit dem Jungen eigentlich los? War es normal, dass man immer so kränklich aussah, nachdem man _Albträume_ gehabt hatte? Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass immer einmal im Monat mit dem dunkelblonden Gryffindor etwas los war. Entweder war in seiner Familie eine Katastrophe ausgebrochen und er musste schnell nach Hause - die Mutter war schwer krank oder Beerdigungen waren angesagt - oder er fühlte sich selbst nicht wohl und war so sehr von dunklen Träumen geplagt, dass es sich äußerlich auf seinen Körper auswirkte und er die Nächte auf der Krankenstation verbrachte. Außerdem war ihm aufgefallen, dass immer dann, wenn Remus in der Nacht zu verschwinden schien und den nächsten Morgen in der Krankenstation verbrachte, er - Sirius - einen traumlosen, aber tiefen Schlaf hatte. Das war merkwürdig, denn er träumte sonst jede Nacht.  
  
Sirius war sich zudem bewusst, dass Remus immer noch private Themen mied. Er wusste gar nichts über die Familie des Jungen, und erst recht nicht, warum dieser sich manchmal so merkwürdig verhielt. Doch er hielt die nahezu perfekte, trügerische Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht, so dass Sirius einfach _wusste_, dass Remus etwas zu verbergen hatte.  
  
Aber was? Und warum? Freunde log man nicht an und Sirius wettete seinen neuen Feuerblitz 1972 darauf, dass Remus genau dies tat. Es gefiel ihm nicht und manchmal musste er sich regelrecht zurückhalten, den Jungen nicht einfach zu packen und die Wahrheit aus ihm herauszuprügeln.  
  
Dass er selbst nicht immer offen zu seinen Freunden war, fiel Sirius im Moment natürlich nicht ein.  
  
Am liebsten würde er Remus unverwandt fragen, dann konnte er zusehen, wie diese zerbrechliche Täuschung von Unantastbarkeit in tausend kleine Glasscherben zerfiel, wenngleich auch nur solange, bis Remus sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Was will dieser Hurensohn von Zabini eigentlich immer von dir?", drang James' Stimme an sein Ohr und riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Hm?", machte er und sah seinen Kumpel an. Dessen schwarzes Haar glänzte im Schein des Kaminfeuers. Dann winkte er lässig ab. "Ah, Potter, ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen..."  
  
"Und?" James klang gereizt, so dass Sirius grinsten musste.  
  
"Eifersüchtig?"  
  
James schnaubte. "Träum' weiter, Blödmann."  
  
Sirius verdrehte die Augen, während James abrupt das vorherige Thema wieder aufnahm und Peter über die Heulende Hütte zulaberte.  
  
Er wusste, dass es James absolut nicht gefiel, warum er zu Felice oberflächlichen Kontakt hielt, und auch hier fragte er sich, was der Junge zu verbergen hatte. Woher der nahezu krankhafte Hass auf Slytherins? James hat sie ja schon gehasst, bevor er überhaupt eingeschult wurde, also musste mehr dahinter stecken, als eine einfache Konkurrenzfehde, wie sie schon immer zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin geherrscht hatte.  
  
Er kannte Felice schon, bevor er überhaupt sprechen gelernt hatte, denn ihre Väter waren gute Freunde. Sirius wusste, dass er, bevor er James kennen gelernt hatte, er nur Freunde hatte, die ihm in erster Linie Gesellschaft leisteten, weil die jeweiligen Eltern es so wollten. Der Name ´Black´ strotzte nun mal in gewissen Kreisen nur so von Reichtum und dunkler Reinblütigkeit. Aber trotzdem mochte er den einen oder anderen, denn einige zeigten auch ehrliches Interesse, wie zum Beispiel Felice, wenngleich sie dieses auch gut verbergen konnten. Aber so war das nun mal. Felice gehörte wie er selbst zu den Kindern, die nach Werten erzogen wurden, in denen die eigene Persönlichkeit wichtiger war, als alles andere und man immer vorsichtig anderen gegenüber sein musste, wenn man seine Ziele erreichen wollte. Ehrlichkeit war dabei verbotenes Terrain, denn aus Ehrlichkeit resultierte Verletzbarkeit. Und aus Verletzbarkeit Niederlage. Das Gleiche galt für ´wahre Freundschaft´. Diese bedeutete bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Vertrauen führte wiederum zur Ehrlichkeit und somit Verletzbarkeit und deswegen war auch damit der Untergang verbunden. Loyalität trat anstelle von echter Freundschaft. Außerdem gab es immer zwei Seiten. So, wie das Licht ohne Dunkelheit nicht existieren konnte, gab es auch keine Freundschaft ohne Verlust. Warum sollte man sich also Dingen hingeben, von denen man von Anfang an wusste, dass sie der Seele jederzeit und unberechenbar Schmerzen zufügen konnten? Sirius, Rebell, der er war, begann jedoch, dies in Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Mir ist schlecht", hörte er Remus sagen und sah auf, aus seinen Gedanken förmlich herausgerissen, wie ein Stromschlag jemanden zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
Dieser erhob sich bereits. Blass und grau im Gesicht.  
  
"Zu viel gegessen?", fragte Sirius, scheinbar desinteressiert. Er musterte den Jungen allerdings mit konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Remus wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Ein bedrückter Ausdruck lag in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. "Ich geh' eben zu Pomfrey."  
  
"Sollen wir mitkommen?", fragte James sofort, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass' mal. Bis später dann."  
  
Sirius sah ihm gemächlich nach. "Wetten, Pomfrey behält ihn über Nacht wieder auf der Krankenstation?"  
  
James nickte. "Klar. Sie ist immer sehr besorgt um Remus."  
  
"Heute ist Vollmond", sagte Peter nachdenklich.  
  
Sirius fuhr wie elektrisiert zusammen und stierte Peter, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß, entgeistert an. "Was?"  
  
Peter zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich sagte", wiederholte er geduldig, "heute ist Vollmond."  
  
"_Wieso_ sagst du das?" Sirius runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
  
"Weil Remus sich immer dann so merkwürdig verhält, wenn Vollmond ist."  
  
James lachte kurz auf, so, als wisse er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. "Aha."  
  
"Das... das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen...", staunte Sirius. Das war wirklich interessant... Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihn ein abenteuerlicher Gedanke, aber es schien ihm so obskur, dass er den Kopf schüttelte, als wollte er diese Vorstellung loswerden.  
  
Wieso, verdammt, war ihm die Sache mit dem Vollmond nicht aufgefallen? Er fixierte Peter missmutig, und konnte kaum glauben, dass dieser aufmerksamer war, als es manchmal den Anschein hatte.  
  
"Und was willst du damit sagen?", erkundigte James sich bei Peter grinsend. "Dass er ein Werwolf ist?" Er prustete los. "Remus und ein Werwolf..... hahahahaha!"  
  
Auch Sirius stimmte in das unbekümmerte Lachen ein. Die Idee war echt zu witzig, auch wenn es genau der Gedanke war, den er eben gehabt hatte. Aber das konnte ja nicht sein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.  
  
Nein, Remus verbarg irgendetwas anderes und Sirius war gewillt, es herauszufinden.  
  
"Wir müssen Remus einfach nur Zeit geben", meinte Peter. Leise Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber er warf Sirius und James einen beinahe trotzigen Blick zu. "Ich meine... also, es liegt offen auf der Hand, dass er irgendetwas geheim hält, aber wir sollten warten, bis er von sich aus es uns erzählt, anstatt wir ihm hinterher spionieren."  
  
Sirius war in diesem Augenblick fest davon überzeugt, dass Peter Gedankenlesen konnte und nun einen auf Moralpredigt machte. Er verengte seine Augen und warf dem Jungen einen bösen Blick zu. "Blablabla. Spar' dir dein Gesülze, Pettigrew!"  
  
Peter sah leicht verletzt aus, doch dann presste er seine Lippen zu einem kompromisslosen Strich zusammen. "Dann dürftest du ja auch kein Problem damit haben, wenn einer von uns Detektiv spielt und herauszufinden versucht, was in deinen Ferien zu Hause passiert ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
James lachte ungläubig, aber fasziniert auf. "Oho, jetzt wird's interessant."  
  
Sirius war hingegen um mehrere Grade blasser geworden und ließ seine zur Faust geballte Hand auf den Tisch knallen. Noch härter als zuvor, sah er den Jungen an. "Pettigrew, du kleine, listige Ratte, meine Familienverhältnisse gehen dich einen schei' Dreck an!" Er schnaubte zornig. Was hatte es diesem Bastard zu interessieren, wie es bei ihm daheim aussah?  
  
James schaute gedankenvoll von einem zum anderen und tat das, wozu er selten fähig war: aufmerksam zuhören und dabei die Klappe halten.  
  
Auf Peters Gesicht hatte sich derweil ein siegesgewisser Zug geschlichen, der selbst die wässrigen Augen erfüllte und zu beleuchten schien. Vorsicht blitzte zwar immer noch in ihnen auf, aber er ließ sich offenkundig nicht mehr von seinem eingeschlagenen Weg - nämlich Remus in Schutz zu nehmen - abbringen. "Du kannst Remus nicht genau das Recht absprechen, welches du in Anspruch nimmst", rezitierte er jemanden.  
  
Wen, das war Sirius im Moment auch vollkommen gleichgültig, denn in ihm brodelte es so sehr, dass er drauf und dran war, Peter eine reinzuwürgen. "Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was ich noch alles kann!", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
  
Peter sah ihn verärgert an und schürzte die Lippen. "Ich werde Remus erzählen, was du vorhast."  
  
Sirius war zunächst sprachlos. Wie schon oft zuvor hatte er den Jungen gänzlich unterschätzt. Auch wenn er nicht direkt zugegeben hatte, dass er Remus hinterher spionieren wollte, so war es jedoch offensichtlich und so stritt er es erst gar nicht ab. Das hatte er nicht nötig. "Tue es und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, niemals geboren zu sein." Er klang ausdruckslos und erkannte mit Genugtuung das Entsetzen, welches sich auf Peters Gesicht schlich.  
  
"Sirius, du wirst gar nichts mit Peter machen", mischte James sich endlich ein.  
  
Sein Kopf flog zur Seite. "Na, danke, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst", fuhr er James eisig an.  
  
"Ich finde nur, Remus hat nicht verdient, wie du mit ihm umgehst", verteidigte Peter sich schüchtern, aber ruhig.  
  
"Ach ja?" Sirius vergaß seinen aufkeimenden Ärger gegen James und fixierte sich wieder auf den kleinen Jungen. Er konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick lang auf seine Wut, damit er sie noch zurückhalten konnte. "Wie gehe ich denn mit ihm um?", erkundigte er sich dann ruhig, aber er wusste, dass ihm sein unterdrückter, kochender Zorn anzusehen war.  
  
Peter reckte aufständisch das Kinn. "Du verletzt seine Privatsphäre. Ich finde, wir sollten ihm selbst die Chance geben, es uns zu erzählen, so, wie wir dir schließlich auch die Chance geben."  
  
Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er den anderen Gryffindor. "Pettigrew... du überraschst mich immer wieder", sagte er gedehnt. Und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Arm schnellte zu Peter, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn brutal über die Tischplatte zu sich herüber.  
  
Peter quiekte auf und James lachte zunächst nur.  
  
"Dann hör' auf, dich in Dinge einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen!", presste Sirius dunkel hervor. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an Peters und er konnte dessen Ärger und Panik in den kleinen Rattenaugen ablesen.  
  
"Lass' mich los!", verlangte Peter aufgebracht und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien. Er bekam Hilfe von James.  
  
Sirius wurde von diesem von hinten gepackt und samt Stuhl grob nach hinten gerissen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er Peter los ließ.  
  
"Jetzt regt euch wieder ab, Mann", sagte James ungeduldig. Er ließ Sirius los, so dass der Stuhl wieder nach vorne kippte. "Peter geht es sehr wohl etwas an, weil er auch ein Freund von Remus ist." Dann wandte er sich dem anderen zu. "Und du, Peter, hör' auf, Predigten zu halten. Sirius ist nur besorgt und außerdem lügt Remus uns immerhin an. Etwas, was Sirius nicht tut. Er sagt immerhin, dass uns seine Ferienerlebnisse nichts angehen, statt Ausreden zu erfinden."  
  
Nun herrschte Ruhe.  
  
Sirius funkelte Peter immer noch an, während dieser James einen zerknirschten Blick zuwarf. Er war etwas blass, und in seinen Augen lag ein leichter, ungläubiger Ausdruck.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war er selbst von sich überrascht, sich trotz Sirius' unbeherrschter Wut diesem entgegen gestellt zu haben.  
  
"Ja, schon okay", winkte Sirius dann ab und machte deutlich, dass die Sache vergessen war. Denn das war sie für ihn. Er war nicht nachtragend und interessierte sich zudem nicht genug für so etwas, als dass er auf Peter hätte sauer sein können.  
  
Peters Argumente hatten ihn sowieso kein Bisschen zum Nachdenken angeregt. Er würde herausfinden, was mit Remus los war und er hatte auch schon einen Plan. Er würde ihn gleich heute umsetzen, falls Peter seine Drohung, Remus alles zu erzählen, wahr machen sollte.  
  
Letzten Monat war Remus nach Hause gefahren, das würde bedeuten, dass er dieses Mal in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Um dem traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf zu entkommen, würde er zur Krankenstation schleichen und Remus beobachten. Denn wenn er etwas zu verbergen hatte, dann würde es in der Nacht geschehen, denn manchmal war der Junge am nächsten Morgen wieder da - stets vollkommen fertig aussehend. Gut, oft schien Remus erst nach zwei Tagen wieder fit zu sein, aber wie dem auch sei: es war nicht das, was der Junge als Grund vorgab.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er James in den Plan einweihen und fragen, ob er mitmachte. Und Peter. Aber letzteres hatte sich gerade erübrigt. Und was James betraf... irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber es war ein reines intuitives Gefühl, etwas, was selten, aber hin und wieder im Leben auftauchte, wie eine innere Stimme, die alles besser zu wissen schien. Vielleicht sprach sie auch häufiger zu einem, doch man bemerkte sie nicht. Diesmal nahm Sirius das Gefühl aber wahr. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ein langer, ausdauernder Kampf - James mitnehmen oder nicht?  
  
Aber diesmal hörte er darauf; hörte auf sein inneres Gefühl, welches ihm riet, alleine loszuziehen.  
  
Vielleicht, so kam ihm ein Gedanke, sollte er eigentlich lieber auf seine Vernunft horchen, die ihm nämlich sagte, nicht so neugierig und abenteuerlustig zu sein, denn es gab einige Dinge auf dieser Welt, die hohe Preise verlangten.  
  
Doch wenn Sirius eines aus der Erziehung seiner Eltern gelernt hatte, dann war es das: er war ein Black. Und ein Black hatte es nicht nötig, nach Preisen zu fragen. Er zahlte einfach. Weil er bezahlen _konnte_.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Ja, trotz Prüfungsstress bin ich doch schneller mit dem Schreiben hinterhergekommen, als ich gedacht hatte. ;)  
Und, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? War wieder ruhiger, als die letzen beiden, weil's ein Übergangkapitel ist, glaube ich, und dafür nachdenklicher.  
Ich hoffe, es ist nachvollziehbar, wie ich Sirius darstelle. Wie in HP3 erwähnt wurde, war James es, der schwarze Magie regelrecht ´hasste´. Von Sirius war da nicht die Rede gewesen, auch wenn bekannt ist, dass er natürlich gegen Voldemort war. Ich habe selbstverständlich nicht vor, Sirius als einen schwarzmagisch liebenden Jungen darzustellen, denn das war er ja nicht - nein, nein, das geht alleine schon deswegen nicht, weil Sirius sich ja sicher schon allein aus Prinzip gegen schwarze Magie wendet, um seine Eltern zu ärgern. So, wie ich es mir gut vorstellen könnte. Aber, wie es ja, wie ich hoffe, in den vorangegangenen Kapiteln deutlich wurde, fasst Sirius derartiges nun Mal als alltäglich auf. Zumindest, was Reinblütigkeit und Rassismus betrifft. Er kennt es von daheim aus. Und, außerdem denke ich, dass Erziehungen von Eltern dennoch prägend auf Kinder einwirken. Die Persönlichkeit, die sich daraus entwickelt, ist, mMn oft u.a. Erziehungen zurückzuführen.  
So wird es gewisse Dinge geben, die Sirius vielleicht nicht als ´typischen´ Gryffindor darstellen und auch nicht als immer nur ´mutig´ und ´echter, ehrlicher Freund´. Er muss erst lernen, was Vertrauen bedeutet, da er dies nicht kennt und vielleicht auch zunächst nicht kennen lernen will, da ´man´ unverletzlicher ist, ohne sie.  
Die ganze arrogante Tour ist in meiner Geschichte ebenfalls auf die Erziehung zurückzuführen. Er ist ja schließlich ein ´Black´ grins und das bedeutet reich, reinblütig, und besser zu sein, als jeder andere in der Zaubererwelt kicher ;)  
Dann die Sache, dass Sirius sich mit ein paar wenigen Slytherins ´versteht´ - keine Freunde, aber sie kommen aus: Zum einen bedeutet es nicht, dass ´jeder´ Slytherin schwarzmagisch ist bzw. wird. Zum anderen denke ich schon, dass Sirius mit Kindern gespielt hat, die später also jetzt, in Hogwarts nach Slytherin eingewiesen wurden, und welche dabei sind, mit denen er sich ganz gut versteht.  
  
DANKE für eure Reviews! Ihr seid die Besten! -wuschel-_


	10. Ein Werwolf leckt Blut

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**9. Kapitel  
  
Ein Werwolf leckt Blut**

* * *

__

_"Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken,  
die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken,  
in mir kommt die Gier auf Getier,  
das ich massakrier',  
ich spür diese Lust, den Blutrausch jetzt und hier,  
tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne,  
ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne,  
hab acht, wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht,  
meine Glut entfacht."  
  
_- E-Nomine  
  
Remus stand vor der Krankenstation und fühlte sich beobachtet. Das war natürlich Schwachsinn, dennoch glaubte er, einen undurchdringlichen Blick von irgendwo her auf sich zu spüren.  
  
Doch er hatte keine Zeit, dem nachzugehen, denn er musste schleunigst zur Hütte. ´Heulende Hütte´, wie Sirius sie bezeichnet hatte. Remus hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Menschen sie als solche bezeichneten, und obwohl es ein treffender Name war, verletzte es ihn irgendwie.  
  
Madam Pomfrey eilte herbei und gab ihm eine Phiole mit Stärkungstrank. Den sollte er direkt am nächsten Morgen beim Aufwachen nehmen, damit er sich nicht so ausgelaugt fühlte. Sie war es, die ihn immer zur Peitschenden Weide brachte und sie war es auch, die ihn wieder abholte.  
  
"So, dann lass' uns mal los. Ehe der Mond aufgeht", sagte sie kurz, aber mit aufrichtiger Fürsorge in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja", murmelte Remus. Schweigend gingen sie durch Hogwarts, hinaus ins Freie zu dem Baum. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen, der Himmel stürmischgrau und Blätter fielen von den fast schon kahlen Bäumen herab, die Luft mit einen leicht modrigen Geruch erfüllend.  
  
Anfangs hatte Madam Pomfrey ihn immer versucht, in aufmunternde Gespräche zu verwickeln, bis sie zu bemerken schien, dass Remus lieber schwieg und seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing.  
  
Die Hexe berührte mit einem dünnen Ast den bestimmten geheimen Punkt unter einer Wurzel der Weide, so dass sie nicht mehr um sich schlug, dann fuhr sie mütterlich durch Remus' Haar. Der Trick schien einfach, den Baum ruhig zu stellen, aber das eigentlich Schwierige daran war, zu wissen, dass es nur durch das Berühren gelang und das Finden dieses Knotenpunktes.  
  
"Bis morgen, mein Junge", sagte sie warm.  
  
Remus nickte, wandte sich aber schnell ab, da er ihren mitleidigen Blick nicht länger ertragen konnte und ging los.  
  
Der geheime Gang führte direkt zur Hütte. Er musste lange gehen und jeder seiner Schritte hallte sanft in der Stille wider.  
  
Als der Gryffindor das Ende erreicht hatte, stieg er die Treppe hinauf und betrat den Raum, in dem ein altes Bett, ein kleiner Tisch und ein Stuhl standen. Die Wände und die Tür waren zerkratzt, Spuren, die Remus stets als Werwolf hinterließ, und die Bettlaken waren zerfetzt. Spärliches Kerzenlicht flackerte durch den Raum. Die Tür neben dem Bett führte zu einer alten, verkommen Küche. Mit äußerlicher Ruhe setzte der Junge sich auf das Bett. Er hasste Nächte wie diese. Er hasste den Mond. Er fürchtete sich vor ihm. Auch wenn er seit ein paar Jahren schon diese Prozedur durchmachte, erfüllte sie ihn immer wieder mit großer Angst. Es war ein Gefühl, welches in Dunkelheit geboren wurde, und heranwuchs, wenn der Nachthimmel vom silbrigen Licht des Mondes erhellt wurde. Doch für ihn gab da es kein Licht. Er spürte dann immer förmlich, wie alle Lichter ausgingen, und er keinen Hoffnungsschimmer mehr sah, der seine Furcht wenigstens erträglich machte. Denn schlimmer als die körperlichen Schmerzen, die er bei der Verwandlung zu ertragen hatte, waren die seelischen Qualen. Sobald er ein Werwolf war, schaltete sich seine Vernunft ab und er nahm zumindest bewusst die Folter nicht wahr, die seine Seele durchschüttelte, aber kurz davor und kurz danach setzte die Pein ein. Wie oft hatte Remus einen Ausweg gesucht, etwas, was ihn zumindest ein wenig beruhigen konnte, aber er hatte nichts gefunden. Und dann, wenn alles vorbei war, lag er zitternd auf dem alten Bett, nackt - denn da die Kleider stets zerrissen, zog er sich immer aus und umschlang seinen Körper mit der Decke - und schämte sich. Schämte sich und konnte die Finsternis förmlich nachhallen spüren, die ihn während der nächtlichen Stunden begleitet hatte, wie ein treuer Freund. Aber sie war kein Freund. Sie tat nur so, als sei sie es. In Wahrheit legte sie ihm lauernde Fallen und wartete nur darauf, dass er sie betrat und sich der Dunkelheit völlig hingab.  
Sie umgab ihn wie ein sanfter Schleier, nahezu zärtlich, doch dahinter verbarg sich erbarmungslose Kälte, das wusste Remus. So versuchte er, sich von ihr abzuwenden, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel und er sich einredete, zumindest, solange der Verstand noch da war, dass es nur für diese Nacht sei und er danach einen Monat wieder Ruhe hätte.  
Das war natürlich eine Lüge, denn auch wenn es wieder dauerte, bis der nächste Vollmond kam, so begleitete ihn die Finsternis wie ein leiser Schatten, der ihm immer wieder zuflüsterte, ein Werwolf, ein Monster zu sein.  
  
Remus schluckte und starrte auf seine Hände. Er saß im Schneidersitz mitten auf dem Bett und wartete. Wartete, bis der Mond aufging. Bis die Verwandlung begann. Bis das Grauen einsetzte. Und er keine menschlichen Züge mehr trug.  
  
Er hatte sich die Kleider abgestreift und sich eine Decke umgelegt.  
  
Plötzlich glaubte er, leise Schritte gehört zu haben und lauschte. Aber dann ging der Mond auf und Remus vergaß alles andere um sich herum.  
  
Das Tier... das Tier erwachte in ihm.

--  
  
Sirius hatte seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und hatte sich zur Krankenstation geschlichen. James hatte er gar nichts gesagt; dieser schien zu denken, er wäre auf dem Weg zu seinem Bruder.  
  
So war Sirius, aufgeregt und angespannt, Remus und merkwürdigerweise Madam Pomfrey gefolgt, aus Hogwarts hinaus in die Herbstkälte hinein. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, doch der Mond war noch nicht zu sehen. Als die beiden an der Peitschenden Weide gehalten hatten, war Sirius schnell hinter einen Baum getreten, von wo er beobachten konnte, wie die Hexe mit einem dünnen Ast etwas berührte und Remus auf einmal gefahrlos einen kleinen Gang dahinter betreten hatte und verschwunden war.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm einige Augenblicke nachgeschaut, ehe sie zurückgelaufen war.  
  
Sirius hatte sich ebenfalls einen dünnen Ast besorgt und den Knotenpunkt der Peitschenden Weide berührt. Wenn man wusste, wo sich der Knotenpunkt des Baumes befand, war es einfach. Das Schwierige an der Sache war wohl, eben diesen zu _finden_. Wenn man jedoch die Möglichkeit hatte, aus dem Versteck heraus beobachten zu können, wo er sich befand, waren der Entdeckung des Geheimganges keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt.  
  
Sirius war verwirrt und fragte sich, warum Remus in den Gang verschwunden war. Wieder kam ihm dieser abenteuerliche Gedanke und wieder schob er ihn ab, als sei er nicht realistisch.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herz ging er durch den kleinen, dunklen Gang, bis er Treppen erreichte. Sirius hielt an und lauschte unruhig.  
  
Innerlich ärgerte er sich. Warum war er nervös? Es war doch nur Remus und dieser würde nur ein wenig ausflippen, wenn überhaupt, schließlich war er sonst die Ruhe in Person, sobald er merken würde, dass Sirius ihm gefolgt war.  
  
Also stieg er leise die Treppen herauf. Draußen müsste der Mond nun aufgegangen sein. Wieder flüsterte seine Stimme der Vernunft ihn ein, zu gehen, aber er ignorierte sie, wie schon so oft zuvor. Unwillkürlich musste er sich an Murphy, einen irischen, äußerst deprimierten, jedoch brillanten Zauberer erinnern, der ein ziemlich einfaches Gesetz formuliert hatte: _Wenn etwas schief gehen kann, dann wird es auch schief gehen._ Überheblich grinsend verwarf er diesen Gedanken. So ein Quatsch. Was sollte hier bitte schön schief gehen? Er würde Remus gleich einfach fragen, was er hier machen würde, ganz einfach. Eine von Murphys Folgerungen aus seinem Gesetz - _nichts ist so leicht, wie es aussieht_ - kam ihm dummerweise in den Sinn, aber wieder tat er es ab.  
  
Als Sirius die letzte Stufe betreten hatte, lugte er vorsichtig in den Raum herein. Eine Fackel an der Wand spendete dürftig flackerndes Licht in einem dunklen Orange.  
  
Er war spärlich möbliert und Remus saß auf diesem alten Bett, vollkommen eingehüllt in eine schwere, braune Decke. Die Wände und der Boden bestanden aus modrigem Holz und fast überall waren tiefe Kratzspuren zu verzeichnen.  
  
Es sah aus wie eine große Hütte.  
  
Sirius' Herz setzte kurz aus. _Die Heulende Hütte?_ Dann sah er, wie in Zeitlupe, zu Remus.  
  
Dieser saß noch immer mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett, aber irgendetwas schien anders. Sein Aussehen...  
  
Sirius machte große Augen und er spürte, wie ihm ein kalter Schauder überlief.  
  
Remus' Aussehen _verwandelte_ sich.  
  
Das Blut in seinen Adern schien zu gefrieren, als es Sirius wie Schuppen vor den Augen fiel und er sich endlich eingestand, was er seit dem Hinweis von Peter bezüglich des Vollmondes bereits wusste.  
  
Der Junge hielt den Atem an. _Bei Slytherin..._, dachte er nur.

--  
  
Remus konnte den Mond förmlich spüren. Die große silbrige Kugel, die ihm so viel Leid brachte, obwohl sie so weit entfernt von ihm war. War das nicht paradox? Dass etwas, das eine solch große Distanz zu ihm hatte, ihm so viel Schmerzen zubereiten konnte?  
  
Seine Sinne waren bereits geschärft. Er roch das modrige Holz der Hütte und die Kälte der Nacht. Es roch nach gefallenem Laub. Dann hörte er jemanden atmen. Flüchtig spürte er wieder etwas, als ob noch jemand im Raum wäre, aber Remus war bereits viel zu sehr in seine Verwandlung vertieft.  
  
Sein Körper verwandelte sich allmählich in einen Werwolf. Es begann wie immer: mit einem Schmerz, der durch seine Wirbelsäule empor zischte, als diese anfing, sich zu krümmen. Er stöhnte und es hörte sich an, wie ein leises Knurren. Die Haare wuchsen, überall, und überzogen seine nackte Haut unter der Decke mit braunem Fell. Ein Prickeln, wie Nadelstiche, entstand dadurch, beinahe wie ein unerträgliches Jucken. Der Schmerz kroch durch seinen Körper und ballte sich in den Händen und Füßen zusammen, als diese sich zu riesigen Pfoten veränderten. Scharfe, lange Krallen schossen aus seinen Fingern und Zehen und hinterließen schmerzhafte Spuren. Sein Gesicht wurde zu dem eines Monsters. Es tat weh, als es sich lang zog, zu einer hochgerissenen Schnauze wurde mit gefährlich spitzen Zähnen, die aus seinem Kiefer heraus brachen. Schnurhaare bildeten sich und seine Ohren wurden länger und spitz.  
  
Es tat weh. Es tat so weh. Seine Glieder schmerzten und er verspürte Hunger. Dunkelheit überkam ihn, überfiel ihn regelrecht und drosch rücksichtslos auf seine gepeinigte Seele ein.  
  
Die Wandlung war vollzogen. Remus sprang auf alle vier Pfoten, die Decke fiel endgültig zu Boden und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ein lang gezogenes, unheimliches Jaulen von sich zu geben, dessen Echo weit in die Nacht hinaus hallte und sämtliche Tiere davonjagen ließ. Das Heulen galt dem Mond, aus reiner Verzweiflung, aus reinem Instinkt.  
  
Endlich, nachdem sein Körper sich beruhigt hatte, konnte er sein Werwolfsdasein ausleben. Seine Sinne hatten jemanden ausgemacht. Es kam von der Treppe. Er konnte es riechen. Den Angstschweiß, das Blut...  
  
Frischfleisch.  
  
Der Verstand hatte endgültig ausgesetzt, als Remus zu seinem Opfer herumwirbelte, von seinem Bett herunter sprang und ein lautes, bedrohliches Knurren ausstieß.

--  
  
Sirius stand dort, wie angewurzelt. Seit er Remus' langsame und schreckliche Verwandlung bemerkt hatte, hatte sein Körper nicht mehr den Befehlen seines Verstandes gehorcht. Er war erstarrt und hatte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Veränderung eines Jungen zu einem gefährlichen Monster mit angesehen.  
  
Es war so groß wie er und überzogen mit blondbraunem Fell. Er sah aus wie ein Wolf, hatte aber noch zarte menschliche Züge, die ihn jedoch grausamererscheinen ließen als ein normales Raubtier. Die Nase war in Falten hochgezogen und wies Ähnlichkeiten mit einer kleinen Schnauze auf, die Pfoten waren riesig und mit schwarzen, langen Krallen versehen. Kurzum: Remus sah einfach nur _wild_ und vor allem _gefährlich_ aus.  
  
Sirius' Kopf war wie leer gefegt und sein Herz hatte erneut für eine Sekunde ausgesetzt, als Remus zu ihm herumgefahren war. An seinen Zauberstab dachte der Gryffindor nicht.  
  
"Hallo, Lupin", sagte der Junge schwach, ohne seinen Freund aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Remus knurrte, fletschte mit den Zähnen und kam näher. Das Fell war gesträubt.  
  
Sirius lachte. Kurz und panisch. "Na? Wer hätte das gedacht, was", redete er darauf los, weil er sonst nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.  
  
Umzudrehen und davonzulaufen schien ihm nicht in den Sinn zu kommen. Nein... er war geschockt, aber auch fasziniert. Sirius _konnte_ einfach nicht fortlaufen, so sehr seine Vernunft es ihm auch entgegen schrie, er tat stattdessen das Dümmste, was man in dieser Situation hätte tun können: er ging einen schnellen Schritt auf Remus zu und verließ somit seinen Fluchtweg. Seinen einzigen Fluchtweg.  
  
"Ich bin's. Sirius", fuhr er mit zittriger Stimme fort. "Ich... ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du ein Werwolf bist." Wieder lachte er unsicher. "Das... das ist echt das Krasseste, was ich bisher erlebt habe, Lupin."  
  
Remus war nun nur noch einen Meter entfernt. Sabber lief aus seinem Maul und seine spitzen, gefährlichen Zähne wirkten alles andere als harmlos.  
  
Sirius sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren bernsteinfarben. Es war also wirklich Remus. Doch statt einen leicht versonnenen, müden, aber ruhigen Ausdruck darin zu finden, las er nur Wildheit. Irrsinn. Und Angriffslust. Gepaart mit Hunger. Die Pupillen waren von einem bestialischen Leuchten erfüllt.  
  
Remus jaulte zur Antwort Furcht erregend, so dass Sirius zusammenfuhr.  
  
_Scheiße._  
  
Und plötzlich, ehe er auch nur angemessen hätte reagieren können, sprang Remus auf ihn zu.  
  
Galant, wie eine Wildkatze und doch so brutal, wie ein ausgehungertes Tier.  
  
Sirius schrie, als er von dem Gewicht nach hinten stolperte und direkt gegen die Wand an der Treppe geschleudert wurde. Sein Hinterkopf prallte hart dagegen und für einen kurzen Moment sah er nur bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen.  
  
Remus stand dicht vor ihm auf den großen Hintertatzen und hatte eine seiner Vorderpfoten auf Sirius' Brust gelegt, so fest, dass seine Krallen den Pullover des Jungen zerrissen und Blutspuren auf der blassen Haut hinterließen. Die andere Pfote war gegen Sirius' Kehle gedrückt und schnürte ihm ein wenig die Luft ab. Auch da hatten sich die Krallen in seiner Haut verfangen. Er fletschte mit den Zähnen und hatte die Ohren angelegt.  
  
Sirius röchelte und atmete unkontrolliert. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem viel zu schnellen Tempo, und doch bekam seine Lunge nicht mehr so viel Sauerstoff. Er merkte, wie sein Blut in den Ohren rauschte und er nach Luft japste. Die Hände hatte er um die Gelenke des Werwolfs geschlungen, im Versuch, das Tier von sich wegzudrücken.  
  
"Lupin", presste Sirius panisch und undeutlich hervor, "was soll der Scheiß! Ich bin es, Sirius, lass' mich los! Remus! Hör' auf, ich find's nicht mehr witzig!"  
  
Doch der Werwolf übertönte ihn mit einem Gemisch aus Jaulen und Grollen und plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihm herab.  
  
Sirius konnte die Reißzähne aus nächster Nähe sehen, schaffte es aus lauter Not, die Pfote an seiner Kehle etwas wegzudrücken und schrie. "AAAAHHHHH!"  
  
In seinem Kopf war es nicht länger leer, dafür stoben unzählig viele Gedanken kreuz und quer durcheinander, dass er keinen einzigen zu fassen bekam. Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, als er endlich seinen Leichtsinn und Fehler bemerkte.  
  
Das war nicht Remus. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können. Wieso hatte er sich von seinem Abenteuerdurst wieder hinreißen lassen. Das war ein Monster.  
  
Der Junge trat um sich und schien getroffen zu haben, denn Remus, dessen Zähne in Sirius' Pullover verfangen, winselte kurz auf, ließ von ihm ab, um seine Krallen über sein Gesicht fahren zu lassen. Sirius nutzte seine Chance, stieß das Tier von sich und wollte blindlings fliehen, als er zurückgerissen wurde. Er fiel rückwärts nach hinten, überschlug sich und landete auf den Rücken. Etwas Warmes floss an seiner rechten Wange herab und als Sirius kurze Zeit später einen Geschmack von Eisen auf der Lippe schmeckte, wusste er, dass es sein Blut war.  
  
Remus war wieder auf allen Vieren gelandet.  
  
"Nein", machte Sirius entsetzt und suchte mit fahrigen Bewegungen seinen Zauberstab, während er zur Seite rollen wollte.  
  
"RRROOAAAHHHHRRR", brüllte der Werwolf, als er sich in diesem Augenblick auf Sirius stürzte. Er stand einfach über ihn, alle vier Pfoten auf dem Boden, den Jungen unter sich und er beugte seinen riesigen Kopf hechelnd zu ihm herab.  
  
Sirius hob hastig seine Hände und stemmte sich gegen Remus' Bauch. "Nein, geh' weg! Komm' wieder zu dir, verdammt!" Doch alles Reden nutzte nicht. Er spürte den warmen Atem des Tiers auf seinem Gesicht, während Speichel herunter floss.  
  
Im Aufkeimen der Not machte Sirius sich urplötzlich ganz klein, drehte sich unter Remus weg, kam zappelnd auf die Beine und sah sich gehetzt um. Er stand nun mitten im Raum - und der Werwolf vor der Treppe, seinem Fluchtweg.  
  
_Die Tür_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Er wirbelte herum und sprintete zur schiefen Holztür, umfasste die Klinke, drückte sie herunter - und versuchte vergeblich, die Tür aufzureißen. Endlich bekam er seinen Zauberstab zu fassen. "_Alohoroma_!", rief er, rüttelte am Griff, doch es tat sich nichts. "_Alohoroma! Alohoroma! Alohoroma_!", rief er wieder, aber ohne Erfolg. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die Tür mittels Körperkraft aufzubekommen, aber es half nicht. Sie musste undurchdringbar verzaubert worden sein.  
  
Ein Knurren ließ ihn herumfahren.  
  
Remus war auf ihn zugelaufen und beobachtete ihn nun nahezu gelassen bei seinem panischen Fluchtversuch. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und Sirius bildete sich ein, Belustigung in dessen Augen zu lesen, die so sehr denen des Jungen ähnelten und zugleich ganz andere waren. Das Tier schien zu wissen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Vielleicht war da ja doch noch ein letzter Rest vom menschlichen Verstand zurückgeblieben?  
  
Sirius presste sich mit dem Rücken hart an die Tür und versuchte, einen seiner durcheinander geratenen Gedanken zu erhaschen.  
  
Remus kam näher und war nun dicht vor Sirius. Wenn er auf allen vier Pfoten stand wie ein normaler Wolf und wie jetzt, war er immer noch etwas größer als Sirius.  
  
Es war längst kein Blut mehr im Gesicht des Gryffindors. Vor dem Vampir hatte er nicht so viel Angst gehabt wie vor dem Werwolf. Es mochte daran liegen, dass der Untote über einen wachen Verstand verfügte, Remus jetzt aber im Moment einfach nur eine wilde Bestie war, die nach Instinkten handelte. Und genau diese Tatsache war das Unberechenbare an der ganzen, vertrackten Situation. Wenn das Monster eine hilflose Beute in ihre Krallen bekam, so hieß es, diese aufzufressen. Oder zu beißen. Oder was auch immer Werwölfe mit Jungs wie ihm machten.  
  
_Hilfe._  
  
"Remus...", fing Sirius wieder an. Er sprach schnell, als wüsste er, dass der Tod nicht willens war, zu warten. Schnell und eindringlich. Verzweifelt. "Remus, ich bin es. Sirius. Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Erkennst du mich _wirklich_ nicht? Ich bin es! _Dein Freund_!"  
  
Remus starrte ihn aus seinen wilden Augen an. Und plötzlich... plötzlich leuchtete etwas auf im gierigen Blick und Sirius, der im Augenblick der Furcht Realität von Trugbildern nicht unterscheiden konnte, wusste, dass es der echte Remus war. Es war ein milder Ausdruck, umhaucht von Schmerz und einem Flehen... aber ein Flehen worum? Eine Bitte? Zu gehen? Oder eben nicht wegzurennen? Bei ihm zu bleiben, bis alles vorüber war? Ihm Licht zu schenken, an einem Ort der Dunkelheit, wo alle anderen Lichter ausgegangen waren?  
  
Sirius lächelte erleichtert. "Alter. Da bist du ja. Ich dachte echt, du würdest mich jetzt fressen, oder so."  
  
Und der Ausdruck des Erkennens verschwand. Vielleicht war er auch nie da gewesen.  
  
Der leichtsinnige Junge zog entsetzt den Atem ein, als es blutrünstig in den goldbraunen Augen aufflackerte, von denen er niemals gedacht hätte, dass es die Augen eines Werwolfs sein könnten.  
  
"_Petrificius Totalus_!", rief er endlich, doch nichts tat sich.  
  
Remus jaulte auf, diesmal so laut und ohrenbetäubend, dass Sirius glaubte, sein Trommelfeld wäre geplatzt. Er selbst keuchte auf, stieß sich von der Tür hinweg, zur Seite, spürte, wie Remus' rechte Vorderpfote nach ihm schnellte und dessen scharfe Krallen seinen Pullover endgültig zerriss, doch ihn nicht richtig in die Klauen bekam. Seine Haut war gerissen und er merkte den brennenden Schmerz.  
  
Es war reines Glück.  
  
Remus' Krallen fuhren noch einmal über seinen rechten Arm, so schmerzhaft, dass Sirius seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ, doch er war bereits losgestürmt. Richtung Treppe. Blut tropfte zu Boden.

--  
  
James hörte Sirius schreien und stürmte die letzten Meter zur Treppe heran, polterte sie hinauf - und stieß direkt mit seinem in Panik geratenen Freund zusammen.  
  
Dieser keuchte entsetzt auf und sie stürzten kopfüber die Stufen herunter. James fiel hart auf den Rücken; der Sauerstoff wurde ihm brutal aus den Lungen gepresst, als Sirius auf ihm landete.  
  
Entgeistert starrte der Junge ihn an. "Woah! Was _machst_ du hier?"  
  
James stöhnte auf, stemmte sich gegen Sirius und rollte ihn von sich runter. "Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, was geht hier vor und wie - "  
  
"RRROOOAAAAAHHRRRR!", machte es schräg über ihn und der Gryffindor fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er erstarrte augenblicklich, als er auf der Treppe einen leibhaftigen Werwolf sehen sah - das Fell gesträubt, die Augen verengt und beide Jungen mit einer gefährlichen Wildheit fixierend. "AAAAAHH!", schrie James entsetzt auf.  
  
"Wir müssen WEG hier!", brüllte Sirius auch schon und er rappelte sich auf, James mit sich ziehend.  
  
Zum Reden war jetzt keine Zeit. _Ein Werwolf. Da steht ein Werwolf!_  
  
Sie stolperten davon und er hörte, wie der Werwolf die Treppe mit einem Satz heruntersprang - und ihnen hinterher jagte.  
  
Die Heulende Hütte. Die Gerüchte über ein Monster. Dieses Jaulen zu Vollmond. All diese Gedankenfetzen erreichten James' Konzentration und er konnte kaum glauben, dass hier am Rande Hogsmeades ein Werwolf hauste. Doch das sich nähernde Tier lenkte ihn davon ab und ließ nur noch Panik in seinem Kopf zurück.  
  
"Beeil' dich", keuchte Sirius neben ihm, als sie durch den schmalen Gang sprinteten.  
  
James antwortete nicht, um nicht unnötige Energie zu verschwenden, griff jedoch vorsichtshalber nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Und plötzlich hatte der Werwolf sie eingeholt. Er sprang einfach auf Sirius. James schrie auf, als beide zu Boden fielen, sich einmal kopfüber hinwegrollten und kurze Zeit später das Monster über seinen Freund stand, grollte und Anstalten machte, ihn zu beißen. Oder zu fressen. Was auch immer. Das war vollkommen egal.  
  
"_Stupor_!", rief James mit aufgerissenen Augen, doch nichts passierte. "_Petrificicus Totalus_!" Der Zauber zeigte nur für eine Sekunde Wirkung. "_Relashio_!"  
  
Endlich ergoss sich ein Schwall heißes Wasser auf die Bestie - diese jaulte auf, James stieß sie blind beiseite, Sirius sprang auf und sie beide wollten davon stürzten, als der Werwolf sich viel zu schnell von dem Angriff erholt hatte und seine Pranken über James' Rücken fahren ließ.  
  
"AAAH", machte er, stolperte und schon wurde er zu Boden gerissen. "SIRIUS!", schrie er, während er auf den Bauch fiel und mit der Stirn viel zu hart aufprallte. Bunte Sterne hüpften vor seinen Augen auf und ab, als würden sie ihn einreden, er wäre gar nicht in Gefahr. Plötzlich spürte er ein Gewicht auf sich, der Werwolf schien über ihn zu sein, hechelnd und bösartig knurrend. Er wurde mit einem Male herumgerissen und der Junge starrte ihn das Gesicht eines Monsters, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, es jemals aus solcher Nähe sehen zu können. James wollte ihn verfluchen, aber das Tier hatte eine Pfote auf sein Handgelenk gedrückt und hielt den Arm so zu Boden. Die Krallen schnitten tief in sein Fleisch. "Geh' weg von mir, du Ungeheuer!", rief James angsterfüllt und versuchte, sich freizukämpfen. Mit der anderen Vorderpfote peitschte der Werwolf über seinen Oberkörper, die Krallen zerfetzten seinen Pullover und hinterließen blutige Spuren. Er bleckte die Zähne. _Es will mich FRESSEN!_  
  
James sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sirius versuchte, den Werwolf von ihn zu schieben, und fragte sich unwillkürlich, warum er seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzte. Er selbst boxte mit seiner freien Hand mitten auf die Schnauze des Tiers -es winselte auf, in diesem Moment hatte Sirius wieder einen Versuch unternommen, ihn von James wegzudrücken und der Werwolf wurde zur Seite geschubst.  
  
James rappelte sich auf, unterdrückte sein Schwindelgefühl und noch ehe einer der beiden anderen reagieren konnte, schleuderte er seinen rechten Fuß nach vorne und trat mit aller Kraft gegen den Kopf des Werwolfs.  
  
Wieder heulte das Tier auf und wieder trat James nach ihm und landete einen Treffer.  
  
"James, nicht!", rief Sirius mit merkwürdig verzerrter Stimme, packte ihn und zog ihn mit sich. "LOS, VERDAMMT, WIR MÜSSEN WEG VON HIER!"

--  
  
Sie rannten und sie rannten und Sirius hörte nach einiger Zeit, wie der Werwolf die Jagd wieder aufgenommen hatte. Er hörte das Tappen der Pfoten, das Hecheln, die Gefahr.  
  
Nahezu blind floh er mit James aus dem Gang heraus, hatte keine Zeit, nach dem Ast zu greifen, um die Peitschende Weide an ihrem Knotenpunkt zu berühren, lief ins Freie - und spürte einen harten Stoß gegen seinen Rücken.  
  
_Der Werwolf... Remus_, dachte er fassungslos und in diesem Moment verwandelte sich seine Angst in erschreckende Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
"Sirius!", hörte er noch James schockiert rufen.  
  
Sirius flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und fiel brutal auf den Boden, so schnell, dass seine reflexartige Bewegung, sich mit den Händen abzustützen, um seinen Kopf zu schützen, zu spät erfolgte. Hart prallte er auf, direkt auf den Bauch, schlitterte ein paar Meter über den Boden, so dass sich tiefe Schrammen über seinen halbnackten Oberkörper zogen, und spürte noch, wie die letzte Luft aus seiner Lunge gepumpt wurde, er vergeblich nach Atem rang und ein pochender Schmerz sich im Kopf und auf den Rücken ausbreitete.  
  
Schwärze glitt über seine Augen. Er nahm bereits alles nur noch verzerrt war. Bleierne Gleichgültigkeit floss durch seine Venen, gefolgt von dem unnachgiebigen Bann der Schläfrigkeit und dem Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchwallte. Sirius schloss die Augen. Noch eine kurze Gegenwehr, aber dann ließ er sich dem wohltuenden Nichts entgegen fallen. Direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein.

--  
  
Remus stand rasend im Gang und kam nicht heraus. Er brüllte, er jaulte und verletzte sich vor lauter Zorn selber, als er seine Opfer entkommen sah. Er war sehr wütend.  
  
Er hatte gesehen, wie der Junge von dem Baum getroffen und durch die Luft geflogen war. Nun lag er weit abseits auf dem Bauch und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Die andere Beute war unversehrt und lief zu dem anderen hin.  
  
Für ihn, Remus, waren beide unerreichbar und das gefiel dem Werwolf nicht. Er hatte das Blut Sirius' und James', welches an seinen Krallen klebte, längst aufgeleckt, und verlangte nun nach mehr. Aber er bekam es nicht, denn er kam ja nicht heraus. Da war etwas Unscheinbares, aber Silbernes, welches den Ausgang umfasste, und davor schreckte er zurück. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und eine Welle unsichtbaren Schmerzes durchzuckte seinen Körper, wenn er dem zu nahe kam.  
  
Ohnmächtige Gier stieg in ihn auf. Er wollte seine Beute. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie unbedingt!  
  
Es wären seine ersten Opfer gewesen. Remus hatte noch nie zuvor auf Jagd gehen können, was auf Fürsorge und Vorsicht seitens der Eltern und dann Dumbledores zurückzuführen war. Deswegen war der junge Werwolf in dieser Nacht ungeschickt gewesen. Natürlich waren da die Reflexe, aber auch die große Unerfahrenheit, so dass die Beute entwischen konnte. Jene schnell und gut zu ergreifen musste schließlich trainiert werden - und wie, wenn er bisher noch nie mit solchen Geschehnissen konfrontiert gewesen war?  
  
Aber all das konnte Remus nicht wissen. Denn er war derzeit nicht er selbst und sein Verstand gänzlich ausgeschaltet. Er sah nur, dass die Jungen, die sein Fressen hätten sein sollen, unerreichbar für ihn waren, auch wenn der verlockende Geruch von Blut und Angstschweiß nahezu greifbar in der Luft lag.  
  
Der Werwolf fing an zu grollen, ließ es aber schnell in ein lang gezogenes Heulen übergehen, an den Mond gerichtet, anklagend, erbost und hungrig. Und wild. Unzähmbar.

--  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!", rief James und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Ihm war schwindelig, mehr noch als zuvor, doch er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. "Wach' auf, verflucht, wach' auf!" Mit fahriger Bewegung griff er nach dem rechten Handgelenk des Jungen und tastete seinen Puls ab. _Er lebt_, dachte er erleichtert. _Natürlich lebt er. Er ist nur bewusstlos._  
  
Mit einem Schaudern nahm er dieses unheimlichen Jaulen des Werwolfes wahr. Er stand im Gang, deutlich zu sehen, und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und gab lang gezogene Laute von sich. Hin und wieder fixierte er James und Sirius mit wilden Blicken.  
  
Ein Werwolf. Das war echt zu krass.  
  
James wollte noch mehr nachdenken, doch das Schwindelgefühl griff um sich. Er stöhnte leicht und fasste sich an die Stirn. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine Hand die Wunde berührte und er das warme Blut an seinen Fingern spürte. Er saß neben Sirius, der Vollmond schien auf sie beide herab und ließ ihre blasse Haut hell aufleuchten. Langsam kippte James zu Seite, und ehe er es bemerken konnte, hatte die Schwärze ihn übermannt.

--  
  
Als Sirius erwachte, schien der Mond direkt über ihn. Die Bäume hatten kaum noch Blätter, so dass das Licht nicht abgeschirmt wurde. Es war immer noch Nacht. Er blinzelte und brauchte einen Moment, um festzustellen, dass die tanzenden, weißen Punkte vor seinen Augen nur die Sterne waren, die über ihm hinabfunkelten. Nur langsam schaffte er es, das nebelhafte Dunkle in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und wünschte sich einen Moment später, es nicht getan zu haben.  
  
Denn mit der Rückkehr ins Bewusstsein kehrte auch der Schmerz zurück. Seine Rippen pochten und die Wunden am Oberkörper, Armen und im Gesicht brannten. Sein Rücken fühlte sich taub an und Sirius führte das auf die Kälte zurück. Sein Pullover war schließlich in Fetzen zerrissen und er hatte wer weiß wie lange auf dem Waldboden gelegen. Seine Glieder schienen erfroren, denn das Blut musste wieder in den natürlichen Zyklus gebracht werden.  
  
Sirius stöhnte. Er blinzelte und sah sich um. "Was...", murmelte er benommen, sah James neben sich liegen, und richtete sich auf. Ein Zucken in der Wirbelsäule, ein harter Stich, ließ ihn zusammenfahren und wieder zu Boden sinken. Die Luft hatte er scharf eingesogen... nein, sein Rücken war nicht taub... sein Rücken tat _höllisch_ weh!  
  
_Der Werwolf!_, kam es dem Jungen schlagartig in den Sinn und abermals fuhr er hoch. Wieder fuhr ihm ein peinigender Schmerz durch die Wirbelsäule und wieder konnte er nicht aufstehen, schaffte es aber, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und sich hinzusetzen.  
  
Sirius stieß einen langen Atem zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen aus. Er befand sich in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide, jedoch außerhalb der Gefahrenzone und konnte das wütende Jaulen des Monsters hören. Es kam direkt aus dem Gang, welchen er aber von hier aus kaum sehen konnte. Doch im fahlen Mondlicht machte er die Umrisse des Werwolfs aus. Der Gryffindor erstarrte. Er stand ja direkt vor dem Ausgang und blickte ihn an! Zornig, nahezu außer sich.  
  
Reflexartig rutschte Sirius etwas zurück, bis der Schmerz im Rücken ihn davon abhielt, sich weiter zu bewegen. Wieso kam er nicht und fraß ihn auf? Nicht, dass der Junge das wollte, aber es wäre logisch gewesen.  
  
_Vielleicht_, kam ihm ein Gedanke, _vielleicht kann Remus gar nicht hinaus? _Dumbledore wird doch sicherlich alles abgesichert haben und es war höchst wahrscheinlich, dass er den Ausgang mit einer unsichtbaren Barriere belegt hatte, die keine Werwölfe herausließ...  
  
_Oh, verdammt, was habe ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht?_, fragte Sirius sich matt. Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht, in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen? War er neuerdings suizidgefährdet? Er seufzte ergeben. Natürlich wusste er, dass er es seinem Leichtsinn zuzuschreiben hatte. So wie er wusste, dass er diese Entscheidung jedes Mal wieder getroffen hätte. Er hatte Talent dafür, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. So wie er Talent hatte, pures Glück zu haben, welches ihm dazu verholfen hatte, in dieser Nacht nicht aufgefressen oder gebissen zu werden.  
  
Er beobachtete James und sah, wie sich dessen Brustkorb im sanften Rhythmus hob und sank. Sein Pullover war ebenfalls halb zerfetzt und blutdurchtränkt. Seine rechte Hand war nahezu rot, doch das Blut an seinem Handgelenk war getrocknet. Auf seiner Stirn klaffte eine Wunde.  
  
_Ich muss ihn aufwecken... _  
  
"Hey, Potter! Potter, wach' auf!" Er rutschte zu seinem Freund und rüttelte ihn und verpasste ihm sanfte Ohrfeigen.  
  
James murmelte nach einer kurzen Weile Unverständliches und regte sich.  
  
"Wach' auf, na los, Potter!"  
  
"Hmischwillassmisch", brabbelte James, verzog das Gesicht und schien sich hartnäckig zu weigern, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Der Werwolf ist hier und will wissen, wen er zuerst von uns beiden auffressen will. Ich hab' gesagt, er solle mit dir beginnen."  
  
James' Lider flogen auf und Panik beherrschte augenblicklich sein Gesicht. "Der Werwolf!", krächzte er, setzte sich so abrupt auf, dass er aufstöhnte und seine linke Hand zur Stirn wanderte.  
  
"Ah, Scherz, Potter."  
  
In diesem Moment jaulte Remus besonders laut und besonders wild.  
  
"Wah!", machte James schwach, riss dabei die Augen auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schaute sich wie gehetzt um. "Das war kein Traum! Wo ist er? Wo - "  
  
"Da", sagte Sirius beruhigend und wies auf den Geheimgang. "Er kommt da nicht raus, keine Ahnung, warum."  
  
James dachte nicht daran, sich zu entspannen. "Sicher?" Mit seinem Zauberstab zielte er auf Remus, bleich im Gesicht und mit zitternder Hand.  
  
Sirius schwieg. Nur das Heulen des Monsters durchbrach die Stille und schien selbst die Nachttiere verjagt und den Wind zum Erliegen gebracht zu haben.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten schien James zum Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass der Werwolf _wirklich_ nicht hinauskonnte, denn er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und lehnte sich leicht zurück. "Alter... das war..."  
  
"Krass", vollendete Sirius schwach den Satz.  
  
"Ja! Heftig", stimmte James ihm zu. Er stieß einen langen Atem aus und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Eine rote Blutspur blieb dort zurück. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren schwarz und ein Ausdruck lag auf seinem angespannten Gesicht, der auf das Grauen hindeutete, was er heute erlebt hatte. "Dann ist es wirklich ein Ungeheuer", fuhr er fort und robbte einen Meter nach hinten, über das gefallene Laub, um sich an einen Baumstamm anlehnen zu können. Er winkelte die Beine an und legte seine Arme auf die Knie, während sein Hinterkopf leicht den Baum berührte.  
  
Sirius bewegte sich nicht, sondern blieb sitzen, wo er war, denn sein Rücken ließ momentan nicht zu, dass er auch nur eine Faser seines Körpers rührte.  
  
"´Heulende Hütte´." James lachte kurz auf, fast schon gespenstisch. "Welch' treffender Name."  
  
Sirius sah ihn an. Erwägend und berechnend. Sollte er es ihm erzählen? Sollte er ihm erzählen, dass es Remus war, der sie heute beinahe getötet hätte? Oder zu Leidensgenossen? Doch die bleierne Müdigkeit ließ ihn entscheiden, es James noch nicht zu erzählen. Es hatte Zeit. Es musste ja nicht jetzt sein. Jetzt konnte und wollte er ohnehin nicht darüber nachdenken, dass einer seiner Freunde ein Werwolf war.  
  
Er war noch viel zu benommen, um sein neuestes Abenteuer zu verarbeiten und hatte auch nicht vor, hier und jetzt darüber zu sinnieren. Sein Schmerz beherrschte seinen Verstand zu sehr, als dass er jetzt überlegen konnte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.  
  
Er wusste nur eines: Remus war mit einem Schlag sehr interessant geworden.  
  
"Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?", drang James' Stimme plötzlich an sein Ohr.  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an, die Schärfe in seiner Stimme sehr wohl bemerkend. Ihm fiel auf einmal ein, dass sie besser zurückgehen sollten, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Vielleicht sollten sie sich wirklich für einen Augenblick ausruhen, bis sie einigermaßen wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren. Die Laute des Werwolfs durchbrachen noch immer die Nacht, aber er hatte sich inzwischen insofern an sie gewohnt, dass er sie wahrnahm, sich aber auf andere Dinge konzentrieren konnte. "Ich... ich wollte dich nicht wecken", begann er mit einer Ausrede. Zögernd, und als er James sah, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Das ohnehin blasse Gesicht war fast schon weiß, so dass das zornige Auffunkeln in dessen braunen Augen nahezu bedrohlich erschien; strahlend hob es sich von dieser Maske der Müdigkeit ab. "Du wolltest mich nicht wecken?", echote er schnaubend. Seine Stimme immer noch hart wie Stein, durchtränkt mit einer Art Aufgebrachtheit, die dessen Seele nur durch das schnelle, gefährliche Abenteuer gebar, als müsste sie ein Ventil finden, um den Gefühlen, die dieses Ereignis mit sich gebracht hatten, Raum zu schaffen, da sie sonst unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenbrechen würde.

--  
  
"_Du wolltest mich nicht wecken?_" Seine eigene Stimme hallte geschliffen klar in seinem Kopf wider. "Wir wären fast zu Werwolfsfutter geworden und alles, was du sagst ist, ´Ich wollte dich nicht wecken?´!" Erbost blitzte er Sirius an.  
  
Dieser blinzelte verwirrt. "Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt. "Ich kann wohl kaum etwas dafür, dass du mir gefolgt bist, Potter."  
  
James stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Warum bist du alleine losgezogen? Du hättest mich mitnehmen sollen!" Das Jaulen des Werwolfs im Hintergrund ignorierte er voll und ganz. Da es sich immer gleich anhörte, konnte er sich schnell daran gewöhnen. Außerdem konnte das Tier sowieso nicht raus und darüber nachzudenken, dass soeben ein Ungeheuer hinter ihnen her war, wollte er jetzt nicht.  
  
Sirius hob die Schultern, während er seinen Blick abwandte. Er saß da, wie ein Häufchen Elend, etwa zwei Meter von ihm weg; seltsam angespannt, als traute er sich nicht, eine Bewegung durchzuführen. Sein Rücken musste ihm wehtun, schoss es James durch den Kopf, schließlich hatte die Peitschende Weide in direkt dort getroffen. Sein Pullover bestand aus kläglichen Resten und alles, was von dem Oberkörper zu sehen war, schien mit Kratzern übersät und mit Blut beschmiert zu sein. An seinem Oberarm klaffte eine Wunde und fünf schmale, vertrocknete Blutstreifen durchzogen sein Gesicht. "Mein inneres Gefühl hat mir gesagt, es sei besser, alleine loszuziehen."  
  
James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch ehe er etwas Unfreundliches darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Sirius ihn wieder angesehen und er hielt inne, als er den Ausdruck in dessen schwarzen Augen sah. Flehend, beinahe schon entschuldigend, etwas, was er noch nie bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte. Es glich einer nackten Welle von Emotionen, die über ein sonst so unbekümmertes Gesicht strich.  
  
"Ich werde nie wieder ohne dich losziehen", sagte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme. "Das war eine ganz dumme Idee von mir, dir nicht Bescheid zu geben."  
  
Der Ärger verflog, als James die Ehrlichkeit heraushörte, die diese Worte begleitete, wie ein heller Schatten, den die Sonne an besonders freundlichen Tagen warf, nur um die Menschen daran zu erinnern, dass sie da war, dass sie existierte und sie in ihrem alltäglichen Auf- und Untergehen nicht vergessen sollten. "Schon okay", winkte er müde ab und lächelte.  
  
"Ich schätze, alleine wäre ich drauf gegangen", fügte Sirius mit einem unbeschwerten Grinsen hinzu, doch die dunklen Schattierungen unter seinen Augen wichen nicht ein einziges Mal.  
  
"Alleine wäre jeder draufgegangen", betonte James. "Ich auch. Der Werwolf hätte ein leichtes Spiel mit uns haben müssen..." Er begann, nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe zu kauen. "Vielleicht ist er noch jung und unerfahren."  
  
Sirius nickte lahm. "Ja... das kann gut sein. Aber wie auch immer, Potter, wir sind hier und der Werwolf ist dort drinnen."  
  
James neigte den Kopf zur Seite und fixierte seinen Freund mit plötzlich fragendem Blick. "Warum tust du das?", erkundigte er sich leise und aus halb geschlossenen Lidern.  
  
Wieder blinzelte Sirius. Das Mondlicht reflektierte in seinen schwarzen Augen, wie in einem dunklen Spiegel, und ließ sie hell erscheinen, beinahe so blass, wie seine Haut, doch sie schimmerten in silbrigem Glanz. "Was meinst du?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
"Mich bei meinem Nachnamen nennen", antwortete James ausdruckslos. Es hatte ihn vorher irgendwie nie wirklich etwas ausgemacht, aber nun... nun ärgerte ihn diese Tatsache. "Warum tust du das?" Ja, das wollte er wirklich sehr gerne wissen. Jetzt. Jetzt sofort.  
  
Er konnte die Bestürzung sehen, die über Sirius' Gesicht jagte, konnte sehen, wie ihm das Thema nicht gefiel und beobachtete, wie der Junge die Verwirrung für den nächsten Moment erfolgreich verbannte und einen verschlossenen Ausdruck annahm. "Sollten wir nicht zurückgehen? Ich meine, wir sitzen hier, nach einer hektischen Verfolgungsjagd durch einen blutrünstigen Werwolf, halbnackt, verletzt, und führen _Gespräche_."  
  
James presste seine Lippen zu einer geraden Linie voll grimmiger Entschlossenheit. "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Sirius." Er blieb hart. "Warum tust du es nicht? Kannst du es nicht? Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass es nur höflich ist, seine Freunde beim Vornamen zu nennen? Was ist so schwer daran?" Er hatte ruhig gesprochen, dennoch bebte seine Stimme vor Enttäuschung und Unverständnis. Der Junge kapierte es wirklich nicht.  
  
Sirius hatte ihn mit großen Augen angeschaut, und tat es auch jetzt noch. Missmutig, als sei er es nicht gewohnt, über Themen zu sprechen, über die er nicht reden wollte, und mit dem Ausdruck einer in die Enge getriebenen Raubkatze. "Was hast du auf einmal dagegen, dass ich dich nicht so nenne, _Potter_?", entgegnete er aggressiv.  
  
James verengte seine Augen. Erzürnt nahm er den Gegenangriff des Gryffindor zur Kenntnis. "Weil ich es unhöflich finde. Weil ich finde, dass wir Freunde sind und eine solche Distanz nicht benötigen - " Er brach augenblicklich ab, als er sah, wie Sirius' Blick aufflackerte, so, als sei ein Spiegel zu Boden gefallen und in tausend Scherben zerbrochen. James riss die Augen auf. "Oh", machte er flüsternd. Er verstand. "Das ist es... das ist es, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sirius' Gesicht nahm augenblicklich kalte Ausdruckslosigkeit an, wie ein Deckmantel, den er sich überwarf, um die Wahrheit zu verbergen.  
  
Aber es war bereits zu spät. James hatte gesehen, was er sehen musste, um zu begreifen. "Du _willst_ es nicht", stellte er mit leiser Stimme fest. Unglaube schwang zunächst mit darin, die sich in die Ernüchtertheit des Verstehens wandelte.  
  
Sirius sah weg.  
  
"Du willst es nicht, weil du denkst, es sei einfacher, Freundschaft _abzuwehren_." James schüttelte fast schon fassungslos den Kopf. "Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem so vieles erlebt, wie mit dir, und du nimmst meine längst schon angebotene Hand _immer noch nicht an_? Warum nicht? Warum schreckst du vor Freundschaft zurück? Und SCHAU MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!" Er schrie, wütend - und dröhnende Stille brauste direkt danach in seinen Ohren auf.  
  
Der Werwolf hatte aufgehört zu heulen, doch das nahm James nicht zur Kenntnis.  
  
Sirius schaute ihn wieder an, und diesmal huschte eine gequälte Emotion über sein Gesicht. "Ich..." Er brach ab, schien nach passenden Worten zu suchen, die er offensichtlich nicht fand, denn langes Schweigen erfüllte die kalte Nachtluft, wie eine Decke, die ja doch nicht wärmte.  
  
"Erzähle es mir", forderte James hartnäckig und ruhiger, fort. "Erzähle es mir, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, zu glauben, du wolltest keine Freundschaft und werde mich dementsprechend verhalten." Seine Stimme klang kälter, als beabsichtigt und Sirius zuckte beinahe unmerklich zusammen.  
  
"Du verlangst viel, findest du nicht?", fragte er zögernd.  
  
"Viel?", wiederholte James ungläubig. "_Viel_?" Diesmal klang er erbost. "Sag' mal, bist du vorhin auf dem Kopf gefallen und hat das Abenteuer dich deines Verstandes beraubt? Ich will wissen, ob du überhaupt auf Freundschaft aus bist, du Idiot! Ich verlange überhaupt nicht viel! Hast du etwa geglaubt, solche Dinge verlangen keine Opfer? Das tun sie, verdammt, und weißt du auch warum? Weil alle Dinge im Leben ihren Preis verlangen!" Er wusste zwar nicht genau, ob es stimmte, aber er fand es logisch.  
  
Es schien, als sei sämtliches Licht in Sirius ausgegangen, und doch leuchtete seine Haut, als schiene der Mond nicht auf ihn herab, sondern von ihm heraus, aber die Schatten, die über seine dunkle Iris huschten, waren groß und finster und machten sich auf, die Schlacht gegen die Helligkeit zu gewinnen. "Welchen Preis verlangt die Freundschaft?"  
  
Er klang so leise, dass James ihn fast nicht verstanden hätte. Ihn verwirrte diese Frage, doch dann überlegte er. Er hatte noch nie über derartiges nachgedacht. Der Gryffindor atmete aus, als sei er unendlich erschöpft. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich matt. Sanft und nahezu ergeben. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Aber glaubst du nicht, sie wäre es wert, egal, welchen Preis sie verlangt?"  
  
"Ich... ich habe mir selten Gedanken darüber gemacht", gestand der andere.  
  
Es war immer noch ruhig, nur ihre leisen Stimmen schwebten durch die Nacht, hinauf zum Himmelsgewölbe, als ob sie nach den funkelnden Sternen greifen wollten, die aus unerreichbarer Ferne auf sie hinabschimmerten. Der ungewöhnlich sanfte Herbstwind raschelte durch das getrocknete Laub auf dem Boden und wirbelte es auf. Ein paar Blätter fielen von den Ästen herab, schwingend, so leicht, wie eine Feder, und niemand hörte ihren Fall.  
  
"Was ist, wenn der Preis zu hoch dafür ist?" Sirius sah ihn bedächtig an, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, die Augen halb geschlossen, in denen sich die Sterne widerzuspiegeln schienen. Doch sein Körper war angespannt, als ob er damit rechnete, jeden Augenblick aufspringen und fliehen zu müssen.  
  
James musterte ihn gedankenvoll. Die Wut und die Enttäuschung in ihm waren zwar immer noch da, aber sie beherrschten ihn nicht mehr. Resignation durchfuhr seinen Körper und griff nach seiner Seele, nach seinem Herzen, gepaart mit der Neugierde, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen und zu schauen, wohin es sie führte. In ihm kam der stille Verdacht auf, dass Sirius überhaupt keine Freundschaft kannte und mit ihm die ersten Erfahrungen gemacht hatte und sich unsicher fühlte. "Das weiß man immer erst dann, wenn der Tag gekommen ist, an dem man zu zahlen hat", antwortete er sacht. "Man muss es riskieren. Solche Dinge kann man nicht abwägen, glaube ich. Sie sind nicht berechenbar."  
  
Eine Sternschnuppe regnete vom Himmel herab, direkt hinter Sirius und lenkte James' Blick auf sich, nicht jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ob es stimmte, dass man einen Wunsch frei hatte, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sah?  
  
"Es... es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Freundschaft wollte, Potter."  
  
James Augen verengten sich augenblicklich. Seine linke Hand schloss sich kurz zu einer Faust und öffnete sich wieder. Hatte der andere denn gar nichts verstanden?  
  
Sirius wischte sich sein schweißnasses Haar von der Stirn, doch es fiel wieder zurück. Er sah kurz weg, dann richtete er seinen Blick erneut auf James, fest und unverwandt, mit dem Schutz der Ausdruckslosigkeit in den schwarzen Diamanten der Nacht. Doch ein Zögern war darin zu lesen, das verriet, dass sich unter diesem Mantel die Gefühle verbargen. "Schau, ich bin nicht wie du", fing er langsam an. "Ich nehme so etwas nicht wie das Natürlichste dieser Welt, weißt du? Ich..." Sirius' Blick schweifte an James, der noch immer an einem Baumstamm gelehnt saß, vorbei und verirrte sich in weite Ferne, als sehnte er sich dorthin. Ferne war etwas Unbekanntes, und vielleicht etwas Sicheres, denn was man nicht kannte, konnte man auch nicht vermissen. "Ich glaube schon, dass du mein Freund bist und ich es auch so will", fuhr er fort, fast flüsternd, als behagte ihm dieses Thema nicht. "Ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen, verstehst du? Es mir bewusst werden lassen - richtig bewusst, meine ich." Sirius sprach nun schneller.  
  
Er war nervös, stellte James schlicht und ergreifend fest. Er fühlte sich immer mehr in seinem dumpfen Verdacht bestätigt und zum ersten Mal stellte er sich die Frage, ob Sirius etwa keine so glückliche und unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt haben könnte, wie er.  
  
Ein plötzliches Grinsen lag auf Sirius' Lippen. Verschlagen, wie eh uns je. "Und wenn du nicht mein Freund wärst, James, hätte ich dir nicht zig Mal deinen Arsch gerettet."  
  
James fuhr auf, dann besann er sich. "Na, siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer", griente er zurück. Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert. Als ob der letzte Rest der unsichtbaren Barriere zwischen ihnen verschwunden war. Er erinnerte sich an vorhin, als sie beide im Geheimgang versucht hatten, dem Werwolf zu entkommen. Da hatte Sirius, in reinster Not, ihn auch ´James´ genannt. Eine Tatsache, die ihn die ausgesprochenen Worte des anderen glauben ließ. "Du hast mir nicht zig Mal den Arsch gerettet, Sirius", gab er schließlich unverfroren zurück. "Ich glaube wirklich, der Werwolf hat bereits sein Fressen für heute bekommen... deinen Verstand, weißt du." Er kicherte, als Sirius einen kleinen Ast nach ihm warf. Auf dem Boden lagen Äste und Laub zur Genüge, denn die Herbststürme hatten bereits oft über das Land gewütet.  
  
"Na, komm'", sagte James dann und stand mühsam auf. Die Kälte, die sich in seinen Gelenken eingenistet hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt. Augenblicklich fing er an zu zittern und zu bibbern.  
  
Der Werwolf fing sofort an zu jaulen.  
  
"Wenn wir länger hier draußen bleiben, holen wir uns noch den Tod."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_  
Und, wie fandet ihr es? Remus' Verwandlung? Sirius? James? Die Szenerie? Reviewt mir doch, dann weiß ich es! ;)  
  
Hm, eigentlich wollte ich nur, dass Sirius zuerst herausfindet, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, deswegen habe ich ihn alleine losziehen lassen. Denn ich will sie beide ein Gespräch darüber führen lassen - wieder alleine, um die Beziehung zwischen den beiden dadurch ein wenig zu vertiefen. Deswegen ist James erst dann hinzu gekommen, als Sirius den anderen nicht mehr mit Namen angeredet hat :D.  
Ah, warum Sirius einmal "Bei Slytherin" sagt? Na, dreimal dürft ihr raten -kicher.  
  
DAAAANKE für die vielen, lieben Reviews für das achte Kapitel, habe ich total gefreut.  
  
Ja, im **zehnten Kapitel** (oho, wir erreichen die zweistellige Zahl lach) geht es um die Slytherins. Eh, Zusammenhang? :D Ah, einfach lesen, dann seht ihr es schon smile.  
  
**Hinweis**: Murphys Gesetze gibt es wirklich; schätze, der eine oder der andere kennt sie. _


	11. Slytherinstolz

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**10. Kapitel  
  
Slytherinstolz**

* * *

__

_"In Slytherin weiß man  
List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier  
noch echte Freunde finden."  
  
_- der Sprechende Hut  
  
"Wenn wir länger hier draußen bleiben, holen wir uns noch den Tod."  
  
Sirius nickte. Es war wirklich kalt, arschkalt, um genau zu sein, und er wünschte sich momentan nichts sehnlicher, als in sein warmes Bett zu kriechen.  
  
Er wurde fast ohnmächtig bei dem Versuch, aufzustehen, aber er schaffte es nach mehreren Ansätzen. Die Peitschende Weide musste ihn getroffen haben, kurz, bevor er dadurch bewusstlos wurde - und nicht Remus, wie er anfänglich dachte, bevor die Ohnmacht ihn übermannt hatte.  
  
Der Gryffindor konnte nicht sagen, was er als anstrengender empfunden hatte: den Kampf mit dem Werwolf, James' unangenehmes Gespräch über Freundschaft oder das soeben vollbrachte Aufstehen.  
  
Sirius wankte gefährlich, doch dann spürte er, wie jemand seinen rechten Arm umklammerte.  
  
"Geht's?", fragte James besorgt und seine haselnussbraunen Augen huschten aufmerksam über ihn.  
  
Der Junge nickte. "Yo, keine Panik, ich falle nicht um." Er schaute ein letztes Mal zurück. Remus stand noch immer da, auf allen vier Tatzen und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an. Das silbrige Licht des Mondes tauchte ihn in eine gleißende Schatulle ein, die ihn ungefährlich wirken ließ, wie eine Illusion, ein Traum, der wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte, wenn man die Augen öffnete. Wieder wirbelte der sanfte Wind das gefallene Laub empor, nur, um es erneut herabregnen zu lassen.  
  
Sirius blinzelte und wandte sich ab. Sie mussten nach Hogwarts. Und sie mussten ihre Wunden heilen, bevor der Morgen anbrach. Mit dieser Aufmachung konnten sie schlecht unter McGonagalls Augen treten. Sie würde wahrscheinlich noch um einiges fuchsteufelswilder sein, als Remus heute. Dieser Gedanke langte ihm ein geisterhaftes Grinsen ab. Aber nur kurz.  
  
Langsam schleppten sie sich in das Schloss hinein. Sirius konnte nicht schnell gehen, der Schmerz im Rücken verbot es, doch endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, erreichten sie die Gemäuer.  
Obwohl der Wind noch immer sachte war, kam er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor, wie ein Sturm. Obwohl die Temperatur vielleicht zehn Grad messen mochte, war Sirius felsenfest davon überzeugt, mitten in der Antarktis zu stehen.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt auf Mrs Norris träfen, würde er wirklich Selbstmord begehen, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Denn wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Dinge schief gehen, so wird das schief gehen, das den größten Schaden anrichtet. Das war auch eines von Murphys Folgerungen. Wieder grinste er geisterhaft. Er könnte die Katze allerdings auch Remus zum Fraß vorwerfen. Letzteres erschien ihm verlockender.  
  
Doch die zwei Freunde kamen ungehindert in den Gryffindorturm, weckten die Fette Dame, welche, verschlafen, wie sie war, ihren Zustand gar nicht bemerkte, und sie kletterten mühselig herein.  
  
Jede einzelne Faser in seinem Körper tat weh und jede zu schnelle Bewegung drohte in Besinnungslosigkeit zu enden.  
  
Als Sirius endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, gaben seine Beine nach und er ließ sich einfach zu Boden fallen. Fahrig setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich gegen einen Sessel. Der Stich in seinem Rücken hatte sich in einen klopfenden, pochenden Schmerz verwandelt, der unaufhörlich auf ihn eindrosch. Als ob jemand mit einem Hammer von innen auf seine Wirbelsäule einschlug. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Auch James ließ sich erschöpft neben ihm niedersinken. "Mir ist arschkalt. Und ich bin arschmüde."  
  
Im Gryffindorraum war es nicht richtig dunkel, denn der Vollmond schien durch die Fenster herein und ließ ihn in gespenstischem Licht erscheinen. Sanfte Flammen züngelten in den Kaminen und durchmischten den silbrigen Schein mit Gold.  
  
"Andromeda. Wir müssen Andromeda wecken", flüsterte Sirius. Er wusste, dass sie sich nicht heilen konnten, weil sie diese Zauber nicht beherrschten. Aber seine Cousine kannte sich da ein wenig aus. Außerdem war sie sowieso älter und beherrschte mehr Magie, als er.  
  
Also zog sich er am nächststehenden Sessel wieder hoch und steuerte den Mädchenschlafsaal der Vierten Klasse an. James beobachtete ihn dabei, offensichtlich nicht willens, jetzt noch einmal aufzustehen.  
Als der Dunkelhaarige sich unter großem Aufwand die Treppe hoch geschleppt hatte und die letzte Stufe betrat, wurde er wie aus dem Nichts heraus wieder runtergeschleudert.  
  
Sirius keuchte, drohte bewusstlos zu werden und starrte die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal verblüfft und finster zugleich an. _´Schutzzauber. So eine verdammte Scheiße.´_ Erst jetzt erinnerte er sich, wie Andromeda ihm erzählt hatte, dass Jungen die Mädchenräume nicht betreten durften.  
  
"Sirius!", rief James, halb erschrocken, halb lachend.  
  
"Wenn du jetzt lachst, baller' ich dir eine", sagte Sirius verärgert und setzte sich wieder auf. "Na toll", murmelte er dann tonlos. "Und jetzt?"  
  
James hob die Schultern. "Schlafen?", fragte er. Er stand umständlich auf, aber nur, um sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen zu lassen und die Augen zu schließen. Das Silber des Mondes und das Gold des Feuers fochten einen Kampf auf seinem Haar. Nahezu sanftmütig zeichneten sie die Gesichtskanten des Jungen nach, wie die klaren Pinselstriche eines Malers.  
  
"Hey, nein", protestierte Sirius gedämpft. _´Oder doch?´_ Nein, das konnte er jetzt nicht tun. McGonagall würde sich denken können, was los war, wenn sie sie hier schlafend erwischte - in diesem Zustand. James hatte leicht reden, er wusste ja nicht, dass es sich bei dem Werwolf um Remus handelte. Besser, niemand ahnte, dass Sirius dieses Geheimnis kannte. Gut, James würde er es erzählen..., aber nachdem er ein Wörtchen mit Remus gewechselt hatte. Was fiel diesem überhaupt ein, ihn einfach fressen zu wollen?  
  
"Pott-... James?"  
  
Keine Antwort, außer gleichmäßigem Atmen. "James, wenn du eingeschlafen bist, bringe ich dich um", murmelte er erzürnt.  
  
Sirius, der unangenehmen Fragen bei einer Entdeckung auf jeden Fall aus dem Weg gehen wollte, suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, in der stumpfen Hoffnung, sich doch selbst zu heilen. Vergeblich kramte er nach ihm, doch er war nicht da. "Was?", murmelte er unruhig und tastete noch einmal alles ab. Vergebens. Er musste ihn verloren haben und ein unangenehmer Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit, als er ahnte, wo... in der Heulenden Hütte.  
  
_Kann es eigentlich noch besser werden?_ Sirius hätte aufheulen können vor Wut. _Okay. Ruhig Blut, Sirius. Denk' nach. Du könntest Potter wecken. Mh. James._ Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun würde. James konnte ihm auch nicht helfen, auch er beherrschte die Kunst des Heilens nicht. Außerdem schien er wirklich zu schlafen, wie Sirius missmutig argwöhnte. Aber was dann? Zu wem konnte er, der keine Fragen stellen würde? Der nicht so neugierig war und versuchen würde, alles aus Sirius herauszuquetschen, ja sogar ihn erpressen würde, bis er alles erzählt hatte? Wer würde wortlos der Bitte lauschen und ihn einfach heilen, nicht nur, weil derjenige es einigermaßen konnte, sondern es auch machen würde, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen?  
  
Sirius hockte auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes, im Schatten, den ein Sessel im Mondlicht warf und dachte frustriert nach. Bis er wusste, zu wem er gehen konnte.  
  
- . -  
  
Eine Stunde später stand Sirius vor einer nackten, feuchten Steinwand, die sich im hellen Grau vor ihm aufgetan hatte, inmitten des schmalen Ganges, der in nebulöseste Finsternis führte. Fackeln an den Wänden zogen silbriggrüne Fäden in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Er hatte James zurückgelassen, nachdem er versucht hatte, diesen zu wecken und sich ein Gemurmel, das sehr nach "Du Arschloch, verpiss dich und lass' mich schlafen", klang, angehört hatte. Oder vielleicht auch "Du Arschloch, setz' dich und lass' mich dich schlagen." Aber, nein. Nein, das hatte James sicher nicht gesagt. Wie auch immer, sollte er dort im Sessel liegen bleiben, er konnte ihren Retter in der Not ja mit zum Gryffindorturm schleppen, damit ihre Wunden behandelt werden. Und deswegen war er jetzt hier.  
  
"Schlangenbiss", nannte Sirius das Passwort und die unsichtbare Tür in der Wand öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knirschen.  
  
Er kannte alle Passwörter der vier Häuser. James und er hatten noch in der ersten Woche Erstklässlern aufgelauert, sie in den Schwitzkasten genommen und gedroht, sie zu verprügeln und zu verfluchen, wenn sie ihnen nicht die Losungen ihrer Häuser nennen würden. Natürlich kamen die Kleinen den Forderungen nach, denn sie hatten sich zu jener Zeit noch nicht eingelebt und waren unsicher.  
  
James und Sirius hatten diese Idee als brillant empfunden. Die Passwörter der anderen Häuser zu kennen, bedeutete, überlegener zu sein, als die anderen, da sie sich jederzeit in verbotenes Terrain schleichen konnten. Außerdem wollten sie schon im ersten Schuljahr wissen, wie es bei den anderen so aussah. Gefahr, dass die Erstklässler, die sie erpresst hatten sie verpetzten, drohte ihnen kaum. Wer gab schon freiwillig zu, das Losungswort preisgegeben zu haben?  
  
Sirius betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er war bisher nur einmal hier gewesen - heimlich mit James, zu sehr später Stunde - und er musste zugeben, dass ihm das Haus gefallen hatte. Es war in den kühlen Hausfarben und elegant geformten Möbeln gehalten, die Überlegenheit ausstrahlten. Die Stühle hatten hohe Lehnen und in den Kaminfeuern fackelte grünsilbriges Licht. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus führten dunkle Gänge zu den Schlafräumen (die Eingänge rechts zu den Jungen und links zu den Mädchen) - Doppelzimmer, wie er neidisch von seinem Bruder gehört hatte - und das Haustier, die Schlange mit roten Steinen besetzten Augen verzierte silbern die Türgriffe und die Fackelhalter.  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an", drang eine kühle, spottende Stimme durch die abgestandene Luft. "Der verlorene Prinz ist zurückgekehrt."  
  
Sirius riss die Augen auf und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Obwohl die Kaminfeuer genügend Licht spendeten, hatte er zu spät gemerkt, dass der Raum nicht verlassen war. Seine Hand glitt automatisch dorthin, wo sein Zauberstab normalerweise steckte, aber er griff ins Leere.  
  
"Malfoy!", rief er dann, immer noch entgeistert aus. Mit einem Schlag waren seine Schmerzen vergessen. Dafür tat sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend auf. "Was machst du hier?" Lucius hatte im Sommer seine Hogwartslaufbahn mit erfolgreichen Abschlussnoten beendet.  
  
Der ehemalige Slytherin saß auf einem der hohen Stühle an einem Tisch, zusammen mit Bellatrix, wie Sirius unruhig bemerkte, Thomas Nott und... Aryan Lestrange. Nott war im sechsten Schuljahr war und Aryan war bereits zweiundzwanzig, wie Sirius von zu Hause aus wusste.  
  
Seine Cousine starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Ein verblüffter Ausdruck lag in ihnen, als konnte sie kaum glauben, dass er das Passwort kannte, und welcher sich langsam von schimmerndem Unglauben in unterdrückte Wut verwandelte.  
  
Aryan hatte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Blick fixiert, während die anderen ihn interessiert musterten.  
  
_Scheiße._ Sirius' Gedanke brachte seine aktuelle Lage gekonnt auf den Punkt.  
  
Lucius lachte derweil leise. Seine hellen Augen strichen amüsiert über Sirius, dennoch las er einen fragenden Ausdruck darin - kein Wunder, der hellblonde Junge wollte sicher wissen, warum Sirius einen zerrissenen Pullover trug, tiefe Kratzspuren auf Oberkörper und Armen aufwies und blutige Spuren über sein verschmutztes Gesicht liefen.  
  
"Was ich hier mache?", wiederholte Lucius spöttisch, "nun, dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen."  
  
"Sirius!", zischte Bellatrix nun und sprang auf. Sie schien ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und um ihren Mund lag ein harter Zug. "Was, im Namen Slytherins, hast du hier zu suchen?" Sie trug eine auf Taille geschnittene, dunkle und nur halb zugeknöpfte Morgenrobe über ihrem Spitzennachthemd aus Seide. Der offen gelassene Schlitz des Umhangs zeigte die helle Haut ihrer wohlgeformten, langen Beine. Die Ärmel waren weit geschnitten und hingen elegant herab. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie locker hochgesteckt. Einzelne Strähnen fielen ihr sanft ins Gesicht. Zweifellos mussten Lucius und Aryan spontan aufgekreuzt sein. "Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?", fügte das Mädchen abfällig hinzu.  
  
"Ich...", fing Sirius in einem seiner unschuldigen Tonlagen an, wurde aber von Aryan unterbrochen.  
  
"Eine... _interessante_ Aufmachung hast du da, wirklich." Wie immer klang seine Stimme leise und lauernd. Umhaucht von illusionärer Sanftheit. Wenn Sirius ihn nicht im Hause seiner Eltern gesehen hätte, hätte er spätestens jetzt gewusst, wen er da vor sich hatte. Diesmal war Aryans Antlitz nicht unter einer weiten Kapuze verborgen. Er hatte ein ebenmäßiges, fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen, auf dem Ausdruckslosigkeit lag. Sein Haar hatte er in kurzen Haarsträhnen, die spitz zuliefen, konfus in alle Richtungen gestylt. Es war dunkel, fast schwarz und stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner blassen Haut. Dieser Gegensatz verlieh ihm etwas Finsteres, doch es wurde durch seine langen, dichten Wimpern gemildert, die ihm etwas Mädchenhaftes gaben. Die hellen, fast bleichen, grünen Augen waren schwarz umschminkt.  
  
_Ein Freak_, schoss es Sirius innerlich grinsend durch den Kopf.  
  
Aryan hob seine Augenbrauen. "Wem bist du denn begegnet?" Er grinste kurz und für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete es in seinen Augen ehrlich auf. Keinen Moment lang ließ er durchblicken, dass er Sirius bereits zwei Mal im Verbotenen Wald begegnet war und gewarnt hatte, ihn zu foltern, da dieser ihn bei offensichtlich wichtigen Treffen gestört hatte. Auch wenn die Drohung vielleicht nicht Ernst gemeint waren (Sirius zweifelte jedoch daran), so war Aryan wütend auf Sirius gewesen. Doch jetzt war keine Spur davon in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, zu erkennen.  
  
"Ich...", begann Sirius erneut und fragte sich, womit er das hier verdient hatte, inmitten einer seiner verzweifeltsten Situationen auf die hinterhältigsten Personen dieser Erde zu treffen. Der Zauberer Murphy kam ihm wieder in den Sinn: ´Alles geht auf einmal schief´, lautete seine Vervielfältigung der Gesetze. Das stimmte, zweifellos. Er machte einen Schritt zurück. Fest sah er erst Aryan, dann Lucius in die Augen. "Ich muss gehen...", schloss Sirius matt. Da er ihnen lieber nicht den Rücken zudrehen wollte, tastete er mit seiner Hand nach hinten, umschloss die Türklinke und wollte sie niederdrücken, als Lucius im selben Moment seinen Zauberstab lässig auf die Tür richtete und einen Verriegelungszauber sprach. Ein rötlicher Blitz erhellte kurzzeitig den Raum.  
  
Sirius wollte die Tür aufreißen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Gleichgültigkeit flackerte gefährlich in seinem Inneren auf. Jene Gleichgültigkeit, die er selten, aber hin und wieder empfand, wenn er glaubte, nichts mehr verlieren zu können. Am Liebsten hätte er jetzt gelacht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... Hatte sich in dieser Nacht alles gegen ihn verschworen? "Was soll das, Malfoy?", verlangte er mit stoischer Miene Auskunft und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken vorsichtig an die Tür. Sein Blick glitt nervös von einem zum anderen.  
  
Lucius lächelte, doch seine hellgrauen Augen blieben davon unberührt. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, Black. Setz' dich doch zu uns." Er machte eine einladende Geste, die Sirius ignorierte.  
  
"Schluss mit der falschen Freundlichkeit!", widersprach Bellatrix zischend und ließ ihre rechte, zur Faust geballte Hand auf die Tischplatte donnern. "Erkläre mir das, Sirius!"  
  
Dieser riss aus Gewohnheit arglos die Augen auf. "Was meinst du?"  
  
Das Mädchen lachte ungläubig auf, ehe sie abrupt damit aufhörte. "Werde nicht frech!", presste sie kalt hervor. Der Schein der Fackeln spiegelte sich in ihren stürmisch grüngrauen Augen wider und ließ ihr Haar glänzen. Schatten bildeten sich auf ihrem blassen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht und ließ sie wie einen erzürnten Todesengel erscheinen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm, umschloss mit ihren kalten Fingern sein Handgelenk und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Sirius wurde in die Mitte des Raumes gestoßen, wobei Bellatrix dabei seinen Fetzen von Pullover zu fassen bekam und ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung endgültig herunterriss.  
  
"Hey!", schnaubte Sirius empört.  
  
Aryan grinste. "Du wirst doch wohl kaum behaupten, dass du daran gehangen hast?", fragte er belustigt, während Bellatrix sein Kleidungsstück mit angewiderter Miene ins Kaminfeuer warf.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge stand unbehaglich und etwas hilflos, aber ungemein trotzig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gleichgültig in ihm drohte vollends zu siegen. Die Fackeln warfen sanfte Schemen auf seinen blassen, schlanken und noch kindlichen Oberkörper, während die Schatten die scharfen Konturen seiner Knochen abzeichneten. Das mysteriöse Licht versilberte die Schemen auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise. Sirius gestand sich offen ein, dass er - in seinem Zustand und ohne Zauberstab - in die Ecke getrieben worden war, wie eine Raubkatze. Auch wenn es nach allen Seiten offen war, so war er hier gefangen und würde nicht rauskommen können, ehe Lucius ihm erlaubte, zu gehen.  
  
Die anderen ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen, musterten ihn argwöhnisch. Lucius interessiert, Bellatrix wütend, Aryan nachdenklich und Nott beinahe neutral.  
  
Doch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, schwang die Tür auf.  
  
Sirius sah es, stutzte und dachte, dass Lucius den Ausgang nur von innen verriegelt hatte, wollte dorthin rennen, als die Chance auf eine Flucht schon vorbei war. Zwei Slytherins, die er nicht kannte, waren eingetreten, die Tür hatte sich wieder verschlossen und an dem leicht rötlichen Schimmer, in den sie eingetaucht war, erkannte der Gryffindor, dass der Verriegelungszauber noch immer aktiv war.  
  
"Mann, hier ist ja mächtig viel Betrieb", grinste Sirius plötzlich unbekümmert. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er seine missliche Lage vergessen.  
  
Die beiden Neuankömmlinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen aus einem der höheren Jahrgänge, warfen erstaunte Blicke in die Runde, sagten jedoch nichts und gingen mit einem "Nacht" in die dunklen Gänge hinein, die vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus von zwei Seiten hin abzweigten und zu den Schlafräumen führten.  
  
Wenn sie wussten, dass er ein Gryffindor war, so hatten sie ihre Gefühle darüber gekonnt unterdrückt. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass es nicht _ihre_ Angelegenheit war, sondern die von ihren anwesenden Hauskameraden.  
  
Sirius wusste, auf was es zurückzuführen war: Slytherinstolz. Aus den Erzählungen seiner Eltern und jenen, die in Slytherin waren, konnte er sich denken, dass Slytherins an einer eisernen Loyalität festhielten, die sie zusammenschweißte und deren Einheit von außen unzerstörbar schien. Denn es gab nun mal diese vielen Gerüchte über Slytherins und deren Bezug zur Schwarzen Magie, welche für die anderen Häuser ein Grund waren, sie abzulehnen. _´Jedes Haus, nur nicht Slytherin´_, hieß es nur allzu häufig und gegen diese Mauer von Vorurteilen verteidigten sich deren Schüler mit untereinander gezeigter Solidarität. Ganz gleich, wie ihre internen Machtkämpfe und Streitereien aussahen, niemals ließen sie diese an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Und so manchmal entstand ein Eindruck, dass trotz der List und der Intrigen in Slytherin eine Art von Freundschaft entstehen konnte, die durch ihre dunklen, starken Bande jeder Finsternis trotzen konnte. Welche Art von Freundschaft, war für Außenstehende ungewiss und man konnte darüber nur spekulieren.  
  
"Willst du uns freiwillig erklären, was passiert ist oder müssen wir dich zwingen?", drang Lucius' schnarrende Stimme an sein Ohr und Sirius wurde mit einem Ruck wieder in seine unglückliche Situation gedrängt.  
  
Er spürte seine Schmerzen wieder, besonders vom Rücken aus. Er fing an zu leicht zu zittern an, denn warm es hier nicht gerade. "Was interessiert dich, was mit mir passiert ist, Malfoy?", fragte Sirius mürrisch zurück und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Nun, offensichtlich scheinst du keinen Ausweg mehr zu finden und wolltest dich in deiner Not an einen Slytherin wenden", mischte Nott sich grinsend ein. "Du stehst auf unserem Terrain, Kleiner. Somit hast du dein Problem zu unserer Angelegenheit gemacht."  
  
Sirius erzürnte. "So ein Schwachsinn! Ich - "  
  
"Rede!", zischte Bellatrix mit verengten Augen.  
  
"Wir können es auch mit einem Wahrheitstrank versuchen", meinte Lucius gleichmütig.  
  
Sirius lachte hohl, aber siegessicher. "Dazu müsstest du erst einmal einen brauen und das kann ja wohl lange dauern."  
  
Lucius schenkte ihm ein katzenhaftes Lächeln. Einen Moment später hatte er eine schlanke, silberne Phiole in der Hand, die im Kaminfeuer aufleuchtete und sich in die grauen Augen des hellblonden Jungen widerspiegelte wie schimmernde Spiegelsplitter.  
  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft. "Läufst du mit dem Veritasserum in der Robentasche herum, wie andere Leute mit ihren Zauberstäben und benutzt ihn wie einen _Aufmunterungstrank_, Malfoy?"  
  
"Stört dich das?", fragte Lucius halb amüsiert, halb höhnisch.  
  
Sirius schüttelte den Kopf zur Verneinung. "Solange es nicht mich betrifft..." Seine Wirbelsäule wollte einfach nicht aufhören, zu pochen.  
  
"Dann rede." Lucius' Blick huschte über sein Gesicht. "Dann kannst du auch gleich erklären, wo du deinen Zauberstab gelassen hast, wenn es doch so normal ist, damit rumzulaufen."  
  
Wieder lachte Sirius. Die Gleichgültigkeit hatte ihn übermannt und er fing dann meistens an zu lachen, sehr zur Irritation der anderen.  
Doch in seinem Kopf entfachte sich ein Wirbelsturm, der offensichtlich vorhatte, sein Inneres ein für alle mal für immer fort zu fegen. Ihm schwindelte leicht und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Trotz und Unverschämtheit brachten ihn hier nicht weiter. Flehen würde er nicht, aber erzählen _wollte_ er nicht. Er _konnte_, er _durfte_ nicht erzählen, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Es mochte für den anderen natürlich sowieso hässlich ausfallen, wenn sein Geheimnis bekannt werden würde, aber für ihn selber konnte es ebenfalls unerfreulich aussehen. Wenn Dumbledore wollte, könnte er ihn sogar rausschmeißen. Gut, sein Vater hätte es bestimmt wieder regeln können, und vielleicht mochte es daran liegen, dass Sirius so lange nach einem Grund suchte, nichts erzählen zu wollen, weil er nicht die Absicht hatte, Remus zu _verraten_; dessen erzwungenes Vertrauen nicht brechen wollte, auch wenn der Betroffene, dessen Verstand wohl zum Morgengrauen zurückkehren würde, selbst noch nichts davon wusste. Er hörte auf zu lachen.  
  
Während er hastig nach einem Ausweg suchte, wissend, dass es jedoch keinen gab, eine abenteuerliche Idee nach der anderen verwerfend und schließlich drauf und dran war, Lucius einfach nur, und ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, eine reinzuwürgen, brach eine sanfte, schleppende Stimme durch die nächtliche Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie klang leicht erschrocken.  
  
"Sirius! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
  
Dieser hob den Blick und richtete ihn auf einen der beiden dunklen Gänge.  
  
"Narcissa", rief er erleichtert aus. War eigentlich jeder Slytherin um diese Zeit noch wach? "Ich wollte zu dir!" Endlich. Endlich war sein Glück wieder da. Er hatte wirklich auffällig oft großes Glück. Aber war das merkwürdig? Sicher nicht. Er hatte halt das Glück in Besitz genommen; was war schon dabei? Kurz, fast schon unbewusst fielen ihm Andromedas neckende Worte dazu ein: _Du hast immer so verdammt viel Glück, Sirius, pass' auf, dass es an dir nicht eines Tages das Interesse verliert und dich verlässt. Denn jene, die hoch oben sitzen, fallen immer sehr tief._ Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in Sirius' Leben würde er sich vielleicht daran erinnern und bitter feststellen müssen, dass sich diese Worte bewahrheitet hatten. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war das Glück noch da, diesmal in Gestalt seiner Cousine.  
  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich um seine Lippen, das Bellatrix sofort mit einem mörderischen Blick quittierte.  
  
Narcissa, die in einer schwarzen, eng geschnittenen Robe gehüllt war, die ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging, lächelte leicht. "Und der Weg hierhin war so abenteuerlich, dass du in diesem Zustand auftauchst?" Ein besorgter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Ihre blaugrauen Augen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet, wie immer überschattet von ihren dichten, hellen Wimpern, die stets zu leuchten schienen und Narcissa einen Hauch von einer Veela gaben. Ihr silberblondes Haar fiel in sanften Locken herab, wie flüssiges Wasser und hob sich fast schon überirdisch von dem dunklen Umhang ab.  
  
Dann bemerkte sie die anderen. Ein kurzes, schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie Lucius erkannte. "Oh. Ein Treffen", stellte sie neutral fest.  
  
"Hallo, Narcissa", sagte Lucius freundlich. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius. Lauer lag in seiner Stimme. "Du wolltest zu ihr? Warum?"  
  
Er wollte nicht antworten, bemerkte aber auch Narcissas fragenden Blick, also kapitulierte er halbwegs. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich heilen kannst."  
  
Seine Cousine lächelte wieder. Zart, wie die Knospen einer Blüte im rauen Frühlingswind. "Aber natürlich." Sie winkte ihn mit einer anmutigen Geste herbei. "Komm' mit."  
  
"Oohh, nein", fing Bellatrix entschieden an.  
  
Sirius hatte schon einen Schritt auf Narcissa gemacht, als Lucius aufstand. "Erst, wenn er uns alles erzählt hat", sagte er kühl.  
  
Sirius riss die Augen auf. "Das war nicht der Grund, warum ich hergekommen bin, Malfoy!", presste er aggressiv hervor.  
  
Lucius warf ihm einen aalglatten Blick zu. "Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie gleichgültig mir das ist."  
  
"Er kommt mit mir mit", mischte Narcissa sich wieder ein. Immer noch sanft, aber bestimmend.  
  
"Wird er ja", sagte Lucius ein wenig beschwichtigend und warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Aber erst..."  
  
"Nein." Narcissas Augen verengten sich und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor die Brust.  
  
"Narcissa!", rief Bellatrix empört. "Du überlässt Sirius _uns_!"  
  
"Er wollte zu mir kommen, also wird er mich jetzt auch begleiten", fuhr Narcissa unbeeindruckt dort. Kurze Schatten flatterten über ihre helle Iris. "Und wenn er nicht mit euch reden will, dann wird er das auch nicht tun müssen."  
  
Sirius grinste endgültig siegessicher. _´Yeah, ich bin gerettet.´_  
  
"Warum?" Lucius stellte nur eine einfache Frage und schaute auf Narcissa herab. Seine stürmisch grauen Augen waren unlesbar und frei von jeglichen Schatten aus blau oder grün.  
  
Die junge Hexe erwiderte geduldig seinen Blick. "Er ist mein Cousin und da er zu mir wollte, ist er mein Gast."  
  
Sirius' Grinsen wurde _noch_ breiter. Narcissa hatte schon immer so verschrobene ehrbare Vorstellungen vom Leben und das Verhalten gehabt. Sie hielt viel von Ehre und Familie, denn sie war ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen. Sie schien zu glauben, sie würde das Gastrecht verletzen, wenn Sirius in Slytherin etwas tun musste, was er nicht wollte und da er _sie_ besuchen wollte, war er nun mal schlichtweg _ihr_ Gast.  
  
Lucius lachte leise, aber unerfreut. Nott schien nicht zu wissen, zu wem er halten sollte - zu Narcissa oder zu Lucius, zu einer Slytherin oder einem ehemaligen Slytherin; Bellatrix spießte ihre Schwester mit verärgerten Blicken geradewegs auf. Aryan hingegen hatte einen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, der nichts preiszugeben schien und enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß, Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt, sein Kopf war leicht gebeugt.  
  
Sirius sah gespannt zwischen Narcissa und Lucius hin und her. Manchmal überraschte ihn die Hartnäckigkeit seiner Cousine, denn sie sah immer so zerbrechlich aus. Sie war viel schöner, als ihre Schwestern, aber eine stets schwermütige Aura umhauchte sie, leicht nur, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber sie ließ sie wie einen zarten Schmetterling wirken, der sich in Dunkelheit verirrt hatte.  
  
Doch ihr Selbstbewusstsein und der Trotz in ihrer Stimme, die steile Falte zwischen ihren feinen Brauen, die bewies, dass Narcissa sich nicht von ihrem Weg würde abbringen lassen, straften ihre Schutzlosigkeit Lügen.  
  
"Ah, Narcissa", fing Lucius immer noch freundlich, aber langsam ungeduldig werdend, an, "zwinge mich nicht, dich zu verhexen, oder so."  
  
Sie verengte ihre Augen. "Wage es, Malfoy, und du wirst es so bitter bereuen, dass es dir keine Ruhe mehr geben wird", erwiderte sie sanftmütig. Der Klang ihrer Stimme stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem bedrohlichen Blick.  
  
"Schwesterherz, du gehst zu weit", keifte Bellatrix.  
  
Lucius starrte Narcissa perplex an, während Nott zusehends unbehaglicher wurde.  
  
Aryan grinste verstohlen. "Na, Malfoy?", mischte sich nun langsam und genüsslich ein. "Werden wir noch nicht einmal mit einer Dreizehnjährigen fertig?"  
  
In den Augen des ehemaligen Slytherin blitzte es lodernd auf. "Dann verhexe du doch Narcissa", forderte er grimmig.  
  
Aryan neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und lachte leise. "Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Wenn ihr Vater das herausbekommt, würde er mich killen, ehe ich Zeit habe, meinen Namen auszusprechen."  
  
Nott nickte leicht und verzog sich das Gesicht. "Ja... niemand legt sich ungestraft mit den Töchtern von Black an, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sirius lächelte verwegen. Ja, sein Onkel konnte da echt jähzornig werden. Er schien nämlich Ehre und Familienstolz ungeheuer standhaft gepachtet zu haben und alles, was gegen seine Frau und seine Töchter ging, ging gegen ihn und sein Zorn ließ diesbezüglich nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
"Wenn ihr das jetzt geklärt habt, kann _mein_ Cousin nun mit mir mitkommen." Narcissa streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
Sie war etwa sieben Meter von ihm entfernt. Dazwischen befand sich der Tisch, an dem die anderen saßen und standen. Zögernd ging er auf sie zu und ging an den anderen vorbei.  
  
Bellatrix stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte sie und griff nach seinem Oberarm.  
  
Sirius blieb stehen und schaute sie provozierend an. "Verpiss' dich", verlangte er arrogant. "Du kleine Verräterin." Narcissa würde ihn da sicher rausholen, darauf setzte er felsenfest. Ein unverschämtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
Die anderen Jungen schienen unschlüssig.  
  
"Lass' ihn los, Bella." Wieder war es die schleppende, zarte Stimme seiner Cousine, die für ihn eintrat.  
  
Bellatrix warf ihrer Schwester einen flammenden Blick unter ihren dichten Wimpern hervor. "Warum nimmst du diesen Rotzbengel immer und immer wieder in Schutz, verdammt noch mal?"  
  
Narcissa schürzte unmutig die Lippen und Sirius wusste genau, warum. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand fluchte. Dann richtete sie ihren Blick offen auf ihre Schwester. Ruhig und klar, wie eine Meeresoberfläche, wirkten ihre Pupillen, in einem matten Grau, einem hellen Grau, vermischt mit dem dunklen Blau eines Nachthimmels bei Vollmond, wenn es der Dunkelheit nicht gelang, die Welt zu erobern.  
  
"Er ist unser Cousin, Bella", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die weich und fest zugleich klang. Als ob sich eine Blüte mit der scharfen Klinge eines Schwertes verbündet hätte. "Warum kannst du dir das nicht vor Augen halten? In ihm fließt dasselbe Blut durch die Adern, wie bei uns. Wir sind gleich, verstehst du? Einander ebenbürtig, niemand ist besser oder schlechter, weil das Blut an Reinheit bei niemandem zu übertreffen ist. Jemand, der Verrat an seiner Familie begeht, wird auch Verrat an sich selbst begehen. Möchtest du das?" Sie sah Bellatrix aus halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern ruhig an. Ihre hellen Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihre Wangen. "Möchtest du Verrat an dir selbst begehen? Tue es ruhig, aber glaube mir, du würdest fallen. Wie jeder fallen wird, wer der Reinblütigkeit und der Familie den Rücken kehrt."  
  
Narcissas Worte führten zu einem langen Schweigen, die Nachdenklichkeit, der Ärger waren beinahe fassbar in der Gereiztheit, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Es war, als ob die Zeit zurückgedreht worden war, und der Moment schien ins Endlose ausgedehnt zu werden, als die Bedeutung ihrer Aussage wie eisiges Wasser über festen Granit strömte. Das Zischen der flackernden Flammen im Kamin war das einzige Geräusch im Raum; es war wie das Echo eines Peitschenknalls in der gespannten Stille.  
  
Sirius sah seine Cousine verblüfft an. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sie erwachsener war, als andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter, und dass sie sich Gedanken über Dinge machte, die man sich sonst erst später machen würde, wenn man schon einiges erlebt hatte, was alles im Leben als fragwürdig darstellte. Aber er hatte nie geahnt, _wie_ erwachsen Narcissa klingen mochte, versonnen, Gedanken aussprechend, die ihrer Moral entsprachen, selbstsicher, aber irgendwie melancholisch. Außerdem hatte er nicht gedacht, in welch' _hohem_ Maß sie dem reinen Blut und somit ihrer Familie Tribut zollte. Bellatrix hatte Sirius zwar nicht losgelassen, aber ihren Griff gelockert und blinzelte ihre Schwester verwirrt und eigentümlich an. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und gab ihn frei. Ihre Augen waren unleserlich. "Du weißt ja, dass der Weg zurück dir immer offen bleiben wird." Leise, beinahe schon gütig, wenn da nicht noch der kühle Unterton gewesen wäre, der ihre Stimme nie verließ, wie ein Schatten, den man nie loswurde. Dann schaute sie in die Runde und nickte Lucius, Nott und Aryan knapp zu. "Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig, oder?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand sie in den Gang, der von der linken Seite aus zu den Schlafräumen führte, direkt an Narcissa vorbei.  
  
Sirius ging endlich auf seine Cousine zu und ignorierte die anderen völlig.  
  
Lucius ließ ihn gewähren. Sirius wusste nicht, warum er das tat und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, denn die Gründe des ehemaligen Slytherin waren mit Sicherheit von List und Intrige nur so überzogen. Er fühlte dessen stechenden, herablassenden Blick im Rücken.  
  
Narcissa schenkte Lucius ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe sie Sirius zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte.  
  
- . -  
  
James träumte, er stünde an einer einsamen Klippe.  
  
_Dahinter ging es steil bergab und die Entfernung verlor sich in Dunkelheit, so tief war es. Er konnte nicht umkehren, denn der Werwolf war hinter ihm her. Panisch drehte er sich um und sah, wie das Tier sich ihm bereits genährt hatte, aufrecht, auf den Hintertatzen stehend, die Zähne gefletscht.  
Es hob seine Vorderpranke und James, wie zu Salzsäure erstarrt, spürte, wie sie sich um seine Schulter schloss und ihn rüttelte.  
Er war unfähig, auch nur ´irgendetwas´ zu tun. Es war vorbei. Es war schlichtweg vorbei. Er blinzelte. Die Augen des Werwolfs waren grün. Wie Smaragde, wie Jade, leuchtend und in der Dunkelheit nahezu glühend.  
Entsetzt fuhr er nun doch auf, bedacht, nicht zurückzuweichen, da er sonst fallen würde, griff seine Hand hart nach der Pfote auf seiner Schulter und drückte sie brutal von sich. Er spürte den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und wie der Werwolf vor Schmerzen aufkeuchte, sich losriss, einen Schritt zurücktaumelte und ihn wütend anstarrte.  
"Spinnst du?", sprach das Ungeheuer und hatte eine glockenhelle Stimme, durchtränkt vor Empörung.  
Irgendwie war das bescheuert, dachte James. Wieder blinzelte er.  
  
_Und dann verstand er, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Der Werwolf vor ihm war gar kein Werwolf, sondern...  
  
"Du?", machte er erstaunt und riss die Augen auf.  
  
Es war das Mädchen von dem Bahnhof, welches von den Farbkugeln getroffen worden war. Er glaubte, dass sie Lily hieß. Diesmal war sie nicht blau und gelb im fein geschnittenen Gesicht, sondern fast schon lilienweiß. Ein paar kleine Sommersprossen waren auf ihrer kleinen Stupsnase und ihr rötlicher Schmollmund war halb geöffnet. Ihre Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht wie Feuer und fielen über ihre Schultern. Sie waren zerzaust. Das Kaminfeuer brannte nur noch schwach, dafür hüllte der Vollmond, welcher die Dunkelheit in dieser Nacht nicht erlaubte, die Herrschaft über die Welt zu erlangen, die Hexe in silbriges Licht.  
  
Sie sah ihn erzürnt an, doch dann machte sich Besorgnis auf ihren hübschen Zügen breit. Die Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften. Sie trug nur ein langes Nachthemd, doch darüber hatte sie ihren Morgenmantel übergeworfen. "Was ist mit dir?"  
  
James rieb sich benommen die Augen. Sein Kopf pochte und drohte zu explodieren. Das wäre kein schöner Anblick, wenn es tatsächlich zerspringen würde und sein Gehirn... er unterdrückte die Vorstellung, denn ihm war nicht nach Kichern zumute. "Hallo." Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er lässig klang.  
  
Lilys feine Augenbrauen zogen sich missmutig zusammen. "Hallo?", wiederholte sie perplex und verärgert zugleich. Doch wieder siegte die Sorge, denn sie trat näher. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich...", begann er, aber die Hexe redete weiter.  
  
"Du bist verletzt! Du musst Albträume gehabt haben und - "  
  
"Hatte ich nicht", stritt James schnell ab und schaute Lily finster an.  
  
Sie stoppte, warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu und sagte schlicht: "Du hast geschrieen."  
  
"Stimmt nicht!"  
  
"Und davon bin ich wach geworden", fuhr Lily ungerührt fort. Das Feuer in den Kaminen loderte wieder auf, so, als ob es noch einmal alle Kraft aufwandte, bevor es verlosch, und ließ goldene Flecken auf Lilys rote Haare auf- und abtanzen. "Und dann sehe ich dich... hier, inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes auf diesem Sessel schlafend und _VERLETZT_!"  
  
"Sssh", machte James hastig, lehnte sich vor, sein Schwindelgefühl ignorierend, und presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund. "Willst du, dass es gleich die ganze Schule erfährt?"  
  
Sie zog seine Hand herunter. Ein trotziger Ausdruck lag in ihren großen Augen. "Wir müssen dich zur Krankenstation bringen!"  
  
James starrte sie an, dann lachte er ungläubig auf. "Oh nein, _wir_ müssen gar nichts machen", sagte er bestimmt. Ermattend ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen.  
  
"Du siehst fürchterlich aus!" Lily gab augenfällig nicht nach. Die Verwirrung, die ihr noch am Anfang abzulesen war, schwand langsam und machte Missbilligung Platz.  
  
"Danke." James zog eine Grimasse. Wo war eigentlich Sirius? Suchend schaute er sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgends ausmachen.  
  
"Dein Kopf... und dein Pullover und überhaupt...", lenkte Lily seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Diesmal klang ihre Stimme weicher, als zuvor. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. "Als ob du gegen eine Menschen fressende _Bestie_ gekämpft hättest!" Und plötzlich eilte sie einfach davon, noch ehe James etwas sagen konnte.  
  
"Eh... okay", murmelte er verwirrt und resigniert zugleich. "Hau' doch ab. Ich mein', ich musste ja nur wirklich vor ´ner Menschen fressenden Bestie fliehen, und so. Mein bester Freund hat sich auch erfolgreich verdrückt. Aber sonst, hey, sonst geht's mir gut, ehrlich. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich wie erschlagen fühle. Als ob zum Beispiel jemand einen Vorschlaghammer samt dran gebundener Zitronenpresse auf mich eingeschlagen hätte, direkt auf meinen Kopf drauf. Oder nein, eher aus meinem Kopf heraus. Bestimmt befindet sich so ein kleines Männchen in mir, mit unnatürlich starken Kräften und dem Vorhaben, sich von innen eine Höhle aus meinem Kopf zu graben, wozu er mit dem Vorschlaghammer einfach gegen meine Schädeldecke donnert. Aber was soll's. Macht ja nichts. Ich will nur weiterschlafen. Wäre das möglich?"  
  
"James?"  
  
James blinzelte. Das Mädchen war wieder da, mit feuchten Tüchern und einem kleinen Kasten mit einem roten Kreuz abgebildet in der Hand.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Du weißt, dass du Selbstgespräche führst?" Ihr Mund war zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. Ihre Zähne blitzten im goldsilbrigen Licht auf.  
  
Er stieß empört einen kurzen Atem aus. "Tue ich nicht."  
  
"Tust du doch."  
  
"Tue ich nicht!"  
  
"Tust du - ach, das ist doch lächerlich", machte Lily der sinnlosen Diskussion ein Ende.  
  
James grinste verschlagen. "Ist es nicht."  
  
Lily starrte ihn an und verdrehte die Augen. Dann warf sie ihm einfach eines der kalten Tücher aufs Gesicht. "Hier. Wisch' deine Wunden ab." Ihre Stimme hatte mittlerweile einen neutralen Ton angenommen. Leicht distanziert.  
  
James zog das angenehme Tuch von sich herunter und zog eine Grimasse. "Wie rührselig du doch mit einem Verletzten umgehst."  
  
"Halt die Klappe." Lily setzte sich auf die Sessellehne zu seiner Rechten und hantierte mit dem Koffer. Darin befand sich Verbandzeug und andere Sachen, die James nicht kannte, aber er ahnte, was es war.  
  
Er tupfte sich mit dem Tusch vorsichtig die Wunde auf der Stirn und unterdrückte ein Einzischen seines Atems. Es tat verdammt weh. Aber das wollte er jetzt nicht zeigen, sonst hielt sie ihn vermutlich noch für ein Weichei.  
  
"Zieh' den Fetzen aus", drang ihre helle Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
Verwirrt sah er sie an. "Bitte?", machte er höflich.  
  
Lily schnaubte und riss das, was einst sein Pullover war, einfach von ihm.  
  
"Oh", grinste James und lachte kurz. "Kommst du immer sofort zur Sache?" Er beobachtete, wie ein rötlicher Schimmer auf ihre Wangen erschien und Blitze aus ihren unglaublich grünen Augen schossen.  
  
"Ich kann auch wieder gehen und dich mit deinen Verletzungen alleine lassen, bis dich jemand anderes findet", giftete sie ihn an. Die Distanz war verschwunden. Der Zorn war wieder da, und vielleicht war er auch gar nicht wirklich fort gewesen. "Oder Madam Pomfrey wecken." Sie machte tatsächlich Anstalten, sich zu erheben, aber James griff hastig nach ihrem Handgelenk und riss sie zurück.  
  
"Das tust du gefälligst nicht", zischte er und fixierte sie mit drohendem Blick. Dass eine überbesorgte Pomfrey hier auftauchte musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Zumal diese McGonagall wecken würde, und _dann_ wäre hier die Hölle los.  
  
"Lass' mich los!", stieß Lily wutentbrannt hervor und versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch James dachte nicht daran. Stattdessen verhärtete er seinen Griff, so dass er ihren Puls fühlen konnte. Gleichmäßig, aber schnell. Ihre Wangen waren nicht mehr rot, sondern blass, ihre Augen verengt und um ihren Mund lag ein harter Zug, als könnte sie kaum glauben, was er sich soeben erdreistete.  
  
"Wenn du mich verpetzt, bist du dran", warnte er sie aufrührerisch.  
  
Haselnussbraune Augen sahen ihn smaragdgrüne und die Luft war kurz davor, Feuer zu fangen, so sehr knisterte sie, so sehr spannte sich die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Der Augenblick zog sich in die Länge und wurde so scharf wie die geschliffenen Eckkanten eines Edelsteines.  
  
"Ich verpetze dich nicht, aber ich schlag' dich gleich, wenn du mich nicht _sofort_ loslässt, Potter!", stieß Lily erbost hervor und zerrte an seiner Hand. Das Mondlicht reflektierte in ihren Augen und versilberte sie.  
  
James sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an, dann ließ er sie frei. Lily stolperte zurück, schien ihm eine Ohrfeige geben zu wollen, aber besann sich im letzten Moment. Einen Verletzten zu schlagen fand sie wohl ebenso wenig fair, wie James. "Bist du immer so nett zu Leuten, die dir gerade helfen wollen?", erkundigte sie sich empört.  
  
Die plötzliche Aufregung hatte James wieder sehr müde gemacht, denn er seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. "´Nacht", murmelte er einfach widerstandslos.  
  
"´Nacht?", echote Lily verblüfft. "Du kannst jetzt nicht einschlafen."  
  
"Ich schlafe schon längst", nuschelte James. Wenn doch bloß diese Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden.  
  
"Sag' mal, bist du irgendwie auf Drogen oder so, dass du Nerven hast, eine solche Gleichgültigkeit aufzubringen?", erwiderte Lily perplex, doch ihre Stimme klang bereits wie aus weiter Ferne.  
  
Er bekam noch mit, wie sie ergeben seufzte, dann spürte er etwas Kühles über seine brennenden Kratzer streifen, ehe der tiefe Schlaf ihn vollends übermannte und er ins Reich der Träume glitt.  
  
- . -  
  
Es war dunkel, doch Narcissa zauberte eine Fackel an, die sofort dämmriges, grünsilbernes Licht spendete. Schatten begannen auf den hellgrauen Wänden ein Spiel. Narcissas Himmelbett, schwarz überzogen mit dunklen Vorhängen, stand an der Wand gegenüber der Tür. Ein kleines Nachttischchen stand daneben, auf dem ein dreifingriger, antiker, silbriger Kerzenständer mit schwarzen, halb halbgebrannten Kerzen stand. Das Bett ihrer Freundin ebenfalls, aber am anderen Ende. Sie schlief tief und fest und Sirius staunte, dass er hier den Raum betreten durfte und in Gryffindor nicht. Sirius fragte Narcissa und sie grinste kurz.  
  
"Ich habe den Zauber kurzweilig aufgehoben."  
  
"Du Regelbrecherin."  
  
Narcissa warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.  
  
Sirius sah sich weiter um. Zwischen den beiden Betten stand ein schmales Regal mit Büchern. An der Wand links von der Tür stand ein kleines Schreibpult mit einem schwarzen Hocker und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite dasselbe noch mal. Auf beiden stand eine Vase mit dunklen Rosen, die ihre Blüten geschlossen hatten. Es war ruhig und da es keine Fenster gab, schien ein Teil der Dunkelheit niemals zu verschwinden.  
  
Narcissa sah ihn an. Leicht besorgt, aber ansonsten neutral. "Und nun zeig' mir deine Wunden."  
  
Sirius wusste, dass Narcissa ein kleines Genie in Heilkunde war. Sie beherrschte die Kunst richtig gut, besonders für ihr Alter. Und das Beste war: sie stellte keine Fragen. Das tat sie niemals. Sie heilte einfach, ohne irgendetwas dafür zu verlangen.  
  
Er hörte, wie sie entsetzt die Luft einsog, als sie seinen Rücken inspizierte.  
  
"Wie sieht er aus?"  
  
"Hm... blauschwarz", lautete die darauf folgende Antwort. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Sirius."  
  
"Versuche es", bat er.  
  
Ihre schlanken, kühlen Finger tasteten über seine Wunden und hinterließen angenehme Kühle, die dem Brennen mutig entgegen trat.  
  
"Was machen Malfoy und Lestrange eigentlich hier?", fragte er inzwischen, während er hin und wieder den Atem anhielt, wenn es wehtat.  
  
Narcissa hatte nämlich angefangen mit einer scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit die Kratzer zu säubern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sie sind öfter hier. Nachts. Irgendetwas ist mit den Walpurgisrittern." Sie klang abwesend, als interessierte es sie nicht.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Hm, Riddle schart sie um sich, langsam nur, aber er tut es."  
  
Sie hatten beide von Riddle gehört. "Das weiß ich, aber... plant er wirklich, seine Ziele umzusetzen?"  
  
Narcissa kam um ihn herum, damit sie die Wunden am Oberkörper heilen konnte. Flüchtig sah sie zu ihm herauf, in ihren Augen schimmerte es leicht, ehe sie ihren Kopf wieder senkte, um weiterzumachen. "Ach, Sirius. Das weißt du doch. Natürlich plant er es. Die Frage ist nur, ob er es schafft. Er ist noch ein Niemand."  
  
"Fändest du es gut?" Eine einfache Frage, die das Mädchen kurzzeitig erstarren ließ. Sie hob nicht den Blick. "Er... er ist ein Mischblut", sagte sie tonlos, als erklärte es alles.  
  
Sirius grinste geisterhaft. "Also ist er ein Arschloch."  
  
Diesmal sah sie ihn an, undurchdringlich. "Ein Halbblut, das für Reinblütigkeit kämpfen will, muss wahnsinnig sein." Ihre Stimme war so scharf wie eine Klinge. "Er will jene ausrotten, zu denen er selbst gehört."  
  
"Und wenn er reinblütig wäre?", erkundigte Sirius sich neugierig. "Reinblütig, mit den Zielen, alle in seinen Augen minderwertigen Halb- und Schlammblütler zu vernichten und Dunkelheit mittels schwarzer Magie herbeizulocken?"  
  
Narcissas Augen sahen direkt in seine. Unschuldig und schmerzhaft ehrlich und schön. Wie Sterne im silbernen Blau, welche nah und greifbar erschienen, aber in Wirklichkeit aus weiter, unerreichbarer Ferne hinabfunkelten. Sie schwieg zunächst und ließ die Stille, den Augenblick hinausdehnen, langsam und vorsichtig. Kurz, bevor der Moment zerreißen konnte, wie sprengendes Glas im eisigen Frost, antwortete sie mit ihrer schleppenden Stimme, in der sich die verschleierte Sanftheit verwoben hatte, gefangen in einem seidenen Netz. "Wenn er reinblütig wäre, würde ich ihm das Recht zusprechen, über England zu herrschen."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Hmmz, das war's für heute. Na? Wie fandet ihr es? Freue mich wie immer seeehr über eure Reviews!  
  
Ach, das ist echt cool, dass ihr sooo viel reviewt strahl! DANKE! Hab euch lieb!  
  
_


	12. Schuld und Unschuld, Teil 1

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**11. Kapitel  
  
1. Teil  
  
Schuld und Unschuld**

* * *

**  
**

_"Nur die schuldig Geborenen erkennen  
Unschuld als das, was sie ist:  
Als die seltenste Sache im Universum  
und die Kostbarste."  
  
_- Andromeda TV  
  
Als Narcissa die Kratzer auf Sirius' Haut geheilt und die Prellung auf seinem Rücken so gut es ging behandelt hatte, entließ sie ihn.  
  
Zuvor hatte sie ihm ein Hemd herbeigezaubert, damit er nicht halbnackt durch das Schloss geistern musste und einen Beutel mit Kleebattkraut gegeben, welches er auf die Prellung auf seinem Rücken legen sollte. Zudem eine Phiole mit dem Inhalt einer schmerzbetäubenden Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Na, super, Narcissa, und wie soll ich daran kommen?", hatte er spöttisch gefragt.  
  
Sie hatte ihn unbekümmert angeschaut. "Du bist doch Gryffindor. Ihr brüstet euch doch immer damit, Freunde zu haben... frag' einen von ihnen."  
  
"Du musst mitkommen... ´n Freund von mir ist auch verletzt."  
  
"Warum sollte ich ihm helfen?", hatte Narcissa arglos gefragt.  
  
"Na, weil er mein Kumpel ist."  
  
"Aber nicht meiner. Wenn er nicht schwer verletzt oder ernsthaft krank ist, kannst du Andromeda fragen, okay?" Ihre Stimme hatte hart geklungen, und Sirius hatte gewusst, dass hier nichts half. Narcissa heilte keinen Gryffindor, wenn er nicht gerade mit ihr verwandt war. Er müsste also nun doch einen Weg finden, Andromeda wach zu kriegen, noch ehe der Morgen anbrach. James war in der Tat nicht schwer verletzt, nur die Wunde auf seiner Stirn könnte ihm Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Zumal sie _auffällig_ war.  
  
Als Sirius aus dem Gang heraustrat, lungerte Aryan noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es würde sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufging.  
  
Sirius warf dem Dunkelhaarigen einen raschen, erstaunten Blick zu, ignorierte ihn dann aber und strebte die Tür an, die diesmal nicht mehr rötlich schimmerte. Lucius musste den Verriegelungszauber aufgehoben haben, als er gegangen war.  
  
"Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen", sagte Aryan neutral und in die Stille hinein, als Sirius soeben die Tür öffnen wollte.  
  
Der Gryffindor hielt inne, starrte einen Augenblick lang auf den Ausgang, ehe er sich langsam umdrehte.  
  
Aryan saß noch immer da, wo er schon vorher gesessen hatte. Zurückgelehnt, die Hände am Hinterkopf verschränkt, strichen seine hellen Augen ausdruckslos über Sirius. Aber dennoch war in ihnen dieses ehrliche, leicht warme Leuchten, welches ihn nahezu sympathisch wirken ließ.  
  
"Was meinst du?", erkundigte Sirius sich und errang einen gelangweilten Ton.  
  
Aryan lächelte elegant. "Mit Narcissa."  
  
Sirius neigte den Kopf und verengte die Augen. Was war das jetzt schon wieder für ein Spiel? "Ja", sagte er knapp. "Sie ist nicht so lästig und niederträchtig, wie ihr."  
  
Der andere Junge lachte. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen, obgleich der stets lauernde Schatten nie aus seiner Stimme wich.  
  
"Warum bist du nicht draußen und jagst unschuldige Kinder im Verbotenen Wald?", fuhr Sirius höhnisch fort.  
  
Aryan hörte auf zu lachen, doch ein leichtes, verschlagenes Grinsen blieb zurück. "Wenn du dich damit meinst, so bezweifle ich sehr, dass du jemals unschuldig gewesen bist."  
  
"Pah. Gib' doch zu, dass die Zentauren euch nicht mehr reinlassen."  
  
Der andere legte den Kopf schief und sah Sirius unter den dichten Wimpern hervor an. "Unruhige Zeiten stehen an", sagte er dann nachdenklich. Das grünsilbrige Feuer im Kamin hatte sein Haar in die Slytherinfarben eingetaucht.  
  
Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. "Und?" Er begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Er sollte besser gehen. Doch der Walpurgisritter sprach bereits weiter.  
  
"Und niemand reagiert darauf." Aryan lächelte versonnen.  
  
Er würde nicht gehen. Das Gespräch drohte, interessant zu werden und Sirius hatte manchmal eine Schwäche für so etwas. "Du meinst, niemand, der etwas dagegen hätte..." Er schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und lehnte sich leicht an die Tür. Das stimmte allerdings. Voldemort, wie sein Deckname hieß, propagierte in gewissen Kreisen immer heftiger die Dunkelheit und Reinblütigkeit, doch das, was an die Öffentlichkeit geriet, wurde herablassend schmunzelnd abgewinkt. Man hielt jene Vertreter für Fanatiker, für Spinner. "Das nennt man Blindheit."  
  
Aryan erhob sich langsam und grinste Sirius träge an, wie ein Kater. Die Hände vergrub er in die Hosentaschen, während er um den Tisch herumging und sich ihm näherte. Zwei Meter vor dem Jungen blieb er stehen, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein und hielt die schwarz umschminkten Augen halb geschlossen. Doch ein Aufglitzern, vereinigt mit der Siegesgewissheit eines Jägers ließ Sirius blitzartig erkennen, dass er in dessen Falle gelaufen war.  
  
"Dann stehst du auf unserer Seite?", zog er das Zuschnappen des Hinterhaltes noch für einen Moment hinaus, scheinbar wissend, dass Sirius ihm ohnehin nicht mehr entkommen konnte.  
  
"Nein", lautete die rebellische Antwort. Er hatte nicht vor, auf derselben Seite zu stehen, wie seine Eltern.  
  
Aryans Lächeln glitt hinauf zu seinen blassgrünen Augen. "Aber wenn du weder blind bist, noch auf unserer Seite stehst, was ist es dann? Wieso reagierst du nicht darauf? Auf die Blindheit der Gesellschaft?" Die Falle schloss sich.  
  
Was nun? Das war eine Frage, die Ehrlichkeit beinhaltete; viel zu viel, als dass es gut sein konnte. Sirius musterte sein Gegenüber ausdruckslos. Er bezwang seine Gefühle mit äußerlicher Ruhe, so wie es sein Vater ihm von klein auf beigebracht hatte, was ihm aber nur selten gelang. Sein Gesicht war steinern und glich einer regungslosen Totenmaske. "Warum sollte ich?", fragte er bestimmt, jedoch arglos. "Ich bin reinblütig, also habe ich nichts zu befürchten. Was ihr mit den anderen macht, die nicht in euer Denkschema passen, interessiert mich nicht." Er wusste selbst noch nicht einmal, ob es die Wahrheit war.  
  
Aryan nickte leicht, als hätte er keine andere Antwort erwartet. "Und doch wolltest du im letzten Jahr deinen Freund schützen. Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch?"  
  
Sirius starrte Aryan wütend an, die Ausdruckslosigkeit floh in unbekannte Weiten. "Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?" Seine Nerven lagen nach einer _solchen_ Nacht sowieso blank. Nicht, dass er unter normalen Umständen selbstbeherrscht wäre - das war er selten - aber jetzt vermochte ihn jedes falsche Wimpernzucken aufzuregen. "Und wisch' dir dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, ehe ich es magisch verschwinden lasse!"  
  
Aryans Lächeln löste sich in Luft auf, dafür funkelten seine bleichen Augen vor Hohn. "Ohne Zauberstab, Black?" Und wieder war das Grinsen da, diesmal breiter und unverschämter. "Ach, lass' mich in Ruhe." Sirius wollte sich abwenden. Warum war er eigentlich noch hier und unterhielt sich mit einem schwarzmagischen Zauberer? _´So ein Bastard.´_  
  
"Weißt du, was ich sehe?", fragte Aryan, fast schon melodramatisch.  
  
Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Wenigstens war das Grinsen aus Aryans Gesicht wieder verschwunden. "Du willst einen auf Wahrsager machen?" Sirius warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Erspare mir das bitte." Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und öffnete die Tür. Er hätte schon längst gehen sollen.  
  
"Ich sehe einen Jungen vor mir, der zum ersten Mal Erfahrungen mit _Freundschaft_ gemacht hat", fuhr Aryan unbeeindruckt fort. Der lauernde Unterton in seiner Stimme war entwichen. Er klang zwar ausdruckslos, aber leicht betrübt. Als wüsste er, wie tief man durch so etwas fallen könnte.  
  
Wieder war Sirius gestoppt und hatte sich langsam umgedreht. Sein Blick strich irritiert über Aryans blasses, edel geschnittenes Gesicht. Das Fackellicht hatte sich in dessen Augen verfangen und schien das helle Grün zu durchleuchten, wie blaue Adern eine bleiche Haut.  
  
Er schwieg und wartete darauf, bis der ältere Junge erklärte, was er meinte. Vielleicht hatte er sich in ein Gespräch mit dem Zauberer einwickeln lassen, um Antworten zu finden, die er unbewusst suchte, aber willentlich nicht finden konnte.  
  
Aryan schaute weg, richtete seine Augen auf das grünsilberne Licht neben der Tür, welches Sirius von der Seite aus beleuchtete. Nur langsam kehrte sein Blick zu dem Jungen zurück. "Es verwirrt dich. Der Umstand, etwas kennen zu lernen, was dir vollkommen fremd ist, meine ich." Seine Stimme klang noch immer tonlos. Nur leichte Bitterkeit schwang darin, die Sirius stutzen ließ. "Ich sehe es", fuhr der ehemalige Slytherin fort. "Deine Augen... sie sind manchmal ein Spiegel deiner Seele, wusstest du das?"  
  
Nein, das hatte Sirius nicht gewusst und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Finster sah er Aryan an und spürte wieder Ärger in sich hochsteigen. Diese Überlegenheit des anderen regte ihn auf und er ballte seine Faust. Es fehlte nicht viel und er würde sie direkt in dessen Gesicht schlagen, damit fackelte Sirius normalerweise ohnehin nicht lange.  
  
Doch der ehrliche Ausdruck auf Aryans Gesicht zähmte seinen nervenschwachen Charakter. Er spürte den Blick des Jungen auf sich ruhen, wie der Atem eines Gewitters, düster, drohend, aber rätselhaft und wissend, dass ihm die ruhige Stille der Helligkeit folgen würde.  
  
"Aus welchen Gründen du auch vor Dunkelheit fliehen magst, Black... und ich wette, wenn du älter bist, wirst du bessere Argumente drauf haben, als die eines rebellischen Kindes, welches alles in Erwägung zieht, zu tun, nur um seine Eltern zu ärgern - " - das hatte Sirius ganz und gar nicht behauptet, doch es war dem älteren Jungen offensichtlich bekannt - "aber..." Aryan lehnte sich ein wenig vor und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus verwirrender Traurigkeit und gemeinem Hohn, "aber wenn du Pech hast, wirst du sehen, dass Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe einen in noch viel tiefere Dunkelheit zu stoßen vermögen, als sämtliche schwarze Zauber dieser Welt."  
  
Für den nächsten Bruchteil der Sekunde starrte Sirius den anderen an. Und dann stürmte es in ihm orkanartig. Als ob Lava brodeln würde, um den Ausbruch eines Vulkans zu einem ungewissen Zeitpunkt bekannt zu geben. Er wusste, dass es stimmen konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass er unvernünftig genug war, diese Warnung vor Freundschaft in den Wind zu schlagen und zu ignorieren. Wie immer in solchen Situationen fand er seinen Spott als erstes wieder. "Spricht da jemand aus Erfahrung?", griente er.  
  
Aryan prallte zurück, seine Augen flatterten. Für einen kurzen Moment jagte eine nackte Emotion über sein Gesicht, wie eine Welle eines Schauderns, gezeugt von Schmerz und Verzweiflung, doch nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlages, dann war alles wieder vorbei. Auch er hatte gelernt, wie man mit der Gefühllosigkeit umzugehen hatte und verbarg seine Gedanken hinter einem Mantel von eisigem Schnee. "Mach' dir die Dinge ruhig einfach, Black. Du bist noch naiv, aber das wird sich sicher legen", höhnte er.  
  
Sirius zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ach, halt deine Klappe, Lestrange." Dann ging er. Und diesmal wurde er nicht mehr aufgehalten.  
  
Er spürte nicht mehr so viel von seinen Verletzungen, denn Narcissa hatte sie mit irgendeiner leuchtendblauen Flüssigkeit, von der er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was es gewesen war, betäubt. Doch er war sehr müde. Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer und ihm war immer noch kalt. Er musste zu James.  
  
Schon halb schlafend stolperte er zum Gryffindorturm hinauf, murmelte das Passwort und kletterte umständlich hinein. Es war gar nicht mehr so dunkel. Durch die Fenster konnte er sehen, wie die Sonne im Osten bereits aufging und dem indigoblauen Himmel einen rötlichen Streifen gab, der wie Feuer wirkte. Als ob weit hinten irgendetwas brannte und die Flammen sich so weit gen Horizont hinaufzüngelten, um mit der Morgensonne zu konkurrieren.  
  
James saß noch immer im Sessel, aber erstaunlicherweise in einem anderen Zustand, als er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er war in eine Decke eingehüllt und um sein rechtes Handgelenk und um seine Stirn war sorgfältig ein Verband gewickelt worden. Das ganze Blut war gewissenhaft abgewischt und der Gryffindor schien tief und fest zu schlafen, mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte sich zusammengekauert und die Beine angewinkelt. Der Kopf lehnte seitlich an der Rückenlehne und seine Hände ruhten auf der sich sanft auf und hinabsenkenden Brust.  
  
Wer hatte sich um ihn gekümmert? Sirius blieb vor James stehen und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Es schien, als sei es nicht nötig, Andromeda zu wecken, vielleicht hatte die magische Heilung der Wunden ja auch Zeit bis kurz nach dem Aufwachen.  
  
Also beugte er sich herab, rüttelte an James' Schulter und holte ihn aus seinem Schlaf.  
  
Er blinzelte müde. "Hm?", machte er verwirrt und schloss wieder benebelt die Augen.  
  
"Komm', wir müssen ins Bett", wisperte Sirius. Er zog James einfach auf die Füße und legte die Decke um ihn. Der unbekannte Helfer hatte ihm auch die Kratzer am Oberkörper mit hellbraunen Pflastern verbunden, stellte er fest, und den Kleidungsfetzen entsorgt.  
  
James hatte wieder die Augen einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und ließ sich willig von Sirius mit ziehen.  
  
Leise schlichen sie sich in den Schlafsaal. Sirius bugsierte James, der auf der Stelle wieder einschlief, in sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und ließ sich total erschöpft in sein eigenes Bett fallen.  
  
Das war eine lange, anstrengende Nacht gewesen. Noch immer hatte Sirius nichts dergleichen verarbeitet und darüber nachgedacht, und das tat er auch jetzt nicht. Seine Augen fielen zu, schwer und bleiern, wie sie waren, und Schwärze wölbte sich über seine Lider. Er fühlte, wie er in einen Schlaf glitt, tief und weit entfernt von jeglicher Wirklichkeit.  
  
- . -  
  
Remus war halb bewusstlos, als sein Körper sich wieder zurückverwandelte. Zunächst war er vollkommen desillusioniert und völlig neben der Spur. Verstört bemerkte er, dass er sehr zornig war, als sein Verstand langsam wieder einsetzte. Die Veränderung in sein eigenes Ich tat zwar nicht so sehr weh, wie die Wandlung zum Werwolf, doch die seelische Pein war diesmal bei Weitem schlimmer. Zu wissen, ein Werwolf gewesen zu sein, die tiefer greifende Dunkelheit, die sich über den Jungen legte, wie ein langes, schweres Gewand. Die Angst, etwas getan zu haben, was Remus nie verkraftet hätte, schlug zu und beherrschte seine Gedanken: jemanden gebissen zu haben. Er stellte sich nichts Schlimmeres vor, als einem Menschen das Leid anzutun, welches er jedes Mal bei Vollmond erleben musste. Zitternd vor Kälte und Düsternis lief er den langen Weg durch den Gang zurück zur Hütte, um sich anzuziehen. Er war erschöpft und er stolperte mehr, als dass er ging. Er war müde. So müde. Schemenhafte Bilder der vergangenen Nacht jagten durch seinen Kopf, die ihn in tiefe Verwirrung stießen.  
  
War er letzte Nacht hinter jemanden her gewesen? Ihm schien es so, er glaubte nahezu, seine Wut auf eine entkommene Beute zurückführen zu können. Tief in sich machte seine Vernunft ihm klar, dass er _wusste_, dass er jemanden gejagt hatte. _Er_ hatte während seines Werwolfsdaseins Furcht gespürt. Das war er selbst gewesen, denn auch wenn sein Verstand sich ausgeschaltet hatte, blieb es existent. Es verschwand ja nicht. Und sein Ich, sein richtiges Ich, hatte große Furcht gespürt.  
  
Remus hielt den Atem an. Konnte das sein? Konnte das tatsächlich sein? Dass jemand den Weg zu seinem Versteck gefunden hatte? _´Bitte nicht. Wer weiß, was ich ihm angetan habe.´_ Ein Gefühl des Nichtwissens breitete sich in ihm aus, gefolgt von zerrissener Hilflosigkeit. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was geschehen war! _Irgendetwas_ war geschehen... aber was?  
  
Als der Junge am Ende seiner Kräfte endlich die Hütte erreicht hatte und sich die Stufen hoch schleppte, blieb ihm abermals die Luft weg. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und sein Blick huschte panisch über den Raum.  
  
Blut. Blutflecken an der Wand und auf dem Boden, nicht viel, aber nicht zu übersehen. Fetzen eines Pullovers lagen in ihrer Nähe. Es waren nicht die Fetzen _seines_ Kleidungsstücks... denn diese lagen unversehrt unter dem Bett, wie er sofort feststellte.  
  
Er zog sich lähmend an, doch die Kälte schien sich in seinen Gliedern eingenistet zu haben, denn sie dachte nicht daran, fort zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schien die Dunkelheit zu sich einzuladen.  
  
Langsam drehte Remus sich herum, einmal um die eigene Achse und bedachte den Raum noch immer mit bedrückten und geschockten Blicken. Und plötzlich gewann etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Ein Zauberstab, schwarz und schmal, direkt vor der Tür, lag er da und schimmerte sanft im fahlen Licht der Fackel.  
  
Mit drei, vier schnellen Schritten war Remus dorthin gehechtet und ging in die Knie. Vorsichtig, nahezu behutsam nahm er den Zauberstab in die Hand, umwölkt von Bestürzung. Das war nicht _sein_ Zauberstab. Er wusste nicht, wem er gehörte, es gab viele schwarze, schlanke Zauberstäbe. Dieser hier war pechschwarz und fühlte sich glatt an. Vielleicht aus Elfenbein? Elfenbein war normalerweise weiß, aber mit Sicherheit gab es das Material auch in schwarz zu finden. Oder schwarz zu _machen_. Irgendwie glaubte Remus, dass er Sirius gehörte. Er meinte, Sirius hätte auch so einen richtig durch und durch schwarzen Zauberstab.  
  
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Warum kam er denn auf Sirius? Sirius war gestern nicht hier gewesen. Er hatte doch selber gesagt, dass man sich sagte, in der Hütte hause ein Monster, also würde der Junge nicht hierhin kommen, um festzustellen, ob am Gerücht etwas dran war - Doch. Genau _das_ würde Sirius tun.  
  
Remus starrte auf den Zauberstab. Am Ende waren zwei ineinander verschlungene Zeichen eingraviert, wie zwei Symbole, oder eher Runenzeichen. Er kannte sie nicht, prägte sie sich aber genau ein. Es ließ sich ja sehr einfach herausfinden, ob er Sirius gehörte oder nicht. Wenn er tatsächlich hier gewesen war, dann auch sicher in Begleitung von James...  
  
Den Schock, der dieser Vermutung gefolgt war, nahm er erst jetzt wahr. Wenn das wirklich Sirius' Zauberstab war, dann... dann könnte das durchaus bedeuten, dass er wusste, welch' Geheimnis Remus verbarg. Dann könnte es das Ende bedeuten.  
  
_´Nein. Bitte nicht. Das kann... das kann einfach nicht sein!´_ Remus sprang auf, erzürnt. Seine Hand umschlang den Zauberstab so sehr, dass seien Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Jedes Mal nach einer Werwolfsnacht spielten seine Gefühle verrückt. Er war dann immer geplättet und müde, aber auch gereizt und angespannt.  
  
Was erdreisteten sich die beiden eigentlich dabei, hierher zu kommen? Hier herumzuschnüffeln und seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihnen nichts, aber auch gar nichts, angingen?  
  
"Mr Lupin? Remus?", erschallte Madam Pomfreys mütterliche Stimme.  
  
Hastig fuhr Remus herum und fegte die Stofffetzen des Pullovers unter das Bett. Den Zauberstab steckte er weg.  
  
Rechtzeitig genug, denn sie stieg bereits die Treppe hoch.  
  
Er musste zurück. Wieder den langen Weg durch den Gang. Seine Müdigkeit war jedoch verflogen.  
  
"Was...", machte sie, als sie das getrocknete Blut auf dem Boden sah. Erschrocken sah sie Remus an. "Haben Sie sich verletzt?"  
  
Er nickte leicht, winkte aber ab. "Nicht so schlimm."  
  
Madam Pomfrey musterte ihn mit besorgtem Blick. "Sie sehen vollkommen fertig aus."  
  
Das war er auch. Mit einem Male spürte er es wieder. Wie ausgelaugt er war. Wie müde. Wie... seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel zu Boden, doch ehe er aufprallte, hatte sich bereits die Schwärze über ihn gelegt.  
  
Als Vorbotin der Dunkelheit, als wüsste sie, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.  
  
- . -  
  
"James?" Peter schaute zum Bett seines Freundes, doch die geschlossenen Vorhänge versperrten ihm die Sicht. "James, steh' auf, es ist höchste Zeit!"  
  
James öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches.  
  
"James, wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Was ist passiert? Steh' endlich auf, wir haben verschlafen! Moodys Stunde hat schon seit zehn Minuten angefangen und wenn McGonagall - "  
  
James' Lider flogen auf. "Scheiße", stöhnte er. "Warum kann man in dieser verdammten Schule nicht _einmal_ ausschlafen?" Doch er fühlte sich besser, als er erwartet hatte, auch wen er vor Müdigkeit einging. "Was ist mit Sirius?"  
  
Peter eilte zum anderen Bett und riss die Vorhänge auf. "HEY!" Erstaunt blickte er auf einen tief schlummernden Jungen, dessen Gesicht zu blass war und dessen Atem zu schnell ging. "Sirius?", fuhr er vorsichtig fort und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Schau' dir das mal an, James. Ich glaube, er ist krank."  
  
James zwang sich, aufzustehen, was ihm nach zwei Versuchen endlich gelang und tapste benommen herbei. Kritisch musterte Sirius.  
  
Sein Haar lag ihm nass auf die Stirn. Schweißperlen standen dort und über der Oberlippe.  
  
Rasch legte James' seine Hand auf Sirius Gesicht und fuhr erschrocken zurück. "Er glüht ja!"  
  
"Komisch", sagte Peter, der es ihm nachgemacht hatte. "Und warum ist er so blass? Und warum sieht dein Oberkörper so aus, wie er aussieht? Warum ist deine Stirn verwundet? WAS habt ihr gemacht?"  
  
James blinzelte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Bisschen viele Fragen für diese Uhrzeit, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Peter warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu. "Ihr habt was _angestellt_!"  
  
James winkte ab und ließ sich auf Sirius' Bettkante nieder. "Wir waren draußen, ja." Er schloss die Augen und wölbte sich der wohltuenden Schwärze entgegen.  
  
"Warum habt ihr mich nicht mitgenommen?", erkundigte der andere sich verletzt.  
  
James öffnete wieder seine Lider, unwillig und langsam, und sah Peter beschwichtigend an. "Glaub' mir, da wärst du nicht gerne dabei gewesen." Schmerz hämmerte immer noch gegen seine Stirn, aber die Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen. Alles, was er brauchte, war Schlaf.  
  
Kurzzeitig glaubte er, es hätte an der Tür geklopft, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Außerdem interessierte er sich im Moment nicht im Geringsten dafür.  
  
"Hm." Peter schaute wieder zu Sirius. "Und nun? Wir sollten ihn zur Krankenstation bringen."  
  
"Lieber nicht!" James zog eine Grimasse. Dann beugte er sich hervor, suchte in Sirius' Bett nach dessen Pyjama und zog ihn hervor. "Na, komm'", forderte er Peter auf, "hilf' mir, das Hemd und die Hose auszuziehen."  
  
"Ihn _ausziehen_?" Peter machte große Augen, dann nickte er verstehend. "Ach so, ja."  
  
"James, erst McGonagall, dann mein Cousin?", ertönte eine spöttische Stimme und James fuhr herum.  
  
"Andromeda!", rief er erleichtert aus. "Mann, hast du noch nie von Anklopfen gehört?" Ärgerlich wandte er sich ab.  
  
"Du wechselst deine Liebe wohl häufiger, als deine Unterwäsche, was?", fuhr Andromeda grinsend fort, als sie näher kam. "Ich will lieber nicht wissen, warum du Gefallen daran findest, Sirius auszuziehen."  
  
"Haha, wie witzig", kommentierte James zynisch und versuchte, Sirius wach zu kriegen, indem er ihn an den Schultern gepackt rüttelte.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", erkundigte sich Andromeda erstaunt, ihn merkwürdig musternd. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sirius. "Und was ist mit _ihm_?" Die Belustigung in ihrer Stimme hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und ihre grünen Augen waren fest auf ihren Cousin geheftet. Dann stieß sie auch schon James zur Seite, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und befühlte Sirius' Stirn. "Huh, er hat Fieber!"  
  
"Was du nicht sagst." James setzte sich neben sie. "Wir müssen ihn wecken und ihm seinen Schlafanzug anziehen, ehe McGonagall stutzig wird und nach dem Rechten schaut."  
  
Andromeda warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Wie geht es dir überhaupt? Und was habt ihr angestellt?" Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über seinen Verband um die Stirn.  
  
"Nichts!" James sah sie empört aus großen Augen an und nahm ihre Hand weg. "Ehrlich!"  
  
Andromeda lächelte spöttisch. "Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Sie nahm Sirius' Handgelenk und tastete seinen Puls ab. "Hm... etwas schnell, aber ansonsten okay." Dann griff sie nach James' Handgelenk und tat dasselbe.  
  
"Warum schläft er so tief?", wollte Peter wissen. "Wegen dem Fieber?"  
  
Andromeda zog die Schultern hoch. "Kann sein", sagte sie abwesend. "Okay, dann helft mir mal."  
  
James zog Sirius' Oberkörper einfach die Höhe, so dass dieser davon langsam wach wurde. Benommen blinzelte er kurz, schloss dann aber wieder die Augen. "Waschischlosch", murmelte er undeutlich.  
  
Andromeda knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es runter.  
  
Um Sirius' Rücken war in der Mitte ein Verband gewickelt worden und Andromeda zog es ab. Grünes Kraut fiel herunter.  
  
"WAH!", machte Peter, als er Sirius' Rücken sah.  
  
In der Mitte befand sich ein gewaltiger blauer Fleck, der fast schwarz zu schimmern schien. Die Stelle war zudem angeschwollen und wenn die dunklen Farben nicht so dominierend wären, würde sie sicher in einem satten Rot leuchten, dessen war James sich sicher.  
  
Sirius fiel mit seinem Oberkörper einfach nach vorne, nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und schlief weiter.  
  
"Oh, bei Merlin", flüsterte Peter.  
  
"Scheiße." Das war alles, was Andromeda sagte. Dann, nach einem kurzen Schweigen: "Wir... bringen ihn lieber nicht zur Krankenstation."  
  
"Nicht?", wiederholte Peter verdutzt.  
  
James nickte heftig. "Natürlich nicht! Wenn rauskommt, dass wir..."  
  
"Ja?" Andromeda sah ihn scharf an.  
  
"Nichts", murmelte James schnell.  
  
Andromeda fragte nicht weiter, sondern machte sich daran, Sirius die Hose auszuziehen. Darunter trug er dunkelblaue Boxershorts. James gab ihr die Pyjamahose, die sie ihm mit einigen Schwierigkeiten anzog.  
  
James half ihr dabei, nur Peter starrte ihn grüblerisch an. "Ich finde es doof, dass ihr ohne mich gegangen seid", gab er beleidigt Auskunft.  
  
Andromeda durchsuchte Sirius' Hosentaschen und fand schließlich einen Beutel, den sie sogleich öffnete. "Kleeblattkraut", stellte sie fest und klang überhaupt nicht überrascht. "Da ist es ja."  
  
James stutzte, dann fixierte er das Mädchen mit argwöhnischem Blick. "Warum bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?"  
  
Andromeda sah zurück. "Narcissa hat mir gerade eine Eule geschickt und mir geschrieben, ich solle nach Sirius sehen und das Kleeblattkraut benutzen."  
  
"Narcissa? Deine Slytherinschwester?" James machte ein missmutiges Gesicht. "Was hat die denn damit zu tun?"  
  
Andromeda zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Frag' ihn doch, wenn er aufwacht." Sie rollte Sirius vorsichtig auf den Bauch, welches dieser mit einem Blinzeln und schläfrigem Murren quittierte, und begann mit dem Kleeblattkraut zu hantieren, welches sie ihm schließlich auf die blauschwarze Stelle legte.  
  
James sprang auf und begann, rastlos im Schlafsaal auf und ab zu gehen. "Wird es nicht auffallen?", fragte er. "Wenn er nicht zum Unterricht erscheint?" Zum ersten Mal wurden ihm die Konsequenzen bewusst, die sie erwarteten, wenn rauskäme, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatten.  
  
"Hm", machte Andromeda, immer noch mit Sirius beschäftigt. "Noch mehr wird dein Zustand auffallen. Ich nehme an, er war bei Narcissa und sie hat seine anderen Verletzungen geheilt. Das müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen?"  
  
"Ich... ich hab' im Gemeinschaftsraum geschlafen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich hierher gekommen bin, ich glaub', Sirius kam und hatte mich geweckt." James fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und dachte angestrengt nach. Lily war auch zwischenzeitlich da gewesen.  
  
"Hm", machte Andromeda. "Schau', alles, was es zu heilen gab, hat Narcissa wohl schon erledigt. Bis auf die Prellung auf dem Rücken. Wenn wir diese irgendwie soweit lindern können, dass es Pomfrey nicht auffällt, geben wir ihm einen Übelkeitstrank und bringen Sirius zur Krankenstation. Dann wird sie denken, er hätte sich einfach den Magen verdorben."  
  
"Klingt gut", sagte James sofort. "Aber wie kriegen wir das mit dem Rücken hin?"  
  
"Ich weiß, wer uns helfen könnte", lächelte Andromeda. "Hier, verteil' das Kraut weiter auf die Prellung", fügte sie zu Peter gewandt zu, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß und stand auf. "Bin sofort wieder da. Um deine Wunden kümmern wir uns gleich, damit du wieder normal aussiehst."  
  
James sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher.  
  
- . -  
  
Remus saß aufrecht in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation und blätterte in einem Buch, um das er bei Pomfrey gebeten hatte.  
  
_Symbolische Symbolisierungen der Symbole_ nannte es sich mit dreifacher überflüssiger Betonung und erklärte alle Zeichen und Runen, welche die Menschheit kannte.  
  
Remus hoffte, darin die Buchstaben erklärt zu finden, die auf dem Zauberstab sorgfältig eingeschnitzt waren, um - und das gestand er sich nicht offen ein - seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen.  
  
Wenn das wirklich Sirius' Zauberstab war, wüsste er nicht, was er dann machen sollte.  
  
Die Morgensonne durchflutete den Raum und ließ die weißen Wände und die weißen Bettlaken noch heller erscheinen, als sie es so schon waren.  
  
Da. Endlich hatte er es gefunden. Die zwei Symbole waren vor ihm auf Seite 645 abgebildet (Remus hatte wohlweislich sofort unter ´S´ wie Sirius nachgeschaut), schwarz und überdeckten ein Viertel der Seite.  
  
Es handelte sich hierbei nur um ein Zeichen, wie Remus erkannte, denn es hieß schlicht und ergreifend _´Sirius´_.  
  
Remus starrte auf das Symbol, so sehr, dass es in seinen Augen brannte und die Schrift verschwamm. Also doch. Das war Sirius' Zauberstab. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Schock breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte gestern versucht, Sirius zu töten. Oder ihm dasselbe Schicksal aufzuhalsen, wie er es erleiden musste.  
  
_Bei Merlin._ Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und er schloss die Augen, im Versuch, die Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. Aber Remus schaffte es nicht. Das war ein wenig zu viel. Sein dunkles Geheimnis hatte man herausgefunden. Hogwarts konnte er vergessen. Beinahe hätte er einen Jungen zu seiner Beute gemacht - etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte und darüber war er bisher unsäglich glücklich gewesen. Sirius musste verletzt sein. Aber niemand sonst war auf der Krankenstation, also... Vielleicht war James da gewesen und sie konnten fliehen. Remus war sich dessen sicher, denn auch wenn sein Verstand in jener Zeit ausgeschaltet worden war, so erinnerte er sich düster, sehr schemenhaft an gewisse Schatten. Gewisse, benebelte Gedankenfetzen.  
  
Remus schluckte erneut. _Also gut_, dachte er, in aufwallender Resignation und Traurigkeit. _Mag kommen, was will._ Innerlich breitete sich eine Leere aus, welche die Gefühle in eine Kiste versperrte, bis diese jedoch rebellieren und ihr Gefängnis einfach aufsprengen würden.  
  
Hastig nahm Remus wieder das Buch zur Hand und las, was ´Sirius´ eigentlich bedeutete.  
  
_Sirius - der Stern  
Sirius ist der Name eines Sternes. Wenn man den Oriongürtel beobachtet, muss man einfach nur links herunter schauen, um ihn zu finden. Das heißt, wenn jemand tatsächlich Hilfe braucht, den hellsten Stern am Himmel zu finden. Sein Name kommt aus dem Griechischen und bedeutet soviel wie "verbrennen". Er ist ein Leuchtkörper des Sternbildes Canis Major, der große Hund, welcher den großen Jagdhund des Orion repräsentiert. Deswegen wird er auch als Hundstern bezeichnet. Er bildet zusammen mit Betelgeuse im Orion und dem Stern Procyon vom Sternbild Canis Minor das Winter-Dreieck.  
Sirius - fachliche Daten  
Sirius ist mehr als doppelt so massiv wie unsere Sonne, dadurch ist er heller und heißer als sie. Seine Oberflächentemperatur beträgt 9400 Grad Kelvin. Er ist für uns der hellste Stern am Himmel, da er relativ nah ist, denn er ist nur 8.6 Lichtjahre von uns entfernt - doppelt so weit wie der nächste Stern Alpha Centauri.  
Der dunkle Freund  
Des Weiteren besitzt er einen dunklen Begleiter. Er leuchtet 10.000 mal schwächer als Sirius A, ist aber der heißere der beiden. Daraus kann man resultieren, dass er viel kleiner ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er ein weißer Zwerg der eine Umlaufperiode von 50 Jahren besitzt. ...  
  
_Das klang sehr astronomisch, fand Remus, aber das Wesentliche wurde ja gesagt. Ein heller Stern am Abendhimmel, mit einem dunklen Begleiter namens Sirius B, einem weiteren Stern, der jedoch nicht dieselbe Leuchtkraft besitzt, wie Sirius A.  
  
Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster, hinab zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Was sollte er bloß tun?  
  
- . -  
  
Sirius wachte auf und war eindeutig _nicht_ in seinem Schlafsaal. Alles war sehr hell und roch nach - Krankenstation.  
  
"Nein!", rief er aus und fuhr hoch. Gefolgt von einem stechendem Schmerz im Rücken. Dann erstarrte er wie elektrisiert, als er Remus neben sich im Bett sitzen sah, direkt am Fenster, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt, die Sonne auf sein hellbraunes Haar scheinend.  
  
"Ah, Sie sind wach!", ertönte Madam Pomfrey. "Und, wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
  
"Gut", antwortete Sirius verwirrt. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich gut. Der Schmerz im Rücken war vergangen, doch obwohl es immer noch weh tat, hielt er es aber im Großen und Ganzen für erträglich. "Nur... müde. Und... mir ist etwas übel", stellte er erstaunt fest.  
  
"Ja, ja, Ihnen schien nicht gut gewesen zu sein. Sie hatten ein wenig Fieber, aber das habe ich senken können. Sie haben sich den Magen verdorben", plapperte Madam Pomfrey und stellte sich neben seinem Bett.  
  
_Magen verdorben?_, wiederholte Sirius in Gedanken und runzelte verstört die Stirn. _Was geht denn jetzt ab?_ Aber er sagte nichts, war er doch erleichtert, dass Pomfrey nichts von Werwölfen und ´Das Sie DAS gewagt haben, Mr Black, das wird harte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen´ und so weiter erwähnte.  
  
"So, Mr Black, dann trinken Sie mal das hier", sagte die Hexe und drückte ihm eine Tasse mit dampfender, grüngelber Flüssigkeit in die Hand.  
  
Remus starrte ihn mittlerweile an. Sirius sah direkt in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und die Erinnerungsbilder vergangener Nacht hetzten durch seine innere Iris. Der Werwolf, der sich auf ihn stürzte. Der wilde Ausdruck in den Augen. Die Gier. Wusste er es?  
  
"Hallo", sagte er dann, betont lässig und grinste schief. "Geht's dir immer noch nicht besser?" Sirius setzte sich gerade und stellte die Tasse ab, als die Hexe ins andere Zimmer verschwand. "Das Zeug stinkt vielleicht", fügte er angeekelt hinzu. "Ich trinke es gar nicht aus, sondern schütte es aus dem Fenster." Er machte Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu steigen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey erschien plötzlich wieder im Türrahmen, die Hände auf die Hüften gestützt und Sirius ärgerlich anfunkelnd. "Das habe ich gehört, Mr Black! Trinken Sie es aus, _sofort_!"  
  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich entmutigt zurücksinken. "Aber..."  
  
"Soll ich Sie zwingen?"  
  
"Nein!" Er lachte etwas nervös. "Und das dürfen Sie übrigens auch gar nicht."  
  
"Ich darf sehr vieles, Mr Black. Und ich _warte_..." Madam Pomfrey klang sehr ungeduldig und Sirius nahm mit angewiderter Miene die Tasse wieder in die Hand, schnupperte und würgte.  
  
"Bäääh! Davon muss ich KOTZEN!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey schnaubte und rauschte herbei. Ihre kleinen Knopfaugen waren verengt und glitzerten verärgert.  
  
Hastig setzte Sirius die Tasse an seinen Mund und trank, dabei den Atem anhaltend, um das üble Gebräu nicht schmecken zu müssen. Er hoffte, sie würde wieder gehen, damit er es nicht runterzuschlucken bräuchte, aber die Hexe dachte offensichtlich nicht im Entferntesten daran.  
  
Schließlich hatte er das Zeug herunterbekommen. "Bah! Das schmeckt ja wie abgefaulte Spinnenbeine!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sog die Luft ein und machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht. "Haben Sie etwa _abgefaulte Spinnenbeine_ gegessen?"  
  
"Hey, nein", sagte Sirius und grinste verwegen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey riss beinahe schon theatralisch ihre Arme in die Höhe. "Sie haben nichts als Unsinn im Kopf, Mr Black. Und lassen sie Mr Lupin in Ruhe, hören Sie?", schimpfte sie, während sie Sirius' Tasse an sich riss und wieder im Nachbarzimmer verschwand. "Sie sind auch nur dann unschuldig, wenn Sie schlafen, befürchte ich!"  
  
Sirius sah zu Remus und grinste noch breiter. "Na, Lupin? Wann kommst du wieder raus?" _Bloß nicht an letzte Nacht denken._ Er wollte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber irgendwie sah er sich nicht mehr in der Lage, darüber ein Gespräch zu führen. Momentan jedenfalls nicht.  
  
Remus musterte ihn kühl. "Weiß ' nicht."  
  
Sirius blinzelte. Wusste sein Freund nun, dass er gestern bei ihm war? Eigentlich dürfte er das doch gar nicht wissen, denn der Junge war ja nicht er selbst gewesen. Also... "Hm, ich fühl' mich irgendwie ziemlich gerädert."  
  
"Hast' wohl was Schlechtes gegessen?", erkundigte Remus sich beiläufig.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wird wohl." Er fragte sich, ob Remus, der nun so gar nicht mehr einem Werwolf ähnelte, seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte und wenn ja, ob er wusste, dass es seiner war. Außerdem fragte er sich, wer ihn hierher gebracht und warum Pomfrey nicht bemerkt hatte, was _wirklich_ abgelaufen war. Vielleicht ging es James besser und er hatte Andromeda geholt. Seine Cousine konnte Meisterleistungen vollbringen, wenn es darum ging, Verbotenes zu vertuschen und illegalen Dingen den Mantel der Legalität zu verpassen.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Soho, das war der erste Teil von Kapitel elf. Der zweite folgt in Kürze. Hat es euch gefallen? Ja? Nein? Freue mich auf Resonanz! __  
  
Ah, die Erklärung des Sternes Sirius stimmt soweit, sogar die Sache mit dem dunklen Begleiter. ;) D.h., ich hoffe, das alles stimmt. Dafür garantieren tue ich lieber nicht. Ich hatte nämlich mal an der Uni im zweiten Semester, also im SoSe 2003, ein Astronomieseminar belegen müssen und da haben wir u.a. über Sterne geredet. Aus: _

_Wer mehr wissen will - fragt mich einfach!  
  
So, ihr ward mal wieder irre lieb und habt soo viel reviewt -strahl und Kekse verteil-  
  
Hehe, eure Diskussionen sind ja echt cool. Da es, was Narcissa betrifft, etwas heißer zuging, ein kurzes Statement dazu:  
Ich denke, dass ich sie zwar als lieblich dargestellt habe, gewisse Andeutungen jedoch bereits in Kapitel 3 und spätestens Sprüche in Kapitel 10 klar gemacht haben, dass für sie nur das reines und verwandtschaftliches Blut zählt. Das geht vielleicht ein wenig in die Richtung von Verwandtschaftsaltruismus. Ob ihr sie nun als lieben Engel oder als bösen Rassisten seht, überlasse ich euch. Ob sie Sirius hilft, weil er dasselbe reine Blut trägt, wie sie, oder ob sie es tut, weil sie ihn wirklich mag, wird erst in späteren Kapiteln gelöst._


	13. Schuld und Unschuld, Teil 2

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**11. Kapitel  
  
2. Teil  
  
Schuld und Unschuld**

* * *

_"Nur die schuldig Geborenen erkennen  
Unschuld als das, was sie ist:  
Als die seltenste Sache im Universum  
und die Kostbarste."  
  
_- Andromeda TV  
  
Remus musterte Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Junge war heute Morgen fiebrig und unruhig schlafend hereingebracht worden - von einem auffällig unschuldig aussehenden James - und hatte bis zum Mittag durchgeschlafen.  
  
Nun schien es ihm wieder besser zu gehen. Remus hatte mit James reden wollen, aber Pomfrey hatte den Jungen und Peter wieder hinausgejagt. Wenigstens schienen die beiden nun eine gute Ausrede für ihr Zuspätkommen zum Unterricht zu haben.  
  
Jeden Moment würde Pomfrey Mittagspause machen und da keiner von beiden mehr ernsthaft krank war, standen die Chancen gut, dass sie die Station verließ. Dann würde Remus seinen ´Freund´ ansprechen und bei der nächstbesten Lüge des anderen das Beweisstück zur Geltung bringen. Er hatte den Zauberstab bei sich, wohlweislich vor der Hexe versteckt und hielt ihn nun unter der weißen Bettdecke.  
  
Ja, er hatte Glück. Mit tausend Ermahnungen und kritischen Blicken verschwand die Medi-Hexe und eine betretene Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden jungen Zauberern aus.  
  
Sirius schien leicht nervös, ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, ihm, Remus, einen Besuch während seines Werwolfsdaseins abzustatten. Ob der Junge sich beschweren würde, dass ein Monster unter ihnen weilte? Ob es ihn befremdete und anwiderte, neben sich einen Werwolf liegen zu haben?  
  
Remus atmete tief ein. Er musste das Gespräch anfangen und auch durchziehen, er musste Gewissheit haben, um abschätzen zu können, wie viel Schaden letzte Nacht angerichtet wurde - für ihn, für Sirius, für alles, was ihm wichtig war. Bei Merlin, es fiel ihm schwer. Am liebsten würde er die Augen schließen und sich wünschen, nichts von dem wäre wahr.  
  
"Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte er schließlich und hoffte, desinteressiert zu klingen.  
  
"Wie?" Sirius blinzelte ihn verstört an. "Nichts", folgte dann die viel zu schnelle Antwort.  
  
Remus lachte frustriert. "Nach ´nichts´ sieht es nicht aus, finde ich." Er warf Sirius einen durchdringenden Blick zu. "Komm' schon, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dir den Magen verdorben hast." Übrigens bezweifelte er auch sehr, dass Pomfrey es geglaubt hatte.  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an. Seine großen, schwarzen Augen lagen fest auf ihn gerichtet, und Remus konnte das Gewicht förmlich spüren, welches der Blick mit sich brachte.  
  
Der Junge setzte sich gerade hin, legte die Hände in seinen Schoß und zupfte nervös an der Bettdecke. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Die Haare fielen ihm wie üblich in die Stirn.  
  
Remus verengte seine Augen und spürte plötzliche, kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Der letzte Rest seines Werwolfsdaseins war am Tag nach der Verwandlung immer sehr schwer zu bändigen. Und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er seine Decke zurückgeschlagen, war aufgestanden und zu Sirius' Bett geeilt, nur, um ihm dessen Zauberstab gegen die Brust zu schmeißen.  
  
"Bitte schön", presste Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen und er stierte den anderen unter dichten Wimpern an. "Ich fürchte, den hast du gestern Nacht vergessen, in der, wie nanntest du den Ort noch so treffend, _Heulenden Hütte_!"  
  
Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen und war um mehrere Grade blasser geworden. Er starrte Remus noch immer an, zunächst undefinierbar, vielleicht ein wenig hilflos. Remus war zu aufgebracht, um sonderlich auf den Ausdruck seines Freundes zu achten.  
  
Einige Augenblicke vergingen, die sich so sehr zuspitzten, dass es beinahe wehtat. Wie eine Scherbe, deren blutscharfe Kante in weiche Haut schnitt.  
  
"Du... du weißt Bescheid?", stellte Sirius noch reichlich belämmert fest.  
  
"Nein, Sirius, ich tue nur so!", zischte Remus und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er wurde wieder viel zu sehr wütend. Aus seinem Entsetzen war schon längst Verzweiflung geworden und daraus erwuchs Zorn. Intensiv, denn die Nacht als Werwolf lag noch nicht lange zurück, und so spürte er alle seine Gemütsregungen sehr stark. Kein Wunder, dass er sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte, um... Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
"Hör' mal, Remus, okay, ich... ich gebe es zu, ich war da", fing Sirius etwas nervös an. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf das Nachttischchen. "Ich wollte wissen, was mit dir los ist. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du zu einem Werwolf mutierst." Er lachte kurz, in seinen dunklen Augen leuchtete es. "Aber das war echt abgefahren." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, doch das hätte er nicht tun sollen.  
  
In Remus machte es einfach ´Klick´. Als hätte jemand in ihm den Schalter umgelegt und seine verwirrten Emotionen katapultierten nun endgültig aus ihm heraus.  
  
Er packte Sirius am Oberteil seines Pyjamas und zog ihn mit einem einzigen, brutalen Ruck aus dem Bett.  
  
"Remus", keuchte dieser auf, sämtliches Leuchten in ihm verschwand, als hätte jemand eine Kerze kräftig ausgeblasen, aber der Dunkelblonde ignorierte ihn.  
  
Schon hatte er Sirius gegen die Wand zwischen ihren Betten gedonnert, so dass dessen Hinterkopf hart aufprallte, und hielt ihn dort gewaltsam fest. Es waren noch die Kräfte eines Werwolfs, die er in sich trug.  
  
Sirius stöhnte auf, sein Blick flackerte und sein Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzogen.  
  
Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch er war zu sehr in Rage, um sich Sorgen zu machen. "Abgefahren, ja?", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, die Hände in Sirius' Oberteil des Schlafanzuges gekrallt. Mit seinem Körper hielt er den anderen gegen die Wand, so dass dieser keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr hatte.  
  
"Lass' mich los", keuchte Sirius. Er hatte Remus' Handgelenke umpackt und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien.  
  
"Ich wette, das fandest du witzig, hm", fuhr Remus fort, zischend und halb ohnmächtig vor Wut und Verzweiflung, eine Folge der schrecklichen Eindrücke der vergangenen Nacht, die schmerzhaft auf seiner Seele lasteten. "Fandest du es auch witzig, als ich mich auf dich gestürzt habe? So wie der Raum aussah, muss ich das ja wohl getan haben! Kapierst du nicht, dass du hättest drauf gehen können? Dass du dabei nicht nur dein, sondern auch mein Leben hättest ruinieren können?"  
  
"Ich... ich kriege. Kaum. Noch. Luft!", presste Sirius abgehackt hervor, wieder im Versuch, sich freizukämpfen.  
  
Remus fuhr ihm jedoch über den Mund: "Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast?!"  
  
"Ich... ich war neugierig und-"  
  
"Und was fällt dir ein, _mir hinterher zu spionieren_?" Remus zog Sirius zu sich, wich aus und stieß ihn in die Mitte des Raumes, so dass der Junge hart auf den Rücken fiel und durch die Geschwindigkeit ein paar Meter über den Boden rutschte.  
  
Wieder ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen.  
  
Remus war ihm nachgeeilt und stand nun direkt über ihn. "Hast du schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"  
  
Sirius richtete sich halb auf, auf die Ellenbogen gestützt. "Aber... wir sind doch Freunde", fing er benommen an, blinzelte benebelt, doch ehe er noch irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte sich Remus zu ihm hinabgebeugt und ihn einfach hochgerissen.  
  
"Freunde bringen sich einander nicht in Schwierigkeiten", spuckte er außer sich vor Wut aus. Er hatte Sirius bei den Oberarmen gepackt und fing an, ihn leicht zu schütteln. Seine Gedanken rasten ohnehin schon in einem viel zu schnellen Tempo durch seinen Kopf, als dass er einen hätte zu fassen bekommen können, um eventuell vernünftig zu handeln. "Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, das glaubt, die Welt zu besitzen, aber das ist nicht so! Du kannst nicht herumlaufen und auf die Gefühle anderer trampeln, wie es dir gerade beliebt, verdammt!"  
  
"Remus...", wimmerte Sirius fast schon, das Gesicht wieder vor Schmerzen verzogen. "Lass' - mich - endlich - los!" Erneute Versuche, sich loszureißen, doch sie schlugen allesamt fehl. Er war zu benebelt und Remus zu grob.  
  
"Ist das deine einzige Sorge?", fauchte Remus, kam der Bitte aber nach, ließ Sirius los und stieß ihn brutal von sich.  
  
Dieser stolperte nach hinten und wäre wieder hingefallen, wenn er nicht gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geprallt wäre.  
  
Ein Blick in diese schwarzen Augen, in denen eine Welle von Gemütsbewegungen vorbeirauschte. Benommenheit, Verstörtheit, aber auch Trotz und Aufregung.  
  
Remus blinzelte. Mit einem Male waren alle seine Gefühle verraucht. So plötzlich, dass ihm schwindelig war. Als ob sie jemand fort gezaubert hätte, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Nur Gleichgültigkeit blieb zurück. Resignation. Schwer wie Blei und ohne Emotionen. "Ach, hau' doch ab, Sirius. Geh', erzähle allen, was du weißt und komm' einfach nicht mehr in meine Nähe", sagte Remus müde, beinahe flüsternd. Dann drehte er sich herum, er wollte nicht länger in das Gesicht eines Menschen schauen, von dem er gehofft hatte, sein Freund zu sein.  
  
Kurzes Schweigen, welches lauter in seinen Ohren dröhnte, als sämtliche Lärmpegel dieser Welt.  
  
"Remus", drang dann eine leise, ausdruckslose Stimme an sein Ohr. "Sag' so etwas nicht, das wird doch nicht dein Ernst sein..."  
  
"Ist es aber", meinte Remus kalt und ging zu seinem Bett.  
  
"Verdammt, nun dreh' dich wieder um", fuhr Sirius auf, doch zuviel Schmerz lag in seiner Stimme, als dass es hätte bedrohlich klingen können.  
  
Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte den Jungen doch gerade nicht verletzt? Langsam wandte er sich wieder um und sah, wie Sirius sich dabei abmühte, stehen zu bleiben, doch offensichtlich spielten seine Beine nicht mit, denn er sackte schließlich einfach hinab, an der Wand entlang, bis er auf dem Boden sitzen konnte. Die Beine angewinkelt, die Arme seitlich abgestützt, sah er ihn unverwandt an.  
  
Remus konnte den Blick nicht deuten, erkannte aber, dass Sirius wirklich Schmerzen hatte.  
  
"Habe... habe ich dir wehgetan?", erkundigte er sich zögernd.  
  
Sirius lächelte schwach, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.  
  
Remus starrte ihn an, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und wollte ihm wieder den Rücken zudrehen, als der Junge ihn aufhielt.  
  
"Remus?", fragte Sirius schlicht, doch etwas schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die ihn inne halten ließ.  
  
Remus konnte die Bedeutung nicht erfassen, denn sie entzog sich ihm, rasch und eilend, wie der Wind, aber sie war da gewesen. Kein Teil der Tonlosigkeit, auch nicht des Schmerzes oder einer Bitte, es war ihm unmöglich, zu sagen, was es gewesen war, und er versuchte auch nicht länger, darüber nachzudenken, denn manche Dinge bedurften keine Erklärungen. Der Instinkt handelte von ganz alleine.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich war doch einfach nur neugierig", sagte Sirius, ungewöhnlich offen. "Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Und ich werde es nicht rum erzählen. Ich finde es wirklich aufregend, weißt du? Okay, die Sache von gestern hätte superleicht ins Auge gehen können... aber... daran ist nun mal nichts zu ändern." Zunächst zögernd gesprochen, wurde er nun immer schneller. Die Worte prasselten über seine Lippen wie Sommerregen. "Was willst du von mir hören? Dass es leichtsinnig von mir war? Dass mich deine Geheimnisse nichts angehen? Aber ich weiß es jetzt und ich finde die Wahrheit nicht schrecklich. Ich meine, du kannst schließlich auch nichts dafür, oder? Du bist unschuldig daran, da du dich wohl kaum freiwillig hast beißen lassen." Ein plötzlich verschlagenes Lächeln lag auf Sirius' müdem, bleichem Gesicht. "Ich hatte noch nie einen Werwolf zum Freund", schloss er schlicht.  
  
Remus stieß einen langen Atem aus. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Geschweige denn denken. Erleichterung durchwallte ihn, als er hörte, dass Sirius es nicht abstoßend fand, dass er ein Werwolf war, so sehr, dass seine Wut gedämpft wurde. Das hätte er sich irgendwie nicht träumen lassen. Er hatte Sirius unterschätzt, etwas, was er eigentlich hätte vorausahnen können. Kurz schloss er die Augen, denn seine Gedanken drehten sich so schnell im Kreis, gehetzt von seinen durcheinander gebrachten Emotionen, dass ihm wieder schwindelte. "Du... du findest es nicht schrecklich?" Er sah den Jungen wieder an, vorsichtig und fragend. "Nicht widerwärtig? Werwölfe sind nicht angesehen und -"  
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Was interessiert mich die Gesellschaft?", erkundigte er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Ein rebellischer Funken glomm in seinen Augen auf und ließ sie heller erscheinen. "Sie verurteilt dich, weil sie alles verurteilt, was ihr fremd ist. Sie macht aus dir einen Schuldigen, der du nicht bist, habe ich recht? Du bist doch immer noch Remus Lupin, oder? Und nur, weil du dich einmal im Monat zu einem Werwolf verwandelst, will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben?" Sein Mund spitzte sich, halb vor Empörung, halb vor Verachtung, offensichtlich darüber, dass Remus so etwas gedachte hatte. "So ein Quatsch..."  
  
Remus lächelte kurz, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er war froh. So froh, dass er Sirius alles verzieh. Alles. Jemand wollte sein Freund sein, obwohl derjenige wusste, was er war. Es stimmte, er war nicht schuldig, denn er konnte nichts dafür. Doch man hatte ihn als Schuldigen verbannt, so sehr, dass er die Bedeutung der Unschuld schmerzhaft kannte. Die Welt, vor einigen Augenblicken noch ein Häufchen Trümmer, erstrahlte plötzlich in einem neuen Glanz.  
  
Sirius stand umständlich auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihm zu. "Ich finde die Tatsache, dass du ein Werwolf bist, _interessant_, Remus." Auch er lächelte leicht.  
  
Remus stutzte kurz, doch er war zu glücklich, als dass ihm etwas aufgefallen wäre, was vielleicht hätte wichtig gewesen sein können.  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen strichen sanft über Sirius' Gesicht und verfeinerten die Blässe und begannen ein Farbenspiel auf seinen schwarzen Haaren. Reglos sah er Remus an, die Augen halb geschlossen, die Wimpern Schatten auf seinen Wangen werfend. Er lächelte immer noch flüchtig. "Vertraue mir, ich werde dies nicht gegen dich verwenden."  
  
- . -  
  
Kräuterkunde war endlich zu Ende und James und Peter stürmten durch die Burg. Vielleicht schafften sie es, sich an Pomfrey vorbeizumogeln, um ihren Freunden im Krankenflügel einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
Als sie jedoch die Treppen hinauf rennen wollten, wurden sie aufgehalten.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Peter stockte inmitten des Laufs und wandte sich um.  
  
Andromeda stand dort, mit Rick Lee Jordan, ihrem besten Kumpel. Sie hatte die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt und musterte sie beide aus verengten Augen, in denen es grün schimmerte.  
  
"Ihr seid mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig", sprach sie weiter, fordernd und offensichtlich nicht dazu geneigt, sie entwischen zu lassen, denn sie und Rick näherten sich rasch, bis sie nur noch eine Stufe unter ihnen standen.  
  
"Erklärung?", wiederholte James in seinem ´Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst´-Ton, der Andromeda verächtlich schnauben ließ.  
  
"Wir hatten heute morgen kaum Zeit, um darüber zu reden", erklärte sie dennoch, die feinen Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen.  
  
Das stimmte. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Andromeda hatte Rick geholt, sowie ein Mädchen namens Alice, die sie wahrscheinlich mit irgendetwas unter Druck gesetzt hatte, und zusammen hatten sie Sirius' Prellung am Rücken farblos machen können, denn sie zu heilen hatten sie nur halb geschafft. Aber sie hautfarben zu machen, hatte gereicht (Rick hatte da so seine speziellen Tricks), denn Pomfrey sollte ja nichts merken. Dann hatte Rick ihm einen Übelkeitstrank eingeflösst, so dass sie einen Grund hatten, ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen, während Alice sich um James' Wunden gekümmert hatte. Andromeda und die anderen waren dann auch schon davongeeilt, da der Unterricht längst begonnen hatte.  
  
Seitdem hatte James, wie Peter durchaus aufgefallen war, sie in der Großen Halle gemieden und immer sofort zu den Klassenräumen gewollt.  
  
Nun, es war klar, dass Andromeda ihn früher oder später zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte. Peter selbst wusste inzwischen, was passiert war - James und Sirius hatten einen Werwolf entdeckt und mussten vor ihm fliehen. Während des ganzen Vormittags hatten sie darüber gerätselt, warum ein Monster in der Heulenden Hütte verweilte und was die Peitschende Weide damit zu tun hatte, und James hatte spaßeshalber gemeint, vielleicht wäre es ja Remus gewesen, aber sie hatten beide darüber gelacht.  
  
Das wäre unvorstellbar. Den bitteren Nachgeschmack ignorierte Peter.  
  
"Sirius und ich haben uns nur im Verbotenen Wald herumgeschlichen", hörte er James soeben unverfroren lügen.  
  
"Und wem seid ihr da begegnet?", hakte Andromeda ungeduldig nach. Um ihre leicht rötlich schimmernden Lippen malte sich ein harter Zug.  
  
"Einem Monster", meinte James, das Mädchen mit großen Augen anschauend. Die Wimpern zuckten kein einziges Mal. "Irgend so ein großer Wolf, der wirklich großen, großen Hunger hatte."  
  
"Wölfe greifen nicht so einfach Menschen an", hielt Rick misstrauisch dagegen, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. In seinen dunklen Augen glitzerte jedoch Belustigung.  
  
"Dieser Wolf schon!", rief James entrüstet und Peter warf ihm einen halb bewundernden Blick zu. Er konnte wirklich gut lügen.  
  
Andromeda sah es offensichtlich anders, denn sie stieß einen langen Atem aus. Das Fackellicht ließ ihre hoch aufgesteckten Haare glänzen und hob ihre Blässe hervor. "So ein Blödsinn. Sie tun es nur, wenn man sie provoziert." Ihre Augen wurden ganz schmal, so dass man die grüne Iris kaum noch sehen konnte, da die langen, dichten Wimpern sich zusammengeschlossen hatten. "Was war los, James?", zischte sie nun und krallte unverzüglich ihre linke Hand in James' Oberteil. "Du und Sirius könnt nicht so einfach in einem zerrissenen Zustand herkommen und so tun, als sei nichts gewesen! Na los, sag' mir sofort die Wahrheit, ehe ich dich bis in die nächste Woche hexe!"  
  
Peter sah sie leicht erschrocken an, einkalkulierend, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte, denn in ihren Augen glitzerte es unnachgiebig, wie blendende Reflexionen des Sonnenlichtes in Spiegeln.  
  
James sah sie wütend an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach wäre die Bemerkung sicher beleidigend und Streit auslösend gewesen, als eine neue, belustigt klingende Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte.  
  
"Na, Andromeda, Rick, erpresst ihr wieder die Kleinen, damit sie euch als Versuchsobjekte eurer Streiche dienen können?"  
  
Peter wirbelte herum und sah einen schlanken, hoch gewachsenen Jungen in Andromedas und Ricks Alter auf sie zuschlendern. Er trug die Gryffindoruniform. Die Hände waren lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben und ein amüsiertes, breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Sein Gesicht war ganz leicht herzförmig und seine dunkelbraunen Haare hatte er zu einem kleinen, etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter hohen Irokesenschnitt hochgezaubert. Die Spitzen der Haarsträhnen davon waren abwechselnd in Rot und Gold gehalten - in den Farben seines Hauses. An der linken Augenbraue trug er einen kleinen, silbernen Ring, das war Peter sofort aufgefallen. Ebenso der linke Ohrring, der verdächtig nach einem Drachenzahn aussah. Er hatte feine und ebenmäßige Züge. Seine Augen waren groß, dunkel und funkelten unablässig und strichen zunächst über seine Klassenkameraden, dann über James, der von dem Mädchen wieder losgelassen worden war, und Peter, ehe er wieder abwechselnd zu Andromeda und Rick schaute.  
  
Peter war der Junge schon öfter aufgefallen und er glaubte, ihn in der Quidditchmannschaft zu wissen.  
  
"Wir erpressen niemanden, Ted", antwortete Rick, aber sein feixendes Gesicht sprach Bände.  
  
"Schon klar", meinte der Junge und zwinkerte. "Die Unschuld steht auf euren Gesichtern geschrieben."  
  
"So wie bei dir", fuhr Andromeda schalkhaft lächelnd dazwischen. "Kommst du aus der Eulerei?"  
  
Ted machte große Augen, als sei er bei etwas ertappt worden. "Hm, ja...", wich er etwas aus. Er hatte mittlerweile die kleine Gruppe erreicht und blieb stehen.  
  
Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, fand Peter, und eine interessante Aufmachung.  
  
"Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du eine umfangreiche Stinkbombensammlung bestellt hast", griente Rick und blinzelte verschwörerisch.  
  
"Stinkbomben?", rief James begeistert dazwischen, aber die Älteren achteten nicht auf ihn.  
  
"Lass' es uns doch wissen, wenn du für einige davon keine Verwendung mehr findest", fuhr Rick händereibend fort.  
  
Andromeda nickte strahlend und grinste entwaffnend. "Wir hätten da nämlich genug Ideen..."  
  
Ted lächelte ausgeglichen. "Angenommen, das Gerücht stimmt und es würden tatsächlich welche übrig bleiben, so könnte ich dem nachkommen..., ja." Noch einmal sah er James und Peter an, leicht neugierig, als fragte er sich, was Zweitklässler mit Vierzehn- und Fünfzehnjährigen zu tun hätten. Doch sein Interesse war nicht wirklich da, denn er schaute bereits wieder zu Andromeda. "Nimm' dich vor deinem Cousin in Acht, er hat lauthals behauptet, er würde es seiner gryffindorischen Verwandten schon heimzahlen", warnte er noch galant, nickte Rick kurz zu und ging weiter.  
  
Er war gerade mal zwei Stufen hinab gestiegen, als James und Andromeda gleichzeitig "Sirius?" ausriefen, gleichermaßen perplex.  
  
Ted blieb stehen und drehte sich herum. Belustigung flackerte wieder in seinen dunklen Augen auf, aber sie wirkte nicht gehässig oder hochtrabend, sondern angenehm, ein wenig spitzbübisch. Erneut grinste er, so breit, dass sich links und rechts feine Grübchen bildeten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt. Irgendein kleiner Knirps, der meint, die Welt zu besitzen."  
  
"Sirius?", wiederholten sie beide wieder, diesmal verwirrt.  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Sirius denn auf einmal gegen Andromeda?  
  
Dann schlug sich diese mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Du meinst Regulus!" Sie lachte heiter. "Ja, das wundert mich nicht..."  
  
_´Ach ja, Sirius' Bruder...´_ Peter setzte eine grüblerische Miene auf. Den hatte er völlig vergessen.  
  
Ted zuckte mit den Achseln. "Kann sein. Es war auf jeden Fall ein Slytherin, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Er lächelte noch einmal in die Runde. "Bis später dann", fügte er lässig hinzu, drehte sich herum und ging weiter die Treppe hinab, die sich nach ein paar Stufen teilte.  
  
Peter sah ihm kurz nach und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Andromeda und Rick zu.  
  
Das Mädchen schaute Ted noch einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich hinterher, mit einem leicht versonnenen Ausdruck auf ihrem zierlichen Gesicht, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihnen umwandte.  
  
"Was ist mit Regulus?", fragte James sofort.  
  
Andromea warf ihm einen gespielt vernichtenden Blick zu. "Lenk' nicht vom Thema ab!"  
  
James schaute finster drein. "Ich weiß ' überhaupt nicht, warum du so ein Drama daraus machst! Es ist nichts weiter passiert, außer eine kleine Hetzjagd im Wald und wir sind gesund und munter wieder angekommen. Mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls", fügte er noch hastig hinzu, als sie schnaubte.  
  
"Ach, Andromeda", mischte Rick sich ein und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Es ist doch jetzt auch egal. Dein Cousin in Ehren, aber ich habe nicht länger Bock, mich mit diesen kleinen Nervensägen abzugeben." Er sagte es nicht beleidigend, grinste aber unverschämt, wobei seine weißen Zähne aufglitzerten. Seine kurzen Rastazöpfe standen zu allen Seiten hin ab und zitterten leicht, als er den Kopf von den beiden Jungen zu Andromeda drehte.  
  
Diese seufzte. "Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig... verantwortlich für Sirius", gab sie zögernd zu, Rick in die Augen schauend.  
  
"Ehm, ja", meinte James hastig, der plötzlich unruhig wirkte, als hätte er eine Chance gewittert und wollte sie unbedingt wahrnehmen. "Wir werden es ihm ausrichten."  
  
Peter spürte, wie er von ihm grob am rechten Arm gepackt wurde; James drehte sich um und polterte schnell die Treppen hoch, ihn mit sich zerrend.  
  
- . -  
  
Remus und Sirius saßen beide im Schneidersitz einander gegenüber auf Remus' Krankenbett.  
  
Sirius, der am Bettende hockte, hatte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen lassen.  
  
Wenn da nicht diese Leere in seinen Augen gewesen wäre, hätte Remus geglaubt, er würde die Vögel beobachten, die in großen Schwärmen am Horizont entlang flogen, doch er erkannte an dem Stillstehen seiner Pupillen, dass er nur einen blinden Punkt fixiert hatte, ohne es zu merken.  
  
Sie hatten nicht mehr lange über sein Werwolfdasein geredet. Sirius hatte wissen wollen, wie er gebissen worden war, aber Remus hatte ihn gebeten, bis zu einem anderen Tag darauf zu warten. Er sah sich einfach nicht in der Verfassung, eine Nacht nach der schrecklichen Verwandlung, darüber zu sprechen, wie sein Leben von einer Sekunde auf die anderen in tiefste, quälende Dunkelheit gestürzt wurde. Dazu war er noch zu sensibel, seine Nerven mussten sich beruhigen, zu sehr spürte er noch das Grauen des Vollmondes.  
  
Sirius hatte es sofort akzeptiert, wenngleich auch ein leichter, ungeduldiger Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufgefunkelt war. Dann hatte er vorgeschlagen, James und Peter davon zu erzählen.  
  
Remus war zunächst wieder wütend geworden und hatte es strikt abgelehnt, doch Sirius ließ sich davon nicht abbringen.  
  
_"Hey, Remus, wovor hast du Angst?", fragte Sirius leise und aufmerksam. "Dass sie dich abweisen würden? Nach allem, was wir bisher zusammen erlebt haben?" Er lächelte leicht. "So ein Quatsch. Das würden sie nicht machen."  
  
"Und was, wenn doch?" Remus sah ihn gequält an. "Woher nimmst du dir die Sicherheit, dass sie es nicht unheimlich finden werden?"  
  
Sirius hatte ihn offen angeschaut und die Schultern gehoben. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es einfach. Zumindest bei James. Er wird sich nicht von dir abwenden."  
  
Remus blinzelte, aufgrund dieser Selbstsicherheit in dessen Stimme, der Einfachheit, der Sorglosigkeit, die Sirius plötzlich ausstrahlte und er fragte sich, was gestern noch passiert war. Irgendetwas hatte sich geändert... zum Positiven.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..." Er war immer noch skeptisch.  
  
"Remus...", begann Sirius eindringlich und lehnte sich vor. Er hatte seinen Blick gefangen genommen und erlaubte Remus nicht, wegzuschauen. "Wenn du es ihnen nie erzählen wirst, werden sie enttäuscht sein aufgrund der Lüge, die du ihnen unterbreitet hast und sich von dir abwenden. Wenn du aber bei der Wahrheit bleibst und ihnen vertraust, dann werden sie es zu schätzen wissen."  
  
_Remus war noch immer unsicher, aber er fühlte tief in seinem Innersten, dass Sirius Recht hatte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Außerdem hatte er den starken Verdacht, dass Sirius es James sowieso erzählen würde und ihm die Chance gab, es ihm und Peter selbst zu erzählen.  
  
Vielleicht glaubte Sirius, es James gegenüber schuldig zu sein, ihm zu sagen, wer sie da gejagt hatte. Vielleicht, so schien es, hatte sich etwas zwischen den beiden Jungen endgültig entwickelt, das Sirius nicht erlaubte, seinem besten Freund etwas zu verschweigen.  
  
Innerlich begann Remus zu kapitulieren, auch wenn alles noch in seinem Kopf danach schrie, Sirius einen Schwur abzunehmen, es niemandem zu erzählen und so weiterzumachen wie bisher.  
  
Doch James wusste ja nun, dass in der Heulenden Hütte ein Werwolf hauste. Und kein normaler Werwolf hauste sonst in einer Hütte. Er würde sicherlich Nachforschungen anstellen... wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis auch er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, immer vorausgesetzt, dass er es nicht von Sirius erzählt bekam?  
  
Remus seufzte leise. Dann musterte er verstohlen Sirius. Er blickte immer noch starr, irgendwie verloren, aus dem Fenster und schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Wenn dieser der Ansicht war, dass man sich unter Freunden nichts verschweigen sollte, warum hielt er sich dann nicht daran?  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir?", fragte Remus also plötzlich, Sirius sorgfältig beobachtend.  
  
Dieser fuhr ob der Unterbrechung der Stille leicht zusammen, blinzelte, um den Weg aus seinen Gedanken hinaus in die Realität zu finden und sah Remus fragend an. "Wie, was soll mit mir sein?" Er war arglos.  
  
"Nun...", begann Remus zögernd, aber ruhig. "Du kennst mein Geheimnis... erzähle mir deins. Ich finde es nur fair."  
  
Sirius erstarrte. Die Unbekümmertheit wich mit einem Schlag, wie die Sonne hinter einer dunklen Gewitterwolke verschwinden konnte, und machte der Düsternis bereitwillig Platz. "Was?" Er lachte kurz, doch seine Augen blieben unberührt davon. "Ich...- das geht dich nichts an." Schroff und abweisend.  
  
Die friedliche Atmosphäre, die sie zueinander aufgebaut hatten, als sie schweigend auf dem Bett saßen, war zu Staub zerfallen und verflüchtigte sich in alle Richtungen, langsam, aber unaufhaltsam und so leise, dass der Fall von niemandem gehört wurde.  
  
Doch Remus blieb standhaft. "Du warst ein wenig verändert, als die Schule wieder angefangen hat", bemerkte er geflissentlich. "Was war los?"  
  
Sirius' Augen wurden schmal, wie zwei schwarze Spiegelsplitter. "Das hat dich einen Dreck zu interessieren!", wehrte er kalt ab. Die Augenbrauen waren finster zusammengezogen und er hatte die Lippen zu einem kompromisslosen Strich zusammengezogen.  
  
Remus atmete tief ein und aus und zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Wie hattest du es vorhin noch gemeint, als du sagtest, ich müsste mein Geheimnis James und Peter anvertrauen? Unter Freunde gäbe es kein Verschweigen, man lüge sich nicht an, denn früher oder später würden es die anderen ohnehin herausfinden und die Freundschaft wäre gebrochen mangels dieses Vertrauens?" Sirius fixierte ihn entgeistert . Obwohl das Sonnenlicht seine Augen erhellte, drängten sich Schatten in ihnen auf und machten sie dunkler, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. "Das. Ist. Nicht. Fair", stieß er leise und abgehackt hervor, die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Hände zu hilflosen Fäusten geballt.  
  
"Es gibt vieles, was nicht fair ist, Sirius. Aber das hat hiermit nichts zu tun", entgegnete Remus sacht. "Schau', ich vertraue dir und du vertraust mir. Was ist unfair daran?"  
  
Sirius suchte nach einer Antwort, doch er schien keine passende zu finden, denn er schwieg.  
  
Remus fuhr bedächtig fort. "Manchmal konnte man es dir ansehen. Wenn du geistesabwesend vor dich hin gestarrt hast, weißt du? Es war nur selten, aber es war da. Als wenn... als wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlen würdest." Der Gryffindor holte tief Luft, ehe er es aussprach. "Bei uns."  
  
Sirius erstarrte. Jede Regung in ihm fror ein, das Blut zog sich zurück, denn er wurde blasser, beinahe so weiß, wie die Bettlaken. Die Augen weiteten sich kurz, und Panik, gleichermaßen wie Entsetzen, fuhr in ihnen auf, ehe plötzliche Ausdruckslosigkeit sich den Thron erklomm und Herr über den Jungen wurde. "Die Ferien waren lang, Remus", sagte er tonlos; es war beinahe schon ein Flüstern.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", hakte Remus lahm nach. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses Gespräch nicht mehr, auch wenn er selbst es angefangen hatte. Vielleicht fürchtete er sich vor dem, was dadurch kommen mochte. Doch da war trotz allem noch seine Neugier, die ihn nicht davon abhielt, das zu fragen, dessen Antwort er lieber nicht wissen wollte. "Bereust du nun, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist?" Er sprach eilig, überhastet und sah Sirius gebannt an.  
  
"Ach, Quatsch, nein", kam die überraschend schnelle Entgegnung, ehrlich und wie selbstverständlich.  
  
Remus fühlte sich froh, atmete aus und ließ sich in seinem Kissen zurücklehnen. Sein Gesicht wurde zur Hälfte von der herein scheinenden Sonne erwärmt, hin und wieder, sobald sie ihren Weg durch die Wolken gefunden hatte.  
  
"Ich..." Sirius löste seinen Blick von Remus und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, als sehnte er sich nach draußen, weit, weit weg von hier und dieser Situation. "Ich bin nicht wie sie."  
  
"Wie wer?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Nun war er doch verwirrt, dass es Sirius gelang, weiterhin bei der Sache zu bleiben, statt unfreundlich zu werden, um vom Thema abzulenken. "Wie die Slytherins?"  
  
"Nein." Sirius lächelte flüchtig, immer noch hinausblickend, während er leise sprach. "Wie meine Familie."  
  
Remus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Du magst sie nicht?"  
  
"Ich... ich glaube nicht." Da war ein kurzes Stocken gewesen, woraus Remus schloss, dass Sirius selbst nicht wusste, was er von seiner eigenen Familie halten sollte. Dieser Gedanke war ihm neu. Seine Eltern zum Beispiel hatten immer zu ihm gehalten, trotz seines Werwolfdaseins, trotz der Eheprobleme, die sich dadurch auftaten, der Sorge, der Gereiztheit, des Unverständnisses, wieso gerade ihr Kind vom Schicksal getroffen worden war - aber niemals wären sie auf die Idee gekommen, es an _ihm_, Remus, auszulassen, ihren ganzen Stress, und so wäre er auch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, seine Eltern nicht zu mögen.  
  
Aber bei Sirius war es etwas anders. Dort ging es jedem Mitglied gut. Dort herrschten andere Klüfte. Andere Schluchten, die sich auftaten, wenn sich einer von ihnen abwandte und anders denken wollte, als es von jenem erwartet wurde. "Weil sie schwarzmagisch sind?", fragte Remus also, mit der Gewissheit, auf der richtigen Fährte zu sein.  
  
"Nein...", lautete die beinahe schon gelangweilte Antwort. Diesmal begann Sirius, wieder Blickkontakt zu suchen. Die Augenlider halbgeschlossen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.  
  
_Nein? _Hatte Sirius da soeben behauptet, nichts gegen Schwarze Magie zu haben? Remus stierte ihn einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an.  
  
Das merkte auch Sirius. "Hey, Lupin, glotz' nicht so", sagte er gereizt, mit einem auflodernden Funkeln in seinen Augen, das verriet, dass seine Geduld an ihren engen Grenzen längst angelangt war und Remus es nicht zu weit treiben sollte.  
  
_Wie schnell er doch wieder Distanz aufbauen kann_, dachte er bitter. "Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht", rechtfertigte Remus sich jedoch friedlich. Er sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an, auf eine Erklärung hoffend.  
  
Dieser suchte bereits wieder eine geistige Fluchtmöglichkeit, indem er den Blick abwandte, hinaus, als fühlte er sich sicherer, wenn er redete und dabei Remus nicht anschauen musste. Als fürchtete er, seine Augen könnten ihn verraten. "Schwarze Magie bin ich gewohnt. Schau, ich bin damit aufgewachsen, sie ist mir nicht fremd. Deswegen ist sie mir gleich", begann er mit leicht brüchiger Stimme. "Es liegt eher daran, dass ich einen Weg gehen soll, den ich nicht gewillt bin, einzuschlagen."  
  
Remus erkannte, dass der Junge noch niemals zuvor darüber geredet hatte und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Sirius so etwas wie den Halt, die Fürsorge und die Geborgenheit, die eine Familie einem geben konnte und auf die ein Kind ein gutes Recht hatte, sie zu bekommen, überhaupt kannte. Er zweifelte daran, denn viel zu vieles würde seine Reaktionen, sein Wesen erklären, wenn der Schwarzhaarige _nichts_ von ihnen wüsste.  
  
Sirius fuhr indes fort, zögernd, dann immer schneller werdend, als versuchte er damit eine womögliche innere Unsicherheit zu vertuschen, zu verbergen unter dem schweren Mantel der Ausdruckslosigkeit. "Immer bin ich der Erbe des Hauses Blacks, habe besser zu sein, da man mit Reichtum und Reinblütigkeit, wie meine Eltern meinen, mehr Privilegien besitzt, als der komplette Rest der Welt." Langsam sah er Remus wieder an, doch er starrte nicht direkt in dessen Augen, sondern fixierte einen Punkt kurz oberhalb. "Sie erwarten von mir Dinge, die ich nicht zu tun gedenke, weil ich nicht so bin. Sie akzeptieren mich nur, wenn ich mich so verhalte, wie sie es fordern, und verachten jene Züge, die mich wirklich ausmachen. Mein echtes Ich. Und mich kotzt es an, in eine Form gepresst zu werden, in die ich nicht hineinpasse. Sie waren sehr... enttäuscht..., dass ich nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bin. Sie glauben, Gryffindor würde mich endgültig verderben. In den Ferien... da haben sie mir nur allzu deutlich gemacht, dass ich nicht der bin, den sie haben wollten." Langsam senkt er den Blick, um Remus nun doch angucken zu können.  
  
Remus konnte vieles darin sehen, allem voran erheblichen Trotz und sture Gefühllosigkeit, als hätte Sirius sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass er den Erwartungen seiner Eltern nicht gerecht wurde und es auch nicht länger wollte, dass er verachtet wurde, wenn er nicht so war, wie sie. Doch unter diesem dunklen Schleier, gewoben aus düsteren Schatten unerkannter Weiten, verbarg sich feiner Schmerz, den Sirius selbst vielleicht nicht wahrnehmen wollte, aber der sich nicht verdrängen ließ und sich einen Platz in Herz und Seele genommen hatte, den er sich nie wieder fortnehmen lassen würde. Der Schmerz, nur sacht, kaum wahrnehmbar, verriet, dass es Sirius nicht gefiel, wie es zwischen seinen Eltern und ihm ablief, dass er sich wünschte, es wäre anders, dass sie ihn verstehen und anerkennen würden, so wie er war und ohne dass er versuchte, falsche Illusionen aufrecht zu erhalten. Der Trotz mochte eine Hoffnung sein, dass es sich vielleicht irgendwann einmal ändern würde. Aber diese stumpfe Gefühllosigkeit bewies bereits, dass nie, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, Änderungen zum Guten eintreten würden, und dass Sirius all' seine Enttäuschungen, seine Wut im Aufkeimen der Gleichgültigkeit zu töten versuchte, um Distanz von seiner Familie zu gewinnen, von der er, als Zwölfjähriger, nichts anderes erwartet hatte, womöglich, weil er die gegenteilige Seite nicht kannte. Gerade deswegen fiel es ihm wahrscheinlich auch leicht, sich langsam von ihr abzuwenden und zu lösen. Denn Familie bedeutete eigentlich loyaler Zusammenhalt, Nähe und Liebe. Aber was man nicht kannte, das vermisste man auch nicht und Unbekanntem konnte man leicht entsagen. Zu leicht...  
  
Auf einmal wirkte die Sonne, die sich immer wieder durch die Wolken schob, weit entfernt, vollkommen unwirklich. Illusionär, denn wie konnte sie scheinen, wenn die Schemen so intensiv waren, dass sie alles überbrückten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Soho, das war Kapitel elf. Mochtet ihr es? -hoff.  
  
Ja, auch wenn Remus sonst immer der lockerruhige Typ ist, dachte ich mir, ich könnte ihn auch mal ausrasten lassen.  
  
Hehe, ja, der Ted war Ted Tonks. Wieso diese Aufmachung? Weil N. Tonks auch so einen "Tick" zu haben scheint und ich mir dachte, das muss am Vater gelegen haben. Ich stelle mir Ted als lässigen, coolen, aber freundlichen Jungen vor, der auch ein paar Streiche spielt und so, aber mehr im Stillen, ohne es laut herumzuposaunen und trotzdem jeder weiß, wer es gewesen war ;).  
  
Zu Sirius... ich weiß, er hat seine Familie gehasst, aber ich denke schon, dass er besonders in diesem Alter etwas Schmerz darüber empfunden hat, dass es so scheiße mit ihm und seinen Eltern läuft, auch wenn der Trotz siegt und es mit Ausdruckslosigkeit dem gegenüber rebellisch abstumpfen kann und er den Schmerz nicht wahrhaben will, so ist er da. Es ist immerhin seine Familie.  
  
__Bellatrix ist ein heller ein Stern ("Schulterstern) im Orion, bedeutet "Kriegerin" (lt.). Sie ist ein blauer Überriese, 240 Lichtjahre von uns entfernt und erreicht eine Helligkeit von etwa 1m,64.  
_  
_War James eigentlich Sucher oder Jäger?_


	14. Auf die Probe gestellt

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit **

  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**12. Kapitel  
  
Auf die Probe gestellt**

* * *

__

_"Ihr habt hier nichts verloren.  
Ich hab' ihm die Treue geschworen.  
Ich hab' nichts zu verlieren.  
Sie prüften mich auf Herz und Nieren."  
  
_- Xavier Naidoo, ´Auf Herz und Nieren´  
  
Madam Pomfrey hatte James und Peter nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde erlaubt bis zum Abendessen bei Sirius und Remus auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Schließlich ging es den beiden soweit ganz gut und sie hatte Remus bereits gesagt, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder gehen könne. Sirius wollte sie aber noch einen weiteren Tag unter ihrer Beobachtung lassen.  
  
James war sofort die leicht bedrückte und hektische Stimmung im Krankenflügel aufgefallen, als er hineinstürmte.  
  
Er hatte sich zu Sirius mitten auf das Bett gesetzt und Peter nahm an der Bettkante von Remus Platz und beobachtete beide mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf.  
  
Während Peter ihnen von der Begegnung mit Andromeda erzählte, fiel James auf, dass keiner der beiden Jungen sonderlich zuhörte. Remus schien merkwürdig angespannt und warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in die Runde, während Sirius derartig gelassen wirkte, dass es schon nicht mehr normal war.  
  
"Okay, was ist los?", erkundigte er sich, als er genug davon hatte, die Augen schmal, doch mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck.  
  
Peter verstummte, während Remus leicht zusammenfuhr und erst James, dann Sirius anschaute. Sirius selbst ließ sich nichts anmerken und blickte seinen besten Freund freundlich an.  
  
"Frag' Remus", lautete seine schlichte Antwort, und obwohl er sich um einen gelangweilten Ton bemühte, war die sanfte Unruhe nicht zu überhören.  
  
James runzelte die Stirn und sah zum dunkelblonden Jungen rüber. Dieser, aufrecht im Bett sitzend, schien auf einmal seine Hände äußerst interessant zu finden, welche in seinem Schoß lagen und hin und wieder von der Sonne beschienen wurden, wenn diese es schaffte, einen Weg durch die hellgrauen Wolken am Himmel zu finden.  
  
"Was soll denn sein?", fragte Peter und sah alle verwirrt der Reihe nach an.  
  
"Es geht um gestern Nacht", meinte Sirius, der nun Remus anstarrte, unlesbar, aber willentlich.  
  
"Gut und was _war_ letzte Nacht?", wollte James ungeduldig wissen. Er mochte es nicht, auf die Folter gespannt zu werden.  
  
Sirius wandte sich ihm zu und grinste flüchtig. "Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, sind wir von einem Werwolf gejagt worden." Zarter Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, so dass James sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn gegen die Brust boxte.  
  
"Was du nicht sagst, Alter", kommentierte er zynisch und verengte die Augen. "Nun, sagt schon!"  
  
Remus räusperte sich kurz.  
  
James sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
Dessen fein geschnittenes Gesicht war bleich und müde, strapaziert von den Aufregungen der vergangenen Nacht. Dunkle Ränder lagen unter seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, welche im matten Sonnenlicht goldener denn je wirkten. Remus wandte den Kopf zu James, ihn offen anblickend, mit wachsender Nervosität und großem Schmerz. Schatten huschten über ihn, wie Wolken, die über den Horizont jagten, wenn sie vom Wind gehetzt wurden.  
  
"Dieser Werwolf, James...", fing Remus zögernd an, sehr leise und betreten, als fürchtete er sich, doch er brach den Blickkontakt kein einziges Mal, "dieser Werwolf war ich."  
  
Stille.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien jeder der vier Jungen den Atem angehalten zu haben, die einen vor Schock, die anderen aus anderen Gründen.  
  
Remus' Worte hallten in James' Kopf wider, wie ein Echo, der sich nicht verbannen ließ. _´Dieser Werwolf, James... dieser Werwolf war ich.´_ Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Diese Bestie, die sie gehetzt hatte. Mit Gier und Wildheit in den nun so sanften, ruhigen Augen.  
  
Jemand schien tief die Luft in sich hineingesogen zu haben, wahrscheinlich war es Peter. Doch James achtete nicht sonderlich auf seine Umgebung, denn alles, was er tat, was Remus mit ungläubigen Blicken zu fixieren und den nachhallenden Worten einen Sinn zu geben. Inhalt. Glaubwürdigkeit.  
  
"Du...?", hauchte er schließlich.  
  
Natürlich. Natürlich er. Es machte Sinn, sehr viel sogar. Remus' Wegbleiben zur Vollmondzeit. Sein leicht kränkliches Aussehen. Dieser gequälte, düstere Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der immer dann auftrat, wenn der Junge sich unbeobachtet fühlte.  
  
Und Sirius. Die Wahrheit, warum er wirklich dorthin gegangen war - die Heulende Hütte war eine vorgeschobene Lüge, im Grunde war er Remus gefolgt, weil er wissen wollte, was mit dem Gryffindor los war - er hatte es am Abend zuvor doch noch behauptet und sich mit Peter darüber gestritten - und Sirius, der nicht wissen konnte, wohin es ihn führte, war Remus bis in die Heulende Hütte nachgegangen, um daraufhin mit ansehen zu müssen, was geschah. Was immer passierte, wenn der volle Mond sich blicken ließ und den Himmel empor kletterte.  
  
James klatschte sich die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. "Aber ja, doch!", stöhnte er, entnervt über seine eigene Blindheit. All' die Puzzleteile fügten sich mit rascher Geschwindigkeit zusammen und gaben ihm das vollständige, wahre Bild preis.  
  
"Du - bist - ein - Werwoholf?", fragte Peter gedehnt nach, ungläubig und mit schreckensgroßen Augen, doch da war etwas, über das auch James verfügte: das Wissen, welches sich bei ihnen bereits vor dem Geständnis im Unterbewusstsein breit gemacht hatte.  
  
"Ja, Peter, das bin ich", antwortete Remus ruhig. Doch alles in ihm war angespannt, das konnte James sofort erkennen.  
  
Der Junge sah ihn und Peter abwechselnd an. "Und?"  
  
Peter blinzelte. "Und?"  
  
"Wie soll es nun weitergehen?" Remus' Nervosität hatte endgültig Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Hektisch sah er sie an, sein Blick flackerte hin und wieder zum äußerst stillen Sirius, als suchte er Hilfe, die er im Grunde nicht wollte. "Nicht jeder will einen Werwolf als Freund haben..."  
  
Angst. Er hatte Angst.  
  
James, der, sobald er Remus' Worten, er sei ein Werwolf, Inhalt gegeben hatte, fühlte zunächst Enttäuschung und Ärger darüber, dass der andere es ihm ein Jahr lang verschwiegen hatte, doch er verstand sofort, warum. Werwölfe waren in der Gesellschaft nicht angesehen und wenn nicht gerade ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen wäre, hätte Remus nie hierher kommen dürfen.  
  
Fragen purzelten durch seinen Kopf, so viele, dass er sie kaum ordnen konnte. Wie lange Remus schon ein Werwolf war, wie er gebissen wurde, wie er damit klar kam, ob die Peitschende Weide extra für Remus eingepflanzt worden war, wie eine Verwandlung ablief, was er dabei spürte und, und, und.  
  
Doch ein Blick auf diesen Jungen machte James klar, dass zunächst andere Dinge geklärt werden müssten.  
  
Auch wenn Werwölfe für dunkle Geschöpfe gehalten wurden, so wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass Remus nicht zu ihnen zählte. Remus war... _Remus_. Gelassen, nett, der ruhige Pol unter ihnen. Und Werwolf! Trotz seiner starken Abneigung gegen alles, was man auch nur ansatzweise zur Dunklen Magie rechnen konnte, verspürte James gegenüber Remus nichts Negatives. Keine Abneigung, keinen Schrecken, keinen Hass.  
  
Mitleid, vielleicht. Und vor allem den Drang, zu ihm zu halten, ganz gleich, in was er sich bei Vollmond nun verwandelte.  
  
Er lächelte. "Hey, Remus... wir sind _Freunde_", sagte James nun ehrlich. "Und Freunde stehen füreinander ein."  
  
Remus starrte ihn an, als müsste er das soeben Gesagte erst verarbeiten, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ein Lächeln zog langsam hoch wie eine Morgensonne. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, obgleich noch leiser Zweifel da war. "Du... du findest es nicht schlimm? Obwohl ich dich gestern hätte..."  
  
Er sprach es nicht aus, aber das musste er auch nicht.  
  
James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Remus, ich finde es nicht schlimm. Gewöhnungsbedürftig ist der Gedanke schon", gab er zu, doch er feixte, als er fortfuhr. "Aber... es ist wirklich _aufregend_!"  
  
Remus lachte leise, während sein Blick zu Sirius glitt und James ahnte, dass dieser wohl mit ähnlichen Worten reagiert haben musste.  
  
Er schaute ebenfalls zu Sirius, der leicht grinste.  
  
"Yeah, wir haben einen Werwolf als Kumpel", kicherte er. "Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?"  
  
James lachte und nickte, doch als er sah, wie Remus nun Peter anschaute, der noch nicht viel dazu gesagt hatte, verstummte er.  
  
Peter sah in die Runde, zunächst arbeitete es in seinem Gesicht, doch dann wurde sein Blick nebelhaft. Seine dunklen Knopfaugen schienen sich angeschirmt zu haben, als wollte er nicht, dass man dort etwas zu lesen bekam.  
  
James runzelte die Stirn, denn er glaubte, etwas darin erkennen zu können, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es ihm gefallen sollte. Aber als er es näher er betrachten wollte, war es verschwunden, im Schatten einer Sekunde und zog von dannen ins Unendliche. Stattdessen funkelte es nun in ihnen auf und Peters Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem vertrauenswürdigen, ehrlichen Lächeln.  
  
"Remus, wahre Freunde erkannt man in der Not", rezitierte der kleine Junge verschmitzt. "Ich fühle mich weder abgeneigt, noch verängstigt... ich halte zu dir."  
  
Es war, als löste sich etwas. Eine Anspannung, etwas, dass die ganze Atmosphäre ins Unermessliche gedehnt hatte, so dass deren Bande kurz davor waren zu zerreißen, aber sich nun langsam, vorsichtig und behutsam entspannte. Jede Spur von Hektik und Nervosität fiel ab und verschwand im Nirgendwo.  
  
Remus strahlte, als könnte er kaum glauben, solch' echte Freunde gefunden zu haben. Zugleich durchfuhr ihn Erleichterung, und James spürte, wie auch er davon ergriffen wurde.  
  
Ihre Freundschaft war unmerklich auf eine Probe gestellt worden, doch sie alle hatten die Prüfung bestanden. Indem sie sich gegen jegliche Norm wandten, die von ihnen verlangt wurde, indem sie das taten, was man nicht von ihnen erwartete, ließen sie sich zusammenschweißen, als hätten sie einander die Treue geschworen.  
  
James bemerkte, wie Sirius dem Dunkelblonden unmerklich zulächelte, als gestände er ihm Anerkennung zu, für das, was vollbracht worden war.  
  
"Hey, nun müsst ihr mir aber erzählen, wie ihr das hier geschafft habt", verlangte Sirius nach einem kurzen Schweigen und deutete auf sich und die Krankenstation. In seinen dunklen Augen glitzerte es interessiert und James grinste, als er zu erzählen anfing.  
  
Sirius lachte, als er geendet hatte. "Tolle Leistung", griente er. "Und wer war der heimliche Helfer in der Nacht?"  
  
James blinzelte kurz und hoffte, nicht rot zu werden. "Diese Kleine, weißt du noch, vom Bahnsteig, die uns zur Rede stellen wollte, als sie eine von den Farbbomben abbekommen hatte...", zwinkerte er dann. "Lily Evans." Er hatte mittlerweile den vollständigen Namen herausgefunden und sich vorgenommen, sich bei ihr zu bedanken.  
  
Noch ehe irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Andromeda betrat die Krankenstation, begleitet, wie immer, von Rick Lee Jordan.  
  
James setzte augenblicklich eine unschuldige Miene auf, für den Fall, falls das Verhör weitergehen sollte.  
  
"Sirius!", lächelte das Mädchen, durchquerte den Raum und kam vor dessen Bett zu stehen. Sie beugte sich herab und küsste Sirius flüchtig auf die Stirn. "Na, wie geht's dir?" Aufmerksam sah sie ihn an, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete, einen Stuhl angelte, mit der Rückenlehne zu Sirius und den anderen hin, und sich rittlings hinsetzte, die Ellenbogen auf die Lehne gelegt und das Kinn aufgestützt.  
  
Rick lehnte sich in lässiger Pose an die Wand hinter ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Schuluniform und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Gut", sagte Sirius. "Ich hab' schon gehört, wie ihr es angestellt habt..." Seine Augen leuchteten.  
  
Andromeda winkte ab. "Es war uns ein Vergnügen." Dann zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen ab. "Auch wenn ich James' Geschichte nicht glaube."  
  
Dieser riss die Augen auf. "Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt!" Hoffentlich fragte sie nicht weiter nach. Es ging sie nichts an, fand James, was er und Sirius taten, und ob Cousine oder nicht... sie waren alt genug, um selbst einschätzen zu können, was gefährlich war.  
  
"Wir wurden wirklich von einem Wolf gejagt!", unterstützte Sirius ihn einen Bruchteil der Sekunde später.  
  
Remus war leicht errötet und James grinste in sich hinein. In gewisser Weise stimmte es ja.  
  
"Dein Rücken dürfte sich etwas steif anfühlen, aber Alice meinte, das wird sich in ein, zwei Wochen wieder legen", erzählte Andromeda, die Sprüche der beiden Jungen mit böser Miene ignorierend. "Du darfst das Kleeblattkraut nicht vergessen, benutze es wieder, sobald du hier raus bist."  
  
Sirius nickte ungeduldig. "Ja, ja!"  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass _du_ mir erzählen willst, was passiert ist?" Das Mädchen schürzte unwillig die Lippen, während ihr lodernder, lauernder Blick über die beiden Jungen glitt. Aufmerksam, als ob ihr keine Regung entgehen würde, und sie tief in die Seelen schauen könnte.  
  
Sirius sah seine Cousine offen an. "Andromeda... wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich anlüge, dann frage auch nicht."  
  
James atmete laut aus, als sein Freund indirekt seine Lügen zugab. All' seine Beteuerungen waren vergebens gewesen.  
  
Andromeda sah Sirius finster an, doch dann entspannte sich ihr Gesicht, obwohl ein leichter, sorgenvoller Ausdruck in ihren grünen Katzenaugen zurückblieb. "Sirius", meinte sie resigniert, "ich will dir keine Belehrungen erteilen. Und es ist mir auch egal, was du so alles anstellst, wo du dich herumtreibst und so weiter... es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir es nicht machen würden."  
  
Ricks Grinsen wurde breit.  
  
"Aber..." Andromeda seufzte sacht, während ihr Blick den von Sirius suchte. Sie fanden sich. "Sieh' wenigstens zu, dass du nicht in solchem Zustand zurückkommst."  
  
James schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und sah Andromeda nachdenklich an. Was hatte sie zu Rick gesagt, auf der Treppe, als sie ihn und Peter aufgehalten hatte? _´"Ich fühle mich nur ein wenig... verantwortlich für Sirius."´ _  
  
Das schien auch Sirius zu wissen, denn er fuhr nicht ungeduldig auf, wie es sonst seine Art gewesen wäre, sondern ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien es hoch zu schätzen, denn er lächelte sanft, beinahe unmerklich, aber seine Augen verstärkten den Eindruck, indem sie sich erhellten, wie Sterne, die zusehends intensiver glitzerten, je stärker die Dunkelheit um sie herum wurde.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen", versprach er nun sacht. "Okay?"  
  
Andromeda sah ihn an, aufrichtig und ernst, dann nickte sie zögernd. Auch bei ihr huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. "Okay."  
  
Sie stand auf. "Wann kommst du raus?"  
  
"Morgen Abend, vielleicht schon früher."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte. Doch ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete die Tür sich und ein Junge und ein Mädchen in Slytherinkluft kamen herein.  
  
Regulus und Narcissa.  
  
James' Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig. _´Slytherins.´_ Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, dass dieses Pack hierhin marschierte.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, wir wollten mal nach dir-", begann Regulus fröhlich, brach aber mitten im Satz abrupt ab, als er die anderen sah. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart und sein Blick kalt. "Andromeda", zischte er dann böse.  
  
"Ja, bitte?", fragte sie gedehnt, ihn aus verengten Augen anfunkelnd.  
  
"Hallo, Sirius", lächelte Narcissa sanft, verhinderte somit weitere Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden, kam ans Bett und hauchte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Na, geht's dir wieder besser?"  
  
Sirius nickte abwesend und schaute abwechselnd von Andromeda und Regulus. Sein Blick war unlesbar und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er schien seine wahren Gedanken abschirmen zu wollen, vielleicht, weil er ahnte, dass etwas zwischen seinem Bruder und seiner Cousine vorgefallen war, er aber nicht wusste, was.  
  
"Hallo, Andromeda", begrüßte die Blonde ihre Schwester und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.  
  
Regulus kam nun auch, musterte Andromeda und Rick übellaunig, ehe er Sirius brüderlich gegen die Schulter boxte. "Na, was hast du angestellt?", grinste er.  
  
James spürte, wie die Anspannung in diesem Raum gewachsen war, als die beiden Slytherins eingetreten waren. Zwischen Regulus und Andromeda, so schien es, prallten Feuer und Eis aufeinander, und es wäre wahrscheinlich direkt zum Streit gekommen, wenn das Mädchen ihren jüngsten Cousin weiter beachtet hätte. Doch sie verhielt sich ihm gegenüber desinteressiert, auch wenn eine leise Gereiztheit in ihren Augen aufgetreten war, die hin und wieder glühte, wie die Iris einer Raubkatze bei Nacht.  
  
"Ich habe gar nichts angestellt", antwortete Sirius entrüstet.  
  
Regulus sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Ja, klar", sagte er sarkastisch. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über James, Remus und Peter schweifen. "Deine Freunde, hm", stellte er leicht missmutig fest.  
  
"Ja", sagte Sirius fest und neigte den Kopf fragend zur Seite. "Was dagegen?"  
  
Regulus zuckte mit den Achseln. Sein perfekt zurückgegeltes Haar war so dunkel wie das seines Bruders. Die Frisur gab ihm etwas Arrogantes, etwas, das auch auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen war, die Sirius so sehr ähnelten. Er zog die Nase kraus. "Es sind Gryffindors", meinte er verächtlich, als wäre es der logischste Einwand der Welt.  
  
James hatte nun genug. Er hatte schon genug gehabt, als dieser Wicht hereingekommen war, und nun begann das Fass überzulaufen. Er sprang von Sirius' Bett herunter, packte Regulus am linken Oberarm, wirbelte ihn zu sich herum und drückte ihm seinen soeben gezückten Zauberstab direkt aufs Herz. "Halt' dich besser zurück, du kleine, verlogene Schlange", zischte er erbost und funkelte den Jüngeren an.  
  
Dieser versuchte sich loszureißen, aber James hielt ihn im Griff.  
  
"Hey!", rief Narcissa und blitzte James verärgert an, während Andromeda und Rick grinsten, Peter aufgeregt und Remus stirnrunzelnd von einem zum anderen blickte. Sirius hingegen blieb ausdruckslos, nur ein bedächtiger Schauer glitt über sein Gesicht hinweg.  
  
"Lass' mich los, oder es wird dir noch leid tun!", presste Regulus wütend hervor, mit der freien Hand seinen eigenen Zauberstab zückend und ihn auf James richtend.  
  
Doch dieser dachte nicht daran, der Forderung nachzukommen. "Besser, du ziehst Leine und verkriechst dich in das Kellerloch, dort, wo du hingehörst!"  
  
Narcissa hatte inzwischen ihren Zauberstab gezogen, was dazu veranlasste, dass auch Andromeda ihren zog, gefolgt von Peter.  
  
Sirius grinste inzwischen unverschämt und beobachtete diese Szene belustigt.  
  
"Hey, regt euch ab", mischte sich Remus nun zögernd ein. Er klang unbehaglich, es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, was sich hier abspielte.  
  
Die Abneigung zwischen ihnen lag greifbar in der Luft. James starrte Regulus an, direkt in seine schwarzen, kühlen Augen, die soviel Anmaßung ausstrahlten, dass er ihn am Liebsten verhext hätte. Oder verprügelt.  
  
Einen Augenblick an wog er ab, was besser wäre - Remus' Worten nachzukommen oder seinem eigenen Wunsch.  
  
Noch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, erschien Madam Pomfrey - wütend und aufgebracht.  
  
"WAS IST DENN HIER LOS? DUELLE AUF DER KRANKENSTATION? SEID IHR DENN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?" Sie rauschte herbei, James spürte, wie ein harter Griff um seinen Arm ihn von Regulus wegriss und wie er und Sirius' Bruder in Richtung Tür geschubst wurden. "RAUS! ALLESAMT RAUS! ABER EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!"  
  
Gequietsche und Gekicher erfolgten, während Pomfrey die Slytherins und Gryffindors hinausjagte und schnaubend die Tür schloss.  
  
- . -  
  
Peter und James saßen in der Großen Halle zum Abendessen und unterhielten sich mit den Gryffindors aus ihrem Jahrgang.  
  
James blätterte dabei noch im _Tagespropheten_, da er bisher nicht dazu gekommen war, einen Blick reinzuwerfen.  
  
Peter schaute auf, als er hörte, wie sein Freund scharf die Luft einsog. "Was ist?", fragte er alarmiert.  
  
"Da, sieh' es dir an!", zischte James, weiterhin auf die Zeitung starrend und knallte sie auf en Tisch. "Die magischen Juwelen der Queen wurden gestohlen!"  
  
Peter blinzelte verwirrt. "Aha."  
  
James sah auf. Seine braunen Augen waren dunkel vor Aufruhr und er schaute kurz hinüber zum Slytherintisch, finster, ehe er sich wieder auf den Artikel auf der Titelseite konzentrierte. "Lies' es dir einfach durch, Peter!", stieß er aufgebracht hervor.  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn, fragte sich, ob alles in Ordnung war mit James, doch dann kam er seiner Forderung nach.

**Magische Juwelen der Königin entwendet! Die Schlange hat wieder zugeschlagen! **

**  
**_Ein Bericht von Timmy Skeeter.  
  
London. Gestern Nacht gelang es einem Unbekannten, in den Palast der Royal Family einzudringen und den wertvollen Schmuck der Queen zu stehlen. Dabei handelt es sich um die magischen Juwelen im Wert von einer Million Galleonen, welche eine Zauberkraft in sich tragen, die bisher noch nie analysiert werden konnte.  
  
Einst hat Henry of Lancaster, Herrscher über England im 15. Jahrhundert, sie von einem Zauberer geschenkt bekommen, dessen Name uns nicht bekannt ist. Eine Legende besagt, dass die Juwelen zu besitzen bedeutet, über die Quelle der Macht zu verfügen, aus der die Kraft des Gleichgewichtes zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit geschöpft wird. Sobald jemand die Magie der Edelsteine beeinflusst, vermag dieser die Harmonie zwischen Gut und Böse zu zerstören.  
  
Insgesamt sind es vier regentropfenförmige Juwelen, etwa zehn Zentimeter lang und mit einem Durchmesser von 5 Zentimetern. Zwei von ihnen sind kristallklar, die anderen beiden in Schattenfarben gehalten.  
  
Das Zaubereiministerium wollte sich dazu noch nicht äußern, doch Hinweise führen zu dem Dieb und Mörder Die Schlange, der bereits in zahlreiche Einbrüche verwickelt zu sein scheint. Wie der Räuber ungesehen hinein- und wieder herausgekommen ist, bleibt noch im Ungewissen. Gerüchte aus der Unterwelt Londons verweisen auf einen Deal zwischen Der Schlange und einem schwarzmagischen Zauberer namens Voldemort. Letzterer soll behauptet haben, die englische Welt vor Halbblütlern und Muggles zu säubern und als einziger Gebieter über das Land mittels Dunkler Magie zu regieren.  
  
Das Zaubereiministerium weist derartige Geschichten als Panikmache unter der Bevölkerung ab. "Es gibt keinen Grund zur Aufregung", behauptet der stellvertretende Zaubereiminister Thurstan Nott. Andere Quellen allerdings deuten auf eine Unruhe hin, die sich unter dem Deckmantel der Öffentlichkeit auftut.  
  
Steht ein Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit bevor? War der Einbruch in das Könighaus mehr, als eine von Geld geleitete Tat? Morgen werden wir Ihnen mehr berichten. -TS_

"Das hört sich ja abenteuerlich an!", meinte Peter ehrfürchtig, als er den Bericht zu Ende gelesen hatte. "Aber warum verfügt die Queen über solche Juwelen? Ich denke, sie ist ein Muggle!" Er sah James verwirrt an.  
  
Dieser starrte gerade böse zum Slytherintisch, ehe er, ohne den Blick davon abzuwenden, die Antwort zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorstieß. "Weil man glaubte, die Juwelen seien dort sicher! Wer vermutet sie schon bei einem Muggle? Außerdem hast du doch selber gelesen, dass König Henry sie einst geschenkt bekommen hatte. Henry war ein Zauberer gewesen."  
  
"Echt?" Peter staunte. Er hatte sich bisher kaum um die Mugglewelt geschert und wusste dementsprechend nicht allzu viel.  
  
"Ja, aber das ist doch alles egal!" James sah ihn an, seine braunen Augen dunkel vor Aufruhr und vor Wut verengt. Es loderte in ihnen und Peter vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob es der reflektierte Kerzenschein war oder der Zorn einer erbosten Seele. "Wer weiß, ob diese Legende überhaupt stimmt! Feststeht, dass Die Schlange sie gestohlen hat!"  
  
Peter zog die Stirn kraus. Er hatte hin und wieder von Der Schlange gehört. Ein übler Gangster, Räuber und Bandit, ein Schwarzmagier der finsteren Art, jemand, der es nicht für nötig hielt, die Gesetze der magischen Welt zu beachten, das Zaubereiministerium an der Nase herumführte und allen immer einen Schritt voraus war. Ihm wurden viele Verbrechen angehängt, aber er konnte noch nie gefasst werden. Zumal niemand wusste, ob das alles überhaupt stimmte, was über den Plünderer gesagt wurde - es waren wilde Gerüchte und keine Beweise. Wann immer etwas Mysteriöses passierte, wie der Juwelendiebstahl, wurde Die Schlange dafür verantwortlich gemacht, einfach, weil es sich plausibel anhörte. "Was ist mit Der Schlange?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund. Wieder fragte er sich, was mit James los war, dass er auf gewisse Dinge so allergisch reagierte.  
  
"Kennst du ihn da?" James deutete hinüber zu den Slytherins auf einen blassen, schlanken Jungen mit schwarzen, glänzenden Haaren und dunklen Augen. Sanfter Spott lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen und eine leichte, geheimnisvolle Aura umgab ihn.  
  
"Snape?" Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Severus Snape war ein ziemlich gelehriger Schüler, besonders in Zaubertränke, wie dem Gryffindor aufgefallen war, hämisch und gemein wie alle anderen seines Hauses, aber irgendwie anders. Peter konnte nicht sagen, was es war, es entzog sich seinem Bewusstsein, er spürte es nur.  
  
"Die Schlange ist sein Vater", presste James mit vor Groll bebender Stimme hervor. "Ein schwarzmagischer Bastard, also!"  
  
Peter sog die Luft ein und riss die Augen auf. "Das ist der Sohn von Der Schlange?" Er konnte es kaum glauben. "Aber... aber wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob es Die Schlange überhaupt gibt!"  
  
James schnaubte und stieß ihn in die Rippen. "Mein Dad ist Auror, er muss es doch wissen!"  
  
Peter zweifelte. "Nun, selbst die Auroren wissen es doch nicht..."  
  
"Halt deine Klappe, Peter!", zischte James. "Wenn ich sage, dass dieses Arschloch von Snape der Hurensohn eines schwarzmagischen Bastards ist, dann ist es auch so!"  
  
Peter hielt den Atem an und starrte James halb empört, halb erschrocken an. "Ist ja schon gut, James. Kein Grund, deine Wut gleich an mir auszulassen...", murmelte er leise und nörgelnd. Besser, er sprach das Thema erst wieder an, wenn sein Kumpel sich ein wenig abgeregt hatte.  
  
- . -  
  
Am Abend war James noch in der Bibliothek, und las in einem Buch über Werwölfe. Er wollte etwas mehr über diese Geschöpfe herausfinden, nun, wo er wusste, dass einer seiner Freunde zu ihnen zählte.  
  
Peter war im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgeblieben, da er noch einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu Ende schreiben musste.  
  
James saß in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und war am überlegen, wie er das Buch an Madam Pince vorbeischmuggeln konnte, da er es mitnehmen wollte, es aber nicht durfte, weil es nur eins davon gab. Eine Kerze stand auf dem Tisch und erhellte flackernd die Umgebung.  
  
Als ein Schatten auf ihn und das aufgeschlagene Buch vor seiner Nase fiel, schaute der Junge auf.  
  
Lily Evans stand dort, mit drei Büchern auf dem Arm und ihn vorsichtig anlächelnd. "Hallo, James. Wie ich sehe, geht's dir wieder besser." Ein spöttischer Ausdruck erschien in ihren jadeschimmernden Augen.  
  
James grinste. "Ja... war ja alles halb so wild."  
  
Lily runzelte die Stirn, warf ihm jedoch einen langen Blick zu. "Ja, klar. Du sahst auch überhaupt nicht aus, als wärest du von einem Monster halb zerfetzt worden."  
  
"Nun... jetzt bin ich wieder vollends wiederhergestellt", meinte James mit einer weit ausschweifenden Handbewegung und überlegen lächelnd. Dann musterte er das Mädchen aufmerksam.  
  
Sie schien es zu merken, denn sie sah ihn sofort fragend an. "Was?"  
  
James hob leicht die Schultern und lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück, den Arm lässig auf die Lehne legend. "Ich... ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Zum einen, weil du mich ein wenig versorgt hast und zum anderen, weil du es niemanden erzählt hast."  
  
Sie winkte ab. "Kein Problem, James. Mir schien ohnehin, dass du leicht benebelt wirktest."  
  
Noch ehe James es abstreiten konnte, lächelte sie jedoch ironisch. "Aber woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich es niemandem erzählt habe?"  
  
James erstarrte, doch dann schallt er sich innerlich, auf so etwas hereinzufallen. Also lächelte er auf dieselbe Tour zurück. "Nun, weil ich ansonsten mit Sicherheit nicht hier säße, sondern bei McGonagall im Büro. Oder bei Dumbledore."  
  
Lily hob eine Augenbraue, viel sagend und leicht höhnisch. "Und die Gryffindors?"  
  
James verengte seine Augen. "Du meinst, du hast es rumerzählt?" Das feixende Gesicht des Mädchens bemerkte er nicht. Wenn sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte...  
  
Sie grinste breit. "Warum auch nicht? Es ist doch eine hübsche Geschichte... ein wenig bestückt mit fantasievollen Erfindungen... die ganze Schule redet bereits über euch."  
  
James lachte ungläubig auf. Er hatte es noch nicht mitbekommen, da er die ganze Zeit bei Sirius gewesen war. Normalerweise störte es ihm überhaupt nicht, wenn über ihn geredet wurde, im Gegenteil, er genoss es, doch hierbei ging es um eine wirklich haarsträubende Sache. Wenn herauskäme, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, wäre alles aus.  
"Du kleine Ratte!", stieß er hervor, versuchend, sich seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er sprang auf und bedachte Lily mit bösen Blicken. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Lügengeschichten herumzuerzählen?"  
  
Die Rothaarige wich einen Schritt zurück, doch ihr Grinsen hatte bereits unverschämte Züge angenommen. "So aufgeregt? Meine Güte, reg' dich wieder ab, ich habe niemandem davon erzählt."  
  
James stierte sie an und stieß einen langen Atem aus. Nun war er doch auf etwas so Banales hereingefallen. Das würde er ihr später zurückzahlen. "Mann, Evans, so was ist nicht witzig", meinte er, griente aber, um die Situation zu retten. Er setzte sich wieder hin, innerlich frustriert und blätterte weiter in seinem Buch.  
  
Einen Augenblick später merkte er, dass Lily ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. "Werwölfe?", erkundigte sie sich und runzelte die Stirn. "Das Thema behandelt ihr bereits im zweiten Schuljahr?"  
  
"Wie?" James blinzelte verwirrt, dann fasste er sich. "Oh, ja... tun wir", log er. "Es ist ein interessantes Thema."  
  
Lily lächelte flüchtig. "Das glaube ich." Etwas Mehrdeutiges lag in ihrem Ton, so dass James eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
Nachdenklich sah er die Gryffindor an, überlegend, ob sie ihm seine Antwort abgenommen hatte. Offensichtlich nicht, denn ein misstrauisches Glitzern lag auf der grünen Iris, umrandet von dichten Wimpern, welche im Kerzenschein halbmondförmige Schatten auf ihre hellen Wangen warfen.  
  
"Magst du Quidditch?", wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema. Es ging dem Mädchen nicht an, warum er sich etwas über Werwölfe durchlas. Sie war nicht mit Remus befreundet, also durfte sie nichts davon wissen!  
  
"Huh?" Lily zog die Stirn kraus und wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. Ihr roter Pferdeschwanz wippte dabei auf und ab. "Ich weiß es nicht... bis Sommer wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es so etwas wie Quidditch gab." Sie lachte. Es war ein nettes, glockenhelles Lachen.  
  
"Ach ja... du bist aus einer Mugglefamilie, nicht wahr?" James fand das witzig, urplötzlich in eine Welt einzutauchen, von der man zuvor nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte. Wie aufregend und fremd doch dann alles sein müsste. Nie gekannte Offenbarungen, neue Spielräume für die Fantasie, alles, was einst galt, wurde neu umschrieben. Wie das Betreten eines anderen Planeten, in eine völlig andere Umgebung, faszinierend und unergründet.  
  
Lily nickte. "Ja... Quidditch scheint so beliebt zu sein, wie Fußball." Sie grinste und in ihren Augen funkelte es.  
  
"Fußball?" James wusste nicht, was es war, doch das wollte er nicht direkt zugeben. "Weißt du, morgen findet das Auswahlverfahren der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft statt", lenkte er somit ab. "Tommy Wood sucht neue Jäger und einen Sucher... ich werde morgen dort sein und mich für beide Posten bewerben. Mal sehen, als was ich dann in Zukunft spielen darf."  
  
"Aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob du wirklich aufgenommen wirst, oder?", warf Lily ein.  
  
James winkte großspurig ab. "Natürlich werde ich aufgenommen. Ich spiele zu gut, als dass Tommy mich nicht nehmen wird", gab er an.  
  
Die Freundlichkeit in Lilys Gesicht entwich ein wenig, kaum wahrnehmbar, und James fiel es ohnehin nicht auf.  
  
"Ich spiele Quidditch, seit ich ein kleiner Junge war, es liegt mir im Blut." Er bekam leuchtende Augen, ohne es zu bemerken. Er liebte Quidditch. Er liebte das Fliegen, hoch oben in den Lüften, wo einen nichts mehr hinderte und nur der blaue Horizont über ihm ein Limit vorzugeben schien, das man vielleicht zu durchbrechen vermochte.  
  
Offenbar nahm Lily es wahr und schien ihm zu verzeihen, dass er so aufschneiderisch prahlte. Sie kicherte kurz, ihn mit einem sanften, ironischen Grinsen aufziehend, während ihr Blick zart auf ihn ruhte. "Angeber."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_  
  
Okay, wie ich sehe, wurde nie von JKR geklärt, was James ist (Jäger/Sucher). Also werde ich das nehmen, als was ich ihn mir am ehesten vorstellen kann. Danke für eure Antworten diesbezüglich! :)! Kekse da lass Oder lieber was anderes? Hehe..  
  
Woah, ihr ward mal wieder klasse - soooo viele, liebe Reviews wuschel, DAAAANKEEE!!! Ihr schmeichelt mir! -strahl  
  
Andromeda ist auch ein Stern. Ein großes Sternbild auf der nördlichen Himmelshalbkugel; das Sternbild liegt auf der Halbkugel genau südlich des Sternbildes Cassiopeia und westlich des Sternbildes Perseus. In dem Sternbild Andromeda befindet sich der berühmte Andromedanebel. Andromeda ist aber auch in der griechischen Mythologie Prinzessin von Äthiopien. Ihre Mutter Kassiopeia erzürnte den Gott Posseidon, der ein Seeungeheuer losschickte, um das Land zu verwüsten. Das Volk erfuhr, dass sie sich nur von dem Orakel/Fluch lösen könnten, indem sie Andromeda opferten. Das taten sie auch, aber Andromeda wurde von dem Helden Perseus gerettet, der sie dann heiratete. Das als super Kurzfassung._

_Freue mich über eure Reviews! _


	15. Seelenspiele

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
  
Oder blickt man auf,  
  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?_  
  
- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

****

**13. Kapitel  
  
Seelenspiele**

* * *

__

_"Gehen ohne Fußabdrücke,  
  
atmen ohne Atmen.  
  
Unsere Seele hinterlässt keine Spuren."_  
  
- unbekannt  
  
Sirius war seit gestern aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden und fühlte sich frisch und munter. Nur sein Rücken machte bei jeder Bewegung auf sich aufmerksam, als hätte der Junge einen riesigen Muskelkater.  
  
Nun hockte er mit James, Remus und Peter im Raum der Wünsche. Sie hatten ihn während ihrer nahezu täglichen Nachtstreifzüge durch die Burg entdeckt, und benutzten ihn fortan so gut wie immer.  
  
Schließlich waren sie eine verschworene Bande, die Streiche fernab von jeglichen Zeugen aushecken wollte, darum war der gryffindorische Gemeinschaftsraum nicht wirklich ein genialer Ort, um Sünden ins Leben zu rufen.  
  
Hier, in diesem Raum, der immer jene Gestaltung annahm, die man gerade benötigte, waren sie abgeschirmt von den anderen und hatten ihre Ruhe. Derzeit stank es ohnehin in ´GANZ´ Hogwarts fürchterlich – nach fauligem Kompost – und der Verdacht, dass Ted Tonks seine umfangreiche Stinkbombensammlung gekonnt eingesetzt hatte, lag greifbar und nahe. Selbst der Unterricht war frühzeitig abgebrochen worden, da es niemand in dem Gestank aushielt.  
  
Die Professoren zauberten derweil Gegengerüche und es hieß, dass McGonagall dem Unheilstifter die Hölle heiß machen wollte. Jeder in der Schule, wusste, wer dahinter steckte, aber Ted hatte mehrere Alibis, Zeugen, die ihn allesamt zur selben Zeit, aber an verschiedenen Orten gesehen haben wollten – ohne Stinkbomben. Der Junge selbst sagte kein Wort dazu, sondern lächelte still vor sich hin. Doch selbst die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors wusste, wen sie dafür hätte verantwortlich machen können, wenn sie denn nur Beweise gehabt hätte. Die hatte sie allerdings nicht...  
  
James hatte alle möglichen Bücher über Werwölfe mitgebracht und stöberte darin herum, nachdem er Remus nahezu Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hatte, und erzählte Sirius gleichzeitig die Geschichte von dem Diebstahl der Schlange, während Remus und Peter Hausaufgaben machten.  
  
Remus schien, seit sie sein düsteres Geheimnis mit offenen Armen akzeptiert hatten, überglücklich zu sein. Ein immerwährendes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und das Glänzen in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen wollte nicht verschwinden.  
  
Sirius grinste, doch es hielt nicht lange an, als er seine Gedanken weiterspann. Offensichtlich litt Remus sehr unter seinem Werwolfdasein. Die finstere Aura, die ihn manchmal umgab, schien die Quelle seiner Qualen sein und der Schwarzhaarige überlegte, dass es doch irgendwie möglich sein müsste, die Verwandlung seines Freundes erträglicher zu machen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an Remus' Geschichte, die jener ihnen heute Nacht erzählt hatte. Sein Blick dabei war trüb gewesen. Mit Worten, die erklärten, aber nicht ins Detail gingen, als wollte er selbst nicht allzu lange in den schmerzenden Erinnerungen verweilen. Er hatte sich bemüht, mit neutraler Stimme zu sprechen, doch der spröde, traurige Unterton, überlagert mit dem Schrecken jener Nacht, die des Jungen Leben für immer veränderte, verriet die Dunkelheit, die ihn wie einen sanften Schatten begleitete.  
  
´„Ich war noch sehr jung, gerade mal sechs Jahre alt. Wir wohnten etwas abseits, in einer ländlichen Gegend, und ein kleiner, heller und freundlicher Wald befand sich in der Nähe. Ich lief oft dorthin, um tagsüber darin zu spielen. Mit den anderen Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft bauten wir uns kleine Hütten, spielten Zaubererspiele und hatten jede Menge Spaß. Die Sonne drang stets durch das immergrüne Blätterdach und durchflutete die Umgebung. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ein Werwolf darin hausen könnte. Doch eines Tages... wir hatten mal wieder im Wald gespielt, da verliefen wir uns. Wir drangen immer tiefer ins Dickicht hinein und merkten zu spät, dass wir den Weg nicht mehr nach Hause kannten. Nur ich und einer meiner Freunde. Es wurde dunkel und wir bekamen langsam Angst. Meine Eltern suchten mich bereits, das ahnte ich...  
  
Die Dämmerung wich viel zu schnell der Dunkelheit. Wisst ihr, man denkt, man hätte noch eine Menge Zeit, im Hellen nach Hause zurückzukehren, aber dem ist nicht so. Sobald es dämmrig wird und die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen nach unten schickt, lauert bereits die Nacht. Mein Freund und ich sahen den Vollmond, zunächst blass, dann immer intensiver leuchtend, und versuchten uns an den auffunkelnden Sternen zu orientieren. Doch wir waren zu jung und unerfahren, wir schafften es nicht. Also gingen wir weiter, markierten hier und da einen Baumstamm, indem wir Zeichen einritzten, um zu verhindern, dass wir im Kreis liefen, aber das brachte uns nicht wirklich viel.  
  
Mit der Finsternis kamen auch die Jäger der Nacht. Ihre Schreie hallten in der Stille des Waldes wider und wir fürchteten uns immer mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch irgendwann, nach scheinbar endlosem Umherirren, passierte es. Ein Brüllen durchschnitt die Luft, so laut und so wild, dass wir aufschrieen und blindlings davonrannten.  
  
Doch das Tier hatte uns gewittert und jagte uns. Ich höre noch immer sein Tappen und sein Hecheln, das uns verfolgte, das immer näher und näher kam... Ich lief, ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten. Ich hatte so große Furcht und ich konnte an nichts mehr denken. Es war, als ob Leere mich in ihren Klauen hielt.  
  
Und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ein Brüllen, erneut, direkt hinter uns, ich traute mich nicht, zurückzublicken, als mich etwas hart im Rücken traf und zu Boden warf. Ich hörte, wie mein Freund entsetzt aufkreischte und weiter rannte. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und erstarrte... eine wilde Bestie stand über mir, ein Wolf, nur größer und monströser, ein Ungeheuer, mit spitzen Zähnen, knurrenden Lauten und gelben, gierigen Augen. Und dann biss es mich. Einfach so und vollkommen unvorbereitet. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass es ein Werwolf war, ich dachte, es würde mich fressen, aber alles, was es tat, war, mir in den Hals zu beißen. So, wie Vampire es tun, um ihren Opfern das Blut an der Halsschlagader herauszusaugen, so tat es das Monster mit mir. Auch er trank ein wenig von meinem Blut. Es tat weh, seine Zähne hatten sich tief in meinem Hals vergraben und ich schrie, wollte mich freikämpfen, weinte und war doch starr vor Schock.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dann überwölbte mich der Schmerz, gefolgt von Nebel, der meine Sinne betörte, von Illusionen, von dem Mond, den ich auf einmal so sehr fürchtete, obwohl ich ihn sonst immer mochte. Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, ich war verwirrt. Dann spürte ich nur noch Dunkelheit, und Schwärze überkam mich.  
  
Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass ich in einer Abteilung in St. Mungos aufwachte, meine Mutter saß neben meinem Bett und hatte verheulte Augen. Sie hielt meine Hand und obgleich ich nicht wusste, was passiert war, wusste ich an ihrer verzweifelten Miene, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie vorher. Mein Vater stand auf der anderen Seite, einen düster umhauchten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, doch mit einer Wärme in seinem Blick, als ich erwachte.  
  
Tja, von da an war ich ein Werwolf. Mir wurde sofort gesagt, dass es niemand wissen darf, da die Gesellschaft solche mied und ausstieß. Also hatte ich von da an auch keine Freunde mehr. Ich war so durcheinander, so ängstlich, konnte und wollte all' das nicht verstehen. Aber die Zeit hat über mein panisches Unverständnis gesiegt.  
  
Mein Vater ließ vor Wut den ganzen Wald abholzen, ich weiß es noch. Zumindest, soviel er konnte. Wir zogen um, in eine kleine Wohnung, und etliche Untersuchungen erfolgten. Meine Eltern versuchten, Zauberer und Hexen zu finden, welche die Wirkung während der Verwandlung lindern konnten, und sie brachten viele Zaubertränke mit, die eine Menge Geld kosteten, jedoch nichts bewirkten. Also begann ich, mich mit meinem Schicksal abzufinden. Denn was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."´  
  
Remus hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber Sirius wusste, dass von da an ein Teil seiner Seele von Dunkelheit beherrscht wurde. Der Junge hatte auch nichts von dem Ablauf der Verwandlung erzählt, aber in den Büchern stand es beschrieben... welche Qualen sie hervorrief, welcher Strom der Finsternis dabei entfacht wurde, der die Seele an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Das musste er nicht extra erwähnen...  
  
Gab es denn nichts, was Remus' Schmerzen während der Verwandlung wenigstens ein wenig mildern konnte? Wenn er schon für immer verflucht war, bei Vollmond zu einem Werwolf zu mutieren?  
  
Sirius griff wahllos nach einen der Bücher, als er gleichzeitig zu James sprach. „Wir können ja mal abchecken, ob Snape wirklich der Sohn dieser Schlange ist."  
  
„Natürlich ist er das", fuhr James auf, von seinem Werwolfsbuch aufblickend und ihn mürrisch anfunkelnd.  
  
Sirius lächelte und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es dürfte nichts schaden, es dennoch herauszufinden."  
  
„Warum interessiert ihr euch dafür?", fragte Remus leicht genervt. „Mir persönlich ist es so was von egal, wessen Sohn er nun ist..."  
  
Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach, weil er selber nicht wusste, was er daran so interessant fand. Die Schlange war eine Legende, ein Dieb der Londoner Unterwelt, der überall sichere Verstecke hatte, ein listenreicher Schwarzmagier, der so flink und schnell war, dass er selbst seinen eigenen Schatten abhängen konnte. Und der Gedanke, dessen Sohn könnte sich hier in Hogwarts befinden, reizte den Jungen irgendwie. Es roch nach Verbotenem, nach etwas Risikoreichem und somit war es schlicht und ergreifend faszinierend.  
  
Ein Blick in James' Augen verriet, dass er ebenfalls so dachte; zeigte die Seelenverwandtschaft, die zwischen den beiden Jungen existierte.  
  
„Es ist spannend, Remus", schloss Sirius seine Überlegungen ab.  
  
Remus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Na, du musst es ja wissen."  
  
Er nickte grinsend. „In der Tat, das weiß ich."Wieder ein Blick zu James. „Also? Wie gehen wir es an?"  
  
„Wir könnten uns in die Slytherinkerker schleichen und ihn ausspionieren", schlug dieser vor.  
  
Sirius nickte bedächtig. „Aber erstens wird man uns so nicht reinlassen und zweitens wird Snape es uns nicht auf die Nase binden."  
  
Sie sahen sich an, grinsten im selben Augenblick, gefolgt von einem Glitzern in ihren Augen. „Der Vielsafttrank", sprachen sie gleichzeitig aus.  
  
Im Nu hatten sie einen Plan. Peter war davon schockiert, doch auch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Remus erklärte sie endgültig für verrückt.  
  
Sie würden ausmachen, mit wem Snape so in der Regel abhing, diese für einen Abend außer Gefecht setzen und sich mittels des Vielsafttrankes in sie verwandeln. Dann würden sie den Slytherin aushorchen.  
  
„Ihr wisst, dass der Vielsafttrank erst in den höheren Klassen drangenommen wird?", erkundigte Remus sich trocken. „Wisst ihr, wie man ihn braut?"  
  
„Das Rezept finden wir in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und der Rest wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein", winkte James lässig ab.  
  
Sirius nickte. „Eben. Außerdem, wenn ihr schon nicht mitkommen wollt, dann werdet ihr uns besonders gut beim Brauen des Trankes helfen!"  
  
„Hehehe", machte James händereibend. „Snape, wir kommen!"Obwohl Selbstgefälligkeit seine Stimme beherrschte, hörte Sirius den leisen Hass heraus, der immer dann zu spüren war, wenn um Slytherins und Schwarze Magie ging.  
  
Wenn er einmal ungestört war, würde er seinen Kumpel fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber nicht jetzt.  
  
Jetzt stand erst einmal die Aktion ´Snape´ bevor. Sirius konnte nicht anders, aber er war schwer beeindruckt von Der Schlange, selbst wenn er noch nicht einmal wusste, ob es diesen Mann überhaupt gab. Und die Vermutung, Snape sei ein Sohn dieser diebischen Legende, machte das Ganze doch direkt interessanter.  
  
- . -  
  
Nach dem Abendessen – die Große Halle war von dem Gestank der Stinkbomben als erste befreit worden – beobachteten die vier Freunde den Slytherintisch, während sie langsam aufstanden.  
  
„Da, schaut", wisperte Sirius und wies auf zwei schlanke Jungen, die sich mit Snape erhoben. Sie hatten dunkles Haar, der eine graue Augen, der andere blaue.  
  
„Evan Rosier und Thomas Mulciber", wisperte James hasserfüllt.  
  
„Alles klar, die nehmen wir", entschied Sirius sofort. Leichtfertig, vielleicht, aber es war entschiedene Sache.  
  
Sie gingen hinaus, dicht vor ihnen die drei Slytherins.  
  
„Ich wette, das mit den Stinkbomben war Tonks", hörte Peter Rosier sagen. „Dieser Quidditchspieler, den unser Team das nächste Mal abblocken wird."  
  
Mulciber lachte dreckig. „Ja, dem wird es eine Lehre sein, dass er es gewagt hat, unsere Slytherinräume zu verpesten, dieser Wichser."  
  
„Einen Teufel werdet ihr tun!", rief James auch schon erbost.  
  
James war seit heute der neue Sucher des Gryffindorquidditchteams und es sah so aus, als würde Sirius beim nächsten Testfliegen der zweite Jäger werden. Peter selbst fand Quidditch zwar gut, aber er schaute lieber zu, als dass er mitspielte. Diese Sportart konnte manchmal ganz schön brutal werden...  
  
Die Slytherins hatten sich umgedreht und die vier Jungs mit spottsüchtigen Blicken fixiert.  
  
„Angst vor eurer nächsten Niederlage, Potter?", zog Mulciber ihn auf.  
  
James schnaubte. „Wir werden gewinnen, und sogar, ohne zu foulen, denn wir haben so etwas nicht nötig, Arschloch!"  
  
Die Slytherins grinsten.  
  
„Wir werden sehen, Potter", meinte Rosier lauernd und mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln. „Wir werden sehen."Sie wandten sich wieder ab.  
  
„Unser Sieg ist so sicher, wie die nächste Stinkbombenattacke in euren Slytherinräumen", höhnte Sirius und lachte arrogant.  
  
Die drei Jungen stoppten augenblicklich und drehten sich wieder um.  
  
„Wie war das?", zischte Rosier kalt, dessen blaue Augen fixierten Sirius mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern. „Das werdet ihr nicht wagen!"  
  
„Und wie wir es wagen werden, Bastard, du wirst schon sehen!", presste James wütend hervor.  
  
„Habt ihr Kindergartenkinder denn nichts Besseres auf Lager?", mischte sich Snape höhnisch ein. Er klang ölig, mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Offenbar nicht, aber wen überrascht es schon?"Seine dunklen Augen streiften James und Sirius lodernd.  
  
„Du Sohn einer Schlange, halt's Maul!", fuhr James auf, trat einen Schritt näher und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Eine Sekunde später hatte der Rest ebenfalls ihre Waffen gezogen und sie bedrohten einander.  
  
„Sohn einer Schlange?", wiederholte Mulciber belustigt, doch Peter war der schnelle Blickwechsel der Slytherins untereinander nicht entgangen.  
  
„Ja, Snape. Dein Vater wird schon kriegen, was er verdient. Den Kuss eines Dementoren", entgegnete James feindselig. „Aber er wird nichts zu verlieren haben, hm? Denn seelenlos ist er gewiss."  
  
Snapes Augen wurden kalt. Ein harter Zug umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. „Mir scheint, du liest dir zu viele Märchengeschichten durch, Potter. Kann Klein-Pottkopp sonst nicht einschlafen, ohne die lieben Feen, die ihm ein Gute-Nacht-Liedchen über Die Schlange singen?"Snapes Stimme triefte vor Häme, doch sein Blick blieb brutal.  
  
„Du musst nicht immer gleich von dir auf andere schließen, Snape", meinte Sirius grinsend.  
  
„Oh, der _Überläufer_", kommentierte Snape, als er ihn mit angriffslustigen Blicken fixierte. „Wie kommt's, dass du Freunde gefunden hast? Jemand, der seine Familie verrät, verrät auch Freunde und einem Überläufer sollte man niemals trauen."  
  
Stille.  
  
Dann feuerten Sirius und James Flüche ab, die mit sofortiger Wirkung beantwortet wurden. Peter duckte sich, sah, wie niemand von ihnen getroffen wurde und hörte Remus einen Warnlaut rufen.  
  
McGonagall kam um die Ecke, zusammen mit Moody und die Duelle hörten augenblicklich auf. Letzte, bunte Funken sprühten in der Luft und ließ die beiden Lehrer anhalten.  
  
Peter sah sie leicht erschrocken an.  
  
„Was war hier los?", erkundigte sich McGonagall mit verengten Augen. Sie war nach der heutigen Stinkbombenaktion nicht gut aufgelegt.  
  
„Nichts, Professor", antwortete Sirius aalglatt.  
  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Anlügens einer Lehrkraft", bemerkte Moody lässig.  
  
Peter runzelte die Stirn. Das war klar, dass den Slytherins keine Punkte abgezogen wurden!  
  
„Los, verschwindet, ehe ich euch noch Strafarbeiten aufhalse!", fügte McGonagall hinzu und maß sowohl ihre Schützlinge, als auch die Slytherins mit unheilvollen Blicken.  
  
Das ließen sich die vier Rumtreiber nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
  
- . -  
  
Ein paar Tage später. Sie hatten sich im Raum der Wünsche versteckt und warteten den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab.  
  
James war aufgeregt. Der Vielsafttrank war fertig, den sie mit Hilfe Andromedas und Ricks im Nu zubereitet hatten und Rosier und Mulciber hatten sie mit einem Betäubungszauber von hinten lahm gelegt.  
  
Nun warteten sie, bis es neun Uhr wurde, dann würden er und Sirius den Vielsafttrank einnehmen und hinunter in die Kerker gehen.  
  
Sirius blätterte derweil mit angespannter Miene in einem Buch über Verwandlungen, das er ebenfalls in der Verbotenen Abteilung hatte mitgehen lassen, als sie sich die Seite mit dem Rezept des Vielsafttrankes aus einem Buch gestohlen hatten.  
  
„Ihr kennt doch Animagi, huh?", fragte er dann. Eine gewisse Aufgeregtheit lag in seiner Stimme, so dass James ihm seine volle Konzentration schenkte.  
  
„Klar, was ist damit?"  
  
„Nun, in allen Werwolfbüchern stand, dass Werwölfe nur Menschen etwas antun, nicht aber den Tieren!", meinte Sirius und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Animagi sind Tiere!"  
  
„D-du meinst -", fing Peter stotternd an und machte große Augen.  
  
James starrte seinen Freund an. Er wusste, dass Sirius, so wie er, nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, Remus die Verwandlung ein wenig erleichtern zu können. Die Einsamkeit konnten sie ihm in Menschengestalt nicht nehmen. Aber als Tiere... Er lachte und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. „Das ist es, Sirius! ´Das´ ist es!"  
  
„Ihr wollt mir Gesellschaft leisten, während ich...?", hakte Remus verblüfft nach. „Ihr seid verrückt!", warf er ein, doch er lachte ebenfalls, ein wenig unsicher und leicht bedenklich, aber erfreut.  
  
„Tiere?", wiederholte Peter fraglich und mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das wird schwer... wir sind zu jung und so etwas wird vom Zaubereiministerium strengstens überwacht."  
  
James winkte lässig ab. Ein diebisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Was stört uns das Zaubereiministerium?"  
  
„Eben", nickte Sirius, bis über beide Ohren grinsend. „Wir müssen nur kräftig üben! Es braucht doch niemand davon zu erfahren? Um es offiziell zu machen, müssten wir unsere Gründe nennen! Und das können wir nicht, denn dann würde Remus' Geheimnis auffliegen!"  
  
„Also machen wir es heimlich!", strahlte James. Das war klasse! Wie sie es bewerkstelligen wollten, war eine andere Sache, über die er später nachdenken konnte. Denn die Idee an sich war so genial, er wollte sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Einwänden herumschlagen, welche die Hoffnung auf diese Aussicht womöglich zerstört hätten.  
  
„Und als Tiere können wir Remus immer beistehen! "Auch Sirius' Gesicht glühte.  
  
„Aber das könnte gefährlich werden", wandte Peter matt ein.  
  
James warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Wenn das stimmte, wäre es sogar noch besser. „Wie denn?", entgegnete er jedoch ungeduldig. „Werwölfe tun Tieren nichts. Das wird nicht gefährlich. Das wird genial!"  
  
Remus lächelte, immer noch staunend und ungläubig, doch die Wärme in seinen Augen glitzerte. Er schien keinerlei Einwände zu haben und James vermutete, dass er das mit den Tieren längst gewusst hatte, aber seine Freunde nie darum gebeten hätte, ihn als solche zu begleiten. Denn die Idee war in der Tat obskur. Animagi zu werden übertraf so ziemlich jede Schwierigkeitsgrenze. Es war risikoreich, aber somit interessant.  
  
„Das... das wäre ´so schön´", meinte Remus flüsternd, die Stimme zitterte ein wenig vor lauter Glück.  
  
James lächelte zurück.  
  
„Heißt das...", fing Peter an, alle der Reihe nach anguckend, Skeptik im Blick, aber auch etwas Nachdenkliches.  
  
James sah ihn an und nickte heftig.  
  
„Wir werden Animagi!", rief Sirius fröhlich.  
  
- . -  
  
James nannte mit der fremden, unterkühlten Stimme, über die er nun verfügte, das Passwort, um mit Sirius in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins zu gelangen.  
  
Als sie eintraten, rümpfte er die Nase. Er mochte die Kerker nicht. Sie waren zwar edel gehalten, aber düster und wirkten kalt. Das silbriggrüne Fackellicht, welches die, James' Meinung nach, hier unten existierende Dunkelheit nicht wirklich zu vertreiben vermochte, fand er so unerträglich geheimnisvoll, gemein und listenreich, wie die Slytherins.  
  
Ein Blick zu Sirius – in Gestalt von Rosier – ließ den Gryffindor ein mürrisches Gesicht machen. Die dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten nämlich – derselbe Ausdruck, der immer erschien, wenn sie den Slytherinräumen einen heimlichen Besuch abgestattet hatten, um dort ihr Unwesen zu treiben.  
  
James konnte nicht verstehen, was sein Freund so toll an dieser Einrichtung fand. Sie war nicht so gemütlich, warm, hell und freundlich, wie der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er seufzte. In gewissen Punkten würden sie sich niemals ähneln...  
  
„Okay, siehst du Snape irgendwo?", fragte er Sirius leise.  
  
Der Raum war voller Slytherins, deren Gespräche gedämpft durch die Luft schwirrten.  
  
„Nein, aber schau', da drüben ist Narcissa!", entgegnete dieser wenig hilfreich und schaute zu einer hinteren Ecke, in der zwei Mädchen saßen, die Köpfe vorgebeugt und leise redend. „Und uh, da ist Regulus!"  
  
James verdrehte die Augen, als er die Begeisterung aus Sirius' Stimme hörte. „Wenn du auf die Idee kommst, zu ihnen zu gehen, bring' ich dich um", flüsterte er aggressiv. ´Blöde Slytherins.´ „Wir gehen Snape suchen, labern mit ihm und hauen dann wieder ab!"  
  
Sirius warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Zu Befehl, Sir!", griente er und salutierte zackig. „Übrigens steht dir die Slytherinkluft."  
  
James schnaubte verächtlich, stieß ihn in die Rippen und ignorierte das feixende Gesicht.  
  
Dann schlenderten sie zu einem leeren Tisch, an dem sie sich hinsetzten, da es zu auffällig war, würden sie unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen bleiben. Von dort suchten sie in der Dämmerung nach Snape.  
  
James erkannte ihn erst beim zweiten Hinschauen. Der blasse Junge saß alleine in einem der Stühle mit den hohen Rückenlehnen an einem kleinen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke und war in ein Buch vertieft. Man konnte nur das Gesicht und die Hände aufgrund ihrer Blässe ausmachen, der Rest war schwarz und verbarg sich.  
  
„Los, dahinten ist er", raunte James. „Komm', beeil' dich!"Besser, sie waren hier raus, noch ehe die Wirkung des Trankes verloren ging.  
  
Mit gemächlichen Schritten überquerten sie den Raum. „Na, Severus?", fing Sirius lässig an, schob sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich rechts von Snape.  
  
„Alles klar?", fügte James im selben Tonfall hinzu, sich links von dem Slytheirn niederlassend.  
  
Snape hatte aufgeblickt, blinzelte beide etwas irritiert an, nickte dann aber.  
  
„Wir haben gerade Potter, Black und Anhang getroffen", grinste Sirius und warf James einen hibbeligen Blick zu.  
  
„Schon wieder?", fragte Snape gelangweilt, in seinem Buch weiterlesend.  
  
„Ja, wir haben über ´dich´ geredet", meinte James locker.  
  
Das wirkte. Snape hob das Gesicht und sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen, rätselhaften Augen an, die Aufmerksamkeit langsam auf das Gespräch richtend. „So?", machte er gedehnt. „Um was ging es denn?"  
  
James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die haben wieder von Der Schlange gelabert und meinten, du wüsstest deren Aufenthalt, da es sich dabei schließlich um deinen Vater handeln würde."  
  
Er wartete gespannt ab und saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Würde es funktionieren? Würde Snape es endlich zugeben und den Beweis liefern? Mit fiebrigen Augen ließ er nicht von dem Jungen ab, jede noch so kleine, unbedeutende Reaktion wahrnehmend.  
  
In Snapes Augen glitzerte es amüsiert, seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, das nicht weiter empor glitt und somit etwas Falsches an sich hatte. „Die Gryffindor spekulieren mal wieder einen Haufen Scheiße zusammen."  
  
James starrte ihn an, enttäuscht und verärgert. Das war alles, was dieser Bastard zu sagen hatte? Keine Andeutung, kein Hinweis, dass er der Sohn dieser verruchten Schlange war?  
  
Er wollte von Neuem ansetzen, als Sirius sich erhob. Lässig abwinkend, sah er auf beide herab. „Tja, das ist von den Gryffindors auch nicht anders zu erwarten."  
  
Sirius warf James einen Blick zu. „Komm', wir sind doch noch verabredet", meinte er leichthin.  
  
An dem verschwörerischen Glitzern in den dunkelblauen Augen erkannte James, was sein Kumpel vorhatte. Sie durften keine Zeit mit sinnlosen Gesprächen vergeuden. Eilig stand er auf. „Stimmt. Bis nachher, Severus."  
  
„Bis nachher", sagte Snape, wieder in sein Buch vertieft.  
  
„Los, wir suchen seinen Schlafraum", wisperte Sirius, als sie sich entfernt hatten und bogen in den dunklen Gang ab, der zu den Schlafräumen führte.  
  
Dieser hatte Recht. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Snape zu befragen, er würde wohl nichts sagen und sie würden unnötig Zeit verlieren. Kostbare Zeit. Warum also nicht in dessen privaten Sachen herumschnüffeln? Gewissensbisse hatte er jedenfalls keine.  
  
Sie gingen von Tür zu Tür, bis sie an einer stehen blieben, die das Schild ´Felice Zabini & Severus Snape´ trug.  
  
Sirius pfiff nachhaltig durch die Zähne. „Felice teilt sich mit Snape zusammen den Schlafraum!"  
  
James warf ihm einen düsteren Seitenblick zu. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Sirius sich mit einigen wenigen Slytherins verstand, allen voran Felice Zabini, und das konnte und wollte er nicht nachvollziehen. Doch diesmal unterdrückte er seinen Ärger. „Dann kannst du Zabini doch mal unauffällig aushorchen."  
  
Sirius wiegte den Kopf hin und her, nickte dann aber leicht. „Ich könnte es mal versuchen, ja."  
  
Sie klopften, als keine Antwort kam, zückte James seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Öffnungsspruch. Rasch gingen sie hinein, mattes Kerzenlicht erwartete sie und ein mit schwarzen Möbeln gehaltener Raum – niemand war da.  
  
Sie trennten sich, James ging rechts zum Bett, Sirius links, gesellte sich doch schon wenige Augenblicke später zu ihm. „Da drüben sind Felices Sachen."  
  
James durchsuchte den Nachttisch, die Kommode und den Kleiderschrank, während Sirius sich an dem Koffer zu schaffen machte, der unter das Bett geschoben worden war.  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen und sie fanden keine Anhaltspunkte. Snape hatte viele, viele Bücher, vor allem über Zaubertränke und – wie James angewidert bemerkte, über Dunkle Flüche.  
  
Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung riss er die unterste Schublade der Kommode auf, schwarze und graue Socken lagen ineinandergerollt darin und James durchwühlte sie.  
  
Er wollte beinahe schon aufgeben, als er auf ein kleines, schwarzes Schmuckkästchen stieß. James hielt den Atem an und griff mit der Hand danach, um es zu öffnen. Es ging nicht, doch der Alohoroma-Spruch half aus.  
  
Der Deckel hob sich und ein Ring glitzerte darin auf. Ein silberner, großer Ring mit einem Siegel: es bestand aus einem mit einer Rose verzierten Dolch, um den sich eine Schlange wand.  
  
War das ein Familienwappen? Ein geheimnisvolles Zeichen? James prägte sich das Siegel ein, vielleicht würde er ja bei Nachforschungen herausfinden, was das für ein Zeichen war – schließlich war eine Schlange dabei und das besagte ja wohl einiges!  
  
„Nichts", hörte er Sirius murmeln.  
  
„Hier, schau' es dir an", sagte James schnell und warf dem Jungen den Ring zu.  
  
Dieser pfiff durch die Zähne, als er es sich besah. „Sieht cool aus."  
  
James winkte ab. „Ja, ja... vielleicht ist es ja das, wonach wir suchen."  
  
Sirius nickte leicht. Das blasse, fremde Gesicht hob sich in der matten Düsternis ab und war vom Kerzenschein beschienen. Ein sanftes, amüsiertes Lächeln umhauchte ihn, während er das Schmuckstück sorgfältig betrachtete. Der Ring funkelte im Licht und warf silberne Reflektionen auf dessen blaue Augen. „Vielleicht."Er warf ihm den Ring wieder zu und James legte ihn in die Kommode zurück.  
  
„Na, komm', wir müssen los, ehe wir uns zurückverwandeln", sagte James ernüchtert.  
  
Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, da flog die Tür auf.  
  
James wirbelte herum und sah Snape eintreten.  
  
Sirius sog die Luft ein und der Slytherin blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte James.  
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?", blaffte Snape auch schon entrüstet, die Augen verengt, der Blick lodernd.  
  
Und noch ehe irgendwer etwas darauf antworten konnte, hatte James seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schleuderte einen „Petrificus Totalus!"auf Snape.  
  
Dieser wurde von dem Zauber erfasst und kippte um.  
  
Wild sah er Sirius an, grinste aber. Das war lustig. „Besser, wir machen ´nen Abgang, was?"  
  
Sirius kicherte. „Wir sind halt böse, böse Slytherins", giggelte er in Richtung Snape, ehe sie an ihm vorbei hinausgingen.  
  
- . -  
  
James hatte sich am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek verbarrikadiert, um sämtliche Siegelbücher zu durchstöbern, aber nichts gefunden.  
  
Verdammt. Dabei war dieser Ring mit Sicherheit ´der´ Hinweis auf seine Vermutung.  
  
Wie auch immer, er musste zum Unterricht, Zaubertränke würde gleich beginnen. Sirius war bei Felice Zabini und fand hoffentlich interessante Dinge heraus. Wo Remus und Peter waren, wusste James nicht, es war ihm momentan auch gleichgültig. Im Unterricht würde er sie ohnehin alle sehen.  
  
Er stürmte davon, wurde von Madam Pince aufgehalten, die ihn mit finsterer Miene doch tatsächlich durchsuchte – seit einige Bücher immer wieder fehlten, überließ sie nichts mehr dem Zufall – und ließ ihn gehen, als sie kein gestohlenes Gut bei ihm fand.  
  
James grinste und lief zum Unterrichtsraum. Im Gang sah er Lily, die gerade aus der Klasse herauskam.  
  
Er blieb stehen und lächelte sie an. Sie verstanden sich mittlerweile gut, und er mochte ihre lebhafte Art. Sie ließ sich nichts gefallen und sagte es ihm, sobald er nervte, was eigentlich recht häufig vorkam, aber sie lachten viel zusammen und waren einfach auf derselben Wellenlänge. Selbst zum Testspiel, wo er als Sucher genommen wurde, war Lily gekommen und hatte ihm Glück gewünscht.  
  
„Hey, Lily!", rief er ihr zu und strahlte. Seine Hand durchfuhr unwillkürlich sein ohnehin verstrubbeltes Haar.  
  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens erhellte sich und sie trat auf ihn zu, das dichte, dunkelrote Haar fiel auf ihren Rücken herab. „James", lächelte sie mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten unablässig. „Hast du jetzt Zaubertränke?"  
  
James nickte. „Ja. Und du?"  
  
„Verwandlung. Hast du es schon gehört, die Slytherins behaupten, Gryffindors hätten sich mithilfe eines Vielsafttrankes Zugang zu ihren Räumen geschaffen und in Privatsachen rumgewühlt!"  
  
James starrte sie verblüfft an, dann fasste er sich und lachte. „Das wäre ja lustig!"  
  
Lily hob spöttisch ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich wusste, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Aber in Privatsachen rumzuwühlen ist nicht unbedingt die feine Art!"  
  
James zuckte mit den Achseln. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er und Sirius das gewesen waren, auch wenn die Verlockung, damit anzugeben, groß war. Doch sie würden in Schwierigkeiten kommen, außerdem schien Lily nicht sonderlich von der Aktion angetan zu sein. „Wenn die Geschichte überhaupt stimmt, werden jene schon einen Grund gehabt haben..."  
  
Lily sah ihn an, nachdenklich, dann scharf. „Warst du es etwa?"  
  
James riss die Augen auf und gab augenblicklich sein ´Ich bin so unschuldig, wie es sicher ist, dass die Sonne morgen wieder aufgehen wird´- Blick zum Besten. „Ich?"Er wollte es gerade abstreiten, als ein paar Slytherins an ihnen vorbeigingen.  
  
Eine kleine Gruppe, Snape, Rosier und Mulciber blieben stehen.  
  
„Potter", zischte Snape wütend. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten ihn hasserfüllt. „Das wirst du bereuen!"  
  
James drehte sich um und maß sie allesamt mit höhnischen Blicken. „Worüber sprichst du, Schlange?"  
  
„Streite es ruhig ab, ich weiß, dass du und Black dahinter stecken!", presste Snape zornig hervor.  
  
Rosier und Mulciber sahen James übellaunig an. „Das wirst du bereuen. Du und auch Black, ganz gleich, wessen Erbe er ist...", stießen sie hervor.  
  
James warf einen raschen Blick auf Lily, die das Ganze mit großen Augen und einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in ihnen verfolgte. Er lachte selbstsicher. „Hört mal, es wundert mich überhaupt nicht, dass ihr eure Probleme wieder an uns Gryffindors auslässt, aber langsam langweilt es mich. Zieht Leine, ehe ich euch allesamt verhexe."  
  
Snape öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, was zweifellos einen Streit, wenn nicht eine Prügelei ausgelöst hätte, als Lily sich einmischte.  
  
„Worum geht es denn?", fragte sie und tat ahnungslos.  
  
James blickte sie an und winkte ab. „Keine Ahnung, welch' Komplexe die Jungs aus der Schlangengrube mal wieder haben."Er grinste süffisant.  
  
„Unser Racheakt wird kommen, verlasst euch drauf", gab Mulciber Auskunft, ehe er mit Rosier weiterging. Nur Snape blieb stehen.  
  
„Severus?"Lily sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und lächelte leicht.  
  
James fiel aus allen Wolken. Kannten die sich etwa?  
  
Snape schaute zurück und hob die Schultern. „Privatsache, Lily", wehrte er ab.  
  
„Du kennst ihn?", fragte James dazwischen und versuchte, seine Aufgebrachtheit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Snape grinste hämisch. „Angst, dass ich dir deine kleine Freundin wegnehme, Potter?"  
  
James lachte böse. „Ich bezweifle, dass du jemals eine Chance bei irgendeinem Mädchen haben wirst, Snape. Vorerst müsstest du dein Aussehen rundum ändern!"  
  
„Jungs...", warf Lily entnervt dazwischen.  
  
Doch weder James noch Snape beachteten sie. „Außerdem will Lily nichts mit dir zu tun haben", behauptete der Gryffindor. Sein Fehler, den er beging, fiel ihm nicht auf. „Du bist ein Slytherin und mit solch' abscheuwürdigem Pack gibt sich Lily nicht ab!"  
  
„JAMES!", rief Lily und dieser blinzelte sie verwirrt an, als er merkte, dass sie erzürnt war.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„James, ich gebe mich mit den Leuten ab, mit denen ich zu tun haben will, okay?", zischte sie verärgert. „Da hast du gar nichts zu bestimmen!"  
  
„Willst du dich etwa mit rassistischen schwarzmagischen Arschlöchern abgeben?", fragte James wütend zurück.  
  
Lily hob die Augenbrauen. „Severus ist weder das eine, noch das andere", gab sie mürrisch bekannt.  
  
James schnaubte. „Und ob er das ist. Dieser Mistkerl wird in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters, der Schlange treten, verlass' dich darauf!"  
  
„Sprich' nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!", presste Lily außer sich hervor, die Stimme bebend, da sie versuchte, leise zu sein, und verengte die Augen. Ihre Wangen erhitzten sich.  
  
„Lass' gut sein, Lily, er wird es ohnehin nicht verstehen", mischte Snape sich wieder ein, warf James einen hochmütigen Blick zu und ging.  
  
Der Junge starrte ihn grollend hinterher. Sein Herz pochte so schnell, dass er es flattern spüren konnte. ´So ein Bastard.´ Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Willst du sehen, wie ich ihn fertig mache, Lily?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig, ohne den Blick von Snape abzuwenden.  
  
Lily stieß ihn in die Rippen. „Lass' es, James!"  
  
„Warum? Ich bin besser im Zaubern, als er, ich werde ihn locker besiegen können."  
  
„Du kannst nicht jeden verfluchen, nur weil du es ´kannst´, James!", hielt Lily zischend dazwischen. „Lass' es, er wird sich erniedrigt fühlen und glaub' mir, Severus hat schon genug Probleme und wenn du auch noch..."  
  
„Hast du etwa Mitleid mit Abschaum?", herrschte James sie an und wandte den Blick zu ihr. Seine Augen waren schmal und es loderte in ihnen. „Er ist ein schwarzmagischer Rassist, du solltest nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, denn weißt du was? Das wäre ziemlich paradox! Wie kannst du nur so blind sein?"  
  
Lily stierte ihn an und holte tief Luft. „James Potter, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ein arrogantes Arschloch sein kannst. Du kennst ihn nicht, also urteile nicht über ihn!"  
  
James lächelte böse und hob seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich warne dich, James, wenn du ihn verhext, dann..."  
  
James hob lauernd eine Augenbraue. Ihm war momentan alles egal, Hauptsache, er konnte Snape fertig machen. „Dann? Willst du mir drohen?"  
  
Lily schnaubte. Ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst und ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Zornesflecken brannten auf ihren Wangen. „Tue es nicht, verdammt!"  
  
James grinste kalt. Ohne den Blick von Lily zu wenden, rief er es laut über den Gang. „Hey, Snape!"  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Slytherin stoppte und sich umdrehte. „Ist dein Freund etwa eine Heulsuse, dass du so sehr für ihn einstehst?", zischte er Lily zu.  
  
Dann schleuderte James ihn einen Zauber entgegen, der ihn Seifenblasen aus dem Mund sprudeln ließ. Snape würgte und versuchte, zu spucken, aber es nahm kein Ende.  
  
Gryffindors lachten, Slytherins zückten Zauberstäbe.  
  
James sah in Lilys blitzende Augen. Empörung und maßloser Zorn spiegelte sich in ihnen wider und wenn er genauer darauf geachtet hätte, wäre ihm der Ausdruck der Enttäuschung nicht entgangen. „Das nächste Mal, bevor du mich ansprichst, Snivellus, tue es mit gesäuberten Mund, du Sohn der Schlange!", rief er arglistig.  
  
Es wurde ruhig. James lächelte noch immer hämisch. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Nun würden sich alle Gedanken darum machen, ob Snape wirklich der Sohn der Schlange war und man würde über ihn reden. Genau das, was der Slytherin offensichtlich versucht hatte, zu verhindern. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass James' Vater ein Auror war und wenn dessen Sohn derartiges behauptete, musste vielleicht etwas dran sein?  
  
Dann trat augenblicklich ein Raunen ein. Erstaunte, hässliche Blicke in Richtung Snape. Der Ruf der Schlange wurde derzeit vom Tagespropheten regelrecht zerfetzt, so dass sich Hass und Abneigung gegen diesen nicht zu fassenden Banditen verbreitet hatte. Mit einem Schlag war der Junge unbeliebt, zumindest bei Nicht-Slytherins. James wurde es nicht wirklich bewusst, doch mit seinem Spruch hatte er sie alle manipuliert. Aufgehetzt durch die aufrührerischen Zeitungsartikel, mit denen das Zaubereiministerium seine Macht über die Medien mal wieder bis zum letzten Tropfen auskostete, schienen die meisten des Gryffindors Behauptung sofort zu glauben und entluden ihre Verachtung, die sie für Die Schlange empfanden, auf den angeblichen Sohn.  
  
„James Potter, du bist ein niederträchtiger Idiot", hauchte Lily atemlos, so erbost, dass sie die Fäuste geballt hatte. „Ich verabscheue Leute wie dich!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten ging sie weg. Sie rannte förmlich davon und James schaute ihr verblüfft hinterher.  
  
Plötzlich schlug ihm jemand auf die Schultern und er wirbelte herum.  
  
Er sah in zwei lachende, schwarze Augen. Sirius.  
  
„Coole Sache, James! Das mit den Seifenblasen ist grandios!"  
  
Remus und Peter standen hinter ihm. Remus grinste leicht, hatte aber die Stirn gerunzelt, und Peter kicherte.  
  
James grinste und schaute zu Snape. Dieser spuckte noch immer Seife, als jemand seiner Kumpanen den Fluch beendete. Unter höhnischem Gelächter der Gryffindors gingen die Slytherins in den Klassenraum, die Anwesendheit des gerade dazugekommenen Professors hielt sie offensichtlich davon ab, auf der Stelle Revanche zu führen.  
  
James schlenderte mit seinen Freunden in den Klassenraum und wurde von Snape mit tödlichen Blicken aufgespießt.  
  
Er grinste unverschämt, ehe er sich mit Sirius in die letzte Reihe hinsetzte. Er fragte sich, warum Lily mit einem wie Snape abhing und vor allem umgekehrt. Lily hatte Muggles als Eltern und wer mit solchen verkehrte, war schnell bei den Slytherins unbeliebt. James fiel auf, dass Lily Snape nicht großartig zur Hilfe gekommen war. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich befreundet, ein wenig zumindest, und hielten es geheim? Vielleicht durfte es niemand wissen? Aber wie hatte Lily ausgerechnet Snape besser kennen gelernt? Nein... nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm. Und doch schien sie etwas gewusst zu haben, sie sprach von Problemen, die Snape zu Genüge hätte und er, James, ihn nicht weiter erdniedrigen sollte. Wusste sie also doch mehr?  
  
James schnaubte. Er war sich sicher, dass da nicht mehr war und nahm es auf die leichte Schulter, dass er es sich mit Lily verscherzt hatte. Sie würde sich wieder abregen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Später würde James feststellen, dass er sich in diesem Punkt gründlich geirrt hatte, und gerade mit seiner lässigen Arroganz und dem Glauben, Lily würde ihm verzeihen, weil sein Charme nun mal grenzenlos war, machte er alles nur noch schlimmer.  
  
Peter sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an. Sie saßen wie immer im Raum der Wünsche und der Schwarzhaarige und James hatten sich zum tausendsten Mal über Snape lustig gemacht, über dessen Gesicht, als er in den Schlafraum gekommen war und sie in Gestalt Mulcibers und Rosiers gesehen hatte. Sie witzelten über den Seifenblasenzauber mitten im Gang und Snapes Erniedrigung. Darüber, wie alle nun unverhohlen über den Slytherin tuschelten, angebliche Brut eines Schwerverbrechers.  
  
Wie auch immer, mit diesen Aktionen würde es sicherlich einige interne Aufruhren in Slytherin geben...  
  
Sirius hatte nun ein Buch über Animagi mit dem Titel ´Seelenspiele – oder wie man ein Animagus wird´ und wollte vorlesen, was da so Wichtiges darüber geschrieben stand.  
  
James blätterte in einem anderen Buch, völlig fern des Themas, und suchte etwas über Familiensiegel. Doch Peter wusste, dass er Sirius zuhörte, James konnte sich irgendwie immer auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren.  
  
„Also, hier steht so ziemlich alles drin, was man wissen muss", meinte Sirius nun, das Buch mit fiebrig-aufgeregtem Blick fixierend, das blasse Gesicht glühend. Er war immer für solche Dinge zu begeistern. Schnell und mit ganzem Elan. Besonders, wenn es sich um etwas schier Unmögliches, Heimliches und Risikoreiches handelte.  
  
Sirius begann.  
  
„_Einleitung  
  
Um ein Animagus werden zu können, muss man die eigene Seele beherrschen. Diese zu kontrollieren, zu fühlen ist der erste Schritt, um sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Es ist nicht einfach, über die Seele bewusst zu verfügen, weil die Seele sich somit selbst in Anspruch nehmen muss.  
  
Die Seele  
  
Was ist die Seele überhaupt? Beschreiten wir erst einmal den Pfad des Verstehens, ehe wir uns den Lektionen über Animagi zuwenden.. Die Seele ist etwas Spirituelles und bildet die Quelle aller Körperfunktionen, sowie geistigen Handlungen und Vorgängen. Sie bestimmt die Identität und das Bewusstsein des Menschen, sprich, sie ist der Atem des Lebens, das wahre Wesen aller Dinge. Die Seele ist das Einzige, was wirklich existieren kann, da sie eine unvergängliche Substanz ist, unsterblich, der Ewigkeit gleich, erfassbar jedoch nur, wenn sie in einem Körper aufblühen kann. Alles Wahrnehmen besteht in einem Empfangen der Form des Wahrgenommenen, als innerseelische Darstellung. Alle Gefühle und alle Gedanken sind Teil der Seele und machen somit die Persönlichkeit aus. Doch der Körper dient dem Geist nicht als leere, belanglose Hülle, sondern bildet die äußere Abbildung der Seele. Er kann Spiegel des eigenen Selbst sein.  
  
Bezug zum Animagus  
  
Demnach kann man bei der Animagus-Verwandlung die Tierart nicht willentlich aussuchen. Das Unterbewusstsein der Seele sucht sich dasjenige Tier aus, welches am besten zu ihm passt, denn wie der menschliche Körper Spiegel der Seele sein kann, so ist es mit jedem Körper, den sie annimmt, also auch beim Tier. Jene Charaktereigenschaften eines Tieres, die dem eigenen Geist am meisten ähneln, werden bei dem Vorgang der Animagus- Verwandlung dominieren und letztendlich zu dieser Form führen. Versuche, sich willentlich ein Tier vorzustellen und sich in dasjenige zu verwandeln, schlagen fehl, sofern das Unterbewusstsein sich ein anderes Tier ausgesucht hat.  
  
Die Versenkung  
  
Doch wie erfährt man, welche Animagus-Form man annehmen wird? Dazu muss man, wie am Anfang erwähnt, seine Seele beherrschen können. Die Seele kontrolliert die Seele. Zunächst einmal muss man das Bewusstsein im Einklang mit dem Unterbewusstsein bringen. Man muss die Seele betrachten können, wie sie ist, ohne ihr eigene Ideen oder Gefühle hinzuzufügen. Diese Haltung des „Nicht-Geistes"entspricht einer Bewusstseinsstufe, auf der die Gedanken vorbeifließen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es geht um die Versenkung in einen speziellen Bewusstseinszustand. Diesen muss man blitzschnell erreichen können, um sich zu verwandeln.  
  
Dies geschieht durch Training. Zunächst zeitaufwändig und mit viel Geduld versinkt man in die pure, geistige Ebene, lässt alles, was die Seele beeinflusst, an sich vorbeiziehen, ohne dass sie Spuren hinterlassen; der Geist muss frei, die Seele leer werden. Frei und leer von jeglichen Gedanken und Emotionen. Es handelt sich im Grunde um eine Art Meditation, die hilft, sich von allem loszulösen. Erreicht man den Höhepunkt, ist man in der Lage, sich gleitend und schnell in die Form des Tieres zu verwandeln. Hat man Übung im Beherrschen der Seele, kann man den Höhepunkt der Kontrolle von einer Sekunde zur nächsten erreichen und sich verwandeln, wann immer es einen beliebt.  
  
Wenn man anfängt, über seine Seele verfügen zu können, wird man im Unterbewusstsein spüren, welche Tierform man annehmen wird. Es beginnt im Schlaf in den Träumen, die vom Unterbewusstsein produziert werden. Man fühlt die Seele in einem anderen Körper, ohne das man ihn sieht, spürt das Vertraute und zugleich Fremde. Je geübter man in dem Beherrschen seiner Bewusstseinsebenen wird, umso intensiver werden die Träume – bis man irgendwann einfach ´weiß´, welches Tier man wird. Meist hat man sich meistens zum Zeitpunkt des Erkennens in das Tier verwandelt, und zwar in ein solches, zu dem Seelenverwandtschaft herrscht.  
  
Die Animagus-Form  
  
Da die Seele unter anderem die Quelle aller Körperfunktionen ist und man seinen Körper verwandelt, ist es also wichtig, die Seele so beherrschen zu können, dass man Einfluss auf die Körpergestalt nehmen kann; der Augenblick der völligen Kontrolle des Geistes, der Befreiung und Leerung des Bewusstseins von jeglichen gedanklichen, emotionalen Spuren führt im selben Moment zur Verwandlung. Um dies vollbringen zu können, bedarf es hoher Konzentration und psychischer Stärke mitsamt dem aufrichtigen Wunsch, dies auch wirklich zu wollen.  
  
Nur die Wenigsten werden Animagi und es ist bisher niemandem gelungen, verschiedene Gestalten anzunehmen. Man muss sich auf sein Inneres konzentrieren können, egal wann, auf seine Gefühle und Gedanken lauschen, im erfolgreichen Versuch, sie zu bezwingen und sich allmählich von ihnen zu befreien. Bis man die völlige Kontrolle über sich selbst erreicht hat.  
  
Seelenspiel  
  
Das Spiel mit der Seele ist schwer zu spielen. Wer keine Geduld und keinen Willen kennt, wird es verlieren. Nur wer sich beherrscht und nicht aufgibt, umgeben von mentaler Ruhe, wird gewinnen. ..._"  
  
Peter starrte Sirius an, dessen Worte in die Stille des Raumes widerzuhallen schienen. Er sah ihn nicht richtig, denn er war in Gedanken versunken, dass es nur so aussah, als würde er ihn beobachten. Dabei stierte er in Wirklichkeit durch Sirius hindurch, der Blick verschwommen, die Inhalte des Buches jedoch klar vor seinem inneren Auge.  
  
Ein Spiel, also. Ein Seelenspiel. Manche Spiele, die man begann, ließen sich nicht beenden.  
  
Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte flüchtig über sich selbst. Warum dachte er denn so etwas? Animagus zu werden bedeutete nichts Düsteres. Es war die hohe Kunst des Verwandelns und nur die besten Zauberer und Hexen der Besten waren befähigt, es zu vollbringen.  
  
Er fragte sich, woher Sirius das Buch eigentlich hatte. Es schien keines dieser seriösen, offiziellen Bücher über Animagi zu sein... ganz im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich war es verboten und Sirius hatte es deswegen besorgt. Weil er daran leichter dran gekommen war, schließlich wurde über die offiziellen Bücher gewacht, da das Zaubereiministerium es sehr streng mit dem Registrieren der Animagi nahm.  
  
Irgendwie zweifelte Peter an sich, dabei wollte er sehr gerne Animagus werden. Damit hätte er etwas, womit er der Allgemeinheit voraus wäre. Und damit würde er Remus, seinem Freund, die einsamen Werwolfnächte erleichtern, auch wenn ihm nicht gerade wohl dabei war, mit einem Ungeheuer in der Heulenden Hütte zu hausen. Doch sie waren Freunde und Freunde halfen einander. Und er hatte bisher noch nie Freunde gehabt, also würde er es sich mit ihnen auch nicht verscherzen.  
  
Welches Tier er wohl sein würde, sollten sie wirklich das Unmögliche möglich machen und Animagi werden?  
  
Peter schaute wieder ins Leere und malte sich im Geiste die ganzen Vorteile auf, die er hatte, wenn er unangemeldeter Animagus war...  
  
Ja, es würde sehr, sehr schwer sein, die Seele kontrollieren zu können. Und Peter ahnte bereits, dass er die meisten Schwierigkeiten haben würde. Aber was hatte der Autor des Buches gesagt? Es war ein Spiel.  
  
Und ein Spiel war, außer mit dem Beherrschen der Regeln, im Grunde nur dann zu gewinnen, wenn man Tricks anwandte...  
  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A/N:** _Würde mich aber, wie immer, sehr über eure Meinungen darüber freuen!_  
  
_Hehe, meine verrückten Animagustheorien müsst ihr nicht ernst nehmen g. Hört sich an, wie Sektengeschwafel g, fällt mir gerade auf, aber nun ja, ich schrieb ja, dass Sirius nicht unbedingt das seriöseste Buch besorgt hat (und ja, das ist Absicht von mir!) smile. Zudem stellte ich es mir schon so vor, wie ich es beschrieben habe. Ich glaube schon, dass es mit dem Beherrschen der Seele zu tun hat. Denn um Gewalt über den Körper zu haben, muss man eben starke Willenskraft besitzen. Man muss sich selbst kontrollieren und beherrschen können, und zwar so gut und so schnell, damit man von einer Sekunde zur nächsten mal eben so die Gestalt zu wechseln, und das geschieht nur durch Übung (seine Seele ´freimachen´) – und wie ich auf diesen ganzen Stuff gekommen bin? Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich von meiner Seminararbeit beeinflussen lassen, die ich derzeit schreibe, worin ich den Bezug Star Wars – Jedi Ritter und uns bekannten Philosophien und Religionen darstellen muss... nun, wie auch immer, ich denke, es gibt sehr viele Theorien über das Animagi-Werden. Ich hoffe dennoch, ihr fandet meine einleuchtend. Ich habe hier nur die Grundlagen erwähnt, wenn es soweit ist und die Jungs sich verwandeln können, werde ich sicher noch ein wenig näher darauf eingehen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie man zu einem Werwolf wird. Per Biss, schon klar, aber wie das so abläuft, weiß ich nicht. Da ich ohnehin bereits im Vampirkapitel eine Art Verbindung zwischen Vampire und Werwölfe geschaffen hatte, habe ich es mir so überlegt, dass es so ähnlich wie beim Vampirbiss abläuft.  
  
´Snivellus´ ist krasses Latein, wenn man so will, und bedeutet, glaube ich, ´snivel´ kommt aus dem Englischen und dürfte ´schniefen´, ´jammern´, ´wehleidiges Getue´ bedeuten. ´Sniveller´ (oder so) demnach „Heulsuse". Denke mal, dass JKR das sich so ähnlich gedacht hat. Und in diesem Kapitel hat Lily ja unbewusst diese Grundlage für diesen Spitznamen geschaffen, da James, wie ihr gelesen habt, sich bei ihr zynisch erkundigt, ob Snape etwa eine Heulsuse sei, da sie ihn so sehr verteidigt ;).  
  
Ich habe mich entschieden, James als Sucher darzustellen. Es passt einfach zu ihm – Mittelpunkt, Harry und der Schatz, mit dem James in Band 5 spielt.  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, ihr seid sooo toll!!! alle -anstrahl_


	16. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 1

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich MollyP, weil ich von ihr einen Award bekommen habe, hihi, und zwar den Konsalik-Award für schnelles Weiterschreiben -grins - ich muss das Bild noch auf irgendeine Seite hochladen, dann linke ich euch mal zum Award :) und Padfoot´s Mate, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst! Gute Besserung.  
  
_**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.  
  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 1**

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
James stand auf einem sonnenbeschienenen, grasigen Platz und schlenderte etwas unschlüssig über die Straße auf einen Gehweg. Er hatte einen kleinen Koffer in der einen und seinen neuesten Rennbesen in der anderen Hand. Es war warm, beinahe drückend, doch die leichte, sanfte Sommerbrise machte die Hitze ein wenig angenehmer.  
  
Er steuerte auf zwei Häuser zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen, sie nachdenklich musternd. Der Junge konnte nicht verstehen, was an dieser Stadt so toll war und warum jemand hier freiwillig leben wollte. Er selbst war im schönen Wales aufgewachsen und kehrte in den Ferien immer wieder zum Haus seiner Eltern zurück, wo er im ansehnlichen Einfamilienhaus in dem kleinen, immergrünen Dorf mit liebevoller Wärme empfangen wurde.  
  
Drei Wochen lang war er von seinen Eltern verwöhnt worden, hatte mit alten Freunden die Gegend unsicher gemacht und mit Sirius, Remus und Peter Kontakt gehalten. Letzterer war bereits im Urlaub, Remus hielt sich bei seiner Mutter auf und Sirius... Sirius war bei sich zu Hause, an einem Ort, an dem er nicht sein wollte, das hatte James noch einmal am letzten Schultag des zweiten Jahres in Hogwarts in aller Deutlichkeit erkannt. In seinen Augen... sie gaben so oft preis, was Sirius dachte und er hatte es direkt ablesen können. Doch sein Freund hatte sich nicht beschwert, hatte arglos getan, aber innerlich war er angespannt gewesen.  
  
James hatte ihn für die ganzen Ferien über zu sich eingeladen, doch Sirius hatte bedauernd abgelehnt und gemeint, er käme nicht umhin, ein wenig zu Hause zu verweilen, wenn aber die Anstandszeit vorüber wäre, würde er sofort zu ihm ausrücken und eine Woche bei ihm abhängen.  
  
Eine Woche fand James viel zu kurz und die Anstandszeit viel zu endlos - so lange wollte er ohnehin nicht warten. Allerdings hatte Sirius ihn ja nicht zu sich eingeladen und seine eigenen Eltern würden dem Gryffindor auch nicht erlauben, der schwarzmagischen Familie überhaupt einen Besuch abzustatten. Auch wenn sie nichts gegen Sirius hatten, so mochten sie dessen Eltern und ihre Ansichten nicht.  
  
Nun aber waren James' Eltern auf Geschäftsreise für die nächsten beiden Wochen und der Junge konnte tun, was er wollte. Seiner Großmutter hatte er erzählt, er besuchte Peter, die dies nicht auf die Schnelle nachprüfen konnte, da die Pettigrews im Urlaub waren, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie ihrem einzigen Enkelsohn _vertraute_ und nicht die Idee kommen würde, seine Behauptungen in Frage zu stellen.  
  
Das hatte James voll und ganz und ohne Gewissensbisse ausgenutzt und war los geflogen. Nun stand er hier, am Grimmauld Place zwischen Haus Nummer elf und dreizehn. Zu Hause hatte er heimlich in seines Vaters Büro gestöbert und nach Informationen über das Haus der Blacks gesucht. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wie er das Haus betreten konnte, ohne dabei draufzugehen, sollten denn irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegen Eindringlinge getroffen worden sein.  
  
Da diese Familie von Auroren observiert wurde, fand er eine magische Notiz, wie er das Haus zu sehen bekommen würde. James hätte ja auch Sirius fragen können, aber dieser wollte nicht, dass er ihn besuchte.  
  
Ob er sich schämte? James wusste es nicht und dachte sich, dass Sirius letztendlich sicher froh sein würde, wenn er ihn für die nächsten beiden Wochen Gesellschaft leistete, inmitten eines dunklen Hauses bei einer Familie, bei welcher der Junge sich nicht wohl zu fühlen schien.  
  
James stand also nun auf dem Bürgersteig, redete sich Zuversicht ein und dachte ganz fest an die magische Notiz seines Vaters. Und schon erschien ein prächtiges, schwarzes Haus zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehn, so imposant, das es in dieser sonst so schlichten Umgebung völlig fehl am Platze wirkte. Ein schwarzes Tor versperrte den Eintritt in den düsteren Vorgarten, ein kleiner Alleenpfad führte zu Steintreppen und zur großen, schwarzen Tür.  
  
Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf, Sitz und Herrenhaus der Familie Black, der wohl ältesten und reinblütigsten Familie in Großbritannien überhaupt.  
  
Das Tor ließ sich mühelos öffnen und keine Schutzflüche hinderten James am Betreten des Grundstücks. Entweder, weil Mr Black seinen Einfluss auf das Zaubereiministerium mit einer Menge Galleonen sicherte, so dass es niemand wagen würde, das Haus zu stürmen und nach verbotenen Artefakten zu durchsuchen (was die Auroren nicht davon abhielt, das Haus zu beobachten), oder aber die magische Notiz deaktivierte die Flüche, so dass James freie Bahn hatte. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit der Absicht des Lesers zu tun - James Absichten waren ganz und gar nicht boshaft, schließlich wollte er nur dem älteren Sohn einen Besuch abstatten.  
  
Und Merlin wusste, welche geheimen Mittel sein Vater eingesetzt hatte, um an _diese_ Notiz zu kommen...  
  
James schritt über den kleinen Pfad. Die dichten Baumkronen links und rechts verdeckten fast völlig die Sicht zum blauen Himmel. Es war ruhig, nur ein paar Vögel zwitscherten. Er stieg die Steinstufen hinauf und betätigte den silbernen, riesigen Messingring, der im Maul einer abgehackten, echten und nun natürlich toten Kobraschlange befestigt war.  
  
Das Mienenspiel des Schwarzhaarigen verfinsterte sich. Die Idee, seinen besten Freund in einer Schwarzmagiergrube zu besuchen, fand er nun nicht mehr so gut. Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Hauself mit stechendem Blick erschien.  
  
"Ja, bitte?", fragte es mit unsympathischer Stimme. Die großen Augen funkelten unfreundlich und musterten James abschätzend.  
  
Dieser, der es mit Geduld ohnehin nur selten hielt, herrschte ihn an. "Ist Sirius da?"  
  
Der Hauself verengte seine Augen, sein Blick wurde verächtlich und unangenehm. "Ja, Master Sirius ist da."  
  
"Dann lass' mich rein und bring' mich zu ihm!", forderte James schroff.  
  
Der Hauself zog die Stirn kraus. "Mir ist kein Besuch bekannt gegeben worden."  
  
Der Junge verdrehte die Augen. Er stellte seinen Koffer auf den Boden, ging langsam in die Hocke und lächelte kühl, darunter vor Ungeduld brodelnd. Seine Hand schoss hervor, packte den Hauself am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich.  
  
Dieser piepste empört auf und versuchte sich loszureißen.  
  
"Dann gebe ich dir hiermit meinen Besuch bekannt!", zischte James zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, ließ ihn abrupt los, stand auf, schnappte sich dabei seinen Koffer und trat ein, den Bediensteten beiseite schubsend.  
  
Dieser protestierte erbost, doch James ignorierte ihn. Er stand in der großen Eingangshalle und sah sich um, den Koffer abstellend.  
  
Sie war düster, belegt mit einem dunklen Teppich. An den schwarzen Wänden hingen Portraits und der massive Kronleuchter und der Kandelaber auf dem schwarzen Eichenholztisch hatten die Gestalt von (diesmal unechten) silbernen Schlangen. Weiter hinten befand sich ein großer Schirmständer - unverkennbar aus einem abgetrennten Trollbein gefertigt. Daneben führte eine dunkle Treppe nach oben.  
  
Der Hauself polterte noch immer wütend auf ihn ein, aber James wedelte abwinkend mit der Hand. Endlich verschwand er grollend, wahrscheinlich, um jemanden zu holen, der ihn rausschmiss.  
  
Er überlegte gerade, wie er am schnellsten in diesem großen, schwarzmagischen Haus Sirius finden konnte, als er hörte, wie jemand oder mehrere die Treppen hinab stiegen, miteinander plaudernd.  
  
James nahm sich vor, höflich zu reagieren, wer auch immer das von Sirius' Familie sein mochte, und sah gespannt in die Richtung.  
  
Er sog den Atem ein, als er Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Er war in Begleitung von einem Jungen, den er vom Aussehen nicht kannte, dessen Stimme ihn aber eindeutig verriet: Aryan Lestrange, Walpurgisritter, der ihn, James, einst töten wollte. Dahinter schlenderte Bellatrix, aufrecht und arrogant, als gehörte das Haus ihr.  
  
James zückte seinen Zauberstab, ließ den Arm aber reglos herabhängen. Er wusste, er durfte in den Ferien nicht zaubern, aber bei Notwehr war man berechtigt, Flüche zu verwenden.  
  
Die kleine Gruppe kam näher und musterte ihn ein wenig irritiert und erstaunt, während sie vor James stehen blieb.  
  
"Nanu, wer bist denn du?", fragte Bellatrix stirnrunzelnd und arglos, mit einem leisen, auffordernden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Dann fiel es ihr offensichtlich ein, denn ihre Augen verdunkelten sich augenblicklich, das Lächeln erfror. "Du?", zischte sie lauernd. "Du bist doch einer von Sirius' nervigen Freunden!"  
  
James funkelte sie wütend an und wollte etwas erwidern, als Lucius sich einmischte.  
  
"Das muss Potters Sohn sein", schnarrte er; der Unterton erfüllt von Verachtung. "Einer von diesen blutsverräterischen Auroren."  
  
Der Gryffindor verfestigte seinen Griff, sowohl um den Besenstil, als auch um den Zauberstab, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Und das hier muss die verlogene Schwarzmagierbande von Arschlöchern sein", entgegnete er, Lucius' Tonfall nachahmend.  
  
Die grauen Augen des blonden Jungen ruhten auf James, scheinbar gelassen und amüsiert, doch unter der ruhigen Oberfläche funkelte es gefährlich auf.  
  
Bellatrix trat auf ihn zu, die Augen nur noch enge Schlitze, die Lippen zusammengepresst. "Du befindest dich auf fremden Terrain, Kleiner", erinnerte sie ihn kalt und höhnisch an diese unerfreuliche Tatsache. "Also, pass' auf, was du sagst..."  
  
James erwiderte den Blick mit erzwungener Geduld. Dann schaute er lahm zu Lucius und dann in die hellgrünen, ausdruckslosen Augen von Aryan. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten, sie wussten, dass er Sirius' Freund war, und das Haus hier gehörte ja nicht ihnen. Somit waren sie alle Gäste.  
  
"Ich würde meinen, _du_ hast in diesem Haus nicht viel mehr zu sagen, als ich, Luder", meinte er also im höflichen Ton, während er langsam wieder zu Bellatrix schaute.  
  
Es war, wie in Zeitlupe.  
  
Das Mädchen schien genug gehört zu haben, denn sie war dabei, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. James hob seinen Arm. Ihre Zauberstäbe kreuzten sich, wie zwei Schwerter. Die Hölzer schlugen gedämpft aufeinander, das Geräusch hallte in der langen Eingangshalle warnend wider.  
  
James ließ seinen Blick über die Zauberstäbe schweifen, spürte die hellen Augen Bellatrix' auf sich, wie zwei Nadelstiche, und lächelte falsch und verzerrt.  
  
Sein Verstand erklärte ihn gerade für verrückt, aber seine Emotionen dominierten und bestimmten sein Verhalten.  
  
Bei Merlin, wie er dieses Pack verabscheute.  
  
Doch noch ehe James reagieren konnte, verschwand das verlangsamte Wahrnehmungsgefühl, Bellatrix löste ihren Zauberstab von seinem, zielte mit der Spitze auf sein Herz und sprach den Fluch aus.  
  
"_Crucio_."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie das wagte, als auch schon ein grauer Blitz ihn traf, gefolgt von grausamem Schmerz und Pein, die den Körper wie loderndes Feuer durchwallten und mit eiskalter Klaue nach seiner Seele griffen, um diese zu foltern, erbarmungslos, keine Gnade kennend.  
  
James keuchte auf, beinah unfähig, zu atmen. Der Besen entglitt seinem Griff, er presste die Hände an sein Herz, als versuchte er, den Schmerz zu dämmen, und merkte durch einen verschleierten, dichten Nebel, wie er auf die Knie fiel. Kurze Zeit später stützte er sich mit den Händen auf den Boden ab.  
  
Ein kaltes Lachen drang aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr. "Na, gefällt dir das, Kleiner?", hörte er die giftige Stimme Bellatrix'.  
  
James wollte ihr eine Beleidigung entgegen schleudern, doch er rang zu sehr nach Luft, als das es ihm gelang. Schmerz. Überall nur Schmerz, der seine Sinne betäubte. Er versuchte, ihn wegzudrängen, doch es war schwer. So schwer... Mühselig hob er den Kopf und starrte die Hexe finster an.  
  
Er würde nicht ihn Ohnmacht fallen. Nein, das würde er nicht. Diese Schmach würde er sich nicht geben.  
  
"_Petrificus Totalus_!", rief jemand plötzlich erbost.  
  
Völlig neben der Spur nahm James wahr, wie Bellatrix erstarrte und umkippte - seine Qual hatte in diesem Moment ein Ende. Er atmete auf, der Schmerz war verschwunden, auch wenn prickelnde Stiche noch weiter zu spüren waren, rappelte sich schwerfällig auf, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand, während er - wie Lucius und Aryan - in die Richtung starrte, aus welcher der Ganzkörperklammerfluch gekommen war.  
  
"Sirius!", rief James erfreut aus. Sein Kumpel stand da, mit erhobenen Zauberstab, das Gesicht bleich und ausdruckslos; nur die dunklen Augen funkelten hasserfüllt.  
  
Sirius beachtete James gar nicht, sondern spießte Lucius, Aryan und Bellatrix, die soeben von dem Walpurgisritter vom Fluch befreit worden war und aufstand, mit tödlichen Blicken auf.  
  
Er schien sehr empört und innerlich aufgewühlt. "Wer hat dir erlaubt, meinen Gast zu belästigen, Bella?", erkundigte sich Sirius mit gepresster Stimme, während er näher kam. Er war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet - teuer aussehende Hose und ein edel geschnittenes Hemd. Die Schatten des Kronleuchterlichts sammelten sich in der Grube seines Schlüsselbeines.  
  
Bellatrix schnaubte verächtlich, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. "Er ist nicht so reinblütig wie wir, und gehört einer Bande von Mugglefreunden an", zischte sie, als wäre diese Erklärung nicht zu toppen.  
  
Sirius' Augen wurden schmal. Finsternis umhauchte sein Gesicht. "Das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, Hausherrin zu spielen." Er stand nun direkt vor der kleinen Gruppe und beachtete James noch immer nicht.  
  
Lucius winkte ab. "Schön, schön, schön", schnarrte er überheblich. "Dennoch solltest du den gut gemeinten Rat annehmen, dir deine Freunde _woanders_ zu suchen, Black."  
  
Sirius richtete seinen flackernden Blick auf ihn, das Gesicht noch immer in einer Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit verhüllt.  
"Zum Beispiel in Slytherin, Malfoy?", wollte er desinteressiert wissen. Er sprach auffällig ruhig, doch der Groll in seinen Augen strafte seine Gleichgültigkeit Lügen. "Oder bei dir?" Der Junge lachte höhnisch auf. "Ich bezweifle sehr, dass Leute wie du das Wort ´Freunde´ buchstabieren können." Er nahm einen gemeinen Ausdruck an. "Du würdest sogar die Seele deiner eigenen Mutter verkaufen, wenn es dir von Vorteil wäre."  
  
Lucius verdüsterte sich. Eine Sekunde später hielt er seinen Zauberstab gezückt. "Lass' meine Mutter aus dem Spiel, Black, oder hast du etwa deine gute Erziehung vergessen?" Seine blassen Augen leuchteten boshaft.  
  
Sirius lächelte kühl. "Nicht mehr, als du", entgegnete er mit leisem Spott, aber klirrend klarer Stimme.  
  
"Stell' dich nicht gegen uns, Kleiner", warnte ihn Bellatrix wütend.  
  
James schaute von einem zum anderen und beobachtete das Ganze mit wachsender Unruhe. Der Ton, der hier herrschte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und er schien mehr, als den soeben ausgelösten Streit heraufzubeschwören.  
  
Auch Aryan sagte noch nichts, doch er nahm das alles mit einem belustigten Ausdruck auf dem feinen Gesicht wahr. Er wirkte gelassen mit seinen schwarz umschminkten, hellgrünen Augen und dem dunklen Haar, die in kurzen, spitz zulaufenden Strähnen konfus in alle Richtungen gestylt waren. Er hatte eine beinahe gleichgültige Haltung eingenommen, und nur sein Blick wirkte leicht nachdenklich.  
  
"Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Bella", erwiderte Sirius aggressiv - offensichtlich artete es gerade in einen derben Familienstreit aus. "Und schon gar nicht _hier_!"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh!", machte Bellatrix aufgebracht. Sie fauchte, wie eine wütende Katze. "Dein Vater und deine Mutter werden sicher anders darüber denken!"  
  
"Mir scheint entgangen zu sein, dass sie ihre Vormundschaft über mich an dich weitergegeben haben, Schlampe." Sirius war nicht länger ruhig. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, seine Augen sprühten Funken, die freie Hand war zur Faust geballt, der Zauberstab erhoben.  
  
"Wirklich witzig", kommentierte seine Cousine sarkastisch und trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, bis seine Zauberstabspitze sie berührte. "Sie werden kaum erfreut sein, wenn sie sehen, wen du hier eingeladen hast!"  
  
"Wir haben deinem Freund nur den Empfang gebührt, den er verdient hat", fügte Lucius kalt lächelnd hinzu. Das blonde, glatte Haar war zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er musterte Sirius hochmütig.  
  
Sirius schien wieder äußerst gelassen - ein gefährliches Zeichen, wie James wusste.  
  
"Dazu habt ihr kein Recht!", meinte er mit feindseliger, klarer Stimme. Er sah Lucius und Bellatrix an. Der Augenblick schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, gestochen scharf, bereit, zu explodieren.  
  
James schaute atemlos in die Runde, bereit, Flüche abzufeuern.  
  
Sirius löste seinen boshaften Blick nicht von jenen beiden. "Raus... aus dem Haus... _meiner_ Eltern", sagte er dann langsam und mit einer solch' tödlich kalten, hasserfüllten Stimme, dass sie die Luft zu zerschneiden vermochte.  
  
James riss die Augen auf und starrte seinen Freund an. So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt... Bellatrix schnaubte empört. "Du...", fing sie zornig an, aber Sirius unterbrach sie.  
  
"_Raus_. Meine Eltern sind nicht da, und als ihr ältester Sohn habe ich demnach hier das Sagen", erklärte er bedrohlich und gebieterisch. "Und ich sagte: _raus_. Verschwindet."  
  
James stierte ihn noch immer an. Die anderen taten das Gleiche, und der Moment schien jede Sekunde zu zerreißen, bis Lucius zu lachen anfing. Leise, amüsiert und irgendwie... stolz, wie der Gryffindor unruhig und verblüfft bemerkte. Er erinnerte sich, dass Sirius einst Lucius' Schützling gewesen war und es mit Sicherheit noch sein würde, wäre er nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen. Aber vielleicht hatte der Blonde die Hoffnung ja nicht aufgegeben?  
  
Die blassgrauen Augen des jungen Mannes strichen kühl, aber mild über Sirius' Gesicht. "Wirklich, Black, glaube mir: auf _unserer_ Seite, auf der Seite, auf die du nun mal gehörst, kannst du ganz groß werden. Du hast es gerade eben mal wieder bewiesen. Glaube mir und überlege es dir, ehe du einen Schritt in die _falsche_ Richtung machst..." Er maß Sirius mit unlesbaren Blicken, nahezu sanft, wenn da nicht die unverdrängte Kälte wäre. "Unsere Seite wird dich niemals in Stich lassen. Die _andere_ Seite aber schon..." Lucius lächelte aufrichtig. "Blut wird immer dicker sein, als Wasser. Das wirst du niemals ändern können."  
  
Er nickte Sirius knapp zu, ehe er sich abwandte; der knöchellange, dunkle Umhang bauschte sich beeindruckend auf, und mit eleganten Schritten und hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt er zur Haustür, wie ein König, der an seinem ihm zujubelnden Volk vorbeiging.  
  
Bellatrix sah ihren Cousin aus verengten Augen an, verächtlich, sagte jedoch nichts mehr dazu und folgte Lucius eilig.  
  
Sirius war um mehrere Grade blasser geworden, und starrte Lucius mit großen Augen hinterher.  
  
Aryan räusperte sich leise, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.  
  
James sah ihn an.  
  
Der Walpurisritter schaute zu Sirius, mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das selbst seine kühlen Augen erreicht hatte und dort aufglitzerte, wie Tautropfen im Morgenlicht. "Du tätest besser daran, Lucius zu glauben, Sirius", sagte er nun mit seiner stets ein wenig lauernd klingenden Stimme, aber James hörte auch etwas Warmes und Ehrliches daraus, sacht, aber existierend.  
  
Er starrte Aryan verwirrt an. _Glaubte_ dieser Zauberer wirklich an die Richtigkeit der Schwarzen Magie und der Reinblütigkeit? _Glaubte_ er aufrichtig und aus ganzem Herzen, dass er für das ´_Gute_´ eintrat, weil nur jenes ´_richtig_´ sein konnte? James konnte sich nur damit diese Aufrichtigkeit bei Aryan erklären, die ihn trotz der zarten Kälte stets umgab, wie ein warmer, freundlicher Schatten.  
  
Sirius löste seinen Blick von der Haustür und lenkte ihn langsam und fragend zu Aryan. Sämtliche Wut und sämtlicher Hass waren verschwunden, ins Nirgendwo geflohen und hatten kümmerliche Leere hinterlassen, überschattet von... _Zweifel_.  
  
Aryan wirkte ruhig und sah Sirius an, als sehe er in ihm einen Freund, den es zu retten galt, weil Freunde sich einander stets halfen, wenn sie in Not waren.  
  
Aber retten, wovor? James runzelte besorgt die Stirn, ihm gefiel diese Entwicklung hier überhaupt nicht. Doch noch sagte er nichts, noch beobachtete er die sich vor ihm auftuende Szene atemlos und angespannt.  
  
"Die Feindes Seite hat ihre so genannte Moral auf nur unsicheren Säulen gebaut", erklärte der junge Walpurgisritter sacht, fast schon träge. "Sie erkennt dich nur an, solange du so denkst und bist, wie sie. Und der Name ´Black´ wird bei ihr immer Misstrauen ausrufen. Eine Abweichung deinerseits, ein Preisgeben eines deiner Züge, die den Feinden nicht gefallen wird, ein kleiner Fehltritt, Sirius, und sie stürzen sich auf dich, wie ausgehungerte Raubtiere, verurteilen dich und sehen in dir den Sündenbock. Das wird so sein, weil du ein ´Black´ bist, und vor dieser Tatsache kannst du nicht fliehen." Er lächelte flüchtig. "_Wir_ aber werden zu dir halten. Der Weg zurück steht dir offen, Sirius. Immer." Aryan ging rückwärts, langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt und entfernte sich allmählich von ihnen, den sachten Blick der hellgrünen Augen nicht von Sirius lösend, das leichte, ehrliche Lächeln nicht ein einziges Mal verschwunden. An der Tür blieb er stehen. "Die Dunkle Seite wird dich niemals fallen lassen. Doch vertraue darauf, dass die Freundschaft es tun wird."  
  
Ein letzter kühler, aber aufrichtiger Blick, dann öffnete Aryan die Haustür und trat hinaus in den hellen, warmen Sommernachmittag, der hier, im kalten, düsteren Haus so unwirklich, so fern wirkte, als sei er pure Illusion.  
  
Mit einem Klicken, welches widerhallte, fiel die Tür ins Schloss. James sah zu Sirius, der reglos auf die Stelle starrte, wo der Schwarzmagier soeben noch gestanden hatte. Etwas Nachdenkliches, Verzweifeltes hatte sich in Sirius' nachtschwarze Augen geschlichen.  
  
James wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er unbehaglich, seinen Freund verstohlen musternd.  
  
"Glaubst du, sie haben die Wahrheit gesagt?", brach Sirius' leise Stimme die Stille.  
  
James zog die Augenbrauen hoch und stieß einen langen Atem aus. Ihm wurde nicht bewusst, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Sirius reagierte genauso, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Er wollte automatisch verneinen, aufrühren, den Jungen sogar schütteln und wissen wollen, wie er ernsthaft über jene gesprochenen, verlogenen Worte nachdenken konnte. Doch er hielt inne und war selbst darüber überrascht. Freundschaft, so kam James in den Sinn, machte einen verletzlich. Und somit schwach genug, um ihre Opfer fallen zu lassen. Das stimmte. Doch... "Was ist das Leben schon wert, wenn man das Gefühl der Freundschaft nicht erfahren darf?", fragte er also zurück und sprach genauso leise und brüchig, wie sein Freund zuvor.  
  
Sirius ließ seinen Blick langsam zu ihm schweifen. Und James erkannte darin, dass der Junge nach etwas suchte, wo er Halt finden würde, etwas, wofür es sich lohnte, mit seiner Familie zu brechen und die gefühllose, aber damit sichere Seite, für die er bestimmt war, aufzugeben, um eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die unsicher und verletzlich machte. Er erwartete von James eine Antwort, die ihn davon restlos überzeugte, dass ihre Freundschaft all' das, was er auf sich nehmen musste, wert war.  
  
James suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten, um Sirius davon überzeugen zu können, dass sich dieser Wechsel trotz des hohen Preises auszahlen würde, doch er fand sie nicht, und so sprach er einfach das aus, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Niemand zwingt dich, dich gegen deine Familie zu stellen, Sirius", sagte er matt. Die Arme hangen reglos herab. "Aber wenn sie dich nicht so akzeptiert, wie du bist, ist sie nicht besser, als jene ´Feindesseite´, von der Lestrange gesprochen hat." James schob fiebrig seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. "Du hast mich einmal gefragt, was wäre, wenn der Preis für Freundschaft zu hoch für uns sei..." Er blickte Sirius fest an und erlaubte ihm nicht, wegzuschauen. "Ich glaube, der Verlust, nie zu _erfahren_, was Freundschaft wirklich _bedeuten_ kann, ist ein viel höherer Preis, den man zu zahlen hat, als den der Freundschaft."  
  
Sirius schien immer noch zu zweifeln. Seine Augen, so oft ein Spiegel seiner Seele, verrieten ihn. "Aber... aber nicht zu wissen, was Freundschaft bedeutet, besagt, nichts vermissen zu können", wandte er dumpf ein.  
  
"Doch dann wirst du dich immer fragen, wie das Gefühl wäre, zu wissen, Freunde zu haben..." James lächelte leicht. "Der Verlust ist, nie etwas zu wissen, Sirius. Und wenn die Freundschaft echt und aufrichtig ist, wird jeder Preis, den sie verlangt, sich dafür lohnen..."  
  
Sirius erwiderte stumm seinen Blick. Noch immer huschten leise Zwiespalte über seine dunkle Iris, wie graue Schatten, flüchtig, kaum erfassbar, aber sie wurden zusehends schwächer, als entfernten sie sich in Weiten, die jedoch immer noch erreichbar waren. Die Unsicherheit zersplitterte langsam, tausend zersprengenden Glasscherben gleich, und Gewissheit erklomm seine ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge.  
  
Sirius glaubte ihm, das erkannte James, und war erleichtert und froh. Der Riss, den die einfachen Worte der ehemaligen Slytherins herbeigefügt hatten, heilte, so schnell, wie er entstanden war, und wurde von aufgehender Arglosigkeit überdeckt.  
  
Doch James wusste, so fest und ehrlich ihre Freundschaft auch war und werden würde, sie dennoch auf unsicherem Boden entstanden war. Daran mochten die Zeit, welche durch die Zersplitterung der Gesellschaft markiert wurde, die Verschiedenheit, aus der er und Sirius entsprangen, Schuld sein, und obwohl James _wusste_, dass ihre beider Freundschaft zueinander keine Lüge war und später allen trotzen würde, würde Sirius sie im Unterbewusstsein hin und wieder in Frage stellen, allein, weil ihm solch' ein kostbares, verletzliches Gut fremd war und er immer noch lernen musste, damit umzugehen.  
  
Aber James war davon überzeugt, dass Sirius ihn niemals hintergehen würde und dieser, der sich derzeit noch von dem unbekannten Preis der Freundschaft ein wenig scheute, zum Zeitpunkt der Bezahlung wissen würde, dass sich _jeder_ Preis zu zahlen lohnte, ganz gleich, wie hoch er war.  
  
- . -  
  
Sirius sah James in die Augen, darum bemüht, sein Gesicht verschlossen zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Nicht bei James. Nicht bei seinem besten Freund, der ihn so offen vertraute und es mit jeder einzelnen Geste zeigte. Der es für so sehr verständlich hielt, dass er, Sirius, zu ihm halten würde, und _nicht_ einen Weg beschritt, der einfacher war, dessen Entscheiden diesen zu gehen, ihn niemand übel nehmen würde, da sein Leben an der Seite der Dunklen Magie eigentlich vorherbestimmt war. Der auf einmal so viel Geduld zeigte, ihm so manche, leise Zweifel verzeih und ihn mit solcher bedingungsloser Hingabe vertraute, wie niemand niemals zuvor.  
  
Sirius schenkte James ein ehrliches, unbeholfenes Lächeln, welches dieser erwiderte. Dann zog er fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, steckte den Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust, seinen Freund aufmerksam musternd. "Also?", erkundigte er sich erwartungsvoll. "Wie hast du es geschafft, das Haus hier ungehindert zu betreten?" Er grinste lausbubenhaft. "Normalerweise müsstest du in alle vier Himmelrichtungen zerfetzt worden sein, nur dein Kopf wäre unversehrt und dort aufgespießt, wo alle ungebetenen Besucher hängen."  
  
James starrte ihn an, einen Augenblick lang offensichtlich überlegend, ob das ernst gemeint war, dann boxte er Sirius spielerisch in den Magen und lachte. "Ich habe bei meinem Vater eine magische Notiz gefunden", erklärte er leichthin.  
  
Sirius nickte nachdenklich. "Gestohlen?"  
  
"Ich?" James zwinkerte. "Klar, Mann. Dad weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Er und Mom sind zwei Wochen lang weg."  
  
"Das wundert mich nicht." Er funkelte den anderen spöttisch an. "Und da dachtest du, du könntest hier einfach aufkreuzen?"  
  
James zuckte nicht ein einziges Mal mit den Wimpern. "Ja." Seine braunen Augen wurden groß. "Aber schau', wenn du deswegen Ärger mit deinen Eltern bekommen solltest, gehe ich natürlich wieder."  
  
Sirius starrte ihn an. Dann schnaubte er. Soweit würde es noch kommen, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht besuchen durften. Zugegeben, er selbst wollte es nie, weil er dieses Haus hier hasste, aber James war nun mal hier. Und klar, seine Mutter würde austicken, wenn sie den ´Potter-Bengel´ sehen würde. Doch der Gedanke erheiterte Sirius. Zumal sie es nach außen hin ohnehin nicht zeigen würde. Wollen schon, aber sein Vater legte großen Wert auf den Anschein einer perfekten Familie und so würde James die Unwillkommenheit nicht in großem Ausmaß spüren. "Du bleibst hier!", bestimmte Sirius also großspurig und grinste.  
  
James strahlte. Es schien, als ginge die Sonne in ihm auf, das Grinsen hob sich und seine Augen leuchteten. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist", meinte er zwar, sich angewidert umschauend, "aber dafür können wir zwei zusammen abhängen!"  
  
Dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. "Warum dürft ihr hier zaubern, ohne dass gleich Eulen vom Zaubereiministerium kommen? Habt ihr hier etwa verbotene Schutzwälle, die gewisse Dinge abschirmen?"  
  
Sirius feixte. "Jep. Du ahnst nicht, welch' großen Vorteil man daraus hat. Wir können hier zaubern, soviel wir wollen!"  
  
James nickte und schien begeistert. Doch ein sanfter Schatten unter seiner Iris zeigte, dass er noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er sprach es direkt aus. "Bellatrix hat den Cruciatusfluch verwendet!" Er zischte, jedwede Fröhlichkeit war verschwunden. "Ich fasse es nicht, dass sie ihn beherrscht, erst recht nicht, dass sie _das_ gewagt hat!"  
  
Sirius regte sich unbehaglich. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Warum Bellatrix das getan hatte, wusste er auch nicht. Wollte sie vor Lucius und Aryan angeben? War sie sich sicher, dass es niemals rauskäme? James' Vater war immerhin ein Auror und... er stieß einen langen Atem aus. Natürlich würde es nicht rauskommen, selbst wenn sein Freund unter Einfluss des Veritasserum schnurstracks zum Zaubererminister laufen und ihm davon berichten würde. Was herrschte, war Geld. Und nicht die Ehrlichkeit. Sämtliche Blacks würden auf der Stelle gewisse Summen an Galleonen für das Stillschweigen und das Vergessen dieses Zwischenfalls zahlen, den _Tagespropheten_, der schon längst kein unabhängiges Presseorgan mehr war, zwingen, nicht darüber zu berichten, und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und wenn James' Vater damit nicht zurecht kommen würde, würde man ihn feuern. So einfach war das. Ideologien und Werte gab es in der magischen Politik so wenig, wie anderswo. Er sagte James das.  
  
Dieser nahm es mit versteinerter Miene auf, er hatte es schließlich gewusst. Sirius hatte ihm schon vorher häufiger angedeutet, dass hier jene das Sagen hatten, die es auch bezahlen konnten. Trotzdem war er zornig; Sirius konnte es nachvollziehen.  
  
"Verdammt, ich kann nicht glauben, dass alles so korrupt abläuft!", zischte er schließlich außer sich vor Wut hervor.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. Er war es gewohnt, er fand nichts Schlimmes daran. "Du wirst es nicht ändern können, James."  
  
Dieser funkelte ihn an. "Man sollte es aber ändern wollen, Sirius!" "Ich zeig' dir mein Zimmer, ja?", meinte der Schwarzhaarige schlicht. "Wir zaubern ein zweites Bett rein, und weißt du was? Wir können schon mal das mit den Animagi üben, wie findest du das?"  
  
Sie stiefelten los, James, noch immer empört, ließ sich nur widerwillig auf die Ablenkungsthemen ein. "Was haben die hier denn gemacht? Dich etwa besucht?", ließ James nicht wirklich locker.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, die sind manchmal halt hier." Der Treppengang war dunkel und die silbrigen Fackeln warfen düstere Schatten an die Wände.  
  
"Einfach so?" James war skeptisch.  
  
"Bella gehört zur Familie."  
  
"Aber wen hat sie hier besucht, wenn deine Eltern gerade nicht da sind?"  
  
Sirius verzog leicht genervt das Gesicht. "Och, James... sie ist hier immer willkommen, weißt du, und kann hier reinschneien, wann es ihr beliebt."  
  
"Oh, Mann!", bemerkte sein Freund frustriert. "So, wie dieser blöde Hauself drauf war, hatte ich den Anschein, dass hier niemand rein gelassen wird, der nicht bezeugen kann, dass er hier eingeladen wurde."  
  
Sirius kicherte. "Nun, das konntest du auch nicht beweisen, huh? Kreacher lässt niemanden rein, der ihm unbekannt ist. Oder sollte niemanden reinlassen; du hast dir ja Eintritt verschafft. Daraufhin ist er sofort zu mir gekommen und ich... hatte ja ein perfektes Timing drauf, runter zu gehen, wie du bemerkt hast."  
  
"Tz", machte James, lächelte aber leicht.  
  
Oben angekommen, stieß Sirius die riesige Doppeltür zu seinem großen Zimmer auf. Es war - natürlich - vollkommen schwarz, doch Quidditchposter an den Wänden erhellten den Raum.  
  
James, der das Zaubereiministerium und Bellatrix vergessen hatte, als er die abgehackten Köpfe der Hauselfen gesehen hatte, ließ sich gerade abfällig über schwarzmagische Familien aus.  
  
Sirius grinste unwirsch und ließ seinen Kumpel reden. Sein dunkles Bett stand mit Nachttisch unter dem großen, mit schwarzen, bodenlangen Vorhängen behangenen Fenster gegenüber der Tür. An der Wand links der Tür befand sich ein Kleiderschrank, flankiert von zwei Kommoden. Gegenüber standen ein Spiegel, ein Bücherregal und ein Schreibtisch. Auf diesem lag allerlei Zeugs, Sirius machte sich nie die Mühe, aufzuräumen. Der Boden war mit Kleidungsstücken übersäht, die er unwirsch in die Ecke gekickt hatte. Sirius, der die Tür offen gelassen hatte, rief nun mit einem Accio-Zauber ein Bett aus einem der vielen Gästezimmer herbei.  
  
Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und die Sonne schien dahinter, so dass das Schwarz aufzuleuchten schien. Es wirkte dämmrig im Raum, doch an James' Gesicht erkannte Sirius, dass es hier längst nicht so ungemütlich fand, wie anderswo im Haus.  
  
Krachend landete das Bett auf dem Boden, zwei Meter von seinem eigenen entfernt. "Voil", kommentierte er feixend. "Willkommen, James, im schwarzmagischsten Haus der dunkelsten Familie, die es gibt. Eine Nacht in diesem verzauberten Bett und du wirst einer von Uns!" Er zwinkerte den Jungen verschwörerisch zu und grinste dreckig.  
  
James schnaubte und warf sich ohne Vorwarnung auf Sirius. Lachend purzelten sie zu Boden, kabbelten sich, bis eine missfällige Stimme durch die unbekümmerte Atmosphäre glitt.  
  
"Master Black, Ihre Mutter will Sie sprechen."  
  
Sirius sah, immer noch lachend, auf und sah den Hauself Kreacher, der ihn und James finster anstarrte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich waren seine Eltern gerade wiedergekommen, und Kreacher war sicher schnurstracks petzen gegangen, dass ein ´nicht vorangekündigter´ Gast angekommen war, der nicht nachweisen konnte, dass sein Blut in seiner Familie bis auf mindestens zwanzig Jahrhunderte zurück rein geblieben war.  
  
Sirius schob James weg und rappelte sich auf, die Augen verdrehend. "Na, dann... komm', Kumpel, Zeit, meinen Eltern zu sagen, dass du für zwei Wochen zu Besuch bleibst."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Oh Mann, auf was habe ich mich bei dieser Geschichte eigentlich eingelassen? Das ist vielleicht ein Mammutprojekt, sage ich euch.  
  
Ach ja, ich hab' null Peilung, ob Toujours pur, jenes schöne Familienmotto der Familie Black auch wirklich ´stets rein´ bedeutet, irgendwie habe ich das so in Erinnerung, auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, woher und warum.  
  
DAANKEEEE für eure Reviews, ihr seid wahre Schätze! Funkeln in den Augen krieg - passt also auf, dass ich euch nicht stehle, Pirat, der ich bin -zwinker-.  
_


	17. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 2

**A/N:** Danke, Padfoot's Mate für geistige Unterstützung!!!  
  
Danke auch v.a. Ginny, deine vielen, vielen Nachfragen haben mich auch dazu aufgerafft, meine Schreibklemme zu überwinden :).

  
  
**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.  
  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 2**

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
_- unbekannt  
  
James folgte Sirius hinaus aus dem Zimmer und hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, sich geradewegs in die Schwierigkeiten zu begeben. Er wollte soeben Sirius den mehr oder weniger genialen Vorschlag machen, einfach heimlich hier zu bleiben, als ihnen jemand auf der Treppe entgegenkam, die sie gerade hinabstiegen.  
  
"Sirius", begann Regulus mit seiner immer etwas kühlen, arroganten Stimme und grinste seinen Bruder leicht an. James schien er noch gar nicht zu bemerken. "Mom will wissen, wer ihre Zahnpasta verzaubert hat, so dass ihre Zähne grün wurden." Sein Grinsen wurde teuflisch. "Sie ruft nach dir - viel Spaß bei deiner eigenen Hinrichtung."  
  
"Haha, wie witzig", schnaubte Sirius, während Regulus sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte, als er James bewusst wahrzunehmen schien.  
  
Der Gryffindor bemerkte, wie der Jüngere erstarrte, die Augen ungläubig aufriss und alle seine Muskeln anspannte, einer Raubkatze gleich, die auf dem Sprung zum Angriff war. Oder zur Flucht.  
  
Regulus' Grinsen erstarb auf der Stelle, schwand' in ungeahnte Tiefen grenzenloser Dunkelheit und machte einer Kälte Platz, die eisig wirken sollte, wäre da nicht das lodernde Feuer in den schwarzen Augen, welches aufglühte, geboren in Abscheu und Verachtung.  
  
"Was macht _er denn hier_?", stieß er hervor; die Stimme eine Mischung aus Empörung, Zorn und Auflehnung. Seine feinen Züge wirkten starr, während er James' boshafte Blicke zuwarf; die Hand lag bereits auf seinem Zauberstab.  
  
"Mich besuchen", antwortete Sirius leichthin und lächelte. Er hatte offensichtlich vor, die Reaktionen seines Bruders geflissentlich zu ignorieren.  
  
"Du lädst den _Feind_ zu uns ein?" Regulus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und löste seinen feindseligen Blick von James, nur, um Sirius damit aufzuspießen. "Du bist toter, als tot."  
  
Sirius grinste breit. "Alter, er ist kein Feind. Er ist mein bester Kumpel, klar?"  
  
"Mom wird austicken, wenn sie erfährt, dass du übergelaufen bist", prophezeite Regulus düster.  
  
James atmete scharf die Luft ein und spürte sogleich Sirius' Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn davon abhielt, sich augenblicklich auf diesen kleinen, verlogenen Bastard zu stürzen.  
  
"So ein Quatsch, was erzählst'n da für ´ne Scheiße, Mann?", winkte Sirius abfällig ab. "Du weißt doch, dass James mein Kumpel ist. Probleme, dass er für eine Weile bei uns wohnt?"  
  
In Regulus' Augen glomm ein unlesbarer Ausdruck auf, zu schwach, um definiert werden zu können, zu stark, um es nicht zu bemerken. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, ebenso nebulös, wie so vieles an ihm.  
  
"Du tust es nur, weil du sie provozieren willst, nicht wahr? Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du wirklich Freundschaft für Blutsverräter wie den Potters empfindest. Alles, was du damit bezweckst, ist, Mom zur Weißglut zu bringen. Weil du nun mal ein Rebell bist." Er hob kurz die Schultern in einer arglosen Geste, während sein Blick auf einmal durchdringender wurde. Er griff um Sirius' Oberarm. "Nicht wahr? Sag', dass ich recht habe!"  
  
James schnaubte wieder und mischte sich ein. "Du hast Unrecht, Arschloch."  
  
"Regulus...", fing Sirius genervt an. "Fang' endlich an, selbstständig zu denken, anstatt die schei' Phasen zu droschen, die dir Mom und Dad in dein Hirn reinpumpen, okay?" Er riss sich los, stieß seinen Bruder an die Wand und ging die Stufen herab.  
  
"Komm', James."  
  
James schaute noch einmal zu Regulus, der ihn böse anstarrte.  
  
"Niemand unreines Blutes betritt ungestraft das Haus der Blacks", zischte er leise, damit Sirius es nicht hören konnte, dann lief er eilends die Treppe nach oben.  
  
James ballte unwillkürlich seine Hände zu Fäuste und versprach sich, Regulus nachher eine reinzuhauen.  
  
"James, Mann, bist du festgewachsen?", rief Sirius auch schon vom unteren Treppenansatz, ungeduldig, wie eh und je.  
  
James schaute Regulus noch einmal übellaunig hinterher, ehe er die letzten Stufen hinabsprang, zu Sirius, um seine Eltern zu suchen.  
  
"Sie ist bestimmt im Wohnsaal", nuschelte sein Freund, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
  
"Worüber denkst du nach?", erkundigte sich James, während sie den langen, dunklen Flur durchquerten. Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten silbriges Licht, doch die Düsternis ließ sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt vollständig vertreiben. Sie blieb da, hing wie graue Gewitterwolken über die Atmosphäre, bildete einen immerwährenden Schatten, der durch nichts auf der Welt zu vertreiben war. Ihre Schritte wurden vom Teppich gedämpft.  
  
"Über eine passende Erklärung."  
  
"Wegen meinem Aufenthalt?" James blieb stehen und packte hastig Sirius' Arm, damit er es ihm nachtat.  
  
Erstaunt sah dieser ihn an. "Was?"  
  
"Hör' mal, ich sehe doch, dass du Probleme wegen mir haben wirst. Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe."  
  
Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. "Häh?"  
  
James überlegte kurz; die Fackeln knisterten in der Stille. "Na, wenn du es so ausredenhaft erklären musst, und so, dann..."  
  
Der andere kicherte. "Alter, das würdest du auch, wenn deine Mutter grüne Zähne bekommen hätte."  
  
Diesmal war es James, der irritiert blinzelte. "Grüne Zähn- du suchst nach einer Erklärung wegen der verzauberten Zahnpasta?"  
  
Sirius nickte unbekümmert. "Ja, worüber denn sonst?" Er feixte.  
  
James stieß einen langen Atem aus. Es war immer wieder dasselbe. Jedes Mal, wenn er geglaubt hatte, seinen Kumpel in- und auswendig zu kennen, überraschte dieser ihn immer wieder aufs Neue mit dem Gegenteiligem. "Na, vielleicht, warum ein Sohn eines Aurors, nicht halb so reinblütig wie ihr, ein Mugglefreund und Blutsverräter, hier im Hause Black weilt, um mit dem Ältesten ihrer Kinder ein wenig abzuhängen?", schlug er mit falscher Unschuld vor, versuchend, seinen leichten Ärger über Sirius' Sorglosigkeit zu unterdrücken.  
  
Sirius grinste. Doch James erkannte, dass es kein echtes Grinsen war; zu dunkel blieben dessen Augen, zu finster der Ausdruck in ihnen, der sich aufgemacht hatte, seit sie Regulus auf der Treppe begegnet waren.  
  
"Du bist mein Freund und mein Gast. Wenn ich sage, dass du ein wenig hier bleibst, dann wirst du es auch tun!", verkündete der Schwarzhaarige schroff, riss sich mit ruckartig aus James' Griff los und wollte sich wieder umwenden, um weiterzugehen.  
  
James war schneller und fing dessen Handgelenk. "Warte!"  
  
"Was ist denn noch?" Der Blick des Jungen sprühte vor Ungeduld, die Stimme war angespannt.  
  
"Und du tust es wirklich nicht nur wegen der Provokation deiner Mutter gegenüber?"  
  
"Was?" Sirius riss zunächst die Augen auf, verengte sie dann.  
  
"Du hast mich genau verstanden." James hatte nicht vor, nachzugeben. "Antworte!"  
  
Sirius starrte ihn erst mal einfach nur an, so, als müsste er seine aufgewühlten Gedanken ordnen; dann seufzte er und befreite sich mit sanfter Gewalt von James. "Hör' mal, Kumpel, soll' ich es auf meiner Stirn tätowieren, dass wir Freunde sind und ich deswegen will, dass du hier bleibst? Klar, Mann, nun, wo sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet, kann ich sie damit auch ärgern, aber... ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst."  
  
James legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Sirius nachdenklich.  
  
Dieser wirkte in dem fahlen Fackellicht noch blasser, als sonst, während seine schwarzen Augen glühender wirkten, wie üblich. Sie schienen beinahe silbern, denn der matte Feuerschein reflektierte sich in ihnen.  
  
"Ich halte es sonst nicht aus", fügte er mit leerer Stimme hinzu.  
  
James kannte diese Ausdruckslosigkeit. Sie diente Sirius immer dann, wenn er eine unbewusste Mauer um sich baute, um seine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen, natürlich vor seinem Gegenüber, aber, und je länger er diesen Jungen kannte, umso stärker verfestigte sich der Verdacht, auch und vor allem _vor sich selbst_. Vielleicht lag es an dieser Welt, in der Sirius aufgewachsen war, welche so anders, so verschieden wirkte, als die von James', obgleich sie im gleichen Land lebten. Wenn alles um einen herum nur auf Reinblütigkeit, Schwarzer Magie und dem Erhalt der verlogenen Ehre dieser Ideale und Familie plädierte, wenn man nicht akzeptiert wurde, wenn man anders dachte, dann diente Ausdruckslosigkeit als Selbstschutz. Schutz vor dieser Welt, die einen nicht verstand und nicht verstehen wollte. Und Schutz _vor einem selbst_, aufgewühlt durch die Zerrissenheit, die man empfand, wenn man manchmal nicht mehr weiter wusste.  
  
James hob fragend die Augenbrauen und wollte nachhaken, was genau Sirius denn nicht aushalten würde, aber dieser stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, wandte sich um und lief einfach weiter, so dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als seinem Freund zu folgen.  
  
Warum Sirius es sonst nicht aushalten würde, sollte James noch erfahren...  
  
**  
  
xxx  
  
**  
  
Sirius' Eltern saßen im Wohnsaal, welcher luxuriös eingerichtet war. Schwarz war der glänzende Marmorboden, schwarz war die Garnitur. Die Fackeln spendeten silbernes Licht und tauchten den Raum in eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre, die Sirius schon lange nicht mehr wahrnahm. Er kannte es schließlich seit klein auf.  
  
Seine Mutter stand auf, als sie ihn erblickte; ihr Blick war wütend auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Sirius!", zischte sie zornig; die Augenbrauen finster zusammengezogen. "Was fällt dir ein, die Zahnpasta zu verfärben, du ungezogener Nichtsnutz!" Sie eilte ihm entgegen und Sirius hob rasch seine Hände, im Versuch, sie zu beruhigen.  
  
"Zahnpasta, Mom?", fragte er unschuldig.  
  
"Streite es lieber nicht ab", mischte sich sein Vater gutmütig zwinkernd ein, der die Szene belustigt beobachtete. "Narcissa musste deine Mutter auf ihre grüne Zähne aufmerksam machen. Du hast es geschickt angestellt, die Wirkung tritt erst später in Kraft, wenn man nicht mehr in den Spiegel schaut, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sirius wollte die Augen aufreißen, den Nichtsahnenden spielen, aber ein Blick auf seinen Vater genügte, um zu wissen, dass zumindest _er_ es lustig gefunden hatte. So grinste er nur verwegen.  
  
Seine Mutter packte ihn plötzlich an den Kragen und schüttelte ihn. "Junge, wenn das noch einmal vorkommt, dann Gnade dir Slytherin! Bei allen Flüchen dieser Welt, hat dir denn niemand wenigstens ein bisschen Erziehung einbläuen können?"  
  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich zu befreien. "Mom... lass' mich los..."  
  
Mrs Black schnaubte und ließ ihren Sohn tatsächlich los, als sie im selben Moment James entdeckte. "Was..."  
  
"Mom, Dad, das ist James, mein bester Freund. Er bleibt in den Ferien hier", nutzte Sirius die Möglichkeit des schnellen Vorstellens. "James, das sind meine Eltern."  
  
James trat neben ihm und lächelte verkrampft. "Guten Tag, Mr und Mrs Black", bemühte er sich um Höflichkeit, doch er klang etwas verunsichert, auch wenn er es mit aller Macht zu verbergen versuchen wollte, und hielt der Hexe seine Hand entgegen. Er wirkte distanziert, trotz seiner Bemühungen, um Nettigkeit.  
  
Diese starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an, weigerte sich, James' angebotene Hand zu nehmen.  
  
"James... James _Potter_?", hakte Sirius' Vater nach; in dessen Stimme lag etwas Lauerndes, das sich trotz der oberflächlichen Freundlichkeit nicht verbergen ließ. Er trat näher und schüttelte James' Hand, ehe er seinen Sohn anschaute. Auch darin lag etwas Schneidendes, obgleich sein Blick größtenteils unlesbar schien "Wie... _interessant_."  
  
Sirius hielt seinen Blick stand. Er wusste, vor James würden seine Eltern nichts sagen. Sie würden weder unhöflich noch bedrohlich werden, sie würden James nicht rausschmeißen, denn das verbot die gute Erziehung, die Mr Black genossen hatte und die er in seinem Haus nun konsequent durchführen wollte. Er hielt nach außen hin immer die Mauer aufrecht, die eine Familienidylle, eine Aristokratie und ein elegantes Benehmen der Öffentlichkeit offenbarte.  
  
Innere Familienzwiste wurden stets hinter verschlossenen Türen bewältigt, und dazu gehörte auch das Einladen eines nicht gern gesehenen Zauberers.  
  
Sirius war sich durchaus bewusst, dass James zu den nicht gern gesehenen Zauberern gehörte, aber sein innerer Rebell hatte ihn dazu bewogen, seinen Kumpel nicht zu bitten, das Haus wieder zu verlassen. Sein innerer Rebell und die Hoffnung, endlich einmal die Ferien mit James verbringen zu können.  
  
"Meine Ahnen würden sich im Grabe umdrehen!", murmelte Mrs Black vollkommen außer sich und warf Sirius einen dieser ´Na, warte, Bengel, das wird ein Nachspiel haben, verlass' dich nur drauf' - Blicke zu. "Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, dass einer von _ihnen_ in unserem Hause..." Sie sprach es nicht aus, zu entsetzt, zu wütend schien sie zu werden.  
  
James starrte Sirius' Eltern an, offensichtlich sprachlos über die Worte von Sirius' Mutter.  
  
"Soso", murmelte sein Vater inzwischen, inzwischen wieder den jungen Gast anschauend. "Und wie lange bleibst du?" Er lächelte, aber Sirius wusste, dass es nur aufgesetzt war.  
  
James sah Sirius an, welcher sofort einsprang.  
  
"Mal schauen, Dad, aber schon für einige Tage", wagte er zu antworten.  
  
Er hörte, wie seine Mutter laut die Luft einsog und ihn unendlich finster anfunkelte. "Das ist--", fing sie halb ohnmächtig vor Wut an, doch Mr Black fiel ihr energisch ins Wort.  
  
"Das ist schön", sagte er großherzig und mit einem breiten Grinsen, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Willkommen, James, fühl' dich hier wie zuhause!"  
  
James lächelte ein genauso falsches Lächeln; Sirius glaubte ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen zu hören.  
  
Die Luft spannte sich an, wurde heiß, obwohl Wärme niemals in diesem Haus herrschte. Sirius sah abwechselnd zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater hin und her, als er sich dann abrupt umdrehte, James sofort in den Schlepptau nehmend.  
  
"Cool", rief er noch, ehe er eilends den Wohnsaal verließ, beinahe überstürzt, als befürchtete er, die wohlgesinnte Fassade könnte zu bröckeln anfangen und seine Eltern würden James wortwörtlich mit sämtlichen schwarzen Zaubern dieser Welt aus dem Haus hexen.  
  
**  
  
xxx  
  
**  
  
Es war abends und James hockte alleine in Sirius' Zimmer.  
  
Dieser war zu seinem Vater gerufen worden und war nun schon eine ganze Weile fort.  
  
Die Geduld des Gryffindors neigte sich dem Ende und er beschloss, seinen Freund aufzusuchen.  
  
Der Gang draußen war dunkel, und obwohl der Mond durch ein Fenster schien, erhellte er die Umgebung nicht wirklich. Natürlich war der Boden des Flures in ein goldsilbriges Schimmern eingetaucht und natürlich bewegten sich die Schatten zu einem stillen Tanz, aber die Düsternis wachte in diesem Haus königlich und ließ sich nicht vertreiben, weder von den nächtlichen Himmelsgestirnen, noch von der Sonne.  
  
Es war zwar ruhig, doch aus weiter Ferne konnte James Stimmenmurmeln ausmachen. Er folgte dem Geräusch - dazu musste er eine Etage tiefer hinabgehen, den Gang zu seiner Rechten betreten und um das Treppengelände, welches sich in der Mitte befand, herumgehen. Die Tür am linken Hausflügel war geschlossen, doch Licht drang durch den unteren Schlitz hindurch und die Stimmen kamen eindeutig von dort.  
  
James verstand nicht, was sie sagten, aber er erkannte eindeutig Sirius' Stimme. Er schien aufgewühlt zu sein, denn er redete sehr schnell.  
  
Er verharrte am Gelände in der Dunkelheit und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Zurückschleichen oder hier auf Sirius warten?  
  
Etwas anderes nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.  
  
Jene Tür öffnete sich und mit ihm fiel ein breiter Lichtschein in den Flur hinein, die James aber nicht erfasste. Sirius trat schnellen Schrittes heraus, wurde aber plötzlich von jemandem zurückgerissen und mit dem Rücken gegen die offene Tür gepresst.  
  
"Dad!", keuchte Sirius auf; dessen flache Hände stemmten sich gegen die Brust seines Vaters, doch er vermochte nicht, sich zu befreien.  
  
James' Augen wurden groß. Reflexartig zog er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Du hast dir ja schon eine Menge geleistet, Sirius, und jedes Mal habe ich ein Auge zugedrückt, aber nun bist du zu weit gegangen, und das weißt du!", zischte Mr Black. Nichts mehr Freundliches lag in seiner Stimme, sondern gnadenlose Kälte.  
  
"Ach ja? Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will!", protestierte Sirius wütend, seinen Vater aus verengten Augen anblitzend.  
  
"Du bist minderjährig, Sirius, du kannst überhaupt nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis tun", hielt der andere hart dazwischen.  
  
Der Junge hörte mit seine Befreiungsversuchen nicht auf.  
  
James wollte sich schon längst eingemischt haben, doch ein untrügliches Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es ihm nichts anginge, und er Sirius es auf dessen Art erledigen lassen sollte. Dennoch blieb er stehen, wo er war, verborgen in der Dunkelheit, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand, hin und her gerissen von seinem eigenen Zwiespalt.  
  
Doch dies war ein schwarzmagisches Haus. Mr Black würde mit Sicherheit vor nichts zurückschrecken, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen, worüber es auch immer gerade gehen mochte.  
  
Dieser fing an, seinen Sohn am Kragen zu packen und ihn dicht zu sich zu ziehen. Er beugte seinen Kopf herab, um sich dem von Sirius' zu nähern, ihn zornig anfunkelnd. "Hast du etwa gedacht, du kämest damit durch, ohne dafür in Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden?"  
  
Sirius, dessen Hände die Handgelenke seines Vaters fest umklammert hielten, um sie herunterzudrücken, blitzte ihn aus finsteren Augen an. "Ich habe mir gar nichts dabei gedacht!"  
  
"So?" Mr Black lachte kurz und höhnisch auf. "Wie so oft, nicht wahr?" Dann stieß er Sirius wieder gegen die Tür. Des Jungen Hinterkopf prallte dagegen und James hörte seinen Freund vor Schmerz aufkeuchen.  
  
Wieder wollte er sich einmischen, wieder warnte seine innere Stimme ihn davor, es genau damit alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.  
  
"Gut, dein Freund kann ruhig einige Tage hier bleiben", stieß Mr Black gefährlich hervor. Das Licht aus dem Raum hatte ihn und Sirius umhüllt, matt und in flackernden Farben, als zögerte es, einen zur Niederlage verurteilten Versuch zu unternehmen, die allgemeine Düsternis in diesem Haus verdrängen zu wollen. Der Hausherr verengte seine Augen zu gefährliche, dunkle Schlitze. "Dann schickst du ihn nach Hause und dann will ich, dass du die Freundschaft zu ihm brichst!"  
  
James sog den Atem ein und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.  
  
"Was?", machte Sirius nach Luft schnappend. Aufrührerisch zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Das mache ich nicht!"  
  
Wieder zog sein Vater ihn von der Tür weg, nur, um ihn wieder brutal dagegen zu stoßen.  
  
Sirius wimmerte unterdrückt auf und biss sich schnell auf die Unterlippe.  
  
"Ich befehle es dir, Sirius, und du wirst diesem Befehl nachkommen! Ich erlaube nicht länger, dass du Umgang mit Blutsverrätern und Mugglefreunden pflegst! Ich habe mir diesen Unsinn lange genug angeschaut."  
  
"Aber--"  
  
"Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, Sirius. Mit dieser Aktion bist du zu weit gegangen und ich sehe mich gezwungen, dementsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen." Mr Black klang unnachgiebig und mit einer kalten Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, die James nicht gefiel.  
  
Er wusste, Sirius würde den Anordnungen seines Vaters eh nicht nachkommen und nie in seinem Leben deren Freundschaft brechen.  
  
"Haben wir uns verstanden, Sirius? Du wirst die Freundschaft mit diesem Potterjungen kündigen!"  
  
Sirius' Gesicht spiegelte reinen Trotz und reinen Hass wider, umwoben von etwas, was vielleicht Verzweiflung war, vielleicht auch Hilflosigkeit. James konnte es nicht genau ausmachen und er war selbst viel zu wütend über das eben Gehörte, als auf derartigem zu achten.  
  
Was erdreistete sich Mr Black einfach, die Freunde seines Sohnes zu bestimmen? Welches Recht hatte er dazu?  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, Dad", hielt nun Sirius mit schroffer, heiserer Stimme dagegen, seinen Vater herausfordernd anblickend.  
  
Dieser starrte ihn an. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem arrogantem Lächeln.  
  
James kannte dieses Lächeln. Sirius setzte es auch immer auf, wenn er wusste, dass er einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte und dem anderen gegenüber überlegen war.  
  
Der Schwarzmagier ließ seinen Sohn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und hielt auf einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
"_Crucio_", sagte er auch schon mit schleppender Stimme, ehe James es realisieren konnte.  
  
Sirius wurde von einem Blitz getroffen und mit dessen Wucht gegen die Tür gedrückt, während der Fluch ihm augenblickliche Schmerzen bereitete.  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf, hielt sich seine Hände reflexartig gegen sein Herz gepresst, krümmte sich und drohte, hinab zu Boden zu rutschen, da seine Beine nachgaben.  
  
Mr Black hielt ungerührt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, während er wieder näher trat und mit seiner freien Hand Sirius' Oberarm ergriff, um ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
  
Sirius' war ganz blass, er presste seine Zähne aufeinander, das konnte James am Heraustreten seiner Kiefermuskeln erkennen; seine Augen waren pechschwarz und aufgewühlt, sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht vor Pein verzogen. Er atmete heftig und unkontrolliert und konnte ein Aufkeuchen und ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
James hatte genug gesehen. Erst zunächst geschockt von der Tatsache, dass der eigene Vater einen Cruciatusfluch verwendete, trat er nun hervor, um Sirius auf der Stelle beizustehen.  
  
In dem Augenblick wurde er hart zurückgerissen und in eine Nische gedrückt - eine Hand hatte sich fest um seine Schulter gelegt und eine Sekunde später spürte er die Spitze eines Zauberstabes in seinem Rücken.  
  
Ein Zauber wurde gemurmelt, der die Nische abschirmte, so dass kein Laut von dort hinüber zum Flur und zu Mr Black und Sirius wehen konnte.  
  
"Wehe, du machst dich bemerkbar und ich verfluche dich, Potter", hörte er die kalte Stimme Regulus' an seinem Ohr wispern.  
  
James stieß einen Atem aus. "Du kleiner Bastard, lass' mich sofort los!"  
  
"Warum? Damit du Sirius helfen kannst?"  
  
Regulus entriss James den Zauberstab, trat hinter ihm weg, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal seine eigene Waffe von ihm zu nehmen.  
  
James funkelte den Jungen wütend an, sobald er ihn erblicken konnte. Es war im Halbdunkeln, er sah nicht viel, aber genug, um zu erkennen, wie angespannt und nervös der andere wirkte.  
  
"Natürlich, um ihn zu helfen, Idiot", blaffte er ihn leise an. "Denn das tun Freunde, weißt du. Sie helfen einander. Und dein Vater gehört nach Askaban!"  
  
Regulus schenkte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick ob des letzten Satzes, doch ging nicht darauf ein. Resignation huschte über das feine Gesicht, seicht und kaum wahrnehmbar. "Du kannst Sirius nicht helfen. Du würdest es nur noch schlimmer machen."  
  
James wischte dessen Worte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fort. "Er wird gerade gefoltert, du..." Er hatte genug, wollte Regulus beiseite schubsen, als er dessen Zauberstab unmissverständlich und brutal gegen seine Schläfe drückte.  
  
"Ich zaubere dich bewusstlos, Potter, dann wirst du gar keine Hilfe mehr für Sirius sein." Seine Stimme klang heiser und etwas abgehackt. Immer wieder irrte sein Blick aus der Nische hinaus zu der Tür, wo Sirius noch immer von seinem Vater dagegen gepresst und vom Unverzeihlichen Fluch in Schach gehalten wurde.  
  
"Verdammt, wir können doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie er Sirius foltert!", zischte James aufgebracht. "Er ist dein Bruder, du Arschloch!"  
  
"Ich helfe meinen Bruder gerade dadurch, indem ich dich davon abhalte, dich nicht einzumischen, indem ich mich nicht einmische und dann für ihn da bin, wenn das alles da drüben vorbei ist!", erwiderte Regulus leise, aber heftig, die freie Hand zur Faust geballt. "Wenn wir uns einmischen, wird Dad zwar von Sirius ablassen, aber dann mit seiner Lektion weitermachen, wenn niemand mehr hier ist, versteht du das denn nicht? Dann hat Sirius auch niemanden, der sich danach um ihn kümmern kann!"  
  
James starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie der Slytherin redete, könnte man meinen, dass er genau wusste, wovon er sprach. "Das passiert öfter, nicht wahr?"  
  
Regulus schaute zwar zurück, doch sein Blick war ausdruckslos. Die Augen, so schwarz, wie die von Sirius, wirkten wie zwei leere, dunkle Tunnel, in denen sich selten das Licht verirrte, um sie zu erhellen und Gefühle zu bescheinen. "Ich werde verhindern, dass du dich jetzt einmischst, Potter. Wir bleiben jetzt so lange hier, bis Dad fertig ist."  
  
James war viel zu geschockt, um angemessen antworten zu können. Er schaute wieder über den Flur zu jener Tür.  
  
Mr Black redete mit Sirius, der mittlerweile am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit war.  
  
Dann nahm er den Fluch herunter.  
  
"Dad kennt das Timing, wie lange er den Fluch nutzen darf, ohne bleibende Schäden zu verursachen", flüsterte Regulus tonlos. Offensichtlich hatte er James' fragenden Blick sofort erkannt.  
  
"Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, Sirius?", hörte James Mr Black fragen.  
  
Sirius atmete viel zu flach; sein müde, angestrengter Blick irrte hoch zu seinem Vater, er stand nur, weil sein Vater ihn am Arm gepackt aufrecht hielt.  
  
Er murmelte etwas, zu leise und zu ermattet, als das James es verstehen konnte.  
  
Aber die darauffolgende Reaktion von Mr Black verriet, dass sein bester Freund durchaus nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
"Nun gut, mein Sohn", schnarrte dieser, nicht mehr so kalt klingend, wie zuvor, sondern wieder mit einer Art Freundlichkeit, die ihn sympathisch wirken ließ.  
  
Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und fuhr Sirius liebevoll durch dessen schweißnasses Haar, ließ den Arm los und fing seinen Sohn rechtzeitig auf, der zu Boden zu rutschen drohte. Beinahe sanft hielt er dessen Schultern und schaute ihn warm an.  
  
James blinzelte verwirrt ob des heftigen Stimmungswechsels.  
  
"Wenn du mir nicht gehorchen willst, muss ich wohl zu anderen Maßnahmen greifen", seufzte Mr Black und musterte seinen Ältesten versonnen. "Du wirst nach den Ferien die Schule wechseln. Ich werde dich nach Durmstrang schicken."

**

* * *

**  
  
_**A/N** Jaah, ich bin böse, böse, so richtig böse.  
  
Und nun **DAAAANKEEEEE** an meine lieben, treuen Leser, ich könnt' euch glatt in meine Schatzkammer stecken, sosehr liebe ich euch, euer Feedback hat mir sehr geholfen, _

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese lange Wartezeit und reviewt trotzdem...-lieben Welpenblick aufsetz-_


	18. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 3

_**A/N:** ich habe jetzt einen Beta, der bereits alle Kapitel in Lichtgeschwindigkeit korrigiert hat und die ich nun per replace noch einmal hochgeladen habe. Padfoot's Mate - noch einmal ein groooooooßes **DANKESCHÖN**, du machst coooooooole, hervorragende und sehr, sehr, sehr schnelle Arbeit und ach, gibst mir Motivation und Anregungen und wah, du bist der **beeeeeeeste Beta** der Welt! So, ich gebe dich nie mehr her! hihi. _

__

  
  
**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

**  
**_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.  
  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 3**

**  
**

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
_Du wirst nach den Ferien die Schule wechseln. Ich werde dich nach Durmstrang schicken.  
  
Ich werde dich nach Durmstrang schicken.  
  
Nach Durmstrang schicken.  
  
Durmstrang schicken.  
  
Durmstrang schicken.  
  
Durmstrang.  
  
Durmstrang...  
  
_Der Satz hallte in Sirius' Kopf unnatürlich bedrohlich wider; immer und immer wieder echote er im dunklen Nebel, welcher in ihm schwirrte, wie immer, wenn er den Cruciatusfluch erleiden musste.  
  
Sein Verstand weigerte sich schlichtweg, die Bedeutung des Satzes anzuerkennen; sowohl seine Seele, als auch sein Körper waren viel zu sehr gequält worden, als dass sein Bewusstsein die realistische Tragweite des soeben Gehörten begreifen konnte.  
  
Sein Vater wusste immer, wann er mit dem Fluch aufhören musste, um keine Schäden zu hinterlassen, die bleiben würden. Er wusste immer, wann er ihn zu beenden hatte, um Sirius nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken, sosehr es dessen junge Seele sich auch wünschte.  
  
Sirius spürte, wie sein Vater ihn aufrecht hielt, mit einer liebevollen Wärme und Geborgenheit, als wäre all' das vorhin nie geschehen.  
  
Der Junge war nicht entsetzt oder verwirrt - er war damit groß geworden, dass Dunkle Zauber bei Respektlosigkeit angewendet wurden, und war es gewohnt.  
  
Trotz Sirius' rebellischen Wesens wendete Mr Black jedoch selten den Cruciatusfluch an. Und wenn, dann hatte der Zwist sich damit erledigt, zumindest sah sein Vater das so.  
  
Der Junge fühlte noch immer den Schmerz, der sich in den Nachwirkungen zeigte. Er war müde und ausgelaugt und konnte sich eigentlich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er wünschte sich einfach nur zu schlafen.  
  
Die Panik ob des letzten Satzes seines Vaters allerdings hatte ihn in tiefe Schluchten lodernder Aufregung gestoßen, und obwohl er sich so furchtbar fertig fühlte, mischte der Gedanke, nach Durmstrang zu müssen, seine Resignation auf; focht einen Kampf mit ihr um die Beherrschung seiner Gedanken.  
  
Sirius sagte sich, dass sein Vater nur scherzen oder er es sich sicherlich wieder anders überlegen würde.  
  
Doch er hatte weder die Kraft, sich davon zu überzeugen, noch, um die Tragweite der unheilvollen Aussage zu verstehen.  
  
Es war immer dasselbe. Die Resignation siegte, wie so oft, wenn die Psyche an den Rand des Abgrundes getrieben worden war.  
  
Der Junge spürte, wie er sanft losgelassen wurde.  
  
Sofort rutschte er zu Boden, mit dem Rücken an der Tür entlang, und versuchte noch, sich im Sitzen zu halten, um sich dagegen zu lehnen.  
  
Sein Vater beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm herab, fuhr ihm väterlich durch das Haar und lächelte ehrlich. "Ich denke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Schließe die Tür, wenn du nach oben gehst, Sirius. Und tue es bald."  
  
Dann schritt er davon, verließ den Lichtstreifen und tauchte hinein in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing und erwartete, als wären sie viel zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen.  
  
Sirius schaute zu Boden, halb liegend, halb sitzend; die Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und schwerer und Schwärze tat sich auf, um ihn an die Hand zu nehmen und ihn mit sich zu führen; willenlos, ergeben, erschöpft.  
  
Sein Herz schlug noch immer schnell und unregelmäßig; so laut, dass das Pochen in seinen Ohren dröhnte; sein Puls raste noch immer und ließ sich nur schwer beruhigen.  
  
Sie reagierten im völligen Gegensatz zu seiner Ermattung.  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter, jemand flüsterte etwas und Sirius spürte Atem an seiner Wange. Er drehte den Kopf und blinzelte verstört.  
  
Er konnte die Person nicht ausmachen, zu verschleiert war seine Sehfähigkeit, zu bleiern seine Lider, um sie richtig zu öffnen.  
  
Plötzlich schien eine zweite Person an seiner anderen Seite zu sein.  
  
"Sirius, kannst du aufstehen?", sprach die erste Person aufgeregt und besorgt. Eine Jungenstimme, die ihm angenehm vertraut vorkam.  
  
Er blinzelte erneut und versuchte angestrengt, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Du siehst doch, dass er es nicht kann", antwortete die andere Person mit schleppender, kühler Stimme, aus der allerdings leichter Aufruhr herauszuhören war. Auch diese Stimme kannte Sirius. Sie war immer da, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.  
  
"Ich werde gleich eine Trage herbeizaubern", fuhr die zweite Stimme fort. "Und hör' auf, ihn anzusprechen, du verwirrst ihn nur."  
  
Der andere schnaubte entrüstet. "Hat euer Dad das mit Durmstrang ernst gemeint? Bestimmt nicht, oder?"  
  
Sirius entschied sich, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausgehen würde - und wenn, wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen - und schloss die Augen, nicht länger willens, den Neuankömmlingen zuzuhören.  
  
Doch ihm wurde nicht gestattet, Schlaf zu finden, oder den Verstand ins Unbewusste gleiten zu lassen. Zu sehr zerrte der Schmerz seine Bahnen durch ihn, der es wohlwissend zu verhindern vermochte.  
  
- . -  
  
James starrte stirnrunzelnd auf Sirius, der aussah, als würde er schlafen.  
  
Aber das tat er nicht, wie Regulus ihn aufklärte. Er würde schlafen _wollen_, aber er würde es nicht _können_.  
  
Sirius war noch immer ganz blass und seine feinen Gesichtszüge waren überschattet. Die schwarzen Haarsträhnen klebten ihm schweißnass auf die Stirn und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und viel zu schnell.  
  
James griff nach dessen Handgelenk.  
  
Sein Freund schien es zu merken, denn seine Augen flogen auf. Hastig versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu entreißen, aber James drückte schnell zu, um eilends seinen Puls zu fühlen.  
  
Sirius' Blick ruhte auf ihn, verwirrt und missmutig, dunkel und müde.  
  
James lächelte ihm schwach zu und ließ ihn los. "Sein Puls rast", informierte er Regulus mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Dieser nickte, so, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
Sie hatten sich links und rechts neben Sirius hingesetzt und warteten eine Weile ab, bis Sirius sich wieder so weit erholt hatte, dass er nicht in völlige verzweifelte Verwirrung fallen würde, wenn er auf einmal auf einer Trage wegtransportiert werden würde.  
  
Regulus wirkte, als wüsste er wirklich, was er da tat und es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass es nicht das erste oder zweite Mal geschehen war. Denn er wusste, was in dieser Lage für Sirius gut war und was nicht. Er hatte dem Gryffindor geraten, den Jungen nicht anzufassen, sondern für einige wenige Minuten schlichtweg zu warten.  
  
James schossen Fragen durch den Kopf, vor allem bezüglich Durmstrang, aber Regulus hatte ihm verdeutlicht, leise zu sein, damit Sirius sich nicht auf ihre Stimmen konzentrieren musste. Er hatte schließlich schon Schwierigkeiten genug, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.  
  
Nach einer Weile erhob sich der Slytherin und zauberte mit leiser Stimme eine Trage herbei. Zusammen hievten sie Sirius darauf und Regulus ließ die Trage zwischen ihnen in der Luft schweben, während sie losmarschierten, den Flur entlang, die Treppen hinab zu Sirius' Zimmer.  
  
Als Sirius in seinem Bett lag, verschwand Regulus, nur um nach kurzer Zeit wiederzukommen.  
  
James saß derweil auf der Bettkante und ließ seinen Freund nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen.  
  
Sirius hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und schien abwesend, ohne jedoch zu schlafen. Er wirkte apathisch, aber ruhig. Sein Atem hatte sich wieder zu einem regelmäßigen Tempo wiedergefunden, sein Puls raste nicht mehr, war nun allerdings sehr schwach.  
  
Regulus näherte sich ihnen und hielt eine silbrige Phiole in der Hand. Da die Vorhänge zugeschoben waren und nur mattes Fackellicht den Raum erhellte, schimmerte sie hell auf.  
  
"Was ist das?", wollte James wissen, den Jüngeren aufmerksam anschauend.  
  
Regulus setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante, öffnete den Verschluss und einträchtig, als wären sie Freunde, beugten sie ihre Köpfe über die Phiole, in der sich dunkle Flüssigkeit befand.  
  
"Das ist ein Schlaftrank", flüsterte Regulus so dicht an James Ohr, dass sein Atem kitzelte.  
  
Der Gryffindor unterdrückte ein unwillkürliches Kichern und sah den anderen an. "Und du flüsterst, weil...?", wisperte er zurück. Natürlich, weil Sirius es nicht hören sollte, aber was sollte er schon dagegen haben? Ein Schlaftrank würde ihn doch von seinen Schmerzen erlösen.  
  
Regulus rollte mit den Augen und war sichtlich über James genervt. Sein blasses, spitzes Gesicht hob sich in der Dunkelheit ab, doch sein schwarzes, stets sorgfältig nach hinten gekämmtes Haar verbündete sich mit ihr, wie seine Augen, die nur zu erkennen waren, weil der schwache Feuerschein sich in ihnen reflektierte. "Er wird uns nicht vertrauen, er wird es nicht wollen und uns nicht glauben", gab er leise Auskunft.  
  
James warf einen schnellen Blick zu Sirius, der von alldem nichts mitbekam, zu abwesend war er, zu müde.  
  
"Warum vertraut er uns nicht?", fragte er erstaunt. Dann winkte er ab. "Lächerlich. _Mir_ vertraut er."  
  
Regulus sah ihn mürrisch an. "Er ist zu geschwächt, um sich sonderlich auf uns konzentrieren zu können. Er wird nicht wirklich wissen, wer wir sind, weil seine Sinne ihm versagten. Deswegen wird er uns nicht trauen. Es könnte ja ein Gift sein, welches wir ihm einzuflößen versuchen. Und nun hilf' mir, ihm den Trank einzuzwingen."  
  
James machte große Augen. "Weshalb sollte Sirius denken, dass man ihn vergiften wolle?"  
  
Doch der Slytherin hatte sich schon erhoben, ignorierte die Frage, und beugte sich über das Bett zu Sirius.  
  
Zögerlich tat James es ihm nach. Auch wenn er dem Jüngeren nicht traute, so war ihm klar, dass jener wusste, was er tat und es wirklich das Beste war, Sirius Schlaf zu gönnen. Noch unklar darüber, wie sein Freund gleich reagieren würde, fragte er, was er denn tun sollte.  
  
"Halt' ihn an seinen Handgelenken fest."  
  
James kam dem nach und spürte sofort, wie Sirius' Lider aufflogen. Hastig verstärkte er seinen Griff, denn der andere wehrte sich auch schon.  
  
Es war nur eine schwache Gegenwehr, die James ohne Mühe bewältigte.  
  
Sirius blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. "Hey, lass' mich los", verlangte er mit wirrer Stimme.  
  
Regulus hielt ihm plötzlich Nase und Mund zu, was James mit misstrauischen Blicken quittierte. Dennoch wusste er, worauf dieser hinauswollte.  
  
Als der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand von dem Mund seines Bruders, jedoch nicht von der Nase nahm, schnappte jener nach Luft und Regulus flößte ihm in dem Moment den Schlaftrank ein. Rasch verschloss er wieder alle Atemwege mit seiner Hand, so dass Sirius nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die Flüssigkeit herunterzuschlucken, wenn er wieder atmen wollte.  
  
Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten leicht panisch in der Dunkelheit und seine Gegenwehr wurde stärker.  
  
Als seine Kehle sich bewegte, ließ Regulus von ihm ab und lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Sirius keuchte und funkelte sie beide wütend an. "Das habt ihr nicht umsonst getan, ihr..." Er schien etwas Beleidigendes sagen zu wollen, als sich die Wirkung bereits zeigte und er schläfrig wurde.  
  
James ließ ihn schweigend los und sah zu, wie sein Kumpel einschlief; in ein traumloses Reich hineinglitt, in dem es keine Sorgen und auch keine Schmerzen gab.  
  
"Das macht er öfter, nicht wahr", sagte er schließlich mit etwas heiserer Stimme, aus der jedoch der Hass nicht zu überhören war.  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte, wie Regulus sich neben ihm versteifte und sich ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte.  
  
James erwiderte dessen kalten Blick. "Er sollte dafür in Azkaban schmoren, wie jeder andere Verbrecher auch", fuhr er fort.  
  
Regulus' Augen verengten sich. "Es wäre heute nicht passiert, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärest."  
  
James schnaubte und wischte dessen Worte mit einer Handbewegung fort. Er würde sich kein schlechtes Gewissen machen lassen. Es war nicht seine Schuld. Sirius' Vater hätte die Freundschaft einfach akzeptieren und sich freuen müssen, dass sein Sohn einen ehrlichen Freund gefunden hatte. "Erzähl' keinen Scheiß. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass euer Vater ein sadistisches Arschloch ist. Er foltert Sirius doch bestimmt wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, nicht wahr? Und warum?" Er redete sich in Rage. Endlich konnte er seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen. "Weil Sirius nicht so beschissen dämlich und krankhaft schwarzmagisch ist, wie der Rest dieser idiotischen Familie?"  
  
Im Nu hatte Regulus seinen Zauberstab gezückt, aber James war schnell genug, um seinen ebenfalls im fast denselben Augenblick zu ziehen.  
  
So standen sie einander gegenüber, neben dem Bett, in dem Sirius friedlich schlief, die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet und sich mit Blicken fixierend, die an Hass nicht zu übertrumpfen waren.  
  
"Ich warne dich, Potter, pass' auf, was du da sagst", presste Regulus kalt hervor. "Seit Sirius in Hogwarts ist, hat er nur noch Stress mit unseren Eltern. Seit er _dich_ kennt."  
  
James ließ sich auch davon nicht beeindrucken. "Ja, klar, und vorher etwa nicht? Er ist nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gekommen. Ihn haben eure Ideale schon lange davor angekotzt!"  
  
"Er mag sich schon früh gegen Mom und Dad aufgelehnt haben, aber seit er _dich_ kennt, ist es tausendmal schlimmer geworden", hielt Regulus unnachgiebig dagegen. Sein Gesicht bildete eine erstarrte Maske voller Abneigung und Verachtung. "Und daran hast nur _du_ Schuld. Dad versucht nur, Sirius wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Aber du... du verdirbst ihn völlig und hetzt ihn gegen uns auf. Du hetzt ihn gegen seine Familie auf! Gegen _sein eigen Fleisch und Blut_!"  
  
James starrte den Slytherin an, wollte auffahren, doch Regulus sprach bereits weiter, mit tödlicher Ruhe, aber mit einer klirrenden Kälte, welche die Luft zu zerschneiden drohte. Seine schwarz glänzenden Augen blickten durchdringend und feindlich auf James. "Dich hat wohl noch nie jemand gegen deine Familie aufgehetzt, nicht wahr? Aber du kannst es natürlich bei anderen machen..."  
  
"Meine Familie ist auch nicht schwarzmagisch!", zischte James zornig. "Und außerdem hetze ich Sirius nicht gegen euch auf."  
  
"_Lüge_", stieß Regulus verhasst hervor. "Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, wer Sirius ist. Warum hast du dich nicht von ihm ferngehalten?"  
  
James schnappte nach Luft und ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust. "Ferngehalten? Du Bastard, wir sind Freunde! Ich wette, du kannst das Wort eh noch nicht einmal buchstabieren, Mann!"  
  
"Nur weil du im _heiligen Gryffindorturm_ gelandet bist, heißt das nicht, dass andere nicht wissen, was Freundschaft bedeutet", schnarrte Regulus abfällig. In seinen Augen glitzerte es bedrohlich. "Du hast aber von Anfang an gewusst, dass Sirius wegen dir nur Schwierigkeiten haben wird. Du hast gewusst, dass Mom und Dad es nicht akzeptieren, wenn er mit Leuten wie dir abhängt _und_ du hast gewusst, dass er sich irgendwann entscheiden muss: _du oder wir_."  
  
"Ich oder ihr?", wiederholte James etwas perplex. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Sirius' Familie ihre Freundschaft zu keinem Zeitpunkt billigen und dass sein Kumpel immerzu Probleme deswegen haben würde, aber er war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass dessen Eltern irgendwann resignieren würden. Nicht aber... "Du meinst..."  
  
"Ich meine, dass Sirius sich früher oder später entweder gegen dich oder gegen uns stellen muss", setzte Regulus hart fort. "Ist es dir nicht bewusst gewesen?" Sein Gesicht nahm einen boshaften, höhnischen Ausdruck an. "Nein? Natürlich nicht, wie denn auch. Der Gryffindor hat geglaubt, alles würde sich schon zum Gutem wenden, nicht wahr?", heuchelte er, ehe er schlagartig wieder abgrundtief düster wurde. "Verdammt, was bist du leichtgläubig, du Idiot! Wie ich Sirius kenne, wird er sich nie gegen dich wenden. Er wird an deiner Seite stehen, weil du ihn hast töricht werden lassen!"  
  
"Was?", verteidigte James sich empört, noch immer geschockt von der Erkenntnis, dass Sirius sich wirklich eines Tages entscheiden müsste.  
  
"Du hast ihm gezeigt, was Freundschaft bedeuten kann. Du hast ihm gezeigt, dass es wert sein kann, schwach zu sein, indem man Freunde hat. Und durch Freunde ist man erpressbar. Freunde sind die größten Schwachstellen, die man überhaupt haben kann." Regulus klang zwar noch immer kalt und wütend, aber auch erbittert und dunkel. "Aber sag' mir eines, Potter. Wirst du verantworten können, dass Sirius sich gegen seine eigene Familie stellen wird, _nur für dich_?"  
  
"Ich würde niemals verlangen, dass er es für mich tut!", antwortete er heftig. "Aber ich finde es auch nicht falsch, sich gegen Menschen zu stellen, die so sind, wie deine Eltern!"  
  
Regulus starrte ihn an und näherte sich ihm plötzlich mit schnellen Schritten, bis er eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben. "Man sollte sich niemals gegen seine Familie stellen, egal, ob man deren Ansichten teilt oder nicht. Dein Vater, Potter, ist zum Beispiel Auror und hat andere Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Gewissen, nur weil er dachte, sie würden _falsch_ denken!"  
  
"Das stimmt nicht!", rief James erregt. Nur der Gedanke an Sirius hielt ihn derzeit davon ab, einen Fluch auf diesen Feind zu feuern. Was erdreistete dieser sich eigentlich, so etwas zu behaupten?  
  
Regulus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. "Natürlich stimmt es und du weißt es auch", flüsterte er genießerisch. "Und trotzdem würde Sirius niemals verlangen, dass du dich gegen deinen Vater stellst, weil er ein Mörder ist."  
  
James ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und rammte Regulus unerwartet seine geballte Faust in den Magen.  
  
Dieser krümmte sich und keuchte nach Luft.  
  
James zitterte vor Groll. Niemand beleidigte ungestraft ihn oder seine Familie. Er packte Regulus am Kragen und zog ihn nah sich, um ihn zornig anzufunkeln. "Mein Vater ist kein Mörder. Er arbeitet für eine gute Sache!", zischte er, halb ohnmächtig vor Wut.  
  
"Und wer schreibt vor, was gut ist und was nicht?", presste der andere schwer atmend hervor. "Was gibt ihm das Recht, andere Menschen zu töten?" Regulus pustete seinen Atem aus und kniff die Augen zu, als erwartete er einen erneuten Schlag, ehe er sich mit einem Ruck los- riss. Er selbst startete keinen Gegenangriff. Im Gegensatz zu James hatte er sich unter Kontrolle.  
  
James biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so fest, dass sie anfing, zu bluten, um einen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Hastig hob er seinen Zauberstab auf, bereit, sich jeden Augenblick erneut auf den Jungen zu stürzen. Sein Vater mochte andere Menschen töten, aber dann im Kampf und aus reiner Notwehr. "Er tötet nicht vorsätzlich!"  
  
"Das weißt du nicht." Der Slytherin klang rau und gelassen. So, als wüsste er ganz genau, dass er Recht hatte. "Wie auch immer... Sirius mag Dad."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht!", schnaubte James; er blinzelte, ob des plötzlichen Themenwechsels.  
  
Regulus blinzelte kein einziges Mal. "Frag' ihn", meinte er schlicht.  
  
Gerade wegen dieser Einfachheit wusste James, dass er nicht log. Er konnte es nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Sirius seinen Dad mochte und ignorierte sein inneres Gefühl und redete sich ein, dass Regulus nicht die Wahrheit sprach. Sirius fragen würde er dennoch. Aus Sicherheit. Aber dieser würde niemanden mögen, der einen Cruciatusfluch auf jemanden hetzte.  
  
"Deswegen ist Sirius immer im Zwiespalt, seit er dich kennt. Er weiß, was er eines Tages tun muss und er wird es nicht gerne tun", redete Regulus weiter. "Und es wird ihn unglücklich machen, sollte er erkennen, dass er sich gegen Dad stellen muss, nur, um eure Freundschaft aufrechtzuerhalten."  
  
"Aber daran ist euer Dad Schuld!", rief James völlig außer sich. "Er braucht sie doch nur anzuerkennen!"  
  
Regulus seufzte und schenkte ihm einen resignierten Blick. Alle Kälte war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und hatte einem schwermütigen Schimmern Platz gemacht. "Du verstehst es nicht, hm? Es gibt hierbei keinen Kompromiss. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären. Ehre wird hoch geschätzt und es geht gegen diese Ehre, mit Leuten wie dir befreundet zu sein."  
  
"Du...", fing James wütend an, aber der andere sprach ruhig weiter.  
  
"Sirius muss sich eines Tages entscheiden. Und auch wenn er sich sicherlich für dich entscheiden wird, wird es ihm schwer fallen. Du wirst ihm damit nur Schwierigkeiten machen. Und ist man noch Freund, wenn man tatenlos dabei zusieht, wie sich jemand für eben diese Freundschaft von seiner Familie löst?"  
  
James schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, als erhoffte er, Regulus' Worte damit unausgesprochen zu machen. "Du redest pure Scheiße, Alter."  
  
"Und nun wird Sirius nach Durmstrang geschickt."  
  
James erstarrte. Endlich waren sie bei diesem Thema. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius sich das gefallen lässt." Sein Kumpel würde das nie und nimmer mitmachen, komme, was wolle.  
  
"Du hast Dad doch gehört", erwiderte Regulus nachsichtig, so, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Bahn werfen. "Er ist minderjährig. Er kann nichts dagegen tun. Nun wird er wegen dir weit weg fortgeschickt, in eine Schule, in die er niemals wollte, weil sie schwarzmagisch ist."  
  
James verengte seine Augen. Er war misstrauisch geworden. Warum setzte sich Regulus so sehr für Sirius ein? Weil er ihn etwa wirklich _mochte_? Oder führte er etwas anderes im Schilde... etwas Gemeines und Hinterhältiges... "Warum erzählst du mir das? Du müsstest doch froh sein, wenn er dahin kommt, allein, weil ich nicht dort bin."  
  
Regulus zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Nicht ein Wimpernschlag verriet, was er dachte; Ausdruckslosigkeit beherrschte ihn, gleichsam wie ein scheinbar fühlloses Herz. Und doch hatte er heute bewiesen, dass es ganz und gar nicht dunkel war. Mitfühlend und diplomatisch hatte er seinem Bruder geholfen und war für ihn da gewesen, als dieser ihn brauchte.  
  
James fand den Jungen nebulös und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
  
"Sirius will nicht dorthin. Deswegen sage ich dir das. Du bist der Einzige, der es noch verhindern kann."  
  
James wurde hellhörig. "Wie denn?" Wie konnte er das verhindern? Er würde alles dafür tun. Fiebernd sah er Regulus entgegen.  
  
"Kündige Sirius die Freundschaft."  
  
Die Worte erreichten nur schleppend seinen Verstand und schienen im fackelbeschienenen Raum düster widerzuhallen, klar und deutlich, aber schattig und schwer. "Was?"  
  
"Du hast mich gut verstanden, Potter", entgegnete Regulus kühl; eine Berechenbarkeit umhüllte ihn, die James nicht gefiel.  
  
"Ihm die Freundschaft kündigen?" James lachte kurz und herzlos. "Ja, klar, Spinner. Sonst noch was?"  
  
"Tust du es nicht, wird Sirius nach Durmstrang geschickt", sagte Regulus finster. Die Kälte war längst wieder da. "Tust du es und hältst du keinen Kontakt zu ihm, keine Freundschaft, natürlich auch nicht in Hogwarts, denn Dad würde es erfahren, dann wird Sirius sicherlich in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen."  
  
James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, diese Worte automatisch abzuwehren versuchend. Doch er bemerkte am Rande, wie er verstand, dass dieser Vorschlag derzeit wirklich die einzige Lösung zu sein schien. Aber das war unverschämt. Und unfair. Und somit nicht zu akzeptieren. "Ich werde ihm niemals die Freundschaft kündigen! Wie kannst du so was auch nur vorschlagen, Mann. Und auch Sirius wird das niemals mitmachen. Und wenn schon, heimlich würden wir ja sowieso Freunde bleiben!"  
  
Regulus blieb gelassen. "Ich werde Dad fragen, ob Sirius nach Slytherin kann. Dad hat Geld, mit Geld erreicht man alles. Der Sprechende Hut kann immer noch einmal eine zweite Auswahl treffen bei denjenigen er unentschlossen war. Sirius kam schließlich nur nicht nach Slytherin, weil Sirius es damals so wollte."  
  
James schnaubte. "Was? Sirius kam nicht nach Slytherin, weil er da nicht hingehört."  
  
Regulus lächelte. Doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. "Sirius hätte nach Slytherin gekonnt. Er hat es dir nie erzählt, hm? Wie auch, einem Jungen, der Schwarze Magie so krankhaft hasst, hätte ich es auch nicht erzählt. Sirius hat es mir aber gesagt. Der Sprechende Hut hat das Potential eines Slytherins in ihm gesehen und ihn zuerst dorthin schicken wollen. Aber Sirius wollte absolut nicht. So beugte sich der Hut Sirius' Willen."  
  
James winkte ab. Sirius hatte es ihm tatsächlich nie erzählt, aber als er im ersten Jahr einen Streit zwischen seinem Freund und ein paar Slytherins mitbekommen hatte, hatte er es sich gedacht. Allein, dass Sirius nicht nach Slytherin wollte, zeigte schon, dass dieser nicht für das Schlangenhaus geschaffen war.  
  
"Und wenn Sirius in Hogwarts, in Slytherin, bleiben kann, werdet ihr Schwierigkeiten haben, eure Freundschaft heimlich aufrecht zu erhalten. Es könnte rauskommen und dann würde Sirius nach Durmstrang geschickt." Regulus' Stimme wurde immer eindringlicher. "Verdammt, Potter, es liegt nur an dir. Breche die Freundschaft und versuche auch nicht, sie heimlich fortzusetzen, nur dann wird Sirius in Hogwarts bleiben dürfen."  
  
James wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. All' das machte Sinn, sehr sogar, aber er wollte das alles nicht. Er war nicht bereit, seinen besten Freund aufzugeben.  
  
"Willst du Sirius in diese schwarzmagische Schule schicken?"  
  
"Würdest du das nicht toll finden?", meinte James bissig, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
  
Regulus winkte ab. "Ich sagte bereits, dass ich es gerne sehen würde, doch nur, wenn Sirius es auch so wollte. Er will es aber nicht, er würde dort die Krise kriegen. Glaube mir."  
  
"Mit diesem Vorschlag schlägst du gleich mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe, was", stellte James hasserfüllt fest. Oh ja, er hasste Regulus. Er hasste ihn für diese Idee, die Freundschaft zu brechen, nur, damit es Sirius gut gehen würde. Das war eigentlich Erpressung. Regulus wusste, dass James es nicht für sich verantworten konnte, zusehen zu müssen, wie Sirius nach Durmstrang geschickt wurde, wenn _er_ es verhindern konnte.  
  
Und konnte er es wirklich nur verhindern, indem er nicht mehr mit Sirius befreundet war? Freundschaft ließ sich nicht einfach brechen. Es ging nicht, dass man sagte, es wäre vorbei, ohne es wirklich so zu meinen. Verzweiflung hatte sich schon längst aufgetan und drohte nun, den Schwarzhaarigen zu übermannen. Gab es denn keinen anderen Ausweg? Sicher gab es den. Er würde einfach mit Sirius darüber reden und sich beratschlagen. Außerdem konnten sie sehr wohl heimlichen Kontakt halten. Niemand würde es rausbekommen, denn in Geheimhaltung waren die Jungs schließlich gut.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst", sagte Regulus unschuldig.  
  
James fiel nicht darauf herein. "Du hättest erreicht, dass Sirius sauer auf mich ist, wenn ich ihm die Freundschaft kündige, und dass er nach Slytherin kommt und nur mit jenen Umgang pflegt, die genauso reinblütig und schwarzmagisch sind, wie eure Familie." James spuckte die Worte verletzend hervor.  
  
Aber Regulus schienen sie nicht zu verletzen.  
  
"Doch Sirius würde es durchschauen. Er ist nicht blöd."  
  
"Er weiß nicht, dass wir es mit Durmstrang mitbekriegt haben", lächelte Regulus überlegen. "Und er würde es dir niemals freiwillig sagen. Aus Angst, dass du eben so reagieren würdest, wie ich es dir vorgeschlagen habe."  
  
"Ach, und wenn ich ohne Grund die Freundschaft breche, wird Sirius das einfach so hinnehmen, ja?"  
  
Regulus' Lächeln verstärkte sich, gleichwie seine Sicherheit. "Schau, warum wollte Sirius nie, dass du ihn hier besuchst? Noch nie darüber nachgedacht, Trottel? Weil er immer befürchtet hat, du würdest dich gegen ihn wenden, wenn du siehst, wie schwarzmagisch unsere Familie ist."  
  
"Und?" James war beunruhigt. Ihm gefiel ihr Gespräch schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte es beenden, am besten mit einem Fluch, aber er wusste, er würde nicht weit kommen, wenn er es wagen würde, den jüngsten Sohn der Blacks zu verhexen. Außerdem tat er Sirius keinen Gefallen damit, schließlich ging es gerade darum, einen Weg zu finden, wie man Durmstrang verhindern konnte.  
  
"Und du könntest doch einfach so tun, als seiest du wirklich furchtbar entsetzt von dem, was du hier siehst und sagst Sirius, dass du es hier nicht mehr aushältst und du glaubst, Sirius könnte im Grunde nie von Schwarzer Magie fortkommen, weil er mit ihr aufgewachsen sei und du somit nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst."  
  
James' dunkle Vorahnung hatte sich bestätigt. Oh, welch' listige, hinterhältige Schlange Regulus doch war. Er hatte an alles gedacht. Wieder hob er seine Faust, aber er schlug nicht zu. "Sirius würde mir das nie glauben", sagte er dennoch und im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
  
Der Slytherin grinste siegesgewiss. "Doch, das wird er", prophezeite er. "Sirius wird es nicht objektiv beurteilen können, weißt du. Er wird nur sehen, dass sich seine größte Befürchtung erfüllt hat und er wird dir glauben. Er weiß, wie sehr du Schwarze Magie hasst, denn das hat er mir gegenüber angedeutet, und er weiß, wie schwarzmagisch unsere Familie ist. Und er weiß, dass er selbst nichts gegen Schwarze Magie hat. Er befürwortet sie wohl auch nicht, aber er hegt auch keinerlei Abneigung gegen sie. Er ist mit ihr aufgewachsen, er ist sie gewöhnt. Er wird dir glauben, wenn du dich gegen ihn wendest. Und dafür wird er dich hassen."  
  
Langsam ließ James seine Arme sinken. Er war sprachlos. Sprachlos über diese Kaltblütigkeit, die der Jüngere an den Tag legte, sprachlos über die Gelassenheit, über die Regulus verfügte. Als sei es das Nebensächlichste der Welt, jemanden dazu aufzufordern, eine Freundschaft aufzugeben.  
  
Die List, die in des Slytherins letzten Worten unaufrichtig mitgehangen hatte, bemerkte James nicht, viel zu aufgewühlt war er, viel zu wütend über die ganze Welt und deren Ungerechtigkeit. Er fühlte sich von ihr verraten und im Stich gelassen.  
  
"Dir bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten", schlussfolgerte Regulus nun. "Du brichst die Freundschaft, so, dass Sirius glaubt, du wärest wirklich nicht mehr an ihr interessiert, oder du gibst dich damit ab, dass er nach Durmstrang muss. Dort wird er neue Freunde finden. Freunde, die seinem Blut ebenbürtig sind. Und er wird dich früher oder später vergessen."  
  
"Oder", knurrte James rebellisch, "wir halten in Hogwarts heimlichen Kontakt."  
  
"Ja, aber das würde nur nachts gehen. Tagsüber könnte euch jeder sehen. Und auch ihr braucht hin und wieder Schlaf. Ihr würdet euch trotz allem voneinander distanzieren. Und irgendwann würdet ihr aufgeben."  
  
"Du begehst einen Fehler", grollte James. "Du glaubst, Sirius würde nach Slytherin kommen. Aber was, wenn der Sprechende Hut sich noch einmal für Gryffindor entscheidet?"  
  
"Dann wird Dad ihn trotzdem nach Durmstrang schicken."  
  
James stieß einen langen Atem aus. "Und alles nur, um mit mir nicht befreundet zu sein? Das ist _krank_!"  
  
"Alles nur, um Sirius nicht zu verlieren", stellte Regulus verärgert richtig. "Du verlierst die Tatsache aus den Augen, dass eure Freundschaft bedeuten wird, dass Sirius sich gegen uns stellen wird. Eines Tages. Und das wird Dad zu verhindern wissen. Aber vertraue mir... ich werde Dad dazu drängen, ihn in Hogwarts zu lassen und nach Slytherin zu schicken. Sirius wird dem Sprechenden Hut sagen, dass er dann in das andere Haus will. Er will sicher lieber dorthin, als nach Durmstrang."  
  
"Der Hut achtet nur auf das, was das Herz ihm sagt", zischte James, nun von völliger Ausweglosigkeit beherrscht; im Nu hatte er den Zauberstab wieder erhoben.  
  
Regulus lächelte unterkühlt. "Sirius' Herz war es, das den Hut hat unentschlossen werden lassen. Sirius' Verstand war es, das den Hut hat dazu bewegen lassen, ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken."  
  
James ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er suchte fieberhaft nach anderen Auswegen, nach anderen Möglichkeiten, aber ihm fielen keine ein. Was gab es schon, um einem reichen, einflussreichen, schwarzmagischen Zauberer von ihrer Freundschaft zu überzeugen?  
  
Ihre Freundschaft war in solchen Kreisen verboten. Das hatten Sirius und er von Anfang an gewusst. Und doch hatte es sie nie gestört. Nie hatten sie daran gedacht, welche Folgen es einmal haben könnte. Zumindest hatte James nie daran gedacht. Er war unbekümmert an die Sache ran gegangen, froh, einen solchen Freund gefunden zu haben. Zwar hatte er immer von Sirius' Zweifel gewusst, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Mr Black so brutal eingreifen könnte.  
  
Sirius schien es immer geahnt zu haben. Das würde so vieles erklären. Sein Verhalten nach den letzten Ferien. Seine immer wiederkehrende Nachdenklichkeit bei bestimmten Anlässen, sehr selten nur; immer dann, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.  
  
"Also, Potter. Wenn du nicht Sirius' Leben zerstören willst, dann tue das, was ich dir vorgeschlagen habe. Und tue es überzeugend. _Halte dich von ihm fern_."  
  
"Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, Black", stieß James verächtlich hervor.  
  
Regulus ließ sich nicht provozieren, sondern musterte James böswillig. "Ich tue es für Sirius. Es ist an der Zeit, dass er wieder dorthin zurückkehrt, wo er hingehört und mit solchen Leuten abhängt, die ihm angemessen sind. Wenn du meine Idee nicht umsetzt, wirst du es sein, der egoistisch ist. Dann wirst du dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Sirius sich eines Tages gegen Dad stellen wird, für eine Freundschaft, die es nicht wert ist. Du wirst Schuld daran sein, dass er sich entscheiden muss, obwohl er sich nicht entscheiden will."  
  
"Du redest reichlich viel für Sirius, ohne dass du genau weißt, ob Sirius auch wirklich so denkt!"  
  
Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frag' ihn. Aber wer bricht denn schon allen Ernstes mit Freuden mit seiner Familie?" Er lächelte höhnisch. "Gib' dir ´nen Ruck, Potter. Du bist ein Mugglefreund, nicht halb so reinblütig wie wir." Ein letzter, herabblassender Blick. "Du bist es nicht wert, die Freundschaft eines Blacks zu erhalten."  
  
Und dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte zur Tür.  
  
James hatte genug. Er hatte schon längst genug gehabt. Seine Gedanken waren nur auf eine Sache fixiert. Den anderen fertig zu machen. "Black!", zischte er, damit Regulus sich ihm wieder zuwandte.  
  
Er tat es und der Gryffindor setzte in einer selbstmörderischen Aktion an, einen Fluch auszusprechen, als eine schleppende, müde Stimme sich einen Weg durch den Raum bahnte.  
  
"James?"  
  
Dieser vergaß augenblicklich alles, was er zu tun gedachte und wirbelte herum zum Bett.  
  
Sirius war aufgewacht.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_ Na, mal schauen, was nun abgehen wird, was? :D  
  
Wir wissen, dass Sirius mit seiner Familie brechen wird. Aber nicht wie und wir wissen nicht, wer der Auslöser sein wird: Vater oder Mutter? Oder was ganz anderes? Das werde ich auch noch in späteren Kapiteln behandeln. Ich weiß auch schon wie, aber verraten tue es ich nicht :p.  
  
Zu der These, dass der Sprechende Hut sich bei jenen, bei denen er **sehr** unentschlossen war, noch einmal entscheiden kann. Das hat JKR niemals gesagt, ist aber eine weitverbreitete Theorie im FF-Bereich, glaube ich. Ich habe sie hier mal einfach aufgegriffen.  
  
Ja, richtig gelesen, 14.4. Das Ferienkapitel wird doch mehr Teile erhalten, als geplant, einfach, weil ich die Teile aufsplitte. Ich könnte auch alles ein einem Teil schreiben, dann würde es ein sehr langes Teil werden und ihr müsstet sehr lange auf ein Update warten. Und den "Drohungen" zufolge, die ich hier alle diesbezüglich erhalte, wäre es besser, öfter upzudaten g. Apropos, was fällt euch ein, einem gefürchteten, gefährlichen PiratenCAPTAIN zu drohen?! entrüstet schau gg  
  
Und was fällt gewissen Piraten ein, zu meutern? Ich werfe euch alle den Haien zum Fraß vor!  
  
Naaaj... ohne euch hätt' ich wohl noch immer nicht die von Padfoot's Mate korrigierten Kapitel htmlalisiert.  
  
Und **DANKE** mal wieder an eure lieben Reviews, ihr seid so klasse. strahl Lustig, entweder tat Sirius euch leid und ihr fandet die Szene krass oder es hat euch gefallen. Ein Dazwischen habe ich, glaube ich, bei so gut wie keinem ausmachen können. -zwinker  
_


	19. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 4

**  
Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

**  
**_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

  
  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 4**

**  
**

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
  
_- unbekannt

James eilte zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. "Sirius! Du bist wach!", stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und betrachtete seinen Freund eingehend.  
  
Dieser lächelte schief. "Ich bin immer noch schrecklich müde." Dunkle Ränder lagen unter seinen schwarzen Augen und hoben sich von der Blässe ab.  
  
"Müsste der Trank nicht noch wirken?", fragte James in Richtung Regulus, der ebenfalls herangetreten war.  
  
"Die Wirkungszeit ist immer unterschiedlich", antwortete er kalt und knapp, ohne James anzuschauen. Sein Blick war fest auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. "Wie geht es dir?" Die Kälte war gewichen und hatte Besorgnis Platz gemacht.  
  
"Gut, gut", murmelte Sirius. Er sah Regulus fragend an.  
  
"Ich habe Potter von unserem Streit erzählt", log dieser.  
  
James runzelte die Stirn. Was ging denn jetzt ab...  
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich diesen hinterhältigen Zauber auf dich angewendet habe." Der Jüngere sprach aalglatt und lächelte dabei scheinbar aufrichtig.  
  
Sirius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Du hattest nur Glück", murrte er.  
  
Und James begriff. Sirius wusste ja nicht, dass er die hässliche Szene mit Mr Black mitbekommen hatte. Und Sirius wollte wohl nicht, dass James jemals davon erfuhr. Regulus wusste es und so taten sie so, als hätten sie sich duelliert und ein Zauber des Slytherin habe Sirius fertig gemacht.  
  
James sagte nichts. Er klärte Sirius nicht auf, dass er sehr wohl Bescheid wusste. Er erwähnte nicht, dass er alles mitbekommen hatte, selbst die Drohung mit Durmstrang, sondern ignorierte dieses Spiel einfach. Zu vieles war in der letzten Stunde geschehen, als dass er sich jetzt noch abmühen wollte, das Lügennetz mitzuspinnen. Oder es zu vernichten. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Sirius ihm nicht erzählen wollte, was geschehen war. Das bewies, dass er wohl diesbezüglich noch immer kein richtiges Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte. Aber, so redete er sich ein, vielleicht würde er es tun, wenn Regulus fort war.  
  
"Es wäre besser, wenn du noch ein wenig schlafen würdest", meinte Regulus.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht", sagte Sirius sofort und setzte sich schwerfällig im Bett auf.  
  
- . -  
  
Sirius warf James einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem nicht. Er hatte leicht gerötete Wangen und wirkte sehr aufgewühlt. Vielleicht hatte er sich mit Regulus gestritten, immerhin waren sie beide im selben Raum gewesen. Ein Wunder, dass dieser noch existierte und nicht völlig zerstört worden war von Flüchen und Vernichtungszaubern, welche die Jungs aufeinander hätten hetzen können.  
  
Er würde ihn nachher fragen, wenn sie alleine waren.  
  
Sirius fühlte sich noch immer ermattet und unendlich müde. Und nun, mit dem Wachsein, kamen auch die Erinnerungen. Durmstrang. Er würde sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um seinen Vater von dieser Idee abzubringen.  
  
Ein scharrendes Geräusch an der Tür ließ alle aufhorchen.  
  
Regulus lächelte unheilvoll. "Kreacher", stellte er finster amüsiert fest. Er warf Sirius einen belustigten Blick zu, ehe er sich umwandte und zur Tür schritt. "Den mache ich fertig."  
  
Sirius sah, wie James unwillkürlich grinste, aber wieder schlagartig ernst wurde, als die Tür hinter dem Slytherin zufiel und sie alleine waren.  
  
Er regte sich unbehaglich und fixierte James wie zufällig. "Was war los?", fragte er.  
  
James hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. "Auf was beziehst du die Frage?"  
  
Nun war es Sirius, der die Stirn runzelte. "Na, was war los zwischen dir und Regulus?"  
  
Sein Kumpel erwiderte seinen Blick zwar, begann aber immer wieder einen Punkt dicht über dessen Augen zu fixieren, so dass es nur den Anschein hatte, als würde er Sirius angucken. Stattdessen verlor er sich in der Leere. "Wir haben uns... unterhalten."  
  
"Ja?" Sirius wurde aufmerksam. Er war überrascht, dass die beiden in der Lage waren, sich zu unterhalten, ohne das mindestens ein Dutzend Flüche durch die Luft flogen. "Über was denn?"  
  
"Angst, dass Geheimnisse rausgekommen sind, die du mir hättest verheimlichen wollen?", lautete die bissige Gegenfrage.  
  
Sirius starrte James an und pustete einen langen Atem aus. "Was ist denn los mit dir?"  
  
Dieser schaute zurück, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, die Gesichtszüge zu starrer Miene eingefroren; nur die unruhigen Bewegungen seiner braunen Pupillen verrieten seine Unruhe. "Nichts", entgegnete er knapp. "Ich..." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich, so schnell, wie nur Gewitterwolken es schafften, die Sonne zu verbergen, um sich tobend auf der Erde auszulassen.  
  
Sirius wartete auf den Gewitterausbruch.  
  
James war verstummt und schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich auszufechten.  
  
Doch Sirius war nicht dumm.  
  
_Angst, dass Geheimnisse rausgekommen sind, die du mir hättest verheimlichen wollen?_  
  
Hatte Regulus etwa geplaudert? Das konnte sich der Gryffindor nicht vorstellen. Sein Bruder würde nie etwas an einen anderen verraten, nicht, wenn nichts für ihn rausschlagen würde, und nicht, solange es um ihn, Sirius, ging. Diesbezüglich zeigten sie einander Loyalität, obgleich sie so verschieden waren. Aus welchen Gründen Regulus eigentlich immer zu ihm hielt, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wusste es nicht und er hatte es sich nie gefragt. Denn es war immer selbstverständlich gewesen.  
  
Aber wenn sein Bruder nichts erzählt hatte, blieb ja nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Sirius fixierte James mit stechendem Blick voller Aufmerksamkeit und beobachtete ihn prüfend. "Sag' es", befahl er knapp.  
  
James sah ihn mürrisch an, die Augen noch immer finster, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Er antwortete nicht. Er starrte nur zurück, reglos, die Hände unwillkürlich zu Fäusten geballt, was Sirius mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte.  
  
Nun gut. Offensichtlich war sein Freund auf passive Verteidigung gegangen. "Warum willst du mir nicht antworten?", fragte er also, und er wusste, dass er nur deswegen so ruhig blieb, weil er noch völlig erschöpft von den Folgen des Cruciatusfluches war.  
  
James schaute ihn noch immer gereizt an - warum auch immer - und biss so heftig seine Zähne zusammen, dass die Kiefermuskeln heraustraten. Seine dunkel gewordenen Augen funkelten im matten Fackellicht auf, was seine Erzürnung noch einmal betonte, und eine Zornesröte strich über seine Wangen.  
  
"Ich weiß echt nicht, was du hast", meinte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, während er selbst den Ärger spürte, der in ihm aufstieg.  
  
James stieß einen langen, zischenden Atem aus, und gab urplötzlich seine passive Zurückhaltung auf. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick zersplitterte, und er griff ohne Vorwarnung nach Sirius' Handgelenk und zog den Jungen zu sich heran. "Ich weiß alles!", hatte er auch schon aufgeregt herausgepresst, noch ehe der andere angemessen reagieren konnte.  
  
Der heiße Atem seines Kumpels strich ihm über das Gesicht, während Sirius sich vergeblich aus dessen Griff loszureißen versuchte.  
  
Mit Entsetzen nahm dieser die Worte wahr, während seine Abwehrversuche einfroren. Er wusste es. Also doch. Er wettete, James hatte alles mitbekommen. Verdammt. Das war nicht gut. Das war überhaupt nicht gut... Panik kroch durch seine Venen. Wenn James mitbekommen hatte, wie schwarzmagisch es hier tatsächlich zuging, dann...  
  
Sirius wagte nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu denken und sah seinen Freund mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "_Was_ weißt du?", flüsterte er.  
  
Ein vernichtender Blick traf ihn. "Alles. ALLES, hörst du? ICH WEISS ALLES!"  
  
Der Griff um Sirius' Handgelenk wurde stärker und schnürte diesem das Blut ab. Längst zerrte er wieder an James' Hand, um sich zu befreien, aber dieser dachte nicht daran, loszulassen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm gar nicht bewusst, dass er Sirius festhielt. Seine Pupillen bewegten sich hektisch, seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde abwechselnd rot und blass und seine Unterlippe bebte ein wenig vor Groll.  
  
"Ich habe alles gesehen", fuhr er fort. "Alles. Wie dein Vater dich gefoltert hat. Mit dem CRUCIATUS-FLUCH! Wie er sich gegen unsere Freundschaft gestellt hat und dich zwingen wollte, sie aufzugeben. ER HAT MIT DURMSTRANG GEDROHT, DIESER WICHSER!" James, dessen Stimme laut geworden war, hatte seine selbst auferlegte Diskretion wohl völlig über Bord geworfen und ließ seine Gedanken in Form von Worten über seine Lippen sprudeln. "UND DAS NUR, WEIL ER EIN KRANKER IRRER IST! WEIL ER GLAUBT, ICH KÖNNTE DICH VERDERBEN! DABEI IST ER ES DOCH, DER DICH VERDERBEN KÖNNTE! ICH FASSE ES NICHT, DASS ER ES WAGT, SICH IN UNSERE FREUNDSCHAFT EINMIZUMISCHEN UND ICH FASSE ES GENAUSO WENIG, DASS DU ALL DAS VOR MIR VERHEIMLICHEN WOLLTEST!"  
  
Sirius verzog sein Gesicht, während er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er nun wütend oder fassungslos sein sollte. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er wütend auf James oder auf seinen Vater sein sollte. Also war er es kurzerhand auf beide. Was maßte sein Kumpel es sich an, ihm von Dingen zu erzählen, die nicht so einfach zu erklären waren, wenn er ohnehin noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte? Schließlich war er gerade eben erst wach geworden. Und James hatte ihm keine Zeit für Begründungen gelassen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, zu berichten, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, ignorierte er gekonnt.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es dir hätte verheimlichen wollen?", fragte er zischend zurück, als James soeben nach Luft schnappte.  
  
Der andere stierte ihn an. "Das ist doch offensichtlich!"  
  
Sirius hob die Schultern; seine rechte Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch in die Höhe. Woher er die Ruhe nahm, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. "Nun, wann hätte ich es dir erzählen sollen? Wir waren kaum eine Minute allein, da hast du angefangen, rumzubrüllen." Er grinste leichtfertig, obwohl ihm dabei nicht wohl zumute war.  
  
James' Augenbrauen zogen sich in die Tiefe, seine Augen verengten sich. "Spiel' mir doch nichts vor, Sirius. Du hättest es mir niemals erzählt! ... Und hör' mit dem dämlichen Grinsen auf!"  
  
Sirius' Grinsen verblasste, während er ärgerlich zurückstarrte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es James erzählt hätte. Wahrscheinlich erst mal nicht, aber irgendwann wäre er nicht darum herumgekommen. Natürlich vertraute er seinem Freund. Aber würde er auch zu ihm stehen, wenn er ermessen konnte, dass die Blacks so schwarzmagisch waren wie kaum eine andere Familie in England? Es war etwas anderes, davon aus sicherer Entfernung, wie zum Beispiel aus Hogwarts, Wind zu bekommen, als es vor Ort aus nächster Nähe mitzuerleben.  
  
Nun hatte James, dadurch, dass er ihm bereits gesagt hatte, dass er alles mitbekommen hatte, ihm die schwere Entscheidung über sein Handeln diesbezüglich abgenommen und konnte niemals erfahren, ob Sirius es ihm nicht vielleicht _doch_ erzählt hätte.  
  
"Nun, hast du eine Idee?", fragte Sirius also; bemüht um einen lässigen Ton, um die aggressive Stimmung in diesem Raum zu mildern.  
  
James blinzelte verwirrt. "Was?"  
  
"Hast du eine Idee, wie ich um Durmstrang herumkommen kann?"  
  
Der andere Junge schnaubte und wirkte fassungslos. "Tu nicht so, als wäre das hier eine stinknormale Sache, Mann!"  
  
Sirius seufzte. "Was erwartest du?"  
  
James funkelte ihn weiterhin böse an; sein Griff um Sirius' Handgelenk verstärkte sich wieder; das Blut wurde abgeschnürt und vermochte nicht mehr ungehindert durch die Adern zu fließen; die Hand begann unangenehm zu kribbeln.  
  
Sirius startete einen neuen, nur halbherzigen Versuch, sich zu befreien, während James offensichtlich noch immer nicht bewusst war, dass er den anderen festhielt. Zu eingespannt waren beide in das Gespräch, zu sehr spitzte sich die Atmosphäre zu, einem geschliffenen Edelstein gleich, der jeden Moment hart zu Boden fallen und in tausend kleine Splitter zerbersten konnte.  
  
"Das du mir vielleicht mal alles erklärst? !", zischte James, Sirius nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Sirius rutschte ein wenig im Bett zurück, zerrte erneut abwesend an seinem Handgelenk, um im Ganzen ein wenig Abstand zu seinem Kumpel zu bekommen. Ihm blieb nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit, so nutzte sein Rückzug nur wenig. Er hatte trotzig die Lippen geschürzt. "Was gibt es da noch zu erklären? Du hast doch alles gesehen!"  
  
James atmete laut aus und zog Sirius mit einem Ruck wieder plötzlich zu sich. "Tut mir ja Leid, Sirius, aber ich bin solche Situationen nicht gewohnt, dass Väter sich auf ihre Söhne stürzen, um sie mit verbotenen Flüchen zu foltern!" Bissiger Zynismus beherrschte seine Stimme; seine Augen waren beinahe schwarz vor Aufruhr.  
  
Über Sirius' Gesicht huschte ein bedrohlicher Schatten. "So geht das nun mal in schwarzmagischen Familien zu, James. Was hast du dir vorgestellt? Eine Familienidylle?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und ihm wurde endlich richtig bewusst, dass er schmerzhaft von James festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Lass' mich endlich los!" Er spürte wieder die Schwindelanfälle, die ihm als Folgen durch den Curciatusfluch ab und an überfielen.  
  
James lockerte seinen Griff, dachte aber offensichtlich nicht daran, loszulassen. Es schien, als versuchte er, seine ganze Ruhe aufzubringen, um nicht endgültig jähzornig zu werden. "Ich bin dein Kumpel, Sirius! Du kannst mir alles sagen, alles anvertrauen, egal, worum es geht! Warum tust du es also nicht und erzählst mir aus deinem _Leben_? !" Seine Gesichtszüge waren angespannt. In seinen Augen lag trotz seiner Aufregung Wärme. Wärme, die James immer umgab, Wärme, die verriet, dass der Junge mit Schwarzer Magie nichts anfangen wollte, weil sie keine Faszination für ihn besaß.  
  
Sirius lenkte seinen Blick augenblicklich dicht an James vorbei, um ihn nicht direkt anschauen zu müssen. Dass es eine Art Fluchtversuch war, eine Flucht vor Wahrheiten und Bekenntnissen, war dem jungen Black nicht bewusst. Vielleicht wollte er es sich aber auch einfach nicht eingestehen. Wenn er auf diese Aufforderung nun ehrlich antwortete, würde er seinen letzten Sicherheitswall aufgeben, den er um sich aufgebaut hatte, um sich selbst zu schützen. Schließlich war er stets so erzogen worden, dass niemand wichtiger war, als man selbst. Dass das reine Blut ihm Privilegien zusicherte, die man anderen niemals zugestehen durfte. Dass Freundschaft nur dann wichtig war, wenn sie die eigenen Ziele förderte, aber lästig war, wenn es darum galt, für andere einzustehen. Dass man keine Schwäche zeigen durfte, keine Emotionen, da andere diese auszunutzen versuchten. Und je besser ein Mensch einen anderen kannte, umso mehr Fehler wurden dadurch offenbart, die der andere kalt und gewissenlos gegen einen einzusetzen vermochte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite handelte es sich hierbei um James. Seinen besten Freund. Den einzigen Menschen, der es bisher, ohne es zu wissen, geschafft hatte, so nah an Sirius heranzukommen, wie kein anderer; der ihm unbewusst gezeigt hatte, dass die Vorteile der Freundschaft alle Schattenseiten, die sie mit sich trug, übertrumpfen konnten; der so sehr an Verbrüderung glaubte, dass er sie kein einziges Mal in Frage stellte.  
  
Auch jetzt nicht, obwohl er gesehen hatte, wozu Mr Black fähig war und er daraus schlussfolgern könnte, dass Sirius dadurch beeinflusst worden war. Denn er stellte Fragen, wollte wissen, was los war, einfach, weil er sich dafür _interessierte_. Weil er sich um seinen Freund _sorgte_.  
  
Seine Arglosigkeit verdrängte selbst all' die Dunkelheit, die manchmal in Sirius aufzukeimen drohte.  
  
Was hatte Sirius also noch zu verlieren? James war nicht dumm, er war nun sicherlich auf das, was Sirius ihm antworten könnte, gefasst, da er die hässliche Szene mit seinem Vater mitbekommen hatte. Wenn er geschockt wäre, angewidert und nichts mehr mit Sirius zu tun haben wollte, weil Dunkle Magie eine zu große Rolle in dessen Leben spielte, dann hätte er sich doch schon längst abgewandt.  
  
Nur langsam und schwer ließen sich Sirius' Zweifel und Unsicherheit bekämpfen. Als er es wieder wagte, James anzuschauen, las er Sorge und warme Aufrichtigkeit. Ohne dass er sich dessen richtig bewusst wurde, machte ihm das Mut.  
  
Aber er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. "Was... was willst du denn genau wissen?", fragte er also und wich sofort wieder seines Freundes Blick aus, starrte dicht an seinen Augen vorbei, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er würde ihn ansehen, aber in Wahrheit in der Ferne Heil suchte. Abstand. Schützende Distanz.  
  
"Macht dein Vater so was öfter?" James' Frage kam sofort.  
  
Die prüfende Frage, die für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu direkt war, ließ seine Gefühle aufwirbeln, durcheinander geraten, hin und her schwirren, wie rauer Wind es mit trockenem Laub tat. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und suchte nach Antworten, die im Grunde nur Ausreden sein sollten; Auswege, die ihm aus dieser Situation rausholen sollten, die ihm nicht gefiel, da er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte. Aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass James die Wahrheit verlangte und er, wenn er log, alles zu verlieren drohte, was ihm wichtig geworden war.  
  
So nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen?"  
  
Sirius kam sich vor wie bei einem Verhör. Er weigerte sich nach wie vor, James direkt anzuschauen. "Da gibt es nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte", sagte er leise. Er war minderjährig, was konnte er also schon tun, außer es seinen Eltern zurückzuzahlen, indem er gegen sie rebellierte und im Grunde damit alles nur schlimmer machte? Aber das war ihm gleich.  
  
"Hast du dich damit etwa abgefunden?" Zorn schwang in James' Stimme mit, der aber nicht Sirius galt. Wohl eher seinem Vater.  
  
Dieser hob die Schultern. "Ich bin damit groß geworden." Er spürte die Gleichgültigkeit, die langsam in ihn aufkam, wie immer, wenn er sich in einer ungemütlichen Lage befand, aus die er raus wollte, aber nicht konnte. Gleichgültigkeit, die sich wie ein Schutzmantel um ihn legte, wenn jede andere Verteidigungsbastion aufgegeben werden musste.  
  
"Und warum hast du es mir nie gesagt? Warum wolltest du es hier vor mir verheimlichen?" Unruhe war herauszuhören, die bewies, dass auch James angespannt war.  
  
Sirius schloss kurz die schwarzen Augen. Dieser Frage war er vorhin bereits geschickt ausgewichen, aber jetzt sah er keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu umgehen, ohne James wütend zu machen. Er senkte den Kopf, öffnete wieder seine Lider und starrte auf die schwarze Bettdecke. Schwarz tauchte in schwarz und floss ineinander über, als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr auf dieser Welt.  
  
Er hörte James' regelmäßige Atemzüge, aber sie waren eine Spur zu schnell. Kurz kam ihm in den Sinn, einfach so zu tun, als würde er plötzlich wieder bewusstlos werden, aber sein ausgefuchster Kumpel würde kaum darauf hereinfallen. Er überlegte, sich anders herauszureden. Aber ihm wurde bewusst, dass James all seine Taktiken durchschauen würde, einfach, weil er ihn bereits jetzt schon gut genug _kannte_.  
  
Außerdem wollte er doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Warum fiel es ihm manchmal nur so schwer, diesen Weg dann auch zu Ende zu gehen?  
  
_´Weil man mit Lügen viel mehr erreichen kann´_, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm zu. _´Weil du damit auf der sicheren Seite und auf Distanz bist.'_  
Die Stimme dröhnte schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren und als sie verstummte, hörte er sein eigenes Blut rauschen.  
  
Er sah kurz auf. James sah ihn erwartungsvoll und geduldig an; nur eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen verriet dessen innere Unruhe. Aber die beinahe schon naive Erwartung, die in seinen Augen abzulesen war, dass alles wieder gut werden und Sirius ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, trieb Sirius zur Entscheidung.  
  
Er seufzte still. Er würde James nicht anlügen, denn das hatte sein Freund nicht verdient.  
  
- . -  
  
James saß einfach nur da und wartete. Ihm fiel auf, dass er Sirius' Handgelenk noch immer umklammert hielt, nicht mehr grob, aber immer noch so, dass dieser sich nicht so einfach hätte entwinden können, wenn er es erneut versucht hätte.  
  
Er konnte Sirius' Pulsschlag spüren, schnell, aber im Takt, und dies gab ihm irgendwie Ruhe. Ruhe, die er hier benötigte, um seine Ungeduld zu zügeln. Also ließ er Sirius auch nicht los.  
  
Dieser hatte ihn endlich wieder angeschaut, doch nun wandte er seinen Blick wieder ab. Nur leicht starrte er kurz oberhalb von James' Augen, aber dieser fiel auf diese Taktik nicht herein. Ihm war sie schon im ersten Jahr aufgefallen; Sirius wandte sie immer an, wenn eine Situation für ihn unangenehm zu werden drohte.  
  
Schatten huschten über seine schwarzen Augen, die im matten Fackellicht glänzten, ein verschlossener Ausdruck hatte sich über seine feinen, blassen Züge gelegt. "Ich... ich hatte befürchtet, dass du... abhauen würdest und genug von unserer Freundschaft hättest, wenn du erkennst, wie es hier zugeht. Ich weiß ja, dass du schwarze Magie hasst."  
  
Kurzzeitige Erleichterung huschte über Sirius' Gesicht, so, als sei er froh, dies endlich ausgesprochen zu haben, aber es folgte bereits eine dunkle Nervosität, die verriet, dass er unruhig auf James' Reaktion wartete.  
  
Er starrte Sirius an und erst, als er einen langen Atem auspustete, bemerkte er, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte. Hatte Sirius das wirklich geglaubt? Zweifelte er etwa so sehr an seiner Standhaftigkeit zu ihrer Freundschaft? Ihm fiel auf, dass er längst nicht so entrüstet war, wie er angenommen hatte; seine immer noch bestehende Ruhe verriet es ihm. Er hatte es sich wohl schon unbewusst gedacht. "Du weißt doch, dass ich das niemals tun würde, Sirius", sagte er nun. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich davon überzeugen kann, dass du mir wirklich alles anvertrauen kannst, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du es tun kannst."  
  
Auch wenn ihm vor Augen geführt war, dass Sirius schwarzmagisch erzogen worden war, so hatte James ihm doch kein einziges Mal misstraut. Der Gedanke, dass er als Sohn eines bekannten Aurors verraten und entführt werden könnte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, genauso wenig, dass Sirius für seinen Vater spionieren könnte, denn zu groß war sein Vertrauen in seinen Freund, zu stark war das Band, das die beiden Jungen miteinander verband.  
  
Sirius nickte bedächtig und schaute James wieder direkt an. "Ich... ich bin es trotz allem nicht gewohnt, so was vorauszusetzen."  
  
Er entschuldigte sich nicht dafür, dass er James so viel Unstandhaftigkeit zugetraut hätte; warum auch, er hatte sich bisher für nie etwas entschuldigt.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, wie schwarzmagisch deine Familie ist, denn ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist und das reicht mir", fuhr James fort.  
  
Sirius lächelte; zum ersten Mal, seit er aufgewacht war, war es ein ehrliches Lächeln, das seine müden, dunklen Augen erreichte und sie erhellte.  
  
Vielleicht brauchte es noch Zeit, bis Sirius es _richtig_ verstand, dachte James, aber er würde es irgendwann verstehen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
"Warum hasst du schwarze Magie eigentlich so?", fragte Sirius plötzlich unvermittelt.  
  
James erstarrte. "Hm?" Er war verwirrt. Was sollte diese Frage denn jetzt?  
  
Sirius jedoch hatte den Kopf etwas zur Seite geneigt und sah James aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Die schwarzen Wimpern schlugen fast aufeinander und warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine hohen Wangen. Sie lenkten von den Rändern ab, die unter seinen Augen lagen. "Ich meine, du reagierst jedes Mal ziemlich überzogen..."  
  
James schnaubte. "Schwarze Magie ist ja auch völlig zu verachten!"  
  
Sirius nickte lahm. "Ja, aber gibt es einen Grund dafür?"  
  
Er starrte seinen Freund durcheinander an. "Hey, muss es einen Grund geben, um Schwarze Magie zu hassen?" Er war verwirrt. Worauf wollte Sirius hinaus? Es war doch selbstverständlich, dass man Dunkle Magie hasste. Sie war schlecht und sie brachte nur Unglück. Leid. Tod. Sie war verlogen und betrügerisch. Sein Vater hatte ihm alles über Schwarze Zauber erzählt und so wusste James, dass sie das Schlechteste auf Erden waren. Er sprach es aus und wurde wütend, als er Sirius grinsen sah.  
  
"Das nenne ich aber Gehirnwäsche", sagte dieser feixend.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde James' Griff um Sirius' Handgelenk wieder stärker; noch deutlicher spürte er dessen Puls, aber derzeit war er viel zu verärgert, als darauf zu achten. "Hey, nimm' das sofort wieder zurück! Das ist keine Gehirnwäsche! Oder willst du etwa behaupten, dass mein Vater gelogen hat? ! Er ist Auror und er bekämpft Dunkle Magie jeden Tag aufs Neue! Er weiß, wie schlecht sie ist!"  
  
Sirius hob abwehrend seine andere Hand, wohl, um James zu beschwichtigen. "Ist ja schon gut. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass dein Vater ein Lügner ist. Nur... du bist doch nie mit Schwarzen Zaubern in Kontakt gekommen. Du kannst doch gar nicht beurteilen, wie sie sind."  
  
James verengte seine Augen und fixierte Sirius mit verächtlichem Blick. "Ich brauche sie nicht zu kennen, und ich werde sie auch nicht kennen lernen wollen. Denn dann wäre ich ja selbst ein Schwarzmagier. Du findest sie ja nur deswegen nicht schlimm, weil du mit Dunkler Magie aufgewachsen bist."  
  
Sirius nickte, immer noch leicht grinsend. "Und du findest sie nur deswegen so schlimm, weil du mit der Weißen Magie aufgewachsen bist. Dadurch, dass deine Eltern Auroren sind."  
  
James presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das mochte stimmen. Und dennoch war er im Recht. "Schwarze Magie verdirbt die Seele", sagte er leise. Er konnte beobachten, wie das matte Licht der Fackeln sich in Sirius' Augen widerspiegelte. "Mein Cousin... er ist zum Beispiel nach Durmstrang geschickt worden." Er hatte gezögert, es auszusprechen, weil er sich nur sehr ungern daran erinnerte.  
  
Sein Freund war erstaunt. "Echt jetzt? Aber ihr seid doch gar keine reinblütige Familie."  
  
James winkte ab. "Meine Eltern und seine Eltern sind magisch. Es gibt zwar immer wieder Muggel in unseren Ahnen, aber die meisten Verwandten sind und waren Zauberer und Hexen. Und Durmstrang macht manchmal eine Ausnahme und nimmt auch hin und wieder Zauberer und Hexen auf, die nicht zu den uralten Reinblütlern gehören, sondern auch welche, in denen in den letzten drei Generationen kein Muggel aufgetaucht ist."  
  
"Da muss man aber Beziehungen haben, wenn sie das mal machen", behauptete Sirius.  
  
James nickte düster. "Und mein Onkel hatte Beziehungen. Er wollte Ryan gerne nach Durmstrang schicken, weil er dachte, sie sei die bessere Schule. Mein Vater hatte versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er hörte nicht auf ihn." Er ballte seine freie Hand unwillkürlich zur Faust. "Ryan ist sieben Jahre älter als wir. Er hat Durmstrang schon beendet. Die Schule hat ihn negativ beeinflusst. Dort lernt man die Dunklen Flüche."  
  
"Ich weiß..." Sirius sah James gespannt an. "Und dann?"  
  
"Nun, um die Dunklen Flüche beherrschen zu können, muss die Seele selbst erst einmal dunkel werden. Und ist sie es geworden und erlernt man dann Schwarze Magie, so wird die Seele immer dunkler und dunkler." James' Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Gespenstisch hallte sie in dem großen, dunklen Raum wider, in denen sonst nur noch das Knistern der Fackeln zu hören war.  
  
Sirius, dessen stets blasses Gesicht leicht hervorstach, hörte atemlos zu.  
  
"Ryans Seele ist auch dunkel geworden", fuhr James wispernd fort. Er wusste nicht, warum er so leise sprach, vielleicht, weil man ungern über Dinge redete, die einem nicht gefielen. "Er hat sich mit der Finsternis verbündet und nach der Schule ist er einfach verschwunden. Er hatte meinem Onkel noch geschrieben, dass er sich vor meinem Vater in Acht nehmen sollte, weil dieser ein Auror und ein Feind war, stell' dir das mal vor! Der Brief war mit Blut geschrieben worden. Mit dem Blut eines Opfers."  
  
"Du meinst, er hat jemanden getötet?" Sirius starrte James entgeistert an.  
  
Dieser nickte und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen. "Es gibt keine Beweise, aber die Spuren von Verbrechen ziehen eine blutige Spur hinter meinen Cousin und hören immer kurz vorher auf, so dass er bisher noch nicht überführt wurde. Wer weiß, wo er sich herumtreibt und was er gerade tut..."  
  
"Das ist ja krass! Und dein Onkel ist der Bruder von deinem Vater?"  
  
James nickte wieder. Er merkte, wie Sirius eher gebannt von dem Erzählten war, als angewidert.  
  
"Wusstest du deswegen von den Walpurgisrittern? Durch deinen Cousin? Wenn er ein Schwarzmagier ist, hat er sicher was mit ihnen zu tun..." Sirius' Blick verlor sich in der Ferne. "Jeder Dunkle Zauberer landet letztendlich bei den Walpurgisrittern."  
  
"Ich selbst hatte zuletzt Kontakt mit Ryan, als ich eingeschult wurde. Er schrieb mir einen kurzen Brief, indem er mir viel Erfolg in Hogwarts wünschte. Ich war erstaunt, dass er mir schrieb, denn wir hatten nie sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun. Außerdem hatte ich angenommen, dass er mich auch hassen würde, weil er meine Eltern hasst. Und der Altersunterschied war in unserer Kindheit immer zu groß gewesen. Aber ich hatte mitbekommen, wie meine Eltern sich über ihn unterhielten. Sie sprachen auch von den Walpurgisrittern, aber sie glaubten, dass er nicht direkt zu ihnen gehört, dafür ist er nicht reinblütig genug." Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Meine Tante ist sehr unglücklich. Sie ist die beste Freundin meiner Mutter und... und deswegen habe ich immer mitbekommen, wie viel Unglück Schwarze Magie über Familien und Freunde bringen kann."  
  
"Mmh", machte sein Kumpel grüblerisch. Offenbar wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
  
James sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Jetzt weißt du, warum Schwarze Magie schlecht ist."  
  
Langsam ließ er Sirius endlich los. Ihm fielen wieder Regulus' Worte ein. Dass Sirius sich im Zwiespalt fühlen würde und er sich genötigt glaubte, mit seiner Familie zu brechen, wenn er zu James halten wollte. Auch darüber mussten sie reden. Und dies hing unzweifelhaft mit Durmstrang zusammen. Und mit dem, was er gerade über seinen Cousin erzählt hatte.  
  
"Nun, offenbar wird dein Vater alles daran setzen, unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören und dich nach Durmstrang zu schicken", meinte James nun.  
  
Sirius' Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich, während er sich abwesend sein Handgelenk rieb. "Ja... so ein Arschloch. Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir das verhindern können. Ich will nicht nach Durmstrang."  
  
Durmstrangs Ruf war berühmt-berüchtigt. Die Schule nahm nur Reinblütler auf und unterrichtete Schwarze Magie sogar als Unterrichtsfach mit der verlogenen Begründung, dass man den Feind nur dann besiegen könnte, wenn man sie beherrschte und kannte. Dabei wusste doch jeder, dass nur eine dunkle Seele Schwarze Magie auszuüben vermochte; wenn man sie beherrschte, trennte einen kaum noch etwas von der Finsternis.  
  
"Ich habe mich mit deinem Bruder darüber unterhalten", sagte James.  
  
Sirius wirkte nicht überrascht darüber, schien aber gespannt auf das, was sein Freund ihm nun erzählen würde.  
  
"Black meinte, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dich vor Durmstrang zu bewahren." James spürte, wie er wieder wütend wurde, wütend auf diese hinterhältige Schlange von einem Slytherin. "Ich müsste die Freundschaft zu dir brechen; glaubhaft, so, dass du annimmst, ich würde es ernst meinen."  
  
Sirius starrte James an, seine Augen wurden groß und der Ausdruck in ihnen ungläubig. "Das hat er gesagt?"  
  
Er nickte grimmig. "Ja. Er meinte, dass euer Vater alles andere durchschauen würde. Und er meinte, dass du dich im Zwiespalt befinden würdest, weil du wüsstest, dass du dich irgendwann zwischen unserer Freundschaft und deiner Familie entscheiden würdest, und dass es niemals gut wäre, wenn man sich gegen die eigene Familie stellt. Ich würde dir viel Leid ersparen. Und dass euer Vater es hinbekommen könnte, dass der Sprechende Hut noch einmal entscheidet, wohin du kommst und dass du diesmal dann nach Slytherin eingewiesen werden würdest."  
  
"Er wollte, dass du mir glaubhaft die Freundschaft kündigst?", wiederholte Sirius, so, als hätte er das andere gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Zorn beherrschte ihn. "Was erlaubt Regulus sich da eigentlich?"  
  
James nickte. "Ist'n ziemlicher Bastard, dein Bruder." Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wollte sagen, dass Sirius sich vorstellen sollte, was passiert wäre, wenn er diesem Plan zugestimmt hätte, da Regulus immerhin sehr gut argumentiert hatte, aber er sprach es nicht aus. Irgendwie erschien ihm das trotz allem unfair; Sirius' Bruder war derzeit nicht hier, um sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich genau an Regulus' Schlussfolgerung.  
  
_´"Dir bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten. Du brichst die Freundschaft, so, dass Sirius glaubt, du wärest wirklich nicht mehr an ihr interessiert, oder du findest dich damit ab, dass er nach Durmstrang muss. Dort wird er neue Freunde finden. Freunde, die seinem Blut ebenbürtig sind. Und er wird dich früher oder später vergessen." ´_  
  
Er hatte sich selbstverständlich dagegen entschieden, diese Freundschaft zu brechen. Nun mussten sie einen Ausweg finden, dass Sirius niemals nach Durmstrang kam. Denn die letzten Worte von Regulus hallten irgendwie unangenehm in James' Kopf wider.  
  
Auch Sirius schien darüber nachzudenken. Er grinste plötzlich listig und schielte James schalkhaft an. "Regulus weiß nicht, dass du mir jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt hast", sagte er kichernd. "Er könnte denken, dass du seine Idee, mit mir die Freundschaft zu brechen, tatsächlich befolgen könntest, nur, um zu verhindern, dass ich nach Durmstrang komme." Seine Augen leuchteten, während er schnell weitersprach. "Wir könnten so tun, als hättest du es gemacht. Wir tun so, als hättest du Regulus' Rat befolgt. Nicht sofort, aber so in ein, zwei Tagen. Mein Bruder wird es meinem Vater erzählen, dass du genug hättest von der Schwarzen Magie und er wird mich hoffentlich in Hogwarts lassen."  
  
James grinste zurück. Damit drehten sie das Ganze um. Eine ausgefeilte Taktik. Doch ihm kam ein Gedanke. "Was aber, wenn dein Vater dich nach Slytherin schickt und ständig darüber wacht, dass wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben?"  
  
Sirius winkte ab. "Der Hut schickt niemanden in ein Haus, in das man nicht will." "Aber dann wird er dich doch nach Durmstrang schicken", hielt James dagegen. So gemein und niederträchtig Regulus' Vorschläge auch waren, seine Argumente waren allesamt von nüchterner Logik.  
  
Wieder erinnerte er sich an etwas, was Regulus gesagt hatte.  
  
_´"Sirius' Herz war es, das den Hut hat unentschlossen werden lassen. Sirius' Verstand war es, das den Hut hat dazu bewegen lassen, ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken." ´_  
  
"Hm. Und wenn schon. Dann eben Slytherin. Wie oft sind wir nachts rausgeschlichen, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hat? Wie viele Verstecke kennen wir in Hogwarts, die sonst niemand kennt? Wir können uns immer sehen."  
  
James war noch nicht überzeugt. "Kann man es nicht anders lösen? Dass wir den Spieß umdrehen, finde ich gut. Aber ich will nicht, dass du nach Slytherin gehst. Wir... wir könnten doch mal mit Dumbledore reden." Ein Schulleiter, der heimlich einen Werwolf aufnahm, schien allemal hilfsbereit zu sein. Besonders, wenn es darum ging, einem Schüler das Schicksal zu ersparen, auf einer schwarzmagischen Schule zu landen, dessen war sich James sicher.  
  
"Mit Dumbledore?", wiederholte Sirius gedehnt und voller Skepsis. Er hob seine Augenbrauen und zeigte, dass er nicht viel von der Idee, einen Erwachsenen, eine Autoritätsperson zu Rate zu ziehen, hielt.  
  
"Mit wem denn sonst? Wie groß ist unsere Chance, dass wir gegen deinen Vater ankommen, der mit seinen Beziehungen das Zaubereiministerium beeinflussen kann?" James fand immer mehr Gefallen daran, Dumbledore zu fragen. Er war Realist genug, zu wissen, dass nur jemand, der ebenfalls Einfluss hatte, ihnen helfen konnte.  
  
"Und was soll er machen?", Sirius schien wirklich nicht begeistert zu sein, sich jemandem wie Dumbledore anzuvertrauen.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber er wird bestimmt eine Idee haben. Er hat _Einfluss_! Genau das, was wir brauchen!" James klang eindringlich. Er fand diesen Vorschlag gut, nicht zuletzt, weil er keinen besseren sah, und wusste bereits, dass er zu dem Zauberer hingehen würde, selbst, wenn Sirius nicht dafür zu überreden war. "Wenn du es nicht willst, mache ich es alleine!", sprach er es aus.  
  
"Was?" Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. "Mann, das wirst du nicht!"  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern. Was hast du gegen Dumbledore?" James konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Sirius nicht erkennen konnte, dass es derzeit keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Es lag doch völlig auf der Hand, dass sie, um Mr Black auszutricksen, jemanden brauchten, der mindestens so viel Einfluss hatte, wie der Schwarzmagier selbst. Und der Junge war überzeugt davon, dass ein Zauberer, der die einzige Schule Großbritanniens für Hexerei und Zauberei führen durfte, zwangsläufig Macht haben musste, um den gemeinen Plan, Sirius nach Durmstrang zu schicken, verhindern zu können. Jedenfalls hoffte James dies.  
  
"Ich hab' nichts gegen ihn. Ich will nur nicht jeder dahergelaufenen Person meine Probleme anvertrauen!", zischte Sirius aggressiv. Sein Blick flammte auf.  
  
James stieß seinen Atem aus. "Dumbledore ist keine dahergelaufene Person. Er ist ein brillanter Zauberer. Und du musst einsehen, dass er unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist. Er weiß sicher Rat! Außer natürlich, du reißt aus, nimmst eine andere Gestalt an und schleichst dich in Hogwarts ein." Er lachte und zog sich einen ´Haha-wie-witzig-Blick´ von seinem Kumpel zu.  
  
Nun, jetzt verstand er, warum Sirius sich so dagegen sträubte. Hatte dieser doch schon Probleme damit gehabt, es ihm, seinem besten Freund, anzuvertrauen, so hätte er noch mehr Schwierigkeiten damit, es einem Zauberer zu erzählen, der ihm im Grunde völlig fremd war. Einem Zauberer, der Einfluss hatte und Schulleiter war - ja, Sirius würde sicher nicht freiwillig hingehen, um es ihm zu erzählen, denn eines war klar: der Junge gab niemals seine Schwächen preis, außer James gegenüber, und selbst hier nur mit viel Widerwillen.  
  
James sah Sirius nachdenklich an. Nun gut. Dann würde er seinen Kumpel eben dazu zwingen, mit ihm zum Direktor zu gehen. Am Besten, er schrieb Dumbledore nachher, wenn Sirius schlief, zunächst einen Brief, indem er sich erkundigte, wo er war und ob sie sich so schnell wie möglich treffen könnten. Dann, wenn die Antwort kam, worin der alte Zauberer mit Sicherheit einen Ort und eine Zeit zum Treffen vorschlug, so fürsorglich, wie er immer den Eindruck machte, würde James Sirius schon irgendwie dorthin locken. Und wenn er dabei lügen musste. Er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sein Freund an einen Ort geschickt werden würde, wo er nicht hin wollte und wo er die Krise bekommen würde.  
  
Letzteres hatte sogar Regulus zugegeben.  
  
Durmstrang war ein Ort, der die Seele verdunkeln konnte. Sirius durfte einfach nicht dorthin.  
  
Sirius begann, argwöhnisch zurückzustarren, schien er doch zu ahnen, was hinter James' Stirn vor sich ging. Doch noch ehe er hinterfragen konnte, durchbrach ein gellender Schrei die ungründliche Stille im großen Haus der Familie Black.  
  
James und Sirius sahen sich erschrocken an und sprangen beide hastig auf. Ersterer war bereits zur Tür gestürmt, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und riss sie auf. Gefolgt von dem anderen Gryffindor hetzten sie hinaus und überlegten rasch, woher der Schrei gekommen war.  
  
"Runter!", stieß Sirius aufgeregt hervor und lief an James vorbei zur Treppe, die hinunter in die Eingangshalle führte.  
  
James eilte hinterher und rannte ungebremst in Sirius hinein, der auf der drittletzten Stufe abrupt stehen geblieben war und wie erstarrt hinunter schaute. Durch den Stoß stolperte Sirius nach vorne und wäre zu Boden gestürzt, wenn der Neuankömmling nicht geschwind, aber elegant vorgetreten wäre, um den Jungen noch rechtzeitig aufzufangen. Sirius' Zauberstab fiel herunter und rollte einige Meter über den Boden.  
  
James schaute den Fremden an, der Sirius' Sturz abgefangen hatte. Dieser trug einen langen, schwarzen Umhang, der eine schwarze Hose und ein altertümliches, schwarzes Hemd bedeckte. Eine große Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen.  
  
Regulus stand ebenfalls in der Eingangshalle, etwa fünf Meter entfernt, und starrte den Gast erbleichend an. Ganz offensichtlich war er derjenige gewesen, der vorhin geschrieen hatte. Auch er war mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet und zielte damit auf den Eindringling.  
  
James runzelte misstrauisch mit der Stirn und umklammerte unbewusst noch fester seinen Zauberstab. Wo waren eigentlich Mr und Mrs Black?  
  
"Sirius, geh' weg von ihm!", presste Regulus gehetzt hervor. Seine Pupillen bewegten sich unruhig und seine Kleidung war merkwürdigerweise unordentlich.  
  
James spannte sich an und spürte, wie nervös er wurde. Dieser Mann war gar kein Gast, sondern ein unerwünschter Eindringling...  
  
Der Fremde, hochgewachsen und schlank, richtete Sirius auf, der sich augenblicklich losreißen und zurückweichen wollte, aber der ungebetene Besucher ließ es nicht zu, sondern hielt ihn fest am Arm gepackt.  
  
Mit seiner freien Hand streifte er die Kapuze langsam herunter.  
  
James hörte Sirius entsetzt aufkeuchen, aber das bekam er nur wie durch Watte mit. Fassungslos hatte er den Feind mit entsetzten Blicken fixiert.  
  
"Wiedersehen macht Freude, nicht wahr?", fragte dieser mit einer melodischen, aber auch bedrohlich klingenden Stimme. Sie war von falscher Sanftheit umhaucht und wirkte lauernd.  
  
James schnappte perplex nach Luft, als der andere eine lässige Handbewegung machte und gelassen "_Expelliarmus_" sagte und sowohl sein, als auch Regulus' Stab einfach so in seine Hand flogen.  
  
Fassungslos starrte James in das ausdruckslose, leicht herablassende Gesicht des bleichen Mannes mit den dunklen Augen, groß und schwarz, in denen eiskalte Leere glänzte, die den Spiegel einer Seele darstellten, aus der alle Gefühle verbannt waren.  
  
Er hielt Sirius noch immer fest und sah die drei Jungen der Reihe nach an, listig, gefährlich, mit der Gier eines Raubtieres.  
  
Alles in James' Magen krampfte sich zusammen; sein Kopf war auf einmal wie leergefegt.  
  
"Vyperus", war alles, was er geschockt flüstern konnte.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_A/N:_**_  
  
Woah, bin ich froh, dieses Kapitel endlich fertig zu haben. Ich habe damit verdammt lange geschludert und hätte ich meinen Beta nicht, wäre ich wohl noch immer auf Seite 5 dieses Kapitels ; )  
  
So, ich weiß, es wurden hauptsächlich wieder nur Gespräche geführt, aber ich komme nicht drum herum. Keine Sorge, bald gibt es wieder todbringende Abenteuer, hahahaha!  
  
Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es wirklich so machen soll, dass sie Dumbledore um Hilfe bitten, da ich mir vorstelle, dass die Rumtreiber eigentlich so gut wie nichts mit Autoritätspersonen zu tun haben wollten. Aber ich habe mich doch dazu entschlossen, es zu machen, weil ich denke, dass somit die ersten Bindungen zwischen ihnen und Dumbledore entsteht. In den HP-Bänden wird deutlich, dass besonders James Dumbledore wohl etwas näher stand. Angenommen, Dumbledore schafft es, ihnen zu helfen, wären sie ihm sicherlich dankbar, was eine spätere Basis für die Zusammenarbeit im Phönix Orden gut voraussetzen kann. Ferner bekommt Dumbledore so einen Einblick in Sirius' Familienleben - denn es muss ja seine Gründe haben, warum auch der Schulleiter Sirius später einerseits für einen Verräter und Mörder hielt und andererseits sehr schnell von dessen Unschuld am Ende von Band 3 überzeugt war.  
  
Woooh, ihr habt ja mal wieder totaaaaaaaaaaal fleißig reviewt, klasse! euch alle wuschel Booh, neun Seiten... :) Es ging ja mal wieder gut ab mit euren Diskussionen, Drohungen, Heiratsanträgen, Duellen usw. -lach!  
**D A N K E !**_


	20. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 5

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 5**

* * *

**  
**

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
  
_- unbekannt  
  
"Ihr kennt ihn?"  
  
Regulus' geschockte, ungläubige Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu Sirius herüber.  
  
Niemand antwortete.  
  
Sirius zwang sich, die Schwindelanfälle zu ignorieren, die er verspürte, dadurch, dass er die letzten Stufen heruntergestürzt war. Mit den Folgen des Cruciatusfluches war einfach nicht spaßen. Und doch hatte er all' seine bisherigen Sorgen vergessen, als er in die Arme des Mannes flog; von ihm beschützend aufgefangen wurde, wie um die tatsächliche Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, in die Illusion der Harmlosigkeit zu hüllen.  
  
Entsetzt hatte er zusehen müssen, wie der Fremde seine weite Kapuze aus dem Gesicht schob und er in ihm den Vampir aus dem Verbotenen Wald erkannt hatte. Sirius' Gedanken purzelten seitdem panisch durcheinander, so unkontrolliert, dass er keinen einzigen zu fassen bekam. Sein Puls raste und sein Herz klopfte so laut und schnell, dass es in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Er spürte den festen Griff um seinen rechten Arm, spürte die langen, spitzen Fingernägel, die sich durch den Stoff des Ärmels in seine Haut gruben und merkte, wie der Druck sich verstärkte, von eiskalter Brutalität erfüllt wurde, als er sich loszureißen versuchte.  
  
Vyperus zog ihn zu sich heran, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken an dessen Oberkörper gepresst wurde; wie ein lebendes Schutzschild wurde er benutzt, obgleich weder von James, noch von Regulus eine Gefahr ausging.  
  
Der Vampir steckte die Zauberstäbe der beiden weg und umschloss nun auch Sirius' anderen Arm, da dieser sich zu wehren versuchte.  
  
"Muss ich etwa deinen Freund töten, um zu erreichen, dass du endlich kapitulierst?", hörte Sirius von hinten die dunkle Stimme Vyperus'; melodiös, scheinbar sanft, aber unendlich lauernd. Der gelangweilte Unterton schien niemals zu verschwinden, als ob der Vampir bereits alles kannte und an der Endlichkeit nichts Faszinierendes mehr entdecken konnte. Der kalte Atem streifte seinen Nacken, so dass der Junge unwillkürlich fröstelte.  
  
"Lass' Sirius endlich los!", rief James augenblicklich, der sich offenbar von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Vollkommen bleich und mit vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zu Sirius und Vyperus; er stand noch immer auf der drittletzten Stufe der Treppe und schien es nicht zu wagen, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Auch Regulus, der etwa sechs Meter entfernt von dem Vampir und seinem Gefangenen auf dem breiten, düsteren Flur im Erdgeschoss stand, zeigte neben der Angst deutlichen Respekt und schien wie erstarrt.  
  
Grüne Fackeln tauchte sie alle in schummriges Licht ein; in der momentanen Stille konnte man das Knistern hören.  
  
Sirius hatte bereits gesehen, dass Vyperus auch ohne Zauberstab Magie anwenden konnte und zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass dieser mit seiner Hand nur auf James deuten und die zwei unheilvollen Worte des tödlichen Fluchs zu murmeln brauchte, um den Jungen ins Jenseits zu befördern.  
  
Und so hielt er inne, blieb reglos stehen, während seine Brust sich so schnell hob und senkte, dass sein hektisches Atmen fast seine ganze Konzentration einnahm.  
  
"W-was willst du überhaupt hier?", traute er sich nun mit heiserer Stimme zu fragen.  
  
Zeit schinden. Ablenken.  
  
Obwohl er Vyperus' Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war er davon überzeugt, dass er sein gefährlich-belustigtes Lächeln zur Schau trug.  
  
"Ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas, das mir gehört", antwortete der Vampir mit düsterem Spott. "Umso erfreulicher für mich, dass ich mir diesen Ausflug nun _versüßen_ kann." Er lachte kurz und leise; wieder spürte Sirius seinen eiskalten Atem.  
  
Vyperus ließ seinen rechten Arm los, seine Hand wanderte langsam über Sirius' Schulter und Schlüsselbein, bis sich seine Fingerspitzen auf die Pulsschlagader am Hals legten. Der Griff um seinen linken Oberarm wurde mittlerweile so stark, dass der Junge merkte, wie etwas Warmes den Ärmelstoff durchtränkte -- Blut.  
  
Sirius hielt die Luft an und suchte panischen Blickkontakt zu James. Atemlos verharrte er und wartete ab, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Irgendwie fühlte er sich viel hilfloser als bei ihrem Treffen im Verbotenen Wald. Mochte sein, dass es daran lag, dass der Vampir sich nun viel selbstsicherer fühlte; dies mochte mit Remus zu tun haben, dem Werwolf, vor dem der Blutsauger Achtung gehabt hatte, aber das würde dem Gryffindor vielleicht erst später auffallen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Sirius einen Stich an seinem Hals und keuchte auf; der Vampir hatte mit dem spitzen Fingernagel seines Zeigefingers quer über seine Halsschlagader geritzt, so dass rotes Blut hervorquoll.  
  
"Fass' ihn nicht an!", rief James; Verzweiflung schwang in seiner sich überschlagenden Stimme mit, während er völlig hilflos zu seinem Kumpel hinüberstierte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. "Wo sind überhaupt eure Eltern?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung", lautete die wenig hilfreiche, geflüsterte Antwort des entsetzten, völlig erblassten Regulus.  
  
Sirius nahm all' das nur nebensächlich war. Völlig hypnotisiert merkte er, wie die unterkühlten Fingerspitzen des Vampirs sanft über seinen Hals strichen, über die rote Spur, die sein Blut auf seiner dünnen Haut zog, und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut hinterließ. Er sog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
Bedächtig zog Vyperus seine Hand zurück; Sirius konnte sein Blut auf dessen Fingerkuppen sehen, und er wagte es, die Bewegung zu verfolgen, indem er leicht hinter sich schaute. So konnte er halb in das Gesicht des Untoten sehen.  
  
Vyperus lächelte teuflisch; seine langen und spitzen Eckzähne blitzten auf, während er behutsam Sirius' Blut von seinen Fingern leckte. Kurz danach funkelte es in seinen schwarzen, kalten Augen auf, hell und gefährlich.  
  
Es war die pure Gier.  
  
Sirius riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Würde er jetzt etwa...?  
  
Vyperus sah ihn direkt an, höhnisch und herablassend. "Dein Blut schmeckt süß, mein Junge."  
  
James fluchte im Hintergrund.  
  
"Mach' doch endlich was!", stieß Regulus zu diesem gewandt hervor. "Wo bleibt dein verdammter Gryffindormut?"  
  
James schnaubte. "Und wo bleibt deine hinterhältige Slytherintücke?"  
  
"Noch einmal wirrst du mir nicht entkommen", flüsterte der Vampir inzwischen Sirius zu. Er hatte seinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter gebeugt und sein kühler Atem kitzelte den Jungen am Ohr.  
  
"W-was suchen Sie denn eigentlich?", fragte Regulus plötzlich und schaffte es, beinahe belanglos zu klingen.  
  
Vyperus' Kopf ruckte wieder hoch und er sah zu dem Slytherin herüber. "Was bezweckst du mit deiner Frage?"  
  
Regulus sah nervös zurück und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine Lippen. "Nun, vielleicht können wir Ihnen behilflich sein."  
  
Kurze, angespannte Stille senkte sich über den düsteren Flur, dann lachte Vyperus erneut; es war kein echtes Lachen, zu sehr waren Hohn und Kälte darin verwoben. "Und im Gegenzug erwartest du, dass ich euch drei Bengel laufen lasse, ja?"  
  
Sirius sah seinen Bruder fahrig an. Hoffentlich sagte er jetzt das Richtige.  
  
"Nun..." Regulus trat unruhig von einem Fuß aufs andere und senkte den Kopf. Er atmete tief ein und aus und als er wieder hochschaute, war sein Gesicht von einer Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit umhüllt. Auf einmal wirkte er ruhig. Seine blassen, feinen Züge spiegelten keine Gefühle wider und in seinen schwarzen Augen reflektierte sich nur das dunkelgrüne Fackellicht.  
  
Aber Sirius kannte seinen Bruder und wusste, wie nervös er gerade war. Gerade diese Abstumpfung war der Beweis dafür; dieser Hauch an Gleichgültigkeit, der auch bei Regulus aufkam, wenn er kaum noch einen Ausweg fand und einfach alles auf eine riskante Karte setzte. Doch ihr Vater versuchte sie zu lehren, dass in gefährlichen Situationen berechnende Emotionslosigkeit das Wichtigste war; wahrscheinlich versuchte er, diese weisen Worte zu befolgen.  
  
"Zumindest könnten Sie uns sagen, was Sie suchen und wir helfen Ihnen, es zu finden." Regulus ließ damit offen, ob der Vampir sie _danach_ nicht doch noch tötete. Ihr Blut trank.  
  
Und das war klug so, das begriff Sirius sofort.  
  
Vyperus hatte sicherlich keinen Grund, sich helfen zu lassen und wäre somit nicht auf einen Handel eingegangen. Er war alleine hier in dieser Villa aufgekreuzt, also hatte er damit gerechnet, das, was er suchte, auch alleine zu finden.  
  
So aber könnte er die Hilfe der Jungen dennoch annehmen und sie hinterher immer noch als Beute bekommen. Das Begehrte zu finden würde ihm wohl mit ihnen leichter fallen, als erhofft.  
  
Allerdings, und das war der springende Punkt, hätten sie damit Zeit gewonnen. Wertvolle Zeit, um Chancen, ihr Leben zu retten, wahrzunehmen.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke verstrichen, als Vyperus schließlich auf Regulus' Vorschlag reagierte. "Nun gut, denn. Machen wir es so." Endlich ließ er Sirius los.  
  
Dieser wich sofort zur Seite und wollte Abstand gewinnen, als der Vampir eine Bewegung machte, so schnell, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte, und plötzlich vor ihm stand.  
Vyperus fing Sirius' Handgelenk und lächelte kühl. "Du bleibst bei mir. Noch einmal falle ich nicht auf euch herein."  
  
- . -  
  
Vyperus befahl Regulus zur Treppe zu gehen und stieß ihn grob zu James, so dass der Slytherin fast über die erste Stufe gestolpert wäre.  
  
James sah mit Unbehagen, dass der Vampir Sirius nicht losließ, sondern im Gegenteil dessen Handgelenk fest umklammert hielt und den von den Strapazen mit Mr Black noch immer müden Jungen nahezu wie einen wertvollen Schatz im Auge behielt.  
  
Einmal Blut geleckt, ließen Vampire sicherlich nur selten von ihrer Beute ab. Und vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass durch und durch magisches Blut in Sirius floss, oder vielleicht war es einfach nur Pech, dass gerade er es war, der gestürzt und von Vyperus aufgefangen war, oder, so argwöhnte James, es gab noch einen weiteren Grund.  
  
Denn ihm gefielen die Blicke des Vampirs nicht, die er Sirius zuwarf. Sie waren zwar listig, trotz der kalten Leere, aber oftmals blitzte es Dunkles, nahezu Sehnsüchtiges auf, wenn er den Jungen ansah.  
  
Das machte James Sorgen.  
  
Sie mussten die Treppen bis nach ganz oben gehen. Sobald einer von ihnen langsamer wurde, stieß Vyperus ihn grob an, um Verzögerungen zu vermeiden.  
  
James fragte sich, wo dieser Kreacher war, wenn denn schon Mr und Mrs Black nicht da waren. Allerdings hätte ihnen dieser Hauself wohl kaum helfen können.  
  
Außerdem war ihm etwas aufgefallen. Der Vampir trug einen auffälligen Ring am rechten Daumen. Es war ein silberner, großer Ring mit einem Siegel: es bestand aus einem mit einer Rose verzierten Dolch, um den sich eine Schlange wand. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, viel zu gefährlich war ihre Lage, viel zu angespannt die Atmosphäre.  
  
Auf der obersten Etage angekommen, befahl Vyperus, stehen zu bleiben. Nur eine Fackel brannte; ansonsten schien der Mond durch die Fenster und tauchte sie in silbriges, mysteriöses Licht.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte James atemlos.  
  
Vyperus lächelte kalt. "Führt mich zum _Raum des Ostens_."

Der Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt. _´Wohin?´_  
  
Sirius und Regulus hingegen schienen zu wissen, wohin er wollte, denn sie warfen sich rasche, unruhige Blicke zu.  
  
"Das geht aber nicht", sagte Sirius schließlich. Er stand neben Vyperus und obwohl er von ihm am Handgelenk festgehalten wurde, hatte er den größtmöglichsten Abstand zwischen ihnen eingenommen, der möglich war.  
  
Vyperus hob seine Augenbrauen. "Und warum nicht?", erkundigte er sich; Sarkasmus erfüllte seine Stimme, als er fortfuhr. "Und komm' jetzt nicht mit der Ausrede, dass der Raum nur von denen mit Blackblut in den Adern betreten werden kann."  
  
Sirius verengte die Augen. "Und wenn doch?", fragte er provozierend.  
  
Vyperus warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Weil ich dann dein Blut trinken und den Zauber somit wirkungslos machen könnte", zischte er; offenbar hielt sich seine Geduld sehr in Grenzen.  
  
Regulus seufzte. "Der Raum ist dort hinten." Er deutete nach vorne auf eine nackte Wand, Sein sonst so ordentlich zurückgekämmtes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius wirkte dadurch noch viel größer als sonst. "Was suchen Sie denn da?"  
  
Vyperus hatte James schon nach vorne geschubst, worauf dieser gegen Regulus prallte. Stolpernd gingen sie zur Wand, gefolgt von dem Mann, der Sirius vor sich herschob und die Frage ignorierte.  
  
Die schwarze Wand schimmerte im Mondlicht. Regulus flüsterte "Silberschlange" und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine dunkle Eichenholztür. Der Slytherin öffnete sie, trat in den düsteren Raum ein und Vyperus sprach von draußen den Zauberspruch, der die Fackeln darin entzündete. Regulus drehte sich wieder um und stellte sich in den Türrahmen, so dass James den Blick hinein verwehrt wurde.  
  
Forschend sah der Junge den Vampir an. "Ich oder Sirius müssen die Schutzzauber deaktivieren, damit Sie und Potter eintreten können", schnarrte er.  
  
Vyperus nickte knapp, dann ließ er Sirius los und zog Regulus zu sich heran. Schnell gab der dem Jungen dessen Zauberstab in die Hand, umschloss aber das Handgelenk, damit er mitführen konnte. Die andere Hand krallte er in dessen Haare, um den Kopf nach hinten zu reißen.  
  
"Keine Dummheiten oder ich beiße augenblicklich zu", warnte Vyperus.  
  
James hatte erneut blinzeln müssen, da der Untote oftmals so schnelle Bewegungen ausführen konnte, dass er sie nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Gehorsam sprach Regulus die Deaktivierungszauber aus und kaum hatte er das getan, entriss Vyperus ihm den Zauberstab und stieß ihn in den Raum herein.  
  
James und Sirius widerfuhr dasselbe, ehe der Blutsauger ihnen folgte und die Tür wie von Geisterhand zufiel.  
  
Mit einem lauten, unheimlichen Klicken fiel sie ins Schloss; es schien, als echote das Geräusch immer und immer wieder, bis es allmählich verstummte, bis es verklang ins Nirgendwo.  
  
James sah sich neugierig um. Die silbrigen Fackeln spendeten ausreichend Licht und offenbarten einen großen, rautenförmigen Raum mit schwarzen Wänden. Sowohl auf dem Boden, als auch auf der Decke waren Bilder eingefliest, Bilder von großen, königlichen Schlangen und Drachen und sogar Einhörnern. Letztere hätten als Geschöpfe der Unschuld fehl am Platz gewirkt, wenn sie hier nicht als Beute dargestellt worden wären. Als Fang der anderen, denn sie wurden gejagt, unbarmherzig, und wurden letztendlich auch erobert.  
  
James schnaubte leise und ließ seinen Blick weiterschweifen. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür war ein großes, rundes Fenster eingefasst, durch das man die Sterne am Horizont und einen Teil des Mondes ausmachen konnte. Vorhänge hingen offen an den Seiten. Ein ausgestopfter Zentaur thronte an einer anderen Wand. Gegenüber stand ein hohes, schmales Regal mit Büchern. In der Mitte befand sich ein runder, schwarzer, hoher Tisch, auf dem zwei Denkarien standen, die hell und beinahe arglos schimmerten; das Silbrigweiße der Gedankenfäden wurde betont durch das Fackellicht, das sich in dem Glas der Behälter verfing.  
  
"Wo ist denn der Geheimraum?", wollte Vyperus mit abwesender Stimme wissen; sein Blick war besonnen auf die beiden Denkarien gerichtet und schien sich darin zu verlieren.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Geheimraum", antwortete Sirius ausdruckslos. Er stand neben James und folgte den Blick des Vampirs.  
  
Vyperus wandte seinen Kopf zu den blassen Jungen mit den dunklen Schatten unter den Augen, die der Müdigkeit Ausdruck verschafften.  
  
Und plötzlich schnellte Vyperus' Arm hervor und riss Sirius am Hemd gepackt zu sich, so dass der Junge sich mit den Händen an ihn abstützen musste, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen.  
  
James war zusammengezuckt und starrte den Vampir mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hoffentlich biss er jetzt nicht zu. Diesbezüglich war er zu unberechenbar und der Gryffindor konnte ihn absolut nicht einschätzen. Das machte ihn hilflos und verzweifelt. Wütend.  
  
Sie mussten es irgendwie schaffen, aus diesem Raum zu flüchten und Vyperus hier einzusperren. Doch was würde es ihnen nützen? Der Vampir könnte schlichtweg Zauber anwenden, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Oder einer von den beiden anderen Jungs müsste die Schutzflüche wieder aktivieren. Vielleicht zeigten sie ja noch im nachhinein Wirkung, wenn man den Raum schon betreten hatte. Aber dafür müsste er selbst aus dem Zimmer raus und sie müssten vorher an die Zauberstäbe gelangen.  
  
Ganz gleich, was James auch einfiel, alles schien unmöglich. Was war es nur gewesen, dass sie beim letzten Zusammentreffen hatte entkommen lassen?  
  
_´Glück. Einfach nur Glück.´_ Der fremde Junge, das Chaos, Remus und letztendlich Peter, dessen Zauber schließlich gewirkt hatte. Aber das hatte alles unzweifelhaft mit Glück zusammen gehangen.  
  
Vyperus hatte Sirius nun am Kragen gepackt und funkelte ihn an. "Erzähl' mir keine Lügen", zischte er bedrohlich.  
  
Sirius zappelte keuchend herum und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Vyperus schleuderte ihn kurzerhand zur Seite.  
  
Entsetzt sah James, wie sein bester Freund quer durch den halben Raum flog, hart an die Wand prallte und mit einem schmerzhaften Wimmern zu Boden rutschte.  
  
Völlig paralysiert nahm er wahr, wie etwas Dunkles auf der schwarzen Wand aufglänzte, genau dort, wo Sirius mit dem Hinterkopf aufgeschlagen war.  
  
Der Junge selbst saß rundweg benommen auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, um Halt zu finden, und die Beine ausgestreckt. Mit seiner rechten Hand tastete er abwesend seinen Hinterkopf ab, während sein bleiches Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen war.  
  
Als Sirius die Hand zurückzog, klebte Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen. Hastig sah er mit Schrecken zu Vyperus und verschloss sie rasch zur Faust, offenbar in der Hoffnung, den Vampir nicht zu sich zu locken.  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Mann glitt zu Sirius und schien, als würde er schweben, und es lächelte ihn katzenhaft an.  
  
"A-also, hier gibt es einen Geheimraum", sagte Regulus schnell, wie, um Vyperus abzulenken.  
  
Doch dieser ging bereits vor Sirius in die Hocke.  
  
Sirius starrte ihn panisch an, sein Blick schien wie benebelt, aber er versuchte, wegzurutschen. Vyperus jedoch platzierte seine Hände links und rechts neben dem Kopf des Jungen an die Wand und kesselte ihn somit ein.  
  
"Haben Sie nicht gehört?", rief James nervös. "Es gibt hier einen Geheimraum!" Er hoffte inständig, dass der Mann endlich von seinem Kumpel abließ.  
  
Sirius war ohnehin schon blasser, als normal. Das Blut aus der tiefen Kratzspur an seinem Hals war getrocknet. Sein Haar klebte ihm schweißnass und wirr auf der Stirn und sein Hemd war leicht zerrissen. Er zitterte etwas.  
  
Vyperus nahm Sirius' Gesicht in seine Hände, worauf der Junge fröstelte, um ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Dann tastete auch er nach der Wunde und hatte Blut an den Fingerspitzen, als er die Hand zurückzog. Seine andere Hand lag noch immer auf Sirius' Wange.  
  
"N-nicht", wisperte Sirius heiser; es klang flehend.  
  
James merkte besorgt, dass er darum kämpfte, die Augen offen zu halten; der Aufprall hatte ihn sicherlich zu sehr mitgenommen.  
  
"Der... der Geheimraum...", warf James wieder laut und aufgewühlt ein. Er dachte krampfhaft über all' die Dinge nach, die er über Vampire gelesen hatte; doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was jetzt hätte hilfreich sein können, einfach, weil es inmitten einer Nacht kaum etwas gab, womit man sie hätte besiegen können. Die einzige Schwäche, die sie hatten, war ihre Sucht nach Blut.  
  
Und dies war ein Nachteil von vielen, den die Jungen demgegenüber aufzuweisen hatten: dieses kostbare Lebenselixier floss zu Genüge durch ihre Adern.  
  
Vyperus, der sich genüsslich das Blut von den Fingern leckte, stand grazil wieder auf. Er drehte sich zu James und Regulus um; ersterer schauderte, als er diese Gier in den dunklen, kalten Augen aufflattern sah.  
  
"Nun, los, offenbart mit den Geheimraum", befahl er beflissentlich.  
  
- . -  
  
Sirius registrierte, wie James augenblicklich zu ihm eilte, neben ihm in die Hocke ging und ihn besorgt etwas fragte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Er nickte benommen mit dem Kopf, verfolgte aber das Geschehen in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
Sirius sah durch halbgeschlossenen Augen, wie Regulus langsam zum Regal ging und die Bücher beiseite schob, um etwas dahinter in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
Und er wusste, was.  
  
Ein aus schlichtem, hellgrauen Stein gehauenen Drudenfuß. Ein geometrisches Symbol, auch Pentagramm genannt. Ein Symbol, das vor Jahrtausenden von Jahren im frühen Mittelalter in der Schwarzen Magie benutzt wurde, um den Teufel zu beschwören, als man noch an ihn glaubte. Oder ihn zu bannen, je nach dem, wie es einem beliebte...  
  
Doch da Zauberer und Hexen nie wirklich viel mit den Religionen zu hatten, mutmaßte man, dass man statt des Teufels auch irgendeine Dunkle Macht nennen konnte, die einst wirklich existiert hatte und einfach nur eine Gestalt angenommen hatte, die man als den Teufel bezeichnete.  
  
Seine Eltern benutzten es in einer anderen Funktion. Er war der Schlüssel zum Geheimraum.  
  
Regulus brachte den Drudenfuß zu Vyperus, welcher den Slytherin auffordernd anschaute.  
  
"Das... das Blut eines Blacks muss in sechs Tropfen auf den Drudenfuß fallen", gab Regulus leicht unsicher zur Auskunft. Er bemühte sich zwar, sein Gesicht verschlossen zu halten, doch die Aufregung war ihm abzulesen.  
  
"Fein. Stell' es auf den Tisch."  
  
Regulus tat, was ihm geheißen wurde, und kaum hatte er den Befehl ausgeführt, packte Vyperus seine Hand und strich mit einem kleinen, silbernen Doch, den er gezückt haben musste (Sirius hatte es nicht mitbekommen) über dessen Handinnenfläche.  
  
Regulus keuchte auf, als Vyperus mit seiner Hand bereits die von dem Jungen zur Faust zusammenballte und so fest drückte, während er sie über den Drudenfuß hielt, dass dunkelrote Bluttropfen aus der Wunde entwichen und herunterfielen.  
  
"Bei Merlin", flüsterte James fiebrig.  
  
Sirius sah atemlos dabei zu. Er versuchte sich auf die Anzahl der Tropfen zu konzentrieren, schaffte es aber nicht. Ihm schwindelte zu sehr und an seinem Hinterkopf pochte es dermaßen, dass es ihm fast das Bewusstsein raubte. Seine Lider fühlten sich bleischwer an und es war nicht einfach, die Augen am Zufallen zu hindern. Die Schwärze, die sich wohlig aufgetan hatte, um ihn mit sich zu führen, verdrängte er nur mit großer Mühe.  
  
Als Vyperus Regulus' Hand wegzog und er ihn losließ, waren offenbar die sechs Bluttropfen heruntergefallen; hatten sich einen Weg gebahnt zum Drudenfuß und dessen Mitte mit der ihrer Röte berührt.  
  
Plötzlich flatterten die schwarzen Vorhänge auf, als ob Wind durch das Fenster wehen würde, aber das konnte nicht sein, da es geschlossen war. Ein unscheinbares Flüstern hallte durch den Raum, undeutlich, einem Blätterrascheln gleich, und kaum zu erfassen.  
  
"Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab, um den Zauber zu sprechen", klang die Stimme seines jüngeren Bruders zu ihm herüber.  
  
Vyperus nickte, zog ihn hervor und drückte ihn Regulus in die Hand, hielt dessen Arm fest, führte die Bewegungen mit aus, damit dieser sich nicht losreißen und womöglich wehren konnte.  
  
Dann sprach der Slytherin die uralten Losungsworte auf Latein. "Si non invenio hoc, tum manere debeo, usque me inventum est."  
  
Sirius wusste, was es bedeutete. _Wenn ich es nicht finde, dann muss ich warten, bis es mich gefunden hat._  
  
Es war ein Spruch, der nichts mit dem Geheimraum direkt zu tun hatte; ein Black musste ihn nur aufsagen, damit er sich ihm offenbarte. Doch eigentlich war der Spruch an den Drudenfuß gebunden. Und das, bevor Sirius' Eltern ihn bekommen hatten. Niemand wusste, was der Zauber genau bedeuten sollte, denn zu viele Jahrtausende waren über das Land gezogen, seit man damals noch gewusst hatte, wofür man ihn verwendete. Vielleicht war ja damit jene Dunkle Macht gemeint, die es zu beschwören oder zu bannen galt und die im Grunde verborgen blieb, da sie es war, die einen fand...  
  
Kaum hatte Regulus die Worte ausgesprochen und den Drudenfuß sechsmal in der Mitte angetippt, wurde ihm sein Zauberstab auch schon entrissen.  
  
"W-was passiert hier?", wisperte James wie vom Donner gerührt.  
  
Die Vorhänge wirbelten immer stärker auf, plötzlich war der pfeifende Wund zu hören, obwohl er nicht durch das geschlossene Zimmer dringen konnte, das Flüstern, hallend, kalt und lauernd, wurde stärker und hin und wieder glaubte Sirius zu verstehen, was gesagt wurde.  
  
_Der Tod. Er kommt und geht.  
Das Leben beginnt.  
Ich fühle Hass.  
Es zerrt an mir.  
Und doch ist es mein Lebenselixier.  
  
_Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, denn jedes Mal schienen die Stimmen dies zu sagen, wenn der Geheimraum geöffnet wurde. Doch auch das schien wieder eher an den Drudenfuß gebunden zu sein, denn an den Geheimraum.  
  
Ein sanftes Beben durchrüttelte ohne Vorwarnung das Zimmer, dann war alles still. Das Flüstern hatte aufgehört, der illusionäre Wind war verschwunden, die Vorhänge standen still.  
  
"Sehr eindrucksvoll", schnarrte Vyperus spöttisch, während er Regulus gefährlich anglitzerte. "Und nun?"  
  
Dieser zeigte auf den Boden vor dem runden Fenster. "Dort ist die Tür."  
  
Er ging dort hin, langsam, und Sirius sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie James sich erhob und ihm folgte, offenbar aus Neugierde.  
  
Sirius wusste, dass die noch unsichtbare Tür im Boden eingefasst war. Eines der gejagten Einhörner wurde an der Stelle in den Bildern gerade von einem Drachen angegriffen; dessen Horn musste man mit berühren, um zu erreichen, dass die Falltür sich zeigte und öffnen ließ.  
  
Sein Bruder tat dies, und die Öffnung erschien.  
  
Vyperus lächelte zufrieden. Er öffnete die Falltür und schubste Regulus in den unterirdischen Raum hinein. Dann drehte er sich zu Sirius und James um. "Ihr wartet hier, und die Seele dieses Jungen hängt von eurem Benehmen ab", warnte er gehässig.  
  
James lugte in den Raum hinein, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu Sirius um, als auch Vyperus die kleine, schiefe Leiter hinuntergestiegen war und die Falltür über sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte er ihn hastig. "Wir müssen uns schleunigst was einfallen lassen! Was sucht er überhaupt? Wie hat er es geschafft, das Haus zu betreten? Und wo sind eure Eltern?"  
  
Sirius schwindelte leicht, als die vielen, hektischen Fragen auf ihn einpurzelten, aber er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, um Antworten zu geben. "Mom und Dad sind bestimmt weggegangen. Vyperus wird wohl irgendwelche vampirischen Tricks benutzt haben, um ihr reinzukommen... das Haus ist mit schwarzen Flüchen umgeben. Ein Wesen von Dunkler Magie wird sie wohl zu deaktivieren wissen..." Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, zu sehr erdrückten ihn die Kopfschmerzen, die Schwindel und der scheinbare Nebel, der sich aufgemacht hatte, um ihn aus dem Inneren heraus einzuhüllen.  
  
James war auf einmal wieder bei ihm. "Vyperus ist ein blutsüchtiger Irrer", flüsterte er nervös. "Wir müssen hier weg!"  
  
"Wie?" Sirius sah seinen Freund verzweifelt an. "Er hat Regulus als Geisel."  
  
James stieß frustriert seinen Atem aus und nickte leicht. "Einer von uns kann schnell rausgehen und Kreacher sagen, er soll Hilfe holen!"  
  
"Und wenn er gleich sofort wiederkommt? Dann beisst er sofort zu. Wir wissen nicht, wo Kreacher ist." Sirius hielt dies für keine gute Idee. Solange der Vampir auch nur einen von ihnen stets als Geisel hatte, durften sie nichts riskieren. Vyperus konnte sich schneller bewegen, als sie. Und er konnte Zauber ausüben, ohne einen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Sie waren ihm völlig unterlegen...  
  
James stieß verdrießt seine geballte Faust gegen die Wand. "Ach, verdammt..." Seine dunklen Augen waren starr in die Leere gerichtet; sie glänzten, so viele Gefühle spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder. Aufruhr, Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung...  
  
James' Idee hätten sie eh nicht in die Tat umsetzen können. Die Falltür öffnete sich bereits wieder und ein erbleichter Regulus floh hinaus; seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete und auf seiner Stirn klaffte eine Platzwunde.  
  
Gefolgt wurde er von Vyperus, der gemächlich die Leiter empor glitt und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, das Sirius nicht gefiel. Es war schwer zu deuten, aber eine Art von unberechenbarer Kälte schwang darin mit, das furchterregend war.  
  
Kaum hatte der Vampir den normalen Boden des Raumes betreten, fiel die Falltür zu und verschwand spurlos, so, als hätte sie es nie gegeben.  
  
Regulus wollte Abstand gewinnen, aber Vyperus war achtsam und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fuhr Sirius in mit schwacher, aber erzürnter Stimme auf; vielleicht waren es die Instinkte, die man als älterer Bruder hatte, wenn dem Jüngeren etwas widerfuhr.  
  
Vyperus ging erst gar nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen hielt er nun eine Kette hoch, so dass sie im Fackellicht besser zu betrachten war und sah sehr triumphierend aus.  
  
Sirius kannte diese Kette, hatte sie einmal gesehen, wusste aber nicht, woher seine Eltern sie hatten und was sie bedeutete.  
  
Sie war silbern und schlicht, aber ein Anhänger hing daran, ein roter Rubin in der Form eines langen, scharfen Drachenzahnes, der nun hell aufblitzte, so dass Sirius die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
  
"Was ist das für eine Kette?", fragte James angespannt.  
  
Vyperus' Blick irrte direkt in das Funkeln des Anhängers hinein, so, dass dessen rote Reflexionen sich in seinen schwarzen, leeren Augen widerspiegelten und sie aufleuchten ließen.  
  
"Das, mein Junge, ist der Schlüssel zu einer anderen Welt", antwortete er mit dunkler, begieriger Stimme.  
  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Gelabere...  
  
"Ja, nee, ist klar", spottete James und fing sich einen bösen Blick des Vampirs ein, der sich endlich vom Anblick der Kette losreißen konnte. Wie nebenbei ließ er sie in die linke Tasche seines Umhanges gleiten und funkelte den Gryffindor an. "Davon verstehst du nichts, Sterblicher", entgegnete er abwertend.  
  
Dann sah er Sirius an. "Dein Bruder konnte mir nicht sagen, woher die Kette stammt. Sag' du es mir." Er glitt elegant zu ihm herüber, so schnell, dass kein Wimpernschlag verging, und der Junge fühlte sich plötzlich am Hemd gepackt und hochgerissen.  
  
Er befand sich auf einmal Auge in Auge mit dem Feind und konnte den Boden nicht mehr unter seinen Füßen spüren. Er zappelte und versuchte noch, die Unruhe nieder zu drängen, ehe sie ihn vollends beherrschte.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht", keuchte er.  
  
"Und das soll ich dir glauben?", zischte Vyperus.  
  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" Es war die Wahrheit, doch Sirius wusste nicht, wie er das dem Vampir klarmachen sollte. Natürlich, dieser hatte auch keinen Grund, ihm zu glauben.  
  
Und plötzlich merkte er, wie jemand Vyperus von hinten mit voller Wucht rammte, der Vampir nach vorne stolperte und mit Sirius unsanft gegen die Wand landete, eine aufgeregte Jungenstimme, die Sirius als die von James erkannte, mehrere Male den Ganzklammerfluch ausprobierte (offensichtlich hatte er ihm die Zauberstäbe aus der Robentasche gezogen), Regulus gleichzeitig den Blutsauger zur Seite riss, direkt in James' Richtung, damit der Zauber endlich wirkte und er selbst von seinem Bruder mit zur Tür gerissen wurde.  
  
"Bloß weg hier!", rief Regulus, öffnete die Tür und rannte hinaus, Sirius mit sich zerrend.  
  
Dieser wandte sich hektisch um und sah, wie James ihnen hastig folgte. "LOOOOS, WEG HIER! ER IST DIREKT HINTER UUUUNS!", brüllte dieser und holte sie beide ein. Seine Zauber hatten wohl nicht wirklich gewirkt, vielleicht hatte er auch in all' dem Trubel nur Regulus' Zauberstab zu fassen bekommen, so dass seine Flüche kaum oder keine Wirkung fanden.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!"  
  
Sie rannten über den Flur um ihr Leben, als plötzlich etwas über ihnen flatterte und Vyperus auf einmal vor ihnen auf dem Boden landete, die Arme ausstreckte und den nächstbesten, den er zu fassen bekam, zu sich riss.  
  
Es war Sirius.  
  
Nur einen Bruchteil der Sekunde später hatte Vyperus einen Fluch auf James und Regulus gehetzt, der sie in ihren Bewegungen erfrieren ließ.  
  
Dann schleuderte er Sirius zur Wand, presste ihn dagegen und sah ihn aus ärgerlich blitzenden Augen an. "Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr eure kleinen, dämlichen Tricks vergessen könnt?", fragte er mit scheinheiligem Interesse, doch er klang zu lauernd und zu sarkastisch.  
  
Sirius, der bei der ganzen Aktion fast das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nahezu zu explodieren schien und die Schwindel einem Strudel glichen, die ihn immer tiefer zogen, keuchte. "W-was hast du jetzt vor?", erkundigte er sich gepresst.  
  
Vyperus lächelte teuflisch und senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
Sirius erstarrte und bekam nicht mit, wie sogar sein Herz vor Schreck einen Aussetzer machte und das schnelle Schlagen in seinen Ohren kurz verstummte, als er die kalten Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte.  
  
"N-nicht, was tust du da!", stieß er dann angsterfüllt hervor. Er versuchte, den Vampir von sich wegzudrücken, aber der andere war einfach stärker.  
  
"Ich hole mir das, was mir zusteht", antwortete Vyperus hinterhältig. "Dein Blut ist süß..."

"N-nein, nicht..." Sirius Abwehrversuche wurden immer verzweifelter. Er klang schon beinahe hysterisch, als er fortfuhr. "Gibt es nicht noch irgendetwas anderes, was du haben willst? Ich-- AAAHHHHHH!" Er schrie panisch auf, als er plötzlich etwas an seinem Hals spürte, einem Nadelstich gleich, doch es endete in einem unterdrückten Gurgeln, als Vyperus ihm seine Hand auf den Mund presste und ihn wieder anstarrte.  
  
Hatte er ihn gebissen? Nein, so schnell ging das nicht...  
  
"Erzähl' mir, wie deine Eltern an die Kette gekommen seid", sagte Vyperus kalt.  
  
Sirius atmete heftig durch die Nase. Er blinzelte, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Blutsauger so plötzlich auf seinen Vorschlag einging.  
  
Umso verzweifelter war er, als er erkennen musste, dass seine Antwort den Vampir nicht zufrieden stellen würde.  
  
Vyperus nahm seine Hand weg und sah Sirius auffordernd an.  
  
"Ich... ich weiß es wirklich nicht", stieß der Junge bebend hervor. Er zitterte, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dies wäre ein Albtraum...  
  
Vyperus' Augen verengten sich. Dann ließ er ihn unerwartet los und schritt zu James. Er riss den erstarrten Gryffindor zu sich und funkelte Sirius heimtückisch an. "Will es dir wirklich nicht einfallen oder muss ich erst deinen Freund beißen, damit du endlich kooperierst?"  
  
Sirius erschrak. "Nein!", rief er aus und stieß sich von der Wand ab, taumelte hysterisch zu James und Vyperus und versuchte seinen Freund aus den Klauen des Mannes zu ziehen. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ehrlich! Ich schwöre... ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist!"  
  
Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er starrte Vyperus flehend aus großen Augen an. Oh, verdammt, wie sollten sie aus dieser Misere nur wieder rauskommen.  
  
Vyperus lächelte spöttisch. "Das dürfte sicherlich nicht gerade viel sein, hm", fragte er rhetorisch.  
  
Und ehe Sirius es auch nur realisieren konnte, stand der Vampir wieder vor ihm, hielt ihn an die Wand gedrückt und drückte die rechte Hand an seine Kehle, so dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu atmen.  
  
Auch wenn er nur kurz bei James gewesen war, so hatte der Untote ihm nur allzu deutlich gemacht, dass dieser die Spielregeln bestimmte.  
  
"Na gut, Kleiner, ich glaube dir sogar", sagte er sanft; doch diese Tonart täuschte nur, denn der lauernd Ausdruck in seinen Augen sprach etwas anderes aus. "Dann verlange ich von dir, es herauszufinden. Es ist mir gleich wie, aber fordere die Informationen von deinen Eltern ein... Ich werde sie mir spätestens in der nächsten Vollmondnacht holen." In seinen pechschwarzen Pupillen glomm es listig auf. "Und ich werde dich schon finden, keine Sorge."  
  
Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig an und vergaß für einen Moment, dass ihm die Kehle zugedrückt wurde. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass im nächsten Monat dieser blutrünstige Vampir auftauchen und von ihm Informationen haben wollte, die seine Eltern ihn ohnehin niemals geben würden? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das hieße allerdings auch, dass er nicht sterben würde. Zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht...  
  
Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich wieder.  
  
"Sie... Sie sind verrückt", stieß er hervor, noch ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Doch Vyperus lächelte nur abwesend. "Ich will wissen, woher deine Eltern diese Kette haben und ob sie wissen, worum es sich hierbei handelt..." Er hob seine Hand und berührte damit Sirius' Hals.  
  
Der Junge erschauderte, als der Vampir mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über dessen Halsschlagader fuhr.  
  
Vyperus verfolgte seine eigene Bewegung, starrte unablässig auf des Jungen Hals, während neben der Kälte wieder dunkler Hohn aufglitzerte. "Vielleicht überlege ich mir sogar, auf dein Blut zu verzichten... denn das deines Bruders ist genauso süß."  
  
Sirius blieb misstrauisch. Wenn der Vampir wollte, würde er ihn ohnehin beißen, auch, nachdem er ihm die Informationen gegeben hatte, sollte er welche herausbekommen.  
  
"Wusstest du, dass reinmagisches Blut besser schmeckt, als das von Halb- und Schlammblütlern?" Vyperus' Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte, verstärkte sich im Ausdruck der Verachtung. "Es wundert mich nicht. Das Lebenselixier von Reinblütlern ist nun mal einfach wertvoller."  
  
Sirius sagte nichts, zu sehr wartete er wie gelähmt die nächsten Reaktionen des Vampirs ab.  
  
Vyperus' kalte Hand wanderte weiter hinauf, glitt über Sirius' Gesicht und strich ihm dann in einer sanften Geste die Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich spüre die Dunkle Magie, die dich erst vor Kurzem erfasst haben muss", sagte er melancholisch, sehnsüchtig. Das Mondlicht, welches durch die Fenster im Flur drang, reflektierte sich in den schwarzen Augen und machte sie silbrig. "Der Schwarze Zauber, den ich noch auf dir fühle, muss von einem besonders fähigen Zauberer eingesetzt worden sein." Er lächelte flüchtig. "Ich liebe die Dunklen Künste..." Seine Stimme verklang, verlor sich in die nachfolgende Stille und nur noch Sirius' viel zu schnelles Atmen war zu hören.  
  
Sirius leuchtete so einiges ein, warum gerade er in dieser Nacht der Anziehendste von den drei Jungen für den Blutsauger gewesen war. Wenn dieser Dunkle Magie mochte und sie bei dem Gryffindor durch den Cruciatusfluch noch zu spüren war, so war dies kein Wunder.  
  
"Nun, mein Junge..." Beiläufig machte er mit seiner freien Hand eine Bewegung; im nächsten Moment waren James und Regulus von dem Erstarrungsfluch befreit. Sie fielen von der plötzlichen Entstarrung zu Boden, rappelten sich aber schnell wieder auf. Vyperus riss Sirius nun zu sich und schubste ihn zu den anderen beiden in die Mitte des Ganges.  
  
Benommen stolperte der Schwarzhaarige nach hinten und prallte gegen James. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, dessen Körperwärme im Rücken zu spüren, verriet es doch, dass dieser, im Gegensatz zum Vampir, mit Leben erfüllt war.  
  
Vyperus sah lüstern in die Runde, schaute abwechselnd Regulus und James an, langsam und gefährlich, dem Blick einer Raubkatze gleich, die sich jeden Augenblick auf ihre Beute stürzen wollte, wissend, dass ihre Opfer ihr nicht mehr entkommen konnten.  
  
"Sagt mir, ihr zwei, wessen Blut soll ich zuerst trinken?"  
  
Seine schleppende, belustigte Stimme erfüllte den Flur und schien bei jedem der Jungen ein Zusammenfahren auszulösen. In Vyperus' kalten Augen funkelte es bedrohlich und gierig auf, während er langsam näher kam.

****

****

* * *

  
  
_A/N:__  
  
Jaja, Sirius' Bluuuuuuuuut... mjaammmm -irre guck-  
  
Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Das mit der Kette wird wohl im nächsten Kapitel bereits verraten. Und es wird auch irgendwann später einmal verraten, warum Vyperus sich nicht zumindest auf zwei oder einen der Jungen bereits am Anfang stürzt, um deren Blut zu trinken und stattdessen alle drei (aus seiner Sicht zunächst) am Leben lässt, obgleich auch z.B. nur Regulus oder nur Sirius ihm hätte helfen können.  
  
Danke, danke, danke für eure vielen, superlieben Reviews, wah, ich freue mich jedes Mal! :-)  
_  
_Soooh. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. __  
  
Piratische Piratengrüße, pirat. _


	21. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 6

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**  
  
_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?  
  
_- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

  
  
**14. Kapitel  
  
Toujours pur - Stets rein  
  
Teil 6**

* * *

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,  
und wasche aus meinem Herzen  
das traurigste aller Worte:  
Zuhause."  
  
_- unbekannt

Die Jungen flohen im selben Augenblick. Sie hetzten den Gang entlang bis zur Treppe, die sie buchstäblich heruntersegelten.

Regulus flog beinahe über die letzten Stufen und riss James mit sich. Beide Jungen stürzten hart zu Boden. James hatte sich geistesgegenwärtig zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen gerollt. Dann hörte er ein Klicken aus der Richtung der Haustür. Sirius landete währenddessen neben ihm.

Alles geschah so schnell.

Regulus sprang auf, die Haustür öffnete sich. Auch James rappelte sich auf.

"MOM! DAD!", brüllte Regulus heftig gestikulierend. "DA IST EIN­"

Er brach so abrupt ab, dass James ihn verwirrt ansah. Hastig folgte er Regulus' Blick zur dunklen Treppe, die im matten Fackellicht lag. Dort musste Vyperus sein.

Aber da war niemand.

James' Herz schlug schneller.

"-­ Vampir", schloss Regulus mit entsetzt klingender, leiser Stimme.

"Wo ist er?", raunte Sirius. Er atmete flach.

Die Treppe war verlassen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ein paar Sekunden zuvor ein blutrünstiger Vampir ihnen auf der Treppe nachgejagt war.

Die Haustür fiel ins Schloss und Mrs Blacks Aufschrei lenkte James' Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

"Bei Salazar!", kreischte sie und rannte auf sie zu. Mit erschrockener Miene packte sie ihre beiden Söhne an den Armen und zog sie zu sich. "Wie seht ihr denn aus? Was, bei allen dunklen Mächten, ist passiert?" Ihre Augen verengten sich. "Habt ihr euch geprügelt?"

"Mom..." Sirius klang genervt und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Mrs Black ließ es nicht zu.

Mr Black trat näher und musterte die drei Jungen mit forschenden Blicken. "Nun?", fragte er ruhig. "Kreacher hat uns benachrichtigt. Wir sollten sofort zurückkommen." Sein Blick lag nun auf Sirius, seinem Ältesten.

Doch es war Regulus, der antwortete.

"Ein Vampir war hier, Vater", sagte er tonlos.

Mrs Black fing wieder an zu kreischen. "Ein Vampir? EIN VAMPIR?" Sie fing wie wild an, erst Regulus', dann Sirius' Hals nach Bisswunden abzusuchen. "BEI ALLEN DÄMONEN DIESER WELT! ER HAT VERSUCHT, DICH ZU BEISSEN!", schrie sie entgeistert, als sie Sirius' Wunde entdeckte.

Er versuchte sich zurückzuziehen. "Nur versucht, Mom. Nur versucht."

"WAS FÄLLT DIESER BANDE VON BLUTSAUGERN ÜBERHAUPT EIN?", polterte Mrs Black ungehindert los. "WENN MIR DIESE STRAUCHDIEBE VON FLEDERMÄUSEN NOCH EINMAL HIER HER KOMMEN, DANN­"

"Was hat er gewollt?", fragte Mr Black plötzlich mit angespannter Stimme. Er zog Sirius aus dem Griff seiner Frau und untersuchte dessen Hals mit groben, aber prüfenden Handgriffen. Dasselbe tat er dann mit Regulus, ehe er wieder einen Schritt zurück trat. Sein Blick streifte auch über James' Hals.

James bemerkte, wie Sirius und Regulus einen unruhigen Blick austauschten.

"Also?", hakte Mr Black brüsk nach. Die Anspannung auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wuchs. Dann hatte er auch schon Sirius an den Armen gepackt und sich gezogen. Er begann ihn zu schütteln. "Rede endlich!", zischte er ungeduldig.

"Dad!", presste Sirius gequält hervor. Ihm schien schwindelig und seines Vaters Griff ließ ihn sein Gewicht verlagern.

"Er hat nach einer Kette gesucht", antwortete Regulus erneut für seinen Bruder.

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu erläutern, denn Mr Black starrte ihn entgeistert an. Er ließ Sirius los, der beinahe zu Boden gesackt wäre, wenn James ihn nicht hastig gestützt hätte.

Mr Black schien _noch _blasser geworden zu sein, wie James glaubte. Dann wandte er sich um und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Wohl zum Raum des Ostens.

James sah Sirius verwirrt an.

Mrs Black kam derweil wieder in Bewegung. "Los, los, los, ab in eure Betten. Ich schicke nach unserem Heiler" Sie scheuchte alle drei Jungen nach oben. "Dann erzählt ihr mir alles."

Sie fragte James nicht, ob er seine Eltern benachrichtigen wolle, noch tat sie selbst es. Aber sie ließ ihn von dem privaten Medi-Zauberer der Familie auf Verletzungen untersuchen.

James wunderte es nicht. Sicher wollte Mrs Black nicht, dass herauskam, wie Vampire ins Haus der Blacks einbrachen, um schwarzmagische Artefakte zu stehlen. Er befürchtete, von ihr und Mr Black als unliebsamer Zeuge angesehen zu werden, aber Sirius beruhigte ihn.

"Dad hat Einfluss. Alles, was du der Öffentlichkeit sagst, wird er als Lüge darstellen. Und sie werden ihm glauben. Nicht dir."

"Ich verrate schon nichts", hatte James geantwortet.

Sirius hatte ihm, sobald der Arzt und Mrs Black das Zimmer verlassen hatten von der Drohung Vyperus' erzählt, wiederzukommen. Und warum sollte er jemanden hiervon verraten, wenn er sich damit ein Abenteuer vermasseln würde? Oder Sirius in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte? Er würde natürlich bei ihm sein, wenn der Vampir wieder kam. _Wenn _er denn überhaupt wiederkehrte.

--

James war zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Vampirangriff vergangen, in denen Vyperus und die geheimnisvolle Kette Gesprächsthema Nummer eins gewesen waren. Mr Black war sehr erzürnt über den Verlust der Kette gewesen, aber er hatte die Angelegenheit schnell aufs Eis gelegt. Sicherlich plante er Rückeroberungen, von denen die Jungs nichts mitbekommen sollten. Er hatte sie längst ausführlich darüber ausgefragt und sie hatten ihm alles berichtet. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie Vyperus bereits kannten, hatten sie verschwiegen. Und zur James' völliger Verwunderung hatte Regulus mitgespielt und sie nicht verraten.

Überdies hatte James seinen Plan, Sirius zu Dumbledore zu locken, nicht vergessen. Er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass der Schulleiter ihnen helfen konnte, zu verhindern, dass sein bester Freund nach Durmstrang geschickt wurde.

James hatte, als Sirius schlief, Dumbledore geschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob er in den nächsten Tagen kurz Zeit für sie hätte, da sie ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges zu sagen hätten. James war sich sicher, der Direktor würde sich wundern, warum ausgerechnet sie beide mit ihm sprechen wollten - noch dazu in den Ferien - und vielleicht hatte er ja gerade daran die Wichtigkeit erkannt. Denn Dumbledore hatte sofort geantwortet und Zeit und Ort vorgeschlagen.

Das Treffen würde an diesem Tag sein.

Dumbledore hatte James geschrieben, dass sie ja mittels Floopulver reisen könnten. Sie müssten einfach nur 'Dachshöhle' sagen und würden am Treffpunkt ankommen.

Ob 'Dachshöhle' wohl eines von Dumbledores Häusern war? James konnte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass der Schulleiter Schüler zu sich nach Hause einlud und vermutete, dass es irgendein Ableger von dessen Grundstücken war. Denn auch wenn so gut wie nichts von Dumbledores Privatleben bekannt war, schätzte der Gryffindor schon, dass der Zauberer viel Geld hatte.

Nun hatte er Sirius gesagt, er hätte eine Überraschung für ihn und dass sie dafür zur 'Dachshöhle' gehen müssten.

Sirius, der mit 'Dachshöhle' nichts anzufangen wusste, war verdutzt, aber neugierig gewesen und hatte sofort zugesagt.

Dies hatte James ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitet, zeigte ihm dies doch, dass Sirius ihm blind vertraute und er selbst das Vertrauen ausnutzte, indem er ihn zum Dumbledore führte, zu demjenigen, dem Sirius niemals seine Probleme anvertrauen würde, weil er der Ansicht war, sie gingen niemandem etwas an.

Aber James dachte sich, er täte hiermit das Richtige und Sirius würde das sicherlich noch einsehen.

Mr und Mrs Black hatten sie erzählt, sie würden in die Winkelgasse gehen. Sirius hatte dies einfach ohne Absprache mit James behauptet, wohl, weil er seine Eltern grundsätzlich anlog.

James konnte es im Augenblick nur Recht sein.

Er war eine Prise Floopulver ins Feuer und rief 'Dachshöhle'!"

Als er aus dem Kamin stolperte, erwartete ihn ein großer, kreisrunder, sonnendurchfluteter Raum mit rotem Teppich und weißgelben Wänden, an denen Portraits hingen.

Ein großer Schreibtisch stand links vom Kamin vor einer großen Fensterfront mit einem Sessel. Pergamentunterlagen, Schreibutensilien und ein dicker, alter Wälzer lagen auf der Tischplatte. Gegenüber vom Kamin stand ein hohes Regal, voll gestopft mit Büchern und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand vom Schreibtisch befand sich eine geschlossene Tür.

Von Dumbledore keine Spur.

Sirius trat nun aus dem Kamin hervor und sah sich interessiert um.

"Ein Büro, James?", erkundigte er sich mit sanftem Spott. "Uhm... Wow."

James knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Warte ab, Sirius." Er sah ihn an. "Gib mir mal das Floopulver."

Sirius, sich immer noch umschauend, gab ihm geistesabwesend die Dose, die James an sich nahm und sicher verstaute.

Bei Merlin, er kam sich so hinterhältig vor. Nun hatte Sirius kein Floopulver mehr und würde zumindest nicht länger durch den Kamin fliehen können, wenn Dumbledore kam.

Er beobachtete, wie Sirius den Schreibtisch umrundete und anschließend Stirn runzelnd aus den breiten, hohen Fenstern schaute.

Sie waren in einer der oberen Etagen des Hauses, denn wenn man hinausschaute, erstreckten sich grüne Weiden unter ihnen mit ein paar Bäumen, deren Kronen zu dem Fenstersims reichten.

Sirius drehte sich wieder langsam zu James um. Ein fragender Blick lag in seinen schwarzen Augen. "Wo sind wir?"

James trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. "In der Dachshöhle", entgegnete er murmelnd.

Sirius warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. "Ach, wirklich? Was du nicht sagst", meinte er sarkastisch. Er grinste. "Na, los, sag' schon, wo sind wir und was erwartet uns hier?"

Er umrundete wieder den Schreibtisch, lehnte sich an dessen Kante und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. James ließ er nicht aus den Augen. Die Sonne, die durch die Fenster schien, tauchte ihn in goldenes Licht und ließ das dunkle Haar aufschimmern.

James musste seine Augen ein wenig mit der Hand abschirmen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Er konnte Sirius nur schemenhaft ausmachen. Aber er merkte, wie die unbekümmerte Neugier von seinem Freund wich.

"Du bist nervös", stellte Sirius plötzlich misstrauisch fest, den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigend.

James lächelte schief und versuchte einen entspannten Eindruck zu machen. "So'n Quatsch."

Sirius stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging gemäßigten Schrittes zur Tür. "Natürlich bist du nervös."

"Und wenn, dann nur, weil ich hoffe, dass die Überraschung klappt", behauptete James großspurig.

Sirius stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was soll das denn für eine Überraschung sein? Wir sind hier schließlich in einem _Büro _und ­"

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Er lächelte die beiden Jungen sogleich freundlich an.

_Es tut mir leid, Sirius_, dachte James beklommen. _Vertrau' mir einfach..._

Sirius hatte perplex die Luft eingesogen, als er den Zauberer erkannte, und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück.

"Ah, guten Tag, Mr Black, Mr Potter", begann Dumbledore fröhlich. "Entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung." Er zwinkerte.

"Bei Salazar", brach es entgeistert aus Sirius hervor, "Verdammte Scheiße." Er war ganz blass geworden.

Dumbledore schloss die Tür hinter sich; in seinen blauen Augen glitzerte es belustigt. "Nun, Mr Black, ich freue mich ebenfalls, Sie zu sehen."

Sirius war jedoch schon zu James herumgewirbelt.

"Eine _Überraschung_?", rief er zornig und fassungslos zugleich. Seine schwarzen Augen waren verengt. "Eine _Überraschung_, James?" Er stürmte zu ihm, packte ihn am T-Shirt und schüttelte ihn. "Du schleppst mich in eine Falle, lockst mich hierher, obwohl du weißt, dass ich das nicht will?"

James riss sich los und griff hastig nach Sirius' Handgelenken, versuchend, sie niederzuhalten. "Sirius, ich habe es nicht böse gemeint", rief er eindringlich. "Erzähle es ihm! Er kann bestimmt helfen!"

Nun war es Sirius, der sich mit einem Ruck entriss. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, atmete schnell und starrte James wütend an. "NEIN, DAS KANN ER NICHT! ER KANN NICHT HELFEN!", brüllte er dann. Verzweiflung wob sich langsam, aber sicher in seine Stimme. "ICH FASSE ES NICHT, DASS DU UNS HIERHER GEBRACHT HAST!" Er brach ab. Seine Stimme war nunmehr ein Zischen. "Gib mir das Floopulver, du hinterlistige Ratte."

James blinzelte. Es tat ihm weh, dass Sirius so außer sich war und er nun als Verräter da stand. Aber er wollte seinem Freund doch nur helfen. "Nein", sagte er also mit fester Stimme.

Sirius schnaubte und zog kurz darauf seinen Zauberstab.

James zückte sofort den seinen.

Sirius setzte zu irgendeinem Fluch an, James begann, einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen, als Dumbledore mit einem ruhigen Expelliarmus-Zauber sie beide entwaffnete.

James keuchte auf, als ihm der Zauberstab entrissen wurde und er starrte Dumbledore an.

"Professor... !"

--

Dumbledore musterte seine Schüler mit prüfenden Blicken.

Die Jungen sahen ihn erhitzt an, der eine überrascht, der andere wütend.

"Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab wieder her!", verlangte der unbeherrschtere von beiden in einem recht dreisten Ton. Es war Sirius.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich. "Nein", antwortete er bestimmt und steckte die Zauberstäbe weg. Er ging nun zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin, während er zwei Sessel hinzuzauberte. "Setzen Sie sich doch."

Er war neugierig, was James ihm wohl so Dringendes erzählen wollte. Ursprünglich hatte er gedacht, Sirius würde es auch wollen, aber die Szene von vorhin hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass nur James seine Hilfe suchte und den unwissenden Sirius hierher geführt hatte.

"Vergessen Sie's!", stieß Sirius erbost hervor.

Dumbledore entging die leise Verzweiflung aus dessen Stimme nicht.

Der Junge drehte sich zu James und begann ihn zu packen und gleichzeitig in den Taschen nach etwas zu suchen. Vermutlich nach Floopulver. James wehrte sich und es gab ein Gerangel.

"Lass' es, Sirius und _rede _mit ihm!"

"Ich denke nicht daran, Verräter!"

Dumbledore seufzte. "_Accio _Floopulver", sagte er ruhig und fing die Dose auf, die ihm entgegenflog.

Das Gerangel der Jungen hörte augenblicklich auf.

James grinste leicht, Sirius aber war vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit wie erstarrt. Es schien, als überlegte er, wie viel Ärger er sich einhandeln würde, wenn er sich auf Dumbledore stürzte.

Dann kam Bewegung in ihn. "Ich erwarte, dass Sie mir meinen Zauberstab innerhalb der nächsten Stunde zusenden", forderte er zornig, wirbelte herum und stürmte zur Tür.

"Sirius!", rief James entsetzt und rannte hinterher. "Bleib' hier!"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete die beiden Gryffindors leicht amüsiert, leicht Stirn runzelnd.

Sirius hatte die Tür erreicht und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Die Tür ging aber nicht auf, und er begann, wie wild daran zu rütteln.

Er drehte sich wieder um; er war noch immer blasser, als sonst.

Die Verzweiflung war beständig gewachsen. "Lassen Sie mich raus", verlangte er tonlos.

Dumbledore schüttelte sanft den Kopf. "Nicht, ehe ich mir alles angehört habe, was Sie mir erzählen wollten."

Sirius' Augen wurden groß. Unbändige Wut blitzte in ihnen auf. "_Ich _will Ihnen doch gar nichts erzählen, verdammt!", rief er außer sich.

"Nun, Ihr Freund aber und deswegen haben wir extra ein Treffen ausgemacht", entgegnete Dumbledore gelassen.

"Und wir werden es Ihnen auch erzählen", sagte James zuversichtlich.

"Werden wir nicht!", presste Sirius hervor, sich James zuwendend. "Er hat nicht das Recht dazu, mich hier einzusperren und wissen zu wollen, was los ist!"

Dumbledore war da schlicht und ergreifend anderer Meinung. Zum einen hatte James dieses Treffen gewollt; James war es, der ihm geschrieben hatte. Zum anderen trug er gerade als Schulleiter die Verantwortung für die Schüler, und wenn sie Probleme hatten, so würde er sie sich anhören.

James legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. Sie standen nun dicht voreinander vor der Tür; die schwarzen Haarschöpfe waren in ihren Farben kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden.

James sagte etwas zu seinem Freund, was Dumbledore nicht verstand. Leise und eindringlich schien er auf Sirius einzureden.

Der andere schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, worauf James noch intensiver versuchte, ihn zu überreden.

Sirius antwortete genauso leise und heftig. Ausweglosigkeit lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen, dunklen Schatten ähnelnd, die sich niemals verbannen ließen.

Das Gemurmel der Jungen drang zu Dumbledore hinüber, während er geduldig abwartete.

Er wusste, dass James und Sirius beste Freunde waren und es hatte ihn zunächst ein wenig gewundert, da ihm deren anfängliche Streitereien nicht entgangen waren. Sie beide kamen aus zwei Familien, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie durch die unterschiedliche Erziehung im Grunde nicht viel gemeinsam hatten, war eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden, die, wie Dumbledore glaubte, bereits überraschend tiefgründig war.

"Ich sag' ihm gar nichts, James!", hörte er Sirius, der plötzlich ein wenig lauter geworden war. Zorn, aber auch große Unruhe waren herauszuhören.

"Ich kann es ihm ja auch erzählen", entgegnete James eindringlich.

Sirius schnaubte. "Wirst du nicht!"

"Hör' mal", fing James an und wurde wieder leise.

Sirius schien ihm zuzuhören, aber dann stieß er James plötzlich hart von sich.

Dieser stolperte so harsch zurück, dass er zu Boden fiel.

"Er kann auch nichts dagegen tun, verstehst du das denn nicht?!", rief Sirius, endgültig verzweifelt geworden. Er fixierte James mit stürmischen Blicken. "Glaubst du etwa, mein Vater würde sich von Dumbledore etwas sagen oder sich überreden lassen? Dumbledore ist ein _Mugglefreund_, James. Mein Vater wird nie auf ihn hören!"

James war wieder aufgestanden. Nun waren auch seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Du versuchst es erst ja gar nicht!", schleuderte er wütend zurück, die Geduld verlierend. Seine braunen Augen schienen Blitze zu schleudern. "Du lehnst es ab, ohne es versucht zu haben, Sirius! Du _kannst _es aber gar nicht wissen, ob es unmöglich ist, wenn du es nicht ausprobierst!"

"Mir doch egal, ich _weiß _es eben, dass es nichts bringen wird!" Sirius fing wieder an, an der Tür zu rütteln. "Ich will raus! Ich will endlich weg von hier!"

"Nein, du wirst jetzt nicht raus gelassen", erwiderte James stur. "Wir reden erst mit Dumbledore."

Sirius wirbelte erneut zu James herum. Er funkelte ihn erzürnt an. Und nervös. Und dann veränderte sich irgendetwas in ihm. So schnell, dass es auch Einbildung hätte sein können. Wie, als hätte jemand einen spitzen, vergifteten Dolch in sein Herz gestoßen, so dass das Gift mit sofortiger Wirkung durch alle Blutbahnen raste. Er lehnte sich in plötzlicher Resignation mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Sein Blick war stumpf. Jeglicher Zorn war verschwunden, vom Gift übermannt. Selbst die Verzweiflung war noch kaum auszumachen. Beinahe nur noch Gleichgültigkeit. "Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen", sagte er nun heiser; ausdruckslos.

"Ich biete dir doch an, dass _ich _es ihm erzähle", meinte James sanft, wieder ruhig geworden. Seine braunen Augen waren fest auf Sirius gerichtet. "Vertraue mir. Vertraue mir, okay?"

Dumbledore sah, wie es in Sirius' Augen endgültig emotionslos wurde. Der letzte Rest an Verzweiflung wurde niedergemacht. Es ging so schnell; dunklen Wolken gleich, die vom Sturm über den Horizont gejagt wurden.

Sirius rutschte an der Tür entlang zu Boden, winkelte die Beine an und legte seine Arme scheinbar lässig um die Knie. Auf den Teppich starrend, vermied er es, weder James, noch Dumbledore anzusehen.

"Mach' doch, was du willst", murmelte er kapitulierend.

James sah ihn noch einige Augenblicke lang schweigend an, ehe er sich, tief Luft holend, Dumbledore zuwandte. Er kam zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich in einen der beiden freien Sessel.

Seine Entschlossenheit war durch Unsicherheit ins Wanken gebracht worden, aber er schien dennoch an sein Vorhaben festhalten zu wollen. Etwas unschlüssig sah James Dumbledore an.

Dieser lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Es musste etwas sehr Ernstes sein, denn sonst wäre James sicher nie auf die Idee gekommen, einen _Erwachsenen _zu konsultieren.

Und dann berichtete James. Mit klarer, fester Stimme. Vom Cruciatusfluch und Mr Blacks Drohung, Sirius nach Durmstrang zu schicken, da er die Freundschaft seines Sohnes zu James nicht billigte. Und darüber, wie sie hin und her überlegt hatten, wie sie des Schwarzmagiers Pläne vereiteln konnten.

Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Ihm gefiel nicht, was ihm erzählt wurde, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Wenn Mr Black wirklich zum Entschluss gekommen war, Sirius nach Durmstrang zu schicken, gab es nichts, womit er dies verhindern konnte.

James hatte gesagt, dass die Schule in Bulgarien nicht gut für seinen Freund sein würde. Sie sei durch und durch schwarzmagisch und würde Sirius fertig machen, hatte der Junge behauptet.

Dumbledore hegte zwar nicht dieselben Vorurteile gegenüber Durmstrang, wie James, doch er argwöhnte, dass die Einstellung und der Kodex des Internats Sirius leicht vom Weg abführen würde. Vom _richtigen _Weg, wie er zu urteilen wagte. Dass Sirius in Gryffindor gelandet war und sich ausgerechnet mit James Potter angefreundet hatte, fand Dumbledore schon immer erstaunlich, aber er hatte es mit Wohlwollen registriert. Es bedeutete Hoffnung, Sirius vom schwarzmagischen Umfeld zu lösen. Ihm von seinem vorherbestimmten, finsteren Pfad fort zu lenken. Und diese Hoffnung drohte wie ein Funken im Regen zu erlöschen, wenn er nach Durmstrang käme. Dort, wo Schwarze Künste unterrichtet wurden. Wo junge Söhne alter, reicher und mächtiger Schwarzmagierfamilien zur Schule gingen.

Sirius saß derweil noch immer an der Tür gelehnt auf dem Boden. Mit etwas finsterer Miene starrte er vor sich hin, sein Blick schien sich ins Nichts zu verlieren. Seine schwarzen Augen waren sturmumwölkt und um seine Lippen lag ein harter Zug. Viel zu hart für einen Jungen seines Alters. Er schwieg weiterhin hartnäckig.

Dumbledore hatte sofort erkannt, dass es Sirius ganz und gar nicht behagte, jemandem wie ihm seine Probleme anzuvertrauen. Und auch wenn er kapituliert hatte, war der alte Zauberer sich sicher, dass James sich später noch schwere Vorwürfe würde anhören müssen.

Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass Zauberer wie Mr Black den Cruciatusfluch an ihre Kinder anwenden würden, um ihnen Disziplin einzubläuen. Sirius aber war ein nahezu unbeschwerter Junge, der so viel Unsinn im Kopf hatte, dass er die Lehrer auf Hogwarts in die Verzweiflung trieb. Die strenge Erziehung schien ihn nur rebellischer zu machen. Doch Mr Black war auch niemand, der Unterwürfigkeit von seinen Söhnen verlangte. Respekt war es, was er forderte - und dass Sirius einen würdigen Erben abgäbe. Letzteres tat er derzeit wohl nicht wirklich.

Aber nun, wo Dumbledore Sirius so sah - düster und bitter - zeigte es ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass des Jungen Welt alles andere als unbeschwert war. Er mochte sich in Hogwarts in ein sorgloses Leben flüchten, aber seine Herkunft und sein damit verbundener Zwiespalt holten ihn immer wieder ein. Sie ließen sich nicht abhängen, nicht ignorieren.

"Mr Black?", fragte er nun, den Blick über die halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg auf Sirius gerichtet.

Dieser schaute unfreundlich zurück, sagte aber nichts.

Dumbledore unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Ich darf also annehmen, dass Sie partout nicht nach Durmstrang wollen?"

James schnaubte entrüstet und antwortete für Sirius, noch ehe dieser den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Natürlich will er nicht!"

"Und Ihnen wäre alles recht, nur um nicht dorthin geschickt zu werden?", fuhr Dumbledore an Sirius gewandt fort.

Wieder antwortete James für ihn. "Na, klar doch!"

Dumbledore betrachtete James amüsiert. Im Gegensatz zu seinem teilnahmslosen Hauskameraden leuchteten die braunen Augen des Jungen voller Tatendrang und die Wangen waren leicht erhitzt.

Erwartungsvoll sah James ihn an. "Also? Wie können wir es verhindern? So, dass Mr Black nichts mehr gegen unsere Freundschaft tun kann?"

Dumbledore griff in seinen langen, silbernen Bart und dachte nach. Es war schwierig. Im Grunde aussichtslos.

"Zunächst einmal würde ich gerne von Mr Black hören, dass er bereit wäre, ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen in Kauf zu nehmen, die vielleicht verhindern könnten, dass er auf Durmstrang seine Schullaufbahn beenden muss."

James winkte unwirsch ab. "Natürlich ist Sirius zu allem bereit."

Dumbledore legte die Stirn in Falten und sah zwischen Sirius und seinem engagierten Fürsprecher hin und her. "Sirius?", sagte er schließlich auffordernd, bewusst den Vornamen wählend.

Dieser hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und schaute unverwandt zurück.

James hatte sich im Sessel halb herumgedreht und blickte zu Sirius. "Na, komm' schon, sag's, wenn er es unbedingt will."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Was für ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen, Professor?", fragte er schließlich mit schleppend und brach damit endlich sein Schweigen.

"Maßnahmen, die erwägen, Sie zunächst einmal nach Durmstrang gehen zu lassen."

Sirius gab seine Apathie plötzlich auf und machte große Augen. James sprang auf. Sein Blick funkelte.

"WAS?"

"Sir, Sie lassen mich nach Durmstrang gehen, obwohl James Sie darum gebeten hat, genau dies zu verhindern?" Sirius verbarg seinen Sarkasmus nicht und grinste höhnisch. Er hatte dieselbe Überheblichkeit, wie sein Vater. Diese Vorstellung, etwas Besseres zu sein, als der Rest der Welt. Mit Ausnahme von James Potter, vielleicht.

Dumbledore entging zudem nicht, dass Sirius nicht 'wir' sagte.

"Professor!", mischte sich James wieder empört ein. "Sirius _darf _nicht nach Durmstrang! Das ist die Hölle auf Erden!"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die rechte Hand. "Kein Grund, so aufgeregt zu werden, Mr Potter", meinte er gelassen. "Und als 'Hölle auf Erden' würde ich Durmstrang nun auch wieder nicht bezeichnen."

James setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, die zweifelsohne erbost gewesen wäre, aber der Schulleiter sprach schnell weiter.

"Wenn Mr Black seinen Sohn nach Durmstrang schicken will, kann ich es nicht verhindern." Er sah wieder zu Sirius. "Es tut mir Leid", fügte er warm und aufrichtig hinzu.

Sirius blieb ausdruckslos. Langsam stand er auf und ging zum Kamin. "Okay. Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme wurde merklich kühler. "Meinen Zauberstab, bitte."

Hatte der Gryffindor also doch gehofft, Hilfe zu bekommen? Es schien so, denn sein brüskes Verhalten wies darauf hin.

"Sirius...", begann James, unsicher geworden. Fassungslosigkeit und Bestürzung zeichneten sich viel zu stark auf seinem Gesicht ab. "Gibt es denn wirklich keine Lösung? Es _muss _eine Lösung geben! Es _muss _einfach, hörst du?!"

"Du hast ihn doch gehört", sagte Sirius, noch immer kalt. "Lass uns gehen. Ich kann ja noch mal mit meinem Dad reden."

"Er wird wieder nur den Cruciatus auf dich hetzen!" James schaute wie wild zwischen Sirius und Dumbledore hin und her. "Was übrigens strafbar ist!"

Sirius winkte ab. "Mir doch egal."

Dumbledore intervenierte. "Ich sprach von 'ungewöhnlichen Maßnahmen'. Ich kann Ihren Vater nicht daran hindern, Sie dorthin zu schicken." Das konnte er wirklich nicht. Mr Black war ohnehin nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. "Aber wir können Sie wieder von Durmstrang wegholen. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Dafür müssten Sie es aber mindestens drei Monate dort aushalten."

Die Jungen starrten ihn an.

"Wie?", fragte Sirius knapp, aber nicht mehr eisig. Ein Funken glomm in seinen schwarzen Pupillen auf. Sanft und schwach, aber er versuchte, zu überleben.

Dumbledore lächelte. Zugegeben, es war nur eine Idee. Sie müsste sorgfältig zu einem Plan ausgereift werden und er müsste verschiedene Leute, unter anderem den Schulleiter von Durmstrang ködern. Aber es _war _möglich.

"Sie lassen sich von Durmstrang rauswerfen." In seinen blauen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. "Und zwar so, dass auch Beaubâtons Sie nicht mehr aufnehmen würde. Schließlich würde es in Ihrer Schulakte stehen."

Sirius und James tauschten einen kurzen, aber intensiven Blick aus. Ein stummes Einverständnis, ein kurzes, flüchtiges Lächeln, und die Tatsache, dass in ihren Augen die Sonne aufzugehen schien, machte es Dumbledore deutlich, dass sie seine Idee brillant fanden.

--

"Die Idee ist sehr gewagt, aber eine andere Lösung scheint es eh nicht zu geben", sagte James, als sie wieder zurück in Grimmauld Place waren.

Er saß auf der Kante des Gästebetts, während Sirius mit überkreuzten Beinen und verschränkten Armen an der geschlossenen Tür lehnte.

Die schwarzen Vorhänge waren beiseite geschoben, so dass das Sonnenlicht hineinflutete.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. "Mir gefällt sie."

James' Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Also bist du mir nicht böse?"

Ein zynischer Blick aus dunklen Augen traf ihn. "Dass du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst, mich hinters Licht geführt und zu Dumbledore gelockt hast, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich es nicht wollte?"

James fuhr leicht zusammen, aber er ließ sich nicht klein kriegen. "Da dir die Idee gefällt und es eine bessere ohnehin nicht zu geben scheint, ist es doch nicht so schlimm", wehrte er sich trotzig. "Ich entschuldige mich zwar..." Er blickte Sirius ernst an. "Aber schau, ich würde es wieder tun."

"Ja", bemerkte Sirius bissig. "Das ist das wirklich Schlimme an dir."

James wollte schon auffahren, als er dann jedoch Sirius' verwegenes Grinsen sah. Er lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Er grinste erleichtert zurück.

Sirius nahm es ihm also nicht übel. James erkannte zwar, dass er so etwas lieber nicht noch einmal tun sollte, und er wusste auch, dass er Glück gehabt hatte. Wenn Dumbledore keine Idee gehabt hätte, wäre Sirius' Reaktion sicherlich anders ausgefallen. Aber der Schulleiter hatte eine Idee gehabt und sein Kumpel war nicht nachtragend.

Es war wirklich ein guter Plan, den Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hatte. James war froh, Sirius dorthin gebracht zu haben.

Jetzt durfte Mr Black nur keinen Argwohn schöpfen. Sirius musste also so tun, als würden ihn keine zehn Zentauren nach Durmstrang kriegen. Sicher, James missfiel, dass sein Kumpel überhaupt dorthin musste. Und einmal dort, mussten sie immer befürchten, dass der Plan nicht aufging.

Allerdings gab es keinen anderen Weg, der ihnen beides geben konnte: zusammen auf Hogwarts zu sein und eine Freundschaft, die vor niemanden verheimlicht werden musste.

* * *

**A/N: **

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKKEEE für eure Reviews, eure Geduld, und dass ihr immer wieder gefragt hab, wann es weitergeht. Das hilft einem faulen, gestressten Autor ganz schön weiter ;) . Fand ich wie immer extrem klasse von euch! _

_Reviews? -lieb schau_


	22. Toujours pur, Stets rein, Teil 7

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,   
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.   
Oder blickt man auf,   
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**14. Kapitel **

Toujours pur - Stets rein

Teil 7

* * *

_"Komm', bitterer Regen,   
und wasche aus meinem Herzen   
das traurigste aller Worte:   
Zuhause." _

- unbekannt

Einen Tag später.

Die Bibliothek der Familie Black war umfangreich. Der Raum war sehr groß; der schwarze Teppich schluckte die Laute seiner Schritte. Kunstvolle Wandteppiche hingen an allen vier Wänden, sie erzählten in vielen Bildern die Geschichte der britischen Zaubererwelt. Mit silbernen Farben hoben sich diese meisterhaften Stickereien von dem dunklen Hintergrund ab. Kronleuchter hingen in Ketten von der Decke herab und tauchten die Bibliothek in helles, grünsilbriges Licht. An der Innenseite des Eingangs prangte, Salazar zu Ehren, sein großes Wappen. Hohe, breite Regale standen im Raum und bildeten symmetrische, schmale Gänge. Sie waren gefüllt mit Büchern jeglicher Art. Zu jedem Thema gab es ein Buch, nicht nur zur Schwarzen Magie.

Bücher, von denen James noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

_´Die Welt beherrschen in zehn Tagen´_, ´_Und es gibt sie doch! Hundert mögliche Fluchtwege aus Askaban´_, ´_Das ultimative Handbuch der Diebe und Gauner´_, ´_Wie manipuliere ich das Ministerium´ _oder _´Nichts ist unmöglich – Tipps und Tricks zum erfolgreichen Einbruch bei Gringotts´_ - die skurrilsten Bücher gab es hier.

James staunte nicht schlecht. Ob die Blacks wohl _deswegen _so unverschämt reich waren?

Er grinste geisterhaft, während er an den Regalen entlang schlenderte, bis er in die Abteilung gekommen war, die er angestrebt hatte: _Vampire, Werwölfe und andere Geschöpfe der Nacht_.

Wenn Vyperus wieder auftauchen wollte, wäre es besser, sie würden mehr über ihm und seinesgleichen wissen, als dem Vampir lieb sein konnte. So hatte James sich vorgenommen, ein wenig in der Bibliothek der Blacks zu recherchieren.

Sirius hatte ihm – und später auch Regulus – erzählt, dass der Vampir wiederzukommen gedachte, um alles über die Kette herauszufinden.

James war perplex gewesen. Was musste das für eine wertvolle Kette sein, dass selbst Geschöpfe der Ewigkeit sich für sie interessierten?

Er hatte nicht nachvollziehen können, dass Sirius es seinem Bruder ebenfalls erzählt hatte, bis dieser sich angeboten hatte, Mr Black unauffällig ein wenig über die Kette auszufragen. Das wäre perfekt, denn bei Sirius würde er sofort Argwohn schöpfen, einfach, weil dieser eine Menge Unsinn baute. Bei Regulus hingegen würde es nicht ganz so arg auffallen und er würde vielleicht ein paar Informationen bekommen.

James war sich aber klar, dass sie in einem Monat nicht wirklich viel über die Kette herausgefunden haben würden – Mr Black würde ihnen kaum etwas verraten. Was würde Vyperus dann tun? Sirius umbringen? Ihm sein Blut aussaugen? Oder würde er das ohnehin tun?

In einem Monat hätte die Schule soeben wieder angefangen. Sirius wäre in Durmstrang – und somit allein. War das nicht viel zu gefährlich? Sollten sie es seinen Eltern nicht lieber sagen, was der Vampir gedroht hatte? Dann würden sie sicher mit den Informationen rausrücken.

James entschied, sich mit Sirius noch einmal darüber zu unterhalten. Es war wichtig. Mit einem Vampir war nicht zu spaßen. Und mit Vyperus schon gar nicht.

Sirius war bei seinem Vater. Er wollte mit ihm reden und ihn versuchen zu überreden, ihn nicht nach Durmstrang zu schicken. Denn auch wenn dies reine Zeitverschwendung war, musste er den Schein wahren. Mr Black würde Verdacht schöpfen, wenn Sirius sich widerstandslos nach Durmstrang schicken lassen würde und womöglich noch ihren Plan herausbekommen. Um dies zu verhindern, spielte Sirius weiterhin den rebellischen Jungen, der partout in Hogwarts bei seinem besten Kumpel bleiben wollte.

Hoffentlich verlief alles so, wie sie es geplant hatten. _Hoffentlich, hoffentlich, hoffentlich._

James konnte sich eine Schulzeit ohne Sirius nicht vorstellen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er in Durmstrang bleiben müsste. Hogwarts wäre trostlos ohne Sirius. Und einsam.

James schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf, versuchend, diese hässlichen Gedanken loszuwerden.

_Neinneinnein! _Ihr Plan würde schon aufgehen. Er war perfekt, wie konnte da also etwas schief gehen?

James begann sich auf die Bücherreihen in den Regalen zu konzentrieren.

´Werwölfe und wie man sie zähmt´, las er. ´Zuchtgenetik Band V: Kreuzung von Vampiren und Werwölfen´. 

James schauderte. _So eine Kreuzung muss echt abartig sein_, dachte er.

Dann fand er ein Buch, was er eventuell gebrauchen könnte: _Das große Buch der Vampire. Geschichte. Symbole. Abwehrmechanismen._

Er zog das Buch heraus; es war ein schwerer, in weinrotes Leder gebundener Wälzer. Es wirkte abgegriffen, die Seiten oft benutzt.

James ging damit zu einem der Lesetische aus schwarzem Elfenbein ans Fenster an der Südwand. Da es kurz nach Mittag war, schien die Sonne direkt hinein und vergoldete den Sitzplatz.

James schlug das Buch auf, stützte sein Kinn in seine linke Hand und begann mit der anderen zu blättern.

_Einleitung_

_Vampiren wird nachgesagt, sie seien Einzelgänger. Je älter sie werden, umso häufiger bestätigt es sich. Junge Vampire allerdings suchen Gesellschaft. Noch an ihr Menschenleben gewöhnt, wünschen sie sich Freunde, Gleichgesinnte, allein, weil es in der Natur des Menschen liegt, nach Gefährten zu suchen. Und schließlich waren Vampire auch einmal Menschen. _

_Es ist interessant zu sehen, dass Vampire sich in einer Hierarchie unterordnen. In jedem Land gibt es eine Art von Vampirstaat. Ein Vampir herrscht dynastisch über das ganze Land; ihm sind alle untergeordnet. Ihr Reich bauen sie sich in der Unterwelt aus, Schlupfwinkel aller kriminellen Geschöpfe. Da Vampire das Blut von anderen stehlen, sind sie vom Ministerium gesetzlich als Diebe eingestuft. _

_In den südlichen und östlichen Regionen dieser Erde gibt es oftmals Bandenkriege, da ein Vampir allein es bisher nie geschafft hat, länger als drei Monate über die Vampire im jeweiligen Land zu herrschen. Zu den gefestigteren Dynastien gehören Großbritannien, Norwegen, Dänemark und Finnland. _

James blätterte weiter, las mal hier und da etwas, bis er zum sechsten Kapitel gelangte.

_Die berühmtesten Vampire, Kapitel VI._

Er überflog die Namen, bis er bei _Stoyân III. _stutzig wurde. Stoyân war kein britischer Name und doch wurde er unter _England_ aufgelistet, als einziger mit ausländischem Namen.

_Stoyân III., auch bekannt als Stoyân, Der Flinke wurde im Jahre 1476 in Celje (Slovenjia) geboren. Er war der vierte Sohn eines Adligen. Auffallend an ihm waren seine verschieden gefärbten Augen: das linke war grün, das rechte blau. Bei einer Reise durch das Land wurde seine Kutsche überfallen; sein Todesdatum wurde auf den 18.März 1494 festgesetzt, obwohl seine Leiche niemals gefunden worden war. Als zwei Jahre später Freunde ihn auf einem königlichen Ball wiedererkannt haben wollten, wurde der Fall noch einmal überarbeitet. Von Stoyân fehlte jede Spur; er wurde weiterhin für tot erklärt. Bis zwei Jahrhunderte später, um 1680 herum, in England von einem ausländischen Vampir die Rede war, der die Herrschaft der Unterwelt an sich zu reißen versuchte. Sein Merkmal waren seine Augen; eines war grün, das andere war blau. In Vampirkreisen nannte er sich Stoyân, Der Flinke. Zu Beginn des 18. Jahrhunderts herrschte er in der britischen Unterwelt wie ein Tyrann. 1752, 1799, 1804 und 1865 gab es Kämpfe unter den Vampiren um ihren Thron, die Stoyân alle für sich gewinnen konnte. Vom Zaubereiministerium gesucht, konnte er niemals ausfindig gemacht werden. Seinem Namen alle Ehre machend, war er schneller und flinker als sein eigener Schatten. 1889 gab es jedoch einen neuen Einschnitt in seiner Dynastie. Quellen zufolge war ein neuer Vampir mit dem Namen Serpentys aufgetaucht, der, ohne ihm offen den Thron streitig zu machen, in vielen Dingen überlegen schien. Stoyân forderte ihn heraus; zwei Parteien sollten sich unter den Vampiren gebildet haben, die einander befehdeten. Stoyâns Anhänger versuchten, ihr Terrain zu verteidigen, wohingegen jene des fremden Vampirs angriffen. Stoyân gewann; er verlangte von seinem Widersacher einen Eid, ihm zu dienen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Seither arbeitet Serpentys für Stoyân, erledigt Aufträge in dessen Namen und sichert für ihn seine Herrschaft in der Unterwelt. Stoyân herrscht auch heute noch unanfechtbar in der Unterwelt. (Siehe auch: Serpentys, Seite 453.)_

James blätterte ein wenig zurück, zur Seite vierhundertdreiundfünfzig.

Serpentys, Der Dunkle, taucht namentlich zum ersten Mal 1889 auf. Es ist kaum etwas über ihn bekannt. 1889 kam er nach London und begann dem damals in der Unterwelt herrschenden Vampir Stoyân, Dem Flinken, seinen Thron streitig zu machen. Da Serpentys ihn den Quellen zufolge öffentlich herausgefordert hatte, kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihnen und ihren Anhängern, den Serpentys verlor. Er musste Stoyân einen Eid schwören, ihm treu und loyal zu dienen. Serpentys lebt auch heute noch in England, um Stoyân beiseite zu stehen. Böse Zungen sagen ihm nach, dass er nach wie vor nach dem Thron dürste und er den Eid jederzeit zu brechen gewillt sei. Den Beinamen Der Dunkle trägt er nicht nur wegen seiner schwarzen Haare und Augen, sondern auch wegen seiner Seele. Dunkel soll sie sein, finster, wie eine mondlose Nacht. Der einzige Hinweis auf seine Herkunft ist ein silberner Ring, den er immer bei sich trägt: das Siegel besteht aus einem mit einer Rose verzierten Dolch, um den sich eine Schlange windet. 

Eine Zeichnung erfolgte und James kippte fast vom Stuhl.

Er starrte ungläubig auf die Abbildung; die Erinnerung war längst in seinem Kopf aufgeblitzt.

Ein Siegelring mit einem rosenverzierten Dolch, um den sich eine Schlange wand.

James wusste genau, wo er den Ring gesehen hatte. Den Gedanken fand er so entgeisternd, dass er es nicht glauben konnte.

Aber seine Erinnerung trog ihn nicht. Er wusste es noch genau.

Er und Sirius hatten sich mit Hilfe eines Vielsafttrankes in die Slytherin-Jungen Evan Rosier und Thomas Mulciber verwandelt und Snapes Privatsachen im Schlafsaal durchsucht. Sie hatten das getan, weil sie Beweise finden wollten, dass Snivellus der Sohn Der Schlange war, jenes Diebes und Mörders, der schon in zahlreiche, abenteuerliche Beutezüge verwickelt gewesen war und zudem in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Schwarzmagier Voldemort stand. Der letzte, große Coup Der Schlange schien die Entwendung der vier magischen Juwelen im Wert von einer Million Galleonen zu sein. Sie trugen eine Zauberkraft, die bisher noch nicht analysiert werden konnte. Der Tagesprophet hatte geschrieben, dass eine Legende besagte, dass die Juwelen zu besitzen bedeuten würde, über die Quelle der Macht zu verfügen, aus der die Kraft des Gleichgewichtes zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit geschöpft werde. Sobald jemand die Magie der Edelsteine beeinflusste, vermochte dieser die Harmonie zwischen Gut und Böse zu zerstören. Das Tagesblatt hatte auch behauptet, dass Die Schlange die Juwelen eventuell im Auftrag von Voldemort gestohlen hätte.

James hatte den Ring in der Kommode von Snape gefunden und sich das Siegel genauestens eingeprägt.

Damit er es wieder erkennen konnte.

So wie jetzt.

Gedanken stürzten auf ihn ein. Fragen, viel zu viele.

Er versuchte, das innere Durcheinander zu ordnen.

Der Vampir trug einen Ring mit demselben Siegel, wie Snapes Ring in dessen Kommode. Entweder war es ein Duplikat – oder, was James eher vermutete, es handelte sich hierbei um ein und denselben Ring. Wie war Snape also an den Ring gekommen? War es ein Familienerbstück?

James wagte kaum, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Hieß das etwa, dass Snape in familiärer Bindung zu dem Vampir Serpentys stand?

Fassungslosigkeit durchströmte ihn, wie flüssige Lava. Ein Kribbeln lief ihm den Rücken herunter.

War Snape der Sohn eines Vampirs? War Snape ein Halbvampir?

Ein Vampir konnte er nicht sein; Snape vertrug das Sonnenlicht. Dafür war er auffällig blass und wirkte manchmal wie eine Fledermaus. Aber Snape war doch der Sohn Der Schlange! War Die Schlange etwa ein Vampir?

James dachte weiter nach.

Auf einmal machte so vieles Sinn. So viele Puzzleteile fügten sich zu einem Bild zusammen, das durch und durch passte.

Er fuhr sich fiebrig mit der Hand durch die Haare und wippte mit dem Stuhl aufgeregt hin und her; mit den Fingern trommelte er hektisch auf die Tischplatte.

Der Schlange wurde so oft nachgesagt, dass sie sich schneller bewegen konnte, als dass ein menschlicher Sinn es registrieren konnte. So oft war sie scheinbar auf unerklärliche Art und Weise irgendwo ein- und wieder ausgebrochen. Sie war flink, gewitzt und unauffindbar.

Auch Vampire bewegten sich schneller, als ihre eigenen Schatten.

Und hörte sich Serpentys nicht an wie Serpentius? War es eine Ableitung von ´serpens, serpentis´, was soviel, wie ´Schlange´ bedeutete?

Er hatte dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen. So, wie Snape.

_Bei Merlin! _

Das musste es sein. Das _musste_ es einfach sein!

Serpentys und Die Schlange waren ein- und dieselbe Person. Und Snape war der Sohn dieses Vampirs.

Längst ging James' Atem vor Aufregung schneller.

Immer und immer wieder durchschoss ihn der gleiche Gedanke.

Snape war ein Halbvampir. Snape war ein Halbvampir. Snape war ein Halbvampir.

--

Zur selben Zeit hatte Sirius vor dem Büro seines Vaters darauf gewartet, dass er hineingerufen wurde. Er hatte vorhin schon angeklopft und gefragt, ob er Zeit für ihn hätte und sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, er solle draußen warten. Er war in einem Gespräch mit dem stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister Thurstan Nott gewesen, dessen Kopf im Kaminfeuer geschwebt hatte.

Nott war ein Schwarzmagier aus einer alten, reinblütigen Familie, wie Sirius wusste, und der das Ministerium mit seinem Vater zusammen zu ihren Gunsten beeinflusste.

Sirius wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, aber er lauschte mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, der den Anti-Abhörzauber, der über seines Vaters Büro lag, umging. Diesen Trick hatte er – erstaunlicherweise – von Bellatrix, als sie in den letzten Ferien zusammen zwei Tage verbringen mussten.

„Ich will alles über diesen Vyperus wissen!", befahl sein Vater den stellvertretenden Minister mit harter Stimme.

„Aber Mr Black", fing Nott beschwichtigend an, „woher soll ich Informationen über einen Vampir herbekommen? Er ist nicht der einzige Vampir in England und der Name ´Vyperus´ sagt mir überaus nichts."

Sirius hörte seinen Vater schnauben.

„Dann befehlen Sie einem Ihrer Mitarbeiter in den Vampirakten nachzuschlagen. Irgendwo wird schon etwas zu finden sein! Ich habe mich schon erkundigt und bin auf einige interessante Spuren gestoßen, das genügt mir aber nicht!"

Nott seufzte ergeben. „Also gut, also gut. Ich werde es weiterleiten, Mr Black."

„Das will ich auch hoffen", knurrte Mr Black kalt.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie mit diesem Vampir zu schaffen haben?"

Kurzes Schweigen.

Dann: „Ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas, was mir gehört", antwortete sein Vater im bestimmten, selbstsicheren Tonfall.

Welch' Ironie, dass es dieselben Worte waren, die Vyperus benutzt hatte.

„Und der Vampir hat es sich widerrechtlich zu Eigen gemacht", fügte er kühl hinzu. „Nun ja, Mr Nott... ich melde mich in drei Tagen wieder bei Ihnen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Dann wurde es still.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür des Büros wie von Geisterhand und seines Vaters angenehme, dunkle Stimme ertönte.

„Du kannst reinkommen, Sirius."

Er trat ein, schloss die Tür und blieb ein wenig unschlüssig stehen.

Hoffentlich merkte sein Vater nichts.

Mr Black saß hinter seinem großen, schwarzen Schreibtisch. Links und rechts standen hohe Regale, vollgestopft mit Büchern und magischen Artefakten. Hinter dem Schreibtisch war ein großes Fenster, das einen Blick auf den großen, sonnenbeschienenen Garten gab, umsäumt mit hohen, schlanken Bäumen.

Der Schreibtisch war voll mit beschrifteten Pergamentrollen und Zeitungen; in der rechten Ecke an der Fensterwand hing eine große Stange, auf dem ein schwarzer Falke mit stahlgrauen Augen saß.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, mein Junge?", eröffnete Mr Black das Gespräch und sah Sirius aus seinen dunklen Augen an. Wie so oft lag ein warmer, aufrichtiger Ausdruck in ihnen.

Sirius nickte und trat näher. Ein Sessel stand vor dem Schreibtisch und er setzte sich ungefragt hin.

„Ich wollte mit dir über Durmstrang reden, Dad", fing er mit ruhiger Stimme an.

Mr Black lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und maß Sirius mit amüsiertem Blick. „Ja...?"

Sirius fuhr etwas nervös mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen, legte die Hände in seinen Schoß und hatte die Wörter vergessen, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Aber das machte nichts, er würde einfach darauf los reden.

„Ich möchte nicht dorthin", fing er an. „Ich will in Hogwarts bleiben, denn dort fühle ich mich wohl. Willst du mich etwa irgendwo hin schicken, wo es mir nicht gefällt?"

Sein Vater sah ihn durchdringend an. Dann seufzte er ergeben. „Du warst doch noch nie in Durmstrang, Sirius", entgegnete er sanft. „Du kannst also gar nicht wissen, ob es dir dort gefällt, oder nicht."

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber... aber Sibirien ist so weit weg von England!"

Sein Vater schien unbeeindruckt. „Während der Schulzeit hast du uns ohnehin selten geschrieben. Und wenn Ferien sind, lässt du dich zum Zaubererdorf in der Nähe von Durmstrang bringen, von wo du aus mit Floopulver zu uns reisen kannst."

Er starrte seinen Vater an. „Und was machst du, wenn es mir dort nicht gefällt?"

Mr Black lächelte. "Dann wirst du zusehen müssen, dass es dir dort gefällt, mein Junge."

Sirius ballte die Fäuste, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Das ist unfair, verdammt!"

Mr Blacks Miene wurde merklich kühler. „Werde nicht frech", warnte er schlicht, aber bedrohlich.

Sirius dachte nicht daran, der Forderung nachzukommen. „Niemand aus unserer Familie musste jemals nach Durmstrang! Warum also ich?"

„Weil du in Gryffindor gelandet bist", sagte Mr Black geduldig. „Weil du dich mit Leuten angefreundet hast, die unter unserem Stand sind."

Sirius schnaubte. Diese Ruhe seines Vaters _regte_ ihn auf. „Andromeda ist auch in Gryffindor! Und Onkel Alphard hat sie dennoch in Hogwarts gelassen! Sie hat auch Freunde, die keine Reinblüter sind! Und er lässt sie gewähren! Warum kannst du es denn nicht?"Er redete sich in Rage; er hatte im Augenblick sogar den Plan vergessen, so erzürnt war er über die Ungerechtigkeit und über seines Vaters Gelassenheit.

„Du bringst mein Leben durcheinander, du willst mir Dinge verbieten, nur, weil es dir Spaß macht! Und du weißt ganz genau, dass es mir in Durmstrang nicht gefallen wird, deswegen willst du mich dorthin schicken!"

Er fixierte seinen Vater mit wütenden Blicken. „Und alles nur, weil ich nicht in Slytherin gelandet bin? Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich _hätte_ dorthin gehen können. Aber ich habe verzichtet! Ich habe diesem scheiß Hut gesagt, dass ich nicht nach scheiß Slytherin will! Genauso wenig, wie ich dieses scheiß Familienerbe antreten will, und ich werde es auch nicht tun! Regulus kann es machen! Deswegen nützt es dir rein gar nichts, mich nach Durmstrang zu schicken! Du machst es, wenn überhaupt, nur noch schlimmer für dich, weil ich mich dann erst recht vor diesen dämlichen Verpflichtungen drücken werde!"

Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl halten und sprang auf. Er wusste, dass er schon längst gewisse Grenzen überschritten hatte, aber momentan war es ihm gleich. Im Augenblick existierte nur sein Zorn, alles andere war unwichtig; an Folgen dachte er nicht. Impulsiv, wie er manchmal war, sprach er aus, was er dachte.

„Ich hasse dich und Mom, weil ihr versucht, aus mir etwas machen zu wollen, was ich nicht bin und niemals sein werde! Und ich hasse dich, weil du mich von Hogwarts nehmen willst! Wenn du das tust, werde ich in den Ferien überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hause kommen! Dann siehst du mich erst wieder, wenn ich volljährig bin, denn dann werde ich dir sagen, dass du mich mal kreuzweise kannst und ich werde diesem Haus den Rücken kehren!"

Sein Vater sagte noch immer nichts, noch tat er etwas, um Sirius' Ausbruch Einhalt zu gebieten. Regungslos saß er in seinem Sessel und beobachtete seinen Sohn mit unleserlichen Blicken. Er verriet nicht, was er dachte, schon gar nicht, was er fühlte.

Sirius holte soeben tief Luft. Mit funkelnden Augen stierte er seinen Vater an. „So, ich schätze, jetzt lässt du mich erst recht nicht mehr in Hogwarts bleiben. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil du ein verdammtes Arschloch bist!"

Und plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, riss der Zornesnebel, und ihm wurde klar, was er da soeben gesagt hatte. Sein Verstand hatte sich so abrupt eingeschaltet und seine wild gewordenen Emotionen zurückgedrängt, dass ihm schwindelte.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich und er sog entsetzt die Luft ein.

Sein Vater hatte seine rechte Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Sieh an, sieh an", meinte er, ziemlich gelassen. „Und ich hatte gehofft, dich wenigstens ein _bisschen_ erzogen zu haben."

Sirius starrte seinen Vater an. Bei Salazar, warum hatte er so austicken müssen?

Er wartete ab. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er wusste, sobald sein Vater den Zauberstab zog, war er verloren.

„Du wirst nach Durmstrang gehen und du wirst in allen Ferien nach Hause kommen", sagte Mr Black geflissentlich, so, als hätte es Sirius' Wutausbruch nie gegeben. Die dunklen Augen suchten die seines Sohnes. „Du wirst dich benehmen und du wirst deinen Verpflichtungen als zukünftiger Erbe des Hauses Blacks nachgehen. Solange ich lebe, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es tust, Sirius. Du kannst dich niemals von deinem Namen lösen; selbst durch deinen Tod nicht."

Sirius war noch immer wie erstarrt. Die nüchterne Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn innerlich fiebern. Was hatte er vor? Konnte er nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab ziehen, den Cruciatusfluch aussprechen und es somit hinter sich bringen?

Je länger sein Vater damit wartete, umso nervöser wurde der Junge.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er ihn atemlos.

Mr Black bedachte Sirius mit aufmerksamen, lauernden Blicken. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich vorhabe?"

Sirius stieß seinen Atem aus. „Du hast mal gesagt, dass es unhöflich sei, auf Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu antworten."

Er hatte ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren; der Cruciatus stand ihm so oder so bevor, also konnte er sich solche Sprüche erlauben. Gleichgültigkeit war ein willkommener Begleiter in Situationen wie diesen. Und Sirius verspürte Gleichgültigkeit.

Er fing an zu lachen.

Er lachte immer, wenn er wusste, dass er verloren hatte und er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, und dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Keinen einzigen.

Sein Vater runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt, Sirius."

Sirius hörte langsam damit auf. „Ja, ich auch nicht", murmelte er matt.

Sein Vater schaute ihn prüfend an. „Warum eigentlich Potter, mein Junge?"

Sirius blinzelte. „Was?"

Mr Black wiederholte seine Frage nicht und Sirius verdrängte seine Verwirrung und begann, über eine Antwort nachzudenken.

„Na, er ist cool, Dad."

„Cool?"Sein Vater gab sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, seine Abfälligkeit zu verbergen. „Und wie seid ihr Freunde geworden? Ich hörte, ihr habt euch anfänglich überhaupt nicht leiden können. Habt euch immer gestritten, duelliert und geprügelt."Er sagte es nicht, aber sein Unterton verriet, was zwischen diesen Zeilen stand:

_Warum hat es denn nicht so bleiben können?_

Sirius war noch immer erstaunt, dass sein Vater sich plötzlich für seine Freundschaft mit James interessierte. Er wusste eigentlich gar nicht so genau, warum sie aufgehört hatten, einander zu befehden. Die ganzen Abenteuer, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, hatten sie wohl für immer zusammen geschweißt. Aber davon konnte er seinem Vater schlecht erzählen. Schon gar nicht, weil er dann Vyperus hätte erwähnen müssen. Die Hölle würde ausbrechen, wenn sein Vater erfuhr, dass er diesen diebischen Vampir schon längst gekannt hatte. Und Remus als Werwolf konnte er ebenso wenig erwähnen. Sein Vater würde es melden und dafür sorgen, dass Remus von der Schule flog; nach Meinung der Reinblüter waren Werwölfe Blutsfeinde.

„Wir... wir haben gewisse Sachen zusammen durchmachen müssen", wich Sirius also aus. „Irgendwie haben wir uns mit der Zeit zusammen gerauft."

„Sehr bedauerlich", murmelte Mr Black.

Sirius erkannte einen Hoffnungsschimmer in dieser momentanen Situation. Er wusste auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie glaubte er plötzlich, seinen Vater vielleicht mit logischen Argumenten zu überzeugen, ihn in Hogwarts zu lassen.

„Schau, Dad, was ist so schlimm an James? Er ist weder Halb- noch Schlammblut. Er ist einer von diesen Neu-Reinblütern. Er hat was auf dem Kasten. Wir hängen doch nur miteinander ab. Das beeinflusst doch gar nicht, dass ich später mal das Familienerbe annehmen soll."

Ein überraschter Blick traf ihn. „Du meinst, du würdest mir versprechen wollen, ein würdiger Erbe der Familie Black zu sein, nur damit du in Hogwarts bleiben kannst?"

Sirius' Bewegungen froren ein. Das hatte er damit nicht sagen wollen.

Ein Versprechen? Ein Versprechen zwischen zwei Zauberern galt als unwiderruflich. Es wäre ein magisches Versprechen, an das er sich zu halten hätte.

Ein Versprechen, der Erbe zu sein, den seine Eltern in ihm sehen wollten, im Gegenzug dafür, in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen?

Dieser Gedanke war Sirius noch nie gekommen und es schreckte ihn auch erst nach einigen Augenblicken ab. Damit würde er sein Leben in festgeschriebene, vorherbestimmte Bahnen lenken. Damit würde er nie von den Fesseln der Familie loskommen. Der reinblüterischen Ideale. Der großen Verantwortung. Der Intrigen und Listen. Der Schwarzen Magie.

War Hogwarts das wert? Oder – und darum ging es doch – James?

Sirius war froh, dass er sich auf ihren Plan stützen konnte. So musste er sich selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben. Denn darauf wollte er keine Antwort geben. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken; er gestand es sich nicht ein, aber er fürchtete sich vor einer Antwort, die ihm nicht gefiel.

So konnte er ablehnen, insgeheim sich sagend, dass er nach drei Monaten ohnehin von Durmstrang fliegen würde und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren könnte. _Ohne_ irgendwem irgendetwas versprechen zu müssen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht damit gemeint."

Sein Vater nickte bedächtig. Irgendetwas glomm in seinen schwarzen Augen auf; es war nicht das Tageslicht. Ein schemenhafter Ausdruck, vielleicht Enttäuschung. Es war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Sirius es nicht hatte deuten können.

„Du _wirst_ nach Durmstrang gehen, Sirius", meinte er einfach. „Es ist meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass du auf den richtigen Pfad gelenkt wirst."Er seufzte leise. „Ich mache es nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht, Sirius. Ich will einfach nur das Beste für dich. _Für dich._ Und für unsere Familie. Große Verantwortung zu tragen, heißt, große Opfer zu bringen, wenn es sein muss. Ich trage die Verantwortung dafür, dass du, als mein erstgeborener Sohn, das Erbe nach meinem Tod antrittst, und in Hogwarts scheinst du nicht den richtigen Umgang zu haben, der dich auf diesem Weg gewissenhaft begleiten kann. Deswegen schicke ich dich nach Durmstrang, obwohl ich dabei riskiere, dass du mich dafür hasst."

Sirius schloss kurz die Augen. Irgendwie klang sein Vater so bestimmt, dass er kurz zweifelte, jemals von dieser Schule wieder fortzukommen. Aber das würde er schon. Er musste.

„Wenn du das Beste für mich willst, warum willst du mir ein Leben aufzwingen, das ich nicht führen will? Das mich unglücklich machen wird?"

„Es wird dich nicht unglücklich machen, Sirius", widersprach ihm sein Vater mild. „Es wird dich stolz machen. Du bist ein Black. Schäme dich deines Namen wegen nicht. Trage ihn mit Würde."

Sirius unterdrückte seine sich wieder aufkeimende Wut. Warum verstand sein Vater ihn nicht? Wollte er es nicht? _Konnte_ er es nicht? Was war so schwer daran, zu kapieren, dass ein Name gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte? Das es nur ein Name war, der gar nichts über die Person aussagte?

Verzweiflung kam zur Wut hinzu, stärker, als alles andere, und ließ ihn innerlich hilflos in der Luft schweben. Sie trug ihn irgendwo hin. Sirius erkannte nicht, wohin. Er sah nur, dass es dort dunkel war. Verzweiflung kannte kein Licht. Nur Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ein Synonym für Finsternis.

„Freust du dich denn nicht, dass ich einen ehrlichen Freund gefunden habe? Einen, dem es egal ist, welchen Namen ich trage und welches Blut in mir fließt, sondern der nur nach dem schaut, wie ich bin?", fragte Sirius seinen Vater; etwas Bitteres hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können. Es stach hervor, verfing sich in der Luft und hallte noch lange in seinen Ohren nach.

Sein Vater sah ihn lange an. Ernst und aufrichtig; alle Kälte, jegliche Autorität war für diesen Moment verschwunden. Die Wärme, die sonst immer in seinen Augen zu finden war, war wieder entfacht worden. „Natürlich freue ich mich für dich, Sirius", antwortete er mit sachter, rauer Stimme.

„Und warum willst mir dann diese Freundschaft zu ihm verbieten?", fuhr Sirius auf, noch ehe sein Vater fortfahren konnte. Verzweiflung kontrollierte ihn, die er zum Ausdruck brachte, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war.

„Weil ich dich vor einem tiefen Fall bewahren möchte, Sirius", sagte Mr Black ehrlich. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, in das eine gewisse Traurigkeit verwoben war. „Freundschaft schwächt, mein Sohn. Sie macht dich verletzlich. Sie macht dich erpressbar. Beende sie besser, solange du noch dazu befähigt bist. Solange du noch kannst."

„Aber was ist ein Leben schon wert, wenn man keine Freunde hat?"Sirius klang tonlos.

Er wusste, er würde lieber ein Leben mit, als ohne Freundschaft leben. James würde er niemals mehr missen wollen. Oder? Natürlich brachte es auch Probleme mit sich. Eine Menge Probleme, sogar. Schwierigkeiten, die er ohne James niemals gehabt hätte.

Das Lächeln seines Vaters verstärkte sich; es erreichte seine Augen und erhellte sie, ließ sie aufglitzern, wie Tautropfen im Morgenlicht. „Freunde findest du in der Familie. Dort findest du Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt. Denn dort findest du dasselbe Blut, das auch in deinen Adern fließt. Niemand wird sein eigenes Blut verraten; nur deiner Familie kannst du vertrauen."

Sirius schwieg. Er dachte schon längst nicht mehr an die möglichen Folgen seines vorhergegangen Zornesausbruch, an den Cruciatus, der ihm eigentlich bevorstand. Alles, woran er dachte, waren diese Worte.

Sie riefen Zweifel in ihm hoch, Zweifel, die ihm schon so oft gekommen waren und die ihm wohl noch lange Zeit kommen werden. Bis... bis er irgendwann gelernt hatte, mit etwas so Wertvollem, wie Freundschaft, umzugehen.

--

James saß noch immer in der Bibliothek, als Sirius am Nachmittag bei ihm aufkreuzte.

„Du hast dir vielleicht Zeit gelassen, Kumpel", meinte er und sah von den Vampirbüchern auf. Sein Gesicht glühte. „Du ahnst nicht, was ich herausgefunden habe?"

Sirius ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen, lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Beine auf die Tischplatte. „Was denn?"

James horchte kurz auf, als er diesen hohlen Unterton in Sirius' Stimme heraushörte und er fixierte ihn aufmerksam.

Sirius wirkte normal.

Das einzige, was anders war, waren die leisen Schatten in seinen Augen.

„Wie war es bei deinem Dad?", fragte James. Irgendetwas zog sich in seinem Magen zusammen. Hatte Sirius wieder den Cruciatus erleiden müssen?

„Ganz- ganz gut", antwortete Sirius neutral.

James war das Stocken nicht entgangen. „Hat er irgendwas gewittert?"

Sirius lächelte flüchtig; trotz der Mattheit glitt es hinauf zu seinen Augen und versuchte, die Schatten zu verdrängen. „Nee, glaub' nicht. Ich bin ausgetickt. Aber Dad ist ruhig geblieben."Er atmete schwer aus; frustriert. „Es ist nichts zu machen. Ich muss Durmstrang."

James nickte langsam. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Soll ich auch noch mal mit deinem Vater reden?"

Sirius überlegte. „Du musst eh demnächst gehen. Ich schätze, ein, zwei Tage werden sie dich hier noch erdulden, dann musst du gehen. Du kannst es ja mal versuchen, wenn du dich von ihm verabschiedest. Damit alles glaubhaft wird und er kein Misstrauen schöpft."

„Alles klar, das mache ich dann." James feixte. „Mir kann er ja zum Glück nichts antun."

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „So schlimm ist er nicht."

James zweifelte. Mr Black war für ihn ein intriganter Schwarzmagier der allerschlimmsten Sorte. Es musste so sein, wenn sogar blutrünstige, wahnssinnige Vampire hier einbrachen, um irgendwelche Artefakte zu stehlen.

„Und sag' lieber nichts, okay?", fügte Sirius etwas grob hinzu. „Ich läster' auch nicht über deine Eltern in ihren unschuldigen, blütenweißen Westen ab."

James wollte auffahren, als er etwas in Sirius' Augen aufglitzern sah. Er merkte, dass das Gespräch mit dessen Vater wohl recht ernst und schwierig gewesen war und schluckte seine Erwiderung runter. Außerdem wollte er seinem Kumpel ohnehin etwas ganz anderes erzählen.

Die Neuigkeiten, die er hatte, waren schließlich von erster Klasse. Zu brisant, um sie noch länger zu verschweigen. James erzählte Sirius, was er gelesen hatte. Die Worte sprudelten aus ihm hervor, er zeigte in hastigen Bewegungen Sirius die Textstellen und als er geendet hatte, musste er dringend nach Luft schnappen, weil er mehr geredet, denn geatmet hatte.

Sirius starrte auf den aufgeschlagenen Wälzer _Das große Buch der Vampire_. Nur langsam schaffte er es, seinen Blick davon abzuwenden; wie in Zeitlupe suchte er James' Augen.

James konnte jede Sekunde fühlen, jede einzelne, die sich in ihm einbrannte.

Pure Fassungslosigkeit beherrschte Sirius.

„Snape ist ein Halbvampir?", flüsterte er entgeistert.

James nickte heftig. „Ja. Er muss. Alles deutet darauf hin!"

Sirius starrte ihn noch immer an. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

James winkte ab. „Musst du aber. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape diesen Ring einfach nur _gefunden_ hat."

„Das wäre ein zu großer Zufall, als das Zufall sein könnte, was", meinte Sirius, schwach grinsend. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Heilige Scheiße, wenn das stimmt, dann..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, wusste offenbar nicht, was er sagen wollte. Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

James beobachtete ihn. „Weißt du, es würde vieles erklären, dass dieser Serpentys und Die Schlange ein- und dieselbe Person ist. Wenn das wahr ist, und es kann nichts anderes sein, als wahr, dann..."

„Dann lasse niemanden wissen, dass wir es herausgefunden haben", schloss Sirius den Satz mit rauer Stimme.

James stockte beunruhigt. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Dieser Gedanke war ihm noch nicht gekommen. „Du meinst--?"

Sirius nickte lahm. „Glaubst du, Die Schlange wäre erfreut, zu wissen, dass jemand ihr dunkles Geheimnis herausgefunden hat? Ein Vampir. Das Minsterium würde sich die Finger wund lecken, um _diese_ Information zu bekommen. Oder die Auroren."

James fühlte sich unwohl. Er begann, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen. „Meinst du, ich sollte es meinen Eltern sagen?"

Sirius sah ihn perplex an. „Was? Warum das denn?"

James runzelte die Stirn. „Na, sie sind Auroren."

Sirius schwieg, stierte ihn aber eindringlich an. „Weißt du, ich finde, es wäre besser, wenn wir dieses kleine Geheimnis erst einmal für uns behalten", meinte er schließlich.

„Aber Die Schlange wird niemals wissen, dass wir es herausgefunden haben. Der Vampir kennt uns noch nicht einmal", hielt James schroff dagegen. „Mir ist schon klar, dass er uns killen wird, wüsste er, dass wir es wissen. Aber er ahnt ja nichts."

„Wenn du es deinen Eltern sagst, werden sie es ihren Bossen weitersagen, nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius rhetorisch. „Serpentys wird davon doch Wind bekommen und alle aus dem Weg schaffen, die davon wissen."

James fröstelte kurz, aber er ignorierte es. „Du redest so, als hätte er überall seine Spione. Mom und Dad würden es als Geheiminformation weitergeben. Folglich dürfte es dann nur die Aurorenabteilung wissen."

Sirius schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und dachte offenbar nach. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen. „Ich finde, du solltest es trotzdem nicht deinen Eltern erzählen. Die Sache mit Vyperus hast du ihnen doch auch nicht erzählt."

„Aber das mit Vyperus ist doch was ganz anderes", protestierte James. „Davon müssen sie ja auch nichts wissen. Aber hiermit bietet sich eine Gelegenheit an, diesen Serpentys dingfest zu machen!"

Sirius lachte auf. „Er ist ein Vampir, James. Vampire lassen sich nicht so einfach überführen."

„Aber Die Schlange wird denken, dass noch niemand das Geheimnis weiß. Die Auroren wären im Vorteil. Und wie gesagt, Sirius – der Vampir kann nicht wissen, dass wir die Wahrheit über ihn herausgefunden haben. Er kennt uns noch nicht einmal."

Sirius blinzelte kurz. Dann schwang er seine Beine plötzlich von der Tischplatte, kippte seinen Stuhl in die normale Position und lehnte sich ein wenig über die Tischplatte zu James.

Er wirkte auf einmal sehr angespannt. Sein Blick flackerte und irgendetwas blitzte darin aus, was James alarmierte.

„Ist dir eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen", fing Sirius heiser an, „dass der Name ´Vyperus´ ebenfalls von der Bezeichnung ´Schlange´ abgeleitet werden kann?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Als Entschädigung dafür, dass ihr so lange auf den Teil sechs hattet warten müssen, ging es jetzt etwas schneller weiter. _

_Ich habe fünf Stunden in einer Nacht durchgeschrieben, dafür bekomme ich doch hoffentlich ein paar eurer Meinungen? :)_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird -- endlich, -grins- -- Kapitel fünfzehn sein. Eventuell mit ein paar Flashbacks, aber generell wird es dann mit dem dritten Schuljahr der Jungs weitergehen. _

_Zu Durmstrang gab es ja viele Bemerkungen von euch – lasst euch überraschen :)_

_Und wieder mal **grooooooooooooooßen DANK** an meine lieben, lieben, Reviewer, ihr seid die besten Schätze auf Erden -strahl-_

_Und danke auch, dass ihr Geduld mit mir habt, wenn es manchmal so lange mit 'nem Update dauert, wie beim letzten Mal._


	23. Eine Schule aus Schnee

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**15. Kapitel **

Eine Schule aus Schnee

* * *

„_Die Seele eines Reinbluts:  
__Wir sind arrogant.  
__Wir sind eitel.  
__Wir manipulieren.  
__Wir sind egoistisch.  
__Und wir lieben unsere Kinder."  
__  
_- unbekannt

Durmstrang war eine mächtige Festung, gehauen aus Schnee. Die weißen Mauern ragten majestätisch in die Höhe, das milde Sonnenlicht ließ sie auffunkeln und bot ein eindrucksvolles Farbenspiel faszinierender Lichtbrechungen.

Durmstrang hatte vier Türme, einen gewaltigen Graben, der sich um die hohe Außenmauer zog und eine schwere Ziehbrücke, die nur durch Zauberei heruntergelassen werden konnte. Im Augenblick war sie es, damit die schwarzen Kutschen mit den Pferden sie passieren konnten.

Dahinter wand sich ein breiter Eisweg die Anhöhe hinauf zur Burg, bis er vor einem großen Tor endete. Auch der Eingang war aus Schnee. _Alles_ war aus Schnee. Der Vorhof dahinter mündete an einer großen, breiten Treppe. Das weiße Eingangstor besaß einen Türklopfer, der wie ein Schlangenkopf geformt war. Zwei schwarze Juwelen bildeten die Augen.

Sirius fühlte sich von ihnen beobachtet, als er durch das Tor schritt und die riesige Eingangshalle betrat. Schüler strömten an ihm vorbei, in kleinen Gruppen, miteinander redend, ohne ihn zu beachten. Alles Kinder aus reichen, reinblütigen Familien.

So weiß Durmstrang von außen war, so hell der verzauberte Schnee in der Sonne glitzerte, so dunkel war es von innen. Die portraitbehangenen Wände und der Boden bestanden aus schwarzen, großen Blocksteinen, an der Decke waren Malereien, welche einen Teil der bulgarischen Geschichte erzählte. Jede Halle und jeder Raum in Durmstrang hatte solche Wände, Böden und Decken. Kronleuchter und Fackelhalter waren aus Silber; das Licht war golden.

Sirius erinnerte sich noch an die Textpassage aus dem Buch über Durmstrang, die Regulus ihm gezeigt hatte.

Durmstrang war im elften Jahrhundert von zwei Zauberern namens Ivan Alexander Vesperugo und Andreyj Greyan gegründet worden. Es gab somit zwei Häuser in der Schule, welche im Ost- und Westturm lagen. Das Haus im Osten trug Ivans Wappen der Fledermaus und das Haus im Süden Andreyjs Wappen. Es war ein Falke. Beide Wappen waren untermalt mit zwei gekreuzten Schwertern, die mit Blut beklebt waren. Die Gründer hatten den Schnee so verzaubert, dass er niemals schmelzen würde; die Mauern daraus waren fest und schimmerten schon beinahe in einem blassen Blau, Kristallen gleich. Beide Zauberer entstammten aus alten Familien, die ebenso reinblütig wie schwarzmagisch waren und hatten von Beginn an _Die Dunklen Künste_ unterrichtet. Auch in Durmstrang gab es sieben Schuljahre.

Ein älterer Junge um die siebzehn kam auf Sirius zu. Er hatte dunkelblondes Haar und grüngraue, fröhliche Augen und trug die dunkle Schuluniform mit einem kleinen Wappen des Hauses des Falken über seinem Herzen. Darüber schimmerte eine silbrige Plakette.

„Du musst Sirius Black sein, nicht wahr", begrüßte er ihn freundlich. Er war etwa zwei Köpfe größer als Sirius und schlank.

Sirius nickte nur.

„Ich bin damit beauftragt worden, dich in die Esshalle zu begleiten", fuhr der Junge mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fort. „Dort findet auch die Auswahl statt, in welches Haus du eingeteilt werden wirst."

„Ah ja." Wie in Hogwarts. Aber Sirius bezweifelte, dass Durmstrang einen alten Filzhut dafür hatte.

Das Grinsen des Jungen wurde breit. „Ich bin Ian Domovic. Schulsprecher von Durmstrang."

Er drehte sich um und Sirius blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Die Halle war groß, zwei lange, rechtwinklige Tische standen dort, an welchen sich die Schüler der beiden Häuser aufteilten. Sie waren in den Farben schwarz-dunkelgrün und schwarz-dunkelrot gehalten. Ganz vorne stand auf einer Anhöhe der Lehrertisch; davor war ein niedriger Tisch, an dem eine rothaarige, erwachsene Hexe mit hellbraunen Augen und Spitzhut stand. In ihrer Nähe bildeten die Erstklässler eine disziplinierte Reihe. Goldenes Fackellicht erhellte den Raum.

Ian deutete Sirius an, sich zu den Erstklässlern zu stellen. Zum Einteilungsritual sagte er nichts, denn er verschwand zum Tisch auf der linken Seite.

Sirius stieß einen langen Atem aus und ging genervt zu der Reihe der Erstklässler; er würde vor ihnen eingeteilt werden.

Der Schulleiter Xristo Stoikov erhob sich, ein Zauberer mit dunklen Haaren, blauen, durchdringenden Augen und blasser Haut. Er hatte ein markantes Kinn und eine etwas zu lange Nase. Die Lippen waren dünn, die Gesichtszüge aristokratisch. Er strahlte Autorität aus, und ohne, dass er ein Wort hatte sagen müssen, verstummte es in der Halle.

„Ich begrüße Sie alle im Namen der Schule und hoffe auf ein erfolgreiches, neues Schuljahr", fing er mit kühler, strenger Stimme an. Sein herrschaftlicher Blick glitt durch die Halle. „Allen voran gebührt mein Gruß den Erstklässlern und Neuzugängen, denen ich einen guten Start in Durmstrang wünsche." Er lächelte flüchtig. „Möge die Auswahl beginnen."

Stoikov setzte sich wieder hin; Applaus durchbrach die Stille, der jedoch schnell wieder verebbte.

Die Hexe am Tisch rollte eine Pergamentrolle auseinander und rief den ersten Namen aus.

„Black, Sirius!"

Sirius ging zu ihr hin und wartete gespannt ab, was nun passieren würde. Aus der Nähe erkannte er, dass auf dem niedrigen Tisch aus schwarzem Elfenbein die Wappen beider Häuser nebeneinander eingeritzt waren und silbern leuchteten.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Die Hexe hatte plötzlich einen Dolch in der Hand und sah Sirius auffordernd an.

Dieser starrte zurück.

Ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte die Hexe sein rechtes Handgelenk ergriffen, den weiten, langen Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe zurückgeschlagen und mit dem Dolch quer über seine blasse Haut geschnitten. Sie hielt seine Hand über den Tisch.

Sirius spürte einen Stich, er sog matt die Luft ein, wollte sich losreißen, aber die Hexe hielt seinen Arm fest umklammert. Sein Blut tropfte auf die Platte.

Als der erste Tropfen auf den Tisch fiel, verdunkelten sich die goldenen Fackeln ein wenig. Bei jedem weiteren Tropfen wurde es dämmriger.

Der Junge vergaß seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien und verfolgte den Ablauf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er spürte den eisernen Griff um sein Handgelenk gar nicht mehr, sondern beobachtete, wie sein rotes Blut auf der Tischplatte begann, sich zu verformen, zu gleiten.

Gebannt nahm er wahr, wie es in das Symbol des Falken rann, das Silber mit dem Rot überdeckte und aufschimmerte. Ein sanftes Flüstern schien durch die Halle zu raunen, widerhallend, undeutlich, in einer alten Sprache, scheinbar immer wieder dasselbe Wort wiederholend.

Sirius war kalt.

„Das Haus des Falken, gegründet von Andreyj Greyan!", rief die Hexe, ehe Sirius es überhaupt realisieren konnte.

Der von vorne rechte Tisch brach in laute Jubelrufe aus.

Das Licht wurde wieder heller.

Dann legte sie ihren Zauberstab auf seine Wunde, murmelte etwas und seine Verletzung heilte, bis auf eine feine, kaum wahrnehmbare Narbe.

Sie deutete lächelnd auf den schwarz-dunkelgrünen Tisch, wo sich auch Ian hingesetzt hatte.

Sirius ging zu dem Tisch des Falken; lachende Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen. Er setzte sich irgendwo in der Mitte hin, ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und starrte auf die Innenseite seines rechten Handgelenks.

Ein Becher stand vor ihm und ein silberner Krug goss ihm durch einen Zauber automatisch etwas ein.

Der feine, waagerechte Stich in seiner blassen Haut war noch rötlich; die Wunde brannte. Erst jetzt spürte Sirius, wie sein Puls raste.

Blut.

Durmstrang teilte die Schüler mit ihrem Blut in eines der beiden Häuser ein.

Blut war immer die Grundsubstanz der Schwarzen Magie. Irgendwie fühlte Sirius sich so, als hätte er sich unausweichlich mit der dunklen Schule verbunden, seinen Pakt mir ihr besiegelt, da er seine Einschulung mit seinem eigenen Blut unterschrieben hatte.

Ungläubig konnte er seinen Blick nicht mehr von der Verletzung wenden.

„Die Wunde wird bis auf eine feine Narbe verblassen", drang eine leicht amüsierte Mädchenstimme an sein Ohr.

Sirius sah auf und blickte geradewegs in zwei sturmgraue, große Augen mit langen, schwarzen Wimpern.

Das Mädchen saß ihm gegenüber; sie war in seinem Alter. Ihre dunklen, langen Locken hatte sie sorgfältig mit einer diamantenbesetzten Spange hochgesteckt, ihr Gesicht war hell und fein geschnitten. Sie hatte eine Stupsnase, etwas zu dünne, geschminkte Lippen. Sie lächelte und entblößte eine Reihe von Zähnen; ihre Eckzähne waren spitz und ein wenig schief. Es gab ihr etwas Vampirisches.

Sirius grinste unterdrückt. Wahrscheinlich fand er das nur, weil er aufgrund der letzten Erlebnisse mit einem Vampir durch und durch paranoid geworden war.

„Durmstrang verunstaltet also meinen Körper, ohne mich vorzuwarnen und ohne meine Erlaubnis", entgegnete er cool, ein wenig höhnisch. „Ich sollte Stoikov verklagen."

Ein Junge links neben ihm prustete eine rote Flüssigkeit quer über den Tisch, nachdem er einen Schluck aus einem Becher genommen hatte. Er lachte und hätte sich wohl wahrscheinlich verschluckt, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig ausgespuckt hätte.

„Iiiihhh, Alan, du Schwein!", kreischte ein Mädchen auf, die ein paar Spritzer abbekommen hatte.

Aber Alan bekam es kaum mit, denn er lachte weiterhin. Es war ein ansteckendes Lachen, so dass Sirius ihn belustigt anschaute.

Mehrere Schüler sahen bereits zu ihnen herüber, während die Auswahl der Erstklässler weiter verlief, das Licht sich verdunkelte, das Flüstern erschallte und das Dämmerlicht langsam heller wurde. Dunkel. Hell. Dunkel. Hell.

„Alan...", fing das Mädchen mit den grauen Augen entnervt an. „Hör' auf zu lachen."

Alan hatte offenkundig Schwierigkeiten damit, dem nachzukommen.

Auch er war in Sirius' Alter, hatte strohblondes, sorgfältig aus der Stirn gekämmtes Haar und blassblaue Augen. Seine Haut war vom Sommer leicht gebräunt, der Nasenrücken ein wenig verbrannt, was ihm etwas Verwegenes gab. Er hatte ein paar Sommersprossen.

„Siebzig Galleonen kriegst du, wenn du _das_ Stoikov ins Gesicht sagst", lachte der Blondschopf und strahlte Sirius aus seinen hellen Augen an. Sie funkelten heiter.

Sirius horchte auf. „Wieso, flieg' ich dann etwa von der Schule?", fragte er und bemühte sich um einen unbekümmerten Ton.

Er hatte vom Schulleiter nicht viel gehört, wusste also nicht, inwiefern er Ungezogenheit duldete.

Jubel brach am Tisch aus; einer der Erstklässler war einer der ihren geworden.

Das Mädchen schüttelte indes den Kopf. „So schnell fliegt hier keiner."

Sirius starrte sie unbehaglich an. „Ah, nein?" Die Wörter zog er gedehnt in die Länge.

„Nö." Alan grinste das Mädchen an. „Aber ich würde zu gerne Stoikovs Gesicht sehen, wenn unser Neuer ihm einen solchen Spruch bringt"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Stoikov würde ihn fertig machen."

„Ist er so scheiße drauf?", erkundigte Sirius sich, Hoffnung schöpfend.

„Er ist ein Albtraum", behauptete Alan rigoros. „Ein Freak."

Wieder Jubel. Sirius nahm ihn schon gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Ach was", lächelte das Mädchen. „Stoikov duldet bloß keinen Ungehorsam. Er verlangt den allerhöchsten Respekt und eiserne Disziplin. Wer sich daran nicht hält, wird bestraft. Aber...", ihre grauen Augen fixierten Sirius, in ihnen lag eine kühle Ernsthaftigkeit, „er ist niemals ungerecht."

„Ich bin übriges Alan de Maurice", stellte sich der Blonde vor und hielt Sirius die Hand hin.

Er schlug ein. „Sirius Black."

„Und das ist Mina Kisic."

Sirius nickte dem Mädchen zu, die ihn dezent anlächelte. Etwas Unleserliches lag in ihrem Blick, etwas Nachdenkliches, ungreifbar und flüchtig, wie schnelle Schatten.

„Was hast du angestellt?"

Es war soeben dämmrig in der Halle.

Sirius blinzelte Alan an. „Was?"

Alan grinste breit. „Na, du warst vorher sicher in Hogwarts, oder? Was hast du angestellt, dass sie dich nicht mehr wollten?"

Ich bin nicht geflogen", stellte Sirius richtig. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Meine Eltern hielten Hogwarts plötzlich nicht mehr für gut."

„Ah, okay. Na, hier bist du in bester Reinblut-Gesellschaft." Alan lachte.

Sirius musterte ihn genau. Irgendwie hatte er leichten Sarkasmus in dessen Stimme herausgehört. Schwach nur, beinahe illusionär.

„Jah", entgegnete er lahm. Er wich Alans Blick nicht aus, sah in diese blassblauen Augen, als er mit einem bedächtigen Unterton in der Stimme fortfuhr. „Was wäre die Welt nur ohne uns Reinblüter." Er grinste leicht, irgendwie schattenhaft, nahm seinen Becher in die Hand und deutete an, Alan zuzuprosten.

„Ein dunkles, leeres Nichts", gab Sirius sich selbst zur Antwort, jegliche Frustration verbannend, um sich nicht zu verraten.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, den Becher mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung herumzudrehen und auf die Tischplatte zu stellen als Zeichen für seine Ablehnung gegen das stolze Denken der Reinblüter. Er war hier zwar inmitten unter ihnen, gefangen in eine Art Schlangengrube, aber... wenn er rausgeworfen werden sollte, sollte er möglichst früh damit anfangen, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Alan hob ebenfalls seinen Becher an, Sirius ein wenig verwirrt anschauend; Mina hatte ihren längst erhoben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, wie Mina ihm zuprostete, das Kinn hochgereckt.

„Auf die Reinblütigkeit", lächelte sie. Stolz war in ihren Augen entflammt.

Die Tischnachbarn bemerkten es und hoben nun auch ihre Becher an.

_Perfekt._

Vorne standen nur noch drei Erstklässler; es wurde gerade wieder hell, der Junge war ins Haus der Fledermaus eingewiesen wurden.

Sirius warf Mina einen Blick zu, schaute kurz in die Runde, ehe er wieder Alan fixierte. „Auf die Reinblütigkeit."

Einige wiederholten es, setzten ihre Becher an und nahmen einen Schluck.

Sirius' Lächeln wurde lauernd. Dann drehte er seinen Becher in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung um und stellte ihn kopfüber auf den Tisch.

Die Jungen und Mädchen, die in der Nähe saßen, starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Alan sog die Luft ein. Minas Augen hatten sich verengt. Fassungslosigkeit flackerte in ihnen auf, gefolgt von Enttäuschung. Dann blieb nur noch Zorn zurück.

Sirius sah lässig und mit einem leichten Grinsen auf die Lippen in die Runde. „Gibt's ein Problem?", erkundigte er sich herausfordernd.

Der letzte Erstklässler verbündete sich soeben durch Blut mit dem Haus der Fledermaus. Das Dämmerlicht erhellte sich langsam wieder. Die meisten am Tisch des Falkenhauses bekamen es nicht mit. Ihr Interesse war auf Sirius gerichtet.

„Ein Rebell, he", stellte Alan ausdruckslos fest.

„Nun ist mir klar, warum deine Eltern dich auf eine Eliteschule, wie Durmstrang geschickt haben", meinte Mina kalt. Ein harter Zug lag um ihren Mund. „Damit du dich daran erinnerst, _wer_ und _was_ du bist."

Sirius blitzte sie aus schwarzen Augen an. „Da liegst du richtig, Kisic", antwortete er boshaft. „Allerdings _habe_ _ich nicht_ vergessen, wer und was ich bin." Er lächelte arrogant, machte eine kurze Pause, um die volle Aufmerksamkeit der meisten am Tisch zu erhalten. Er sah Mina provozierend an. „Es ist mir nur... _scheißegal_."

Mina presste ihre Lippen zusammen und funkelte ihn an. In ihren grauen Augen blitzte es vor unterdrückter Wut. „Treib' es nicht zu weit, Black", zischte sie.

Sirius lachte. „Und was, wenn doch?"

Mina blieb ernst. Wie Spiegelsplitter wirkten ihre grauen Pupillen im glitzernden Zorn; geschliffen scharf war der Ausdruck, der in Kälte geboren worden war. „Dann wirst du es bereuen."

Sirius breitete seine Arme ein wenig aus, einer einladenden Geste gleich. „Nur zu, Kisic. Glaubst du etwa, du oder deine Reinblutfreunde können mich einschüchtern?"

Mina sprang auf, vier, fünf weitere taten es ihr nach. Zwei von ihnen, beides Jungen, richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Sirius, der im selben Moment den seinen gezogen hatte und damit auf das Mädchen zielte.

Schuldirektor Stoikov hatte sich erhoben, um noch eine kurze Rede zu halten, als er auf die aufgeregten Schüler des Hauses des Falken aufmerksam wurde und seinen strengen Blick auf sie richtete.

„Setzen", befahl er schlicht, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen, was los war.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich Sirius und den anderen zu.

„Setz' dich, Mann, setz' dich!", zischte Alan dem Jungen zu.

Sirius aber starrte nur Mina aus verengten Augen an. Sie schaute zurück; keiner von beiden schien nachgeben zu wollen.

Dann aber brach Mina den Blickkontakt, sah flüchtig zu Stoikov, lächelte abbittend und setzte sich. Die anderen, die mit ihr aufgestanden waren, ließen sich ebenfalls wieder auf die Sitzplätze sinken und Alan packte Sirius am Ärmel und zog ihn auf die Bank zurück.

„Spinnst du?", wisperte Alan.

Sirius reagierte nicht. Er lächelte flüchtig, zufrieden damit, dass der Schulleiter diese kleine Szene mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir können das nach dem Essen gerne regeln", meinte er und sah Mina und ein paar andere der Reihe nach an.

Minas Augen versprühten Blitze. „Dessen kannst du dir sicher sein, Black", presste sie grimmig hervor.

Als Stoikov noch einen weiteren ermahnenden Blick zu ihnen schickte, begann Mina, Sirius zu ignorieren, wohl, um nicht weiter unangenehm aufzufallen.

Stoikov begann, die Schüler noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass Durmstrang eine Eliteschule sei, in der Gehorsam und Disziplin herrschten, daran, dass es Regeln gab, die niemand brechen durfte, und nannte den Schulsprecher und die Vertrauensschüler beim Namen. Anschließend wünschte er allen einen guten Abend und ließ das Essen durch einen Zauber servieren.

Sirius konzentrierte sich auf das Essen, die feindseligen Blicke der anderen auf sich spürend. Doch es wurde viel geredet und gelacht an dem Tisch, so dass der Vorfall von vorhin beinahe unwirklich wirkte. So, als hätte er niemals stattgefunden.

„Sag' mal, bist du irgendwie lebensmüde?", hörte er Alan leise fragen.

Er sah kurz zur Seite; blassblaue Augen schauten ihn entgeistert an.

Sirius grinste kurz. „Ich dachte mir, ich sorge nur ein wenig für Aufruhr", sagte er achselzuckend.

Alan starrte ihn an. Sein strohblondes Haar schimmerte im goldenen Licht. „Warum? Sie werden dich alle hassen und fertig machen wollen." Sein Blick wurde eindringlich, seine Stimme senkte er zu einem Flüstern herab. „Sie alle sind Kinder aus alten, reinblütigen Familien. Sie sind stolz darauf und sehen es als ihre Ehre und Pflicht, das reine Blut zu verehren und zu beschützen, jene zu bekämpfen, die unrein sind oder dieses Heiligtum verraten."

Sirius hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Sein Grinsen war längst verblasst. „Du sprichst von ihnen", bemerkte er tonlos. „Aber nicht von dir."

Alans Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. „Um mich geht es hierbei auch nicht, Sirius", entgegnete er frostig. „Es geht um dich. Und darum, dass du es dir offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dich mit der ganzen Schule anzulegen."

Sirius zwinkerte. Sein Lächeln war wieder da. Verwegen und wagemutig. Es erreichte seine Augen, ließ sie auffunkeln im edlen Fackellicht der schwarzmagischen Schule. „Du solltest dir keine Sorgen um jemanden machen, der ein Blutsverräter zu sein scheint", meinte er schlicht. Er wurde sarkastisch. „Das ziemt sich nicht für einen würdevollen Reinblüter."

Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Essen.

Alan sagte nichts mehr. Er hatte Sirius noch für einige Augenblicke nachdenklich gemustert, ehe er angefangen hatte, sich mit einem Jungen zu unterhalten, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.

Sirius merkte, dass hier niemand aufstehen durfte, bis das Signal dafür gegeben wurde. Als sie endlich gehen durften, erhob er sich als erster. Der Schulsprecher Ian kam ihm schon entgegen, als eine dunkle Stimme von hinten an sein Ohr drang.

„Black?"

Sirius drehte sich um und war mit dem Schulleiter konfrontiert.

„Ja, Professor?"

Die blauen, durchdringenden Augen fixierten die von Sirius. Herrschaftlich war der Ausdruck in ihnen, befehlend. Kompromisslos. „Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen sprechen. Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro."

Sirius unterdrückte noch gerade rechtzeitig ein Grinsen. Er vermutete, es war wegen der Szene von vorhin.

Stoikov sah kurz in die Runde, maß Mina und Alan. „De Maurice. Mitkommen."

Alan riss die Augen auf, sprang aber hastig auf. „Wieso denn, Sir?", wagte er protestierend zu fragen. „Ich habe nichts angestellt, Sir. Und hier wurde vorhin sowieso nicht gestritten. Ein kleines Missverständnis, Sir." Er lachte arglos.

Stoikov starrte ihn finster an. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für's Lügen, de Maurice", schnarrte er barsch. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Und ich sagte, _mitkommen_."

Alan ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sir, ja, Sir", murmelte er.

Sirius schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. So schlimm konnte es nicht werden, zumal Alan vorhin sitzen geblieben war. Eigentlich hätte Mina mitkommen müssen.

Eigenartig.

Stoikov war bereits an ihnen mit schnellen, aber würdevollen Schritten vorbeigegangen und Alan beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

Sirius schlenderte gelassen hinter ihnen her. Er brauchte nicht zu hetzen. Schließlich musste er alles darauf anlegen, bei dem strengen Schulleiter in Ungnade zu fallen.

-

Peter ging mit James und Remus soeben aus der Großen Halle. Sie hatten zu Abend gegessen und die Einsortierung der Erstklässler mit nur mäßigem Interesse verfolgt. Gesprächsthema Nummer eins war Sirius. Wie bei allen in der Schule.

Die wildesten Gerüchte gingen herum.

Es hieß, Sirius Black sei von Drachenreitern entführt worden und seine Eltern hatten jenen Feinden im Namen Englands den Krieg erklärt. Dann sagte man sich, Sirius sei untergetaucht, weil er nichts mehr mit seiner Familie zu tun haben wollte und würde sich nun als Gangster in der Unterwelt durchschlagen. Es folgten Nachreden darüber, wie Regulus seinen Bruder irgendwo eingesperrt habe, um selbst das Erbe der Blacks antreten zu können, sowie, dass Sirius sich einer ominösen Sekte angeschlossen hätte, die Hogwarts demnächst angreifen und besetzen wollte. Als James einmal einigen Hufflepuffs erklärte, Sirius sei einfach nur nach Durmstrang geschickt worden, weil seine Eltern die Gesellschaft dort vorzögen, war er nur ausgelacht worden.

James, der es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn ihn jemand auslachte, hatte ein paar der Hufflepuffs kurzerhand verhext. Allerdings war er von Moody, Bruder von Alastor Moody, Hauslehrer Slytherins und Professor in Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste, erwischt worden, der dem Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen fünfzehn Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Peter konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Sirius in Durmstrang war. Hoffentlich schaffte er es, dort rauszufliegen. Er fand es eine sehr drastische Maßnahme von Mr Black, Sirius gleich auf eine andere Schule zu schicken. Und er fand es bedauerlich, trotz der Tatsache, dass Sirius manchmal recht grob und unfair zu ihm gewesen war. Aber Sirius war beliebt. Wie James konnte er gut zaubern und schützte ihn, Peter, vor den Attacken der anderen.

Und er war ein Black. Obwohl er ständig Streit mit den Slytherins suchte, herrschte dort eine Art Respekt zwischen ihnen, der darauf beruhte, dass er und die Slytherins alle reinblütig waren. Aus alten, adligen Zaubererfamilien stammten. Sie Großes erben würden.

Mit Sirius zusammen konnte man zwar in unendlich viele Schwierigkeiten geraten, doch trotz allem hatte Peter sich immer auf der sicheren Seite gefühlt.

Wie bei James, der mit den Slytherins eine solche Hassbeziehung führte, dass selbst McGonagall am Verzweifeln war.

Peter wusste, dass James für einige Tage bei Sirius gewesen war, doch er hatte nicht viel von diesem Aufenthalt erzählt bekommen. James wechselte immer zufällig das Thema oder tat, als hätte er Fragen darüber nicht gehört. Offenbar hatten Sirius und James einige Geheimnisse, die sie nicht mit Remus und ihm teilen wollten.

Peter hatte es schon in den Ferien bemerkt, als er sich zweimal mit Remus und James getroffen hatte. Und er war sehr gekränkt darüber. Sie waren doch Freunde. Freunde erzählten sich doch einander alles, vertrauten einander. Warum also verheimlichte James ihnen so ziemlich alles, was er im Hause Black so erlebt hatte?

Die beiden Jungs mussten dort einiges erlebt hatten. Denn James hatte erzählt, dass sie durch Zufall herausgefunden hatten, dass Severus Snape ein Halbvampir sei – Sohn des Untoten Vyperus.

Durch Zufall.

Solche Dinge fand man aber nicht einfach so heraus.

Peter war davon überzeugt, dass etwas passiert war, jedoch James es ihnen nicht erzählen wollte.

Auch, dass Snape ein Halbvampir war, fand Peter zunächst unglaubwürdig, aber da Remus es glaubte, tat er es auch. Er hatte es zunächst einfach nicht glauben wollen. Wieso wurden Halbvampire auf Hogwarts zugelassen? Nun, hatte er sich selbst zur Antwort gegeben, Werwölfe wurden es auch. Und vielleicht wusste Dumbledore von Snapes Herkunft ja nichts.

Remus hatte erzählt, dass Halbvampire keine Gefahr darstellten. Sie würden nur etwas länger leben, als gewöhnliche Menschen, sie würden Blut faszinierend finden, davon aber nicht abhängig sein, sie würden die Nacht lieben und die Sonne meiden, obwohl sie ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen konnte. Und Halbvampire würden Schwarze Magie anziehend finden. Faszinierend.

Remus erzählte auch, dass Werwölfe die natürlichen Feinde der Vampire waren. Warum das aber so war, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

Sie waren natürlich alle der Meinung, dass jener Junge damals im Verbotenen Wald Snape gewesen war und der Slytherin somit versucht hatte, ihnen das Leben zu retten, als der Vampir sie angegriffen hatte.

Aber warum? Snape hasste sie. Hatte er sie schon damals gehasst? Oder hatte er sie schützen wollen, einfach nur, weil sie Schüler Hogwarts' gewesen waren?

James hatte gemutmaßt, dass er es um seines Vaters willen getan hatte. Weil Remus ein Werwolf war.

Peter hatte dagegen gehalten, dass Snape jedoch nicht wusste, dass Remus einer war.

James hatte mürrisch abgewinkt. Dann sei Snape eben auf Drogen gewesen, hatte er ihn angefahren.

Peter hatte erkannt, dass James den Gedanken, in Snapes Schuld zu stehen, nicht ertrug und hatte das Thema nie wieder angeschnitten.

Im Nachhinein fiel ihm vieles auf, was auf eine Verwandtschaft zwischen Snape und Vyperus hindeutete. Das Aussehen. Die Blässe. Diese dunkle Aura...

„Drei Monate ohne Sirius", sagte Remus gerade, als sie durch die geflügelte Tür der Großen Halle gingen und den breiten Flur betraten. „Es wird komisch sein."

„Ja", sagte James niedergeschlagen. „Es wird richtiggehend scheiße und langweilig werden."

Peter sah ihn verletzt von der Seite an. „Wir sind doch auch da", meinte er tröstend.

James schaute auf und lächelte schwach. „Hm, ja. Wäre ja sonst noch heftiger..."

Peter lächelte zurück. Er wollte soeben etwas erwidern, als eine kühle, arrogante Stimme zu ihnen drang.

„Sieh an, sieh an, die Überbleibsel der einst unzertrennlichen Rumtreiber-Clique."

Peter drehte sich herum, ebenso wie James und Remus, und sah drei Slytherins, die gemächlich auf sie zugeschlendert kamen.

Es war Evan Rosier, der gesprochen hatte, in Begleitung von Severus Snape und Thomas Mulciber.

„Halt deine Fresse, Bastard", entgegnete James barsch und zog bereits seinen Zauberstab. Seine braunen Augen funkelten aufgebracht.

Peter ging das alles viel zu schnell, er wich ein wenig zurück, zog aber auch den seinen.

Remus und die Slytherins kamen ihnen nach.

„Wo habt ihr Black gelassen?", erkundigte sich Mulciber hämisch. „Hat er es nicht mehr mit euch ausgehalten und hat sich davon gemacht?" Er lachte dreckig.

„Ich wäre auch davongelaufen, wenn ich in dem stinkenden Gryffindorhaus hätte wohnen müssen", fügte Rosier hämisch hinzu. „Mit all' den schmutzigen Schlammblütern kann man es ja auch nicht aushalten."

Snape grinste breit und boshaft. „Ich gebe Black eine Woche in Durmstrang", meinte er mit seiner öligen Stimme und gab damit zu, dass er der einfachen, ehrlichen Durmstrang-Version Glauben schenkte. „Dann wird er nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben wollen."

James schnaubte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß Sirius, was Freundschaft bedeutet, Snivellus", zischte er aggressiv. „Und Freundschaft findet man nicht im Blut."

Snape winkte lässig ab, seine dunklen Augen fixierten James. „Immer noch in deinen Traumwelten gefangen, Potter?"

„Vielleicht ist Black ja auch zu den Walpurgisrittern gegangen", behauptete Rosier grienend. „Hab' gehört, dort bekommt man erstklassige Privatausbildung."

Peter merkte, wie James' Miene sich verdüsterte. Schatten huschten über seine braune Iris und machte sie schwarz. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Vielleicht hat Black ja auch nur Freundschaft mit Vampiren geschlossen und ist mit ihnen in die Unterwelt gegangen, um dort sein Unwesen zu treiben", presste James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor; trotz seiner Wut war sein Sarkasmus nicht zu überhören.

Snape schien einzufrieren und starrte James an.

Dieser lächelte kalt zurück, den Zorn versuchend zu unterdrücken.

Mulciber und Rosier lachten nur.

„Ja, vielleicht, Potter."

„Und dann wird er wieder herkommen und euch alle umnieten", fügte James geflissentlich hinzu.

Die beiden Slytherins hörten auf zu lachen und wurden wieder wütend. Snape gewann seine Fassung wieder zurück.

James schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Na, was ist? Bereit für ein Duell, ihr Spinner?"

„Was weißt du schon über Vampire, Potter?", rief Snape nun höhnisch, ohne auf die Herausforderung einzugehen. „Als ob Vampire sich mit jemanden, wie Black abgeben würden."

James legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und maß Snape mit undeutbaren Blicken. Er ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte, in seinen Augen herrschte die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Peter wartete gespannt ab, was sein Freund antworten würde. Er selbst hörte nur zu. So, wie Remus.

James und Sirius waren es immer gewesen, die redeten, provozierten und rumpöbelten. Remus und Peter sahen immer nur zu, standen hinter ihnen, bereit, sie zu unterstützten, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Vielleicht weiß ich ja mehr über Vampire, als du denkst, Snivellus", antwortete James lauernd.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Gar nichts weißt du."

Seine Stimme war so kalt und gefährlich, dass Peter schauderte.

James zielte mittlerweile mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Snapes Brust.

„Sollen wir wetten, Snape?", fragte er tückisch, mit falscher Sanftheit. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seine Stimme Lügen.

Mulciber grinste breit. Er wusste nicht, worum es hier ging, von daher nahm er es unbekümmert hin. „Wetten sind immer gut! Nimm' an, Snape!"

„Um was willst du wetten, Arschloch?", wollte Rosier barsch wissen.

„Mit euch habe ich nicht geredet", meinte James nur lässig, ohne Snape aus den Augen zu lassen.

Snape stieß derweil einen langen Atem aus. Er hatte nicht mit einer Konfrontation über Vampire gerechnet, das merkte Peter. Er versuchte zwar nichts von seinem Schock nach außen dringen zu lassen, aber die übertrieben aufrechte Haltung, das leicht vorgeschobene Kinn und die etwas zusammengepressten Lippen verrieten seine Unruhe.

Peter entging nichts. Er war gut im Beobachten. Er beobachtete immer, während James und Sirius ihre verbalen Kämpfe und physischen Prügeleien austrugen.

In Snapes dunklen Augen loderte es. „Wie wäre es mit einem Besuch in der Kapelle im Verbotenen Wald?", schlug er hinterlistig vor. „Wer verliert, geht allein dorthin und muss sich eine ganze Nacht ohne Zauberstab darin einschließen."

Peter blieb die Spucke weg. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Snape an. Welch' Dreistigkeit in Person er doch war. Jene Kapelle im Wald war eine von Vyperus' Zufluchten. Verstecken. Und er als dessen Sohn hatte selbstverständlich nichts zu fürchten, wenn er verlor. James hingegen würde damit seinen Tod hinaufbeschwören.

Allerdings wusste James sehr wohl etwas über Vampire, wie es schien. Sie alle wussten immerhin, dass Snape Sohn eines Vampirs war. Somit hätte James so oder so gewonnen.

James musterte Snape nachdenklich. Dann lächelte er flüchtig. Siegesgewissheit schwang darin mit, so stark, dass seine Augen zu leuchten begannen.

Snape wurde misstrauisch. Seine ganze Haltung sprach es aus. Sein Blick flackerte. Auch er hielt noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf James gerichtet, so, wie Rosier und Mulciber.

„Nun, Snivellus", begann James süffisant, „ein interessanter Vorschlag für jemanden, der mit einem-"

„Was ist denn hier los?", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein.

Ein wenig schleppend, auf jeden Fall arrogant.

Regulus Black. Sirius' Bruder.

Peter sah, wie er sich hinter den Slytherins näherte und mit einem interessierten Blick in die Runde schaute, als er sich neben Snape stellte. Er war in Begleitung zweier Jungen, die recht bullig und stark aussahen. Sie wirkten wie seine Leibwächter.

Peter konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Regulus war hochnäsig genug für derartiges.

„Nichts, was dich angeht, Kleiner", winkte Mulciber unwirsch ab.

Regulus' Augen verengten sich unmerklich. Der anmaßende Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Pupillen verhärtete sich, machte der Kälte bereitwillig Platz.

„Wenn Freunde aus meinem Haus sich mit dem Abschaum Gryffindors streiten wollen, werde ich euch meine Unterstützung anbieten, anstatt blind an euch vorbeizugehen", lächelte Regulus, betont arglos.

Es schien aufrichtig, dieses Lächeln; ein Lächeln, das dem von Sirius ähnelte, aber Peter entging nicht, dass es dessen dunkle Augen nicht erreichte.

Wie immer hatte Regulus sein schwarzes Haar aus seiner blassen Stirn gekämmt. Die feinen Gesichtszüge waren umhaucht von Arroganz und obwohl er jünger war als Snape und seine beiden Freunde, maß er sie mit herrischen Blicken.

„Wir wollten soeben mit Potter wetten", gab Rosier leichthin nach. „Er behaupteteüber Vampire Bescheid zu wissen und Sev schlug vor, dass eine einsame Nacht, eingeschlossen in der Kapelle im Verbotenen Wald, der Einsatz sein könnte."

Regulus hatte aufmerksam und mit leicht gesenktem Kopf zugehört, nun sah er Snape und James überrascht an.

Sein Blick blieb letztendlich bei James hängen. Undefinierbar, nebulös.

„Vampire, hm", wiederholte er, beinahe ausdruckslos.

Snapes Kopf ruckte zu Regulus; er musterte den Jüngeren argwöhnisch.

Regulus schien es zu bemerken, denn er wandte seinen Blick von James und schaute Snape an, wieder verlogen lächelnd.

„Was regt es dich denn auf, dass Potter behauptet, ein wenig über Vampire Bescheid zu wissen?", erkundigte er sich scheinbar ahnungslos.

Snape sah stur zurück. „Warum erweckst du nur den Eindruck, dass du Potter helfen möchtest?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. „... Anstatt uns?"

Peter horchte auf, Rosier und Mulciber ebenfalls.

Regulus hob seine linke Augenbraue, er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Du irrst, wenn du dies glaubst", rechtfertigte er sich schlicht.

Snape schnaubte. Langsam sah er nun zwischen James und Regulus hin und her. „Hast du in den Ferien deinen Kumpel Black besucht, Potter?"

James, der Regulus nachdenklich gemustert hatte, widmete Snape wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was interessiert dich das, Snape?"

Peter seufzte. Gegenfrage folgte auf Gegenfrage, niemand wollte eine Antwort geben, um nicht zu viel zu verraten. Die Jungen umrundeten einander verbal, wie Raubkatzen ihre Beute umrundeten.

Snape schien genug zu haben. Er zischte Regulus etwas zu, was Peter nicht verstand. Dieser wurde jedoch merklich blasser, dann wandte Snape sich ab und ging davon.

Mulciber und Rosier wirkten verblüfft. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sahen sie Snape hinterher, ehe sie wieder James und Regulus anvisierten.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Rosier lahm; Misstrauen beherrschte ihn.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", sagte James mürrisch. Er selbst sah Snape noch bedauernd hinterher, offenbar hatte er gehofft, ihn noch verhexen zu können.

„Klar doch", spottete Mulciber. Sein Blick war feindselig. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Dann versprach er düster: „Wir werden es schon herausfinden."

Er und Rosier gingen auf die Tür zu, die zu den Slytherinkerkern hinanführte.

Peter nahm sich vor, auch herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Snape ein Halbvampir war, wusste er ja selbst nichts.

Regulus stand immer noch vor ihnen, seine beiden Begleiter flankierten ihn links und rechts. Er maß James mit wütenden Blicken.

„Pass' auf, was du sagst, du Idiot", zischte er.

Peter hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich passe schon auf, was ich sage", verteidigte James sich, nicht weniger zornig.

Regulus' Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Hass loderte in ihnen, so stark, dass er beinahe fühlbar war.

„Ich warne dich nur einmal, Potter", fing er kalt an. „Und es ist mir egal, wie gut du mit Sirius befreundet bist."

James stierte zurück. „So, wie es mir egal ist, dass du sein Bruder bist."

Einige Atemzüge vergingen. Die Momente zogen sich auseinander, dehnten sich und schienen den Augenblick zerreißen zu wollen.

Peter konnte das aggressive Glimmen der beiden Jungen fast schon fühlen.

Und dann lächelte Regulus plötzlich. Flüchtig nur, und es fand sogar seine schwarzen Augen; eine Sekunde lang erhellten sie sich, machten einen verwegenen Eindruck, so dass er Sirius fast schon zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Aber dann glitt Regulus zurück in seine kalte, arrogante Maske, und wirkte so hochtrabend, als gehöre ihm die Welt.

„Nein, Potter", meinte er schleppend, irgendwie genüsslich. Berechnend. „Dir ist es nicht egal."

-

Regulus wandte sich ab, ohne James eine Gelegenheit zu geben, darauf etwas zu erwidern, und ging ebenfalls zur Tür, um die Treppe dahinter hinabzusteigen, die in die Slytherinkerker führte.

James war es nicht gleich, dass er der Bruder seines besten Freundes war, das wusste Regulus.

Der Gryffindor mochte ihn zwar nicht, so, wie auch er ihn verabscheute, aber die wenigen Tage im Hause Black, die James dort verbracht hatte, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich irgendetwas im Verhältnis zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Regulus selbst konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Er schätzte, es war einfach Sirius. Sirius stand zwischen ihnen und würde es auch immer tun, bis er sich für eine Seite entschieden hatte und der anderen für immer den Rücken kehrte.

Es machte ihn wütend zu wissen, dass Sirius sich irgendwann nicht für seine Familie entscheiden würde. Es machte seinen Hass auf James größer, als er so schon war. Und seinen Neid.

Und obgleich es bedeuten würde, dass Regulus das wichtige Erbe des Hauses Blacks antreten würde, wenn Sirius freiwillig abdankte und sich aus dem Staub machte, würde er es nicht wollen. Noch nicht. Er würde seinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen, aber er würde sich trotzdem wünschen, Sirius in seiner Familie zu wissen, mit Denkweisen und Einstellungen, die seinen gleich waren.

Zudem hatte ihr Vater ihm immer gesagt, dass er als zweites Kind alles dafür tun müsste, um Sirius in seiner schweren Position zu unterstützen. Sie seien miteinander verbunden, unausweichlich, denn sie würden ihr Blut und somit ihre Verwandtschaft nicht leugnen können. Nie. Niemals.

Ihr Vater hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass Sirius wieder vernünftig wurde. Und vielleicht würde Durmstrang ihm dazu verhelfen.

Regulus war in den Plan von Sirius und James eingeweiht worden. Sein Bruder hatte es ihm in der letzten Ferienwoche erzählt. Regulus hatte sich ohnehin schon gedacht, dass sie irgendetwas geplant hatten, dennoch hatte er nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Sirius ihm von Dumbledore erzählte und seiner Idee, sich aus Durmstrang rauswerfen zu lassen.

Dumbledore hatte allerdings später zugegeben, dass sein Einfluss auf den Schulleiter der Schule nur sehr, sehr gering war. Er könnte nur bewirken, dass Beauxbâton ihn nicht aufnahm und er würde Sirius selbstverständlich wieder nach Hogwarts lassen. Mit Stoikov aber müsste Sirius selber fertig werden.

Regulus, der Sirius einen unwiderruflichen Blutseid hatte schwören müssen, niemanden davon zu erzählen, war dennoch skeptisch. Was, wenn Stoikov Sirius nicht rauswerfen würde, da die Blacks immerhin sehr einflussreich waren, und er die Hoffnung hegte, Sirius auf den rechten Weg zu bringen?

Regulus war im Zwiespalt. Einerseits konnte es ihm nur recht sein, da er dann seinen Bruder für immer wieder hätte, andererseits könnte Sirius dort psychisch eingehen. So wusste er nicht, was er hoffen sollte: dass Sirius nach drei Monaten wieder zurückkam, oder eben nicht...

Aber zunächst sollten sie vielleicht die Sache mit dem Vampir erledigen. Auch Regulus wusste über die Drohung Vyperus' Bescheid, zu Sirius zurückzukommen, damit dieser ihm etwas über die Kette verriet.

Regulus hatte mit ihrem Vater darüber geredet, da es weniger auffiel, wenn er es tat, als wenn Sirius versuchteüber die Kette etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, und als Gegenleistung von Sirius gefordert, ihm alles zu sagen, was er wissen wollte. So hatte Sirius ihm alles erzählen müssen, was er über Vampire wusste. Und so hatte Regulus von Serpentys und Snape erfahren.

Über die Kette war er nur bedingt schlauer geworden. Das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater war nicht einfach gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran...

_Regulus klopfte an der Bürotür seines Vaters an und trat nach einer Antwort herein._

_Sein Vater saß hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, schaute auf und lächelte, als er Regulus sah._

„_Guten Morgen, mein Sohn", begrüßte er ihn warm. _

„_Hi Dad." Regulus schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb abwartend stehen. „Ich möchte mit dir reden."_

_Sein Vater nickte und deutete auf den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. „Setz' dich doch."_

_Regulus kam der Aufforderung nach und legte die Hände in seinen Schoß; kurz schob er die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und dachte nach. Er hatte sich seine Worte zurechtgelegt und hoffte, sie würden seinen Vater nicht misstrauisch machen. Er sollte schließlich nichts von Vyperus' Warnung erfahren. _

_Sogar James hatte es seinen Eltern erzählen wollen, aber Sirius hatte ihn davon abgehalten und damit gedroht, in Durmstrang zu bleiben, wenn er das täte. Es schien gewirkt zu haben._

_Regulus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sein Vater es nicht mochte, wenn jemand zu lange herumdruckste. Und schon gar nicht konnte er es leiden, wenn jemand auf listige Art und Weise versuchte, etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. Deswegen versuchte er es mit halbherziger Offenheit._

„_Ich frage mich, warum der Vampir, der hier war, diese Kette gestohlen hat", begann er zögerlich._

_Sein Vater verengte die Augen, während er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. „Das fragst du dich", wiederholte er neutral. Ein flüchtig interessierter Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick._

_Regulus nickte. „Ja. Der Vampir hat gesagt, sie sei der Schlüssel zu einer anderen Welt. Zu welcher Welt?"_

_Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich dir Antworten auf deine neugierigen Fragen gebe, Regulus?", erkundigte er sich scheinbar beiläufig. Er ließ den Jungen nicht aus den Augen._

_Regulus schluckte. „Hm, weil ich dein Sohn bin", meinte er unsicher. „Weil..." Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit. Alles andere verachtete sein Vater nämlich. _

„_Weil ich somit ein Recht darauf habe, es zu erfahren. Besonders, wenn ein Vampir mich deswegen jagt." Er sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen, als er entschlossen fortfuhr._

„_Weil ich irgendwann auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen muss und du nicht warten kannst, bis ich volljährig bin. Je eher ich über deine Geschäfte Bescheid weiß, umso besser. Dann lerne ich früh und kann von Anfang an Fehler vermeiden, die auf Unerfahrenheit zurückzuführen sind."_

_Sein Vater starrte ihn an. Dann lächelte er. „Eine kluge Antwort, mein Junge", lobte er. „Aber höre ich aus deinen Worten etwa heraus, dass du davon ausgehst, der Erbe unserer Familie zu werden?"_

_Regulus blinzelte nicht. „Nein, Dad", antwortete er standhaft. „Sirius wird es, aber ich werde ihn unterstützen müssen. Er wird jemanden brauchen, der zu ihm steht und dem er vertrauen kann." Er sah seinen Vater ein wenig treuherzig an. „Und bei allem Respekt, Dad, Sirius wird sich so schnell nicht für seine Pflichten interessieren. Ich aber tue es."_

_Sein Vater nahm die Hände herunter, stützte sich mit dem rechten Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte seinen linken Zeigefinger an seinen Mundwinkel; es war ein Zeichen des Nachdenkens._

„_Hm." Er überlegte. „Du hast Recht, Regulus, und es freut mich zu hören, dass du so gewissenhaft bist." Sein Blick wurde abwägend. „Also schön, ich werde auf ein paar deiner Fragen eingehen."_

_Regulus verspürte grenzenlose Erleichterung und Stolz, als er es vernahm. Sirius hätte ihren Vater nicht so schnell überzeugen können. Das schaffte nur er. Er war einfach besser als sein Bruder. _

„_Der Vampir hat nicht ganz Unrecht, als er behauptete, die Kette sei ein Schlüssel zu einer anderen Welt", fing sein Vater an. Er klang ein wenig versonnen, obwohl sein prüfender Blick nicht von Regulus abwich. „Ich weiß nicht zu welcher Welt und ob es den Namen ‚Welt' überhaupt verdient. Aber... sie führt zu einem bestimmten Ort. Einem Ort der Schatten, habe ich mir sagen lassen." Er seufzte. „Leider kann auch ich nicht mehr dazu sagen."_

_Regulus starrte seinen Vater an. „Was ist das denn für ein Ort?"_

_Sein Vater wurde ungehalten. „Ich habe doch gerade eben gesagt, dass ich mehr dazu auch nicht sagen kann. Ich weiß es bedauerlicherweise selbst noch nicht."_

_Regulus senkte kurz den Blick. „Tut mir Leid, Dad." Er schaute wieder mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Und wo findet man diesen Ort?"_

„_Auch das weiß ich nicht. Ein Torbogen soll dorthin führen. Aber wo dieser zu finden ist, ist mir noch nicht bekannt."_

„_Was glaubst du denn, was ein Ort der Schatten zu bedeuten hat?" Regulus war verwirrt. „Ob der Vampir es wohl weiß?"_

„_Nun, er wird es wohl wissen." Sein Vater wurde grimmig, sein Blick glitt erstmals von Regulus weg und tauchte in die Ferne. „Vielleicht ist es eine Art von Zwischenwelt. Oder das Reich der Toten."_

_Regulus riss die Augen auf. „Das Reich der Toten? Wow!"_

_Sein Vater sah ihn wieder an, missbilligend. „Kein Grund so begeistert zu sein, Regulus", tadelte er ihn._

„_Ich finde es nur wahnsinnig interessant!", gab Regulus aufgeregt zu. „Woher hast du diese Kette?"_

_Sein Vater lächelte flüchtig. „Du wirst lachen, mein Sohn. Es ist wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass ein Vampir mir diese Kette schenkte und ein anderer Vampir sie mir wieder nahm."_

„_Ein Vampir hat sie dir geschenkt?" Regulus war verblüfft. „Was hast du denn so viel mit Vampiren zu tun?"_

_Sein Vater neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte Regulus aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Weißt du, Vampire wissen vieles über längst vergessene Geschehnisse und Artefakten. Ihr Wissen ist sehr nützlich."_

„_Sind ein paar etwa deine Verbündete?", fragte Regulus atemlos._

_Sein Vater schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie sind Geschäftspartner. Einige von ihnen. Und einem habe ich einen großen Gefallen getan, worauf er mir diese wertvolle Kette schenkte. Er meinte, dass sie mir oder einem meiner Nachfahren ja vielleicht einmal sehr nützlich sein kann. Ich solle sie gut bewahren." Seine Miene wurde finster. „Und dann tauchte dieser Vyperus auf und stahl sie mir." Er presste seine schmalen Lippen aufeinander. „Aber das wird er mir büßen."_

_Regulus stockte der Atem. „Du willst dich mit einem Vampir anlegen, Dad?" Er hielt es für keine gute Idee._

„_Weißt du, jeder hat seine Schwächen", entgegnete sein Vater listig und geheimnisvoll. „Auch ein Vampir. Und ich gedenke, Vyperus' Schwächen zu meinem Vorteil auszunutzen."_

„_Wie?"_

_Sein Vater lachte leise. „Ich habe es zunächst nicht glauben können, aber meine Informanten konnten mir sagen, dass es eine Frau gibt, die der Vampir offensichtlich... liebt."_

_Der Slytherin sog den Atem ein. Ein Vampir liebte eine Frau? Auch Regulus war ungläubig. Konnten Vampire sich denn verlieben? War ihr Herz denn nicht so kalt geworden, wie der lange Atem der fortdauernden Ewigkeit?_

_Und doch... hatte Sirius ihm nicht erzählt, dass Vyperus einen Sohn hatte? Severus Snape. War Severus' Mutter vielleicht die Frau, die der Vampir liebte, entgegen aller realistischen Vorstellungen?_

„_Und Stoyân", fuhr sein Vater fort, „der Vampir, der mir die Kette schenkte, berichtete mir, dass dieses Schmuckstück eigentlich nur persönliche Vorteile für Vyperus hätte." Er sah wieder nachdenklich an Regulus vorbei. „Vielleicht hängt ja alles mit dieser Frau zusammen... wenn ich sie nur finden könnte." ..._

Regulus betrat inzwischen den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, gefolgt von seinen beiden bulligen Freunden. Grünsilbernes Licht schimmerte ihm entgegen, die meisten Tische und Stühle waren besetzt.

In einer Ecke konnte er Bellatrix mit ihren Freunden ausmachen, in einer anderen Narcissa. Snape saß weiter vorne und starrte ihn finster an.

Regulus blickte wütend zurück. Er hatte Snapes Worte von vorhin nicht vergessen, die eine Drohung beinhalteten. Was fiel dem Jungen eigentlich ein, einem Black drohen zu wollen?

Regulus fürchtete sich nicht. Niemand von den Slytherins würde es wagen, sich mit einem Black anzulegen. Und wenn Snape es tun würde, stände er ziemlich alleine da. Bellatrix würde ihn fertig machen, noch ehe Regulus selbst reagieren konnte, das wusste der Junge.

Und Bellatrix herrschte sozusagen ungekrönt in Slytherin. An Sirius' Statt.

Regulus setzte sich dort, wo noch frei war, und starrte ins Kaminfeuer.

Er hatte Sirius damals alles gesagt, was er von seinem Vater erfahren hatte.

Sirius war überrascht gewesen, dass ihr Dad mit Stôyan, dem Herrscher der vampirischen Unterwelt, Geschäfte machte. Die Kette war nun noch viel geheimnisvoller, als sie es vorher war. Und der Gedanke, dass man Vyperus gegenüber seine heimliche Liebe und seinen Sohn erwähnen könnte, würde Sirius in eine vorteilhafte Position bringen, wenn der Vampir ihn aufsuchen sollte.

Der Vollmond war zwar schon wieder vorbei und Vyperus war nicht gekommen, aber er würde es mit Sicherheit noch. Vielleicht war er verhindert gewesen. Oder er hatte bereits selbst alles erfahren, was er wissen wollte, und würde erst gar nicht bei seinem Bruder auftauchen.

Wer wusste das schon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Wow, wieder soooo viele Reviews! Ich hab mich irre gefreut!_

_Wie fandet ihr das 15. Kapitel?_


	24. Erzwungene Einsichten

_Für Padfoot's Mate. –hab dich lieb-_

_Und für Castleknight, der mein 1000. Reviewer war! –strahl-_

* * *

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**16. Kapitel **

Erzwungene Einsichten

* * *

_"Der Weg zur Hölle  
__ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert.  
__Vielleicht mag es daran liegen,  
__dass es einen Mangel an schlechten gibt." _

- unbekannt

Sirius stand in Stoikovs Büro und sah sich mit mäßigem Interesse um.

Das ovale Zimmer war in dunkel gehalten, die Farben beider Häuser hielten sich im Gleichgewicht. Die Wand rechts vom großen Schreibtisch bestand nur aus Fenstern, die den Blick auf die eisigen Landschaften Sibiriens freigaben.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen; der gefrorene Schnee war in das silbrige Licht des Mondes gehüllt.

Gegenüber der Fensterwand war ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Links und rechts standen breite Regale mit vielen Büchern und schwarzmagischen Artefakten. Die Möbel waren so geformt, dass sie sich der ovalen Formung des Raumes anpassten.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch hingen Portraits der beiden Gründer. Der Schreibtisch war bis auf die Seite, wo Stoikov saß, mit spitzen Drachenzähnen umsäumt. Künstliche Schlangen wanden sich um die Tischbeine. In der Ecke dahinter war eine Stange befestigt, an der eine kleine, schwarze Fledermaus kopfüber hing und schlief.

Eine silberne Kugellampe war an einer Eisenkette an der Decke befestigt und spendete goldenes Licht.

Stoikov hatte in seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und bedeutete den beiden Jungen, näher zu kommen. Es standen zwar noch zwei weitere Sessel für Besucher vor dem Tisch, aber der Schulleiter bot ihnen nicht an, sich zu setzen.

Sirius machte dennoch Anstalten, sich niederzulassen, als Alan ihn am Robenärmel gepackt eisern zurückhielt und ihm etwas zuzischte, was sich sehr nach „Spinnst du? Bleib stehen!" anhörte.

Sirius kam dem verärgert nach und starrte Stoikov missmutig an.

Der Schulleiter musterte beide Jungen ein wenig ungehalten; seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Die Wimpern warfen sanfte Schatten auf das markante Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen.

„Nun, ich heiße Sie herzlich Willkommen auf Durmstrang, Black", begann er mit kühler, hochtrabender Stimme.

Da Sirius nichts sagte, fuhr Stoikov mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn fort. „Mir ist klar, dass neue Schüler sich hier noch einleben müssen." Sein Ton wurde abfällig. „Besonders, wenn sie die ersten zwei Jahre eine Schule wie Hogwarts besucht haben."

Sirius horchte auf. „Was haben Sie gegen Hogwarts? Hogwarts ist tausendmal besser, als Durmstrang, allein schon, weil es dort nicht so schwarzmagisch und rassistisch zugeht!"

„Woah", machte Alan matt und ein wenig geschockt.

Sirius ignorierte ihn.

Stiokovs Miene hatte sich verhärtet, doch er blieb ruhig. „Ich darf wohl annehmen, dass es bei Ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Kisic _darum_ ging?"

„In etwa." Sirius wusste, dass er dünnes Eis betrat. Aber er würde nur mit Respektlosigkeit in Ungnade des Direktors fallen und somit seinem Schulrauswurf einen gewaltigen Schritt näher kommen.

Stoikov nickte bedächtig. „Dann muss ich Sie wohl darüber aufklären, dass ich an meiner Schule keine Streitereien unter meinen Schülern dulde." Sein Blick war fest und bedrohlich auf Sirius gerichtet. „Disziplin und Gehorsam stehen an der Tagesordnung. Das Brechen von Regeln bedeutet nicht nur Punktabzug für das Haus und die einzelne Person, sondern auch individuelle Strafen und Verbote, die sich sicher von denen in Hogwarts unterscheiden."

Stoikov lächelte kalt und lauernd.

Sirius starrte ihn an und fragte sich, ob damit Folterflüche gemeint waren.

„Ihr Vater hat mir die Umstände, die ihn dazu veranlasst haben, Sie von Hogwarts zu nehmen, erklärt", erzählte der Schulleiter nun geflissentlich. In seinen blauen Augen funkelte es auf. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, Durmstrang wird Sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg lenken."

Sirius' Herz sackte ihm ein paar Etagen tiefer, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. Das würde bedeuten, dass Stoikov Wert darauf legte, ihn umzulenken. Ihn zu ändern. Daraus konnte er schließen, dass er wirklich nicht so einfach von der Schule fliegen würde.

„De Maurice wird Ihnen alles Weitere erklären", bestimmte der Zauberer. „Sie teilen sich mit ihm einen Schlafsaal und er wird Ihnen auch im Unterricht zur Seite stehen, sollten Sie anfänglich Schwierigkeiten haben."

Sirius schnaubte und winkte ab. „Bestimmt nicht", behauptete er verächtlich. „Ich wette, Durmstrang ist eine scheiß Schule, die ein scheiß Lernniveau hat."

Stoikov lächelte flüchtig, holte aus und verpasste Sirius eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, so dass der Junge nach hinten taumelte. Seine Wange brannte und er widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, seine Hand darauf zu pressen. Wütend blitzte er Stoikov an.

„Achten Sie auf Ihre Ausdrücke, Black", warnte er Sirius. „Zudem werden Sie sich selbst davon überzeugen können, dass Durmstrang eine sehr anspruchsvolle Schule ist. Zurück zu Ihrer Eingewöhnung. Sie müssen wissen, dass Sie Nachhilfe von älteren Schülern in einem Fach erhalten, in dem Sie nur fünfundvierzig von hundert Punkten erreicht haben. Aber wenden Sie sich an de Maurice oder an die Vertrauensschüler oder dem Schulsprecher, wenn sie Probleme haben."

Stoikovs Blick glitt zu Alan. „Und Sie geben sich gefälligst Mühe, klar?"

Alan riss zuerst unschuldig die Augen auf, dann senkte er leicht den Kopf. „Ja, Sir", murmelte er, ein wenig trotzig.

„Und ich habe mit Ihren Eltern geredet, de Maurice", fuhr Stoikov fort. Er klang plötzlich sehr autoritär und ungehalten. „Sie haben mir und den Lehrern völlige Uneingeschränktheit im Rahmen unserer pädagogischen Pflichten Ihnen gegenüber gegeben."

Alan, der kurz aufgeschaut hatte, starrte wieder zu Boden.

„Nur weil Sie der Jüngste von drei Söhnen in der Familie de Maurice sind, und Sie offenbar die Meinung vertreten, deswegen keinerlei Pflichten nachkommen zu müssen, weil Sie glauben, niemals Erbe zu werden, erwarte ich dennoch ein Verhalten von Ihnen, dass einem de Maurice würdig ist." Stoikov sah mit ermahnenden Blicken auf das gesenkte Haupt des strohblonden Jungen. „Und wagen Sie übrigens nie wieder, Stinkbomben in irgendeinem der Räume hochgehen zu lassen", fügte er beiläufig, aber warnend hinzu.

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und grinste breit. Stinkbomben? Das hörte sich verdammt gut an.

Alan hingegen hatte seinen Kopf erhoben und starrte Stoikov aus großen, ahnungslosen Augen an.

„Stinkbomben, Sir?", fragte er in einem Ton völliger Entgeisterung. „Sir, ich war das nicht", beteuerte er und klang überzeugend. „Ich würde nie – niemals – auf die Idee kommen, am letzten Abend im Schuljahr im Festsaal Stinkbomben hochgehen zu lassen! Sir!"

Sirius lachte auf.

Stoikov warf Alan einen langen Blick zu. „Selbstverständlich nicht, de Maurice. Sie sind die Unschuld in Person, nicht wahr?", meinte er ironisch. Den Jungen weiter fixierend, setzte er hinzu: „Hören Sie auf, so unverschämt zu grinsen, Black, ehe ich es Ihnen fortzaubere."

Sirius schürzte entrüstet seine Lippen und wollte etwas erwidern, als Stoikov weiterredete.

„De Maurice, das macht noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug für Sie und weitere fünf für Ihr Haus für wiederholtes Lügen." Er sah den Blondschopf vernichtend an. „Das macht für Sie zwanzig im Minus – und das bereits am ersten Abend. Melden Sie sich bei Iwanhoff und teilen Sie ihm Ihre Ungezogenheit mit, damit er Ihnen eine _Strafe_ dafür gibt, auf das Sie daraus lernen."

Alan presste die Lippen zusammen und hielt nicht länger den strengen Blicken des dunkelhaarigen Mannes stand. „Sir, ja, Sir", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Dann befahl der Schulleiter ihnen zu gehen.

Alan kam dem abrupt nach, während Sirius ihm nachdenklich folgte.

Es würde ratsam sein, herauszufinden, inwieweit Alan stolz darauf war, ein Reinblut zu sein, schien er doch des Öfteren zu rebellieren und die von ihm aufgezwungenen Pflichten nur ungern zu erfüllen.

Vielleicht würde er in Alan einen Verbündeten inmitten dieser stolzen Reinbluterben finden.

-

Sirius lief neben Alan her, als sie durch die düsteren Gänge Durmstrangs gingen. Ihre Schritte hallten ein wenig an den Steinwänden wider.

Alan schwieg, schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und hatte eine recht ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt. Sirius warf ihm hin und wieder forsche Seitenblicke zu, bis er die Stille brach.

„Was für Strafen werden hier einem denn aufgebrummt?"

Alan schaute ihn nicht an, starrte stur gerade aus, und er ging beständig weiter. „Strafen, halt", erwiderte er achselzuckend.

Sirius grinste flüchtig, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Er hatte Stoikovs lauerndes Lächeln nicht vergessen, als dieser von ihnen sprach.

„Sag's schon, Mann."

Alan seufzte, blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Sirius um. Er rieb sich mit seiner linken Hand die Stirn und senkte dann seinen Blick. „Ein paar Folterflüche, zum Beispiel. Oder ein paar Sachen, die man tun muss und die nicht gerade angenehm sind."

Er hob wieder seinen Blick, seine blassblauen Augen wirkten auf einmal schattenhaft. „Hier geht es nicht so harmlos zu, wie in Hogwarts", fuhr er ein wenig höhnisch fort.

Sirius stierte ihn an. Folterflüche. Und derartige Sachen. Also doch...

„Und eure Eltern sind damit einverstanden?" Innerlich lachte Sirius über seine lächerliche Frage. Seine Eltern wandten schließlich auch Folterflüche an, wenn er oder Regulus zu unverschämt gewesen waren.

Alan nickte, war erstaunt über diese Frage. „Na, klar... es ist ja nicht so, dass wir hier leiden. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir bestraft werden, wann immer den Lehrern danach ist. Es gibt immer gute Gründe dafür", rechtfertigte er das System seiner Schule. Dann grinste er schwach. „Und was uns nicht umhaut, das macht uns stark."

Ohne eine Antwort von Sirius abzuwarten, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Sirius folgte ihm.

Alan beachtete Sirius nicht mehr weiter, und er blieb erst stehen, als sie vor einer riesengroßen, falkenförmigen, schwarzen Tür standen. Dahinter mussten der Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle liegen.

„Mina wird deine Herausforderung, euren Streit nun weiter zu führen, nicht vergessen haben", sagte Alan plötzlich.

Seine rechte Hand lag auf dem silbernen Türknauf, aber er hatte inne gehalten. Er sah zur Seite und musterte Sirius aus leicht verengten Lidern.

Dieser nickte leichthin. „Andernfalls hätte ich sie daran erinnert."

Alan schnaubte. „Warum bist du so streitlustig? Willst du uns die Schuld daran geben, dass deine Eltern dich von Hogwarts genommen haben?" Alans Stimme klang forsch, etwas aufrührerisch.

_Uns. _

Sirius war nicht entgangen, dass Alan sich mit eingeschlossen hatte. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und seinen Kopf gesenkt; auf den Boden starrend überlegte er rasch, ob er Alan in sein Vorhaben, sich so schnell wie möglich von Durmstrang werfen zu lassen, einweihen sollte.

Er entschied sich dagegen, der Black'schen Erziehung folgend, niemandem zu vertrauen, und hob seinen Blick.

„Ich gebe niemandem die Schuld", erwiderte er ruhig. „Außer meinen Eltern, vielleicht." Er seufzte. „Ich... ich komm' einfach nicht mit der krassen Denkweise von einigen Reinblütern klar, weißt du. Und Kisic gehört sicher zu den Extremen."

Alan hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Hm", machte er nachdenklich, sich offensichtlich nicht sicher, ob dies bereits _alles_ war. Aber dann grinste er.

„Wie ich schon sagte, was?" Seine blassen Augen funkelten. „Ein Rebell."

Dann öffnete er die Tür und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er war sehr groß und hatte die Form einer Raute. Schwarzer Teppich belegte den Boden, an dunklen Steinwänden hingen verzauberte Bilder von königlichen Falken. Silbriges Fackellicht spendete Licht, warmes Feuer prasselte in zwei sich gegenüber liegenden Kaminen. Tische mit hohen Stühlen standen in der einen, Sofas und Couchs in der anderen Ecke. Die Wand dem Eingang gegenüber bestand aus vier schmalen, bis zur Decke hohen, von Säulen eingerahmten und getrennten Fenstern; in der Mitte befand sich eine Glastür, die zum breiten Balkon führte.

Sirius erkannte die Aussicht nicht, da es draußen dunkel war und der Gemeinschaftsraum sich mitsamt den Zauberern und Hexen im Glas widerspiegelte.

Die Schüler saßen an den Tischen und an den Kaminen, redeten wirr über die Ferien und lachten viel. Eine lockere Atmosphäre lag im Raum, die Sirius sofort erfassen konnte. Sorglosigkeit, Unbekümmertheit und Fröhlichkeit waren deutlich zu spüren; es verwirrte ihn.

Als er und Alan eintraten, wurden einige aus ihrem Jahrgang still; der Rest unterhielt sich arglos weiter.

Sirius sah Kisic sofort. Sie saß mit zwei anderen Mädchen an einem Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Sie hatte aufgeblickt und schaute ihn direkt aus kalten, sturmgrauen Augen an. Es war ein kurzer Blickaustausch voller Hohn und Verachtung, ein Duell, den beide nicht verlieren wollten. Doch dann sah Kisic wieder zu einer ihrer Freundinnen und obwohl sie die erste gewesen war, die den Blickkontakt unterbrochen hatte, fühlte Sirius sich keineswegs als Sieger dieser Runde.

„Komm, ich zeig dir die Schlafsäle", sagte Alan und klang ein wenig nervös.

Sirius sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann erkannte er auch den Grund für dessen Unruhe. Zwei Jungen kamen gemächlich, aber zielgesteuert auf sie zu; jene Jungen, die während der Auseinandersetzung mit Kisic aufgesprungen und ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben bedroht hatten.

Sie waren so groß wie er und schlank; der eine hatte dunkelbraunes, der andere aschblondes Haar.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gleich, Alan. Gleich."

Er würde nicht weglaufen. Den anderen konnte er ohnehin nicht ständig entfliehen und früher oder später würde es zu einer Konfrontation kommen, die niemand mehr unter Kontrolle hätte, weil ihre Ansichten zu verschieden, weil sie zu sehr von ihren Denkweisen überzeugt waren, als dass es ein Grau zwischen Schwarz und Weiß hätte geben können. Es hieß nicht, dass kein Grau existierte, es bedeutete nur, dass sie nicht bereit waren, dieses Grau wahrzunehmen. Das glaubte Sirius jedenfalls.

„Black", sagte der Dunkelhaarige, als sie ihn und Alan erreicht hatten, und merkwürdigerweise klang es nicht unfreundlich. Er hatte blaugraue Augen, die so eng beieinander standen, dass es aussah, als würde er blinzeln, und die Nase eines Falken. Er streckte die Hand aus. „Ich bin David Bruce", sagte er.

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an. Der Junge gab ihm die Hand, obwohl während des Abendessens nicht viel gefehlt hatte und sie sich duelliert hätten. Obwohl der Junge wusste, dass er nichts von reinem Blut hielt.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte David mit herausfordernden Blicken. Er war nicht hier, um Freundschaften zu schließen. Er war hier, um rausgeworfen zu werden. „Warum sollte ich einem Reinblut die Hand geben, das Vernunft nicht von Wahnsinn zu unterscheiden vermag?"

David blinzelte kurz und für einen Moment legte sich ein harter Zug um seine Lippen. Doch dann lächelte er gar unbekümmert; das Lächeln entschärfte den Anblick seiner Hakennase und machte sein Gesicht nahezu gutaussehend, und er ließ seine Hand sinken. „Warum hegst du Vorurteile gegenüber Menschen, die du nicht kennst?", antwortete er mit einer schelmischen Gegenfrage.

Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren. „Dein Verhalten in der Halle hat mir genug Einblick verschafft."

David legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte Sirius unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern. „Sei stolz auf dein reines Blut, oder sei es nicht, Black", meinte er achselzuckend. „Wenn du bereit bist, meine Hand anzunehmen, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich bin nicht nachtragend." Er warf seinem Begleiter einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das ist übrigens John Noble. Er ist Engländer. Wie du."

John nickte ihm knapp, aber höflich zu. Er hatte kleine, grüne Augen mit einem Goldkranz um die Pupillen.

Sirius' Verwirrung nahm zu. Wieso waren sie so freundlich zu ihm? Wieso störte es sie auf einmal nicht mehr, dass er ihre Meinungen und ihren Stolz nicht teilte?

„Ich komme aus Kent. Und du?", fragte John.

„London."

„David ist übrigens Schotte", warf Alan ein und grinste breit. „Ein Highlander. Jeden Morgen macht er Übungen mit seiner Kriegsaxt."

Sirius schaute Alan flüchtig an. Er hatte nicht so geklungen, als würde er Scherze machen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an David. „Schotte, hm", wiederholte er. Er sann kurz über den Namen nach. In der Tat glaubte er sich zu erinnern, dass der Name ‚Bruce' ein alter Titel aus einem ehemaligen, schottischen Königshaus war.

David breitete leicht seine Arme aus und nickte ergeben. „Ja. Aber leider habt ihr Engländer uns ja immer wieder zu unterjochen versucht." Er zwinkerte. „Also, Sirius... willkommen in Durmstrang."

Sirius war der Wechsel auf seinen Vornamen nicht entgangen. „Danke." Er wusste, wenn David keinen Ärger suchte und ihn nicht wollte, dann würde es nur Zeitverschwendung sein, eben diesen bei ihm zu suchen. Aber vielleicht waren andere als David und John ja streitlustiger.

David und John schlenderten davon.

„Komisch, oder?", fragte Sirius Alan.

Dieser hatte sich angewandt und deutete Sirius an, ihm zu folgen. Er steuerte auf eine Wendeltreppe auf der linken Seitenwind zu und ging sie hinauf.

„Was soll komisch sein?"

„Na, wie die beiden sich verhalten haben. Warum sind sie auf einmal so friedfertig?"

Sirius ging hinter Alan her.

„Na ja, warum sollten sie auf Streit aus sein?"

„Hör mal..." Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Als sie oben angekommen waren, hielt er Alan am Oberarm fest, so dass dieser sich zu ihm umdrehen musste. „Vorhin hast du noch gesagt, dass ich lebensmüde sei und auf die anderen Mitschüler Acht geben müsse, wenn ich mich so verhalte, wie ich mich verhalte."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", erwiderte Alan ernst. „Ich sagte bloß, dass Mina deine Herausforderung nicht vergessen haben wird. Und John und David sind nicht Mina. Aber selbst für Mina wird die Sache erledigt sein, wenn ihr euch duelliert habt."

„Warum?", fragte Sirius verständnislos.

Alan hob die Schultern. „Na, dann ist die Sache eben erledigt. Und worauf du Acht geben solltest, sind die Lehrer. Sie sind gerechte Pädagogen, aber sie gehen anders vor, als in Hogwarts. Hier wird niemand als Weichling erzogen. Wer sich respektlos verhält, braucht nicht zu erwarten, Respekt von anderen zu erhalten. Du wirst eine unangenehme Schulzeit erleben, wenn du ständig für dein Verhalten bestraft wirst."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass mich das nur noch mehr von eurer Seite trennen wird?"

Alans Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie dir so lange Einsichten aufzwingen können, bis du sie freiwillig glaubst?"

„Nein." Sirius ließ Alan los und atmete hörbar aus. „Redest du von Gehirnwäsche?"

Alan trat einen Schritt zurück; sein Gesicht wirkte ein wenig unleserlich. „Nein. Es gab hier selten Schüler, die eine so rebellische Sichtweise haben, wie du. Aber ich denke, sie werden deinen Vater nicht enttäuschen wollen. Moral und Anstand hin oder her... denn eines zählt sowohl in Hogwarts, als auch in Durmstrang: Galleonen."

Sirius schnaubte. „Sie sind nicht alles im Leben."

Alan lächelte spöttisch. „Weißt du, ich frage mich, ob du auch so rebellisch wärst, wenn du _nicht _der Sohn steinreicher Eltern wärst. Wenn du bettelarm wärst und nur eine einzige Galleone dein größer Schatz wäre. Dann hättest du andere Sorgen."

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen. „Die Frage kann ich nur zurückgeben. Was, wenn _du _arm wärest, wärst du dann noch stolz auf dein reines Blut? Hättest du dann nicht andere Sorgen?"

Alen nickte langsam. „Ich hätte andere Sorgen, ja. Aber schau... das Geld kann man mir nehmen. Das reine Blut nicht."

Damit drehte er sich herum und ging den breiten, dunklen Gang entlang, der nur schwach von Fackeln erhellt war.

Sirius folgte ihm, nicht wissend, was er darauf hätte erwidern können, wenn Alan es nicht gewesen wäre, der das Gespräch beendet hatte.

Alan war schließlich an einer Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen geblieben. Sie war schwarz und hatte einen silbernen Knopf. Ein Messingschild in Form eines Falkenkopfes hang daneben:

_Sirius Black._

_Alan de Maurice._

„Wow, Zweier-Zimmer!" Dass er sich mit Alan ein Zimmer teilen musste, und nicht mit irgendeinem Fanatiker, freute ihn.

Alan schloss auf und sie traten ein.

Das Schlafzimmer war ebenso rautenförmig wie der Gemeinschaftsraum und mit demselben schwarzen Teppich bedeckt wie das ganze Haus. Es war riesig. Zwei große Himmelbetten mit schwarzem Baldachin und Nachttischchen standen an der Stirnwand in den jeweiligen Ecken, dazwischen eine von zwei Kaminen eingerahmte Tür, die zu einem kleinen Balkon hinausführte. An den Seitenwänden standen jeweils ein Schreibpult mit Stuhl, auf dem eine Kerze stand, eine Kommode und ein Wandschrank. Daneben befand sich eine zweite Tür, erneut jeweils eine auf jeder Seite. Sie führte zu den Badezimmern. Eines für jeden. Fackeln in Haltern hingen an den Wänden. Auf Alans Seite (links) hingen Quidditchposter; Sirius Seite war leer. In der Mitte stand ein kreisrunder, schwarzer Tisch mit zwei Sesseln. Das Gepäck war schon hochgebracht und ausgepackt worden.

„Nobel, nobel", pfiff Sirius leise. „Sag mal, was ist denn mit deinem früheren Zimmerkameraden?"

Alan ging zu seinem Bett und setzte sich. Mit den Händen nach hinten gestützt sah er zu Sirius hoch, der sich in den Wandschrank schaute und die Schubladen der Kommoden öffnete, wo Hauselfen seine Sachen eingeräumt hatten.

„Er ist in die Vereinigten Staaten gegangen."

„Ach so. War er dein Freund?"

„Ja."

Sirius fixierte Alan kurz, dann wechselte er das Thema. Dessen Unbehagen war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Du, ich muss jetzt los, mir meine Strafe abholen." Alan stand wieder auf und zog eine Grimasse. „Das Schuljahr fängt ja echt gut an."

Sirius war an der Balkontür herangetreten und öffnete sie nun. Ein eiskalter Wind empfing ihn, doch er ließ sich nicht abschrecken und versuchte, die Aussicht im Dunklen zu erkennen. Es war ja nicht stockduster draußen; der Schnee erhellte die Umgebung. Er war so darauf konzentriert, dass er die Düsternis in Alans Stimme nicht hörte.

„Okay, bis später, Alan! Viel Glück!"

„Danke", murmelte dieser. „Aber was ich dir noch sagen wollte... auch wenn dein erster Einruck aufgrund Mina dir etwas anderes vermittelt hat... du bist nun ein _Falke_. Ganz gleich, ob du stolz auf dein reines Blut bist oder nicht, die anderen werden in dir in erster Linie einen Falken sehen. Und dich darum so behandeln, als seiest du einer von ihnen, weil es das ist, was du bist."

Einen Augenblick später war Sirius allein.

Er starrte verwirrt auf die geschlossene Tür. Wie widersprüchlich Alan doch war. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an dessen Worte während des Abendessens:

‚_Sie alle sind Kinder aus alten, reinblütigen Familien. Sie sind stolz darauf und sehen es als ihre Ehre und Pflicht, das reine Blut zu verehren und zu beschützen, jene zu bekämpfen, die unrein sind oder dieses Heiligtum verraten.'_

Warum behauptete er plötzlich, den anderen im Haus des Falken wäre es gleich, wenn er nicht stolz auf das reine Blut sei? Dass sie in ihn einen gleichgesinnten Falken und keinen Verräter sehen würden? Denn nichts anderes musste Alan schließlich gemeint haben. Was steckte wirklich hinter Davids und Johns kameradschaftlichem Verhalten, die Sirius' Verweigern des Handschlags beinahe ohne ein Wimpernzucken verständnisvoll akzeptiert hatten?

Diese Schule samt ihren Professoren und Schülern war so verwirrend und mysteriös, dass Sirius sich seufzend in einen der Sessel warf und anfing, in die Leere zu starren.

-

Sirius hatte seine Seite mit Quidditchpostern voll gehängt und einiges an seinem Hab und Gut in die Kommoden umgeräumt, Schulbücher auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt und seinen schwarzen Uhu gefüttert, dessen offener Käfig neben seinem Bett von der Decke hing. Alan besaß eine Eule, was Sirius irgendwie enttäuscht hatte. Er hatte gehofft, Alan würde eine Fledermaus oder derartiges besitzen, so wie Stoikov. Dann hatte er begonnen, einen Brief an James, Remus und Peter zu schreiben, als die Tür sich öffnete und Alan hereinkam.

Sirius drehte sich halb in seinem Stuhl um. „Und?"

„Was und?" Alan steuerte direkt auf sein Bett zu.

„Was musstest du machen? Pokale säubern?", scherzte Sirius.

Alan starrte ihn an und Sirius konnte sehen, wie bleich er war. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren, wie versteinert.

„Wurdest du... wurdest du gefoltert?"

Alan winkte ab. „Was wäre so schlimm daran?"

Vieles, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Aber ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass, wenn Alan aus einem ähnlichen Haushalt kam wie er, schmerzhafte Flüche tatsächlich zur Erziehung von Kindern gehörte. Es war wie Ohrfeigen. Oder Hiebe. Früher wurden die Kinder schließlich auch immer mit einem Stock verprügelt, um ihnen Gehorsam einzubläuen, hatte er mal seinen Onkel erklären hören, und damals waren sie durchaus sehr viel wohlerzogener, als heute.

Alan verschwand im Badezimmer. Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und wartete, bis sein Zimmerkamerad wieder herauskam.

Als er es tat, mit feuchten Haaren und einem Schlafanzug, den er nun trug, stand Sirius auf, drehte sich zur Mitte des Zimmers um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Schreibtisch.

Alan warf ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Blick zu, während er ins Bett stieg. „Weißt du, je eher du akzeptierst, dass du hier gelandet bist und dass du, wie zu Hause sicherlich auch, Folterflüche erleiden musst, wenn du zu frech warst, desto besser für dich. Und so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Dadurch wird man abgehärtet, was nur von Vorteil sein kann."

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen. „In Hogwarts tun sie so etwas nicht und dennoch verlassen dort Schüler nach der siebten Klasse die Schule und werden mit dem Leben und der Welt fertig."

Alan lächelte müde. „Zauberer unreinen Blutes leben in einer anderen Welt als wir. Gute Nacht, Sirius."

Er drehte sich um und zog die Decke bis fast über den Kopf. Sirius starrte ihn noch eine ganze Weile an, ehe er sich wieder herumdrehte und an den Schreibtisch setzte.

Er zog das Pergament an sich heran und nahm seine Schreibfeder.

_Hallo James, Remus und Peter._

hatte er bisher geschrieben. Weit war er also nicht gekommen.

Er fuhr fort.

_Mann, Durmstrang ist... derb. Anders weiß ich es noch nicht zu beschreiben. Ich bin ins Haus der Falken gekommen. Das Auswahlritual ist ein wenig anders, als bei uns. Es ist ein Blutsritual. Ja. Ich habe meine Einschulung mit meinem Blut unterschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie beunruhigt mich das schon ein wenig. ´Nen ersten Streit mit einer Schülerin hatte ich auch. Kisic. Reinblutfanatikerin. Die anderen sind irgendwie merkwürdig. Irgendwie undurchsichtig, aber es war ja auch erst der erste Abend. Ich werde sie schon noch durchschauen können. Mein Zimmerkamerad ist Alan de Maurice und scheint eigentlich in Ordnung zu sein. Vor allem hat er was für Stinkbomben übrig. Mann, die Zimmer hier sind riesig, sag ich euch, wie bei mir zu Hause. Stoikov ist streng; er wird von den Schülern aber eher respektiert, als gefürchtet, finde ich. Und sonst... na ja, das, was man von einer Schule, wie Durmstrang halt erwartet. Schwarzmagisch, streng, gesittet und klare Vorstellungen von Stolz und Ehre._

_Was macht ihr so? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Hoffe, ihr spielt genügend Streiche und ärgert die Slytherins!_

_Also, schreibt gefälligst zurück,_

_Sirius._

Sirius rollte das Papier ein und befestigte es an dem Bein seines Uhus. Dann ließ er ihn durch die Balkontür ins Freie flattern, hinaus in die Dunkelheit, damit er über die Länder und Meere flog, bis nach Hogwarts.

Er beneidete ihn. Er würde jetzt auch gerne nach Hogwarts fliegen. Aber stattdessen machte er sich für die Nacht fertig und legte sich ins Bett. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er eingeschlafen war, zu aufgewühlt war er ob der vielen, neuen Eindrücke, zu sehr vermisste er seine flüsternden Gespräche mit James, wenn Schlafenszeit war. Aber dann, irgendwann, hatte der Schlaf auch ihn übermannt.

-

Am nächsten Morgen, als er mit Alan mit mehreren anderen Jungen die Treppe herunter kam, fing ihn Kisic ab.

„Black", hallte ihre Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie stand am Fuße der gegenüberliegenden Wendeltreppe, die zum Trakt der Mädchenschlafräume führte und maß ihn unfreundlichen Blickes.

Sirius sah ihr entgegen, tauschte dann einen kurzen Blick mit Alan, dem er andeutete, ruhig schon mal gehen zu können, und schlenderte dann gemächlich auf sie zu.

Kisic trug ihre dunklen Locken diesmal offen. Sie fielen ihr in üppiger Pracht bis fast zu den Hüften und waren durch einen schmalen Silberreifen aus dem Gesicht gehalten.

Sirius kam nicht umhin, sich zugestehen zu müssen, dass sie hübsch war. Sie hatte irgendwie eine arrogante Ausstrahlung, die ihn faszinierte. Sie war bisher sehr selbstbewusst und keck ihm gegenüber gewesen, etwas, was er noch nie bei einem Mädchen in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, und das beeindruckte ihn. Aber das behielt er natürlich für sich und eigentlich ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er so darüber dachte. Schließlich war er im Krieg mit ihr.

„Ja, Kisic?"

Sie hob ihre fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Wir wollten gestern doch noch was regeln. Ich dachte mir, wir klären es hier und jetzt."

Sirius nickte langsam. Er sah sich um. Niemand war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, sie alle waren hinunter zum Frühstück gegangen. Offensichtlich war ihnen die Pünktlichkeit wichtiger, als ein mögliches Duell.

Er grinste höhnisch. „Ohne Zeugen, Kisic?"

„Angst, Black?", fragte sie im selben Tonfall zurück.

Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter, vielleicht eine Spur anerkennend. „Nein. Von mir aus können wir uns duellieren. Aber fehlen denn nicht Adjutanten?"

Kisic winkte ab. „Wozu, wir brauchen niemand anderen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, wenn es herauskommt, kriegen wir Ärger. Es ist unehrenhaft, wenn wir andere da mit reinziehen."

Sirius war erstaunt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so fair war und ihren Freunden keine Probleme machen wollte. Er selbst wäre nicht darauf gekommen. In Hogwarts war immer James sein Adjutant. Und es scherte beide nicht, ob sie erwischt wurden. Sie standen immer alles zusammen durch.

„Willst _du_ sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen oder wollen _sie_ nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht werden?", wollte er wissen. Eigentlich wollte er kein Gespräch mit ihr führen, aber diese Sache musste er noch in Erfahrung bringen.

Kisic wickelte sich eine ihrer Locken um den Zeigefinger und sah Sirius aufmerksam an. Ihre grauen Augen wirkten in der Sonne, die durch die hohen, schmalen Fenster hineinschien, silbern.

„_Ich _will sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Sie lächelte wieder. Kurz nur, und zynisch. Ihre spitzen, ein wenig schiefen Eckzähne blitzten auf. „Man weiß hier in Durmstrang sehr wohl, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet, Black", sagte sie und gab damit preis, dass sie verstanden hatte, worauf Sirius hatte anspielen wollen. „Einer meiner Freunde wäre hier geblieben, hätte ich darum gebeten. Alan wäre für dich hier geblieben."

„Alan ist nicht mein Freund."

Ihr Lächeln intensivierte sich, der Zynismus verlor an Stärke. „Er könnte es aber werden. Und davon abgesehen, er wäre dennoch hier geblieben."

„Ich dachte, wir wollten uns duellieren", gab Sirius schroff zurück. „Und warum sollten wir erwischt werden, hm. Seid ihr immer so vorsichtig?" Er gab seiner Stimme einen verächtlichen Klang, um seine eigene Verwirrung zu überspielen. Hatte er zu viele Vorurteile? Oder lag es an dem rätselhaften, widersprüchlichen Benehmen der anderen Schüler, die ihn verstörten...

Kisic lachte leise, trat zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sirius tat es ihr nach.

„Hier werden 99 Prozent aller Regelverstöße geortet, Black", teilte sie ihm nüchtern mit.

Er staunte. Tatsächlich? Ob es Ortungsgeräte gab, um beispielsweise jeden Duellierzauber ausfindig zu machen?

Er maß Kisic mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Welchen Zauber sollte er verwenden? Sie würde einen schwarzmagischen auswählen, dessen war er sich sicher. Also würde er es auch tun.

„Ich zähle bis drei", sagte sie.

Sie hielt sich nicht dran. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Bereits bei ‚eins' schleuderte sie ihm einen _Relashio_-Zauber entgegen und er hätte beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, als brennend heiße Funken ihn trafen, sich durch seine Kleidung fraßen und die Haut ansengten. Aber er war ein erprobter Duell-Gegner; zahlreiche Gefechte mit den Slytherins in Hogwarts zahlten sich jetzt aus.

Binnen eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde rief er „_Stupor_!", Kisic wich aus, „_Impedimenta_" versuchte er es wieder und sie wehrte sich mit dem „_Expelliarmu_s"-Zauber. Sirius duckte sich und Kisic wurde unbarmherziger. Mehrere Flüche wurden hin und her geschleudert, trafen die Treppe, die Wände hinter den jeweiligen Duellanten, den Boden.

Mit dem _Glacialis_-Zauber hexte Sirius spiegelglatte Eisfläche unter Kisics Füßen, so dass sie ausrutschte und schwer auf den Hintern fiel. Sie reagierte sofort.

„_Collum Constricto_!" – Ein gelbroter Blitz traf Sirius und er spürte, wie ihm durch Zauberhand die Luft abgeschnürt wurde. Er konnte nicht atmen, es war, als wenn Kisic ihre Hände um seinen Hals geklammert hätte und ihm brutal gegen die Luftröhre drückte. Er röchelte. Nur mühsam hob er seinen Arm und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Ein pochender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.

„_Relashio_!", presste er hervor und schaffte es, einen Schwall kochendheißes Wasser gegen Ksiic zu schleudern. Sie kreischte auf und ließ sich einfach nach vorne fallen, um dem Fluch zu entgehen. Somit hielt sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr auf Sirius gerichtet und er war vom Bann befreit. Denn der CC-Zauber war ein schwarzmagischer und musste, wie der Cruciatus, nicht durch einen zusätzlichen Zauber beendet werden.

Kisic schien etwas Wasser abgekommen zu haben.

Sirius atmete unkontrolliert, hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie und wollte bereits den nächsten Zauber anwenden, als Kisic dasselbe tat.

Er hatte den Ganzkörperklammerfluch benutzen wollen, sie irgendeinen, den er nicht kannte, und die Blitze trafen sich, wurden durch ihre Energie umgewandelt und abgeleitet und zischten zu einem der Fenster hin.

Es gab ein lautes Klirren und die Glasscheibe zerbarst unter der Macht der Zauberei. Der kalte Wind brauste hinein und bauschte die schweren, schwarzen, aufgezogenen Vorhänge auf. Lose Pergamentblätter, die jemand auf einem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte, wirbelten durch den Raum.

Sirius starrte keuchend dorthin, Kisic zog sich mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Höhe und sah in dieselbe Richtung.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie entsetzt.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das kaputte Fenster und wendete den _Repario_-Zauber an.

Nichts tat sich.

„Nur ein Lehrer kann es reparieren", hörte er Kisic resigniert sagen. „Das ist hier so üblich, damit ihnen nicht entgeht, wenn jemand mutwillig etwas zerstört hat."

_Na toll_, dachte Sirius sarkastisch. _Scheiß Schule._

Er sah zu dem Mädchen herüber. Ihre Wangen waren erhitzt, eine Schramme zierte ihre rechte Wange und an ihrem Hals und an ihren Händen war die Haut von dem heißen Wasser stark gereizt. Er sah sicher nicht besser aus. Er spürte das Brennen und Stechen im Gesicht und auf der Brust, dort, wo die heißen Flammenfunken ihn verletzt hatten.

Kisic grinste schwach, als sie ihn musterte. „Unentschieden, was, Black?"

Er schaute zurück, zunächst verärgert, aber dann gab er nach. Eine Wiederholung würde wohl ebenfalls keinen Gewinner hervorbringen.

„Unentschieden."

-

Nachdem das Duell unentschieden geendet hatte, ging Sirius hinunter und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er eben Kisic herlief, da sie den Weg kannte und sie ohnehin dieselbe Strecke zurücklegen mussten.

„Wir sind nun quitt", eröffnete sie ihn mit ihrer klaren, herabblassenden Stimme und klang nun nicht mehr so kalt und verachtend.

„Ihr seid schon merkwürdig", kommentierte Sirius beinahe schon resignierend.

Er merkte, wie Kisic ihm einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zuwarf und amüsiert lächelte. „Wieso? Weil wir dich nicht pausenlos anfeinden, dich versuchen, fertig zu machen, dich verabscheuen und hassen, weil du gestern bekannt gegeben hast, dass du Reinblüter verachtest und unser Stolz nicht teilst?"

„Ja, so könnte man es erklären", erwiderte er bissig. „Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich mit einem Fanatiker, wie dir, friedlich und einträchtig zur Halle laufe, so, als wäre nichts gewesen."

Kisic seufzte. „In den Hallen Durmstrangs gibt es selten Freund und Feind. Meistens nur Freund."

„Ich werde niemals ein Freund von dir und deinesgleichen sein."

„Du bist ein Falke. Du gehörst zu uns."

Sirius blieb stehen und funkelte sie aufgebracht an. Langsam hatte er dieses Rätselraten satt. „Verdammt, sei nicht so undurchsichtig. Sag schon, warum seid ihr so heuchlerisch freundlich zu mir, wenn ich doch gestern deinen und den Hass deiner Freunde nahezu erfassen konnte?"

Kisic war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und starrte ihn an. Sie war ein wenig blasser geworden und um ihre Lippen waren leicht zusammengepresst. „Weil wir uns an den Kodex halten. Ja, ich würde dich am liebsten hassen und verachten und dir dein verräterisches Herz herausreißen und dich damit füttern!"

Sirius zeigte sich beeindruckt und grinste wider Willen. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

Ein wütender Blick aus eisgrauen Augen traf ihn. „Mach dich nicht darüber lustig. Ich finde es nicht amüsant, dass ein Blutsverräter für das Haus der Falken auserwählt worden ist."

Sirius stieß einen langen Atem aus. Seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich; die Schatten im Lichte der Fackeln tanzten über sein helles Gesicht. „Und warum verhältst du dich dann so, als wäre es plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig, dass ich für den Stolz eines Reinbluts nichts übrig habe?"

Sie hatte ihn mit seltsamen Blicken fixiert. In ihre großen Augen funkelte es spiegelgleich auf, wie ein Flimmern auf reinem Silber. „Weil es der Ehren-Kodex es verlangt. _Ehre jeden Reinblut, so, wie du geehrt werden willst_", fing sie offenbar an zu zitieren. „Und _Ein Falke steht immer über allem anderen. _Wir mögen nicht dieselben Sichtweisen haben. Wir mögen uns verachten wollen, aber der Kodex verbietet es uns. Wir sind beide Falken und auch wenn wir uns noch öfter streiten oder duellieren werden, nichts darf ernsthafte Zwietracht zwischen uns bringen. Es ist manchmal schwierig, sich daran zu halten. Es erfordert viel Selbstkontrolle und manchmal schafft man es nicht. Aber dann kann man es wieder in Ordnung bringen."

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Mein gestriges Verhalten war angemessen", fuhr sie fort. „Unangemessen wäre, wenn ich _jetzt_, nach dem Duell, immer noch versuchen würde, dich fertig zu machen."

„Wow", machte Sirius ungläubig. „Du bist echt verrückt. Du stellst einen Ehren-Kodex über dich selbst, ist dir das bewusst?"

Sie nickte, so, als wäre es Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Was ist so falsch daran? An die Gesetze in der Zaubererwelt hältst du dich doch auch, oder? Sie wurden geschaffen, damit Ordnung und nicht Anarchie herrscht. Genauso verhält es sich mit dem Kodex. Die Gründer waren stets darum bemüht, Eintracht zwischen Reinblütern zu schaffen, selbst zwischen jenen, die unüberbrückbare Differenzen hatten."

„Aber... aber im Krieg muss jeder sich für eine Seite entscheiden."

Kisic lächelte schwach. „Aber es herrscht doch gar kein Krieg."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass dunkle Zeiten angebrochen sind", fuhr Sirius sie an. „Schwach nur, aber sie werden immer stärker."

Kisic hob gleichmütig ihre Schultern. „Du redest von der innenpolitischen Lage Englands. Ich bin weder Engländerin noch befinden wir uns dort. Ich habe mit euren Problemen nichts zu schaffen, also warum sollte Krieg zwischen uns beiden herrschen?"

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er entgegnen sollte. Weil sie trotz allem auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. Weil sie verschiedene Meinungen vertraten, die sich niemals durch eine Brücke verbinden lassen würden. Weil sie selbst gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn am liebsten hassen würde. Weil sie in einer Schwarz-Weiß-Welt lebten. Er sagte ihr das alles.

Sie musterte ihn unter ihren dichten Wimpern. „Der Kodex gebietet alles, was dazwischen ist", erklärte sie. „Mir ist es gleich, Black, ob du es verstehst oder nicht verstehen willst. Ich werde deine Sichtweise und deine Argumente so wenig akzeptieren, wie du meine. Ich werde immer stolz auf mein reines Blut sein und jene verachten wollen, die sich dagegen wenden. Aber ich beuge mich dem Kodex. Ich finde daran nichts seltsam, denn nichts anderes kenne ich. Ich bin nie auf eine Schule gegangen, wo es Rivalitäten zwischen Reinblütern und Halbblütern gab, weil es letztere hier nicht gibt. Ich verkehre mit diesen auch nicht und kann dir nicht sagen, wie es ist in solchen Fehden älter zu werden." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und ich werde vor dir nicht zu Kreuze kriechen, weil ich Streit mit dir vermeiden will. Denn das wird unmöglich sein und das ist es nicht, worauf es mir ankommt. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich unsere Differenzen negativ auf das Haus auswirken und gegen den Kodex verstoßen." Sie lächelte wieder, diesmal gehässig. „Ich darf wohl zu Recht annehmen, dass in Hogwarts kein Wert auf Ehre gelegt wird. Oder auf Zusammenhalt. Dann gewöhn dich lieber dran, denn hier wird es das."

Sie ging weiter. „Wir sind schon längst zu spät", sagte sie.

„Ihr versucht, gute Vorsätze zu haben", meinte Sirius und klang bissig. „Um eure falsche Moral zu rechtfertigen, hm."

„Wir haben keine falsche Moral, Black", erwiderte Kisic kühl.

„Sicher. Ihr seid Heilige."

„Sag, Black, würdest du, wenn ein Muggle oder ein Halbblut sterben soll, dein Leben dafür hergeben?"

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich würde, wenn ein _Freund_ sterben soll, mein Leben dafür hergeben", stieß er ärgerlich hervor. Es mochte leichtsinnig klingen. „Und ich würde nicht darauf achten, welches Blut in seinen Adern fließt. Denn letztendlich wird es rot sein."

Kisic feixte. „Manches Blut ist roter, als anderes."

Sirius schnaubte, während sie eine lange Treppe hinunter gingen, dessen Ende sie schon fast erreicht hatten. Sie begegneten sonst keiner Menschenseele, sie alle waren bereits beim Frühstück.

„Was tust du, wenn du einen Menschen kennen lernst, von dem du nicht weißt, ob er ein Reinblut ist und du feststellst, dass er dir sympathisch ist", fing Sirius an und es war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass er so argumentativ über das heikle Thema redete. Sonst versuchte er es immer zu vermeiden. Er handelte lieber, als dass er sprach. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er keine Argumente für seine Sichtweise hatte. Sein Vater war immer darauf bedacht, dass seine Söhne schnell erwachsen wurden. Es mochte gewirkt haben, so, wie es bewirkt hatte, dass Sirius sich in Hogwarts austobte, wie ein Lausebengel, um die Jugend zu genießen. „Ihr werdet Freunde. Er rettet dein Leben. Und dann findest du heraus, dass er kein Reinblut ist. Was dann, Kisic? Glaubst du etwa, dass Ehre und Stolz, Freundschaft und edle Kodexe nur in der Welt der Reinblüter bestehen? Dadurch, dass du mit mir Waffenstillstand suchst, weil es dieser Kodex gebietet, obgleich du es _gar nicht willst_, schaffst du nur erzwungene Einsichten."

Und diesmal war es Kisic, die nicht zu wissen schien, was sie antworten sollte und ihn verwirrt anblinzelte.

Sie hatten die Flügeltüren der Halle erreicht.

Er warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Denk mal darüber nach, Kisic. Und wenn du Stoikov erzählst, dass du so ehrenhaft versuchst, mich von meiner Uneinsicht zu überzeugen, lässt er ja vielleicht für deine Unpünktlichkeit Gnade vor Recht walten."

Kisic funkelt ihn erzürnt an. „Spotte nur, Black. Spotte nur. Du wirst weder Blut noch Namen verleugnen können. Selbst über deinen Tod hinaus nicht."

Sirius grinste nur, öffnete die Tür und verbeugte sich in einer spöttischen Geste, um ihr den Vortritt zu lassen.

Sie sah ihn vernichtend an und trat hinein. „Und Stoikov wird niemals Gnade vor Recht walten lassen", raunte sie ihm noch zu, ehe sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit einem blasierten Lächeln durch die Halle ging, die Blicke, die sie und Sirius verfolgten, ignorierte und am Tisch der Falken Platz nahm.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihr hin, da nirgendwo sonst noch etwas frei war, hob den Kopf und sah zu Stoikov hinüber, der kurz, aber finster zurückschaute.

Sirius füllte sich seinen Becher mit Orangensaft. „Und warum hält Stoikov nichts von Gnade?", sprach er leise und beiläufig zu Kisic. Er höhnte. „Sieht er es an Schwäche an oder gar als... Stärke?"

Sie sah zur Seite; ihre Augen waren zu halbmondförmigen Sicheln zusammengezogen.

Aber noch ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr Sirius fort, seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr beugend. Schwach fühlte er sich an Schnee erinnert. Nur sie konnte ihn verstehen, darauf achtete er, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war.

„Und noch was. Mein Name mag auf meinem Grabstein stehen, aber er ist es nicht, der für mein Leben sprechen kann. Denn das sind immer nur Taten."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Ich hoffe, es liest überhaupt noch jemand mit, weil ich so unregelmäßig Update. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut und hoffentlich verzeiht ihr mir ;)_

_Danke für die Glückwünsche und Neujahrsgrüße – letztere gehen natürlich zurück._

_Wow, ihr habt die 1000-Marke gesprengt – und meine Geschichte ist im Dezember ein Jahr alt geworden! Dank an Padfoot's Mate, der mich daran erinnert hat! Und Danke auch für den Glacialis-Zauber und die Latein-Hilfe :) Wir versprechen aber nicht, dass das alles richtig ist; Lateinkenner mögen uns verzeihen, wenn nicht._

_Reviews?_

_VIEEEEEELEEEENN DANK an die Reviewer, ihr seid die Besten!_


	25. Minas Geschichte

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**17. Kapitel **

Minas Geschichte

* * *

_"Wenn man die Natur einer Sache durchschaut hat,  
__werden die Dinge berechenbar." _

Blade

Sirius musste feststellen, dass dieser Kodex, den es im Haus der Falken gab, den Schülern überaus wichtig war. Wichtig genug, um ihm offen nicht mit Hass zu begegnen. Sicher, einige schafften es nicht so gut, wie anderen, und feindliche Blicke erntete er nur allzu oft, aber im Großen und Ganzen verhielten sie sich ihm gegenüber höflich, gaben ihm keine Möglichkeit, sie großartig zu provozieren und vermieden Streitigkeiten.

Er hatte Alan zur Rede gestellt, warum dieser am ersten Abend behauptet habe, dass sie jene, die den Stolz über das reine Blut nicht teilten, bekämpfen würden. Der Blondschopf hatte ihn nur verständnislos angeschaut und erwidert, dass sie das ja doch tun würden. Sirius war verwirrt darüber. Er fand nicht, dass sie ihn bekämpften. Sie boten ihm an, im Quidditchteam mitzuspielen, als sie gemerkt hatten, dass er ein brillanter Jäger war; mindestens einer von ihnen leistete Sirius Gesellschaft oder wartete auf ihn, um ihn durch die Schule zu begleiten, damit er sich nicht verirrte, wenn Alan nicht gerade da war und sie achteten darauf, dass er im Unterricht mitkam, da der Stoff sich arg von dem in Hogwarts unterschied. Auch wenn sie einander sehr oft bissige Sprüche an die Köpfe warfen, so hielt sich alles in Grenzen.

Doch obwohl Sirius wusste, dass es der Kodex war, der hinter ihrem formvollendeten Benehmen steckte, glaubte er, dass dieser nicht der alleinige Grund war. Er wusste zwar auch keine andere Erklärung dafür, aber er konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass _nur_ dieser Kodex der Grund war, dass sie darauf verzichteten, ihn fertig zu machen.

Dieses höfliche Benehmen der Schüler bedeutete auch, dass er kaum Streits vom Zaun brechen konnte. Also war er schnell dazu übergegangen, den Unterricht zu stören, die Lehre der Professoren in Frage zu stellen und vor allem in den Fächern „Schwarze Magie" und „Die Geschichte der Reinblüter" für Furore zu sorgen, indem er ihre Moral als verwerflich hinstellte. Er begann, Streiche zu spielen, die immer wieder eine Spur zu ihm führten, er war unpünktlich und frech, schlich sich nachts durch die Schule, um Geheimwege auszumachen und vieles mehr. Er war in den ersten zwei Wochen schon so gut wie jeden zweiten Tag zu Stoikov oder seinem Hauslehrer Michail Petrowitsch bestellt worden und hatte schnell Erfahrung mit den Folterflüchen gemacht. Zunächst hatte er befürchtet, es würde sich dabei in erster Linie um den Cruciatus-Fluch handeln, aber das war nicht der Fall. Es waren andere, harmlosere Flüche, die dennoch schmerzhaft ihre Wirkung taten. Peitschflüche, die den Effekt von brutalen Hieben auf den Rücken mit einem Gürtel hatten, ohne Narben zu hinterlassen. Mit einer Feder zu schreiben, die sich wie durch Zauberhand in das eigene Fleisch auf dem Handrücken schnitt, tiefer, je mehr man schreiben musste, Flüche, die in den Augen blendeten, so sehr, dass man glaubte, blind zu werden. Zauber, die wie tausend Brennnesseln brannten oder sich wie glühend heiße Nadelstiche auf der Haut anfühlten. Alles Schwarze Magie, die keine körperlichen Male hinterließen, zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Sie dienten lediglich dazu, den Schülern Gehorsam einzubläuen, auf dass sie sich als das benahmen, was sie waren: wohlerzogene Reinblüter aus reichem, stolzen Hause.

Sirius kam soeben aus dem Büro seines Hauslehrers; sein Atem ging noch schwer ob des Folterfluches, mit dem er bestraft worden war, weil er mit grellroter Zauberfarbe die komplette Stirnwand der Eingangshalle mit dem riesigen Schriftzug _‚Ich scheiß auf mein reines Blut'_ bemalt hatte.

Petrowitsch hatte mit dem Peitschfluch nicht gespart und Sirius hatte Mühe, gerade zu gehen. Seine Schritte waren hölzern und er musste blasser sein als gewöhnlich. Die Zähne hatte er zusammengebissen.

Er hasste diese Folterflüche. Irgendwie glaubte er, dass seine vielen Streiche den Lehrern zwar gehörig auf die Nerven gingen, er damit aber nicht viel erreichte. Außer körperliches Leid erdulden zu müssen, weil er sich mit Absicht keine Mühe gab, seine Spuren bei Streichen zu verwischen. Jeder sollte wissen, dass _er_ der Unruhestifter war, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er der _einzige_ Unruhestifter in dieser Größenordnung war. Aber Stoikov lächelte jedes Mal sein schmallippiges, zynisches Lächeln und sagte zu Sirius, dass er mit seinen mal mehr, mal weniger gefährlichen Streichen nichts bewirkte. Nichts.

So ging er durch die dunklen, edel gehaltenen Gänge der Schule, bis der Korridor in einem halbrunden Kreis endete, dessen Wände nur aus Fenstern bestanden. Es bewirkte, dass der Ort sehr hell war, da draußen die Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel schien und der viele Schnee hellauf glitzerte und funkelte, als gliche er einem Sternenmeer.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du eine extra Energiequelle hast", hallte eine spottende Stimme zu ihm herüber und Sirius blinzelte. An einem der Fenster stand eine schlanke Gestalt, lässig am Steinsims gelehnt und schaute mit verschränkten Armen zu ihm herüber.

Mina Kisic.

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Eine Energiequelle wofür?", fragte er schroff.

„Für deine finsteren Blicke", gab sie pfiffig zurück.

Sirius trat in die halbrunde Wölbung hinein und somit ins Licht. Er fixierte Kisic ungehalten.

Sie lächelte höhnisch. „Immerzu schaust du finster. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der so oft und vor allen Dingen _so lange_ so dermaßen finster gucken kann. Du musst einfach eine Energiequelle dafür besitzen."

Er schnaubte. Sie mochte sogar Recht haben. „Wenn du dich an meiner Stelle in einer so verdammt miesen Schlangengrube befinden würdest, würdest du auch immer so gucken."

Kisics Lächeln verblasste allmählich. „Wir kommen immer in Windeseile zu diesem Punkt, hm."

Sirius hatte sie mittlerweile erreicht und war einen Meter vor ihr stehen geblieben. Herausfordernd sah er sie an. „Ja, denn darauf bin ich aus."

„Auf Ärger?" Ihre grauen Augen verengten sich leicht. „Du hast es wohl noch immer nicht begriffen, oder?"

Sirius machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. Sie ließ ihn einen Schmerz durch seinen Rücken jagen. Er ignorierte ihn. „Doch. Es lohnt sich nicht, mit euch allen Streit anzufangen. Ihr weicht ihm ja doch aus. Egal, was ich sage... ich glaube, ihr würdet sogar noch lächeln und euren beschissenen Kodex preisen, wenn ich den _Avada Kedavra_ auf euch hetze."

Kisic bewegte sich so schnell, dass Sirius glaubte, es verspätet wahrzunehmen. Auf jeden Fall war sie im Bruchteil der Sekunde bei ihm und presste ihm ihren Zauberstab brutal in die Rippen.

„Soweit wird es gar nicht kommen, Black", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch; ihr Blick flackerte vor Wut. „Nicht, wenn ich schneller reagiere, als du." Ihre Stimme begann vor Hohn zu triefen, als sie fortfuhr: „So, wie jetzt."

Sirius funkelte sie aufgebracht an und stieß sie dann abrupt von sich. Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen das breite Fenstersims. Er folgte ihr rasch, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz kurz verziehend, nun seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe gerichtet. Sie hielt ihre Waffe an seinen Magen; es war eine Patt-Situation. Wie schon einmal.

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war nur noch minimal. Er spürte ihren Atem seinen Hals und seine Wangen streifen. Wieder fühlte Sirius sich flüchtig an Schnee erinnert, wieder nahm er es nur unbewusst wahr.

„Nein, Kisic, du würdest den Fluch niemals auf mich hexen", presste er gereizt hervor. „Denn damit würdest du gegen den Kodex handeln."

Sie hatte ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, ihre Augen waren zusammengezogen, so dass ihre dichten, dunklen Wimpern das Grau der Pupillen bargen. „Vielleicht bin ich bereit, die Regeln zu verletzen, nur um deine verräterische Visage nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen!"

Er lächelte kalt und für seine Augen unerreichbar. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Du nimmst, wie alle anderen, den Kodex sehr ernst." Er wurde spöttisch. „Und das ist deine Schwäche, Kisic. Lege dich mit niemanden an, der sich nicht an deine Regeln hält."

Kisic wollte etwas erwidern, etwas, was zweifellos ihren Streit zum Gipfel gebracht hätte, als sie plötzlich inne hielt, Sirius anstarrte und die Augen weit aufriss. Von Wut war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Purer Unglaube blitzte in ihr auf, gefolgt von etwas, was Entsetzten hätte sein können. Fassungslosigkeit. Verwirren. Irgendetwas davon. Sie sog harsch die Luft ein. Sie wollte zurückweichen, aber das Sims hinter ihr verhinderte dies. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie sinken lassen.

Sirius schaute sie verstört an. Er stellte fest, dass sie, wenn sie sich weder höhnisch noch verächtlich benahm wie sonst immer im Umgang mit ihm, weit verletzlicher wirkte.

Ihre freie Hand hob sich und sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über seinen Hals; ihr Blick war darauf gerichtet und noch immer erschien er entgeistert.

Es kribbelte, als sie ihn am Hals berührte, wo die Haut ohnehin sehr dünn war, und Sirius wich abrupt einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist mit dir?", verlangte er grob zu wissen.

Sie hatte ihren Blick wieder gehoben und sah in seine schwarzen Augen. „Er hat es nicht getan", sprach sie rau. Erstaunt. „Warum nur?" Es war, als redete sie mit sich selbst.

„Wer hat was nicht getan?", fragte Sirius. Seine Hand hatte sich auf die Stelle des Halses gelegt, an der sie ihn berührt hatte. An der Vyperus ihn gebissen hatte, ohne den Biss zu vollenden.

Ihm wurde erst siedendheiß, dann eiskalt. Erschüttert starrte er sie an. Ihre spitzen Eckzähne waren ihm von Anfang an aufgefallen, aber er hatte es als Paranoia abgetan.

„Bist du ein Vampir?", rief er entsetzt aus und hielt überstürzt seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Sie tat nichts, um ihren zu heben. „Sei kein Narr." Nur langsam erkämpfte sie sich ihre Selbstkontrolle und somit ihren Hohn wieder.

Er glaubte ihr nicht. „Oder Halbvampir! Alles dasselbe Pack! Woher wüsstest du sonst davon, he?" Er wich der Vorsicht halber einen Schritt zurück. Verdammt, diese Blutsauger verfolgten ihn aber auch wirklich überallhin.

Kisic seufzte. „Ich wäre beinahe mal gebissen worden."

Fast hätte Sirius die Antwort überhört. „Beinahe?"

„So, wie du offenkundig auch. Aber wenn ein Vampir einmal bei jemandem seine Zähne eingräbt, dann wird eine Verbindung hergestellt, ganz gleich, ob er den Biss zu Ende führt oder nicht. Eine magische Verbindung, die immer bestehen bleibt. Und für all jene, die sie auch besitzen, spürbar ist."

Sirius blieb misstrauisch. Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ach? Und warum merke ich nichts bei dir?"

Kisic hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte breit und gehässig. „Nun, ich nehme an, weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, dir Ärger mit den Professoren einzuhandeln, als dass du mal auf die _wirklich wesentlichen Dinge_ achten würdest."

Sie löste sich vom Fenstersims und schlenderte an Sirius vorbei. „Aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch", fügte sie herablassend hinzu, ehe sie ging.

Sirius starrte noch für einige Augenblicke in die Leere, ehe er sich umwandte und ihr hinterher lief, ohne auf das Brennen der Haut auf seinem Rücken zu achten.

Auf einem der Korridore hatte er sie eingeholt. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und wirbelte sie zu sich herum.

Kisics Augen waren erst groß vor Überraschung, ehe sie sich vor Empörung verengten. „Black", atmete sie zischend aus, „lass mich sofort los."

Sie versuchte sich von seinem Griff zu lösen, aber er war der Stärkere. Er übte noch mehr Druck aus; beiläufig stellte er fest, dass er ihren Puls fühlen konnte. Regelmäßig, aber schneller, als es normal gewesen wäre, ohne direkt zu rasen. Sie war nervös, ging ihm überrascht auf. Er verdrängte den Gedanken. So, wie er einige Schüler ignorierte, die an ihnen vorbei gingen und neugierige und erstaunte Blicke auf sie warfen.

„Erzähl es mir", verlangte er grob zu wissen und funkelte sie an.

Kisics Mund bildete einen schmalen Strich; ihr Gesicht hatte sich verhärtet, einer Maske aus Eis ähnelnd. „Nein, Black."

Sie machte Anstalten, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber Sirius lehnte sich vor und entriss ihr ihn mit seiner freien Hand. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Black, du Idiot! Gib ihn mir wieder!"

Sirius grinste lausbubenhaft, von einer plötzlichen Eingebung übermannt. Er ließ sie los, umklammerte seinen eigenen Zauberstab zur Vorsicht und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Hol ihn dir, Kisic. Um Mitternacht. Im Raum neben der Drachenstatue im dritten Stockwerk", sagte er verschmitzt.

xx

James war gelangweilt. Ohne Sirius war hier so vieles langweilig. Trotz seiner Streiche, die er nach wie vor allen spielte und die Lehrer damit bis zum Rande der Verzweiflung brachte, trotz seiner Streitereien und Duellgefechte mit den Slytherins, trotz seines intensiven Quidditchtrainings und trotz Remus und Peter war die Schulzeit so gänzlich anders, als sonst. Ruhiger, trostloser, belangloser.

Er vermisste Sirius. Seinen besten Freund.

Was dieser gerade wohl tat? James saß bei McGonagall im Klassenraum und musste mit Regulus zusammen nachsitzen. Sie waren bei einem erhitzten Duell von der Hexe erwischt worden und sie hatte beiden neben Punktabzug zu drei Wochen Nachsitzen verdonnert. Da sie beide in unterschiedlichen Jahrgängen waren, mussten sie unterschiedliche Essays verfassen.

McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Pult und korrigierte Tests. Hin und wieder warf sie einen scharfen Blick über ihre Brille hinweg zu den beiden Jungen, die scheinbar friedlich, aber unendlich finster an ihren Tischen saßen.

Der Gang trennte sie, dennoch saßen sie beide ganz hinten und auf gleicher Höhe. James hatte sich mit dem Stuhl nach hinten gegen die Wand gelehnt und kaute auf seinem Federkiel. Regulus schrieb emsig.

Nach einer Stunde klopfte es und ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen lugte hinein. Hufflepuff. „Verzeihung, Professor, aber Professor Moody schickt mich. Er lässt fragen, ob Sie kurz Zeit hätten, denn er habe eine außerordentliche Entdeckung gemacht, die keinen Aufschub dulde."

McGonagall wirkte nicht überrascht, im Gegenteil. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und sie stand auf. Streng sah sie zwischen Regulus und James hin und her. „Ich bin gleich wieder da und wehe Ihnen, sie tun irgendetwas anderes, als schweigend sitzen zu bleiben und weiter zu schreiben!"

Damit eilte sie hinaus.

Als die Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, kippte James wieder mit seinem Stuhl nach vorne und starrte Regulus angriffslustig an.

Regulus tat so, als würde er es nicht merken, dann sah er provozierend langsam auf und würdigte James eines höhnischen Blickes. „So einsam und verlassen ohne meinen Bruder, hm?"

„Dafür, dass ich dich jederzeit im Duell schlagen kann, spuckst du große Töne, Schlange", zischte James. Er war zu jedem Streit bereit.

Regulus' Augen verengten sich. Offensichtlich wollte er zu einer Antwort ansetzen, die zweifellos zu einem Kampf geführt hätte, aber dann schien er es sich rasch anders zu überlegen. Schließlich musste er wissen, dass er der Unterlegenere war.

„Vyperus hält sich in Rumänien auf", sagte er. Er sprach schlicht und neutral, als wäre eine derartige Bemerkung das Normalste auf der Welt.

James blinzelte. „Was?"

„Hörst du schlecht?", entgegnete Regulus gehässig.

James drohte ihm mit der Faust. Aber dann ging er darauf ein. Er wusste, dass das hier wichtiger war, als ihr ewiges Gezänke.

„Woher weißt du das?" Vyperus hatte sich seit ihrem Abenteuer im Black'schen Haus niemals mehr bei Sirius blicken lassen, aber alle drei Jungen wussten, dass er es noch tun würde. Ein Vampir machte niemals leere Drohungen.

„Von meinem Vater. Vyperus scheint mit irgendwelchen Mafia-Banden zu verhandeln."

„Wegen der Kette?", erkundigte sich James; er saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte Regulus solange geschüttelt, bis er sofort alles im zügigen Tempo erzählt hatte.

Dieser hob seine Schultern. Seine schwarzen Augen waren diesmal ohne Hohn. Es war ein seltsamer und doch vertrauter Anblick. Immerhin sah er seinem Bruder ähnlich. „Das weiß ich nicht. Aber Vyperus steckt ja auch im Machtkampf mit Stoyân. Vielleicht sucht er Verbündete?"

„Vyperus hat Stoyân einen Treueid geschworen", hielt James dagegen.

Regulus lächelte schwach. Irgendwie beinahe schon mitleidig, weil James offensichtlich noch an etwas glaubte, was der Slytherin für verloren hielt. „Na und?"

Der Gryffindor schnaubte. „War ja klar, dass du davon nichts hältst. Slytheringesindel."

„Halt's Maul, Potter. Nur weil Vyperus das getan hat, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass er plötzlich auf diese Machtansprüche verzichtet. Dass er sich daran hält. Immerhin ist er soweit gegangen, Dad die Kette zu stehlen, obwohl er gewusst haben musste, dass es ein Geschenk von Stoyân war!"

James legte die Stirn in Falten und nickte nachdenklich. „Mmh... wenn er das wusste, würde das einer indirekten Kriegserklärung an Stoyân gleichen. Aber vielleicht wusste er es auch gar nicht. Oder hat es nur angenommen, aber es war ihm gleich, weil die Kette wichtiger ist, als alles andere?"

Beide Jungen sahen sich an.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel mit Dad darüber geredet", fuhr Regulus schließlich langsam fort.

James merkte nicht, wie ungewöhnlich, wie seltsam es war, ohne Feindseligkeit mit Regulus zu reden. Das Thema ‚Vyperus' war zu bedeutend, zu spannend und zu gefährlich für sie – für Sirius, der beiden Jungen wichtig war – als dass ihnen auffiel, dass sie sich wie zwei Schüler benahmen, die sich aus Zweck verbündet hatten.

„Schau mal", meinte der Slytherin nun und holte eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Schultasche. Er rollte sie aus und strich sie glatt.

James wog die Situation kurz ab, dann stand er auf, setzte sich neben Regulus und sie beide beugten ihre Köpfe über das Pergament.

Eine Karte von Großbritannien war dort abgebildet; die Familienwappen von Reinblütern waren darauf gekennzeichnet. Nicht nur von uralten Familien, auch von den neueren, somit waren sehr viele überall zu sehen, auch das der Potters.

Regulus deutete auf Cambridge, im Osten Englands. Es handelte sich dabei um die Hauptstadt der Grafschaft Cambridgeshire. Die Stadt lag am Fluss Carn, etwa 80 Kilometer nordöstlich von London entfernt. „Hier. Siehst du?"

Dort befand sich überraschenderweise nur ein einziges Wappen. Ein mit einer Rose verzierter Dolch, um den sich eine Schlange wand, auf schwarzem Grund.

„Das ist das geheime Wappen von Sev", fuhr Regulus fort. „Offenbar leben in Cambridge sonst nur Muggle und Schlammblüter. Es ist die aktuelle Karte. Wenn Sev dieser Junge damals im Verbotenen Wald war, immer vorausgesetzt, er ist Vyperus' Sohn, dann könnte dort in Cambridge seine Mutter leben."

James nickte, überhaupt nicht merkend, wie Regulus ein Schimpfwort für Mugglestämmige benutzt hatte. „Und?"

Regulus warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. „Es würde sich lohnen, ihr mal einen Besuch abzustatten", grinste er schelmisch. „Sie würde uns vielleicht ein paar interessante Dinge erzählen. Über Vyperus. _Wenn_ sie denn diese heimliche Liebe von ihm ist."

James starrte ihn an. Die Idee war genial. Das war sie. Vielleicht erzählte sie ja tatsächlich was. Es war ziemlich naiv, das zu glauben, aber die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich immer zuletzt. Und vielleicht sagte sie etwas, was ihnen – vor allem Sirius – bei der nächsten Begegnung mit Vyperus helfen konnte.

„Ja, das... das wäre cool!" Er wusste nicht, ob Regulus meinte, dass sie Mrs Snape zusammen einen Besuch abstatten sollten, oder einer von ihnen oder gar mit Sirius. Sirius wäre erst in drei Monaten wieder hier und alleine war es zu gewagt, das musste selbst Regulus wissen. Er schob den Gedanken erst einmal beiseite, denn _darüber_ wollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken.

„Aber das ist nicht das Familienwappen von den Snapes", meinte er nun mit fiebriger Stimme. Er dachte angestrengt nach. „Snapes Mom ist mit einem Mr Snape verheiratet, von dem dein schmieriger Freund den Namen hat. Und wir vermuten, dass seine Mutter eine Affäre mit Vyperus alias Serpentys hatte und sie ein Kind zusammen haben. Aber warum wird dort nicht das Wappen der Snapes angebildet, sondern das von Vyperus?"

Er sah Regulus kurz an, der grüblerisch auf die Karte schaute. Sein Haar war ordentlich aus der Stirn gekämmt und wie immer machte er einen tadellos gepflegten Eindruck. In den sonst so kalten Augen leuchtete es ein wenig. „Sevs Vater- also, der Stiefvater, Mr Snape, ist tot. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er so früh gestorben ist, aber..."

„Vielleicht hat Vyperus ihn ermordet", flüsterte James und wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so leise sprach.

Regulus schaute ihn verblüfft an, dann nickte er, langsam lächelnd. „Ja... ja, natürlich, was wäre naheliegender?"

„Und dann hat Mrs Snape einfach Vyperus' Wappen übernommen?" Irgendwie machte das für James keinen Sinn. „Aber fällt das nicht auf, wenn jemand einfach so das Wappen wechselt und gar eines annimmt, das einem Vampir gehört?"

„Normalerweise schon", gab Regulus zu. „Aber weißt du, das ist hier ja nicht irgendeine Karte." Er grinste James hochtrabend an. „Mein Vater hat sie mir geschickt. Vielleicht ist es eine illega– ich meine, eine sehr seltene Karte und vielleicht sieht man auf allen anderen, die man kaufen kann, nach wie vor das Wappen der Snapes."

James schnaubte. Klar. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dies eine auf einem Schwarzmarkt erworbene Karte war. Aber wie dem auch sei, sie war sehr nützlich. Regulus mochte Recht haben. Vielleicht wehte offiziell das Banner der Snapes in Cambridge, aber inoffiziell das von Vyperus. Serpentys. Die Schlange. Der Vampir hatte viele Namen.

Sie schauten wieder auf die Karte, um die Entfernung auszumessen. In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und McGonagall kam herein.

Abrupt hielt sie inne, als sie die beiden sonst so verfeindeten Schüler friedlich nebeneinander hocken sah, die beiden dunklen Haarschöpfe über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt. Sie war mehr als bloß erstaunt. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet, es glich nahezu einem Wanken ihres Weltbildes.

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich. War ein Zusammenhalt der Häuser doch nicht so abwegig, wie sie immer dachte?

Dann räusperte sie sich und ging zu ihrem Pult.

James und Regulus fuhren zusammen, ersterer sprang entsetzt auf.

„Professor!", rief er, als sei er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt worden. Hastig eilte er zu seinem eigenen Platz.

„Ihr scheint euch ja nicht gestritten zu haben", bemerkte McGonagall amüsiert und beließ es dabei.

xx

Nach dem Nachsitzen eilte James zum Quidditchtraining. Regulus hatte ihm ein „Wir reden später drüber", zugeraunt und ihm war wieder bewusst geworden, wer Regulus eigentlich war.

Er hatte sich seinen Rennbesen geschnappt und rannte durch Hogwarts, sichtlich verwirrt, dass er bereit war, mit dem Slytherin eine Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion nach Cambridge zu starten, wenn sie sich davon nur irgendeinen, noch so kleinen Vorteil für Sirius versprechen konnten.

Es bestürzte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, die ihn zugleich beruhigte, da es ihm deutlich machte, wie sehr er Sirius als Freund schätzte, wenn er sogar kurzzeitige Bündnisse mit Regulus schloss.

Ein Zusammenprall mit jemandem ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Er taumelte nach hinten und fiel zu Boden. Er rieb sich den Kopf und blinzelte etwas.

„Au, Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinrennst?", drang eine ärgerliche, glockenhelle Stimme an sein Ohr.

Er nahm seine Hand herunter und lächelte unwillkürlich. „Lily!", rief er aus und begann, aufzustehen. Er hielt dem rothaarigen Mädchen die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Lily ignorierte es und stand von selbst auf.

James ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Wie geht's?"

„Gut, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", erwiderte sie schroff.

James' Gesicht verdüsterte sich ein wenig. Seit er Snape in aller Öffentlichkeit fertig gemacht hatte, war sie nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen. Er hielt sie für nachtragend und konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie _immer noch_ sauer auf ihn war. Ihm kam erst gar nicht in den Sinn, dass es womöglich nicht allein an Snape lag, sondern an seiner überheblichen Arroganz, mit denen er allen Mitmenschen begegnete. Allen. Bis auf Sirius.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", zog er sie mit einem Mugglesprichwort auf, das er mal von einem Gryffindor gehört hatte.

Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, lächelte sogar schwach, aber das war wohl ein Versehen gewesen. Denn sie zog sofort ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und strich sich mit ihrer linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten. „Diese Laus bist du, Potter", giftete sie.

James grinste. „Sieh an, sieh an." Er machte eine spottende Geste. „Ich treibe mich überall herum, manchmal scheint mir zu entfallen, wo überall."

Sie warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ja, sehr witzig. Wieso schreibst du Black deine Sprüche nicht, hm? Ich wette, _er_ würde darüber lachen." Sie wollte weitergehen.

Über James' Gesicht legten sich flüchtige Schatten, die sogar seine Augen ein wenig zu verdunkeln schienen. Auch wenn es nur ein milder Ausdruck war, Lily schien er nicht entgangen zu sein. Denn sie blieb stehen, schaute ihn erst betroffen, dann mitfühlend an.

„Du vermisst ihn, hm", sagte sie und sprach zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder in freundlichem Ton zu ihm. So, wie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr.

James wollte nicken, als er ihr Mitleid spürte. Er spannte sich an, wurde sogar zornig und ging abrupt einen Schritt zurück. Dann bückte er sich, hob seinen Besen auf und stolzierte an Lily vorbei. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht", zischte er, dieselben Worte benutzend, wie sie zuvor. Was erdreistete sie sich, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben? Er hatte das nicht nötig. Natürlich vermisste er Sirius, aber das war kein Grund, ihn zu bemitleiden. Am liebsten würde er ihr zurufen, dass er in drei Monaten ohnehin wieder hier sei, aber er unterließ es lieber.

Lily starrte ihm verblüfft hinterher.

xx

Der Raum in Durmstrang neben der Drachenstatue aus glanzpoliertem Stein war groß, offenbar eine alte, längst verlassene Tanzhalle, die ihre Funktion nicht mehr erfüllte. Nur die Hauselfen kamen regelmäßig, um sauberzumachen. Es war ein recht versteckter, von Schülern selten besuchter Raum, wie Sirius rasch festgestellt hatte.

Der Raum war hoch gewölbt. In Silber eingefasste Säulen standen etwa sieben Meter von den vier Raumecken entfernt, so dass zwischen ihnen und den vier Wänden ein Gang entstand, der von einem bordeauxroten Teppich überdeckt war. Runde Tische mit Stühlen aus Rosenholz standen dort, deren Beine von unechten Schlangen umrankt wurden. Die Augen der Schlangen waren aus Diamanten und funkelten im schwachen Fackellicht. Der Boden in der Mitte der Halle war aus schwarz glänzendem Marmor, hin und wieder leuchtete ein weißes Quadtrat auf. Die silbernen Säulen bildeten die Stützpfeiler der Tanzfläche. An der breiten Wand gegenüber der Tür befand sich eine Glastür, die zum Balkon hinausführte; eingerahmt von hohen Fenstern. An den Seitenwänden hingen jeweils die Portraits der beiden Gründer. Darunter befand sich auf jeder Seite ein riesiger Kamin, in das Feuer brannte, obgleich der Raum sonst nie benutzt wurde.

Sirius lehnte lässig mit verschränkten Armen an dem breiten Fenstersims neben der Balkontür. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm wie eh und je in die Augen, ohne dass es ihn störte. Der Mond schien schräg durch die Fenster und tauchte die Halle in silbergoldenes Licht. Die große Wanduhr schlug Zwölf und pünktlich zum letzten Schlag öffnete sich die Tür und Kisic trat herein.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb stehen. „Los, gib ihn mir wieder her."

Sirius war ihr den ganzen Abend mühelos ausgewichen, so dass sie keine Chance gehabt hatte, ihm irgendwelche fintenreichen Fallen zu stellen, um ihren Zauberstab wieder zu erlangen.

„Erst, wenn du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast", entgegnete er kompromisslos.

Kisic stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Welche Geschichte, verdammt?", blaffte sie ihn an.

Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Die Vampirgeschichte."

Kisic starrte ihn an. Dann, nach scheinbar endloser Zeit des Stillstehens und Schweigens kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Das Mondlicht reflektierte sich in ihren Augen und machte sie heller. Sie setzte sich auf das Sims neben ihm und schaute geradeaus, nahezu in die Leere hinein.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er mochte es nicht, dass sie beide so einträchtig nebeneinander waren. Denn es war nur Schein.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", brach sie die Stille. Gleichmut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Weil ich von derartigen Verbindungen nichts wusste und ich einfach mal deine Geschichte hören wollte", sagte Sirius. Er wollte es wissen, weil er Vyperus und dessen düsteres Versprechen, noch mal vorbeizuschauen, nicht vergessen hatte. Sie schien mehr über Vampire zu wissen als er, also konnte es nur von Vorteil sein, ihre Erlebnisse zu hören. Er grinste geisterhaft. „So von Leidensgenosse zu Leidensgenosse."

Sie schnaubte und stieß ihn ohne Vorwarnung in die Rippen.

„Weißt du, man trifft nicht an jeder Straßenecke jemanden, der ebenfalls schon mal einem Vampir begegnet ist", fuhr Sirius fort, obgleich er es gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich fand, hier in Durmstrang auf jemanden zu treffen. „Erzähle es mir und du kriegst deinen Zauberstab wieder."

Sie warf ihm einen höhnischen Seitenblick zu. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich auch einfach zu Stoikov gehen kann?"

Das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Er hatte einfach darauf gesetzt, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Aus Neugierde, um vielleicht im Gegenzug _seine_ Geschichte zu hören.

„Aber noch hast du es nicht getan."

„Und deswegen schlage ich dir einen Deal vor, Black." Sie sprach kühl. „Ich erzähle dir meine Geschichte, du mir deine und ich werde nicht zu Stoikov gehen."

Sirius unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Manchmal waren Reinblüter aus ähnlichen Häusern, wie er, so berechenbar. Alles lief so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „Einverstanden."

Kisic lehnte sich zurück. Sie zögerte noch eine Weile und schien nach Worten zu suchen. Sirius übte sich ausnahmsweise mal in Geduld.

„Es war im letzten Winter. Wir hatten Weihnachtsferien und ich besuchte mit meiner Familie Freunde in Chile", begann sie schließlich, noch ein wenig schleppend. „Wir... wir wohnten bei meiner Tante in ihrer Villa. Meine Cousine Marijana, sie – sie ist achtzehn, hatte zu dieser Zeit einen gutaussehenden, jungen Mann in ihrem Alter kennen gelernt. Nachts, auf einer dieser schicken Partys. Sie hatte eine Affäre mit ihm, obwohl sie mit Jamie zusammen war, dem Neffen des englischen Zaubereiministers. Jamie war auf Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen und hatte danach eine Ausbildung in Chile über alte, magische Artefakte angefangen. Er hat ständig an Ausgrabungen teilgenommen."

Sie zog ihre Beine an und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie weiter in Erinnerung schwelgte.

_Eines Tages kam Jamie aufgeregt zu Marijana. Mina kam soeben die Treppe herunter und sah beide in der Eingangshalle stehen. Jamies Gesicht war erhitzt und er redete aufgewühlt auf Marijana ein. Sie selbst stand ruhig vor ihm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es war kein negativer Aufruhr, stellte Mina rasch fest. Jamie schien begeistert. Aber auch sehr verwirrt. Vielleicht hatte er bei seinen Ausgrabungen eine Entdeckung gemacht und war auf ein besonders seltsames, wertvolles Artefakt gestoßen. _

_Seine dunkelblonden Haare klebten ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn, seine stürmisch blaugrauen Augen waren aufgerissen. Hin und wieder lachte er ungläubig. _

_Mina kam näher und einige Satzfetzen drangen zu ihr._

„_Marijana, ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben! Hast du eine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, wenn..."_

_Er wurde ein wenig leiser und Mina verstand die letzten Worte nicht, dafür aber die Antwort ihrer Cousine._

„_Jamie, ich bitte dich, häng dich nicht so sehr da rein. Nachher ist es doch nicht das, was du vermutest und du bist wieder so enttäuscht, wie beim letzten Mal." Ihre weiche Stimme klang ungeduldig, ihr Blick aus den grauen Augen, die Minas so sehr ähnelten, war eindringlich._

_Er winkte großspurig ab. „Diesmal bin ich mir wirklich, wirklich sicher, Marijana!"_

_Diese seufzte._

„_Ich treffe mich heute Abend mit einem Typen", fuhr Jamie ruhelos fort. Er grinste ohne Unterlass. „Er soll Archäologe sein und sich mit antiken, magischen Gegenständen vortrefflich auskennen! Ich hoffe, er kann mir weiterhelfen!" _

_Er gab Marijana einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los! Wir stecken mitten in der Arbeit!" Er lief zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wünsch mir Glück, Süße!"_

_Er erblickte Mina, winkte ihr fröhlich zu, dann eilte fort._

_Marijana starrte noch einige Augenblicke auf die zugefallene Tür, dann wandte sie sich um. „Hallo, Mina", sagte sie müde und ging auf sie zu. Im Vorbeigehen fuhr sie dem jüngeren Mädchen liebevoll durch das dunkle Haar. „Wie geht's dir, hm?"_

„_Gut." _

_Marijana war schon weitergegangen und Mina drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Cousine war dabei, die Wendeltreppe hochzugehen._

„_Warum erzählst du Jamie nichts von deinem Geliebten?"_

_Marijana blieb wie erstarrt stehen, dann wirbelte sie abrupt herum, blass im Gesicht. „Was?"_

„_Warum...", fing Mina gehorsam an, aber Marijana unterbrach sie harsch._

„_Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" brauste sie auf, eilte die Treppe wieder herunter, packte das Mädchen an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie leicht._

„_Hey, lass mich los!", rief Mina entrüstet und versuchte sich loszureißen – vergeblich. „Ich hab dich gestern Nacht gesehen. Mit diesem Jungen. Auf dem Balkon im zweiten Stockwerk."_

_Marijana ließ sie los. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus, so, als müsste sie sich selbst beruhigen. „Bei allen dunklen Mächten, ich hoffe, du hast deine Entdeckung für dich behalten?"_

_Mina funkelte sie böse an. „Bisher schon", entgegnete sie frech. „Aber wenn du mich noch mal so behandelst, werde ich es allen erzählen!"_

_Ihre Cousine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ja, weil du eine kleine Göre bist", murmelte sie, noch immer fassungslos. „Also gut, Mina, hör zu. Erzähle niemanden davon, okay?"_

_Mina wich einen Schritt zurück und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Herausfordernd sah sie ihre Cousine an. „Nur, wenn du mir alles erzählst!"_

_Marijana stierte sie ungläubig an. „Träum weiter, Mädel."_

_Mina schürzte die Lippen. Dann begann sie laut zu rufen. „Taaaanteeeeee Duuuunjaaaa!"_

_Marijana keuchte auf, sprang auf Mina zu und presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund. „Okay, okay, Mina, ich erzähle dir alles, aber hör auf damit, klar? Ich will, dass du mir versprichst, es niemandem hier zu sagen, was du gesehen hast und was du von mir erfährst!"_

_Mina befreite sich mit einem Ruck. „Ist gut."_

„_Komm mit." Marijana wandte sich um und eilte die Treppe hoch, Mina folgte ihr. Sie gingen in Marijanas großes Zimmer und setzten sich auf ihr Himmelbett._

_Marijana seufzte. „Du bist echt schlimm, weißt du das?"_

_Mina machte nur eine auffordernde Geste und grinste hämisch, die finsteren Blicke ihrer Cousine ignorierend._

_Marijana starrte sie für einige Augeblicke übellaunig an. Dann fing sie an. „Er heißt Drago Dronv_š_ek. Wir haben uns auf einer Party kennen gelernt." Marijana hob die Schultern. „Er ist charmant, sieht gut aus und... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich liebe Jamie. Aber Drago ist... anders. Er hat irgendetwas, was mich unglaublich an ihm fasziniert und auch wenn ich mir bei jedem unserer Treffen fest vornehme, damit Schluss zu machen, so schaffe ich es einfach nicht."_

_Dieses unverblümte Eingeständnis beeindruckte Mina ein wenig. Sie selbst hatte in der gestrigen Nacht nur schattenhaft etwas vernehmen können und wusste somit nicht, wie Drago aussah. Nur seine Stimme hatte sie gehört. Sie war dunkel, ein wenig spitzbübisch und doch war sie kühl._

„_Drago geht ohnehin bald fort. Er hält sich nur für einen Monat hier auf und drei Wochen ist er bereits hier", fuhr Marijana fort. „Dann ist er fort und ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen. Dann wird sich alles von selbst gelöst haben und ich muss Jamie nichts davon erzählen."_

Mina sah Sirius flüchtig an. Der Mond tauchte die beiden Schüler in mystisches Licht. „Was Marijana nicht wusste, war, dass dieser Drago und Jamie sich kannten. Drago war jener Archäologe, mit dem Jamie sich noch am selben Abend traf. Es war Zufall, dass ich sie traf. Sie waren im selben Zaubererrestaurant, das ich mit meiner Mutter besuchte. Sie hatte Jamie sofort gesehen und kurz hinüber gewinkt. Wir sind nicht hingegangen, weil wir auf den ersten Blick gesehen hatten, dass es ein geschäftliches Treffen war und wir nicht stören wollten. Er saß ein wenig im Schatten, ich konnte nicht viel erkennen. Nur ein blasses, hübsches Gesicht. Mutter und ich setzten uns an den vorbestellten Tisch und ein Kellner kam, um uns zu bedienen. Irgendwann kamen Jamie und sein Begleiter an unserem Tisch vorbei. Sie waren fertig und wollten gehen."

„_Frau Kisic, Mina, lasst es euch schmecken", sagte Jamie augenzwinkernd. _

„_Danke, Jamie", lächelte Minas Mutter._

„_Das ist mein Geschäftspartner", sagte Jamie und deutete auf den jungen Mann neben ihm._

_Mina musterte ihn flüchtig. Dunkles Haar, die Augen gesenkt, so dass sie mehr nicht erkennen konnte. Hochgewachsene, schlanke Figur und teure, in dunklen Farben gehaltene Kleidung. Er hatte eine finstere, faszinierende Ausstrahlung, die ihr keinesfalls entging._

_Sie bekam nur noch den letzten Satzteil von Jamies Vorstellung mit. „Drago Dronv_š_ek."_

_Mina hätte beinahe ihre Gabel fallen gelassen. Sie starrte Drago an. Marijanas Geliebter._

„_Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Einen schönen Abend noch", lächelte Jamie._

_Drago machte eine knappe Verbeugung, lächelte charmant und folgte ihm._

„Später am Abend kam Jamie noch in die Villa. Er war mit Drago gekommen. Marijana war leichenblass gewesen. Drago aber tat so, als würde er sie nicht kennen. Er hatte zwei verschiedene Augenfarben, wie ich nun feststellen konnte. Eines war blau, das andere grün. Er hatte spitze Eckzähne. Das fiel mir auf, weil ich selbst welche habe. Jamie war sehr glücklich gewesen, offenbar hatte sich seine Vermutung über dieses ausgegrabene Fundstück als Tatsache erwiesen. Drago schien ein wenig angespannt. Jamie hatte eine Box aus Rosenholz mitgebracht, darin lag das magische Artefakt. Er hatte aber nicht gezeigt, was sich da drin befand. Ich schnappte nur auf, dass es sich um eine Kette handelte."

_Spät in der Nacht war Mina aufgewacht. Sie war von irgendetwas wach geworden und lauschte in die Stille des großen Hauses hinein. Hier und da knarrten die Dielen. Dann hörte sie es. Es waren unterdrückte Geräusche, als ob jemand schreien wollte, aber nicht konnte._

_Mina nahm kurzentschlossen ihren Zauberstab und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Aber vielleicht hatte Marijana ja auch nur einen Albtraum und wurde nicht wach davon. Deren Zimmer lag am anderen Ende des Ganges. Jamie übernachtete bei ihr. Womöglich hielt er sich noch im Wohnsaal auf. Oder in der hauseigenen Bibliothek. Mina kam an der Treppe vorbei und sah dämmriges Licht im zweiten Stockwerk. Von dort kamen auch die Geräusche. Als ob jemand gegen einen anderen zu kämpfen versuchte._

_Mina runzelte die Stirn. Sie war von irgendeiner unsichtbaren Macht gepackt worden, vielleicht der Neugierde, und sie huschte auf lautlosen Sohlen die Stufen hinab. Es war im Lesesaal. Jamie saß dort oft noch, wenn er hier schlief und las bis spät in die Nacht hinein in den alten Büchern. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Bücherwurm. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Die Geräusche wurden lauter. Es war wie ein entsetztes Wimmern._

_Mina drückte leise die Tür auf und schlich hinein. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Jamie stand dort, von Drago gepackt und versuchte sich loszureißen. Drago hatte sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben und... und schien direkt in die Halsschlagader hineingebissen zu haben, um das Blut auszusaugen. Jamies Augen waren vor Furcht und Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, seine Gegenwehr wurde schwächer und schwächer._

_Und Mina schrie. Laut und voller Schrecken._

_Sie sah noch, wie Drago Jamie losließ und dieser leblos zu Boden sank._

_Sie drehte sich um und rannte los, schreiend, aber noch ehe sie die Tür erreicht hatte, war Drago bei ihr. Er bewegte sich schnell, schneller, als ein Mensch._

_Sie kreischte immer noch hysterisch._

_Er packte sie roh, hielt seine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst, sodass ihr Schrei verstummte und biss auch sie. Nur leicht, nur ansatzweise – denn Minas Eltern erschienen in Begleitung von ihrer Tante Dunja und Marijana. Minas Mutter fing ebenfalls sofort an zu schreien. Ihr Vater war geistesgegenwärtig genug und schleuderte den Todesfluch auf Drago._

_Das grüne Licht traf ihn mit einer solchen Wucht, dass der Vampir zurückgeschleudert wurde._

„_JAMIEEE!", kreischte Marijana in diesem Augenblick._

_Drago war zu Boden gesunken, doch noch ehe irgendeiner reagieren konnte, war er taumelnd aufgestanden. Er grinste und seine Eckzähne, nun lang und spitz, funkelten gefährlich auf. Seine Lippen waren blutrot und Blut floss an einem Mundwinkel herunter._

_Marijanas lautes Wehklagen erfüllte den Raum. _

_Drago hechtete zum Schreibtisch, nahm das Kästchen aus Rosenholz, in dem sich das magische Artefakt befand und eilte zur offenen Balkontür._

„_Avada Kedavra!", schrie Minas Vater noch einmal, aber diesmal wich Drago mit einer nahezu unverschämten Leichtigkeit aus. Er lächelte. „Myladies. Gentlemen. Einen angenehmen Abend wünsche ich noch."_

_Dann lief er auf den Balkon und war kurz danach verschwunden._

_Marijana war zu Jamie geeilt und kniete neben ihm. Sie jammerte und weinte, vollkommen außer sich._

_Dunja rief mittels Floopulver einen Heiler. _

_Mina selbst stand bei ihrer Mutter, die mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihren Hals untersuchte und unablässig irgendetwas murmelte. Das Mädchen stand unter Schock._

_Sie bekam alles, wie durch Watte mit. Wir durch einen dichten Nebel. Es war, als stünde sie neben sich, und obwohl sie alles wahrnahm, alles registrierte, schien nichts wichtig. Es war der reflexive Selbstschutz der Seele, der sich für befristete Zeit von der Realität abkapselte, wenn die Psyche Dinge hatte ertragen müssen, der sie nicht standhaft war._

_Der Heiler konnte nur noch Jamies Tod feststellen. Bei Mina selbst beruhigte er die Familie. Sie war nicht richtig gebissen worden._

„Ja... das war die Geschichte", schloss Mina mit rauer Stimme ab. „Meine Cousine wird immer noch nicht damit fertig. Mom befürchtet, sie wird irgendetwas Dummes anstellen, um dieser Welt zu entfliehen. Oder sich bei Drago zu rächen."

Sirius starrte sie entgeistert an, als habe er die letzten Worte nicht mitbekommen. „Dieser Jamie ist tot? Wieso stand das nicht im _Tagespropheten_? Er ist immerhin der Neffe des-"

„Keine Zeitung berichtete darüber. Auch nicht die in Chile. Offenbar wurde es ihnen verboten. Marijana wusste noch zu erzählen, dass Drago Jamie öfter nach England und dem englischen Zaubereiministerium ausgefragt hatte. Jamie hatte ihm geheime Informationen sowohl über die derzeitigen Politiker, als auch über irgendeinen Torbogen verschafft und im Gegenzug dazu Wissen über das magische Artefakt erhalten. Jamie hatte ihr von diesem illegalen Deal erzählt. Aber dieser Drago hat ihn ja getötet und es selbst mitgenommen." Hass überzog ihr Gesicht und machte es unbarmherzig. „Dieses gemeine Arschloch."

Und in diesem Augenblick sprang Sirius auf. So viele Puzzleteile fügten sich vor seinem inneren Auge zusammen, dass ihm beinahe schwindelte.

„Was ist?", fragte Kisic verstört.

Sirius sah sie aus großen Augen an. Er vergaß, _wer_ sie war. Er vergaß, dass sie eine stolze Reinblüterin war und sie beide sich hassten. Dass er, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich an den Kodex hielt, ein Feind für sie war. Denn all das zählte in diesem Augenblick nicht.

Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf die Füße, so heftig, dass sie sich mit ihrer freien, flachen Hand an seiner Brust abstemmen musste, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen.

„Hey...", fing sie entrüstet an, aber Sirius fiel ihr hektisch ins Wort.

„Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen, Kisic", rief er aus, heiser vor Aufregung. „Torbogen sagst du? Ich glaube, ich weiß, um _welches_ Artefakt es sich dabei gehandelt hat!"

Kisic erstarrte. Sie vergaß sogar, wieder zurückzuweichen, da sie ganz dicht vor Sirius stand.

Dieser fühlte sich wieder an Schnee erinnert, aber er nahm es in seinem Aufruhr gar nicht wahr. Sonst hätte er sich gefragt, ob es diese Art von Gefühl sei, die man bei einem anderen spürte, der ebenfalls einmal beinahe gebissen worden wäre.

„Und ich glaube, ich weiß, wer dieser Drago ist!", fuhr Sirius fahrig fort und seine Worte überschlugen sich fast. Er rannte los und zog sie hinterher. „In der Bibliothek gibt es sicher Vampirbücher. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich meine schon mal was über einen Vampir gelesen zu haben, der zwei verschiedene Augenfarben hatte."

Sie verließen die Halle und huschten über die nachtschwarzen Gänge. Er zog sie immer noch mit, obgleich sie ihm mittlerweile freiwillig folgte.

„Wer ist es?", keuchte sie, halb außer Atem, halb vor Neugierde.

Sirius – im nächtlichen Herumschleichen geübt – nahm plötzlich ein Geräusch wahr und presste sich eilig in eine Nische, Kisic mit sich zerrend. Sie hielten beide die Luft an, wurden nahezu eins mit der Wand und warteten ab, bis der Hausmeister an ihnen vorbei gegangen war. Dann ging es weiter in Richtung Bibliothek.

Diese war verlassen und lag im Dunkeln.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte Sirius und ließ Kisic endlich los.

„Wer ist es?", wiederholte sie angespannt. Sie ging zielstrebig auf die Abteilung zu, von der sie zu wissen schien, dass es dort Bücher über Vampire gab. Er folgte ihr.

„Hast du schon mal von Stoyângehört, einem Vampir, der die britische Unterwelt beherrscht?"

Kisic blieb abrupt stehen und sah Sirius aus großen Augen entsetzt an. Sie nickte wie betäubt.

„Dieser Typ hat auch zwei verschieden gefärbte Augen. Das linke ist grün und..."

„... und das rechte ist blau", vollendete Kisic tonlos. „Er gilt als der mächtigste Vampir seiner Zeit."

„Und sicherlich auch als der gefährlichste", schloss Sirius düster.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu kompliziert und ihr erinnert euch noch, was in Kapitel 14.7 über Stoyân erzählt wird... ;) _

_Er ist jener, der Mr Black die geheimnisvolle Kette geschenkt hat, auf das sie ihm oder seinen Nachfahren helfe, und die Vyperus den Blacks gestohlen hat._

_Herzlichen DANK an alle meine lieben, treuen Reviewer –strahl-_

_Und DANKE an den anonymen Leser, die dieses Kapitel nachträglich ebenfalls betagelesen hat :) Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer du bist, aber nun ja.. -g_


	26. Ein Ausflug nach Cambridge

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**18. Kapitel **

Ein Ausflug nach Cambridge

* * *

_"Manchmal erfordern gewisse Situationen,  
dass man den Stolz vergisst  
und mit dem vermeintlichen Feind zusammenarbeitet." _

(- unbekannt)

Bis zum Vollmond waren es nur noch wenige Tage. Es war nicht richtig dunkel, dazu schien der Mond bereits zu intensiv; der von einigen grauen Wolkenfetzen bedeckte Himmel spannte sich in indigoblauen Farben über den Köpfen der vier Jungen. Sterne schimmerten wie blauweiße Diamanten auf die Erde hinab, Bilder formend und Geschichten aus vergangener Zeit erzählend.

Es war kühl und windig, schließlich war es Ende November. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten längst begonnen, sich braun, gelb und rot zu verfärben. Bald schon stünden schwere Herbststürme bevor. Aber nicht in dieser Nacht.

James, Remus, Peter und Regulus flogen auf ihren Besen nach Cambridge und hatten mit dem Wetter eindeutig Glück gehabt. Sie flogen hoch, damit Muggle sie nicht sahen, und hatten sich vorsorglich in ihre Winterroben und Schals eingepackt, damit sie nicht völlig verfroren an ihrem Ziel ankamen.

Fast schon drei Monate war das dritte Schuljahr nun schon alt und es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Sirius rausgeworfen wurde. Aber James hoffte und war davon überzeugt, dass sein Kumpel es schaffte. Die Probezeit ging bis Dezember.

Vyperus hatte sich immer noch nicht bei Sirius blicken lassen, was James nicht davon abgehalten hatte, den heimlichen Ausflug nach Cambridge zu planen. Mit Regulus zusammen, denn ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Letztendlich hatten sich die Planungen in die Länge gezogen, weil Gryffindor und Slytherin einander misstrauten und ständig versucht hatten, sich gegenseitig übers Ohr zu hauen, bis sie schließlich zur Einsicht kamen, dass sie nur zusammen etwas erreichen konnten.

Regulus war überhaupt nicht begeistert von James' Idee gewesen, Remus und Peter in alle Pläne mit einzubeziehen und es hatte viele Streitereien, Duelle und Prügeleien deswegen gegeben, aber letzten Endes hatte der junge Black nachgegeben.

James hatte natürlich zuerst eine Falle gewittert, aber nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem Jungen zu trauen. Wenigstens ein wenig. Er hatte Regulus ja nicht sagen können, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und sie somit schützen könnte, wenn Vyperus urplötzlich im Hause von Mrs Snape auftauchen würde. So hatte er andere Argumente finden müssen, die nicht alle sehr überzeugend gewesen waren, sodass er nicht wusste, warum Regulus kapituliert hatte.

Aber vielleicht steckte ja auch gar nichts dahinter und Regulus hatte sich nur deswegen einverstanden erklärt, die anderen beiden einzuweihen, weil er wusste, dass Sirius es auch getan hätte.

Denn manchmal glaubte James zu erkennen, dass Regulus seinen Bruder irgendwo bewunderte. Sicher, er verachtete Sirius auch, aber da war noch immer etwas anderes. Eine aufrichtige Zuneigung, etwas, was standhaft blieb und wohl nur dadurch zu erklären war, dass brüderliche Bande schwer zu kappen waren. So genau wusste James es nicht, denn er war Einzelkind. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass zwischen Geschwistern ein Band der Gemeinschaft entstehen konnte, die einzigartig war. Eine Art Freundschaft, die sehr schwer zu zerstören war. In dunklen Zeiten mochten solche Bande leicht zu zerreißen sein, aber noch herrschten keine dunklen Zeiten. Noch herrschte Licht.

Der Herbstwind pfiff ihnen entgegen und James schob seinen Gryffindorschal über Mund und Nase. Sie folgten Peter, denn er hatte eine erstaunliche Orientierung und war ein brillanter Kartenleser. Er hatte die britische Karte studiert und den sichersten, aber auch mitunter den schnellsten Weg von Schottland nach Cambridge herausgearbeitet. Er hatte ihn sich geprägt, hatte nach Merkmalen gesucht, an die er sich von der Luft aus orientieren konnte und führte somit die kleine Gruppe sicher an. James flog ihm blindlings nach. Er wusste, dass er sich da keine Sorgen machen musste. Peter kannte, nachdem er sich einmal damit vertraut gemacht hatte, jedes Detail.

Es war ein abenteuerlicher Plan, der so heikel, wie gewagt war. Sie konnten sich nichts von dem Ausflug versprechen. Mrs Snape würde kaum mitten in der Nacht die Tür öffnen. Und wenn doch, welchen Grund hatte sie, vier Jungs in ihr Haus hereinzulassen?

Dabei baute James auf Regulus. Immerhin würde Mrs Snape den Namen Black kennen und vielleicht durch ihren Sohn schon von Regulus gehört haben. Peter sah zu harmlos und Remus zu freundlich aus, um eine Gefahr darzustellen. Und auch James sah alles andere, als gemeingefährlich aus. Aber dann blieb noch das Problem, wie sie ihr Informationen entlocken sollten. Ihr einfach zu sagen, dass sie Stress mit Vyperus hatten und ob sie ihnen doch bitte seine Schwachstellen enthüllen könnte, damit sie etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatten, ging schlecht. Sie hatten viele Strategien ausgedacht, die sie alle wieder verworfen hatten. Schließlich hatte Remus gemeint, dass sie doch einfach herausfinden konnten, ob Vyperus tatsächlich Mrs Snapes Geliebter war und sich dann weiter vorzuwagen, wenn sie erst einmal herausgefunden hatten, was sie für eine Person war.

Regulus wusste nur, dass sie eine stille Frau war, die sich aus der Gesellschaft der Reinblüter zurückgezogen hatte. Aber sie war ihrem Sohn auf eine mütterliche Art sehr zugeneigt, was für sie sprach. James fand das zwar nicht, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie man Snape auf nur _irgendeine_ Art und Weise zugeneigt sein konnte, aber er hatte schon verstanden, was Regulus meinte.

Aber ein Versuch war es nun mal wert. Sirius hatte die Idee brillant gefunden – doch er hätte jede Idee, bei der man nachts verbotenerweise unterwegs war, mit Begeisterung begrüßt – und war enttäuscht, dass er nicht mit konnte. Aber aus Durmstrang konnte man nicht einfach weg. Er hätte ja vom nächsten Dorf aus mit Floopulver reisen können, aber offenbar war es nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, die Ländereien Durmstrangs zu verlassen. Irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Schutzwälle verhinderten unerlaubtes Eindringen und Entfernen. Er hatte die schmerzhafte Erfahrung schon längst gemacht.

Sie flogen lange. Sie hatten sich in eines der Häuser von Hogsmeade geschlichen und mittels Floopulver bis nach London zu der Familie von Peter gereist. Dessen Eltern waren nicht da, wie Peter wusste, und von dort aus waren sie losgeflogen.

Sie schwiegen. James war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, neue Strategien in Bezug auf Mrs Snape zu entwickeln, Peter achtete zu sehr auf den Weg, Regulus war ohnehin der stille Typ und Regulus ließ sich nicht dazu herab, ein unnötiges Wort an die Gryffindors zu richten.

Sie waren früh gestartet, eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen. Es war Freitagabend und niemandem würde ihre frühe Abwesenheit großartig auffallen. James hatte bereits das Zeitgefühl verloren und vermochte auch nicht am Stand des Mondes auszurechnen, wie viel Uhr es in etwa sein mochte. Der Wind war unangenehm und es je länger sie in Richtung Cambridge flogen, umso mehr verdichteten sich die Wolken am Himmel. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Es war ein Nieselregen, der leicht, aber unbequem war und langsam durch die Kleidung sickerte.

Endlich steuerte Peter seinen Besen leicht nach unten. Sie verloren immer mehr an Höhe und landeten alsbald auf einer Wiese. Hohe Linden umrankten sie und wirkten wie wachsame Soldaten kurz vor einem Kampf. Der Mond brach nur selten durch die Wolken, von den Sternen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Hinter der Wiese befand sich eine Landstraße. Kein Gefährt fuhr dort entlang, alles war still und recht dunkel. Aber etwa zweihundert Meter weiter stand ein leicht schiefes Haus. Nur ein Licht brannte im oberen Stockwerk.

„Da wohnt Mrs Snape", flüsterte Peter.

„Wieso gibt es keinen Schutz?", fragte James mit leiser Stimme erstaunt.

„Weil hier keine Muggle in unmittelbarer Umgebung leben", antwortete Peter. „Wovor sollte sie also ihr Haus verstecken?"

„Nun, weil sie mit einem Vampir liiert ist", gab er ungeduldig zurück.

Peter sah ihn an. James konnte ihn schwach erkennen.

„Aber niemand, außer uns, weiß davon, oder?"

„Ja, genau", mischte Regulus sich gereizt ein. „Und wenn wir hier länger herumstehen, wird sie zu Bett gehen. Also los." Er ging voran.

James murmelte eine Beleidigung in seine Richtung, die der Slytherin mit einer Grimasse quittierte und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Ein schmaler, mit Unkraut, Moos und Büschen zugewachsener Vorhof erstreckte sich vor das kleine Haus, der durch einen unebenmäßigen Holzzaun abgegrenzt war und in ein angelehntes Tor mündete. James öffnete es und sie schritten hindurch. Sie gingen den moosbewachsenen Weg entlang; ihre Schritte wurden dadurch gedämpft. Dann ragte sich das Haus vor ihnen auf. Es war von Efeu umrankt, sosehr, dass man die Steinwände nicht mehr sehen konnte. Nur die kleinen Fenster mit den schiefen Holzläden und die Tür lagen frei. Trotz der Jahreszeit blühten zwischen dem Efeu immer wieder vereinzelte Rosen in hellroter und weißer Farbe, sodass sie sich von der Dunkelheit abhoben. Die sechs Steinstufen führten zu der Tür.

Eine Klingel befand sich an der Seite der Mauer und der Name ‚Snape' war im Stein eingemeißelt. Darunter befand sich ein Schlangenkopf aus Stein, der von den Kletterpflanzen beinahe verdeckt war. Die Augen waren schmutziggrün und aufgesetzt.

James drückte den Knopf. Dann warteten sie. Die Augen der Schlange bewegten sich und schienen sie zu mustern. Offensichtlich schaute Mrs Snape, wer denn da so spät in der Nacht an der Tür schellte.

„Wer stört denn noch so spät am Abend?", fragte eine Stimme von drinnen. Sie klang gedämpft.

Die vier Jungen sahen sich kurz an.

„Schulfreunde von Severus", sagte Regulus dann.

James verzog das Gesicht. _Schulfreunde. _Er hätte kotzen können.

„Wir wollen Mrs Snape sprechen. Ist sie da? Ich bin Regulus Black."

Die Schlangenaugen musterten Regulus genau. Auch die anderen nahmen sie unter die Lupe. „Wartet hier", blaffte die Stimme aus dem Haus dann an.

„Sehr freundlich", murmelte James sarkastisch.

Niemand entgegnete etwas. Stumm warteten sie, bis sich die Haustür öffnete und das faltige Gesicht eines kauzigen Hauselfen sie unfreundlich anstierte. „Zauberstäbe her."

James machte große Augen, dass er vergaß, wie merkwürdig ein Hauself in diese sehr einfache, schlichte Umgebung passte. „_Was_?"

„Zauberstäbe her oder ihr könnt wieder gehen!"

„Scheiße." James sah die anderen ratlos an. „Wir können ihm doch nicht einfach so unsere Zauberstäbe geben."

„Uns bleibt keine Wahl", meinte Remus sachlich. „Außer, wir fliegen wieder zurück."

„Was soll sie uns schon tun? Sie soll eine Dame aus gutem Hause sein", sagte Peter arglos.

James stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Ihr seid ja auch leichtgläubige Deppen. Einer Vampirbraut würde ich nicht so einfach trauen."

„Wir geben sie dem Hauselfen jetzt ab", bestimmte Regulus. „Sie kennt meine Familie. Sie wird uns nichts tun."

James zweifelte noch immer. Mrs Snape mochte einen Ruf als stille, zurückhaltende Dame sein, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit einem blutrünstigen, diebischen Vampir zu haben schien, bewies nur eines: stille Wasser waren tief.

„Dann lass es bleiben, Potter und warte hier auf mich", fuhr Regulus genervt fort. „Ich gebe meinen Zauberstab ab und werde reingehen." Er war sich seiner sehr sicher.

James konnte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Stolz machte blind. Und James wollte vor den Jungen nicht sein Gesicht verlieren. Er hatte ja keine Angst. Er war nur misstrauisch. Aber so war er schnell überredet. Es war der Leichtsinneines Jungen, der über Konsequenzen nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Okay, lass uns ihm die Zauberstäbe geben", resignierte er.

Regulus lächelte siegesgewiss. Sie gaben dem Hauselfen ihre Zauberstäbe und er ließ sie hinein. Sie betraten einen mit einem hellen Teppich überzogenen Flur. Die Wände waren hell gestrichen und teilweise mit Bildern, Portraits und selbst geknüpften Wandteppichen behangen. Einfache Fackelhalter hingen von der gewölbten Decke herab und spendeten genügend Licht. An jeder Ecke standen große Steinvasen mit üppigen Rosensträußen. Ihr Duft überlagerte alles andere. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand führte eine schmale Wendeltreppe ins nächste Stockwerk. An der linken Seitenwand war eine Tür aus hellem Holz, die offen stand. Der Hauself geleitete sie dort hindurch und führte sie somit in den Wohnsaal. Eine Couchgarnitur mit zerschlissenem mattgrünem Bezug und hellbraunen Kissen stand an der seitlichen Wand zur Rechten, zusammen mit einem niedrigen Glastisch direkt vor einem großen Kamin. An der Stirnwand war eine Terrassentür, die in den großen, verwilderten Garten führte. Sie war geschlossen und von verzierten Gardinen behangen. Weinrote Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. An der rechten Seitenwand befand sich ein großes Regal mit vielen Büchern. Ein Sessel stand davor, auf dem eine Katze sich wohlig räkelte.

An den Wänden hingen Rosen. Rote und Weiße. Ihr süßlicher Duft hang angenehm in der Luft.

Die Einrichtung war schlicht, aber ordentlich.

„Setzt euch", sagte der Hauself und die Jungs nahmen in der Sitzecke Platz, ihre Roben auf einen der freien Plätze der Couch legend. Schon bald erschien der Hauself und brachte ihnen Tassen, mit heißer Schokolade gefüllt, und einen Teller mit Keksen.

James war insgesamt überrascht. Sowohl von der Einrichtung der Villa, wo nichts auf Schwarze Magie hindeutete, als auch von dieser Gastfreundlichkeit.

Peter hatte schon nach einem Keks gegriffen und tunkte ihn in seine heiße Schokolade. Auch Remus nahm seine Tasse in die Hände und pustete ein wenig über das Getränk. Regulus sah sich interessiert um.

Und da kam sie auch schon. Die Dame des Hauses.

James starrte sie an. Er hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen von ihr gehabt, dennoch glaubte er, dass, wenn er welche gehabt hätte, sie anders gewesen wären, als das, was er nun sah.

Sie war von schlanker, fast schon hagerer Gestalt und trug ein moosgrünes, schlichtes Kleid mit langen, zum Ende weit geschnittenen Ärmeln und einem hochgeschlossenen, runden Kragen. Sie hatte kastanienbraune Haare, die sie ordentlich hochgesteckt hatte und hellbraune Augen. Ihr Gesicht war schmal geschnitten. Ihr Sohn sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich, wenn man vom Mund und Kinn mal absah. Sie war nicht sonderlich hübsch, aber sie machte einen netten Eindruck. Und sie hatte eine charmante Ausstrahlung, die sie adrett machte.

Als sie die Jungen sah, lächelte sie leicht und kam auf sie zu. „Und ihr seid also Severus' Schulfreunde", sagte sie mit einer freundlichen Stimme. Sie nickte ihnen höflich in die Runde, aber in ihrem Blick lag Erstaunen. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der am Kopf des Glastisches stand und schaute erst nach rechts auf die Couch, wo James und Remus, dann nach links, wo Regulus und Peter saßen. „Ihr seht mich gänzlich überrascht", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, verzeihen Sie uns die späte Störung", sagte James entschuldigend. Er stellte sie alle vor. Wenn sie etwas mit ihren Nachnamen hatte anfangen können, dann zeigte sie es nicht.

„Darf ich den Grund eures Besuches erfahren? Ich nehme an, niemand weiß, dass ihr hier seid, hm."

James wollte etwas erwidern, aber Regulus kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein", lächelte er galant. Jegliche Kälte war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, jeder Hohn und jede Herablassung. Die immerwährende Arroganz war zwar herauszuhören, da sie ein Teil von ihm war, aber er sprach so zuvorkommend und so formvollendet, dass James kaum glauben konnte, dass es sich dabei um Regulus handelte.

„In der Tat weiß niemand, dass wir Sie besuchen, Mrs Snape... selbst Severus weiß es nicht."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen. Ein Hauself brachte auch ihr eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade.

„So", machte sie gedehnt und lehnte sich zurück, die Beine übereinander schlagend. Dann wartete sie ab. Sie schmiss sie weder raus, noch rief sie mittels Floopulver Professor Dumbledore.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären", meinte Regulus und nun sah er James doch hilfesuchend an.

„Ja, Sie mögen es merkwürdig finden und ich hoffe, Sie werden nicht ärgerlich, oder so", sprang dieser sofort ein. Er suchte nach den passenden Worten. Jegliche ausgedachten Strategien, die er hätte anwenden können, empfand er nicht überzeugend genug.

Mrs Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ist Severus der Grund?"

„Hm, also, nein, nicht direkt", antwortete James und wechselte einen nervösen Blick mit Regulus.

Er merkte nicht, wie Peter sich vorlehnte. „Wissen Sie, wir versuchen einen guten Freund zu helfen", fing er etwas unsicher an. Er sah Mrs Snape aus seinen kleinen, wässrigen Augen treuherzig an. „Er steckt in Schwierigkeiten und wir vermuten, dass Sie uns vielleicht helfen können." Je länger er redete, umso sicherer wurde.

James hörte ihm erstaunt zu, Remus lächelte und Regulus schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Offensichtlich musste er erkennen, dass er den kleinen Jungen unterschätzt hatte.

„Es mag gewagt und sogar unverschämt sein, ausgerechnet zu Ihnen zu kommen", fuhr Peter fort und rieb sich verlegen sein Kinn mit der Hand. „Aber schauen Sie, wir... wir wissen uns _wirklich_ nicht anders zu helfen. Wir haben jede andere Alternative überdacht, aber letztendlich blieb uns nur der Weg zu Ihnen, Ma'am."

Mrs Snape lauschte Peter mit einem leicht neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte ihm zu, damit er weiterredete.

Peter fuhr sich zerstreut mit seiner Hand nun durch das kurze Haar. Er rutschte ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her, aber das milde, aufmunternde Lächeln der Frau ließ ihn neuen Mut finden. „Er hat nichts weiter getan, außer am falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort zu sein", sagte er. „Es war nicht seine Absicht, sich mit irgend jemandem anzulegen und nur, weil sein Vater das vielleicht getan hat, muss er dafür büßen. Er kann wirklich nichts dafür."

„Hm", machte sie, ein wenig verwirrt. Sie nahm einen Schluck von der heißen Schokolade. „Ich verstehe nicht so recht, Peter."

Er nickte und suchte wohl nach neuen Wörtern.

James half ihm nicht aus; Peter hatte das Ganze so gut im Griff, er wollte es nicht verderben. Die anderen schienen genauso zu denken. James wusste, dass Peter aus einer Diplomatenfamilie kam.

„Es handelt sich dabei um Sirius Black." Peter deutete kurz auf Regulus. „Seinen Bruder. Und..." Peter holte tief Luft. „Er hat Schwierigkeiten mit Vyperus."

Dann schwieg er. James sah Mrs Snape an, die völlig erstarrt war und Peter mit entgeisterten Blicken fixierte.

Ihre rechte Hand, mit der sie die Tasse hielt, fing an zu zittern und Regulus sprang rechtzeitig auf und nahm sie ihr rasch aus der Hand, denn sie hätte sie fallen gelassen. Er stellte sie auf den Glastisch ab, während Mrs Snape leichenblass wurde.

„Mrs... Mrs Snape?", fragte James vorsichtig.

Das schien sie wieder zurückzuholen. Sie fuhr leicht zusammen, dann räusperte sie sich hastig. „Vyperus?", wiederholte sie, um Gleichmut bemüht, aber die Fassungslosigkeit war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Ja", nickte Peter und klang bedauerlich. „Vyperus ist bei den Blacks eingebrochen und hat eine Kette gestohlen. Sirius war dort und Vyperus hat einige Informationen über die Kette erfragt, die Sirius aber wirklich nicht weiß. Und Vyperus hat ihm gesagt, er würde bald wiederkommen und dann die Informationen haben wollen. Da er Sirius schon mal beißen wollte, glauben wir, würde er es tun, besonders, wenn Sirius ihm nicht sagen kann, was er wissen will. Und Sirius kann es ihm nicht sagen, weil er doch selbst gar nichts weiß!"

Peter klang richtig verzweifelt.

Mrs Snape schien noch immer vollkommen bestürzt. „Und wieso...", fing sie mit brüchiger Stimme an; sie räusperte sich wieder, „wieso kommt ihr zu mir?"

_Sie ist vorsichtig_, dachte James. _Kein Wunder._ Wahrscheinlich wird ihr nicht oft eine Verbindung zu Vyperus unterstellt.

„Wir... wir glauben, Sie kennen Vyperus. Und wir... also, wir glauben auch, dass Sie mit ihm einen Sohn haben. Sna- ich meine, Severus", eröffnete Peter ihr vorsichtig.

Mrs Snape starrte ihn noch immer an, diesmal wieder entsetzt. Dann, nach einer schier endlosen Weile sank sie in den Sessel und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre rechte Hand. „Bei Salazar", murmelte sie erschüttert. Sie machte keine Anstalten, alles abzustreiten. Offenbar wusste sie, dass, _wenn_ jemand auf diese scheinbar obskure Idee kam, dieser es auch zu Recht vermutete.

„Hören Sie, wir wollen Ihnen damit keine Schwierigkeiten machen", versicherte Peter rasch und die anderen stimmten schnell zu. „Niemand sonst weiß von unserer Vermutung und wir haben nicht vor, es irgendeinem zu erzählen."

Mrs Snape sah wieder auf. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf ihre hochwangigen Knochen gelegt und ihre Augen waren riesig. Sie wirkte verletzlich. „Ich...", fing sie mit zittriger Stimme an, dann startete sie einen neuen Versuch. „Aber ihr werdet es weiter erzählen, wenn ich euch nicht helfe, hm", stellte sie bitter fest.

James war schon erstaunt, dass sie es so gar nicht abstritt. Aber vielleicht waren sie sogar die ersten, die ihr auf die Schliche gekommen waren.

„Nein", sagte Peter und klang ehrlich erstaunt. „Wir sind nicht hier, um Sie zu erpressen. Wir sind lediglich hier, um Sie um Hilfe zu bitten."

Mrs Snape blieb misstrauisch. „Was, wenn ich ablehne?"

Peter sah sie etwas niedergeschlagen an. „Dann... dann wissen wir auch nicht mehr weiter."

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Vyperus seine Drohung nicht wahrmacht", fügte James düster hinzu. Sie würde ihnen nicht helfen. Das war ihm plötzlich bewusst. Warum sollte sie auch? Sie würde auf Seite Vyperus' stehen, immerhin war er ihr Geliebter.

Mrs Snape schien nachzudenken, denn eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas. Nur betroffenes Schweigen herrschte. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin.

„Er wird es merken und herausbekommen, dass ihr hinter das Geheimnis gekommen seid", sagte sie schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Sie sah alle rasch an. „Was mich überdies sehr überrascht, ist, dass ihr es herausgefunden habt."

James lächelte schwach. „Zufälle und Glück, Ma'am."

Sie nickte nachdenklich, so, als habe sie es sich gedacht. „Trotzdem wird er es herausbekommen."

„Und dann sind wir wohl alle in Gefahr?" Regulus sah sie aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen an. „Gibt es denn wirklich keinen Ausweg?"

Mrs Snape schwieg wieder und schaute in die Leere. Ihre hellbraunen Augen glitzerten im Fackellicht. „Wieso glaubt ihr, dass ich euch helfe, Jungs?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

Sie erntete ratloses Schweigen als Antwort.

Sie lächelte mild; es war ein ehrliches Lächeln und es machte sie charmant. „Das dachte ich mir", murmelte sie. „Immerhin hättet ihr damit rechnen müssen, dass ich eine eiskalte Frau bin, die euch bei der nächsten Gelegenheit gewissenlos vergiftet, weil ihr die Wahrheit herausgefunden habt."

Das war James' Befürchtung gewesen. Doch diese hatte sich bereits in Luft aufgelöst, als er sie den Wohnsaal hatte betreten sehen. Manche Menschen hatte eine freundliche Ausstrahlung, sie hatten etwas Liebliches und Sanftes an sich, sodass man gleich wusste, dass sie keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun würden. Und er fand, Mrs Snape gehörte zu dieser Sorte von Menschen.

Ihm war klar, dass ihre Erscheinung so gar nicht zu der Tatsache passte, dass sie eine Affäre mit einem gefährlichen Vampir hatte. Aber entweder ließ sie sich auf Vyperus ein, weil sie ihn fürchtete, oder sie hatte gar keine Liebschaft mehr mit ihm und damals nicht gewusst, dass er ein Vampir war oder... oder sie liebte ihn einfach.

„Das ist uns durchaus bewusst", sagte Regulus nun etwas schleppend. „Wenn Sie von vornherein diesen Eindruck auf uns gemacht hätten, hätten wir etwas erfunden, warum wir hier sind und wären dann wieder gegangen."

Mrs Snape lächelte wieder. „Aber ich habe einen freundlichen Eindruck auf euch gemacht."

Sie alle nickten eifrig.

Sie schien sich allmählich wieder zu fassen. Vielleicht war es auch nur gute Selbstbeherrschung und in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm der Angst und Bestürzung. „Noch nie daran gedacht, dass der erste Eindruck täuschen kann?"

Diesmal war es Remus, der sprach. „Doch, Ma'am. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur die Hoffnung, die uns so mutig macht."

„Ja. Oder euer Leichtsinn." Sie seufzte. „Wie dem auch sei... ich sehe, dass ihr in ehrlicher Sorge um euren Freund seid. Und es tut mir leid, dass Vyperus ihm Schwierigkeiten macht. Schaut, ich will sehen, was sich machen lässt." Sie schaute flüchtig zur Wanduhr. „Es ist fast ein Uhr. Er kommt gleich. Wollt ihr nicht selbst mit ihm sprechen?"

Fassungsloses Schweigen, dann brach Tumult aus. Regulus und Peter sprangen auf, James starrte Mrs Snape einfach nur wie betäubt an.

„Er kommt gleich?", rief Regulus entsetzt. „Verdammt! Los, wir müssen verschwinden!"

Er griff nach seinem Besen. Peter tat es ihm nach und nun sprangen auf Remus und James auf.

„Wie kommen Sie nur auf diese närrische Idee, dass wir mit ihm sprechen sollen?", stieß James entgeistert hervor. „Er wird uns unser Blut aussaugen, ehe wir auch nur die Gelegenheit bekommen, _Hallo_ zu sagen!"

Mrs Snape hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Auch sie war aufgestanden und schaute nun amüsiert in die Runde. „Aber, aber, Jungs. So beruhigt euch doch. Vyperus ist kein Monster."

James lachte auf. Er klang schon hysterisch. „Das sagen Sie!"

„Ja, Sie sind sicher blind vor Liebe", fügte Regulus hektisch hinzu. Er lief bereits fort; kurz darauf hörte man eine empörte, piepsige Stimme, es gab offenbar Gerangel, dann lief der Slytherin zur Eingangshalle. Peter und Remus rannten ihm nach, James warf Mrs Snape noch einen entgeisterten Blick zu, ehe er den andere geschwind folgte.

Regulus warf ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe zu, die er sich wiedergeholt hatte.

Sie lief hinter ihnen her. „So hört mich doch an", sagte sie eindringlich.

Aber sie taten es nicht. Sie rannten durch den Flur, Remus stieß mit dem Hauself zusammen, welcher umfiel, und Regulus riss bereits die Haustür auf. Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Peter ihm in den Rücken lief. Remus schlitterte und James ebenfalls.

„Scheiße", murmelte Regulus entsetzt.

Und James wusste. Vyperus war da.

Regulus wollte wohl zuerst den Vampir zur Seite stoßen, als dieser bereits hereintrat, so dass er und Peter hastig zurück wichen.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Vyperus sah erstaunt in die Runde. Er trug einen bodenlangen Umhang, den er nun abnahm; ein Hauself nahm ihn entgegen. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein altertümliches Hemd in derselben Farbe.

„Vyperus", begrüßte Mrs Snape ihn warm, ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. Dieser lächelte warm.

Die vier Jungen standen geschockt inmitten des Flures, die Besen in den Händen.

„Die Terrassentür!", rief Peter plötzlich.

Dann kam wieder Bewegung in sie. Sie wirbelten herum, rannten wieder ins Wohnzimmer zur Terrassentür. Peter erreichte sie als erster und drückte die Klinke herunter. Nichts tat sich. Regulus und Remus schleuderten fast gleichzeitig Öffnungszauber auf die Tür, aber sie blieb geschlossen. James versuchte es mit Zerstörungszauber. Hoffnungslos.

„Nun, freundliche Gäste seid ihr ja nicht gerade", bemerkte die wohlbekannte, etwas lauernd klingende Stimme, in der sich nun Belustigung verwoben hatte.

Die Jungs fuhren herum. Vyperus belächelte sie höhnisch, dann schlenderte er zu der Sitzecke und nahm Platz, die langen Beine gemächlich ausstreckend.

Mrs Snape machte eine höfliche Geste. „Nun setzt euch doch erst einmal wieder", sagte sie.

„Was? Niemals!", rief James außer sich. „Vyperus ist ein Blutsauger! Und lassen Sie uns gefälligst gehen!"

„Haustür!", rief Remus nur und schon rannten sie wieder zurück in den Flur. Aber auch diese Tür war verschlossen und ließ sich durch nichts öffnen. Niedergeschlagen und geschockt blieben sie davor stehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Regulus atemlos.

„Kommt herein", sagte Mrs Snape, die im Türrahmen stand. Sie winkte sie herbei.

James wusste, dass sie hier nicht raus kamen. Sie waren gefangen. Sie war eine falsche Schlange. Also doch. Verdammt! Er spürte, wie seine Verzweiflung wuchs.

„Sie dürfen uns nicht gefangen halten!", rief er erzürnt aus.

„Hört mich erst einmal an", wiederholte sie geduldig und winkte sie wieder herbei.

„Na, kommt endlich, ehe ich euch hierhin hexe!", rief Vyperus herrisch und ungeduldig.

Sie tauschten erschrockene Blicke aus. Mit griffbereiten Zauberstäben kamen sie der Forderung zögernd nach, bis sie im Wohnzimmer standen.

„Setzt euch", bat Mrs Snape.

Langsam quetschten sie sich alle vier auf die Couch gegenüber von Vyperus; nur der Glastisch stand zwischen ihnen. Mit bangen Blicken sahen sie abwechselnd zwischen ihm und Mrs Snape her.

„Seltsamen Besuch hast du, Rose", bemerkte Vyperus zu ihr. Auf sein blasses Gesicht lag leichtes Amüsement, aber das Misstrauische aus seiner kühlen Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Mrs Snape lächelte. „Sie haben unser kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden."

James hielt den Atem an. Diese verräterische... Ihm fiel kein passendes Schimpfwort für sie ein. Wie hatten sie sich nur in ihr getäuscht!

Vyperus nickte langsam. „Mmh. Nicht sehr erfreulich."

„Erst mal zu euch, Jungs", wandte sich Mrs Snape an sie, während ihr Hauself neue Tassen mit heißer Schokolade und Kekse brachten. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu fürchten, denn Vyperus wird euch nichts tun."

James brauste sofort auf. „Er hat uns bisher _immer_ etwas tun wollen!"

„Ja, sogar im Haus meiner Eltern!", rief nun auch Regulus, zwischen Zorn und Furcht hin und her gerissen.

Mrs Snape warf Vyperus einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder an die Jungen wandte. „Aber hier befindet ihr euch in meinem Haus. Auf meinem Terrain. Und Vyperus wird niemanden etwas antun, den ich als Gast aufgenommen habe." Sie lächelte aufmunternd. „Und ich habe euch als Gäste aufgenommen."

James wog ihre Aussage hastig ab. Das mochte vielleicht sogar stimmen. Es machte jedenfalls Sinn. Aber würde sich ein niederträchtiger Vampir daran halten? Er sprach es laut aus.

„Vyperus wird sich daran halten", versprach Mrs Snape. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand aufs Herz. „Versprochen."

James wusste, dass ein Versprechen unter Zauberern und Hexen als verbindlich galt. Es war stets ein magisches Versprechen und wer es brach, dem drohte Unheil. Niemand in der Zaubererwelt setzte leichtfertig ein Versprechen aufs Spiel.

„Ja, aber sobald wir Ihre Villa verlassen, wird er uns jagen und uns töten! Uns beißen! Uns vierteilen, uns köpfen, uns-"

„Junge, du hast wohl zu viele Vampirgeschichten gelesen", unterbrach Vyperus Regulus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Wir Vampire vierteilen und köpfen niemanden."

Regulus brachte das Kunststück fertig, höhnisch zu grinsen. „Wie beruhigend, Vampir! Du hattest keine Probleme damit, in das Haus meines Vaters einzubrechen, die Kette zu stehlen und uns zu bedrohen und zu verletzen! Du wirst uns aussaugen, kaum dass wir diese Villa verlassen haben!"

„Auch das wird er nicht", intervenierte Mrs Snape. „Ihr werdet als Gäste mein Haus verlassen und somit wird er euch auf eurem Rückweg nichts tun."

James konnte es nicht glauben. „Er ist gerissen, hinterhältig und gemein! Er wird sich nicht daran halten!"

Sie warf ihm einen leicht erstaunten Blick zu. „Aber bisher hat er sich immer daran gehalten."

„Vielleicht hat er Sie angelogen", bemerkte Remus leise.

„Also, Jungs, entweder glaubt ihr mir oder lasst es bleiben. Aber wenn ihr nachher wieder sicher in Hogwarts seid, werdet ihr noch zugeben müssen, dass ich Recht hatte." Mrs Snape klang so selbstsicher, so überzeugt, dass James nicht so Recht wusste, was er nun tun sollte.

Fliehen konnten sie ohnehin nicht. Scheinbar blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich hier mit ihr und dem Vampir zu unterhalten, um dann einfach zur Schule zurück zu fliegen, darauf hoffend, dass Mrs Snape Recht hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. So sehr, dass es wehtat.

Mrs Snape begann derweil Vyperus zu erzählen, weswegen sie hierher gekommen waren. Sie schloss damit ab, dass sie es nicht für richtig hielt, Jungs in solchem Alter so zu erschrecken und zu bedrohen.

Vyperus' Gesicht, das stets von leichter Düsternis umhaucht war, blieb regungslos. „Wie seid ihr eigentlich hinter unser Geheimnis bekommen?", fragte er schließlich, ohne auf das soeben Gehörte einzugehen.

James wechselte hastige, nervöse Blicke mit den anderen. Regulus, Peter und Remus waren sehr blass und er nahm an, dass er nicht besser aussah. Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Vampir.

Ein leises Lächeln hatte sich um dessen Lippen gelegt und seine spitzen Eckzähne schoben sich leicht hervor. James schauderte. Dann entschied er, ihm eine Kurzfassung zu geben, ehe Vyperus ärgerlich wurde.

Er erzählte, wie Sirius und er zufällig auf Textpassagen über Stoyân und einem Vampir namens Serpentys gelesen hatten und dann darauf gekommen waren, dass es sich beim letzteren um Vyperus handeln könnte. Dass sie sich dachten, er wäre _Die Schlange_, erwähnte er nicht, sondern sagte stattdessen, dass in Hogwarts häufiger rumerzählt werde, Severus Snape hätte vampirische Verwandte; er nannte den Jungen im Verbotenen Wald und behauptete, dass sie an dessen Stimme zu erkennen geglaubt hätten, dass es sich dabei um ihren Mitschüler gehandelt hätte. So hatten sie allmählich eins und eins zusammen gezählt.

Vyperus nickte bedächtig. „Eine Reihe von Zufällen, also, hm."

„Was ist jetzt mit Sirius?", fragte Regulus nun. Er starrte den Vampir wie gebannt an.

Dieser sah ihn aus den dunklen, leeren Augen an; sanfte Schatten schienen sein aristokratisches Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen zu überfliegen. „Er wird mir also keine Informationen geben können?"

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann er nicht. Ich ebenso wenig! Vater weiht uns doch nicht in solche Dinge ein!"

Vyperus wiegte leicht den Kopf hin und her. „Nun", fing er mit seiner klangvollen, aber stets etwas bedrohlichen Stimme fort, „ihr könntet euch ja Mühe geben."

James runzelte die Stirn. Sie könnten ihm vom Torbogen erzählen. Und dass Stoyân die Kette Mr Black geschenkt hatte, aber er vermutete, dass Vyperus dies schon alles wusste.

„Mal ehrlich", fing Remus an und sobald er sprach, schien es in des Vampirs ausdruckslosen Augen hektisch aufzuflackern. „Was sollten wir – oder Sirius und Regulus – herausfinden, was Sie nicht herausfinden könnten? Wir sind nur Schuljungen. Sie sind ein Vampir aus der Unterwelt mit vielen Kontakten, wie wir annehmen dürfen."

„Nun, mein Junge, das mag durchaus sein", sprach Vyperus und mied Remus' Blick, „aber der einzig wichtige Kontakt diesbezüglich fehlt mir. Und das ist Mr Black."

Regulus schnaubte. „So weit ich weiß, weiß Vater selber nicht so viel über die Kette!"

Vyperus sah ihn überrascht an. „Nicht?" Er klang argwöhnisch.

„Er hat es zumindest gesagt!"

Vyperus begann, nachdenklich vor sich herzustarren. In seinen schwarzen Augen war der Atem der Ewigkeit wie ein sanfter Nebel zu erkennen. „Das ist... das ist interessant. Dann hat Stoyân deinem Vater etwas geschenkt, von dem er gar nicht weiß, was es ist?"

„Genau. Vater kann nur vermuten, dass die Kette wertvoll ist, weil Stoyân gesagt hat, sie könne einem Black ja mal nützlich werden. Aber mehr weiß er wohl auch nicht!" Regulus klang mittlerweile trotzig.

James konnte ihn verstehen. Je länger sie hier saßen und sich recht friedlich unterhielten, umso größer wurde wieder ihr Mut. Aber wie lange mochte er anhalten? Vyperus brauchte nur eine Drohgebärde zu machen, nur einen Satz, ein Biss und sie waren verloren...

Er fand es merkwürdig, dass Vyperus in Bezug zu Mr Black so schlecht informiert war. Vielleicht lag es am Bandenkrieg, der allmählich wieder aufzuglimmen schien, da der Vampir wohl nicht viel von seinem Treueid an Stoyân hielt. Zumindest dachten James und die anderen das, sie mochten sich ja auch irren. Vielleicht verfügte Vyperus nicht über so viele Informanten.

„Ich habe den Anschein, dass weder dieser Sirius noch diese Jungs dir wichtige Informationen geben können", mischte sich Mrs Snape wieder ein.

Vyperus lehnte sich zurück und seufzte leise. „Ich hatte angenommen, Mr Black wüsste durchaus Bescheid. So habe ich darauf gesetzt, dass sein unverschämter Erstgeborener ihn ein wenig aushorchen kann."

Mrs Snape schürzte ihre Lippen. „Und wie du siehst, weiß Mr Black nicht wirklich etwas. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Kette?"

Vyperus winkte ab und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif, um darüber zu reden."

Mrs Snape sagte nichts dazu. Offenbar hielt sie sich aus Vyperus' dubiosen Machenschaften gänzlich raus, was James nicht sehr verwunderte. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als sei sie seine Komplizin in solchen Sachen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Peter leise. Er wirkte angespannt.

Vyperus grinste. Seine blutroten Lippen entblößten seine hellen Zähne. „Nun... ihr werdet Sirius wohl ausrichten können, dass er vor mir sicher sein wird", sagte er dann und klang ein wenig belustigt. „Jedenfalls in dieser Hinsicht."

James verstand. Wahrscheinlich war niemand vor Vyperus sicher. Wenn er vorhatte, jemanden zu töten, weil er ihm im Weg war, oder weil er einfach nur Durst hatte, dann würde er zubeißen. Es war die Überlegenheit eines Vampirs, die ihm erlaubte, so hochmütig zu sein.

James wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Er war es zwar, aber er hoffte, Vyperus log nicht. Er erhob sich. „Dann nehmen wir Sie bei Wort", sagte er etwas unsicher.

Vyperus machte nur eine einladende Geste; sie wirkte spöttisch. „Nur zu, mein Junge. Nur zu."

„Dürfen wir dann gehen?", erkundigte sich Regulus, ebenfalls aufstehend. Remus und Peter kamen dem nach.

Mrs Snape nickte. „Natürlich. Ihr solltet ohnehin zusehen, dass ihr vor Morgengrauen wieder in euren Betten seid." Sie zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Ehe es den Lehrern auffällt." Sie deutete auf ihren Kamin. „Benutzt doch den Kamin. Damit könnt ihr so nah wie möglich an Hogwarts herangehen."

James war dankbar für das Angebot. Er hatte nicht große Lust, die ganze, lange Strecke zurückzufliegen, zumal sie ständig auf der Hut sein müssten, ob Vyperus ihnen nicht sich irgendwo in der Dunkelheit auflauerte.

„Ihr werdet alles für euch behalten, nicht wahr, Jungs?", fragte Vyperus, während Mrs Snape zum Kamin schritt und eine Dose von der Ablage nahm. „Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, gewisse... Maßnahmen... zu ergreifen."

Sie versprachen hastig, nichts zu erzählen. James fragte sich, wieso Vyperus ihnen trauen sollte. Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Was, wenn er zur Vorsicht doch diese erwähnten Maßnahmen ergriff? Es wäre nachvollziehbar. Es gab immerhin keine Basis des Vertrauens zwischen ihnen.

Und da gab es noch etwas, das ihn verwunderte. Mr Black schien bereits sämtliche Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt zu haben – oder war dabei, es zu tun – um Vyperus die Kette wieder abzunehmen. Doch der Vampir hatte es kein einziges Mal angesprochen. Dabei hätte er Regulus als Geisel nehmen können, um dessen Vater dazu aufzufordern, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Oder generell die Jungs erpressen können, etwas in dieser Hinsicht für ihn zu tun. Mochte es an diesem seltsamen Waffenstillstand liegen, der zwischen ihnen herrschte, allein, weil sie Mrs Snapes Gäste waren?

Aber niemand verlor ein Wort darüber.

Stattdessen hatte Mrs Snape alles für die Heimkehr vorbereitet und ein Hauself brachte ihnen ihre Roben.

„Kommt gut heim", wünschte sie ihnen und lächelte.

James musste wieder feststellen, dass er kaum fassen konnte, dass _sie_ Snapes Mutter war. Und er stellte überrascht fest, dass er keine Abneigungen für sie empfand, obwohl sie aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie kam, obwohl sie mit einem Vampir liiert war. Obwohl Snape, dieser verhasste Slytherin, ihr Sohn war.

Gern hätte er gehört, wie sie Vyperus kennen gelernt hatte. Aber jetzt, wo der Vampir anwesend war, wagte er nicht zu fragen. Er wollte nur so schnell, wie möglich fort von hier.

Es war Regulus, der noch einmal stehen blieb und sich zu Vyperus umdrehte. „Eine Frage habe ich noch."

Der Vampir blickte lauernd zurück. „Wenn du der Meinung bist, meine Geduld überstrapazieren zu müssen, nur zu."

Der Slytherin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, hielt inne und schien es sich für einen Moment anders überlegt zu haben. Aber dann stellte er die Frage doch.

„Wissen Sie, warum Stoyân meinem Vater diese Kette geschenkt hat?"

James' Interesse war geweckt und er beobachtete den Vampir aufmerksam.

Dieser übte sich in bekannter Emotionslosigkeit, wenn man von der leichten Finsternis absah, die ihn umgab, wie eine Aura.

„Ich habe... Gerüchte gehört", entgegnete dieser dann schließlich. „Dein Vater hat ihm mal das Leben gerettet. So manch ein Vampir ist edel genug und versucht, diese Schuld wieder auszugleichen. Stoyân war, wie es scheint, edel genug."

„Aber inwiefern ist diese Kette ein Ausgleich?", wollte Regulus verwirrt wissen.

Ein strafender Blick traf ihn. „Du hast gesagt, dass du nur eine Frage hast." Doch aus welchem Grund auch immer, er antwortete. Der lauernde Unterton in seiner dunklen Stimme wuchs. „Nun... Stoyân gehört zu jenen, die über die Fähigkeit verfügen, manche Symbole und Zeichen für die Zukunft auszuwerten."

„Er kann in die Zukunft blicken?", brach es perplex aus James heraus.

„Benimm dich, Junge", zischte Vyperus ihn gefährlich an, ehe er an Regulus mit nur falscher Geduld fortfuhr. „Er kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen", stellte er verächtlich richtig. „Er kann sie nur deuten. Es muss nicht heißen, dass es auch zutreffen muss. Es wäre nur eine Möglichkeit." Der Vampir lächelte ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Zu lang war der Weg, zu schwer zu überwinden. „Stoyân ist offenbar der Meinung, dass die Kette Mr Black irgendwann einmal das Leben retten wird." Er machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er versonnen fortfuhr. „Ihm. Oder einem seiner Nachkommen."

„Die Kette führt zu einem Torbogen, wie Vater glaubt", wagte Regulus nun doch zu sagen.

„Sieh an, sieh an", murmelte Vyperus verschlagen. „So unwissend ist dein Vater also nicht, wie du mir weismachen wolltest?"

„Ich nahm an, Sie wissen über den Torbogen längst Bescheid", entgegnete Regulus kühl. Er hatte sich perfekt unter Kontrolle und sprach, ohne den Vampir mit überzogener Arroganz zu reizen.

James fiel auf, dass Regulus den Vampir mal duzte, mal siezte. Vielleicht wusste er selbst nicht, wie er den Untoten anreden sollte.

„Was befindet sich dahinter?", fuhr der Slytherin fort.

Vyperus musterte Regulus aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Träge beinahe. „Wenn ich das wüsste, wieso sollte ich es dir sagen? Mein Wissen hat irgendwann auch seinen Preis."

„Und welchen?", fragte der Slytherin ein wenig atemlos.

Vyperus' Blick wurde lauernd. „Einen, den du mir nicht bezahlen kannst, Junge."

James hatte genug. „Kommt jetzt", flüsterte er eindringlich und packte Regulus am Arm.

Dieser riss sich los und starrte Vyperus an. „Wieso glaubst du das?"

Vyperus lachte leise. „Du bist, wie alt? Zwölf? Dreizehn? Glaube mir, du kannst mir nichts bieten, was für mich von Interesse wäre."

„Aber vielleicht kann ich das in ein paar Jahren", behauptete Regulus starrköpfig.

„Mann, Alter, was soll das?", herrschte James ihn unterdrückt an. „Lass uns endlich gehen!"

„Halt's Maul, Potter!", zischte Regulus, ohne den Vampir aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Dann werde ich zu gegebener Zeit auf dich zurück kommen", meinte Vyperus genüsslich. „Zeit spielt für mich nur eine unwesentliche Rolle."

„Nicht, wenn Sie gegen Stoyân um die Macht in der Unterwelt kämpfen", hielt Regulus dagegen. Er blieb störrisch.

James sah ihn verständnislos an. War er verrückt geworden? Nun hatten sie die Gelegenheit, endlich zu gehen und dieser verdammte Slytherin fing mit irgendwelchen Machtintrigen an.

„Ich habe Stoyân einen Treueid geleistet", behauptete Vyperus gelassen. Das Fackellicht spiegelte sich in seinen dunklen Augen wider und machte sie leicht golden.

„Den Sie brechen könnten, wenn Sie neue Bündnisse eingehen."

Vyperus lächelte wieder. „Du bist sehr gewitzt, Junge. Bündnisse welcher Art?"

Regulus hob die Schultern, aber in seinem Blick lag etwas, das bewies, dass er von seinem Vater bereits viel gelernt hatte. „Bündnisse mit dem Dunklen Lord."

James sog die Luft ein. Er fixierte beide mit alarmierten Blicken.

„Mit dem Dunklen Lord", wiederholte Vyperus melancholisch. Er legte einen schlanken Zeigefinger an seinen Mundwinkel. „In der Tat würden solche Bündnisse das Mächtegleichgewicht nicht unbedingt zu Stoyâns Gunsten verändern", gab er leichthin zu. „Der Dunkle Lord sucht Kontakte überall in der Unterwelt. Er macht Versprechungen. Er prophezeit Macht. Reichtum. Ehre. Sein Potential zur Schwarzen Magie ist beeindruckend." Er streifte Regulus mit unleserlichen Blicken. „Aber weißt du, Junge, feindliche Versprechungen werden gemacht, um gebrochen zu werden."

Er ließ offen, ob er sich selbst damit meinte, dass er sich an ein Versprechen an den Zauberer, der sich Voldemort nannte, nicht halten würde, oder aber, ob es Voldemort war, der Versprechen gab, die er von Anfang an zu brechen gedachte.

* * *

**A/N:**

_So. Bin schon gespannt, was ihr davon haltet... _

_Der Name _Rose_ ist natürlich aus dem Englischen und wird demnach auch so ausgesprochen ;)_

_Danke, Danke, Danke für eure vielen, lieben Reviews! Außerordentlich gefreut hat es mich auch, dass einige mir ein totaaaaal nettes Feedback hinterlassen hatten, die sonst immer ´still´ mitlesen:)_


	27. Legenden

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**19. Kapitel **

Legenden

* * *

„_In jeder Legende,  
mag sie noch so phantastisch sein,  
steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit.  
Und gelegentlich  
nehmen wir einen Schimmer davon wahr." _

(- Bram Stoker)

Es war Anfang Dezember und Sirius war aufgewühlt, denn er war immer noch hier auf Durmstrang und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er rausgeworfen werden würde. Aber das war nicht das Einzige, was ihn zutiefst beunruhigte. Da war noch etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl, das langsam, jedoch scheinbar unaufhaltsam in ihm aufloderte und irgendwann eine Flamme entfachte. Eine warme, angenehme Flamme.

Er begann, sich in Durmstrang wohl zu fühlen.

Es war absurd. Grotesk. Schier unmöglich. Aber so sehr er auch versuchte, es zu leugnen, er konnte es nicht länger ignorieren. Trotz der Folterflüche, trotz der strikten Regeln, der stolzen Reinblüter um ihn herum... er begann, sich hier in der Schule aus Eis einzuleben.

Denn eines war definitiv anders: er war nur _ein_ Reinblüter von vielen.

Jeder einzelne stammte aus einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, hauptsächlich aus Osteuropa, und so trat er selbst damit gar nicht hervor, wie in England. Wie in Hogwarts.

Dort war allen von Anfang an klar gewesen: er war ein Black, der Erstgeborene, der Erbe. Alle Blicke waren dort auf ihn gerichtet, jeder erwartete, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde, sie alle wussten, welch überaus wichtige, machtvolle, einflussreiche Position er innehaben würde, wenn er das täte. So viel Druck und Verantwortung, denen er zu entfliehen versuchte und es doch nicht schaffte, so sehr er dagegen auch rebellierte. Letzten Endes würde er sich entweder für oder gegen seine Familie stellen und nur eines war klar: der Schritt, ganz gleich, in welche Richtung, würde ihm schwer fallen. Er mochte leicht behaupten, er würde dem Haus seiner Eltern den Rücken kehren, aber insgeheim wusste Sirius, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. So sehr er seine Familie für ihr Verhalten auch verachtete, sie war immer noch seine Familie und er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er nie aufgehört hatte zu hoffen, die Akzeptanz seiner Eltern zu erringen – als das, was er war: ihr Sohn, ganz egal, wie _er_ sich nun benahm.

Er war ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, der Anerkennung bei seiner Familie suchte, auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde. Und gerade, weil er wusste, dass er sie nicht bekommen würde, obgleich er darauf hoffte, tat er alles, um sie zu erzürnen. Vielleicht wollte er damit Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen.

Wie auch immer... hier in Durmstrang war es plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig, dass er ein _Black_ war. Hier konnte er diese Tatsache vergessen. Die meisten interessierten sich nicht für England und somit auch nicht dafür, wer von den englischen Reinblütern wie viel Macht besaß. Hier war nur wichtig, dass reines Blut in seinen Adern floss und da es das tat und er niemals etwas dagegen tun könnte, merkte er schnell, wie angenehm es war, nicht ständig als _Black_ betrachtet zu werden. Als ein wichtiger Erbe oder ein außer Rand und Band geratener Rebell.

Hier gab es sogar Schüler alten, königlichen Bluts. David Bruce zum Beispiel. Er war ein Nachfahre des Robert I, König von Schottland von 1306-1329 aus dem reinblütigen Hause Bruce. Oder Yamina Jalal; sie war eine Prinzessin aus dem Orient. All das war hier im fernen Durmstrang jedoch irrelevant.

In Hogwarts konnte man sofort einen reinblütigen Namen mit einer Person oder Familie assoziieren, da die meisten Schüler aus Großbritannien kamen. Nach Durmstrang aber kamen nicht nur osteuropäische Schüler, sondern auch viele von anderen Kontinenten und mit Namen konnte dann niemand großartig etwas anfangen. Aber jeder wusste, dass hier nur Reinblüter aufgenommen wurden. Das war, was zählte. Hier ging niemand nach Namen. Hier ging jeder nach dem Blut.

Und Sirius genoss, dass er nicht ständig unter Beobachtung stand, die einen erwartend, dass er endlich wieder zur _Vernunft_ kam und sich den reinblüterischen, Black'schen Idealen zuwandte, die anderen damit rechnend, dass er der ewige _Rebell_ bleiben würde. Hier nahmen sie mit einem Achselzucken, mal mit einem höhnischen Grinsen, zwar auch mal mit feindlichen Blicken sein Unruhestiften zur Kenntnis, aber da er die durch seine Streiche verloren gegangenen Punkte des Hauses beim Quidditch wieder hereinholte, nahm es ihm keiner übel.

Es war diese Welt, die in Durmstrang vorherrschte, die Sirius gefiel. Dadurch, dass es hier keine Halbblüter und Mugglestämmige gab, gab es auch keine Streitereien und Kämpfe; paradoxerweise war der Rassismus, der in Hogwarts auf beiden Seiten herrschte – Abneigung gegen Nicht-Reinblüter und Abneigung gegen Reinblüter – hier somit nicht vorhanden. Diese Welt war zwar schwarzmagisch, aber Sirius war mit Dunkler Zauberei aufgewachsen; es befremdete ihn nicht. Und er wusste... den Folterflüchen konnte er locker aus dem Weg gehen, indem er mit den Scherzen aufhörte oder sie einfach nur ein wenig harmloser gestaltete. Denn selbst hier drückten die Professoren hin und wieder mal ein Auge zu, wenn ein Streich besonders originell und gewitzt war.

Die Veränderung in Sirius geschah nur langsam und so merkte er anfänglich nicht, wie seine finsteren Blicke allmählich seltener, sein Lächeln ehrlicher und sein Lachen unbekümmerter wurde. Erst jetzt, Anfang Dezember, nach drei Monaten Schulzeit, war ihm klar geworden, wie er sich befreiter fühlte, fernab von diesen Ketten, die ihn immer banden und immer binden würden, weil er den Namen Black trug. Völlig gleich, wie er sich verhielt.

Er kam mit Alan ganz gut zurecht; dieser war immer für lustige Streiche zu haben und mit David trainierte er fast jeden Tag Quidditch. Mit Mina... oder Kisic, wie er sie nannte, mochte durch den Kodex, an den sie sich eisern hielt, so eine Art Waffenstillstand herrschen, der lediglich durch hitzige Wortgefechte gebrochen wurde, welche manchmal in ungestümen Duellen endeten. Jene Nacht, in der sie einander ihre Erlebnisse mit den Vampiren erzählt und über Stoyân in der Bibliothek recherchiert hatten, in der sie sich für diese Nacht verbündet hatten, da sie einst das gleiche Leid hatten ertragen mussten, und ihr Wissen über Vampire für beide von Interesse war, schien Sirius manchmal so fern und unwirklich, dass er sich fragte, ob er sie jemand wirklich erlebt hatte.

Aber das hatte er, auch wenn sich daran in Bezug zu Kisic nichts geändert hatte. Sie waren einander feindlich gesinnt und wenn das Mädchen nicht so diszipliniert wäre, würden wohl jeden Tag Flüche durch das Haus des Falken geschleudert werden.

Sirius hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass es tatsächlich eine Verbindung zwischen all den Gebissenen, Beinahe-Gebissenen und Vampiren gab. Er glaubte zu wissen, woran er es erkennen konnte, denn ihm war nun bewusst aufgefallen, dass er sich immer an Schnee erinnert fühlte, wenn er Kisic zu nahe kam.

Schnee war nicht das, was er mit Vampiren assoziierte, denn das war Blut, Brutalität und Dunkelheit. Aber man konnte auch Kälte damit verbinden. Und Unschuld. Denn jeder, der zum Vampir wurde, war unschuldig daran. Wer konnte schon etwas dafür, wenn er gebissen wurde. Oder auch beinahe. Die Ewigkeit suchte sich ihre Opfer willkürlich aus.

Sirius hatte von der Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion von James, Remus, Peter und Regulus erfahren. Sie hatten ihm geschrieben und ihm alles berichtet. Ihre Vermutung, dass Vyperus und Mrs Snape ein Verhältnis und sie beide einen gemeinsamen Sohn hatten, stimmte also. Und der Vampir würde hier nicht aufkreuzen, um von Sirius Informationen zu verlangen, die er nicht in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Er wollte gerne wissen, was das für ein Torbogen war, zu dem die geheimnisvolle Kette der Schlüssel war. Was sich dahinter verbarg. Wieso Vyperus das magische Artefakt besitzen wollte und einen Krieg gegen Stoyân dadurch riskierte.

Er saß soeben in der Bibliothek und suchte nach etwas, was ihm vielleicht Hinweise auf diese Kette geben konnte. Er suchte nach Abbildungen oder Erzählungen, aber er fand einfach nichts. Er saß schon seit jenem nächtlichen Treffen mit Kisic daran.

„Sag mal, nach was suchst du eigentlich?", hörte er eine Stimme direkt neben sich und er schaute auf.

Alan stand dort, zwei Bücher in der Hand und schaute neugierig in das aufgeschlagene Buch über magische Artefakte, das Sirius am Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der riesigen Bibliothek las.

Er seufzte. „Ach, nach einer Kette", sagte er. Das konnte er ja ruhig sagen, solange er nicht das wirklich Interessante preisgab.

„Ah ja", machte Alan und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Jetzt bin ich im Bilde." Er grinste sarkastisch, aber in seinen blassblauen Augen funkelte es fröhlich. Die strohblonden Haare waren wie immer ordentlich zurückgekämmt.

Sirius hatte die Kette, so, wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, auf ein Pergament gezeichnet, dass er neben sich liegen hatte. Zu spät fiel es ihm ein, denn Alan hatte es bereits gesichtet.

Er sah auf die Zeichnung.

Sirius hatte die Kette noch genau vor Augen gehabt. Sie war silbern und schlicht. Ein Anhänger hing daran, ein roter Rubin in der Form eines langen, scharfen Drachenzahnes.

„Ach, die Pharaonenkette", sagte Alan nur gleichgültig, dann schlug er eines seiner beiden Bücher auf und blätterte darin. „Warum brauchst du denn Informationen darüber?"

Sirius starrte ihn perplex an. „Die Pharaonenkette?", wiederholte er verblüfft.

Alan sah kurz auf. Unbekümmert, wie eh und je. „Eh, ja. Danach scheinst du doch zu suchen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Uhm... ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich so nennt."

Aber Alan nickte. „So nennt sie sich." Er las wieder in seinem Buch, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger das Inhaltsverzeichnis entlang, bis er stoppte und kurz darauf eine bestimmte Seite aufschlug. Der Blondschopf tat, als sei die Pharaonenkette überaus bekannt, als wüsste jeder über sie Bescheid.

Sirius war fassungslos. Da suchte und suchte er und offenbar kannte sich sein Schulkamerad, mit dem er noch dazu das Zimmer teilte, bestens damit aus. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte er und seine Stimme hatte an Lautstärke zugenommen. „Und vor allem... was weißt du noch?"

Alan sah wieder auf, nun ein wenig die Stirn runzelnd.

Sie saßen an einem Tisch, der direkt an einem Fenster stand. Der Schnee glitzerte im Halbdunkeln, denn es war bereits dämmrig draußen. Sanfte Schneeflocken fielen lautlos herab.

Die Bibliothek war recht gut besucht, weil viele bis zu den Weihnachtsferien aufwändige Hausarbeiten abgeben mussten. Die beiden Jungen saßen an einem Zweiertisch; die Tische neben ihnen waren besetzt, aber niemand achtete auf sie; jeder war zu beschäftigt damit, Aufsätze zu schreiben, zu lesen oder sich flüsternd mit Mitschülern auszutauschen.

„Mein Vater ist Herausgeber der _La Voz de Galycia_. Da wurde mal ausführlich von der Kette berichtet", erzählte Alan leichthin, er klang sogar ein wenig gelangweilt. „Sie gilt als verschollen."

Sirius saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Gebannt hing er an Alans Lippen und ließ ihn kein einziges Mal aus den Augen. „Ja und?", drängte er ihn, als Alan verstummte. „Los, erzähl mir mehr! Was weißt du noch?"

Alan hob lässig eine Augenbraue und bedachte Sirius mit einem langen Blick. Dann grinste er spöttisch. „Sirius, du benimmst dich wie ein Junkie."

Dieser schnaubte. Er überlegte, ob er Alan verhexen sollte, damit er es ihm sofort erzählte, aber dieser fing von selbst wieder damit an.

„Es heißt, vor vielen, vielen Jahrzehnten, lange vor Christi Geburt, herrschte einst ein Zauberer in jenem Land am Nil, in dem die Schlangengöttin Uto angebetet worden war. Er war glorreich und voller Ruhm. Er regierte gewissenhaft und soll tugendhaft gehandelt haben. Beim Volk war er sehr beliebt." Alan sah Sirius versonnen an, so, als schaue er durch den Jungen hindurch, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Der König war eines Tages in den Besitz einer Kette gekommen, eines magischen Schmuckstücks, das einzigartig in seiner Art war. Ein roter Rubinstein, in der Form eines langem, spitzen Drachenzahnes, der so hell zu funkeln vermochte, dass man das Augenlicht zu verlieren drohte, wenn man es sich zu lange betrachtete. Der Herrscher schien zu wissen, welche Fähigkeiten die Kette in sich barg, denn er hatte einen Torbogen errichten lassen, der in eine Welt zu führen schien, die sich dahinter versteckte. Die Kette war der Schlüssel dafür. Hin und wieder, so heißt es, legte sich der Pharao die Kette um und ging durch den Torbogen hindurch. Er kehrte immer wieder von dort zurück, und jedes Mal schienen seine magischen Fähigkeiten gewachsen zu sein. Den Torbogen konnte er nur mit Hilfe dieser Kette betreten und auch wieder verlassen, ohne dass ihm etwas widerfuhr. Denn jene, die gegen Gesetze verstießen und die Todesstrafe erhielten, schickte er ebenfalls durch den Torbogen, ohne dass sie die Kette trugen. Man kann annehmen, dass sie starben. Oder dass ihnen Schlimmeres erfuhr, dass sie dort in dieser Welt hinter dem Torbogen umherirren, seelengepeinigt, und keinen Weg zurück finden, da dies nur mit der Kette möglich ist."

Alan schob nachdenklich seine Unterlippe zischen die Zähne und schien in weite Ferne zu blicken. „Sein Königreich hatte er dadurch in unermesslichen Reichtum geführt und es zu politischer und militärischer Macht gebracht. Aber... aber wo Licht war, gab es auch Dunkelheit. Angeblich war der Herrscher so kalt wie die Nacht geworden, machtbesessen, wahnsinnig und ohne Gefühle. Im Volk erzählte man sich, die Welt hinter dem Torbogen habe ihm die Seele genommen. Als Preis für die Magie und die große Macht. Was aus dem Pharao wurde, ist nicht bekannt; eine Pyramide, die ihm als traditionelle Grabstätte hatte dienen sollen, ist nie gefunden worden."

Alan lächelte schwach. „Und so, wie sich des Königs Spur in den Sand der Wüsten verloren hatte, verhält es sich mit der Kette. Irgendwann haben die Menschen begonnen, diese Erzählungen als Märchen abzutun. Als Legende aus einer längst vergessenen, alten Welt."

Er hob die Schultern, lehnte sich zurück und schob sich sein Buch zu. Unbewusst fuhr er sich durch die hellblonden Haare, die ihm daraufhin in die Stirn fielen. „Und vielleicht war es nie etwas anderes gewesen."

Er grinste verschmitzt. „Das stand zumindest in der Zeitung. Die Journalisten hatten wohl lange dafür in Ägypten recherchiert, aber du weißt ja... bei solchen Sachen, die dann auch noch so verdammt lange zurück liegen, kann man Schein von Sein nicht mehr unterscheiden."

Sirius nickte abwesend. Er hatte Alan zwar fixiert, aber er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Das war eine interessante Geschichte, die er soeben vernommen hatte.

„Aber eines ist sicher", sagte Alan, beugte sich über den Tisch und rüttelte Sirius leicht. „Auch wenn es keine stichfesten Beweise für die Geschichte gibt... die Journalisten haben auch keine Gegenbeweise finden können."

Sirius sah ihn nun bewusst an. „Das ist... cool, Mann. Das hört sich total faszinierend an. Dieser Torbogen... lässt er sich transportieren? Gibt es denn keine Hinweise auf ihn?"

Es gibt scheinbar Hinweise, aber niemand weiß, ob es sich dabei um denselben Torbogen handelt, wie in der Legende. Wenn doch, dann ist er transportfähig. England hat mal einen ägyptischen Torbogen für Forschungszwecke gekauft, von dem viele behaupten, es sei jenes mysteriöse Tor zu dieser anderen Welt." Alan machte eine leichte Handbewegung. „Keine Ahnung, was daraus geworden ist."

„Mmh", machte Sirius nachdenklich. Vielleicht vermochte er ja über den Verbleib des Torbogens etwas herausfinden. Er könnte Regulus bitten, Vater zu fragen.

xx

„James Potter, richtig", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und James drehte sich um. Er kam soeben vom Quidditchtraining; sein Kopf war erhitzt, das Haar klebte ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn, die Kleidung war feucht vom Schnee und die Brille halb beschlagen.

James war allein und er stand auf dem Gang, der zum Gryffindorturm führte.

Ted Tonks, ein Fünftklässler, stand vor ihm, die Arme lässig in die Hosentaschen vergraben und James aus großen, dunklen Augen musternd. Es funkelte immerzu in ihnen. Sein Gesicht war etwas herzförmig und er hatte seine dunkelbraunen Haare zu Spikes frisiert – zu spitzzulaufenden, in allen Richtungen abstehenden Strähnen, deren Spitzen abwechselnd in Rot und Gold gefärbt waren. Ted liebte Gryffindor und ausgefallene Frisuren. Der kleine, silberne Ring an seiner linken Augenbraue glitzerte im Fackellicht. An seinem Ohr trug er einen Drachenzahn als Ohrring. Auf seinen feinen Zügen lag Arglosigkeit.

Es hieß, dass Ted Tonks mit Andromeda ausging, etwas, was für sehr viel Furore in Hogwarts gesorgt hatte, da sie ein Black – ein Reinblut – war und er Muggle als Eltern hatte.

„Ja", entgegnete James nun und sah Ted neugierig an. „Was willst du denn?"

„Wissen, was es mit der Heulenden Hütte auf sich hat."

Ted klang unbekümmert, aber in James schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken.

„Was?"

Teds Blick wurde auffordernd. „Also?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", ging James auf Verteidigung und hoffte, glaubhaft zu klingen. Natürlich wusste jeder von der Heulenden Hütte. In Hogsmeade erzählten die Dorfbewohner ständig davon, aber niemand wagte es, sich der Hütte zu nähern. Ted aber war ein Tunichtgut, James traute ihm durchaus zu, dass er dies tun würde.

Ted hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht", fing er gemächlich an. „Dachte, du, als Rumtreiber wüsstest davon."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, leider nicht. Hab nur viele Gerüchte gehört." Er grinste kurz. „Eins wilder, als das andere."

Ted grinste zurück; es machte ihn spitzbübisch und aufgeweckt. „Ja..."

James war froh, dass Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, dass niemand die Hütte durch die Eingangstür betreten konnte. Ein Schutzwall verhinderte es. So konnte man sie nur durch den geheimen Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Winde erreichen und dazu musste man erst den Baum durch den ebenso geheimen Knotenpunkt ruhig stellen.

Ted hob nun die Schultern. „Hm, schade", meinte er bedauernd, „ich hatte gehofft, du wüsstest mehr." Dann sah er kurz zu James' Besen in der Hand, ehe er wieder dessen Augen fixierte. „Das nächste Spiel wird gegen Slytherin sein."

James nickte und seufzte. „Ja. Wir müssen unbedingt gewinnen."

Ted nickte eifrig. Dann grinste er schelmisch. „Ich weiß, wir sollten fair spielen, aber das geht nicht, wenn die Slytherins mit unlauteren Mitteln kämpfen", meinte er.

James horchte auf.

Teds Grinsen wurde breiter und zusehends frecher. „Na ja, wir müssen uns ja nicht gleich auf deren unterstes Niveau stellen, aber... sie trainieren nur mit der A-Mannschaft. Die Ersatzspieler werden nicht einkalkuliert und sind somit untrainiert. Was, wenn die A-Mannschaft kurz vor dem Spiel zum größten Teil wegen starker Übelkeit oder so aussetzen muss?" In den dunklen Augen glitzerte es belustigt. „Dann wird das B-Team spielen müssen."

James grinste. „Und die werden wir so oder so platt machen können." Das klang gut. Vor allem als Rache für das letzte Spiel, wo Gryffindor haushoch gegen Ravenclaw verloren hatte, weil – so vermutete jeder und das zu Recht – die Slytherins die Besen der rotgoldenen Mannschaft sabotiert hatten.

Mit einem lässigen Handschlagaustausch und einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern trennten sie sich.

„Ich regele das schon", sagte Ted noch verschmitzt und setzte eine listige Miene auf.

xx

Regulus saß im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum an einem der Tische, zusammen mit einigen seiner Mitschüler. Er machte Hausaufgaben, doch hin und wieder warf er flüchtige Blicke zu Severus, der in seiner Nähe saß und in einem Buch las, das er dicht vor seine Nase hielt.

Regulus fragte sich, ob Severus wusste, dass er bei dessen Mutter gewesen war. Oder ob er es noch irgendwann erfahren würde. Bisher hatte Severus ihn weder darauf angesprochen, noch hatte er sich merkwürdig benommen. Bis auf das leichte Misstrauen, dass Severus ohnehin gegen jeden einzelnen Menschen auf diesem Planeten hegte, war keine Feindseligkeit oder Nervosität zu erkennen.

Wenn, dann wüsste Severus, dass er – Regulus – ihn in der Hand hatte. Er bräuchte nur den anderen Slytherins ein paar Andeutungen geben. Dann würde es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und Severus würde verachtet werden. Ein Halbvampir hatte nicht dasselbe reine Blut, wie andere Reinblüter, selbst wenn es sich bei dem Vampir einst um einen reinblütigen Zauberer gehandelt hatte. Denn ein Teil von _vampirischem_ Blut floss durch dessen Adern und somit war es unrein.

Regulus lächelte kurz. Ihm gefiel, dass er Severus damit erpressen konnte. Ihm gefiel es immer, wenn er irgendeinen erpressen konnte, wenn er wollte. Denn das bedeutete Macht. Macht über die andere Person.

Und vielleicht bot sich irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit, in der er Severus' Wissen oder derartiges brauchte und ihn unter Druck setzen konnte, wenn dieser ihm nicht freiwillig erzählte, was er erfahren wollte.

„Dürfte ich den Grund erfahren, weswegen du so selbstverliebt in die Gegend lächelst?", bahnte sich eine sanfte, sehr schleppende Stimme an sein Ohr und Regulus sah zur Seite.

Es war Narcissa, seine Cousine, die neben ihm stand und ihn amüsiert musterte.

Er verstand sich gut mit seinen Cousinen, aber er hatte nicht allzu viel mit ihnen zu tun. Bellatrix war im sechsten Schuljahr, Narcissa im vierten. Sie hatten andere Freunde als er und andere Interessen. Aber manchmal unterhielten sie sich kurz; manchmal erkundigten sie sich nach ihm und seinem Schulleben, einfach, weil er der Jüngste in der Familie war und sie wohl glaubten, sich ab und zu um ihn kümmern zu müssen.

Das nervte ihn ungemein, weil er nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden wollte, aber er war zu wohlerzogen, als dass er Narcissa jetzt verärgert angefahren hätte. Sie war nun mal seine Cousine und folglich hatte er ihr mit Respekt zu begegnen.

Er hob die Schultern und sah hoch, direkt in ihre großen blaugrauen Augen, in denen man sich so leicht verlieren konnte, wenn man nicht achtsam war. „Ich bin halt recht zufrieden mit mir", gab er arrogant zurück, grinste aber.

Narcissa hob eine ihrer feingeschwungenen Brauen. Ihre langen, hellblonden Haare – so untypisch für eine Black – hatte sie geflochten und hinten zusammengebunden. Sie war, fand Regulus, das schönste Mädchen an der Schule und es gab nicht viele Jungs, die ihr nicht den Hof machten. Aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass für Narcissa nur einer in Frage kam.

„Hast du mal was von Sirius gehört?", fragte sie nun.

„Hm, ja. Er stellt eine Menge Unsinn an", antwortete er und verdrehte die Augen. „Scheint, dass er deswegen nur Stress mit den Lehrern hat."

Narcissa seufzte. „Nun, hoffentlich gefällt es ihm einigermaßen dort."

Regulus antwortete nicht. Er sagte ihr nicht, dass aus dem letzten Brief, den Sirius ihm geschrieben hatte, schwach herauszulesen war, dass er tatsächlich angefangen hatte, sich dort einzuleben. Und er erzählte ihr auch nicht, dass er dennoch versuchte, sich von dort rauszuschmeißen zu lassen. Die Zeit wurde nur knapp. Regulus hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Sirius in Durmstrang bliebe. Allem Anschein nach würde Sirius dort eben nicht eingehen, wie Regulus immer vermutet hatte, und somit würde die Schule ihm nur von Vorteil sein.

_Alles_ würde von Vorteil sein, was weit genug weg von Potter und diesem Gesindel war.

Dann schob Narcissa ihm plötzlich eine Pergamentrolle zu. Ihr Blick war unleserlich. „Hier. Lies mal." Sie ging fort, leichten, anmutigen Schrittes, als würde sie schweben.

Regulus sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Pergament herab, dann rollte er es auf und erkannte die schräge, ordentliche Handschrift Aryan Lestranges.

Er begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Bellatrix,_

_ich habe ihn persönlich gesehen. Lord Voldemort. Er scheint die Dunkle Magie nahezu zu personifizieren; er ist faszinierend und ein brillanter Zauberer. Mir ist noch kein Magier über den Weg gelaufen, der so unvergleichlich perfekt zaubern kann. Mit Ausnahme Dumbledores, vielleicht. _

_Ich frage mich, aus welchem reinblütigen Haus er kommt. Er erzählt niemals von seiner Herkunft und niemand wagt ihn zu fragen. Er hat eine Ausstrahlung, die einen vollkommen in den Bann zieht, und er macht einen galanten Eindruck. Er ist höflich und hat richtig viel Ahnung von allem. Es wird gemunkelt, dass er ein Nachfahre sei und ich glaube, es könnte sogar stimmen. Er ist ein Parselmund, so wie Slytherin. Dieselben dunklen Haare und dunklen Augen. Derselbe herrschaftliche, furchteinflößende Blick. _

_Er ist sehr arrogant und ich habe manchmal die Befürchtung, dass er nur so lange mit den einflussreichen Reinbluthäusern – allen voran den Malfoys und Lestranges – verhandelt und kameradschaftliche Bündnisse sucht, bis er alleine regieren kann. Ich bezweifle, dass er dann noch Rücksicht auf ein Mitspracherecht unserer Familien nimmt. Von daher halte ich die Taktik deines Onkels und deines Vaters für klug, sich nicht von ihm abhängig zu machen._

_Lord Voldemort macht viele Versprechungen. Und er hat viele Pläne. Er will die Knights of Walpurgis reorganisieren, ihnen einen neuen Namen und ein neues Symbol geben, auf das sie sich unter seinem Banner vereinigen und alles unreine Blut von der Welt tilgen. Soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, verhandelt er mit einem Vampir, um die Magischen Juwelen zu bekommen, die vor einem Jahr von der Queen gestohlen worden waren – vermutlich von Der Schlange. Weißt du, welche Juwelen ich meine? Ich zitiere mal aus einem Zeitungsartikel, der seinerzeit darüber berichtet hatte:_

'_Einst hat Henry of Lancaster, Herrscher über England im 15. Jahrhundert, sie von einem Zauberer geschenkt bekommen, dessen Name uns nicht bekannt ist. Eine Legende besagt, dass die Juwelen zu besitzen bedeutet, über die Quelle der Macht zu verfügen, aus der die Kraft des Gleichgewichtes zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit geschöpft wird. Sobald jemand die Magie der Edelsteine beeinflusst, vermag dieser die Harmonie zwischen Gut und Böse zu zerstören.  
Insgesamt sind es vier regentropfenförmige Juwelen, etwa zehn Zentimeter lang und mit einem Durchmesser von 5 Zentimetern. Zwei von ihnen sind kristallklar.'_

_Es wäre unglaublich, wenn Lord Voldemort in den Besitz dieser Juwelen kommen würde, immer vorausgesetzt, es stimmt, was über sie berichtet wird. Welch Möglichkeiten sich dadurch eröffnen würden! Das Gleichgewicht könnten wir so zerstören und es zugunsten der Dunkelheit verändern!_

_Apropos Vampir... sagt dir ‚Serpentys' etwas? Es ist ein Vampir, der es sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Stoyân zu stürzen, ungeachtet seines Treueids, dem er ihm geleistet hat. Ich habe ein wenig herumspioniert und war in letzter Zeit oft in der Unterwelt unterwegs. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Serpentys deinem Onkel, Mr Black, ein wertvolles Artefakt gestohlen hat und dein Onkel mit Stoyân zusammen alles versucht, um es wiederzuerlangen. Offenbar hat Stoyân deinem Onkel dieses Artefakt geschenkt. Außerdem vermute ich, dass Serpentys Sirius kennt. Ich frage mich, was dein rebellischer Cousin mit einem Vampir zu schaffen hat. Vielleicht vermagst du es ja herausfinden._

_Gruß,_

_Aryan._

Regulus lehnte sich in seinem hohen Stuhl zurück und atmete hörbar aus. So sehr er Aryan schätzte, umso sehr verärgerten ihn im Moment seine Spionagekünste. Es musste eine Meisterleistung gewesen sein, herausgefunden zu haben, dass Sirius den Vampir Serpentys alias Vyperus kannte, denn niemand würde es so einfach ausgeplaudert haben. Sirius und seine Freunde schon gar nicht, er selbst ebenfalls nicht und sein Vater würde dies ebenfalls nicht getan haben. Dann blieb da noch Vyperus selber.

Regulus gefiel nicht, dass Aryan Bellatrix gebeten hatte, diesbezüglich etwas herauszufinden. Er würde seinen Bruder warnen. Eigentlich ging das gegen seine Ideale, denn es galt, Sirius wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu lenken, doch Regulus wusste, dass Bellatrix zu machtgierig war, als dass es für Sirius hätte von Vorteil sein können, wenn sie über alles Bescheid wusste. Und Regulus' Loyalität galt immer noch seinem Bruder, denn noch hatte dieser sich nicht gegen die Familie gewandt. Das würde sich erst bei dessen Volljährigkeit feststellen.

Narcissa hatte ihm den Brief gegeben, weil er ein Black war und somit Anspruch darauf hatte, zu wissen, was so alles vorfiel. Sie rechnete sicherlich nicht damit, dass er von der ganzen Vampirgeschichte wusste – und noch vieles mehr – und dass er gegen sie spielen würde. Aber damit verriet er ja weder seine Familie, noch das reine Blut. Im Gegenteil. Er half.

Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass Sirius von Regulus gewarnt worden war, einfach, weil keiner ahnte, dass der jüngste Black mehr wusste, als er zugab.

xx

In zwei Tagen würde die Probezeit ablaufen. Sirius war frustriert. James' Briefe kamen derweil stündlich – immer wieder mit neuen Ideen, die er ausprobieren sollte, um den Rauswurf zu erlangen. Er schien sämtliche Schuleulen auf Trab zu halten. Diese mussten sich um einen Schneesturm kämpfen und kamen stets völlig ausgelaugt in Durmstrang an. Sie flogen die Eulerei an, da alle Fenster und Türen sonst geschlossen waren, und flatterten von dort in die Schule hinein, um Sirius zu suchen.

Sirius wusste... so einfach war das alles nicht. Stoikov war ein Mann von Ehre und Stolz; da müsste er schon die Schule zum Einstürzen bringen, wenn er hier wieder weg wollte, denn der Mann gab seine Schützlinge nicht so leicht auf.

Und die Schule zum Einstürzen bringen konnte er schlecht, wenn er davon mal absah, dass er nicht in der Lage war, die hochkomplizierten, kniffligen, schwarzmagischen Schutzzauber zu knacken, welche die Schule schützten.

Er seufzte und presste seine Stirn an die kalte Glasscheibe. Er stand an der geschlossenen Balkontür im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte hinaus. Da es dunkel war, konnte er aber kaum etwas erkennen, außer einem sanften Schimmer von Schnee. Sonst sah er sich und den Gemeinschaftsraum darin spiegeln, in dem die anderen Schüler saßen und Hausaufgaben machten, Spiele spielten, lasen und sich unterhielten.

Er war am Ende. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter und was noch schlimmer war: er wusste selbst nicht, was er wollte. Durmstrang oder Hogwarts? Schwarzmagisch, aber sich dafür frei fühlen oder aber moralisch gerecht, jedoch wieder in die alte, belastende Position zurückgedrängt werden?

Es war verflixt und Sirius fühlte sich zunehmend verzweifelter. Er war im Zwiespalt, war hin und her gerissen, konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Und ohnehin... selbst wenn er eindeutig für Hogwarts wäre, wie sollte er von hier fortkommen?

_Verdammt._

„Heimweh?", fragte ihn jemand und Sirius brauchte sich gar nicht umzusehen, er wusste, wer ihn ansprach. Noch ehe die Worte an sein Ohr gedrungen waren, hatte er sich an Schnee erinnert gefühlt.

„Nein", entgegnete er müde.

Kisic stand neben ihm und schaute ebenfalls hinaus. Ihre Gestalt spiegelte sich in der Glasscheibe wider. „Und warum bläst du Trübsal?", fragte sie in einem leicht desinteressierten, argwöhnischen Ton.

„Und warum interessiert dich das?", fragte Sirius sie zurück, sie nachahmend. Er merkte, wie er sich schon wieder gereizt fühlte. Er fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen war. Meistens richtete sie nur dann ein Wort an ihn, wenn er provokante Sprüche vom Stapel ließ.

Kisic wich sofort zurück; Sirius konnte in der Glasscheibe sehen, wie sie ihn wütend anstarrte. „Es interessiert mich nicht, Blutsverräter", fuhr sie ihn an. Dann machte sie kehrt und ging mit erhobenem Kopf zurück.

Sirius schnaubte. _Blöde Zicke._

Er dachte sich gerade noch eine Reihe weiterer, unliebsamer Ausdrücke für das Mädchen aus, als er plötzlich meinte, eine Bewegung auf dem Balkon wahrgenommen zu haben. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt hinaus, seine Augen mit den Händen abschirmend und versuchte, die Umgebung zu erkennen. Die Tür aufmachten konnte er nicht, da ein Schneesturm draußen tobte und die Lehrer sie vorsorglich verriegelt hatten.

Also konnte da niemand draußen sein. Es war unmöglich.

Nichts bewegte sich mehr; der Balkon schien verlassen, aber Sirius blieb argwöhnisch. Sah er schon Gespenster? Eine Eule oder ein anderes Tier hätte es nicht sein können, dazu war der Schatten zu groß gewesen.

Nun... scheinbar hatte er es sich wohl doch nur eingebildet.

Sirius schaute noch einige Augenblicke hinaus, aber als sich nichts mehr regte, entschloss er, sich von der Glastür abzuwenden, um Alan suchen zu gehen.

Und in dem Moment, in dem er sich umdrehen wollte, stand plötzlich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt in einem bodenlangen Winterumhang auf der anderen Seite der Balkontür; das Gesicht in einer weiten Kapuze verborgen. Doch die Hände mit den schlanken Fingern pressten sich auf die Tür, mit den langen, spitzen Fingernägeln fuhr der Fremde über die Glasscheibe und hob das Gesicht an.

Sirius erstarrte – vor Entsetzen und vor Fassungslosigkeit, als er die untere Gesichtshälfte erkennen konnte. Dieser Jemand grinste mit seinen blutroten Lippen. Und entblößte dabei lange, spitze Eckzähne.

Und dann war der Vampir wieder verschwunden. Gänzlich fort, so, als hätte es ihn niemals gegeben. Als hätte Sirius halluziniert, als wäre es eine Illusion gewesen. Eine schreckliche Einbildung.

Aber Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Wenn doch, schien er dann wohl langsam, aber sicher verrückt zu werden.

Er stolperte in völliger Bestürzung ein paar Schritte zurück, dann wirbelte er herum, suchte den Gemeinschaftsraum mit hektischen Blicken nach Mina Kisic ab und musste feststellen, dass er sie nirgendwo fand.

Scheiße.

Er rannte zu ihrer besten Freundin, die er ausfindig gemacht hatte und erkundigte sich hastig nach ihr.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie ist gerade zur Bibliothek gegangen."

Sirius sprintete los. Er musste ihr sagen, dass ein Vampir hier war und er musste Kisic finden, ehe der Untote einen Weg in die Schule fand. Denn eines hatte Sirius nicht vergessen, was das Mädchen ihm erklärt hatte: ein Vampir spürte, wenn jemand mal von einem anderen gebissen worden war. Und wenn er hier eindrang, würden die dunklen Verbindungen, die zwischen einem Blutsauger und seinem Opfer entstanden, ganz gleich, ob der Biss vollendet wurde, ihn direkt zu Sirius und Kisic führen. Ihn nahezu anlocken, gedrängt vom Ruf der ewigen Finsternis.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Noch eine Sache zu Peter, da viele angemerkt haben, dass sie es gut finden, wie ich ihn hier (zum Beispiel als Diplomaten usw.) darstelle, anstatt als einen Dummkopf. Ich weiß, dass er in vielen FFs als Idiot dargestellt wird – und McGonagall sagt ja auch klipp und klar in Band 3, dass sie immer mit ihm geschimpft hatte, weil er offenbar so ein Trottel war – aber (und auch das wird in Band 3 später deutlich): Peter war ein BRILLANTER Kopf. Er hat es geschafft, alle – wirklich alle – hereinzulegen. Sei es James und Sirius, die ja als die intelligenten Anführer der Clique galten, sei es den weisen Dumbledore... und die Sache, die er später durchgezogen hat (Sirius auf offener Straße anzuklagen, die Straße zu sprengen, als Ratte zu verschwinden und den eigenen Tod vortäuschen) halte ich ebenfalls für total ausgezeichnet. Da sieht man nun mal, dass Peter durchaus das Zeug hat, wenn er die Motivation dazu anbringt. Und das scheint der springende Punkt zu sein: Peter ist nichts wichtiger, als sein eigenes Leben. Nur dann scheint er zu Hochleistungen aufzuschwingen und selbst vor Verrat schreckt er nicht zurück. Ein Charakterschwein ist er demnach allemal. Aber ich möchte mal die Mehrheit der Menschen sehen, wie sie reagieren, wenn Terror um sie herum agiert und sie wissen, dass sie nur durch Verrat ihr Leben retten können... es ist sehr einfach zu sagen, das eigene Leben für jemand anderen zu opfern, wenn man – wie die meisten von uns, denke ich mal – in Frieden und Sicherheit und Wohlstand aufgewachsen sind, und es ist was völlig anderes, das Gesagte auch in die Tat umzusetzen. _

_Der kleine Logikfehler mit den Zauberstäben im letzten Kapitel wurde behoben. Es wurde vermehrt gefragt, ob ich einen Beta hätte – und ja, ich habe einen – und ich finde, mein Beta macht wirklich gute Arbeit. Dass wir hin und wieder mal Fehler übersehen, finde ich auch nicht schlimm – dies ist nur eine FF und wir verdienen damit ja kein Geld, so dass die Perfektion nun wirklich nicht gefordert werden sollte. :)_

_Wow, und DAAAAAAANKE an alle für eure vielen, lieben Reviews, das motiviert total!_


	28. Der Rauswurf

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will?_

(-die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**20. Kapitel**  
**  
Der Rauswurf**

* * *

„_Entscheide dich,  
ob du leben oder sterben willst...  
nur darum geht es." _

(Die Verurteilten)

Kisic war nirgends in der Bibliothek aufzufinden. Sirius rannte wieder hinaus und überlegte dabei krampfhaft, wo sie sonst sein könnte. Er hatte Seitenstechen und war völlig außer Atem; die Schüler, an denen er vorbei raste, schauten ihm neugierig hinterher.

Er lief die Treppe hinunter, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, kam vom sechsten Stockwerk ins vierte, dann ins dritte; er wollte weiter hinunter rennen, aber ein plötzliches Gefühl ließ ihn abrupt stoppen. Er wäre beinahe gestolpert und die Stufen hinunter gefallen.

Er keuchte und hörte nichts, außer seinem rasenden Herzen, das so laut pochte, dass es schmerzte. Es war nur eine dunkle Vorahnung, eine unsichtbare Macht, die ihn lockte, die ihn ins dritte Stockwerk führen wollte, ohne dass er wusste, warum.

Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein.

Die Tanzhalle.

Ob Kisic dort war? Aber warum? Er preschte bereits los, sich fragend, ob es wieder diese schwache Verbindung zwischen ihnen war, die ihn vermuten ließ, sie sei dort...

Er hetzte über den Flur, kam an der Drachenstatue vorbei, riss die Tür auf, ohne langsamer werden und stürzte regelrecht in den von Fackeln erhellten großen Raum hinein. Schlitternd kam er in der Mitte zum Stehen und sah Kisic, wie sie dabei war, die Balkontür zu öffnen. Eigentlich dürfte es gar nicht funktionieren, aber sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch, von dem Sirius einfach intuitiv wusste, dass er klappen könnte.

„NEIN!", brüllte er, rannte los, warf sich nach vorn auf Kisic, so dass sie beide zu Boden fielen.

Sie keuchte auf, schubste ihn herunter und stand wieder auf, sich dabei mechanisch, ja geradezu apathisch bewegend. Sie war ganz blass. Sirius sprang auf und riss sie grob zu sich. Verblüfft nahm er ihren leeren Blick war; ein dunkles Nichts lag in ihren grauen Augen und sie schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen.

„WAS IST LOS MIT DIR?", rief er halb verzweifelt, halb entsetzt.

Sie kämpfte sich frei, hatte scheinbar mehr Kraft, als sonst, als würde sie von einer unsichtbaren Macht unterstützt werden, richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius und schleuderte ihn mit einem hellen Blitz durch den ganzen Raum, so dass er kurz vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Boden knallte.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr seinen Körper und ihm schwindelte stark. Blinzelnd und benommen richtete er sich auf. Kisic hatte sich wieder zur Balkontür gewandt und öffnete sie einfach durch einen Zauber.

Sirius konnte es kaum glauben. „Nein, verdammt, was tust du denn da!", rief er entgeistert; er stand schnell auf und taumelte leicht, dann stürzte er wieder nach vorne, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand haltend.

Aber es war bereits zu spät. Jene hochgewachsene, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt war schon zusammen mit einem Wirbel aus Schnee herein getreten und sowohl die Balkontür, als auch die Tür der Halle fielen wie durch Geisterhand mit einem Klicken zu.

Kisic sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sirius starrte abwechselnd auf sie und den Vampir, dessen Gesicht unter der weiten Kapuze verborgen war.

„Was willst du hier?", rief er bestürzt aus. Zorn kam hinzu. Er konnte sich selbst kaum kontrollieren. Die Emotionen waren zu stark und entrissen ihm die Herrschaft über sein Handeln. „Und was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Deiner kleinen Freundin ist nichts geschehen", antwortete der Vampir mit einer dunklen, kalten Stimme. Eigenartigerweise klang sie ein wenig spitzbübisch. Er schien süffisant zu grinsen, als er fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls _noch_ nicht."

Er kannte die Stimme nicht. Also war es nicht Vyperus.

Der Vampir ging neben Kisic in die Hocke und drehte sie auf den Rücken, um ihr bleiches, entspanntes Gesicht zu betrachten.

„Ihr Menschen seid ja so leicht zu kontrollieren", behauptete der Vampir verächtlich. Er nahm ihr den Zauberstab weg.

Sirius zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn. „Was willst du hier?", verlangte er zu wissen. Er wusste nicht so genau, woher er diese Dreistigkeit nahm, vielleicht glomm sie einfach auf, weil er ansonsten hilflos gewesen wäre.

Der Vampir sah ihn an, aber Sirius konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Die Schatten der Kapuze verhinderten es. „Vielleicht will ich ja Blut", entgegnete er lauernd.

„Du bist bestimmt nicht hier eingedrungen, um dir Blut zu holen!", presste Sirius hervor. „Da gibt es einfachere Wege!"

„Oh, ein ausgefuchster Junge", spöttelte der Vampir. Dann machte er eine kleine, beinahe beiläufige Handbewegung und sagte: „_Expelliarmus_."

Und Sirius' Zauberstab wurde dem Jungen mit Wucht entrissen und flog geradewegs in die ausgestreckte Hand des Untoten.

Sirius schnappte nach Luft und fixierte den Mann mit schockierten Blicken. Er hasste die übermächtigen magischen Kräfte der Vampire.

Derweil wurde Kisic wieder wach. Benommen und mit ihrer rechten Hand ihre Stirn reibend richtete sie sich auf – verwirrt sah sie den Vampir an, dann entdeckte sie Sirius. Ihre dunklen Locken fielen ihr zerzaust ins Gesicht.

„Was war los?", fragte sie und klang schlaftrunken.

Der Vampir stand auf und bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, dass sie sich aufrichten sollte.

Sirius handelte blitzschnell. Er rannte zu ihr hin, zog sie in die Höhe und zerrte sie mit zurück – auf Abstand zum Vampir.

Sie war noch immer völlig verstört und blinzelte immerzu. Sie schien Kopfschmerzen zu haben und ihr Blick aus den grauen Augen war trüb.

„Er ist ein Vampir", wisperte Sirius hektisch – und Kisic erstarrte. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Dann kreischte sie panisch auf. „AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, bei Greyan!"

Sie griff geistesgegenwärtig nach Sirius' Hand und drückte so fest zu, dass er glaubte, sie plane seine Knochen zu brechen. „Was will er hier? Was will er denn nur hier?" Sie suchte mit der freien Hand hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Der Vampir hob gemächlich seine Hand. „Immer mit der Ruhe. Kein Grund, hysterisch zu werden."

Sirius fand, dass sie sehr wohl einen Grund dafür hatte.

„Ich will nur etwas von dir wissen." Der Vampir schien Kisic zu meinen.

Sirius und sie standen dicht nebeneinander etwa zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt, mitten auf der Tanzfläche, und Kisic hielt noch immer seine Hand, ohne es vielleicht zu merken, denn sie hatte den Fremden mit bangen Blicken anvisiert. Sie schien sich zu sehr zu fürchten, als antworten zu können.

Sirius tat es also. „Und was?" Er klang unfreundlich, um seine eigene Angst zu überschatten.

„Sie soll mir nur sagen, wo sich ihre Cousine Marijana aufhält." Der Vampir sprach ruhig und bedächtig, als wollte er wirklich verhindern, dass die beiden jungen Schüler in Panik ausbrachen.

Sirius machte große Augen. „Bei Salazar!", rief er aus.

Kisic hatte die Luft eingesogen.

„Du musst Stoyân sein!" Sirius war perplex.

Der Vampir machte eine elegante Verbeugung. „Es ehrt mich, dass ich so bekannt bin", meinte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln in der Stimme. Dann schob er die Kapuze herunter und sein gutaussehendes, edles Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Seine Augen waren tatsächlich verschiedenfarbig. Das rechte war blau, das linke grün. Seine spitzen Eckzähne ragten ein wenig unter seiner Oberlippe hervor; die dunklen Haare waren feucht und klebten auf der Kopfhaut. Er hatte eine kleine Narbe auf der rechten Wange.

„Du- du MÖRDER!", schrie Kisic auf einmal voller Hass. „DU HAST IHN UMGEBRACHT! UND DAS LEBEN MEINER COUSINE ZERSTÖRT!" Sie ließ Sirius los und schien sich, blind vor Wut und einer Selbstmordaktion gleich, auf den Vampir zueilen wollen, aber Sirius umklammerte rasch ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück.

Stoyâns Augen verengten sich und wurden schattenhaft. „Als Vampir lebt es sich ohne Gewissen einfacher, Mylady", entgegnete er ein wenig schroff. „Sei lieber froh, dass ich nicht _dein_ Leben zerstört habe."

Kisic stieß einen Atem aus; sie zitterte vor Zorn und Angst zugleich. „Du-", fing sie mit bebender Stimme an, aber Stoyân fiel ihr sanft, jedoch bestimmend ins Wort.

„Sag mir, wo Marijana ist", verlangte er neutral.

„ICH SAGE DIR ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!"

Sirius atmete tief ein. Das konnte noch alles sehr kompliziert werden. Oder auch sehr einfach, indem der Vampir kurzen Prozess machte.

„Ich will dich ungern dazu zwingen", sagte Stoyân und er schien es sogar ehrlich zu meinen. Seine Stirn hatte er gerunzelt, als gefiele es ihm tatsächlich nicht, sie dazu zwingen zu müssen.

„DAS KANNST DU GAR NICHT!", rief Kisic außer sich; ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. „Was willst du eigentlich von ihr? Sie auch noch töten? Glaubst du etwa, ich liefere sie dir einfach so aus?"

Er hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Ich habe nicht vor, zu töten. Ich will sie einfach ein paar Dinge fragen. Und ja, ich glaube, dass du es mir sagst, weil ich _dich_ nämlich sonst töten werde. Ich kann sie auch alleine finden. Es würde nur länger dauern."

Er sprach die Morddrohung so gelassen, fast schon bedauerlich aus, dass sie grotesk wirkte. Nicht ernstgemeint. Aber ein Blick in den eiskalt gewordenen Augen reichte, um festzustellen, dass auch dieser Vampir, so freundlich und charmant er auch rüber kam, nicht darauf achtete, wie viele Opfer seinen Weg markierten.

Sowohl Sirius, als auch Kisic schwiegen. Er fragte sich, wie er an ihrer Stelle handeln würde. Er wusste, wenn der Vampir wissen wollte, wo James war, würde er es ihm nicht sagen. Er würde versuchen, zu fliehen.

Etwas, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Nur war es ohne ihre Zauberstäbe aussichtslos. Ob sie sich auf ihn stürzen konnten? Die zwanzig Meter Abstand waren aber zuviel, außerdem war er schneller und flinker und auch stärker, als sie.

Es war hoffnungslos.

Das dunkle Haar des Vampirs schimmerte im Fackellicht; Schatten schienen ihn zu umtanzen, zu umgarnen, als wüssten sie, dass in ihm die Finsternis regierte.

Und noch ehe Sirius irgendetwas mehr oder weniger Törichtes planen konnte, redete Kisic.

„Sie ist in Rumänien. Im Shadow's Eye."

Sirius warf ihr einen entgeisterten Blick zu. Sie verriet ihre Cousine. Sie verriet sie, einfach so.

Stoyân lächelte flüchtig. Er war nicht überrascht, dass das Mädchen so schnell nachgegeben hatte, als deutlich wurde, dass sie sonst ihr Leben verlieren würde. „Hab Dank, Mylady. Ich kann deiner Cousine ja gerne Grüße von dir ausrichten."

Er schien ihr zu glauben. Vielleicht konnte er spüren, wenn ihn jemand anlog.

„Was willst du sie denn fragen?", wollte sie matt wissen.

„Dieser Jamie musste noch irgendwo Unterlagen über das Artefakt gehabt haben", gab Stoyân überraschenderweise bereitwillig Auskunft. „Ich habe sie nicht finden können. Sie sind verschwunden. Ich vermute, Marijana hat sie mitgenommen."

„Redest du über die Kette?", mischte sich Sirius forsch ein.

Stoyân zeigte sich erstaunt. „Ja." Dann musterte er den Jungen genauer. „Bist du ein Black?"

Sirius nickte und musste beobachten, wie Stoyâns Gesicht sich aufhellte. Als ob die Sonne direkt hinter ihm aufging und mit ihren warmen Strahlen die Schatten in den Abgrund jagte, die Finsternis verdrängte und den Platz am Himmel für sich erthronte. Unbekümmertheit blitzte in den faszinierenden Augen des Vampirs auf, und als er breit lächelte, bildeten sich Grübchen auf seinen Wangen.

Aber es war nur von kurzer Dauer. Die Sonne sank so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, und auch wenn ein Hauch von Achtung und Freundlichkeit zurückblieb, so machte die Dunkelheit unmissverständlich klar, dass sie in ihm befehligte.

„Suchst du die Kette für meinen Vater?", bohrte Sirius weiter nach; trotz allem hatte die Neugierde ihn gepackt.

Stoyân neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite; seine Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen. Da lag etwas in seinem Blick, was Respekt hätte sein können. Es war nämlich zu hell, um feindlich zu wirken.

„Ich schätze deinen Vater sehr, Sirius."

Stoyân machte klar, dass er die Namen der Söhne von Mr Black kannte. „Und diese Kette ist ein sehr machtvolles Schmuckstück. Ich habe bestimmt, dass sie ihm gehören soll, und wer sie ihm nimmt, der ist mein Feind."

Sirius schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Er überlegte, wann Stoyân gelebt hatte. Es war im späten Mittelalter gewesen, 14. oder gar schon im anfänglichen 15. Jahrhundert. Es könnte seine offenkundigen ritterlichen Ideale erklären.

„Wenn sie in falsche Hände gerät, wird es fatal werden", fuhr Stoyân düster fort.

„Wenn sie sich beispielsweise in Serpentys' Händen befindet?", hakte Sirius nach; je länger er mit Stoyân redete, umso sicherer fühlte er sich. Irgendwie vermittelte der Vampir den Eindruck, als ob keine Gefahr von ihm ausginge. Es mochte ein fälschlicher Eindruck sein, immerhin hatte er Kisic beinahe gebissen und den Neffen des englischen Zaubereiministers für seine Zwecke benutzt und getötet. Aber Sirius konnte sich der Faszination, der Leichtigkeit, die von Stoyân kam, nicht entziehen.

Stoyân nickte; sein Gesicht hatte sich ob des Gedanken an seinen Widersacher verfinstert. „Ja. Serpentys ist ein trickreicher Vampir. Aber schlimmer wäre es, wenn die Kette in die Hände von diesem Lord Voldemort gelangen würde."

Sirius horchte auf. Aber noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde es draußen auf dem Gang laut.

Und plötzlich versuchte jemand von außen die Tür zu öffnen. „Wieso ist sie geschlossen?", rief einer Stimme. Es war die Stimme eines Lehrers. Petrowitsch. „HEY, IST DA JEMAND DRINNEN?"

„Sehen Sie, ich habe Recht gehabt!", tönte die volle Stimme des Hausmeisters. „Die Schüler verstecken sich immer in dieser Halle."

Stoyân sah hektisch zur Tür, aber noch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, wurde diese kurzerhand mittels eines gewaltigen Zaubers geöffnet, so dass das Schloss zerbarst.

Petrowitsch stürmte hinein, gefolgt vom Hausmeister. Beide blieben hastig stehen und starrten den fremden Mann erst überrascht, dann völlig entgeistert an.

„Das ist ja ein VAMPIR!", rief Petrowitsch völlig außer sich.

„Ja und er hat unsere Zauberstäbe!", rief Sirius hektisch, der schnell ihre Chance auf eine Rettung erkannt hatte.

Petrowitsch reagierte sofort. Mit dem _Expelliarmus_-Zauber holte er sich die Zauberstäbe seiner Schüler wieder. Stoyân wandte sich bereits ab und eilte in schnellen Schritten zur Balkontür. Er schien kein Interesse an einem Kampf zu haben. Oder an das Blut dieser Menschen.

Aber Petrowitsch hetzte ihm einen Zauber hinterher, der ihn brutal gegen die Glastür knallen ließ. Es musste der Effekt des Fluches sein, denn sie zersplitterte.

Stoyân drehte sich herum; er war leicht verletzt und da blitzte plötzlich etwas wie fanatische Wut in seinen Augen auf. Er hatte den ganzen Charme, die höfliche Haltung abgelegt und maß die Menschen mit verengten, lodernden Augen.

„Jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen", zischte er gefährlich und ging auf Petrowitsch zu. Diese bislang makellose Ruhe schien wie weggepustet zu sein.

„WEG HIIIEEER!", brüllte Sirius. Er erkannte, dass der Vampir nur solange harmlos gewesen war, wie er nicht unnötig provoziert wurde, und raste los, Kisic mit sich zerrend.

Petrowitsch und der Hausmeister, die zu wissen schienen, dass sie gegen den Vampir verlieren würden, rannten ihnen nach; die Zauberstäbe der beiden Falkenschüler warf der Professor Kisic zu, die sie geschickt auffing.

Eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd begann.

Erbarmungslos und brutal.

Schüler stoben lachend oder schimpfend auseinander, als Sirius und Kisic sie fast umrannten und brachen beinahe nahtlos in Panik aus, als sie erkannten, wie dicht hinter Petrowitsch und des Hausmeister ein Vampir die kleine Gruppe jagte. Auch sie rannten los, in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen und niemand bemerkte, wie Stoyân nur den Hauslehrer der Falken hetzte. Und niemand anderen.

Sirius und Kisic bogen um eine Ecke auf einen verlassenen, kleinen Korridor.

„Haben wir ihn abgehängt? Ist er weg? Ist er weg?", rief Kisic nach Atem ringend und furchtsam. „Oh, bei Greyan, er ist wie wild geworden!"

Petrowitsch kam nun um die Ecke gebogen. Er keuchte, sein Gesicht war puterrot. Sirius und Kisic wichen hastig zurück, da auch der Vampir gleich kommen musste, als es auch schon eine schattenartige Bewegung gab und Stoyân den Hauslehrer eingeholt hatte.

Stoyân hielt Petrowitsch gepackt, dieser wehrte sich und wollte Flüche anwenden, aber der Untote entwaffnete ihn mühelos. Dann beugte er sich zu dessen Hals herab – und Sirius konnte beinahe schon wie in Zeitlupe sehen, wie sich die spitzen Zähne in die dünne Haut gruben.

Petrowitsch wimmerte und zappelte, aber der Vampir war zu stark.

„Scheiße!", rief Sirius panisch. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und doch beherrschte ihn ein einziges Durcheinander. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"

Er hatte Kisic längst losgelassen und wollte auf Stoyân und Petrowitsch zueilen. Er war zwar nicht so ehrenhaft, wie James, aber hierbei nur zuzuschauen, ohne etwas zu tun, ging gegen sein Prinzip.

Doch er hatte nicht mit Kisic gerechnet. Sie hielt ihn fest. „Nein, Sirius, lauf da jetzt bloß nicht hin! Nachher wird Stoyân uns in seiner Wut auch noch beißen!"

„Verdammt, Mina, willst du etwa tatenlos zusehen?", brüllte Sirius sie heftig an.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Furcht. „JA! JA, VERDAMMT!" Sie presste ihm ihren Zauberstab in seine Rippen. So sehr, dass es wehtat. „Und ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, dass du den dummen Helden spielst! Er wird dich beißen! Er wird nicht wissen, was er tut und dich einfach beißen!", schrie sie völlig aufgelöst. „Er ist nicht Herr seiner Selbst, siehst du das denn nicht!"

Ihr Blick machte Sirius klar, dass sie ihn verhexen würde, wenn er sich losriss. Wie betäubt schaute er wieder zu Stoyân und Petrowitsch. Der Professor wehrte sich nur noch schwach; seine aufgerissenen Augen verdrehten sich langsam nach innen und er wurde zusehends bleicher. Stoyân saugte ihm das Blut aus.

„DU SPINNST, MINA!", stieß Sirius halb ohnmächtig vor Wut und Ohnmächtigkeit hervor. „Wir könnten Stoyân verhexen und fliehen und Petrowitsch hätte auch eine Chance!"

„NEIN!" Sie klang unbarmherzig. Irgendwie verzweifelt. „Besser sein Leben, als die von uns, Sirius!"

Sie war kaltblütig, erkannte Sirius fassungslos. Sie tat alles, nur um ihr Leben zu retten.

_Und deins_, flüsterte ihm eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zu, die er jedoch gar nicht wahrnahm, zu gebannt war er von dem schrecklichen Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot.

Petrowitsch sank leblos zu Boden. Die Zeit schien langsamer zu werden. Zu spät. Es war zu spät. Er war tot.

_Und klug. Besser sein Leben, als deins. Sie hat Recht._

Und Stoyân sah auf, schaute direkt zu den beiden Schülern hin und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut vom Mund. Die Wildheit in seinen Augen flackerte noch einmal kurz auf, dann verschwand sie. Er hatte die Kontrolle wiedergefunden. „Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich euch noch", sagte der Vampir und klang wieder entspannt und sogar verschmitzt, trotz der Kälte.

Dann verschwand er.

Kisic ließ Sirius los und sank haltlos auf die Knie.

Etwas machte in ihm _Klick_. Als legte sich ein Schalter in ihn herum, der alle wilden, verzweifelten Emotionen in ihm auslöschte. Er vergaß auf einmal, wie zornig er auf sie war. Er vergaß sogar Petrowitsch. Ihm fiel es nicht auf, sonst wäre er sehr verwirrt darüber gewesen. „Was ist los mit dir!"

Sie schüttelte nur matt den Kopf. „Die... diese ganze Aufregung", murmelte sie schwach. „Dieser... Mord."

Sirius ging ebenfalls in die Knie und musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie war leichenblass; ein dünner Schweißfilm lag auf ihrer Stirn. Er dachte über nichts mehr nach. Alles war so merkwürdig bedeutungslos geworden. So entrückt. Als wäre ein erbarmungsloser Wirbelsturm über die Erde gefegt und hätte nur sie beide zurückgelassen. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Bis auf eines.

Er reagierte, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein. Er umarmte Kisic einfach und ohne darüber nachzudenken und spürte, wie sie ihre Arme langsam hob und sie um seinen Nacken legte. Er drückte sie vorsichtig an sich und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie fing an, lautlos zu schluchzen, aber er merkte es an ihrem bebenden Körper.

Ein wenig hilflos intensivierte er die Umarmung. Er spürte die Hitze, die von ihr ausging.

„Es ist vorbei, Mina. Es ist vorbei. Er wollte uns niemals beißen."

In diesem schwarzen Nichts, in dem er weilte, und wo das Mädchen einen schwachen Lichtschimmer bildete, an dem er sich orientieren konnte, wurde ihm dies bewusst.

Stoyân hatte sie beide niemals beißen wollen. Er mochte gespürt haben, dass auch Sirius die Zähne eines Vampirs bereits gespürt hatte. Dennoch hatte er sich zurückgehalten. Er war nur gekommen, um von Mina eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort hockten, so dicht beieinander, dass die Empfindung von Schnee größer war als sonst.

Dann kam jemand und lief kreischend wieder davon. Kurz danach wimmelte es von Menschen. Schüler und Lehrer, sie alle kamen, wissend, dass der Vampir fort war und jemanden getötet hatte. Sirius wurde vorsichtig am Arm gepackt und er ließ Mina los, stolpernd aufstehend.

Stoikov stand dort und musterte mit einem betroffenen Ausdruck den Ort des Geschehens. Einige Schüler weinten. Entsetzten lag spürbar in der Luft.

Sirius sah sich um; er glaubte, alles verlangsamt wahrzunehmen. Die geschockten Gesichter, das Schluchzen von einigen, die Leiche seines Hauslehrers. Er hatte zugesehen, wie Petrowitsch starb. Er hatte von Anfang an nur zugesehen.

„Wie... wie ist der Vampir denn bloß herein gekommen?", hörte Sirius ein Mädchen fassungslos fragen.

Und dann wusste er, was er tun musste. Die Idee überfiel ihn ohne Vorwarnung und ungeachtet dessen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Das war immer so.

Er nahm Minas Hand uns zog sie rasch zu sich. Sie prallte benommen gegen ihn und er hielt sie fest.

„Lass mich reden, okay?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ihre weichen Haare kitzelten sein Gesicht. „Egal, was sie fragen, lass mich antworten. Und spiel mit! Spiel mit, hörst du!"

Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm hoch; er war ja einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, das Gesicht wirkte müde und abgehetzt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie leise. Immer noch niedergeschmettert.

Sirius wusste, dass er sie nur dazu bringen konnte, mitzuspielen, wenn er ihre Taktik anwendete. „Wahrscheinlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet, indem du mich zurückgehalten hast", raunte er ihr schnell zu. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen großartig mitbekamen, dass sie flüsterten; es konnte nach dem aussehen, was es war: Pläne schmieden. „Nun lass mich dir wenigstens auch helfen."

xx

Sirius verließ mit Mina zusammen Stoikovs Büro und gestattete es sich erst, triumphal zu lächeln, als sie in sicherer Entfernung waren.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du das gemacht hast", sagte sie verständnislos. „Es mag ja sehr nobel von dir sein, dass du gesagt hast, dass du ein Treffen mit dem Vampir arrangiert hast, weil er dein Freund sei, und dass du es warst, der ihn hereingelassen hast, aber wieso? Wieso hast du alle Schuld auf dich genommen? Nun hast du es davon... Stoikov schmeißt dich raus." Mina schüttelte den Kopf, während sie weiter gingen.

Sirius grinste mittlerweile. Ja. Er hatte den Rauswurf erwirkt. Stoikov duldete keinen Schüler, der mit Vampiren Freundschaft hegte und diese hier in die Schule einließ – und zum Glück hatte er Sirius geglaubt und benutzte nicht den Wahrheitsfluch. Dazu war Stoikov wohl noch zu durcheinander ob des Todes von Petrowitsch.

So makaber es auch klingen mochte, aber wenn es keinen Toten gegeben hätte, wäre er wohl nicht von Durmstrang geflogen.

Mina sah ihn nun an und sog unmittelbar danach die Luft ein. „Du... du hast es gewollt!", rief sie aus und blieb stehen. „Du wusstest, dass du dann rausfliegen würdest!"

Sirius feixte. „Es war von Anfang an geplant, dass ich mich innerhalb der ersten drei Monate rauswerfen lasse."

Mina schnappte nach Luft. „Wie gerissen du doch bist, Black!" Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sosehr hasst du also Durmstrang?" Sie schien jeden vorwurfsvollen Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen zu können.

Sirius' Grinsen verblasste. Er fixierte einen Punkt dicht oberhalb ihrer Augen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er wollte. Nur eines ist ihm während dieser Vampiraktion klar geworden. In Hogwarts hatte er einen wahren Freund. Hier nicht. Er mochte hier Freunde finden, aber eine solch starke Freundschaft, wie er sie mit James hatte, würde er niemals zu einem anderen Menschen aufbauen können.

„Nein... ich hasse Durmstrang nicht. Irgendwie hat es mir sogar hier gefallen."

Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

Er lächelte schwach. „Hier war ich einfach ein Reinblut. Und kein Black."

In ihren silbernen Augen flackerte es auf. Kurz nur, wie eine schnelle Reflektion eines Spiegels im Sonnenlicht. Sie nickte bedächtig. „Wieso wundert mich das nicht... dann bleib doch hier." Sie klang nicht bittend. Ausdruckslosigkeit bestimmte den Ton ihrer Stimme und ließ nicht zu, dass Emotionen sie verrieten, ganz gleich, welcher Art.

Sirius sah sie für wenige Momente stumm an. „Das... das kann ich nicht."

„Doch, du kannst", behauptete sie mit Nachdruck. „Erzähl ihnen die Wahrheit. Mich werfen sie schon nicht raus; ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass der Vampir hier aufgekreuzt ist, um mir eine Frage zu stellen."

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde nicht noch mehr darüber nachdenken. Weißt du, mein bester Freund ist in Hogwarts."

Mina winkte ab und wurde verächtlich. „Du findest hier neue Freunde."

„Wenn du wüsstest, was eine bedingungslose Freundschaft ist, würdest du das nicht sagen."

Sie blitzte ihn an. „Wenn es eine so tolle Freundschaft ist, warum fühlst du dich hin und her gerissen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er fuhr leicht zusammen. Das konnte er sich auch nicht erklären. Er war nur zum ersten Mal so froh gewesen, an einem Ort zu sein, wo ihn der Name _Black_ nicht verfolgte.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Durmstrang würde dir gut tun", behauptete Mina; Hochmut hatte sich wieder in ihre etwas schleppende Stimme gewoben.

„Um aus mir einen stolzen Zauberer zu machen?" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass mir daran nichts liegt."

„Ja, weil du ein hoffnungsloser Idiot bist", entgegnete Mina bissig. „Blutsverräter."

„Rassistin." Sirius merkte, wie er ärgerlich wurde.

Und schon war die alte Feindschaft wieder da. Als ob sie niemals verschwunden gewesen wäre. Als wenn sie nur in einem dichten Nebel sich den Blicken entzogen und für kurze Dauer anderen Gefühlen Platz gemacht hätte, wissend, dass sie sich den Thron jederzeit wieder mühelos zurück erobern könnte.

xx

Sirius stand vor der großen, geflügelten Eingangstür Durmstrangs und ging die Treppen aus Schnee herunter. Eine schwarze Kutsche wartete auf ihn; das Gepäck sicher verstaut.

Seine Familie war förmlich ausgerastet, als sie von seiner Aktion gehört hatten und es war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, die einzige Schule, die noch bereit war, ihn aufzunehmen. Alles war letzten Endes doch noch nach Plan verlaufen, auch wenn Sirius sich niemals hätte vorstellen können, dass es im Gegenzug dazu einen Toten geben musste. Aber er konnte ja nichts dafür. Das redete er sich ein. Er hätte nichts tun können, Mina hatte Recht gehabt. Stoyân mochte in seinem Zorn blind gehandelt haben und hätte womöglich zu spät erkannt, wen er biss, wenn Sirius sich eingemischt hätte.

Alan stand neben ihm und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Er kannte, neben Mina, als Einziger die Wahrheit.

„Mann, scheiße, dass du wieder gehst." In seinen sonst so fröhlichen, blassblauen Augen lag schwache Trostlosigkeit.

„Ich gehöre nach Hogwarts", sagte Sirius leise. Er hatte festgestellt, dass er Alan ein wenig vermissen würde.

Alan schnaubte. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Steigen Sie ein, Mr Black", sagte Stoikov nun mit kühler Stimme, der unten an der Treppe stand. Er wollte sich wohl persönlich vergewissern, dass Sirius abreiste. Auch jetzt stellte er des Jungen Geschichte nicht in Frage; vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er irgendeinen rauswerfen _musste_, damit sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigten und die Eltern der Kinder Gewissheit hatten, dass nicht noch einmal ein Vampir in der Schule aufkreuzte. Vielleicht hatte er auch deswegen auf den Wahrheitstrank verzichtet, weil es ihm Recht kam, jemanden rauswerfen zu können, ohne selbst als Schulleiter zurücktreten zu müssen. Und offenbar konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mina auch der Grund hätte sein können.

„Alles klar, Alan", seufzte Sirius und sie tauschten einen Handschlag aus. „Schreib mir einfach mal."

Alan lächelte schwach. „Mach ich, Sirius. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder."

Sirius ging die Stufen herab; die Tür der Kutsche war geöffnet und er war im Begriff einzusteigen, als eine helle Stimme „Warte, Sirius!", rief.

Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah Mina, die auf ihn zugelaufen war. Eine sanfte Röte hatte sich über ihre Wangen gelegt und sie war etwas außer Atem. Ein stürmischer Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Zorn, Enttäuschung, Hass und Schwermut.

Er hatte sich nicht persönlich von ihr verabschiedet, sondern nur allgemein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie stand nun vor ihm und falls sie sich Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, die sie ihm zum Abschied hatte sagen wollen, so waren sie wie weggeblasen. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur aus großen Augen an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell.

Sirius sah zurück und wusste selber nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich unruhig und konzentrierte sich auf die Empfindung nach Schnee, sie sich unwillkürlich einprägend, damit er sie nicht vergaß.

Und dann, ehe das Schweigen zu lang oder unangenehm werden konnte, trat Mina ganz dicht an ihn heran, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn etwas unbeholfen auf die Wange. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an und lächelte, so dass alle Emotionen in ihren Augen zurück gedrängt wurden, bis auf das Lächeln.

Ihr Lächeln verblasste schließlich, aber ehe es ganz verschwinden konnte, hatte sie sich schon wieder herumgedreht und lief, an Stoikov vorbei, die Treppe wieder hinauf, wo Alan noch stand.

Aber sie blieb dort nicht stehen, sie eilte in das Schloss hinein und dann war sie verschwunden.

Sirius, der ihr überrascht hinter her gesehen hatte, winkte nun Alan noch einmal zu, verabschiedete sich von Stoikov und kletterte dann in die Kutsche, die ihn fortbrachte.

Fort von Durmstrang, der Schule aus Schnee. Fort von den Reinblütern. Von Alan. Und von Mina.

xx

Bereits am nächsten Tag befand sich Sirius wieder in Hogwarts. Er hatte bei sich zu Hause einen Abstecher machen müssen und seine zornige Mutter und ein gereizter Vater hatten ihn dort erwartet.

Mr Black hatte Sirius schnell durchschaut. Aber er mochte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen; Stoikov würde Sirius nicht mehr aufnehmen. Denn Mr Black war bewusst, dass einer fliegen musste, einer die Schuld auf sich nehmen musste und es würde ein schlechtes Licht auf Stoikov werfen, wenn er seine Entscheidung plötzlich wieder zurück nähme.

James war selig. Er grinste immerzu, als sie, zusammen mit Remus und Peter, nach den Abendessen noch im Raum der Wünsche hockten und Sirius ihnen von den letzten Erlebnissen erzählte.

Gebannt hörten die drei Jungen zu und Sirius ließ auch nicht aus, wie Mina ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab daran gehindert hatte, etwas zu tun. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„So 'ne Egoistin."

Sirius stimmte automatisch zu, dann merkte er, wie es ihm missfiel, dass James sie so nannte. „Hm, andererseits hätte ich wohl so oder so nicht anders reagiert."

James stutzte. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht... hättest du es lieber, dass der Vampir _mich_ gebissen hätte?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", entgegnete James beschwichtigend. „Nur... er hätte dich nicht gebissen. Du bist ein Black. Er ist doch mit deinem Vater befreundet."

„Was, wenn Stoyân es in seiner Raserei nicht gemerkt hätte?", hielt Sirius störrisch dagegen.

„Ich finde, dieses Mädchen hat richtig gehandelt", mischte Peter sich nachdenklich ein und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Besser dein Hauslehrer, als du."

„Jedenfalls sind wir verdammt froh, dich wieder hier zu haben", intervenierte Remus gutmütig, ehe es noch einen kleinen Streit geben konnte. „Wir haben dich hier schwer vermisst."

James klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter und nickte. „Ja, Alter. Hier war ohne dich echt nichts los."

Er sagte nichts darüber, dass er Sirius verändert fand. Drei Monate Durmstrang würden wohl jeden ein wenig verändern. Aber ihm kam der Verdacht, dass es Sirius dort gar nicht mal so schlecht gefunden hatte, denn er wirkte, trotz seiner Freude darüber, sie alle wiederzusehen, ein wenig wehmütig.

Sirius hatte nur Andeutungen gemacht. Dass es in Durmstrang nicht wichtig gewesen war, dass er ein Black war. Dass nur sein reines Blut gezählt hatte. Und James konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass es hauptsächlich das war, was Sirius nun vermisste. Hier, zurück in Hogwarts, war er wieder Black. Der Erstgeborene. Der Erbe, von dem die meisten in der englischen Zaubererwelt erwarteten, dass er sich doch noch zugunsten seiner Familie besann und später einmal die Nachfolge seines Vaters antreten würde.

Er lächelte Sirius aufmunternd zu. Sollte der Rest der Welt doch von Sirius etwas erwarten, was dieser gar nicht wollte. Er, James, würde zu ihm halten und keine Galleone darauf geben, was die anderen von ihnen dachten oder erwarteten.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Taadaaa... das war die Durmstrang-Ära und ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. War doch alles halb so wild, Leute... natüüüürlich bleibt Sirius nicht in Durmstrang. Wäre ja arg AU gewesen, nicht wahr :D_

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht es im fünften Schuljahr weiter; die Jungs sind 15 und haben nichts, als Unsinn, Quidditch und Mädchen im Kopf... ;-)_

_DAAANKE, wuschel und Rum für alle meine Reviewer :)_


	29. Über Freunde und Feinde

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**21. Kapitel**

Über Freunde und Feinde

* * *

_"Jeder Freund ist des anderen Sonne;  
er zieht und er folgt." _

(Jean Paul)

„Ssht, da kommt jemand!", zischte James angespannt und Sirius hielt inne.

Dicht gedrängt unter dem Tarnumhang, den James zu Beginn dieses fünften Schuljahres von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte (wie er daran gekommen war, blieb den Jungen noch ein Rätsel), harrten die beiden Gryffindors inmitten des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes aus und lauschten auf etwaige Geräusche in der nächtlichen Stille.

Es blieb jedoch ruhig.

„So'n Quatsch, Alter, da kommt niemand", flüsterte Sirius aufgeregt zurück und wollte fortfahren.

James legte schnell seine rechte Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass uns noch zwei Minuten abwarten!"

Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, Schritte gehört zu haben. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in den Gang hinein, der vom Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Er spitzte angestrengt die Ohren.

Aber es blieb immer noch still. Vielleicht hatte er sich das Geräusch auch nur eingebildet.

Er merkte, wie Sirius ungeduldig wurde und übte mehr Druck auf dessen Schulter aus. Sicherer war es, abzuwarten. Die zwei Minuten verstrichen unendlich langsam; die Zeit schien sich mit der Ewigkeit verbündet zu haben, doch endlich hatte James die hundertzwanzig Sekunden in Gedanken abgezählt und da sich noch immer nichts regte, ließ er Sirius los.

„Okay", wisperte er.

Sirius schnaubte nur. Dann huschten sie zusammen zur Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Spitzen ragten unter dem Umhang hervor und gemeinsam murmelten sie den komplizierten Zauberspruch, den sie mit Remus und Peter lange gesucht und geübt hatten.

Je ein bunter Blitz zischte aus den Zauberstäben hervor und die Wand wurde in farbiges Licht eingetaucht. Die beiden Blitze schwirrten über die Wand, kreuz und quer und erfüllten den Raum mit zischelndem Geräusch und dem scharfen Geruch nach Farbe.

James beobachtete die Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs atemlos und er hörte Sirius nervös kichern. Die Blitze wurden allmählich schwächer und das sprühende Zischgeräusch nahm ab. Dann war es wieder still und dunkel.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte James aufgeregt – und jauchzte kurz danach.

Sirius lachte leise. „Perfekt, Kumpel! Ich sag's doch, wir sind unschlagbar!"

James grinste breit. Und ob sie das waren.

Im hellen Lichte des _Lumos_-Zaubers konnten sie ihr Werk genauestens betrachten: ein wandgroßes Bild. Freche Karikaturen von dem slytherin'schen Quidditchteam in grotesken Spielpositionen. Die beiden Jäger hatten sich ineinander verkeilt, der Hüter, der auf dem großen Bild überdimensional zugenommen hatte, steckte in einem der Ringe fest und zeterte wütend. Der Sucher verwechselte den Schnatz mit den Klatschern und versuchte, sie sabbernd und mit großen Glubschaugen zu fangen und wurde von den brutalen Bällen die ganze Zeit abgeschossen. Dann waren da noch die beiden Treiber, wovon einer von seinem verhexten Besen fiel und durch den höchsten, gegnerischen Ring flog – Madam Hooch wertete dies als Eigentor – und der andere seelenruhig auf seinem Besen lag und schlief. Unten auf dem Feld stand Snape mit einer viel zu großen Hakennase, eine ölige Schleimspur hinterlassend, von der Geruchschwaden in die Luft stiegen und die Slytherinspieler nachhaltig benebelten.

Über das Quidditchfeld war ein gut lesbares Graffiti hingesprüht: _Ein Schnappschuss des kommenden Spiels. Zu Unehren der Slytherins._

Die Farben waren sehr grell und hoben sich nahezu blendend von dem Silber und Grün ab.

Sirius verhexte die besprühte Wand noch mit einem Schutzzauber, damit die Slytherins es nicht einfach hatten, ihr Werk zu vernichten.

„_Nox_", flüsterte James und sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück, wieder vollständig vom kostbaren Umhang getarnt.

„Schade, dass wir ihre Gesichter nicht sehen können", kicherte Sirius.

James hätte sie auch nur allzu gerne gesehen, wenn sie das Bild entdeckten. Sie würden _ausrasten_.

Sie drehten sich um und gingen dicht einander gedrängt, aber mit geübten, flinken, lautlosen Sohlen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Sirius öffnete die Tür und genau in diesem Augenblick stob jemand von außen hinein und rannte sie um.

„AARRGH", machte der Slytherin, als er zu Boden segelte.

James und Sirius, die mit hinunter gerissen wurden, fluchten; der Tarnumhang wurde beim Fall heruntergezogen.

James konnte es nicht fassen, als er Severus Snape auf sich liegen sah, der aus großen, schwarzen Augen perplex zurück starrte. Sirius hatte sich im Tarnumhang verheddert, so dass er nur noch teilweise zu sehen war. Doch er reagierte schnell und riss ihn ganz herunter, ehe Snape das wertvolle Stück bemerkte.

„Runter von mir, Snape, bevor du meine Klamotten einölst!", spie James zornig aus, der sich von dem Schrecken als erster erholt hatte. Er stemmte seine flachen Hände gegen Snapes Brust und schubste ihn von sich weg. Dann rappelte er sich hastig auf, ebenso Snape; Zauberstäbe wurden auf der Stelle gezückt und feindselige Blicke ausgetauscht.

„Potter! Black!", bellte Snape vollkommen außer sich. „Wie seid ihr denn hier hereingekommen!"

Noch wagte niemand, einen Kampf mittels eines Fluches zu eröffnen.

„Genauso wie du", grinste Sirius lässig.

Snapes Augen verengten sich. Er kochte mittlerweile vor Wut. Noch hatte er den gryffindorischen Streich nicht entdeckt und James handelte bereits, noch ehe Sirius oder Snape reagieren konnten.

„_Non conscientia_", hexte er Snape bewusstlos.

Der Slytherin sackte zu Boden; jemand kreischte auf.

James' Kopf ruckte in die Richtung des Ganges, der zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

„EINDRIIINGLIIINGEE! EEIIINNDRIIINGLEEEEEE", brüllte die Mädchenstimme und ein roter Blitz jagte kurz darauf auf James zu. Er duckte sich rasch und der Fluch zerschellte an der Tür.

„WEG HIER!", rief Sirius und die beiden Freunde rannten los. Kaum hatten sie die Kerker verlassen, warf Sirius den Tarnumhang über sie beide und sie waren gerettet.

Hastig schlichen sie zum Gryffindorturm und umgingen Mrs Norris.

„Mensch, das war knapp", keuchte James lachend. „Hoffentlich entdecken sie das Bild erst morgen."

„Klasse, dass du Snivellus bewusstlos gezaubert hast", feixte Sirius. „Er wird sich rächen wollen und wir brauchen uns dann noch nicht einmal einen Grund auszudenken, warum wir ihn fertig machen."

xx

Die Slytherins waren am nächsten Morgen in heller Aufruhr. Blitzschnell hatte sich die Geschichte von James' und Sirius' Streich rumerzählt. Und auch wenn Snape nicht gewusst hätte, wer sich denn nachts verbotenerweise auf Slytherinterrain geschlichen hatte, hätten sie ohnehin alle die Rumtreiber dahinter vermutet. Oder vielleicht auch Ted Tonks und Rick Lee Jordan, aber erstere kamen eigentlich immer in Frage.

Doch Beweise gab es nicht und Sirius und James vergnügten sich damit, unverschämt zu grinsen, auf der Hut vor rachsüchtigen Slytherins zu sein und den nächsten Streich auszudenken. Ihr nächstes Opfer war Professor Moody, Bruder des berüchtigten Alastor Moody, und nach wie vor Hauslehrer Slytherins. Ihm hatten sie in der Küche ein auflösbares, farbloses Brausepulver in den Kaffee geschüttet, das ihn wie einen Ballon aufblasen und seine Haut giftgrün färben würde.

Als die Wirkung eintrat, ging ein Raunen durch die Große Halle, die in erschrockene Schreie, dann in ausgelassenem Gelächter endete. Dumbledore und die anderen Professoren versuchten vergeblich, Gegenzauber einzusetzen und als das nicht half, brachte McGonagall den zeternden Professor unter dem Johlen der Schüler zu Pomfrey, damit sie ihm das Gegenmittel verabreichte.

Nur ein bestimmtes Brausepulver würde helfen.

Pomfrey kam am laufenden Vormittag dahinter, so dass die erste Doppelstunde, welche die Rumtreiber mit ihren Mitschülern aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gehabt hätten, ausfiel.

Die Freude war groß und die vier Jungen – allen voran James und Sirius – ließen sich inoffiziell als Helden feiern.

Sie gingen soeben fröhlich und rumalbernd eine Treppe hinunter, die am Gang zur Bibliothek vorbeiführte.

Wie aus dem Nichts stand Snape plötzlich vor ihnen.

James prallte zurück und stieß gegen Sirius, der mit Remus und Peter eine Kettenreaktion auslöste.

„Verdammt, Snivellus, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr James ihn an, doch dieser rang sich nur ein spöttisches Lächeln ab.

James kam Sirius' Vermutung in den Sinn, die sein Kumpel schon im vierten Schuljahr geäußert hatte: Snape konnte sich manchmal verflucht schnell bewegen; eine Eigenart, die er von seinem vampirischen Vater haben musste.

Snape wurde wieder bitter ernst. „Sag, hast du etwa einen Tarnumhang?"

James reagierte gut. Er riss die Augen verwirrt auf. „Was?"

„Einen-", fing Snape böse an, aber Sirius mischte sich arrogant an.

„Wir haben dich mit deiner öligen Stimme schon verstanden, Snivellus", entgegnete er. Er drängte sich nach vorne und stieß den Jungen zur Seite, so dass dieser gegen das Geländer prallte.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", meinte James nun und grinste dann schelmisch. „Aber eine gute Idee, Snivellus... wir sollten uns einen besorgen, meinst du nicht?"

Snape stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. „Tarnumhänge sind selten. _Richtig_ selten. Man kann sie sich nicht so einfach mit Galleonen kaufen. Und mit gryffindorischer Arroganz schon gar nicht."

Das genügte den Rumtreibern. James und Sirius hatten ihre Zauberstäbe schon gezückt; Remus verdrehte seufzend die Augen, da er solche Streitereien hasste, zumal er Vertrauensschüler war, und Peter wartete ab und zog seinen erst, als auch Snape es tat.

„Hört mal...", fing Remus an.

Sirius hob seine Hand. „Sei kein Spielverderber, Remus." Er ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen.

„Vier gegen einen", höhnte Snape. „Wie mutig."

James trat vor. „Ich gegen dich, Bastard", zischte er und maß den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin mit angriffslustigen Blicken.

Snape presste seine schmalen Lippen zusammen. „Okay, Potter", spuckte er hervor.

„Wann und wo?"

„Hier und jetzt", entgegnete Snape aufrührerisch. „Du glaubst wohl, ständig in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum rein- und rausspazieren zu können, wie es dir beliebt, wie."

James grinste. „Ich darf das."

„Das ist das wirklich Schlimme an euch", meinte Snape schnarrend. „Eure Einbildung, euch würde die Welt gehören." Sein kaltes Lächeln wurde gemein. „Nun, dann scheint aber Lily Evans wohl nicht zu eurer Welt gehören."

James' hielt kurz unwillkürlich die Luft an. Er mochte Lily. Es war nicht nur ihr Aussehen, das er umwerfend fand, oder ihre Art, die liebevoll, aber auch mutig war, sondern auch ihre Unerreichbarkeit. Bisher schlug sie alle seine Fragen nach Dates aus und er sah es als Herausforderung. Aber er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Lily und Snape sich – aller Logik zum Trotz, wie er fand – gut verstanden. Das wusste sonst niemand und James erzählte es auch nicht herum, um Lily nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Die Slytherins würden es in Zeiten wie diesen gar nicht gut auffassen, wenn ein _Schlammblut_ mit einem Reinblut befreundet war.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", zischte er.

In Snapes schwarzen Augen glomm Verachtung auf, einer Flamme gleich, die fast an Hass grenzte. Als suchte er den einfachsten Weg, den nächst besten Pfad, der sich ihm bot.

James selbst hatte den Weg schon längst gefunden. Er _hasste _Snape.

„Nun, dass sie wohl niemals mit dir ausgehen wird." Häme beherrschte seine Stimme. „Schätze, sie mag Jungs wie dich nicht. Du reichst ihr nicht das Wasser, Potter."

James wurde nahezu blind vor Zorn. Geduld war ohnehin noch nie seine Stärke und die überschüssige Energie, die gerade Jungen in dem Alter zur Genüge hatten und die er versuchte loszuwerden, tat ihr Übriges.

Er stürzte sich auf Snape und boxte ihm in den Magen.

Der Slytherin keuchte auf, krümmte sich und fiel gleichzeitig zu Boden, als James' Gewicht ihm das Gleichgewicht nahm. Sie kullerten die Treppe bis zu einer besonders breiten Stufe herunter und prügelten sich verbissen.

Sirius johlte und feuerte James an. Seine Stimme hallte an den Wänden wider. Peter klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.

„Sie sollen aufhören", sagte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn. In seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen lag Missfallen.

„Ach, lass sie doch", wehrte Sirius unwirsch ab.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, Sirius!", entgegnete Remus ungewohnt heftig. „Ich kann nicht einfach die Augen schließen und Prügeleien ignorieren!"

Ein verächtlicher Blick aus dunklen Augen traf ihn. Sirius schob sich die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die aber sofort mit lässiger Eleganz zurückfielen.

„Kannst du wohl, Remus. Ehrlich, Mann, mir wäre es lieber gewesen, Dumbledore hätte dich nicht zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht." Sirius nahm die Prügelei wieder unter Beobachtung. „'N Moralapostel ist das Letzte, was wir gebrauchen können."

Und Remus schwieg. Solche Sprüche hatte er von Sirius und James in letzter Zeit oft zu hören bekommen. Obgleich sie von neckender, spöttischer Art waren, glaubte Remus, es würde die Freundschaft vielleicht erschüttern, wenn er ernsthaft versuchte, die beiden Unruhestifter von ihren Taten abzuhalten und ihnen sogar Punkte abzuziehen. Remus wusste, dass er in den Jungs einzigartige Freunde gefunden hatte, die ihn als _Werwolf_ anerkannten und sich sogar immer erfolgreicher im Animagi-Sein übten, um ihm dann bei seiner Verwandlung Gesellschaft zu leisten. Alle anderen würden sich von ihm abwenden, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten, so glaubte Remus, und so wollte er James, Sirius und Peter nicht als Freunde verlieren. Und so vernachlässigte er lieber seinen Job als Vertrauensschüler, der ihn eigentlich mit Stolz erfüllt hatte, und kämpfte mit einem schlechten Gewissen.

Es war jemand anderes, der die heftige Schlägerei beendete.

„OH, MEIN GOTT!", rief jemand entsetzt aus.

Lily Evans stand mit einem Stapel Bücher im Arm oben am Fuß der Treppe und starrte erst geschockt, dann wütend auf die sich prügelnden Jungen.

„HÖRT AUF DAMIT!"

Weder James noch Snape nahmen sie wahr.

„Hallo, Lily", sagte Peter schüchtern, lächelte ihr aber nett zu.

Sie ignorierte ihn, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, Sirius funkelnde Blicke aus ihren unglaublich smaragdgrünen Augen zuzuschießen. „Sag ihnen, dass sie aufhören sollen!"

„Ah, Evans", begann Sirius gedehnt, die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben. „Halt dich da raus."

Sie schnaubte und ließ sich von seiner Coolness und der unterschwelligen Drohung im sonst so gelassenen Ton nicht beeindrucken und lief die Stufen herab, sich an den drei Rumtreibern vorbeischiebend. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hexte in Nullkommanix einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers auf James und Snape.

Prustend prallten sie zurück und schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Sie bluteten aus Mund und Nase und jeweils ein Auge begann zuzuschwellen und sich zu verfärben. Sie keuchten beide und ihr Haar klebte ihnen nun nass auf der Kopfhaut; ihre Kleidung war pitschnass.

„Spinnt ihr?", fing Lily an zu schimpfen. „Ihr habt sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Was, wenn ihr erwischt worden wärt? Oder ihr die ganze Treppe hinuntergestürzt wärt!"

James, dessen Wut vom kalten Wasser erloschen war, stand umständlich auf, sich am Gelände hochziehend. Kurz verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Evans, ich habe mich doch nur wegen dir geprügelt", presste er etwas mühsam hervor, doch er schaffte es, ein charmantes Lausbubenlächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein nasses Haar und zerwuschelt es.

Snape stand ebenfalls auf und sagte nichts, während Lily James verständnislos anstarrte.

„Warum?" Sie lachte ungläubig.

James bereitete in einer Art unschuldigen Geste die Arme aus; aus seinen dunklen Haaren tropfte Wasser, das sich mit dem Blut vermischte und er schniefte kurz. Seine Brille saß ihm schief auf der Nase und hatte am rechten Glas einen Sprung. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten jedoch, wie immer, wenn er Lily sah; nie war es ihm bewusst.

„Um ein strahlender Ritter für dich zu sein", entgegnete er schalkhaft und zwinkerte. „In der Hoffnung, dass du mit mir ausgehst."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Sirius unterdrückte ein Kichern und Remus seufzte. Niemand bemerkte Peters bangen Blick. Aus Lilys Erstaunen wurde Zorn.

„WAS? Du tickst ja nicht mehr richtig, Potter! Du verprügelst andere, weil du wohl glaubst, dass ich das toll finden würde!"

James schürzte die Lippen. „Nun ja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber..."

„Ich gehe schon mal", murmelte Snape indessen kopfschüttelnd und klang schadenfroh. Während er ging, versuchte James sich weiter vor Lily zu rechtfertigen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Eine erhitzte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. „Du bist immer so verdammt überzeugt von dir, Potter, dass ich glaube, du hast die Arroganz gefressen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Mit erbosten Blicken versuchte sie, den Gryffindor aufzuspießen. „Ich mag keine arroganten Jungs!"

Sprach' s, und stob davon.

James sah ihr etwas verdattert hinterher. Dann, um seine Ehre wieder zu gewinnen, rief er ihr cool hinterher: „Das tust du wohl, du weißt es nur noch nicht, Evans!"

Sirius sah ihn breit grinsend an. „Das war wohl nichts, Kumpel", sagte er unbekümmert.

James stierte finster zurück. „Halt die Klappe, Sirius."

xx

Regulus streifte nach dem Abendessen durch die Schule und näherte sich dem Gryffindorturm, mied aber den Eingang. In einem der Gänge in der Umgebung lungerte er herum und wartete, bis Sirius kam. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Bruder diesen Weg benutzen würde, doch er hoffte es.

Noch zu genau erinnerte er sich an die Sommerferien, als es ein Familientreffen im Hause Black gegeben hatte. Bellatrix und Narcissa waren ebenfalls da gewesen und zwischen den Jugendlichen hatte angespannte Stimmung geherrscht. Bellatrix und Sirius hatten ständig Streit gesucht; Regulus war sich unsicher gewesen, zu wem er halten sollte und Narcissa hatte über sie alle die Nase gerümpft...

Ja, er erinnerte sich noch genau; die Gedanken schweifend lassen, ließ Regulus alles Revue passieren...

(Point-of-View-Wechsel; Ich-Person, Gegenwart)

_Silbriges Fackellicht erhellt den riesigen Wohnsaal und lässt das schwarze Inventar aufschimmern. Schatten tanzen. Das Feuer prasselt im Kamin und Stimmengewirr erfüllt die Luft._

_Es sind die sommerlichen Festtage. Es hat einen Sommersturm gegeben, eher ungewöhnlich für London. Es gewittert und es ist für August recht kühl draußen, doch hier im Haus erscheint es mir nicht viel wärmer. Es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich mag die Kälte._

_Mom und Dad sitzen mit ihren Geschwistern in der Sitzecke mit den edlen Sesseln und dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch aus dunklem Elfenbein. Hohe Gläser und eine Weinflasche, die sich immer wieder wie von selbst sanft empor schwingt und nachfüllt, stehen auf der Platte. Sie feiern den Geburtstag meiner Mutter und meiner Tante nachträglich in kleiner Runde, nachdem sie für die feine Gesellschaft ein rauschendes Fest gegeben hatten._

_Bellatrix und Narcissa lehnen an der breiten Fensterbank am anderen Ende des Wohnsaals; die Weingläser halten sie elegant in ihren Händen und sie reden leise miteinander. _

_Andromeda ist nicht gekommen. Sie ist bei einem Jungen. Einem Mugglestämmigen namens Tonks, in den sie schrecklich verliebt zu sein scheint, wie es heißt. Welch' Schande für unsere Familie. Sie ist schon immer anders gewesen._

_Einer der Hauselfen steht unauffällig in der Nähe der Tür, um jederzeit einen Befehl entgegen nehmen zu können._

_Von Sirius keine Spur._

_Dabei hat er vorhin noch im Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin gesessen und mit finsterer Miene ins Feuer gestarrt. Er hat nicht hier sein wollen, jede Geste und jede Mimik von ihm haben es gezeigt. Aber aus den üblichen Gründen hat er sich Vaters Befehl, bei den Familientreffen dabei zu sein, gebeugt. Er ist minderjährig; unsere Eltern tragen nun mal die Verantwortung für ihn und er ist finanziell abhängig von Vater._

_In seinen schwarzen Augen habe ich vorhin allerdings jenen rebellischen Ausdruck ausmachen können, der immer da ist, wenn er kurz davor steht, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. In gewaltige Schwierigkeiten. Darin hat er Talent._

_Ich sehe mich suchend um. Sirius muss sich heimlich rausgeschlichen haben. Wahrscheinlich, um etwas Unsinniges zu planen. Oder das unsinnig Geplante in die Tat umzusetzen._

_Ich seufze, stelle mein Glas ab und verlasse ebenfalls den Wohnsaal. Niemand hält mich zurück, mich wundert es nicht. Die Erwachsenen wollen unter sich sein und mit meinen Cousinen habe ich nicht sonderlich viel zu tun, um ihnen gleich einen ganzen, langen Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten._

_Im Flur ist es still. Nur das leise Knistern der Fackeln ist zu hören. Der schwarze Teppich lässt meine Schritte verstummen. Einzig mein Schatten, der sich an den dunklen Wänden mit den Portraits abzeichnet, verrät meine Anwesendheit. Ich gehe an den großen Schirmständer aus abgetrenntem Trollbein vorbei und steige die Treppe hinauf. Eine Reihe von Schrumpfköpfen, Köpfen von Hauselfen, prangen auf Tafeln an der Wand entlang, aber ich bemerke sie kaum. Sie hängen dort schon, seit ich denken kann._

_Am vierten Treppenabsatz visiere ich die dritte Tür von links an. Sie ist geschlossen. Sirius' Zimmer liegt dahinter; kein Laut ist zu hören. Ich gehe über den Treppenabsatz dorthin, lausche kurz und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Sie gibt ohne einen Laut nach._

_Dunkelheit empfängt mich. Und Wärme._

_Eigentlich ist es bei uns im Haus immer kühl, aber Sirius' neu renoviertes Zimmer ist vergleichsweise recht warm._

_Das liegt sicher daran, dass er während der Schulzeit im stark erhitzten Gryffindorturm wohnt und sich daran gewöhnt hat. Diese Trottel sind halt nicht abgehärtet._

_Die Vorhänge sind noch nicht zugezogen, so dass das große Fenster den Blick auf die sternenklare Winternacht freigibt. Der Mond scheint als eine feine Halbsichel herab und spendet nur kärgliches Licht. _

_Der Raum hat hohe Wände, wie es hier üblich ist._

_Meine Augen gewöhnen sich schnell an die Dunkelheit. Das tun sie immer._

_Ich erkenne, dass Sirius' großes Bett mit der schwarzen Bettwäsche neben dem Fenster in der Ecke aufgewühlt, aber leer ist. Ein Quidditchposter hängt quer darüber an der Wand. Ein Schreibtisch steht links an der Wand neben der Tür, daneben ein Bücherregal. Hinter einer in die Wand eingebauten Tür befindet sich der große Kleiderschrank. Die Kommode neben dem Bett ist geschlossen. Wie immer. Sirius' Rennbesen lehnt an der Fensterbank. An einer Ecke hängt ein großer Käfig. Das Tor ist offen; Sirius' Uhu ist wohl unterwegs. Kleidungsstücke, Quidditchzeitschriften, Pergamentrollen, Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikel und Bücher liegen verstreut auf dem Boden. Ob Mom von dieser Unordnung weiß? Der Schlag würde sie treffen. Aber Sirius lässt keinen Hauselfen in seinen Raum, solange er daheim ist und Mom bekommt jedes Mal zum Ferienende hin eine heftige Krise, wenn sie sein Zimmer dann doch noch betritt._

_Ich zaubere den Kronleuchter nicht an. Ich habe bereits beim Eintreten in das Zimmer erkannt, dass Sirius nicht hier ist._

_So trete ich wieder hinaus und gehe die Stufen herab. Ich habe keine Lust, das ganze Haus nach meinen Bruder abzusuchen, denn wir haben sehr viele Räume und er kann überall sein._

_Als ich aber am dritten Treppenabsatz vorbeikomme, höre ich ein leises Poltern vom Ende des Flures. Ich horche auf und folgte dem Geräusch. Es kommt direkt aus Dads Büro am Ende des Ganges._

_Ich verharre kurz an der Tür, als ich sie dann mit einem Ruck aufreiße._

_Sirius fährt zusammen und starrt mich etwas erschrocken an. Dann stößt er seinen Atem aus, den er offensichtlich angehalten hat. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen._

„_Regulus. Musst du so hereinplatzen?", herrscht er mich verärgert an. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"_

_Ich sehe mich schnell im Raum um, ehe ich wieder Sirius fixiere._

_Er steht hinter dem Schreibtisch von Vater und hat ein Denkarium vor sich. Es glitzert hell und die Gedankenfäden schimmern. Er hat sich nur mit seinem Zauberstab ein wenig Leuchtkraft gemacht._

_Die Spitze spendet ausreichend Licht und erhellt Sirius' blasses Gesicht, seine feinen Züge betonend. Er wirkt etwas angespannt. Seine schwarzen Haare fallen ihm wie immer in lässiger Eleganz in die Augen. Das tun sie immer. Damit will er Mom aufregen. Ich hingegen kämme sie stets aus meiner Stirn zurück._

„_Du schnüffelst in Dads Gedanken", stelle ich neutral fest._

_Sirius feixt. „Ich schnüffle nicht", streitet er ab. „Ich reichere mir nur Wissen an."_

_Ich schnaube, während ich endgültig eintrete und die Tür hinter mir schließe._

„_Dad wird dich umbringen, wenn er dich dabei erwischt."_

_Sirius verengt seine Augen. Sein hart gewordener Blick ruht auf mir. „Er wird mich aber nicht erwischen", meint er mit leiser, gefährlich klingender Stimme._

_Ich höre seinen warnenden Unterton sofort heraus._

Und wenn du mich verrätst, werde ich es dir heimzahlen_, bedeutet er._

_Ich bin klug genug, mich nicht unnötig mit meinem Bruder anzulegen. Ich würde ihn schon nicht verraten. Sirius hat ohnehin genug Probleme mit unseren Eltern. Die hat er schon immer gehabt, aber seit er vor fünf Jahren vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde, ist es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer geworden. Sicher, mit der Einweisung nach Gryffindor hat er Schande über unser Haus gebracht. Aber als er sich dann auch noch mit James Potter angefreundet hat, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Mom und Dad dem Zerreißen nahe. James Potter ist weder ein Kind aus einer alten, reinblütigen Familie, noch bevorzugt er Schwarze Magie. Im Gegenteil sogar, als Sohn zweier Auroren hasst er sie nahezu. _

_Zwischen Potter und meinem Bruder existiert etwas, was ich nicht erfassen kann. Andromeda meinte mal doch tatsächlich, es sei Freundschaft und davon hätte ich keine Ahnung. Natürlich habe ich Ahnung davon. Sie hängen zusammen, sie spielen allen anderen Streiche und treiben sich herum, aber da ist noch etwas Tieferes. Trotz der Vorurteile, die unsere Gesellschaft aufsplittert, hätte Abneigung und Hass zwischen ihnen stehen müssen. Aber davon ist nie eine Spur. Sie vertrauen sich gegenseitig blind. Mit geschlossenen Augen._

_Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie man einer anderen Person so sehr vertrauen kann. Vertrauen bedeutet, seine Schwächen preiszugeben. Und Freundschaft bedeutet, dass diese Schwächen niemals ausgenutzt werden. Aber welcher vernünftige Mensch würde es denn nicht ausnutzen, wenn er sich dadurch einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte?_

„_Welchen Gedanken hast du dir denn angeschaut?", frage ich nun und versuche desinteressiert zu klingen._

_Sirius, der noch immer hinter dem großen Schreibtisch sitzt, begutachtet mittlerweile wieder das Denkarium._

_Vaters Büro ist groß und - wie ausnahmslos alle Räume im Haus - in schwarz gehalten. Die schweren Vorhänge sind zugezogen und bedecken das Fenster hinter Sirius. Hohe Regale mit Büchern und magischen, wertvollen Artefakten stehen links und rechts an den Wänden._

„_Irgendeinen", antwortet Sirius leichthin._

_Er schaut mich plötzlich wieder an. Etwas Spitzbübisches glimmt in seinen Augen auf und er grinst._

„_Willst du auch mal?"_

_Ich starre ihn an. „In Dads geheime Gedanken einsehen?" Ich klinge regelrecht perplex und ärgere mich darüber._

_Sirius wird auch schon spöttisch. „Angst?", erkundigt er sich beiläufig, aber sein Hohn ist nicht zu überhören._

_Ich blitze ihn zornig an. Ich hasse es, wenn er den Überlegeneren spielt. Und das tut er sehr oft. Wie jeder Black hält Sirius sich für etwas Besseres. Seine Arroganz kennt einfach keine Grenzen._

_Mein Entschluss hat schon festgestanden, als er sich über mich lustig gemacht hat._

„_Also, schön", sage ich barsch._

_Ich trete auf den Schreibtisch zu und setze mich in den Sessel, der davor steht, Sirius gegenüber._

_Sein Grinsen ist breiter geworden._

„_Hör' auf zu grinsen!", blaffe ich ihn an._

_Dann richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das schimmernde Denkarium. Ich spähe hinunter in seine Tiefen. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab hervor und gebe mit der Spitze dem Inhalt des Denkariums einen sanften Stups._

_Die silbrige Oberfläche beginnt zu wirbeln. Schneller und schneller. Sie wird durchsichtig. Ich beuge mich darüber und schaue auf eine Waldlichtung hinab. Nebelschwaden kriechen über den Boden entlang; hohe, schlanke, schwarze Bäume umsäumen die Lichtung. Es ist nachts. Neumond. Nur die Sterne glitzern aus weiter Ferne herab, königlich und irgendwie herablassend, wie eh und je. _

_Ich zögere kurz, dann schiebe ich alle meine Zweifel beiseite und tauche mein Gesicht in die Oberfläche von Dads Gedanken. Sofort wellt sich der Fußboden des Büros und ich kippe kopfüber in das Denkarium. Ich stürze durch die eiskalte Schwärze, im Fallen drehe ich mich um mich selbst herum und stehe plötzlich inmitten auf der Lichtung. Ein paar Jagdrufe von Tieren schallen durch den Wald. Sonst ist es still._

_Vier Zauberer stehen dort. Mein Vater im langen Umhang und ihm gegenüber drei andere. Die Fremden bilden eine Art Dreieck; die zwei, die den anderen flankieren, tragen silberne Masken und schwarze Roben mit weiten, hochgeschobenen Kapuzen. Der dritte, offenbar ihr Anführer, hat sein Gesicht nicht maskiert._

_Unter seiner Kapuze funkeln seine kalten, rot auf. Glutrot. Nur schwach kann man erkennen, dass sie mal braun gewesen waren. Seine blasse Haut spannt sich stark über seine Knochen; das Gesicht – einmal gutaussehend gewesen – wirkt wie das einer menschlichen Schlange. Selbstherrlichkeit liegt auf seinen Zügen. Und etwas Dunkles. Faszinierendes. Die Lippen sind dünn. Ein harter Zug umspielt sie. Der Zauberer strahlt eine solch' mächtige Aura und Autorität aus, dass ich irgendwie Ehrfurcht verspüre._

_Obwohl ich den Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass das der Dunkle Lord sein muss. Voldemort, dessen Namen immer weniger Leute auszusprechen wagen. Viele Gerüchte umranken ihn. Slytherins Erbe sei er, heißt es. Sehr mächtig in den Dunklen Künsten. Jener, der England vom Joch der Halb- und Schlammblütler befreien würde._

_Nun, ich habe nichts dagegen. Soll er es ruhig tun, unser Land hat es bitter nötig._

_Er schart Anhänger um sich. Erst wenige, doch es werden immer mehr. Es fällt noch kaum auf, doch Dad meint, dass England schon bald in zwei Parteien würde geteilt werden: die der Schwarzen und die der Weißen Magie._

_Aber was ist mit dem Dazwischen? Hat es keine Chance und würde im zerstörerischen Kampf zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit untergehen?_

„_Nun?", höre ich meinen Vater plötzlich fragen._

_Seine angenehme, stets ein wenig anmaßend klingende Stimme hallt durch die lauwarme Nacht._

_Er steht aufrecht und stolz, so, wie ich es von ihm gewohnt bin. Er sieht Voldemort direkt in die Augen._

„_Welchen Handel wollen Sie mir vorschlagen?"_

_Mich wundert nicht, dass Vater mit Zauberer, wie diesem Geschäfte macht. Ich finde es gut._

_Voldemort lächelt kühl. Es ist kein echtes Lächeln, denn seine Augen bleiben davon unerreicht._

„_Einen Handel der Zusammenarbeit", antwortet der Lord._

_Seine Stimme lässt mich unwillkürlich zusammenfahren. So eisig, so kalt ist sie, dass sie mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Und doch... Und doch bin ich beeindruckt. Fasziniert. Ich kann die Dunkle Magie beinahe spüren, sosehr scheint sie ihn zu begleiten, einem düsteren Schatten gleich._

„_Sie geben mir hin und wieder ein paar Informationen aus dem Zaubereiministerium und ich gebe Ihnen, was Sie schon sehr lange begehren", fährt Voldemort mit seiner leisen, lauernden Stimme fort._

_Mein Vater hebt seine rechte Augenbraue als Zeichen des dunklen Amüsements. Auf seinen blassen, aristokratischen Gesichtszügen liegt feiner Spott._

„_Wollen Sie mir vielleicht auch verraten, was genau ich begehre?", erkundigt er sich._

_Voldemorts Lächeln verstärkt sich, ohne an Kälte zu verlieren._

„_Das Drachenzahnjuwel, Black."_

_Für einen Moment bin ich verwirrt, aber dann blitzt eine Erinnerung in meinem Kopf auf._

_Ich ziehe ungläubig die Luft ein. Das Drachenzahnjuwel? Damit ist der Anhänger jener geheimnisvollen Kette gemeint, die der Vampir Stoyân Dad geschenkt und von Vyperus wieder gestohlen wurde. Jene Kette, um die sich eine alte, ägyptische Legende rankt._

_Dad hat seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und mustert Voldemort aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Das Licht der Sterne reflektiert sich in den dunklen Pupillen, versilbert sie._

„_Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, Sie sind im Besitz der Kette, von der behauptet wird, sie stamme aus dem Reich der Legenden?"_

_Er gibt nicht zu, dass er von ihrer Existenz durchaus weiß._

_Voldemort nickt andächtig._

_Dad lächelt nun flüchtig. „Und wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich sie mir ersehne?"_

_In des Dunklen Lords Augen funkelt es rot auf. „Wer möchte das Drachenzahnjuwel nicht in seinen Besitz wissen? Und wie ich hörte, wurde sie Ihnen einst geschenkt, jedoch bedauerlicherweise gestohlen. Ich weiß, wer sie hat und könnte das Juwel bekommen, wenn ich wollte... um es Ihnen zu geben."_

_Eine angespannte Stille tritt ein._

_Heißt das etwa, dass der Dunkle Lord wusste, wo Vyperus die Kette versteckt hielt? Würde er sie dem Vampir abkaufen oder abnehmen – mit oder ohne Gewalt? _

_Ich warte ungeduldig auf Dads Antwort. Würde er annehmen? Würde er es tun und sich damit in die Dienste Voldemorts stellen? Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet Voldemort meinem Vater etwas so unendlich Wertvolles geben? Der Lord strebt doch selbst nach Macht. Er würde die Kette selbst haben wollen. Es musste einfach irgendeinen Haken daran geben._

_Plötzlich werde ich hart an der Schulter gepackt; der Welt löst sich unter mir auf, alles dreht sich und ich gleite empor, werde hochgerissen._

_Zurück in meine Welt._

_Schweratmend, aber empört sehe ich Sirius an._

_Er wirkt gehetzt. „Da kommt jemand!", zischt er nervös._

_Ich reiße die Augen auf. Vergesse augenblicklich das, was ich vorhin in Dads Erinnerung gesehen habe._

_Verdammt. Ich lausche angestrengt._

_Sirius nimmt das Denkarium und stellt es wieder zurück in eines der Regale._

_Jemand nähert sich von draußen._

Ich schaue mich wie wild um. Hier gibt es kein einziges Versteck. Wenn Dad jetzt rein kommt, würde er uns sofort sehen. Sogar unter dem Schreibtisch.

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

_Wir dürfen normalerweise nicht in sein Büro._

„Nox_", flüstert Sirius hektisch._

_Es wird dunkel._

_Die Schritte aus dem Flur verklingen. Dann dreht sich der silbrige, schlangenkopfgeformte Knauf und die Tür wird geöffnet. Licht dringt von außen ein._

_Ich bleibe stehen, wo ich bin. Vor dem Schreibtisch. Es hat ohnehin keinen Sinn. Mein Herz klopft schnell und hart gegen meine Brust, jedoch steigt sanfte Gleichgültigkeit in mir auf, versuchend, meine Panik niederzukämpfen._

„_Tja", murmelt Sirius neben mir tonlos. Sein warmer Atem streift meine Wange. „Das war's. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, neben dir zu fallen, Soldat."_

_Ich verdrehe die Augen. Wie üblich übertreibt mein Bruder._

_Es knipst und der Kronleuchter im Büro erleuchtet._

_Ich blinzele und erkenne Dad, der an der offenen Tür stehen geblieben ist und uns überrascht anguckt._

„_Hallo, Dad", begrüße Sirius ihn lässig, als sei es normal, dass wir im Dunklen in seinem Büro stehen, das für uns verbotenes Terrain ist. „Ein... nettes Familientreffen, übrigens." Er grinst._

_Vater grinst nicht. Ich auch nicht._

_Gedanken wirbeln in meinem Kopf unkontrolliert herum; verzweifelt suche ich nach Ausreden._

_Dads Blick gleitet langsam über Sirius und mich. Eigentlich hat er immer einen überraschend warmen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, aber diesmal ist davon nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen nur etwas Kaltes. Unfreundliches. Seine Stirn ist leicht gerunzelt und seine Lippen ein wenig zusammen gepresst. _

_Er löst sich vom Türrahmen und tritt ein. Seine große, schlanke Figur wirft einen Schatten. Die Tür schließt sich, wie von Geisterhand. Er geht an uns vorbei, macht mit einem Zauber das Licht an und tritt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, so dass uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt, uns zu ihm herumzudrehen._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, also schweige ich. Besser, wenn Dad das Wort zuerst ergreift. Sirius sagt ebenfalls nichts. Er hat eine leicht ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt, durchwebt von Unschuld und Arglosigkeit, was er immer tut, wenn er bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wird. _

_Vaters Miene ist wie versteinert. Seine Hände sind in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er hasst es, wenn jemand in seinem Büro herumschnüffelt. Ich danke Salazar, dass Sirius ihn hatte rechtzeitig kommen hören und das Denkarium weggestellt hat. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er uns dabei ertappt hätte, wie wir in seinen Gedanken gelesen hätten._

„_Also, fragt er beiläufig. Er klingt auffallend gelassen. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?"_

_Mir entgeht nicht, dass seine Augen ein wenig verengt sind. Ein schlechtes Zeichen._

_Ich atme tief ein und überlege immer noch nach einer Ausrede. Ich weiß, dass es keine gibt. Keine einzige. Wir haben hier einfach nichts zu suchen, Schluss, Aus. _

„_Wir haben gehört, dass du angeblich mit Voldemort Geschäfte machst", sagt Sirius dann, recht forsch. _

_Ich starre ihn entgeistert an. Will er etwa alles beichten? Ist er von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_

„_Und wir wollten schauen, ob es stimmt. Wir... Ich... hatte befürchtet, du würdest ihm dienen, weißt du", fährt Sirius fort._

_Bei Salazar. Er hat gerade zugegeben, dass wir hier herumgeschnüffelt haben. Ob er irgendwelche Drogen genommen hat?_

_Dads Miene zeigt keine Regung. „So, so", murmelt er. Sein Blick ist nun starr auf Sirius gerichtet. „Und das gibt euch das Recht, mich auszuspionieren?"_

_Sirius schlägt seine Augenlider nicht nieder. Er hält den Blickkontakt aufrecht. „Wir mussten es einfach wissen, Dad", meint er und klingt ziemlich aufrichtig und bewegend. Er kann ja so gut lügen. „Schau, wir finden, dass ein Black niemandem zu dienen hat, und wenn du dann Voldemort dienen würdest... " Er schüttelt den Kopf, als behagt ihn diese Vorstellung nicht. „Es gab hässliche Gerüchte in der Schule", fährt er fort._

_Das ist eindeutig gelogen. Es hat nie Gerüchte über Dad in Verbindung mit Voldemort gegeben. Oh Mann. Sirius reitet uns regelrecht in die Scheiße._

„_Und so dachten wir, dass wir uns hier mal umschauen." Sirius lächelt verschlagen. „Aber wie wir uns schon dachten, scheinst du ihm nicht zu dienen. Das wäre aber auch zu heftig gewesen."_

_Dad schaut ihn immer noch stur an. Dann holt er aus und gibt Sirius eine solch' derbe Ohrfeige, dass dieser stark nach hinten taumelt._

_Mein Bruder hat das Gesicht verzogen und widersteht der Versuchung, seine brennende Wange zu halten. Ein roter Handabdruck zeichnet sich auf der Blässe ab. Seine Unterlippe blutet ein wenig. Ich merkte, wie er sich mit der Zunge die Zähne entlang fährt, wie, um zu überprüfen, ob noch alle da sind._

„_Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich kenne dich nach fünfzehn Jahren so schlecht, um eine deiner vielen Lügen nicht zu durchschauen?", erkundigt Vater sich mit unterschwelligem Zorn in der Stimme. Er hält seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand; die linke war noch immer in der Hosentasche._

_Ich halte den Atem an._

_Dann sieht Vater mich an. _

„_Ich bin sehr enttäuscht", fährt er kalt fort. „Ich schleiche mich auch nicht in eure Zimmer und spioniere herum, oder?" _

_Ich senke meinen Blick. Das tut er wohl wirklich nie._

„_Und für den Rest eurer Ferien habt ihr keine Ausgeherlaubnisse mehr."_

Ah, scheiße!

_Sirius schnappt entsetzt nach Luft. „Aber Dad-"_

„_Sei lieber still", fällt Dad ihm mit gefährlich leisem Tonfall ins Wort und blitzt ihn wütend an._

_Sirius verstummt und starrt erbost zurück. Die Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. „Das sehe ich nicht ein!", presst er hervor. „Ich bin alt genug, du kannst mir nichts verbieten!"_

_Dad hebt spöttisch seine Augenbrauen. „Ach? Die Diskussion haben wir jedes Mal, nicht wahr?" Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich dir alles verbieten kann, Sirius", meint er dann hart. „Du bist minderjährig."_

_Er sieht mich wieder erzürnt an. „Und nun raus hier. Ehe ich mir noch eine andere Bestrafung einfallen lasse."_

_Ich wende mich sofort ab, froh und erstaunt, so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Ich packe Sirius am Arm und ziehe ihn mit mir, als ich merke, dass dieser erneut aufbegehren will._

_Als ich uns beide endlich aus dem Büro geschafft habe, schließe ich die Tür und funkele Sirius böse an. „Eine bessere Ausrede fiel dir auch nicht ein, was?"_

_Sirius blitze aufgebracht zurück. „Hey, das war nicht gelogen", wehrt er sich aggressiv. Er geht an mir vorbei und stößt mich dabei grob zur Seite, so dass ich gegen die Wand pralle._

_Dann fügt er etwas hinzu, während er durch den Flur zur Treppe geht, und seine Stimme klingt auf einmal rau, leise und irgendwie... empfindsam. _

„_Ich musste es einfach wissen, Regulus."_

_Ich starre ihm hinterher, verfolge seine Gestalt, die sich immer weiter von mir entfernt. Und als sie an der Treppe angekommen ist und um die Ecke biegt, um hinunterzusteigen, rufe ich seinen Namen._

„_Sirius!" Ich laufe ihm hinterher. „Warte!"_

_Als ich an der Treppe bin, sehe ich, wie er ein paar Stufen unter mir stehen geblieben ist und zu mir hochschaut. Ein fragender Blick trifft mich._

„_Ja?" _

_Er klingt recht ungehobelt._

„_Du... Du hast geglaubt, Dad würde Voldemort dienen?"_

_Sirius hebt die Schultern. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wird unleserlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich geglaubt habe."_

_Ich runzele die Stirn, als ich die Ausdruckslosigkeit heraushöre. „Was hat Dad ihm eigentlich geantwortet?"_

_Sirius nickt langsam und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. „Dad hat nicht angenommen", sagt er. „Aber er hat ihm versichert, dass er Voldemorts politische Pläne als sehr positiv bewertet."_

„_Hm." Mir schwirren trotzdem noch zu viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Warum soll ausgerechnet ein nach Macht strebender Zauberer, wie Voldemort, meinem Vater etwas anbieten, anstatt es für sich selbst zu behalten? Ist ihm die Zusammenarbeit mit uns Blacks so wichtig? Wie auch immer, es ist nicht mehr wichtig, da Dad das Angebot taktisch klug ausgeschlagen hat._

„_Ich finde es gut, wenn er mit Voldemort zusammenarbeitet", meine ich selbstsicher. „Damit wir endlich von den ganzen Schlammblütern befreit werden."_

_Sirius' Augen verengen sich. Wenn das silbrige Fackellicht sich in ihnen nicht verfangen hätte, wären es zwei pechschwarze Schlitze gewesen. Er hat die Hände in de Hosentaschen vergraben, wie Vater vorhin, und steht lässig auf der Stufe. „Voldemort ist ein Spinner, Regulus. Er ist verrückt. Irre."_

_Ich werde wütend, aber versuche, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sirius behauptet es in einem Ton, als würde er den Dunklen Lord seit Jahren kennen. Dabei sagt er das nur, weil diese dämlichen Gryffindors ihn beeinflusst hatten. _

„_Das weißt du nicht", widerspreche ich also grimmig._

_Sirius neigt leicht den Kopf. Seine schwarzen, dichten Wimpern werfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen. „Er schart Anhänger um sich, die ihm dienen. Er wird noch größenwahnsinnig."_

_Da ist es wieder. Dienen. Was hat Sirius zu Dad gesagt? Ein Black sollte niemandem dienen. _

_Es hat mich schon in Vaters Büro gewundert. Sirius hat bisher immer sehr glaubhaft den Eindruck erweckt, dass es ihm egal sei, was ein Black soll oder nicht. Er hasst diesen Namen, weil damit reines Blut verknüpft ist. Verantwortlichkeiten. Macht. Und die Verpflichtung, den Namen weiterzutragen, einen gerechten Erben abzugeben und Ehre über die Familie bringen._

_Behauptet Sirius also nur, dem Lord niemals dienen zu wollen, weil er gegen dessen Ansichten ist? Aber Voldemort scheint wirklich für eine gute Sache einzutreten. Er ist idealistisch, er versucht, die Welt zu ändern. Zu verbessern. Warum also soll man einen fähigen Zauberer, wie ihn, dabei nicht unterstützen? Ich sage Sirius all das._

_Dessen Miene verdüstert sich._

_Ich erwarte, dass er nun seine Halb- und Schlammblutfreunde in Schutz nimmt. Dass er behauptet, ihr Blut sei genauso rot wie unseres. Ich denke, dass er mich als Rassisten beschimpft._

_Aber Sirius verliert darüber kein Wort. Er fixiert mich nur mit nebulösen Blicken und geht rückwärts eine Stufe herab, wie, um Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen. _

„_Diene ihm nicht, Regulus", sagt er dann leise. Beinahe sanft. _

_Er klingt nicht bittend, nicht fordernd. Ich kann seinen Tonfall nicht deuten._

„_Der Preis ist zu hoch. Das ist es nicht wert." Sirius sieht mich noch einen Augenblick lang an._

_Dann dreht er sich herum und geht die Treppe herunter._

_Ich schaue ihm hinterher._

_Eine Frage hat sich in meinem Kopf geformt, die ich nicht zu stellen wage. Warum, das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht will ich Sirius' Antwort nicht hören. Geisterhaft spukt sie in mir herum und lässt sich nicht verdrängen._

Wenn es das nicht wert war, was dann?

„Was tust du denn hier?", riss eine forsche Stimme Regulus aus den Gedanken und er schreckte ein wenig zusammen.

Sirius stand da, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir", sagte Regulus, seine Kontrolle schnell wiedererlangend.

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen. „So?"

„Ja." Regulus sah ihn ein wenig herablassend an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. _Allein_."

Sirius stellte sich störrisch. „Es gibt nichts, was du nicht auch vor meinen Freunden sagen kannst." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und wurde herausfordernd.

Regulus verengte seine Augen. „Also gut, dann gehe ich wieder." Er hatte nicht vor, gegenüber von Sirius' Freunden etwas zu sagen. Er wandte sich um und ging.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn auf. „Ach, verdammt, bleib hier", herrschte Sirius ihn grob an.

Regulus drehte sich langsam um und sah, wie Remus und Peter sich zurückzogen und James etwas mit sich zerrten.

Er verkniff sich ein siegesgewisses Lächeln.

„Also, was ist los?" Sirius klang unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte dir nur etwas über die Kette sagen."

Sirius' Blick wurde neugierig, doch seine Haltung blieb lässig. „Was denn?"

Regulus lächelte tückisch. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich es dir sage?"

Kurz darauf wurde er von Sirius an die Wand gepresst.

„Ich werde großzügig darauf verzichten, dich zu verhexen!"

„Unbeherrscht, wie eh und je", stieß Regulus hervor, während er vergeblich versuchte, sich freizukämpfen.

„Sag's endlich!", forderte Sirius ungeduldig.

„Ich sag's dir nur, wenn du mir versprichst, Narcissas Trauzeuge zu werden!", verlangte er, nun zornig werdend.

Er sah, wie Sirius verwirrt blinzelte. Der Griff wurde lockerer – und Regulus riss sich los, brachte mit einer heftigen Bewegung seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung und schubste Sirius von sich fort. Dieser taumelte zurück, Regulus folgte ihm, gab ihm einen erneuten Stoß, bis Sirius mit dem Rücken gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand des Ganges stieß.

„Narcissas _Trauzeuge_?", wiederholte Sirius, der zu perplex war, um zu registrieren, dass Regulus nun die Oberhand über die Situation hatte. „Narcissa ist in der sechsten Klasse und noch nicht einmal mit irgendeinen Jungen verlobt!", rief Sirius halb entgeistert, halb gereizt heraus, „willst du mich etwa verarschen?" Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Regulus hatte eine Hand auf Sirius' Brust gepresst, um ihn gegen die Wand zu halten, mit der anderen machte er eine unwirsche Geste. „Was du nicht sagst, Sirius. Aber sie _wird_ irgendwann heiraten. Und höchstwahrscheinlich Lucius."

Sirius starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Woher willst du DAS denn wissen? Sie sind noch nicht einmal zusammen!"

Regulus lächelte nachsichtig. „Wenn du Zuhause mal häufiger zuhören würdest, statt Streiche zu planen oder mehr Kontakt zu Vater und Mutter halten würdest, dann wärest du über einiges mehr im Bilde. Sie sind zwar noch nicht zusammen, aber was noch nicht ist, wird noch werden. Wie auch immer, _darum_ geht es auch gar nicht. Wenn Narcissa nach der Schule irgendwann heiratet, wirst _du_ Trauzeuge sein. Verspreche es mir und ich sage dir alles über die Kette, was ich weiß."

Er merkte Sirius' Versuche, zu ergründen, was er damit wohl bezweckte. Doch das würde er Sirius nicht verraten. Das würde er niemandem verraten. Er schmiedete seine eigenen Pläne.

„Meinst du nicht, Narcissa sollte selbst entscheiden, wer ihr Trauzeuge wird?", höhnte Sirius nun, offenkundig versuchend, mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, um dahinter zu kommen, was das alles sollte.

„Sie wird damit einverstanden sein", sagte Regulus nur geheimnisvoll. Er hatte seiner Cousine schon das Versprechen abgenommen, Sirius als Trauzeuge zu nehmen, ganz gleich, was passieren würde, und ihr im Gegenzug dafür bei etwas geholfen, was ihr ungeheuer wichtig war.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Was, wenn deine Informationen nicht wertvoll genug sind?" In seinen schwarzen Augen verwebte sich das Licht der Fackeln und machte sie heller. Noch immer musterte er seinen Bruder konzentriert.

„Glaub mir, Sirius, sie sind wertvoll genug." Er bluffte nicht und er wusste, dass es Sirius bewusst war.

Der Gryffindor schwieg; die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Er schien noch immer mit sich zu ringen, denn wenn er zusagte, Narcissas Trauzeuge zu sein, würde dieses Versprechen bindend sein. Wie alle magischen Versprechungen, die Zauberer und Hexen sich gaben.

Dann nickte Sirius nach einem langen, inneren Kampf. Er schien zu denken, dass es okay sein würde, Narcissas Trauzeuge zu sein, immerhin verstanden sich beide noch, auch wenn sich ihr Verhältnis etwas abgekühlt hatte. Nicht viel, nur ein wenig.

„Gut. Ich verspreche, Narcissas Trauzeuge zu sein."

„Ganz gleich, was kommen mag und wen sie heiraten wird", forderte Regulus unnachgiebig.

Sirius funkelte ihn wütend an, seine Neugier war größer. „Ganz gleich, was kommen mag und wen sie heiraten wird."

Regulus fühlte, wie sich die Anspannung von ihm löste und empfand Erleichterung. Er ließ sich jedoch davon kaum etwas anmerken, nur sein Lächeln wurde befreiter und erreichte seine Augen. Es erfüllte sie mit einer Wärme, die zu seiner kühlen Ausstrahlung im Widerspruch stand, sodass er seinem Vater noch viel mehr ähnelte, als sonst.

Er hielt Sirius die Hand hin und dieser schlug ein. Das Versprechen war besiegelt.

„Okay, Sirius...", fing Regulus an zu berichten, was er über die Kette in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. „Die Kette befindet sich bei Mrs Snape. Vyperus hat sie dorthin gebracht, weil er glaubt, von einer Art Zwischenwelt zu wissen, die sich hinter dem Torbogen befindet. Dorthin soll die Zeit keine Rolle spielen. Weder Ewigkeit noch alles andere sind dort von Bedeutung. Sie steht still. Offenbar will Vyperus Mrs Snape aber nicht zum Vampir machen – was weiß ich, warum nicht – und er will mit ihr irgendwann in den nächsten Jahren die Welt betreten, damit die Zeit keine Chance mehr hat, sie zu trennen."

Sirius' Augen waren groß, während er verblüfft den Worten seines Bruders lauschte. Regulus grinste schwach; er hatte gewusst, dass es ihm brennend interessieren würde.

„Dazu braucht Vyperus nun mal die Kette und dafür ist er bereit, mit jedem einen Krieg anzufangen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt, ihm die Kette wieder wegnehmen will. Denn um diese Zwischenwelt lebend betreten zu können, muss man die Kette tragen. Wenn einer die Kette trägt, kann er den anderen an der Hand halten, so dass sich die magische Macht überträgt. So wäre gesichert, dass beide unbeschadet dort ankommen. Dass sie dort für immer leben können."

Er fand die Vorstellung gruselig. Für immer in einer zeitlosen Welt mit jemanden zu leben, nur um der Liebe willen. Um den Tod zu entgehen. Aber da Vyperus ohnehin ein Unsterblicher war und wenn er seine Geliebte nicht zu einem Vampir machen wollte, dann schien es der einzige Weg.

Denn andernfalls würde Mrs Snape irgendwann einmal sterben und Vyperus würde ewig über diese Welt wandeln, ohne sie. Vielleicht ertrug er diesen Gedanken nicht.

„Wie auch immer... erinnerst du dich an Vaters Denkarium, das du im Sommer ausspioniert hast?"

„Hey, _du_ hast es auch ausspioniert!", entrüstete Sirius sich.

Regulus kicherte kurz. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „An Voldemorts Angebot, das Vater ausgeschlagen hatte, erinnerst du dich daran? Voldemort muss wissen, dass Vyperus die Kette hat. Und vielleicht weiß er auch bald, wo er sie versteckt hält. Wenn Vater es auch herausfindet, dass sie bei Mrs Snape versteckt wird, wird ihr kleines Haus wohl demnächst mehrere Angriffe überstehen müssen..."

Sirius starrte Regulus an. „Sag, woher weißt du das alles?"

Regulus ließ seinen Bruder endlich los und wich einen Schritt zurück. Schwarze Augen sahen in ebenso dunkle; die Blicke kreuzten sich, waren frei von jedweden Emotionen; Sirius mochte vielleicht etwas ungläubig wirken, so, wie Regulus einen irgendwie versonnenen Eindruck machte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das verraten kann, ehe du nicht wieder deinen rechten Platz in der Familie einnimmst", sagte er bedauernd; leise, beinahe rau.

Er konnte die Schatten im Spiel der Fackellichter sehen, die Sirius' Gesichtszüge in dunklen Farben nachzogen. Er beobachtete die sanfte Verwirrung, die in Sirius' Blick aufflackerte, wie ein schwaches Kerzenlicht in einem Herbststurm. Etwas Dunkles huschte über seine schwarze Iris hinweg, als versuchte es, den Feuerschein, der sich in den Augen reflektierte, zu verdrängen, einem Kampfe gegen die Helligkeit gleich.

Der Slytherin ging weiter rückwärts. Er kannte Sirius' Antwort und wollte sie nicht hören. Lieber suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht. Sirius würde einen solchen Preis niemals zahlen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was und wer Regulus' Quellen waren. Was wäre wohl eine gerechte Forderung, um Sirius wieder zurück zur Familie zu bringen?

Ein flüchtiger Gedanke überkam Regulus; kurz nur und er nahm ihn nicht richtig wahr. James war hierzu der Schlüsselpunkt. James' Leben und Freundschaft war für Sirius wichtig. Und das war der Knackpunkt.

Aber Regulus dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn so weit waren sie nicht gekommen. Noch waren die brüderlichen Bande stark genug, um zu ignorieren, dass sie auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen und sie nach der Schule, wenn der wahre Ernst des Lebens begann, Feinde sein würden.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Und, wie fandet ihr's? _

_DAAAANKE für eure Reviews! –umwuschel_


	30. Diese Welt, Teil 1

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**22. Kapitel**

**Teil 1**

Diese Welt

* * *

„_Komm mit mir mit.  
Irgendwohin.  
Nur fort von dieser Welt." _

(- unbekannt)

Professor Dumbledore hatte es vor einer Woche bekannt gegeben. Im Rahmen eines internationalen, schulischen Projekts fand ein zweimonatiges Austauschprogramm mit anderen Zaubererschulen statt, von April bis Mai. So würden auch einige Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts kommen und Sirius war schon gespannt, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Heute kamen sie an und er würde sie gleich in der Großen Halle sehen. Er wusste nur, dass Alan de Maurice dabei war und es freute ihn. Wenigstens ein Schüler aus Durmstrang, der in Ordnung war.

Er betrat mit James, Peter und Remus die Große Halle, wo sich die meisten bereits pünktlich zum Frühstück versammelt hatten, um die Durmstrangschüler zu begutachten. Der Lärmpegel war lauter als sonst; das Essen stand schon auf den Tischen und es roch nach Kaffee, Kakao, frischen Brötchen und Toasts, Speck und anderen Sachen, die zum Frühstück gehörten.

Sirius sah die kleine Gruppe sofort. Sie war am Slytherintisch versammelt – offenbar hatten sich alle Durmstrangler (bis auf einen) für Slytherin eingeschrieben, damit sie im Haus der Schlangen wohnen konnten, was nicht verwunderlich war. Die Beauxbatonsschüler hatten sich etwas gleichmäßiger in alle vier Häuser aufgeteilt; Ravenclaw war aber das beliebteste unter ihnen, so dass die meisten dort waren.

Dann brüllte jemand plötzlich fröhlich und aufgeregt los. „SIRIUS! SIRIUS, DU ALTE, SCHREIBFAULE SOCKE!"

Und ein strohblonder Junge sprang ungeniert über alle Tische hinweg, um in atemberaubendem Tempo auf den Gryffindor loszustürmen.

Kurz danach sprang er einfach auf Sirius los und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Mit einem „Uff" fiel dieser auf den Rücken, sich mit den Händen gegen den Durmstrangschüler stemmend. Er sah in zwei ausgelassen funkelnde blassblaue Augen.

Alan lachte, sprang auf und zog Sirius in die Höhe. „Mensch, so was von klasse, dich zu sehen!", rief er laut aus und umarmte den Jungen. Er lachte, und da es ein ansteckendes Lachen war, stieg Sirius sofort mit ein.

Die völlig entgeisterten Blicke von den Slytherins und von James bemerkte er gar nicht, ebenso wenig wie die belustigten Mienen der anderen Schüler. Fürwahr, es war eine ungewöhnliche Szene, dass gerade ein reinblütiger Schüler aus der Schule Durmstrang völlig aus dem Häuschen war, den Rebellen der englischen, schwarzmagischen Gesellschaft wiederzusehen.

Sirius und Alan überfielen sich mit Fragen, während sie zum Gryffindortisch gingen und sich hinsetzten. James, Remus und Peter folgten ihnen ein wenig verwirrt und die anderen Durmstrangschüler nahmen am Slytherintisch Platz. Dort gehörte Alan gar nicht hin, da er sich als einziger für Gryffindor entschieden hatte, wissend, dass Sirius das Haus der Löwen besuchte.

„Hogwarts sieht nicht schlecht aus", sagte Alan gerade und nahm einen Schluck Orangensaft aus seinem Becher. „Aber Durmstrang ist nicht zu toppen."

Sirius gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, die Alan grinsend versuchte, auszuweichen.

„Das ist übrigens Alan de Maurice", stellte Sirius den Jungen vor. „Das ist James, mein bester Kumpel. Und das sind Remus und Peter."

Alan begegnete James' verärgerten Blick. Dieser machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Schüler aus Durmstrang nicht mochte, schon gar nicht, wenn diese Sirius in Beschlag nahmen.

„Sieh an, das ist also dein berühmter Kumpel, für den du unbedingt wieder nach Hogwarts zurück wolltest", sagte Alan und zwinkerte James zu. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Hi, James. Keine Sorge, schätze mal, dass niemand sonst, außer dir, es schafft, Sirius' bester Freund zu werden."

James starrte Alan misstrauisch an, bis er schließlich zögernd einschlug. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Alter." Es klang alles andere als ehrlich.

Alan tat so, als bemerkte er es nicht, er nickte Remus und Peter zu und winkte generell in die Runde. Alle Gryffindors am Tisch lauschten und bestürmten ihn sogleich mit Fragen, als sie merkten, wie er sie knapp begrüßte.

„Lernt ihr wirklich die schwarzmagischen Flüche?"

„Uhm, ja."

„Und da gibt es nur Reinblüter?"

„Ja. Das ist Tradition, wisst ihr." Alan grinste schalkhaft. „Werde ich wohl von euch verprügelt, wenn ich hier _Schlammblut_ sage?"

„JA!", lautete James' empörte Antwort. „Und noch vieles mehr, de Maurice."

Alan zog eine Grimasse und James antwortete mit einer unanständigen Geste mit dem Mittelfinger.

„Stimmt es, dass die Schule aus Schnee gebaut wurde?", lenkten die anderen schnell ab.

Sirius hörte zu, während er seinen Blick unbeabsichtigt durch die Halle streifen ließ. Dann war er plötzlich abgelenkt. Denn er sah _sie_.

Mina Kisic saß am Slytherintisch und schaute direkt zu ihm herüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich; silbergraue Augen sahen in schwarze. Ihre dunklen, langen Locken trug sie offen.

Sie sah nun natürlich älter aus, als vor zwei Jahren. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch, wie Sirius fand. Es zeigte Reife, aber da war auch dieser immerwährende kindliche Spott.

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und Sirius lächelte unwillkürlich zurück. Es glich einem Zauber. Für diesen Augenblick schien es nichts anderes zu geben. Doch dann verblassten die Lächeln beider Schüler; merkwürdige Ausdruckslosigkeit legte sich auf Minas feine Gesichtszüge und die übliche Verachtung schlich sich in ihrem Blick. Sirius feixte nur und wandte sich ab.

Innerlich war er verwirrt. Sie war hier. Die Anspannung, die ihn die ganze Zeit überfallen hatte, seit Dumbledore bekannt gegeben hat, dass Durmstrangschüler kommen werden, war von ihm abgefallen und er merkte es noch nicht einmal. Er spürte nur flüchtig, wie er sich entspannter fühlte; ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er offensichtlich immer gehofft hatte, dass Mina unter den Schülern dabei sein würde, die Hogwarts besuchten.

Und nun war sie hier.

Niemand schien den Blickwechsel bemerkt zu haben. Bis auf einen.

Remus beugte sich über den Tisch zu Sirius herüber; alle anderen waren noch in Gesprächen mit Durmstrang- und Beauxbatonsschülern. James versuchte, Lilys Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, die selbst mit einer Französin ins Gespräch vertieft war und von dem Gryffindor sichtlich genervt schien, während Peter und ein paar andere Mitschüler sich mit Alan unterhielten.

„Wer ist sie?", raunte eine warme, leicht amüsierte Stimme ihm zu und Sirius fuhr leicht zusammen. Mit großen Augen starrte er Remus an, der lächelte.

„Was?"

Remus zwinkerte. „Das Mädchen, dem du vorhin so nett zugelächelt hast... wer ist sie?"

Sirius stockte der Atem. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er ging sofort auf Abwehr. „Ich habe niemandem zugelächelt, klar!", zischte er aufgeregt.

Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Sirius." Er schien verwirrt; Sirius machte sonst keinen Hehl daraus, wenn er dabei war, irgendwelche Mädchen aufzureißen. Er hatte schon so viele Dates gehabt, aber er hatte sich nie ernsthaft verliebt. Es war merkwürdig, dass er nun so heftig abstritt, dieser Schülerin zugelächelt zu haben.

Sirius merkte Remus Argwohn und zwang sich zur Geduld. Er wusste doch selber nicht, was los war. „Das ist Kisic", sagte er.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. „Mina Kisic? Die, mit der du dieses Vampirabenteuer erlebt hast?"

„Sshht, Remus!", fuhr Sirius ihn böse an, „Schrei es doch noch lauter, ich glaube, die da drüben haben es noch nicht mitbekommen!"

„Ich war gar nicht laut", schmollte Remus, aber dann warf er Mina einen kurzen Blick zu.

Sie war in ein Gespräch mit Narcissa vertieft und schien kein Interesse am Gryffindortisch – an Sirius – mehr zu haben.

xx

Nach dem Frühstück zogen die vier Rumtreiber zum Gryffindorturm, um die Schulsachen zu holen und hatten Alan ins Schlepptau genommen.

Erst vor zwei Tagen war Vollmond gewesen und Remus war deswegen noch ein wenig wie durch den Wind. Er nahm alles stärker wahr; doch jene Nacht war die beste gewesen, die er als Werwolf jemals gehabt hatte. Es war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Die Ängste, die Dunkelheit, die ihn zu erdrücken drohten, mussten dieses Mal weichen, sich geschlagen geben. Denn Sirius, James und Peter hatten das schier Unmögliche möglich gemacht.

Sie waren Animagi.

Nach all den Jahren Training und Übung hatten Sirius und James es geschafft, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Sirius in einen großen, schwarzen Hund und James in einen majestätischen Hirsch – beide Tiere waren groß genug, um den Werwolf zur Not in Schach zu halten. Und Peter, der es unter sehr großen Schwierigkeiten und nur mit enormer Hilfe von Sirius und James geschafft hatte, konnte sich nun in eine flinke Ratte verwandeln, klein genug, um unter dem Baum hinwegzutauchen, damit er den Punkt der Weide berühren konnte. So konnten die drei Jungen ungehindert zur Heulenden Hütte gelangen, wo Remus das letzte Mal auf sie gewartet hatte.

Als Tiere verwandelt hatten sie bei ihm ausgeharrt und als Remus unter Schmerzen zum Werwolf wurde, hatte er ihre Anwesenheit genau gespürt. Sie hatten ihn beruhigt, denn er würde anderen Tieren ohnehin nichts tun. Am Anfang war er als Werwolf ein wenig aufgeregt gewesen und er hatte sich mit Sirius – Padfoot – gekebbelt, aber nachdem klar war, dass Padfoot und Prongs (James) zusammen stärker waren als er, war er ruhig geworden.

Ein beruhigendes Gefühl hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet, er hatte sich hingelegt und zusammen mit Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail die Nacht verbracht.

Dies waren seitdem ihre Spitznamen. Sie nannten sich untereinander immer häufiger so. Padfoot für Sirius, weil er so große Tatzen als Hund hatte. Prongs für James, weil er ein Hirsch war. Wormtail für Peter, weil er einen langen Rattenschwanz hatte. Und schließlich Moony für ihn, Remus, selbst. Weil er als Werwolf den Mond anheulte, wenn sich Gelegenheit dazu ergab.

Die anderen Schüler waren noch überrascht und fragten sich wohl, was die neuen Namen zu bedeuten hatten, aber niemand erriet es. Das Geheimnis war zu wichtig und wurde von den vier Rumtreibern zu gut gehütet, als dass jemals jemand dahinter zu kommen vermochte. Wer ein Animagus war, musste sich eigentlich beim Zaubereiministerium als solcher registrieren lassen. Derjenige müsste Gründe nennen und sich einer Befragung unterziehen. Aber für Sirius, James und Peter war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sie unregistriert bleiben würden. Zum einen, weil sie immer Regelbrecher waren und es gegen ihr Prinzip ging, sich an ein Gesetz zu halten. Zum anderen, weil sie schlecht zugeben konnten, dass sie nur deswegen Animagi geworden waren, um ihrem Freund beizustehen, wenn er zum Werwolf wurde.

In den Weihnachtsferien war ihnen dann auch endlich ihr zweites Meisterstück gelungen. Sie alle vier hatten schon seit Sommer daran gearbeitet, eine Karte herzustellen, die magisch so verschlüsselt war, dass sie einen aktuellen Überblick mit allen Geheimgängen und Anwesenden in und von Hogwarts preisgab. Da die vier Freunde nahezu jeden Geheimgang kannten, war die Karte äußerst detailliert. Die sich bewegenden Punkte stellten alle Schüler und Professoren dar, darüber standen ihre Namen geschrieben. So konnten sie immer ausmachen, wer sich wo befand – und auch wenn Fremde kamen, wurden diese aufgezeichnet. Diese Karte war optimal, sie konnten nun bei jedem nächtlichen Ausflug vorher diese Karte studieren und Wege benutzen, von denen sie wussten, dass sich dort niemand anders herumschlich, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

Sie hatten sie die _Marauders Map_ getauft und so codiert, dass sie nur mittels eines magischen Passworts geöffnet werden konnte. Wer die Losung nicht kannte und versuchte, die Karte zu öffnen, den erwarteten schriftliche Mitteilungen von den Herren Moony, Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail, die über das ledernde Stück glitten, in denen sie ihre frechen Scherze mit demjenigen trieben.

Dabei war der Spruch recht einfach, mit dem man die Karte öffnen konnte: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Denn darin waren sich alle vier einig: nur ein Tunichtgut sollte diese Karte benutzen können, alle anderen waren es nicht wert. Diese Karte sollte später, nach ihrer Schulzeit, in die Hände einer neuen Generation von Gesetzesbrechern, Tunichtguten, Unruhestiftern und Rumtreibern gelangen, auf das sie mit Hilfe dieser Karte die anderen mit ihren Streichen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten.

Remus lächelte stolz. Diese Karte war einmalig und verschaffte ihnen so viele Vorteil, wie noch nie. Seitdem waren sie fast jede Nacht unterwegs gewesen, um sich durch die Schule zu schleichen, Streiche zu spielen, Hausmeister Filch in die Irre zu treiben und Mrs Norris zu erschrecken. Und natürlich, um sich mit Mädchen zu treffen.

Remus hatte dies noch nicht getan; er schreckte vor so etwas zurück. Denn was, wenn er sich einmal wirklich verliebte und das Mädchen auch an ihm Gefallen fand und sie entweder von selbst herausfand, dass er ein Werwolf war oder er es ihr irgendwann unweigerlich erzählen musste? Sie würde schreiend davon rennen, darüber war Remus sich im Klaren. Er merkte nicht, wie er denselben Gedankenfehler machte, wie einst bei James, Sirius und Peter, bevor sie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen waren.

James hatte ihn deswegen einen Dummkopf genannt und argumentiert, dass sie auch nicht weggerannt waren.

Aber James, Sirius und Peter waren auch anders, fand Remus. Anders, als die anderen. Jeder Normalsterbliche würde mit einem Werwolf nichts zu tun haben wollen, sich fürchten. Und Remus wollte nicht verletzt werden und niemanden emotional verletzen. So war es besser, wenn er sich erst gar nicht mit Mädchen traf. Denn wo sich keine Gefühle entwickeln konnten, konnte auch niemand enttäuscht und verletzt werden.

Es war eine Flucht in eine Welt, die Remus sich um sich zu seinem Schutz erbaut hatte. In dieser Welt gab es nur ihn und die anderen drei Rumtreiber. Und seine Eltern. Aber sonst gab es niemanden und er würde sich hüten, jemand in diese Welt hinein treten zu lassen, denn jeder andere würde sich vor ihm fürchten und allen erzählen, was Remus für ein Monster war.

Dann würden alle auf ihn zeigen, ihn verachten, ihn davon jagen. Ihn töten wollen. Das war das harte Los eines jeden Werwolfs. Sie wurden verfolgt und gehetzt und nur, weil er das Glück hatte, dass Schulleiter Dumbledore tolerant genug war, um ihn hier aufzunehmen, hieß das nicht, dass er dieses Glück überstrapazieren musste.

Dabei gab es in Hogwarts durchaus Mädchen, die mit Remus zu flirten versuchten. Remus wusste es vielleicht nicht so genau, aber seine ruhige Art wirkte meistens versonnen und geheimnisvoll und seine bernsteinfarbenen, warmen, aber oftmals wehmütigen Augen wirkten manchmal golden. Er sah recht gut aus und hatte eine charmante Ausstrahlung, deren er sich nicht bewusst war, weil er immer daran dachte, dass er ein Werwolf, ein Monster war.

So flüchtete Remus sich in seine Welt und blockte alle Annäherungsversuche von Schülerinnen rechtzeitig ab.

Später einmal würde James zu ihm sagen, dass er nie herausfinden würde, ob ein Mädchen ihn nicht so sehr liebe, dass es ihr gleich wäre, ob er ein Werwolf sei, wenn er alles blockierte und sich zurückzog. Später würde sein Freund zu ihm sagen, dass er das Risiko eingehen müsste, selbst wenn die Gefahr bestand, verletzt zu werden. James würde ihm sagen, dass das nun mal in der Liebe so sei und man nur Liebe bekommen könne, wenn man bereit wäre, all die Risiken einzugehen.

xx

Die Gryffindors hatten mit den Slytherins zusammen Verwandlung bei McGonagall. Die Durmstrang- und Beauxbatonsschüler im selben Alter waren ebenfalls zugegen, somit auch Alan und Mina.

Alan hockte bei den Rumtreibern und plapperte, wie ein Wasserfall – Sirius grinste immerzu über seine Witze und kümmerte sich ohnehin viel zu sehr um Alan, wie James fand.

Dieser aufgedrehte, unbekümmerte Blondschopf passte nicht so recht in das Bild, dass James von einem schwarzmagischen, reinblütigen Durmstrangschüler hatte und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Sirius sich mit diesem Unheilstifter in Durmstrang schnell angefreundet hatte.

Mit etwas mürrischer Miene saß James bei ihnen – McGonagall hatte ihn und Sirius diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht auseinandergesetzt – und überlegte, wie er den Slytherins und den Durmstranggästen einen Streich spielen konnte, um seinen Frust dabei loszuwerden.

Sirius bezog ihn hin und wieder ins leise Gespräch mit ein und James fing an, zu denken, dass er Alan vielleicht auch Unrecht tat. Dieser hatte ihm nichts getan und war freundlich und eigentlich auch witzig. Aber Durmstrang blieb Durmstrang. Alan und Sirius hatten sich ohnehin viel zu viel zu erzählen, da fühlte er sich als das Fünfte Rad am Wagen. Die beiden Jungen hatten sich zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen und nur selten geschrieben. Dennoch fühlte sich James weggedrängt, ein Gefühl, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte und er stellte schnell fest, dass er es hasste.

So vertrieb sich James die Zeit damit, einer Slytherin heimlich einen leisen Fluch auf den Rücken zu hexen, der einen Zettel an ihre Uniform pinnte, wo in leserlichen Buchstaben _Schlag mich, ich mag es _stand.

Dann ließ er seine Gedanken zur vergangenen Vollmondnacht schweifen, welche eines der aufregendsten Erlebnisse in James' Leben dargestellt hatte. Sie hatten sich als Tiere verwandelt Remus begleitet.

Es war toll, ein Hirsch zu sein. Er fühlte sich dann königlich und stark, aber ruhig und gelassen. So ganz anders... die Instinkte waren so stark, dass man sich völlig darauf verlassen konnte und das machte alles viel einfacher. Es erforderte viel Konzentration, aber wenn man einmal den Dreh raus hatte – was verdammt viel und jahrelange Übung gekostet hatte – war es total leicht, sich zu verwandeln. Die Gedanken flossen einfach und er war in der Lage, die Gestalt zu wechseln – Hirsch oder Mensch.

Um ein Animagus zu werden, musste man die eigene Seele beherrschen können.

James erinnerte sich, was sie in einem der Bücher darüber gelesen hatten:

_Einleitung _

Um ein Animagus werden zu können, muss man die eigene Seele beherrschen. Diese zu kontrollieren, zu fühlen ist der erste Schritt, um sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Es ist nicht einfach, über die Seele bewusst zu verfügen, weil die Seele sich somit selbst in Anspruch nehmen muss.

Die Seele

Was ist die Seele überhaupt? Beschreiten wir erst einmal den Pfad des Verstehens, ehe wir uns den Lektionen über Animagi zuwenden.. Die Seele ist etwas Spirituelles und bildet die Quelle aller Körperfunktionen, sowie geistigen Handlungen und Vorgängen. Sie bestimmt die Identität und das Bewusstsein des Menschen, sprich, sie ist der Atem des Lebens, das wahre Wesen aller Dinge. Die Seele ist das Einzige, was wirklich existieren kann, da sie eine unvergängliche Substanz ist, unsterblich, der Ewigkeit gleich, erfassbar jedoch nur, wenn sie in einem Körper aufblühen kann. Alles Wahrnehmen besteht in einem Empfangen der Form des Wahrgenommenen, als innerseelische Darstellung. Alle Gefühle und alle Gedanken sind Teil der Seele und machen somit die Persönlichkeit aus. Doch der Körper dient dem Geist nicht als leere, belanglose Hülle, sondern bildet die äußere Abbildung der Seele. Er kann Spiegel des eigenen Selbst sein.

Bezug zum Animagus

Demnach kann man bei der Animagus-Verwandlung die Tierart nicht willentlich aussuchen. Das Unterbewusstsein der Seele sucht sich dasjenige Tier aus, welches am besten zu ihm passt, denn wie der menschliche Körper Spiegel der Seele sein kann, so ist es mit jedem Körper, den sie annimmt, also auch beim Tier. Jene Charaktereigenschaften eines Tieres, die dem eigenen Geist am meisten ähneln, werden bei dem Vorgang der Animagus- Verwandlung dominieren und letztendlich zu dieser Form führen. Versuche, sich willentlich ein Tier vorzustellen und sich in dasjenige zu verwandeln, schlagen fehl, sofern das Unterbewusstsein sich ein anderes Tier ausgesucht hat.

Die Versenkung

Doch wie erfährt man, welche Animagus-Form man annehmen wird? Dazu muss man, wie am Anfang erwähnt, seine Seele beherrschen können. Die Seele kontrolliert die Seele. Zunächst einmal muss man das Bewusstsein im Einklang mit dem Unterbewusstsein bringen. Man muss die Seele betrachten können, wie sie ist, ohne ihr eigene Ideen oder Gefühle hinzuzufügen. Diese Haltung des „Nicht-Geistes" entspricht einer Bewusstseinsstufe, auf der die Gedanken vorbeifließen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es geht um die Versenkung in einen speziellen Bewusstseinszustand. Diesen muss man blitzschnell erreichen können, um sich zu verwandeln.

Dies geschieht durch Training. Zunächst zeitaufwändig und mit viel Geduld versinkt man in die pure, geistige Ebene, lässt alles, was die Seele beeinflusst, an sich vorbeiziehen, ohne dass sie Spuren hinterlassen; der Geist muss frei, die Seele leer werden. Frei und leer von jeglichen Gedanken und Emotionen. Es handelt sich im Grunde um eine Art Meditation, die hilft, sich von allem loszulösen. Erreicht man den Höhepunkt, ist man in der Lage, sich gleitend und schnell in die Form des Tieres zu verwandeln. Hat man Übung im Beherrschen der Seele, kann man den Höhepunkt der Kontrolle von einer Sekunde zur nächsten erreichen und sich verwandeln, wann immer es einen beliebt.

Wenn man anfängt, über seine Seele verfügen zu können, wird man im Unterbewusstsein spüren, welche Tierform man annehmen wird. Es beginnt im Schlaf in den Träumen, die vom Unterbewusstsein produziert werden. Man fühlt die Seele in einem anderen Körper, ohne das man ihn sieht, spürt das Vertraute und zugleich Fremde. Je geübter man in dem Beherrschen seiner Bewusstseinsebenen wird, umso intensiver werden die Träume – bis man irgendwann einfach ´weiß´, welches Tier man wird. Meist hat man sich meistens zum Zeitpunkt des Erkennens in das Tier verwandelt, und zwar in ein solches, zu dem Seelenverwandtschaft herrscht.

Die Animagus-Form

Da die Seele unter anderem die Quelle aller Körperfunktionen ist und man seinen Körper verwandelt, ist es also wichtig, die Seele so beherrschen zu können, dass man Einfluss auf die Körpergestalt nehmen kann; der Augenblick der völligen Kontrolle des Geistes, der Befreiung und Leerung des Bewusstseins von jeglichen gedanklichen, emotionalen Spuren führt im selben Moment zur Verwandlung. Um dies vollbringen zu können, bedarf es hoher Konzentration und psychischer Stärke mitsamt dem aufrichtigen Wunsch, dies auch wirklich zu wollen.

Nur die Wenigsten werden Animagi und es ist bisher niemandem gelungen, verschiedene Gestalten anzunehmen. Man muss sich auf sein Inneres konzentrieren können, egal wann, auf seine Gefühle und Gedanken lauschen, im erfolgreichen Versuch, sie zu bezwingen und sich allmählich von ihnen zu befreien. Bis man die völlige Kontrolle über sich selbst erreicht hat.

Seelenspiel

Das Spiel mit der Seele ist schwer zu spielen. Wer keine Geduld und keinen Willen kennt, wird es verlieren. Nur wer sich beherrscht und nicht aufgibt, umgeben von mentaler Ruhe, wird gewinnen. ...

Es war ein Akt der seelischen Beherrschung und Ruhe. Die Verwandlung geschah bei ihnen mittlerweile schnell; sie ging fließend. Während der langen Übung hatte jeder der Jungen im Unterbewusstsein gemerkt, welche Gestalt er annehmen würde.

James hatte herausgefunden, dass seine Animagusgestalt ein Hirsch sein würde, denn dieses Bild kam ihm während der mentalen Übungen immer wieder vor das innere Auge. Mutig, königlich, aufrichtig. Natürlich hatte der innere, starke Drang, Remus helfen zu wollen, eine Rolle gespielt, die dazu führte, dass er und Sirius sich in große Tiere verwandelten und Peter in eine kleine Ratte, die den Knotenpunkt des Baumes unbeschadet berühren konnte. Zweckmäßige Gründe waren demnach der Auslöser für ihre Gestalten. Aber das war nicht alles. Es lag auch an Charaktereigenschaften.

Sirius als ein Hund galt unter anderem als treu. Der Hund galt immer als der beste Freund.

Und Peter... James vermochte nicht zu erkennen, warum Peter sich in eine Ratte verwandelt. Vielleicht, weil eine Ratte unauffällig und vorsichtig war. Das würde zu dem Jungen passen. Wie auch immer, es war nur zu ihrem Besten. Beispielsweise hatten sie angefangen, Peter als Ratte zu den Slytherins zu schicken, damit er spionierte.

Im Akt der Verwandlung konzentrierte James sich darauf, und zeitgleich ließ er sich im Nichts treiben, sein Unterbewusstsein handeln, fremde Gedanken fernhaltend, damit die Umgestaltung schnell und reibungslos verlief.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Licht war da. Etwas Helles; dieses Nichts war nicht schattenhaft oder dunkel. In diesem Augenblick war alles andere unwichtig. Irrelevant. Nur das Gleichgewicht der Seele galt.

Remus war am Anfang sehr aufgeregt gewesen als Werwolf und es hatte einige Kämpfe zwischen ihnen gebeben – aber sie waren recht harmlos gewesen und nach einer Rauferei hatten sie einträchtig nebeneinander in der Heulenden Hütte gelegen und Remus einfach Gesellschaft geleistet. James hatte als Hirsch fühlen können, wie der Werwolf sich beruhigte und sich viel sicherer fühlte, als sonst. Und es hatte ihm unendlich viel Freude bereitet, seinem Kumpel die größte Angst ein wenig zu mildern.

xx

Nach dem Unterricht vertrat Mina Sirius plötzlich den Weg. Sie standen auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenraum und der dunkelhaarige Junge war leicht zurück geprallt. Aber ein Blick genügte, um zu wissen, dass sie allein mit ihm reden wollte.

Irgendetwas schien in seinem Magen zu tanzen; er ignorierte es. „Ich komm gleich nach", sagte Sirius zu den anderen, ohne Mina aus den Augen zu lassen.

James schnaubte nur. „Beeil dich, Mann", meinte er, als er dann mit Remus, Peter und Alan schon mal vorging.

Die anderen Schüler warfen Sirius und Mina neugierige Blicke zu und gingen ebenfalls zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

„Boah, de Maurice, musst du eigentlich immer bei uns abhängen?", hörte er noch James verärgert fragen.

„Hey, Sirius' Freunde sind auch meine Freunde", entgegnete Alan übertrieben fröhlich, wohl, um James zu triezen.

„Du bist eine totale Nervensäge, weißt du das? Und das habe ich schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten festgestellt!", blaffte James ihn wütend an, während sie sich immer mehr entfernten.

„Die Gastfreundlichkeit Hogwarts' ist sehr bekannt bei uns", spottete Alan, aggressiver werdend.

„Jungs", mischte sich Remus genervt ein. „Muss das sein?"

Ihre Stimmen wurden leiser und verebbten bald komplett.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und verlagerte sein Gesicht auf sein linkes Bein. Er stand mit Mina allein im Gang. Er hatte sie zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen; kein Kontakt hatte zwischen ihnen geherrscht, denn sie waren niemals Freunde gewesen und würden es auch niemals sein. Es war komisch, nun vor ihr zu stehen.

„Ja?", fragte Sirius und war froh, lässig zu klingen.

„Du hättest dich mal melden können", eröffnete sie das Gespräch. Es war kein Vorwurf, denn sie war zu sehr darum bemüht, Emotionen aus ihrer leicht schleppenden, kühlen Stimme fernzuhalten. Festen Blickes fixierte sie Sirius.

Dieser blinzelte. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Sie überraschte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Er hatte ihr nie geschrieben. Wieso auch? Sie hatte ihm ja auch nie einen Brief geschickt.

„Du hättest dich ja auch mal melden können", meinte er also arglos.

Sie verengte ihre Augen und noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hob Sirius die Hände; grinsend.

„Oh, okay, es wäre sicher unehrenhaft, einen Brief von einem Blutsverräter zu erhalten. Schau, und deswegen habe ich dir nicht geschrieben. Und tu nicht so, als ob du mir jemals geantwortet hättest. Wir stehen auf verschiedenen Seiten."

Minas Gesicht blieb reglos. Da war nur etwas Aufflackerndes in ihren Augen, sehr kurz nur, aber hell genug, um es wahrzunehmen. „Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass mich die innenpolitischen Probleme, die in England vorherrschen, nichts angehen", entgegnete sie einfach nur.

Sirius stieß seinen Atem aus. „Ach ja? Und warum nur habe ich trotzdem das Gefühl, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen? Das hat mit England nichts zu tun. Du verehrst das reine Blut und bist für mich somit 'ne scheiß Rassistin, und ich hasse es und deswegen nennst du mich 'nen verdammten Blutsverräter." Er grinste, aber es war ein höhnisches, verächtliches Grinsen, das seine Augen niemals erreichte. „England oder nicht – in unserer Welt gibt es nur Schwarz oder Weiß."

„Danke, Black, jetzt weiß ich wieder, was du für ein blödes Arschloch du bist", zischte Mina aggressiv, trat vor und gab ihm einen Stoß, sodass er einen Schritt nach hinten taumelte.

Er grinste noch immer, diesmal unverschämt. „Um das wiederzuerkennen, hättest du nicht extra nach Hogwarts kommen müssen."

Er fragte sich ohnehin, warum sie hier war – bei Alan war es etwas anderes. Er war nicht so sehr geblendet. Aber sie... dass sie freiwillig hierher kam, um mit sogenannten _Schlamm- und Halbblütern_ zusammen für zwei Monate zur Schule zu gehen, ging doch gegen ihre Moral.

In ihren Augen loderte es; Sirius ignorierte das plötzliche Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren. Obwohl ihr Gesicht von Zorn umhüllt war, registrierte er die Verwirrung unter der Oberfläche, wie kleine Wellen unter der sorgsam erzwungenen Ruhe.

„Weißt du, Black, England wird im Glanz der Reinblüter erblühen", stieß sie hervor; Aufgebrachtheit lag in ihrem Blick, „und wenn du so störrisch und hirnrissig bleibst, wie bisher, dann wirst du mit dem Rest untergehen."

Damit wandte sie sich um, um zu gehen, aber Sirius fing ihr linkes Handgelenk und wirbelte sie mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich herum. Sie stützte sich bei ihm ab, den Atem einziehend, ließ ihn dann los; er hielt sie noch am Handgelenk und fühlte die zarte Haut. Sie stand dicht vor ihm und blitzte ihn vor Empörung an.

Sie war nah. Viel zu nah.

Sirius' Herz klopfte und das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer. Die Empfindung von Schnee überkam ihn so sehr, das er für die Dauer einiger Herzschläge seine Wut vergaß.

Und dann ließ er sie abrupt los, so, als hätte er sich verbrannt und wich hastig einen Schritt zurück. Er war durcheinander und wusste, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war. In einer anderen, besseren Welt wäre es ein gutes Zeichen gewesen, aber in dieser Welt standen sie auf verschiedenen Seiten. Er durfte sich nicht von ihr verwirren lassen.

„Wenn ich falle, Kisic, fällst du mit mir", brach es nun aus ihm heraus. Seine Stimme klang gepresst und er war hin und her gerissen von Zorn und emotionalem Chaos.

Mina starrte ihn an. Dann lächelte sie nur. Es war kein kaltes, aber auch kein echtes Lächeln; es war nur voller Bitterkeit.

„Wir fallen doch schon, Sirius", behauptete sie leise und ausdruckslos.

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon und diesmal ließ Sirius sie gehen.

xx

Er fühlte sich frei. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich frei, als er als großer Hund des Nachts mit Prongs über die Ländereien jagte. Im nahezu fliegenden Tempo rannten sie unter den nächtlichen Frühlingshimmel umher. Padfoot bellte hin und wieder und wollte sich mit Prongs balgen.

Es war mit das Schönste auf Erden, ein Animagus zu sein; im Körper des großen, schwarzen Hundes erschien die Welt um so vieles einfacher. Als könnte er als Hund alles, was ihm nicht gefiel, ignorieren, vergessen und einfach nur ein Hund sein.

Alles war dann heller, als sonst. Argloser.

Es hing damit zusammen, dass mit dem Akt der Verwandlung die Seele von allen anderen Gedanken verschont blieb, und somit auch die düsteren ferngehalten wurden. Somit schien alles auf einmal leicht und unbekümmert.

Animagus zu sein war mit das Beste auf dieser Welt.

Zumal es auch sehr lustig war. Letztens hatten Sirius und James das Quidditchtraining der Slytherins ausspioniert und als die erschöpften Spieler gelandet waren und zum Schloss gingen, war Padfoot ihnen gefährlich kläffend und knurrend hinterher gejagt. Die Slytherins waren in Panik ausgebrochen. Einige von ihnen hatten den Hund zu verhexen versucht, aber Padfoot war flink genug gewesen, sodass die Schüler ihr Heil in der Flucht gesucht hatten.

James hatte von seinem Versteck aus Tränen gelacht.

Niemand konnte ja ahnen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, Animagi zu werden.

xx

Peter war alleine in der Bibliothek und suchte nach Büchern zum Fach Zaubertränke, damit er den Aufsatz schreiben konnte, den sie aufbekommen hatten.

Sirius und James schliefen, obwohl es Nachmittag war. Sie hatten letzte Nacht durchgemacht und als Hund und Hirsch draußen herumgetollt.

Remus war mit Alan zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war die zweite Woche für die Austauschschüler in Hogwarts. In dieser Zeit hatte es sehr viel Ärger mit den Slytherins gegeben, die sich durch die reinblütigen Durmstrangschüler wohl darin bestärkt fühlten, alle Nicht-Reinblüter das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Peter seufzte und steuerte mit einem Stapel Bücher im Arm auf einen der Tische an den Fenstern zu. Er hatte keine Lust, die Hausaufgaben zu machen; er war in Zaubertränke ohnehin nicht gut und oft auf James' Hilfe angewiesen. Doch die ZAGs standen nun mal im Sommer bevor und er durfte nicht in Zaubertränke durchfallen. Vielleicht brachte es ja was, wenn er anfing, die Hausaufgaben in diesem verhassten Fach zwischendurch alleine zu lösen.

Mit einem leisen Klageton stellte er die Bücher auf den Tisch und ließ sich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl fallen. Die milde Aprilsonne schien durch die Fenster und tauchte die Bibliothek stellenweise in helles Licht.

Als Peter die Bücher vor sich ausbreitete und somit den Stapel auflöste, bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht alleine am Tisch saß.

Lily Evans hockte ihm gegenüber, einen aufgeschlagenen Wälzer vor ihrer Nase, aus dem sie wichtige Informationen auf eine Pergamentrolle abschrieb. Die Federspitze kratzte über das Papier. Ein paar feuerrote Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst und fielen in ihr konzentriertes Gesicht. Sie hatte feine Sommersprossen auf dem Nasenrücken.

Peter starrte sie an. Dann besann er sich. „Hallo", sagte er schüchtern und mit seiner stets etwas piepsig klingenden Stimme.

Lily schaute auf und begegnete Peters Blick.

_Diese Augen_, dachte Peter hingerissen, völlig im Bann dieser leuchtendgrünen Augen.

„Hallo, Peter." Sie klang weder unfreundlich noch sonderlich nett.

Er war überrascht, dass sie seinen Namen kannte. Er wurde mutiger. „Du kennst mich."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Wer kennt die vier nervigen Rumtreiber nicht?"

Peters Herz schien etwas hinabzurutschen. Lily fand sie alle also nervig. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie allen voran James und Sirius nervig fand.

„Oh, dann... dann will ich dich nicht länger stören", meinte er hastig und spürte die Röte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Schnell zog er eines seiner Bücher zu sich heran, um es zu lesen.

„Ach, Peter", fing Lily halb belustigt, halb mitleidig an, „du störst schon nicht. Ich wollte nicht böse klingen."

Peter hatte wieder erstaunt aufgesehen.

Lily feixte. „Sehr ungewöhnlich, einen von euch alleine zu treffen."

Peter lächelte. „Ja, ich- also, die anderen, sie sind..." Er brach ab, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Die anderen sind im Gryffindorturm. Sirius und James schlafen und-"

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die anderen machen", fiel Lily ihm mit gutmütigem Spott ins Wort.

Und Peter schwieg.

Er wünschte, er könnte so locker mit Mädchen umgehen, wie Sirius. Sirius wusste immer, wie er sich zu benehmen hatte, um sie zu beeindrucken. Sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Mit ihnen elegant zu flirten. Sirius war ein Charmebolzen.

Und James schien es auch recht leicht zu fallen. Aber James hatte immer nur Augen für Lily, dachte Peter schuldbewusst. Sicher, er war schon mit anderen Mädchen ausgegangen, aber er versuchte dennoch pausenlos, Lily zu einem Date zu überreden. Er gab nie zu, verliebt zu sein, und vielleicht war er das dann auch gar nicht, überlegte Peter. Somit bräuchte er kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn er hier saß und mit Lily plauderte. Oder es zumindest versuchte.

Aber eine tiefe, innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie verbotenes Terrain war. James war schon seit der vierten Klasse hinter ihr her. Doch Peter ignorierte diese Stimme.

Er verwickelte Lily etwas tollpatschig in ein Gespräch über die Austauschschüler und das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel. Lily war höflich, doch Peter hatte manchmal den Verdacht, dass es statt Höflichkeit auch Mitleid sein könnte.

Und das ärgerte ihn, denn es zeigte, dass er eben nicht so cool war, wie Sirius oder James. Dabei hatte er auch einiges auf den Kasten. Er hatte außerordentliches diplomatisches Geschick, etwas, was die vier Rumtreiber oftmals vor Schwierigkeiten bewahrt hatte. _Und_ er war ein Animagus. Wenn Lily _das_ wüsste, würde sie schwer beeindruckt sein. Aber leider durfte er ihr das nicht verraten, da er mit den anderen einen Blutseid geschworen hatte, es geheim zu halten. Niemand war so leichtfertig und brach einen Blutseid.

Er war eine Ratte. Ihm fiel es leichter, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln, als in ein anderes Tier. Nicht nur, weil es ein kleines, einfaches Tier und der Schwierigkeitsgrad somit niedriger war, sondern auch, weil der Charakter und die Wesenzüge einer Ratte ihm wohl am meisten ähnelten.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Und, hat es euch gefallen? Reviews wären lieb:)_

_DAAANKE an alle Reviewer!_


	31. Diese Welt, Teil 2

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**22. Kapitel**

**Teil 2**

Diese Welt

* * *

„_Komm mit mir mit.  
Irgendwohin.  
Nur fort von dieser Welt." _

(- unbekannt)

Sirius wunderte es nicht sonderlich, als er den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und James und Alan darin vorfand, wie sie sich mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. Die Gesichter waren erhitzt und die Blicke zornig. Ein umgeworfener Tisch lag zwischen ihnen und vergrub ein Schachspiel unter sich. Figuren waren überall verstreut.

Die anderen Gryffindors sahen den Jungs gebannt zu. Bis auf Remus, der bei James stand und zu schlichten versuchte, mischte sich niemand ein.

„NIMM DAS SOFORT WIEDER ZURÜCK, DU ELENDER HURENSOHN!", brüllte James gerade mit sich überschlagener Stimme. Röte überzog seine Wangen und seine haselnussbraunen Augen waren bedrohlich verengt. Die rabenschwarzen, in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare waren unordentlicher als sonst.

Alans Gesicht war blass vor Aufruhr, die Lippen waren zusammengepresst und mit seinem Zauberstab hielt er direkt auf James, um jederzeit zu reagieren, falls der andere das Duell eröffnete.

„Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint", intervenierte Remus ruhig, aber mit angespannter Stimme.

„HAT ER WOHL!", rief James aufgebracht und ohne leiser zu werden.

Niemand hatte Sirius' Eintreten bemerkt.

Remus seufzte; die Stirn war gerunzelt. „Also-"

„NIMM DAS JETZT SOFORT ZURÜCK!", verlangte James wieder ohrenbetäubend und Remus ignorierend.

Alan schürzte trotzig die Lippen. „Ich denk ja nicht dran!", zischte er dann.

Kurze Stille; die Luft war zum Zerreißen nahe und schien jederzeit bereit, Feuer zu fangen.

Doch noch ehe beide Kontrahenten ihren Streit mittels Flüchen fortsetzen konnten, trat Sirius zu ihnen.

„Alles klar, Jungs?", erkundigte er sich lässig und kam zwischen Alan und James zum Stehen, die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben. Die ersten Knöpfe seiner Schuluniform waren offen und entblößten ein Stück seines schlanken, aber sportlich gebauten Oberkörpers; der Kragen war auseinandergezogen. Die rotgolden gestreifte Krawatte war nur sehr locker gebunden.

„Sirius!", riefen sowohl James und Remus, als auch Alan aus.

„Endlich", fügte Remus sichtlich gestresst hinzu. „Verhindere, dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum auseinandernehmen!"

Sirius grinste seinen Kumpel an. „Das wäre aber ziemlich lustig, wenn sie das täten, Moony."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Sorry, aber ich kann daran nichts Lustiges finden."

„ICH AUCH NICHT!", rief James wieder erbost dazwischen. „UND NUN TRITT ZUR SEITE, PADFOOT, DAMIT ICH DIESE HÖLLENBRUT IN DEN NÄCHSTEN ABGRUND HEXEN KANN!"

„Gleich, ja", bat Sirius gelassen. „Sag mir doch erst, was Alan denn zurücknehmen soll."

James' lodernde Blicke waren nun auf Sirius gerichtet. „ER HAT GESAGT, DASS FRÜHER IM MITTELALTER DIE KÖNIGE UND ADLIGE ÜBER DAS EINFACHE VOLK GEHERRSCHT HABEN UND DIES VON ALLEN ALS GOTTGEGEBENE ORDNUNG ANGESEHEN WURDE!"

Er milderte die Lautstärke um keine Nuance und Sirius nahm es cool hin. Er kannte James; er schrie immer, wenn er sehr wütend war.

Aber er blinzelte verwirrt. „Aha... und?"

James schnaubte. „UND ER MEINTE, DASS ES KEINE SCHLECHTE IDEE WÄRE, DIES WIEDER EINZUFÜHREN, INDEM DIE REINBLÜTER IN FORM DER FEUDALHERRSCHAFT ÜBER DIE NICHT-REINBLÜTER REGIEREN! _SCHLAMM- UND HALBLÜTER_ HAT DIESER MISTKERL GESAGT! WOFÜR HÄLT ER SICH EIGENTLICH?"

_Für ein Reinblut_, dachte Sirius, aber das sagte er jetzt lieber nicht.

„Hey, ich meinte bloß, dass diese Feudalherrschaft ja wohl besser sei, als die Ausrottung der _Nicht-Reinblüter_, die hier bei euch in England angestrebt wird!", verteidigte Alan sich laut und empört.

„DIESE AUSROTTUNG WOLLEN DIESE SCHEIß SCHWARZMAGIER UND NICHT DAS ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM!", brüllte James heftig zurück. „UND FEUDALHERRSCHAFT IST NICHTS ANDERES, ALS WILLKÜRLICHE UNTERDRÜCKUNG!"

„Pah", machte Alan. „Besser unterdrückt, als getötet zu werden."

„BUUUHHUUU!", riefen einige Gryffindors, doch es klang eher amüsiert.

„WAS?", kam es prompt und sehr aggressiv von James. „BESSER IN FREIHEIT, FRIEDEN UND GERECHTIGKEIT ZU LEBEN, ALS ALLES ANDERE!"

„In welcher Welt lebst du, Potter?", kam es höhnisch von Alan.

„IN EINER WELT, DIE NOCH EXISTIERT HAT, BEVOR EIN PAAR GRÖßENWAHNSINNIGE DEINESGLEICHEN GEGLAUBT HABEN, PUREN SCHEIß RASSISMUS AUSZUFÜHREN!"

James schien kurz davor zu sein, den nächstbesten Fluch, der ihm einfiel, auf Alan zu schleudern.

„Okay", mischte sich Sirius wieder ein und wandte sich zu Alan. „Deine Idee ist bescheuert und du musst suizidgefährdet sein, wenn du so was im Gryffindorturm sagst."

Alan starrte Sirius an, dann lächelte er schalkhaft, welches seine Wut in den blassblauen Augen milderte. „Ein Déjà Vu. Ich erinnere mich noch, ähnliches zu dir gesagt zu haben, als du am ersten Abend in Durmstrang alle Reinblüter am Falkentisch _in_ _einem Atemzug_ beleidigt hast."

Sirius wusste es noch. Er grinste. „Ja, das war echt ein Geniestreich von mir."

Alans Mundwinkel verzogen sich abschätzend. „Angeber."

„Wie auch immer... lasst es doch gut sein", meinte Sirius nun, in ungewöhnlich gutmütiger Stimmung.

„VON WEGEN!", rief James. „NUR, WENN ER'S ZURÜCK NIMMT!"

Ein paar Gryffindors forderten lautstark ein Duell.

„Prongs", seufzte Sirius. „Das wird er eh nicht. Er ist aus Durmstrang, was erwartest du?"

Ein giftiger Blick traf ihn. „JEDENFALLS NICHT, DASS DU MIT SCHWARZMAGISCHEN MISSGEBURTEN BEFREUNDET BIST!"

Jetzt war es raus, wenngleich auch in einer solchen Lautstärke, dass Sirius das Gesicht leicht verzog. Er hatte gewusst, dass irgendwann einmal noch davon die Rede sein würde und nun war es soweit. Er konnte weder abstreiten, mit Alan befreundet zu sein, noch, dass dieser schwarzmagisch war. Doch Alan war nicht von böser Natur und somit war es in Ordnung für Sirius.

Aber nicht für James, das war von Anfang an klar gewesen.

Sirius war in einer Zwickmühle, allerdings war eines sicher: würde es James ernsthaft wollen, würde er jeglichen Kontakt mit Alan unterlassen.

Es war McGonagall, welche die Szene beendete. Sie trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein, zweifellos angelockt vom Gebrüll von James und Alan, und schien mit einem scharfen Blick die Situation überschaut zu haben. Ihr schwarzes Haar war wie immer streng zurückgekämmt und ordentlich zusammengebunden.

„Ja, was ist denn hier los! Potter, de Maurice, Zauberstäbe weg, _sofort_, oder es setzt was! Potter, fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihre Unbeherrschtheit, die mir _wirklich_ auf die Nerven geht und weitere fünf für Ihr unangebrachtes Herumgebrülle!" Sie sah aufgebracht die Jungen an. „De Maurice, ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass Sie mal wieder schlechte Sprüche gerissen haben und werde Ihren Hauslehrer davon in Kenntnis setzen! Also? Was ist passiert?"

Kollektives Schweigen war die Antwort. Sowie widerspenstige Blicke.

McGonagall schnaubte, ihre schwarzen Knopfaugen funkelten. „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch!" Sie wandte sich wieder ab, nachdem James und Alan die Zauberstäbe weggesteckt hatten. „Und Potter, de Maurice, räumt gefälligst den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder auf!"

James zog hinter ihrem Rücken eine Grimasse. „Ja, Professor", sagte er pampig.

Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Werden Sie nicht frech, Potter", warnte McGonagall noch. Sie wollte gehen, hielt aber noch einmal inne. „Ach, und Black, Pettigrew", fing sie stirnrunzelnd an und ihre Stimme bekam einen drohenden Unterton, während sie Sirius und Peter, der in einem Sessel hockte, abwechselnd fixierte, „wenn mir erneut zu Ohren kommt, dass Sie mal wieder versuchen, die Besen der Quidditchspieler von Slytherins zu verhexen, dann droht Ihnen so lange Nachsitzen, dass Sie keine Zeit mehr haben, um an Quidditch überhaupt noch zu _denken_!"

Sirius stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Die Besen zu manipulieren hat doch eh nicht funktioniert, Professor!", wandte er entrüstet ein.

McGonagalls Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Mahnend streckte sie den Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Black!"

xx

Sirius flog am nächsten Nachmittag alleine seine Runden über das Quidditchfeld und trainierte mit dem Quaffel.

Eigentlich hatte er mit James üben wollen, doch dieser hatte sich mit Snape und dem jüngsten Spross der Lestranges duelliert. Sie waren dabei erwischt worden und mussten nun nachsitzen.

Alan hatte er lieber nicht gefragt, um James' missmutige Stimmung nicht noch zu schüren. Mit Peter hatte er kein Interesse zu trainieren und Remus, dieser Bücherwurm, hatte es vorgezogen, zu lesen.

Der Himmel war grau; die Sonne schaffte es nicht, die Wolkendecke zu durchbrechen und ein sanfter Frühlingsregen hatte eingesetzt. Er ließ Sirius' Haar auf der Stirn kleben und nässte sein Gesicht und seine Quidditchtrainingskleidung, doch es störte ihn nicht.

Er ließ den Quaffel durch die Luft fliegen, jagte ihnen hinterher und schoss Tore. Er tat es etwas lustlos, denn ohne James machte es kaum Spaß.

Die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes hatten angefangen, zu knospen und die frischen, jungen Blätter waren noch von hellgrüner Farbe. Vereinzelte Blumen blühten so allmählich auf den Wiesen auf und die Vögel waren in Schwärmen aus dem Süden zurückgekehrt.

Auf einmal flog ein Klatscher ohne Vorwarnung auf Sirius zu und er konnte sich nur in letzter Sekunde retten, indem er kopfüber in einen Sturzflug glitt. Er wich den zweiten Klatscher auf, der ihn mit voller Wucht am Kopf getroffen hätte, und für die nächste Zeit war er vollauf damit beschäftigt, hastig zu fliehen – er nutzte es schnell und versuchte zeitgleich, den Quaffel in die Tore zu schießen.

Schließlich verschwanden die Klatscher, in die Kiste zurückgestaut, und Mina schwebte auf ihren Besen vor Sirius. Ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar waren durchnässt.

Sirius grinste. „Wolltest du mich abschlachten, Kisic?"

„Nein, aber beim nächsten Mal", versprach sie humorlos.

Sie flog zu den Ringen und ohne weitere Absprache trainierten sie zusammen. Sie schützte die Tore und Sirius war der Jäger. Sie war eine exzellente Hüterin; geschickt und flink. Oft schien sie zu wissen, wie der Quaffel fliegen würde, so dass sie ihn blockieren konnte.

Sirius war wider Willen beeindruckt. Aber auch er beherrschte das Spiel als Jäger nahezu perfekt und er vermochte Mina auszutricksen. Sie schienen einander ebenbürtig und das Training war somit anstrengend. Sie schwitzten beide und die kühlen Regentropfen waren schon bald eine angenehme Abkühlung auf den erhitzten Gesichtern.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Sie spielten nur. Als würden sie es jeden Tag tun.

Erst, als es dämmerte, sammelten sie den Quaffel ein und landeten. Sie steckten die Bälle in die Kiste, die sie in die Quidditchhütte brachten und traten wieder hinaus.

Es roch die ganze Zeit schon nach Regen. Frühlingsregen.

Der Himmel schien durch die grauen Wolken viel schneller dunkel zu werden, als sonst. Weder die Sonne, noch der bald aufgehende Mond oder die ersten Sterne waren zu sehen.

Ein paar Hasen hoppelten eilig in ihre Behausungen, als Sirius und Mina über den Pfad zwischen Quidditchhütte und Feld zurückgingen.

Sie schwiegen immer noch, doch es war eine angenehme Stille. Als ob Eintracht zwischen ihnen herrschte. Als ob sie ihre ständigen Streitereien in Hogwarts, die hin und wieder in heftige Duelle endeten, vergessen hätten. Als wäre all das entrückt. Als wären sie beide momentan in einer anderen Welt, wo es keine Feindlichkeiten gab.

Am Quidditchfeld blieb Sirius an der Abzweigung, die zum Schloss führte, stehen.

Mina hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Wassertropfen liefen über ihr Gesicht herab; der Regen war stärker geworden. Das dunkle Haar hing ihr in nassen Strähnen herab.

„Was ist?"

Sirius war urplötzlich etwas in den Sinn gekommen, wovon er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war. Wovon er nur Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Sein Verstand sagte ihm das und versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, doch sein Herz war stärker und ließ ihn reden, noch ehe er Zeit hatte, einen Rückzug zu machen.

Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, warum er es tat.

„In einer Woche ist der Maiball", sagte er.

Der Tanzball war den Austauschschülern zu Ehren, da sie danach wieder abreisen würden.

Minas Blick wurde augenblicklich unleserlich. „Jah...", sagte sie gedehnt und wartete mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf ab. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen.

Sirius atmete tief ein. Er sprach schnell, ehe er sich selbst daran hindern konnte. „Möchtest du... möchtest du mich dorthin begleiten?"

So. Es war raus. Er hatte sie gefragt. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich getan. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben; er musste verrückt geworden sein. Sie vertrat all jene Ansichten, die er hasste. Sie konnten sich deswegen nicht leiden. Es war absurd und paradox, dass er gerade _sie_ fragte.

Doch merkwürdigerweise bereute er es nicht, sondern wartete angespannt und zum ersten Mal nervös in Bezug zu einem Mädchen ihre Antwort ab.

Mina schien verwirrt; sie sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.

Und Sirius wusste, dass sie abschlagen würde. Ihn verhöhnen. Was ja auch logisch war. Vernünftig.

Er hob in einer überstürzenden, abwehrenden Geste die freie Hand – in der anderen hielt er den Rennbesen – und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Er lachte kurz. „Vergiss, was ich dich gefragt habe", begann er ungewöhnlich gehetzt. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit zu wenig geschlafen und in Folge dessen tue und sage ich Dinge, die ich gar nicht meine."

Mina sah ihn direkt an, die Fassungslosigkeit in ihren grauen Augen war gewichen.

In der zunehmenden Dunkelheit konnte er sie immer undeutlicher ausmachen.

„Ja", sagte sie mit einer überraschenden Sanftheit in der Stimme, welche die sonstige Kühle verdrängte.

Sirius, der nun hatte gehen wollen, hielt inne. Er blinzelte. „Was?"

Sie lächelte; er konnte ihre hellen Zähne in der Dämmerung aufblitzen sehen. Sie trat auf ihn zu.

Die Regentropfen prasselten mittlerweile ungestüm auf sie herab. Sie merkten es nicht einmal.

Die Distanz zwischen ihnen schmolz, wie Sirius leicht beunruhigt bemerkte, und Mina blieb stehen, als sie genau vor ihm stand.

„Ich sagte _ja_. Ich nehme deine Einladung zum Ball an", wiederholte sie mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die dem Jungen bewusst machte, dass sie nicht scherzte.

Sein Kopf war leergefegt. Er registrierte es gar nicht. Genauso wenig, wie seine Gedanken so schnell, wie sie verschwunden waren, zurückkehrten und sich wie ein Strudel viel zu hastig drehten. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und er fühlte es in seinem Magen aufregend und dennoch angenehm prickeln.

Etwas, was er bei anderen Mädchen noch nie empfunden hatte, so schön sie auch sein mochten, manche schöner, als Mina.

Noch hatte er die Chance, den Rückzug anzutreten. Zu behaupten, es wäre ein Scherz von ihm gewesen. Sie zu demütigen, wie sie beide es sonst immer gegenseitig versuchten.

Aber er tat nichts, um all das zu verhindern.

Er sah Mina nur an und nickte schließlich. „Okay." Er lächelte sogar charmant. „Das freut mich."

Schwarze Augen blickten schon so lange in graue. Nirgendwo war da noch etwas von dem üblichen Hohn, von der bekannten Verachtung und den traditionellen Feindseligkeiten zu finden. Sie waren verschwunden und hatten Emotionen Platz gemacht, die noch zu schwach waren, um eindeutig erkannt – akzeptiert – zu werden. Unsicherheit versuchte sie zu überschatten, aber so schwach sie auch waren, sie waren da. Es mochte sich dabei um Zuneigung handeln. Um anfängliches Verliebtsein. Um Anziehungskraft. Unerklärlich, und in diesem Augenblick nicht zu ignorieren, wie sonst.

Die Erinnerung an Schnee hatte Sirius schon lange erfasst.

Etwas Prickelndes lag in der Luft; etwas, das aufregend angespannt war. Irgendetwas hatte sich intensiviert; Sirius konnte nicht sagen, was und es interessierte ihn im Moment auch nicht sonderlich.

Er dachte nicht mehr nach, als er langsam seinen Kopf zu Mina hinunter beugte. Sie hielt ihm zögerlich ihr Gesicht entgegen und trat dann – nun entschlossener – noch näher.

Er konnte ihren Körper spüren. Ihre Wärme. Ihr Atem streifte seine Wange. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Er konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und ihn so an weiteren Beobachtungen hinderte; es hieß schließlich, dass die Augen Spiegel zur Seele waren.

Ihre freie Hand hob sich und griff sanft in seine Quidditchrobe, um ihn bedächtig näher zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Flüchtig nur, sich streifend, einem Frühlingswinde gleich.

Sirius schloss die Augen.

Mina lehnte sich leicht an ihn.

Das Prickeln in seiner Magengegend wurde stärker. Ihre Lippen waren vom Regen nass und kalt, aber weich.

Es war ein unschuldiger, flüchtiger, kontrollierter Kuss, als ob beide noch nicht wagten, sich weiter vorzutasten.

Aber dann legte sich Sirius' freie Hand auf Minas Taille und er hatte vor, den Kuss zu vertiefen, als plötzlich Stimmengewirr und Schritte an sein Ohr drangen.

Er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu, denn ein „_Lumos_" ertönte und ein belustigtes „Oh, entschuldigt, Leute."

Sirius und Mina prallten auseinander, sie blinzelten erschrocken in das Licht des Zauberstabes.

Der anfängliche Zauber war vorbei.

Sirius erkannte mit Unruhe, was er da vorhin getan hatte.

„Bei Salazar", stieß jemand perplex aus.

Noch ehe Sirius sich für seine Torheiten verfluchen konnte, holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach ebenfalls den Lichtzauber.

Perplex starrte er in die ebenso entgeisterten Gesichter von Avery, Wilkes und Rosier. Slytherins.

„Was- was geht denn hier ab?", brach es aus Wilkes hervor, Mina und Sirius ungläubig fixierend.

Immerhin hatten sie sich oft genug in der Öffentlichkeit gestritten und sich spektakuläre Duelle geliefert, so dass die Slytherins wussten, dass sie sich eigentlich verachteten.

„Nun, nach was sah es denn aus?", entgegnete Mina schnippisch und in altbewährter Arroganz zurück. Sie hatte sich als erste von allen wieder gefasst. Sie schulterte ihren Besen. Dann warf sie Sirius noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zu; im Grunde unleserlich, aber große Verwirrung war eindeutig zu erkennen. Anschließend lief sie in Richtung Schloss davon.

Sirius hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, „Warte, Mina!", zu rufen und ihr hinterher zu laufen, indem er sich hart auf die Zunge biss.

Er war selbst zu durcheinander und zu bestürzt – er hätte sie niemals küssen dürfen. Selbst wenn der Kuss nur flüchtig gewesen war. Er war ein Schritt in eine Richtung gewesen, die er meiden sollte. Die sehr oft ein Zurück unmöglich machte.

Und er war zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt noch großartig Streit mit den Slytherins anzufangen.

So schob er sich einfach an Avery, Wilkes und Rosier vorbei, die offensichtlich noch zu verblüfft waren, und stob davon. Er lief in die sichere Burg hinein, hoch zum Gryffindorturm, während in seinem Kopf die Gedanken nach wie vor unkontrolliert hin und her wirbelten.

xx

James war soeben vom Nachsitzen in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt, als direkt nach ihm das Portrait wieder zur Seite schwang und Sirius eilig hineingeklettert kam.

Er drehte sich um und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

Ein völlig pitschnasser Sirius hielt nun schlitternd vor ihm inne; Wasser tropfe aus seinen Haaren, aus seiner Quidditchmontur; sein Gesicht war – wohl vom Rennen – leicht gerötet. Doch da lag etwas Aufgewühltes in seinen dunklen Augen, das James stutzen ließ.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sirius starrte ihn an, ja, fuhr sogar leicht zusammen. „Wie kommst du darauf?", wich er sofort aus.

James runzelte die Stirn. Einen langen Nachmittag mit Snape absitzen hatte seine Stimmung nicht wirklich gehoben. „Willst mich etwa für blöd verkaufen, Padfoot?", herrschte er ihn gereizt an.

Sirius hielt kurz den Atem an. Seine Augen hatten sich leicht geweitet. Er wirkte unruhig und nervös. Vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich dusche mich erst mal und ziehe mir trockene Sachen an", wand er sich heraus. „Dann erzähle ich dir alles."

James nickte langsam, wenngleich auch unzufrieden. „Ich werde vor unserem Badezimmer warten", versprach er misstrauisch.

Sirius rang sich ein Grinsen ab. „Tu das, Bodyguard."

James schnaubte, folgte seinem durchnässten Freund, der eine kleine Regenpfütze und eine Wasserspur im Gemeinschaftsraum hinterließ und wartete ungeduldig im Schlafsaal, bis Sirius fertig war. Er saß auf seinem Bett, als sein Kumpel mit trockenen Klamotten und feuchten Haaren herauskam.

Er wirkte nicht mehr so durcheinander, wie vorhin, dafür entsetzter.

Sirius setzte sich zu James auf das Himmelbett und rieb sich etwas nervös die Stirn. Er suchte James' Blick nicht, sondern starrte einen Punkt ein wenig oberhalb des Jungen an.

„Ich...", fing er unruhig an; in den schwarzen Augen glitzerte es und er schien lieber flüchten als es erzählen zu wollen.

James verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und gab Sirius einen Stoß in die Rippen.

Diesmal sah er ihn an, kurz nur, ehe sein Blick wieder kurz oberhalb von James' Augen haftete. Als sei es so leichter, zu sprechen.

Sirius holte tief Luft und James war schon ganz gespannt. Was wohl vorgefallen war?

„IchhabeMinagefragt,obsiemitmirzumBallgehenmöchteundwirhabenunskurzgeküsst", brach es dann schnell aus ihm heraus,

James sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was?"

Sirius blickte ihn etwas befangen an. Dann wiederholte er, diesmal etwas langsamer, dafür aber umso fahriger. „Ich habe Mina gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball gehen möchte und wir haben uns kurz geküsst."

James glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Du hast – _WAS_? Oh. Mein. _GOTT_! BEI GRYFFINDORS SEELE!"

Sirius hob die Hände. „Hey, raste bloß nicht aus, Kumpel", warnte er ihn. „Es war wirklich nur ein ganz kurzer Kuss. Rosier, Avery und Wilkes kamen und haben uns unterbrochen."

James' Entgeisterung wuchs. „WAS?"

Sirius grinste nervös. „Ja... Mina- ich meine, Kisic und ich haben zusammen Quidditch trainiert und-"

„_WAS_?"

Sirius hielt stirnrunzelnd inne. „Du, eh, wiederholst dich, Prongs."

James konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Hände ballten sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten, die er in die Bettdecke drückte, während er Sirius perplex und zornig werdend anstarrte. „Du hast mit dieser Schlampe Quidditch gespielt, während ich nachsitzen musste, sie zum Ball eingeladen und geküsst, was wiederum die Slytherins mitbekommen haben?"

„Ja."

James schnappte nach Luft. „SPINNST DU? WAS IST NUR IN DICH GEFAHREN!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Hör auf zu herum zu brüllen, Prongs. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte."

James' Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf. „Vielleicht standest du unter einem Fluch! Einem gemeinen, hinterhältigen Fluch!"

Sirius warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Sicher, Prongs. Nun lass mich ausreden, ja? Keine Ahnung, warum ich das gemacht habe. Ich habe nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht."

James schnaubte.

„Und mag gut sein, dass Avery, Rosier und Wilkes das rum erzählen", fuhr Sirius schnell fort. „Oder es bereits tun. Egal, daran ist eh nichts mehr zu machen. Und da Kisic die Einladung zum Ball angenommen hat, werde ich eh mit ihr dorthin müssen."

James schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Sie ist schwarzmagisch und hasst alles, was kein reines Blut hat! Sie ist ein Feind! Und komm mir nicht damit, dass sie keine Engländerin sei und nicht zählen würde! Es geht ums Prinzip, Sirius!"

Sirius gab ihm einen derben Stoß. „Halt die Klappe, James. Passiert ist passiert. Ich werde es vergessen und gut is'."

„Tz", machte James. „Sag ihr lieber noch, dass die Einladung nicht ernst gemeint war!"

Er merkte, wie Sirius' Blick fluchtartig zum Fenster glitt und wurde argwöhnisch.

„Das... das hast du doch vor, oder, Sirius?", hakte er skeptisch nach.

Nur langsam schaute Sirius ihn wieder an. „Uhm... eigentlich nicht."

„Warum?", fragte James verständnislos.

Er hob die Schultern. Verwirrung lag in seinem Blick, so sehr, dass sie alles andere zurückdrängte. Nur sachte Verzweiflung war hinzugekommen. Sanft hatte sie sich dazugewoben und wollte sich nicht leugnen lassen.

„Weiß ich nicht, James", meinte Sirius leise. „Mir ist's zu blöd, das jetzt alles als Scherz abzutun. Das... das gehört sich nicht."

„Pah, Sirius. Ich weiß durchaus, dass du ein formvollendeter Gentleman sein kannst, wenn du willst, aber _sie_ ist eine-"

„James, ich weiß was sie ist und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht leiden kann."

„Und warum verhältst du dich so, als wäre dem nicht so?", rief James.

Er konnte das alles ebenso wenig verstehen, wie offenbar Sirius selbst. Mina war ein Feind und an dieser Tatsache war nichts zu rütteln. Es mochte jetzt, wo sie noch zur Schule gingen, alles unbedeutend sein, aber _danach_ wurde es schlichtweg gefährlich.

Und James wusste, dass es das erste Mädchen war, das Sirius verwirrte. Er hatte schon viele Dates gehabt und flirtete, wann immer er konnte, aber für keine hatte er sich ernsthaft interessiert. Nie war er wirklich verliebt gewesen.

Schien es bei Mina nun anders zu sein? James konnte und wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Sirius musste verrückt geworden sein. Vielleicht hatte Mina ihn heimlich verhext oder er hatte einen Klatscher abbekommen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste James, dass er sich die Welt schönzureden versuchte. Einfacher.

Aber sie war nicht einfach. Sie war ungeheuer kompliziert und voller Rätsel.

Sirius blickte inzwischen auf die Bettdecke; seine dunklen Wimpern schlugen aufeinander. Das helle Fackellicht im großen Schlafsaal zeichnete seine blassen Konturen ab, aber sein Gesicht wirkte irgendwie müde.

Schließlich sah er auf. Er grinste schwach. „Schau, Prongs, ich gehe mit ihr zum Ball, habe dafür ein hübsches Mädchen an meiner Seite und schocke zugleich die Slytherins und danach wird sie zurückgehen. Und ich werde sie nie wiedersehen."

Sirius' Augen blieben etwas stumpf, er schien es selbst weder zu wissen noch zu merken. „Und schon hast du ein Problem weniger", fügte er lausbubenhaft hinzu.

James sah ihn zweifelnd an; aber dann grinste er zögerlich zurück. Sirius war fünfzehn. Warum sollte er in einem so jungen Alter glauben, Mina sei die Einzige für ihn, die in Frage käme? Und das glaubte sein Kumpel ja noch nicht einmal. Er war einfach nur verwirrt und hatte Dinge getan, die halt Jungs so machten, wenn Mädchen es schafften, ihnen ein wenig den Kopf zu verdrehen. Eine flüchtige Schwärmerei, die Sirius sich selbst noch nicht einmal zugestand. Nicht anerkannte. Dafür war die Abneigung zu groß.

Er las es an Sirius' Blicken ab, dass er genauso dachte.

In dieser Welt war kein Platz für eine so komplizierte Beziehung, wie diese, und die gegenseitige Verachtung zwischen Sirius und Mina tat ihr übriges, um die Augen vor manche Wahrheiten zu verschließen und um sich in eine Welt zu flüchten, die nicht die reale war.

Inakzeptanz und Ignoranz waren immer die einfachen Wege. Nur vergaß man allzu oft, dass sie zu einem Ziel führten, wohinter sich tiefe, dunkle Abgründe befanden.

James fand das alles zu wirr. Nur eines war ihm klar. Er würde alles tun, um Sirius vor einem Sturz in den Abgrund zu bewahren.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_So. Bin gespannt, ob euch das Kapitel gefallen hat?_

_DAAAAANKE für eure lieben Reviews:strahl und euch alle umwuschel:_


	32. Diese Welt, Teil 3

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**22. Kapitel**

**Teil 3**

Diese Welt

* * *

„_Komm mit mir mit.  
Irgendwohin.  
Nur fort von dieser Welt." _

(- unbekannt)

Die kleine Kirche im gotischen Stil war vollbesetzt. Weiße Rosen und violette Lavendelblüten schmückten die hellgrauen, geputzten Steinwände, den Boden und die Treppen. Ihr frischer Duft erfüllte die Luft, so lieblich und rein.

Ein weinroter Teppich lag auf dem Gang in der Mitte der Kirche und führte zum erhöhten Altar, neben dem ein Priester im Gewand stand. Zwei Stufen führten zu ihm hinauf. Vor ihm stand der Bräutigam im schwarzen Anzug, schräg hinter ihm sein Trauzeuge, ein Muggle, der Ted ähnlich sah. Ihm gegenüber stand ein weiterer Trauzeuge – Rick Lee Jordan – und sie alle warteten zusammen mit den Gästen, die auf den Bänken saßen, auf die Braut.

Regulus hatte sich direkt neben dem Eingang der Kirche gestellt; die schwere Tür war offen und er hatte sich in dem Schatten einer mächtigen Säule verborgen, damit niemand ihn sah. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er hier war. Die anderen aus seiner Familie hätten es ihm verboten. Immerhin ging hier ein Blutsverräter den Bund der Ehe ein.

Aber er war dennoch gekommen. So genau wusste er auch nicht, warum er hier war.

Sirius saß zusammen mit James, Peter und Remus in der ersten Reihe und sie warteten gespannt auf Andromeda.

Sie würde heute, an dem ersten Sonntag im Mai, Ted Tonks heiraten. Vor ihnen stand ein Kinderwagen, in dem ein einjähriges Baby friedlich schlief. Es hatte ein herzförmiges Gesicht und dunkle, flauschige Haare, die ein wenig pink schimmerten.

Nymphadora Tonks, die Tochter von Ted und Andromeda.

Es war ein Skandal gewesen. Ein Riesenskandal. Der Tagesprophet hatte die Story bis ins Detail ausgeschlachtet, denn immerhin waren Andromeda und Ted in der sechsten Klasse gewesen, als das Kind geboren worden war. Sie waren sechzehn und somit minderjährig. Allein das war eine Sensation für das sonst so konservative magische England. Hinzu kam jedoch noch, dass Andromeda eine Black war, ein Reinblut aus einer uralten, stolzen, schwarzmagischen Familie und Ted ein Mugglestämmiger. Seine Eltern waren Muggle und er wurde von Andromedas Verwandten verächtlich als _Schlammblut_ bezeichnet. Diese ungewöhnliche Bindung zwischen den beiden hatte für viel Aufsehen gesorgt und nicht nur in Hogwarts wurde darüber getratscht.

Ted hatte das Ganze genossen – unbekümmert wie eh und je und mit einem stillen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte er einfach weitergelebt, als sei nichts Großartiges vorgefallen und fand es offenbar sehr lustig, dass er und Andromeda einen solchen Skandal ausgelöst hatten. Er hatte Andromeda einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und es war selbstverständlich für ihn gewesen, dass sie zusagte.

Andromedas Familie war vollkommen außer sich, als sie von der Schwangerschaft und später von der geplanten Heirat hörten. Teds Familie war zwar geschockt, aber letztendlich hielten sie zu dem jungen Paar. Andromeda hatte sich sehr viel mit ihren Eltern gestritten und es waren hässliche Worte gefallen. Schließlich war Andromeda in den Ferien zu Ted in sein Elternhaus gezogen und hatte mit ihrer Familie brechen müssen, nachdem sie von ihrer Mutter hinausgeworfen worden war. Nur ihr Vater hatte zu ihr gehalten, aber die Mehrheit der Blacks stand gegen sie.

Selbst als das Baby geboren wurde, mochten die Blacks nichts davon wissen. Es war unrein und somit ihrer nicht würdig, behaupteten sie feindselig.

Teds sonst so gute Laune war dadurch getrübt worden. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Andromeda seinetwegen Stress mit ihrer Familie hatte, aber sie hatte ihm versichert, dass solche Menschen nicht zu ihrer Familie gehörten. Er und Nymphadora seien nun ihre Familie und nichts würde sie trennen.

Regulus erinnerte sich noch genau an eine von vielen Szenen, die sich im Hause Blacks zugetragen hatte. Bellatrix und Narcissa waren da gewesen; ihre Eltern saßen mit denen von Regulus und Sirius im Wohnsaal und hatten sich beraten, wie sie Andromeda dazu bringen konnten, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen und Ted den Laufpass zu geben. Es war in den Weihnachtsferien gewesen, zweiter Weihnachtstag, 1974, als Regulus in der dritten, die Rumtreiber in der vierten und Andromeda in der sechsten Klasse gewesen waren. Bellatrix war damals in der siebten gewesen und Narcissa in der fünften.

Regulus erinnerte sich noch genau. Er hatte mit Bellatrix in der Eingangshalle gestanden, weil sie sich dort begegnet waren, und sie hatten sich unterhalten.

(Point-of-View-Wechsel, Regulus, Ich-Perspektive, Gegenwartsform)

„_Weißt du, was Sirius gesagt hat?", frage ich._

_Bellatrix grinst. „Sirius sagt eine Menge, wenn der Tag lang ist."_

_Ich grinse zurück. Das tut er allerdings. Aber dann verblasst mein Grinsen. Mit ernster Miene suche ich ihre Augen. „Er meinte, ein Black sollte niemandem dienen."_

_Bellatrix fixiert mich erstaunt an. „Das hat er gesagt?"_

_Sie ist genauso sehr überrascht, wie ich es gewesen bin. Es ist merkwürdig zu hören, wie Sirius den Namen _Black_ in den Mund nimmt, ohne eine Beleidigung im Zusammenhang. Ohne Hohn und ohne Spott. Ohne Aggressivität._

_Bellatrix sieht mich eindringlich an. „Was sollte ein Black denn, Sirius' Meinung nach?"_

„_Die Welt beherrschen, Bella", mischt sich eine neue Stimme voller Spott ein._

_Ich schaue hastig auf den Flur, während Bella die Luft einzieht, und sehe Sirius dort stehen, in Begleitung von Narcissa._

_Sie kommen beide näher; Sirius grinst breit und unverschämt._

„_Denn warum sollte ein Black jemanden dienen, wenn es niemanden gibt, dem zu dienen es wert ist?", fährt Sirius höhnisch fort und mustert Bellatrix aus seinen schwarzen Augen eigentümlich._

_Sie hat sich von ihrem Schock erholt._

„_Ich sehe, du fängst an, den Familiennamen wieder mit Stolz auszusprechen", bemerkt sie nun zufrieden._

_Sirius' Miene verfinstert sich schlagartig. „Das bildest du dir ein, Bella", knurrt er und wandte sich abrupt an, auf die Treppe zugehend._

„_Wovor fliehst du denn, Sirius?", ruft Bellatrix ihm lauernd hinterher. In ihren schwerlidrigen, grünen Augen funkelt es tückisch._

_Ich schweige, halte mich vorerst daraus. So wie Narcissa._

_Sie steht da, ihre blaugrauen Augen ruhen auf Sirius, der gestoppt hat und sich nun langsam wieder zu uns umdreht._

„_Fliehen, Bella?", fragt Sirius mit ebenfalls lauernder Stimme. Seine Augen wirken im Fackellicht silbern. Er ist feindselig. „Wovor soll ich denn fliehen?"_

_Bellatrix hält Sirius' Blick mit ihrem gefangen. Ihre schmalen Lippen sind zu einem trägen Lächeln verzogen._

„_Vor dem, was du bist, Sirius", antwortet sie arglistig. Aber da schwingt ein Ausdruck in ihrem Tonfall mit, der bitter ist. „Vor deinen Pflichten... _VordeinerWelt_."_

_Ich sehe zwischen meiner Cousine und meinem Bruder hin und her. Dieses Gespräch scheinen sie nicht zum ersten Mal zu führen, geht mir auf. Hat Bellatrix etwa die ganzen Jahre über versucht, Sirius wieder auf unsere Seite zu ziehen? Ich kann es nicht glauben. In Hogwarts streiten sie sich nur. Sie sind Rivalen und tragen ihre verbalen Kämpfe und Duelle überall aus. Sie ziehen ihre Häuser rücksichtslos mit hinein, sie verlieren Unmengen an Punkten und versuchen, diese wieder auf dem Quidditchfeld während des Spiels, bei dem sie sich gegenseitig hemmungslos foulen, zurückzuerobern. _

_Bella zeichnet sich jedoch dadurch aus, uneinschätzbar zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube, sie gut genug zu kennen, überrascht sie mich mit dem Gegenteil. Sie ist listig und tückisch. Sie tritt zwar immer offen und ehrlich für unsere Familie und somit auch für die Reinblütigkeit und Schwarze Magie ein, aber in ihrem hübschen Kopf sind sicherlich Pläne gereift, von denen kaum jemand ahnt._

_Und wie sie Sirius so ansieht, ohne die sonst so übliche Abfälligkeit und Verachtung, erkenne ich, dass einer ihrer Pläne Sirius mit einbezieht._

_Sirius auf seinem richtigen Platz. Als Erbe des Hauses Black._

„_Deine Welt ist nicht die meine, Bella", entgegnet Sirius kühl; unterdrückter Groll schwingt in seiner Stimme mit; beinahe lautlos, darauf wartend, auszubrechen, wie ein Vulkan._

„_Und ich renne vor gar nichts weg", behauptet er hitzig. „Ich scheiße nur darauf, ein Black zu sein. Mir ist es egal, welche Verpflichtungen ich habe. Mir ist es egal, ob ich ein Reinblut bin!" _

_In seinen verengten Augen blitzt es zornig. Aber plötzlich grinst er. Es ist kein echtes Grinsen, es dient nur zur Provokation. _

„Du hältst doch bestimmt schon viele Fäden in der Hand, Bella. Oder zumindest strebst du danach. Warum konzentrierst du dich nicht auf Regulus? Es wäre besser und weitsichtiger. Ich übergebe ihm meinen Thron nur zu gerne."

_Ich erstarre._

_Obwohl ich weiß, dass Sirius den _Thron_, wie er es zu bezeichnen beliebt, mir freiwillig überlässt, hat er es noch nie zuvor offen ausgesprochen. Etwas Fiebriges glüht in mir auf, ich kann es nicht erklären._

_Mein Bruder beachtet mich gar nicht. Genauso wenig Narcissa. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt nur Bellatrix._

_Diese steht reglos da, Sirius mit zunächst ungläubigen, dann wütenden Blicken zu fixieren. „Hast du vorhin nicht noch gesagt, es bestünde Hoffnung, Regulus?", spricht sie plötzlich gereizt zu mir, ohne Sirius aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich hoffe, deine Zuversicht wird uns nicht betrügen."_

_Sirius' Blick gleitet zu mir. Langsam, ohne Eile._

_Ich kann jeden Augenblick spüren. Jede Sekunde in der langen, dunklen Ewigkeit._

_Sirius sagt nichts zu mir. Er sieht mich nur an, und wie so oft in letzter Zeit, seit er sich in diese fatalen Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, liegt ein unleserlicher Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen. Er ist einfach nicht zu deuten, zuviel Nebel schwebt um ihn herum._

_Dann schaut er kurz zu Narcissa und wieder zurück zu Bellatrix._

„Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen?", fragt er tonlos. „Warum könnt ihr nicht akzeptieren, dass ich die von euch erwartenden Aufgaben nicht bewältigen kann?"

_Sirius scheint keine Antworten zu wollen. Denn er dreht sich um und geht die letzten Schritte zur Treppe._

_Ich stutze. Irgendetwas ist auffallend an seinen Worten gewesen. Nur was? _

_Ich merke, wie auch Bellatrix verwirrt schien._

„_Warum glaubst du, dass du die Aufgaben nicht bewältigen _kannst_?", hallt Narcissas melodische Stimme durch die Eingangshalle. _

_Ihr feingeschnittenes, schönes Gesicht verrät keinen einzigen ihrer Gedanken. Nur kühle Sanftheit liegt auf ihren Zügen. Die blaugrauen, großen Augen sind auf Sirius gerichtet. Ihr ungewöhnlich helles Haar fällt wie flüssige Seide bis zu ihren schmalen Hüften herab. Es hebt sich von ihrem schwarzen, schlichten Kleid beinahe übernatürlich ab._

_Sirius bleibt wieder stehen, den Rücken zu uns gewandt._

_Und ich weiß, dass es das ist, was mich stutzig gemacht hat. Sirius hat gemeint, er könne es nicht. Aber von _wollen_ ist merkwürdigerweise nicht mehr die Rede gewesen._

_Ob Sirius sich einfach nur unbedacht ausgedrückt hat oder ob wirklich mehr dahinter steckt, sollte ich nicht erfahren. Ich schätze, er würde das Erbe antreten: wenn die Familie _anders_ wäre..._

_Sirius hat in Lichtgeschwindigkeit wieder die altbekannte Mauer aus Ablehnung, Trotz und Widerstand um sich herum gebaut. Ich merke es an seiner Körperhaltung, dazu muss ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen._

„_Ich kann es nicht, weil ich es nicht will", versucht er sich schroff aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten."_

_Dann lässt er uns endgültig stehen und eilt die Treppe hinauf. Fort aus unserer Sichtweite._

_Es ist perfektes Timing, denn Mom kommt soeben mit Tante Elladora aus dem Wohnsaal und geht den Flur entlang in unsere Richtung._

_Überrascht halten sie inne, als sie uns unschlüssig in der Eingangshalle stehen sehen._

„_Was ist denn los?", fragt Mom misstrauisch._

„_Nichts", sage ich friedlich._

_Sie ist mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Ihre dunklen Augen scheinen mich zu durchbohren. „Wo ist Sirius?", fragt sie, so, als könne er nicht weit sein, wenn etwas nicht zu stimmen scheint._

„_Er ist nach oben gegangen."_

„_Gerade eben", fügt Bellatrix hinzu._

_Das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen und ich vermute, sie hat es mit purer Absicht getan._

_Mom wird ungehalten. „Hat er sich mit euch gestritten?", erkundigt sie sich scharf. Mutter hat irgendwie immer eine unangenehme Stimme._

_Ich will soeben zur Antwort ansetzen, als Narcissa mir zuvor kommt._

„_Nein", lächelt sie sanft._

_Mehr sagt sie nicht. Mehr braucht sie nicht zu sagen._

_Mutter glaubt Narcissa._

_Narcissa ist ein wohlerzogenes, zuvorkommendes Mädchen, dass von solch' zarter Schönheit ist, dass man glaubt, sie beschützen zu müssen. Sie ist von einer Melancholie erfüllt, die sie geheimnisvoll macht. Und obwohl sie die Jüngste von Elladora und Alphard ist, ist sie reifer und erwachsener als Bellatrix und Andromeda. Sie hat niemals Streit mit ihren Eltern. Und wenn sie etwas sagt, dann stellt es niemand in Frage. Sie geht mit Lucius Malfoy aus. Natürlich blickt die Familie Black dieser Bindung wohlwollend entgegen, sind doch auch die Malfoys reinblütig und einflussreich._

_Bellatrix ist mit Rodolphus Lestrange zusammen und sichert somit den Erhalt des alten, reinen Blutes. Sie werden sich nach Hogwarts verloben._

_Nur Andromeda ist aus der Reihe getanzt. So, wie Sirius es immer tut. Er hat keine feste Freundin. Wieso auch, wenn er jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts haben kann._

_Mom hat einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, als Bellatrix ihr erzählt hat, dass Sirius sich angeblich durch die Häuser schlafen würde. Jedes Wochenende, so hat sie ihr erzählt, würde er ein anderes Mädchen ausführen, und wie viele Halb- und Schlammblüter dabei gewesen mochten, würde nur Salazar wissen. Mom ist entsetzt gewesen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie Sirius für zu jung für Mädchengeschichten hält._

_Vater hat nur belustigt gelächelt. Ihm scheint es gleich zu sein, solange Sirius nicht eines von diesen Mädchen heiratet. Oder schwängert. _

_Ich kann mir jedoch vorstellen, dass, wenn Sirius einmal heiratet, er sich ein Halbblut nehmen würde, nur, um unsere Eltern zu ärgern. _

_Ich würde vor Scham untergehen, wenn er es tatsächlich tun sollte. _

_Aber Bellatrix' Geschichten über Sirius waren ohnehin gelogen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht irgendwann noch einmal bewahrheiten._

_Ich werde immer mit reinblütigen Mädchen ausgehen. Slytherins. Manchmal auch Ravenclaws. Aber niemals Gryffindors. Gryffindor ist das Haus der Blutsverräter. Und Hufflepuff kommt ohnehin nicht für mich in Frage._

_Ich weiß aber, dass ich bei vielen gut ankomme werde. Sirius und ich sehen uns recht ähnlich. Wir kommen beide sehr stark nach unserem Vater. Dieselbe große, schlanke Figur. Die edlen Gesichtszüge, die schwarzen Haare und Augen. Dieselbe Arroganz._

_In unserer Familie haben alle schwarzes Haar. Bis auf Narcissa. Sirius hat bei Familienfeiern öfter behauptet, sie sei ein Findelkind und damit für großen Aufruhr gesorgt. So, wie er es beabsichtigt hat. Doch sie ist keins. Sie ist eine Black._

_Narcissa hat ihm seine blöden Sprüche niemals übel genommen. Ich schon._

„_SIRIIIUS!"_

_Moms laute, keifende, schrille Stimme lässt mich zusammenfahren._

„_KOMM SOFORT RUNTER UND KÜMMERE DICH MIT DEINEM BRUDER UM EURE COUSINEN!"_

„_Nicht nötig", versichert Bellatrix hastig, doch sie erntet nur ärgerliche Blicke von den beiden Frauen._

_Ich weiß nicht, wozu es gut sein soll, aber unsere Eltern legen immer viel Wert darauf, dass wir Kinder hin und wieder Zeit zusammen verbringen. Bestimmt, um den Zusammenhalt zu fördern, der wichtig für die Familie ist._

_Deswegen wird der Zweite Weihnachtstag auch traditionell nur im engsten Kreis der Familie gefeiert, damit es vertrauter wird. Sogar Andromeda würde noch kommen._

_Es ist schon spät am Abend, etwa kurz vor Mitternacht._

_Andromeda lässt sich wahrhaftig Zeit. Wahrscheinlich, um zu provozieren. Meinetwegen kann sie auch wegbleiben. Sie und Sirius verhindern ohnehin jedwede Chance auf einen Zusammenhalt._

_Vater kommt inzwischen die Treppe herunter. Er trägt drei Pergamentrollen auf dem Arm, lächelt einmal in die Runde und verschwindet im Wohnsaal, wo Onkel Alphard auf ihn wartet._

_Kurz danach kommt Sirius laut die Treppe heruntergepoltert._

_Mom gibt ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Du bist die Unhöflichkeit in Person!", meckert sie._

_Sie und Elladora gehen die Treppe hinauf, nicht, ohne uns, allen voran Sirius, zu ermahnen, uns gut zu benehmen._

_Sirius schaut finster drein. „Ich habe keinen Bock mit euch abzuhängen!", verkündet er angriffslustig._

_Bellatrix schnaubt. „Wir haben auch keinen Bock, mit dir abzuhängen!", versichert sie ihm glaubhaft._

_Und dennoch fügen beide sich._

_Ich schlage vor, in mein Zimmer zu gehen, und da niemand ablehnt, gehen wir hinauf. Der Raum liegt neben dem von Sirius._

_Er ist ähnlich eingerichtet, bis auf den Unterschied, dass es bei mir nicht so warm, aber dafür aufgeräumt ist._

_Bellatrix wirft sich in den einzig freien Sessel, ehe Sirius es tun kann, woraufhin dieser sich auf die breite Fensterbank niederlässt. Hinter ihm spannt sich der Horizont mit den Sternen durch die Glasscheibe. Narcissa und ich setzen uns auf mein Bett. Der Kronleuchter spendete silbernes, helles Licht._

_Narcissa fängt mit mir ein Gespräch über Hogwarts an, während Bellatrix und Sirius trotzig schweigen._

_Mir soll es recht sein. Besser das, als wenn sie sich streiten und ihre Auseinandersetzung im Duell endet, das mit Sicherheit ein paar meiner Sachen im Zimmer beschädigen würde._

_Nach geraumer Zeit klopft es und nach meiner Antwort tritt Andromeda ein._

_Meine Miene verdüstert sich._

_Ich habe sie zuletzt in Hogwarts vor den Weihnachtsferien gesehen und habe sie nicht vermisst._

_Ihre rabenschwarzen, langen Locken fallen offen herab, ein paar feine Strähnen sind zu Zöpfen geflochten, zusammengebunden mit weinroten Perlen. Ihr hübsches Gesicht ist von der Kälte draußen leicht gerötet; ihr Blick aus den dunkelblauen Augen mit den dunklen, langen Wimpern schweift in die Runde. Sie hat, wie Narcissa, einen Schmollmund. Ihre weinrote, bodenlange, pelzgefütterte Winterrobe ist offen und zeigt einen knielangen, grauen Wollrock, einen dunkelgrünen Pullover und schwarze Stiefel. Ihr Bauch ist leicht gewölbt. Sie ist schwanger. Geschwängert von einem Schlammblut. Und sie wagt trotzdem, das heilige Haus der Blacks zu betreten._

„_Andromeda!", ruft Sirius erfreut, aus seiner störrischen Apathie erwacht._

„_Sieh an, sieh an", schnarre ich höhnisch, mit einem abfälligen, kalten Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. „Der Blutsverräter lässt sich auch noch bei uns blicken."_

_Andromeda winkt ab und schließt die Tür. "Halt die Klappe, Kleiner."_

_Sie legt ihre Robe ab und hängt sie über meinen Schreibtischstuhl, dreht ihn herum und setzt sich rittlings drauf, die Arme lässig über die Rückenlehne legend._

„_Na, was geht?", fragt sie breit grinsend und voller Unbekümmertheit. So, als hätte sie in letzter Zeit nicht im großen Streit mit ihrer Mutter und meinen Eltern gelegen. Mit ihren Schwestern und mir._

_Ich stiere sie finster an. „Bisher ging alles gut, bis du aufgetaucht bist, Schlampe."_

"_Halt's Maul, Mann!", fährt Sirius mich aufgebracht an._

_Andromeda lässt sich hingegen nicht provozieren, was mich noch mehr verärgert. Sie bleibt immer der ruhige Pol. Immer gelassen, immer cool._

_Ich visiere sie zornig an._

_Die Atmosphäre ist augenblicklich angespannt._

_Ich habe kein Verständnis für Andromedas Einstellungen und ihre Entscheidung, mit diesem Schlammblut Ted Tonks auszugehen. _Sein_ Kind auszutragen. Sie ist in meinen Augen ein Blutsverräter, und das Schlimmste dabei ist, dass sie kein schlechtes Gewissen hat, obgleich sie eine Black ist. Sie hintergeht uns, verrät uns, ohne sich mies zu fühlen. Sie ist das zweite Kind von Tante Elladora und Onkel Alphard. Ob vielleicht eine Art Fluch auf manchen Nachkommen der Blacks hängt, der sie so rebellisch, so abtrünnig macht?_

„_Warum kommst du eigentlich noch her, wenn du eh nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst?", frage ich Andromeda, weiterhin in unbarmherzig hasserfülltem Ton._

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gewohnheit", meinte sie versöhnlich.

_Ob sie versucht, den Segen der Familie zu bekommen? Ein letzter Versuch? Eine letzte, schwache Hoffnung?_

_Bellatrix hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ooh!", macht sie sarkastisch. „Wir fühlen uns hoch geehrt", zischte sie. Ihre Augen scheinen Blitze zu sprühen. „Vergiss nicht, dass _wir_ es sind, die nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen, wenn du dieses Schlammblut heiratest und das Kind gebärst, und nicht umgekehrt."_

_Andromeda fixiert Bella mit warnenden Blicken. „Ich vergesse es schon nicht, Bella", sagt sie ruhig. „Wenn ihr meine Entscheidungen nicht akzeptieren wollt, ist es eure Sache." Erstmals wird ihre Stimme feindselig. „Ihr seid mir ohnehin scheißegal. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben muss."_

_Sie lächelt kurz entschuldigend in Sirius' Richtung. „Du bist natürlich 'ne Ausnahme."_

_Ich habe meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, nur, damit ich meinen Zauberstab nicht ziehe. Ich hätte sie sonst in die nächste Woche gehext._

„_Wenn wir dir so egal sind", fängt Narcissa schleppend und anmaßend an, "wieso bist du dann hier?"_

„_Genau", stimme ich feindselig zu. „Verschwinde doch einfach. Hau ab und geh zu deinem Schlammblut-Zuhälter."_

_Sirius springt auf. Er hat seinen Zauberstab gezückt und zielt damit auf mich. „Nimm das zurück!", verlangt er vor Zorn bebend._

_Bellatrix hat sich kurz nach ihm erhoben; sie richtet ihre Waffe auf Sirius. „Wag es nicht, Regulus zu bedrohen", presst sie grollend hervor._

_Mir fällt noch der geforderte Zusammenhalt ein, dann ignoriere ich den Gedanken. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab hervor und fixiere Andromeda damit. Sie reagiert sofort und zielt mit ihrem auf mich._

_Na, wunderbar._

_Nur Narcissa hält es offenbar nicht für nötig, sich einzumischen. Sie sieht uns alle arrogant mit ihrem berühmten 'Ich-kenne-euch-gar-nicht'-Blick an._

„_Wenn du ihn verfluchst, verhexe ich dich", warnt Bellatrix meinen Bruder._

„_Wenn du das tust, verhexe ich Regulus", versichert Andromeda böse._

„_In dem Augenblick, in dem du das tust, habe ich dir schon längst einen Fluch aufgehalst", behaupte ich. Ziemlich übermütig von mir, denn Andromeda ist besser im Duell als ich._

_Sie schnaubt. „Ja, klar."_

„_Ihr spinnt", mischt sich Narcissa genervt ein. „Seid ihr aus dem Kindergarten ausgebrochen?"_

_Wir alle werfen ihr entrüstete Blicke zu._

„_Regulus und ich versuchen nur, unsere verlorenen Schafe wieder zurückzuholen", meint Bella rebellisch._

_Sirius fängt an zu lachen. Es ist ein verächtliches Lachen. „Ihr versteht unter 'Hau' ab und geh zu deinem Schlammblut-Zuhälter' den Versuch, jemanden auf eure Seite zu ziehen?" _

„_Das ist Regulus nur so herausgerutscht", behauptet Bellatrix. „Er hat es nicht so gemeint." Sie sieht Andromeda an; ihre grünen Augen funkelten. „Schau, der Dunkle Lord wird sich erheben und die Macht in England an sich reißen. Ich werde ihm dabei unterstützen. Und dann gnade Salazar allen Schlammblütern." Ihr Blick wird intensiv. „Willst du etwa Witwe werden, Andromeda? Gib Tonks den Laufpass und werde wieder vernünftig."_

_Andromeda starrt Bella entgeistert an. „Du sprichst eine Morddrohung gegen meinen Verlobten aus?", fragt sie fassungslos._

_Ich verfolge gebannt die Szene._

_Bellatrix antwortet nicht. Ihr Schweigen verrät genug._

„_Sie will nur das Beste für dich", sagt Narcissa beschwichtigend, aber damit scheint sie alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen._

_Sirius lässt seinen Arm sinken, so dass ich nicht mehr von ihm mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht werde. Ich lese auch bei ihm Unglauben. _

_Tja. Da sind unsere beiden Gryffindors ja ziemlich bestürzt. Haben sie etwa geglaubt, wir würden jene Schlammblüter in Ruhe lassen, die mit ihnen befreundet sind? Das würde doch keinen Sinn machen, wenn das ehrenvolle Ziel ist, das unreine Blut vom Antlitz der Erde zu tilgen._

_Andromeda lässt auch ihre Arme sinken. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt ihren Schwestern, allen voran Bellatrix._

_Sie stolpert ein wenig zurück. „Wenn das euer Ernst ist, denke ich, dass sich unsere Wege von nun an trennen", flüstert sie. „Verdammt, ich liebe ihn und ich trage sein Kind unter meinem Herzen! Das müsste Grund genug für euch sein, ihn zu akzeptieren, wenn ihr _mich_ ehrlich lieben würdet!"_

_Ich runzele die Stirn. Will sie tatsächlich zu diesem Schlammblut halten? Wie kann sie nur? Wie kann sie die Familie nur auf die schändlichste Art und Weise verraten, die es gibt?_

„_Andromeda", fängt Narcissa eindringlich an, "komm wieder zu dir. Er ist ein Schlammblut! Gib ihm den Laufpass. Treibe magisch ab. Du kannst deine Familie doch nicht hintergehen!"_

Andromeda schüttelt nur den Kopf, als würden diese Worte ihr viel zu großes Unbehagen bereiten. In ihren dunkelblauen Augen schimmert es, ihre feinen Züge sind erstarrt. Sie ist totenblass geworden.

„_Ihr seid es, die mich hintergeht, versteht ihr das denn nicht?", fragt sie wispernd. _

_In ihrer Stimme ist eine Art von Bitterkeit, so dunkel, so fassbar, dass ich glaube, sie beinahe fühlen zu können. Traurigkeit schwingt mit; es verwirrt mich._

„_Ihr seid die Verräter", behauptet sie rau. Nun fast tonlos. „Ich habe euch und eure Denkweisen doch auch akzeptiert. Wieso könnt ihr _mich_ nicht akzeptieren?" Sie holt tief Luft und geht weiter rückwärts. Zur Tür. „Denn solange ihr das nicht tut, wird es niemals etwas geben, was uns bindet."_

_Dann wirbelt sie herum, reißt die Tür auf und flieht._

_Hinaus, denn ich höre, wie später die Haustür laut ins Schloss fällt._

_Sirius macht nun ebenfalls Anstalten zu gehen. Merkwürdigerweise sagt er nichts. Er ignoriert uns, auch auf mein Zurufen hin._

_Sein Blick ist fest auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet und kurze Zeit später ist auch er gegangen. In sein Zimmer._

Und nun stand Regulus hier, in der Kirche, um tatenlos zuzusehen, wie seine Cousine Ted Tonks zum Mann nahm.

Er konnte noch gehen. Er rang mit sich. Er musste sich das hier nicht antun. Diese Schmach. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Sirius.

Sirius würde bleiben. Er freute sich für sie. Und doch wusste Regulus... es war nicht dasselbe, reine Blut, das Sirius und Andromeda band. Es war etwas anderes.

Er gab sich einen Ruck. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene warf er noch einen Blick in die Runde; sie alle bemerkten ihn nicht. Ted Tonks stand vorne, sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte. Er trug immer noch seine Spikefrisur: spitz zulaufende Haarsträhnen, die in alle Richtungen gestylt waren und deren Enden in den Gryffindorfarben eingefärbt waren. Seinen Anzug trug er lässig: die Hose tief, das Hemd halb aufgeknöpft, die Krawatte locker zusammen gebunden. Und er trug Sportschuhe zum Anzug. Einer war rot, der andere golden. Eine Hand war in der Hosentasche vergraben.

Nein, Regulus würde sich das nicht antun. Er drehte sich um und verließ mit versteinerter Miene die Kirche.

Er würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen – Dumbledore hatte allen, die zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren – und das war fast die ganze Schule – erlaubt, hinzugehen. Die Lehrerschaft war ja ebenfalls zugegen.

Aber er würde gehen, hin zum Slytherinkerker, wo die meisten seiner Kameraden zurückgeblieben waren.

xx

„Sie kommt!", ging ein aufgeregtes Raunen durch die Kirche, als eine strahlende Andromeda, begleitet von ihrem Vater, der als einziger einigermaßen zu ihr hielt und der der Ansicht war, dass er keines seiner Kinder einfach so fallen lassen könnte, da sein Blut immer in ihren Adern fließen würde, ganz gleich, was sie anstellten.

Andromeda trug ein weißes Brautkleid mit langer Schleppe, das vier kleine Mädchen hielten. Das schulterfreie Kleid war bis zur Taille enggeschnitten, dann fiel es in weiten, flüssigen Falten herab. Die Ärmel waren enganliegend und endeten jeweils spitz zulaufend an einem Ring, den sie um den Mittelfinger trug, so dass sie nicht hoch rutschen konnten. Ihre langen, schwarzen Locken waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt; ein weißer Kranz mit Rosen schmückte ihr Haar. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen leuchteten. Sie hielt einen Brautstrauß mit kleinen, rosa Rosen.

Sirius lächelte. Sie sah hübsch und glücklich aus und er war froh, dass sein Onkel Alphard gekommen war, allen anderen aus der Familie zum Trotz.

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen; die Musikkapelle hatte eingesetzt und spielte die traditionelle Melodie.

Schließlich brachte Onkel Alphard Andromeda zum Altar und setzte sich selbst dann in die erste Reihe neben Sirius. Andromeda nahm Teds Hand und sie sahen sich an, ehe sie sich dem Priester zuwandten.

Die Musik ebbte ab und der Priester mit der Bibel in der Hand sprach die uralten Worte der Hochzeitszeremonie.

Dann fragte er. „Möchtest du, Andromeda Black, Theodore Tonks zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, achten und ehren und ihm die Treue halten, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Wirst du die Kinder annehmen, die Gott euch schenkt und sie in Liebe und in wahrem christlichem Geist erziehen?"

Gespannte Stille, auch wenn jeder die Antwort schon wusste.

„Ja, ich will."

Der Priester nickte sanft und wandte sich zu Ted.

„Und du, Theodore Tonks, möchtest du Andromeda Black zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben, achten und ehren und ihr die Treue halten, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut, bis das der Tod euch scheidet? Wirst du die Kinder annehmen, die Gott euch schenkt und sie in Liebe und in wahrem christlichem Geist erziehen?"

Ted nickte eifrig. „Ja, ich will!", rief er fröhlich und ungestüm aus und erntete unterdrücktes Gelächter.

Die Trauzeugen brachten die Ringe, welche ausgetauscht wurden. Es waren silberne Daumenringe, in denen etwas eingraviert war – es war klar, dass sie beide auch hinsichtlich dieser Tradition damit brachen.

Der Pfarrer segnete die Ringe und sagte dann: „Steckt einander diese Ringe an als Symbol eurer Liebe und Treue."

Andromeda tat dies mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zum Mann", sagte sie klar und deutlich.

Ted streifte nun ihren Ring über den Daumen und wiederholte die Formel. „Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zur Frau."

Der Priester runzelte nur die Stirn-. „Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Was Gott verbunden hat, das soll der Mensch nicht trennen. Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."

Ted lächelte und beugte sich zu Andromeda hinab. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich und schließlich fanden sie sich zu einem innigen Kuss.

Teds freche Freunde brachen in Anfeuerungsrufe und begeisterte Pfiffe aus – die älteren Leute warfen ihnen strenge, pikierte Blicke zu, aber niemand von ihnen ließ sich beirren.

Dann setzte die Musik wieder ein und das junge Brautpaar ging unter immer lauter werdendem Jubel, in den die Gryffindors nämlich allesamt einstimmten, und unter den Blüten, die von den Blumenmädchen durch die Lüfte geworden wurden, den Gang durch die Kirche entlang, hin zum Ausgang.

Die Gäste folgten ihnen. Draußen auf dem sonnenbeschienenen Vorhof wartete eine blumengeschmückte Kutsche mit gesattelten Pferden und einem Kutscher.

Andromeda warf lachend den Blumenstrauß, den irgendein Hufflepuffmädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang fing.

Sie nahmen Glückwünsche entgegen, Teds Eltern und Andromedas Vater umarmten beide. Teds Eltern passten für die nächsten drei Tage auf das Baby auf. Dumbledore hatte den beiden Schülern, da ihr Notendurchschnitt entsprechend gut war, frei gegeben, damit sie drei Tage lang in die berühmten Flitterwochen reisen konnten.

Sirius hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum sie nicht nach der Schule heirateten, anstatt mitten im Schuljahr. Aber wahrscheinlich fand Ted es unheimlich witzig und skandalös, inmitten des siebten Jahres zu heiraten und Andromeda hatte die Idee mit ihren Trotz offenbar nur verstärkt.

Sirius fand es lustig.

Er trat auf Andromeda hinzu und grinste sie breit an. Sie lachte und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Alles Gute euch beiden", sagte er freudestrahlend. Und weil er nun mal Sirius war und irgendein Teufel ihn immer ritt, fügte er frech hinzu: „Und fröhliches Treiben in euren Flitterwochen."

Andromeda gab ihn einen verspielten Stoß in die Rippen; Teds Grinsen wurde breit und Sirius' Onkel schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Kein Grund, deine Manieren fallen zu lassen, Junge", sagte er, doch er zwinkerte.

Und dann explodierte etwas in der Nähe.

Mehrere kreischten – Rauch stieg auf und ein grüner Blitz zischte durch die Luft und verirrte sich in die Luft.

„AAAAAHHHHH! TOOOOOOOODESSEEEEEEEEER!", brüllte jemand panisch.

Andromeda sog die Luft ein; Sirius wirbelte herum und sah sich hektisch um. Menschen rannten auseinander, flohen, Chaos brach aus.

„Sirius! DORT HINTEN!", rief James, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und er zeigte wie wild in Richtung Norden. Von dort näherte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Todessern, dunkle Kutten, silberne Masken und die Kapuzen hochgezogen.

„Todesser, was sind Todesser?", riefen ein paar Muggleverwandte von Ted verwirrt und ängstlich zugleich.

„Diese Bastarde", spie Sirius ungläubig aus. „Sie schrecken vor nichts zurück, was."

„JEDER, DER APPARIEREN KANN, APPARIERT NACH HOGSMEADE ZURÜCK!", schrie jemand befehlend und kurz darauf hörte man verschiedene Plopps.

Dumbledore und andere Professoren liefen den Todessern entgegen; McGonagall sprach einen komplizierten Schutzzauber auf die Schüler und Erwachsenen.

„AAAHH! WIR MÜSSEN VERSCHWINDEN!", kreischte jemand entsetzt.

Alphard Black hatte eine düstere Miene aufgesetzt. „Zur Hochzeit meiner Tochter! Ich fasse es nicht!"

Er hielt einen Zauberstab in seiner Hand, doch er wollte ihn wohl nur zur unmittelbaren Verteidigung nutzen, denn er griff die Todesser nicht an.

Aber Dumbledore war da. Er galt als der mächtigste Zauberer in England und nach einem kurzen, heftigen Duell war ein Todesser bewusstlos, die anderen verschwanden und nahmen ihn mit.

Es war nichts passiert. Nur ein Schrecken für alle.

Ted hatte einen Schutzzauber über Nymphadoras Kinderwagen gezaubert und war nicht von Andromedas Seite gewichen. „Diese Mistkerle", schimpfte er. Dann sah er sich nach seinen Eltern um. „Mom? Dad? Alles klar? Das waren nur ein paar fanatische, größenwahnsinnige Wichte."

„Ted, mein Junge, das war schrecklich!", stammelte seine Mutter.

Die Lehrerschaft erwirkte wieder einigermaßen Ordnung; Auroren erschienen, die herbeigerufen worden waren, und kontrollierten die Umgebung. Es gab nur ein paar Leichtverletzte, die Pomfrey rasch zu heilen vermochte.

Alles war noch einmal gut gegangen.

„Is' doch nichts passiert", sagte er beruhigend; dann grinste er wieder. „Also? Können wir in die Flittertage?"

Nach einer recht chaotischen Weile entließ man sie schließlich.

Sirius kochte vor Zorn. Er wusste, wen er zuerst zur Rede stellen würde über diese beschissene Todesseraktion, sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war.

* * *

**A/N:**

_DANKE an Jo und meinen lieben Beta Padfoot's Mate, die mir bei den Worten der Priesterrede und beim genauen Ablauf der Hochzeitszeremonie geholfen haben:)_

_Bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob man bereits in Hogsmeade apparieren/disapparieren kann. Aber... passt scho ;)_

_Ach ja, Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler könnt ihr alle getrost behalten :feix:._

_Und danke, danke, daaanke an alle meine Reviewer! Es ist immer wieder schön zu wissen, dass euch die Geschichte nach wie vor gefällt!  
_

_Wie fandet ihr's?_


	33. Diese Welt, Teil 4

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**22. Kapitel**

**Teil 4**

Diese Welt

* * *

„_Komm mit mir mit.  
Irgendwohin.  
Nur fort von dieser Welt." _

(- unbekannt)

Sirius raste hinunter in die Slytherinkerker. Zielstrebig rannte er zur verborgenen Tür, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte, so, als sei er selbst ein Slytherin.

Wie selbstverständlich, aber kochend vor Zorn, knurrte er das Passwort; die Tür zeigte sich in der nackten, grauen Steinwand und öffnete sich. Sirius polterte hinein, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum blieb er stehen und sah aufgebracht in die Runde.

„Narcissa!", rief er erbost aus; in seinen schwarzen Augen funkelte es. „Wo bist du!"

Mehrere Slytherins waren erst perplex, dann grollend aufgesprungen, als ein Gryffindor einfach so in ihr Terrain hineinplatzte und nicht einmal den Anstand besaß, so zu tun, als wüsste er _ihr_ Passwort nicht.

Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt.

„Black!", zischte jemand – Rosier – und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. „Was, bei Salazar, hast du hier zu suchen?"

Sirius nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. „NARCISSA! ICH WEIß, DASS DU HIER BIST! KOMM HER! ZEIG DICH ENDLICH!", brüllte er los.

„VERDAMMT, BLACK, DU HURENSOHN! WIE BIST DU AN DAS PASSWORT GEKOMMEN!", rief jemand erzürnt.

„So wie er jedes Jahr daran kommt", erwiderte eine schleppende, spöttische Stimme und Narcissa erschien aus dem Gang, der zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Sie trug eine figurbetonte Robe aus teurem Seidenstoff und bürstete sich die hellblonden Haare.

Sirius fixierte sie bedrohlich; mit dem Zauberstab zielte er direkt auf ihr Herz. Er näherte sich ihr so schnell, dass ihn niemand aufhalten konnte. Er packte seine Cousine grob am Oberarm und schüttelte sie leicht.

Er war in Rage, so sehr, dass seine Wut nur auf die eine Person gerichtet war und er nicht weiter über sein Handeln nachdachte.

„DU HAST DAVON GEWUSST, NICHT WAHR? DU WUSSTEST ES! DESWEGEN BIST DU AUCH NICHT GEKOMMEN!"

Irgendjemand wollte Sirius verfluchen, aber dieser lenkte seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell zu jenem Slytherin und entwaffnete ihn.

„Wagt es nicht, euch hier einzumischen", presste er mit einem solch gefährlichen Ton in der zornigen Stimme hervor, dass merkwürdigerweise niemand einen erneuten Versuch startete, ihn zu verhexen.

Vielleicht mochte es auch an Narcissas Geste gelegen haben, die andeutete, sich nicht einzumischen. Vielleicht lag es an beidem. Auf jeden Fall war allen klar, dass es eine interne Black'sche Angelegenheit war. Und sie sahen wie gebannt zu.

Sirius wirbelte wieder zu seiner Cousine herum. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nun gesenkt, doch er hielt ihn so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Du wusstest es", wiederholte er schwer atmend, nun leiser, dafür umso feindseliger.

Narcissa sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wovon soll ich gewusst haben, Sirius?" Der Ausdruck in ihren blaugrauen Augen wurde hochtrabend. „Du musst dich schon ein wenig deutlicher ausdrücken."

Seine Augen verengten sich; die Wimpern schlugen beinahe aufeinander. „Dass Todesser zur Hochzeit _deiner_ Schwester erscheinen, um ein wenig für Ärger zu sorgen, verdammt! Du hast davon gewusst, gib es zu! Dein toller Lucius wird es dir doch sicher gesagt haben, schließlich heißt es doch, er würde zu dieser dämlichen Truppe gehören! Oder ach, meinst du etwa, sie wollten nur _hallo_ sagen und alles Gute wünschen!"

Narcissa hatte sich versteift. Sie war bleich geworden; ihre Haut schien beinahe durchsichtig und sie starrte Sirius an.

„Sirius, ich habe davon nicht gewusst", stieß sie heiser hervor. „Was... was ist denn passiert?"

Er blitzte sie an. „Oh, ich muss dich enttäuschen, es ist keiner getötet worden! Du miese, verlogene, kleine Schlampe, du-"

Sie hielt ihm so schnell den Mund mit ihrer Hand zu, dass Sirius verblüfft blinzelte. „Ich wusste davon nichts!", zischte sie aufgewühlt. „Ich wusste davon nichts! Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass ich davon gewusst haben könnte, Sirius!"

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und er schnappte nach Luft.

„Wie ich darauf komme, Narcissa?" Er lachte kurz und entgeistert. „Weil du Andromeda hasst! Weil du Ted hasst! Weil du verblendet bist vom Stolz des reinen Bluts! Weil du mit Lucius Malfoy ausgehst, der zu den Todessern gehört!"

Er atmete tief ein. Eine plötzliche Welle von Resignation erfasste ihn und versuchte, seinen brennenden Zorn niederzuwalzen. Ein Machtkampf in seinem Inneren wurde ausgefochten, hart und brutal, so dass ihm schwindelte. Es führte dazu, dass er seine Augen zur Hälfte schloss und leise und fast erschöpft schon hinzufügte: „Weil du noch nicht einmal zur Hochzeit deiner eigenen Schwester gegangen wärst, wenn man dir mit dem Tod gedroht hätte."

Narcissa schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Ihre Augen wirkten auf einmal irgendwie müde. „Ich habe nichts davon gewusst. Du kannst es mir glauben oder nicht. Aber ich würde niemals so tief sinken, Andromeda wissentlich in Gefahr zu bringen."

Sirius biss seine Zähne zusammen. Ein Ausdruck hatte sich in seine vom Fackellicht versilberten Augen geschlichen, der frei von Zorn, aber auch frei von Wärme war. Bitterkeit lag darin, so sehr, dass sie vorwurfsvoll wirkte. „Du bist aber tief genug gesunken, um eine von Bellatrix ausgesprochene Morddrohung gegen Ted schweigend hinzunehmen. Nicht zu widersprechen", sagte er rau. Eine rätselhafte Mischung aus verwirrter Traurigkeit und beständiger Verachtung. „Und Schweigen wertet man im allgemeinen immer als Zustimmung."

Narcissa hatte ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst. Ihr Blick wirkte verletzt, schien aber noch um Hohn und Stolz zu kämpfen. Ausdruckslosigkeit verwebte sich leicht in das Blaugrau, um jegliche Emotionen langsam fortzudrängen, zwangsläufig als Schutzwall dienend.

„Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, Sirius", sagte sie nun schleppend. „Als hätte sie sich nicht von einem Schlammblut schwängern lassen. Kein Schlammblut geheiratet."

Sirius lachte auf. Es klang boshaft und gemein. Er hatte vergessen, dass er sich auf Slytheringebiet befand. Dass die anderen zuhörten. „Sie ist _deine_ Schwester! Du kannst sie nicht so einfach hintergehen, nur weil sie Dinge tut, die _dir_ nicht passen! Weißt du, was du mal gesagt hast, Narcissa?"

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, damals, an Bellatrix gerichtet, als Sirius nach dem Abenteuer mit dem Werwolf Remus nachts im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war, um Narcissa um Hilfe wegen seiner Verletzungen zu bitten. „_Wir sind gleich_, hast du gesagt. _Einander ebenbürtig, niemand ist besser oder schlechter, weil das Blut an Reinheit bei niemandem zu übertreffen ist. Jemand, der Verrat an seiner Familie begeht, wird auch Verrat an sich selbst begehen._"

Er sah, wie Narcissa erstarrte, das Blut förmlich in ihren Adern zu gefrieren schien, und er gestattete sich ein schwaches Lächeln, verzerrt von Eindringlichkeit und Häme.

„Es ist Andromeda, die Verrat begeht", presste Narcissa ein wenig zittrig vor Aufruhr und Bestürzung hervor. Sie sagte es sehr inständig, als wüsste sie von der Lüge, hoffte aber dennoch, dass sie sich in Wahrheit verwandeln würde. „Nicht ich!"

Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Oh, nein, Narcissa. Andromeda würde zu deiner Hochzeit kommen. Sie würde dich akzeptieren, ganz gleich, was für Ansichten du vertrittst. Solange nur _du_ sie akzeptierst. Aber da du es nicht tust, hat sie keine andere Wahl, als sich von dir und den anderen abzukehren." Immer noch kämpften Zorn, Bitternis und Hohn um die Vorherrschaft in Sirius.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück, ließ das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen und wusste selbst nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Hass, vielleicht. Wut. Oder aber Hilflosigkeit. „Du hast es selbst gesagt. Indem du Verrat an Andromeda begehst, in der dasselbe Blut fließt, wie in dir, verrätst du dich selbst."

Er sagte es nicht, weil er selbst so dachte. Für ihn spielte das Blut keine Rolle, aber er wusste, dass es das für Narcissa tat. Er versuchte ihr mit ihren eigenen Argumenten klar zu machen, dass sie falsch handelte, dass sie falsche Ideologien hatte, und dass sie ihre eigene Schwester verriet.

Dann fragte er sich plötzlich, wie in einem rauschhaften Stimmungswandel, warum er das hier alles sagte.

Vielleicht, weil er wusste, dass Andromeda, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, erbittert über den markanten Bruch in der Familie war. Aber er und Andromeda würden nun mal mit der Familie brechen müssen, einfach, weil ihre Familie ihnen keine andere Wahl ließ.

xx

Sirius sah Alan stirnrunzelnd an. Der Blondschopf grinste unentwegt und schien damit nicht aufhören zu wollen.

„Was ist?", fragte er ihn schließlich.

Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zusammen mit Peter und Remus. James war auf der Suche nach Lily und Alan hatte sich soeben zu ihnen gesellt.

„Ich habe eine Begleitung für den Maiball gefunden", meinte Alan lässig.

Nun grinste auch Sirius. „Und, wer war so töricht und hat zugesagt?"

Alan gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. Sein Grinsen blieb. „Lily Evans. Das Mädchen mit den unglaublich schönen Augen."

Sirius starrte ihn an. Sein Grinsen verblasste allmählich und er konnte kaum glauben, dass sein Kumpel soeben den Namen des Mädchens genannt hatte, das auch James zum Ball einladen wollte.

_Verdammte Scheiße._

„Wieso?", erkundigte Alan sich etwas verwirrt.

Sirius blinzelte, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er laut geflucht hatte.

„D-du hast Lily gefragt?", hakte Peter nach und klang fassungslos. „Und sie hat zugesagt?"

Alan grinste wieder und nickte unbekümmert. „Natürlich hat sie zugesagt. Wer würde mir schon einen Korb geben?"

„Das gibt Ärger", murmelte Remus frustriert.

„Aber...", fing Peter an, dann verstummte er jedoch. Sein Blick aus den wässrigen Augen wirkte ungläubig.

Sirius sah ihn nur flüchtig an. Hätte er genauer hingeschaut, wäre er selbst nicht so verblüfft gewesen, wäre ihm die Enttäuschung bei Peter aufgefallen, die nicht James galt.

„Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich Lily gefragt habe?", wollte Alan wissen.

„Wieso fragst du ein Mädchen, das in deinen Augen ein Schlammblut ist?", antwortete Sirius mit einer schroffen Gegenfrage.

Alan sah ihn an. Dann verengte er die Augen. „Ich dachte mir, ich mache mal eine Ausnahme", entgegnete er langsam.

Sirius schnaubte nur.

„James ist gerade unterwegs, weil er Lily ebenfalls zum Ball bitten will", sagte Remus inzwischen mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Alan hob die Augenbrauen. Dann lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und verschränkte seine Hände am Hinterkopf. „Ach, daher weht der Wind also." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, dann hat Potter eben Pech gehabt."

xx

James kam so schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dass sie es erst merkten, als ein roter Blitz haarscharf an Alans Kopf vorbei zischte.

Der Durmstrangschüler sprang auf und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab, da stürmte James auch schon auf ihn zu. Seine Wangen waren rot und sein Blick zornig.

„Du hast dir das falsche Mädchen ausgesucht!", presste er erbost hervor, seine Waffe auf Alan richtend.

Dieser zielte ebenfalls auf James. „Sie gehört dir nicht, Potter", sagte Alan höhnisch. „Sag bloß, du bist in sie verliebt?"

James wurde noch zorniger, das merkte Remus auf Anhieb. Die freie Hand war zur Faust geballt, die Zähne so sehr aufeinander gepresst, dass die Kiefermuskeln hervortraten. Die braunen Augen waren schwarz.

„Warum suchst du dir kein Reinblut aus, de Maurice? So, wie es sich für einen Scheiß-Hurensohn wie dich gehört!"

Alan blieb bemerkenswert gelassen. „Ich wollte aber Lily."

Remus trat schnell an James heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Reg dich doch nicht so auf, James... meinst du denn, Lily hätte dir zugesagt?", raunte er ihm leise und beschwichtigend zu, so dass es niemand anders hören konnte. „Du weißt doch, dass eure Begegnungen immer in Streitigkeiten enden."

James atmete zischend ein und aus. Er schien zu überlegen und ihm musste bewusst sein, dass Lily ihm eine weitere Absage gegeben hätte. Niemals wäre sie mit ihm zum Ball gegangen.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich feindselig. „Okay, de Maurice, geh ruhig mit Evans zum Ball. Ich kann jedes andere Mädchen fragen, es wird mir zusagen." Er verengte seine Augen. „_Stupor_", sagte er dann noch beiläufig, aber aggressiv, so dass Alan erstarrt nach hinten kippte. „Arschloch", murmelte James noch, dann ging er hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

James war eifersüchtig, auch wenn er dies nie offen zugeben würde. Ihm gefiel weder, dass Alan sich mit Sirius verstand, noch, dass er mit Lily zum Ball ging, das wusste Remus. Dazu brauchte man auch nicht viel Menschenkenntnis, um das zu erkennen.

Alan hatte es nicht nur geschafft, in kurzer Zeit Sirius' Freundschaft zu erringen, was James nur mit mühevoller Arbeit gelungen war, sondern es war ihm auch gelungen, Lily als Begleiterin zu gewinnen, was James immer noch verwehrt blieb.

Remus tat jetzt zumindest seine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler und befreite Alan vom Fluch.

Dieser rappelte sich auf und seufzte scheinbar resigniert, doch in seinen blauen Augen funkelte es zänkisch auf. „Mann, Potter ist-"

„Halt's Maul, Alan, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist", fiel Sirius ihm ins Wort.

Er sprach die Drohung beiläufig aus, mit fast schon belustigtem Unterton in der Stimme, doch allen war klar, dass er sie ernst meinte. Er sah Alan gar nicht an, sein Blick aus den schwarzen Augen war dort hin gerichtet, wo James verschwunden war.

xx

Die Große Halle war umfunktioniert worden. Die langen Tische waren verschwunden und durch kleinere ersetzt worden, die an den Wänden entlang zusammen mit den Stühlen standen. Die Mitte war als Tanzfläche frei gehalten worden. Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und erstrahlte in den Farben und Wappen aller drei europäischen Zaubererschulen. Eine Live-Band spielte Musik.

Die Schüler liefen – meist pärchenweise – in Scharen dorthin. Sie trugen Anzüge und Abendkleider mit Festumhängen und hatten sich so schick gemacht, wie es nur irgendwie ging.

Peter ging mit einem Mädchen aus einem Jahrgang unter ihnen. Sirius kannte sie nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, wer sie war. Sie war so klein wie Peter, machte aber einen netten Eindruck. Remus' Begleiterin hieß Sarah und war ein gut aussehendes, ruhiges Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin wie er. James ging mit Emily Prewett aus, einem hübschen, rothaarigen Mädchen, dessen zwei ältere Cousins (Gideon und Fabian Prewett) im siebten Schuljahr waren und sich gut mit den Rumtreibern verstanden. Ihre älteste Cousine hieß Molly und hatte die Schule bereits beendet. Sie war mit Arthur Weasley verheiratet.

James machte einen gefassten, unbeschwerten Eindruck, so, als hätte er Lily niemals wegen des Balles gefragt. Sirius wusste, dass er nur so tat, um cooler zu wirken. Aber wer konnte ihm das schon verübeln?

Er wartete vor der Flügeltür mit seinen Freunden und ihren Begleiterinnen auf Mina. Noch hatte es sich nicht herumgesprochen, dass sie sich geküsst hatten, was bedeutete, dass die Slytherins es für sich behielten. Natürlich nicht, weil sie Sirius verschonen wollten, sondern Mina. Für ihn selbst war es nie unangenehm, im Gerede und öffentlichen Interesse zu sein. Ob positiv oder negativ, ihm war es gleich. Aber vielleicht war es für Mina nicht angenehm und vielleicht nahmen die Slytherins Rücksicht darauf. Immerhin war sie ein Reinblut. Und Slytherins konnten durchaus zusammenhalten, wenn sie wollten.

Alan kam derweil mit Lily.

Sirius sah zuerst, wie James' Miene sich verdüsterte und wusste, dass Lily kam.

Sie trug ein grünes Samtkleid, das ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen betonte. Es hatte lange Ärmel und war an der Taille eng geschnitten, ehe es in weite Falten fiel. Ihr feuerrotes Haar war hochgesteckt und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte sich bei Alan untergehakt, der, wie alle Jungs, einen Anzug mit einer Festrobe trug, und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Alan fing Sirius' Blick auf. Er schien ihn richtig zu deuten, denn er ging nur grüßend an den vier Rumtreibern vorbei und betrat mit Lily die Halle. Es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, bei ihnen stehen zu bleiben. James gab sich die größte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber Sirius konnte er nichts vormachen. Er kochte vor Eifersucht.

„Los, lass uns reingehen!", befahl James brüsk und drehte sich schon um, Emily an die Hand nehmend.

„Hey, ich warte noch auf Mina", meinte Sirius.

James blieb stehen und wandte sich wieder um. „Ach ja. _Mina_." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn das alles so weitergeht, gerät mein Weltbild noch ins Wanken."

Peter kicherte.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und mied James' Blick. Das Thema Mina behagte ihm nicht und er wollte mit niemandem darüber reden. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er es selbst nicht verstand. Dass er nicht daraus schlau wurde, was hier geschah. Er ahnte nur, dass irgendetwas passierte. Nur was?

Und da sah er sie. Sie kam aus der Tür, die zu den Slytherinverliesen führte und fand sofort seinen Blick.

Sirius merkte gar nicht, wie ihm sein Atem leicht stockte.

Sie lächelte schwach und kam auf ihn zu. Sie trug ein bordeauxrotes, seidenes Kleid, das, wie Lilys, eng geschnitten war, ehe es weit ausfiel. Ihr Kleid war schulterfrei und ärmellos. Sie trug lange Festhandschuhe, die ihre nackten Arme bedeckten. Ihre dunklen Locken waren hochgesteckt und mit weißen Blüten geschmückt. Zwei ihrer Strähnen fielen ihr elegant ins Gesicht. Ihre schwarze, bodenlange Festrobe trug sie nur lässig über dem Arm. Sie trug eine silberne Kette um ihren Hals.

Hinter ihr gingen andere Slytherins.

Vor Sirius blieb Mina stehen. Sie musterte ihn kurz; in ihren Augen leuchtete es flüchtig auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie man sich bei solchen Anlässen zu benehmen hatte. Er lächelte, legte seine linke Hand auf den Rücken, die rechte bot er ihr an, während er sich knapp verbeugte.

Sie hatten sich seit ihrem Kuss natürlich schon wieder gesehen. Aber sie hatten so getan, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, als hätten sie sich niemals geküsst. Sie hatten sich weiter gestritten, sich weiter angefeindet und sich weiterhin plötzlich in Unterhaltungen wieder gefunden, die fern von Hass und Abneigung waren. Es war meistens verwirrend, in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

„Darf ich Euch zum Ball begleiten, Mylady?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme.

„WÄH, PADFOOT!", machte James mit ätzender Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, während er dann abrupt mit Emily die Flügeltür öffnete und schon mal hindurch ging.

Mina lächelte inzwischen zurück und nahm Sirius' angebotene Hand.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", antwortete sie und klang schelmisch.

Sirius führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste ihren Handrücken; kurz nur, dann ließ er sie wieder los und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich ein und zusammen folgten sie James und Emily.

Remus, Sarah, Peter und seine Begleiterin folgten ihnen.

xx

Es gab großes Getuschel, als Sirius und Mina zusammen entdeckt wurden, aber Sirius machte sich nichts daraus und er stellte fest, dass es auch seiner Begleiterin gleich war.

Zumindest machte sie den Eindruck. Sie hatten sich einen Tisch ausgesucht, an dem auch seine Freunde saßen und er hatte ihnen beiden Getränke geholt.

Die Musik spielte und die ersten Paare hatten angefangen zu tanzen. Sirius saß auf seinem Stuhl und sah sich gelassen um.

Emily zog James in die Höhe, damit sie tanzen gingen. Er wollte erst nicht, aber als er Alan und Lily tanzen sah, konnte er es gar nicht mehr abwarten, mit Emily die Tanzfläche zu erobern.

Sirius grinste ihm amüsiert hinterher.

James tanzte schwungvoll mit einer lachenden Emily, und auffallend in Alans und Lilys Nähe.

Auch Remus und Sarah gingen tanzen; Peter und sein Mädchen – sie hieß Nora – saßen noch bei ihnen und unterhielten sich.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Sirius Mina schließlich.

Sie sah ihn hochmütig an. „Und ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."

Er blickte leicht überrascht zurück und feixte dann. Sie standen auf und betraten die Tanzfläche.

Sie konnten beide gut tanzen. Ihre Schritte waren rhythmisch zur Musik und leichtfüßig. Er drehte sie, zog sie wieder zu sich, während sie sich elegant über die Tanzfläche bewegten. Minas Kleid bauschte sich auf, die Musik war schnell.

Dann fing ein langsames Lied an.

Mina reagierte sofort und hob wie selbstverständlich ihre Arme, legte sie um seinen Hals, während Sirius seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte. Er spürte den seidenen, weichen Stoff des Kleides. Sie standen dicht voreinander und bewegten sich langsam zur Musik.

Sahen sich an; das fackelnde Licht der Kerzen und Fackeln spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder. Da lag etwas in ihrem Blick, dass Sirius dazu veranlasste, sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sie ließ es zu und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er atmete ihren Duft ein. Zudem fühlte er sich an Schnee erinnert.

Und so vergaß er allmählich die Umgebung. Er vergaß die anderen Tanzpaare. Die Zeugen ihres vertrauten Tanzes. Auf einmal schien es nur noch sie beide zu geben.

Die Musik nahm Sirius nur noch beiläufig wahr. Er fühlte _sie_, ihre Wärme und vergaß, wer sie beide waren. Mina hob kurz ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Sirius las alles in ihren Augen, was er selbst verspürte. Etwas, das sich beide nicht offen eingestanden. Hingabe auf verbotenem Terrain.

Er erkannte in ihren silbrigen Augen den Sturm, der über die Seele hinwegfegte und alles aufzuwirbeln schien. Der Vernunft und Gefühl durcheinander brachte, der es unmöglich machte, richtig von falsch zu unterscheiden, da die Blätter so sehr durch die Luft wirbelten, dass jegliche klare Sicht unmöglich war.

Alsbald schloss Mina ihre Lider und lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter, so dass ihm weitere Einblicke in ihre Gefühlslage verwehrt blieben.

Es war besser so.

So tanzten sie eng umschlungen weiter, beobachtet von mehr Augenpaaren, als ihnen lieb gewesen wäre, aber sie merkten es ja nicht. Es war, als hätten sie sich für die Dauer dieses Liedes eine eigene Welt aufgebaut, in der es keine düsteren Gedanken gab. Keine Realität. Weder die gefährliche politische Lage in England, die sich ins restliche Europa ausweitete, noch das Wissen, dass sie nach der Schule erklärte Feinde sein würden. Denn bis dahin waren noch zwei Jahre Zeit, wieso sollten sie sich der Welt stellen, so, wie sie war und nicht in ihre eigene fliehen, solange sie es konnten?

_Weil es falsch ist_, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in Sirius' Kopf. _Weil ihr Gefahr lauft, die Grenzen durcheinander zu bringen. Weil die reale Welt existiert, ganz egal, ob ihr noch zur Schule geht oder fertig seid. Ihr könnt nicht fliehen. Feinde seid ihr doch jetzt schon._

Aber Sirius ignorierte diese Stimme, beachtete sie nicht und fühlte sich sicher, verträumt in dieser anderen Welt, in der es nur ihn und sie gab.

Aber jeder Traum war irgendwann einmal zu Ende, und dieser schien abzubrechen, als das Lied aufhörte.

Sirius sah auf ihren Haarschopf herab, worauf die Fackeln goldene Reflektionen warfen; die Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Dann ließ er seine Hände sinken, so dass Mina ihren Kopf hob und ihn verwirrt ansah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie merkte, dass das Lied vorbei war, und sie wich abrupt einen halben Schritt zurück. Aber dann, urplötzlich, lächelte sie leicht, ein Lächeln, das immer verschmitzter wurde. Sie nahm einfach seine Hand und führte ihn zu ihrem Tisch.

Sirius fand seine Fassung wieder und organisierte rasch neue Getränke. James und Emily sah er noch auf der Tanzfläche, während Remus mit seiner Begleiterin irgendwo am Ravenclawtisch saß. Peter musste auch irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

Er setzte sich neben Mina und überreichte ihr ein gefülltes Cocktailglas. Sie nahm es und nippte daran. Sirius, der sonst nie um Worte verlegen war, wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte.

Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös. Unruhig, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Mir ist warm", sagte Mina auf einmal und stand mit ihrem Cocktailglas in der Hand auf. „Ich gehe raus." Sie schnappte sich ihre Festrobe.

Sirius starrte sie an, während sie schon dabei war, loszugehen. Er erhob sich ebenfalls und ging ihr nach, darauf bedacht, zu schlendern und ihr nicht hinterherzulaufen.

Da stand sein Bruder ihm plötzlich im Weg, direkt an der Flügeltür der Großen Halle.

Regulus grinste breit und recht siegesgewiss, was Sirius irritierte.

„Was?", zischte er hervor.

Regulus feixte noch mehr. „Du und... _Mina_?"

Sirius verstand augenblicklich. Erkannte, dass seine Familie darin eine gute Partie sehen würde, einen Hoffnungsschimmer, ihn auf ihre Seite zurück zu holen.

„Vergiss es, Regulus", behauptete er grob und schubste den Slytherin leicht. „Sie ist ein schönes Mädchen von vielen. Ein Date von vielen." Er schaffte es, süffisant zu grinsen. „Du weißt doch, dass ich sie alle haben kann."

Regulus hob die Augenbrauen und schnaubte. Dann schubste er unerwartet zurück. Je älter er wurde, umso weniger bewunderte er seinen Bruder, das hatte Sirius bereits festgestellt.

„Es ist die Art, wie du sie ansiehst, Sirius", meinte Regulus etwas heftig und blitzte ihn aus schwarzen Augen an. „Wenn du nicht Acht gibst, werden es andere merken und es gegen dich ausnützen."

Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. Wovon redete Regulus überhaupt? Er sah Mina nicht anders an, als andere Mädchen. Noch ehe er es zu Ende gedacht hatte, wusste er, dass es gelogen war, aber irgendwie brachte er es fertig, diese Erkenntnis zu ignorieren.

„Du bildest es dir ein, Regulus", schnappte er. „Da ist nichts." Er lächelte, um Hohn bemüht. „Und nun lass mich vorbei. Du verstehst eh noch nichts von Mädchen."

Er schob sich an seinen Bruder vorbei und ging weiter. Als er durch die große Eingangstür trat, empfing ihn die frische Mainacht. Der Himmel war indigoblau und nur von wenigen Wolken überzogen. Genug Mondlicht und Sterne funkelten auf die Ländereien herab; erhellten die Umgebung mit schwachem Schimmer.

Sirius sah Mina am Fuße der breiten Treppe stehen. Langsam ging er die Steinstufen herab und blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen. Sie hatte sich ihre Festrobe umgelegt, hielt einen Arm über ihre Brust verschränkt und hielt in der anderen Hand das Glas.

Sie schien zu wissen, dass es Sirius war, der hinter ihr stand, denn sie neigte sich vertrauensselig zurück, so dass sie mit dem Rücken an seinem Oberkörper lehnte. Er hatte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen vergraben und spürte ihre Wärme.

„Hier draußen ist es einfacher, zu vergessen", brach Mina schließlich das Schweigen. Ihre Stimme hallte leise durch die milde Nacht. „Fern von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen."

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er vernahm. Er wusste, was sie meinte. In der Halle wurden sie beobachtet. _Er_ wurde beobachtet. Allen voran von den Slytherins, meist Siebtklässler, von denen anzunehmen war, dass sie bereit waren, für Voldemort zu arbeiten. Die ahnten, dass es wichtig sein konnte, dem Dunklen Lord über Blacks Erstgeborenen zu berichten, jetzt, wo noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, auf wessen Seite er sich stellen würde. Immerhin hatte Sirius noch nicht mit seiner Familie gebrochen. Und Hoffnung war immer die letzte Bastion, das galt auch für die Seite der Schwarzen Magie.

Und natürlich war es eine nicht ganz uninteressante Information, dass er mit einem Mädchen aus einer alten, schwarzmagischen Reinblutfamilie ausging, das stolz auf seine Herkunft war. So war es paradox, dass ausgerechnet er mit ihr ausging, denn es gab nichts, das sie verband. Außer Abneigung und Verachtung hätte es normalerweise nichts geben können. Sie standen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Außer, wenn einer von ihnen bereit war, seine eingenommene Position, seine Prinzipien zu verraten und das war der Punkt: es gab so einige Reinblüter in Hogwarts, die sich genau das von Sirius erhofften.

Aber Sirius dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, dies zu tun. Er wusste, auf welcher Seite er zu stehen hatte. Auf der der Freundschaft. Doch ihm war wohl bewusst, dass das Ausgehen mit Mina nicht gerade glaubhaft machte, wem seine Loyalität galt, aber das war ihm gleich. Hauptsache, seine Kumpels wussten es, alle anderen waren nicht wichtig. Aber warum er Mina nicht einfach absagte, warum er nicht einfach wieder rein ging, sich von ihr löste und Abstand zu ihr nahm, konnte er nicht erklären.

Es gab nun mal etwas auf der Welt, das nicht mit Logik zu erklären war. Gefühle waren niemals logisch und erklärbar, denn sie waren zu spontan, zu expressiv dafür. Liebe und Hass zählten dazu und bildeten den Gipfel der unerklärlichen Emotionen.

Hier draußen, fernab von den anderen, war es einfacher, eine eigene Welt aufzubauen. Sie war noch nicht einmal illusionär, da sie aufrichtig war. Gefühlsbetont und deswegen arglos. Ohne Kalkül, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Ohne nachzudenken nahm Sirius seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und umschlang mit seinen Armen ihre Taille, sie näher an sich ziehend. Sie begrüßte es, indem sie sich intensiver an ihn lehnte.

Es waren Gesten, liebevoll und selbstverständlich, eingefangen von einem Zauber, der nur für diese Nacht galt.

„Morgen verlasse ich Hogwarts und alles wird wieder so sein, wie zuvor", sagte Mina leise. In ihrer Stimme herrschte zwar bemühte Ausdruckslosigkeit, aber die Wehmut ließ sich nicht leugnen. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten irgendwo hingehen, wo alles, was in dieser Welt zählt, unbedeutend ist."

Sirius atmete bewusst aus. Dass sie so etwas sagte, war recht mutig, fand er.

Er suchte Ablenkung. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er den Atair, jenen Stern im Bild des Adlers. Er fand gewisse Sterne immer schnell. Unwillkürlich meistens, als bestünde eine Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen. Die Blacks waren eine Familie, die sich schon immer mit Sternen verbunden gefühlt hatten. Selbst ihre Familienfibel begann mit einem Zitat über Sterne:

_Richte dich nach den Sternen. Wenn du glaubst, dich in Dunkelheit verlieren zu können._

Sirius hatte diese Aussage schon immer merkwürdig empfunden, dachte er doch, dass seine Familie nichts anderes wollte, als Dunkelheit. Später noch würde er die wahre Bedeutung dessen erfahren, mehr, als er es je erahnen konnte.

„Wir... wir können uns wieder sehen", meinte Sirius schließlich zögerlich. Natürlich könnten sie auch fliehen. Fortlaufen, untertauchen und sich in ihrer eigenen Welt verstecken.

Er versuchte nicht, zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah. Es wäre zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Mina regte sich leicht in seinen Armen. „Wieder sehen?", wiederholte sie mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Amüsement. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Eltern es begrüßen würden, wenn ich mich mit einem Rebellen treffe."

Sie nannte ihn nicht _Blutsverräter_, auch wenn sie es hätte tun können. Es wäre für sie eine passendere Bezeichnung gewesen, als _Rebell_.

Sirius grinste schwach, aber schelmisch. „Wir könnten uns heimlich treffen", schlug er pfiffig vor.

Sie kicherte, löste sich sanft, aber bestimmt aus seiner Umarmung, drehte sich um und nahm ihn gleichzeitig an der Hand, um ihn die Stufe herunterzuziehen, damit sie auf derselben Ebene standen.

Sie hatte immer noch ihr Cocktailglas in der Hand; sie ließ ihn wieder los und sah aufmerksam zu ihm hoch. Der Sterne Licht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, versilberte sie zu funkelnden Juwelen. Die Schatten der Nacht streiften ihr feines Gesicht, zogen ihre Konturen nach, während die sanfte Brise mit ihren Haaren spielte.

„Heimlich, Sirius?" Sie grinste immer noch; ihre Augen hatten sich dadurch erhellt und ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte, verdrängte die sonst so übliche Kälte. „Du bist ein wahrer Tunichtgut, nicht wahr?"

Er feixte. Ja, das war er.

Unbekümmertheit lag so sehr zwischen ihnen in der Luft, dass sie greifbar wirkte.

„Es wäre aufregender, als wenn es nicht verboten wäre", behauptete er schalkhaft.

Minas Grinsen verblasste allmählich; Schatten huschten über ihre Iris, als wollten sie sämtliches Licht verdrängen und Vorboten der Finsternis sein. „Bist du deswegen mit mir ausgegangen? Weil es nicht richtig ist?"

Ihre Stimme klang scharf und distanziert. Sirius nahm es beinahe schon bestürzt zur Kenntnis und spürte, wie die Mauern ihrer soeben aufgebauten, sorglosen Welt unter dem plötzlichen Misstrauen erschüttert wurden. Als schlüge die Realität mit voller Wucht gegen diese Mauerwerke, um sie zum Einsturz zu bringen.

Diese schnellen Stimmungsschwankungen waren beinahe schon normal bei ihnen.

„Nein", entgegnete er, weder zu rasch, noch zu langsam. Er klang einfach ehrlich, weil es nun mal keine Lüge war. „Nein, das ist es nicht", versicherte er ihr. „Ich schwöre es dir."

Minas Kälte schwand wieder, so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an. Sie schien ihm zu glauben, ihm zu vertrauen. „So? Und was ist es dann?"

Sirius hatte mit einer solchen Frage nicht gerechnet und starrte sie an. Sie wagte es, ihm Fragen zu stellen, die er sich selbst nicht stellte, weil er die Antwort nicht wissen wollte.

„Heißt das also, dass wir uns nicht wieder treffen werden?", kam er einfach zum eigentlichen Thema wieder zurück, um einer Auskunft zu entgehen.

Ihre Stimmen webten sich durch die Luft, schwebten hinauf, als wollten sie nach den Sternen greifen.

„Wie denn, Sirius?" Mina schüttelte leicht den Kopf; es war eine Geste des Bedauerns. „Es würde herauskommen."

Sirius hätte nichts zu befürchten. Im Gegenteil, seine Familie würde es begrüßen. Aber ihre nicht. Nicht, solange er nicht zurückkehrte zu seinen Pflichten als Sohn und Erbe.

Er hätte sie gerne gefragt, ob sie etwa nicht bereit wäre, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Aber er wollte sie nicht in die Enge treiben, wollte sie nicht feige nennen, nur um zu erreichen, was er wollte. Hätte er sich getraut zu fragen, wäre sie vielleicht darauf eingegangen, aber so nahm alles einen anderen Weg.

„Du hast Recht gehabt, weißt du", meinte sie seufzend. „Es ist egal, was sich in England abspielt und ob ich Kroatin bin oder nicht. Unsere Prinzipien sind unvereinbar und das ist es, was zählt."

Ach, was verfluchte er ihrer beiden Prinzipien. Warum konnte es nicht gleich sein, was sie dachten und welche Ansichten sie vertraten?

„Du hast dich gegen das gestellt, was ich vertrete", fuhr Mina fort und begann offenbar, in ihrem Stimmungswandel selbst die Mauern ihrer erbauten Welt niederzutreten, „und wir beide wissen, dass die politische Situation in Europa die Lager immer weiter spalten wird. Es hat gar keinen Zweck, es zu leugnen. Spätestens nach der Schule wird uns nur allzu deutlich bewusst werden, dass es keine Brücken gibt, die Schwarze und Weiße Magie verbinden können. Und-"

Sirius lehnte sich vor; er nahm ihre Worte wahr, aber er wollte sie nicht hören. Er wollte sie nicht verstehen, wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Und-", wiederholte Mina eindringlich, als Sirius sie einfach küsste.

Er streifte mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund, legte langsam seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. Ihm fiel auf, wie Mina kurzzeitig den Atem anhielt. Blinzelnd sah er, wie ihre Augen weit aufgerissen waren, aber dann schloss er die seinen, völlig übermannt von der Erinnerung an Schnee und etwas anderes. Noch zögernd strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre weichen Lippen, zeichnete ihre Konturen nach. Es löste etwas Prickelndes in seiner Magengrube aus. Nur entfernt nahm er ein Klirren wahr, erkannte aber nicht, dass Mina ihr Cocktailglas hatte fallen lassen, denn dazu klopfte sein Herz zu schnell und zu laut.

Aber er bemerkte plötzlich Minas Arme, die sich um seinen Hals legten. Ungestüm zog sie ihn näher zu sich heran und vertiefte hastig den Kuss, als ob sie die Mauern ihrer beider Welt vor dem Niederfall bewahren wollte.

Er spürte ihre flinke Zunge, die sich seiner entgegen drängte und ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlich, entfacht von einem Feuer, das alles niederbrennen wollte, was ihm in den Weg kam. Alles drehte sich, nichts zählte mehr, bis auf diesen Augenblick, bis auf diesen Kuss, bis auf sie und ihn.

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in sein Haar und seine Hände suchten sich – ohne sein bewusstes Zutun – einen Weg unter ihre Festrobe, hin zum Rücken, wo sie nackte, weiche Haut fühlen konnten.

Sie presste sich noch enger an ihn, was ihn verwegener machte.

Irgendwo weiter entfernt raschelten die Büsche, aber sie beide bemerkten es nicht. Dort hielten sich welche versteckt, die allerdings gar keine Notiz von dem Pärchen nahmen und es wohl auch gar nicht erkannt hatten. Jemand flüsterte etwas, dunkle Worte waren es, die mit Unheil verknüpft waren, und dann geschah etwas, was weder Sirius noch Mina wahrnahmen.

Es waren auch noch andere Hogwartsschüler draußen, einzelne Paare, die im Schutze der Dunkelheit einander näher kommen wollten, und einige von ihnen waren wachsamer.

Ein gellender Schrei durchbrach die Mainacht, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Angst lag darin, denn das, was die anderen sahen, empfanden sie als furchtbar.

Diese Schreie waren es, die Sirius und Mina schließlich auseinander rissen. Außer Atem unterbrachen sie ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss und starrten sich erschrocken an.

„Was war das?", presste Mina keuchend hervor.

Sirius sah sich hektisch um und sah ein paar Schüler in der Nähe auf sie zu rennen. Nicht auf sie, das erkannte er sofort, sondern auf die Eingangstür. Immer wieder wandten sie sich um und starrten gen Himmel.

Sirius folgte ihren Blicken; fast nebenbei hörte er, wie Mina nach Luft schnappte.

Am Horizont erblickte er ein großes Symbol in den grünen Farben des Todesfluches. Silbriger Nebel umrahmte es, begleitend und schützend.

Es war eine finstere, fürchterliche Grimasse, die so unheilvoll und mächtig am Horizont schwebte, dass die Finsternis, in der sie geboren wurde, kalt und unbarmherzig spürbar war.

Es war ein hässlich grinsender Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

„WAS IST DAS? WAS IST DAAAS?", schrie einer von den Schülern, ein paar hatten gestoppt, dachten nicht an Flucht, sondern blickten es gebannten Blickes an. Andere rannten an Sirius und Mina vorbei, die Treppe hinauf in die sichere Burg hinein, wohl, um den Professoren Bescheid zu geben.

Mina hatte Sirius Hand genommen. „Es muss ein Zeichen der Dunkelheit sein", flüsterte sie.

Sirius nickte lahm, ebenfalls immer noch zum Himmel starrend. Die Grimasse schien nicht unweit, als ob der Beschwörer in der Nähe gewesen war.

Es musste ein Zeichen der Dunkelheit sein. Schwarze Magie konnte man spüren, wenn sie nah war. Es war eine Art von Kälte, vielleicht unangenehm, aber nur, wenn man sie nicht kannte. Sirius kannte sie und deswegen empfand er sie nicht als fremd.

Dann fing der silbrige Nebel sich auf einmal an zu verformen. Buchstaben wurden daraus, die sich aneinander reihten und zu einer Forderung wurden, befehlend und düster.

„REINBLÜTER, FORMIERT EUCH UNTER DEM BANNER DES DUNKLEN LORDS!"

Sirius sog den Atem ein. Natürlich. Todesser. Es konnten nur Todesser sein, jene Rekrutentruppe, die sich aus den einstigen Walpurgisrittern formiert hatte. Einst hatten die Walpurgis Knights Salazar Slytherin gedient, nun gehorchten die Todesser seinem Erben.

Und die Mauern stürzten ein. Sie fielen in sich zusammen, das konnte er förmlich spüren. Diese Welt, in die Mina und er hätten fliehen können, irgendwohin, wo auch immer sie existierte, gab es nicht mehr und durfte es nicht geben.

Er merkte die Distanz, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Mina hatte ihren Blick vom Symbol der Finsternis losreißen können und starrte Sirius an, als könne sie kaum glauben, was da alles zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen.

Dann raffte sie Kleid und lief die Stufen hoch. Kaum hatte sie die erste erklommen, fing Sirius ihr Handgelenk und stoppte ihre Flucht. Schweigend schaute er sie an.

Sie sah ihn an; ihre Augen waren unleserlich, zu viel Verwirrung lag darin. „Du brauchtest nur deine Ansichten ändern, Sirius", sagte sie mit einer verzweifelten Hast. „Du brauchtest dich nur auf die Seite der Familie stellen und es gäbe eine Zukunft."

Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk war hart und verstärkte sich unwillkürlich ob ihrer atemlosen Worte.

Sein Blick wurde finster; Dunkelheit verwebte sich darin, betonte die Schwärze seiner Pupillen und machte unmissverständlich klar, dass es keine Zukunft geben durfte.

Dennoch sagte er etwas Forderndes. „Wieso tust du es denn nicht? Die Seiten wechseln, meine ich."

Er sprach ruhig und beflissen, aber die Angespanntheit war nicht zu überhören. Sie ließen den Augenblick sich zuspitzen, scharfkantig werden, wie die Kanten eines noch rohen Diamanten. Nur eine unvorsichtige Bewegung, ein unbedachtes Wort und sie würden sich daran schneiden. Daran verletzen, so sehr, dass die Wunde niemals würde heilen können.

Ein letzter Blick. Schwarze Augen sahen in eisgraue.

Bedauern schlich sich neben der Verwirrung ein, doch sie versuchte, unerkannt zu bleiben. Wer nicht zuviel von sich preisgab, konnte nicht verletzt werden. Konnte nicht bluten. Sturheit kam bei beiden Schülern auf, jene Sturheit, die verhindern wollte, dass auch nur irgendjemand die Seiten wechselte.

Sirius lockerte seinen Griff. Damit verlor er das Empfinden ihres schnellen Pulsschlags.

„Ich kann nicht", wisperte Mina, halb kummervoll, halb abweisend. Sie riss sich los und ging rückwärts eine Stufe hinauf. Dann noch eine. Und noch eine.

Die Distanz vergrößerte sich zwischen ihnen und mit ihr wuchsen die altbewährte Kälte und die traditionelle Feindschaft.

Sirius ließ seine Hand sinken; er legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, um sie besser ausmachen zu können. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen fixierte er Mina; seine Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine blassen Wangen. Es gab ihm etwas Unschuldiges, aber Schatten huschten über sein Gesicht und erprobten sich in Düsternis.

Dann lächelte er. Kühl und spöttisch. „Und ich ebenso wenig."

Es gab keinen Ort, wohin sie hätten gehen können, denn dafür hielten sie zu sehr an ihren Prinzipien fest. Es mochte Augenblicke geben, in denen sie diese vergaßen, in denen sie fort von dieser Welt wollten, aber die Realität holte sie immer wieder zurück und machte ihnen klar, dass sie keine Opfer bringen würden für etwas, aus das sich Liebe hätte entwickeln können.

Mina hatte sich bereits umgedreht, kaum dass seine Worte sie wie Peitschenhiebe getroffen hatten. Sie hob ihr Kleid an und lief die restlichen Stufen hoch, stieß die Eingangstür auf und rannte in die Eingangshalle, floh hinab in die Slytherinkerker.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen und mehrere Schüler und Professoren stürmten hinaus, um das unheilschwangere Symbol am nächtlichen Horizont zu sehen.

Sie liefen an Sirius vorbei, sprachen aufgeregt und unruhig, während die Professoren Zauber versuchten, um das Symbol zu entziffern und schließlich zu vernichten. Aber niemand vermochte es, denn es löste sich nur von selbst auf; es war bloß eine Frage der Zeit.

Sirius nahm von ihnen allen keine Notiz. Mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen stand er am Fuße der Treppe, inmitten der Glasscherben des Cocktailglases, das Mina beim Kuss hatte fallen gelassen, und starrte auf die große, schwere Eingangstür, die sich immer wieder von Neuem öffnete, da weitere Schüler hinausströmten. Er sah sie aber nicht, sah nur vor seinem geistigen Auge Mina, die durch diese Tür geflohen war.

Er sollte Mina weder in dieser Nacht noch am nächsten Morgen wieder sehen. Er selbst würde den nächsten Tag im Gryffindorturm bleiben, sich nur von Alan verabschieden, um sie nicht sehen zu müssen, und sie selbst würde die erste sein, die in den Kutschen saß, die sie und ihre Mitschüler zum Bahnhof bringen sollten.

„Sirius! Sirius!", rief jemand plötzlich und jemand sprang nahezu auf ihn drauf. Es war James, der völlig aufgewühlt schien. „Hast du es gesehen? Da, schau! Direkt hinter dir! Wahnsinn! Diese Scheiß-Todesser! Wie sind sie nur hierhin gelangt?", sprudelte er hektisch und zorniger werdend hervor. „Oh, oder es waren Slytherins! Bestimmt, diese dämlichen Idioten! ... Padfoot?"

Er wurde an den Schultern gepackt und gerüttelt. „Padfoot?"

Er schreckte auf und schaute in haselnussbraune Augen. Nur langsam fand er zur Realität zurück, dieser Welt, in der er niemals wieder zu jener Seite zurückkehren würde, auf der er aus Sicht seiner Familie hätte stehen sollen.

„Prongs", machte er müde. Er winkte ab, drehte sich langsam um, als wäre diese Grimasse und die schreckliche Forderung etwas Langweiliges, etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdiente. „Ich habe es gesehen." Er lächelte matt. „Eindrucksvoll, nicht?"

James knuffte ihn hart in die Seite. „Blödmann. Los, komm, lass uns so nah wie möglich heran gehen! Dumbledore und die anderen sind dort und versuchen es zu vernichten!"

Er packte, ohne auf Sirius' Zustimmung zu warten, seinen Freund am Handgelenk und zog ihn ungestüm mit sich, andere rücksichtslos zur Seite schubsend, damit sie so weit wie möglich nach vorne konnten.

Aufgeregtes Geplapper lag in der Luft, sie alle versuchten zu enträtseln, was es war und wer dahinter steckte.

Niemand sah Severus Snape, der mit Rosier aus den Gebüschen hervorkam und sich unbemerkt der Masse anschloss. Niemand bemerkte sein kaltes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, den dunklen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen. Es war bekannt, dass Snape mit Todessern, wie Rodolphus Lestrange und Bellatrix Black befreundet war, die ihn durchaus zu solchen Sachen anzustiften vermochten. Man sagte sich sogar, dass der Fünftklässler bereits bei seiner Einschulung mehr Schwarze Flüche gekannt hatte als jeder andere. Aber niemand wusste, dass es nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man einen schwarzmagischen Vampir als Vater hatte, niemand ahnte, dass Snape Erleichterung empfunden hatte, als dieser Untote seinen brutalen Ziehvater getötet hatte, und dass der Weg in die Finsternis für ihn somit verlockend war. So nahm niemand Notiz von ihm.

Schon sehr bald sollte dieses Dunkle Mal sehr oft am Himmel zu sehen sein und zu einem der gefürchtetsten Symbole der Geschichte werden.

Es erinnerte Sirius immer wieder daran, dass Prinzipien nicht über Bord geworfen werden sollten, nur für eine Schwärmerei. Für verwirrte Gefühle, die nicht berechenbar waren. Das war es nicht wert. Zumindest redete er es sich ein, auch später noch, als er älter war und ihm irgendwie auffiel, dass ihm nie ein Mädchen so wichtig gewesen war wie sie. Aber er dachte sich, dass er es sich nur einbildete, dass es eine blinde Schwärmerei eines fünfzehnjährigen Jungen war, der es nicht besser wusste. Als glaubte er, wenn er sich diese Lüge oft genug vorsagte und klarmachte, könnte sie dadurch wahr werden.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Und, wie fandet ihr's? Reviews wären nett! Die stillen Leser können sich auch ruhig mal melden :)_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist das 23. Los geht es dann im **sechsten Schuljahr**. Und wie wir alle wissen, spielt Sirius in dieser Zeit Severus Snape jenen verhängnisvollen Streich, der die ersten Bande der Freundschaft kappen wird._

_Danke, Padfoot's Mate, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast, dass der Siriusstern im Mai am Himmel nicht zu sehen ist!_

_Danke, danke, danke an alle meine lieben Reviewer! Ohne euch hätte ich die Fanfic wohl schon längst aufgegeben ;)_


	34. Ein verhängnisvoller Streich

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**23. Kapitel**

Ein verhängnisvoller Streich

* * *

_"Hass kann eine Seele beherrschen.  
Und dann geschehen Dinge,  
die Freundschaften zu zerbrechen drohen." _

(- unbekannt)

Ein Herbststurm fegte über das Land, brauste um die Ecken der Burg, rauschte durch die Bäume, ließ sie sich biegen und ihre Blätter wild durch die Luft wirbeln. Es war nachmittags, aber draußen war es stockdüster. Dicke, dunkle Wolken hingen schwer und tief am Himmel, Regen peitschte beinahe schon hagelförmig herab und aus der Ferne ertönten die ersten Donnergrollen, schon bald gefolgt von Blitzen, die für Bruchteile von Sekunden die finster gewordene Umgebung in helles, gleißendes Licht tauchten.

Sirius konnte selbst in Hogwarts, innerhalb der standhaften Mauern, den Wind pfeifen hören; anklagend heulte der Sturm, als wollte er alles aus der Welt schaffen, was töricht genug war, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Der Gryffindor verließ gerade unter den strengen Ermahnungen der jungen Madam Pomfrey, sich nicht so schnell wieder hier blicken zu lassen, den Krankenflügel und humpelte hinaus auf den verlassenen Gang.

Die meisten Schüler waren in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, wo warmes Kaminfeuer brannte und machten Hausaufgaben. Zumindest sicherlich die Fünft- und Siebtklässler. Den Zauberern und Hexen aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, zu denen sich nun die vier Rumtreiber zählten, war eine beschauliche Zeit vergönnt, eine Pause zwischen den anstrengenden Prüfungen der Klassen fünf und sieben, eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Doch es war kein Gedanke, der Sirius momentan erfreute, dafür verspürte er zu großen Groll. Wie er Severus Snape doch hasste. Diesem aalglatten Bastard hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er eine Woche lang das Krankenbett hatte hüten müssen. Es war nach dem ersten Quidditchspiel gewesen, das Gryffindor haushoch gegen Slytherin verloren hatte, auch wenn Prongs den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Sirius und James waren in besonders aggressiver Laune gewesen und als Snape auch noch kam und sie verhöhnte und von einer Überraschung sprach, hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis die Feindseligkeiten den Gipfel erreicht hatten.

Als die Gryffindors nämlich niedergeschlagen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, leuchtete alles in silbernen und grünen Slytherinfarben. Beleidigende Sprüche prangten überall an den Wänden, _Schlammblüter raus aus Hogwarts_, _Blutsverräter kriegen, was sie verdienen_ und darunter war ein Galgen gemalt, an dem eine Person hing, die auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius hatte, _Befreit England vom schmutzigen Blut und fangt in Gryffindor an_ und ähnliches.

Nie hatte man nachweisen können, wer dahinter steckte; die Slytherins behaupteten, sie wären es nicht und die Übeltäter hätten nur ihre Farben benutzt, um die Spur zu ihnen zu führen, aber allen war klar, wer es gewesen war: Evan Rosier, Thomas Mulciber und der Rest der Clique, zu denen auch Severus Snape zählte. Alles Jungs, die mit ehemaligen Hogwartsabsolventen Kontakt hatten, welche nun im Dienste des Dunklen Lords standen. Welche Todesser waren.

Das war Zuviel des Guten gewesen, wie Sirius fand und er hatte sich an den Slytherins rächen wollen. Snape schien allerdings nur darauf gewartet zu haben, und das Duell war innerhalb weniger Sekunden außer Kontrolle geraten. Es war in Hogsmeade gewesen, wo Sirius den Slytherin in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte gesehen hatte. Er schien dort herumgeschnüffelt zu haben, so, wie er es oft tat.

Das Duell war insofern spektakulär gewesen, da beide Jungs Schwarze Magie angewendet hatten. Es mochte töricht gewesen sein, denn so waren ihre Strafen umso härter ausgefallen, aber offenbar schienen ihnen die anderen Flüche nicht brutal genug, um sich gegenseitig fertig machen zu können.

Snape, der mehr Übung in Schwarzer Magie hatte als Sirius, hatte das Duell gewonnen. Dumbledore hatte sie in sein Büro gerufen und ernsthafte Gespräche mit ihnen geführt. Er hatte gemeint, dass ihm klar sei, dass sie schwarze Flüche beherrschten, da sie aus entsprechenden Familien kamen, aber dies kein Grund sei, sie auch anzuwenden. Er hatte nicht vor, sie rauszuschmeißen, da er der Ansicht war, dass sechzehnjährige Jugendliche wie sie es nicht besser wussten und nun mal unüberlegte Dinge taten. Aber er hatte sie gewarnt und er hatte auch ihre Duelle und Feindseligkeiten so langsam satt. Wenn sie es irgendwann zu weit trieben, müssten sie mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Während Sirius durch die Schule zum Gryffindorturm ging, machte er sich nicht bewusst, dass er Snape nicht unterschätzen sollte. Snape war gerissen und er schien zu ahnen, dass die vier Rumtreiber mehr als nur ein ungeheuer interessantes Geheimnis bargen. Er ließ sich natürlich dazu hinreißen, den Gryffindors hin und wieder ihre unverschämten Streiche zurückzuzahlen, aber meist schienen es Mutproben zu sein, in denen er Todessern, wie Bellatrix, beweisen wollte, dass er würdig genug war, ihnen beizutreten. Im Allgemeinen blieb Snape aber auf der Lauer, wartete ab, ließ sich allzu gerne herausfordern, aber lernte aus seinen Beobachtungen und zog wichtige Schlüsse.

So war Snape längst klar geworden, dass die Rumtreiber seinen Vater besser kannten, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Er argwöhnte, dass Remus irgendein Geheimnis barg, welches er nur mit seinen Freunden teilte.

Aber davon ahnte Sirius nichts. Für ihn war Snape ein schmieriger Slytherin, den es zu verhexen und zu verachten galt. Snape und die Rumtreiber hassten sich, aber es mochte durchaus sein, dass der Slytherin mehr Grund hatte, sie zu hassen. Denn James und Sirius verhexten ihn und verspotteten ihn in der Öffentlichkeit, wann immer sich Gelegenheit dazu bot und meist taten sie es mit Erfolg. Snape war bei den anderen ebenfalls nicht beliebt; selbst in Slytherin nicht, mit Ausnahme bei einigen aus seinem Jahrgang. Nur würden die Slytherins nie auf den Gedanken kommen, einen der Ihren fertig zu machten.

Sirius stieg die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf und ging über den Korridor. In der Nähe hörte er leise Stimmen. Eine weibliche und eine männliche.

„Halt mich nicht für blöd, Snape", hörte er, als er nah genug war und er blieb überrascht stehen, als er diese Stimme als Lilys ausmachte.

Hastig drückte Sirius sich in die nächstbeste Nische. Er konnte Lily und Snape nicht sehen, dafür hören. Die frühere, heimliche Freundschaft zwischen den beiden hatte sich bereits im letzten Schuljahr merklich abgekühlt, als nur allzu deutlich wurde, dass sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. James hatte es mit Freuden beobachtet, aber fassungslos feststellen müssen, dass Lily immer noch nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte und jedes Mal ausrastete, wenn sie mitbekam, wie er Snape fertig machte.

Lily klang wütend. „Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht, dass du dahinter steckst?"

„Und wenn schon", erschallte Snapes ölige, kalte Stimme. „Es geht dich nicht an, Evans. Es geht dich nichts an! Glaub mir, es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit!"

Lily schnaubte. „Schön! Wenn du meinst, Snape! Dann verpiss dich und wehe dir, du schleichst dich noch einmal in der Nähe des Gryffindorsturm herum!"

Sirius merkte, wie Lily davon stapfte und er trat aus der Nische. Er sah Snape, wie er um eine Ecke bog und wie erstarrt stehen blieb, als er den Gryffindor erkannte.

Sirius lächelte kalt, während er weiter auf Snape zuging. „Sieh an, sieh an, Snivellus. Was werden denn deine Todesserfreunde dazu sagen, dass du um die Sicherheit eines _Schlammbluts_ besorgt bist, hm?"

Er merkte, wie Snapes schwarze Augen sich leicht weiteten. Sirius' Lächeln intensivierte sich, ohne aufrichtig zu werden. Es war zu kühl und gemein dafür. Langsam ging er an Snape vorbei, um in die Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums zu gehen.

„Schätze, sie werden es... _interessant_ finden", fügte Sirius lässig hinzu.

Snape hinderte ihn am Weitergehen, indem er ihn am Oberarm packte. Sirius wurde halb zum Slytherin herumgedreht; die Gelassenheit wurde von plötzlich aufwallendem Zorn verdrängt. Snape schaffte das bei ihm immer in Rekordzeit.

„Lass mich los, Snivellus!", zischte er aufgebracht.

Snape funkelte ihn erbost an. „Erzähl es ruhig, dir wird niemand glauben", behauptete er abfällig.

Sirius starrte wütend zurück. Er wog die Glaubhaftigkeit von Snapes Worten ab und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ihm wohl wirklich niemand glauben würde. Dazu hatte er zu wenig gehört.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah, wie sich ein hämischer Zug auf Snapes Gesicht bildete. „Und schau, ich könnte das Gerücht in die Welt setzen, dass Lupin auf Pomfrey steht. Immerhin habe ich sie schon in zwei Nächten zusammen aus der Schule schleichen sehen."

Es war ein hässliches Grinsen, das Snapes Mund verzog.

Sirius selbst war wie erstarrt. Snape hatte Remus mit Pomfrey gesehen? _Verdammt..._ jahrelang war es gut gegangen, wie der Junge von der Krankenschwester zur Peitschenden Weide gebracht wurde, aber letztendlich wohl nicht gut genug.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", erwiderte Sirius brüsk und riss sich mit einem Ruck los. Seine Hand flog zum Zauberstab.

Snape griente immer noch gehässig. „Ach? Soll das etwa heißen, dass Lupin dir nichts von seiner Affäre mit unserer dicken, kleinen Krankenschwester erzählt hat?" Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar, wieso Lupin immer so häufig auf der Krankenstation liegt."

In Sirius tobte der Zorn. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Snape einen Fluch aufgehalst, der ihn in die Luft riss und kopfüber von der Decke baumeln ließ; Seile hatten sich um dessen Fußgelenke geschlungen.

„BLACK!", brüllte Snape außer sich und wollte seinen Zauberstab greifen, aber Sirius bellte rechtzeitig „_Expelliarmus_!"

Snapes Zauberstab flog auf ihn zu und er fing ihn geschickt auf. Dann trat er ans Treppengeländer und ließ die Waffe einfach in die Tiefe fallen.

„Da du zur Zeit eh nur rumhängst, Snivellus, hör gut zu", fing Sirius an, noch immer ärgerlich, aber nun auch sehr belustigt. „Es gibt Geheimnisse, von denen du nicht den geringsten Schimmer hast und wenn du über Remus schlecht redest, werde ich allen erzählen, dass du ein Halbvampir bist."

So, jetzt war es raus. Nach all den Jahren hatte er Snape endlich gesagt, dass er dessen finsteres Geheimnis längst herausgefunden hatte.

Snape war dementsprechend geschockt. Seine Befreiungsversuche waren eingefroren, reglos hing er an den Seilen und stierte Sirius fassungslos an.

Sirius lachte boshaft. „Ja, da staunst du, was, Snivellus?" Er hob noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und hexte Snape den altbewährten Fluch auf, der ihn Seifenblasen aus dem Mund sprudeln ließ.

Snape fing an zu spucken, Sirius lachte nur noch mehr und schlenderte davon. Im Hintergrund hörte er den Poltergeist Peeves fies kichern, der offenbar angeschwebt kam, um Snape weiter zu ärgern.

Aber in seinem Inneren war Sirius beunruhigt. Er wusste genau, wie hart es für Remus sein würde, wenn man ihm eine Affäre mit Pomfrey anhängen würde. Er galt ohnehin als still und viel zu ruhig und demnach auch geheimnisvoll. Remus würde darunter leiden, denn er versuchte immer, unauffällig zu bleiben und wenn ihm dann besondere, schadenfrohe Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt würde, weil alle dachten, er triebe es mit der Medihexe... das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen.

Sicher, die Rumtreiber hatten die Information, dass Snapes Vater ein Vampir war, und konnten Snape damit erpressen, aber Sirius mochte es nicht, unter Druck gesetzt zu werden. Sie sollten dem unverschämten Slytherin ein für allemal den Garaus machen und ihm zeigen, wo der Hammer hing. Ihm klarmachen, dass niemand ungestraft die Rumtreiber herausforderte.

Erst vor drei Wochen hatte Snape, der ein Meister in Zaubertränke zu sein schien, James und Sirius einen Trank untergeschoben, der ihre Haut entzündet und ätzend grün gefärbt hatte, gepaart mit einem so entsetzlichen Gestank, dass selbst Pomfrey nur mit einer Maske die Krankenstation betreten hatte, um sie zu versorgen.

Daraufhin hatten die Rumtreiber Snape einen Zauber aufgehalst, der bewirkte, dass er Schleimspuren hinterließ, so dass alle Schüler naserümpfend, angewidert und ihn auslachend beiseite wichen, wenn er irgendwo auftauchte. Snapes Gegenzug war mit seinen Freunden die Verwandlung des gryffindorischen Gemeinschaftsraumes. Schließlich das Duell zwischen dem Slytherin und Sirius. Nun, auch diese Begegnung im Gryffindorturm würde Rache nach sich ziehen. So ging es immer weiter, Hass folgte auf Hass, Rache auf Rache.

xx

Sirius hatte James von dem Zwischenfall mit Snape erzählt, und der hatte es sehr grimmig aufgenommen.

„Wir sollten dem echt mal eine Lektion erteilen, die er nicht so schnell vergisst", meinte James, wütend in die Leere starrend.

Sirius nickte begeistert. „Genau! Die er am besten _nie_ vergisst! Dieser neugierige Mistkerl! So'n Scheiß, dass er Remus nachts mit Pomfrey gesehen hat!"

Sie hockten im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer Ecke am Feuer; Remus war mit Peter in der Bibliothek. Die anderen Gryffindors saßen an den Tischen und auf den Sofas, machten Hausaufgaben, spielten Schach oder Kartenspiele und unterhielten sich. Es herrschte eine gemütliche Stimmung, besonders, da es draußen so stürmte.

„Dieses dämliche, schnüffelnde Rabenaas", schimpfte James vor sich hin. „Aber meinste, er setzt das Gerücht mit Moony und Pomfrey echt in die Welt? Das wäre der Untergang für Moony. Du kennst den ollen Schwerenöter doch..."

Sirius stieß schwer seinen Atem aus und stützte sein Kinn in die rechte Hand, ins Feuer blickend.

Die goldenen Flammen tanzten beruhigend im Kamin.

„Ach, wenn Moony als Werwolf Snivellus doch einfach auffressen könnte", meinte Sirius gedankenverloren. „Happs und weg – mit Haut und Haaren, auch wenn der Schleimscheißer sicherlich abartig schmecken wird. Aber stell dir das mal vor..." Er fing an zu kichern, „Moony frisst Snape und alle suchen ihn und niemand kommt drauf, dass er von 'nem Werwolf verspeist wurde."

James fiel in das Kichern mit ein. Er stieß Sirius in die Seite. „Hahaha, das wäre lustig! Wir wären Snivellus für immer los, Moony ist für die Nacht satt geworden und schon können wir für immer ein glückliches Leben führen."

Sie lachten, während sie weiter darüber rumalberten. Denn nichts anderes war es: Herumgealbere. Sie wären nie ernsthaft darauf gekommen, es wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Eigentlich nicht.

Sirius steigerte sich nämlich ein wenig mehr in diese Sache hinein. „Ja, wir geben Snivellus einfach 'nen Wink. Wir sagen ihm, dass er, soviel er auch herumschnüffeln mag, das größte Geheimnis, das Hogwarts je hatte, ja doch nicht herausfinden würde." Er lachte wieder, in seinen schwarzen Augen strahlte es lausbubenhaft. „Dann verraten wir ihm, dass er nur mal unter der Peitschenden Weide durch muss, nachdem er den Knotenpunkt berührt hat, und schon geht er in den Gang hinein, Moony entgegen."

James' Lachen wurde lauter. „Ja und dann trifft er den Werwolf und bekommt den größten Schreck seines Lebens! Hahahahahahaha! Sein Gesicht würde ich dann nur zu gerne sehen!"

Sirius feixte. „Ja, und dann springt Moony vor, Snivellus ist noch völlig verdattert, macht HAPS und weg ist diese nervige Kakerlake! Hahahaha, wahrscheinlich windet er sich noch, seine Beine baumeln noch raus, aber er hat keine Chance!"

James prustete los, so witzig fand er diese Vorstellung. „Das wäre genial, Padfoot."

Sie lachten noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie genug davon hatten. Flüchtig dachte Sirius, dass es an und für sich wirklich keine schlechte Idee war, Snape in die Heulende Hütte zu schicken. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es der beste Streich ihres Lebens wäre und sie Snape ein und alle mal zeigen würden, wer von ihnen hier das Sagen hatte. Aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder – natürlich tat er das, denn wenn Remus jemanden ernsthaft verletzte oder biss oder tötete, wäre sein Leben ruiniert. Werwölfe waren auch so schon verachtet; sie würden ihn verhaften, ihn quälen und ihn schließlich töten.

Aber der Grundgedanke war trotzdem brillant. Es würde ausreichen, wenn Snape mit einem gehörigen Schrecken davon käme. Es wäre so witzig. Nur, dann würde er allen Remus' Geheimnis erzählen und dann würde für den Jungen die Hölle auf Erden ausbrechen.

Also hatte der Streich keine Chance, in die Tat umgesetzt zu werden.

James nahm ihn ohnehin nicht ernst, das hatte Sirius sofort bemerkt. Und er hatte ja auch eigentlich nur rumgealbert. So verwarf er seine törichten Ideen wieder und überlegte sich mit seinem Kumpel stattdessen, wie sie Snape anderweitig fertig machen konnten.

xx

Es war dunkel draußen, aber das war es schon gewesen, noch ehe die Sonne untergegangen war. Die Wolkendecke war den ganzen Tag über zu dick gewesen, um einfallendes Licht hindurch zu lassen. Schwer und grau vom Regen waren sie, der mit beständiger Geschwindigkeit auf Schottland herabfiel.

Sirius trieb sich mit Peter in der Burg herum. Nur wenige Tage waren vergangen, seit er mit James wegen Snape herumgealbert hatte.

James war auf der Krankenstation – diesmal hatte es ihn erwischt, auch wenn dieser heimtückische Zaubertrank von Snape ihnen beiden gegolten hatte.

Es wurde wirklich immer schlimmer mit ihren Hassfehden gegen die Slytherins.

Sirius war mit Peter und Remus bereits bei James gewesen und sie hatten einen Racheplan ausgetüftelt. Sie wollten Snape bewusstlos zaubern und ihn eine Nacht lang an einem der Quidditchtore aufhängen. Sie wollten es von Freitag auf Samstag machen, damit Snape am Samstag nicht so schnell vermisst wurde. Da am selben Vormittag ein Quidditchspiel Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw stattfinden würde, könnten es Scharen von Schülern mitbekommen, wie er dort – im Gryffindortrikot – hing, wenn sie zum Feld strömten. Sie müssten ihn abends nur allein abpassen.

In drei Tagen würden sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

Aber zunächst einmal war heute Vollmond. Diesmal würden sie Remus nicht besuchen können, da James das Bett hüten musste und Sirius in der Nacht heimlich mit ihm abhängen würde, anstatt bei Remus zu sein.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Remus bereits schon zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht.

„Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte Sirius zu Peter gewandt, während sie durch das vierte Stockwerk strolchten. „Haben sich wohl alle in den Gemeinschaftsräumen verbarrikadiert, was?"

Peter hob die Schultern und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Muss wohl. Aber ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt, Padfoot."

Sirius wurde wachsamer und lauschte. Seinen Blick ließ er schweifen. Aber weder hörte noch sah er etwas. „Ach was, Wormtail, du bist paranoid", winkte er arglos ab.

Und dann, wie aus dem Nichts sprang jemand auf Sirius zu, einem schwarzen Schatten gleich. Sirius keuchte auf, während er von dem Gewicht des anderen nach hinten gedrückt wurde. Er prallte gegen die Wand und der andere presste ihn so sehr dagegen, dass ihm der Sauerstoff aus den Lungen gepumpt wurde.

Sirius versuchte sich freizukämpfen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er selbst bedroht wurde. Er spürte die Waffe an seiner Schläfe.

„Eine Bewegung, Black, und ich verhexe dich. Und sollte dieser dicke Tölpel im Hintergrund versuchen, sich einzumischen, verhexe ich euch beide."

Es war Snapes ölige, kalte Stimme, die an Sirius' Ohr drang; er blinzelte und starrte in das finstere Gesicht des Slytherins.

Snape lockerte ein wenig seinen Griff, damit Sirius etwas Luft bekam. In seinen schwarzen Augen lag unnachgiebige Härte, die dem Rumtreiber unmissverständlich klar machte, dass die Situation sehr ernst war.

Snapes Zauberstab wurde ihm nach wie vor brutal gegen die Stirn gedrückt.

„Snape, lass ihn los", quiekte Peter ein wenig angsterfüllt. Niemand beachtete ihn.

„Was willst du, Schleimscheißer", presste Sirius hasserfüllt hervor.

„Ich konnte es kaum fassen, Black", erwiderte Snape mit ebensolcher Feindseligkeit in der Stimme. „Du hast es rumerzählt! Du hast es tatsächlich gewagt! Obwohl ich gar nichts über Lupin erzählt habe!"

Sirius wusste sofort, wovon Snape redete. „Ich habe niemandem erzählt, dass du ein Halbvampir bist, Mann", zischte er mit schleppendem Atem. „Das ist ein Gerücht, dass _irgendjemand_ in die Welt gesetzt hat!"

Er überlegte flüchtig, ob es Regulus gewesen war, denn ihm war bekannt, dass sein Bruder Snape nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber warum sollte ein Slytherin einem anderen Slytherin Schaden zufügen wollen?

Snape schnaubte und übte auf seinen Zauberstab mehr Druck aus. „Lügner!"

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Aber dass solche Vermutungen irgendwann aufkommen, ist doch klar! Du schaust aus wie eine Fledermaus, Alter."

„Oh, wie lustig, Black!" Die dunklen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, Feuer loderte in ihnen; die Flammen waren jedoch eisig vor Kälte. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Glaub nicht, dass ich dem tatenlos zusehe. Morgen schon wird jeder wissen, dass Lupin eine heimliche Affäre mit Pomfrey hat. Alle werden denken, dass dein Kumpel auf ältere, dickere Frauen steht." Snape lachte hässlich. „Und weißt du was? Ich habe sogar Fotos gemacht – heute, als sie beide heimlich aus der Burg herausgehuscht sind. Ihr Liebesnest ist wohl irgendwo außerhalb."

Sirius starrte Snape an. Seine Gegenwehr erlahmte völlig; ermattet lehnte er sich schon freiwillig gegen die Steinwand. Fassungslosigkeit beherrschte ihn bereits. Er sah es Snape an, dass dieser nicht bluffte. Dazu war dieser zu triumphierend und gehässig.

Nicht auszudenken, wie morgen jeder über Remus lachen würde. Wie jeder über ihn herziehen, ihn verspotten würde, vor allem, wenn die Fotos herumgingen. Remus würde entgeistert, würde verschreckt sein und sich erst recht von allen anderen Schülern zurückziehen.

Verdammt, und nun konnte er Snape noch nicht einmal einen Deal in Bezug auf das Geheimnis um seinen vampirischen Vater anbieten, da das Gerücht über den Slytherin ja schon längst im Umlauf war. Snape würde das mit Moony so oder so rum erzählen, weil er Rache wollte. Bittere Rache.

Sirius verspürte Wut. Wie heiße Lava brannte sie durch seine Venen, walzte alles andere nieder, ließ den berechnenden Verstand zu Asche werden. Es war blinde Wut, die sich mit Hass verbündete und ihn Dinge sagen ließ, die er sonst nicht gesagt hätte. Aus Sorge um seinen Freund brachte er eben diesen in Gefahr, so paradox es auch war. Aber in diesem Augenblick zählte nur sein Zorn, der bitterer und mächtiger nicht hätte sein können. Irgendwo in seinem Herzen wurde es sogar dunkel.

„Aber das ist nicht das Geheimnis, was Remus birgt, Snape", brachte Sirius feindselig hervor. Er lächelte verzerrt. „Remus hat ein ganz anderes Geheimnis und willst du wissen, was?"

In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, aufgebrodelt durch die starke Rage.

Snape legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er noch immer an Sirius' Schläfe. „Wieso solltest du mir die Wahrheit sagen?"

Mit diesen Worten machte er klar, dass er selbst nicht an diese ominöse Affäre glaubte, sondern etwas anderes dahinter vermutete. Aber Sirius war alles gleich. Ihm kam wieder jener Streich in den Kopf, den er mit James ausgeheckt hatte und von dem klar war, dass sie ihn niemals in die Tat umsetzen würden. Sie würden Remus nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber andernfalls würde Snape es tun, wenn er morgen allen diese hässliche Lüge erzählen würde.

Sirius atmete durch zusammengepresste Zähne zischend ein und aus. Sein Hass war zu groß. Wie er diesen Slytherin verabscheute. Dieser Hass glomm so sehr in seinen Augen auf, dass Sirius nicht bewusst war, dass Snape es wahrnahm. Dass Snape nun ahnte, dass Sirius ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde, weil er von Hass und nicht von Vernunft beherrscht wurde.

„Nun, finde es doch einfach heraus", fing er ein wenig abgehackt an. „Remus hält sich in diesem Augenblick in der Heulenden Hütte auf. Du kommst dorthin, indem du den geheimen Gang benutzt, der unter der Peitschenden Weide dorthin führt."

Snape musterte ihn abschätzend. „Peitschende Weide, he, Black? Du willst mich wohl umbringen. Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich? Nur, weil du mit Idioten wie Potter abhängst, musst du nicht von mir glauben, ich sei ebenfalls einer."

Sirius konnte kaum noch klar denken, so wütend war er. Die Augen waren verengt, dass die schwarzen Wimpern fast aufeinander lagen. Die Pupillen waren nur zu erkennen, weil der Hass in ihnen hell aufblitzte. „Es gibt einen Knotenpunkt! Du siehst ihn, wenn du aufmerksam danach Ausschau hältst, Arschloch! Berühre ihn mit einem dünnen, langen Ast und der Baum wird ruhiggestellt. Dann kannst du ungehindert in den Gang hinein klettern und zur Heulenden Hütte gehen! Remus wird dort sein und dann wirst du sein Geheimnis schon sehen!"

Snape ließ Sirius plötzlich los. Ein höhnisches Grinsen flog über seine schmalen Lippen. Verachtung lag in seinem Blick, in dem Aufregung hinzukam. „Du bist so berechenbar, Black."

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab endlich zücken können. „Ich hoffe, du wirst verrecken, Snivellus."

Snape ging bereits rückwärts zurück, nicht gewillt, Sirius den Rücken zu kehren. Sirius ließ ihn ziehen. Hoffentlich ging er zur Heulenden Hütte und bekam den Schreck seines Lebens.

Dann nahm er Peter wahr. Dieser stierte Sirius aus weit aufgerissenen, wässrigen Augen an. „Du hast- du hast-"

„Was hast du da so tatenlos herumgestanden, Wormtail?", herrschte Sirius ihn zornig an. Er ließ seine ganze Anspannung an Peter aus. Groll glitzerte nach wie vor in seinen schwarzen Augen auf. „Spinnst du? DU HATTEST DEINEN ZAUBERSTAB! WIESO HAST DU SNAPE NICHT VON HINTEN VERFLUCHT, ALS ER MICH ANGEGRIFFEN HAT?"

Peter wurde kalkweiß. „Ja, was... was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Snape ist viel besser in Zauberei, als ich! Er ist stärker, als ich! Er hätte mich verhext, wenn ich einen Fluch angesetzt hätte! Und du hättest mir nicht zur Hilfe kommen können, weil er dich in Schach gehalten hatte!"

Sirius sah ihn fast schon sprachlos an. „Boah, Wormtail, du bist ja eine so was von feige Ratte! Lässt du deine Freunde immer im Stich, um deine Haut zu retten, Idiot!"

Peter senkte den Kopf. „Ich-"

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" Sirius wirbelte herum und stürmte davon; Peter folgte ihm, aber im Abstand.

Sirius begann, sich durcheinander zu fühlen. Er hatte Snape nun zu Remus geschickt. Zum Werwolf. Der Slytherin hatte nichts anderes verdient. Oder?

Ohne es sich bewusst zu machen, strebte er den Weg zur Krankenstation an, wo James lag.

xx

James saß aufrecht im Bett – ihm war ständig übel gewesen, aber nun ging es ihm schon wieder besser.

Die Tür flog auf und Sirius trat ein. James lachte Sirius fröhlich entgegen. Er hatte sich schon gelangweilt und sich gefragt, wann sein Kumpel wiederkäme.

Aber dann wurde er alarmiert, als er das sturmumwölkte Gesicht von Sirius sah.

Kurz darauf kam ein eingeschüchtert wirkender Peter herein.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James sofort.

Sirius sah ihn an. Da lag etwas Dunkles in seinem Blick, was nahezu unheimlich war.

„Wir haben Snape getroffen. Er war sauer wegen dem Gerücht über ihn und glaubte, ich hätte es in die Welt gesetzt und meinte, er würde nun rum erzählen, dass Moony 'ne Affäre mit Pomfrey habe. Er hat sogar Fotos von den beiden, wie sie aus dem Schloss gehen!" Sirius war außer sich; die Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt.

James ahnte, dass das Schlimmste noch kommen würde. Nur was?

„Ich habe Snape kurzerhand von der Peitschenden Weide und dem Knotenpunkt erzählt und ihm gesagt, er sollte zur Heulenden Hütte, wo Moony ist. Da würde er schon die Wahrheit erfahren." Sirius blickte noch immer sehr wütend drein. „Hoffentlich bekommt dieser Bastard das, was er verdient!"

James gefror das Blut in den Adern, zumindest hatte er das Gefühl. Sprachlos starrte er seinen Kumpel an. Natürlich erinnerte er sich sofort an den Streich, an das Herumgealbere vor ein paar Tagen. Aber sie beide hatten es doch niemals ernst gemeint!

In der nächsten Sekunde war er schon aufgesprungen und hatte Sirius an den Schultern gepackt. „Padfoot! Moony könnte Snape umbringen, verdammt! Dann wird Moony verhaftet und sie bringen ihn ebenfalls um!"

James war völlig außer sich vor Sorge um Moony. Und auch vor Sorge um Sirius und sich selbst. Immerhin hatten sie die Idee ja tatsächlich gehabt.

Sirius war eine Spur blasser geworden, aber der Hass war noch zu groß. Denn diese Kälte wich nicht aus seinen aggressiven Blicken. „Es passiert schon nichts! Snape wird nur den größten Schock seines Lebens bekommen und uns für immer in Ruhe lassen!"

„Du weißt selbst, wie Moony uns damals fast aufgefressen hätte, als wir dort waren!", rief James. Er spürte, wie er verzweifelt wurde. Nahezu panisch.

Er zauberte sich schnell das Krankenhemd aus und seine normale Kleidung an. „Ich hol Snape zurück, ehe es zu spät ist!"

Sprachs, lief er schon an Sirius und Peter vorbei und rannte hinaus. Er spurtete durch das Schloss, hörte Sirius noch etwas rufen und nahm an, dass dieser ihm folgte, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, auf ihn zu warten. Es mochte jetzt schon durchaus zu spät sein.

Bei Merlin, das wäre nicht auszudenken.

Er hetzte aus Hogwarts heraus in den Nieselregen, verwandelte sich augenblicklich in den Hirsch und lief schnell wie der Wind zur Peitschenden Weide. Dort verwandte er sich wieder zurück, griff nach dem langen Ast und berührte den Knotenpunkt. Der Baum war ruhig gestellt.

Völlig außer Puste kletterte James in den Gang hinein und rannte weiter.

„SNAPE! SNAPE!", brüllte er. Weit in der Ferne, am anderen Ende des Ganges sah er die Gestalt von Snape. „BLEIB STEHEN!"

Aber Snape betrat schon die erste Stufe, blieb jedoch stehen und drehte sich überrascht um.

James nahm alle seine Kraft und seine Ausdauer und legte an Tempo zu. „NICHT! GEH NICHT WEITER!"

Er war nun noch etwa zehn Meter von Snape entfernt.

„Potter, was willst du!", schnarrte Snape, beinahe krank vor Hass und Gehässigkeit. „Nichts kann mich jetzt noch daran hindern, Lupins Geheimnis herauszubekommen."

James hatte ihn eingeholt und griff grob nach Snapes Oberarm. Er zog ihn wieder die Stufe herab und Snape schlug einfach zu. James rechtes Brillenglas zerbarst und die Faust schlug gegen sein Auge. Er kniff es zu, Schmerz durchwallte ihn, etwas blitzte quälend auf.

James keuchte, aber er ließ Snape nicht los. „Er wird uns töten, verdammt! DICH wird er töten, Snape! WIR MÜSSEN WEG VON HIER!"

Er selbst könnte sich zur Not immer noch in den Hirsch verwandeln.

Er zerrte den sich wehrenden Snape ein paar Meter mit sich.

„RRROOOAAAAHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", machte es dann plötzlich.

James und Snape fuhren herum. Oben an der Treppe stand Remus. Als Werwolf. Er fletschte die Zähne, in den beinahe schon gelben Augen blitzte die pure Gier.

Snape sog perplex die Luft ein. „W-was", fing er vollkommen entsetzt an.

„LAAAAUF, SNAPE! KOMM JETZT ENDLICH!", brüllte James ihm ins Ohr.

Er zog Snape immer noch mit sich, dieser lief ihm stolpernd nach, sich immer wieder geschockt umsehend. „D-das ist Lupins Geheimnis? Er ist ein..."

„RRRRRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Der Werwolf machte einen eleganten Sprung und landete im Gang. Mit wilden Blicken nahm er die Verfolgung auf.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", machte Snape, als sich der Werwolf mit einem Satz auf ihn warf. Sie beide fielen zu Boden, James ließ Snape automatisch los und sah entsetzt zu, wie das Monster den Slytherin zu zerfleischen drohte.

„_Stupor_!", rief er aus einem Reflex heraus und mit einer solchen Inbrunst, dass der Fluch den Werwolf mit voller Wucht traf.

Das Tier flog erstarrt zur Seite und James packte den blutenden Snape und hievte ihn in die Höhe.

„WIR MÜSSEN WEG! EHE DER ZAUBER NACHLÄSST!"

Und sie spurteten los.

Der Werwolf, der einen Finite-Zauber nicht benötigte, erholte sich inzwischen von der Betäubung. Schnell gewann er das Bewusstsein wieder und sprang auf alle Viere – nun rasend vor Zorn und Gier, hatte er doch Blut geschmeckt.

Frischfleisch.

Er hetzte ihnen wie besessen hinterher; James und Snape hatten einen Vorsprung erringen können, der nun aber immer kleiner wurde. Es war ein Rennen gegen die Zeit.

James zerrte Snape mit sich, damit dieser so schnell lief wie er. Denn sonst wäre Snape langsamer geworden und der Werwolf hätte ihn eingeholt.

Sie erreichten den Ausgang, den Sirius gerade betreten hatte.

„KEHR UUUUM!", schrie James ihm zu.

Sirius tat es. Alles ging so schnell. James schubste Snape raus, der regelrecht auf der Erde aufschlug und sprang selbst hinterher. Gerade rechtzeitig, als der Werwolf gegen die unsichtbare Mauer prallte, die zum Schutz aller diente.

James landete neben Snape und Sirius und hatte ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht verloren. Keuchend hockte er auf dem vor Regen nassen Boden. Sein rechtes Auge schwoll zu. Seine Lunge schmerzte und drohte zu reißen, glaubte er, so sehr hatte er sich verausgabt.

Der Baum war noch betäubt.

Snape hockte ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Seine Robe war halb zerfetzt und der Werwolf hatte ihm mit seiner Pranke quer über die Brust gepeitscht, doch die Wunden – Kratzern gleich – waren nicht tief.

Da der Mond meist von Wolken verdeckt war, war es recht finster in der kühlen Nacht.

„Mann, Snape, was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach so in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen?", fuhr James ihn schließlich an, als er einigermaßen wieder zu Atem gekommen war. „Er hätte dich töten können!" Er stand auf und gab Snape einen unsanften Tritt in die Rippen.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass Lupin ein... WERWOLF ist?", entgegnete Snape heftig. Angst lähmte ihn immer noch. Es war fürwahr sein größter Schock gewesen. Er war total blass und hatte sich selbst gegen James' Tritt nicht gewehrt.

„Na und?" James wurde zornig. Sie hätten hier alle draufgehen können. „Seit wann tust du etwas, was Sirius dir sagt? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass es gefährlich werden kann!"

Snape presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ach ja? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Black mich umzubringen versucht?"

James fehlten augenblicklich die Worte. So unschön es auch klang, es war die Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die er selbst nie aussprechen würde, allein, um Sirius nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Sirius selbst blieb unbeteiligt. Auch er war aufgestanden, musterte Snape unleserlich aus halbgeschlossenen, schwarzen Augen und wartete, bis sie wieder ins Schloss gehen konnten.

Da lag immer noch etwas in seinem Blick, das dunkel war.

xx

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und maß die vier Jungen aus seinen blauen Augen. Er wirkte wie fast wie immer. Gütig und freundlich war er, zeigte Anteilnahme. Aber da lag eine ungewöhnliche Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Blick, die James nicht entgangen war.

Kein Wunder, immerhin war hier versucht worden, jemanden umzubringen.

Minerva McGonagall stand neben seinem Schreibtisch und hatte eine unglaublich unheilschwangere Miene aufgesetzt, die von Entsetzen und Unglauben umschattet war. Aber sie schwieg die ganze Zeit über, und ließ Dumbledore handeln.

James selbst war vollkommen fertig. Die wilde Flucht vor dem Werwolf war anstrengend gewesen, sowie die Rangelei mit Snape. Seine Brille hatte einen Sprung, sein rechtes Auge begann zuzuschwellen und sich blau zu verfärben. Ein tiefer Kratzer durchfuhr seine linke Wange. Snape sah ja nicht besser aus, nur war er von dem Werwolf selbst verletzt worden.

Sirius selbst war natürlich unversehrt.

Sie waren schließlich zur Schule gegangen, wo Peter in der Eingangshalle auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Verdammt, beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen, Wormtail!", hatte James ihm aufgewühlt zugerufen. „Der Werwolf hätte ihn fast gefressen!"

Peter hatte nur die Hand vor dem Mund geschlagen und sehr entsetzt dreingeschaut.

Sirius selbst hatte es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, eine enttäuschte Miene zu machen. „Tja." Mehr hatte er nicht gesagt. Seine Stimme hatte verraten, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn Snape gefressen worden wäre. Und dann hatte er angefangen zu lachen.

Er hatte einfach gelacht – kein befreites, argloses, ansteckendes Lachen, wie so oft, sondern jenes resignierte, fast schon hysterische Lachen, das Sirius immer beherrschte, wenn er sich in einer auswegslosen Situation befand.

James hatte ihm eine runtergehauen, damit er damit aufhörte. Ihrer aller Nerven waren ungeheuer angespannt, auch jetzt noch.

„Ich finde es auch unheimlich witzig, Black", hatte Snape ausgestoßen. Seine Stimme war noch zittrig vom Schock, aber neuer Hass hatte sich bereits aufgewallt.

Sirius, der aufgehört hatte zu lachen, hatte ihn mit feindlichen Blicken aufgespießt. „Fahr zur Hölle, Snivellus."

„Ja, und dort gehen wir jetzt alle zusammen hin", hatte James bestimmt gesagt. „Zu Dumbledore."

„Was?" Sirius war entgeistert gewesen, aber James hatte nicht mit sich handeln lassen.

„Verdammt, Sirius, er weiß Bescheid. Nur Dumbledore kann das Schlimmste noch verhindern. Sonst erzählt Snape allen, was passiert ist!"

Und nun standen sie hier, im Büro des Schulleiters, der sich schweigend James' Erzählung angehört hatte. Nun musterte er drei von den vier Jungen mit unleserlichen Blicken.

Er seufzte, griff in seinen langen, weißen Bart und zwirbelte nachdenklich daran. „Solange ich Direktor dieser Schule bin, wird hier niemand rausgeworfen."

James konnte hören, wie sowohl Sirius, als auch Snape erleichtert ausatmeten. Auch wenn der Slytherin das Opfer war, so hätte er wissen müssen, dass die Peitschende Weide für die Schüler verbotenes Terrain war.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich keinen meiner Schüler so schnell aufzugeben gedenke", fuhr Dumbledore ein wenig kühl fort. „Schon gar nicht in so düster werdenden Zeiten wie diesen, in denen Zusammenhalt wichtiger ist als alles andere."

Draußen war es bereits dunkel; James konnte sich, seine Freunde, Snape und Dumbledores Rücken im runden Fenster spiegeln sehen.

Der Schulleiter machte eine kurze Pause. Sein Blick ruhte auf Sirius, ernst und aufmerksam. „Mr Black, sind Sie sich eigentlich im Klaren, dass Mr Snape hätte getötet werden können? Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass es Mord gewesen wäre? Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?"

James sah, wie Sirius aufschaute und Dumbledores Blick mit kalter Ausdruckslosigkeit begegnete. Er tat es zu seinem eigenen Schutz, das wusste James.

„Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, Sir", antwortete Sirius schließlich hölzern. „Ich wollte diesem schmierigen Mistkerl nur eine Lektion erteilen, damit er uns endlich in Ruhe lässt."

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, als Snape auffahren wollte. Er nahm die Glasschale mit den Zitronenbonbons vom Schreibtisch und hielt sie den Jungen hin. „Hier, nehmt doch."

Niemand reagierte und Dumbledore wiederholte seine Aufforderung.

James und Sirius hatten schon immer den Verdacht gehegt, dass diese Zitronenbonbons dazu dienten, auf magische Weise die Gemüter der Schüler zu beruhigen; wie auch immer, es blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als zuzugreifen, die Bonbons aus dem Papier zu wickeln und sich in den Mund zu stecken.

Auch Peter nahm ein Bonbon und verschwand dann wieder im Hintergrund.

„Nun, ich hoffe, Sie sind sich dessen bewusst, dass Ihr Streich zu weit gegangen ist", meinte Dumbledore nun. Seine Blicke wurden zusehends härter. „Wenn Mr Snape getötet worden wäre, wären Sie verhaftet, des Mordes angeklagt und zu mindestens mehrjähriger Haft in Askaban verurteilt worden, Mr Black. Ich kann nicht begreifen, wieso Sie ihr eigenes Leben derart aufs Spiel setzen, um sich an jemanden zu rächen. Und haben Sie auch mal an Remus gedacht? Wenn er Mr Snape gebissen hätte, wäre auch er verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht worden. Er selbst wäre an seiner Tat sicherlich zugrunde gegangen."

James wurde selbst blass, als er diese Worte hörte, die so ruhig, aber voller Enttäuschung ausgesprochen wurden, und sah unbehaglich zu seinem besten Freund. Aus Sirius' Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen; die Augen waren geweitet und er hatte Dumbledore mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Ausdruckslosigkeit und aufkeimender Bestürzung fixiert.

Jetzt, wo der Hass auf Snape ein wenig abzukühlen schien, wirkte das Geschehene mit Sicherheit anders.

„Sie hätten nicht nur Mr Snapes und ihr eigenes Leben zerstört, sondern ein drittes. Remus' Leben, Mr Black. Das Leben eines Freundes", setzte Dumbledore unbarmherzig fort. Es waren anklagende Worte, die den Jungen deswegen so hart trafen, weil sie im Vorwurf ausgesprochen wurden. Nicht in Wut.

Sirius hielt den Blick zum Schulleiter nicht länger aufrecht, denn er schaute zu Boden, den Kopf leicht gesenkt.

James wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte mit Sirius über diesen Streich nur rumgealbert. Klar, die Idee hatte ihren Reiz gehabt, aber... aber obwohl sie an Remus gedacht und gewusst hatten, dass man Remus verhaften würde, hatten sie vergessen, dass ihr Freund selbst an dem Wissen, jemanden getötet zu haben, zugrunde gehen würde. Sie hatten nur Snape im Sinn gehabt, wie er sich den größten Schrecken seines Lebens holen würde, wenn er den Werwolf sah. An weitere Folgen und Konsequenzen hatten sie in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn nicht gedacht. Allerdings nur, weil für James von Anfang an klar war, dass sie nur rumgealbert hatten. Nur gescherzt, nur... geträumt. Wie hätte er wissen können, dass Sirius so sehr die Kontrolle verlieren würde, dass er es tatsächlich durchzog?

_Er ist dein bester Freund_, zischte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Inneren zu. _Du hättest wissen müssen, dass Padfoot in seinem Hass gegenüber Snape die Beherrschung verlieren würde... Du trägst Mitschuld._

„Nun, Mr Black, ich hoffe sehr, Sie lernen daraus und bereuen Ihre Tat", fuhr Dumbledore bestimmt fort. „Ich werde Gryffindor Punkte abziehen und zwar alle, die Ihrem Haus zur Verfügung stehen."

James stockte der Atem. Er riss die Augen weit auf. Hatte er soeben richtig gehört? Der Professor zog ihnen sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Punkte ab? _Alle_? Damit hatten sie jegliche Hoffnungen auf den Hauspokal verloren, das war klar. Noch führten sie knapp vor Slytherin, aber das würde sich nun gewaltig ändern.

Er wollte auffahren, protestieren ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit, aber er konnte sich gerade noch zügeln und sich zurückhalten. Dumbledore würde einen Protest sehr missbilligen, das wusste er. Denn hier wäre beinahe jemand getötet worden. Hier ging es um ein Menschenleben, was waren da schon Punkte.

Aber trotzdem... die anderen Gryffindors würden sie umbringen. Allen voran Sirius. Galt ihr Leben denn nicht?

Auch Sirius hatte wieder aufgesehen; schockiert blinzelte er Dumbledore an. „Alle, Sir?", wagte er zu fragen.

Dumbledore nickte streng. Sein Blick wurde kalt, seine Stimme sehr hart. „Ja, alle, Mr Black. Das haben Sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass Sie sich bei Mr Snape entschuldigen."

Wie schnell die verlorenen Hauspunkte doch vergessen waren. Wie schnell _alles_ vergessen war, was vorgefallen war.

„_Was_?", machte Sirius entsetzt. Schatten huschten über seine Iris, so dunkel, wie sie selbst.

„Sie haben mich verstanden, Mr Black", meinte Dumbledore ruhig, aber streng.

James warf Snape einen hastigen Blick zu. Dieser war die ganze Zeit der Meister in Ausdruckslosigkeit gewesen, hatte weder Schadenfreude noch Hohn gezeigt, als der Schulleiter Sirius zur Schnecke gemacht hatte; hatte stattdessen nur stur vor sich hergestarrt. Doch diesmal hatte er sich geregt. Perplex starrte er selbst Dumbledore an.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Professor", presste Snape steif hervor.

Dumbledores Blick glitt zu dem Slytherin. „Ich entscheide, was nötig ist und was nicht." Er blieb immer noch bemerkenswert geduldig, machte aber klar, dass er keine Widerrede mehr duldete.

Sirius hatte die Zähne so sehr zusammengebissen, dass die Kiefermuskeln hervortraten. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und er atmete zischend ein und aus.

James fühlte mit ihm. Sich bei Snape entschuldigen zu müssen war wahrlich das Schlimmste, was es geben konnte.

Es mochten wohl Dumbledores vorherige Worte sein, die Sirius so hart getroffen hatten, die dazu führten, dass der sonst so widerspenstige Junge sich fügte. Es mochten jene Worte sein, die Sirius beschuldigten, an Remus nicht gedacht und dessen Leben beinahe zerstört zu haben.

Er wandte sich zu Snape um, fixierte einen Punkt oberhalb dessen Augen, um ihn nicht direkt anzusehen. Dann sprach er so schnell, dass ihn kaum jemand verstand.

„TutMirLeid."

Dumbledore stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Reichen Sie ihm die Hand."

Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen, ehe Sirius es fertig brachte, Snape in hölzernen Bewegungen seine rechte Hand hinzuhalten. Es waren Akte der reinsten Selbstbeherrschung.

Er tat es blinzelnden Blickes und mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht, so, als gäbe es tatsächlich nichts Schlimmeres, als mit Snape einzuschlagen.

Dumbldore sah Snape auffordernd an. „Mr Snape?"

Dieser stand für einige Sekunden reglos da, ehe er zögerlich seine eigene Hand ausstreckte und einschlug.

Es geschah so schnell, dass es ein Trugbild hätte sein können, wie James fand.

Kaum hatten sich die Fingerspitzen der beiden Jungen berührt, hatten sie sich wieder zurückgezogen; es war noch nicht einmal der Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Als würde sie bei der Berührung ihrer Hände ein besonders gemeiner Fluch treffen, dem sie nur entgehen konnten, indem sie so schnell wie möglich voreinander zurückwichen.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, aber schien er zu ahnen, dass er bereits jetzt schon zuviel von den Jungen erwartet hatte.

„Und nun zu Ihnen, Mr Potter." Dumbledore lächelte zum ersten Mal warm und in seinen Augen glomm es auf. „Es ist sehr rühmlich und heldenhaft, dass Sie Ihr eigenes Leben riskierten, um Mr Snape zu retten. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, dass Sie so selbstlos waren, um einem Anderen zu helfen. Aber ich kann nicht vergessen, dass Sie an dem Streich mitgetüftelt, offenbar bereit waren, sowohl Mr Snape, als auch Remus in Gefahr zu bringen. Natürlich erfreut es mich umso mehr, dass sie rechtzeitig Reue gezeigt haben und so bin ich mir sicher, dass Mr Snape sich bei Ihnen für die Rettung seines Lebens bedanken wird."

James verlor schon wieder seine Fassung.

„Oh, nein", kam es entsetzt und abwehrend von Snape. „Das werde ich nicht tun."

Dumbledore blickte ihn an. „Also wirklich, Mr Snape, er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet."

„Nachdem er es erst vernichten wollte?" Snape lachte kalt auf. „Potter hat doch nur kalte Füße bekommen, weil er um seinen Ruf besorgt war. Er wäre nach Askaban gekommen, wäre mir etwas passiert. Oder zumindest Black und Black ist sein Freund. Es war nicht selbstlos, Professor, es war eigennützig. Ich bedanke mich garantiert nicht bei ihm."

„Snape!", bellte McGonagall wütend los, das erste Mal, dass sie etwas sagte. „Bedanken Sie sich sofort bei Potter!"

Snape brachte es fertig, eine Augenbraue höhnisch nach oben zu ziehen. „Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen, denn ich habe mich kaum schuldig gemacht."

James war irgendwo froh, dass Snape sich weigerte, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Zumal Snape Recht hatte. Er hatte es an erster Stelle für Sirius, sich selbst und Remus getan. Er war nicht um Snapes Willen in die Hütte gerannt. So selbstlos war er nun auch wieder nicht. Ihm war nur klar gewesen, dass der Streich zu gefährlich war und leicht daneben gehen konnte und dann Sirius' und Remus' Leben für immer zerstört gewesen wären – nicht nur, dass sie mit einem Mord leben mussten, sondern dies dann noch dazu in Askaban, dem schlimmsten Gefängnis auf Erden.

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert und schien zu begreifen, dass es unmöglich war, Snape zum Dank zu bewegen. „Dann können Sie drei jetzt gehen. Professor McGonagall wird mit Ihnen, Mr Black, sicher noch reden wollen", sagte der alte Zauberer dann. „Es versteht sich von selbst, dass über diesen Vorfall nicht mit anderen geredet wird." Und entließ Sirius, James und Peter mit einem knappen Nicken, ohne ein Lächeln.

Sirius machte auf der Stelle kehrt, lief zur Bürotür und floh regelrecht hinaus. James machte sich daran, ihn einzuholen und auch Peter lief hinter ihnen her. McGonagall folgte ihnen; sie würde Sirius in ihrem Büro treffen.

Dumbledore wollte also mit Snape alleine reden – und James hätte gerne gewusst, was der Schulleiter dem Slytherin, dem zukünftigen Todesser so alles gesagt hatte. Denn Snape verriet Remus' dunkles Geheimnis während der Schulzeit niemals an andere, kein Wort verlor er darüber an die anderen Slytherins oder an seine außerschulischen Freunde, die Anhänger Voldemorts, wie die Lestranges oder Bellatrix. Er hatte Dumbledore offenbar das Versprechen gegeben, es nicht zu tun und er hielt sich daran.

So kam nie heraus, was genau sich zwischen Sirius, James und Snape abgespielt hatte. Allen war nur klar, _dass_ etwas vorgefallen war.

McGonagall selbst hatte in ihrem Büro fürchterlich getobt, wie Sirius James später berichtete. Sie machte aus ihrem Herzen offenbar keine Mördergrube. So wütend hatte Sirius sie noch nie erlebt und er hatte mehrere Male geglaubt, sie würde ihn doch glatt verprügeln.

Sie hatte ihm Hausarrest auf unbestimmte Zeit aufgebrummt, sowie eine Unmenge Strafarbeiten, die ihn schon auf Trab halten würden, damit er nicht auf weitere unsinnige Ideen käme, wie sie gemeint hatte.

Remus wütete noch immer als Werwolf – es war die erste Nacht nach langer Zeit, in der er nicht von seinen Freunden als Animagi begleitet wurde und er war noch aufgeregt über den Zwischenfall. Hatte er doch beinahe eine Beute gehabt, die ihm aber wieder entrissen wurde!

So kam es, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen nur schwach an alles erinnerte, während er sich auf der Krankenstation ausruhte, nichts ahnend, dass einer seiner Freunde sein Leben beinahe zerstört hätte.

xx

Die Gryffindors waren am nächsten Morgen sehr aufgeregt. Als sie sahen, dass keine Steine mehr in ihrem Behälter waren und sie null – _null_ – Punkte hatten, waren sie völlig verwirrt und außer sich.

Bis zum Frühstück hatte es sich nur wenig herumgesprochen, dass Sirius und Snape sich irgendetwas geliefert hatten – und da Slytherin keine Punkte verloren hatte, wurde allmählich klar, dass Sirius der Sündenbock war. Aber bis zum Frühstück war es noch kaum bekannt.

Es war ausgerechnet Sirius' Mutter, die es mit einem Satz schaffte, dass die ganze Schule Bescheid wusste, wer hinter dem so dramatischen Punkteabzug bei den Gryffindors steckte und die auch verriet, was ansatzweise vorgefallen war.

Dumbledore hatte nämlich noch in der Nacht einen Brief an Sirius' Eltern geschrieben, da es seine Pflicht als Schulleiter war, und sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihr ältester Sohn einem seiner Mitschüler einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte, der denjenigen beinahe umgebracht hätte und dass er sich nun keine weiteren Fehltritte erlauben durfte.

So kam es, dass Sirius, als er mit James und Peter übernächtigt und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen am Frühstückstisch saß, von einem mächtigen, schwarzen Falken einen leuchtendroten Heuler bekam.

Er sah ihn erst, als es schon zu spät war. Müde stocherte er nämlich in seinem Frühstück herum und bemerkte den Falken in seiner Gleichgültigkeit und stumpfen Griesgrämigkeit nicht, der bereits am Kopf des Tisches gelandet war und über die Platte schlitterte, weil er seinen Flug abbremsen wollte.

Der rote Heuler riss von dem Band an dessen Bein ab und kullerte den letzten Meter zu Sirius. Der Falke packte ein großes Stück Speck und erhob sich wieder königlich in die Höhe, die anderen Eulen grob und arrogant beiseite schubsend.

Sirius sah den roten Heuler wie in Zeitlupe; er lenkte seinen Blick zufällig darauf, kurz bevor James ihn aufgeregt in die Rippen stoßen wollte, starrte einfach völlig apathisch darauf – und konnte so auch nicht verhindern, dass der Heuler losging, ehe er hätte aufspringen und damit aus der Großen Halle fliehen können.

Das hatte Sirius aber bisher nie gemacht – und seine Mutter schickte ihm in aller Regelmäßigkeit Heuler – die immer, zum Vergnügen aller anderen Schüler, in der Großen Halle losgingen und Sirius beschimpften, ermahnten und zwingen wollten, wieder _vernünftig_ zu werden.

Diesmal wäre er mit dem Heuler geflohen. Aber es war zu spät.

Es gab eine Explosion und dann schallte auch schon Mrs Blacks ohrenbetäubende, unglaublich kreischende, hohe Stimme zeternd und erbost durch die Luft.

„SIRIIIIUUUUUUUUS! SIRIUS! WAS MUSS ICH DA VERDAMMT NOCH MAL HÖREN? BEI SALAZAR, HABEN WIR DIR DENN _GAR NICHTS_ BEIGEBRACHT, DU TÖLPEL! ACH, BEI ALLEN DUNKLEN MÄCHTEN, WARUM BIN ICH NUR MIT SO EINEM DUSSLIGEN SOHN BESTRAFT WORDEN?"

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht; endgültig aus seiner Apathie erwacht, und hatte gerade die ersten, herausgebrüllten Worte vernommen, da ging es auch schon weiter.

„SIRIUS, WENN DU SCHON GEDENKST, JEMANDEN UMZUBRINGEN, DANN BITTE, TUE ES RUHIG! ABER, BEI DER REINHEIT DES BLACK'SCHEN BLUTES, STELL DICH VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL NICHT SO STÜMPERHAFT DABEI AN!"

Sirius erstarrte. Ihm war nun völlig bewusst, dass die ganze Schule zuhörte. Die geräuschvolle, tobende Stimme seiner Mutter fuhr indes fort.

„DICH DABEI ERWISCHEN LASSEN! SIRIUS, DU BIST UND BLEIBST EINE BITTERE ENTTÄUSCHUNG! DEIN VATER HÄTTE SICH NIEMALS SO UNGESCHICKT VERHALTEN UND ES STATTDESSEN DURCHGEZOGEN, _OHNE_ DIE SPUR AUF SICH ZU LENKEN, DU IDIOT! WAS WERDEN NUR DIE ANDEREN VON UNS DENKEN! ACH, DAS IST DER SCHLECHTE EINFLUSS DER GRYFFINDORS! DER SCHLAMMBLÜTER! DER HALBBLÜTER! ALL DIESES UNREINE PACK! VERRECKEN SOLLEN SIE! KEIN WUNDER, DASS DU ES NOCH NICHT EINMAL FERTIG BRINGST, JEMANDEN ANSTÄNDIG UMZUBRINGEN! WARTE NUR, BIS DU MIR NACH HAUSE KOMMST, BURSCHE, DANN _KANNST DU WAS ERLEBEN_!"

Stille kam nach ihren letzten Worten auf, so sehr, dass sie ohrenbetäubend wirkte und es in Sirius' Ohren leise anfing zu pfeifen.

Groteske Stille.

Alle Schüler starrten Sirius an. Die Gryffindors regelrecht entsetzt, dann langsam aggressiv. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws geschockt und die Slytherins... erst vom Donner gerührt, dann amüsiert und gehässig.

Selbst die Lehrer hatten Sirius entgeisterten Blickes fixiert.

Dieser starrte auf den verrauchenden Heuler, hob kein einziges Mal seinen Blick, da er die Blicke der Anderen wie feine Nadelstiche auf sich spürte, und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Schön, jetzt wussten sie alle halbwegs Bescheid. Wussten, dass Gryffindor einzig und allein wegen ihm im Nullstand lag. Wussten, dass er Snape offenbar hatte umbringen wollen. Es mochte sehr viele geben, die dachten, dass Sirius eben doch ein Black sei, so sehr er es zu leugnen versuchte und es demnach nicht verwunderlich wäre, was er da beinahe getan hätte.

Dass seine Mutter nicht entsetzt darüber gewesen war, dass er jemanden umzubringen versucht hatte, sondern zornig, dass dieser Mordversuch fehlgeschlagen war, wunderte ihn nicht. Wäre er ein perfekter, schwarzmagischer Sohn, wäre Snape jetzt tot und niemand würde glauben, dass Sirius dahinter steckte. Aber er war nicht der perfekte, schwarzmagische Sohn und deswegen lebte Snape und jeder wusste, dass Sirius der Übeltäter gewesen war.

Er ahnte auch, dass die anderen Gryffindors mehr als nur zornig auf ihn sein würden. Nicht nur wegen der verlorenen Punkte, sondern auch, weil er ihnen noch nicht einmal sagen konnte, _warum genau_ ihr rotgoldenes Haus das Schlusslicht bildete. Aber wenn er es ihnen gesagt hätte, hätte es auch nichts besser gemacht.

Die schlimmste aller Folgen dieses unbedachten Streiches sollte für Sirius aber noch kommen.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Zunächst wollte ich es so machen, dass Sirius und James den Streich gemeinsam richtig planen, ihn Snape spielen, James danach kalte Füße bekommt und den Slytherin zurückholt. Das hätte bedeutet, dass sie bewusst Remus in Gefahr brachten, obwohl sie jahrelang alles getan hatten, um ihm das Werwolfdasein zu erleichtern (Animagi werden). Das wäre ja dann recht paradox gewesen, weil ich denke, dass Werwölfe getötet werden, die andere Menschen beißen oder gar töten und sich dabei erwischen lassen. JKR hat oft genug betont, wie verachtet und gehasst die Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft werden._

_Also hat mich mein Betaleser Padfoot's Mate auf die Idee gebracht, dass Sirius und James diesen Streich gar nicht planen, sondern nur darüber albern, Witze reißen, es aber nicht in die Tat umsetzen wollen. Dann aber provoziert Snape Sirius so sehr, dass dieser ausrastet und – das Herumgealbere noch im Kopf habend – ihm von Remus und der Peitschenden Weide erzählt, ohne darüber nachzudenken, da Wut ihn beherrscht. Diese Idee fand ich am Besten und habe sie deswegen auch in meine Geschichte aufgenommen._

_-meinen Beta dafür wuschel-_

_Und nun – WOW! Eure Reivews waren ja echt der hammer und haben mich glatt umgehaun ;) Freut mich, dass das letzte Kapitel so gut ankam.. _

_:euch alle knuddelz und alle in meine Schatzkammer verbarrikadier: _

_WIE, IHR WOLLT DA NICHT REIN?_


	35. Sternenschimmer, Teil 1

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**24. Kapitel**

**Teil 1 **

Sternenschimmer

* * *

_"Richte dich nach den Sternen.  
Wenn du glaubst, dich in Dunkelheit verlieren zu können." _

(- unbekannt)

Sirius fing Remus am nächsten Morgen vor der Krankenstation ab. Er schwänzte die dritte Unterrichtsstunde, um so sicherzustellen, dass er mit dem Jungen alleine reden konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und mildes Sonnenlicht strömte aus der Krankenstation hinaus auf den Flur, es erfasste Sirius mit sanften Strahlen, das jedoch mit den Schatten in seinem Innern rang. Die Wolkendecke war inzwischen beinahe völlig vom Wind vertrieben worden; ein schöner Herbstmorgen zog über dem Land herauf.

Remus blieb überrascht stehen, als er Sirius sah. Dieser stand in der gewohnt lässigen Körperhaltung da – direkt im Sonnenfleck – das Gewicht auf das linke Bein verlagert, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Die ersten Knöpfe des Hemdes der Schuluniform waren offen, die rotgoldene Krawatte war nur locker zusammengebunden. Die Robe trug er nicht.

„Hallo, Moony", begrüßte Sirius ihn mit einer leicht schleppenden, cool klingenden Stimme, aber Remus ließ sich nicht täuschen.

Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er Sirius gut genug kannte, sondern es waren vor allem seine wenige Tage nach der Werwolfsnacht noch empfindlichen Sinne, die ihm klar machten, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Guten Morgen, Padfoot", sagte Remus und schloss die Tür. Er hob die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Es ist doch Unterricht."

Sirius winkte großspurig ab. „Scheiß drauf. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Remus' Magen zog sich unwillkürlich zusammen. Irgendetwas war passiert, das zeigten ihm nicht nur Sirius' auffallende Bemühungen, gelassen zu klingen. Er selbst hatte düstere, schemenhafte Erinnerungen an jene Nacht vor zwei Tagen. Aber es konnte nichts Schlimmes geschehen sein, denn sonst hätte Dumbledore ihn davon unterrichtet. Wenn er beispielsweise jemanden verletzt hätte. Oder gar Schrecklicheres.

„Und wie erklären wir unser Fehlen?", sprach die Vernunft aus Remus heraus.

Sirius wurde ungeduldig, denn seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Von dir erwarten sie eh, dass du erst zur vierten Stunde kommst, also komm jetzt." Er ging schon mal los. „Lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen. Da sind wir ungestört."

Remus' Beunruhigung wuchs. Er hatte Sirius noch nie so erlebt. Diese Nervosität... Sirius bemühte sich, sie nicht zu zeigen, aber er konnte sie nur allzu deutlich spüren.

Er holte Sirius ein. „Du machst es sehr spannend", lächelte er, auch, um ein wenig diese angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern.

Er warf dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sirius grinste nicht, versuchte offenbar, keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen.

Ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Als sie im Raum der Wünsche angekommen waren, verriegelte Sirius die Tür hinter ihnen.

Der Raum war mittelgroß und ähnelte ein wenig dem gryffindorischen Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Teppich war dunkelrot, im Kamin brannte ein warmes Feuer, zwei niedrige, weiche Sessel standen davor. Durch ein großes Fenster strömten die Sonnenstrahlen hinein, durchfluteten das Zimmer und tauchten es in sanftes, goldenes Licht.

Sie setzten sich in die Sessel. Remus saß mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, Sirius hingegen ihm zugewandt. Er blinzelte ein wenig, ehe er sich an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatte.

Remus streckte seine Beine aus, lehnte sich zurück und sah Sirius auffordernd an. „Also? Was ist los?"

Ihm fiel auf, dass Sirius mal hierhin, mal dorthin blickte, aber ihn selbst nie direkt ansah.

_Er meidet meinen Blick_, stellte Remus alarmiert fest. Ob es Sirius war, den er in der Vollmondnacht gejagt hatte? Aber das ergäbe keinen Sinn, denn er hätte sich in den Hund verwandelt. Er musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam und immer besorgter werdend.

Sirius saß direkt im Sonnenlicht. Die rabenschwarzen, kurzen Haare fielen ihm wie immer lässig in die ebenso dunklen Augen. Die dichten Wimpern warfen schemenhafte Schatten auf die blassen Wangen. Das hübsche Gesicht strahlte die gewohnte Überheblichkeit und die Pfiffigkeit aus. Der Charme, den Sirius einfach hatte, ließ ihn verschmitzt erscheinen. Doch nun lagen auch dunkle Ränder unter den Augen. Sirius wirkte müde und übernächtigt, als hätte er mehrere Nächte nicht schlafen können, und es huschten Schatten über seine Augen und über sein Gesicht, die selbst von den feinen Sonnenstrahlen nicht zu vertreiben waren.

Es waren dunkle Schatten, geboren in Finsternis und Schuld, die sich aufmachten, die Schlacht gegen die Helligkeit zu fechten, zu gewinnen.

Sirius rutschte unruhig im Sessel hin und her, bis er endlich still hielt und Luft holte.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut", begann er mit einer irgendwie monoton klingenden Stimme. Sie war frei von Gefühlen, nach wie vor ein Selbstschutz, den Sirius manchmal wie eine unüberwindbare Mauer um sich herum baute, um nicht verletzt zu werden.

Remus schluckte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was vorgefallen war. So wartete er geduldig, aber innerlich aufgewühlt ab, was Sirius noch sagen würde.

Sirius sah für einige Augenblicke aus dem Fenster. Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte in seiner Iris, durchleuchtete das Schwarz intensiv, aber schaffte es nicht, den Ausdruck selbst zu erhellen. Dieser blieb gehetzt und dunkel.

„Ich... ich hab mich mit Snape gestritten und alles ist außer Kontrolle geraten", fuhr Sirius fort, ohne seinen Blick vom Fenster zu nehmen. Es war, als suchte er in der Ferne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

„Nun, das... das ist ja nichts Neues", meinte Remus langsam. Er merkte, wie Sirius immer nervöser wurde.

„Ich...", begann Sirius wieder zögernd, wurde aber bei den folgenden Worten schneller, ebenso wie sein Atem. „Ich habe ihm verraten, wie er sicher durch den Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide zur Heulenden Hütte gelangt, als du dich dort zum Werwolf verwandelt hast." Langsam löste er seinen Blick aus der Ferne und suchte Remus' Augen.

Die Ausdruckslosigkeit war noch zu stark, um andere Gefühle zu erkennen.

Remus starrte Sirius an. Er hatte die Worte durchaus wahrgenommen, doch er musste sie noch begreifen. Viele der schwachen Erinnerungsfetzen aus der Vollmondnacht machten Sinn. Diese wilde Gier, die er verspürt hatte. Diese bittere Enttäuschung und der unbeherrschte Zorn, als er sie nicht stillen konnte. Diese grenzenlose Dunkelheit...

War Snape also in jener Nacht in die Heulende Hütte gekommen und wäre von ihm, Remus, beinahe getötet worden?

Er war sprachlos. Sprachlos vor Entsetzen, vor Schock und Unverständnis. Dann suchte er nach Worten. „Du- wieso, ich meine... was ist passiert?"

Sirius hob die Schultern und gab schließlich eine Kurzfassung ab. Er erzählte, wie Snape den Gang betreten, wie James ihn gerettet hatte und wie Dumbledore und McGonagall mit ihm verfahren hatten. Er erzählte auch von dem Heuler und der miesen Stimmung im Gryffindorturm, die sich gegen ihn selbst, Sirius, richtete. Davon, wie Snape vorhatte, hässliche Dinge über Remus zu erzählen, berichtete der Junge allerdings nicht.

Remus konnte kaum glauben, was er sich da anhören musste. Nie, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass einer seiner Freunde gewillt war, ihn so sehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, nur um den eigenen Hass zu stillen.

Nach der Fassungslosigkeit kam ein tiefer Fall in bittere Enttäuschung und in noch größere Wut hinzu.

„Das ist... das ist unglaublich, Sirius", brach es schließlich heiser aus Remus hervor. Tief in seinem Herzen verspürte er einen dunklen Schmerz. „Warum nur, Sirius? Warum hast du das getan? Ja, ich weiß, weil du Snape hasst... aber... aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass dir dein Hass gegenüber Snape wichtiger ist als _unsere_ Freundschaft!"

Er sah, wie Sirius zusammenzuckte. Sah wie die Schatten in seinen schwarzen Augen größer wurden, wie sie hinter dem einfallenden Sonnenlicht vorbeizogen, mit einer solchen Gelassenheit, als wüssten sie, dass Dunkelheit bevorstand, ganz gleich, wie stark das Licht war.

Remus bereute seine Worte nicht. Denn sie beinhalteten die Wahrheit. Sirius war immer schon unbeherrscht gewesen. Immer schon jemand, der glaubte, die Welt besitzen zu können, nur weil er intelligent war, gut aussah und ausreichende finanzielle Mittel besaß. Sirius hatte schon immer geglaubt, über allen anderen Menschen zu stehen, und der einzige, den er neben sich duldete, war James.

Aber Remus hatte angenommen, dass Sirius ihn respektierte und er hatte immer gedacht, dass auch sie wahre Freunde seien. Er wusste, dass Sirius Feuer und Flamme gewesen war, Animagus zu werden, um ihm die Gesellschaft in der Dunkelheit zu erleichtern, wenn er sich zum Werwolf verwandelte. Er wusste, dass es Sirius niemals störte, dass er zu Vollmondnächten ein Monster wurde und er wusste, dass Sirius immer zu ihm hielt. Dennoch gab es Dinge, die ihn zu Taten anstachelten, die unbedacht waren. Folgenschwer.

Wie Snape den Weg in die Heulende Hütte zu weisen.

„Hast du dir wirklich erhofft, dass ich Snape töten würde?", fragte Remus schließlich. Er hatte sich vorgelehnt, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre aufgesprungen.

Sirius sah ihn flüchtig an. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen wuchs unaufhörlich; Sirius' Ausdruckslosigkeit trug wesentlich dazu bei. Denn sie machte es fast unmöglich für Remus, andere Emotionen zu erkennen. Wie Reue.

Sicher, er erfasste die Unruhe. Aber war sie auch Reue?

„N-nein", fing Sirius zögerlich an. „Ich wollte nur..., dass er sich erschrickt und so schockiert über die Wahrheit ist, dass er uns für immer in Ruhe lässt. Es... es wäre logisch gewesen... als... als Halbvampir reagiert er sicher _anders_ auf einen Werwolf, als jemand anderes..."

Remus beruhigte zwar, dass Sirius Snape nicht hatte tot sehen wollen, aber hundertprozentig überzeugt war er davon nicht. Denn immerhin hatte Sirius, als er Snape davon erzählte, in Kauf genommen, dass er hätte sterben _können_.

Er warf es ihm augenblicklich vor. „Aber du hast damit rechnen müssen, dass ich Snape fresse. Du hast es mit einkalkuliert und in Kauf genommen, dass ich jemanden töte, Sirius! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es, so sehr Snape uns auch immer ärgert, niemals richtig ist, jemanden umzubringen, hättest du auch _mein Leben_ zerstört!" Remus blitzte Sirius halb wütend, halb verzweifelt an. Seine Stimme war von Bitternis durchtränkt. „Und ich dachte, wir wären _Freunde_, Sirius!"

Es war Sirius, der aufsprang. Er stand nun da, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend, und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er schien bleicher als sonst. Diesmal durchbrach etwas die Mauer der Ausdruckslosigkeit – es war Verzweiflung, es war Mutlosigkeit. Sie kristallisierte sich hinaus, geschliffen scharf, um letztendlich in gefrorene Ewigkeit zu erstarren.

„Wir _sind_ Freunde, Moony!", presste er erstickt hervor. Die Sonnenstrahlen strichen sanft über sein Gesicht, aber ob dieser finsteren Stimmung zwischen ihnen wirkte es illusionär. „Wir sind es!"

Auch Remus stand auf. Er versuchte immer noch erfolglos zu verarbeiten, was Sirius ihm gebeichtet hatte. Müde schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wären wir es, hättest du es niemals getan. Wie soll ich darauf vertrauen können, dass du es nicht noch einmal machst?"

Sirius schubste ihn ohne Vorwarnung und Remus fiel wieder rückwärts in den Sessel zurück. Die schwarzen Augen waren verengt; der Junge schien außerordentlich gereizt. Fast schon bedrohlich baute er sich vor Remus auf, warf einen Schatten auf ihn.

„Wir sind Freunde!", wiederholte Sirius mit merkwürdig gehetztem Klang in der Stimme. Ein Schmerz lag darin, der die unendliche Tiefe eines Abgrundes mit sich brachte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es getan habe... ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Das ist keine Erklärung, und ich weiß das. Ich..." Er wirkte allmählich erschöpft, „Ich kann dich nur um Verzeihung bitten. Und selbst wenn du sagst, dass du mir verzeihst, weiß ich, dass es noch lange dauern wird, bis du es wirklich tust, aber..." Auch sein Blick wurde müde. „Aber ich kann die Zeit nicht rückgängig machen und ändern, was geschehen ist."

Remus schwieg. Er war kein nachtragender Mensch. Aber würde er Sirius wirklich jemals wieder vertrauen können? Selbst wenn er behauptete, es ändern zu wollen, wenn er könnte... würde er es denn tatsächlich tun, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hätte? Würde Sirius' Hass auf Snape nicht immer größer sein als seine Freundschaft zu ihm? Wäre James der Werwolf gewesen, Sirius hätte niemandem dorthin geschickt. Aber Remus war nicht James. Und würde es auch niemals sein. Und so würde auch die Freundschaft nie so gefestigt sein, wie zwischen den anderen beiden Jungen.

Selten wurde es Remus so sehr bewusst wie an diesem Tag.

Sirius ging derweil ein paar Schritte zurück und Remus stand wieder auf.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Sirius die ganze Zeit über gehofft hatte, dass er so sehr zornig auf ihn werden würde, dass sie sich prügelten und alle aufgestauten Probleme somit beseitigten. Aber Remus begegnete Sirius mit bitterer Enttäuschung, mit verletzlichem Vorwurf und stillem Misstrauen.

Das war für Sirius schlimmer, als alles andere, doch Remus konnte es ja nicht wissen, und so vergrößerte sich die aufkeimende Distanz zwischen ihnen immer mehr und mehr. Sie tat es nicht schnell, nur langsam. Aber beständig. Sie zog eine Kluft zwischen ihnen, die sich erst nach Hogwarts spürbar erkennen lassen würde. Sie riss einen Abgrund zwischen ihnen auf, so breit und tief, dass er für lange, lange Zeit von nichts und niemandem überwunden werden konnte.

„Du... du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass du mir verzeihst, wenn du es überhaupt kannst", brach Sirius das kurze, unangenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Er klang bekümmert, war aber um einen schroffen Ton bemüht. „Dass du es jetzt nicht kannst, ist mir klar. Aber wenn du mir irgendwann... _irgendwann_ doch verzeihen solltest, dann... dann werde ich es schon merken..."

Sirius' Blick wurde schwermütig; Kummer vermochte es, die Ausdruckslosigkeit zu brechen, wenngleich auch nur kurz und schwach. Ein betrübter Zug legte sich um seine Lippen. Es schien, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, sich es dann aber anders überlegt zu haben.

Denn er drehte sich einfach um und ließ Remus allein im Raum der Wünsche zurück. Kein Wort mehr, kein Blick, keine Gefühlsregung... Sirius ging einfach hinaus, weil er offenbar selbst nicht damit fertig wurde und kehrte Remus im selben Augenblick den Rücken, wie der Sonne.

xx

Remus erfuhr von Peter den Rest. Erfuhr, wie Sirius gelacht hatte, wie immer, wenn alles zuviel wurde und es keinen Ausweg gab. Wie er offenbar ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass Snape nicht doch noch aufgefressen worden war. Erfuhr von Dumbledores harten, anklagenden Worten an Sirius und von den Gryffindors, wie sie zornig auf Sirius waren.

Was ihm aber auch Peter nicht erzählte, war, was genau Sirius so sauer auf Snape gemacht hatte: dass der Slytherin Remus' Ruf zerstören wollte. Peter mochte unachtsam gewesen sein, dass er es Remus nicht erzählte, oder vielleicht war es ihm gar unangenehm, zu sagen, dass Snape Fotos hatte, wie er mit Pomfrey das Schloss verließ und man schmutzige Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnte – so oder so, es wäre für die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und Remus besser gewesen, wenn der Junge davon gewusst hätte.

Es hätte ihm vieles verständlicher gemacht, wenngleich er auch dann sehr enttäuscht und fassungslos gewesen wäre.

James selbst verlor nicht viele Worte darüber. Er beichtete Remus, dass er mit Sirius darüber gealbert hätte, dass sie Witze gerissen hätten, aber niemals geplant hatten, es in die Tat umzusetzen. Er gestand, dass die Idee durchaus seinen Reiz gehabt hatte, aber dass sie um seinetwillen und um ihretwillen es nicht hatten durchziehen wollen. Es war demnach eine Kurzschlussreaktion von Sirius gewesen, die nicht beabsichtigt worden war.

Das machte alles für Remus aber auch nicht besser. Dass James ohne Wenn und Aber nicht von Sirius' Seite wich und bereit war, es mit jedem aufzunehmen, der Sirius angiftete, machte Remus nur eines allzu deutlich: dass James und Sirius immer füreinander einstanden, selbst wenn einer von ihnen das Leben eines gemeinsamen Freundes zu zerstören drohte.

Ja, James hatte eindeutig bewiesen, dass er Sirius niemals in Stich lassen würde, ganz gleich, was dieser anstellte. Das war wohl wahre Freundschaft.

Remus war bitter enttäuscht von Sirius und glaubte, allmählich einen Freund zu verlieren. Die ohnehin aggressive Stimmung in ihrem Haus führte dazu, dass er sich generell ein wenig mehr zurückzog, als sonst, und sie führte auch dazu, dass Sirius stets glaubte, er zürne sehr mit ihm – selbst Monate später.

Schon bald benahmen sich die anderen drei Rumtreiber so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sie begleiteten Remus auch wieder in seinen Werwolfsnächten. Diese Nächte waren allerdings schwieriger geworden. Remus war als Werwolf zorniger und gereizter als früher und fing jedes Mal an, Sirius als Hund anzugreifen. Nie passierte etwas Schlimmes, da Sirius ihm ebenbürtig war, aber die Kabbeleien nahmen selten ein Ende.

So kam es auch, dass sich Sirius Remus gegenüber noch oft zögerlich und ein wenig distanziert verhielt – der Grund war die Unsicherheit, die Sirius hegte; er wusste schließlich, dass er weder das Vertrauen noch die Verzeihung erlangt hatte.

Das sechste Schuljahr wurde so zu dem seltsamsten Jahr für die vier Freunde. Diese Distanz zwischen Sirius und Remus war auch für die anderen spürbar; Sirius und James zogen vermehrt alleine los, um Unsinn zu stiften oder sich generell rumzutreiben, da sie nur dann die ersehnte Unbekümmertheit genießen konnten. Zudem hielt die schlechte Laune im Gryffindorturm sehr lange an.

All das merkte auch Peter. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er zum Frieden hätte beitragen können.

Peter wurde oft als Ratte von Sirius und James losgeschickt, um bei den Slytherins herumzuspionieren. Peter erwies sich als geschickter Spion. Und er erfuhr dabei vielerlei Dinge. Zum einen, dass die Schüler des Schlangenhauses nicht viel anders waren, wenn sie alleine waren, als die Gryffindors. Sie feixten, rissen Witze, lachten und genossen die Unbekümmertheit innerhalb der sicheren Mauern Hogwarts'.

Aber zum anderen erfuhr er auch andere Dinge. Finstere Ausblicke in die Zukunft, über den Dunklen Lord, von dem viele Slytherins überzeugt waren, dass er die Herrschaft in England an sich reiße, jene belohnt, die ihm treu dienten und jene grausam tötete, die so töricht waren, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

All das machte Peter sehr nachdenklich. Die Slytherins waren von der starken Macht Voldemorts _so_ überzeugt. Die meisten von ihnen wollten ihm nach der Schule dienen. War der Zauberer wirklich so mächtig? Würde es keiner Verteidigungsorganisation gelingen, ihn zu besiegen?

War es überhaupt klug, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, wenn man dafür sterben würde?

xx

Einmal im Frühling des sechsten Schuljahres, als Peter von einem seiner vielen Streifzüge als Ratte aus den Slytherinkerkern wieder kam, sah er, wie Lily mit einer Freundin am Abend aus Hogwarts hinausging. Sie schienen zu Hagrid gehen zu wollen, mit dem auch die Rumtreiber eng befreundet waren. Die Jungen teilten fast schon seine Begeisterung für gefährliche Tiere, allen voran James und Sirius, die das Risiko ohnehin liebten.

Rasch folgte er ihr; er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er von Lily angetan war. Sie war klug, sie war schön und sie war liebenswert. Oft gelang es ihm, sie in der Bibliothek ausfindig zu machen. Dann setzte er sich mit seinen Büchern zu ihr und jedes Mal schaffte er es, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. Anfangs hatte er immer gedacht, er würde sie nur unnötig beim Lernen stören, aber schon bald merkte er, dass Lily den kurzfristigen Ablenkungen niemals abgeneigt war.

Er schaffte es als Ratte gerade noch, durch den Türspalt zu huschen, da wäre er auch schon beinahe gegen Lilys Füße gerannt. Sie war nämlich mit ihrer Freundin direkt hinter der Eingangstür stehen geblieben und Peter erkannte auch den Grund.

Am Fuße der Treppe hockten Sirius und James in gewohnter, vertraulicher Eintracht nebeneinander. Sie unterhielten sich und hatten die Mädchen nicht bemerkt.

Es war schon dunkel draußen und die Sterne schimmerten am Nachthimmel vom indigoblauen Horizont herab; spendeten helles Licht, dass sie Lichtjahre zuvor zu ihnen gesandt hatten. Der Abend war lau, de frische Frühlingsbrise wehte über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„So langsam formieren sich die Todesser zu einer militärischen Einheit", hatte Sirius gerade gesagt, was die Mädchen offenbar dazu veranlasst hatte, stehen zu bleiben. „Ich sag's dir, nicht mehr lange und sie starten eine Anschlagsserie, statt immer nur sporadisch irgendwo aufzutauchen", fuhr er fort.

James nickte brummend. „Schon die einzelnen Angriffe waren mehr, als genug. Und es wird kaum etwas dagegen unternommen..."

„Ja, weil das Zaubereiministerium korrupt ist. Über die Hälfte sind heimliche Todesser, da wette ich drauf", behauptete Sirius düster.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?", horchte James auf.

Sirius sah ihn an und Peter konnte ihn in seinem Profil grinsen sehen. „Ich spüre das. Das sind meine schwarzmagischen Gene, die jeder Black hat."

James stieß einen langen Atem aus und stieß Sirius in die Seite. Sirius lachte und knuffte zurück, woraufhin James erneut reagierte. Sie fingen an zu kabbeln und Peter hörte Lily leise, aber entnervt seufzen. Sie setzte sich gerade in Bewegung, um die Treppe hinab zu gehen, und ihre Freundin wollte ihr folgen, als die beiden Jungen wieder ernst wurden.

„Na, Dad macht halt immer so Andeutungen", antwortete Sirius nun auf James' Frage. Er klang nachdenklich.

Lily blieb wieder stehen, ihre Freundin tat es ihr nach. Peter war ein wenig erstaunt, denn auch wenn er selbst viel herumspionierte, wusste er doch, dass Lauschen recht unhöflich war.

„Ich frage mich, wie viele mutig genug sein werden, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen", fing James grüblerisch an.

„Ja... wenn er immer mächtiger wird, werden es immer weniger sein", meinte Sirius seufzend. „Eine Schande ist es, einem nur aus Angst zu dienen."

„Jep." James klang zusehends grimmig. „Feiges Pack, davon gibt es ja jetzt schon zu viele. Selbst die Journalisten vom Tagespropheten werden immer furchtsamer und halten sich mit der Kritik am Ministerium zurück. Und mit Berichten über die Scheiß-Schwarzmagier."

Sirius hob die Schultern, streckte seine Beine aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Die Mehrheit der Menschen werden niemals gewillt sein, ihr Leben für eine bestimmte Sache aufzugeben. Sie werden sich lieber fügen und die Augen schließen, als ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Schau dir die Geschichte doch an... in Staaten, wo eine tyrannische Diktatur geherrscht hat, konnte sie nur deswegen herrschen, weil das Volk Angst vor dem Tod hatte, anstatt sich anständig zu wehren."

„Ja, weil sie blind vor Furcht sind." James sprach es verächtlich aus. „Wie kann man nur..."

„Sie sind schlimmer als die, die wenigstens an das glauben, für das sie dienen", sagte Sirius grollend. „Wie einige der Todesser... sie _glauben_ an das, was sie tun und wofür sie einstehen... heftig, oder, Prongs?"

James nickte heftig. „Yeah, ich kann's nicht nachvollziehen. Wie scheiße im Hirn muss man sein?"

„Mmh", machte Sirius. „Bella ist so eine."

„Deine Cousine ist ja auch schon immer idiotisch gewesen", stieß James abfällig hervor.

Wieder sah Sirius James an, wieder konnte Peter ihn geisterhaft grinsen sehen. „Ja, Prongs... du würdest dich selbst dann gegen Schwarze Magie und somit gegen Voldemort stellen, wenn du der einzige Widersacher auf Erden wärst."

James wollte antworten, als er sich plötzlich aus reiner Intuition halb herum drehte.

„HEY!", rief er dann halb erstaunt, halb empört aus. Dann erkannte er, dass es Lily war, denn er sprang hastig auf und zerwuschelte sich seine Haare. In seinen Augen begann es augenblicklich verliebt zu leuchten.

Auch Sirius wandte sich um. Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und belächelte sie mit mildem Spott. „Evans... wer hätte gedacht, dass du deine sonst so perfekten Manieren vergisst und uns ausspionierst, hm?"

Lily schnaubte, gab sich einen Ruck und stieg die Treppe hinab. „Halt die Klappe, Black, wir haben nicht gelauscht."

Sie schob sich an den beiden Jungen vorbei, ihre Freundin ebenfalls.

„Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte James schnell.

Die Mädchen blieben stehen. „Zu Hagrid", antwortete Lily und klang überraschenderweise nicht unfreundlich. Sie warf James abschätzende Blicke zu, dann lächelte sie sogar warm, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte und mit ihrer Freundin eiligen Schrittes davon ging.

Peter stutzte. Seit wann lächelte Lily James an?

Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne, legte einen Arm lässig auf James' Schulter und stützte sich so. „Ich sag's dir doch schon die ganze Zeit... sie ist nur deshalb immer so scheiße zu dir, weil sie in Wahrheit was von dir will", grinste er.

Peter hielt den Atem an, selbst als Ratte.

„Ach ja?", machte James zweifelnd. „Sie will aber immer noch nicht mit mir ausgehen."

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Sie steht auf vernünftige Jungs." Er löste sich von James und sah ihn augenzwinkernd an. „Sich gegen Voldemort und für das Gerechte zu stellen, auch wenn man dabei draufzugehen droht, _ist_ vernünftig, Prongs..."

xx

Einen Monat später.

Regulus saß auf einer breiten Fensterbank irgendwo in Hogwarts in einem der verlassenen, dunklen Flure. Er schaute aus dem großen Bogenfenster, sein Blick irrte ziellos über die mondbeschienenen Ländereien. Der Himmel war dunkelblau und übersäht mit funkelnden Sternen, die unerreichbar für ihn waren. Sie waren faszinierend. Geheimnisvoll. So voller Rätsel, die nie ein Mensch zu entschlüsseln vermochte.

Sterne hatten schon immer Einfluss auf seine Familie ausgeübt. Sie galten als Wegweiser, als Licht, das sie durch düstere Nächte führte, ganz gleich, wie finster sie sein mochten.

_Richte dich nach den Sternen_, hieß es in ihrer Familienbibel, die bereits über achthundert Jahre alt war. Einer ihrer Vorfahren hatte diese Worte auf der ersten Seite geschrieben.

_Richte dich nach den Sternen. Wenn du glaubst, dich in Dunkelheit verlieren zu können._

Früher hatte Regulus sich oftmals gefragt, warum sie ein Licht brauchten, wenn es finster geworden war. In ihrem Haus war es immer recht düster und er hatte früh gelernt, dass Schwarze Magie starke Dunkelheit versinnbildlichte.

Aber dann hatte Regulus erfahren, dass es nur symbolisch gemeint war. In Wahrheit brauchte jeder ein Licht, wenn es zu dunkel war, so, wie jeder die Finsternis benötigte, wenn es zu hell geworden war. Alles hing vom Gleichgewicht ab. War es einmal gestört, so begann ein Kampf, der niemals enden würde.

Das Gleichgewicht war derzeit gestört. Zuviel Licht regierte in diesem Land, fand Regulus; so sehr, dass er geblendet wurde. Er wünschte sich, dass Dunkelheit sich endgültig erhob und die Helligkeit zurückdrängte, bis die Waage wieder in Harmonie gebracht worden war. Und sollte sie dabei zugunsten der Düsterkeit fallen, so hätte er nichts dagegen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass die Streiter des Lichts davon überzeugt waren, dass zu viel Finsternis im britischen Königreich herrschte. Sie glaubten, sie müssten sie bekämpfen, um das Licht mehr Raum zu verschaffen. Sie glaubten, das Gleichgewicht zugunsten des Lichts wiederherstellen zu müssen und Regulus fand, die Dunkelheit müsse einen Vorteil haben.

Vielleicht war alles eine Ansichtssachte. Konnte man Licht und Dunkelheit überhaupt völkerrechtlich definieren? Regulus bezweifle es. Sie lebten in einer Welt, die versuchte, alles zu definieren, in Gesetzen festzuhalten. Vorzuschreiben.

Wer aus der Reihe tanzte, wurde gebrandmarkt. Für die Ewigkeit.

Zwei Seiten, einander befehdend, seit der Mensch behauptet hatte, dass es so etwas wie Licht und Dunkelheit gab. Existierten aber Tag und Nacht nicht schon viel länger? Sie taten es und selbst wenn sie versuchten, einander zu erobern, hatten sie sich auf einen Kompromiss geeinigt. Die Dämmerung, die beide einigte, die beide in ein Gleichgewicht brachte.

Regulus war aber zu keinem Kompromiss bereit. Vielleicht wäre er es, wenn die Auroren und ein Teil des Zaubereiministeriums nicht so arrogant wären. Wenn sie nicht so überheblich, so selbstgerecht wären und glaubten, sie wären die personifizierte Gerechtigkeit.

Er hatte sie zu hassen gelernt. Und er hasste sie. Oh ja, er hasste sie.

Diese Schlammblutfreunde, Blutsfeinde und Verräter. Wieso war es so schwer zu verstehen, dass das reine Blut das höchste Gebot auf Erden war? Und auch wenn das Blut bei allen rot war... Reinheit drückte sich nicht in der Farbe des Bluts aus.

Mit der Reinheit des Blutes wurde einem eine kostbare Ehre zuteil, die dieses Gesindel nicht zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Plötzlich riss Regulus ein Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken. Das Geräusch von sehr leisen, schnellen Schritten.

Er ließ sich nicht beirren, blieb auf der breiten, ins Mondlicht getauchten Fensterbank sitzen und schaute hinaus.

Er höre, wie die Schritte näher kamen. Behände waren sie, flink. Wer auch immer die Person war, sie kam näher und näher. Er blickte auf den Flur, aber er sah niemanden.

Regulus runzelte seine Stirn. Dieser Jemand müsste längst in seiner Sichtweite sein, eigentlich nahezu auf seiner Höhe.

Die Schritte hörten abrupt auf.

Er starrte auf den Flur, versuchte angestrengt, etwas zu sehen, wo es nichts zu sehen gab, und ließ meine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab gleiten. Misstrauen war immer besser, als Vertrauen.

Dann sah Regulus, wie eine Hand wie aus dem Nichts in der Luft erschien. Und zwei Sekunden später hatte Sirius den Tarnumhang von seinen Körper gezogen. Den musste er von Potter ausgeliehen haben. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass Potter einen besaß.

„Regulus!", rief sein Bruder aus und sah ihn an.

Seine schwarzen Haare waren zerzaust und fielen ihm in die Stirn; seine ebenso dunklen Augen funkelten verwegen und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Das blasse, gutaussehende Gesicht strahlte Unbekümmertheit aus. Und Arroganz. Und noch etwas, das dem Slytherin auffiel.

Regulus lehnte seinen Hinterkopf an den Steinbogen des Fensters und musterte Sirius aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern.

Schatten. Er erkannte Schatten auf seinem Gesicht. In seinen Augen.

Feine Schatten. Leichte. Sie waren kaum wahrzunehmen. Aber sie waren da.

„Hallo, Sirius", antworte Regulus ruhig. Er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Warum bist du nicht auf der gryffindorischen Siegesparty?"

Gryffindor hatte gegen Ravenclaw im Quidditch gewonnen.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Ich musste einfach mal raus."

„Raus?", wiederholte er argwöhnisch. „Raus aus der Burg?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er schloss halb die Augen, sah ihn aus seinen Pupillen an, die vom Mond versilbert wurden, und wirkte auf einmal ausdruckslos. „Raus aus dem Gryffindorturm."

Regulus atmete aus und war erstaunt, dass er nicht überrascht war. Er lächelte flüchtig. „Also fort von diesen Leuten, Sirius", stellte er fest und merkte, wie er zu hoffen begann, obwohl die Hoffnung längst gestorben war.

Sirius warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Die Ausdruckslosigkeit wich. „Was meinst du damit?"

Das wusste Regulus selber nicht so genau. Er hatte nur gemerkt, wie so einiges in diesem Schuljahr anders war, als sonst. Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Streich, den Sirius Snape gespielt hatte. Im Herbst, wo noch wilde Stürme über das Land gefegt hatten. Regulus wusste nicht, was genau vorgefallen war, denn selbst Snape redete nicht darüber. Bekannt war nur, dass Sirius offenbar versucht hatte, den Slytherin umzubringen. Er war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er es gehört hatte – und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Sirius war schon immer unbeherrscht gewesen und wenn sein Hass einmal zum Tragen kam, tat er sehr vieles. Regulus hatte aber auch gemerkt, dass die vier sonst so zusammengeschweißten Rumtreiber sich irgendwie voneinander distanzierten. Es war kaum wahrzunehmen, aber ihm selbst war es nicht entgangen. Sirius und James taten vieles nur noch zu zweit; Remus hatte sich besonders am Anfang stark zurückgezogen. Die Gryffindors waren lange Zeit sehr wütend auf Sirius gewesen, welcher seinerseits immer auf der Hut sein musste, da er sich generell keine Fehltritte erlauben durfte.

In Slytherin wurde gemunkelt, dass Sirius seine angeborene, schwarzmagische Seite niemals würde leugnen können, seit sie gehört hatten, dass er Snape hatte umbringen wollen – sei es aus purer Absicht oder aus unüberlegtem Hass und in Wirklichkeit nicht gewollt.

Aber nicht nur in Slytherin wurde es behauptet. Auch in anderen Häusern, einschließlich Gryffindor. Es waren nicht viele, die es sagten. Aber es wurde gesagt.

„Nun... fort von diesen Leuten, die dir genau das unterstellen, wovor du seit Jahren zu fliehen versuchst", antwortete Regulus schließlich auf Sirius' Frage; er sprach schleppend und nachdenklich, wobei er seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du weißt genau, dass ich auf das Gerede der anderen scheiße."

Regulus nickte langsam. „Ja... ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob diese Leute Recht haben mit dem, was sie sagen."

Schwacher Zorn blitzte in Sirius' Blick auf, ließ die schwarze Iris groteskerweise erhellen. Die Schatten, welche von dem Fackellicht im Gang erzeugt wurden, zeichneten seine Gesichtskonturen nach, den feinen Knochenbau und verdunkelten die helle Haut, während die Himmelslichter der Nacht das Gegenteil versuchten.

Er kam einen Schritt näher, hatte die Fensterbank beinahe erreicht. Aufrichtige Ernsthaftigkeit war es, die aus ihm sprach, als er auf Regulus' Antwort etwas entgegnete. „Sie haben Unrecht, Regulus. Ich hätte gedacht, dass es dir klar geworden ist."

Regulus presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Natürlich. Jetzt schon war Sirius einen Weg gegangen, der ihn unweigerlich von seinen Eltern trennte. Von ihm. Es war ein Weg, den er nach Hogwarts strikt weitergehen würde, die Brücken hinter sich abbrechend, damit ein Rückzug niemals möglich sein würde.

Er mochte nicht daran denken, er hatte es all die Jahre zu ignorieren versucht, hatte gehofft, ersehnt und herbeigewünscht, dass Sirius eines Tages wieder zur Besinnung kommen würde. Aber je älter sie wurden, je näher die Zeit anrückte, in der sie Hogwarts verlassen würden, je größer wurde die Gewissheit: Sirius würde es nicht tun und somit würden sie Feinde werden, sofern sie sich im Kampf unter der Flagge Dumbledores und den Auroren und dem finsteren Banner des Dunklen Lords verwickeln lassen würden.

In einem Jahr würde Sirius die Schule beenden. Ein Jahr mochte aus einer gewissen Sicht lange erscheinen, aber wenn er bisher sechs Jahre ein Rebell geblieben war, würde es etwas geben, was ihn innerhalb nur eines Jahres ändern würde?

Regulus bezweifelte es. Und so musste er weiter Pläne spinnen, um Sirius zurückzuholen. Er würde es noch tun, aber zu gegebener Zeit. Denn wenn sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen und sich im Krieg begegnen würden... wäre es nicht Verrat, brüderliches Blut zu vergießen, um Prinzipien aufrecht zu halten und nicht zu brechen, an die man glaubte?

Regulus wandte seinen Blick von Sirius ab und schaute wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster. Er war innerlich zerrissen, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. „Wir werden Feinde sein, wenn wir die Schule verlassen, Sirius."

Er merkte, wie Sirius näher trat und sich an das Steinsims lehnte. Sie berührten sich fast. „Nicht, wenn du dich aus allem raushältst."

Regulus schnaubte und blickte ihn wieder an. Wut kam auf und er verengte seine Augen. „Wirst _du_ dich denn aus allem raushalten?"

Sirius antwortete nicht. Er sah Regulus nur an, ehe er selbst den Blickkontakt brach, nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah, hinauf zu den Sternen, deren Licht sich in den nachtschwarzen Augen widerspiegelte.

Das Schweigen war Regulus als Antwort genug. „Siehst du, Sirius... wenn du es nicht tust, wieso sollte ich es tun?"

„Weil du auf der falschen Seite stehst!", zischte Sirius plötzlich, starrte Regulus wieder an und packte ihn grob am Oberarm. „Weil es nicht richtig ist, was du tun würdest, wenn du dich auf diese schwarzmagische Seite stellst!"

„Lass mich los!", presste Regulus erzürnt hervor und riss sich mit einem Ruck los. Er gab Sirius einen Schubs. „Und erzähl mir nicht, dass ich auf der falschen Seite stehe! _Du_ stehst auf der falschen Seite, du jämmerlicher Blutsverräter!"

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und bohrte die Spitze gegen Regulus' Brust. Groll umwölkte ihn, ließ ihn bedrohlich erscheinen. „Warum kannst du es nicht erkennen, du Idiot?", stieß er erhitzt hervor. „Merkst du nicht, dass es falsch ist, nach etwas zu gehen, was man sich nicht aus eigener Leistung verdient hat? Kapierst du nicht, dass es nur Zufall ist, dass in uns dieses scheiß reine Blut fließt? Dass wir auch in eine Mugglefamilie hinein geboren hätten können?"

Regulus biss seine Zähne zusammen, die Hände waren zu krampfhaften Fäusten geballt. „Du bist es, der nichts versteht! Du bist es, der das reine Blut entehrt, der sich noch nicht einmal für seine _eigene_ Familie interessiert!"

Sirius lachte auf, abfällig und kurz. „Wieso sollte ich, wenn diese niemanden akzeptiert, der nicht so denkt wie sie?" Er stieß einen langen Atem aus, ließ seinen Arm sinken und bedrohte Regulus somit nicht mehr mit dem Zauberstab.

Frustration huschte über seine Augen hinweg, dicht gefolgt von Resignation. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ach, vergiss es. Es... es lohnt sich nicht, darüber zu diskutieren."

Regulus legte seinen Kopf schief und schloss seine Augen zu Halbmonden. Seine Wut war noch da, aber durch die Erkenntnis von Sirius' hilfloser Frustration geschwächt. „Das mag sein. Es ist die Welt, die Gesellschaft, die uns trennt, Sirius."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln flog über dessen Lippen. Es schien traurig, irgendwie wehmütig; der Blick wurde nicht davon erreicht. „Und niemand tut etwas dagegen."

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemand. Stattdessen geht jeder seiner Wege, darum bemüht, seine Ansichten zu verteidigen, wobei er die Abgründe zwischen sich und seinem Feind nur weiter aufreißt. Aber weißt du, warum sie uns so einfach zu trennen vermögen? Weil _du_ derjenige bist, der von uns beiden der Verräter ist. _Du _bist derjenige, der sich gegen mich und den Rest der Familie wendet. _Du_, Sirius, nur du. "

Es mochten harte Worte sein, aber er meinte jedes einzelne bitterernst. Er zürnte seinem Bruder deswegen, konnte nicht verstehen, wie dieser seine Familie und sein Blut verriet und lieber mit dem Feind hofierte.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sein Bruder dagegen aufbegehrte, aber diese müde Resignation schien stärker zu sein. Der Ausdruck in dessen Augen war stumpf geworden, der Zug um seinen Mund bitter. „Merkst du denn nicht, wie du dir selbst widersprichst, Regulus?", fragte Sirius mit leiser, vor Ausdruckslosigkeit übermannter Stimme. Die Schatten der Fackeln sammelten sich in der Grube seines Schlüsselbeins, das Licht der Sterne vermochte selbst aus der weiten Ferne sein Gesicht zu streifen. „Indem du die Familie und ihre Prinzipien heiligst, das _Toujours pur _stets aufrecht zu halten versuchst, wirst du selbst zum Verräter, weil du einen der Deinen nicht billigst."

Regulus wurde aufgebracht. „Aber das tue ich! Ich würde dich akzeptieren, wenn du nur... wenn du nur deine Denkweise ändern würdest!"

Sirius hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Enttäuschung blitzte in den Pupillen auf, leicht nur, kaum zu erfassen, denn die anfängliche Feindseligkeit war dabei, stärker zu werden, auf Vormarsch zu gehen, um dem Hass zwischen zwei Brüdern den Weg zu ebnen.

„Nenn mich Blutsverräter, so oft du willst, Regulus. Vergiss nur nicht, dass du selber einer bist. Wer ein Familienmitglied nicht akzeptiert, so, wie es ist, verrät dieses ebenfalls. Somit verrätst du, um aus deiner Sicht zu sprechen, das reine Blut." Sirius lächelte wieder, aber seine Augen blieben unberührt davon; nicht einmal ein Aufglitzern, ein schwaches Funkeln, wie ein Morgentropfen im sanften Lichte der Morgensonne machte sich bemerkbar. „Ist es nicht lustig, dass wir dann in Wahrheit sehr wohl _gleich_ sind? Und ist es nicht paradox, dass wir trotzdem auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen, obwohl wir demnach beide Blutsverräter sind? Nur... jeder auf seine eigene Weise?"

In Regulus explodierte der Zorn mit so einer Wucht, dass er sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Auch wenn er immer beherrscht war, so vermochte er es nicht mehr, seinen Verstand handeln zu lassen, sondern nur noch sein Herz.

Er sprang nämlich von der Fensterbank, behände und doch stürmisch, warf sich beinahe schon auf Sirius; diese Geschwindigkeit ließ beide stolpern, aber Regulus schaffte es noch, die Oberhand zu behalten, so dass er Sirius gegen die Wand drücken konnte.

Sein Atem ging schnell, Wut durchwallte seine Venen und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen; in seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte es hell und aggressiv auf. „Ich bin nicht wie du!", zischte er erzürnt. „Ich bin nicht wie du, Sirius! Und ich werde auch niemals so sein wie du, denn so tief werde ich niemals fallen!"

Zornig starrte er seinen Bruder an, welcher böse zurückschaute. Er stieß Sirius noch einmal grob gegen die Wand, ehe er ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurückwich. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du von deiner beschissenen Freundschaft zu Potter hast! Sie wird dich noch _alles_ kosten, was du besitzt!" Er wurde verächtlich und erbittert. „Und _glaube mir_, Sirius, damit meine ich nicht das Materielle!"

Sein Herz klopfte heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass er glaubte, es würde sie zum Zerbersten bringen. Er hörte sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und verspürte den damit verbundenen Schwindel.

Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Wand; sein Gesicht war sturmumwölkt, sein Blick unendlich finster, dass er jegliche Lichtreflektionen zu bannen schien. „Schön, Regulus", fing er höhnisch an. „Und ich wette mit dir, dass _du_ ebenfalls alles einbüßen wirst, was du zu erringen versuchst. Ich wette mit dir, dass du letztendlich im Leben verlieren wirst."

Regulus biss die Zähne zusammen. Wieso konnte Sirius es denn nicht kapieren? Wieso verstand er nicht, dass er auf der völlig falschen Seite stand? Aber er unterließ es, noch irgendetwas zu sagen, um seinen Bruder zu überzeugen.

Stattdessen bemühte er sich um Kälte und Hohn, denn er wollte nicht als der Unterlegene wirken. Er lächelte nun, schwach nur, aber herablassend.

Er merkte nicht, dass Wolken am Himmel aufgetaucht waren, dass die Sterne verdeckt wurden. Er konnte nicht bemerken, wie das Licht dieser Himmelsgestirne verschluckt und es so unmöglich wurde, sich in finsterster Nacht nach etwas Hellem zu richten, weil er mit dem Rücken zum Fenster stand.

„Die Wette gilt, Sirius."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Und, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel?_

_Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, wie ich das mit Sirius und Remus mache. Sie miteinander reden lassen oder nicht? Erst fand ich, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, sie nicht miteinander reden zu lassen. Dass Sirius mit Remus gar nicht darüber reden WILL und somit alles nur noch schlimmer macht. Aber das wäre wohl sehr feige gewesen und so schätze ich Sirius nicht ein. Zumal Remus ihn sicher abgefangen und mit ihm darüber geredet hätte. So haben sie nun darüber gesprochen und erst dachte ich, dass es vielleicht unlogisch sei, dass Remus sich DANN immer noch mit Sirius schwer tut, aber... es ist logisch, finde ich nun. Auch wenn sie sich zum Teil ausgesprochen haben, so reichen Worte nicht aus, um diese Sache vergessen zu machen. Viele Jahre später ja, aber nicht jetzt. _

_DANKE FÜR EURE REVIEWS! Ihr seid immer noch in meiner Schatzkammer und da bleibt ihr auch!_

_WIE, IHR WOLLT DA WIEDER RAUS?_


	36. Sternenschimmer, Teil 2

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**24. Kapitel**

**Teil 2**

**Sternenschimmer**

**

* * *

**

_"Richte dich nach den Sternen.  
Wenn du glaubst, dich in Dunkelheit verlieren zu können." _

(- unbekannt)

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen, als er den Wohnsaal von Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 betrat und eine kleine Ansammlung von Todessern vorfand.

Bellatrix, ihr Verlobter Rodolphus Lestrange, dessen Cousin Aryan und Lucius Malfoy.

Regulus war bei ihnen, der sie auch offenbar begrüßt hatte. Ihre Eltern waren nicht zu Hause.

Silbrige Fackeln spendeten genügend Licht, von außen drangen helle Sonnenstrahlen durch die hohen Fenster und tauchten den Saal in milden, goldenen Schein. Aber die Düsternis, die in dem Haus vorherrschte, ließ sich niemals vollständig vertreiben. Wie eine schwarze Gewitterwolke hing sie in allen Räumen, wie ein finsteres Grau ließ sie das Licht zwar gewähren, machte aber durch ihre dunklen Schatten unmissverständlich klar, dass sie durch nichts auf der Welt weichen würde.

Der Wohnsaal war luxuriös eingerichtet. Der polierte Marmorboden glänzte in Schwarz, in derselben Farbe war die Garnitur. Im großen Kamin glimmte ein schwaches Feuer.

Die Todesser mussten gerade erst gekommen sein, denn sie standen noch alle inmitten im Raum. Als Sirius ihn betreten hatte, hatten sie sich umgedreht.

Sirius spürte ihre Blicke wie feine Nadelstiche.

„Sirius", zischte Bellatrix mit kalter, verächtlicher Stimme. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren in Flechten am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Ihr schlanker Körper war in eine figurbetonte Robe aus dunkler Seide gehüllt, deren Ärmel lang und weit waren. Ihre großen, schwerlidrigen Augen waren schmal geworden; im stürmischen Grüngrau tobte der Hass.

„Hallo Bella", grüßte Sirius zurück und bemühte sich um einen herablassenden Ton. In Wahrheit war er innerlich angespannt.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Sirius", meinte Lucius nun im gewohnten kühlen, stets arrogant und lauernd klingendem Ton. Sein silberblondes Haar war schulterlang, es hob sich zusammen mit seiner Blässe vom Schwarz der Todesserkutte ab und schimmerte.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy", blaffte Sirius ihn an.

„Wohlerzogen, wie eh und je", grinste nun auch Aryan. Seine Stimme klang leise und lauernd, umhaucht von illusionärer Sanftheit. Wie immer.

Sirius sah ihn an. Er hatte den jungen Mann lange nicht gesehen, doch er schien sich kaum verändert zu haben.

Auf seinem ebenmäßigen, fein geschnittenen Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen lag Ausdruckslosigkeit. Sein dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar hatte er in kurzen Haarsträhnen, die spitz zuliefen, konfus in alle Richtungen gestylt. Die blasse Haut kontrastierte mit dem Haar; der Gegensatz verlieh ihm etwas Finsteres. Aber die langen, dichten Wimpern, die ihm etwas Mädchenhaftes gaben, milderten es ein wenig. Die hellen, fast bleichen, grünen Augen waren schwarz umschminkt. Wie immer.

Auch sein hochgewachsener, schlanker Körper war in eine Todesserkutte gehüllt; Rodolphus trug ebenfalls eine.

„Los, verpisst euch von hier", forderte Sirius im aggressiven Ton. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf seinen Zauberstab, bereit, ihn jederzeit zu ziehen.

„Hier _verpisst_ sich niemand", entgegnete Lucius gelassen, dunkle Belustigung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sirius wurde wütend. „Ich denke nicht, dass du hier im Hause Black das Sagen hast, Blödmann!"

Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Sicher nicht", lächelte er. „Aber wir sind Gäste."

„Gäste von wem?", blaffte Sirius.

„Von Regulus."

Sirius starrte Lucius an, dann sah er langsam zu seinem Bruder. Dieser schaute zurück, dessen Blick war leicht herausfordernd, ein wenig nebulös.

Sirius wusste, dass er sie alle schlecht rausschmeißen konnte. Er war eh in der Unterzahl. Er war allein. Auf Regulus, glaubte er, konnte er nicht zählen.

So machte er ein finsteres Gesicht. „Na gut, dann bleibt", knurrte er. „Und plant schön weiter eure dämlichen Todesserpläne! Früher oder später landet ihr eh in Askaban und dann verreckt ihr allesamt hoffentlich!"

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür des Wohnsaals.

„Also, offensichtlich hast du im letzten Schuljahr auch alles dran gesetzt, nach Askaban zu kommen", hielt Bellatrix' scheinheilig klingende Stimme ihn auf.

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Ich hab gehört, wie du versuchst hast, Severus umzubringen", fügte sie hämisch hinzu. „Ja, ja, Sirius... wie es scheint, bist du doch nicht der strahlende Held für die Weiße Magie, hm? Du musst mehr dunkles Potential in dir besitzen, als du immer allen weismachen willst."

Sirius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich zu Bellatrix umdrehte.

Sie stand dort, ihn aus großen Augen fixierend, in denen es vor Hohn und Spott nur so glitzerte. Ihr Mund war zu einem boshaften Lächeln verzogen. „Ooooh, wird der kleine Sirius jetzt wütend?", fing sie plötzlich mit einer nachgeahmten Babystimme an.

Sie lachte und die anderen – bis auf Aryan – stimmten mit ein. Regulus hörte immerhin als Erster wieder damit auf.

Sirius' Hand hatte sich derweil auf seinen Zauberstab gelegt. _Nicht aufregen_, redete er sich ein. _Nicht aufregen, genau das will diese Schlampe doch. Wende einfach ihre Waffen an._

Leichter gesagt, als getan, aber immerhin versuchte Sirius es. Er rang sich ein bissiges Grinsen ab. „Nun, Bella... dann solltest du dich in Acht nehmen", knurrte er. „Potentielle Mörder reizt man besser nicht. Mach ruhig weiter so und ich werde in die Geschichte als der Junge eingehen, der seine eigene Cousine tötete."

Stille folgte als Antwort. Lodernde Stille, die bereit war, zerstörerisches Feuer zu entfachen.

Danach schien die Hölle auszubrechen. Bellatrix, die ebenfalls absolut keine Meisterin der Beherrschung war, kreischte zornig auf, zückte ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf Sirius.

Dieser wich aus, hatte seine Waffe gezogen und schleuderte ihr viele, heiße Feuerfunken entgegen, welche sie im Gesicht trafen und ihre Haut verbrannten.

„AAAAAAAHHH!", schrie Bellatrix entsetzt und voller Schmerz.

Lucius feuerte den _Crucio_ ab, Sirius ging wieder rechtzeitig in Deckung und benutzte den _Expelliarmus_zauber. Er tat es mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass ein gewaltiger roter Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab entsandt wurde. Lucius duckte sich spielerisch und der Fluch prallte gegen die Terrassentür. Es gab ein lautes Klirren, als das Glas zerbarst.

Bellatrix benutzte einen Feuerzauber, der direkt vor Sirius' Füßen auftraf und den Teppich in Brand setzte.

Rodolphus hatte sich vorgekämpft und warf sich einfach auf Sirius. Sie fielen zu Boden, eine augenblickliche Schlägerei entstand.

„_Crucio_!", rief Lucius, der die Unachtsamkeit des Gryffindors ausnutzte und Sirius keuchte auf.

Schmerz traf ihn, so sehr, dass er es kaum aushielt. Quälende Wellen durchfuhren seinen Körper, hinterließen unsichtbare Brandmarken, durchfolterten Körper und Seele. Sirius hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen.

Rodolphus schlug weiter auf ihn ein. Erbarmungslos und ohne Mitleid.

Der Cruciatusfluch brach auf einmal ab; Lucius schien zu protestieren, aber Sirius nahm es nur wie durch einen Nebel war. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepumpt, als Rodolphus ihm seine geballte Faust in den Magen boxte. Er rang nach Sauerstoff und versuchte, den Todesser von sich zu stemmen.

Im Hintergrund wurde herumgebrüllt, offenbar war ein Streit zwischen Bellatrix und Lucius auf der einen und Aryan auf der anderen Seite entstanden. Regulus schien _alle_ wegen der Verwüstung des Wohnsaals anzumeckern und versuchte anscheinend das Feuer zu löschen.

Sirius schaffte es inzwischen, halbwegs zurückzuschlagen, war aber noch zu geschwächt vom Cruciatus.

„_STUPOR_!", brüllte jemand plötzlich, der Fluch galt wohl nicht Sirius, verfehlte und zerstörte den Kamin.

„AAAW!" Das schien Regulus zu sein. „SPINNT IHR? MOM WIRD UNS ALLE UMBRINGEN!"

Das Chaos herrschte. Geboren aus Hass, durchlebt von Hass.

Dann wurde Rodolphus wegzerrt; Sirius verspürte kein Gewicht mehr auf sich und schnappte nach Luft. Er rappelte sich auf; Blut lief aus seiner aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und seiner Nase. Ihm war übel und sein ganzer Körper schien zu schmerzen.

Aryan war es, der Rodolphus weggezogen hatte.

Bellatrix schrie wütend auf Aryan ein, der diese mit einem Bein- und Armklammerfluch belegt hatte. Lucius war soeben dabei, sie davon zu befreien.

Regulus schimpfte und versuchte nach wie vor, das Feuer zu vernichten, die Terrassentür wieder herzurichten und den Kamin in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sirius sah sich um. Rauchschwaden erfüllten die Luft, das Feuer hatte einen guten Teil des schwarzen Teppichs zerstört. Das Herumgebrülle im Hintergrund, die Glasscherben, der völlig zerstörte Kamin...

Bellatrix war von dem Fluch befreit und drauf und dran, Aryan die Augen auszukratzen. Lucius hielt sie am Arm gepackt zurück. Rodolphus befreite sich aus Aryans Griff und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Regulus hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin gerichtet und probierte einen Wiederherstellungszauber. Es klappte nur halbwegs. Das Feuer hatte er einkesseln können, so dass es sich zumindest nicht mehr ausbreitete; aber er schien Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, es zu löschen.

Sirius fragte sich, welche Diskrepanzen Aryan mit den anderen hatte. Denn die schien er offensichtlich zu haben. Dass er – Sirius – der Grund, oder ein Mitgrund war, war ihm klar, aber inwiefern...?

Schließlich, inmitten des ganzen Durcheinanders tauchte auf einmal Mrs Black auf. Sie fing augenblicklich an zu kreischen, herumzuzetern und war nahe dran, sie alle ins nächste Universum zu hexen.

„OH, BEI ALLEN DUNKLEN MÄCHTEN! WIE SIEHT ES DENN HIER AUS? WAS IST DENN HIER PASSIERT?", brüllte sie. „HIER SIEHT ES JA WIE AUF EINEM SCHLACHTFELD AUS!"

Sie alle hatten inne gehalten und starrten die zornige Hexe an.

Sirius wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von seinem Mund, als seine Mutter zu ihm herum wirbelte. Wütenden Blickes fixierte sie ihn. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm jetzt schon die Schuld gab, ohne überhaupt hinterfragt zu haben.

Sie holte tief Luft, um eine weitere Schimpftirade über ihren Ältesten loszulassen.

Und Sirius fing an zu lachen.

xx

Sirius ging einige Tage danach am späten Abend durch Zufall am Büro seines Vaters vorbei, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Ich sag's dir, wir wenden den Imperiusfluch an! Anders können wir mit Sirius nicht mehr umgehen!", keifte seine Mutter gerade. Die Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Tür.

Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

_Was?_

„Aber...", fing sein Vater mit ruhiger, jedoch schattenhafter Stimme an, aber seine Mutter redete sich weiter in Rage.

„Der Junge ist völlig außer Rand und Band! Das war er schon immer und das weißt du! Was haben wir nicht schon alles versucht! Sogar Durmstrang hat nichts gebracht! Sirius ist ein Rebell! Er ist... ach, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich ihn geboren habe, würde ich glauben, er sei gar nicht unser Sohn! Oh nein, jetzt hilft nur noch der Imperius! Gryffindor samt Potter verderben ihn! Wieso kann er nicht so sein wie Regulus?"

„Ich bin dagegen", sagte Sirius' Vater sachlich. „Der Fluch wird ihn zerstören. Seinen Verstand zunichte machen."

„Also-"

Diesmal war es Mr Black, der unterbrach. Und er tat es mit einer solch' kalten Stimme, dass wohl jeder verstummt wäre. „Nein. Wir wenden nicht den Imperius an unseren eigenen Sohn an! Er ist noch dazu der Erstgeborene und dazu verpflichtet, das Erbe anzutreten."

„ABER DAS WIRD ER NICHT", schrie Mrs Black außer sich. „SIEHST DU ES DENN NICHT? ER VERABSCHEUT UNS! UNS! OBWOHL ER DERJENIGE IST, DER VERABSCHEUUNGSWÜRDIG IST! DIESER MIESE KLEINE VERRÄTER!"

„Verdammt, wie soll er unsere Dynastie weiterführen, wenn er verrückt geworden ist, dadurch, dass wir ihn unter den Imperius gesetzt haben?", fuhr Mr Black seine Frau gereizt an. „Als Black muss er über einen messerscharfen Verstand verfügen! Tritt er das Amt des Oberhauptes an, wird er Feinde haben. Gefährliche Feinde! Und wenn er schwach geworden ist durch den Fluch, werden ihn alle ausnutzen und somit wird unsere Familie fallen! Nein. Der Imperius kommt nicht in Frage. Und ich dulde keine Widerrede mehr!"

Sirius hörte, wie seine Mutter schnaubte. Er stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor dem Büro und konnte kaum fassen, dass sie ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, ihn unter den Imperiuszauber zu stellen. Wie konnte sie nur? Er war ihr eigener Sohn!

Aber..., so fiel ihm ein, er war ein Black. Er war in erster Linie immer ein Black für sie und in zweiter Linie erst ihr eigener Sohn. Was zählte, war immer die Familie. Die dunklen Prinzipien. Die Dynastie. Und wenn es galt, diese zu retten, waren alle Mittel in Ordnung.

Sein Vater hatte natürlich Recht. Ihn, Sirius, unter so einen Fluch zu stellen würde den Untergang der Familie bedeuten, es sei denn, Regulus würde rechtzeitig die Fäden an der Macht an sich ziehen.

„Und was schlägst DU vor?", verlangte Mrs Black von Sirius' Vater zu wissen. Sie klang zornig. „Was ist denn DEINE Idee? Oder willst du weiterhin tatenlos zusehen, wie sich unser Sohn von uns abwendet und sich auf die feindliche Seite schlägt?"

„Nein", lautete die berechnende Antwort. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sirius sich uns aus freien Stücken wieder anschließt, aber... darauf kann ich nicht mehr bauen. Vielleicht schon, aber die Zeit wird knapp."

Sirius fragte sich, wieso die Zeit dafür denn ablief.

Sein Vater fuhr fort. „Ich bin an ein Rezept eines Zaubertrankes gekommen." Seine Stimme hatte einen verschwörerischen Klang angenommen. „Er lässt vieles vergessen. Dinge, die passiert sind, ja, aber in erster Linie lässt er Meinungen vergessen. Eigene Meinungen. Eigene Argumente. Und er ersetzt sie durch neue, je nachdem, welchen Zauberspruch man bei der Erstellung des Trankes annimmt. Ich werde den Trank morgen fertig haben und jene Zaubersprüche anwenden, die unserem Sohn unsere eigenen Meinungen geben werden. Er wird vergessen, dass er einmal rebellisch gedacht hat und ohne, dass sein Verstand eingeschränkt wird, wird er wieder seinen richtigen Platz als ein Black, als ein Erstgeborener einnehmen."

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er da vernahm. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sein Herz schien kurz vor Schock ausgesetzt haben, dann schlug es weiter, schnell und hart, es echote in seinen Ohren wider.

Er versuchte zu realisieren, was er gehört hatte, er verstand die Bedeutung, aber...

„Das... das hört sich wunderbar an", sagte seine Mutter mit einem Zögern. Begeisterung schien sie allmählich zu übermannen. „Sehr... sehr geschickt. Aber wie wird Sirius sich dann erklären, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet ist? Und dieser Potterjunge wird ihm alles erzählen, was früher einmal war... dass sie befreundet waren, dass Sirius anders dachte. Was dann?"

„Ich werde heute Nacht noch bei der nächsten Phase der Fertigstellung des Trankes einen Zauberspruch anwenden, der Sirius dann klarmachen wird, dass er Potter alles vorgespielt hatte. Dass er sich auf mein Geheiß nach Gryffindor hatte schicken lassen, um den Feind _kennen zu lernen_. Um sich mit ihn anzufreunden. Um ihn auszuspionieren. Denn ein Feind kann nur bekämpft werden, wenn man ihn kennt."

„Oh!", jauchzte Mrs Black hingerissen. „Das- das ist PERFEKT!"

Mr Black murmelte eine Zustimmung. „Es war nicht einfach, an das Rezept zu kommen. Und den Trank zu Brauen ist ungeheuer kompliziert. Aber... es wird schon funktionieren."

Auch wenn Sirius es nicht sehen konnte, er konnte es sich ausmalen, wie sein Vater verschmitzt lächelte und seiner Mutter zuzwinkerte.

Ihm war schlecht. Richtiggehend übel.

„Morgen wird der Trank fertig sein und wir werden ihn in seinen Becher zum Abendessen geben. Er ist geschmacklos, er wird es nicht merken", fuhr Mr Black fort.

Da schwang etwas in dieser kalkuliert klingenden Stimme mit, etwas Dunkles, Trauriges. Als ob er es bedauerte, zu solchen Mitteln überhaupt greifen zu müssen. Als ob er sich sehnlichst gewünscht hätte, dass sein Erstgeborener sich freiwillig zu ihnen gesellte. Als ob eine Spur der Reue in ihm floss, weil er als Familienoberhaupt nicht seines Sohnes Entscheidung akzeptieren _konnte_. Weil er nicht wie ein Vater, sondern wie ein Führer einer altehrwürdigen Familien-Dynastie zu handeln _gezwungen_ war.

Aber Sirius nahm es gar nicht wahr. In seinem Kopf herrschte immer noch furchtbare Leere; eine kalte Klaue wollte nach seinem Herzen greifen, um sie in ewiges Eis zu schließen.

Er verharrte noch wie zu Stein erstarrt auf dem Fleck, wo er stand... dann überkam ihm die Welle der Realität so sehr, dass ihm plötzlich eines ganz klar bewusst wurde: er musste weg von hier. So schnell es ging. Am besten noch diese Nacht.

Sirius riss sich zusammen und huschte ungesehen fort, zurück in sein Zimmer. Ein Druck lastete in ihm, auf seinem Herzen, so stark, dass er es kaum noch aushielt.

Sicher, er hatte schon oft Zwist mit seiner Familie gehabt. Er hatte so oft Streit gehabt und oftmals Hass empfunden. Aber irgendwo hatte bisher immer noch die Schule zwischen ihnen gestanden, als eine Art Brücke, so paradox es auch war. Hogwarts zeichnete all das aus, was später nicht mehr sein würde: Schutz, Ignoranz vor dem, was danach kommen würde. Hogwarts bedeutete immer noch, dass er nicht volljährig war, dass der Ernst des Lebens ihn noch nicht ergriffen hatte, dass er sich eine Welt aufbauen konnte, die es nicht gab, aber in die er sich doch zu flüchten vermochte. Hogwarts bedeutete Unbekümmertheit. In gewissen Maßen zumindest. Auch dort gab es Grenzen. Aber sie waren weit gesteckt.

Doch nun... nun, mit diesem so kalten Plan seines Vaters, der doch bewies, dass sie ihn nicht liebten, sondern nur einen pflichtbewussten Erben wollten, waren Sirius alle Illusionen genommen worden. Ihm war klar geworden, dass es die harte Realität gab, ganz gleich, ob er noch Hogwarts besuchte oder nicht. Dass seine Eltern alles daran setzen würden, ihn zurückzuholen... und dass er mit ihnen brechen musste, wenn er nicht so werden wollte, wie sie.

Welches Recht hatten seine Eltern, über seinen eigenen Willen zu verfügen? Einen beachtlichen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auszulöschen? Aus ihm jemanden zu machen, der er nicht war? Welches Recht?

Sirius lief fassungslos, wütend und erbittert in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, einer ohnmächtigen Geste gleich.

Sie hatten kein Recht dazu! Sie wären entsetzt, wenn jemand dasselbe mit ihnen tun würde! Sie nannten ihn ihren Sohn und doch waren sie dazu bereit, ihm seine Seele zu nehmen?

Sirius atmete aus, aber der schmerzende Druck verschwand nicht. Er lastete sehr auf ihn. Schließlich blieb er am Fenster stehen.

Die Sterne funkelten am Sommernachtshimmel. Weit entfernt, sandten sie ihm ihr Licht zu.

_Wieso?_

Eine stumme, einfache Frage formte sich in seinem Kopf, auf die er keine Antwort fand.

Der Sterne Licht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Doch obwohl sie sie erhellten, blieb es dunkel in ihm.

xx

Von irgendetwas wurde James langsam, aber sicher wach. Er brauchte eine Zeit, bis er realisierte, dass es ein leises, aber beständiges Klopfen an seinem Fenster war.

Schlaftrunken hob er den Kopf und blinzelte.

Mann, welcher Idiot war das denn jetzt?

Er seufzte, rieb sich die Augen und schlug die warme Decke weg. Dann stand er auf, schlurfte zum Fenster und schob die Vorhänge beiseite. Er sah schattenartige Umrisse, die das Mondlicht nachzeichnete. Jemand saß auf einem Besen, vor James' Fenster schwebend, und klopfte.

James erkannte Sirius beinahe sofort. Er riss die Augen auf; schnell öffnete er das Fenster und grinste breit.

„Padfoot!", rief er leise, aber erfreut aus. „Mensch, Alter, du hier! Komm rein!"

Sirius flog elegant hinein, landete und stieg ab. Er lehnte den Besen gegen die Wand, und James bemerkte den großen Rucksack, den sein Kumpel gerade abnahm und zum Rennbesen stellte.

James runzelte die Stirn, ging auf Sirius zu und legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist was passiert?", erkundigte er sich, nun leicht alarmiert.

Er erstarrte ein wenig, als Sirius sich umdrehte. Obwohl er ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, blieb sein Blick davon unberührt; die schwarzen Augen waren düster und von einer finsteren Bitternis erfüllt, die feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten eingefroren.

James ließ seine Hand langsam sinken. Stumm sah er Sirius an.

Ein paar Augenblicke des Schweigens zogen vorüber, still, beinahe unheimlich.

„Kann ich in den Ferien bei dir bleiben, Prongs?", fragte dieser schließlich. Ausdruckslosigkeit herrschte vor.

James neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte Sirius aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Aufmerksam versuchte er jede Regung wahrzunehmen, die Sirius sich gestattete, sowie jede Emotion, die der Junge zu verbergen versuchte.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. Sirius war hier immer willkommen, da brauchte er seine Eltern auch nicht extra zu fragen. Sie mochten ihn, das wusste James. Sie mochten ihn trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein Sohn von Schwarzmagiern war und hatten ihn gerade deswegen besonders ins Herz geschlossen, weil er den Mut hatte, sich dagegen zu stellen und dennoch unbekümmert zu bleiben.

Sirius schien keine andere Antwort erwartet haben. Und dennoch glitzerte für einen kurzen Moment die Erleichterung in seinen Augen auf. Aber viel zu schnell wurde sie wieder von den Schatten verbannt, die offenbar in ihm vorherrschten.

James trat zurück, ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und lehnte sich nach hinten, auf seine Hände gestützt. „Du kannst dich auch setzen, Padfoot."

Sirius nickte abwesend, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Er war halb in Mondschein eingetaucht, das durch das Fenster fiel; James hatte es wieder geschlossen, die Vorhänge aber nicht mehr zugezogen.

Das nächtliche Licht versilberte ein wenig Sirius' schwarze Haare, die vom sanften Wind draußen zerzaust waren und ihm in gewohnt lässiger Eleganz in die Stirn fielen. Es zeichnete seine Konturen nach, ließ ihn von innen heraus leuchten, um die Blässe zu verschönern.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte James erneut. Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Irgendetwas war definitiv vorgefallen, denn Sirius wirkte völlig neben der Spur. Er klopfte auf sein Bett. „Setz dich endlich, Kumpel."

Diesmal schien Sirius sich einen Ruck zu geben, denn es kam Bewegung in ihn. Er schritt auf das Bett zu und ließ sich neben James darauf nieder.

Da Vollmond war, wurde das Zimmer ausreichend erhellt, so dass James nicht auf die Idee kam, noch zusätzliches Licht zu machen. Er konnte Sirius gut erkennen.

„Stress zu Hause? Ärger mit den Eltern? Wissen sie überhaupt, dass du hier bist?" James war ungeduldig, aber er wollte es nicht zu offen zeigen, denn ihm war diese Niedergeschlagenheit nicht entgangen, die Sirius ausstrahlte. Dieser Kummer. Dieses Dunkle, das ihm seine Arglosigkeit für den Augenblick ausgetrieben hatte.

„Nee, sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin", entgegnete Sirius stoisch. Er starrte vor sich hin, direkt in die Leere, als sehne er sich danach, als wolle er sich in ein Nichts hineinstürzen, weil alles andere zu belastend war. „Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass ich das Haus verlassen habe. Aber wenn sie es merken, können sie sich denken, dass ich bei dir bin."

James nickte andächtig. „Mmh. Und... sie werden dann hier aufkreuzen, um dich zu holen?"

Sirius lenkte endlich seinen Blick aus diesem Nichts fort, richtete ihn auf James.

James erschrak.

Ein solcher Schmerz blitzte in dieser Schwärze auf, dass es ihm schien, als werde ein scharfer Glassplitter in sein Herz gerammt.

„Das kann gut sein", meinte Sirius. „Glaubst du, deine Eltern würden mich decken?"

James überlegte rasch. Sie würden es, aber sie hatten natürlich nicht das Recht, den Sohn eines anderen hier zu verstecken. Außer, es diente zur eigenen Sicherheit des Jungen.

„Sie... sie würden. Aber rechtlich gesehen... sie sind Auroren, weißt du. Ich schätze, sie würden wissen wollen, warum sie dich decken sollten."

Sirius nickte lahm. „Klar. Verstehe ich."

Da er irgendwie teilnahmslos wirkte, wusste James nicht genau, ob Sirius _wirklich_ verstanden hatte.

Er atmete aus. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erst einmal erzählst, was denn vorgefallen ist?"

Sirius' Blick irrte fluchtartig wieder in die Ferne. In diese Leere. „Nun, ich... ich habe durch Zufall ein Gespräch meiner Eltern mitbekommen", fing er schleppend an.

Ausdruckslosigkeit war nun so stark geworden, dass James erkannte, dass sie seinem Kumpel als Schutz diente. Nicht als Schutz vor ihm, James, sondern als Schutz vor der Wahrheit... vor etwas, was Sirius selbst noch gar nicht fassen konnte und was er noch verarbeiten musste.

Manche Dinge ließen sich nicht verarbeiten.

„Meine... meine Mutter wollte, dass sie mich unter den Imperiusfluch setzen", sagte Sirius tonlos, so, als sei es nichts Weltbewegendes. Aber gerade diese Emotionslosigkeit bewies, dass es eine schreckliche Erkenntnis war.

James hatte die Luft harsch eingesogen. „W-WAS?" Er war vollkommen entgeistert.

„Um..., na, du weißt schon, die alte Leier. Um mich endlich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Aber Dad war dagegen. Er meinte, dass der Fluch meinen Verstand beeinträchtigen würde und das würde sich ein Black nicht leisten können." Sirius grinste. Es war ein geisterhaftes, fast schon irres Grinsen. „Ja, ich könnte es mir schon gar nicht leisten. Ich, der die Black-Dynastie erfolgreich weiterführen soll. Von daher käme ein solcher Fluch nicht in Frage."

Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort. „Aber... aber er hatte einen anderen Trumpf im Ärmel. Er sprach von einem Zaubertrank, den er gerade braute. Einen höchst komplizierten, der mit vielen Zaubersprüchen bearbeitet werden muss."

Und Sirius erzählte, was er gehört hatte. Berichtete, wie dieser Zaubertrank seinen eigenen Willen unterband, ohne den Verstand zu zerstören, wie seine Meinungen durch andere ersetzt wurden, wie er James dann als Feind gesehen hätte und mit ihm nur zum Schein befreundet wäre, um zu spionieren. Um die Andersdenkenden zu verstehen, um sie anschließend zu vernichten.

James starrte Sirius einfach nur an. Zu fassungslos, zu erschüttert war er von den Worten, die sein Kumpel aussprach, die über seine Lippen prasselten, wie ein sanfter Sommerregen, und doch so sehr von düsteren Wolken umgeben waren, dass das Licht unerreichbar war.

„Weißt du... ich musste von da weg", sagte Sirius mit brüchiger, heiserer Stimme. „Sie... sie hätten mein Selbst vernichtet. Einfach so. Kompromisslos, ohne einen Funken Reue." Er lachte auf. Es klang kalt und bestürzt. „Sie hätten einfach meine Seele gestohlen und sie verformt, durch etwas ersetzt, was ich nie gewesen wäre."

James selbst konnte noch gar nicht reagieren. Er, der Eltern hatte, die ihn liebten und sich um ihn sorgten, die ihn anerkannten, so, wie er war, und niemals auf die Idee kommen würden, ihn zu verletzen, konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass andere in der Lage waren, dem eigenen Kind so etwas anzutun, was die Blacks mit Sirius vorhatten.

„N-natürlich werden meine Eltern dich decken", sagte er schließlich zu Sirius. „Aber wir müssen ihnen erzählen, warum du ausgerissen bist. Da... da es keine Beweise gibt, werden eh keine rechtlichen Schritte gegen deine Eltern unternommen... abgesehen davon, dass es unmöglich ist, dein Vater hat immerhin großen Einfluss. Aber... aber deine Eltern werden nicht wagen, in das Haus von Auroren einzubrechen. Außerdem sind meine Eltern befugt, Schutzzauber über ihr Haus zu sprechen, weil ihre Jobs immer gefährlicher werden." James dachte nach. Ja, es war durchaus möglich, Sirius zu schützen. „Sie werden erst gar nicht hier reinkommen und so können sie dir nichts tun. Und wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, bist du eh sicher. Und dann wirst du ja auch noch volljährig. Ab dann können sie dir nie wieder was tun."

Es klang wie ein Versprechen; es war auch als ein solches gemeint.

James legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Arm und sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ein Zuhause muss nicht zwangsläufig da sein, wo die blutsverwandte Familie ist, Sirius", meinte er mit weicher Stimme. Pure Aufrichtigkeit sprach aus ihm. „Ein Zuhause ist immer dort, wo du dich am wohlsten fühlst. Ein Zuhause ist dort, wo du Menschen findest, die deine wahren Freunde sind."

Sirius sah ihn an. Sein Blick war verdunkelt. Um seinen Mund lag ein bitterer Zug.

James lächelte ihm zu. „Weißt du, meine Eltern mögen dich. Ab jetzt wird mein Zuhause auch dein Zuhause sein und nichts wird sich daran ändern, okay?"

Sirius sah James an, dann nickte er leicht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die leicht zu zittern angefangen hatte.

James rückte näher und legte einen Arm freundschaftlich um Sirius. Um ihn Halt zu geben, um ihn vor dem tiefen Fall zu bewahren, der ihm inmitten des wilden, innerlichen Sturmes drohte.

Sirius hatte sich versteift, aber dann schien er sich allmählich zu entspannen. Und dann ließ er endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er weinte stumm und leise, aber sein Körper bebte.

James sagte nichts mehr. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. In manchen Situationen waren keine Worte erforderlich, sondern nur Taten. Er ließ seinen Arm dort, wo er war, er zog Sirius leicht zu sich, damit dieser sich an seiner Schulter anlehnen konnte und war einfach nur noch für seinen Freund da.

Nicht immer vermochten es die Sterne am Himmel, einem Licht in der Dunkelheit zu sein, wie es in der Familienbibel der Blacks stand, aufgeschrieben von einem Ahnen aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Aber manchmal konnte ein Freund eines anderen Stern sein.

Und vielleicht war genau das die Botschaft, die jener Black zu übermitteln versucht hatte. Die in der Familie vergessen worden war, weil Schwarze Magie einem Schatten glich, der derartiges vertrieb. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch eine andere Bedeutung. Doch ganz gleich, was sie aussagen wollte – für Sirius gab es _immer_ irgendwo ein Licht, einen Freund und er wusste, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte.

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_Jahh, auch der coole Sirius muss mal weinen :g:_

_In den HP-Büchern kam Sirius immer so rüber, dass er seine Familie verachtete und sehr gelassen darüber zu sein schien, dass er sich von ihnen distanziert hatte. Ich schreibe dies der Zeit zu, die ihn all dies zur Gewohnheit hat machen lassen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er aber am Anfang – wie hier – das alles nicht so einfach auf die leichte Schulter genommen hatte. Denn wenn er das getan hätte, wäre er herzlos gewesen, und herzlos war Sirius nun auch wieder nicht._

_Das nur zur Erklärung._

_Das nächste Kapitel spielt im 7. Schuljahr._

_DANKE an meine lieben Reviewer! Wow, einige Reviews von euch sind ja so lang, wie meine Kapitel:strahl:_


	37. Das siebte Schuljahr, Teil 1

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**25. Kapitel**

**Teil 1**

Das Siebte Schuljahr

* * *

_"Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt." _

(- Ernest Hemingway)

Sirius war gut im Verdrängen. Er war gut darin, gewisse Dinge, die ihn negativ betrafen, auszugrenzen. So wie die Sache mit seinen Eltern und der damit verbundene Ausriss. Er ignorierte sie. So, als gäbe es sie nicht.

Ob es das besser machte? Wohl kaum. Die Welt veränderte sich nicht dadurch, dass man einen Teil von ihr mied. Die Erde drehte sich weiter, und irgendwann würden grausame Erkenntnisse zur Gewohnheit werden, weil Zeit die Wunden heilen konnte. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass es jene Tatsachen nicht gab.

Eine solche Erkenntnis vermochte es dunkel im Herzen werden zu lassen. Nicht völlig, nein, und schon gar nicht bei Sirius. Aber da war ein kleiner Fleck. Ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck inmitten des Herzens.

Sirius ließ sich davon nichts anmerken. Er lachte, er war unbekümmert, er tat, als gehöre ihm alles, was das Sonnenlicht berührte; als könne er mit seinen Freunden die Welt aus den Angeln heben. Vor allem, seit sein Onkel Alphard ihm nach seinem überraschenden Tod ein Erbe hinterlassen hatte, das sich sehen lassen konnte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein gewaltiges Sümmchen Galleonen, von denen Sirius ein unbeschwertes Leben führen konnte.

Doch Peter ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er war ein guter Beobachter. Er hielt sich stets mehr im Hintergrund. Denn jeden, der ihn auch nur einmal schräg anschaute, sofort in die nächste Woche zu hexen, wie Sirius und James es immer taten, war nicht sein Stil.

Er blieb diplomatisch. Er beobachtete. Er zog Schlüsse und Erkenntnisse, speicherte sie in seinem Gedächtnis ab, um sie sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wenn es notwendig war.

Er tat es beinahe schon unbewusst.

Jetzt, in diesem Moment saß er auf der Quidditchtribüne in der Gryffindorflanke und feuerte sein Hausteam an. Sirius spielte, ebenso wie James.

James war Captain. Es war selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er Captain wurde.

Nicht selbstverständlich war es, dass er Schulsprecher geworden war. Er. Ausgerechnet er.

Die ganze Schule war fassungslos gewesen. Ungläubig. Alle hatten es für einen Witz gehalten. Wie konnte einer der größten Regelbrecher, die Hogwarts je gehabt hatte, Schulsprecher werden? Was hatte sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht?

Gut, dachte Peter, wenn er es genau überlegte, gab es kaum potentielle Kandidaten aus ihrem Schuljahr, die vernünftig genug für dieses verantwortungsvolle Amt waren. Es hatte einer sein müssen, der in der Lage war, sich bei anderen durchzusetzen, das war klar. In so spannungsreichen, feindseligen Zeiten wie diesen, wo es geradezu ständig Streit zwischen den Gryffindors und Slytherins gab, hatte nur jemand Schulsprecher werden können, der sich bei _beiden_ Häusern durchsetzen konnte. Demnach kam schon mal nur jemand aus einen dieser beiden Häuser in Frage.

Es war ja nicht so, dass die Slytherins James respektierten. Im Gegenteil. Aber er war ein begnadeter Zauberer, der noch dazu den Mut hatte, sich gegen das ganze Haus zu stellen, der sie mit Freuden zu Duellen herausforderte... ja, natürlich musste sich Dumbledore etwas dabei gedacht haben, als er James erwählte.

James hatte Mut. Er schreckte nicht vor den rassistischen Sprüchen und den gemeinen Plänen der Slytherins zurück, denn er selbst war es, der sie herausforderte. Und James war, wenn man von den Slytherins absah, bei allen beliebt.

Sozusagen... wenn Peter genau darüber nachdachte, war es ein taktisch kluger Schachzug gewesen, gerade jemanden wie James zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen.

Und James konnte durchaus Verantwortung zeigen, wenn es darauf ankam. Das hatte er am besten bewiesen, als er Snape vor Remus in Werwolfsform rettete und dabei sein eigenes Leben in Gefahr brachte.

Sirius war natürlich geschockt gewesen, als er hörte, dass James zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden war. James selbst war es ja ebenfalls gewesen, wie sich Peter erinnerte. Dennoch hatte er annehmen müssen. Und er hatte am Anfang völlig ignoriert, dass er Schulsprecher war, hatte seine Aufgaben und Pflichten vernachlässigt, bis McGonagall ihm einmal eine Predigt gehalten hatte, die sich gewaschen hatte. Aus purem Trotz fing James an, völlig willkürlich und ungerechtfertigt Punkte von _allen und jedem_ abzuziehen. Sirius hatte das ungemein witzig gefunden. Aber dann hatte Dumbledore mit James ein sehr ernstes Gespräch geführt. Von da an hatte er sich etwas gemäßigt.

James war kein guter Schulsprecher. Das hatte Peter sofort erkannt. Dazu hatte er viel zu viel Unsinn im Kopf. Hogwarts hatte eindeutig bessere gehabt. Doch er verschaffte sich eben durch seine Zauberkünste und seine Streiche sowie seinen Mut Respekt. Und das war der Schlüsselpunkt. In so feindseligen Zeiten war es nur taktisch klug, eine Person, die sich Respekt verschaffen konnte, als Schulsprecher einzusetzen.

Peters Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich allmählich wieder dem Spiel zu. Die Spieler hatten sich bisher ein brisantes Match geliefert.

Wenn Gryffindor und Slytherin gegeneinander spielten, glich es ohnehin einem Krieg. Jedes nur erdenkliche Mittel war ihnen recht, um das andere Team außer Gefecht zu setzen. Einer der gryffindorischen Treiber war bereits von einem Klatscher so hart getroffen worden, dass er beinage spielunfähig war; einem Jäger Slytherins war dasselbe widerfahren. Es gab Strafschüsse (sie zu zählen machte hier keinen Sinn) und beide spielten verletzt weiter, da ein Spieler, der das Feld verließ, nicht ersetzt werden durfte.

Es ging hier nicht nur um Quidditch, das war Peter schon seit Jahren bewusst. Nicht nur ums Gewinnen. Es ging darum, die andere Mannschaft regelrecht fertig zu machen. Es wurde gekeilt, gekollert, gezockelt, gepfeffert und alles andere. Klatscher wurden als taktisches Foul in die Zuschauermengen gepfeffert, um den feindlichen Jäger vor einem Torschuss zu stoppen. Es wurde der gegnerische Besenschweif angegriffen, um den anderen Spieler zu bremsen. Die Hüter flackten, indem sie sich mit ihrem Körper durch die Torringe quetschten, um einen Quaffel abzufangen, was nicht erlaubt war. Der Fantasie in Sachen Fouls waren keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Die Zuschauer johlten, pfiffen und buhten. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Die Sonne brach immer wieder durch dunkle Regenwolken hindurch und tauchte das Quidditchfeld und die Tribünen in goldenes Licht. Es war November, der ein Wetter mit sich brachte, so wechselhaft wie das Spiel.

Mal führte Gryffindor, mal Slytherin.

Es stand 60 zu 50 für Slytherin.

„Gryffindor in Ballbesitz", sagte Tommy McKay mit sich überschlagender Stimme gerade, ein aufgeweckter Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff, der die Moderation der Spiele übernommen hatte. „Jäger Jones spielt zu Black, Black zischt mit seinem Besen los uuund... durchbricht die Slytherinverteidigung! Wilkes und Rosier, die Treiber, hetzen ihm die Klatscher hinterher, aber Black taucht ab, wirft uuuuuuuuuuuuuuund... AUSGLEICH!", rief Tommy.

Die Gryffindors tobten auf ihren Rängen, die Slytherins buhten in krachender Lautstärke.

Das Spiel ging schnell weiter. Der Hüter der Slytherins warf den Quaffel zu seinen Jägern, welche die Taktik des Porskoff-Täuschung (der Jäger im Quaffelbesitz flog in die Höhe, um die gegnerischen Jäger glauben zu machen, er wolle ihnen entkommen und einen Treffer landen. Aber dann warf er den Quaffel hinunter zu einem Jäger seiner Mannschaft, der schon auf den Ball wartete) ausprobierten. Es kam auf exaktes Timing an. Aber ein Klatscher traf einen der Jäger – einen Lestrange - welcher direkt mit dem Besen nach unten trudelte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Arena, doch der Slytherin konnte sich wieder fangen. Erbost flog Lestrange zu einem der gryffindorischen Treiber und boxte ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

„WOAH! LESTRANGE SCHLÄGT MILLER!", rief Tommy empört. „DAS GIBT STRAFSTÖßE!"

Seine Ansage wurde von einem wütendem Gebrüll der Gryffindors begleitet, während Hooch gerade dabei war, Lestrange niederzuschreien und Miller zwei Strafschüsse freigab, die er beide versenkte.

„WER HÄTTE DAS GEDACHT! GRYFFINDOR FÜHRT 80 ZU 50!"

Peter beobachtete James, der ein wenig oberhalb der anderen Spieler auf seinem Besen flog und Ausschau nach dem Schnatz hielt. Er schien ihn plötzlich entdeckt zu haben, denn er stürzte mit seinem Rennbesen im Sturzflug hinab, alsbald angefeuert von den Gryffindors. Der Slytherinsucher – der Fünftklässler Bartemius _Barty_ Crouch Junior - hetzte hinter ihm her, alle Klatscher wurden auf beide Sucher abgeschossen – und ein chaotisches Durcheinander entstand, als James und der Slytherinsucher ausweichen wollten und kollidierten.

Der Schnatz war in all der Aufregung wieder verschwunden.

Und so ging es weiter. Foul folgte auf Foul, eine gerissene Taktik wurde mit einer hinterlistigen Strategie beantwortet. Offene Gewalt verdrängte immer mehr den ursprünglichen Plan der beiden Captains und Hooch verteilte alle drei Minuten Strafschüsse.

Schon bald stand es 150 zu 140 für Gryffindor. Aber Slytherin war dabei, mit der kompletten Mannschaft – sogar dem Hüter – vorzudringen, um mit Gewalt ihren Jägern Platz zu verschaffen, damit diese den Quaffel in einem der Tore versenken konnten. Mit Erfolg, der Ausgleich war erzielt. Doch da der Hüter den Torraum nicht verlassen durfte, vergab Hooch einen Strafwurf für Gryffindor; der Quaffel wurde aber vom Hüter blockiert.

Barty flog gleichsam wie James über die Köpfe des restlichen Teams hinweg. Hin und wieder provozierten sich die beiden Sucher gegenseitig, angefangen von hitzigen Beleidigungen bis hin zum gegenseitigen Anrempeln mit den Besen und blindwütigen Boxhieben.

Die Zuschauer wurden immer unruhiger. Die Spieler waren gezeichnet von Verletzungen, allerdings nie schlimm genug, dass sie vom Feld mussten.

Und dann fiel der Slytherinsucher in einen Sturzflug. Peter sprang auf und versuchte mit wilden Gesten James dazu zu bewegen, hinterher zu fliegen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Kumpel ihn gar nicht wahrnahm.

Aber James tat es ohnehin schon. Er hatte den Barty schnell eingeholt und ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen begann.

„Die beiden Sucher verfolgen den Schatz!", rief Tommy aufgeregt. Er bemühte sich stets um Neutralität und war darin besser als seine Vorgänger aus Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore mit Absicht einen aus Hufflepuff ernannt, weil die Schule schon oft genug ein rotgoldenes und silbergrünes Schlachtfeld von Auseinandersetzungen gewesen war.

„Beide Besen sind verdammt gut... es hängt also nur vom Geschick der Sucher ab! Und da, _schon wieder_ haben die Treiber beider Mannschaften die Klatscher auf den jeweiligen feindlichen Sucher abgeschossen! Ich glaub's ja nicht!" Tommy war fast außer sich. „Peilen sie nicht, dass sie damit ihren eigenen Sucher treffen können, diese Idioten?"

„HEEEH! HALT'S MAUL, TOMMY!", erschallte es beinahe kollektiv von den Slytherin- und Gryffindorrängen.

Tommy feixte. „Haltet selber das Maul, ihr Aasgeier."

„HEY! KOMMENTIEREN SIE DAS SPIEL!", fuhr McGonagall erbost dazwischen.

Tommy grinste, ehe er weiter sprach. „Wo war ich? Ach ja... bei der miserablen Taktik der Treiber beider Mannschaften. Okay, noch immer jagen die Sucher den Schnatz, ein Klatscher hat sein Ziel verfehlt und rast gerade auf die Tribüne zu – Achtung, Ravenclaws, das könnte wehtun. Der andere... waaaaah, ihr beiden, passt auf, der Klatscher ist direkt hinter euch!" Tommy unterbrach sich kurz, nur um verwirrt fortzufahren: „Hey, Leute, wo ist der Schnatz überhaupt? Sieht ihn einer? Nicht, dass unsere Sucher mal wieder bluffen... Ahh, daa!", machte Tommy dann wieder. „Hey, wer hat Lust auf ein Ratespiel? Ich sehe was, was ihr nicht seht und das ist GOLD! Na los, schneller, ihr Sucher, wo habt ihr denn das Fliegen gelernt, so wird das nichts... der Schnatz verarscht euch mit links! Hahahahaha! Geschieht euch recht! Und..."

„Bitte, Tommy, Sie verwirren die Sucher", schaltete sich Professor Sprout gemütlich ein, ihren Hausschüler gelassen ermahnend.

„UND DA!", brüllte Tommy plötzlich los, ohne auf Sprout reagieren zu können. „DER SCHNATZ IST DIREKT EINE ARMLÄNGE VON DEN SUCHERN ENTFERNT! LOS, KLEINER SCHNATZ, HAU AB! SIE WOLLEN DICH FANGEN! DICH DEINER FREIHEIT BERAUBEN! HAU AB! HAU AB! HAAAUUU AAAAAB!"

„MCKAY! HÖREN SIE GEFÄLLIGST AUF, DEN SCHNATZ ZU BESCHWÖREN!", schrie McGonagall, die, den Blick fest auf die beiden Sucher gerichtet, ihre Hände vor lauter Spannung in die Gryffindorfahne gekrallt hatte.

„NOCH LÄSST DER SCHNATZ SICH NICHT FANGEN, DER GUTE!", kommentierte Tommy hastig weiter, ehe die Hauslehrerin der Löwen noch auf die Idee kam, ihm das Mikrofon wegzuschnappen. „ABER BEIDE SUCHER VERSUCHEN SICH GEGENSEITIG BEIM FLUG ZU BEHINDERN! UND DA, DER SCHNATZ TAUCHT UNTER IHNEN HINWEG! POTTER REAGIERT... UND OH NEIN, ICH KANN KAUM HINSEHEN! DER ARME SCHNATZ! ER HAT SEINE FLUGRICHTUNG GEÄNDERT UND POTTER IST IHM DICHT AUF DEN FERSEN! ABER CROUCH HOLT AUF UND WAGT ES DOCH TATSÄCHLICH, AN POTTERS BESEN ZU ZIEHEN! HEY SCHNATZ, NUTZE DIE GELEGENHEIT UND FLIEEEEG!"

Peter lachte herzlich über Tommy. Tommy war immer dagegen, wenn jemand versuchte, den Schatz zu fangen. Eigentlich war er gegen alles. Als Sohn eines Muggle-Hippies vertrat er explizit die Ideologie _Love and Peace_ und nebenbei noch hemmungslosen und freizügigen Sex mit allen in der Schule, die seinem Charme nicht entgehen konnten, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Währenddessen waren die Jäger beider Teams, dicht gefolgt von den Treibern, bei den Suchern, um auf der einen Seite ihrem Mitspieler den Weg frei zu boxen und auf der anderen Seite dem anderen das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Der Schnatz tauchte nicht ab, sondern flatterte fröhlich vor dem unüberschaubaren Haufen aus Quidditchspielern her und forderte sie geradezu neckisch auf, ihn zu fangen.

Hooch flog herbei und schrie aller nieder, die es wagten, zu foulen. Aber es war in dem Durcheinander kaum nachzuweisen, ob jemand foulte.

„FREIHEIT FÜR DEN SCHNATZ! FREIHEIT FÜR DEN SCHNATZ! FREIHEIT FÜR DEN SCHNATZ!", fing Tommy mittlerweile an, Parolen zu schwingen und wurde mit Flüchen von der Gryffindor- und Slytherinflanke belohnt, denen er geschickt und lachend auswich.

James und Barty konnten sich indessen aus dem Knäuel befreien und hatten die Jagd wieder aufgenommen. Noch immer hielt der goldene Ball die Sucher zum Narren, er flog nur noch etwa drei Meter über den Boden, huschte mal nach links, mal nach rechts, um den Händen von James und Barty auszuweichen, welche zudem versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu behindern...

Peter konnte James' konzentriertes Gesicht ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jeden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannt; nur die Jagd nach dem Schnatz und die schnellen Reflexe galten und waren wichtig.

Er schrammte Barty, welcher ein wenig zur Seite trudelte, aber dann selbst gegen James' Besen stieß. Wieder waren auf einmal die Klatscher da und James duckte sich, legte sich ganz flach auf den Rennbesen, der Schnatz wich Barty aus, welcher kurz danach von einem Klatscher gerammt wurde.

Slytherin heulte laut auf und schrie sofort „FOUUULLL!"

Aber das war es nicht und James schien einfach seinem Instinkt zu folgen und ließ seinen Besen scharf nach links schwenken, obwohl der Schnatz geradeaus umherflatterte. Aber genau in diesem Augenblick wechselte der goldene Ball die Richtung, da hin, wo James gerade flog, erkannte zu spät die Falle, die der gryffindorische Sucher ihm gestellt hatte...

Die ganze Arena schien die Luft anzuhalten, denn es war auf einmal totenstill.

James fing den Schnatz, flog Sekunden danach kopfüber vom Besen und landete auf dem Boden.

„Ufff", machte Tommy matt, der als erster wieder seine Sprache gewann. „Was für'n Spiel! GRYFFINDOR HAT GEWONNEN!"

Und der Jubel brach so laut aus, dass die Tribünen zu zittern anfingen. Gleichzeitig buhten die Slytherins und pfiffen das gegnerische Team aus.

„FOOOUUL! HOOCH, DAS WAR EIN FOUL!", schrie Wilkes aufgebracht. Er flog zu Hooch. „DER SIEG GILT NICHT! ICH VERLANGE EINE WIEDERHOLUNG! MEIN SUCHER WURDE GEFOULT!"

Doch sein Zetern und Schimpfen half nichts, denn niemand vermochte zu sagen, ob der Klatscher, der Barty hart getroffen hatte, von den gryffindorischen oder slytherin'schen Treibern abgefeuert worden war, da das Chaos zu groß gewesen war. Und davon abgesehen wäre es kein Foul gewesen, selbst wenn der Klatscher von Gryffindor kam.

Die Gryffindors sangen Siegeshymnen und hüpften ausgelassen umher, zauberten rotgoldene Feuerraketen in die Luft und lachten die Slytherins aus.

Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gratulierten Gryffindor und stimmten in den Jubel ein, und Tommy machte eine Statistik, bei der er, so wurde gemutmaßt, jedes Mal übertrieb.

„Leute, es gab etwa 65 Strafschüsse und mehr als 198 Fouls in einem Spiel, das 300 zu 150 für Gryffindor endete! UND HEH, POTTER! LASS GEFÄLLIGST DEN SCHNATZ WIEDER FREI ODER DU WIRST WEGEN FREIHEITSBERAUBUNG ANGEKLAGT!"

xx

Im Gryffindorturm stieg eine gewaltige Party, zu der selbst McGonagall kaum etwas sagte, da Dumbledore ihr offensichtlich nahe gelegt hatte, die Schüler zur Abwechslung mal ein wenig feiern zu lassen.

Ein wenig war gut. Alle Gryffindors waren im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, noch dazu unzählige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, die sich die Party nicht entgehen lassen wollten und mithilfe ihrer gryffindorischen Freunde hinein gelassen wurden.

Jemand hatte einen magischen Plattenspieler mit Boxen aufgebaut, von wo laute Musik dröhnte. Getränke allen möglichen Kalibers gab es gleich fassweise. Von Butterbier über Feuerzangenbowle bis hin zum brennenden Drachenwhisky. Süßigkeiten und Knabberzeug gab es in Unmengen; die Rumtreiber hatten die Hauselfen in der Küche dazu überreden können, eine riesige Siegestorte zu backen, die schon halb aufgegessen war.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leuchtete nahezu in den Siegesfarben, das Stimmengewirr und das Gelächter konkurrierte mit der Lautstärke der Musik. Einige hatten in einer freigeräumten Ecke zu tanzen angefangen und ein paar Betrunkene starteten ein wildes Table-Dancing mitsamt Striptease unter grölenden Anfeuerungen. Tommy McKay war ebenfalls mit dabei, der mit einem anderen Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang heiß zu tanzen angefangen hatte. Die ersten knutschenden Pärchen verdrückten sich in irgendwelche Ecken.

Die Hitze im großen Raum war gewaltig, da jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, aus der Siegesfeier eine Art Beach-Party zu veranstalten. Blumen und Palmen waren hergezaubert worden, die den Raum üppig verzierten. In einer Ecke stand ein Strandkorb, der von einem beschäftigen Gryffindorpaar besetzt war, drum herum lag Sand.

Die Luft war geschwängert vom Alkohol und anderen, schwach drogenhaltigen Zaubertränken, welche die älteren Schüler mitgebracht hatten.

James wurde immer wieder von mehreren in die Höhe gehoben und ließ sich lachend feiern. Sein sonst so widerborstiges, abstehendes Haar lag ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn. Sein buntes Hemd war ganz aufgeknöpft, einige Jungs hatten ihre ganz ausgezogen. Die Mädchen liefen in kurzen Röcken und Tops herum.

Jemand hatte die Turmwände mit einem raffinierten Schallzauber belegt, damit McGonagall nicht aufmerksam wurde.

James kämpfte sich mit erhitztem, strahlendem Gesicht durch die Menge, ein Glas mit rotem Drachenwhisky in der Hand, das ständig überschwappte. Er suchte Sirius, der vorhin mit gleich drei Mädchen recht heftig geflirtet hatte und jetzt irgendwo in der Masse verschwunden war. Remus hockte mit Peter und einigen anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang in einer Ecke und sie spielten ein schnelles Kartenspiel, wobei der Verlierer jedes Mal ein Glas vom sogenannten Blutwodka in einem Zug leeren musste. James konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Remus da mitmachte... aber andererseits... _diese_ Party musste jeden hemmungslos werden lassen.

James schob sich an einer Gruppe Ravenclaws vorbei, stieß mit einem Hufflepuff zusammen, bekam einen Schwall Feuerzangenbowle ins Gesicht und ging weiter. Er war schon gut angetrunken.

Und dann stand er plötzlich vor Lily Evans.

Zwei Jungen aus Gryffindor aus ihrem Schuljahr standen bei ihr und ihrer Freundin Emily Prewett.

Lily hatte die Arme verschränkt und hatte eine etwas finstere Miene aufgesetzt. Auch sie war leicht gerötet, ihre feuerroten Haare trug sie als Pferdeschwanz, doch die vorderen Strähnen fielen ihr ins hübsche Gesicht. Die smaragdgrünen Augen verrieten, dass sie auch bereits getrunken hatte. Sie trug einen Blumenrock und ein buntes Top mit dünnen Trägern. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein Cocktailglas.

„Wieso wollt ihr nicht tanzen?", fragte sie soeben die Jungs mürrisch. „Was ist denn schon dabei?" Sie verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie ein wenig giftig fortfuhr. „Ach, ja... ihr habt noch nicht genug getrunken, hm!"

Einer der Jungs grinste. „Lily, hab Geduld! Die Nacht ist noch jung!"

James kam augenblicklich etwas in den Sinn und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, setzte er es in die Tat um. Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare, die aber, schwer geworden durch die Feuchtigkeit, wieder zurück auf die Stirn fielen. Dennoch schaffte er es, sie unordentlich zu machen. Schnell nahm er noch einen Schluck vom Whisky, ehe er das Glas auf der nächstbesten Ablage abstellte.

Dann trat er auf die kleine Gruppe zu, mit einem schalkhaften Glitzern in den haselnussbraunen Augen und einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Er nahm Lily ihr Cocktailglas ab, reichte es an Emily weiter und nahm die Hand seiner Angebetenen.

„Tanzen willst du, Lily?", fragte er grienend, sie ausnahmsweise zur Feier des Tages nicht beim Nachnamen nennend. „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl."

Dann zog er sie einfach mit, sich wieder einen Weg durch das Getümmel bahnend, was alles andere als einfach war.

Lily begann zu protestieren. „Potter! Potter, ich will nicht tanzen!", rief sie.

„Aber vorhin hast du das Gegenteil behauptet, Werteste", entgegnete James unbekümmert. Diesmal würde sie ihm nicht entkommen, das schwor er sich.

Er spürte, wie ihre freie Hand sein Handgelenk umschloss und daran zerrte, um sich zu befreien. „Ich will aber nicht mit _dir_ tanzen, Potter!", stieß sie hervor.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und wirbelte zu ihr herum, immer noch ihre linke Hand fest umschlossen. Lily sah es zu spät kommen und prallte direkt gegen ihn. Schnell presste sie ihre freie Handfläche gegen seine Brust und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Sie funkelte ihn aus ihren grünen Augen an.

James glaubte zu wissen, dass sie ihn früher immer viel ärgerlicher angefunkelt hatte als jetzt.

Immerhin hatten sie im Laufe des sechsten Schuljahres begonnen, teilweise wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander zu reden. Begonnen hatte es damit, als sie zufällig ein Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, das er mit Sirius geführt hatte. Es war um die politische und soziale Zersplitterung der Gesellschaft in Weiße und Schwarze Magie gegangen und wie er, James, unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er immer für das Gerechte kämpfen würde und keine Angst davor hatte, sich Feinde zu machen.

Es musste Eindruck hinterlassen haben.

„Willst du, dass Gryffindor im Quidditch weiterhin siegreich ist?", fragte James.

Lily blinzelte. „Ja, schon", antwortete sie zögernd, offensichtlich war sie misstrauisch ob dieser unvermittelten Frage.

James versuchte ernst zu bleiben, damit seine Lügen nicht enttarnt wurden. Sein Blut rauschte ein wenig in ihm. Ob durch den Alkohol oder durch Lilys Nähe, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

„Es ist Tradition im Quidditch, dass den Spielern eines Teams nach einem Sieg eine Bitte gewährt wird, damit sie auch beim nächsten Mal wieder gewinnen."

Lily zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte James argwöhnisch.

James sah sie treuherzig an. „Und ich bitte dich, mit mir zu tanzen."

Sie schob ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schien nachzudenken. Schließlich atmete sie aus und nickte knapp. „Na gut, Potter, aber merk dir eins, das ist eine Ausnahme! Und wenn ich herausfinde, dass das eine Lüge war, dann gibt das Rache!"

James grinste ergeben. „Ja, ich finde dich auch unglaublich charmant."

Damit drehte er sich um und zerrte Lily weiter mit zur Tanzfläche. Als sie sich endlich durch die Menge gekämpft hatten, lief ein schnelles Lied. Andere tanzten bereits ausgelassen und die beiden gesellten sich zu ihnen und machten mit.

Lily lachte und schien recht schnell zu vergessen, dass sie ursprünglich nicht mit James hatte tanzen wollen. Sie konnte gut tanzen, bewegte sich passend zum Rhythmus. Doch selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre es ohnehin niemandem mehr aufgefallen.

Jemand stellte sich auf einen Tisch und begann Sekt aus einer Flasche über die Tanzenden zu spitzen, die es mit Gelächter gelassen hinnahmen.

Dann begann auf einmal ein langsames Lied. Jemand machte das Licht ein wenig schummriger und dann ertönte Tommys Stimme durch ein magisches Mikrofon, der lallend verkündete, dass jetzt der rechte Augenblick sei, jemanden „anzuspringen".

James grinste nur. Sämtliche Paare um ihn und Lily herum hatten angefangen, sich eng umschlungen zu den sanften Takten der Musik zu bewegen.

James stand vor Lily und wurde – trotz des Alkohols – ein wenig verlegen. Sie lächelte schwach zurück, trat von einem Bein auf das andere; die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihr rotes Haar war dunkel geworden durch den Sekt.

„Also, dann", sagte sie dann und klag selbst verlegen. „Danke für den Tanz."

Sie drehte sich halb herum, um wieder zu gehen. James stand da und er wusste einfach: wenn er sie jetzt gehen ließe, würde er nie wieder so eine gute Chance bekommen.

So lehnte er sich hastig vor, fing ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich zurück. Schnell legte er eine Hand auf ihre Taille und führte mit der anderen ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, ehe er seine ebenfalls auf ihre Hüfte legte. Der Stoff ihrer Kleidung war feucht von vergossenen Getränken.

Lily hatte erstaunt den Atem eingesogen und sah ihn perplex aus großen Augen an.

Die Musik wurde in James' Ohren nur noch durch das heftige Rauschen seines Bluts überlagert. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er spürte ein angenehmes Prickeln im Magen, als er Lilys Nähe bewusst wahrnahm. Ihr Atem streifte flüchtig seine Wange.

James lächelte ein wenig schüchtern. Er wollte etwas sagen, am liebsten etwas Schlagfertiges, aber aus irgendeinem Grund unterließ er es. Er tat gut daran, denn es hätte sich so oder so nur arrogant angehört. Es wäre fehl am Platz gewesen.

Lily entspannte sich nach einigen Takten und legte langsam beide Arme um James' Hals, andeutungsweise und scheu zurücklächelnd.

James hielt kurz den Atem an, dann zog er Lily nach einigen Augenblicken näher zu sich. Er spürte ihre Körperwärme, ihren schlanken Körper, der sich leicht an seinen lehnte und konnte selbst durch den Geruch des ganzen übergeschütteten Alkohols, der sowohl von ihm, als auch von ihr ausging, ihren eigenen Duft ausmachen. Es war ein blumiger Duft, der ihn an den Frühling erinnerte.

So tanzten sie langsam zum Rhythmus des Liedes, sagten kein Wort, lächelten sich hin und wieder flüchtig an, vermochten aber nicht, den Blickkontakt lange aufrecht zu halten. Lily errötete meist und senkte ihre Lider und James war froh darum, weil er sich selbst etwas unsicher fühlte. Glücklich, aber unsicher.

Da hatte er es nach Jahren sturer, beständiger Anmache endlich geschafft, Lily zu einem Tanz mit ihm zu bewegen, noch dazu zu einem so langsamen Lied, und verspürte einen unendlichen Frohsinn, er fühlte sich leicht, so leicht... und dennoch war da eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Sie war dadurch bedingt, dass es ungewohnt war, Lily so nah zu spüren, ohne dass sie sich stritten oder dass sie ausrastete, weil er mal wieder mit Sprüchen und Taten gleichermaßen übertrieben hatte.

Die Zeit vermochte er nicht anzuhalten und alsbald ging das Lied zu Ende. Jemand legte eine neue magische Platte auf und flottere Musik dröhnte wieder aus den Boxen, begleitet von begeistertem Jubel. Die Paare lösten sich aus ihren Umarmungen und begannen entweder wild weiter zu tanzen oder händchenhaltend die Tanzfläche zu verlassen.

Auch James und Lily lösten sich voneinander, er tat es nur zögernd. Ob er jemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, dem Mädchen so nahe zu sein?

Lily ließ ihre Arme sinken und lächelte leicht. Offenbar suchte sie nach Worten. James vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, was taktisch wirklich nicht klug war. Aber er war nicht Sirius. Er mochte ebenso cool sein, aber in Sachen Mädchen – konkret Lily – war er nicht ganz so gelassen, wie sein Kumpel.

„Uhm... magst du noch was trinken gehen?", fragte er Lily schließlich, fast schon schreiend, um die Musik zu überbrücken.

Sie schien ihn verstanden zu haben, denn sie machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Ich... ich weiß nicht...", sagte sie.

James erriet es mehr, als das er sie verstand. Er fühlte die Enttäuschung, aber so schnell ließ er sich nicht vergraulen. Das hatte Lily immerhin all die Jahre hindurch nicht geschafft und würde es auch heute nicht schaffen.

„Na, komm schon", sagte er überredend und breitete seinen Arm aus, wie um ihr den Vortritt zu lassen, von der Tanzfläche zu gehen.

Lily starrte ihn an.

James konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass da etwas Aufrichtiges, angenehm Warmes in seinem Blick lag, das sie durchaus wahrnahm.

Dann seufzte Lily. „Du gibst wohl nie auf, was." Sie ging voran und ihr folgte ein selig grinsender James.

Sie gingen zur Palmen- und blumengeschmückten Bar, in der ein paar Mädchen in Bikinis die Cocktails mixten.

Sie bestellten zwei und als sie sie bekamen, drehten sie sich um, lehnten mit dem Rücken an der Theke, nippten an den Strohhalmen und verfolgten das ausgelassene, chaotische Geschehen um sie herum.

James rückte unauffällig näher, so dass ihre Oberarme sich berührten. Entweder merkte Lily nichts oder sie ließ es einfach geschehen.

James wusste nicht so recht, worüber er mit Lily reden sollte. Mit Quidditch wollte er nicht anfangen. Sirius hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das Mädchen seine Arroganz offenbar nicht mochte und er wollte nicht wieder überheblich klingen, wie sonst immer. So konnten die Gesprächsthemen _Streiche_ und allen voran _gemeine Streiche an Snivellus_ ebenfalls komplett gestrichen werden.

Nur... über was sollte er dann mit Lily reden?

James nahm einen großen Schluck durch den Strohhalm und hoffte, der Alkohol würde ihm helfen, sich was einfallen lassen. Verdammt, wieso war es jetzt auf einmal so schwer, mit ihr zu reden?

Emily kam plötzlich herbeigestürzt. „Da bist du ja!", rief sie und zwinkerte Lily verschwörerisch zu. „Ich bin mal eben weg... mit Alan." Sie grinste, dann warf sie James einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wenn McGonagall erfährt, dass du als Schulsprecher diese Party zugelassen hast..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, da sie zu kichern anfing, dann stob sie bereits wieder davon.

James sah ihr verblüfft nach, dann lachte er.

Lily sah zu ihm herauf. „Du könntest deines Amtes enthoben werden", meinte sie nun laut, damit er sie verstand.

James sah sie an. Leicht beugte er sich herab. „Wenn McGonagall _das_ hier sieht, wird sie sich denken können, dass es unmöglich war, solch eine ausgeartete Party zu beenden", meinte er feixend.

Er erwartete, dass Lily kritisch wurde. Sie war ein wenig ordnungsfanatisch, fand er.

Lily sah ihn an. James schaute zurück, und versuchte, den Blickkontakt diesmal nicht so schnell abzubrechen.

Schnell stellte er fest, dass er sich in ihren Augen zu verlieren glaubte, wenn er sie zu lange ansah. Wenn er sich nicht vorsah, würde er fallen.

Wieder war da diese Unsicherheit. Liebe bedeutete _Vertrauen_. Aber vor allem bedeutete sie _sich fallen lassen_. Bedingungsloses Zutrauen.

Aber Lily sagte nichts Missbilligendes. Stattdessen flog ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen, das kurz darauf in ihrem Blick abzulesen war. „Außerdem ist es eine gute Party", sagte sie schließlich und klang etwas verschmitzt.

Sie trank aus dem Strohhalm. Der Blickkontakt brach. James konnte sehen, dass sie einen großen Schluck nahm, denn das Glas wurde deutlich leerer.

Möglichst unauffällig legte er seinen rechten Arm auf die Theke, das Ziel verfolgend, ihn um Lily zu legen. Noch wagte er es nicht...

Und dann kam auf einmal Sirius, der sich gerade mit einem völlig betrunkenen Peter der Theke näherte. Sirius fing sofort an zu lachen, als er James und Lily sah. Dann klopfte er auf Peters Schulter.

„Wormtail macht's nicht mehr lange", grinste er. Er selbst sprach auch bereits recht undeutlich und sein Atem roch stark nach Alkohol. Sein Hemd hatte Sirius ausgezogen, sein nackter, sportlich gebauter Oberkörper glänzte ein wenig von Schweiß und übergeschüttetem Alkohol. Das Haar klebte ihm auf dem Kopf, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Augen klein.

James erkannte, dass Sirius nicht nur Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte.

Auch er grinste.

Peter hatte gerötete Augen, konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und seine Kleidung war unordentlich.

„I'willll meeeeehr", lallte er.

Sirius lachte wieder. „Alter, dann kippste um, sach' ich dir."

„Ejaaaaaaallllllll", lautete die beinahe schon entrüstende Antwort von Peter. Er riss sich von Sirius los, machte einen wankenden Schritt auf die Bar zu und hielt sich noch gerade rechtzeitig an der Theke fest, um nicht umzufallen. Er zog sich umständlich auf einen Barhocker neben James hoch und verlangte einen Drachenwhisky.

Ein Gryffindormädchen kicherte und überreichte ihm ein Glas. Peter bedankte sich mit einem „Daaanche, Süße."

Sirius feixte wegen diesem Spruch. Dann hielt er auf einmal ein Glas in der Hand, das mit einer silbrig schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Was hast du da?", fragte James neugierig.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Das hat hier irgendeiner angeschleppt."

Offensichtlich war es ihm egal, was es war und seine nicht gerade aussagekräftige Antwort ließ James vermuten, dass da nicht nur Alkohol drin war.

Ein attraktives, reichlich betrunkenes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw erschien plötzlich an Sirius' Seite, lachte und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Sirius! Wollt'n... wollt'n wir nich taaansszzen?", fragte sie und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund. Sirius ließ sich auf den Kuss ein, seine freie Hand glitt auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich. Dann löste er sich atemlos von ihr und nickte schelmisch.

„Doch. Lass uns gehen."

Sie hakte sich fröhlich bei ihm ein. Sirius warf noch einen Blick auf James und Lily zurück.

James fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Sirius noch an Mina dachte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Kumpel es tat, denn allein seine Leichtfertigkeit, die er an den Tag legte im Umgang mit den anderen Mädchen, bewies es schon.

„Sirius war in sie verliebt, nicht wahr?", fragte Lily plötzlich, als dieser mit dem Mädchen im Getümmel verschwunden war.

James' Kopf flog herum. Entgeistert starrte er Lily an. Für kurze Zeit merkte er den Alkohol nicht mehr, als ob ein Schlag ihn völlig aus ihm vertrieben hätte. „W-WAS?"

Konnte Lily etwa Gedanken lesen?

Lily lächelte nachsichtig. „Du hast laut gedacht, James. ... Und außerdem hat es sich damals mit Sirius und dieser Kisic rumgesprochen. Die Blicke zwischen ihnen beantworteten den Rest aller Fragen."

James sah sie noch immer fassungslos an. „Verdammt, Evans!", rief er aus.

Lilys Lächeln wurde spöttisch. „Vorhin hast du mich noch _Lily_ genannt."

Diese Antwort verwirrte James gehörig. Er spürte wieder den Alkohol, diesen Nebel im Kopf, der immer kam, wenn man betrunken war.

Er seufzte. „Ach... Kisic ist vergessene Sache", meinte er abwinkend. „Sie ist ja nicht mehr da." Er nahm einen Schluck. „Außerdem wird sie sich für die falsche Seite entscheiden", fügte er leise hinzu.

James sah kurz zu Peter. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf auf die Theke gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Sein Glas mit Whisky hielt er schräg in der Hand und der Alkohol floss langsam, aber sicher über sein Hemd.

James tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab und schenkte Lily wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatten ausgetrunken und bestellten diesmal Blutwodka.

Nachdem sie auch den geleert hatten, war Lily nur noch am Kichern. James hatte inzwischen seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie so an der Bar lehnten.

Diese ungewöhnliche, traute Zweisamkeit wurde letztendlich von McGonagall unterbrochen, die hereingeplatzt kam und vor Entgeisterung und anschließender Aufgebrachtheit beinahe den Verstand zu verlieren drohte.

Sie zeterte herum, orderte den Hausmeister an, die Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu holen, damit sie ihre Schüler abholten – die wenigsten waren in der Lage, den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen zu finden - und beendete mit einigen schnellen Zaubern die Party.

Die Musik wurde ausgemacht und ein ganzer Schwall kaltes Wasser über alle Schüler gegossen. Sie quiekten auf und stoben kichernd auseinander, wankend, lallend und teilweise nicht wirklich mitbekommend, dass McGonagall anwesend war.

Remus tauchte auf, leicht betrunken, und warf James und Lily überraschte Blicke zu. „Los, Prongs, lass uns gehen, ehe McGongall noch weiter austickt", meinte er.

James nickte lahm. Lily lehnte sich noch immer an ihn. Sie war fast eingedöst. Alkohol konnte mitunter auch müde machen.

„Hey, Lily... die Party ist vorbei", sagte James enttäuscht.

Sie murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, aber sie löste sich allmählich von ihm und blinzelte. Sie strahlte ihn kurz an, dann war Emily auf einmal wieder da und zog Lily aufgeregt davon, ihr bereits von Alan erzählend.

James sah ihr hinterher, ehe er mit Remus Peter in die Mitte nahm und ihn halb tragend, halb stützend, zu ihrem Schlafsaal ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie Sirius.

McGonagall entdeckte sie auch und rief erbost etwas von „vernachlässigten Schulsprecherpflichten" und „das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"

Sirius war mittlerweile bleich, die Augen waren kleiner geworden und leicht gerötet. Sein Blick war verschleiert. Er nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahr, hatte James den Anschein.

„Woah, Padfoot, was für Drogentränke hast du denn genommen?"

Sirius reagierte gar nicht. Als ob er unter dem Imperiusfluch stünde, marschierte er mechanisch zu seinem Bett, ließ sich fallen und schloss die Augen.

James und Remus hievten Peter mit einigen Anstrengungen in sein Bett, ehe sie sich selbst schlafen legten.

xx

Der nächste Morgen kam und begrüßte die Schüler mit einem schmerzhaften Kater. Die Schlafsäle stanken nach Alkohol und stickiger Luft, vom gryffindorischen Gemeinschaftsraum gar nicht erst zu reden, und sie alle wachten in verklebter Kleidung und Haaren auf. Die meisten hatten noch Alkohol im Blut oder mussten mit den Nachwirkungen leben, die so manche Drogenzaubertränke mit sich brachten.

McGonagall erwartete ihre Schützlinge mit einer Strafpredigt, die sich gewaschen hatte und hatte sich mit den anderen Hauslehrern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff geeinigt, dass alle Schüler aus diesen drei Häusern den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen nach Muggelart wieder in Topzustand bringen mussten. Da das gewaltig viel Arbeit war, verbrachten die Schüler das ganze Wochenende damit, zu schrubben, zu putzen, die Wände teilweise mit magischer Farbe neu zu überstreichen. Nur der Teppich und die Sessel wurden von McGonagall selbst saubergezaubert. Sie führte strenge Aufsicht und duldete keinen Aufschub, keine Beschwerden, kein Gerede.

So bekamen Lily und James am Wochenende keine Gelegenheit mehr, miteinander zu reden, denn abends fielen sie alle todmüde in die Betten.

Dumbledore tat das alles mit einem Augenzwinkern ab und sprach von eigenen Erfahrungen: „Ach ja, das erinnert mich an meine eigene Jugend" – sehr zum Entsetzen von McGonagall, die doch immer darum bemüht war, ein Vorbild für die Schüler zu sein und niemals die eigenen Streiche und Regelverletzungen aus früheren Zeiten zugeben würde.

Nur die Slytherins ergingen sich in Schadenfreude, waren sie doch noch ob ihrer Niederlage mehr als grimmig. Nun war ihre Gefühlslage auch noch überlagert vom Groll, dass eine so große und gelungene Party im Gryffindorturm gestiegen war, an der sie allein schon wegen ihrer Slytherinehre nicht hatten teilnehmen können.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Okay, mein Beta, ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker (:grins:), hat mir gesagt, ich solle auch ein wenig romantisch sein und die anfängliche Liebesgeschichte zwischen James und Lily besser zur Geltung bringen. Deswegen gibt es auch mehrere (nämlich zwei) Teile von Kapitel 25. :) _

_Hooch ist die spätere Tante von der Hooch aus den HP-Büchern, und Sprout, sollte sie damals nicht in Hogwarts gewesen sein, auch eine Verwandte. Behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal so ;)_

_Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass das für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse eine heftige Party war. Aber hey... es waren die 70er Jahre!_

_Das Spiel und die Party fanden an einem Freitag statt. Teil 2 wird wahrscheinlich direkt am Montag, nach dem Wochenende, wo sie alle putzen mussten, anschließen._

_Und eure Reviews waren mal wieder hammer:strahl:_

_DAAAAANKE!_


	38. Das siebte Schuljahr, Teil 2

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**25. Kapitel**

**Teil 2**

Das Siebte Schuljahr

* * *

_"Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt." _

(- Ernest Hemingway)

James hatte seinen Strafaufsatz für Verwandlung im Schlafsaal vergessen und stürmte nach dem Unterricht zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Nachdem er ihn geholt hatte, rannte er durch die Gänge zu McGonagalls Büro. Sie wollte den Aufsatz haben und ihn sprechen – mal wieder - und sicher wegen der Party.

Als er um die Ecke bog, hörte er eine helle Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Potter!"

Er blieb schlitternd stehen und drehte sich um. Hastig fuhr er mit der Hand durch seine abstehenden Haare und zerwuschelte sie. Lily stand da und starrte ihn wütend an. James fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er Böses getan hatte und setzte schon aus Reflex eine unschuldige Miene auf.

„Evans", sagte er lässig. Beinahe hätte er sie Lily genannt.

Lily kam näher und baute sich vor ihm auf, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. „Du hast gelogen und ich habe dir für diesen Fall Rache geschworen!"

James wusste sofort, wovon sie sprach.

_Scheiße._

Aber er versuchte, cool zu bleiben. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Evans", meinte er herablassend.

Sie schnaubte, ihre Augen verengten sich. „Davon, dass du behauptet hast, es sei Tradition im Quidditch, den Siegern eine Bitte zu gewähren, damit sie wieder gewinnen, du Mistkerl!"

James sah sie an. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen und spöttisch zu antworten: „Ach, Evans… ich war betrunken. Kann gut sein, dass ich da Scheiße erzählt hab. Aber ehrlich..." Er wurde arrogant. „Du warst doch auch betrunken. Also, mach nicht so 'nen Aufstand. Es war doch nur 'ne Party."

Lily stierte ihn an. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „James Potter, du arrogantes Arschloch! Danke, jetzt weiß ich wieder, wieso ich dich hasse!"

Sie schien ihm eine runterhauen zu wollen, aber stattdessen wirbelte sie herum und stapfte wütend davon. Nach nur zwei Schritten hielt James sie auf.

„Also hast du kurzzeitig vergessen, wieso du mich hasst, Evans?" Er griente.

Lily drehte sich wieder um, ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst. „Ich hatte lediglich angenommen, dass du nicht ganz so scheiße arrogant, so überaus nervig, so dämlich hochtrabend und ein durch und durch beschissener Bastard bist!"

James machte ein anerkennendes Gesicht. Solche Betitelungen kannte er ja schon zu Genüge, das musste ihn nicht schocken. „Wow, nicht schlecht..."

Er fragte sich plötzlich – im Durcheinander seiner Gedanken und Gefühle – ob Lily sehr ausrasten würde, wenn er sie jetzt einfach küssen würde.

_Ja, das würde sie_, sagte ihm seine innere Stimme im trockenen Ton.

„Oh, halt deinen Mund, Potter!", zischte Lily derweil; sie schoss mit Dolchen aus ihren Augen. „Ich kann deine blöde Stimme nicht mehr hören!" Ihr Blick funkelte vor rasender Wut, sie wirkten heller dadurch, eine Zornesröte lag auf ihren Wangen.

James wollte in der Tat dennoch etwas erwidern. Also war es wirklich nur die Party gewesen. Diese Atmosphäre, der Alkohol, der Lily ihre Abneigung gegen ihn hatte vergessen lassen. Der seine Arroganz gezügelt hatte.

Und jetzt war alles wieder wie früher.

James kam nicht umhin zu merken, dass er unendlich enttäuscht darüber war. Aber er wollte es sich bloß nicht anmerken lassen. Bislang hatte er immer so getan, als ob er zwar mit Lily ausgehen wollte, aber nicht ernsthaft verliebt in sie war. Natürlich war er das, aber er wollte es nicht öffentlich zugeben, da es aus seiner Sicht uncool war, einen Korb zu bekommen, wenn man die Anmache voll und ganz ernst gemeint hatte.

James vergrub seine freie Hand in die Hosentaschen und sah Lily direkt an.

Für den Moment war ihm nicht bewusst, dass Augen ein Spiegel zur Seele sein konnten.

Ihm fiel ein anmaßender Spruch ein, aber dann... dann hatte er plötzlich keine Lust mehr, sich rigoros mit Lily zu streiten. Und so schnalzte er nur missbilligend mit der Zunge, beinahe bedauernd, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Ich... ich dachte, du hättest dich ein wenig geändert", hörte er Lilys Stimme über den Gang. Leise, kaum wahrnehmbar. Bedrückt.

James blieb abrupt stehen, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Er wusste, was sie meinte. Sie hielt nichts von arroganten Jungs, die jeden mobbten, nur weil sie aufgrund ihrer Beliebtheit in der Lage dazu waren. Die keine Verantwortung übernahmen und glaubten, jedes Mädchen bekommen zu können. Doch dadurch, dass ihr klar geworden war, dass er den Mut hatte, sich gegen eine Armee von rassistischen Schwarzmagiern zu stellen, hatte sie offenbar Hoffnung geschöpft.

Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn von Anfang an nicht gemocht hatte. Sie hatten sich zunächst ja sogar gut verstanden... bis er Snape in aller Öffentlichkeit fertig gemacht hatte. Bis seine Überheblichkeit sie angenervt hatte.

Er stieß einen langen Atem aus. Seine Gedanken drehten sich. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, er konnte es pochen hören.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, als du meintest, nicht mit mir tanzen zu wollen, Lily?", fragte er trotzig. Nur zögerlich wandte er sich ihr zu.

Mehrere Meter lagen zwischen ihnen.

„Hätte ich sagen sollen _Okay, ist gut. Dann geh ich alleine tanzen _? Okay, ich hab dich angelogen. Und nein, zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich noch nicht richtig betrunken. Ich hatte einfach nur mit dir tanzen wollen und habe nicht gewusst, wie ich dich sonst dazu überreden kann."

Er sprach so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte, sich zu wundern oder daran zu hindern, all dies zu sagen. Diese Wahrheit. Dieses Sich Bloßstellen.

„Mir ist klar, dass du mich für arrogant hältst. Für jemanden, der null Verantwortung übernimmt." Er sah sie offen an. Nahezu herausfordernd, nur langsam kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er dabei war, sich lächerlich zu machen. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass jemand sich auch ändern kann?"

Lily schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

Er grinste schwach und kam ihr zuvor. „Nee, lass, ich will keine Antwort. Nach all den Jahren wird es wohl immer noch dieselbe sein. Dass ich dich ankotze und mich verpissen soll."

Er feixte inzwischen, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war. Seine Augen blieben unberührt davon.

_Scheißescheißescheiße!_

„Außerdem muss ich jetzt eh zu McGonagall."

Wieder drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Er fühlte sich mies, Bitternis drängte sich ihm auf. Verdammt, wieso mochte sie ihn nicht? So arrogant konnte er nun auch wieder nicht sein! Was machte er nur immer wieder falsch? Mädchen konnten ja so kompliziert sein...

Er begann sich in Selbstvorwürfen und Vorwürfe gegen Lily zu vertiefen, dunklen Schatten gleich, so dass er die Schritte hinter ihm nicht hörte. Erst, als eine kleine, warme Hand sein Handgelenk umfasste und ihn so zum Stoppen brachte, fuhr er aus seinen frustrierten Gedanken hoch und wirbelte herum.

Er sah direkt in smaragdgrüne Augen. Juwelen gleich, mit denen selbst die glitzernden Sterne am Himmel niemals zu konkurrieren vermochten.

Lily beäugte ihn ruhig. Ein zögerliches Lächeln hob ihre Mundwinkel und sie wirkte ein wenig amüsiert, als er sie entrüstenden Blickes fixierte.

„Doch, ich glaube daran, dass sich jemand ändern kann", sagte sie weich. „Und ich denke, dass du dich schon ein wenig verändert hast."

James versteifte sich vor Überraschung. Ihre Finger, die sich um sein Handgelenk geschlossen hatten, brannten angenehm und prickelnd auf seiner Haut.

„Und... ich fand den Abend am Freitag wirklich schön", fuhr sie leise fort. Ihre Stimme war sanft. Ihr Lächeln glitzerte in ihren Pupillen auf, einem Regentropfen gleich, der in der Sonne schillerte.

Wärme kristallisierte sich aus ihrer Aufrichtigkeit heraus und ließ James glauben, dass sie beide sich in still stehende Ewigkeit geflüchtet hatten.

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Lily ließ ihn langsam los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr linkes Ohr.

Plötzlich lag da etwas Aufgewecktes in ihrem Blick, etwas Verschmitztes. Und ehe James überhaupt reagieren konnte, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

Nur eine Sekunde danach hatte sie einen Farbbombenzauber auf ihn gehext, der James von Kopf bis Fuß mit bunter Farbe überschüttete.

James machte ein verdattertes, verblüfftes Gesicht. Und Lily lachte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich rächen werde", rief sie unbekümmert aus.

James sah fassungslos an sich herab. Rote, gelbe, blaue und grüne Farbe tropfte im Übermaß an ihm herab, hatte ihn komplett eingetaucht und ließ ihn wie ein Farbmonster erscheinen.

Lilys fröhliches Lachen drang an sein Ohr.

Und immer wieder diese Worte. _Ich fand den Abend am Freitag wirklich schön. Ich fand den Abend am Freitag wirklich schön. Ich fand den Abend am Freitag wirklich schön. _...

Ein seliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Es ließ sein Herz vor Freude flattern, ließ es in seiner Magengrube kribbeln, ließ ihn nahezu schweben und alles andere unwichtig erscheinen.

„Wie du nur aussiehst, James!"

Lilys ihn aufziehende Stimme erinnerte ihn dennoch daran, dass sie ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Er grinste. Die hellen Zähne blitzen im Gesicht, das voller Farbe war, auf. Er nahm seine Brille ab und zauberte sie sauber, ehe er sie wieder aufsetzte. „Das kriegst du zurück", warnte er sie schalkhaft.

Er hielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. Lily lachte auf und suchte schnell das Weite. James nahm augenblicklich die Verfolgung auf und schaffte es, sie mit fliegenden Wasserbomben zu bewerfen, die aus seinem Zauberstab kamen. Sie kreischte auf und antwortete ihrerseits mit harmlosen Flüchen.

James wich aus und rannte ihr weiter nach. Lachend hetzten sie durch die Burg, wichen Schülergruppen aus oder trafen diese aus Versehen mit lustigen Flüchen, liefen durch die Gänge, benutzten die Treppen, bis sie unwissentlich in die Nähe von McGonagalls Büro kamen.

Angelockt vom Gelächter und dem Gekreische betrat diese den Flur.

Lily wich ihr rechtzeitig aus und stoppte. James schlitterte und kam direkt vor McGonagall zum Stehen.

Der Aufsatz! Er hatte ihn noch in der Hand, allerdings war er über und über mit Farbe bekleckert und völlig unlesbar geworden.

McGonagall betrachtete James, der immer noch von Farben bedeckt war und eine bunte Spur in der Schule hinterlassen hatte, eingehend. Sie wirkte weder verwundert, ihn _so_ zu sehen, noch schien sie erstaunt über seine Verspätung.

„So, so, Potter", fing sie mit gefährlicher Ruhe an.

„Eh, Professor... ich war auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, ehrlich!", beteuerte James hastig und reichte ihr den Aufsatz.

McGonagall hob erst gar nicht ihre Hand, um ihn anzunehmen. „Den schreiben Sie jetzt sofort neu und bringen ihn mir in zwei Stunden", befahl sie und ihre Stimme bekam allmählich einen zornigen Unterton.

„Pro-Professor?", mischte sich Lily vorsichtig ein und kam wieder näher. Sie war von Wasser durchnässt. Ihr Haar klebte auf ihrem Kopf, Wassertropfen hingen an den Spitzen und an ihren langen Wimpern. „Es... es war meine Schuld, Professor. Ich hab ihn mit dem Farbzauber verhext."

McGonagall wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um und hob ihre Augenbrauen. „So? Normalerweise würde mich das ja erstaunen, Evans, aber im Grunde verlieren Sie ja in aller Regelmäßigkeit die Kontrolle, wenn es um Potter geht. Das kennen wir ja schon."

James prustete los und erntete sowohl von McGonagall als auch von Lily böse Blicke.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so witzig ist, Potter", meinte die Hauslehrerin scharf.

„Wir... wir haben uns nicht gestritten", sagte Lily schnell. „Und die Pergamentrolle kann man doch bestimmt wieder in Ordnung zaubern, oder?"

James nickte heftig. Lily dachte irgendwie immer praktisch. „Genau, Professor! Das erspart mir Arbeit!"

Schwarze Knopfaugen bohrten sich in seine. „Ich will aber nicht, dass Sie sich Arbeit ersparen, damit Ihnen das alles eine Lehre sein wird", meinte McGonagall grimmig. „Und Evans, Sie können Potter beim Neuverfassen des Aufsatzes helfen, wenn es denn schon Ihre Schuld ist, dass er sie nicht im tadellosen Zustand abgeben kann." Sie trat wieder in ihr Büro ein. „Na los... die Zeit läuft. Zwei Stunden. Ach... und zehn Punkte Abzug für das Einsauen der Schule mit Farbe und Wasser und was weiß ich nicht noch alles."

Damit schlug sie ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Ach, verdammt", meinte James verdrießlich. „Jetzt muss ich den ganzen Scheiß noch mal schreiben!"

Lily nickte bedächtig. „Na ja. Ich hoffe, du weißt noch alles, dann geht es schneller." Sie zauberte sich wieder trocken und tat dasselbe mit James, nur dass sie ihn von der ganzen Farbe befreite. „Kommst du?"

Sie drehte sich bereits um und ging in die Richtung, die zur Bibliothek führte.

James sah ihr kurz nach, ehe er ihr folgte und sie einholte. Nun, immerhin würden sie jetzt die nächsten zwei Stunden zusammen verbringen. Auch wenn es nur die Bibliothek war, so war das immerhin ein großer Fortschritt, dachte er und verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen.

Von _Verpiss dich, du ätzende Nervensäge! _aus der letzten Woche trotz der ab und an geführten Gespräche der versöhnlicheren Art zu _Kommst du? _war wirklich ausgezeichnet, meinte James. Und nicht zu vergessen das: _Ich fand den Abend am Freitag wirklich schön_.

Seine Welt war noch nie so gut gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

xx

Remus schlenderte durch die Hogswartskorridore und war auf der Suche nach Peter. Er bog in einen Gang im dritten Stockwerk nahe der Buckligen Hexe ein und sah Snape, der einem Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff zwei Phiolen in die Hand drückte. Sie waren durchsichtig, in einer schimmerte eine silbrige Flüssigkeit, in einer anderen eine blaue.

„Das macht dann sieben Galleonen", sagte Snape schnarrend.

Der Hufflepuff zog eine Grimasse. „Vier, Snape."

Snapes Lippen wurden schmal. „Fünf. Nicht weniger. Das Zeug ist nämlich wirklich gut."

„Na, das hoffe ich doch", murmelte der Hufflepuff. „Sonst werde ich mein Geld zurückverlangen." Er kramte fünf Galleonen aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und gab sie Snape. Dann verschwand er, Remus nicht beachtend.

Remus hatte der Szene ungläubig zugesehen. Vertickte Snape also etwa diese drogenhaltigen Zaubertränke, die in letzter Zeit so viele Schüler zu haben schienen? Allein das ganze Zeug, was auf der Party vergangenen Freitag angeschleppt worden war...

Snape sah auf, nachdem er das Geld gezählt hatte und erblickte den Gryffindor. Seine Miene wurde schlagartig eisern.

„Üben wir uns als Drogendealer, Severus?", fragte Remus und kam langsam näher. Er war jederzeit bereit, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, falls der Slytherin einen Angriff startete.

Snape versteifte sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Lupin."

Remus lächelte nachsichtig. „Ach... seit Beginn des Schuljahres hat es sich rumgesprochen, dass drogenhaltige Tränke zu bekommen sind. Eigentlich ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass _du_ derjenige bist, der sie zusammenbraut, nicht wahr? Du giltst als der Meister der Zaubertränke."

Snape steckte das Geld ein und maß Remus mit mürrischen Blicken. „Wie auch immer, Lupin. Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, Remus dabei anrempelnd.

„Vertickst du die Drogen auch an die Jüngeren?", verlangte der Gryffindor zu wissen. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren fest auf Snape gerichtet.

Dieser wirbelte herum, hob seine Hände und stieß Remus nach hinten. Dieser prallte hart gegen die Steinwand des Ganges und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Snapes Hand lag noch auf seiner Brust, der dunkelhaarige Junge blitzte ihn aus schwarzen Augen zornig an.

„Ich verkaufe es an die, die es haben wollen. Ich dränge mich niemandem auf, klar? Und ich wiederhole mich nur äußerst ungern... es geht dich einen Dreck an, was ich tue und was nicht. _Werwolf_."

Der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen war teuflisch geworden. Remus erstarrte.

„Ich finde es alles andere als amüsant, mir Vorhaltungen anzuhören von einem, der sich zu der größten Regelbrechertruppe zählt, die diese Schule jemals gesehen hat", fuhr Snape feindlich gesinnt fort. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Noch dazu von einem, der als Werwolf eine Gefahr für die ganze Schülerschaft ist", fügte er verächtlich hinzu.

Remus spürte, wie er selbst ärgerlich wurde. Er und Snape hatten nie über jenen Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte geredet. Aber jetzt schien der Moment gekommen zu sein.

„Offensichtlich stelle ich nur für jene eine Gefahr dar, die leichtsinnig genug sind, die Heulende Hütte zu betreten", gab Remus also gereizt zurück.

Snape prallte augenblicklich zurück. In seinem dunklen Blick flackerte es auf. Er presste seinen Mund zu einer feinen Linie purer Grimmigkeit zusammen. Aber dann wurde er wieder hämisch. „Mag sein. Aber sag, Werwolf, wie ist es, Freunde zu haben, die bereit sind, dich morden zu lassen?"

Remus starrte Snape an. Eine alte Wunde brach in ihm auf, eine Wunde, die niemals richtig verheilt war, sich aber unter den Schichten der Zeit besser verbergen ließ. Der Slytherin schaffte mit wenigen Worten, sie wieder aufplatzen zu lassen.

„Das, Severus, müsstest du doch besser wissen", gab Remus gepresst zurück. Schmerz flammte in seinen Augen auf. „Als Sohn eines blutrünstigen Vampirs stehst du solchen Dingen viel näher als ich."

Snape wurde um mehrere Grade blasser; Remus hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten.

Der Ausdruck einer in die Enge getriebenen Raubkatze schlich sich auf Snapes Gesicht, gleichsam wuchsen die Schatten, die düsteren Vorboten einer unendlichen Finsternis. „Wie ich sehe, Lupin, haben wir beide Geheimnisse, von denen wir nicht wollen, das andere sie erfahren", sagte er mit einem beinahe schon geisterhaften Grinsen, das seine Augen kein einziges Mal berührte.

Remus nickte bedächtig. Dann schob er sich an Snape vorbei. Mochte dieser doch bewusstseinsverändernde Zaubertränke unter den Schülern verticken, wie er wollte... er selbst sollte sich darin besser nicht einmischen. Snape wusste zu viel und nur die Tatsache, dass Remus sein Vampirgeheimnis genauestens kannte, ließ eine erzwungene Vertrauensbasis zwischen ihnen entstehen, die keinesfalls gewollt war.

„Dann viel Spaß noch, Drogendealer", meinte Remus finster, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte und den Gryffindorturm anstrebte.

Dort fand er Peter und Sirius.

Er setzte sich zu ihnen hin. „Snape ist es, der diese drogenhaltigen Tränke verkauft", erzählte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Peter machte große Augen, während Sirius nicht verwundert war. Er schien es bereits herausgefunden zu haben.

_Und er hat mir nichts davon erzählt_, dachte Remus unwillkürlich.

„Tja, Snape ist auf dem besten Wege Todesser zu werden. Schätze, _Verkauf von selbst zusammengebrauten Drogentränken an Minderjährige _im Lebenslauf stehen zu haben verschafft ihm besseren Eindruck bei ihnen", meinte Sirius spöttisch.

„Snape ist mir unheimlich", gab Peter bekannt.

Sirius streifte ihn mit höhnischen Blicken. „Wieso'n das, Wormtail. Snivellus ist ein Freak mit grauen, verwaschenen Boxershorts. Also ehrlich, wenn du vor _dem_ Angst hast, wie willst du dann gegen die anderen Schwarzmagier bestehen?"

Peter sah Sirius an, sein Blick in den kleinen Augen war ein wenig unleserlich. „Weiß nicht...", gab er zu. „Aber ich finde, du solltest Snape nicht unterschätzen."

Sirius winkte verächtlich ab.

Remus gab Peter Recht. „Snape ist ein begnadeter Zauberer, der die Schwarzen Künste vortrefflich beherrschen soll, wie es immer heißt."

Sirius schnaubte nur. „Na und? Ich beherrsche sie auch, wenn du so willst."

Remus nickte schwach. Als Spross einer schwarzmagischen Familie war dies kein Wunder. Aber Snape hatte sicher Übung darin. Sirius nicht. Und außerdem... „In Snape fließt das Blut eines Vampirs. Und somit auch ein Teil dieser Fähigkeiten, Padfoot. Glaub mir, du machst 'nen Fehler, Snape zu unterschätzen."

Vampire waren immerhin mächtig, was ihre Zauberkraft besaß.

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja, Moony. Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln? Oder wollt ihr euch noch vorher Autogramme von Snivellus holen..."

Damit las er weiter in der Anzeigenzeitung.

Remus wusste, dass Sirius auf der Suche nach einer eigenen Wohnung war und Anzeigen durchging, um eine zu finden. Er wollte eigentlich nach Mugglewohnungen suchen, aber in der Mugglewelt musste man 18, in manchen Ländern sogar 21 sein, um die Volljährigkeit zu erlangen. Sirius war Jahrgang 1960 und somit noch 17. Außer, Dumbledore ließ die Mugglewohnung auf seinen Namen laufen. Damit würde Sirius' Vater es auch nicht so schnell herausfinden, wenn sie nicht auf den Namen Black lief.

Eine Mugglewohnung wäre vor den Augen seines Vaters sicherer. Aber dennoch schaute er sich auch nach magischen Wohnungen um. Sirius hatte sich noch entschieden. Dumbledore hatte ihm einige Verkäufer genannt.

Zwischen den Anzeigen lag ein Prospekt aus der Mugglewelt, der Motorräder abbildete. Hübsche Frauen saßen darauf. Sirius hatte vergleichsweise schnell das Interesse an der Wohnung verloren und sah sich die Motorräder an.

Remus sah es in Sirius' dunklen Augen lausbubenhaft aufleuchten. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, das immer stärker und zusehends frecher wurde.

„Padfoot?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

Sirius sah auf. „Schau dir diese Maschinen mal an", sagte er und klang begeistert. „Stell dir vor, du besäßest eine und müsstest sie nur noch magisch aufmotzen. Zum Beispiel, so, dass sie fliegen kann. Wäre das nicht lustig?"

Peter nickte langsam.

Remus fand die Idee nicht schlecht, auch wenn sie sich recht verboten anhörte. Aber ein... fliegendes Motorrad hatte es schon in sich.

„Aber woher willst du dir denn so was kaufen?"

„Na, da", sagte Sirius und deutete auf das Prospekt.

„Nun, du kannst es dir da kaufen, aber wenn sie dir erzählen, dass du dich irgendwo noch anmelden musst, allein wegen der Nummernschilder, dann tue so, als wüsstest du Bescheid, aber setze es nicht in die Tat um", sagte Peter, der etwas Ahnung von Mugglekunde hatte. „Denn du bist in der Mugglewelt nicht registriert."

Sirius hatte Peter interessiert gelauscht, dann nickte er. „Klar, Kumpel. Ich gehe da einfach hin und kauf mir 'ne Maschine. Solange ich das Geld auf den Tisch lege, werden sie mich eh nicht am Kauf hindern."

„Dann denk dran, die Galleonen in Pfund umzutauschen", meinte Peter. „Und versuch zu verhandeln, binde denen nicht gleich auf die Nase, dass du genügend Geld besitzt, denn oft gehen sie mit den Preisen ein wenig runter."

Sirius klopfte Peter freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Komm doch mit, Wormtail. Du kannst mir helfen, es zu kaufen."

Peters Gesicht erhellte sich und er lächelte froh. „Geht in Ordnung. Aber wann willst du da hin? Wir haben wegen der Party alle Hausarrest und du kannst doch McGonagall schlecht sagen, dass du in die Mugglewelt losziehen willst, um ein Motorrad zu kaufen, um es anschließend auch noch zu verhexen? Es ist zudem verboten, Mugglegegenstände zu verzaubern."

Sirius lachte selig. Grübchen bildeten sich nahe den Mundwinkeln. „Das ist mir doch egal! Und wir ziehen heimlich los."

„Hmm." Peter dachte nach. „Dann würde ich nur einen von uns mitnehmen, Padfoot. Zwei bleiben hier, damit es nicht auffällt. Und es würde nur an einem unterrichtsfreien Nachmittag gehen."

Sirius fackelte nicht lange mit seinen Überlegungen. „Dann bleiben Prongs und Moony hier."

Peter war überrascht; Remus konnte sehen, wie er stolz wurde, dass Sirius sich eine Maschine nur mit Peter kaufen wollte, ohne James und ihn.

„Na gut", seufzte er. „Wir decken euch dann. Aber Prongs wird mitkommen wollen."

„Und wo willst du das Motorrad dann verstecken?", fragte Peter.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bei Hagrid? Er mag uns. Und für solche Sachen ist er doch immer zu haben."

„Na ja, wenn das Motorrad irgendein Monster wäre, schon", grinste Remus.

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse. Er war zuversichtlich. „Ach, das klappt schon alles."

xx

Zwei Stunden später hatten James und Lily in Rekordtempo den Aufsatz über Verwandlung neu geschrieben und bei McGonagall abgegeben. Auch wenn Lily ein Schuljahr unter James war, hatte sie sich nützlich machen können.

Jetzt standen sie beide vor McGonagalls Büro; Lily hatte davor auf James gewartet, der sich ohnehin von seiner Hauslehrerin noch etwas in Sachen Pflichten und Verantwortung hatte anhören müssen.

Er grinste entnervt, als er rauskam. „Alte Schreckschraube", murmelte er zu Lily.

Zusammen schlenderten sie zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten, hielt James inne.

Er rieb sich unauffällig seine Handinnenflächen an der Hose ab, da er schwitzte. „Sag mal, Lily... wenn wir wieder nach Hogsmeade dürfen, magst du dann mal mit mir ausgehen?"

Wie oft hatte er sie das schon gefragt...

Lily sah ihn an, in ihren grünen Augen glitzerte es fröhlich. Statt einer Antwort nannte sie das Passwort, das Bild schwang zur Seite und sie kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein.

James folgte ihr.

Drinnen drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um, dann lächelte sie. „Nun... warum nicht? Nachdem ich die letzten zwei Stunden mit dir ausgehalten habe, wird wohl auch ein Nachmittag in Hogsmeade nicht so schlimm sein."

James starrte sie an. Sie hatte zugesagt. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und zerwuschelte es. Dann grinste er schnell und frech.

Lilys Lächeln verblasste derweil. „Du musst mir nur versprechen, Snape nicht mehr fertig zu machen."

James' Blick flackerte. „Was?"

„Ich finde es nicht Ordnung, und solange du in dieser Hinsicht nicht vernünftig bist... wir dürfen erst in einem Monat wieder dahin, James. Wenn ich bis dahin erkenne, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt, gehe ich mit dir aus."

Sie zwinkerte ihn zu, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

James starrte ihr hinterher. Ein Date mit Lily und dafür musste er Snape in Ruhe lassen... Wieso? Was hatte Lily immer nur mit Snape, von dem doch wohl mittlerweile eindeutig klar war, dass er mal Todesser werden würde?

„Prongs!", rief Sirius von einem der Tische und James ging langsam zu seinen Freunden herüber.

Er erzählte den anderen, was vorgefallen war.

Sirius und Remus grinsten die ganze Zeit über, endlich hatte ihr Kumpel es offenbar geschafft, Lily daten zu können. Niemand bemerkte Peters entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„A-aber... wirst du Snape denn wirklich in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er stotternd.

Es war Sirius, der für James antwortete. „Natürlich wird er das." Sein Grinsen wurde verschwörerisch. „Zumindest immer in Lilys Gegenwart."

Und er und James lachten.

xx

Zwei Wochen später standen Peter und Sirius auf einem Parkplatz am Rande Londons. Der Boden war festgetretener Schlamm, hin und wieder von Pfützen unterbrochen. Autos, Motorräder und Roller mit schiefen Preisschildern standen überall. Weiter hinten befand sich ein kleines Gebäude mit flachem Dach, das recht heruntergekommen aussah. Es musste mal weiß gewesen sein, jetzt war es nur noch ein hässliches Grau. Stufen führten zu einer überdachten Terrasse, die Tür führte ins Büro. Die Fenster waren dreckig, die Läden schief. Hinter dem Gebäude befand sich ein weiterer Platz, wo die Maschinen repariert und auf Vordermann gebracht wurden.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das _Millers Motormeile _ist?", fragte Peter zweifelnd.

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht, es ist ja nirgendwo ein Schild zu finden. Aber hier gibt es Motorräder. Mehr will ich ja nicht."

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass du hier was in guter Qualität bekommst."

„Ach, Wormtail, wozu, wenn ich später eh alles magisch verbessere und aufpoliere?" Sirius fehlte es wie immer an Geduld und er machte sich auf, den Parkplatz zu betreten, um sich die Motorräder anzuschauen. „Und außerdem... kein normales Mugglegeschäft würde mir ein Motorrad verkaufen. Diese Bruchbude hier sieht aber so aus, als würde sie es tun."

Schon bald kam ein Mann aus dem Gebäude. Er war groß und massiv gebaut mit einem angegrauten, halbwegs gestutzten Vollbart; er trug Lederhosen und eine Lederjacke, darunter ein Hemd.

„Na, Jungs", fing er an, „ich bezweifle sehr, dass ihr schon alt genug seid, um Motorräder zu kaufen, hm."

„Wieso", entgegnete Sirius selbstbewusst, „ich bin schon achtzehn."

„So?" Der Mann hob seine buschigen Augenbrauen. „Dann zeig mir mal deinen Führerschein."

„Meinen was?"

Die Miene des Mannes wurde verblüfft. „Hör mal, willst du mich verarschen, du Knilch?"

„Eh, nein, das will er nicht", intervenierte Peter schnell. „Mein Freund ist nur noch nicht so ganz von seinem LSD-Trip runter."

Peter hatte gehört, dass alle Muggle-Motorradfahrer LSD und Koks nahmen, ahnte jedoch nicht, dass es sich hierbei durchaus um Vorurteile handeln konnte.

Der Mann stutzte, dann fing er an zu lachen. Offenbar schien er das für einen Scherz zu halten. Oder aber er fand es gut, wenn jemand auf einen LSD-Trip war.

Sirius vermochte es nicht zu sagen, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was mit LSD gemeint war. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment auch nicht.

„Würden Sie mir ein Motorrad verkaufen, Sir?", fragte er also, um Höflichkeit bemüht.

„Ohne Führerschein, Bürschchen? Hm, dir ist schon klar, dass der Preis damit höher wird?"

„Das ist uns bewusst", sagte Peter schnell.

Der Mann kratzte sich am Hals, kramte dann eine Zigarettenschachtel aus seiner Brusttasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Sirius sah fasziniert zu. Er hatte von den Zigaretten gehört.

Der Mann zeigte Sirius verschiedene Maschinen, die allesamt prächtig aussahen.

Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine und Peter versuchte ein wenig zu verhandeln. Er stellte sich geschickt dabei an und Sirius bezahlte den abgemachten Preis. Er hatte draufzahlen müssen, dafür, dass es hier illegal zur Sache ging.

Sirius schob die Maschine vom Platz. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, blieb er stehen. „Los, Wormtail, setz dich, wir drehen ein paar Runden!"

Peter sah ihn entsetzt an. „Jetzt? Hier? Aber du hast keinen Führerschein! Und du bist noch nie auf so 'nem Ding gefahren!"

Sirius winkte ab. „Laber nich', so schwer kann's nicht sein! Ich freu mich schon drauf, dran rumzuzaubern! Ich werd's vergrößern, so dass wir dann alle vier drauf sitzen können!"

Er schwang sich auf den Ledersitz und Peter, der nicht als Feigling da stehen wollte, nahm zögerlich hinter ihm Platz. Irgendwie brachte Sirius ihn immer dazu, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun wollte.

„Oh, Merlin steh uns bei", betete Peter.

Sirius lachte nur und startete die Maschine, so, wie er es in einem Buch darüber gelesen hatte. Daraus hatte er auch in der Theorie gelernt, wie man ein Motorrad fuhr. Mit einem lauten Knall und einem anschließenden Knattern ging der Motor an und Sirius gab Gas.

Viel zu sehr, so dass sie in hoher Geschwindigkeit davon rasten und beinahe gestürzt wären.

Peter schrie.

Sirius bremste hastig ab, so dass sie langsamer wurden und kämpfte um das Gleichgewicht. „Ist doch nicht so einfach!", rief er lachend gegen den Motorenlärm.

Er war ausgelassen und es kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig, dass er das Risiko einging, einen Unfall zu bauen.

Peter stöhnte auf. „Dann haaaalt aaaaan!"

Aber Sirius dachte nicht daran. Schon bald kamen ihnen Autos entgegen und Sirius, der die Verkehrsregeln nicht kannte, stiftete Chaos an. Er fuhr über Rot, missachtete Vorfahrtregeln, überholte von der falschen Seite und fuhr Schlangenlinien.

Autos hupten, Menschen keiften.

„HEEH, DU ARSCHLOCH! WO HAST DU DEINEN FÜHRERSCHEIN GEMACHT?"

„VERDAMMT, PASS DOCH AUF!"

„HUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!"

In den Kurven lehnte Sirius sich leicht mit hinein, so, wie es in dem Buch gestanden hatte. Er fuhr sehr holprig, der Motor machte unnatürliche Laute, weil er nicht gut genug fuhr, und mehr als nur einmal hätten sie einen Unfall gebaut, wenn die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen wären. Einmal fuhr Sirius gegen ein Schild.

Dann waren irgendwann Sirenen zu hören, die näher zu kommen schienen.

„Waaah, Padfoot! Das sind diese Bullen, oder wie sie sich nennen! Schnell, wir müssen weg von hier!", rief Peter angsterfüllt. Oh, Mist, ob er Hogwarts jemals wieder lebend zu Gesicht bekommen würde?

„Bullen? Was meinst du damit?", wollte Sirius verwirrt wissen.

„Mann, Padfoot, das sind so was wie die von der Magischen Patrouille! Oder noch schlimmer! Wie die Eingreifzauberer und Auroren! Sie werden uns festnehmen!"

Das genügte. Sirius lenkte in Richtung Westen, überquerte einen Bürgersteig, wobei die Fußgänger kreischend auseinander stoben und fing an, querfeldein über eine Wiese zu fahren, direkt in einen kleinen Wald hinein.

Knatternd hielt er die Maschine an, sie holperten noch ein kleines Stück.

„Unauffälliger ging's echt nicht! So viele Zeugen! Sie werden uns in den Wald folgen!", jammerte Peter, der sofort abgestiegen war, als sich ihm die nächstbeste Chance geboten hatte. Er warf seinem Kumpel aufgebrachte Blicke zu. „Du spinnst total! Wir hätten draufgehen können!"

Sirius stellte den Motor ab; seine Augen leuchteten. Er ignorierte Peters Wutausbruch. „Wenn die Kiste hier erst einmal fliegt, wird das so genial!"

Die Sirenen waren immer noch zu hören, sie wurden lauter und lauter.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Sehr dumm von dieser Muggle-Patrouille, so viel Lärm vor ihrer Ankunft zu machen! Das gibt doch allen Verbrechern genügend Zeit, zu verschwinden."

Peter warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Ja, Verbrecher, wie du einer bist, Sirius!", motzte er. Er hatte den Schrecken dieser halsbrecherischen Fahrt noch in den Knochen sitzen.

Sirius griente. „Mach ma' halblang, Wormtail." Er zauberte das Motorrad klein, so dass er es tragen konnte.

Peter staunte. Seine Wut verflog ein wenig. Er hätte so einen Zauber nicht geschafft.

„Los, wir apparieren nach Hogsmeade zurück."

Und mit einem lauten PLOPP verschwanden sie, noch ehe die Polizei eintreffen konnte.

xx

Einige Monate später.

„Mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt?", fragte Hagrid, als Sirius in seine Hütte gestolpert kam.

Er hatte den Halbriesen vor ein paar Monaten dazu überreden können, dass dieser sein Fliegendes Motorrad versteckte. Sie hatten einen geheimen Raum angebaut, wo das Motorrad sich befand. Hagrid hatte zugesagt, denn er mochte die Rumtreiber und verstand sich gut mit ihnen.

Sirius grinste schwach. Er hatte ein blaues, zugeschwollenes Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe. Er hatte sich mit Barty geprügelt, dem fünfzehnjährigen, unglaublich frechen und schwarzmagischen Burschen und McGonagall hatte ihnen verboten, zur Pomfrey zu gehen, damit ihre Verletzungen auf Muggleart heilten – als Strafe und Lehre.

Sirius bezweifelte, dass es ihm eine Lehre war, aber das hatte er seiner Hauslehrerin lieber nicht gesagt.

„Mit Crouch, dem scheiß zukünftigen Todesser", antwortete er. Sein Grinsen verblasste ein wenig, als er an den Slytherin dachte. „Diese miese Sau."

Wenigstens hatte der Slytherin viel mehr Blessuren davon tragen müssen.

Hagrid hob seine Augenbrauen. „Na, na, na", machte er gutmütig. Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Wieder mal hier, um dein Motorrad aufzumotzen?"

Sirius nickte, seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Er _liebte_ sein Motorrad. Er hatte es vergrößert, so dass er seine Freunde mitnehmen konnte und so war es zu einer unglaublich riesigen Maschine geworden. Außerdem konnte es mittlerweile fliegen. Mit nur einem Fußkick brachte man es zum Starten, dann gab man Gas und es hob ab in die Lüfte.

Er hatte mit James, Remus und Peter schon einige lustige Trips hinter sich, mehr als einmal wurden sie von einigen Zauberern der Magischen Polizeibrigade aufgespürt und hatten sich mit ihnen eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd geliefert. Sie waren jedes Mal unerkannt entkommen.

Eine Lederjacke hatte er sich auch geholt und er war auf den Geschmack von Hardrock gekommen.

Inoffiziell wusste nahezu jeder Schüler in Hogwarts von Sirius' Fliegendem Motorrad und er war dadurch noch um einige Grade beliebter geworden. Jeder wollte mal mitgenommen werden, aber der Junge nahm nur Auserwählte mit.

Dazu gehörte allmählich auch Lily Evans, die nun mehrere Male mit James ausgegangen war. James hatte aufgehört, Snape in ihrer Gegenwart – oder in der ihrer Freunde – zu triezen, tat es aber weiterhin hinter ihrem Rücken. Er zügelte sich in seiner Arroganz und war bis über beide Ohren in das Mädchen verliebt.

Lily hatte irgendwann aufgehört, sich gegen James' Charme wehren, so dass sie fast jedes Wochenende zusammen ausgingen.

Peter hatte sich aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund in Lerneifer gestürzt; niemand war aufgefallen, dass es begonnen hatte, als Lily und James angefangen hatten, zu daten.

Sirius hatte fast jedes Wochenende ein anderes Mädchen, mit dem er ausging. Er sah das alles locker und verliebte sich nie. Er hatte Mina gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, weil er wusste, dass alles andere ihn fertig machen könnte. Sie schlich sich manchmal wieder in seinen Kopf, er hatte auf einmal ihr Bild vor Augen, jene Nacht, als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Vor zwei Jahren. Nie wieder hatte er seitdem für ein Mädchen das verspürt, was er für sie empfunden hatte. Aber das gab er niemals zu, er versuchte sich selbst sogar anzulügen. Er machte sich weis, dass es nur kurzfristige Emotionen gewesen waren. Er verdrängte sie dann immer mit aller Macht aus seinem Kopf, versuchend, sie gleichfalls aus seinem Herzen zu jagen.

Und so kostete er die letzte Zeit in Hogwarts aus, um unbeschwert leben zu können. Da er im Unterricht noch nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte – genauso wenig wie James – brauchte er auch nicht in Prüfungsstress zu geraten. Die NEWTs würde er schon erreichen, damit hatte er keine Probleme.

Es war Mai. Das Wetter war schön, die Schüler tummelten sich draußen auf den Wiesen. Selbst die Siebtklässler nahmen ihre Schulsachen mit nach draußen, um in der Sonne weiter zu büffeln.

Der Frühling mit den duftenden Blumen und den Schmetterlingen und zwitschernden Vögeln grenzte die dunklen Schatten aus, die über England zogen.

Es war so gekommen, wie sie es sich alle gedacht hatten. Voldemort hatte viele Reinblüter unter sein Banner geschart, welche sich Todesser nannten. Sie zogen durch die Straßen, griffen in aller Regelmäßigkeit Mugglehäuser und Blutsverräter und Mugglestämmige an. Der hämisch grinsende Totenkopf leuchtete hin und wieder irgendwo bedrohlich über ein brennendes Haus gen Himmel auf, jedes Mal wurden Tote verzeichnet, Gefangene wurden gemacht, welche man qualvoll folterte und letztendlich tötete, nicht ohne ein letztes Foto in entstellter Form überall in der Öffentlichkeit zu verteilen. Sie wollten Angst und Schrecken verbreiten und das erzielten die Todesser mit Erfolg. Sie bedienten sich des Terrors und spalteten die Gesellschaft immer mehr in zwei Lager auf. Noch waren die Angriffe selten. Aber regelmäßig. Meist zwei Mal im Monat.

Die Auroren waren ständig im Einsatz, ebenso die Eingreifzauberer der Polizeibrigade.

Eltern von mugglestämmigen Schülern wurden manchmal angegriffen und sogar umgebracht. Erst letztens war eine magische Bombe in einem Mugglekaufhaus explodiert. Zwei Monate später explodierte etwas in der Muggleabteilung im Zaubereiministerium; 11 Beamte verloren dabei ihr Leben.

Es war eine dunkle Zeit, die anbrach. Sowohl Voldemort, als auch die Aurorenabteilung hatten allmählich angefangen, Spione einzusetzen, sie lauerten sich gegenseitig auf und hatten sich bereits zweimal wilde Straßenschlachten geliefert. Erinnerungen von Mugglen mussten gelöscht werden, weil sie Dinge gesehen hatten, die sie nicht hätten sehen dürfen.

Das Zaubereiministerium war zur Hälfte korrupt. Man versuchte vergeblich, an Voldemort heran zu kommen. Er war immer unauffindbar. Und doch war er überall, denn er lenkte die Fäden des Terrors geschickt und gnadenlos.

Da James' Eltern Auroren waren, bekamen die Rumtreiber immer viel mehr mit, als in der Presse berichtet wurde. Denn der _Tagesprophet_, zunächst in heller Empörung über die Todesser, traute sich immer weniger, sie zu kritisieren. Journalisten wurden erpresst und mussten zu Recht um ihr Leben fürchteten, so dass die Kritik allmählich totgeschwiegen wurde. Über die Anschläge wurde weiterhin berichtet, aber in einem neutralen Ton.

So allmählich konnte man niemandem mehr trauen. Es zeichnete sich ab, dass in Zukunft immer häufiger jemand zur Dunklen Seite überlaufen würde, Zauberer und Hexen, von denen man es nicht gedacht hätte.

Dumbledore selbst arbeitete unermüdlich gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser, aber Sirius und den anderen war schleierhaft, was genau er tat.

Sicher war nur eines: Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, der zu hundert Prozent sicher war vor den Anschlägen der Schwarzmagier.

James wollte Auror werden und Sirius überlegte, ob er sich auch zu einem solchen ausbilden lassen sollte. Seine Mutter würde die Krise kriegen, wenn sie das mal erfahren sollte und er hoffte, es ihr dann mal selbst eines Tages sagen können, nur, um ihr schockiertes Gesicht sehen zu können. Remus sprach selten über seine Zukunft nach der Schule, was Sirius immer ein wenig misstrauisch machte, ohne dass er wusste, warum. Remus argumentierte immer damit, dass er als Werwolf eh keinen Job kriegen würde, aber Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das ja nicht jedem auf die Nase binden müsste. Er konnte Remus und dessen Resignation diesbezüglich nicht so ganz verstehen.

Gerüchte kamen immer wieder auf, dass Voldemort Kreaturen jeglicher Art auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Kobolde, Riesen, irgendwelche Gestalten mit Mischblut, Vampire, sogar Werwölfe...

Peter wollte im Zaubereiministerium eine Stelle bekommen. Am liebsten in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, wo Diplomatie eine Schlüsselrolle spielte. Da gehörte er auch hin, wie Sirius fand.

Lily hatte mal gesagt, dass sie nur deswegen überlegte, Auror zu werden, weil die Zeiten so finster waren und sie es irgendwie als eine Pflicht sah. Ihr Traumberuf war ein anderer und ging in Richtung Zauberkunst. Aber sie hatte ohnehin noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts vor sich.

Was immer auch die Zukunft mit sich bringen würde, sie würde düster sein.

xx

Die Zeit raste förmlich dahin. Manchmal fragte sich Remus, wo sie geblieben war. All die Zeit in der Schule, sieben Jahre lang, unbeschwert, lustig und unbezahlbar trotz einiger Probleme und Hindernisse.

Jetzt, nach den ganzen stressigen Prüfungen, für die er sehr hart gearbeitet hatte, nach der fröhlichen Hauspokalsiegerfeier der Gryffindors, wünschte er sich, er könnte die Zeit anhalten. Sie stoppen, damit die Uhr nicht mehr weitertickte, damit alles in der Ewigkeit einfror und nicht zur Erinnerung wurde.

Aber dies war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und das war Remus klar. Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er morgen die Schule verließ und somit einen Lebensabschnitt beendete. Um einen neuen zu beginnen, einen, vor dem er sich insgeheim fürchtete. Er war schließlich ein Werwolf... außerhalb der schützenden Mauern Hogwarts konnte es mitunter viel leichter rauskommen. Was dann? Wie sollte er überhaupt einen Job langfristig behalten, wenn er jeden Monat ein paar Tage nach dem Vollmond völlig fertig war?

Er würde es nicht schaffen, sich sozial sonderlich gut zu integrieren, einen angesehenen Berufsstatus zu erlangen und ein unbekümmertes Leben zu führen. Aber, sagte er sich dann, solange er Freunde hatte, die zu ihm standen, würde er alles überstehen.

Remus hoffte sehr, dass die Freundschaft zu den anderen Rumtreibern auch nach der Schulzeit bestehen würde, dass sie ihr Leben einfach fortsetzten, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es außerhalb Hogwarts war.

Das es nicht so einfach sein würde, war ihm bewusst. Aber sie konnten es wenigstens versuchen. Nur eines gab es, was ihn bedrückte. Wenn er tatsächlich finanzielle Probleme bekam, würde er es sich seinen Freunden gegenüber nicht anmerken lassen. Er würde nicht darüber reden und sich weiter zurückziehen, das wusste Remus einfach. Er wollte kein Bettler sein und das Geld von anderen schon gar nicht annehmen.

Aber erst einmal sollte er zuversichtlicher sein, denn vielleicht bekam er ja doch alles auf die Reihe. Und zunächst einmal stand der Abschlussball bevor.

Er diente als krönender Abschluss; bereits am Vormittag waren die NEWTs vergeben worden. Jeder Siebtklässler hatte in der Großen Halle gesessen und McGonagall hatte jeden einzelnen nach vorne gerufen. Dumbledore hatte die Anzahl der NEWTs verkündet, die Zeugnisse und Urkunden überreicht, sowie eine Medaille mit dem jeweiligen Hauswappen als Erinnerung, und dem Schüler gratuliert.

Es war eine lange, aber sehr feierliche Prozedur gewesen.

Jetzt stand der Ball bevor und dann die allerletzte Nacht in dieser Burg, die für Remus ein zweites Zuhause geworden war.

xx

Die Große Halle war festlich und in allen Hausfarben geschmückt. Die Tische waren an die Wände gestellt worden, so dass in der Mitte genug Platz geschaffen war für das Tanzen.

Eine Band spielte flotte Musik.

Der Ball war nur für die Siebtklässler gedacht, jüngere Schüler durften nur teilnehmen, wenn jemand aus dem Siebten Jahr sie zum Ball eingeladen hatte.

James hatte Lily eingeladen, also durfte sie daran teilnehmen. Peter hatte dies mit einer stillen, bitteren Enttäuschung wahrgenommen und saß nun an einem der Tische und beobachtete das fröhliche Paar beim Tanzen. Seine Begleitung, ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus der Vierten, war Getränke holen und an der Bar von einem Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, das einen Ravenclaw begleitete, aufgehalten worden.

Peters Gedanken waren ohnehin nicht bei ihr. Sondern bei Lily. Und James.

Wieso James? Wieso bekam James Lily, wo er doch immer so arrogant war und weiterhin so egoistisch geblieben war und Snape weiter verhext hatte, solange es Lily halt nicht mitbekam?

Peter schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck der Feuerzangenbowle und hoffte, er konnte sich gut betrinken, damit er seinen inneren Schmerz vergaß, den er verspürte, wenn er an James und Lily dachte. Wenn ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er niemals eine Chance bei ihr haben würde, ganz gleich wie nett sie zu ihm war. Wahrscheinlich war sie es nur deswegen, weil sie Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Immerhin galt er immer als Anhängsel. Er hatte gerade die nötige Anzahl an NEWTs geschafft, um nicht durchzufallen. Er war im Duellieren eine Niete und zu schüchtern, um bei Mädchen anzukommen. Das gute Aussehen fehlte ihm auch... oh, er würde heute in Selbstmitleid zerfließen.

Dabei war er ein taktisch kluger Kopf. Er konnte gerissene Pläne spinnen und war in Sachen Diplomatie unschlagbar. Außerdem würde er Lily für den Rest seines Lebens treu sein. Er würde niemanden hinter ihrem Rücken fertig machen wollen, er würde ihr jeden nur erdenklichen Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen... er würde die Welt für sie ändern wollen, es zumindest versuchen.

Bei Merlin, er liebte sie.

Eigentlich wusste Peter nicht so Recht, was Liebe eigentlich war, aber er verspürte wildes Herzklopfen, wenn er an Lily dachte. Und andere Sachen. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte.

Wieder nahm er einen Schluck.

Wieso konnte er dieses flammende Gefühl im Herzen nicht ersticken? James war sein Freund und war schon hinter Lily her gewesen, als sie ihm selbst noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Es war Verrat, sich nach der Freundin des Freundes zu sehnen. Auch wenn Lily noch nicht die feste Freundin von James war... alles deutete darauf hin, das sie es werden würde.

Ausgerechnet Lily. Die James jahrelang angegiftet hatte. Siriuswar felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihn dennoch gut gefunden hatte. Aber Peter hatte es nie glauben wollen. Und nun...

Peter holte tief Luft. Verdammt... er sollte Lily aus seinem Kopf bannen. Aus seinem Herzen. Nur wie?

Vielleicht schaffte es ja der Alkohol. Wieder trank er, diesmal leerte er das Glas mit einem Zug und füllte es sich kurz darauf neu.

_Verdammt... _

Hinzu kam noch, dass die Schulzeit morgen zu Ende sein würde. Sie würden ein neues Leben anfangen, außerhalb der beschützenden Reichweite von Dumbledore und der sicheren Mauern Hogwarts'. Peter machte sich große Sorgen darüber. Da er als Ratte des Öfteren die Slytherins ausspioniert hatte, wusste er sehr wohl, dass sie von Voldemorts Macht überzeugt waren.

Sie nannten ihn kaum Voldemort. Sondern stattdessen den Dunklen Lord.

Mächtig war er. Überhaus mächtig. Viel zu mächtig. Slytherins Erbe.

Wie sollte man es schaffen, standhaft gegen ihn zu kämpfen? Würde man nicht dabei sterben? Aber lebte man nicht nur einmal? Wäre es nicht leichtsinnig, dieses kostbare Leben, dieses Geschenk, einfach so wegzuwerfen, indem man Risiken einging, die tödlich enden würden?

Die Slytherins sagten, dass jeder sterben würde, der sich gegen Voldemort wandte.

Und Peter war klug genug, um zu begreifen, dass das Zaubereiministerium keine standfeste Verteidigungsbasis gegen die Schwarzmagier aufbauen konnte. Dazu war es zu tief in Korruption, Verrat und anderen Machenschaften verstrickt. Es gab noch die Polizeibrigade. Und die Aurorenzentrale. Aber wie viele würden den Todessern die Stirn bieten können?

Die Zahl der Anhänger Voldemorts wuchs langsam, aber beständig. Peter hatte Berichte gelesen und darüber nachgedacht. In ein bis zwei Jahren würden sie eine Mehrheit bilden, wenn sie so weiter machten. Wenn sie Gehirnwäsche betrieben, Terror verbreiteten und versuchten, die sozialen und politischen Strukturen der magischen Ordnung gewaltsam zu ändern.

Peter seufzte schwer, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte seine Beine aus. Die Zukunft würde nicht leicht werden. Wieso musste er auch gerade in einer Zeit leben, die von Dunkelheit gezeichnet war?

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf James und Lily, die sich andauernd verliebt anlächelten.

Peters Laune sank noch weiter, wandelte sich in finstere Verzweiflung, geboren aus Liebeskummer und Frustration, begleitet von der beständigen Furcht von dem Leben außerhalb Hogwarts, von der gefährlichen politischen Lage, die sie alle erfassen würde.

xx

James war einfach nur glücklich. Er verstand sich immer besser mit Lily und es knisterte immer stärker zwischen ihnen, das konnte er förmlich spüren.

Sie tanzten schwungvoll und ausgelassen, er drehte sie, zog sie zu sich und elegant flogen sie nahezu über die Tanzfläche. Ihr Kleid bauschte sich dabei auf.

Sie waren im siebten Schuljahr des Öfteren miteinander ausgegangen. In letzter Zeit fast jedes Wochenende. James hatte trotz allem noch lernen können, und da er ein heller Kopf war, hatte er die Prüfungen ausgezeichnet abgeschlossen.

Sie hatten angefangen, hin und wieder Händchen zu halten und sich in Besenkammern zu küssen.

James wusste dennoch nicht so wirklich, ob sie nun seine Freundin war oder nicht, aber solange sie nicht auch noch mit anderen Jungs ausging – was sie nicht tat – und sie sich weiterhin trafen, würde sich ihre anfängliche Beziehung schon verfestigen.

Denn Lily war das einzige Mädchen, das er wollte. Aber das hatte er schon lange davor gewusst. Zugegeben, gerade ihre Unerreichbarkeit war all die Jahre hindurch der Reiz gewesen, zu versuchen sie zu erobern. Aber nun, wo dieser Faktor wegfiel und er sie besser kennen lernte, wollte er sie immer noch. Sie hatte eine verschmitzte und zugleich liebliche Art. Und wenn sie ihn ansah, glaubte James jedes Mal, sich in ihren Augen verlieren zu können.

Er hoffte bloß, dass der Kontakt anhalten würde, wenn Lily nach den Sommerferien wieder nach Hogwarts ging und er – sofern er angenommen wurde, wovon er ausging – seine Aurorenausbildung begann. Sie würden sich dann nicht gerade häufig sehen. Aber James sah dem recht arglos entgegen, denn im Moment war er zu verliebt, um schwermütig zu werden.

Er sah Sirius, der mit Emily tanzte. Er zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu.

Hogwarts war schon eine geniale Zeit gewesen, fand James. Nicht zuletzt hatten sie sogar den Quidditchpokal errungen. Und... er hatte Freunde gefunden, für die er sein Leben hergeben würde.

xx

Remus hatte sich am Laufe des Abends zu Peter gesetzt, der schon schwer angetrunken wirkte. Das Mädchen, mit dem Remus zum Ball erschienen war und mit dem er auch gentlemanlike getanzt hatte – Kathy Johnsen, die ebenfalls in ihrem Jahrgang in Ravenclaw war – hielt sich bei ihrem Freundeskreis auf.

Vergeblich hatte Remus versucht, ein Gespräch aufrecht zu halten, aber Peter war offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung. Er trank lieber.

Remus kannte den Grund für den Kummer seines Freundes nicht, aber nahm an, dass es mit dem Schulabschluss zusammenhing.

Es war wirklich nicht leicht, sich von Hogwarts zu verabschieden. Nicht, wenn es in England immer dramatischer wurde. Gefährlicher.

„Ach, Peter, mach dir mal keine Sorgen", sagte Remus, obgleich er sich selbst sorgte. Aber er klang immerhin zuversichtlich. Sie hatten bisher sämtliche Abenteuer durchgestanden, sie würden auch weitere bestehen. „Die Zukunft wird ebenso gut werden, wie unsere Schulzeit."

Peter sah Remus zweifelnd an, während er sich wieder etwas in sein Glas eingoss. „Dassss bezweifle ich", meinte er und lallte ein wenig.

Remus seufzte. „Komm schon, Wormtail. Es nützt nicht, wenn du all deine Sorgen über die politische Lage im Land im Alkohol ertränkst."

Peter zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Schau, wir vier werden auch weiterhin befreundet sein. Wir werden uns regelmäßig besuchen, gegenseitig auf uns aufpassen und bestimmt sogar dabei mitwirken, wie Voldemort und seine Anhänger an Macht wieder einbüßen, und erst gar nicht so weit kommen, England ernsthaft zu gefährden."

Wieder ein zweifelnder Blick.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Peter schien sich nicht wirklich überzeugen zu lassen. Und reden wollte er offenbar auch nicht.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Sorgte Wormtail sich so sehr wegen Voldemort? Aber Remus konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es auch andere Gründe gab...

„Na gut, vielleicht hört sich das alles sehr einfach an, so, wie ich es gesagt hab", gab er dann zu. „Aber wer weiß... möglich ist alles, Wormtail. Und schau..." Remus hielt kurz inne, ehe er warm fortfuhr. „Wenngleich auch alles ungewiss sein mag... eines ist sicher. Wir werden für immer Freunde sein."

Endlich sah Peter Remus direkt aus seinen wässrigen, leicht vernebelten Augen an. Er hob die Augenbrauen und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Offenbar hatte Remus etwas gesagt, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seinem Freund die nötige Aufmerksamkeit entgegen zu bringen.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Peter; er klang einfach nur neugierig, der schattenhafte, sehr schwache zweifelnde Unterton war kaum wahrzunehmen.

Jedenfalls bemerkte Remus ihn nicht. Er nickte bloß und sah Peter überrascht an.

Doch dieser hatte bereits wieder das Interesse am Gespräch verloren, so schien es. Die Musik wurde in dem Augenblick lauter.

Aber Peter fuhr dann doch noch etwas grüblerisch fort. Nur sprach er leise, kaum verständlich, bedingt durch den Alkohol und durch etwas anderes. Es war nicht etwas, an das Peter glaubte, es war nur die Wiedergabe von Worten, die er mal im Slytherinkerker aufgeschnappt hatte, als er dort als Ratte herumstrolchte.

Remus hörte ihn nicht.

„Wo Freundschaft herrscht, lauert Verrat nicht weit."

Es waren Worte, die sich letzten Endes bewahrheiten würden, auch wenn selbst Peter trotz seiner Sorge um die düstere Zukunft es in diesem Augenblick nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

xx

Der Ball war noch in vollem Gange, die Lehrerschaft war ebenfalls noch anwesend, als es plötzlich einen lauten Knall gab und alles rot und golden aufleuchtete. Auf einmal schimmerte die komplette Deko in Gryffindorfarben. Gefärbtes, rotgoldenes Schneepulver fiel von der Decke und blieb auf dem Haar und der Kleidung aller Anwesenden haften.

Die Gesichter waren verblüfft, zum Teil wütend, wenn es sich dabei um Slytherins handelte. Man wusste sofort, wer dahinter steckte, da Sirius und James laut zu johlen und zu lachen angefangen hatten und sich selbst verrieten.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Tadaaa... die Hogwarts-Ära ist zuende. :heuäälll: ;-)_

_Erst wollte ich den Abschlussball für die ganze Schule machen, aber in den HP-Büchern war davon ja nie die Rede. Deswegen gilt der Ball im Grunde nur für Siebtklässler._

_Jaja, kein dramatischer Abgang, nichts sonderliches ist zum Schulschluss passiert. Das habe ich mir für die folgenden Kapitel aufgehoben._

_Dass Peter Lily liebt ist die wunderbare Idee meines Betas :umknuddelz:. Padfoot's Mate hat dazu eine überhaus geniale, geniale, geniale Theorie aufgestellt – wenn das Kapitel geschrieben wird, wo das dann explizit vorkommt, werde ich noch mal darauf hinweisen. Aber wenn ich es jetzt täte, würde ich schon zu viel verraten._

_Ach so, den dazugehextne Raum in Hagrids Hütte, wo Sirius' Motorrad steht, gibt es ja in den HP-Büchern nicht. :grins:. Ich sag mal so... Hagrid hat den Raum nach Sirius' „Verrat" aus lauter Wut kurz und klein gehauen. Diese geniale Begründung stammt auch von Padfoot's Mate :) :anstrahl!_

_NEWTs heißt Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. (Danke, Padfoot's Mate.) Die deutsche Bezeichnung lautet UTZ (Unheimlich Toller Zauberer) und hört sich echt beschissen an :D_

_In den HP-Büchern steht ja, dass es verboten ist, Mugglegegenstände zu verhexen. _

_Deswegen müssen die Weasleys das Auto ja auch geheim halten. Wieso Hagrid dann in Band 1 Baby Harry damals mit dem Fliegenden Motorrad zu den Dursleys bringt, ist mir also schleierhaft – diese Sache wird oft als „Gurke", also als Fehler in den HP-Büchern betrachtet. Aber vielleicht war es auch eine Ausnahme, da immerhin Voldemort besiegt war und alle nur am feiern waren. Allerdings ist das Zaubereiministerium bisher immer als sehr penibel beschrieben worden ;) _

_Und ja, ich weiß, die zweite Hälfte des Kapitels ist passiv. :achselzuck: Musste halt sein._

_Jetzt fängt die Post-Hogwarts-Zeit an. Und nein, wie wird nicht noch mal 25 Kapitel haben ;) Ich schätze, bei Kapitel 39 oder 40 wird die Geschichte ihr Ende finden._

_Und daaaaaaaaaaanke mal wieder an alle, die mir reviewt haben:durchwuschel:_


	39. Die Aurorenzentrale

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**26. Kapitel**

Die Aurorenzentrale

* * *

_„Wenn Schwarz und Weiß  
das Land regieren,  
bleibt das Grau meist unauffindbar." _

(- unbekannt)

Dezember 1978.

Sirius und James erreichten gerade das zweite Stockwerk des Zaubereiministeriums. Dort befand sich die Abteilung der Magischen Strafverfolgung.

Sie gingen durch den weitläufigen, unübersichtlichen Raum, der in Bürozellen unterteilt war. Stimmengewirr und Gelächter, Summen von magischen Geräten erfüllten die Luft. Eulen flogen hin und her.

Sie betraten die große Bürozelle, an deren Tür ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Aurorenzentrale_ hing.

In der Aurorenzentrale befanden sich weitere Zellen, welche die Büros von den einzelnen Mitarbeitern bildeten. Weiter hinten, am Ende des breiten Flures, kam man zu den Ausbildungs- und Unterrichtsräumen für die Rekruten.

Alle Wände in der Zentrale waren vollgekleistert mit Fahndungsfotos, Zeitungsartikeln, Bildern von Familie und Quidditchpostern.

Die meisten Türen der Bürozellen waren offen. Auroren gingen zwischen den Büros ein und aus, liefen in Akten vertieft über den Flur und riefen sich ständig etwas zu. Auch hier flogen Eulen hin und her und brachten interne und externe Post.

Sirius und James schlenderten über den Flur zum Unterrichtsraum drei, wo sie gleich praktischen Unterricht in Angriff bei Alastor Moody hatten, als sie hinter ihnen die helle Stimme von Marlene McKinnon im Lärmpegel ausmachen konnten. Sie drehten sich um. Sie war die Ansprechpartnerin aller Rekruten.

„Dies ist die Aurorenzentrale", sagte Marlene gerade. Sie hatte ein ovales, freundliches Gesicht mit strahlenden wasserblauen Augen und kastanienbraunen, hüftlangen Locken. Sie sprach mit jemandem; es schien sich um einen neuen Rekruten zu handeln. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs noch hochgeschoben.

Marlene zwinkerte den beiden Jungen kurz zu, ehe sie sich wieder an ihren Begleiter wandte.

Sirius warf James einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu. Normalerweise wurden Zauberer und Hexen, die sich zu Auroren ausbilden lassen wollten, immer zu Oktoberbeginn angenommen. Aber offenbar wurde mit diesem Rekruten hier eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Sirius und James selbst waren im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr.

Marlene deutete auf die dritte Bürozelle links vom Eingang. „Dort ist Clark Potters Büro. Er ist der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Der Boss von allen hier. Seine Stellvertreterin ist Amelia Bones." Sie deutete auf das Büro direkt gegenüber von James' Vater auf der rechten Seite.

Der junge Mann folgte mit seinen Blicken ihren Handgesten und nickte knapp. Er schien Sirius und James noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.

„Amelia ist zudem für Spionage, Verdeckte und Offene Ermittlung zuständig", fuhr Marlene fort. „Zusammen mit Icenius Dearborn, aber alle nennen ihn Icy."

Dann deutete sie auf die Bürotür direkt neben Clarks. „Da sitzt Alastor Moody." Sie grinste. „Er ist der Leiter für Verteidigung und Angriff und einer der Ausbilder von euch Rekruten. Anne Podmore ist seine Stellvertreterin. Sie werden dir alles Praktische beibringen, was du im Kampf wissen musst."

Die hohe Tür der Zentrale flog plötzlich auf und zwei Auroren fegten hinein – Richard Johnsen und Pria Zienta. Hastig stürmten sie in Clark Potters Büro ohne anzuklopfen. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Marlene sah kurz dorthin, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Einweisung fort. „Und hier, neben Moodys und Annes Bürozelle befindet sich die Unterabteilung für Verheimlichen und Aufspüren. Mein Bruder Rodney führt sie an. Gegenüber auf der rechten Seite befinden sich noch die Büros für Gifte und Gegengifte mit Stephen Doge und Blanche Connor als Leiter, und Tarnung und Maskierung mit Frank Longbottom als Aufsichtsperson. Und hier", sie zeigte auf die erste Tür rechts neben dem Eingang, „ ist die Verwaltung. Leiter ist Caradoc Dearborn, Stellvertreter Francis McKinnon, mein zweiter Bruder. Dort angegliedert ist das Archiv mit all den Akten. Du brauchst sie nur bei ihnen anzufordern, wenn du mal eine bestimmte brauchst."

Sie lächelte und winkte ihrem Bruder in der offenen Zelle zu. „Meine Bürozelle ist direkt gegenüber von Caradoc. Daneben befindet sich der Konferenzraum. Und in den anderen Zellen sitzen die anderen restlichen 42 Auroren. Insgesamt sind wir 56. Hinzu kommen die 18 Rekruten. Mit dir 19." Nun deutete sie auf das Ende des Flures, hinter James und Sirius. „Da hinten findest du die Unterrichtsräume eins bis sieben. Dort finden Theorie und Praxis statt. Neben Tür sieben ist der Apparierraum. Man kann von dort _nur_ heraus apparieren, aber niemals von außen hinein. Merk dir das! Er wird nur für Notfälle verwendet, wenn ein plötzlicher Angriff von Todessern irgendwo stattfindet und wir schnell dorthin müssen." Sie seufzte. „Das passiert ja immer häufiger."

Marlene zog eine Grimasse, dann fuhr sie mit der Einweisung fort. „Neben Unterrichtsraum eins ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn also mal nichts zu tun ist oder du eine Mittagspause einlegst, dann ist er der beste Ort dafür. An Unterrichtsraum zwei ist die umfassende Bibliothek angegliedert. Hinter Unterrichtsraum vier sind die Laborräume für Zaubertränke, Gifte und Gegengifte."

Sirius grinste mittlerweile. Der neue Rekrut versuchte derweil mit größter Mühe, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er besah ihn sich genauer, denn nun hatte dieser seine Kapuze runtergeschoben, so dass sein Gesicht nicht länger im Schatten lag. Er hatte nach wie vor weder Sirius noch James bemerkt. Er war in ihrem Alter. Achtzehn, neunzehn.

Der Junge war schlank und machte einen sportlichen Eindruck, er war ein wenig kleiner als Sirius und James. Er hatte dunkles, zerwuscheltes Haar, eine leicht sonnengebräunte Haut und auffallend blasse, graublaue Augen mit dichten Wimpern und einem immerzu nachdenklichen, etwas abwesend wirkenden Ausdruck. Das Gesicht war gutaussehend, aber etwas trübsinnig, als laste ein psychischer Druck auf der Seele.

Sirius hatte nach Luft geschnappt, als er den Jungen erkannt hatte, den er über ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war etwas verändert.

Es handelte sich dabei um Felice Zabini, jenen Slytherin aus einer reinblütigen Familie, mit dem er schon als kleiner Junge zusammen gespielt hatte.

„Sag mal...", fing James neben ihn irritiert an. „Von irgendwoher kenne ich den Typen. Das ist dieser Slytherin..."

Sirius nickte lahm, den Blick nach wie vor auf Felice gerichtet. „Yep. Das ist Felice Zabini, Alter."

James sog den Atem ein. „Was macht _der_ denn hier? Ich denk, der ist auf der Seite der Todesser!"

Sirius schnalzte mit der Zunge. Ja, das war wirklich extrem. „Nun... offenbar nicht." Er sah James an. „Oder meinste etwa, sie haben ihn als Spion geschickt? Aber das kann auch nicht sein. Die Tests sind hier doch alle erstklassig... es wäre aufgeflogen."

James hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Na ja, Dad wird schon wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, sein OK zu Zabini zu geben." Er schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen des Unglaubens. „Mann, und normalerweise laufen _uns_ immer die Leute davon und wechseln zur Dunklen Seite!"

Sirius grinste. „Vielleicht wollte Zabini 'ne Ausnahme machen."

James schnaubte und Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Komm, wir sagen ihm _hallo_."

Sirius ignorierte James' Aufstöhnen und schlenderte auf Marlene und Felice zu, den anderen Auroren, die über den Flur liefen, aus dem Weg gehend. Marlene sagte soeben zu dem Neuankömmling, dass er jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen könne, um auf die anderen Rekruten zu treffen.

Sirius blieb stehen und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Seine Begrüßung war lässig.

„Hey, Felice."

Felice sah auf; Sirius entging nicht, wie sich dessen blassen Augen ein wenig weiteten und er ihn anstarrte. Aber nur ein, zwei Sekunden später hatte Felice sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Sirius!", rief er dann aus; Überraschung klang noch in der Stimme. Ein schwaches Lächeln flog über die schmalen Lippen, je eine kleine Falte bildete sich nahe den Mundwinkeln. Nur kurz funkelte es in den Augen auf und vermochte den schattenhaften Kummer zu verdrängen. Aber dann war diese Schwermut wieder da. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, doch ein höflicher Ausdruck war auf den Gesichtszügen zurückgeblieben. „Du hier."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Lustig, dasselbe wollte ich auch sagen."

„Was hat dich denn hierher geführt, Zabini?", ertönte nun James' Stimme. Er stellte sich neben Sirius. Er hatte neutral geklungen, jegliches Misstrauen bannend.

James hatte sich, seit sie die Ausbildung als Auroren angefangen hatten, besser unter Kontrolle. In Hogwarts hätte er Felice wahrscheinlich geschubst und ihn schroff angefahren, jetzt nickte er ihm kurz zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, seine Vorurteile ignorierend.

Hier änderte sich jeder. Das war Voraussetzung. Selbstkontrolle war wichtig und wer sich nicht beherrschen konnte, wurde einfach ausgesiebt. Im Kampf kam es auf schnelle, kühl bedachte Reaktionen an, nicht auf Emotionen. Gefühle ließen einen unüberlegt handeln. Ungestüm. Und das war ein Fehler, das konnte zum Tod führen. Gerade in einem Kampf gegen die Todesser, welche ohnehin schon einen Vorteil auf ihrer Seite hatten: sie töteten aus Spaß.

„Felice ist neuer Rekrut", antwortete Marlene an seiner Statt. Sie hatte mit leichter Anspannung die Szene zwischen den ehemaligen Klassenkameraden verfolgt, war nun aber offenbar davon überzeugt, dass sie keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen würden. „Es ist zwar unkonventionell, ihn im Winter anfangen zu lassen, aber er ist mit seinen Leistungen und Qualifikationen auf eurem Niveau. Er hat...", und Marlene zögerte leicht, „woanders gelernt und wird deswegen im zweiten Ausbildungsjahr einsteigen. Ihr könnt ihn ja noch in der Abteilung herumführen und ihn gleich mit zu eurem Unterricht nehmen. Er hat ja ohnehin denselben Stundenplan, wie ihr."

Marlene grinste die drei Jungen an, dann wandte sie sich ab und lief in ihr Büro, wo vorhin eine wichtig aussehende Eule hineingeflattert war.

James brachte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande. „Hier sind alle immer ein wenig im Stress, weißt du."

Felice nickte bedächtig.

„Na ja, kennst du die restliche Abteilung schon?", fuhr James fort.

Felice schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius grinste ein wenig amüsiert. Still war er geworden, der ehemalige Slytherin.

Sie gingen wieder durch die eichene Flügeltür aus der Aurorenzentrale hinaus, um Felice in den zehn Minuten, die sie noch bis zur praktischen Unterrichtsstunde hatten, im zweiten Stockwerk kurz herum zu führen.

Sie betraten erneut den weitläufigen Raum. Links von der Aurorenzentrale befand sich die Abteilung der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille. Sie war damit beauftragt, Anti-Muggle-Scherzbolde und andere Kriminelle festzunehmen, Zauberstäbe zu zerstören und in den Straßen Englands für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen.

Gegenüber der Aurorenzentrale befand sich die Abteilung der Polizeibrigade. Hier arbeiteten die Eingreifzauberer, jene, welche die ganz besonders gefährlichen Magier stellten und eng mit den Auroren zusammenarbeiteten.

Daneben lag der Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst. Er beschäftigte sich damit, Klagen der Abteilung zu bearbeiten und sie an den Zaubergamot weiterzuleiten. Dieser entschied dann, welche Fälle zur Anhörung führten und welche wegen minderer Wichtigkeit fallen gelassen wurden.

Ganz am Ende auf der rechten Seite des Ganges befand sich das Büro _Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten_. Arthur Weasley und Zebulon Perkins arbeiteten hier, sicherten verzauberte Mugglegegenstände und verwandelten sie wieder zurück. In schwerwiegenden Fällen mussten sie auch Gehirnwäsche und Gedächtnisveränderungen bei Muggles vornehmen. Anti-Muggle-Scherzbolde machten ihnen das Leben immer schwer.

Dann gab es noch das Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie und das Büro zur Regulation von Duellen.

Wieder in der Aurorenzentrale bemerkte Sirius, wie laute, aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Büro von Clark Potter drangen. Irgendetwas war wohl vorgefallen.

Sie betaten den Unterrichtsraum drei, wo sich bereits acht andere Rekruten auf Moody warteten. Unter anderem war Emily Prewett dabei. Es handelte sich um einen großen, schall- und fluchdichten Raum mit Tauen und Hindernisparcours. Hier würden sie den Angriff lernen. Der Unterricht war hart und es verstrich keine Stunde, ohne dass die Auszubildenden mit Blessuren den Raum verließen.

Die anderen acht Rekruten waren aus dem ersten Jahr und hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einem anderen Raum Unterricht. Lily Evans befand sich unter ihnen.

Peter hatte eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit im Büro der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung der britischen Sektion angefangen und war zufrieden damit. Es hatte viel mit Diplomatie zu tun.

Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, etwas zu finden. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore ihm eine Stelle als Freier Journalistischer Mitarbeiter bei der Zeitschrift _Magische Geschöpfe _vermittelt. Da er nicht fest angestellt war, konnte Remus viel von seiner kleinen Wohnung aus arbeiten und es fiel somit nicht auf, dass er nach Vollmond immer ausgezehrt war. Er schien nicht besonders glücklich mit dem Beruf, aber er beklagte sich niemals.

Alle zusammen waren sie dem Phönixorden beigetreten, einer geheimen Widerstandsorganisation, von der selbst das Zaubereiministerium nichts wusste. Sie war unter anderem von Albus Dumbledore, seinem Bruder Aberforth, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody und anderen gegründet worden. Sie diente zur Bekämpfung der Todesser und Voldemort. Und sie brauchte vertrauenswürdige Mitglieder. Deswegen waren die Rumtreiber trotz ihres jungen Alters und ihrer Unerfahrenheit bereits jetzt schon aufgenommen worden.

Sirius, James und Felice gesellten sich zu den anderen Rekruten und stellten den Neuen vor. Neugierige und verblüffte Blicke, aber freundliche Begrüßungen waren die Antwort. Hier herrschte bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Das musste sein, anders konnte die Zusammenarbeit nicht funktionieren. In einem bewaffneten Kampf schon gar nicht.

Sirius hatte sich längst gefragt, was mit _woanders_ gemeint war, als Marlene gesagt hatte, Felice hätte sich andernorts ausbilden lassen. In einem dieser Todessercamps wahrscheinlich. Hogwarts-Absolventen wurden früh von Todessern angelockt, um sie für ihre Sache zu gewinnen. Wer sich ihnen anschloss, wurde ebenfalls ausgebildet. Zum Kämpfer der Schwarzen Magie. Die Unterrichtsfelder waren fast die gleichen, hatte die Spionageabteilung der Aurorenzentrale herausgefunden:

Tarnung und Maskierung, Spionage, Angriff und Verteidigung, Gifte und Gegengifte. Hinzu kamen noch Folterflüche jeglicher Art. Und merkwürdige, blutige Rituale, die durch Fanatismus charakterisiert waren.

Wie auch immer, aus allen Überlegungen heraus stellte sich eine entscheidende Frage: war Felice übergelaufen? War er zum Verräter für die Dunkle Seite geworden und hatte sich der Weißen Magie angeschlossen? Als einer der ersten von den Todessern, der diesen Schritt überhaupt wagte? Seine Familie war nicht sonderlich fanatisch, aber schwarzmagisch genug, dass die Blacks Freundschaft zu ihnen hielten. Und wenn die Blacks es taten, taten es auch andere Familien. Lestranges. Malfoys.

Sirius warf Felice einen Blick zu. Er hatte sich neben ihnen an die Wand gelehnt, die Handinnenflächen dagegen gepresst und schaute, nachdem er die anderen begrüßt und versucht hatte, sich ihre Namen zu merken, in die Leere.

Sirius hatte Felice eigentlich immer ganz in Ordnung gefunden, als sie, bevor sie eingeschult wurden, sich öfter gesehen hatten. Der Junge hatte selten über das reine Blut gesprochen und er war immer leicht dazu zu überreden gewesen, Unsinn anzustiften. Er hatte viel und gerne gelacht und Sirius im Kindesalter oft von der Last abgelenkt, die von der Familie stets ausgegangen war. In Hogwarts hatten sich ihre Wege allerdings recht schnell getrennt. Felice war in Slytherin gewesen, aber trotz des Hasses zwischen ihren beiden Häusern hatten sie sich nie duelliert. Sie waren sich irgendwie selten über den Weg gelaufen, wenn man mal vom Unterricht absah. Und Felices Freunde in der Schule hatten sich alle den Todessern angeschlossen...

Jetzt war nicht mehr viel von dem unbekümmerten Wesen übrig, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten, als er darüber nachdachte. Wer wusste schon, was Felice erlebt hatte...

„Wo hast du dich denn bisher ausbilden lassen, Felice?", startete er also den Versuch, es herauszubekommen.

Moody war noch nicht da. Er war spät dran.

James horchte auf, er stand direkt neben ihnen an der Wand gelehnt. Die anderen waren in ihren eigenen Gesprächen vertieft.

Felice sah abwechselnd zu Sirius und James. Kurz huschte der Ausdruck einer in die Enge getriebenen Raubkatze in seinen hellen Augen auf. Dann machte er jedoch eine resignierte Geste. Diese schemenhafte Schwermut wurde stärker, nahezu greifbar. „Bei den Todessern", antwortete er leise.

Sirius starrte den Jungen an. James sog scharf die Luft ein und machte einen halb schockierten, halb fassungslosen Eindruck.

Felice runzelte die Stirn, dann grinste er etwas hämisch. „Kommt schon, tut nicht so entsetzt. Genau das habt ihr doch ohnehin vermutet, oder etwa nicht?"

James atmete zischend wieder aus. „Weißt du... schon, aber..."

„Aber nicht, dass du es gleich so offen zugibst", beendete Sirius den Satz seines Kumpels.

„Und dann auch noch so, als sei es eine stinknormale Sache, sich bei Todessern ausbilden zu lassen!", fügte James grimmig hinzu.

Felice feixte. „Wenn ihr nach der Statistik gehen würdet, _ist_ es eine stinknormale Sache. Es gibt dreimal so viele Leute, die sich zu Todesser ausbilden lassen, als zu Auroren."

James ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Wütend blitzte er Felice an. „Und wieso hat man dich hier angenommen?", verlangte er schroff zu wissen.

Felice richtete seinen Blick schnell wieder nach vorne, direkt in die Leere hinein. „Warum wohl, Potter." Er klang tonlos. „Ich habe mich für _diese_ Seite entschieden."

Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Ihm entging keinesfalls, dass Felice nichtssagende Antworten gab. Es war klar, dass er sich für _diese_ Seite entschieden hatte, sonst wäre er wohl nicht hier. Immer vorrausgesetzt, er war wirklich kein Spion. Aber was waren seine Beweggründe? Darüber verlor Felice wohlgemerkt kein Wort.

„Wissen sie es?", fragte Sirius nun.

Es war selten bekannt, wer Auror war. Meist so lange nicht, bis man sich bei Angriffen und Verteidigungen zeigte.

Felice verlor sich weiterhin im Nichts. „Noch nicht."

„Woah", machte James. Er schien seine leichte Entrüstung zu bekämpfen und nur bedingt misstrauisch, denn immerhin war es sein eigener Vater, der Felice traute und ihn angenommen hatte. Also schwang da auch so etwas, wie Anerkennung in James' Stimme mit, als er fortfuhr. „Das... das ist derbe. Sie werden sich rächen wollen."

„Hast du schon das Mal empfangen?", fragte Sirius direkt danach und musterte den Jungen neugierig.

Jeder Todesser bekam ein Dunkles Mal auf den Unterarm gebrannt. Geflucht. Jener grinsender Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

„Es herrscht ohnehin Krieg, Potter", ging Felice zunächst auf James' Aussagen ein. Er wandte seinen Kopf und maß ihn aus den blassen Pupillen. „Und sterben müssen wir alle einmal." Dann schaute er Sirius an; sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas nebulös. „Nein."

Sie konnten das Gespräch nicht weiter fortsetzen, denn Moody kam herein. Er hatte eine unglaublich finstere Miene aufgesetzt und schlug die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall hinter sich zu. Mit seinen kleinen, dunklen Augen schaute er herausfordernd in die Runde. Sein Mund war zu einem schiefen, dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, die Haut seines Gesichts war völlig vernarbt.

„Los, los, los, Aufstellung! Bildet zu zweit Paare für die Aufwärmübungen!", blaffte er sie ärgerlich alle an. „Der eine versucht den anderen anzugreifen, der andere verteidigt sich. Dann Wechsel. Anschließend Partnertausch!"

Die Rekruten beeilten sich, Aufstellung zu nehmen, die Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

Felice blieb als einziger ohne Partner. Sie waren nun eine ungerade Zahl an Rekruten im zweiten Jahr.

Moody winkte ihn ungeduldig zu sich heran. „Ah, Zabini. Komm her, aber zügig, du übst mit mir."

Sirius lachte, während er selbst gegenüber von James Aufstellung nahm. „Mein Beileid, Felice!", rief er über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg, als der ehemalige Slytherin sich mit verdrießlichem Gesicht auf dem Weg zu Moody machte.

„Klappe, Black, oder es setzt was!", fuhr Moody ihn an. „Und Zabini, bei der Fresse, die du ziehst, brauchst du dich erst gar nicht hier ausbilden zu lassen!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Sir", war Felices seufzende Stimme zu hören und Moody blinzelte, weil er mit _Sir_ angeredet worden war. Das kam hier sonst nie vor.

xx

James stob nach dem Unterricht zur Bürozelle seines Dads.

Clark Potter schaute stirnrunzelnd auf, als sein Sohn einfach hineinplatzte.

„James, nur weil ich dein Vater bin, heißt das nicht, dass du dir hier mehr erlauben kannst als die anderen Rekruten", tadelte er ihn greizt.

„Ich wollt doch bloß was wegen Zabini wissen", meinte James trotzig. Er wusste, er hatte Felice zu vertrauen, aber immerhin war dieser der erste Zauberer aus Slytherin, der sich den Auroren anschloss. Der überhaupt zur Weißen Magie wechselte. Da sollte ein wenig Misstrauen schon angebracht sein, fand er.

Clark seufzte.

Er sah genauso aus wie James, nur älter natürlich. Er hatte dieselben rabenschwarzen, abstehenden Haare, die ihm etwas Verwegenes gaben und nicht gerade für die notwendige Autorität beim ersten Auftritt sorgten. Aber wer sich einmal mit Clark Potter angelegt hatte, tat es selten ein zweites Mal. Er war ein hervorragender Zauberer mit überqualifizierten Fähigkeiten zur Leitung der Aurorenzentrale. Er war ein Genie in Sachen Taktik und Kampfweise, verstand es, seine Truppe zusammenzuhalten und sorgte für das Vertrauen und die freundschaftliche Atmosphäre. Die haselnussbraunen Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern wirkten aufgeweckt, nur die Ränder darunter verrieten den beruflichen Stress.

„Da gibt es nichts zu wissen. Außer, dass er sich für unsere Seite entschieden hat und du ihm vertrauen kannst", meinte Clark nun etwas ungeduldig.

Eine Eule kam hineingeflogen und lieferte einen Brief im grünen Umschlag ab. Kurz danach klopfte es und Dorcas Meadowes eilte atemlos hinein.

James hatte schon längst gemerkt, dass etwas passiert sein musste.

Meadowes war eine inoffizielle Aurorin. Niemand, außerhalb der Aurorenzentrale, den Eingreifzauberern und dem Zaubereiminister wusste davon. Sie arbeitete offiziell im sechsten Stock, in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, im Büro der Floonetzwerkaufsicht. Aber in Wirklichkeit war sie eine der Top-Spione der Aurorenzentrale, die sich unter Voldemorts Anhängern geschlichen hatte, um diese zu bespitzeln. Sie bekam selten _wirklich_ gute Informationen heraus, aber zumindest einige nützliche.

Sie hatte dunkelblondes, mittellanges Haar und Augen von einem stürmischen Grün. Sie war hochgewachsen und schlank und wirkte im Moment sehr erschöpft und bestürzt. Ihr Gesicht war sehr bleich.

„Clark, Todesser haben Kevin Connor in der Nokturngasse angegriffen", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Vor knapp einer Stunde. Ich war bei Walden McNair und Nott kam und hatte es erzählt. Ich konnte mich nicht sofort loseisen, es wäre aufgefallen." Sie rang nach Atem. „Kevin... er ist tot."

James stierte sie an. Kevin Connor war ein Auror.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Nick Jugson ihn getötet. Es muss in einer abgelegenen Ecke gewesen sein." Meadowes stützte sich mit den Händen an Clarks Schreibtischkante und schloss bekümmert die Augen. „Seine Leiche ist völlig entstellt. Nott hatte Fotos, die er an die Connors schicken wollte, um ihnen gnädigerweise vom Tod Kevins zu unterrichten." Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen; Kälte und verzweifelte Wut flackerten auf. „Dieses Schwein."

Auch James' Vater war bleich geworden. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Für einige Augenblicke starrte er seine Spionin einfach nur an.

Dann wandte er sich an James. „James, geh jetzt bitte."

Er klang ruhig und gefasst, aber James wusste, dass in ihm der Sturm tobte.

Ohne ein Widerwort verließ er das Büro, um Sirius zu suchen.

xx

Am Nachmittag wurde eine Krisensitzung in der Aurorenzentrale einberufen, zu der auch die Rekruten geladen waren.

Clark Potter verkündete den Tod von Ian Parker, der in der Nacht zuvor getötet und an einem Pfahl aufgespießt worden war, sowie vom Mord an Kevin Connor.

Ian war einer der Spione, der enttarnt worden war. Kevin war einem geheimen Tipp bezüglich des Vampirs Vyperus gefolgt und wollte in der Nokturngasse etwas herausfinden, wobei er in einen Hinterhalt geriet. Der Tipp war von einem Zauberer namens John Offerby in die Aurorenzentrale eingereicht worden, der als zuverlässiger Mann galt. Clark hatte zwei Auroren damit beauftragt, Offerby einen Besuch abzustatten, um herauszufinden, woher er diese Information mit der Nokturngasse und Vyperus hatte.

Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Offerby ermordet worden war. Seine Leiche war in seiner Wohnung gefunden worden und er war bereits tot gewesen, _bevor_ diese Nachricht in die Zentrale eingetroffen war. Daraus resultierte die Frage, wer die Information in Offerbys Namen geschrieben hatte. Todesser höchstwahrscheinlich. Das ersichtliche Ziel war gewesen, den Auroren eine Falle zu stellen. Kevin war in sie hinein getappt und die erste Autopsie hatte ergeben, dass er zuvor gefoltert worden war. Ob er Informationen preisgegeben hatte, war nicht bekannt. Sie alle hofften nicht. Auroren wurden dazu ausgebildet, nie – niemals – Informationen an den Feind zu geben, ganz gleich, wie schrecklich die Folter war. Dazu mussten sie in der Ausbildung selbst Folterflüche über sich ergehen lassen, um ihre Durchhaltekraft zu stärken.

James und Sirius hatten Blicke ausgetauscht, als der Name Vyperus gefallen war. Als sie die Aurorenausbildung begonnen hatten, hatten sie Clark und Amelia alles über ihre Vampirabenteuer erzählt. Alles, was sie wussten. Das war eine Pflicht gewesen, eine Loyalität, die jeder Rekrut und jeder bereits ausgebildete Auror der Zentrale zollte.

Es hatte den Anschein, als stünde Vyperus mittlerweile in Voldemorts Diensten. Voldemort hatte unlängst versucht, die Vampire auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er lockte mit der Aussicht, dass sie, wenn er die Macht an sich riss, sie nicht mehr Außenseiter und Verstoßene der Gesellschaft sein würden. Am Anfang hatten sich alle Vampire ihm verweigert, weil sie ihre eigene Ordnung hatten. Einen Staat im Staat, sozusagen. Aber nun schien der Dunkle Lord etwas im Besitz zu haben, das einige Vampire dazu bewegte, sich auf seine Seite zu stellen.

Noch war unklar, was der Auslöser war. Aber die Spionageabteilung arbeitete hart daran, es herauszufinden.

xx

Remus war auf dem Weg in die Redaktion, um mit seiner Chefin neue Themen für Artikel zu besprechen. Er bog in eine Straße ein, in der nicht viel Betrieb war.

Es war kalt. Festgefrorener Schnee lag auf den Straßen, der vom Schmutz ergraut war. Die Muggle hatten gestreut, damit niemand ausrutschte. Weißgraue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel, das Sonnenlicht brach kaum durch die Decke.

Die Redaktion der Zeitschrift befand neben einem Steuerberaterbüro und einigen Reihenhäusern von Mugglen. Es war versteckt, bis man das Passwort nannte.

Doch plötzlich stellten sich ihm zwei vermummte Gestalten in den Weg. Schwarze, bodenlange Kutten mit weiten Kapuzen; die Gesichter darunter waren von silbernen Masken bedeckt.

Todesser.

Remus schnappte nach Luft, sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, dann zückte er hastig seinen Zauberstab, aber noch ehe er reagieren konnte, traf ihn von hinten ein Fluch und es wurde dunkel um ihn.

Als Remus aufwachte, befand er sich in einem kleinen Kerker mit nackten, feuchten Steinwänden. Er lag auf einer Pritsche. Ein eckiger, schwarzer Tisch und zwei Stühle standen in der Mitte. Zwei Fackeln an den Wänden brannten.

Sobald ihm die letzten Geschehnisse schlagartig eingefallen waren, setzte er sich abrupt auf blickte entsetzt drein. Er war entführt worden. Von Todessern.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus.

_Nein. Neinneinnein._

Was wollten sie überhaupt von ihm? Wie hatten sie ihn aufgespürt? Wieso hatte er, verdammt noch mal, nicht gemerkt, wie er verfolgt worden war?

So viele Fragen und keine Antworten.

Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich weitere düstere Gedanken zu machen, denn die Tür öffnete sich und der Reihe nach traten zwei maskierte Todesser, ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Zauberer mit überzogener Kapuze und wieder zwei Todesser ein.

Remus sah ihnen mit großen Augen entgegen. Seine rechte Hand ballte sich zu einer krampfhaften Faust, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Angst und Wut erfüllten ihn gleichermaßen, als er die Boten des Terrors mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtete.

Die Todesser eskortierten den Mann, welcher hinter einem der beiden Stühle stehen blieb. Einer ging zu Remus, packte ihn grob, zerrte ihn zum zweiten Stuhl gegenüber und zwang ihn, sich hinzusetzen.

Dann setzte sich der Mann und schob dabei seine Kapuze herunter.

Remus starrte in zwei rotglühende Augen und hielt fassungslos den Atem an.

Voldemort.

Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, dann stürmten die Gedanken wieder in voller Geschwindigkeit zurück und in all dem Chaos entlud sich unter rasendem Puls und rauschendem Blut eine Frage:

_Was wollte Voldemort von ihm?_

Er hatte ein unnatürlich bleiches Gesicht, die Haut spannte sich über den Knochen. Um die dünnen Lippen spielte ein harter Zug. Selbstherrlichkeit lag auf den früher einmal hübsch gewesenen Gesichtszügen. Und etwas unsagbar Finsteres. Dunkelheit umgab ihn wie ein Teil seines Selbst. Eine unglaublich mächtige, autoritäre Aura strahlte von ihm aus, die unmissverständlich erklärte, warum ihn so viele fürchteten und ihn zugleich anbeteten.

„Du bist also Remus Lupin", eröffnete Voldemort das Gespräch. Er hatte eine eiskalte, zischelnde Stimme, die sich wie eine eiskalte Klaue einen Weg zum Gegenüber suchte und nach der Seele zu greifen schien.

Remus schauderte unwillkürlich, als er sie hörte.

Dann hob er sein Kinn an. Ganz gleich, aus welchen Gründen er hier war. Er wollte keine Furcht zeigen. Denn damit würde er nur gegen sich selbst arbeiten. Seine eigene Furcht würde Voldemort gegen ihn verwenden. Und Remus war ohnehin niemand, den man einen Feigling nennen konnte.

„Ja, der bin ich", antwortete er also und war froh darüber, dass seine Stimme recht fest und neutral klang.

Sirius oder James hätten vielleicht eine Antwort des frechen Kalibers gegeben. Etwa, wie _Wenn nicht, stündest du jetzt ziemlich scheiße da._

Aber Remus war ja nicht lebensmüde.

„Der _Werwolf_", fügte Voldemort genüsslich lauernd hinzu.

Und Remus erstarrte. Das Blut gefror ihn förmlich in den Adern. Sie wussten davon. Sie wussten um sein dunkles Geheimnis. Sie wussten es.

Diese Feststellung war alles, was seinen Verstand füllte. Sie drehte sich in seinem Kopf.

Sie wussten es.

Immer und immer wieder.

Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Entsetzen umschlang wie ein Ring seine Brust und schnürte ihn die Luft ab.

Sie wussten es.

Woher? Nur Dumbledore, James, Sirius und Peter wussten noch davon. Und Pomfrey. Niemand von ihnen würde ihn verraten.

Remus stierte Voldemort an, unfähig zu reagieren. Er sah in diese unglaublich kalten Augen; erkannte, wie Häme darin aufglitzerte.

Snape, fiel es Remus siedendheiß ein. Natürlich. Snape hatte davon gewusst. Und er war zum Todesser geworden, hieß es. Jetzt, nach Hogwarts, war er nicht mehr daran das gebunden, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten.

Remus fühlte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

Sie wussten es. Es war kaum auszudenken. Wo doch bekannt war, dass Voldemort jegliche Kreaturen für sich zu gewinnen versuchte...

„Nun, Lupin", fuhr der Dunkle Lord mit seiner zischelnden Stimme fort, „du bist hier, damit ich dir ein Angebot machen kann."

Remus schaffte es, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Er biss sich so hart auf die Zunge, bis es blutete. Er nickte. Ja... das hatte er sich nun gerade gedacht.

Voldemort lächelte leicht, kalt. „Schließ dich mir an. Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst nie wieder aus der Gesellschaft, die ich neu schaffen werde, ausgestoßen werden. Ich strebe eine bessere Gesellschaft an, als diese hier. Eine neue Ordnung, die schwarzmagisch sein wird. Ihr Werwölfe bekommt gute Positionen. Niemand wird mehr wagen, das Wort oder die Hand gegen euch zu erheben. Freiheit wird dich erwarten."

Die Worte hallten in Remus' Ohren unnatürlich wider. Bildete er es sich ein oder schienen die Fackeln düsterer geworden zu sein?

Er maß den finsteren Zauberer mit vorsichtigen Blicken. Das Angebot klang verlockend, keine Frage. Als jemand, der immer fürchten musste, verbannt oder gar getötet zu werden, wenn das Geheimnis jemals rauskam, musste es verlockend klingen.

Aber Remus' Herz war zu aufrichtig, seines Verstandes Prinzipien zu klar definiert. Er würde sich niemals Voldemort anschließen, nur um angesehen zu sein. Der Zweck würde diese Mittel niemals heiligen. Er würde sich damit schuldig machen, denn Voldemort und seinesgleichen waren Mörder. Und viel Schlimmeres.

Aber war es klug, es so dem Schwarzmagier zu sagen? Würde er damit nicht sein Todesurteil unterschreiben? Im selben Atemzug?

Remus fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. In einen dunklen Tunnel ohne Licht und ohne einen zweiten Ausgang. Wo Schatten an den Wänden lauerten, um nach ihm zu greifen.

Aber sein Schweigen war Antwort genug. Voldemort runzelte unwillig die Stirn. In seinen Augen loderte es etwas auf. Einer Flamme gleich, zu kalt, um sich daran zu verbrennen. Doch stattdessen mochte man daran erfrieren.

„Wieso unterstützt du diese Gesellschaft, Lupin?", fing er an. Obwohl es eine Frage war, schien er keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Sie würde dich hassen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Sie würde dich verabscheuen, dich foltern, quälen und schließlich töten." Voldemort spuckte die Worte nahezu aus. Verachtung glomm auf. „Und dennoch hältst du zu ihr? Verweigerst dich _meinen_ Versprechungen? Meinen Zielen, eine Ordnung zu schaffen, die Werwölfe anerkennen wird?"

Remus versuchte tief Luft zu holen. Natürlich war es paradox, dass er sich gegenüber einer Gesellschaft loyal verhielt, die ihn verraten würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Aber...

„Ihre Mittel, eine neue Gesellschaft zu schaffen, sind nicht legitim, Sir", antwortete er also und bemühte sich um Respekt, den er nicht hatte. „Sie mögen es anstreben, Werwölfe vor Gesetz legitimieren zu lassen, aber diese Welt, die Sie damit schaffen, wird von Gewalt geprägt sein. Dazu stehe ich nicht. Ich lehne Rassismus und Fanatismus ab. Alles krankes Gedankengut."

Die Todesser regten sich im Hintergrund unruhig, aber da Voldemort keinen Wink gegeben hatte, taten sie nichts, um Remus für seine Worte zu bestrafen.

„Feine Worte, Lupin", meinte Voldemort nun tückisch. „Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein: ich lasse dich gehen. Lebend und unversehrt. Meine Todesser werden dir in Zukunft nichts antun. Du wirst vor ihnen in Sicherheit sein, niemand von meiner Seite wird nach deinem Leben trachten. Aber... wenn du mein Angebot, dich mir anzuschließen, in zwei Wochen immer noch ablehnst, wird einer meiner Leute in der Öffentlichkeit durchsickern lassen, wer du bist. _Was_ du bist." Voldemort grinste und sein Gesicht ähnelte auf einmal jenem grinsenden Totenkopf. „Die Gesellschaft wird dich hassen und jagen. Und dann, Lupin... dann wird dir keine andere Wahl mehr bleiben, als zu mir zu kommen. Wenn du überleben willst. Hast du mir einmal die Treue geschworen, werden meine Leute dich schützen. Sie werden dich sogar mit ihrem Leben schützen, wenn ich es ihnen befehle."

Wenn Remus gedacht hatte, schlimmer konnte all das nicht werden, so hatte er sich gehörig geirrt. Obgleich ihn hier offenbar keine Folter drohte, kein Tod, schien ihm diese Erpressung schlimmer, als alles andere.

Verzweiflung stob langsam, und immer schneller werdend, in ihm hoch, einem Wirbelsturm gleich, der alles aus dem Weg stieß, was ihm in die Quere kam.

Er wusste, wenn er sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht anschloss, würde er seine Drohung wahr machen. Und es war ein gut kalkulierter Plan. Es war nur logisch, dass er sich ihnen anschloss, weil er sonst zur Beute der Gesellschaft wurde.

Es war merkwürdig... viele Verfechter der Weißen Magie bekämpften den Rassismus und waren selbst fanatisch, wenn es um bestimmte Kreaturen ging. Wie um Werwölfe. Oder Vampire.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie Bündnisse mit den Vampiren suchen", versuchte Remus Zeit zu gewinnen. Er musste sich eine gut überlegte Antwort einfallen lassen. „Wie können Sie da annehmen, ich würde mit Vampiren auf derselben Seite stehen wollen?"

Belustigung huschte über Voldemorts Iris' hinweg. „Sieh an, sieh an. Du spielst auf die Zwietracht an, die zwischen euch herrscht. Nun, du würdest auf _meiner_ Seite stehen. Ich werde darauf achten, dass ihr Werwölfe nichts mit den Vampiren zu tun haben werdet."

Mittlerweile fragte sich Remus allen Ernstes, wieso er wichtig genug für Voldemort war, dass dieser ihm persönlich das Angebot unterbreitete. Wie viele Werwölfe hatte der Dunkle Lord schon für sich gewinnen können? War er noch am Anfang und war das der Grund, wieso er direkt mit ihm redete und keinem seiner Handlanger die ganze Sache überließ?

„Ich bin durch Vyperus auf dich aufmerksam geworden", antwortete Voldemort, als hätte er Remus' Gedanken gelesen.

Dieser erschrak. Er hatte von Legilimentik gehört. Er musste seine Gedanken schützen!

Von Vyperus also... das würde eine Menge erklären. Remus selbst war Vyperus zweimal begegnet. Was hatte der Vampir erzählt, dass Voldemort entschieden hatte, der junge Mann sei wichtig genug für ihn?

_Sirius_, kam es Remus in den Sinn. Und diese Kette. Voldemort wollte die Kette. Vyperus hatte sie besessen, Mr Black hatte sie wieder erlangen können, aber der Vampir hatte sie sich erneut gestohlen. Sirius' Vater war den Gerüchten zufolge wieder kurz davor, sie sich zurück zu erobern. Und wiederholt mit Hilfe Stoyâns.

Vielleicht erhoffte sich Voldemort durch Remus Informationen darüber, die Sirius wusste.

Zudem war er, Remus, sicher der einzige Werwolf in England, der so eng vertraut mit Magiern war, die auf der anderen Seite standen: James Potter, der aus einer Aurorenfamilie stammte. Und Albus Dumbledore erst, der Remus vertraute.

Oh ja, Voldemort würde mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, wenn er Remus' Treue und Gunst erwarb.

Aber das würde er nicht, so verlockend das Angebot in Bezug auf Freiheit und gesicherte Position im Job und generell sich auch anhörte. Remus war ein Feind der Schwarzen Magie. Und er würde seine Freunde niemals verraten. Freunde, die zu ihm hielten, obwohl er ein Werwolf war und mit ihm nachts ausgelassen durch den Verbotenen Wald streiften, auch heute noch. Jede Vollmondnacht.

Die Todesser würden ihn niemals anerkennen, das wusste Remus. Er war ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie würden bloß Voldemorts Befehle ausführen und insgeheim in ihm eine widerliche Kreatur sehen. Anders ging es nicht, denn die Todesser verehrten das reine Blut.

Voldemort hatte Remus beobachtet. Nun stand er auf und sah arglistig auf ihn herab. „Zwei Wochen, Lupin. Dann will ich eine Entscheidung."

Damit gab er einem seiner Todesser, der hinter Remus stand, einen gelassenen Wink. Remus konnte nicht sehen, was dieser tat, aber als er kurz danach ein Brennen am Hinterkopf spürte, wusste er, dass der Betäubungsfluch ihn getroffen hatte.

Schwindel kam auf. Und mit ihr die immer stärker werdende Dunkelheit. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sackte er in sich zusammen und bekam nicht mit, wie er aus der Zelle geschafft und in einer verlassenen Ecke Londons nahe der Zeitschriftenredaktion liegen gelassen wurde.

Remus wachte von alleine auf und hatte Mühe, die letzten Ereignisse als Realität zu definieren, zu schnell, zu unerwartet waren sie gekommen und wieder vergangen.

In zwei Wochen. Bei Merlin...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hiermit hat die Post-Hogwarts-Phase begonnen ;-) _

_James und Sirius sind noch 18, bald 19, da Geburtsjahr 1960, Remus und Peter habe ich 1959 geboren werden lassen und sind demnach 19. _

_Okay, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass man elf sein MUSS, um nach Hogwarts kommen zu können. Da die Rumtreiber bei mir 1970 eingeschult worden sind, statt 1971, waren James und Sirius zB erst zehn. Aber das macht nichts, denn die Logik ist hiermit erhalten geblieben._

_DANKE an meinen lieben Beta für die Recherche in Bezug zu Moody (er hatte z.B. zu dieser Zeit nämlich noch kein magisches Auge und somit auch noch nicht seinen Spitznamen Mad-Eye), danke für den wirklich witzigen Vorschlag in Bezug zum Vornamen von Perkins (Zebulon), danke, dass du mir die Sache mit dem Fahrstuhl erklärt hast und daanke für den schönen Vorschlag, dass Remus als freier Mitarbeiter bei einer Zeitung/Zeitschrift arbeiten könnte, damit es nicht auffällt, dass er einmal im Monat für mehrere Tage völlig fertig ist. Es sei angemerkt, dass Remus ja nicht richtig zufrieden mit dem Job ist, aber als Werwolf hat er kaum Möglichkeiten, nach seinen Interessen zu gehen und muss nehmen, was er kriegt. _

_Und DAAAAAAAANKE an meine lieben Reviewer:durchknuddel und euch alle wieder in die Schatzkammer pack: _


	40. Sehnsucht

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**27. Kapitel**

Sehnsucht

* * *

_„Be…_  
_Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me."_

(- No Doubt)

Dezember 1978, fünf Tage später.

James und Sirius fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl im Zaubereiministerium hinunter in den fünften Stock. Dort befand sich die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und die beiden Rumtreiber wollten in ihrer restlichen verbliebenen Mittagspause Peter abholen, um etwas essen zu gehen.

Auch hier ging es von einem weitläufigen Flur aus in die verschiedenen Bürozellen. Die Büros der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion, lagen im hinteren Flügel.

Eulen flogen genau wie in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ein und aus, Geräte ratterten und Zauberer und Hexen gingen mal mehr, mal weniger emsig ihrer Arbeit nach.

Die Bürozellen, in der auch Peter aufzufinden war, waren ordentlich und systematisch aufgebaut. Eine große Weltkarte hing im Flur des Bürokomplexes.

Peter hockte in einem einen kleinen Raum, den er sich mit einem anderen Auszubildenden teilte. Die Schreibtische standen über Eck, ein Regal an der Wand links neben dem Eingang war mit Akten gefüllt.

Peter sah auf. „Padfoot! Prongs!", rief er erfreut aus. Er hatte soeben einen Brief an den Fuß einer Eule gebunden, die sogleich losflatterte.

James zog seinen Kopf ein, damit sie freie Bahn hatte, und grinste.

„So fleißig, Wormtail? Machst du denn keine Mittagspause? Wo hast du deine Faulheit gelassen?"

Peter, der aufgestanden war, strafte James mit einem _haha-wie-witzig_-Blick.

„Kommste mit? Wir wollten raus, um die Ecke was essen gehen", fragte Sirius.

Peter nickte. „Klar."

James, der Hunger hatte, drehte sich bereits wieder um, und sie gingen hinaus; Peter meldete sich noch schnell bei seinem Vorgesetzten ab.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie zum Atrium. Der Sicherheitsbeamte sah nur flüchtig auf, als die drei Jungen an ihm und somit der Abteilung der Sicherheit vorbeigingen.

Das Atrium bestand aus einer langen, prachtvollen Halle. Die dunklen Holzfußböden waren spiegelblank poliert, und man konnte hervorragend über sie schlittern, wie Sirius und James jeden Morgen mit Begeisterung ausprobierten. Die pfauenblaue Decke war hoch; goldene, schimmernde Symbole waren darin eingelassen, die sich immerzu bewegten und veränderten. In die mit dunklem Holz getäfelten Seitenwände waren vier vergoldete Kamine eingebaut. Alle paar Sekunden tauchten auf der linken Seite in den Kaminen Zauberer und Hexen auf, ihr Ankommen wurde mit einem leisen _Wuuusch_ angekündigt. Die Kamine an der rechten Seite waren für die Abreise gedacht; die Schlange war recht lang, da viele eine Mittagspause außerhalb des Gebäudes machen wollten.

In der Mitte der Halle stand ein Brunnen mit einer Gruppe großer, goldener Statuen. Sie erhoben sich inmitten des runden Wasserbeckens, auf dessen Grund viele silberne Sickel und bronzene Knuts lagen. Die größte Statue zeigte einen Zauberer, der von einer schönen Hexe, einem Kobold und einem Hauselfen umringt wurde. Ein kleines Schild war vor dem Brunnen befestigt. Folgendes stand darauf geschrieben:

ALLE EINNAHMEN AUS DEM BRUNNEN DER MAGISCHEN GESCHWISTER GEHEN ALS SPENDE AN DAS ST. MUNGO-HOSPITAL FÜR MAGISCHE KRANKHEITEN UND VERLETZUNGEN.

James hatte aufgestöhnt, als er die lange Warteschlange vor den Kaminen sah. „Was'n Scheiß."

Sie hatten sich keine Portschlüssel besorgt und mussten die Kamine als Ausgang benutzen. Er drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Hast du quietschende Stinkbomben dabei?"

Sirius nickte; er grinste flüchtig. „Sie werden uns dafür Überstunden aufhalsen", meinte er, aber tat es selbst mit einem Achselzucken ab.

Auch James war es herzlich gleichgültig. Hauptsache, sie konnten die Zauberer und Hexen vertreiben, um schnell zur Magischen Imbissbude zu kommen.

Peter hatte die Augen verdreht. „Jungs, haltet mich da raus, ja?" Er hatte der Vorsicht halber einen Schritt zurückgemacht.

James warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Feigling."

Er merkte nicht, wie Peter leicht zusammenfuhr und sofort resignierte. „Okay, okay. Ich bin dabei." Er klang nicht wirklich enthusiastisch.

Sirius und James beachteten ihn kaum noch, da sie damit beschäftigt waren, die Stinkbomben in die Nähe der Warteschlange zu platzieren, ohne vom Team der Sicherheitsbeamten entdeckt zu werden. Da es sich um _quietschende_ Stinkbomben handelte, folgte dem ätzenden, kaum auszuhaltenden Gestank ein hoher, quietschender Ton, der in den Ohren unerträglich fiepte.

James kicherte nervös, und nur zwei Minuten später wurde es unruhig in der Halle. Der Gestank breitete sich sehr schnell aus, die Zauberer und Hexen stöhnten auf, fluchten und versuchten, sich die Nase zuzuhalten. Aber das half nicht. Der faulige Geruch wurde stärker, beißend. Dann kam urplötzlich das Quietschen hinzu.

Die Sicherheitsbeamten kamen angerannt, die anderen Mitarbeiter, die raus wollten, stoben bereits auseinander, um vor dem Gestank und den hohen Tönen zu fliehen.

„WAS IST DENN DAS JETZT?", brüllte ein Zauberer wütend und boxte sich zu einem der Kamine durch.

„Ich halt's kaum aus! Ich muss hier weg!", rief eine Hexe und eilte wieder zurück zu den Fahrstühlen.

Ein paar andere drängten sich zu den Kaminen und schubsten sich, um schnell aus der Halle rauszukommen. Die Sicherheitsbeamten riefen alle wieder zurück; einige waren bereits draußen, aber die meisten unterließen den chaotischen Versuch und liefen mit verzerrten Mienen zu den Fahrstühlen.

James, Sirius und Peter hatten sich hinter dem Brunnen versteckt.

„STINKBOMBEN!", rief einer der Sicherheitsbeamten erbost. „WENN ICH _DEN_ ÜBELTÄTER ERWISCHE!"

„Dreimal darfst du raten, wer hinter dieser Sache steckt", grummelte ein anderer gereizt und sah sich bereits suchend um. „Diese _Rumtreiber_..."

James verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Los, kommt, den Ärger handeln wir uns nachher ein. Ich muss jetzt erst mal was essen!"

Sprachs, und flitzte bereits zu den Kaminen auf der rechten Seite; die Warteschlange hatte sich aufgelöst, Sirius und Peter, der sich beim Laufen die Ohren zuhielt, folgten ihm rasch.

Lachend und hustend stolperte James wenige Augenblicke danach aus einer roten Telefonzelle; Sirius prallte von hinten gegen ihn und sie rangen nach frischer Luft. Ihr Atem bildete Wolken.

Ein azurblauer Winterhimmel erstreckte sich über ihren Köpfen; die milde Sonne kitzelte ihre Gesichter sanft mit ihren Strahlen. Einige Raben waren vom Lärm aufgeschreckt worden und flogen krächzend davon. Der Boden war von frisch gefallenem Schnee bedeckt.

In der Ferne sahen sie noch die anderen wenigen, die es geschafft hatten, noch durch die Kamine zu kommen.

Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Mann, dieses Piepen ist echt unerträglich."

„Aber es hat geholfen", griente James, immer noch nach Sauerstoff schnappend.

„Wir werden gleich noch einen Riiiiiesenärger bekommen", prophezeite Peter düster, aber James winkte ab.

So schlimm würde es schon nicht werden.

Sein Blick fiel auf Sirius, der auf einmal wie gebannt geradeaus starrte. Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet und er war eine Spur blasser geworden. Aber nicht der Schock war der Auslöser dafür...

James runzelte die Stirn und folgte seinen Blicken. Kurz danach hielt er kurz überrascht den Atem an.

Einige Meter entfernt von ihnen stand eine schlanke Gestalt, eingehüllt in einen langen, figurbetonten, schwarzen Wintermantel mit weiter Kapuze, die heruntergeschoben war. Die Hände waren in schwarze Lederhandschuhe gehüllt. Der Schal war ebenfalls dunkel, gleichwie die vornehmen Stiefel.

Sie starrte ihnen direkt entgegen, zur Bewegungslosigkeit verharrt. Der leichte Winterwind spielte mit ihren Haaren.

Genau genommen hatte sie nur einen ins Visier genommen. Sirius.

xx

Wenn der Schnee nicht überall gelegen hätte, hätte er sie vielleicht früher wahrgenommen. Durch die Empfindung.

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, wen er da sah.

Erinnerungen blitzten augenblicklich vor seinem inneren Auge auf, schemenhaft, aber bei jedem Neuaufkommen schärfer werdend. Etwas brach aus seinem Herzen heraus, etwas, was er mühevoll und gewaltsam verschlossen, was er besiegt zu haben geglaubt hatte.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt.

All die Bekämpfung verbotener Gefühle wurde innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zunichte gemacht. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen; die Wolken, die sein Atem bildete, schienen sich langsamer aufzulösen als normal.

Sie schaute ihn direkt an; ihr Blick aus den sturmgrauen, großen Augen bohrte sich direkt in seinen. Ihre langen Korkenzieherlocken trug sie offen; sie umrahmten ihr feingeschnittenes, blasses Gesicht mit der Stupsnase wie eine dunkle, seidene Flut. Die schmalen Lippen waren leicht rot geschminkt. Auf der rechten Wange zogen sich frische, blutige Kratzspuren. Als hätte eine Katze ihr mit scharfen Krallen einen Hieb verpasst.

Langsam kam Mina Kisic näher; der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln mit den Absätzen.

„Das ist doch...", hörte Sirius Peter sagen, die Stimme klang irgendwie entrückt. Entfernt, als stünde sein Kumpel nicht schräg hinter ihm.

Er hatte Mina zuletzt gesehen, da waren sie fünfzehn. Fünfzehn und unschuldig. Nun waren sie achtzehn, bald neunzehn, und waren dabei, sich viel zu viel Schuld aufzuladen, da es in einer finster werdenden Welt schwer war, dem zu entgehen.

Mina blieb etwa zwei Meter vor Sirius stehen. Ein schwaches Lächeln flog über ihrem Mund. Kurz darauf glitzerte es hell in ihren Augen auf. Wie wenn Sonnenlicht sich in geschliffenen Diamanten brach.

Sie hatte sich zu einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau entwickelt, wie Sirius fand.

Ihr Blick war nach wie vor fest auf ihn gerichtet; Sirius konnte es förmlich spüren. Sein Herz klopfte schneller. Etwas lag um seine Brust, was ihm das Atmen schwerer machte.

Jetzt merkte er auch, wie die Empfindung von Schnee stärker geworden war.

„Mit wem hast du dich denn geprügelt?", fragte Sirius schließlich in einem leicht belustigten Ton, in der jegliche Überraschung verbannt war. Und andere Emotionen. Er brachte seine ganze innere Willenskraft dafür auf, um _so_ unbekümmert zu klingen.

Jetzt, aus der Nähe, sahen die Kratzer nicht die von einer Katze aus. Vielmehr von langen, sehr spitzen Fingernägeln.

„Ich prügele mich nie, Sirius", entgegnete Mina mit ihrer schleppenden, etwas kühlen Stimme. Auch sie hatte sich nach außen hin bestens unter Kontrolle. Sie hob spöttisch ihre Augenbrauen. Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte sich in ihren Pupillen und machte sie heller. Beinahe silbern. „Wozu auch, wenn ich einen Zauberstab habe, mit dem ich mich zu wehren weiß."

Es war abstrus. Es wirkte so, als hätten sie sich erst vor kurzem und nicht zuletzt vor drei Jahren gesehen. Als würden sie nicht annehmen, dass sie politische Feinde seien. Als sei es normal, sich hier in England am Ausgang des Zaubereiministeriums zu treffen. Als hätte ihr letztes Wiedersehen nicht in einem Kuss geendet, der vom Heraufbeschwören des Dunklen Mals unterbrochen worden war. Jenem Zeichen, das unbewusst auf symbolische Art voraussagt hatte, dass zwischen ihnen die Schatten standen, an denen sie nicht vorbei konnten, ohne unterzugehen.

„Lebst du jetzt hier in England?", fuhr James nun dazwischen; er klang irritiert, wahrscheinlich wegen der Art und Weise, in der Sirius und Mina miteinander umgingen.

Mina hielt ihren Blick weiterhin auf Sirius gerichtet, während sie James antwortete. „Nein. Ich lebe in Kroatien. Ich bin von meinem Vorgesetzten, dem Präsidenten der kroatischen Regierung hierher geschickt worden, um etwas im britischen Ministerium zu klären." Sie lächelte entwaffnend. Diesmal waren die spitzen Eckzähne zu erkennen. „Ich suche den Eingang."

Sirius feixte. „Keine gute Idee, da jetzt reinzugehen. Es sind quietschende Stinkbomben explodiert."

Mina mussten die wenigen Zauberer und Hexen, die es vor ihnen geschafft hatten, aus dem Kamin hinaus zu fliehen, begegnet sein und sie hatte es sich zusammenreimen können.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen unter den langen Wimpern wurde auf einmal sehr weich. „Du hast dich nicht verändert, hm?", meinte sie; ein amüsierter, fast schon zärtlicher Unterton in ihrer Stimme vertrieb die Kühle.

Auf einmal fühlte Sirius sich sehr froh. Sehr leicht. Er lächelte sie an. Flüchtig nur, doch genug, um es versonnen in seiner Iris aufglitzern zu lassen. Immer stärker wurde der Wunsch, ihre Nähe spüren zu wollen; der Zauber der ersten Verliebtheit ging selten verloren und war bereit wieder aufzuglimmen, wenn der rechte Augenblick gekommen war.

„Du arbeitest für die _schwarzmagische_ Regierung, die erst _gestern_ von der kroatischen, magischen Bevölkerung gewählt worden ist?", durchbrach plötzlich Peters schockierte Stimme die Wintersluft.

Und Sirius erstarrte. Als hätte die Anziehungskraft der Erde ihn wieder auf den Boden krachen lassen. Die Worte hallten wie verlangsamtes Echo in seinen Ohren wider, sie schlugen sich gewaltsam zu seinem Verstand durch, ließen die Zeit für einen Moment in der eingefrorenen Unendlichkeit anhalten.

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, aber dann überkam ihn urplötzlich mit Schwindel erregender Geschwindigkeit die Realität. Der Wechsel seiner Gedanken und Gefühle schien längst einen Wettlauf mit dem wilden Rauschen seines Bluts begonnen zu haben.

Natürlich, er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nach der Schule auf feindlichen Seiten stehen würden. Kein Weg hätte daran vorbeigeführt.

Während James also schnaubte und eine schnelle Bewegung machte – wohl, um seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab zu legen – grinste Sirius einfach. Auf einmal ging es ganz leicht, seine innere Unruhe zu verbergen. Es diente nur dem Verstecken wahrer Gedanken und die Aufrichtigkeit ging verloren. Auch ein Grinsen konnte ausdruckslos sein.

„Du bist gut informiert, Wormtail", meinte er, ohne Peter anzuschauen. Er musterte Mina aus halb geschlossenen Lidern.

„Ich sitze ja auch in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit."

Nun warf Mina Peter einen kurzen, interessierten Blick zu. „Sieh an. Genau da will ich hin."

„Wieso?", wollte James abrupt wissen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht", entgegnete sie herablassend, den Jungen arrogant fixierend.

„Findest du es nicht riskant, als Abgesandte einer schwarzmagischen Regierung im britischen Zaubereiministerium aufzukreuzen?", wollte James mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wissen. Er klang schroff.

Es war ja auch recht dreist von ihr.

„Die britische Regierung hat noch keine Stellungnahme zum Machtwechsel in Kroatien abgegeben", erwiderte Mina lauernd. Sie blitzte James gereizt an, dann wurde sie höhnisch. „Und euer Zaubereiministerium wird die Tatsache nicht leugnen können, dass die neue Regierung meines Landes legitim und in freien und geheimen Wahlen vom Volk ins Amt bestellt wurde."

Sirius hörte dem Schlagabtausch zwischen seinem besten Freund und Mina beinahe abwesend zu.

Peter murmelte etwas: „Allerdings. Und das mit 92,3 Prozent bei einer außergewöhnlich hohen Wahlbeteiligung von 91,7 Prozent."

Niemand beachtete ihn. James hatte seine linke Hand zur Faust geballt, zügelte sich aber in seiner neu erprobten Selbstbeherrschung. „Bleiben ja nur zwei Erklärungen für so etwas", presste er unfreundlich hervor. In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen blitzte es böse. „Wahlbetrug oder Erpressung des Volkes. Beide Mittel sind typisch für Schwarzmagier."

Mina lachte boshaft. „Aber natürlich, Sankt Potter. Und das muss ich mir von einem Engländer anhören, dessen Ministerium an Korruption kaum noch zu überbieten ist?"

Sirius erkannte, dass die beiden einen Weg einschlugen, der noch in ein Duell ausarten würde. Beide hatten das Temperament dafür.

„Du suchst den Eingang?", fragte er also barsch dazwischen.

Mina schenkte ihm augenblicklich wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit und schien James auf der Stelle zu vergessen. Hohn und Verachtung verschwanden, die sie James entgegengebracht hatte, auch wenn die kühle Distanziertheit blieb. „Ja..." Ihr Blick flackerte, ehe sie mit einem merklichen Zögern fortfuhr. „Führst du mich hin?"

Sirius wusste, was er hätte antworten sollen. _Nein. Peter kann es tun._ „Klar."

„Sirius...", fing James unbehaglich an, aber dieser wandte sich zu ihm um und machte mit einem einzigen Blick deutlich, dass es da nichts zu Diskutieren gab.

„Bis später, okay, Prongs." Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum er es tat. Oder vielmehr wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen.

Sirius wusste, wie James darüber dachte. Es war deutlich auf dessen Gesicht abzulesen. Dass es keine gute Idee war. Dass, je eher er sich von ihr wieder verabschiedete, er sich umso schneller auf die sichere Seite retten konnte, bevor es zu spät war.

Aber Sirius wollte im Augenblick nichts davon hören. Sein Herz verlangte, Mina zur internationalen Abteilung hochzubringen, mehr Zeit herauszuschlagen, ehe sie wieder getrennte Wege gingen. Es ignorierte die Stimme der Vernunft, dass es schwierig werden würde, Mina und alles, was damit verbunden war, wieder tief irgendwo zu verschließen und von den Schatten bewachen zu lassen, damit die Seele nicht gefoltert wurde, je länger er sie sah. Bei ihr war.

Aber besonders in Angelegenheiten wie diesen kannte das Herz keine Vernunft. Keine Logik. Keine Urteilskraft.

Und Sirius hatte seine Entscheidung längst getroffen, trat hervor, nickte James und Peter noch einmal knapp zu, ehe er mit Mina an der Seite losging.

„Machst du dasselbe, wie Peter? In 'ner Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit arbeiten?", fragte Sirius. Wenn er redete, brauchte er nicht großartig nachzudenken. Und Ablenkung schien im Moment besser.

Mina nickte. „Ja. Ich hab direkt nach der Schule dort angefangen. Da regierte noch die Gegenseite in Kroatien."

„Und du hast sie ausspioniert", stellte Sirius fest und klang noch nicht einmal entrüstet.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sie kannten meine politische Einstellung. Aber die damalige Regierung war schwach." Sie lächelte. „Und das Volk war intelligent genug, um es zu merken und nun die Richtigen zu wählen."

Es war ein wenig paradox. Kroatien hatte ein demokratischeres Politiksystem als England, und dennoch schaffte es die Schwarze Magie, sich dort erfolgreich durchzusetzen. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen?

„Und wieso genau bist du hier?", bohrte Sirius weiter. „Um abzuchecken, wer im unserem Zaubereiministerium euren Wahlsieg aufrichtig beglückwünscht?"

„Ja... du hast es erfasst. Kroatien sucht außenpolitische Verbündete." Mina schien keinen Sinn darin zu sehen, es zu leugnen. Denn damit konnten nur Voldemort und seine Todesser gemeint sein.

Sie schwiegen kurz.

Sirius merkte immer mehr, wie falsch es war, friedlich mit ihr zur Telefonzelle zu laufen, als würden sie nicht gegeneinander arbeiten.

Ehe das Schweigen unangenehm werden konnte, fragte nun Mina ihrerseits etwas.

„Und du? Was machst du?" Sie wirkte ehrlich neugierig.

Sirius suchte kurz nach einer Antwort. Aber es war ohnehin bekannt, dass er sich zum Auroren ausbilden ließ. „Ich bin in der Aurorenzentrale."

Er sah Mina von der Seite an, um ihre Reaktion mitzubekommen. Sie starrte ihn an, für einen Moment wirkte sie durch und durch erschüttert.

Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer, bis sie auf dem Bürgersteig stehen blieb und Sirius damit zwang, dasselbe zu tun. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fühlte sich beklommen.

Sie schien um ihre Selbstkontrolle zu kämpfen, das sah man ihr an. Nur allmählich gewann die Ausdruckslosigkeit den Thron zurück; ein krampfhaftes Lächeln hob ihre Mundwinkel, ohne ihre Augen zu erreichen. Zu weit war der Weg, zu hinderlich die wilden Emotionen, die sich in den Weg stellten.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie nun, fast schon murmelnd. „Was läge näher, als einen Beruf zu wählen, mit dem du deine Familie provozieren kannst."

Sirius schloss in einem kurzen Augenblick der Frustration die Augen; er öffnete sie wieder, bevor er außergewöhnlich ruhig etwas entgegnete. „Ich habe den Beruf gewählt, weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass Schwarze Magie Scheiße ist und bekämpft werden muss."

Minas Lächeln war verschwunden, Trotz blitzte auf. Begleitet von Wut und etwas anderem. Niedergeschlagenheit vielleicht. „Ja, das brauchst du nicht noch extra betonen, Black", zischte sie verärgert, die Augenbrauen finster zusammenziehend. Dann setzte sie sich wieder abrupt in Bewegung und ging an ihn vorbei.

Er sah ihr für einen Augenblick aus einer unerklärlichen Mischung aus Überraschung, Amüsement und wachsender, unendlicher Verzweiflung nach, ehe er sich daran machte, sie in wenigen Schritten wieder einzuholen.

Von nun an schwiegen sie.

Sie hätten sich so viel sagen können, aber alles andere war einfach sicherer. Alles andere würde sie vor dem dunklen Strom, der sie beide mitzureißen drohte, retten.

Mit manchen Menschen fühlte man sich einfach verbunden, ganz gleich, wie oft man sich gesehen hatte. Zu manchen war einfach eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft da, und bei manchen wuchs eben diese gegenseitige Anziehungskraft, bis sie zu stark war, um sie zu ignorieren. Zu stark, um vernünftig zu sein.

Sirius kämpfte beständig dagegen an. Hin und her gerissen von dem, was er tun sollte und dem, was er wollte.

Sie überquerten die Straße und bogen in einen Gang ab, der zur abgeschiedenen Telefonzelle vor einer Graffiti-besprühten Wand führte.

Trotz der vorhin gewechselten Worte hing eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, welche die Kluft zu überbrücken vermochte.

Sirius wählte die Nummer und meldete sich und Mina an. Im Atrium war das Chaos wieder beseitigt worden und die unheilvollen Mienen zweiter Sicherheitsbeamter erwarteten ihn.

Einige Zauberer und Hexen, die wieder in der Warteschlange am Ausgang standen, warfen Sirius verärgerte Blicke zu. Er war als Unruhestifter bekannt. So feixte er nur und hörte sich die Schimpftirade der beiden Zauberer mit einem schalkhaften Funkeln in den Augen an. Sie hatten ihn bei seinem Vorgesetzten gemeldet. So mussten er und James sich dann zuerst bei Marlene blicken lassen. Clark Potter kümmerte sich nicht um so etwas, dazu hatte er zu viel zu tun.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Mina in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit bereits erwartet wurde. Sie nahm es wie selbstverständlich hin, dass Sirius sie bis zum fünften Stock begleitete.

„Hast du eigentlich Kontakt zu Alan?", wollte Mina wissen, als sie mit dem Fahrstuhl losfuhren.

Sie waren nicht allein; zwei Hexen und drei Zauberer waren ebenfalls eingestiegen.

Sirius nickte. Er lehnte an der Wand, dicht neben Mina. „Ja. Wir eulen uns hin und wieder. Er ist in Spanien."

„Ich weiß." Mina lächelte. „Als Redakteur bei _La Voz de Galycia_."

Das war die Zeitung, deren Herausgeber Alans Vater war und die einst über die Legende jener geheimnisvollen Kette aus der Pharaonenzeit berichtet hatte.

Sie schaute Sirius an, während der Fahrstuhl in der sechsten Etage hielt und die beiden Hexen ausstiegen. Ein Zauberer kam hinzu. Dann ging die Fahrt weiter.

„Er fühlt sich sehr wohl in Spanien", setzte Mina leicht versonnen hinzu. Wehmut schwang in ihrer schleppenden Stimme mit.

In Spanien herrschte eine außergewöhnliche Harmonie zwischen Weißer und Schwarzer Magie, so wusste Sirius. Die Regierungskoalition, die dort herrschte, bestand aus Vertretern _beider_ Seiten. Und obwohl alle in Europa angenommen hatten, dass dort gewaltsam Anarchie ausbrechen würde, weil Schwarze und Weiße Magie niemals zusammenarbeiten konnten, hatten die Spanier sie etwas Besseren belehrt.

Den Feindseligkeiten, die in Ländern wie England vorherrschten, spottend, schöpften sie Kraft und Motivation für das Gelingen ihrer Politik aus den vielen Grauzonen.

So auch Alan, ein Bürger Spaniens, der mit Vertretern der Weißen Magie befreundet sein konnte und durfte, obwohl er das andere Lager favorisierte.

In Spanien war dies möglich. In Spanien herrschte Unbekümmertheit, den festgefahrenen Schwarz-Weiß-Prinzipien, dem Freund-Feind-Denken andernorts in Europa trotzend. Da es in der magischen, spanischen Welt einen wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung gegeben hatte, war dies auch alles einfacher durchzusetzen. In Zeiten des Wohlstandes ließen sich Demokratie und derartige riskante Pläne immer leichter durchsetzen.

Alan lebte genau das Leben, das Sirius und Mina verwehrt blieb.

Sirius' Blick traf Minas und er wusste, dass sie dasselbe dachte. In ihren Ländern war derartiges nicht möglich, in ihren Ländern galt es kompromisslos als Verrat, sich der anderen Seite auch nur ansatzweise zu nähern. Nie würde eine Koalition von Schwarzer und Weiße Magie zustande kommen, nie würden sie arglos sein können, ohne alles, was ihr Leben ausmachte, auszublenden.

Außer, wenn sie fliehen würden. Weit, weit weg...

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und sie hatten die fünfte Etage erreicht. Sirius ließ Mina den Vortritt und sah sich erst einmal selbst suchend um.

„Zu wem willst du eigentlich?"

Mina drehte sich zu ihm um. „Alec Mulciber."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Mulciber war ein undurchsichtiger, abgebrühter Zauberer, er traute ihm nicht. In der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hatte jemand mal die Vermutung äußern lassen, dass Mulciber Voldemort diente. Beweise gab es nicht.

„Na, dann lass uns mal sein Büro suchen." Er kannte sich hier nur flüchtig aus.

„Sag mal, willst du diese Kratzer auf deine Wange nicht vorher heilen lassen?", fragte er währenddessen.

„Nein, das geht nicht."

Sirius sah sie überrascht an. „Wieso das denn nicht?"

„Weil ein Vampir mir diese Wunde zugefügt hat." Sie sprach es aus, als sei daran nichts Weltbewegendes.

Sirius blieb wie paralysiert stehen.

„Nur jemand mit großer Heilkraft kann sie verschließen. Wenn ich wieder in Kroatien bin, werde ich eine Heilerin aufsuchen", fuhr Mina fort.

„Wer war es?"

„Niemand, den du kennst, Sirius", seufzte Mina. Sie blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Kommst du jetzt, ich bin ohnehin schon spät dran."

Sirius hätte sie am Liebsten gepackt und solange durchgerüttelt, bis sie ihm alles gesagt hatte. Aber dann hätten sich die anderen Zauberer und Hexen hier eingemischt und Mina würde davonlaufen.

Also fügte er sich.

Sie fragten sich durch und schon bald standen sie vor Mulcibers Bürozelle.

Sirius war in einem angemessenen Abstand davor stehen geblieben. Es war besser, wenn Mulciber ihn nicht mit Mina zusammen sah, dachte er.

Und plötzlich war ihm bewusst, dass er sich nun von Mina verabschieden musste, und zwar auf eine endgültige Art und Weise.

Sie hatten es einmal geschafft, sich voneinander loszusagen, sie würden es auch wieder schaffen.

Aber als er es wagte, direkt in Minas sturmgraue Augen zu sehen, las er Gefühle, die er selbst so mühevoll bekämpfte. Sehnsucht lag in ihren Blicken. Ausgezerrte, große Sehnsucht, die alles niederzuwalzen drohte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Dunkles Verlangen, umhaucht von einer offenen Wärme und dem schmetterlingsflatternden Zauber der ersten Liebe.

Sirius wusste einfach, dass sie die Frau war, die er aufrichtig wollte, die er brauchte, der er vertrauen konnte, selbst wenn sie Feinde waren.

Er spürte, wie diese Sehnsucht auch in ihm wuchs.

Hexen und Zauberer gingen an ihnen vorbei, ohne großartig Notiz von dem jungen Paar zu nehmen, dass sich schweigend ansah.

Mina trat schließlich näher, ein melancholisches Lächeln lag auf ihren schmalen Lippen. Die Empfindung an Schnee wurde stärker, benebelte ihn. Alles schien entrückt.

Sie machte ihn noch verrückt, das merkte er. Und er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.

Als sie dicht vor ihm stehen blieb, hatte sie den Blickkontakt kein einziges Mal gebrochen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, hob ihre Hand, legte sie auf seinen Oberarm, um Halt zu finden. Ihr Atem streifte seine Haut. Ihr Blick glitt nun tiefer, streifte seinen Mund.

Sirius stockte der Atem. Etwas flatterte aufgeregt in ihm. _Tu es nicht. Tu es nicht._

Und dann strichen ihre Lippen behutsam über seinen Mund, ehe er sich versehen konnte. Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, inmitten des Zaubereiministeriums war etwas anderes sicher auch nicht angebracht. Es hatte dennoch ein Prickeln ausgelöst und Sirius war versucht, den Kuss aller Vernunft zum Trotz zu vertiefen.

Er hielt sich mit aller Macht zurück.

Mina ließ ihn langsam wieder los und trat zurück. Zögerlich hob sie wieder ihren Blick. Die Sehnsucht darin war stärker geworden. Und zugleich verletzlicher. „Es hat mich gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, Sirius", sagte sie behutsam.

Sie drehte sich um, entfernte sich von ihm und betrat das Büro von Mulciber.

Sirius sah ihr hinterher, glaubte immer noch ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Und auch wenn es nur ein schemenhafter Hauch eines Kusses war, ein Schatten dessen, zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel, so war es doch um ihn geschehen.

Er hatte Mina niemals vergessen, so sehr er es immer gehofft hatte. Die Gefühle waren dieselben geblieben, er hatte sie mit der Zeit nur ignoriert. Und nun, wo sie älter und reifer waren, drohte aus der Verliebtheit ein Verlangen zu werden, von dem er nicht wusste, wie er es stoppen sollte, wenn er sie jemals wieder sah.

xx

James saß mit Peter und Remus in der Imbissbude und kochte vor Zorn. Er versuchte allerdings, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Was war nur in Sirius gefahren? Er hatte sich wie ein dummer, verliebter Schuljunge benommen.

_Okay, ich verhalte mich, schätze ich mal, auch so_, fügte James der Gerechtigkeit halber in Gedanken hinzu. Aber Lily war ja auch kein Feind.

„Prongs...", machte Remus seufzend. „Lass ihn. Außerdem kann er ihr ja vielleicht Informationen entlocken."

Das hatte James sich auch schon gedacht, aber wenn er ehrlich war, bezweifelte er, dass Sirius und Mina großartig über die Politik unterhalten würden. Das würde sie daran erinnern, dass sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen und so, wie sie sich angesehen hatten, schien es, als wollten sie genau das am liebsten vergessen.

James sah auf, begegnete Remus' Blick aus diesen unergründlichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die oftmals golden wirkten und für kurze Zeit vergaß er Sirius. Remus hatte andere, viel wichtigere Probleme und er saß hier und ärgerte sich über Sirius, der – wenn es man andersherum sehen wollte – einfach nur eine junge Dame zum Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums führte.

Schlechtes Gewissen kam in ihm auf, auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass Sirius aus der ganzen Sache ebenfalls ein schwerwiegendes Problem machen konnte. Ein gebrochenes Herz und unerfüllte, verbotene Liebe aufgrund einer Feindschaft waren mit einer Entführung und dem finsteren Angebot Voldemorts gleichzusetzen, fand James.

Remus hatte ihm, Peter und Sirius, sowie Dumbledore von seiner Entführung erzählt. Hatte berichtet, was der Dunkle Lord ihm angeboten hatte. James war erbost gewesen über Voldemort. Wie konnte er nur glauben, Remus würde jemals in Betracht ziehen, die Seiten zu wechseln?

Dumbledore hatte ein Treffen des Phönixorden einberufen und Remus hatte seine Erlebnisse neu erzählen müssen. Sie mussten einen Weg finden, Voldemort davon abzuhalten, dass er Remus' Geheimnis verriet. Aber welchen? Wie brachte man einen fanatischen Schwarzmagier von einer Idee ab, von der er besessen war?

Seit Remus vor fünf Tagen entführt und wieder unversehrt freigelassen worden war – ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass Voldemort sein Angebot bitterernst meinte – hatte der Phönixorden alle Möglichkeiten und Ideen durchgespielt, dessen Drohung zu verhindern.

Sirius hatte einen gewagten Vorschlag gemacht: Remus als Spion zu schicken. Aber die Gefahr, dass Voldemort den Wahrheitstrank einsetzte, war zu groß, um diesen Vorschlag in Betracht zu ziehen.

Remus war sichtlich nervös geworden. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen verrieten es. Wie sollten sie einen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten?

Sie mussten einen Plan finden. Sie mussten es einfach. James wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn rauskäme, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Er würde geächtet werden, sogar gejagt. Gerade in so kritischen, aufgeheizten Zeiten brauchte niemand auf Gnade zu hoffen. Er hatte bisher mit Peter und Sirius zusammen so viel versucht, um Remus' Leben besser zu machen. Nur Remus' wegen waren sie Animagi geworden.

Und nun sollte Remus' Leben bald zerstört werden, und in ihrer Verzweiflung schien es ihnen unmöglich, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Sie hatten nur noch knapp über eine Woche, um eine Lösung zu finden. Die Zeit lief ihnen unaufhaltsam davon...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Danke, dass so viele mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben, dass man 11 sein muss, um eingeschult zu werden. Das habe ich nicht wirklich gewusst – pfui, so geht das natürlich nicht. Allerdings werde ich das jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. In meiner FF wurden sie teilweise mit 10 und 1970 eingeschult. Stimmt zwar demnach nicht mehr, aber die Logik bleibt erhalten, da es wieder mit dem Alter stimmt._

_Und nun an jene, die mir geschrieben haben, dass es sie stört: Mir ist völlig egal, ob die Rumtreiber jetzt 1970 oder 1971 eingeschult werden. Ich mache mir nicht oft die Mühe und recherchiere richtig nach, oder überprüfe, ob die Fakten auch wirklich stimmen, sofern sie NICHT aus den Büchern ersichtlich werden. Gut, dann stimmt das mit der Einschulung nicht so genau. Na und! Es tut der Geschichte keinen Abbruch, ok! Die Logik bleibt nämlich erhalten! Es ist ja nicht so, dass diese Geschichte zu schreiben mein Job ist und ich zur Perfektion verpflichtet bin... :rolleyes:_

_So, ich hoffe dennoch, ihr könnt darüber hinweg sehen und euch gefallen die Kapitel. _

_Aus den HP-Büchern ist ersichtlich, dass es kein Parlament, keine Parteien in im magischen England gibt. Aber da es auch in der Mugglewelt verschiedene Regierungssysteme gibt, so wird es auch in der magischen sein. Deswegen weisen Kroatien und Spanien andere Politiksysteme, auf, als England :)_

DAAAANKE an alle, die mir reviewt haben:)


	41. Im Schatten der Liebe

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**28. Kapitel**

Im Schatten der Liebe

* * *

_„Ho gaya hai tujhko to pyaar sajna  
Laakh kar le tu inkaar sajna.  
Dildaar sajna, hai yeh pyaar sajna."_

_Du hast dich verliebt, Sweetheart.  
__Du kannst es hunderttausendmal leugnen.  
__Aber du hast dich verliebt, Sweetheart._

_  
_(- Lyric by _Anand Bakshi_)

Dezember 1978, vier Tage später.

Für Remus hatte die Hölle auf Erden begonnen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass, wenn die Frist von zwei Wochen ablief, ihn erst dann die wahre Hölle erwarten würde. Aber diese Unruhe, dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie die Zeit weiterlief, ohne dass sie eine Lösung fanden, Voldemort von seinem Angebot und seiner Drohung abzubringen, machten ihn noch verrückt.

Unruhig lief er in seiner kleinen Wohnung auf und ab und warf Sirius, der sich in den einzigen Sessel geworfen hatte, hin und wieder einen gehetzten Blick zu. Die schwarzen, kurzen Haare fielen diesem wie immer in die Augen.

„Komm schon, Kumpel... das wird schon wieder", versuchte Sirius, ihn zu beruhigen. Er wirkte müde, es war ja auch früh am Morgen.

Remus blitzte ihn an. „Klar. Voldemort wird kommen, sich für seine Drohung entschuldigen, mir als Entschädigung einen Blumenstrauß überreichen und versichern, dass er mein Geheimnis niemals ausplaudern wird."

Sirius grinste frech. Er zwinkerte. „Ja, vielleicht wird er das. Er scheint ja ohnehin eine Schwäche für Werwölfe zu haben."

Remus knurrte. „Unheimlich witzig, Sirius. Wirklich."

Sirius streckte seine langen Beine aus und wurde ernst. „Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Uns wird schon noch was einfallen."

Remus erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich im Aufkeimen neuer Frustration ab. In fünf Tagen waren die zwei Wochen abgelaufen. Sie hatten bisher keine Idee gehabt. Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig optimistischer sein, so wie Sirius, aber es misslang ihm. Schließlich ging es ja auch direkt um ihn.

„Wenn uns doch nur ein Trick einfallen würde. Irgendeiner...", seufzte er geknickt.

Er sah sich schon auf der Flucht, in abgelegenen, dunklen Ecken auf der Straße schlafen.

Remus hörte, wie Sirius aufstand und auf ihn zutrat. Kurz darauf spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Selbst wenn, Moony... selbst wenn uns nichts einfällt und alle Welt Bescheid weiß, wird es immer Leute geben, die zu dir halten. Du wirst einfach zu mir ziehen und eines deiner Probleme wäre gelöst."

Remus drehte sich halb um und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Natürlich wussten sie beide, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihn als erstes bei seinen Freunden suchen würde, wenn sein Geheimnis herauskam. Aber er wusste, wie Sirius es gemeint hatte. Dass er und James und Peter zu ihm halten würden, ganz gleich, was auf ihn zukam.

Und in all der stärker werdenden Dunkelheit sah Remus ein kleines, schwaches Licht. Eine Metapher für Freundschaft. Er brauchte nur auf die Flamme zuzugehen, aber er musste achtsam sein. Ein einziger Windstoß vermochte das Licht zu löschen...

xx

Sirius hatte Remus' Wohnung verlassen und soeben die zweite Etage im Zaubereiministerium betreten. Er hatte, bevor er in die Aurorenzentrale ging, Remus noch einen Besuch abstatten wollen, um ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern. Abzulenken.

Jetzt war er spät dran, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, in normalem Tempo die Zentrale zu betreten und auf die Unterrichtsräume zuzugehen.

Theorie stand an, Marlene McKinnon führte den Unterricht. Verheimlichen und Aufspüren.

Sirius setzte sich zu James in die letzte Reihe; aber er war nicht der einzige, der zu spät kam. Felice schob sich kurz nach ihm durch die Tür und nahm neben Sirius am Fenster Platz.

Der ehemalige Slytherin war außer Atem; eine sanfte Röte zierte seine Wangen. Sowohl von der Kälte, als auch vom Rennen.

Marlene warf ihnen strafende Blicke zu, ehe sie mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr. Seit der Stinkbombenaktion war sie ohnehin nicht ganz so gut auf Sirius und James zu sprechen, auch wenn sie einige Streiche von ihnen lustig fand. Sie hatte ihnen Überstunden aufgehalst. Die beiden mussten eine Woche lang Akten ordnen, sortieren, auf ihre Vollständigkeit überprüfen. Eine überaus lästige und langweilige Arbeit.

Felice hatte Sirius nur eine Begrüßung zugemurmelt, ihn dann aber nicht weiter beachtet und dafür den Unterricht verfolgt. Sirius schenkte Marlene ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber da er und James über eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe verfügten, unterhielten sie sich nebenbei unauffällig. Scherzten herum.

Sie waren mit ihren Stühlen nach hinten gekippt, um sich an die Wand lehnen zu können.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war und Sirius seine Sachen zusammen packte, um mit James hinauszugehen, hielt Felice ihn auf.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Sirius drehte sich um; James lief bereits hinaus, um Lily zu treffen.

„Klar. Was gibt's?"

Felice schien nach Worten zu suchen. Ein unruhiger Ausdruck war in seinen blassblauen Augen aufgeglimmt; er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und machte sie unordentlicher, ohne dass es ihm auffiel. Es war eine unbewusste Geste, geboren aus leichter Nervosität.

Hinter ihm befand sich die Fensterwand und die Sonne schien hindurch. Sie ließ ihn im Licht erstrahlen, aber dennoch war da etwas Dunkles.

„Du kennst doch Serpentys, hm?", fragte Felice nun und seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos.

Sirius erstarrte. Er fixierte Felice ungläubigen Blickes.

Was ging denn jetzt ab?

„Es hört sich meiner Meinung nach eher wie eine Feststellung an", versuchte er Zeit rauszuschlagen, Felice mehr Informationen zu entlocken, ehe er eine Antwort gab.

Woher wusste er das?

Felice lächelte schwach. „Ich habe es... von jemandem gehört."

Auf einmal wuchs die Schwermut in seinem Blick; eine melancholische Aura schien ihn zu umgeben, den Jungen mit einer traurigen Schönheit zu erfüllen, abhängig von diesem Kummer, den er mit sich zu tragen schien.

„Und von wem?", verlangte Sirius grob zu wissen. Er überlegte, ob Felice es von Regulus erfahren haben könnte. Vielleicht hatte er ja seinen Bruder mal besucht, immerhin kannten auch sie sich, nicht nur aus der Kindheit, sondern auch aus Slytherin.

Sirius traute Regulus zu, dass dieser sämtliche Versprechungen brach, wenn er sich einen Vorteil daraus erhoffte. Sein Bruder war eine falsche Schlange, die richtig einzuschätzen unmöglich war.

_Dieser Bastard_, erlaubte Sirius es sich, Regulus noch schnell in Gedanken zu beleidigen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", meinte Felice mit einem Zögern. „Ich möchte dich nur warnen. Serpentys plant etwas und du kannst mir glauben, dass du dabei nicht gut wegkommst."

Sirius war verwirrt. Er musste Felice diesbezüglich glauben. Felice war ein Rekrut, sie wurden zusammen zu Auroren ausgebildet, und welchen Grund hatte er, ihn anzulügen?

_Immer vorausgesetzt, Felice ist kein Spion._

Aber wieso sollte er es sein? Clark Potter hätte es herausgefunden. Die Tests waren gut. Der Wahrheitstrank wurde benutzt. Dieser musste Felices Verrat an der Dunklen Seite für James' Vater offen gelegt haben, denn niemand vermochte diesem Zaubertrank zu widerstehen.

Doch wieso plante der Vampir etwas in Bezug zu ihm? Er hatte von Serpentys – Vyperus – jahrelang nichts mehr gehört. Ob Snape sich bei seinem Dad ausgeheult hatte und dieser seinen Vaterpflichten nachkam, um Rache zu fordern?

Sirius grinste geisterhaft.

Felice runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist daran so lustig?"

Sirius blinzelte. „Ach, nichts", versicherte er ihm schnell. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und wieso?"

Felice hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, es geht um eine Kette. Im Untergrund ist allseits bekannt, dass dein Vater und Serpentys sich darum kloppen. Der Vampir scheint gut informiert zu sein über dich."

Felice nahm seine Tasche und nickte Sirius noch einmal knapp zu. Dann schob er sich an ihn vorbei.

Sirius reagierte augenblicklich. Er stützte seine Hand gegen die Wand, so dass Felice nicht an ihn vorbeikommen konnte.

Der Rekrut stoppte sofort; etwas flackerte in seinem Blick auf. „Was?", fragte er etwas aggressiv.

„Hat mein Bruder dir all das erzählt?", wollte Sirius schroff wissen.

Felice erstarrte kurz.

Sirius nahm überrascht wahr, wie Nervosität ganz kurz aufblitzte, aber dann so schnell wieder verschwand, dass es auch hätte Einbildung sein können.

Felice hatte sich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später bestens unter Kontrolle; keine Emotionen verrieten, was er dachte.

„Ja", gab er nun zu. Seine Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen und verliehen ihm etwas Unschuldiges. Ehrliches.

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?" Sirius fragte sich ohnehin, was Regulus nun wohl machte. Da seine Eltern nichts mit den Todessern zu tun hatten, auch wenn sie Voldemorts Politik und Ideale teilten, bestand durchaus die realistische Möglichkeit, dass sein Bruder sich den Todessern ebenfalls nicht angeschlossen hatte. Es würde auch nicht zu den Prinzipien eines Blacks passen. Niemand war es wert, dass man ihm diente. Ein Black stand über solchen Dingen.

Felice schüttelte den Kopf. „Derzeit nicht."

Sirius horchte auf. „Was meinst du damit? Dass Clark dich demnächst als Spion zur Gegenseite schicken will? Noch wissen sie ohnehin nicht von deinem Verrat, oder?"

Felice fuhr leicht zusammen und Sirius fragte sich warum. Weil er _Verrat_ gesagt hatte?

„Mr Potter hat nichts von Spionage gesagt", meinte er nun mit neutraler Stimme.

„Aber hast du ihm gesagt, was du mir soeben gesagt hast? Weißt du, es wundert mich, dass Clark oder ein anderer der Auroren mich noch nicht darauf angesprochen haben, dass ich in Gefahr sein soll." Sirius' Blick wurde etwas tückisch. Lauernd. „Und wenn du keinen Kontakt zu Regulus hast, dann musst du diese Information schon vorher gewusst haben, hm? Und dann hätte mir einer von denen schon was gesagt..."

„Mr Potter und Mrs Bones haben mich viele Dinge gefragt, Sirius", erwiderte Felice kühl. „Ich habe es vergessen, es ihnen zu sagen. Sei also froh, dass es mir noch eingefallen ist." Er brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Und nun werde ich mein Versäumnis wohl nachholen." Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe; er wurde etwas spöttisch. „Lässt du mich jetzt durch oder bist du noch nicht mit deinem Verhör fertig?"

Sirius stierte ihn an. Wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass Felice ihm etwas verschwieg?

Er seufzte und ließ seinen Arm sinken.

Felice ging nun an ihm vorbei und steuerte Clarks Büro an.

Sirius sah ihm hinterher, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne geschoben, und dachte sich, dass er häufiger mit Felice reden sollte. Vielleicht bekam er ja etwas mehr aus dem Jungen heraus, der so geheimnisvoll, so bekümmert geworden war, und dennoch den Mut gehabt hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln, sich für jene zu entscheiden, die schwächer war.

xx

Nach dem arbeitsreichen Tag erwartete James Lily vor den Unterrichtsräumen mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Er wollte sich vor den Überstunden drücken und sie am nächsten Tag dranhängen. Er hatte seinen Rennbesen geschultert. „Fertig? Kommst du?"

Sie lächelte ihn wohlwollend an und küsste ihn ungeniert auf den Mund. „Und wohin?"

„Lass dich überraschen!"

Sprach's, und zog Lily ungeduldig mit sich mit. Lachend ließ sie es geschehen. Sie rannten beinahe James' Vater um, der auf dem Weg zu Moodys Büro war.

Das Zaubereiministerium hinter sich lassend, setzte James sich auf seinen Besen. „Los, steig auf", forderte er sie auf.

Lily starrte ihn an. „Wir können doch nicht durch London fliegen! Muggles könnten uns sehen!"

James winkte gleichmütig ab. „Ich werde hoch fliegen. Niemand wird uns sehen", versprach er.

Lily zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, James... ich halte es für keine gute Idee."

Aber James ließ nicht mit sich verhandeln. Er zerrte Lily einfach hinter sich auf den Nimbus und flog los, ehe sie wieder abspringen konnte.

„James!", rief sie entgeistert aus, aber er lachte nur.

„Fliegen macht Spaß, Lily! Genieße es!"

Sobald er durch die Lüfte flog, fühlte er sich schwerelos. Leicht. Und frei. Es gab keine Sorgen, es gab nur das aufgeregte, aber dennoch entspannte Gefühl. Der Wind trug ihn dann irgendwo hin und manchmal breitete er seine Arme aus, lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und flog so lange, bis er drohte vom Besen zu fallen, weil er keinen entsprechenden Halt hatte.

Lily stöhnte. „War _das_ etwa deine Überraschung?"

Er grinste, während der kalte Winterwind ihm ins Gesicht blies. „Nein. Die kommt noch."

Sie flogen sehr hoch, und James achtete darauf, Routen zu nehmen, wo Muggles sie nicht sehen konnten. Schon bald hatten sie eines der Vororte der Stadt erreicht und er lenkte den Besen nach unten.

An einem kleinen, verlassenen, tiefgefrorenen See landeten sie; keine Menschenseele außer ihnen war hier. Vögel, die hier überwinterten, flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Schmale, kahle Bäume standen nahe dem See. Ein geschlängelter Pfad führte vom See aus zu Wiesen und Feldern, auf denen eine dicke Schneedecke lag. Einige Raben staksten darauf herum. Eine friedliche Atmosphäre hatte sich über das Eis gelegt, still und sanftmütig.

„Oh, wie hast du diesen Ort nur entdeckt?", rief Lily erstaunt aus. „Hier gefällt es mir!"

Sie trug einen Schal und eine Wollmütze, aus der ein paar ihrer roten Strähnen hervorlugten. Ihr Körper war in einen Wintermantel eingehüllt, dicke Handschuhe wärmten ihre Hände.

James, der etwas aus dem Gebüsch geholt hatte, kam mit einem großen Paket wieder zurück. Auch er war vermummt. „Schau mal..."

Er stellte den Karton ab und öffnete ihn. Zwei Paar Schlittschuhe lagen darin.

Lily hatte ihm letztens von Schlittschuhlaufen erzählt und dass sie sich welche von ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten wünschte. Da James so etwas nicht gekannt hatte, war er dem zuvorgekommen und mit Sirius in ein Mugglesportgeschäft gegangen, um welche zu kaufen. Es hatte sich als schwieriger herausgestellt, als sie es sich gedacht hatten, aber letztendlich waren sie fündig geworden.

Lily jubelte. „Schlittschuhe! Wo hast du die denn her!" Sie holte die zwei Paare heraus, nahm die, die ihrer Größe entsprachen, setzte sich hin und zog sie ungeduldig an.

James grinste nur sein _Ich-halte-mich-für-unwiderstehlich_-Grinsen und tat es ihr nach. „Jetzt bist du beeindruckt, was. Wäre ich auch."

Lily stieß ihn verspielt in die Rippen, dann stand sie auf und stakste zur Eisfläche. Sie hatte gelernt, James' Arroganz nicht ernst zu nehmen.

James folgte ihr – er hatte das Schlittschuhfahren zuvor mit Sirius ausprobiert, um sich nicht lächerlich zu machen. Es war am Anfang gar nicht so einfach gewesen.

Die Sonne ließ die vereiste Fläche aufglitzern, als ob dort unzählige Diamanten lägen.

Lily fuhr bereits, zunächst etwas unsicher, weil sie ihr Gleichgewicht und das Gefühl wiederfinden musste, über den See und James holte sie allmählich ein, als auch er sich sicherer fühlte. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie ausgelassen mit sich. Sie lachten, als sie ungestüm über das Eis glitten. Das sorglose, heitere Lachen der beiden jungen Menschen hallte über die einsame Landschaft, flog hinauf zum Himmel, um sich in der Sonne zu verflüchtigen.

Sie lieferten sich eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die James initiiert hatte und die letztendlich im Schnee am Ufer endete, wo sie gestürzt waren. James lag auf dem Rücken, Lily über ihn, die Gesichter vor der Fahrt erhitzt. Lily hatte sich mit den Händen links und rechts neben seinem Kopf abgestützt.

Sie lachte ihn atemlos an; aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen funkelte es verliebt. James glaubte immer noch, sich jedes Mal darin zu verlieren. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und zog sie näher. Ihr heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Ihre Haarsträhnen, die aus ihrer Mütze hervorlugten, kitzelten seine Haut.

Lily beugte sich zu ihm herüber; James' Blick wanderte hinunter zu ihrem Mund.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich; James fühlte das vertraute und doch jedes Mal aufregende Prickeln, als seine Zunge schließlich sanft über ihren Mund fuhr. Lily öffnete ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln und sie vertieften den Kuss in ungeduldiger Leidenschaft. Die Kälte machte ihm nichts aus, denn das Feuer der Liebe erhitzte ihn genug; schien ihn zu verbrennen.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, und während sie sich innig küssten, wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte. Es war wie Fliegen, wenn er mit Lily zusammen war.

Einmal, als Lily noch in Hogwarts in siebtes Jahr beendete, hatte sie ihm eine Eule geschickt. Im Brief hatte in einem Nachtrag ein altes Sprichwort, das aus Indien stammte, zitiert:

_Fällt der Schatten der Liebe über dich, fühlst du dich wie im Himmel._

Und das tat James.

xx

Sirius war nach Feierabend mit seinem Fliegenden Motorrad direkt zu seiner Wohnung geflogen. Natürlich hielt er seine Maschine geheim und benutzte sie normalerweise immer im Schutze der Dunkelheit. Aber manchmal ritt ihn der Teufel und er flog mit voller Absicht tagsüber, weil er das Risiko liebte.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seiner großen Wohnung und merkte schon beim Hereintreten, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Mit einem schnell gesprochenen Zauber erhellten Fackeln an den Wänden das Apartment. Da er die Wohnung einem Muggle abgekauft hatte, konnte er damit tun, was er wollte. Und als erstes hatte er sie magisch verwandelt.

Misstrauisch sah er sich um, den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand. Als er den Flur überquerte und das Wohnzimmer betrat, spürte er sie sofort. Es war das Eine, das sie verband, sodass er sogleich wusste, dass _sie _es war.

Er fühlte sich an Schnee erinnert.

Langsam drehte er sich um, damit er die weiträumige Küche ins Visier nehmen konnte, die vom Wohnzimmer nicht durch eine Wand, sondern von einer Theke getrennt war.

Sie lehnte am Tresen, einen Arm darauf gelegt; in der anderen hielt sie lässig ein Kognakglas, das zu einem Viertel mit einer goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sie stand ihm zugewandt und lächelte ihn an. Ihre leicht spitzen, etwas schiefen Eckzähne funkelten hell auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten so grau, wie das englische Meer, und vermochten silbern zu werden, wenn das Licht sich in ihnen einfing. Sie trug ihre Haare locker hochgesteckt, doch einige ihrer Strähnen hatten sich aus der Frisur gelöst. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid mit langen, weiter werdenden Ärmeln und mit einem hohen Schlitz, der mehr von ihren langen Beinen preisgab, als gut für ihn war.

Sirius ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er ignorierte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte.

Aber er ließ seinen Verstand walten. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich an ihre letzte Begegnung, an die letzten Blicke im Zaubereiministerium und an diese Sehnsucht, die alles zu verzehren drohte. In einer Welt wie dieser waren sie Feinde. Die schützenden Mauern Hogwarts oder auch Durmstrangs gab es für sie längst nicht mehr.

„Wie bist du herein gekommen, Kisic?" Er gab seiner Stimme einen abweisenden Ton. Es war besser für sie beide, wenn sie die Distanz aufrechterhielten. Er benutzte mit Absicht ihren Nachnamen.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, sie so schnell wiederzusehen. Es warf ihn aus der Bahn.

„Zweifelst du so sehr an meinen Fähigkeiten, Black?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage; ihre Stimme klang hell, aber arrogant und hochtrabend; ein wenig schleppend, so wie immer.

Sirius hob seine linke Augenbraue. „An deinen Fähigkeiten als Einbrecherin?", grinste er spöttisch. „Ich sollte daran wohl eher nicht zweifeln, was?"

„Ich bin keine Einbrecherin", stellte sie sofort richtig, und auch das war typisch für sie.

Immer wollte sie in gutem Licht stehen, immer diejenige sein, die Moral hatte, eine formvollendete junge Dame aus reinblütigem, altem Hause. Aber formal gesehen gehörte sie nicht zu jenen, die Moral hatten.

Wenn es denn so etwas wie Moral gab. Moral war leicht zu definieren, doch erklärte es selten das Richtige. Nur weil irgendwelche Zauberer und Hexen in höheren Positionen sich das Recht nahmen, festzulegen, was gut und was böse, was moralisch richtig und moralisch verwerflich war, musste das noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass es korrekt war. Moral war subjektiv, fand Sirius. Und so war Mina vielleicht sogar moralisch. Wenn _sie_ glaubte, es zu sein, dann war sie es. Aber auf _ihre_ Weise. Und nicht nach der Definition der Zauberergesellschaft der Weißen Magie.

Sirius schlenderte auf sie zu, nahm den gläsernen Krug und ein Glas und goss sich ebenfalls Kognak ein.

Er fragte sich, was sie hier wollte. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee von ihr, hier in seiner Wohnung zu sein.

Er lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Theke, seitlich, damit er Minas Profil mustern konnte. Sie schaute geradeaus, wahrscheinlich, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Dann hattest du einfach nur Sehnsucht nach mir?", erkundigte er sich schalkhaft. Seine schwarzen Augen lächelten.

Mina sah ihn nun doch an; sie wirkte empört. „Na klar, Black", sprach sie zynisch. „Sehnsucht nach einem Blutsverräter. Eher friert die Hölle zu."

Auch sie wollte offenbar vergessen, was zwischen ihnen zu spüren gewesen war, als sie sich vor vier Tagen gesehen hatten.

Sirius grinste. „Cool. Dann können wir dort ja vielleicht Schneeballschlacht spielen."

Sie sog die Luft ein, ihre Augen wurden schmal und dunkel vor Zorn. Sie war leicht in Rage zu bringen, obschon sie selbst bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchte, ihn zu verhöhnen und zu verspotten. „Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mir deine dummen Witze anzuhören, Black!"

Sirius hörte aus ihrer Stimme heraus, dass sie es ernst meinte. Da schwang etwas Verzweifeltes mit, schattenartig und flüchtig nur, aber er nahm es durchaus wahr. Sein Grinsen verblasste allmählich und er runzelte die Stirn, sie aufmerksam betrachtend.

Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er sie vermisst hatte. Sein Herz flatterte immer noch aufgeregt, als sei es ein Schmetterling, der eine besonders wunderschöne Blume entdeckt hatte, und in seinem Magen fühlte er ein prickelndes Ziehen.

Mina wich seinem Blick aus, ließ ihr Glas schwenken, so dass der Kognak sich darin zu drehen und golden im Fackellicht aufzuglitzern begann und steckte sich mit der anderen Hand eine widerspenstige, dunkle Locke aus dem Gesicht.

Sie war nervös.

„Okay", sagte er langsam. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. „Schieß los."

Sie war ein Feind, das war ihm bewusst. Ein politischer Feind. Sie arbeitete für die Gegenseite. Sie war zwar keine Todesserin oder diente in irgendeiner Weise Voldemort, aber sie arbeitete in Kroatien der Schwarzen Macht in England zu. Die schwarzmagische Partei, die in ihrem Land die Wahlen gewonnen hatte, war rassistisch und fanatisch. Es fiel in Kroatien vielleicht kaum auf, weil offenbar über 90 Prozent der Bevölkerung ebenso dachte. Und der neue Präsident hoffte auf ein Bündnis mit England, um die überaus rebellische, kroatische Opposition in Schach zu halten.

Ein Bündnis mit einem _schwarzmagischen_ England.

Die Opposition in Kroatien hatte zwar kaum Unterstützung vom Volke aus, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, gewaltsamen Widerstand zu leisten. Erst gestern, so hatte Sirius sich schlau gemacht, hatten sie Feuer im Parlament gelegt. Zwei von den Rebellen waren geschnappt und öffentlich hingerichtet worden.

Doch merkwürdigerweise war ihm das alles im Moment gleich. Sie war nicht _deswegen_ hier. Es war irgendetwas anderes und er vermutete, dass es gleich erfahren würde. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er das ganze Vertrauen des Phönixordens und der Aurorenzentrale verlieren würde, wenn sie herausfänden, dass er mit Mina Kisic friedlich in seiner Wohnung abhing und Kognak trank. Mit Ausnahme James'. Er würde ihm glauben – zwar nicht verstehen – aber er würde ihm nach wie vor vertrauen. James vertraute ihm immer.

Aber ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Phönixorden und die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hiervon ja nicht erfahren mussten, da er ja der Gegenseite nicht half, störte ihn das Risiko nicht. Er hatte sich mit Mina schon immer auf irgendeine merkwürdige, nicht erklärbare Weise verbunden gefühlt und er würde sich anhören, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Stôyan verlangt meinen Kopf", eröffnete sie ihm mit brutaler Offenheit und sah ihn wieder an. Sie bemühte sich um Ausdruckslosigkeit, versuchte gelassen zu klingen, aber Sirius entging ihr Entsetzen darüber nicht.

Er selbst starrte sie an. Er atmete aus und merkte, wie er seinen Atem kurz angehalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre blutigen Kratzer, die sie nun hatte heilen lassen. „Wow."

„Er glaubt, ich besäße die Kette, die er deinem Vater einst geschenkt hatte. Die Vyperus gestohlen hat."

Sie wusste also davon.

Die Kette hatte seitdem des Öfteren ihren Besitzer gewechselt. Sirius' Vater hatte sie sich wieder zurückgestohlen, Vyperus hatte sie erneut zurückerobert. Nun schien Mr Black wieder kurz davor zu stehen, sich die Kette anzueignen. Stôyans Hilfe hatte er mit Sicherheit, wie Sirius glaubte.

„Und? Hast du sie?"

„Nein!" Sie klang ehrlich. Nahezu empört, dass er ihr solch eine Frage stellte. „Ich bin doch nicht so dumm und würde die Kette stehlen, um Stôyan damit herauszufordern!"

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Wer weiß", entgegnete er lauernd. „Die Kette wollen sehr viele haben. Viel Geld wird dafür geboten. Geld und andere Dinge, die Macht mit sich bringen."

Er hatte sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt umgehört. Die Kette war dort in aller Munde.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nahm eine straffe Haltung an. „Ich verfüge über genug reiches Erbe, ich brauche derartiges, wie die Kette, nicht, um mir eine Machtposition in der Gesellschaft zu verschaffen. Die habe nämlich ich schon!"

Er lächelte amüsiert. „Und warum glaubt Stôyan dann, du würdest die Kette besitzen?"

„Weil ihm irgendwer das glaubhaft gemacht haben muss!"

„So? Und wer? Und vor allem: warum?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Das könnte kompliziert werden.

„Vyperus", sagte Mina schlicht und Sirius erstarrte. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Verstehst du nicht? Vyperus besitzt zwar die Kette, aber er versucht Stôyan zu verklickern, dass das ein Irrtum sei und ich sie gestohlen habe. Unter anderem als Rache dafür, was Stôyan meiner Cousine Marijana angetan hatte. Vyperus will damit von sich ablenken."

Sirius sah sie zweifelnd an. „Aha. Okay... und angenommen, Stôyan kriegt dich und findet heraus, dass du die Kette gar nicht besitzt. Dann sind Vyperus' Lügen aber verdammt schnell aufgeflogen. Was hätte er also von solch einer Lüge?"

Mina atmete lange aus. „Es ist kompliziert. Vampire lieben Listen und Intrigen. Schau... dein Vater ist hinter der Kette her und Vyperus muss sich vor ihm und Stôyan in Acht nehmen. Er behauptet, dass ich die Kette habe, aber nicht nur, um von sich abzulenken. Denn er weiß, dass seine Lügen rauskommen, wenn Stôyan sich die Mühe macht, dem nachzugehen. Dies tut Stôyan jetzt. Er lässt mich verfolgen. Vor vier Tagen hat mich ein Vampir überrascht, der mich fangen wollte. Daher diese Kratzer. Vyperus will nur, dass Stôyan denkt, ich habe die Kette, weil er damit rechnet, dass ich dir davon erzähle. Er hofft, dass du dich einmischen wirst. Dass du unvorsichtig wirst, damit er dich kriegen kann. Um dich als Druckmittel gegen deinen Vater zu wenden. Damit dein Vater die Besitzansprüche an der Kette aufgibt. Vyperus weiß, dass er schlecht an dich herankommt. Mich benutzt er als Köder, um an dich und deinen Vater heranzukommen, um uns alle umzubringen, damit er endlich diese Kette für sich allein hat. Damit will er in dieses unbekannte Reich. Mit _ihr_. Der Frau, die er liebt." Ihr Blick wurde düster. „Er ist völlig besessen davon."

Sie wusste erstaunlich viel.

„Und Vyperus muss diesen Torbogen finden, um in das andere Reich zu kommen. Gerüchte besagen, dass es sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung eures Zaubereiministeriums befände. Vyperus will genau dies aus deinem Vater entlocken, sich Zugang dazu verschaffen, bevor er ihn töten will. Deswegen all seine hinterhältigen Pläne an euch ranzukommen."

Sirius nahm einen Schluck Kognak. Er hatte ihren Erzählungen gelauscht und durch die vielen tückischen Fäden den Zusammenhang begriffen.

Kalt fixierte er Mina. „So?", fragte er hart. „Und wieso glaubt Vyperus, ich würde mich einmischen und unvorsichtig werden?"

Mina starrte ihn an; sie war eine Spur blasser geworden. Sie rückte ein wenig von Sirius ab, lenkte ihren Blick mal hierhin, mal dorthin, ehe sie wieder wagte, ihn anzuschauen. Schließlich verdrängte sie ihre Unsicherheit und ließ dem Hochmut die Überhand.

„Nun... ich schätze mal, weil Vyperus annimmt, dass du es für mich tun würdest. Dass du dich einmischen und Stôyan erklären würdest, dass er keinen Grund habe, mich töten zu lassen."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich leicht. Alles in ihm geriet in Aufruhr und so sehr er auch versuchte, es unter Kontrolle zu halten, er schaffte es nicht. Er merkte, wie sein Blut zu rauschen begann. Er lachte, in der Hoffnung, höhnisch zu klingen. „Vyperus ist verrückt geworden, so erscheint es mir."

Woher wusste Vyperus überhaupt, dass er und Mina sich kannten?

Mina zeigte keine Regung. Der Hochmut war vergangen, hatte Ausdruckslosigkeit Platz gemacht. Dann sprach sie es mit rauer Stimme aus. „Er weiß, dass du mich liebst, Sirius."

Er hätte beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen. Er konnte es gerade noch verhindern und ließ nur seinen Arm sinken, Mina ungläubigen Blickes fixierend. Ihm fiel überhaupt nicht auf, wie sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Sie lächelte. Es war ein wehmütiges, trauriges Lächeln, das ihre Augen erreichte und dort aufglitzerte, tränengleich.

„Ich liebe dich nicht, Kisic", presste Sirius heraus und musste dafür seine ganze Selbstkontrolle in Anspruch nehmen. Es war eine Meisterleistung, eine völlige Beherrschung von eiskalter, berechnender Vernunft, welche die wahren Emotionen tief irgendwo an einem finsteren, schwer erreichbaren Ort seines Herzens verschloss.

„Ich liebe dich nicht", wiederholte er stur. „Und glaub nicht, dass du mich so um den Finger wickeln kannst, damit ich Stôyan gegenüber behaupte, du habest die Kette nicht gestohlen, um dich zu retten. Weißt du, woher soll ich überhaupt wissen, ob du nicht lügst?"

„Warum leugnest du es?"

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. „Sag mal, hast du mitgekriegt, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, Kisic?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ja! Dass du mich nicht liebst."

Sirius sog den Atem ein.

_Scheiße._

„Ich meinte den Teil mit der Kette, verdammt!" Er durfte sich nicht auf das Thema einlassen. Er durfte nicht, denn er wusste, sonst war er verloren. Also sprach er über die Kette. Das war schließlich wichtiger und der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen war.

Mina stapfte mit dem Fuß auf, als wäre sie ein kleines Mädchen. Zorn umhüllte sie, wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke. „Stôyan weiß eben _nicht_, wer die Kette besitzt! Er kann vielleicht vermuten, dass Vyperus lügt, aber offenbar war Vyperus in seinen Erklärungen sehr glaubhaft und hat ihm weismachen können, dass _ich_ die Kette habe! Und als Sterbliche kann ich es kaum wagen, einfach so in den vampirischen Untergrund zu gehen, um Stôyan aufzufordern, den Veritastrank einzusetzen, damit er mir glaubt! Danach würde einer von ihnen mich ohnehin aussaugen, weil es nun mal Vampire sind!"

Sirius hörte konzentriert zu. Vyperus behauptete also, Mina habe die Kette, in der Hoffnung, sie renne zu Sirius, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Der Vampir erhoffte sich seine Einmischung und Unvorsichtigkeit, um ihn zu fangen. Dann würde er Mr Black anlocken, in der Annahme, dieser würde sich noch um seinen Erstgeborenen kümmern, um sie alle zu töten, damit er die Kette für sich allein hatte?

Weswegen diese Komplikationen? Wieso versuchte Vyperus nicht einfach hier aufzutauchen, um Sirius zu entführen?

Er fragte Mina all das.

„Weil Vyperus selbst beschattet wird. Von Stôyans Vampiren. Er würde dich nicht entführen können, ohne dass sie es merken. Dann würden seine Lügen alle auffliegen. Außerdem hätte er dann noch die Auroren am Hals. Wenn er dich aber zu sich lockt, freiwillig und unauffällig, sähe das alles ganz anders aus!"

„Und wieso will Stôyan denn unbedingt wissen, wer die Kette nun hat?", fragte er mürrisch.

Und woher wusste Vyperus, dass Sirius dies tun würde – für _sie_? Woher nahm der Vampir seine Gründe zu glauben, er würde Mina lieben?

Er wagte dies nicht zu fragen.

Mina sah Sirius derweil sprachlos an. „Weil sie ein mächtiger Gegenstand ist, Sirius!", rief sie aus. „Weil sie der Schlüssel zu einer anderen Welt ist! Weil er, warum auch immer, beruhigt wissen will, dass ein Black sie besitzt! Ich weiß nicht, was dein Vater getan hat, dass Stôyan so tief in seiner Schuld steht und ihm aus Dankbarkeit die wertvolle Kette geschenkt hat, darauf vertrauend, dass ihr pflichtbewusst damit umzugehen wisst, aber er will sichergehen, dass sie einem von euch gehört!"

Das leuchtete ihm ein. Stôyan war schon immer davon besessen gewesen, sicherzustellen, dass die Kette den Blacks gehörte und niemand es wagte, sie ihnen wegzunehmen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?", fragte Sirius schließlich, sie aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern musternd.

Mina schien ein wenig zu erstarren. Kurz fixierte sie die Leere, schaute ins Nichts, als ob sie darin eine Antwort finden könnte. Dann hob sie ihren Blick. „Um... um dich um Hilfe zu bitten", antwortete sie schließlich leise, beinahe wispernd.

Ihre Stimme schwebte durch die Luft, hin zu ihm, schien ihn zu streifen, so sanft und zart, dass es ihn ein wenig von dem Ernst der Lage ablenkte.

Er war zwar froh um ihre Ehrlichkeit, auch wenn seine innere Stimme ihn warnte. Sie flüsterte ihm zu, dass sie ebenso aus List und Tücke handeln konnte, wie sie es über Vyperus behauptete. „Und du tust genau das, was Vyperus sich erhofft?"

„Nein", sagte Mina, diesmal nicht mehr so leise. „Ich erwarte ja nicht, dass du unvorsichtige Dinge tust."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, nahm dann einen Schluck Kognak. „Und was dann?", fragte er anschließend.

Er stellte keines ihrer Worte in Frage, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, dass sie alles nur erfand. Aber welchen Nutzen sollte sie daraus ziehen? Keinen. Und selbst wenn Sirius nicht gewusst hätte, dass Mina keinen Vorteil daraus zog, wenn sie ihm hier etwas über die Intrigen der Vampire erzählte, hätte er ihr geglaubt.

„Dass du zum Beispiel zu deinem Vater gehst, um ihm zu sagen, was du nun weißt. Er wird dir glauben. Und zum einen wird _nur er_ Stôyan davon überzeugen können, ohne dass ihm selbst etwas geschieht. Und zum anderen können sie dann Gegenmaßnahmen treffen, um sich zu schützen. Um Vyperus die Kette abzunehmen. Um uns somit ebenso vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren."

Sirius war bei ihren arglosen Worten erstarrt. Das Blut schien in seinen Adern zu gefrieren, so glaubte er. „Oh, nein", stieß er voller Inbrunst hervor.

Mina blinzelte verwirrt. „Sirius... ich weiß ja, dass du dich gegen deine Familie gestellt hast. Aber das hier ist wichtig."

„Nein." _Nein, nein und nochmals nein. _„Ich gehe nicht zu meinem Vater. Nie! Niemals!"

Er sprach gehetzt ohne es selbst zu merken. Zu groß war die Unruhe, zu stark die Verzweiflung, die sie mit ihrem Vorschlag bei ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Sirius war intelligent. Er hatte augenblicklich begriffen, dass Minas Idee die einzige Möglichkeit war, Unheil abzuwenden. Vyperus würde nicht aufgeben, er war wahnsinnig. Aber wenn Mr Black wusste, was der Vampir plante, dann wäre nicht nur Mina gerettet. Sondern auch er, Sirius. Und nebenbei natürlich auch sein Vater. Aber das spielte für ihn keine Rolle.

„Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen!", presste er noch hervor.

Mina war verdutzt. Sie schien seinen Hass, seine Abneigung nicht zu verstehen. Wie auch, sie wusste ja nicht, was bei ihm daheim vorgefallen war. Was er von seinen Eltern heimlich gehört hatte, kurz bevor er ausgerissen war.

„Aber eine bessere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht", beharrte sie. „Du selbst kannst auch nicht zu Stôyan. Dazu hast du ihn zu wenig gesehen, um das Privileg zu erlangen, vorgeladen zu werden. Auch wenn du ein Black bist. Du müsstest zunächst seine Vampire davon überzeugen, denn an denen müsstest du vorbei. Und das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nichts davon hören. „Gib auf, Mina. Ich werde nicht zu meinem Vater gehen."

Sie starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Warum nicht, Sirius?", rief sie aus. Ungeduld schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, begleitet von Zorn und Verwirrung. „Kannst du nicht einmal an die übergeordneten Zusammenhänge denken, anstatt immer nur an dich?"

Er packte sie mit seiner freien Hand am Arm und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich. Ihr Kognakglas fiel ihr dabei aus der Hand, fiel mit einem Klirren auf den schwarzen, glänzenden Marmorboden und zerbarst in viele, kleine Scherben. Keiner von ihnen nahm davon Notiz. Mina hatte sich mit ihrer flachen Hand gegen Sirius' Brust gestützt, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen; sein Griff um ihren Oberarm musste ihr das Blut abschnüren. Wütend funkelten sie sich an.

„Was verstehst du an dem Wort _Nein_ nicht, Mina?", zischte er. Er ignorierte die Empfindung an Schnee, die stärker geworden war, seit sie nur wenige Millimeter von ihm entfernt stand. In seinem hilflosen Zorn war ihm auch nicht ihre Körperwärme bewusst, die er eigentlich spürte. „Vergiss es. Ich werde nicht zu meinem Vater gehen. Ich betrachte ihn noch nicht einmal mehr als einen solchen!"

Sie versuchte sich seinem harten Griff zu entwinden, aber Sirius ließ es nicht zu. So flackerte die Rage in ihrem Blick noch mehr auf, sie schien Dolche aus ihren grauen Augen zu schießen, offenbar in der Hoffnung, dass jeder einzelne den jungen Rekruten traf.

„Weißt du, dass du mit dieser verdammten, engstirnigen Ignoranz alles nur noch schlimmer machst?", rief sie. „Vyperus wird sich etwas Neues ausdenken, um dich zu kriegen. Denn er glaubt, dass nur du der Schlüssel dazu bist, um deinen Dad zu bekommen! Und ich werde dann sowieso tot sein, du beschissenes Arschloch!" Sie holte tief Luft; ihre Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet, und sie schloss ihre Hand, die auf Sirius' Brust gelegen hatte, zur Faust, um damit gegen seinen Oberkörper zu trommeln.

Sirius ließ ihren Arm los und fing ihr Handgelenk, damit sie aufhörte, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er konnte ihren Puls fühlen, er raste wie wild.

„Hör auf damit!" Er blitzte sie erbost an und verstärkte seinen Griff. Oh, er wusste, dass Minas Vorschlag der einzige richtige Weg war, aber so einfach war das alles nicht. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was er mir antun wollte!", rief er frustriert aus.

Sie entriss sich seinem Griff mit einem Ruck und schlug ihm aus lauter Wut sein Glas aus der Hand. Auch dieses fiel zu Boden und zersprang. „Dann erzähle es mir, Sirius!"

Es lag so große Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme, in ihrem Blick, dass Sirius zusammenfuhr. Er ließ sie so abrupt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Sie hatte ihn aus großen Augen fixiert, Emotionen huschten über die Iris, schnell, als würden sie gejagt werden. Aber jedes einzelne Gefühl war zu erkennen. Wut, Feindseligkeit, Verständnislosigkeit, Frustration und etwas anderes. Etwas, das Sirius lieber nicht definieren wollte.

Er ließ seine Arme sinken, lehnte sich an den Tresen zurück. Mina stand immer noch schräg vor ihm, ganz dicht. Jetzt wurde ihm wieder die Erinnerung an Schnee bewusst. _Sie_ wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie viel zu nah vor ihm stand.

„Ich... ich kann nicht", entgegnete er heiser. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass das Vorhaben seiner Eltern ihn immer noch verletzte. Dass Hass noch nicht endgültig geschafft hatte, diese Wunde zu schließen, die sie seinem Herzen zugefügt hatten. Manche ließen sich nicht heilen.

Mina sah ihn aufmerksam an; was auch immer sie in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen lesen konnte, sie schien zu verstehen. Denn sie bohrte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen wurde ihr Blick auf einmal sanft, wehmütig. Dann senkte sie ihn.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du es für mich tun sollst, Sirius. Sicher, ich leugne nicht, dass ich deine Hilfe benötige. Aber das alles betrifft auch dich. Vyperus ist bereit jeden zu opfern, um diese Kette für sich und seine Geliebte zu erringen, zu verteidigen."

Sirius starrte auf ihren gesenkten Kopf. Das Fackellicht warf Schatten auf ihr dunkles Haar, das Licht ließ es glänzen.

Dabei würde er es, wenn, dann sogar für _sie_ tun. Darum ging es Sirius nicht. Sondern darum, dass er nun mal nicht einfach so seinem Vater gegenüber treten konnte. Es lag nicht nur an den vorgefallenen Ereignissen, sondern auch daran, dass er und sein Dad jetzt auch politische Feinde waren. Sein Vater würde etwas planen, versuchen, einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen, wenn sein rebellischer Erstgeborener zu ihm ging, um ein Mädchen zu schützen, für das er verbotenerweise etwas empfand.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, die ihm wieder zurück in die Stirn fielen.

„Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen", sagte Mina plötzlich. Als sei sie auf einmal davon überzeugt, dass sie keine Hilfe von Sirius bekommen würde. Sie ging einen Schritt in Richtung Raummitte hinein und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren riesig. „Ich werde schon allein damit fertig. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, ausgerechnet zu dir zu kommen." Sie lachte kurz und unsicher. Hektisch. „Aber pass auf dich auf. Wie ich dir schon sagte... Vyperus wird neue Pläne schmieden, wenn dein Vater ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt."

Sirius fiel in diesem Augenblick eine Entscheidung; er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie standen beide im Schein der Fackellichter.

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es schon okay sei und er zu seinem Vater gehen würde, um die ganze Angelegenheit zu regeln. Ja, er würde es auf sich nehmen. Für sie. Weil er etwas für sie empfand, was er nach wie vor zu leugnen versuchte. Es war niemals einfach, in den Schatten der Liebe zu ziehen, Gefühle zu zeigen, die einen verletzlich machten.

Aber ehe er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, sprach sie etwas aus, was ihn verharren ließ. Was ihm drastisch vor Augen führte, dass sie längst im Schatten der Liebe weilten. Sie mussten es einfach nur noch anerkennen.

Es war der Ton in ihrer Stimme, der ihre Worte Lügen strafte und der unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie auch von _seinen_ Worten wusste, dass sie gelogen waren.

„Weißt du, Sirius, ich liebe dich auch nicht."

Ein schwaches, ehrliches Lächeln, ein silbriges, schwermütiges Glitzern in ihren Augen, dann war sie disappariert.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Das Zitat am Anfang des Kapitels ist aus einem indischen Song; die Übersetzung gibt nur sinngemäß wieder, was dort geschrieben steht, da die indischen Sprachen sehr viel blumiger sind, als die Deutsche; deswegen habe ich den Originaltext mit reingenommen._

_Seeehr kitschig, ich weiß – he he._

_Daaaanke, meine süßen Reviewer,_

_ihr seid lieb._


	42. Von Vertrauen und Vertrauensbrüchen

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**29. Kapitel**

Von Vertrauen und Vertrauensbrüchen

* * *

_„Manchmal  
ist man dazu gezwungen  
ein Vertrauen zu brechen  
um ein anderes zu erlangen." _

(- unbekannt)

Dezember 1978, einen Tag später.

Sirius scharrte etwas nervös mit dem Fuß über den schneebedeckten Kiesweg, als er in der Dämmerung an einem abgelegenen Platz auf jemanden wartete. Hinter ihm befand sich eine hohe, dunkle Klostermauer. Vor ihm schlängelte sich nur der Pfad entlang, links und rechts abschüssige Felder.

Somit hatte er sichergestellt, dass ihm niemand eine Falle stellen konnte. Von vorne hatte er die Landschaft im Auge, noch nicht einmal ein Baum bot sich, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Und hinter der Mauer befand sich das Kloster, in das man nur hinein konnte, wenn man an Sirius vorbei ging. Und da der junge Rekrut sich schon seit geraumer Zeit hier befand und den Ort des Treffpunktes erst vorhin mittels einer Eule zu seinem Vater geschickt hatte, konnte ihn auch von hinten niemand überraschen. Wenn jemand dorthin apparierte, würde ihn das laute Plopp verraten.

Sirius hatte an alles gedacht.

So lehnte er gegen die Klostermauer, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, eingehüllt in eine gefütterte Winterjacke. Hin und wieder fielen feine Flocken, aber die Wolken am Himmel waren nicht dicht genug für einen richtigen Schneefall. Immer wieder schob sich der aufgegangene Mond zwischen sie, die Sterne schimmerten zwischen den Klüften. Neben ihm stand eine alt aussehende Laterne, die etwas Licht spendete.

Das Tageslicht verharrte noch für die nächsten Augenblicke, konkurrierte ein letztes Mal mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Es war bereits dabei zu kapitulieren, um in langsamen Schwaden zu verblassen. Um der Nacht den Thron zu überlassen.

Sirius verspürte Aufregung. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine wirklich gute Idee von ihm war, seinen Vater zu treffen. Doch eine andere Möglichkeit blieb ihm kaum. Nervös war er auch deswegen, weil er der Aurorenzentrale nicht gesagt hatte, dass er mit seinem Vater verabredet war. Genauso wenig hatte er es dem Phönixorden gesagt.

Wenn sich nämlich alles im Geheimen klären ließ, dann brauchte Sirius ihnen nicht zu sagen, dass Mina bei ihm gewesen war. Denn würde er diese Meldung machen, würde er Fragen beantworten müssen. Das war obligatorisch, so lauteten die Regeln. Aber dabei konnten mitunter Fragen aufkommen, die Sirius lieber nicht beantworten wollte.

Deswegen die Geheimniskrämerei.

Nur James hatte er davon berichtet. Dieser war entgeistert darüber gewesen, dass Sirius nicht bereit war, es der Aurorenzentrale und dem Phönixorden zu sagen, aber letzten Endes – nach langen, hitzigen Streitereien – hatte James sich gefügt und ihm schwören müssen, dicht zu halten. Er hatte mitkommen wollen, aber Sirius hatte nicht mit sich handeln lassen. Zu diesem Treffen musste er alleine gehen. Es war nicht zuletzt Sirius' Plan, der James hatte kapitulieren lassen: nämlich bei Mr Black die Schuld einzufordern, die er bei Sirius nach der Warnung hatte und sie zugunsten Remus' auszunutzen.

Dafür waren sie jedenfalls bereit, die Aurorenzentrale und den Phönixorden mehr oder weniger zu hintergehen. Aber sie verrieten sie ja nicht.

Sirius atmete aus und beobachtete seinen Atem, der sich in einer Wolke in der kalten Luft verflüchtigte. Er lehnte seinen Hinterkopf an die Mauer und lenkte seinen Blick schließlich hinauf zum Himmel, die Augen halb geschlossen.

Er suchte Sternenbilder, die nicht einfach auszumachen waren, da immer wieder Wolken vorbeizogen.

Und als dann ein lautes Geräusch wenige Meter vor ihm ertönte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

Eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt in bodenlanger, schwarzer Winterrobe stand etwa drei Meter vor ihm. Das Laternenlicht gebot genügend Licht, um dessen Gesicht in der Dämmerung zu erkennen.

Das vertraute Gesicht, das Sirius so ähnlich sah. Die gleichen gut aussehenden, charmanten Züge, dunkle, aufgeweckte Augen, in denen es trotz der arroganten Kälte oftmals warm und aufrichtig aufglitzern konnte. Dieselben schwarzen Haare.

Für einige Augenblicke musterten Vater und Sohn sich schweigend, aber misstrauisch. Dann flog ein kurzes, undeutbares Lächeln über die Lippen von Mr Black und er trat näher, bis er direkt vor Sirius stand.

Dieser hatte seine rechte Hand aus der Hosentasche gezogen und seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Sein Arm hing reglos herab, aber er war jederzeit bereit, Flüche abzufeuern, sollte sein Vater ihn angreifen.

Nur ein halber Meter trennte sie. Sirius bemühte sich um Gelassenheit, darum, keine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht wissen lassen, wie sehr er damals verletzt worden war, wie sehr ihn das Wiedersehen nach zwei Jahren daran erinnerte. An die Dunkelheit, die sich aufgemacht hatte, schwere Schatten zu werfen.

Das kurze Aufflackern von Wärme und offener Freude in seines Vaters Blick verwirrte Sirius und weil er damit nicht zurechtkam, weil er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, fixierte er einen Punkt kurz oberhalb von dessen Augen. Eine altbewährte Flucht.

„Es ist schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen, Sirius", brach Mr Black nun mit seiner sympathisch klingenden Stimme die winterliche Stille.

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Spar dir deine Heucheleien."

Etwas flackerte bei seinem Vater auf. „Ich darf annehmen, dass du Gespräche zwischen mir und deiner Mutter mit angehört hast, und dass dich das zum Ausriss bewegt hat, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

Sirius starrte ihn an. Ohnmächtige Wut und noch viel dunklere Frustration überkamen ihn. „Ja", presste er feindselig heraus. „Ihr habt damit nur allzu deutlich gemacht, dass ihr eure Verpflichtungen als Eltern verfehlt habt."

Mr Black hob fragend eine Braue. „So?"

Sirius schnaubte. Seine linke Hand, noch immer in der Hosentasche, ballte sich zur Faust. „Eltern würden ihren Kindern normalerweise so etwas nicht antun wollen. Aber ihr habt Regulus und mich ja schon immer wie einen Besitz behandelt." Er sah ihn nun direkt an.

Sirius merkte den Schmerz nicht, der in seines Vaters dunklen Augen auffunkelte. Obwohl er das Schwarz versilberte, war des Jungen Hass zu groß, um derartige Dinge zu beachten.

„Wenn du mich doch nur anhören würdest, Sirius..."

„Nein!", zischte Sirius aufgewühlt. „Und ich habe dich nicht um dieses Treffen gebeten, damit wir uns _darüber_ unterhalten können. Ich habe euch schon verstanden und mit euch gebrochen. Und ich bereue es nicht."

Sirius vergaß nicht, dass sein Vater gefährlich war, trotz seines angenehmen Auftretens. Dass er ein kaltblütiger Mann war, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über Leichen stieg, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Der erpressen und ermorden ließ, der korrupt war und alle seine Widersacher mit unberechenbarer Grausamkeit gegeneinander auszuspielen vermochte, ohne jemals Beweise, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

Sirius' Vater schwieg. Trübsinnig sah er auf seinen Erstgeborenen herab, schien zu merken, dass er mit keinen Worten und Gesten dieser Welt bereits Gesagtes wieder gut machen konnte.

„Nun, denn... dann erzähl mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast. Ich höre dir zu", sagte er schließlich und klang in der Tat wie ein pflichtbewusster Vater, der sich die Sorgen seiner Söhne immer anhören und der alles tun würde, um sie ihnen abzunehmen.

Sirius funkelte ihn an. Dann legte er sich seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf zurecht – es war nicht einfach – aber er war die Worte, die er sagen wollte, tausendmal zuvor durchgegangen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Vyperus behauptet, er habe die Kette nicht", fing er also an; seine Stimme hatte einen einigermaßen festen Klang. „Stôyan scheint ihm mehr oder weniger zu glauben, hm?"

Sein Vater verriet nicht, was er dachte, als er Sirius' Worte vernahm. Ob er überrascht war, ob er sich fragte, woher sein Sohn das wusste. Ein neutraler Ausdruck bestimmte seine Gesichtszüge, und Sirius fuhr fort.

„Stôyan scheint den Kopf von einer Hexe zu verlangen, die angeblich in Besitz dieser Kette sein soll." Sein Blick wurde ein wenig eindringlicher. „Was auch immer Vyperus zu Stôyan gesagt hat, dass dieser ihm glaubt... er lügt." Sirius sprach schneller. „Vyperus besitzt nach wie vor die Kette und er will dir eine Falle stellen. Er hofft, mich zu ihm locken zu können, damit er mich als Geisel nehmen kann. Er rechnet sich aus, dass du dann ebenfalls unvorsichtig wirst, im Glauben, mich retten zu können, und Vyperus würde uns dann alle töten. Damit er die Kette nur für sich hat. Ich wette, Stôyan will er auch dabei aus dem Weg räumen und die Falle entsprechend planen. Schließlich kann er darauf kalkulieren, dass Stôyan dir hilft. Er hilft dir ja immer. Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu warnen. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir und kannst Stôyan klar machen, dass Vyperus die Kette besitzt und niemand anderes."

Sein Vater musterte ihn aufmerksam. Die Blicke streiften Sirius' Gesicht, ein Ausdruck von Anerkennung hat sich hochgeschlichen. Dann kam sanftes Amüsement hinzu. „Und bei der Hexe handelt es sich um die werte Miss Kisic, wie ich zu Recht annehmen kann", stellte er fest.

Sirius nickte. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sein Vater von Mina wusste. Schließlich hatte Stôyan ihm sicher von Vyperus' Behauptungen erzählt.

„Und wieso glaubt Vyperus, dass du unvorsichtig wirst und in eine Falle tappst?", hakte sein Vater höflich nach.

Sirius hielt kurz den Atem an. Er wusste schon seit frühester Kindheit, dass er nur mit Ehrlichkeit bei seinem Vater gewinnen konnte. Log er ihn an, würde dieser sich abwenden. Eine Falle wittern. Aber blieb er aufrichtig... zumindest so weit, wie er es sich leisten konnte, ohne selbst zur Beute zu werden, vermochte sich alles noch zum Guten wenden.

„Vyperus glaubt eine Bindung zwischen mir und Mina zu sehen", antwortete Sirius also in einem Ton, von dem er hoffte, dass er leichthin klang. „Also glaubt er, ich würde unvorsichtig werden, um sie zu retten. Aber so weit wird es ja nicht kommen. Nicht, wenn du deinen Einfluss auf Stôyan geltend machst und ihn von der Wahrheit überzeugst. Dass Mina die Kette nicht hat und Vyperus nur eine tückische Falle plant. Tust du es nicht, wird Vyperus neue Pläne schmieden. Pläne, von denen Mina und ich dann nichts wissen. Und niemand kann gewarnt werden."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sirius sah seinen Vater angespannt an, dieser schien nachzudenken.

„Hm", machte Mr Black schließlich und legte den schlanken Zeigefinger an seinen Mundwinkel. Versonnen musterte er seinen Sohn. „Das hat Miss Kisic dir alles erzählt?"

Er nickte.

„Und wieso nimmst du an, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt? Was, wenn sie doch die Kette besitzt und es darauf anlegt, dass Stôyan, Vyperus und ich uns gegenseitig töten, um die Kette für sich zu haben?"

Sirius blinzelte verständnislos. „Wieso sollte Mina die Kette haben wollen?"

Sein Vater lachte auf. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie wertvoll sie ist, Junge?"

Ja, das hatte er. So halbwegs, zumindest. Es konnte gut sein, dass er die wahren Ausmaße, die wahre Bedeutung noch nicht begriffen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass Mina nicht gelogen hatte.

Vielleicht war es nur sein Wunsch, dies zu glauben. Fest stand, dass er davon überzeugt war.

„Sie hat die Kette nicht", wiederholte er also.

Sein Vater runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Und was kannst du vorweisen, um mich zu überzeugen?"

Sirius starrte ihn an und holte tief Luft. Sein Herz hämmerte inzwischen, wie verrückt. Es schlug hart gegen seine Brust. „Nichts. Außer meinem Wort." Er zögerte. „Außer der Bitte, mir zu glauben."

Mr Black lächelte. „Du hast dich also in sie verliebt, ja?"

Sirius glaubte, das Blut in seinen Adern würde gefrieren.

_Scheiße._

„Nein." Die Antwort kam zu schnell, um glaubhaft zu klingen. „Nein", wiederholte er deswegen und klang aggressiv. „Nur, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht lügt, hat das nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich sie liebe." Er brachte das Kunststück fertig, hart zu klingen.

Aber dieses belustigte Aufglitzern in den Augen seines Vaters verriet ihm, dass dieser ihm nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie für die schwarzmagische Regierung ihres Landes arbeitet." Er wurde leicht spöttisch. „Und wirst _du_ nicht zum Auroren ausgebildet?"

Mr Black spuckte das Wort Auror geradezu verächtlich aus.

Sirius umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester, ohne ihn jedoch anzuheben. „Ich habe dieses Treffen weder verlangt, um mit dir über Mina zu reden, noch darüber, was ich beruflich tue. Es geht nur um die Vampire."

Er sah seinen Vater mittlerweile direkt an. Er legte all seine Entschlossenheit in diesen Blick und Mr Black schien es zu spüren, denn er seufzte.

„Ich hätte jeden nur erdenklichen Grund, dir nicht zu glauben, Sirius. Dir nicht zu vertrauen", fing er an. „Aber... aber merkwürdigerweise denke ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Und dass deine Intuition, ihr zu glauben, richtig ist."

Sirius atmete schwach, aber erleichtert aus. Die innere Anspannung, die ihn ergriffen hatte, seit sein Vater erschienen war, blieb allerdings. Er musste damit rechnen, dass dieser versuchen würde, ihn zu entführen oder zu verfluchen, um vielleicht seinen Plan von vor zwei Jahren endlich durchzuführen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar gestern im Brief sein Wort gegeben, nichts dergleichen zu tun. Ein Black brach jedoch immer sein Wort, wenn er sich Vorteile davon erhoffte. Allerdings nicht, wenn er es einem anderen Black gegeben hatte. Es war die Ehre, die ein wahrer Black aufrechterhielt, wenn es um die Familie ging. Eine Ehre, die Sirius, aus der Sicht der anderen, sträflich verletzt hatte. Er selbst sah es genau umgekehrt. Seine Familie hatte diese Ehre verletzt, indem sie ihn nicht anerkannte, wie er war.

Wie dem auch sei, Sirius konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob sein Vater sich an sein Wort halten würde.

„Du wirst von mir hören, wenn ich mit Stôyan geredet habe und wir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind", sagte sein Vater nun.

Sirius nickte lahm. „Gut. ... Da ist noch etwas", sagte er dann in zögernder Gelassenheit. „Indem ich dich vor Vyperus gewarnt habe, habe ich dir und Stôyan einen Gefallen getan."

Mir Black hob seine linke Braue; amüsiert blickte er Sirius an. „Und dafür erwartest du etwas von mir?"

Sirius nickte; er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge schnell über die Lippen. „Ja. Nämlich, dass du Stôyan dazu kriegst, Voldemort davon abzubringen, Unterstützung bei den Werwölfen zu suchen. Und zwar muss dies alles bis spätestens übermorgen geschehen sein."

„Sieh an, sieh an. Nennst du mir den Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Bitte?"

„Nein. Aber Voldemort sucht Bündnisse mit den Vampiren. Stôyan könnte ihm sagen, dass er sie nur dann bekommt, wenn er von den Werwölfen ablässt. Zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen liegen schließlich unüberbrückbare Differenzen."

„Mmh." Mr Black wirkte nachdenklich. Das Licht der Laterne schimmerte in seinen dunklen Augen wider, durchzog das Schwarz mit einer Mischung aus Gold und Silber. „Und wieso glaubst du, Stôyan sei an einem Bündnis mit Voldemort interessiert?"

Sirius machte mit seiner Hand eine wegwerfende Geste. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Selbst wenn er nicht daran interessiert ist, erwarte ich, dass er Voldemort eben überzeugend anlügt. Er ist ein Vampir und sollte dem Schwarzmagier überlegen sein."

„Du hast dir alles ganz genau überlegt, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte. „Ja. Es wäre logisch, wenn Stôyan Voldemort klar macht, dass er nicht mit Neutralität oder sogar der Gunst der Vampire zu rechnen hat, wenn dieser gleichzeitig mit den Werwölfen einen Pakt sucht. Sie sind Feinde und haben keinen Grund, selbst für Voldemort, dies zu vergessen."

Sein Vater fing an, leise zu lachen. „Nun, gut, Sirius. Ich werde meine Schuld, die ich durch deine Warnung bei dir habe, damit zurückzahlen, dass ich Stôyan überzeuge, wie du verlangst." Sein belustigter Blick strich über den Jungen. „Ich muss dich für deine kaltblütige Taktik loben. Es zeigt, dass du ein Black bist." Stolz schwang in der Stimme mit.

Sirius presste die Zähne zusammen. „Nein, zeigt es nicht! Und ich denke, dass wir hier jetzt fertig sind!" Sein Griff um den Zauberstab war krampfhaft.

Sein Vater zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Ja." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Er ging erst gar nicht auf Sirius' Leugnen ein. Er schien zu glauben, dass niemand seine Herkunft abstreiten konnte, so sehr, dass er es offenbar nicht für nötig hielt, Sirius davon zu überzeugen. Er schien zu denken, dass sein Sohn es selbst wusste. Es nur nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Die Dämmerung um sie herum war der Dunkelheit fast schon gewichen.

Mr Black sah Sirius bedächtig an. Das Lächeln wurde für einen kurzen Moment stärker, funkelte in den schwarzen Augen auf. Fast hätte die Illusion entstehen können, zwischen ihnen sei nie etwas vorgefallen.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte angestrengt den inneren, dunklen Sturm in sich nieder, bemühte sich um eiserne Kälte, ignorierte den sehnlichen Wunsch seines Herzens, seinen Vater zu fragen, warum er denn damals nur so weit hatte gehen wollen.

„Auf bald, mein Sohn", sagte Mr Black nun, ohne erkennen zu lassen, wie ein eventuelles Wiedersehen aussehen, ob Waffenstillstand dann noch gelten würde, und disapparierte.

xx

James stand an die breite Fensterbank seiner Wohnung gelehnt, hielt eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand und musterte Sirius, der sich nach erstem unruhigem Auf- und Abgehen in einen ledernen Sessel geworfen hatte und auf seine Füße starrte. Auch er hielt eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand; die Finger trommelten nervös dagegen.

Sirius war direkt nach dem Treffen mit seinem Vater zu James gegangen und hatte ihm davon berichtet.

James war froh, dass alles so friedlich abgelaufen war, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig misstrauisch machte. Wieso hatte Mr Black nichts versucht, um Sirius wieder auf ihre Seite zu bewegen? Ob er es schrittweise tun wollte? Oder ob er sich an diese internen, ehernen Black'schen Prinzipien hielt und kein Wort brach, das er einem der Seinen gegeben hatte...

Und er hoffte, Mr Black würde sich an sein Wort halten und Stôyan dazu bringen, dass dieser Voldemort überzeugte, von den Werwölfen abzulassen, um auch nur das Mindeste von den Vampiren zu bekommen: Neutralität – oder gar viel mehr.

Das würde Remus retten. In vier Tagen war dessen Bedenkzeit abgelaufen. In zwei Tagen sollten Mr Black und Stôyan ihre Sache erledigt haben. Dann wäre Remus raus aus diesen Schwierigkeiten.

Natürlich hatte James ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie der Aurorenzentrale und dem Phönixorden all das verschwiegen hatten. Und wenn das rauskam, würde die Hölle ausbrechen. Aber Sirius hatte James davon überzeugen können, dieses überaus große Risiko einzugehen. Sirius mochte dabei in erster Linie andere Gründe haben, aber er hatte James in Bezug auf Remus für sich gewinnen können.

Dafür, dass Mr Black mit Stôyan wegen des Bündnisses sprach, brauchten sie sein Vertrauen. Und wenn die Aurorenzentrale und der Phönixorden davon erfuhren, war die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie sich einmischten, Versprechen brachen, um Mr Black überführen zu können. Auch wenn dieser kein Todesser war, war er doch verstrickt in viele dunkle Machenschaften. Und genau das konnten sich die Jungen um Remus' Willen nicht leisten. Dann wäre alles vorbei.

James war es gelungen, sich einzureden, das alles nur für Remus zu tun. Aber letzten Endes war er _wirklich_ davon überzeugt, dass es das Richtige war.

„Remus und Peter kommen gleich noch", brach James schließlich das nervöse Schweigen.

Sirius sah flüchtig auf.

„Meinst du, wir sollen ihnen hiervon erzählen?" James schaute seinen Freund fragend an.

Dieser zögerte. „Wir können ihnen sagen, dass ich mich mit meinem Vater getroffen habe wegen der Sache mit den Werwölfen."

„Und die Sache mit Mina?"

Sirius' Miene wurde abweisend, sein Blick schroff. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es sie angeht."

James starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Genießen sie dein Vertrauen nicht mehr?"

„Doch..." Er seufzte. „Es wäre nur wirklich nicht gut, wenn so viele davon wissen."

James schob seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. „Hmm... okay, mach, was du für richtig hältst. Aber Remus wird wissen wollen, wieso dein Vater bereit ist, solche Dinge zu tun."

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Dann sag ich ihm einfach, dass er mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig war."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Dann wird er dich fragen, um welchen Gefallen es sich handelt."

Sirius fuhr auf, funkelte James ärgerlich an. „Mann, James, nicht jeder ist so neugierig wie du!"

James blieb gelassen, hob nur seine Augenbrauen. „Bleib locker, okay, Padfoot?"

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach den aufkeimenden Streit.

James löste sich von der Fensterbank. „Da sind sie." Er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und blicke geradewegs in die Gesichter von Fabian und Gideon Prewett.

Sie waren ebenfalls im Phönixorden und hatten sich in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung zu Eingreifzauberern ausbilden lassen. Sie gehörten jener harten Truppe an, der Magischen Polizeibrigade.

Es waren Zwillinge, auch wenn man sie locker unterscheiden konnte. Sie waren 21 und die Cousins von Emily sowie die Brüder von Molly Weasley.

Sie beide hatten rotblondes Haar; Fabians war schulterlang, und er hatte es zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, das von Gideon war kurz. Fabian hatte grüne Augen, Gideon blaue. Sommersprossen lagen auf ihren Nasen, ihr Grinsen war fröhlich. Sie waren hochgewachsene, gut durchtrainierte junge Männer, die einen großen Sinn für Schabernack und Humor hatten. Aber wenn sie kämpften, dann waren sie erbarmungslos.

„Hi!", rief James überrascht aus.

Gideon und Fabian trugen zusammen eine Kiste mit Butterbierflaschen. Sie strahlten James an.

„James. Alles klar? Können wir reinkommen?"

„Eh, ja, natürlich." James trat zur Seite und die beiden Zauberer traten ein. Im Wohnzimmer stellten sie die Kiste ab und grüßten Sirius.

Dieser schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, auch wenn er mit den Prewetts normalerweise gut klarkam.

„Alter...", fing er lahm an. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Fabian ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Couch fallen, zauberte sich eine Butterbierflasche her und öffnete sie. Auch Gideon nahm Platz und prostete allen zu.

„Wir freuen uns auch, dich zu sehen", spöttelte Fabian feixend und knuffte Sirius in die Rippen. „Wir dachten uns, wir schauen hier mal vorbei. Haben schon angenommen, dass du auch hier bist. Wo der eine von euch beiden ist, ist der andere niemals weit." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

James zwinkerte. „Remus und Peter kommen auch gleich noch."

„Cool", freute sich Gideon. Er sah sich um. „Nette Wohnung haste, James."

James nickte. „Mmh."

„Und, wo bleibt Lily?", fragte Fabian.

„Ich bin heute nicht mit ihr verabredet." James fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand abwesend durch das Haar. „Keine Ahnung, was sie heute macht."

Er nahm einen Schluck vom Butterbier, dann war seine Flasche leer und er bediente sich von der Kiste, welche die Prewetts mitgebracht hatten.

Sirius trommelte noch immer mit seinen Fingerspitzen leicht fahrig an seiner Flasche, bemühte sich aber ansonsten um ein neutrales, fast schon unbekümmertes Gesicht. Fabian und Gideon mochte diese Verstellung nicht auffallen, aber James entging nichts.

Er wäre auch um einiges unruhiger, wäre er an Sirius' Stelle. Er selbst war ja schon nervös genug, hoffte er doch so sehr, dass Mr Black sein Wort nicht brach und die Sache wegen der Werwölfe regeln konnte.

„Sagt mal, was haltet ihr eigentlich von Zabini, dem neuen Rekruten?", drang Gideons leichthin gestellte Frage an James' Ohr.

Die Aurorenzentrale arbeitete mit der Magischen Polizeibrigade eng zusammen, vor allem der Informationenaustausch verlief intensiv. Was sie wussten, wussten auch die Auroren und umgekehrt. Da die Brigade insbesondere gefährliche Zauberer stellen sollte, wurden viele Einsätze, die die Todesser betrafen, zusammen durchgeführt.

James blickte Sirius an, der sich etwas versteift hatte. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass Felice von Vyperus wusste, da Regulus es ihm gesagt hatte. Und er hatte James auch von seinem Gefühl berichtet, dass er glaubte, Felice würde ihm etwas verschweigen.

„Na ja, wir waren schon derbe überrascht, als er aufgetaucht ist", meinte James nun, Gideon und Fabian abwechselnd anschauend. „Immerhin war er dabei gewesen, sich zum Todesser ausbilden zu lassen."

Gideon nickte. „Ja. Wir waren auch erstaunt. Den Spionen der Aurorenzentrale ist Zabini vorher nie wirklich aufgefallen. Aber hätte es nicht, wenn Zabini zum angeblichen Verrat bereit war? Und überhaupt..." Gideon zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, „dass einer von der Gegenseite zu uns überläuft, ist noch nie vorher passiert... normalerweise sind es immer unsere Leute, die uns verraten. Nie umgekehrt."

„Ich frage mich, was Zabini zum Verrat motiviert hat", sagte Fabian nachdenklich. „Weder Potter noch Fenwick erzählen uns davon."

Benjy Fenwick führte das Kommando der Magischen Polizeibrigade und beriet sich über jede Neuaufnahme mit Clark und Amelia, ganz gleich, ob es die Aurorenzentrale oder die Brigade betraf.

„Das fragen wir uns alle", griente Sirius. Die fast leere Butterbierflasche hielt er nun am Hals zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger; lässig schwenkte er sie hin und her.

„Traut ihr ihm?" Fabian sah Sirius aufmerksam an.

Dieser schaute überrascht zurück. „Haben wir nicht jedem zu vertrauen, der bei uns in die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung aufgenommen wird?", fragte er etwas argwöhnisch zurück.

„Unklare Antwort, Sirius", behauptete Gideon stirnrunzelnd. „War das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?"

„Sagt mal, wer hat euch eigentlich geschickt?", mischte sich James wieder ein, auf einmal misstrauisch geworden. Er lehnte wieder an der Fensterbank und maß die Prwetts mit skeptischen Blicken. „Fenwick?"

Die Zwillinge wirkten ehrlich verblüfft.

„Was?", machte Fabian perplex. „Niemand hat uns geschickt, James. Wie kommst'n jetzt auf den Scheiß?"

„Nun, weil ihr, seit ihr hier angekommen seid, ein Verhör mit uns durchführt", antwortete Sirius, nur scheinbar gelassen.

„Niemand hat uns geschickt", versicherte Gideon ihnen. „Verdammt, wir arbeiten nicht nur im Zaubereiministerium zusammen, sondern auch im Phönixorden. Ihr solltet uns vertrauen."

James lächelte und breitete seinen freien Arm in einer entwaffnenden Geste aus. Seine Lider waren halb geschlossen. „Tun, wir Gideon. Tun wir." Er klang ein wenig lauernd. „Aber ihr solltet uns dann aus denselben Gründen vertrauen. Wenn wir irgendetwas über Zabini wüssten oder etwas annehmen würden, was wichtig im Kampf gegen die Schwarze Magie wäre, würden wir meinen Vater augenblicklich davon in Kenntnis setzen."

Vielleicht waren ihre Nerven aufgrund der heimlichen Aktion mit Mr Black ein wenig überstrapaziert, dass er und Sirius so schnell gereizt und paranoid reagierten.

Fabian nickte und grinste leicht. „Das wissen wir", sagte er entschuldigend. „So sollten unsere Fragen auch nicht rüberkommen, als denken wir, ihr wüsstet mehr. Es ist nur so, dass wir selbst nicht wissen, wie wir Zabini einschätzen sollen, und wir wollten nur eure Meinungen hören."

James sah ihn an. Dann war es ja gut... „Wir vertrauen ihm. Ehrlich gesagt tue ich es nur, weil mein Vater ihm vertraut. Und die Tests bei uns erstklassig sind." Er hob die Schultern, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ein wenig zweifelnd. „Es gibt keinen Grund, ihm nicht zu trauen."

Sie wussten alle, dass sie bei einem Kampf Felice vertrauen würden, einfach, weil sie es mussten. Persönliche Vorurteile und anderweitige Meinungen, die auf bloßem Halbwissen beruhten, gab ihnen schon längst nicht mehr das Recht, die Entscheidungen ihrer Vorgesetzten in Frage zu stellen.

Es klopfte erneut. „Das müssen aber diesmal Moony und Wormtail sein", meinte er und ging los.

Als er die Tür öffnete, standen tatsächlich seine beiden Freunde dort. Beide wirkten etwas gestresst.

„Hey, Leute", grinste James. „Kommt rein."

Sie traten ein. Als Stimmengewirr ihnen entgegendrang, runzelte Peter die Stirn.

„Wer ist denn noch hier?"

„Gideon und Fabian." James ging voran und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer.

Remus und Peter wurden fröhlich von den Prewetts begrüßt und James konnte sehen, wie sich Remus' Miene etwas aufhellte.

Die Prewetts brachten meistens gute Laune mit und sie alle zusammen vermochten es mit Sicherheit, Remus von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken abzulenken.

Nun mussten sie allerdings warten, bis die Zwillinge wieder aufbrachen, bevor sie Remus und Peter von Sirius' Treffen mit Mr Black erzählen konnten. Sie mussten ihnen dann auch sagen, dass weder der Orden noch die Strafverfolgungszentrale Bescheid wusste und die beiden mussten ihnen schwören, es ebenfalls geheim zu halten.

Es war notwendig, so zu handeln. Auch wenn sie dabei das Vertrauen ihrer Vorgesetzten und Verbündeten brachen. Nur so hatte Sirius das Vertrauen von seinem Vater erlangt, zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Andernfalls hätten die Eingreifzauberer versucht, Mr Black eine Falle zu stellen und nie hätte er dann auf seinen Sohn gehört. Nie hätten sie Remus retten können. Und nie hätte Sirius Mina helfen können.

xx

Eine Woche später.

Remus begann allmählich aufzuatmen. Als Sirius und James ihn von ihrem längst durchgeführten Plan erzählt hatten, hatte er es nicht glauben können. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er darauf gebaut, dass dieser Plan aufgehen könnte.

Aber offenbar war er das.

Mr Black hatte, wie er es in einem Brief an Sirius geschrieben hatte, mit Stôyan über Voldemort geredet und im Gegenzug hatte der Vampir ihm jenen geheimnisvollen Gefallen erwiesen, über den Remus nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war, und Voldemort davon überzeugt, dass er von den Werwölfen zunächst ablassen musste, wenn er mit den Untoten rechnen wollte.

Die zwei Wochen Frist waren längst abgelaufen und das Geheimnis in Bezug auf Remus kam nie raus. Scheinbar hatte Voldemort angebissen und ließ sein Angebot lautlos verstreichen, machte die Drohung auch nicht wahr, weil er sich wohl von den Vampiren mehr erhoffte. Sollte er es sich jemals wieder überlegen, Remus' Gunst zu erlangen, mit den Werwölfen einen Pakt einzugehen, würde er ihm ein neues Angebot machen. Deswegen machte es keinen Sinn, Remus' Vertrauen zu verspielen.

Remus hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, inwiefern Mr Black und Stôyan seinem Kumpel einen Gefallen schuldeten. Dass Sirius es ihm nicht sagte, verletzte ihn sehr und machte ihm deutlich, dass die vertrauensvolle Basis von einst sich noch immer nicht von dem Bruch im sechsten Schuljahr hatte erholen können. So unbekümmert sie sonst miteinander umgingen... dies hatte deutlich gemacht, dass Sirius nur noch James zu hundert Prozent vertraute.

Es mochte durchaus sein, dass Sirius sich nichts Böses dabei gedacht hatte. Und vielleicht hätte er, Remus, Sirius einfach mal direkt fragen sollen, wieso er ihm es nicht erzählte. Vielleicht hätten sie mit einem offenen Gespräch vieles aus der Welt geschafft.

Aber Remus brachte es nicht über sich. Vielleicht, weil er es auf der anderen Seite sehr hoch einschätzte, dass Sirius sich auf ein Treffen mit seinem hinterlistigen Vater einließ, seinen Vorgesetzten alles verschwieg, nur, um _ihm_ zu helfen.

Zeigte das nicht, dass die Freundschaft noch intakt war und Sirius alles tat, um ihn zu schützen? So etwas musste doch wahre Freundschaft sein.

Remus war hin und her gerissen und dies war einer der Gründe, wieso er mit Sirius nie darüber redete.

Er wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen.

Mr Black indes schien tatsächlich sein Wort gehalten zu haben, das er Sirius gegeben hatte. Keine tückische Falle, kein verlogenes Intrigenspiel. Manchmal war es das wert, sogar dem Feind in kriegerischen Zeiten etwas Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, um etwas zu erreichen. Selbst wenn man das Vertrauen von anderen, von Verbündeten, im selben Atemzug brechen musste.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Danke, danke, danke für eure süßen Reviews!_

_:knuddelz:_

_Ihr merkt, das Raushausen Remus' aus seinen Schwierigkeiten ist ein wenig mit der Vampirgeschichte verknüpft: Das nächste Kapitel beginnt am 25. Dezember 1978. Der Erste Weihnachtstag, und nennt sich „Der Kampf um die Kette". Bluuuut wird fließen! Muhahahahhahahahaha... :irre guck:_

_Nee, ich hab keinen Sonnenstich :D_


	43. Der Kampf um die Kette

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**30. Kapitel **

Der Kampf um die Kette

* * *

_"Sie kennen ja mein Motto, Sir.  
Erst schießen, dann fragen.  
Ich mag nun mal keine ungeladenen Gäste." _

(- Das fünfte Element)

25. Dezember 1978. Der Erste Weihnachtstag.

Schnee fiel vom Himmel. Leise und sanft suchten sich die Flocken einen Weg zur Erde, bedeckten den Boden, die Dächer und die Äste der Bäume mit einer weißen, glitzernden Schicht. Es hatte zur Folge, dass die Nacht nicht richtig dunkel wurde. Zu hell war der Schnee, zu silbern die Wolken am Horizont, überschattet von einem geheimnisvollen Violett.

So lautlos der Schnee herabfiel, so still war das Leben in London geworden. Nur die Glocken der Kirchen vermochten hin und wieder die Ruhe zu brechen, aber selbst ihre Schläge hallten sanft in der kalten Winterluft wider.

Die Menschen saßen in ihren warmen, weihnachtlich geschmückten Häusern, Lichter drangen nach draußen, als ob sie den Flocken den Weg erhellen wollten.

Sirius hockte in seinem Apartment, nahe dem hohen Wohnzimmerfenster, und starrte auf die beiden Pergamentrollen, die ihm im Laufe des Abends gebracht worden waren. Einmal von einem Falken, der seinem Vater gehörte und einmal von einer Fledermaus.

Die Briefe waren auch der Grund gewesen, warum er daheim geblieben war und alle Einladungen, sei es von James (welcher mit Lily bei seinen Eltern Weihnachten feierte), oder von Remus und seiner Familie, von Peter oder gar von Andromeda und Ted, abgelehnt hatte.

Der Brief von seinem Vater berichtete in knappen Worten, was er und Stôyan in Bezug zu Vyperus vorhatten.

_Sirius,_

es ist sicherlich interessant für dich zu wissen, dass Stôyan und ich noch in der heutigen Nacht um 1 Uhr Vyperus bei Rose Snape einen Besuch abstatten werden. Wir werden uns die Kette wiederholen und den Vampir endgültig aus dem Weg schaffen.

_Du seiest gegrüßt,_

_dein Vater._

Der andere Brief, jener, der Sirius schockierte, stammte von Vyperus.

Denkst du, ich wüsste nicht von deines Vaters Plänen, die er mit Stôyan geschmiedet hat? Von Kisics Warnung? Ihr macht den Fehler, mich zu unterschätzen. Aber wieso kommst du nicht her zu mir und lässt dich eines Besseren belehren? Das Mädchen, das du begehrst, leistet mir bereits Gesellschaft. Und lass dir versichert sein, dass sie nicht dieselbe Gastfreundschaft genießt, wie einst deine Freunde und dein Bruder, als sie Rose ihre Aufwartung gemacht hatten. In Erwartung, dich im Laufe dieser Nacht bei uns anzutreffen, 

_Vyperus._

_P.S._ _Und ja, ich habe sie entführt, um dich zu mir zu locken. Ich bezweifle, dass das Abstreiten einen Sinn macht. Tauchst du nicht auf, werde ich sie töten._

Sirius glaubte Vyperus. Glaubte, dass dieser Mina töten würde, wenn er nicht bei Mrs Snape auftauchte. So, wie er annahm, dass der Vampir auch bereit war, sie alle zu töten, wenn sie einmal bei ihm versammelt waren.

Der Brief war mit Blut geschrieben. Es war Minas Blut; ein einfacher schwarzmagischer Zauber, den Sirius früher einmal von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, bewies es ihm. Es überzeugte Sirius von der Wahrheit von Vyperus geschriebenen Worten.

Offensichtlich fühlte sich Vyperus so sehr in die Enge getrieben, dass er selbst das Haus von Mrs Snape für eventuelle Kampfansagen auszuwählen wagte. Für das Durchführen tückischer Pläne. Selbst die Gastfreundschaft ließ er außer Acht, die einst Regulus, James, Peter und Remus vor dem Vampir bewahrt hatte. Als Mrs Snapes Gästen hatte Vyperus ihnen nichts getan. Aber Mina war offenbar nicht ihr Gast, sondern von Vyperus einfach dorthin geschleppt worden.

Sirius fühlte, wie seine Handinnenflächen vor Nervosität schwitzten.

_Verdammt._

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er noch in dieser Nacht zu Vyperus gehen würde, um über Minas Leben zu verhandeln. Er hatte einfach gewusst, dass er auf eigene Faust hingehen würde, um größeren Schaden zu verhindern.

Und er hoffte, er konnte einen Nutzen daraus ziehen, dass sein Vater und Stôyan ebenfalls anwesend waren. Auch wenn Vyperus glaubte, daraus etwas gewinnen zu können, hatte Sirius vor, den Spieß umzudrehen.

Wieder hinterging er dabei die Aurorenzentrale und den Phönixorden, wieder aus Gründen, die persönlich waren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie von Mina erfuhren. Und er glaubte, sie würden ein Risiko darstellen, das Ganze vermasseln, wenn sie sich einmischten. Er stellte ihre Fähigkeiten als Krieger des Lichts nicht in Frage. Sie waren alle gut. Sehr gut sogar. Aber das war auch der springende Punkt: sie glaubten zu intensiv an die Weiße Magie. Und bei dieser brenzligen Angelegenheit war Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt. List und Tücke, nicht nur das Kennen, sondern auch das Verstehen, das Nachempfinden von Schwarzer Magie.

Als Kind einer schwarzmagischen Familie kannte Sirius sich damit aus. So sehr er immer dagegen rebelliert hatte, er hatte dennoch etwas gelernt.

All das waren Argumente, diese Aktion alleine durchzuführen. Sicher, er hätte James mitgenommen. Aber dieser befand sich mit Lily bei seinen Eltern, und Clark und Joanna Potter würden Argwohn schöpfen. Außerdem wollte Sirius James und Lily den Weihnachtsabend nicht vermiesen, nur weil er nicht in der Lage war, seine Gefühle für einen potentiellen Feind zu unterbinden. Immerhin plante James etwas.

So harrte Sirius aus, ließ die Zeit verstreichen, wartete, bis die Turmuhr in der Nähe ein Uhr schlug. Dann ließ er noch eine weitere halbe Stunde verstreichen, um sicherzugehen, dass sein Vater und Stôyan bereits dort waren, wenn er ankam.

Schließlich stand er auf, fuhr sich abwesend durch die Haare, die er noch immer kurz trug und die ihm nach wie vor in lässiger Eleganz in die Augen fielen, ihm einen verwegenen Ausdruck gaben.

Er überprüfte, ob er seinen Zauberstab und einen verzauberten Dolch dabei hatte, dann verließ er seine Wohnung. Draußen vor dem Haus, wo Schneeflocken auf ihn herabfielen, apparierte er nach Cambridge.

Direkt vor dem Tor kam er an. Ein Vorhof, mit frischem Schnee bedeckt, lag vor dem Haus, ein schiefer Holzzaun umzäumte ihn. Das Tor ließ sich mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnen und Sirius trat hindurch. Er ging den Weg entlang, bis er vor dem Haus stehen blieb. Es war von Efeu umrankt, die Blätter hingen von der Last des Schnees schwer herab. Die Steinwände waren nicht zu erkennen, die Fenster mit den schiefen Holzläden und die Tür waren freigeschnitten. Rosen in weißer und hellroter Farbe blühten an einigen Stellen unauffällig zwischen dem Efeu hervor, dem Winter trotzend. Sie mussten verzaubert sein.

Sirius atmete tief ein, dann stieg er die sechs Stufen empor. Er betätigte die Klingel; die Steinaugen der Schlange unter dem Namensschild, fast verdeckt von den Kletterpflanzen, bewegten sich und musterten den jungen Rekruten.

Nach kurzer Zeit bereits wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Hauself mit kauzigem Gesicht erschien.

So arm, wie das Haus von außen den Anschein hatte, war Mrs Snape also nicht.

„Sie müssen Sirius Black sein. Zauberstab und andere Waffen her. Sie werden erwartet." Er sprach unfreundlich und mürrisch.

Sirius starrte ihn an. Dann schnaubte er, gab dem Hauselfen mit dem Fuß einen derben Tritt, so dass dieser aufkeuchend nach hinten zu Boden fiel, stieg achtlos über ihn hinweg, während er seinen Zauberstab zückte und den Flur betrat. Die Wände waren hell und teilweise mit Bildern und Wandteppichen geschmückt. Einfache Fackelhalter hingen von der gewölbten Decke herab und tauchten das Haus in goldenes Licht. Steinvasen mit üppigen Rosensträußen standen an jeder Ecke. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand führte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben; links befand sich eine helle Holztür, die geschlossen war.

Doch nun öffnete sie sich abrupt und Vyperus stand im Türrahmen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick erfasste er die Lage und versuchte sofort – ohne Zauberstab – Sirius zu entwaffnen.

Doch dieser hatte genau damit gerechnet und wich aus; hastig zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf den Vampir.

Dieser hatte sich nicht verändert. Sein mondhelles Gesicht war spitz und sehr bleich. Seine Züge waren fein und edel, sie wirkten aristokratisch. Er hatte hohe Wangenknochen, einen schön geschwungenen, dünnen, rötlichen Mund und eine Hakennase, die ihn wie ein Adler wirken ließ. Sie ließ erkennen, dass Severus Snape sein Sohn war. Ausdruckslosigkeit lag auf seinem Gesicht, umhaucht von einer Spur von Herablasung. Das schwarze, glänzende Haar hatte er hinten zusammengebunden.

Aus seinen großen, schwarzen Augen fixierte er Sirius. Sie waren von einer eigentümlichen Leere und zeigten keinerlei Gefühle. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein altertümliches Hemd in derselben Farbe.

Vyperus grinste Sirius an; die spitzen, langen Eckzähne funkelten auf. „Glaubst du etwa, ich lasse dich mit Zauberstab hereinspazieren?"

Sirius zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und kämpfte seine Nervosität nieder. „Glaubst du etwa, ich lasse mich entwaffnen?", fragte er im selben, höhnischen Ton zurück. Er verengte seine Augen. „Wo ist sie?"

Und wo waren sein Vater und Stôyan? Hatte er sich verkalkuliert und kamen sie etwa _noch_ später? Verdammt, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sirius wurde unruhig. Ohne sie war er Vyperus ausgeliefert. Er war dem Vampir niemals ebenbürtig, dieser würde ihn ohne sonderliche Anstrengung fertig machen.

Und ehe Sirius auch nur reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein Fluch, der ihn hart nach hinten schleuderte. Er prallte gegen die Wand und sank aufstöhnend zu Boden. Nur einen Bruchteil der Sekunde später hatte Vyperus ihn entwaffnet.

Sirius richtete sich hastig auf, ignorierte die Schwindelgefühle und sah den Vampir rasch auf sich zukommen. Schon wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und mitgezerrt. Lange, spitze Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Haut, rissen sie auf.

Sie erreichten in den Wohnsaal. Eine Couchgarnitur mit zerschlissenem mattgrünem Bezug und hellbraunen Kissen stand auf der rechten Seite, zusammen mit einem niedrigen Glastisch, direkt vor einem großen Kamin. An der Stirnwand war eine Terrassentür, die in den großen, verwilderten Garten führte. Sie war geschlossen und von verzierten Gardinen behangen. Weinrote Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. An der rechten Seitenwand befand sich ein großes Regal mit vielen Büchern. Ein Sessel stand davor. Überall hingen Vasen, gefüllt mit Rosen, an den Wänden, die einen süßlichen Duft verströmten.

Mina saß mit den Händen auf den Rücken gefesselt und bleich auf der Couch; eine Platzwunde klaffte auf ihrer Stirn und getrocknetes Blut klebte an ihrem Mund. Dunkle Ränder lagen unter ihren Augen. Ihre dunklen Locken waren zerzaust, in ihren grauen Augen herrschte Angst, Anspannung und Stumpfheit gleichermaßen.

Ein weiterer Eisenring war um ihren Oberarm geschlungen, dessen Kette zu einem Ring an der Wand hinter der Couch führte. So verhinderte Vyperus eine Flucht der jungen Frau.

Vyperus zog Sirius ebenfalls zur Couch und stieß ihn nieder.

Unheilvoll blickte er auf Sirius herab. Dann grinste er fanatisch. „Dein Vater wird sicher bald kommen. Und dann werde ich mich mit eurem Blut beglücken", sagte er mit seiner melodiösen, scheinbar sanften Stimme; der lauernde Unterton verriet die Unaufrichtigkeit.

Er wandte sich ab, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, um weitere Fesseln herbeizuzaubern. Von Mrs Snape war keine Spur.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte Mina matt. Sie sprach sehr schleppend, als brächte ihr jedes Wort unendliche Anstrengung.

Sirius sah sie besorgt an. Dann zog er eine Grimasse. „Ich wollte dich hier rausholen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich; sie hob ungläubig die Brauen. Etwas glitzerte in ihren Pupillen auf. Etwas Warmes. Aber dann kam leichter, gutgemeinter Spott hinzu. „Oh. Na, wie ich sehe, läuft deine Rettungsaktion ja sehr erfolgreich."

Ihr Ton war mild und unglaublich müde, offenbar hatte sie schon resigniert und rechnete mit ihrem Tod.

Sirius, der nun alle seine Hoffnung auf seinen Vater setzte, so paradox es auch war, griente. Woher er diese Kraft angesichts ihrer Lage nahm, wusste er auch nicht so genau. „Ich will es spannend machen", zwinkerte er. So, als ob er noch alles im Griff hätte.

Vyperus bedachte beide mit höhnischen Blicken. „Schluss mit dem Gerede", befahl er dann kurz angebunden. Er hatte Eisenketten in den Händen, packte Sirius' Handgelenke, um sie aneinander zu ketten.

Sirius spürte dessen kalte Hände und fröstelte unwillkürlich. Aber gleichzeitig reagierte er. Er lehnte sich hastig zurück, hob sein rechtes Bein und trat den Vampir mit voller Wucht. Dieser keuchte auf, agierte aber viel zu schnell, machte eine Handbewegung, Sirius duckte sich und der Fluch prallte gegen die Wand. Putz bröckelte herunter. Und dann zerbrach auf einmal mit einem Knall die Terrassentür.

Sirius blinzelte erschrocken, Vyperus fuhr herum, ein grüner Fluch flog geradewegs auf den Vampir zu, welcher augenblicklich in Deckung ging und wütend aufschrie.

Da standen auf einmal Sirius' Vater und Stôyan im Wohnsaal, soeben durch die zerstörte Glastür hereingetreten.

„Vyperus, Vyperus", schnarrte Stôyan und maß den anderen Vampir mit bedrohlichen Blicken.

Dieser war hinter dem Sofa in Deckung gegangen und feuerte seinerseits Flüche ab. Stôyan wich mühelos aus.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen, Vyperus?", fragte er mit seiner kalten, dunklen Stimme, die irritierenderweise immer einen spitzbübischen Klang hatte.

Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt war in einen bodenlangen, schwarzen Winterumhang gehüllt. Die dunklen Haare waren zurückgekämmt, die verschiedenfarbenen Augen (das recht blau, das linke grün) glitzerten finster. Auf dem gutaussehenden, edlen Gesicht lag kalte Wut. Die spitzen, langen Eckzähne ragten aus der Oberlippe hervor.

„Du greifst mich trotz deines Treueids an?"

Vyperus schnaubte. „Und wie soll ich es verstehen, Stôyan? Ihr dringt gewaltsam in mein Reich ein?"

„_Dein_ Reich?", wiederholte Stôyan mit dunklem Amüsement. „Und ich habe angenommen, eine gewisse Rose Snape lebt hier."

„Na, umso schlimmer", knurrte Vyperus. In seinen schwarzen Augen glomm es gefährlich auf.

„Du hast den Sohn eines Freundes als Geisel", sagte Stôyan kalt. „Grund genug, um hier einzudringen."

Sirius, der sich bereits gewundert hatte, wieso sein Vater nicht erstaunt war, ihn hier anzutreffen, fiel es wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Sein Vater hatte es gewusst. Er musste von Minas Entführung erfahren haben und er und Stôyan hatten ihn mit voller Absicht hier zuerst auftauchen lassen, damit sie einen Grund hatten, in Mrs Snapes Haus einzudringen und Vyperus anzugreifen.

Sirius erinnerte sich an die Vampirstaaten, die in den Ländern im Untergrund aufgebaut worden waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte Stôyan dies beabsichtigt, damit niemand seine Vorgehensweise in Frage stellte, sondern seine ihm unterstellten Vampire ihm Recht geben würden darin, dass er Vyperus angegriffen hatte, weil dieser den Sohn eines Freundes gefangen genommen hatte.

Wie überaus geschickt.

„_Accio Zauberstäbe_!", rief Mr Black indessen, machte mit seinem Zauberstab einen eleganten Schlenker und Sirius' und Minas' Waffen flogen auf ihn zu. Er fing sie auf und warf sie seinem Sohn zu.

Direkt danach griff Stôyan Vyperus an.

Während sich die Vampire ein spektakuläres Duell lieferten und dabei der Wohnsaal stark unter Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, zauberte Sirius Mina frei.

„Los, lass uns abhauen", presste er hektisch hervor. Mochten sein Vater und die Vampire noch weiterkämpfen, sie beide sollten zusehen, dass sie von hier wegkamen.

Er nahm Minas Hand und zog sie mühelos hoch. Sie stolperte gegen ihn und hielt sich an ihn fest. Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt.

Sie war total erschöpft und konnte sich kaum auf ihren Beinen halten, merkte Sirius. Ob Vyperus sie gefoltert hatte? Alles sprach dafür.

Sirius steckte ihr ihren Zauberstab zu; gleichzeitig kam eine Frau in den Wohnsaal hineingelaufen, die kreischend ihre Hände vor das Gesicht schlug.

„Oh, bei allen magischen Mächten dieser Welt!", rief sie entsetzt aus. „Was ist denn hier los? Aufhören, sage ich! Aufhören! Ihr zerstört mein Haus! Ihr bringt euch ja noch gegenseitig um! Aufhören!"

Sirius war herumgewirbelt und wusste sofort, dass es Mrs Snape war, als er sie sah. Auch wenn ihr Sohn ihr nicht sonderlich ähnlich war, so hatten es ja schon ihre Worte verraten.

Sie war schlank, fast hager und trug ein weinrotes, schlichtes Kleid mit rundem Ausschnitt und Ärmeln, deren Spitzen bis zum Boden reichten. Die kastanienbraunen Haare waren sorgfältig hochgesteckt, ihr Gesicht mit den hellbraunen Augen war schmal geschnitten. Sie wirkte sehr adrett.

Niemand, außer Vyperus beachtete sie.

„Rose!", rief er ihr zwischen den Flüchen hinzu, und er klang besorgt. „Lauf wieder nach oben! _Sofort_!"

Er klang nicht befehlend, aber da lag eine beschützende Eindringlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Mrs Snape jedoch blieb, wo sie war, und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Damit zielte sie auf Mr Black.

„Wer sind Sie? Und wieso haben Sie ihn angegriffen? Ich verlange, dass Sie sofort wieder verschwinden!", schrie sie zornig. Sie war mutig.

_Vielleicht auch suizidgefährdet_, dachte Sirius.

Rauchschwaden benebelten derzeit ein wenig den Wohnsaal; der Kamin war bereits von fehlgeschlagenen Zaubern zerstört, einige Vasen waren zu Bruch gegangen und die Rosen heruntergefallen. Immer wieder mussten auch Sirius und Mina in Deckung gehen.

Mr Black blieb gelassen. „Bei allem Respekt, Mrs Snape. Der Vampir hat meinen Sohn entführt. Glauben Sie etwa, ich sehe dem tatenlos zu?"

Mrs Snape schnappte nach Luft. Sie stellte Mr Blacks Worte nicht in Frage, schien aber verzweifelter zu werden. „Wenn er derartiges getan hat, dann nur, weil Sie ihn in die Enge getrieben haben!", beschuldigte sie den Zauberer.

Ein blauer Blitz, der Vyperus hatte treffen sollen, flog zischend und sehr knapp über Sirius' Kopf; kurz danach zerbarst der Holztisch zwischen der Sofagarnitur und Splitter flogen durch die Luft.

Sirius und Mina bekamen welche ab; blutige Schrammen überzogen ihre Gesichter.

„Lass uns fliehen!", hörte er Minas erstickte Stimme. Sie hielt sich immer noch an seinen Armen fest, dicht an ihn gedrängt, so dass die Empfindung von Schnee sehr stark war. Offenbar traute sie ihren Beinen immer noch nicht.

Sirius löste sich schnell von ihrem Griff, drehte sie herum und schob sie, an den Oberarmen gepackt, vor sich her; immer wieder mussten sie in Deckung gehen, um keine Flüche abzubekommen.

Mrs Snape war von ihrer Schimpftirade dazu übergegangen, Mr Black entwaffnen zu wollen, aber dieser wich ihr aus.

„Gib endlich auf, Vyperus!", hörte Sirius Stôyans kalte Stimme.

„Niemals!", grollte Vyperus und hetzte nun, um abzulenken, den Todesfluch auf Mr Black.

Sirius hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an; Stôyan reagierte sofort, in dem er einen anderen Fluch dem grünen Blitz entgegenschleuderte, so dass der _Avada Kedavra_ abgelenkt wurde und gegen die Decke prallte.

Und so ging es weiter.

Wenn Vampire kämpften, sollten Sterbliche das Weite suchen.

Sirius lief mit Mina hastig in den Flur, direkt auf die Haustür zu. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen, auch nicht mit Magie.

„Scheiße", murmelte Sirius. Hektisch sah er sich um.

Die Terrassentür war zerstört, aber um zu ihr zu gelangen, mussten sie direkt an seinen Vater vorbei. Irgendwie bezweifelte Sirius, dass dieser ihn und Mina so einfach gehen lassen würde. Er konnte ihn aber auch nicht angreifen, da es besser war, wenn Stôyan _und_ Mr Black Vyperus zusammen angriffen. Es war vorteilhafter, denn immerhin galt Vyperus im Augenblick als der gemeinsame Feind.

Ein Fenster klirrte im Wohnsaal und schien in sich zusammenzufallen. Fast gleichzeitig hörte Sirius von oben ein gewaltiges Stoßgeräusch. Die Grundmauern des Hauses erzitterten, als ob ein magischer Schutzwall gewaltsam gebrochen worden war.

„Was war das?", fragte Mina leicht panisch und versteifte sich.

Kurz danach polterten mehrere Gestalten die Wendeltreppe herunter. Sie waren in dunkle Kutten gehüllt, die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen, welche ihrerseits von silbernen Masken verdeckt waren.

Todesser. Und gleich sieben an der Zahl.

Sirius starrte ihnen fassungslos entgegen; seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos.

Nein. _Neinneinneinnein!_

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, hielt seinen Zauberstab sofort auf die Todesser gerichtet. Aber diese nahmen zunächst gar keine Notiz von ihnen und stürmten mit gezückten Waffen sogleich in den Wohnsaal.

Sirius konnte vom Flur aus mehrere bunte Blitze sehen – der Grüne war besonders oft dabei – und Mrs Snapes aufgebrachtes und zugleich angstvolles Kreischen ertönte immer wieder. Sie selbst schien sich wahllos des Todesfluchs zu bedienen. Niemand zeigte hier noch Vernunft.

„Die Kette? Los, wer von euch hat die Kette? Her damit, oder ich töte euch!", rief einer von den Todessern feindselig.

Sirius trat mit Mina vor, um direkt in den Wohnsaal hineinzublicken und erkannte, dass einer von den Männern Voldemorts Mrs Snape als Geisel genommen hatte. Er hielt sie von hinten im Würgegriff.

Vyperus brüllte wütend auf; eine schnelle Bewegung und ein anderer Todesser in seiner Nähe wurde vom _Avada Kedavra_ getroffen. Dann sprang der Vampir wie ein Raubtier auf den Schwarzmagier zu, der seine Geliebte in den Fängen hielt und biss einfach zu. In seinen Augen glitzerte der Wahnsinn.

Der Todesser gab erstickte Laute von sich, ließ Mrs Snape los, die in Sicherheit huschte; die anderen hetzten mehrere Flüche auf Vyperus, doch dieser wirbelte gleichzeitig mit dem Schwarzmagier herum, so dass sie ihren eigenen Mann trafen.

Er brach bewusstlos zusammen, Vyperus ließ von ihm ab; Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund. Plötzlich hatte er einen Dolch in der Hand, den er einfach mit voller Wucht hinunter warf, direkt auf die Stirn des auf dem Boden liegenden Todessers. Blut spritzte. Und etwas anderes.

Sofort danach entbrannte der Kampf aufs Neue. Todesser gegen Vyperus, Vyperus gegen Stôyan, Mrs Snape gegen Mr Black und die Todesser.

Die Todesser warfen sich hektische Befehle hinzu.

Sirius wusste, als Auror, oder zumindest als Rekrut, sollte er auf der Stelle der Aurorenzentrale Bescheid geben. Aber er hatte andere Probleme. Er sollte erst einmal Mina und sich selbst hier wegschaffen.

So schob er Mina weiter, in Richtung Wendeltreppe. Sie murmelte immerzu etwas und er überlegte, ob sie unter Schock stand.

Dann hörte er wieder Geräusche von oben. Er hielt inne, hob den Zauberstab. Es gab Gepolter und kurz darauf rannten drei weitere Zauberer in Todesserkutten die Stufen herab.

„_Stupor_!", rief Sirius und schockte den ersten.

„_Crucio_!", hallte die Stimme des zweiten hinunter; die Stimme durch die Maske verzerrt.

Sirius duckte sich und riss Mina mit sich.

„Mina, wenn du kannst, dann hilf mir und zaubere auch, okay?", wisperte er ihr fahrig zu, keine Rücksicht darauf nehmend, ob sie überhaupt in der Verfassung dazu war.

Er zückte ihren Zauberstab und drückte ihr ihn fast schon gewaltsam in die Hand, während er sie beide vor dem nächsten schwarzmagischen Fluch in Sicherheit brachte.

„Black, du Hurensohn", rief der zweite Todesser aus, während der dritte den ersten vom _Stupor_-Fluch befreite.

Da durch die Masken die Stimme nicht erkannt werden konnte, war Sirius nicht in der Lage, sie zuzuordnen. Aber irgendwie glaubte er, dass es jemand aus seinem Schuljahr in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste. Oder ein, zwei Jahrgänge darunter. Der jugendliche Tonfall und die Art der Beleidigung sagten es ihm.

„Immer wieder eine Freude, euch Idioten wiederzusehen", gab Sirius zurück und entwaffnete den ersten Todesser, der benommen aufgestanden war, und schockte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Diesmal mit solch einer Kraft, dass diesem der Boden unter den Füßen gerissen wurde und er einige Meter nach hinten flog.

„Kümmert euch nicht um Black!", rief der dritte Todesser fahrig, den zweiten die restlichen Stufen herunterschubsend. „Los, wir müssen die Kette sichern!", befahl er dem anderen Todesser. „Alles andere ist unwichtig!"

Sie liefen los, Sirius und Mina beiseite schubsend, und den dritten mit sich zerrend. Der zweite war dabei, ihn erneut vom Fluch zu befreien.

Sirius jagte ihm einen _Non conscientia_-Zauber hinterher, der dem ersten Todesser das Bewusstsein raubte.

Im selben Augenblick flog Stôyan durch die offene Tür des Wohnsaals und landete hart auf den Boden des Flures. Drei der anderen Todesser eilten ihm nach, Flüche auf ihn abfeuernd, während Vyperus ebenfalls den Flur betrat und zwei der Todesser tötete. Die zwei jugendlichen Todesser waren schlitternd stehen geblieben; sie griffen niemanden an, offenbar hatten sie hauptsächlich die Order, sich die Kette zu schnappen, wenn es die sieben älteren – von denen mittlerweile vier tot waren – nicht schafften.

Dann heulte Mrs Snape aus dem Wohnzimmer auf. „NOCH MEHR? OH, BEI SALAZAR! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Von ihrer höflichen Art war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Und schon stürmte ein neuer Trupp an Todessern den Flur, diesmal offenbar durch die Terrassentür Zutritt verschaffend. Mr Black folgte ihnen; er griff die Todesser kein einziges Mal an, aber er schützte Stôyan so gut er konnte.

Er selbst blutete aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe und seine Robe war zerrissen. Darunter trug er ein schwarzes Hemd, auf dem sich ein feuchter Fleck nahe den Rippen gebildet hatte. Es musste Blut sein.

Sirius verfolgte atemlos die Szene.

Wieder hörte man Laute von oben und erneut polterte jemand die Wendeltreppe herunter.

Sirius war längst nicht mehr fassungslos. Was hier geschah, hätte er sich zwar niemals ausgemalt, aber er passte sich der Realität an. Das musste er, sonst war er verloren. Aus Mrs Snapes Haus war ein Schlachtfeld gemacht worden. Statt zu fragen, wurde sofort angegriffen, die verschiedenen Parteien kloppten sich förmlich um die Kette, die offenbar Vyperus noch immer um den Hals trug.

Stôyan biss gerade einem Todesser die Halsschlagader durch, riss einfach die Haut ab, als sei er ein Tier; der Todesser verlor auf der Stelle so viel Blut, dass er zu Boden sank. Vyperus tötete einen anderen Todesser, ehe er sich wieder dazu aufraffte, Stôyan anzugreifen. Mr Black hetzte selbst Flüche auf Vyperus. Mrs Snape stand am Rand, jammerte und schimpfte, war sehr bleich und versuchte, alle zu verfluchen, die ihren Geliebten angriffen.

Sirius lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Wendeltreppe zu und sah direkt zwei Stufen vor sich einen schlanken Zauberer in den Todessergewänden stehen. Die Kapuze war hochgezogen, die Maske auf dem Gesicht. Der Feind starrte Sirius unverwandt an und schien zur Reglosigkeit verdammt zu sein.

Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn; dann hob er seinen Zauberstab an, zielte damit direkt auf die Brust des Todessers.

Noch ehe er oder andere reagieren konnten, erschien auf einmal Felice oben am Treppenansatz.

Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Felice!", rief er völlig perplex aus.

Felice trug keine Todesserkluft. Nur einen normalen Umhang. Seine graublauen Augen hatten sich auf den Todesser fixiert; Sirius hatte er offenbar noch gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Regulus!", rief Felice fast schon panisch. „Regulus, misch dich da nicht ein! Komm zurück!"

Und Sirius sog den Atem ein. Nun verharrte auch er völlig bewegungslos und starrte den maskierten Todesser voller Unglauben an. Seinen Arm ließ er schließlich langsam und mechanisch sinken.

Ohne es zu merken, ließ er Mina los, welche sich an das Geländer klammerte und den Zauberstab verteidigungsbereit in der Hand hielt.

Sirius' Gedanken jagten vollkommen durcheinander in seinem Kopf herum; kollidierten miteinander und versuchten die Tatsache zu leugnen: sein eigener Bruder war dabei, sich zum Todesser ausbilden zu lassen.

„Regulus?", stieß Sirius schließlich leise und nach wie vor entgeistert hervor.

„W-was tust du hier?", fragte der Todesser, selbst völlig konsterniert. Auch wenn die Stimme verzerrt war, glaubte Sirius, sie als die Stimme seines Bruders zu erkennen.

„Ich... ich wollte sie hier rausholen", entgegnete Sirius matt.

Die Situation erschien ihm völlig surreal. Während etwa zehn Meter weiter ein heftiger, blutrünstiger Kampf zwischen Vampiren, Todessern, Mr Black und Mrs Snape tobte, stand er hier, völlig erschüttert, und redete mit Regulus. Mit einem Todesser-Rekruten. Und die Krönung bildete Felice, der nun ebenfalls die Treppe herunterkam, hinter Regulus stehen blieb und ihn am Arm zerrte.

„Verdammt, Regulus, komm wieder mit hoch! Du wirst niemals lebend hier rauskommen, wenn du dich in das Gewimmel reinstürzt!", redete Felice eindringlich auf den jungen Schwarzmagier ein.

Sirius sah Felice an, welcher nun zurückschaute. Er schien Sirius vorhin selbst entdeckt zu haben, so dass er sein Entsetzen besser unterdrücken konnte. Aber in seinem Blick lag große Bestürzung.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, Sirius", presste Felice hektisch hervor, während er weiter an Regulus zerrte.

Dieser riss sich mit einem Ruck da los. „Ich muss dahin, Felice", entgegnete dieser tonlos. Ihm schien überhaupt nicht aufzufallen, dass Felice und Sirius sich in letzter Zeit getroffen haben mussten, da die Art, wie sie miteinander sprachen, es verriet.

„Scheiße", machte Sirius schließlich. Sein Kopf war mittlerweile fast leer von Gedanken; Gleichgültigkeit hatte sich aufgemacht, alles in ihn zu verdrängen. „Scheiße."

„Nein, das musst du nicht!", beharrte Felice, kurz darauf hat er seinen Zauberstab an Regulus' Hinterkopf gepresst. „Komm wieder mit hoch und verschwinde von hier! Die Auroren haben einen geheimen Tipp von dieser Aktion hier bekommen und werden jeden Moment auftauchen!"

Sirius horchte auf. „Einen geheimen Tipp? Woher weißt du das?"

Verdammt. Er musste schleunigst weg von hier. Besser, die Auroren sahen ihn hier nicht. Dieser Kampf war eine einzige Katastrophe.

Ein paar verirrte Flüche zischten immer wieder auf sie zu, aber sie duckten sich jedes Mal flink. Die Wand hinter ihnen und die Treppe wurden teilweise zerstört.

„Ich weiß es eben", entgegnete Felice ausweichend.

„Felice, du Blödmann, lass den Scheiß und lass mich gehen!", zischte Regulus, der sich nicht mehr zu bewegen wagte, seit er bedroht wurde.

Sirius' Kopf ruckte wieder in seine Richtung. „Du fällst Dad in den Rücken, wenn du die Kette für Voldemort sichern willst."

Regulus fuhr zusammen. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob es daran lag, dass Sirius ihm Verrat an der Familie unterstellte, oder weil er den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach.

„AAAAHHH!", schrie Mrs Snape auf einmal. Vyperus hatte sich auf Stôyan gestürzt und sie beide prügelten sich mittlerweile. Mr Black hechtete hervor, griff in Vyperus' Haare, zog dessen Kopf brutal zurück und riss ihm mit der anderen Hand die Kette vom Hals.

Ein paar Todesser heulten auf. „Her damit, Black!", bellte einer.

Vyperus, der von Stôyan augenblicklich abgelassen hatte, tötete den Todesser. Dann wollte er Mr Black töten, aber genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Haustür magisch in die Luft gesprengt und Auroren sowie Eingreifzauberer stürmten das Haus.

„Nein!", rief Regulus erstickt aus. „Die Kette! Der Dunkle Lord will sie!" Er war gar nicht auf Sirius' Bemerkung eingegangen. Wer wusste schon, was er wirklich plante.

Und schon duckte er sich, sprang gleichzeitig behände nach vorne und lief einfach auf das Kampfgetümmel zu.

„NEEEIN!", brüllte Felice und hechtete hinterher. „KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Sirius sah ihnen sprachlos hinterher, dann stöhnte er auf. „Warte hier", rief er Mina zu, während auch er den beiden Jungen hinterlief. Wieso er das genau tat, konnte er sich im Augenblick auch nicht erklären. Vielleicht, weil Felice so sehr darum bemüht war, Regulus' Leben unter Gefahr für sein eigenes zu retten, dass er einfach nicht tatenlos zusehen konnte.

„AUFSTELLUNG!", brüllte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Clark Potter. „Kesselt die vier Todesser von links ein!" Dann: „Longbottom, McKinnon! Schützt Snape!"

„Los, bezieht Stellung!", rief eine andere Stimme. Benji Fenwick, der Kommandant der magischen Polizeibrigade. Er rief seinen Eingreifzauberern die Order zu, Todesser und Vampire gleichermaßen zu verhaften, wenn es nicht anders ging, sie zu töten.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Felice Regulus eingeholt; sie waren nur knapp drei Meter von dem ganzen Chaos entfernt.

Er packte ihn am Arm. „Komm endlich mit! Hau ab, Mann! Hau ab!", rief er verzweifelt.

Sirius, der sich die Frage, wieso Felice so sehr erpicht darauf war, Regulus zu schützen, lieber später stellen wollte, kam schlitternd neben ihnen zum Stehen. Atemlos sah er dem Gerangel zwischen Todessern, Vampiren und Auroren zu.

Er erfasste mit einem einzigen Blick, dass sein Vater schwer verletzt war, aber die Kette triumphierend in den Händen hielt. Dann disapparierte er. Wenn es jemals einen Schutz gegen das Apparieren gegeben hatte, so war er durch die verhemmten Angriffe auf das Haus zerstört worden.

Frank Longbottom stand bei Mrs Snape, als in diesem Augenblick einer der Todesser – viel zu wütend auf das Verschwinden der Kette – sich auf sie stürzte.

Sie schrie auf. Frank schleuderte einen massiven Schockzauber auf den herannahenden Todesser. Gleichzeitig hatte auch Sirius angefangen, Regulus wieder fortzuzerren.

„W-WAS? SIRIUS?", brüllte Gideon Prewett auf einmal verblüfft und lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit verschiedener Auroren und Eingreifzauberer auf Sirius und Felice, die Regulus wieder zur Wendeltreppe zogen.

„Hau ab, Regulus!", zischte Felice eindringlich. Er blutete mittlerweile aus einer Schramme an der rechten Wange. „Hau ab! Hau doch endlich ab!" Er schob ihn die Treppe rauf.

Und diesmal kapitulierte Regulus. Sein Blick war gehetzt, zwielichtig. Vielleicht fragte er sich gerade, wem er mehr Loyalität zollen sollte, um selbst an Macht zu gewinnen: seinem Vater oder Voldemort.

Die Prewett-Brüder kamen inzwischen angelaufen, um den Todesser an der Flucht zu hindern. Aber Regulus war schon herumgewirbelt, floh die Treppe hinauf und kurz danach hörte Sirius ein lautes Plopp.

Das Haar lag ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, und seine Wunden brannten. Sirius wusste nicht, was er spüren sollte ob Regulus' gelungener Flucht. Er hatte sich nun Unmengen an Problemen aufgehalst.

Ein grüner Blitz kam auf einmal direkt auf Sirius zugeschossen, abgefeuert von einem Todesser. Sirius wusste in dem Augenblick, dass er zu spät reagieren würde. Es ging einfach zu schnell. Bilder flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, als sich plötzlich jemand auf ihn warf, trotz der Gefahr, selbst getroffen zu werden.

Es war Felice. Sie beide fielen zu Boden, der Todesfluch zischte nur haarscharf an ihnen vorbei.

Sirius, der sich beim Fall mit den Händen so gut es ging aufgestützt hatte, spürte das Gesicht des anderen auf sich ruhen. Felice rappelte sich keuchend auf.

„Verdammt, das war knapp", stieß er unruhig hervor.

Sirius drehte sich auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf, zu Felice hochblinzelnd.

„Danke, Mann." Sein Puls raste. Er stand auf.

„_Avada Kedavra_!", brüllte einer der Todesser und sowohl Sirius, Felice, als auch Gideon und Fabian wirbelten wieder herum.

Der grüne Blitz jagte auf Mrs Snape zu, Frank und Marlene riefen sofort Schutzzauber auf, aber kamen zu spät.

Der Todesfluch traf die Geliebte des Vampirs, welcher in diesem Augenblick zu ihr herumgewirbelt war.

Es war, als stünde die Zeit für die Dauer weniger Augenblicke still. Als hielte sie selbst den Atem an.

„NEEEEEIIIIINN!", schrie Vyperus. So viel Entsetzen, so viel Schmerz lag in dieser sonst so kalten Stimme.

Mrs Snape sah Vyperus an; die Augen vor Schock weit aufgerissen. Dann sackte sie leblos zu Boden, getötet von einem Todesser.

„NEEEEIINN!" Vyperus eilte zu ihr, Stôyan war nicht mehr zu sehen, offenbar war auch er disappariert.

Vyperus kniete neben der Frau, die er so sehr liebte, hob sie an, fühlte ihren Puls, sprach Zauber, die alle nicht halfen.

Für einige Momente hatte der Kampf aufgehört – alle, ob Auroren und Eingreifzauberer oder Todesser – starrten zu Vyperus und der toten Mrs Snape hinüber.

Er schob ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und wiegte sie hin und her, vollkommen fassungslos über ihren Tod.

Noch immer starrten alle auf das Paar, durch den Tod nun so plötzlich entzweigerissen.

Und dann blitzte es in Vyperus' Augen eiskalt auf. Wild. So gefährlich, dass Sirius es sogar spüren konnte. Wenige Sekunden verstrichen, Momente, in denen all der Fanatismus, all der Wahnsinn in dem Vampir unkontrolliert ausbrach und selbst das Entsetzen zurückdrängte.

„Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrr!", machte Vyperus und bewies, dass er kein Mensch mehr war. Dass das einzig Menschliche an ihm die Liebe zu Rose Snape gewesen war. Doch nun war es erloschen. Einer Flamme gleich, die im Sturm des Kampfes schwächer geworden und der Ewigkeit nicht standgehalten hatte.

Er sprang flink auf und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung; kurz danach fingen die Hallen des Hauses an zu erzittern. Der blutverschmierte, mit mehreren Leichen übersäte Boden bebte.

Vyperus hetzte auf den Todesser zu, der Mrs Snape getötet hatte und mit all seinem Leid, mit all dem Kummer und dem Hass tötete er ihn auf bestialische Weise. Dann jagte er auf einen anderen Todesser den Todesfluch, ebenso auf einen Auroren – Kenny Baker.

„DAS HAUS STÜÜÜÜRZT EEEIINN!", brüllte Fenwick.

Mittlerweile gab es nur noch ihn, die Prewetts, die mit Felice, Sirius und Mina ohnehin außer Reichweite des Kampfes standen, Frank, Marlene und Clark – die anderen fünf Auroren waren tot. Von den Todessern waren nur drei übrig geblieben, von denen zwei disapparierten; der eine war dabei, sein Bewusstsein ob der schweren Verletzungen zu verlieren.

Gideon und Fabian wandten sich indes mit entgeisterten und zunehmend wütenden Blicken Felice und Sirius zu.

„Was war das?", herrschte Fabian sie an. „Ihr habt einem Todesser zur Flucht verholfen! Verdammt, auf wessen Seite steht ihr eigentlich?"

Sirius schloss kurz die Augen. Leere kam in ihm auf. „Auf eurer, Mann."

Kurz darauf wurde er von Gideon am Hemd gepackt und durchgerüttelt. „ACH JA? DAS SAH ABER VORHIN GANZ ANDERS AUS! WOHER WUSSTET IHR ÜBERHAUPT, DASS HIER HEUTE ANGRIFFE STARTEN?"

Sirius versuchte sich vergeblich loszureißen, da wurde Gideon von einem Schockzauber von hinten getroffen. Es war Mina. Sie lächelte müde Sirius an, war allerdings kurz davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Bring mich endlich weg von hier", murmelte sie schwach.

„FABIAN! GIDEON!", rief Fenwick, der versuchte, sich Vyperus vom Hals zu schaffen. Denn dieser tobte wie ein Wahnsinniger.

„VERHAFTET BLACK UND ZABINI! UND DANN AB IN UNSERE ABTEILUNG!"

Fabian hatte Gideon sofort vom Fluch befreit, Sirius war zur selben Zeit zu Mina getreten und hielt sie fest.

„Scheiße, Mann", fluchte Fabian. „Los jetzt, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl! Ihr kommt mit uns mit!"

Felice hatte die Schultern hängen lassen und plante offenbar nicht den geringsten Widerstand. Schatten hetzten über seine Iris, die Schwermut war stärker geworden, ebenso wie die Verzweiflung.

„Ich komm nach", sagte Sirius nur. Er hatte vor, Mina wegzubringen, dann würde er sich freiwillig ins Zaubereiministerium begeben. Gleichgültigkeit darüber hatte sich so sehr in ihm verankert, dass er sie kaum noch bewusst spürte.

Gideon wollte ihn packen, aber Sirius konzentrierte sich ganz schnell und sehr intensiv, dann disapparierte er mit Mina zusammen.

Noch während sie vor seiner Wohnung apparierten, brach Mina endgültig bewusstlos zusammen.

Die plötzliche kalte, frische Luft ließ Sirius schwindeln. Er legte einen Arm unter Minas Beine, den anderen um ihre Schultern und hob sie hoch. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust, ihr flacher Atem streifte seinen Hals.

Sie auf den Armen tragend brachte Sirius sie hoch in seine Wohnung und legte sie behutsam auf sein Bett. Schnell überprüfte er ihren Puls, und als er sich vergewisserte, dass ihr Kreislauf einigermaßen stabil war, ging er wieder hinaus.

Von dort apparierte er direkt vor dem Eingang des Zaubereiministeriums. Es war dunkel, schließlich hatten alle anderen frei. Soeben tauchten Fenwick und Marlene auf.

Die anderen Überlebenden schienen sich bereits in der Aurorenzentrale aufzuhalten. Was mit Vyperus war, würde er sicher gleich erfahren.

Fenwick reagierte sofort und presste Sirius seinen Zauberstab gegen die Brust. Dessen vor Wut verengte braune Augen funkelten feindselig.

Dieser hob in einer fast schon belustigten Geste seine Hände, breitete die Arme aus, um zu beweisen, dass er weder bewaffnet war noch Widerstand leisten würde.

„Ist ja okay, Fenwick", sagte er leise. „Ich komm schon mit."

„Klappe, Black", blaffte dieser. „Du bist verhaftet!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Danke, danke, danke für euer Feedback!_


	44. Dem Herzen folgen

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**31. Kapitel **

Dem Herzen folgen

* * *

_„Wo viele Schatten sind,  
da ist auch Licht."_

(- unbekannt)

Noch in derselben Nacht vom 25. auf den 26. Dezember 1978.

Fenwick, der Sirius den Zauberstab abgenommen und ihm magische Handschellen angelegt hatte, zerrte ihn mit sich. Marlene lief hinterher und versuchte den Kommandanten der Polizeibrigade davon zu überzeugen, dass Handschellen nun wirklich nicht nötig seien. Fenwick wollte nichts davon wissen.

Er war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann von 37 Jahren, mit wachen, grünbraunen Augen und aschblonden, kurzen Haaren. Er hatte ein sehr ansteckendes, sympathisches Lachen, wenn er denn mal lachte, denn meist war er hektisch, kommandierte alle herum und tobte wegen jeder schief gelaufenen Kleinigkeit. Dabei konnte er wie ein Flummiball aufgebracht auf und ab zu hüpfen.

Sirius selbst hüllte sich in Schweigen; er hatte eine ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt, ein fast schon belustigtes Glitzern hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen. Er kam nicht umhin, es amüsant zu finden, verhaftet worden zu sein. Es mochte die eherne Gleichgültigkeit sein, die ihn zu solch einem Empfinden veranlasste. Diese Erkenntnis, in die Enge getrieben worden zu sein.

Sie betraten die Aurorenzentrale, Fenwick stieß Sirius in Clarks Büro. Dort befanden sich bereits die anderen, eine angespannte Stimmung herrschte vor. So knisternd, dass Sirius es fühlen konnte. Bestürzung kam hinzu, da sie fünf Auroren verloren hatten.

Felice Zabini stand in der Mitte des Raumes, die Hände waren ihm ebenfalls auf dem Rücken gefesselt worden. Das Gesicht war verschlossen, der Blick fast schon trotzig. Gideon und Fabian Prewett flankierten ihn; Clark Potter saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch im Drehstuhl und massierte sich die Schläfen. Schräg hinter ihm, an der Fensterbank, stand Amelia Bones.

Amelia Bones war eine leicht gemütliche aussehende Hexe mit hellbraunen Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten trug. Sie war noch nicht mollig, aber jeder konnte erahnen, dass sie es später einmal sein würde. Ihre Wangen waren rosig und sie hatte einen leichten Silberblick. In ihren graugrünen Augen lag aber ein wacher Ausdruck, der ihre Flinkheit und Intelligenz verriet.

Frank Longbottom lehnte an der Tischkante, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ärgerlich drein.

Alle trugen die Male des Kampfes. Platzwunden, Schrammen, halb zerrissene Kleidung. Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit kamen hinzu. Und dann diese Fassungslosigkeit.

Als Sirius, Fenwick und Marlene eintraten, sahen alle auf. Fenwick schloss geräuschvoll die Tür, schubste Sirius zum Schreibtisch, in die Nähe von Frank, und stellte sich daneben.

Marlene lehnte sich an die geschlossene Tür; sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

Clark maß Sirius mit halb wütenden, halb verständnislosen Blicken. Dann seufzte er, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Hände am Hinterkopf. Die rabenschwarzen Haare schienen unordentlicher denn je. Abwechselnd nahm er die beiden Rekruten ins Visier.

„Also?", begann er und klang unfreundlich. „Was habt ihr als Erklärung hervorzubringen, dass ihr erstens im Haus von Rose Snape wart, offenbar von den Angriffen Bescheid wusstet und zweitens einem Todesser oder Todesser-Rekruten zur Flucht verholfen habt, bei dem es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um Regulus Black gehandelt hat?"

„Warum benutzt du nicht gleich den Wahrheitstrank?", erkundigte sich Sirius und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Ton spöttisch war. „Das erspart uns allen jede Menge Zeit."

Er bekam von Fenwick einen Schlag auf dem Hinterkopf. „Spar dir deine frechen Sprüche, Black!", knurrte er.

„Regulus hat mir am frühen Abend von einem geplanten Angriff einiger Todesser auf Mrs Snapes Haus erzählt", antwortete Felice schließlich mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. Er war vorsichtig, als stünde er auf Glasscherben.

„Und seit wann hast du Kontakt zu Regulus Black?", verlangte Amelia Bones stirnrunzelnd zu wissen.

„Seit gestern. Er hat mich kontaktiert."

„Und wieso hast du uns sofort nicht Bescheid gegeben, Rekrut?", blaffte Fenwick ihn wütend an. „Und warum, bei Merlins Bart, hast du ihm geholfen zu fliehen?"

Felice sah Fenwick an; der Trotz in seinen Augen wich einem gehetzten Ausdruck. „Regulus hat sich nicht in den Kampf eingemischt", entgegnete er etwas fahrig. „Somit hat er sich nicht strafbar gemacht. Und nur, dass er etwas trug, das wie eine Todesserkutte aussah, beweist gar nichts!"

Sirius starrte Felice ungläubig an. Dann lachte er. Das war eine geniale Ausrede. Felice hatte Recht. Regulus hatte sich niemals in den Kampf eingemischt, keinen einzigen Fluch ausgesprochen. Wenn sie streng nach dem Gesetz gingen.

Aber es war klar, dass die anderen nicht streng nach dem Gesetz gingen. Wer eine schwarze, bodenlange Robe und eine silberne Maske trug, machte sich schuldig.

„Zabini, willst du uns verarschen?", polterte Fenwick los. Dann stieß er Sirius in die Rippen. „Und du hör auf zu lachen! Ihr werdet des Verrats bezichtigt, kapiert ihr das denn nicht! Außerdem haben wir heute fünf Auroren verloren!"

Sirius wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Fenwick, wenn ihr den Wahrheitstrank einsetzen würdet, wüsstet ihr schon längst, dass wir keinen Verrat begangen haben." Und das mit den Auroren tat ihn leid.

Er wusste nicht, wieso er auch für Felice sprach, von dem er es doch gar nicht wusste. Ihm wurde es zunächst gar nicht bewusst. Aber da war etwas, dass Sirius glauben ließ, dass auch der ehemalige Slytherin keinen Verrat begangen hatte. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Felice ihn vor dem Todesfluch bewahrt hatte, obwohl er selbst dabei hätte draufgehen können. Wäre der junge Mann auf der Dunklen Seite, hätte er sich nicht auf Sirius geworfen.

„Moody bringt gleich den Wahrheitstrank", meinte Clark nun. Er rückte seine Brille mit den runden Gläsern zurecht. „Bis dahin werdet ihr uns die Fragen so beantworten." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Euch muss klar gewesen sein, dass Regulus zu den Feinden gehört. Ihr hättet ihn verhaften müssen. Natürlich, er wäre noch heute wieder freigekommen, weil er sich in der Tat nicht eingemischt hatte. Aber – und darum geht es schließlich auch – wir hätten ihn verhören und zumindest schon mal feststellen können, ob er vollendeter Todesser ist, verdammt noch mal!" Clark redete sich in Rage, seine haselnussbraunen Augen sprühten nahezu Funken. „Aber nein, ihr habt ihn gehen lassen! _Warum_?"

Sirius wusste darauf keine Antwort. Vielleicht war es der letzte Rest an Anstand, den er verspürt hatte. Immerhin war Regulus sein Bruder, der ihm, Sirius, immer geholfen hatte, wenn dieser zum Beispiel Ärger mit den Eltern hatte.

Nun, da er wusste, dass Regulus sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte, begann er allerdings, ihn zu verachten. Es war kein Hass. Noch nicht. Aber Verachtung, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer wurde. Als der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, hatte er kaum nachgedacht. Einfach nur nach Gefühl gehandelt.

„Regulus hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet", sagte Felice nun leise. Er sah Clark direkt aus seinen blassen Augen an. Eine tiefe Schramme zierte seine rechte Wange. „Ich sah mich gezwungen, ihn da wieder rauszuholen, um meine Schuld abzubezahlen." Seine Stimme klang tonlos; nur der schwermütige Kummer war leicht herauszuhören.

„Das hättest du uns alles schon längst erzählen müssen!", warf Amelia scharf ein.

Felice sah schweigend zurück, doch er konnte ihrem Blick nicht lange standhalten. Dann schaute er kurz zu Sirius, ehe er auf seine Füße starrte.

„Und was ist mit dir, Black?", erkundigte sich Frank sauer; das sonst so freundliche Gesicht wirkte verärgert. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach. Er war 25, hatte dunkelblondes Haar und braune Augen. „Woher hattest du Bescheid gewusst?"

„Etwa auch von diesem Regulus?", schlug Fenwick bissig vor.

Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu; dann bemühte er sich um Hohn. Oh, es war falsch, das wusste er, aber Fenwick nervte ihn gewaltig. Ganz gleich, dass dieser auch im Phönixorden war – er hatte diese dumme Fähigkeit, jeden total schnell anzustressen.

„Nein", presste er also hervor, „mein Vater schrieb es mir."

Kurzes, entgeistertes Schweigen.

„WAS?", polterte Fenwick dann auch schon aufgebracht los. „ICH DACHTE, DU HÄTTEST KEINEN KONTAKT MEHR ZU IHM!" Eine Zornesröte hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt. Er sprang kurz in die Luft.

Clark seufzte. „Und seit wann hast du Kontakt zu ihm? Und wieso? Und _warum_, verdammt noch eins, wissen wir nichts davon?" Er sprach leise, aber grimmig.

Sirius neigte leicht den Kopf und blinzelte. Er fixierte Clark mit einer Gelassenheit, die er im Innern nicht empfand. Alles, jede einzelne Frage führte letztendlich zu Mina, das wusste er. Und er wollte nichts von ihr erzählen, aber ihm war bewusst, dass spätestens das Veritasserum ihm alles dazu entlocken würde.

Okay, nun musste er als allererstes über das heimliche Treffen mit seinem Vater berichten. Sirius wusste genau, dass das alles nun nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Aber er kam nicht darum herum.

„Ich habe ihn in diesem Monat kontaktiert, weil ich einen geheimen Tipp bekommen habe über den Verbleib der Kette und diesbezüglich von einer tödlichen Falle, die Serpentys mir und letztendlich auch meinem Vater und Stôyan stellen wollte", fing er also an und schaffte es, gleichgültig zu klingen. So, als sei es nicht von besonderer Bedeutung.

Er merkte, wie die anderen ihn ungläubig anstarrten.

„Wir trafen uns und weil ich ihn sozusagen warnte, war er mir einen Gefallen schuldig. Ich forderte von ihm, Stôyan dazu zu bringen, dass er Voldemort von einem Bündnis mit den Werwölfen abbringt. Mein Vater kam dem nach und wie ihr seht, erfolgreich."

Jeder im Raum war Mitglied des Phönixordens und wusste um Remus' Geheimnis, mit Ausnahme von Felice, der nicht im Orden war. Dieser blinzelte Sirius auch sehr verwirrt an, wagte aber offenbar nicht, Fragen zu stellen.

Dumbledore hatte dieses notwendige Vertrauen gefordert. Zumal Snape das Geheimnis kannte und das Risiko groß war, dass es ohnehin raus kam. Die Grundmauern der Organisation wären erschüttert worden, hätten die Mitglieder vom Feind erfahren müssen, dass einer der ihren ein Werwolf war. So hatte der Schulleiter es nach Absprache mit Remus den anderen gesagt und niemand hatte sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber abweisend verhalten, auch wenn sie zunächst fassungslos gewesen waren. Aber schließlich wurden nur Auserwählte Mitglieder, alles Zauberer und Hexen, denen Dumbledore wohl zugetraut hatte, dass sie kein Drama daraus machen würden.

So pfiff Frank durch die Zähne. „Schau an, schau an", meinte er anerkennend. „Da _er_ das Problem ja losgeworden ist – und wie wir alle dachten, ganz von selbst – stecktest in Wahrheit _du_ dahinter. Und dein Vater und der Vampir Stôyan."

Mit _er _meinte er Remus.

Sirius nickte. „Ja. Das war der Grund, warum ich die Aurorenzentrale nicht darüber informierte. Hättet ihr – und vor allem die Polizeibrigade – vom Treffen gewusst, dann wärt ihr da ebenfalls aufgekreuzt und hättet alles vermasselt."

„WAS?" Fenwick schnaubte. Seine grünbraunen Pupillen funkelten. „WAS SOLL DAS DENN BITTE SCHÖN HEIßEN!"

Sirius rollte die Augen. „Kommen Sie schon, Fenwick", höhnte er. „Ihr hättet versucht, meinen Vater zu verhaften oder auszuspionieren, und zwar so, dass er es gemerkt hätte. Und alles wäre den Bach runter gegangen."

Fenwick zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine Augen wurden schmal. „So sehr vertraust du unseren Fähigkeiten, _Black_?", erkundigte er sich lauernd.

„So sehr vertraue ich in den Fähigkeiten meines Vaters, nicht blind in eine Falle zu tappen", entgegnete Sirius schroff. „Es ist bekannt, dass die Polizeibrigade _seit vielen Jahren_ versucht, meinen Vater zu überführen, und kein einziges Mal ist es euch gelungen!"

„Ja, aber diesmal wäre es das! Du hättest den Köder spielen können!", schleuderte Fenwick ihm zornig entgegen und stapfte sodann gleich mit _beiden_ Füßen wütend auf.

Sirius blieb nach außen hin bemerkenswert ruhig. Er wusste, im Notfall hatte er immer noch Dumbledore auf seiner Seite, dafür, dass er Remus aus diesem Dilemma gezogen hatte.

„Dann hätte _er_ jetzt echt Probleme, weil mein Vater dann nie mit Stôyan geredet hätte und das weißt du auch." Er fixierte Fenwick nun seinerseits mit tückischen Blicken. „Oder ist _er _dir etwa nicht wichtig? Das sollte es aber..." _Als Mitglied des Phönixordens. _Letzteres sprach er nicht aus, aber jeder – außer Felice – wusste auch so, was Sirius so bedrohlich in der Luft schweben ließ.

„Okay, das erklärt einiges, aber nicht, wieso du heute bei Mrs Snape warst", meinte Clark nun.

Sirius wandte sich ihm zu. „Nun, mein Vater schrieb mir heute, dass er Serpentys angreifen wollte. Er schrieb es mir nur, weil er dachte, es würde mich interessieren. Schließlich war der Vampir auch hinter _mir_ her. Deswegen wusste ich davon. Sonst habe ich keinen Kontakt zu meinem Vater." Und weil Sirius nun mal rebellisch war, konnte er sich trotzige Worte nicht verkneifen: „Und selbst wenn, so würde es euch alle nichts angehen. Er ist kein Todesser."

„PAH!", machte Fenwick; die Zähne zusammengepresst. „Du kleiner, arroganter, frecher Mistkerl-"

„Benjy", warf Amelia warnend ein. „Brich jetzt bitte keinen Streit vom Zaun."

„Und wieso bist du dann dahin? Um diesem Mädchen zu helfen, das bei dir war?", wollte Frank nun wissen. „Wer ist sie? Oder wolltest du gar deinem Vater helfen und hast sie dort nur zufällig getroffen?"

Sirius starrte ihn an; er merkte, wie seine innere Unruhe begann, sich in sichtbare Nervosität umzuwandeln.

_Scheiße. _Er wollte nichts über sie sagen. Nichts, das ihn auch noch verriet. Niemanden ging es etwas an, was zwischen ihm und Mina war. Am liebsten hätte er all das den Auroren und Eingreifzauberern gesagt, doch sie würden sich niemals damit zufrieden geben. Und der Wahrheitstrank würde es ohnehin ans Licht bringen. Besser, er sagte jetzt etwas dazu, als dass sie später nachbohrten.

„Ich... ich war ihretwegen da", gab er also zögerlich zu. Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit niemand Bestimmtem. Seine Stimme hörte sich einigermaßen neutral an. „Eigentlich habe ich nichts mit ihr zu tun, aber da wir uns aus Durmstrang kennen, war sie es, die mir jenen geheimen Tipp bezüglich Serpentys gegeben hatte. Und... und sozusagen war ich ihr auch was schuldig. Als ich erfuhr, dass sie auch da war, musste ich einfach dorthin."

Ja, das klang gut. Es war nicht die volle Wahrheit, aber auch keine ganze Lüge.

Zum Glück versäumten es alle, ihn danach zu fragen, woher er wusste, dass sie ebenfalls zugegen war. Vielleicht nahmen alle an, sein Vater habe es ihm geschrieben.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Fabian nun neugierig. „Und woher hat sie ihre Informationen?"

Sirius winkte ab. „Ich weiß nicht, woher sie ihre Quellen bezieht. Sie heißt Mina Kisic", antwortete er möglichst gelassen. Sein Herz begann, schneller zu klopfen. „Sie ist aus Kroatien."

„Kroatien?", wiederholte Fenwick grob. „Das heißt, sie ist Schwarzmagierin !"

Sirius sah ihn sarkastisch an, eine Augenbraue hebend. „Ja? Ist jeder kroatischer Herkunft schwarzmagisch? Sind wir heute mal wieder richtig schön vorurteilsfrei?"

Fenwick drohte ihm mit der Faust. „Halt deine Klappe, Black! Halt einfach deine verdammte Klappe!"

„Hey, hört auf damit!", warf Clark gereizt dazwischen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Vampir?", wollte Felice wissen, erstmalig redend, ohne gefragt worden zu sein.

Frank seufzte. „Er ist einfach verschwunden. Er wollte uns zwar umbringen, aber dann..." Er hob die Schultern. „Er ist einfach disappariert."

Es klopfte und bevor noch jemand antworten konnte, flog die Tür auf und Joanna Potter, James und Lily traten ein. Sie schauten neugierig drein, runzelten aber die Stirn, als sie die versammelten Auroren und Eingreifzauberer sahen, die allesamt finster dreinschauten.

Lily schloss die Tür.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte James lahm. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare und zerwuschelte sie.

Joanna, die Mutter von James, machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Ihre kastanienbraunen, glatten Haare waren hochgesteckt, unter der offenen Robe trug sie ein einfaches, aber elegantes Kleid. Sie hatte es schon beim Weihnachtsessen getragen.

„Nun...", fing Clark matt an und fuhr sich nun selbst durch die abstehenden Haare, um sie unordentlicher zu machen, als er seine Frau fixierte. Dann fing er an, eine Kurzversion abzugeben.

Joanna starrte Sirius anschließend ungläubig an. „Ach, Sirius, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, Regulus zu helfen?", fragte sie. Sie klang nicht wütend, oder derartiges. Nur enttäuscht. Es schien, als wüsste sie, dass der Junge niemals ein Verräter sein konnte, sondern einfach aus Leichtsinn Dinge getan hatte, die nicht in Ordnung waren. Wie er es so oft tat. Dass er sich auch mit seinem Vater getroffen hatte, fand sie offenbar nicht weiter schlimm. Wahrscheinlich, weil er so die Sache mit Remus hatte regeln können.

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen und hob trotzig die Schultern. „Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht", entgegnete er schroff. „Aber jetzt, wo ich es tue, denke ich, dass ich so gehandelt habe, weil er mein Bruder ist! Ich wollte ihm eine faire Chance geben!"

Fenwick schnappte empört eine Luft und gab Sirius erneut eine Kopfnuss. „Eine Chance, Black?", polterte er los. Seine kleinen Augen waren verengt. „Ich glaub, ich tick nicht mehr richtig!"

Sirius warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Das haben Sie noch nie", murmelte er.

Marlene und die Prewetts grinsten unwillkürlich, James lachte leise und Fenwick wollte auffahren, als Clark die Hand hob, um Ruhe zu gebieten.

„Schluss jetzt mit dem Unsinn", warf er warnend ein, Sirius und Fenwick missbilligend anschauend. Er sah ungeduldig zur Tür. „Wo bleibt denn Moody?"

Jetzt, wo sie sich die Versionen von Sirius und Felice angehört hatten, mussten sie nur noch mittels des Veritasserums nachprüfen, ob es auch wirklich stimmte.

„Er wird noch kommen", meinte Marlene. „Aber ich glaube den beiden." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes lösten sich Sirius' Handschellen und er konnte seine Arme wieder frei begeben.

Er lächelte Marlene dankbar an, rieb sich seine Handgelenke.

„Na gut, aber wehe, du befreist jetzt Zabini auch noch!", knurrte Fenwick wütend und blitzte Marlene an. „_Er_ hat noch nicht viel gesagt!" Er gab auf Amelias Befehl hin Sirius inzwischen seinen Zauberstab wieder.

„Er hat das gesagt, was nötig war", warf Marlene aufrührerisch ein. „Und Benjy, er ist Auror, auch wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, so kann nur Clark über ihn bestimmen, und da ich für die Rekruten zuständig bin, habe ich da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!"

„So?" Fenwick grollte. „Das ist mir im Moment wirklich so was von scheißegal!"

Marlene stieß einen langen Atem aus und wurde bleich vor Ärger. „Wir warten, bis Moody kommt, dann wirst du schon sehen, dass dein Misstrauen mal wieder völlig paranoid war!"

„Tze! Wir haben keine Zeit zu warten!", meinte Fenwick mürrisch. Er nahm eine gerade Haltung ein und nickte Fabian und Gideon zu. „Bringt Zabini rüber in unsere Abteilung und sperrt ihn in die Zelle. Auch wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hat – denn das nehme ich sogar an – hat er alles verspielt. Wir werden ihn vor Gericht bringen."

Felice wurde schlagartig panisch. Es wurde dadurch deutlich, dass er blass wurde. Seine Augen weiteren sich, die Pupillen huschten unruhig hin und her. Die Schatten, diese Wehmut wurden stärker.

„Das werdet ihr nicht tun!", rief Marlene erzürnt. „Er war doch nur da, um seine Lebensschuld bei Regulus Black auszugleichen! Und überhaupt! Er ist _unser_ Rekrut!" Sie warf Clark einen flammenden Blick zu. „Clark, nun sprich doch endlich mal ein Machtwort!"

Clark runzelte nur die Stirn und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Marlene, wenn Moody hier nicht bald auftaucht, halte ich es ebenfalls für das Beste, Zabini in die Zelle zu führen. Und die Zellen sind nur drüben, bei den Eingreifzauberern."

Marlene stierte ihn entgeistert an. „Das ist nicht fair!" Sie musste wissen, dass Fenwick durchaus in der Lage war, Zabini zu verhaften.

„Was ist schon fair?", höhnte dieser.

„Oh, Benjy, ich bin nahe dran, dich zu verhexen!", rief Marlene außer sich vor Zorn aus.

Joanna trat an sie heran und mit einer Mischung aus Geduld und Strenge, die wohl nur jemand aufbringen konnte, der einen Tunichtgut geheiratet und einen noch viel schelmischeren Unheilstifter als Sohn hatte, legte sie ihre Hand auf Marlenes Arm und redete ihr leise, aber bestimmt etwas zu.

Sirius hatte derweil geglaubt, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Fenwick wollte einen Auror-Rekruten verhaften, der nur versucht hatte, Job und Gewissen unter Einklang zu bringen? Der über Moral verfügte und nicht einfach so einen Freund der schwarzmagischen Seite hatte verraten können, weil man niemals einen Freund verraten sollte, ganz gleich, wie viel Schuld dieser sich aufgeladen hatte? Weil Felice dennoch bereit war, für die Weiße Magie einzutreten, aber alles daran gesetzt hatte, Regulus rauszuhalten? Weil er – neben der Lebensschuld – soviel Anstand und Intelligenz besaß, in so schweren, schwarz-weiß-gemalten Zeiten den Wert der Freundschaft aus ganzem Herzen zu verstehen?

Nur deswegen – und dessen war Sirius sich sicher – trug Felice doch seinen ganzen Kummer mit herum. Und das Wissen, seinen besten Freund auf der Seite zu wissen, die er selbst verraten hatte, mochte jeden schwermütig machen.

Sirius zollte Felice großen Respekt für das, was er getan hatte: zum einen, weil er mutig genug war, die andere Seite zu verlassen, der Familie und seinen Freunden den Rücken zu kehren, um den moralischen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen. Zum anderen, weil er an der aufrichtigen Freundschaft zu Regulus festhielt und versuchte, sie nicht auch noch zu verraten, ohne aber der Aurorenzentrale untreu zu werden.

Und Sirius wusste auch, dass nur einer, der sich von jener Seite, mit der man groß geworden war, abwandte, verstehen konnte, was dieser Verrat für einen selbst bedeutete.

Außerdem hatte Felice ihn unter tödlichem Risiko vor dem _Avada-Kedavra_-Fluch gerettet. Allein das bewies, dass der ehemalige Slytherin nicht mehr auf der Dunklen Seite stand.

Fabian und Gideon umfassten Felices Arme und zwangen ihn mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Tür.

„Nein!" Marlene wirkte erschüttert, Joanna hatte sie mittlerweile am Arm ergriffen, um sie von leichtsinnigen Taten zurückzuhalten. Marlene fühlte sich immer verantwortlich für ihre Rekruten und setzte sich auch immer für sie ein.

Sirius entschied in dieser Sekunde, was er zu tun hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Fabian. Seine Miene war sturmumwölkt, sein Blick eisig vor Kälte. „Lasst ihn los", befahl er mit gepresster Stimme.

Die Prewetts starrten ihn an, alle hielten inne.

Clark runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Sirius", knurrte er. „Zauberstab runter. _Sofort_."

„Nein. Ich will, dass ihr Felice freilasst." Sirius blieb stur.

Er würde nicht verantworten können, dass Felice in die Zelle gebracht wurde. Dass er vor Gericht kam. Sie würden ihn verurteilen, nicht hinterfragen, ihn nicht verstehen, weil sie _anders_ waren.

Sie alle hier waren keine Kinder aus schwarzmagischen Familien. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, was es hieß, sich der Weißen Magie zuzuwenden. Nur er und Felice wussten dies.

„BLACK!", brüllte Fenwick aufgebracht, er selbst hatte im Sekundenbruchteil seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet. „RUNTER DAMIT ODER WIR NEHMEN DICH EBENFALLS MIT!"

Marlene rang schon beinahe mit den Händen. „Bei Merlin, hier muss doch niemand in die Zelle gebracht werden!"

„Oh, doch!", entgegnete Fenwick sauer.

„Black! Zauberstab runter, oder du kannst deine Ausbildung hier vergessen!", wandte Amelia scharf ein.

Sirius behielt Fabian im Auge. Er sah ihn beinahe entschuldigend an. Aber seine eisern gewordene Miene verriet, dass er nicht bereit war zu verhandeln. Entweder, sie ließen Felice frei oder er würde zu anderen Mitteln greifen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich sprichwörtlich in die Scheiße ritt. Aber er würde jetzt auch nicht mehr nachgeben.

„Sirius!", mischte sich nun auch Joanna ein und klang verzweifelt. „Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer!"

„Lasst ihn frei", beharrte Sirius tonlos.

xx

James hatte die Szene, die sich ihm geboten hatte, schweigend beobachtet, nun stieß einen langen, frustrierten Atem aus und schloss für zwei Sekunden resigniert die Augen. Dann zückte er auch seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf Gideon.

Die Prewett-Brüder schnappten nach Luft, Fenwick stieß einen bösen Laut aus. Die anderen wurden unruhig.

„JAMES!", zischte Clark. „Lass den Unsinn!"

James ließ Gideon nicht aus den Augen. „Nein, Dad", antwortete er ruhig.

Er merkte, wie Lily sich neben ihm regte und ihn, Sirius und Felice abwechselnd ansah. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Verdammt, James!", polterte sein Vater los. „Sirius hat hier gerade sämtliche Regeln verletzt, unser Vertrauen missbraucht, und ich sehe darin wirklich keinen Grund, dich auf seine Stelle zu stellen!"

Doch James blieb stur. Blieb erbarmungslos. „Er ist mein Freund."

Und das war Grund genug für James, Sirius selbst in den tiefsten Abgrund zu folgen, wenn es denn sein musste. Zu ihm zu halten, ganz gleich, was auf sie zukam.

Clark ließ seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch donnern, seinen Sohn wütend anfunkelnd. „Eure Freundschaft in Ehren, James, aber sie macht euch blind!"

James gab nicht nach.

_Nein, Dad. Sie macht uns stark. Sie ist alles, was wir in einer Welt wie dieser noch haben_, dachte er bitter.

Er vertraute Felice nicht. Er teilte die Meinung seines Vaters sogar. Er gab Fenwick Recht. Zabini gehörte in die Zelle. Doch dann würde Sirius auch dorthin gehören, oder nicht? Und soweit durfte es nicht kommen. Außerdem würde er sich als Verräter fühlen, wenn er Sirius jetzt im Stich ließ. Man ließ niemals einen Freund hängen. Und Freundschaft war nur wahr, wenn man selbst die schlechtesten Seiten eines Freundes kannte und akzeptierte.

„Um Himmels Willen, James! Hör sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf!", rief Joanna aus.

James beachtete sie nicht. Er merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lily nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Sie seufzte leise, ließ ihren Arm aber noch gesenkt.

„Tu, was du tun musst, James", murmelte sie bedrückt. „Ich werde zu dir halten, ganz egal, für was du dich entscheidest."

Fenwick heulte fast schon auf, wieder stapfte er mit beiden Füßen auf. „Diese jungen Leute! Seid ihr auf Drogen, oder was?" Er fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab herum und sah äußerst wild aus.

„Werdet vernünftig, oder es wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen!", rief Amelia bärbeißig.

„Felice kann gar kein Verräter sein", behauptete Sirius finster. „Wenn ihr mir glaubt, wieso nicht ihm? Wieso wartet ihr nicht, bis Moody kommt? Felice hat mir während des Kampfes das Leben gerettet. Wäre er ein Feind, hätte er es nicht getan."

Gideon murmelte eine Zustimmung, er hatte es ja mitbekommen. „Das stimmt. Zabini hat sich einfach auf ihn geworfen, als der Todesfluch auf Sirius zugezischt kam."

„Das ist hier irrelevant!", meinte Fenwick stur. „Tatsache ist, dass er Freundschaft zu diesem Regulus Black hegt, sich sogar in Lebensschuld bei ihm befindet oder zumindest bisher befand und uns gegenüber kein Wort darüber gesagt hatte! Wir müssen einander vertrauen können, nur so können wir siegen!" Er schnaubte. „Die Todesser sind uns doch ohnehin schon zahlenmäßig überlegen!"

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Moody trat ein. In der Hand hielt er eine Phiole mit heller Flüssigkeit. Er hielt abrupt inne, als er die Situation mit einem Blick erfasste. Dann hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Ah, Black. Potter. Sind wir mal wieder der Ansicht, sämtliche Regeln brechen und andere Leute bedrohen zu können?"

James schielte zu Moody und feixte. „So ungefähr. Aber das hat seinen guten Grund!"

„Alastor", seufzte Clark erleichtert. „Endlich. Komm rein und lass uns die beiden befragen. So muss jetzt auch niemand in die Zelle geführt werden und _sämtliche Zauberer und Hexen hier können ihre Zauberstäbe wieder einstecken_, ehe ich euch alle feuere!"

James' Vater hatte es bisher nicht für notwendig empfunden, selbst mittels Zauberstab zu intervenieren. Zu angespannt war die Stimmung, es bedurfte Geschicks und Diplomatie, sie ruhig zu halten. Aber selbst er musste irgendwann genug von dem ganzen Ärger haben.

Moody schloss die Tür. „Nun, Potter, für Ausreden seid ihr ja immer zu haben", spottete er. „Also? Darf ich auch den Grund erfahren, warum unsere Rekruten zwei Eingreifzauberer bedrohen?"

James hob die Schultern. „Ich tue es, weil ich zu Sirius halten will."

Er merkte, wie Sirius ihm ein schnelles, dankbares Lächeln zuschmuggelte.

„Und ich werde zu James halten", meinte Lily leise. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab noch gesenkt. „Und auch zu Sirius."

„Na, das sind ja unschlagbare Argumente", behauptete Moony zynisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Na ja, und ich tue es, weil Fenwick Scheiße ist und nicht peilt, dass Felice kein Verräter ist! Er hat nur Freundschaft und Job trennen wollen!", erklärte Sirius rebellisch.

„Benjy wollte Zabini in die Zelle führen", erklärte Clark an Moody gewandt.

„Wo er auch hin gehört!", knurrte Fenwick. Er bedrohte Sirius immer noch mit dem Zauberstab, welcher selbst die Prewetts damit in Schach hielt.

Moody schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Na, na, na. Immer mit der Ruhe." Man könnte meinen, dass er ebenfalls die Leitung in der Aurorenzentrale innehatte. „Zunächst befragen wir Zabini und Black mit dem Wahrheitstrank. Dann entscheiden wir, ob einer oder beide in die Zelle müssen."

James gestand sich ein, dass Moody immer gerecht war, wenn es um heikle Sachen geht. So paranoid, so übervorsichtig, so grob er auch manchmal sein konnte – er ließ die Gerechtigkeit niemals aus den Augen, wenn sie Gefahr lief, übersehen zu werden.

James, dem schon den ganzen Abend eine bestimmte Frage auf der Zunge brannte, seit er mit Lily und seiner Mutter hier angekommen war, nutzte die Gelegenheit der kurzen Stille, um sie loszuwerden.

Sie war an Lily gerichtet. Den ganzen Weihnachtsabend schon hatte er sie etwas fragen wollen. Erst, als er sie abgeholt hatte, aber da er spät dran war, hatte Lily zur Eile gedrängt, weil sie nicht unpünktlich bei seinen Eltern erscheinen wollte, dann nach dem Weihnachtsessen, als sie im Garten waren, aber Joanna hatte sie wieder reingeholt, da es kalt war. Schließlich im Wohnzimmer, als seine Eltern in der Küche waren, dann aber war Clark plötzlich so abrupt verschwunden. Ab da herrschte schon einmal Unruhe und sie waren die ganze Zeit bei Joanna, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, in die Aurorenzentrale zu gehen, um zu überprüfen, was los war, oder hier zu bleiben. Letztendlich, spät in der Nacht, als er und Lily wieder für sich alleine waren, hatte er sie erneut fragen wollen, doch seine Mutter war hereingeplatzt und hatte bekannt gegeben, dass sie nun zur Zentrale gehe. Irgendetwas sei passiert. James und Lily gingen natürlich mit.

Und jetzt hatte James die Nase gestrichen voll. Diesmal würde er sich die Gelegenheit nicht vermiesen lassen. Es war alles andere, als der richtige Augenblick dafür. Sirius und Zabini steckten in Schwierigkeiten, sie hatten fünf Auroren verloren. Aber wenn er danach ginge, dann könnte er das nie durchziehen.

Schreckliche Dinge passierten, ja. Doch, so herzlos es sich im Moment auch anhören musste, das Leben ging weiter. Und dabei sollte man sich stets an das Licht wenden, egal, wie groß die Dunkelheit war. Schatten waren über England geworfen worden, so unzähmbar, so düster, wie noch nie. Allerdings... wo Schatten waren, musste auch irgendwo Licht zu finden sein.

„Du, Lily?", fing er also etwas hektisch an, hastig ignorierend, dass er sich das alles _ganz anders _vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte seinen Arm sinken lassen, war aber bereit, jeden wieder mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen, um Sirius beiseite zu stehen. Er sah Lily an.

Sie blickte zurück. „Ja?"

James fuhr sich mit der freien Hand nervös durch die Haare.

In diesem Moment bewegte Gideon sich und er richtete wieder seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Sie wollten Zabini doch etwa nicht abführen, auch wenn Moody nun mit dem Wahrheitstrank hier war?

„Zauberstäbe runter! SOFORT!", keifte Amelia erbost.

„Erst, wenn Fabian und Gideon Felice loslassen!", forderte Sirius aufsässig.

James ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich stattdessen wieder auf seine Freundin und sammelte seine Gedanken. Er grinste unruhig. „Uuuhhhmmm... heirate mich!"

Mehrere sogen die Luft ein, dann wurde es schlagartig still.

James merkte es nicht, langsam ließ er wieder seinen Zauberstab sinken, während er Lily beobachtete, die ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Prongs!", rief Sirius perplex aus. „Ich dachte, du hattest sie das schon gefragt!"

James konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lily lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, Kumpel", antwortete er bedauernd. „Es kam immer etwas dazwischen."

„Okay..." Sirius sprach gedehnt. „Na, das hier ist auch nicht schlecht. Aber knie dich hin, Alter. Frauen mögen das. Und überhaupt, wo ist der Ring?"

James' Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich! Hastig kramte er nach einem Schmuckkästchen in seiner Hose, zog es heraus, öffnete es und beugte sein Knie. Er hielt ihr mit der linken Hand das Kästchen entgegen. Ein schmaler, silberner Ring war darin eingebettet; ein rotgoldener, kleiner Rubin funkelte auf.

Die anderen schwiegen noch immer völlig verblüfft. Nur Sirius grinste. Er hatte die Prewetts vorläufig außer Acht gelassen.

„Lily? Willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Oh, James...", hauchte Joanna, völlig hingerissen.

„Mom!", machte dieser, entrüstet darüber, dass sie etwas sagte, ehe Lily es tat. „Ich hab Lily gefragt!"

Seine Angebetene starrte ihn noch immer an. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich nun zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, so verliebt, das es in ihren grünen Augen hell aufglitzerte; einem warmen Lichte gleich, das niemals verglimmen würde, weil es von der Ewigkeit durchtränkt war.

„Ja", flüsterte sie selig. Dann schlug sie ihre Hände zusammen und strahlte James regelrecht an. „Ja!"

Sie ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ja", wiederholte sie beglückt.

James lachte, fühlte, wie er sich auf einmal so befreit, so schwerelos fühlte, küsste sie, dann löste er sich von ihr und steckte ihr, in Begleitung von Sirius' Johlen, den Ring an.

Alle schienen vergessen zu haben, dass sie von einem Kampf kamen, Verluste hinzunehmen hatten und sich aufgrund interner Unstimmigkeiten und angeblichem Verrat gestritten, gar einander bedroht hatten.

Lily nahm James' Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn.

Joanna und Clark starrten ihren Sohn und seine Verlobte erst verblüfft, dann sichtlich erfreut an. Marlene klatschte heiter in die Hände, offenbar froh, dass es eine Ablenkung gab.

Lily lehnte sich wieder zurück und lachte alle an.

Sirius lachte und klopfte James auf die Schultern. „Mann, Prongs! Glückwunsch! Dir auch, Lily!"

James merkte, wie Sirius augenblicklich fröhlicher geworden war.

Joanna strahlte, ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen und umarmte abwechselnd James und Lily und mochte damit gar nicht mehr aufhören. Clark grinste wie ein Lausbube und sah seinem Sohn noch ähnlicher, als sonst. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um das junge Paar zu beglückwünschen. Auch die anderen schlossen sich den Gratulationen an. Fenwick natürlich ebenso, der seine Wut über alles zurückstufte und aufrichtig lächelte.

So groß der Streit, der Zorn und die Anspannung zwischen allen gewesen war, so stark war nun das Unbekümmerte, das Heitere. Ein rasanter Stimmungswechsel, der schwindelig machen konnte.

Und schließlich, nach einer schier endlosen Weile, lenkte Moody wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf den eigentlichen Grund, weswegen sie hier waren.

Moody sah auffordernd in die Runde. „Also? Zauberstäbe werden weggesteckt. Und ihr lasst Zabini los", fügte er an Fabian und Gideon hinzu.

Diese zögerten. Erst, als Fenwick ihnen ein knappes Nicken als Zeichen gab, fügten sie sich.

Sirius atmete aus und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, jederzeit bereit, ihn wieder auf die Eingreifzauberer zu richten.

Den beiden jungen Rekruten wurde der Wahrheitstrank eingeflösst und mit blassen, leicht verzerrten Gesichtern erzählten sie exakt dasselbe, wie vorhin. Auch Sirius, der ja nicht gelogen hatte. Er hatte nur hier und da etwas verschwiegen, aber wer nicht konkret danach fragte, konnte es auch nicht mittels des Serums herausfinden.

Es kam noch heraus, dass es Felice gewesen war, welcher der Aurorenzentrale den geheimen Tipp über den Todesserangriff auf Mrs Snapes Haus gegeben hatte. Das hatte auch Fenwick etwas milde gestimmt. Auf die Frage, wieso Felice das nicht bereits erzählt hatte, kam eine Antwort, die vielleicht typisch für das junge Alter war: „Ihr habt ja nicht danach gefragt."

Moody verabreichte ihnen anschließend den Gegentrank und sah zufrieden drein. „Na, also. Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Es sind Jugendliche, die noch nicht wissen, wie sie mit alldem umzugehen haben."

Marlene schritt auf einmal vor, eine entschlossene Miene aufgesetzt. „Dem stimme ich zu, aber vorhin wollte ja niemand auf mich hören." Sie warf Fenwick einen langen Blick zu. „Was erwartet ihr von so jungen Menschen, die bereit waren, alles hinter sich zu lassen, mit das sie groß geworden sind? Sich von ihren Familien abzuwenden? Ich denke, das war ein großer Schritt von ihnen und wir können es ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn sie mal Dinge tun, die zwielichtig scheinen, aber in Wirklichkeit nur eines wiedergeben: dass ihr Herz immer noch am richtigen Fleck sind." Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wir haben nämlich immer leicht reden. Aus unseren Familien steht niemand auf der feindlichen Seite."

James, der mit Lily auf dem Boden an der Wand gelehnt saß und Händchen mit ihr hielt, ihr immer wieder etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne schob und ihn neckisch ansah, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit nur zum Teil auf die anderen. Es reichte, um alles mitzubekommen.

Fenwick grummelte vor sich hin. „Das mag ja alles sein, Marlene. Aber wir leben in einer Welt, in der tagtäglich einer der unseren zur Gegenseite überläuft! Da können wir uns solche Aktionen, wie sie es sich diese beiden Bengel hier geleistet haben, nicht erlauben!"

Er begann, auf und ab zu laufen. „Aber schön. Schön, schön, ich sehe schon, ich bin hier der einzige, der bereit wäre, sie in die Zelle zu stecken." Er blieb stehen und funkelte Clark an. „Dann unterlasst es. Der Wahrheitstrank hat gezeigt, dass sie keine Verräter sind. Aber..." Er warf Sirius und Felice warnende Blicke zu, „noch weitere Fehltritte und ihr kommt nicht mehr so leicht davon!"

Damit wandte er sich abrupt an, riss die Tür auf und eilte davon.

Clark runzelte die Stirn. „Dem stimme ich zu... noch einmal werdet ihr keine Feinde gehen lassen." Er sah Sirius und Felice warnend an. „Für dieses Mal hattet ihr vielleicht gute Ausreden. Beim nächsten Mal werdet ihr sie nicht mehr haben."

xx

Zwei Nächte später, 27. Dezember 1978.

Sirius saß auf der Kante seines Bettes, das er seit zwei Tagen schon nicht mehr benutzt hatte, weil jemand anderes darin lag.

Mina hatte, seit er sie hierher gebracht hatte, geschlafen. Einfach durchgeschlafen, es war ein komaartiger Schlaf.

Nun war sie vorhin am Abend allmählich wach geworden. Sie hatte geduscht, etwas gegessen und sich wieder hingelegt. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt.

Sie war noch wach, denn sie blinzelte, als Sirius sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

Er schaute zurück. Niemand wusste, dass sie bei ihm war. Selbst James nicht, aber er mochte es ahnen. Er hatte nie direkt gefragt, wahrscheinlich, um einen Streit zwischen ihnen zu verhindern. Wohl, weil er gewusst hatte, dass Sirius nicht auf ihn hören würde.

Mina setzte sich etwas auf, ihre dunklen Korkenzieherlocken waren zerzaust und noch etwas feucht von der Dusche. Ihre Wunden waren verheilt, der lange, ausdauernde Schlaf hatte die dunklen Schatten der Erschöpfung in ihren silbernen Augen vertrieben.

Für eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur schweigend an. Die Fackeln erhellten nur matt den Raum; draußen war es schon seit Stunden dunkel.

„Was ist mit Vyperus?", fragte Mina schließlich. Ihre Stimme klang schleppend, wie eh und je, ein wenig kühl, ein wenig arrogant; doch nun auch ein wenig verschlafen. Und sanft...

„Er... er ist tot."

Mina riss die Augen auf. „Ehrlich? Wie das?"

„Nachdem wir verschwunden sind, hat er noch ein wenig herumgetobt, um die anderen zu töten. Aber dann ist er einfach disappariert. Es heißt, er sei, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen war, dem Licht einfach entgegen getreten." Sirius bemühte sich um einen neutralen Ton. „Als das Sonnenlicht ihn berührte, ist er zu Asche zerfallen."

Mina presste ihre Hand auf ihren Mund. „Oh, bei Greyan."

Sirius hob die Schultern. „Er war wahnsinnig, Mina. Und er hatte uns töten wollen."

Sie nickte leicht, schließlich nahm sie ihre Hand wieder herunter. „Schon, aber... es war dann Selbstmord." Bestürzung glomm in ihren Augen auf. „Das hat er bestimmt nur deswegen getan, weil er ihren Tod nicht ertragen konnte."

Sirius sagte nichts dazu. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Vyperus hatte schließlich viel für diese Liebe opfern wollen; er war sogar bereit gewesen, allen den Kampf anzusagen, nur um die Kette zu erlangen, um den Torbogen zu finden, damit er mit seiner Geliebten in das andere Reich gehen konnte. Damit er dort mit ihr auf ewig leben konnte, ohne sie ebenfalls zu einem Vampir zu machen. Diese Liebe war von Anfang an mit Leichen markiert. Als sie gestorben war, musste die Vorstellung, auf ewig alleine auf der Erde umherzuwandeln, viel zu düster gewesen sein. Viel zu schmerzhaft, und Vyperus hatte nur einen Ausweg gefunden: in den Tod zu fliehen, um der Unendlichkeit zu entrinnen.

„Und woher weißt du von seinem Tod?", erkundigte sich Mina nun.

„Vom Tagespropheten", antwortete er. Er spürte auf einmal eine Leere in sich aufsteigen, die er sich durchaus erklären konnte, aber ganz und gar nicht akzeptieren wollte. Eine dunkle, kalte Leere...

„Vyperus hat... Vyperus ist nach dem Kampf meinem Vater gefolgt und in das Haus eingebrochen", fuhr er tonlos fort. „Es war wohl der Hass, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte, denn die Kette hatte er nicht haben wollen, so hieß es." Sirius schaute Mina kurz an, die ihn aufmerksam an sah, dann schlug er seine Lider nieder. Er fürchtete sonst, dass seine Augen Emotionen und Gedanken verraten, die er sich selbst nicht zugestehen wollte. „Kein Sterblicher ist einem Vampir auf Dauer überlegen", meinte Sirius rau. „Vyperus tötete letztendlich meinen Vater."

Er wusste ganz genau, dass dieses beklemmende Gefühl, was ihn beherrschte, damit zusammenhing. Doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, er wollte es verdrängen. Sein Vater hatte ihn doch eh nicht geliebt, glaubte er, und so konnte es ihm egal sein, dass dieser nun tot war.

„Die Sonne ging kurz danach auf und er rannte einfach hinaus." Wieder schaute er flüchtig auf, mied es aber, Mina direkt anzusehen. „Meine Mutter und Regulus waren dabei. Auf ihre Aussagen stützt sich der Tagesprophet, als auch das Zaubereiministerium. Was mit der Kette ist, weiß anscheinend niemand. Aber ich denke, Regulus hat sie."

Wie Stôyan darüber wohl zu denken wagte? Immerhin war die Kette im Besitz eines Blacks. Der Vampir sollte ja gesagt haben, dass sie Mr Black selbst oder einem seiner Nachkommen einmal dienlich sein sollte.

Mina starrte Sirius währenddessen an, er konnte es spüren. Ihr Blick brachte eine Art Schwere mit sich, die auf ihn lastete, ohne jedoch unangenehm zu sein.

Dann tastete sie mit ihrer Hand vor und kurz danach umfasste sie die von Sirius. Ihre Haut war warm und weich. Mit dem Daumen strich sie zart über seinen Handrücken.

„Vermisst du ihn?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er blinzelte. „Nein."

„Und wenn doch, würdest du es niemals zugeben, nicht wahr?" Kein Spott war herauszuhören.

Sirius sog die Luft ein. Er wagte wieder, sie direkt anzusehen, funkelte sie an. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir Fragen stellst", sagte er brüsk.

Mina seufzte resigniert. „Ach, Sirius. Dinge verschwinden nicht, oder ändern sich nicht, indem du einfach die Augen schließt und sie nicht wahrhaben willst."

„Mir doch egal", behauptete er schroff.

Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er mit jemanden darüber reden, wie er über den Tod seines Vaters fühlte. Er wusste es doch selber nicht. Er _wollte_ es auch gar nicht wissen.

Es mochte gut sein, dass Dinge nicht verschwanden, in dem man sie leugnete. Aber dadurch wurde nun mal vieles einfacher.

Sirius wollte sich ihrem Griff entziehen, aber sie hielt ihn plötzlich fest; ihre Hand umschlang seine, nicht willens, ihn loszulassen. Dann rückte sie näher, die Bettdecke fiel von ihren Schultern und zeigte, dass sie ein T-Shirt von Sirius trug. Es war ihr viel zu groß und machte sie zierlicher.

Sirius nahm unruhig wahr, wie die Empfindung an Schnee stärker wurde, je näher sie kam. Und dann war sie neben ihm und fixierte ihn unter dichten Wimpern mit unlesbaren Blicken.

Sirius sah zurück; er merkte, wie ihm wirklich alles andere gleichgültig wurde, außer sie. Es war, als tobte ein Sturm um sie beide herum, wild und unzähmbar, doch sie ruhten im Auge dieses Sturmes, wo es still, beinahe zeitlos war.

„Na gut", willigte sie halb lächelnd ein. „Dann stelle ich keine Fragen mehr." Etwas Forderndes lag in ihrem Ton.

Sirius wusste nicht mehr, wer den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich sie beide. Auf einmal spürte er jedenfalls ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Erst kurz und flüchtig, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Das Feuer entfachte sich schnell und breitete sich rasant aus. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Lippen.

Sie hatte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen und nach anfänglichem Zögern intensivierten sie den Kuss; ihre Zungen trafen sich und begannen ein Spiel; so verboten es auch war, so hoch war auch der Grad der Aufrichtigkeit.

Sirius spürte das wohlbekannte, heftige Prickeln in der Magengegend, das er bisher immer nur in Minas Gegenwart empfunden hatte, als sie sich küssten. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Ihre Hände vergruben sich mittlerweile in sein Haar.

Sirius rückte näher, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Selbst durch den Stoff der Kleidung vermochte Sirius die Wärme zu verspüren. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper, schoben sich unter das T-Shirt, das sie trug und er konnte nackte, weiche Haut fühlen. Er brach den Kuss und widmete sich ihren Hals; fuhr mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Haut.

Sie bog ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu verschafften und seine Zähne gruben sich spielerisch in ihre Halsbeuge. Er war absichtlich etwas grob, wohl, weil es gefährlich war, was sie taten. Er wollte es überspielen, denn es gab nichts mehr, was sie noch aufhalten konnte.

Minas Hände zerrten inzwischen ungeduldig an seinen Pullover. Er lachte atemlos, und er musste sich zurückziehen, weil sie ihm das Kleidungsstück ausziehen wollte. Sekunden später fiel es neben dem Bett zu Boden.

Weitere folgten, dann waren sie nackt. Sirius ließ seine Blicke begehrlich über ihren schlanken Körper streifen. Ihre Hände umschlangen seinen Nacken, während sie sich zurücklehnte, bis sie auf den Rücken lag und ihn mit sich zog. Er war über ihr; ihr heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Verlangen lag in ihrem Blick.

Er fühlte ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper gleiten; sein Atem wurde heftiger.

Wäre die Welt um sie herum in dieser Nacht untergegangen, sie hätten es nicht bemerkt.

xx

Am nächsten Morgen war es Sirius, der als erster erwachte. Er wusste sofort, was passiert war, spürte im selben Augenblick ihre Anwesendheit, als seine Sinne dem Reich der Träume entwichen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt, ihre Haare, gleichwie ihr regelmäßiger Atem kitzelten seine Haut. Ein Arm lag über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Darüber war die Decke, nur halbherzig über sie beide gezogen worden.

Er selbst hielt sie im Arm. Sirius lag einfach so dar, starrte zur Decke und bereute keine einzige Sekunde mit ihr.

Ihm war bewusst, dass es falsch gewesen war. Wie sollten sie einander vergessen, wenn sie immer mehr Schritte in eine Richtung taten, die ein Vergessen unmöglich machten? Aber er verspürte keine Reue. Keine Gewissensbisse, dass er mit dem Feind im Bett lag.

Es war ihm schlichtweg gleich. Kein Mensch konnte immerzu nach Vernunft handeln, wenn das Herz Mitspracherecht forderte.

Er fragte sich lieber nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er wusste, sie würde wieder gehen und ihre Wege würden sich wieder trennen. Aber im Augenblick wollte er einfach nur ihre Nähe genießen, diese Ruhe, die Illusion der zeitlosen Ewigkeit.

Alsbald regte Mina sich an seiner Seite. Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Oberkörper, als sie sich bewegte, kurz darauf blinzelte sie verschlafen mit den sturmgrauen Augen, sah ihn an.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen, warm und sanft. „Sirius?", war das erste, was sie murmelte, auf einer zarten Art und Weise, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Er lächelte zurück. Die Welt um sie herum war unwichtig, sie existierte für diese Momente nicht. So war es leicht, unbekümmert zu sein. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster, hatte alle Schatten verdrängt. Ihm war egal, dass er eigentlich in der Aurorenzentrale hätte sein sollen.

Sie seufzte, rückte noch näher, kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss verträumt wieder ihre Augen.

Sirius sah auf ihren dunklen, lockigen Haarschopf herab. Er fühlte sich noch nicht einmal durcheinander; ein klarer Gedanke hatte ihn erfasst, den er sogar versonnen hinnahm, nicht mehr versuchend, ihn zu leugnen.

_Ich liebe dich._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_:grins:... die Fanfic läuft unter T (FSK 13/14), vielleicht sollte ich das noch bemerken und es als Rechtfertigung nennen, wieso ich an jener Stelle aufgehört habe, ins Detail zu gehen ;)_

_Und jah, ich weiß, James' Heiratantrag war nicht wirklich romantisch, aber ich wollte auch nicht kitschig werden und irgendwie wäre es sonst das bestimmt geworden. Und mein Beta brachte mich auf die lustige Idee, dass James' den Antrag mehrmals machen wollen, aber dann immer etwas dazwischen kam. _

_Na ja, und außerdem passt es ja auch zur Chaoten-Clique, finde ich :)_

_Mr Black ist tot – jaja, ich hätte es auch später machen können, aber für später gibt es schon genug Todesfälle. Irgendwann muss er ja sterben und so... für alle, die wissen wollten, ob er noch versucht hätte, Sirius zurückzugewinnen... versucht hätte er es bestimmt ;) Wahrscheinlich schön intrigenhaft und gemein, he he he._

_Daaaaaanke für eure lieben Reviews! Freut mich, dass euch das letzte Kapitel so gut gefallen hat!_


	45. Familientreffen

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**32. Kapitel **

Familientreffen

* * *

_„Alles, was wir wirklich lieben,  
ist unersetzlich.  
Und alles,  
wofür Ersatz nur denkbar ist,  
haben wir niemals wahrhaftig geliebt."_

(- Gustav Nieritz)

Mai 1979.

Die Angriffe der Todesser wurden immer vehementer. Immer aggressiver, immer brutaler. Sie waren den Auroren und Eingreifzauberern überlegen, nicht nur zahlenmäßig, sondern auch vom Potential der Magie her. Sie beherrschten die Dunklen Künste in exzellenter Form, sogen ihre Kraft aus der immer stärker werdenden Dunkelheit, und die Verteidiger des Lichts mussten immer hilfloser mit ansehen, wie die Todesser sich einen nach dem anderen von ihnen holten.

Vor einem Jahr waren sie noch 58 Auroren, 40 Eingreifzauberer und insgesamt 29 Rekruten gewesen. Jetzt waren sie noch 27 Auroren und 19 Eingreifzauberer. Und jeweils fünf Rekruten in den beiden Abteilungen, also zehn. Zehn. Immer weniger wagten es, eine Ausbildung in der Magischen Strafabteilung anzufangen.

Da seit Jahren Hubertus Berkins das Amt des Zaubereiministers innehatte, der naiv, nahezu dumm und total unfähig war, das magische England zu befehligen, war die Seite der Weißen Magie klar im Nachteil.

Das Zaubereiministerium war korrupt, infiltriert von Spionen des Dunklen Lords, den kaum noch einer bei seinem Namen zu nennen wagte. Berkins wurde nur deswegen wieder gewählt, weil Betrug und dunkle Machenschaften dahinter steckten. Denn die Todesser konnten nur durch einen überforderten, nutzlosen Zauberer als Minister ihren Einfluss im Ministerium geltend machen.

Man konnte kaum noch jemandem trauen. Jeder konnte ein Verräter, ein Spion sein, hinter jedem Lächeln vermochte eine hasserfüllte Feindseligkeit stecken. Mugglehäuser wurden in Brand gesetzt, sogenannte Halb- und Schlammblüter grausam ermordet. Auf Reinblüter, die sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten, wurde Jagd gemacht; sie wurden gehetzt, gequält, gefoltert; für sie war ein langsamer, bitterer Tod vorgesehen.

Voldemorts Anhänger ließen Kreaturen züchten, um eine Armee auszuheben. Sie suchten Verbündete bei den Riesen, bei den Kobolden, bei den Vampiren, bei jeglichen anderen Geschöpfen. Drachen wurden gezähmt, berittene Truppen sollten sie für Luftangriffe nutzen.

Voldemort ließ die Gesellschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzen und gab gleichzeitig Versprechungen, die so falsch wie gefährlich waren. Er machte selbst vor Quidditch nicht Halt. Die Teams wurden erpresst, bedroht, damit sie, wenn das Zaubereiministerium endgültig besetzt werden konnte, in seinem Namen spielten.

Doch in dieser ganzen Finsternis, in dieser immer grausamer werdenden Welt gab es hin und wieder ein paar Hoffnungsschimmer. Lichtreflektionen gleich, die sich auf wundersame Weise in der Düsternis widerspiegelten; tanzenden Irrlichtern ähnelnd, denen man hinterher laufen, sie mühsam einfangen musste, um das eigene Leben zu erhellen.

James' und Lilys Hochzeit war so ein Licht in dieser Dunkelheit.

Sie hatten den Mai gewählt, einen Monat, der oft für solche Anlässe ausgesucht wurde. Der Winter war in solchen Tagen längst vertrieben, die Tage waren länger geworden, die Sonne schien mild und die Wiesen waren wieder von bunten Blumen übersät. Die Schmetterlinge flatterten in der Luft und wenn sie einen anderen ihrer Art trafen, tanzten sie vergnügt in der Frühlingsbrise. Vögel zwitscherten von saftig-grünen Bäumen, der Himmel war blau, weiße Wolken zogen vorüber.

Remus, der draußen an einem der langen Tische für die Hochzeitsgäste saß, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und dachte, dass er in diesem Augenblick kaum glauben konnte, dass England sich im unerklärten Krieg befand.

James und Lily hatten einander in einer kleinen Kirche ihr Ja-Wort gegeben; es hatte Remus an Andromedas und Teds Hochzeit erinnert. Diese beiden waren auch anwesend; ihre Tochter Nymphadora – nun fünf Jahre alt – lief vergnügt herum und versetzte alle in Erstaunen und Entzücken, wenn sie beispielsweise ihre Frisur änderte. Es klappte nicht immer, denn Konzentration war dazu notwendig und Nymphadora besaß die Geduld dafür noch nicht. Außerdem stolperte sie immerzu über ihre eigenen Füße, zog aus Versehen an einer Tischdecke und schmiss das ganze Geschirr herunter und brachte ihre junge Mutter an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Ted allerdings grinste dazu nur und stiftete schon Überlegungen an, wie er aus seiner Tochter eine Regelbrecherin machen konnte. Sirius war davon natürlich total begeistert und er half dem Mann seiner Cousine darin, wo er nur konnte.

Beide, sowohl Ted, als auch Andromeda, hielten sich aus den Kämpfen zwischen Weißer und Schwarzer Magie heraus, auch wenn es schwer war. Schließlich war Ted ein Mugglestämmiger und sie hatte sich von ihrer Familie abgewendet – nur zu leicht konnten sie ins Visier der Todesser geraten. Aber bisher hatten sie sich immer gut versteckt, waren für die Feinde – und sogar für die Freunde – unauffindbar. Sie meldeten sich meist von sich aus bei ihren Freunden. Seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter waren sie um einiges verantwortungsbewusster geworden und wollten nicht das Glück ihrer Familie riskieren.

Peter hockte neben Remus und war seltsam still. Er hatte gemeint, er habe viel Stress auf der Arbeit. Remus glaubte ihm. Seit in England unklar war, wer eigentlich herrschte, hatte das Land auf internationaler Ebene einen schweren Stand. Die weißmagischen Staaten wandten sich der Insel ab oder aber unterstützten die Jäger schwarzer Zauberer und Hexen. Die schwarzmagischen Nationen boten ihre Hilfe Voldemort und seiner Gefolgschaft an.

Da es in Peters Abteilung von Todessern nur so wimmelte – natürlich konnten sie nie als solche ausgemacht werden, da es keine Beweise gab – war der junge, dickliche Mann mit den wässrigen Augen ein einziges Nervenbündel. Remus konnte es verstehen und empfand Mitleid für seinen Freund.

Er selbst hatte mal wieder finanzielle Schwierigkeiten. Die Zeitschriftenredaktion, für die er gearbeitet hatte, war vor zwei Monaten in die Luft gesprengt worden. Es hatte viele Tote gegeben – Remus war zum Glück in seiner Wohnung gewesen. Nun hatte er noch immer keinen neuen Job. Seine alte Wohnung hatte er aufgeben müssen und war in eine noch kleinere, noch schäbigere gezogen. Er hatte die anderen Rumtreiber seitdem noch nie zu sich eingeladen; vor allem Sirius und James waren stinkig darüber. Mehrere Male hatten sie sogar unangemeldet vor seiner Tür gestanden, aber dann hatte er einfach nicht aufgemacht. Raffinierte Zauber hatten verhindert, dass die beiden ungestümen Rekruten die Tür aufbrachen. Aber Remus war es peinlich, ihnen seine Wohnung zu zeigen. Sie bewies, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging wie den anderen. Ganz und gar nicht gut. James und Sirius – auch Peter – hatten ihm oft genug Geld angeboten, aber er hatte es immer stur abgelehnt. Er wollte das nicht; das wäre noch schlimmer für ihn gewesen.

Gelächter hallte nun über die Festwiese. Nach der Heirat in der Kirche waren alle hierhin appariert, an einem Vorort Londons. Dumbledore hatte dann massive Schutzzauber heraufbeschworen, sie konnten also vor Angriffen von Todessern sicher sein. Zudem waren jede Menge Auroren, Eingreifzauberer und Mitglieder des Phönixordens anwesend, alles geladene Gäste.

Auch Dumbledores Bruder Aberforth, ein Gründungsmitglied des Ordens, war anwesend. Er sah Albus recht ähnlich; hatte einen noch viel längeren und zotteligen Bart und eine Zipfelkapuze auf, die er tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Es wurde gemunkelt, er experimentiere mit Ziegen. Er war der Inhaber des Eberkopfes, jenes berüchtigten Wirtshauses in Hogsmeade, bei dem Mundungus Fletcher, ebenfalls Mitglied des Phönixordens und Gast auf der Hochzeitsfeier, seit 1975 Hausverbot hatte. Warum, wusste niemand genau, genauso wenig, wie bekannt war, was Mundungus eigentlich so trieb. Er trug immer recht zerlumpte Kleidung, trank für sein Leben gern Whisky und lief häufig mit einem Schal herum, der sein Gesicht bis zu den Augen verbarg. Offenbar hatte er Stress mit so einigen zwielichtigen Leuten und wollte nicht erkannt und angepöbelt werden, wenn er auf den Straßen herumlief. Er betrieb Schwarzmarkthandel, wusste immer über alle Illegalitäten Bescheid, wettete und hatte Schulden, aber schaffte es jedes Mal mit Gaunertricks, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Albus Dumbledore traute ihm aber, deswegen taten es die anderen auch.

In Remus' und Peters Nähe saßen normalerweise Lily und James, die jetzt auf der Wiese tanzten, Sirius, der aber im Moment einen Tisch weiter bei Andromeda hockte (Remus hatte bemerkt, wie Ted ihm kichernd eine Farbbombe zugesteckt und ihm etwas Verschwörerisches zugeflüstert hatte), Felice Zabini, die Prewett-Brüder Fabian und Gideon und ihre Cousine Emily, mit der Remus bereits in Hogwarts zu den Tanzbällen gegangen war. Außerdem saß noch Rubeus Hagrid am Tisch, der sich von Mundungus gerade anhörte, wie man am besten Magische Pfeifen gegen Dracheneier austauschen konnte, ohne vom Zaubereiministerium entdeckt zu werden. Neben ihnen hockte Caradoc Dearborn, ein 33-jähriger Auror, den Remus viel zu liebenswürdig für einen solchen Job fand. Er war auch Mitglied im Orden, immer recht ruhig und besonnen. Am Tisch zur rechten Seite saßen James' und Lilys' Eltern, sowie Lilys Schwester Petunia, die ein wenig eingeschüchtert wirkte. Außerdem Frank und Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon und ihre Brüder, Alastor Moody, Minvera McGonagall, Benjy Fenwick, Amelia Bones und ihr Bruder Edgar Bones samt Ehefrau, sowie weitere, Remus unbekannte Gesichter.

Die Gäste waren zahlreich erschienen und die Stimmung war fröhlich. Viele tanzten; eine Band spielte Musik.

„Hey, Felice, ich hab gehört, du hast dich verlobt?", erkundigte sich Remus, mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin ein Gespräch anfangend, der zu seiner Linken saß. „Aber sie ist nicht hier, oder?"

Felice richtete seine ungewöhnlich blassen, graublauen Augen auf ihn, sah ihn unter dichten Wimpern an. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ja, ich habe mich verlobt und nein, sie ist nicht hier", antwortete er mit seiner ruhigen, gelassenen Stimme, in der immer etwas Nebulöses mitschwang, geboren aus einer seelischen Last, die der Junge mit sich trug.

Remus lächelte freundlich zurück. Er mochte Felice ganz gerne; er war damals auch Vertrauensschüler gewesen und sie waren sich dementsprechend öfter nachts auf den Gängen begegnet, wenn sie ihre Runden gegangen waren. Nie hatte Felice ein verächtliches Wort an ihn gerichtet, immer war er höflich gewesen – ein Verhalten, das ihn von den anderen abgehoben hatte.

„Kenn ich sie?"

Felice zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Sonne schien auf sein Gesicht, verstärkte die leicht gebräunte Haut. „Ich weiß nicht."

Nur langsam schien auch Peter seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Felice zu lenken, wie Remus bemerkte.

„Sie heißt Natalie Rookwood", fügte Felice mit einer ausgesuchten Unbekümmertheit hinzu.

Remus starrte ihn an, merkte, wie der Blick des anderen lauernd, nahezu provozierend wurde.

Peter, der einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte, spuckte die Flüssigkeit wieder prustend aus und hustete. „W-was?", keuchte er schließlich ungläubig. „Die Tochter von Augustus Rookwood?"

Im Phönixorden vermutete man, dass Augustus Rookwood ein Todesser war und für Voldemort in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium spionierte. Es gab aber keine Beweise dafür.

Auch Remus war entgeistert. Er wusste, dass Felice ein Aurorrekrut war, ein Überläufer, einer der wenigen, welche die Schwarze Magie verraten und sich auf die andere Seite geschlagen hatten. Und nun war er mit einem Mädchen aus einer Todesserfamilie verlobt? Es war gewagt, keine Frage. Eigentlich war es unmöglich.

Felice maß Remus und Peter mit spöttischen Blicken. Er lehnte sich zurück und verengte beinahe unmerklich seine Augen. „Ich bin mit Natalie verlobt. Und nicht mit Augustus", sagte er und gab sich nicht die Mühe, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Aber- aber-", stotterte Peter, Felice immer noch fassungslos fixierend, ehe ein heimlicher Tritt Remus' ihn zum Verstummen brachte.

Felice mochte sich zum Auror ausbilden zu lassen, aber er war kein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Folglich wusste er nichts von der Organisation und sie konnten ihm demnach schlecht erzählen, was sie in Bezug zu Rookwood vermuteten.

Aber Felice schien sich allerdings selber etwas zusammengereimt zu haben; dunkle Belustigung glomm in seinem Blick auf. „Ihr glaubt, es wäre fatal, weil einige vermuten, Augustus sei ein Todesser, hm?", raunte er leise, damit es niemand anders mitbekam. „Nun, es gibt keine Beweise und im Zaubereiministerium können die meisten nicht glauben, dass er ein Spion der Dunklen Seite ist." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Selbst die Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung kann es nicht glauben."

Remus schaute ihn an. Er hatte von einigen Auroren, die auch im Orden waren, gehört, dass dort niemand annahm, dass Rookwood ein Spion Voldemorts war. Über Rookwood war der Phönixorden auch sehr entzweit. Einige glaubten, er sei ein Todesser, die anderen glaubten es nicht.

Kein Wunder also, dass es offenbar niemandem in der Aurorenzentrale störte, dass Felice mit der Tochter Rookwoods verlobt war.

Remus fand es trotzdem merkwürdig. Felice hatte einen schweren Stand in der Gesellschaft. Mittlerweile wussten auch die Todesser, dass er sich zum Auroren ausbilden ließ und sie nahmen es ihm doch sicherlich sehr übel. Noch hatte es keine Angriffe auf Felice gegeben, bisher wurde er immer in Ruhe gelassen. In der Aurorenzentrale hieß es offensichtlich, dass sein Versteck eben gut war.

Aber wie konnte ein Todesser wie Augustus Rookwood tatenlos zusehen, wie seine Tochter sich dann mit einem Verräter verlobte? Er fragte Felice.

Dieser sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wieso sollte er etwas dagegen haben, selbst wenn er einer wäre? Ich liebe Natalie und sie liebt mich. Das ist doch alles, was zählt."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du wärst ein Feind für die Rookwoods, sofern er doch ein Todesser ist." _Er_ glaubte, dass dieser ein Todesser war.

Felice machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Selbst wenn Augustus ein Todesser wäre, würde es ihn nicht kümmern, wen Natalie heiratet."

Remus zweifelte. „Ach ja? Und wieso sollte er so tolerant sein?"

Felices Blick wurde plötzlich kalt, mit der Schnelligkeit von Gewitterwolken. „Glaub nicht, dass allein die Weiße Magie die Toleranz gepachtet hat", meinte er gepresst.

Remus atmete lang aus. „Aber schau... es herrscht Krieg. Die politischen Differenzen sind zu groß, um-"

Ein eisiger Ausdruck in Felices blassen Augen ließ ihn verstummen.

„Und du glaubst, nur weil sie die Tochter eines möglichen Todessers ist, sollte ich sie fallen lassen? Mir eine andere suchen, um Ersatz zu finden?" Er wurde verächtlich. „Wenn ich annehmen würde, es gäbe Ersatz, würde ich Natalie kaum wirklich lieben, oder? Aber ach... davon verstehst du sicher nichts."

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen ob dessen letzter Bemerkung. Das musste die Niederträchtigkeit eines Slytherin sein. Aber er blieb gefasst. Er ließ sich nicht provozieren.

„Und weil auch Augustus nur um das Wohl seiner Tochter besorgt ist, hat er nichts gegen unsere Verlobung", fuhr Felice fort. Er wandte seinen Blick von Remus ab, ließ ihn in die Ferne schweifen. „Wie du sicher weißt, sind die Rookwoods keine alte, reinblütige Familie. Sie sind reinblütig, wie meine oder auch deine Familie, aber..." Er schaute Remus wieder an; ein geisterhaftes Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel, „sie sind _neu-rein_, wie man es nennen könnte. Wie wir."

Remus neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte Felice aufmerksam aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Er verstand nicht genau, was der andere damit meinte, er konnte es nur erahnen: dass die Rookwoods – selbst wenn sie eine Todesserfamilie waren – sich von den alt-reinblütigen Familien immer noch unterschieden und bei ihnen teilweise andere Prinzipien vorherrschten. Prinzipien, die nicht so traditionell festgefahren waren.

Eines hatte er aber begriffen und es verwirrte ihn. Augustus Rookwood liebte offenbar seine Tochter und gönnte ihr die Beziehung zu Felice. Remus hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Todesser zu solchen Gefühlen und Gedanken fähig war.

Und als hätte Felice seine Gedanken lesen können, sagte er etwas, das Remus allmählich verstand, und das gerade, weil er ein Werwolf war.

„Ihr glaubt immer, die schwarzmagische Seite bestünde aus lauter Vorurteilen und Rassismus. Aber weißt du, die Weiße Magie ist da nicht besser." Felice lächelte leicht, aber der melancholische Kummer ließ sich nicht verdrängen, umhauchte den jungen Mann wie eine Aura. „Ihr habt genauso viele Vorurteile und ihr hegt denselben Rassismus, nur er ist umgekehrt. Ihr bringt den Todessern dieselbe Abneigung entgegen, die sie euch entgegenbringen." Er brach wieder den Blickkontakt, richtete seine Augen auf die Tanzfläche und dann sagte er etwas, das Remus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Die Seite der Weißen Magie verachtet Werwölfe und andere Kreaturen, ist ihnen gegenüber rassistisch, weil sie ihnen nicht dieselben Rechte zugesteht, nur weil sie _anders_ sind." Er seufzte. „Die Weste eurer Seite ist _niemals_ blütenweiß gewesen."

Remus stierte ihn an. War es Absicht gewesen, dass Felice von all den Kreaturen, die es gab, die Werwölfe genannt hatte? Ahnte dieser, welches Geheimnis Remus barg? Oder wusste er gar davon, da er immerhin einmal mit Snape dieselben Todessercamps besucht hatte? Zudem kam hinzu, dass er jahrelang mit Snape in Hogwarts einen Schlafssaal geteilt hatte. Wie vertraut waren sie, wie konnte es sein, dass Felice wusste, dass Remus ein Werwolf war?

„Sprachlos, Lupin?", lächelte Felice spöttisch und ließ seinen Blick immer noch umherschweifen.

Remus merkte nicht, wie Peter Felice mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Merkte nicht, wie dieser darüber nachdachte, dass Felice soeben eine Art Begründung gegeben hatte, dass _beide_ Seiten voller Vorteile und Rassismus waren. Dass beide sozusagen gleich gut oder auch gleich schlecht sein konnten. Ob man die Ansicht teilen mochte oder nicht, war eine andere Sache.

„Man könnte meinen, du stündest immer noch auf der anderen Seite", sagte Remus schließlich, entschieden, das Werwolfsthema komplett zu ignorieren.

Langsam, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, richtete Felice wieder seinen Blick auf Remus. Die Augen waren halb geschlossen, das Sonnenlicht reflektierte in den Pupillen, beleuchtete die Blässe und tauchte das Blaugrau in ein schimmerndes Gold. Eine rätselhafte Mischung aus verwirrter Traurigkeit und aufglimmender Aggressivität schillerte darin auf.

„Ich bin nicht auf dein Vertrauen angewiesen, Lupin", sagte Felice nun. Die Stimme klang insgesamt tonlos, aber Schlieren von Kummer waren darin verwoben; die Schwermut glitzerte in seinen Augen auf, dem Funkeln blasser Jade gleich. „Die, auf deren Vertrauen ich angewiesen bin, stellen es nicht in Frage und das genügt mir."

Remus sah ihn leicht betroffen an. Er hatte Felice nichts unterstellen wollen. Er wurde nur nicht aus ihm schlau; es mochte daran liegen, dass Felice der erste war, der die Dunkle Seite verriet, _nachdem_ er sich offen für sie eingesetzt hatte. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er nicht Feuer und Flamme für die Weiße Magie war, dass er zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Schwarzen Künste verachtet hatte. Er schien in einer grauen Zone zu leben, sich in graue Schatten zurückgezogen zu haben, während die Welt um sie herum in Schwarz und Weiß blendend aufloderte.

Als wüsste er, dass Weiß ohne Schwarz nicht überleben konnte, als gäbe es kein Licht ohne die Dunkelheit und als setzte er sich nur für das Helle ein, weil er erkannt hatte, dass es im Nachteil war. Dass die Waage sich zugunsten der Finsternis geneigt hatte und er nur deshalb die Seiten gewechselt hatte, um zu helfen, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erringen.

Das würde erklären, warum er trotz der Ausbildung zum Auror an gewisse Ideologien der Schwarzen Magie glaubte.

Und Remus realisierte, dass er gerade deswegen Felice vertrauen konnte. Dass es eine kluge Entscheidung war, sich für das Dazwischen zu entschieden haben und er bereute seine anklagenden Worte.

Er lächelte schief. „Tut mir leid, Felice. Ich glaube an die Aufrichtigkeit deiner Handlungen."

Felice blickte zurück; etwas Mildes hatte sich auf seine feinen Gesichtszüge gelegt; der immerwährende Kummer zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Schon okay." Er war nicht nachtragend, das spürte Remus.

Plötzlich schrie jemand aufgebracht auf und Remus' Kopf wirbelte herum. Einige andere hatten ihren Schrei ebenfalls gehört; die Tanzenden bekamen nichts mit. Andromeda war aufgesprungen, über und über mit roter Farbe bedeckt, und wischte sich soeben ihre Augen frei.

Sirius und Ted bogen sich vor Lachen. Auch Rick Lee Jordan, Andromedas bester Freund aus den Schulzeiten mit den unverkennbaren schwarzen Rastazöpfen, lachte.

„SIRIUS BLACK!", donnerte Andromeda nun und blitzte ihn an. „DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN!"

Und kurz danach stürzte sie sich auf ihren Cousin, der schnell (und immer noch lachend) davon sputete; sie jagte ihm hinterher, während Nymphadora völlig begeistert versuchte, auf ihren kurzen Beinen die beiden anderen einzuholen.

Remus grinste und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Einige Dinge änderten sich nie. Und das war gut so. Er stieß Peter leicht in die Rippen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser gar nichts von der Szene mitbekommen hatte. Er hatte sich wohl schon vor längerer Zeit vom Gespräch zwischen Felice und Remus abgewandt.

Er starrte zu Lily und James, die vor Freude strahlend tanzten, hin und wieder die Partner tauschten, aber immer wieder zusammenfanden. Lily sah in ihrem Brautkleid außerordentlich schön aus; sowohl ihr flammendrotes Haar, als auch ihre smaragdgrünen Augen hoben sich vom leuchtenden Weiß ab.

Remus stieß Peter noch einmal an. „Ja, wenn mir vor drei oder vier Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, dass Lily Prongs heiraten würde, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht", meinte er; glaubend, Peter schaue deswegen ein wenig fassungslos drein.

Peter schreckte auf. „Wie?" Die wässrigen Augen hatten sich etwas geweitet. „Oh, ja. Das habe ich auch gerade gedacht."

Remus nickte und zwinkerte. „Ich gönne es James. Er war immer nur hinter ihr her gewesen, jetzt hat all sein unnachgiebiges Warten sich gelohnt."

„Ja", sagte Peter. „Ich gönne es ihm auch."

Remus merkte nicht, wie die Worte seines Freundes sich irgendwie abgehackt anhörten.

xx

Für Peter hörten sich seine Worte gelogen an, aber Remus fiel es offenbar nicht auf. Das war sein Glück, denn er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand merkte, wie eifersüchtig er auf James war.

Parallel kam ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen hinzu; James war Peters Freund, er sollte es ihm aufrichtig gönnen. Dadurch wurde Peter innerlich noch wütender. Verdammt, wieso bekam James immer alles, was er wollte und er selbst nicht?

Es war nicht so, dass er James hasste. Nein. Außerdem bewunderte Peter ihn ja auch. Aber... James hatte doch sonst schon alles, war immer beliebt, hatte nie Angst, kämpfte mit einem Mut gegen die Todesser, den Peter niemals hätte aufbringen können, wieso bekam er dann auch noch Lily? Wieso war das Leben immer ungerecht, wieso bekamen jene, denen es ohnehin schon gut ging, immer noch mehr, und andere, die mehr zu kämpfen hatten, nicht?

Peter stritt es nicht ab; er begehrte Lily. Er hatte sie schon in Hogwarts begehrt und als sie nett zu ihm gewesen war, hatte er Hoffnungen geschöpft. Als sie dann aber mit James ausging, war ihm aufgegangen, dass Lily offenbar nur Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte. Oder einfach nett war, weil sie dies zu vielen war.

Peter hatte gedacht, er würde irgendwann über Lily hinwegkommen. Aber dass er sie oft sah, da diese mit James zusammen war, machte es unmöglich. Er merkte, wie sein Herz schneller klopfte, wenn sie lachte. Er merkte, wie es kurz aussetzte, wenn sie ihn anlächelte. Wenn sie ihn berührte, freundschaftliche Gesten, aus denen er sich mehr ersehnte.

Aber seine Wünsche blieben unerfüllt. Lily liebte James; jeder konnte es sehen. Ihr Blick verriet es; ihre Augen leuchteten immer von einer faszinierten Wärme auf, wenn sie James ansah.

Die Hochzeit heute stellte einen Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben dar. Am liebsten hätte er Einspruch erhoben, als der Priester gefragt hatte, ob jemand etwas gegen diese Heirat habe und jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen sollte. Aber er hatte sich nicht getraut. Er hatte nicht gewagt, für Lily zu kämpfen, denn James war sein Freund.

Das alles deprimierte Peter. Es frustrierte ihn, es trieb ihn in Niedergeschlagenheit. Hinzu kamen die Gefahren, die um sie herum herrschten, die politischen Krisen, die Angriffe der Schwarzmagier. Peter fühlte sich unwohl in dieser Welt, er hatte Angst. Es war keine ausgereifte Furcht, denn er war nur ein einfacher Zauberer, weder Halbblut noch mugglestämmig, seine Eltern waren neutral, da sie es für diplomatischer hielten, und er selbst ließ in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit auch nicht durchblicken, für wen er war. Das war auch gleich, denn niemand nahm sonderlich Notiz von ihm. Aber gerade diese Unauffälligkeit kam Peter in Zeiten wie diesen zugute. Er wurde nicht für die Todesser interessant und so brauchte er auch nicht zu befürchten, dass sie ihn jagten.

Aber die Angst war natürlich da. Wie konnte sie auch nicht, wenn jeden Tag von irgendwelchen Opfern die Rede war. Es herrschte Krieg, den niemand jemals öffentlich erklärt hatte. Er war einfach gekommen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Auf einmal tobte er.

So hatte sein Leben nicht viele Lichtblicke, fand Peter. Unerfüllte Liebe, der Bruch des Friedens, die Gefahr der Schwarzen Magie, das Auseinanderfallen des Zaubereiministeriums und damit verbunden ein Aufkommen des Misstrauens, der Paranoia, der Verfolgung, des Verrats, Denunzierung und Spionage, wie das Land es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Seelen mochten dunkel werden, wenn sie keinen Trost fanden.

xx

Anderthalb Wochen später.

Sirius stand vor dem Torbogen aus dunklem Stein und der geschlossenen Tür und rang mit sich selbst, irgendwo in einem verlassenen, abgelegenen Fleck Irlands.

Der Bogen war nicht groß, entstammte aber der gotischen Zeit, denn er war prunkvoll gebaut und verziert. Er musste von Magiern vor vielen Jahrhunderten erbaut worden sein. Zehn flache Stufen führten zur Tür aus schwarzem Holz. Der Türknauf in der Mitte war silbern und bildete einen Schlangenkopf. Am Bogen waren Drachenköpfe aus Stein gehauen, die Mäuler weit aufgerissen, die Zähne messerscharf, die Augen aus grünen Juwelen.

Sirius war allein; die anderen waren schon alle drinnen. Er würde der Letzte sein; er wusste, dass sie nicht mit ihm rechnen würden, auch wenn sie alle wussten, dass er eingeladen war.

Es war Narcissas Hochzeit; und weder sie noch er hatten das Versprechen vergessen, das Regulus ihnen damals mit List und Tücke abgenommen hatte: Sirius musste ihr Trauzeuge sein.

Damals hatte Sirius seines Bruders Plan noch nicht durchschaut; aber jetzt konnte er nur noch über dessen Raffinesse staunen. Regulus hatte vorausgeplant. Hatte gewusst, dass Sirius sich nach Hogwarts von der Familie abwenden würde und sah darin nun einen Versuch, ihn zurückzuholen. Denn es war klar, dass Sirius allein kommen würde. Er hatte ja ein Versprechen einzuhalten, und kein Magier war so töricht, ein solches zu brechen.

Nur so hatte Regulus es vermocht, Sirius aus der Mitte der anderen herauszuholen, um ihn alleine in den Kreis der Familie zu locken. Noch dazu würden ihm die anderen nichts tun, da er Narcissas Trauzeuge war. Niemand tat dem Trauzeugen Gewalt an, das würde Unheil über die Ehe des Paares bringen, das sich vermählen wollte, so glaubte man in urreinblütigen Kreisen.

So war auch sichergestellt, dass Sirius nicht angegriffen würde. Der Bräutigam persönlich – Lucius Malfoy – würde dafür schon sorgen. Wie auch die Braut.

Es war ein brillanter Schachzug von Regulus gewesen, den er bereits vor Jahren getan hatte, das musste Sirius ihm zugestehen. Aber er hatte nicht vor, sich ködern zu lassen.

Er würde einfach eintreten, Zeuge der Trauung sein und sofort danach wieder verschwinden. Ganz einfach.

Sirius holte tief Luft, dann stieg er die Stufen herauf. Hinter dem Torbogen würde sich der versteckte Ort befinden. Nur jene, die geladen waren, waren befähigt, einzutreten. Sirius war geladen. Er öffnete die schwere Tür. Er schob sich durch den Spalt, trat ein und blieb stehen. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu.

Ein Wiesenfeld erstreckte sich hinter dem Torbogen, das vorher nicht an den Seiten des Bogens zu sehen war; da es nachts war, war es mondbeschienen. Keine Wolken verdeckten die Frühlingsnacht; Sterne schimmerten vom Indigoblau herab.

Ein schmaler Pfad, mit grünsilbrigen Fackeln beleuchtet, führte zu einer Rosenlaube. Dort stand ein Altar. Links und rechts auf dem Weg dahin waren Bänke, die gefüllt waren von Reinblütern. Von Schwarzmagiern und in zivil gekleideten Todessern.

Am Altar, in dem ein Drudenfuß eingefasst war, stand ein Zauberer, den Sirius nicht kannte und der die Vermählung durchführen sollte. Narcissa war schon dorthin geführt worden; sie trug ein schwarzes Brautkleid. Lucius stand daneben. Hinter ihm war Aryan Lestrange, Lucius' Trauzeuge. Hinter Narcissa stand Bellatrix, die offenbar für Sirius eingesprungen war, weil alle angenommen hatten, er würde nicht kommen.

In der ersten Reihe sah Sirius seine Mutter, seinen Bruder, Tante Elladora, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ehemann von Bellatrix und Rabastan sitzen.

Sirius gab sich einen Ruck und schritt durch den Gang. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem nackten Stein. Er war jederzeit bereit, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Nach und nach lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

Der Priester hielt inne; er hatte soeben erst begonnen, die ersten Worte zu sprechen.

Sirius merkte, wie Bellatrix die Luft einsog und augenblicklich ihren Zauberstab zückte. Aryan zischte Lucius etwas zu, woraufhin dieser sich umdrehte. Ebenfalls Narcissa.

Sie trug ein wunderschönes, schwarzes, auf Taille geschnittenes, rückenfreies Brautkleid mit silbrigen Blütenbordüren, das ab der Hüfte weit ausgestellt war. Es hatte dünne Träger. Ihre hellblonden, lockig gezauberten Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt, nur einzelne, seidige Strähnen fielen elegant herab. Dunkle Blüten waren im Haar gesteckt worden. Ein Schleier verdeckte einen Teil ihres Gesichts. Die lange Schleppe des Kleides war hinter ihr ausgebreitet. Ein blutroter Rosenstrauß in ihrer linken Hand vervollständigte das Bild.

„Sirius!", rief Narcissa perplex aus.

„BEI SALAZAR!", kreischte jemand – seine Mutter. „DU HIER? DU KLEINER BLUTSVERRÄTER WAGST ES?"

Sirius blieb einen Meter vor dem Brautpaar stehen. In seinen Augen blitzte der Hohn. Er legte seine rechte Hand aufs Herz und deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an, wobei er es schaffte, dass sie spöttisch wirkte.

„Narcissa...", begrüßte er sie mit zweideutiger Höflichkeit. „Ich bin gekommen, um dein Trauzeuge zu sein. So, wie ich es versprochen hatte."

Ein Tumult brach aus; nicht alle schienen es gewusst zu haben.

Lucius fasste sich als erster. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, darüber ein Umhang, der mit einer silbernen Brosche, die einen Schlangenkopf bildete, zusammengehalten wurde. Sein platinblondes Haar hob sich vom Schwarz auffällig ab.

Er hob seine Hand und gebot Ruhe. Dann fixierte er Sirius aus kalten, grauen Augen. „Schön, schön, schön, Black", schnarrte er hochmütig. „Ich bin davon bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Dann nimm deinen Platz als Trauzeuge ein." Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Und benimm dich oder du bist des Todes!", zischte er ihm noch leise zu.

Sirius grinste. „Aber, aber, Malfoy. Willst du Unglück über deine künftige Ehe bringen, indem du mich tötest? Oder töten lässt?"

Narcissa sog die Luft ein. „Nein, das will er nicht!", antwortete sie bestimmt. Dann fügte sie laut hinzu: „Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun, denn du stehst unter meinem Schutz."

Sie machte eine einladende Geste und Sirius stellte sich neben Bellatrix.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen. „Wieso bist du gekommen?", spuckte sie hasserfüllt aus. Ihre schwerlidrigen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Auf ihrem schönen Gesicht lag Feindseligkeit.

Sirius hob die Schultern; sein Blick glitt zur ersten Bankreihe und ruhte auf Regulus. „Ich musste es ihm versprechen."

„Ja, ich weiß!", spie Bellatrix hervor. Ihre Augenbrauen waren eng zusammengezogen, in ihrem Blick lag blanke Aggressivität. „Ich hab davon gehört. Aber-"

„Ruhe, bitte", fuhr der Priester mit dunkler Stimme dazwischen. Er hatte eine weite Kapuze hochgeschoben, die aber nicht sein Gesicht verbarg. Er war recht bleich, hatte hohe Wangenknochen und so dunkle Augen, dass sie wie ausgehöhlt schienen. Er hatte die Stirn ob der Störung gerunzelt, dann fuhr er mit der uralten Zeremonie fort, nachdem er sich seine Robe glatt strich.

„Mit der Macht Slytherins führe ich euch in den Bund der Ehe ein. Möget ihr das reine Blut bewahren und weitergeben, auf das es geheiligt werde für alle Zeit." Sein kalter Blick richtete sich auf Narcissa. „Willigst du, Narcissa Black, ein, Lucius Malfoy zu ehelichen, ihm zu gehorchen, ihm Kinder zu schenken, niemals untreu zu werden, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Narcissa sah ihn an. Ein feines Lächeln huschte über ihren roten Mund. „Ja", sagte sie sanft.

Der Priester wandte sich nun an Lucius. „Und du, Lucius Malfoy, willigst du ein, Narcissa Black zur Frau zu nehmen, mit ihr Kinder zu zeugen, ihr treu zu sein, die Familie zu schützen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Auch Lucius gab das Ja-Wort.

Anschließend überreichte Aryan Lucius die Ringe. Silberne, schmale, schlangenverzierte Schmuckstücke.

Narcissa und Lucius steckten sich die Ringe gegenseitig an.

Der Priester hielt plötzlich einen Dolch in der Hand, nahm erst Narcissas, dann Lucius' rechte Hand und fuhr mit der Klinge über ihre Handinnenflächen. Rotes Blut lief über ihre Hände.

Der Zauberer presste die Hände des Brautpaares zusammen, so dass sich ihr Blut vermischte. Er zog die verschlungenen Hände über den Altar, damit das vermischte Blut auf den Drudenfuß tropfen konnte.

„Diese Ehe, eure Ja-Worte werden mit eurem Blut besiegelt", verkündete der Priester besonnen. „Unabwendbar seid ihr nun aneinander gebunden. Es soll bis zu eurem Tod halten. Und noch weit darüber hinaus."

Er ließ sie los.

Der Pakt war nun mit Blut gebunden und wenn überhaupt, dann nur noch durch den Tod aufzulösen. In der magischen Welt galten solche Verbindungen unabänderlich.

Sirius erschauderte. Solche Rituale waren gefährlich.

Dann hob Lucius Narcissas Schleier an, schlug ihn zurück, lächelte und beugte sich herab, um sie zu küssen.

Die Ehe war besiegelt.

xx

Sirius hatte gehen wollen, aber Regulus war an ihn herangetreten, nachdem Lucius mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Bänke verzaubert und Tische, Stühle und ein Büffet hergehext hatte.

Die Hochzeitsfeier begann und Sirius erkannte, dass es zumindest hierbei kaum Unterschiede zu Lilys und James' Hochzeit gab. Es wurde gegessen, sich unterhalten, es wurde gelacht und getanzt. Harmonie und Unbekümmertheit herrschten.

Sirius wurde mit feindseligen Blicken bedacht, aber in Ruhe gelassen. Niemand würde es wagen, die Worte der Braut zu missachten.

„Bleibst du?", fragte Regulus ihn. Seine Stimme klang perfekt neutral.

Sirius schaute ihn an. Regulus hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur hatte sich Schatten unter seinen Augen gebildet; ein müder Ausdruck lag in seinem Blick.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Sirius scheinbar gelassen zurück.

Regulus hob die Schultern. „Um einmal bei der Familie zu sein, nachdem du noch nicht einmal zu Dads Beerdigung gekommen bist."

Sirius konnte ein Zusammenfahren nicht verhindern. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich habe mit euch gebrochen", zischte er. „Und du bist ein Todesser!"

Regulus zeigte keine Regung. „Ich tue, was ich tun muss", entgegnete er nur.

Sirius starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Wieso? Wieso nur?" Verachtung regte sich in ihm, machte sich auf, ihn zu beherrschen. Zorn kam hinzu. Am liebsten hätte er Regulus auf der Stelle zusammengeschlagen. Oder verflucht. Aber er riss sich zusammen. „Ich kann ja noch verstehen, dass du zu der Familie hältst, dass du alles tust, um ein _Black_ zu sein, die Führung zu übernehmen. Aber ein Todesser? Ein Diener Voldemorts?"

Regulus blinzelte. „Verdammt, nenn seinen Namen nicht!"

Sirius lachte ungläubig auf. „Und Angst hast du auch noch? Oh, scheiße, Regulus, wie tief bist du nur gesunken? Warum glaubst du, war Dad nie Todesser? Weil es nicht den Prinzipien eines Blacks entspricht!" Er beugte sich vor, um seinem Bruder etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Es war die reinste Häme, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte im Durcheinander seiner Gefühle. „Und außerdem verstößt es gegen das _Toujours pur, _einem Zauberer wie ihm zu dienen."

Kurz darauf spürte er Regulus' Hände auf seinem Brustkorb, und er wurde unsanft zurückgestoßen.

In seines Bruders Augen flackerte es. Er war merklich bleicher geworden. „Ich diene ihm nicht!", zischte er aufgebracht; in seinem Stolz verletzt. „Ich diene ihm nicht! Ich bin nur den Todessern beizutreten, um mehr Einfluss auszuüben!"

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Ach ja? Und wie?"

Regulus machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. „Um die Macht der Blacks in des Dunklen Lords Pläne mit einzubringen! Um selbst an mehr Macht zu gelangen! Noch hat er keine Notiz von mir genommen, ich bin ja auch noch zu jung. Aber das wird er noch. Wir können den Lord nicht ignorieren. _Er_ wird es sein, der künftig über Großbritannien herrschen wird! Deswegen das alles... Außerdem habe ich ja noch Kontakt zu Stôyan, ich verhandle hier und da mit ihm über bestimmte Sachen. Es klappt nicht immer, weil er begonnen hat, mit dem Lord zu verhandeln, aber nun gut..." Er sprach schnell und hektisch. „Dann die Aufrechterhaltung der Kontakte der anderen Bündnispartners von Dad. Und..." Auf einmal wurde der Blick abweisend und wütend. „Ach, was erzähle ich dir das alles? Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, klar!"

Sirius spürte die Verzweiflung, die von dem anderen ausging. Spürte diese Schatten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte begriffen. „Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten", stellte er fest und klang auf einmal tonlos.

„Nein! Ich habe alles bestens im Griff!"

Sirius wusste, dass er log. Und er wusste auch, dass die ganzen Verpflichtungen ein wenig zu viel für Regulus waren. Er schien an viel zu vielen Fäden der Macht zu ziehen, schien sich im Spiel der Intrigen, der Listen und Tücken verkalkuliert zu haben. Druck lastete auf ihm, der die Nervosität erklärte. Diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen.

Ihr Vater war _viel zu früh _gestorben.

„Nun", fing Sirius gedehnt an und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich kann dir da nicht helfen. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

Regulus blitzte ihn an. „Habe ich dich um Hilfe gebeten? Nein!"

Sirius grinste. „Hey, ist ja schon gut, okay. Ich finde es nur Scheiße, dass du Todesser bist." Er wurde verabscheuend. „Egal, welche hinterlistigen Pläne du dabei hast... egal, wie unaufrichtig du Voldemort somit dienst... das ist zum Kotzen."

„Ich scheiß drauf, was du darüber denkst!" Regulus kochte vor Wut. „Du bist ein Verräter!"

Sirius nickte. „Wie du meinst. Ich gehe jetzt." Er trat einen Schritt zurück; bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Bellatrix in der Nähe stand und ihn verächtlich beobachtete. Mit Hass in den Augen. Mit grenzenloser Wut. Auch seine Mutter, die bei den Malfoys stand, blickte finster herüber und schien zu planen, Sirius nachher abzufangen.

„Und du lässt mich im Stich!", hörte er Regulus noch sagen.

Sirius sah wieder auf. Frust und Ärger blitzten ihn ihm auf. _Verdammt, was soll das alles?_

Regulus bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Um ein sehr kühles, fast höhnisches Lächeln, doch Verbitterung lag in den Mundwinkeln. Seine Augen waren von einem seltsamen Ernst erwärmt. Die Fackeln und das Mondlicht warfen trübe Schatten auf sein gutaussehendes Gesicht und umrissen die Müdigkeit. „Du lässt mich im Stich", wiederholte er leise. Verzweifelt. „Obwohl du mein _Bruder_ bist."

Sirius war erstarrt. Er hätte nie anfangen sollen, mit Regulus zu reden. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er nämlich, dass Regulus die Wahrheit sagte. Er ließ seinen Bruder im Stich. Er ließ ihn einfach ihm Stich, weil sein Egoismus stärker war. Weil er mit der Familie nichts zu schaffen haben wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite stand. Aber hatte er seinen Bruder nicht zu helfen, ganz gleich was kommen mochte? Würde er James nicht auch helfen, wenn dieser abtrünnig werden würde? Wieso tat er es also nicht bei Regulus?

Aber Sirius wollte ihn abweisen, nur... die Worte prasselten bereits über seine Lippen. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können. „Was erwartest du denn, Regulus?"

Dieser hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht." Seine Niedergeschlagenheit zeichnete sich silbrig ab im Schwarz der Pupillen. Das Mondlicht unterstrich seine Blässe. „Komm zurück. Komm zu uns zurück."

Sirius versteifte sich. Augenblicklich wurde sein Blick kalt, seine Stimme hart. „Nein. Niemals. Und glaube nicht, dass ich auf deine verlogenen Intrigen hereinfalle. Du schauspielerst doch nur."

„Tue ich nicht!" Wut entbrannte, aber Sirius hatte genug. Versuchte Regulus ihn etwa hereinzulegen? Machte er einen auf hilflos, um Sirius für sich zu gewinnen? Oder war er tatsächlich in ernste Schwierigkeiten und brauchte Hilfe. Hilfe, die er – Sirius – ihm eigentlich anzubieten hatte. Jedoch, ganz egal, wie herum Sirius die Medaille drehte. Sie blieb immer dunkel.

Es war allzeit schmerzhaft, einen flüchtigen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen. Oder in die Zukunft. Aber zu wissen, dass jetzt die Gegenwart war, dass sie _jetzt_ lebten und einander helfen _könnten_, wenn die Bande nicht zerrissen wären, sprengte alles andere. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie waren Feinde.

Er wandte sich ab, wollte zum Torbogen, da er hier nicht aufgrund von Schutzzauber disapparieren konnte, als Bellatrix sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg stellte.

„Du verschwindest schon?", fragte sie mit falscher, zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Lestrange-Schlampe", meinte Sirius grob.

Ihr Blick wurde schlagartig finster. „Wenn das nicht Narcissas Hochzeit wäre, würde ich dich auf der Stelle fertig machen!"

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen. „Wenn das nicht Narcissas Hochzeit wäre, wäre ich erst gar nicht hier."

„Was wird das?", ertönte eine neue, schleppende Stimme. Narcissa hatte sich ihnen genähert, gemerkt, dass sich ein Streit anbahnte. „Los, ich will ich euch nicht zusammen sehen, da kommt ja doch nichts Gutes bei raus."

Sirius grinste; es war ein dunkles Grinsen, sein Blick blieb unberührt davon. „Ich wollte ohnehin gehen." Er sah die Braut kurz an; merkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Regulus drei Meter hinter ihm stand, stumpf in die Leere starrend. Er hatte schnell aufgegeben, Sirius von etwas zu überzeugen. Sein letzter Rest von Stolz verbot es ihm offenbar.

„Du bist jetzt zwar keine Black mehr, aber... gib doch ein wenig Acht auf Regulus", meinte Sirius auf einmal, an Narcissa gewandt. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er dies sagte. „Ich glaube, er übernimmt sich. ... Er ist nicht wie Dad."

Narcissa hatte überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen.

Bellatrix schnaubte nur. „Was weißt du schon, Blutsverräter. Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was intern läuft. Also halt dich da raus."

„Tue ich doch, Bella", schnappte Sirius ungeduldig. „Keine Sorge. Ihr interessiert mich nicht."

Narcissa nickte langsam. Ihre graublauen Augen waren fest auf Sirius gerichtet; das Gesicht wie immer von einer tiefgründigen Schönheit umrahmt. „Weißt du... das ist alles nicht so einfach, glaube ich. Regulus braucht Unterstützung. Von _dir_."

Bellatrix lachte fast schon hysterisch auf. Ihr Blick sprühte vor Ärger. „Was? Oh, nein, Regulus braucht keine Hilfe von Sirius!"

Sirius warf ihr einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu. Er hasste seine Cousine, von der es hieß, dass sie eine der treusten Anhänger Voldemorts war. Wie konnte sie nur...

„Er wird nicht mehr damit fertig, Bella", meinte Narcissa eindringlich. „Merkst du das denn nicht? Er ist zu jung! Er ist erst gerade eben mal neunzehn! Unser Onkel ist zu früh gestorben; er hätte noch viel von ihm lernen sollen und das Amt als Familienoberhaupt schrittweise übernehmen sollen! Und nicht alles auf einmal!"

Bellatrix winkte nur ab. „Er findet Hilfe. Und zwar bei _ihm_."

Sirius wusste, dass sie Voldemort meinte. Er war nahe dran, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. All seine Selbstbeherrschung musste er aufbringen, es nicht zu tun. Aber ihm war klar, dass er niemandem mehr in seiner Familie helfen würde. Sie waren in schwarzmagische Machenschaften verstrickt, hatten sich zu sehr an Voldemort gebunden und damit konnte und wollte er nichts zu tun haben.

Er und Bellatrix starrten sich voller Hass an. Gerade sie beide waren so sehr verfeindet, wie sie es mit kaum jemand anderem waren. Sie verachteten einander, viel zu stark, als das sie es kontrollieren konnten. Und gerade das Wissen, dass dasselbe Blut in ihren Adern floss, ließ ihre Feindseligkeit noch größer werden. So, wie Sirius an die Freundschaft mit James glaubte, sich dafür einsetzte, mochte kommen, was wollte, so sehr hielt Bellatrix in ihrer loyalen Treue an Voldemort fest.

Sie beide waren verankert in ihren Positionen und ließen sich selbst durch einen Wirbelsturm nicht davon zerren.

Wenn sie in die Zukunft hätten blicken können, hätten es wohl weder Sirius noch Bellatrix überrascht, dass sie nach dem Sturz in tiefe Abgründe, nach all den vielen Jahren grausamer Gefangenschaft in Askaban und den hohen Verlusten genau dort weitermachen würden, wo wie aufgehört hatten. Ganz gleich, wie viele Jahre vergangen waren. Dass sie ihre Meinungen nicht um einen Deut ändern würden und stur bis zum Tod für ihre Ideale weiterkämpften. Als hätte es die Pause nicht gegeben.

Sirius brach den Blickkontakt. Er musste jetzt ohnehin von hier verschwinden. Diesmal hatte er mit Clark vorher darüber geredet. Er hatte den Chef der Aurorenzentrale nicht gefragt, nein, denn das hatte er nicht für nötig gehalten. Er musste niemanden um Erlaubnis fragen. Er hatte ihm bloß gesagt, dass er an ein Versprechen gebunden war und für Narcissa Trauzeuge sein musste. Er hatte gesagt, dass er wolle, dass Clark dies geheim hielt, weil er nicht bereit war, an diesem Abend irgendwelche Psycho-Spionage-Spiele zu machen, um herauszufinden, wer Todesser war oder nicht. Das nützte nichts, denn jeder der geladenen Gäste wusste, dass Sirius sich zum Auror ausbilden ließ.

„Macht, was ihr wollt", sagte er also. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Er wandte sich endgültig ab, kurz schaute er nach Regulus, aber dieser war nirgends mehr zu sehen.

Bellatrix stapfte wütend davon, zu Rodolphus, und Narcissa sah Sirius nachdenklich hinterher. Dann ging sie wieder zu Lucius; begrüßte hier und da Gäste und redete mit ihnen.

Sirius ging zum Torbogen, schnell, ehe seine Mutter ihn noch abfing, öffnete die Tür und trat heraus. Dort sah er Aryan Lestrange stehen, direkt im Mondschein.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun, Black?", richtete dieser das Wort an ihn, ohne ihn anzuschauen. Seine lauernde Stimme klang ein wenig nachdenklich. „Der Stern der Black-Dynastie beginnt zu sinken, nicht wahr?"

Sirius, der hatte diaspparieren wollen, hielt inne. Er wurde misstrauisch. „Und wieso sagst du mir das?"

Aryan schaute hinauf zum Horizont. In seinen blassen, hellgrünen Augen reflektierte sich der Sterne Licht. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil du ein Teil davon bist."

Sirius fixierte ihn düster. „Spar dir deine nebulösen Reden, klar!"

Er sah Aryan milde lächeln. Noch immer blickte er hinauf zu den Himmelsgestirnen. „Wenn ein Stern zu sinken droht, gibt es selten etwas, das den Sturz aufhalten kann."

„Schön. Soll der Stern doch fallen, Lestrange." Sirius seufzte.

Aryan sah ihn endlich an. Das feingeschnittene Gesicht mit den schwarzumschminkten Augen wurde vom Mond erhellt. Eine stumme Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass die Kämpfer der Weißen Magie immer behaupten, das Blut spiele keine Rolle für den einzelnen Charakter eines Menschen", fing er bedächtig an. „Aber dabei scheinen sie zu vergessen, wie wichtig, wie mächtig das Blut in der magischen Welt ist." Er legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite; die Lider senkten sich zu Halbmonden. „Alle wichtigen Rituale, die für ein Leben lang halten, die unauflösbar sein sollen, werden immer mit Blut unterbunden."

Sirius atmete ein. „Und?" Er konnte nur ahnen, worauf Aryan hinauswollte.

Dieser sah ihn mit der Trägheit eines Katers an. Und doch umspielte ein feines Lächeln seinen Mund, gelassen, den Weg zu den Augen antretend. „Das bedeutet nur, dass auch du der Macht des Blutes nicht entkommen kannst. Wenn die Black-Dynastie untergeht, dann wirst du letzten Endes mit ihr untergehen. Und dabei wird es ganz egal sein, wie weit du dich davon zu distanzieren versuchst."

Sirius ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Willst du damit sagen, ich solle mich wieder auf die Seite meiner fanatischen, wahnsinnigen Familie schlagen, die zum Teil – _wie du_ – einem noch viel Fanatischeren und Wahnsinnigeren dienen, der euch selbst alle _unabwendbar_ in den Untergang führen wird?"

Aryan blieb ruhig. Belustigung erhellte seinen Blick; entrückte die Dunkelheit, so wie Nebel in der Sonne schwand. „Du kannst tun, was du willst, Black", erwiderte er gleichmütig. „Du magst dich von deiner Familie entfremdet und Ersatz gefunden haben. Aber deiner Familie hast du dein _Leben_ zu verdanken. Und weil ihr Blut in deinen Adern fließt, wird auch dein _Tod_ mit ihr verknüpft sein."

Sirius war das alles nicht mehr geheuer. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein Freak, Lestrange. Zu viele Drogentränke genommen?"

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Black", meinte Aryan nur. Fast schon resignierend. „Es mag ein Abend sein, an dem wir keine Feinde sind, alles um Narcissas und Lucius' Willen. Aber die Nacht schwindet, ehe man es sich versieht."

Sirius winkte ab. Er wurde aus Aryan nicht schlau und wollte es auch nicht werden. „Ja. Vielleicht verhafte ich dich ja beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir uns wiedersehen sollten."

Aryan lachte nur. „Vielleicht. Und vielleicht sollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich töten könnte, wenn wir aufeinander treffen sollten."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Und wieso sagst du es nicht?"

Aryan hob seine Schultern. Ein schattenhafter Ausdruck lag im Blassgrün seiner Augen. „Ich töte keine Reinblüter."

Und Sirius wusste nun, wieso Aryan auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise oftmals zu ihm gehalten hatte, ohne seine schwarzmagischen Prinzipien zu verraten. Aryan sah in Sirius das, was er war: ein Reinblut. Und da Aryan das reine Blut heiligte und ehrte, würde es ihm nie in den Sinn kommen, jemand anderen, der ebenfalls reinblütig war, so viel Leid zuzufügen, dass er den Tod riskierte. Ein Reinblut zu töten, bedeutete aus Aryans Sicht, das reine Blut zu verraten.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Ein ruhiges Kapitel muss auch mal zwischendurch sein._

_Peters Gedanken waren wichtig, sowie Felices Position, als auch das Anmerken, dass Regulus mit seinen Verpflichtungen hoffnungslos überfordert ist und sich übernommen hat. Nu ist auch hoffentlich klar, wie Aryan denkt: er ist ein Feind, klar, aber er denkt ein wenig anders, als viele andere seiner Gleichgesinnten. Im Grunde denkt er aus deren Sicht RICHTIG: Die Todesser wollen das reine Blut ehren und bewahren und demnach dürften sie eigentlich niemanden töten, der ebenfalls Reinblut ist ;) Außerdem hat Aryan viele Hinweise auf die Zukunft gemacht, wie sie sein könnte, die wir als Harry-Potter-Leser ja kennen :grins:_

_Zur Erinnerung: Toujours pur ist das Familienmotto der Blacks und bedeutet „Stets rein."_

_Letztes Mal habe ich die nicht vom Beta korrigierte Version hochgeladen. Nun stimmt es wieder ;)_

_Severus Snape war übrigens beim „Kampf um die Kette" NICHT dabei._

_Schön, dass es so vielen der Heiratsantrag gefallen hat :)_

_Nein, es wird definitiv keine Rating-M-Szenen geben. Sorry!_

_Fenwick – ja, er benimmt sich krass. Aber irgendwie gibt es soooo viele ach-so-tolle Typen auf der guten Seite (Longbottoms, Potters, Prewetts usw.), da fand ich, dass es auch mal einen Helden geben muss, der sich aber einfach scheiße benimmt :D Im Kampf, wenn's drauf ankommt, ist er natürlich top. Ich denke aber auch, dass das im Kampf um die Kette genau das gezeigt hat, dass er weiß, wann er sich zu „benehmen" hat. _

_Und nun zu euren Reviews. WOW, fällt mir dazu nur ein. So viele und so tolle Reviews – ihr seid toll! Das motiviert ungemein :) Herzlichen, piratischen DANK an alle!_


	46. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**33. Kapitel  
**

**Zwischen Himmel und Hölle**

**

* * *

**

_„Zwischen  
__Himmel und Hölle  
__liegt nur ein schmaler Pfad.  
__Mal wird er von Licht beschienen,  
__mal versinkt er in Dunkelheit."  
_

(- unbekannt)

Ende November 1979.

James wohnte mit Lily zusammen in einer Wohnung mit schönem Ausblick. Er betrat gerade die Küche, nachdem er aufgestanden war und geduscht hatte, und lümmelte am Küchentisch herum. Mittels des Zweiwegspiegels unterhielt er sich mit Sirius, während er auf Lily wartete, die im Bad war. Er scherzte mit Sirius herum und schloss Wetten ab, wer diesmal nationaler Quidditchmeister wurde.

Dann beendeten sie ihre Unterhaltung und James stand auf, ans Fenster tretend. Alsbald spürte er hinter sich einen Luftzug, und wie ihm kurz danach jemand von hinten die Augen zuhielt. Er merkte, wie seine Brille verrutschte.

„Rate, was ich herausgefunden habe", hörte er eine fröhliche, aufgeweckte Stimme an seinem Ohr. Lilys Stimme. Ihr Körper drückte sich von hinten an seinen.

James grinste. „Dass ich unwiderstehlich bin?"

Lily schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Pah. Los, rate weiter!" Ihr glockenhelles Lachen erklang und in James' Magen kribbelte es.

„Dass ich am Liebsten Quidditchkapitän von Eintracht Pfützensee werden möchte?"

„Was?" Lily klang perplex.

James hob die Schultern. „Wär' doch cool, oder nicht?"

„Hm, vielleicht. Aber das hatte ich nicht herausgefunden!" Sie wurde ungeduldig, nahm ihre Hände herunter und James drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie stand ganz nah vor ihm, er konnte ihre Körperwärme spüren. Ihre mittellangen, roten Haare fielen frei herab, sie hatte sie noch nicht gebürstet und sie waren somit zerzaust. Sie trug noch kurze Shorts und ein enges T-Shirt – ihren Schlafanzug sozusagen.

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete, so dass selbst ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten. Als ginge die Sonne hinter ihnen auf, hinter diesen Juwelen, die mit ihrem Schimmern James jedes Mal in den Bann zogen. Ihr Mund lächelte glückselig; Lily presste sich noch näher an ihn, hob ihre Arme und schlang sie um seinen Nacken.

James beugte seinen Kopf herab und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund.

„Rate weiter", verlangte Lily.

James legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften; er grinste wieder, bevor er erneut mit seinen Lippen die ihren streifte. Seine Zunge schnellte vorwitzig hervor und strich ihre Konturen nach. Lily schmeckte nach Erdbeer-Zahnpasta; sie bog ihren Kopf leicht nach hinten.

„Ich will aber nicht mehr raten", sagte James und wollte sie wieder küssen.

Lily seufzte, zog ihre Arme zurück und presste ihre Hände auf James' Brustkorb, um ihn leicht von sich zu stemmen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, seine Arme gaben ihr Halt. „Du kommst eh niemals drauf", behauptete sie und zog eine freche Grimasse.

James hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und wieso sagst du es mir dann nicht einfach?", feixte er.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat zurück. Sie lachte ihn an.

„Ich könnte dich so lange auskitzeln, bis du aufgibst und es mir sagst", meinte James schalkhaft. Es funkelte lausbubenhaft in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen auf.

Lily streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus und schien anzunehmen, dass er es nicht tun würde.

Doch da rannte James auf sie zu. Lily quiekte erschrocken auf und wich zurück. „Hör auf, James! Nicht!"

Sie lief rückwärts, James folgte ihr lachend und hörte nicht auf sie. Da floh sie, rufend, er sollte aufhören, sie zu jagen und ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, sie auszukitzeln. James aber rannte ihr hinterher; da alle ihre Räume schlauchartig miteinander verbunden waren und somit jeweils über zwei Türen verfügten, konnte Lily im Kreis laufen, um James zu entkommen.

Einmal war James anders herum gelaufen und als sie durch das Wohnzimmer eilte, und er plötzlich vor ihr stand, quietschte sie auf, schlitterte, tauchte unter seinen Händen hinweg und lief ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort blieb sie stehen; James kam, schlitterte, griff nach einem Kissen und bewarf sie damit.

„Hör auf!", rief Lily panisch. „Wir müssen doch aufpassen--"

Aber James dachte nicht daran; Lily hob ein Kissen auf und hielt es schützend vor sich, während sie bombardiert wurde. Die Kissen klatschten aufeinander, immer und immer wieder, sie rissen auf und alsbald war die Luft voll weißer Daunenfedern. James griff nach Lily, sie rollten über das Bett, dann schaffte er es endlich, sie unter sich zu begraben. Er saß auf ihren Beinen, sie lag auf den Rücken.

„Okay, hör sofort auf, James Potter!" Sie boxte ihm gegen die Brust.

James hörte auf, fing ihre Handgelenke und rutschte von ihren Beinen. Gleichzeitig war er direkt über ihr, ihre Handrücken links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze gedrückt.

„Du verletzt sonst das Kind!", rief Lily hektisch.

James nahm ihre vorangegangenen Worte wahr. Seine Augen weiteten sich, er hielt inne. „Das _KIND_?"

Außer Atem sahen sie sich an. Die Daunenfedern schwebten noch immer durch die Luft, hatten sich in seinen und Lilys Haaren verfangen und bedeckten alles andere im Schlafzimmer.

Lilys Augen glänzten vor Glück. „Ja. Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie atemlos. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich.

James starrte sie an. _Schwanger? _Seine Gedanken drehten sich. _Schwanger? _

„Das bedeutet, wie schon gesagt, dass wir ein Kind bekommen, James", erklärte Lily, als er nicht reagierte.

James stierte sie noch immer an. Dann realisierte er und er fing an zu lachen. Erst fassungslos, vor allem darüber, so früh Vater zu werden, aber dann glücklich, jubelnd...

„Wir kriegen ein Kind?" Er rutschte von Lily herunter und zog sie in die Höhe; sie saßen auf dem Bett und James drückte sie selig an sich. „Das kann ich kaum glauben! Seit wann weißt du es? Und bist du dir sicher?" Die Fragen prasselten über seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß es seit gerade eben. Und ja, ich bin mir sicher."

James lehnte sich leicht zurück, um Lily anzustrahlen. „Wow! Das ist so cool!"

Und nun müssen wir aufpassen!" Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Es ist noch so klein! Es kann verletzt werden, wenn wir kabbeln!"

Er nickte hastig.

Lily blickte zurück. Und plötzlich bemerkte James die Unsicherheit, die in ihren Augen aufkam. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es richtig ist?"

James blinzelte. „Wie meinst du das?"

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster. Gestern Nacht war es sehr windig gewesen, aber jetzt am Morgen waren alle Wolken vertrieben und der milde Schein erhellte das Schlafzimmer in goldenen Tönen.

Lily löste sich ganz aus seiner Umarmung, nahm aber seine Hände in die ihrigen. „Nun ja...", fing sie zögernd an. „Ein Kind in diese Welt zu setzen. Ich weiß, wir haben schon längst darüber geredet... eine Familie zu gründen." Sie kaute kurz etwas nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Aber... glaubst du, dass es richtig ist? Es herrscht Krieg und es gibt jeden Tag Todesopfer." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, seinen Rat suchend. „Können wir es verantworten, einem Kind das Leben zu schenken auf einer Welt, die so finster geworden ist?"

James starrte sie an. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Es war gefährlich. Und eigentlich sogar verantwortungslos. Zudem war mit dem Eltern-Werden große Verantwortung verbunden. Sie mussten für ihr Kind Sicherheit schaffen, ihm ein geschütztes, wohlbehütetes Leben bieten, aber konnten sie das, wenn sie jeden Tag gegen Todesser zu kämpfen hatten? Wenn tagtäglich gemordet wurde für einen wahnsinnigen Zauberer, im Namen des reinen Bluts?

„... Ich weiß, was du meinst, Lily", antwortete James schließlich rau. Er atmete bewusst auf, und erkannte, wie schwache Spuren der Verzweiflung in den Augen seiner Frau aufblitzten.

Aber auf der anderen Seite war es ebenfalls falsch, ständig in Angst zu leben, keine Familie zu gründen, nur weil der Krieg das Leben beherrschte. Krieg sollte nicht ihr Leben beherrschen. Sie sollten in der Lage sein, inmitten dieser Dunkelheit eine eigene Welt aufzubauen, ein Licht zu schaffen, das ihnen zeigte, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Sonst würden sie zugrunde gehen. Falsch war, sich von Furcht leiten zu lassen.

„Ich denke, es ist richtig, Lily", sagte er also und seine Stimme klang fest. „Wir können nicht aufhören, ein normales Leben zu führen, nur weil wir uns für den Kampf gegen die Todesser entschieden haben. Wenn wir das tun, wenn wir auf alles verzichten, was uns glücklich machen wird, weil wir Angst haben, jemand könnte uns eben dieses Glück wieder nehmen. Dann werden wir irgendwann vergessen, wofür wir eigentlich kämpfen und jedes Mal unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen."

Er lächelte Lily gewinnend an.

Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an; dann lächelte sie zurück. Es schien, als hätte sie gehofft, dass er genau das oder ähnliches sagen würde. Als hatte sie einfach nur seine Zustimmung gewollt, um ein Kind zu gebären, das in kriegerischen Zeiten zur Welt kommen würde.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du das gesagt hast", flüsterte sie. Sie lehnte sich vor, küsste ihn flüchtig, dann umarmte sie ihn heftig. So sehr, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

James war selig.

Noch ahnte er nicht, welche Verantwortung sich dahinter verbarg, welche Verpflichtungen er erfüllen musste, wenn ihr Kind geboren war. All das würde ihm noch bewusst werden – im Moment war er nur von unbekümmertem Glück erfüllt.

Er schlang seine Arme um Lily; er spürte ihre Nähe, diese bedingungslose Vertrautheit, und er glaubte, in den Gefühlen der Liebe keine Luft zu bekommen. Noch konnte er kaum fassen, dass er in ein paar Monaten Vater werden würde. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was das für ein Gefühl sein würde. Aber er würde es ja bald erfahren.

Er fühlte sich wie im Himmel.

xx

Januar 1980.

Sie hatten einen Tipp bekommen. Hestia Jones, eine fünfundzwanzigjährige Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und rosa Wangen hatte es herausgefunden.

Sie arbeitete inoffiziell als Spionin für die Aurorenzentrale in der Abteilung Spionage und Verdeckte Ermittlung. Das wusste aber so gut wie niemand. Offiziell war sie im Büro zur Regulation von Duellen im Zaubereiministerium angestellt.

Und sie hatte von dem Verbleib der magischen Juwelen erfahren, die einst _Die Schlange_, auch bekannt als der Vampir Serpentys (nur wenige kannten ihn unter dem Namen Vyperus), aus dem britischen Königshaus gestohlen hatte.

_Einst hat Henry of Lancaster, Herrscher über England im 15. Jahrhundert, sie von einem Zauberer geschenkt bekommen, dessen Name uns nicht bekannt ist_, wie vor einigen Jahren der Reporter Timmy Skeeter im _Tagespropheten_ berichtet hatte._ Eine Legende besagt, dass die Juwelen zu besitzen bedeutet, über die Quelle der Macht zu verfügen, aus der die Kraft des Gleichgewichtes zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit geschöpft wird. Sobald jemand die Magie der Edelsteine beeinflusst, vermag dieser die Harmonie zwischen Gut und Böse zu zerstören. Insgesamt sind es vier regentropfenförmige Juwelen, etwa zehn Zentimeter lang und mit einem Durchmesser von fünf Zentimetern. Zwei von ihnen sind kristallklar, die anderen beiden in Schattenfarben gehalten._

Serpentys hatte diese Juwelen an Voldemort verkauft, um im Gegenzug Informationen von dessen Spionen im Zaubereiministerium über den Verbleib des Torbogens zu bekommen, sowie eine Möglichkeit, daran zu kommen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu revanchieren, weil der Vampir sich nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten im Licht der Sonne umgebracht hatte.

Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung wusste, dass die Juwelen – ganz gleich, ob noch unklar war, welche Kräfte sie besaßen – gefährlich waren. Und es war noch viel gefährlicher, dass Voldemort sie besaß.

Noch hatte er nicht herausgefunden, welche Macht sie bargen und wie er sie gegen die Weiße Magie einsetzen konnte. Aber laut Hestia Jones stand er kurz davor.

Hestia war nicht als direkte Spionin zu Voldemort gegangen. Sie schlich sich da nur heimlich herum, schnüffelte, fand mittels eines Tarnmantels Dinge heraus, verbarg ihre Anwesenheit, ihre magische Aura, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurde.

Das Problem war, dass ohne Beweise und ohne eine Rechtfertigung weder die Aurorenzentrale noch die Magische Polizeibrigade einen Angriff starten konnten. Normalerweise waren sie immer damit beschäftigt, sich zu verteidigen. Liebend gern wollten sie die Magischen Juwelen entweder für sich erringen oder zerstören. Hauptsache, Voldemort konnte nicht länger mit ihnen herumexperimentieren und ihre wahre Macht herausfinden. Aber das ließ sich nicht mit den Gesetzen vereinbaren.

So kam der Phönixorden ins Spiel. Clark gab seine Informationen von Hestia weiter an Dumbledore und zusammen mit Moody tüftelten sie einen Angriffsplan aus, den die Mitglieder der geheimen Organisation durchführen würden.

Die Einsatztruppen wurden von folgenden Zauberern und Hexen gebildet:

Alastor Moody, der das Kommando der Aktion führte. James Potter, Sirius Black, die nun Auroren waren, Lily Evans, Joanna Potter, Rodney McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Emily Prewett, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin und Caradoc Dearborn. Benjy Fenwick, Fabian und Gideon Prewett würden ebenfalls beteiligt sein.

Es war eine riesige geplante Aktion, die viel Fingerspitzengefühl benötigte. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall schief gehen, denn wer wusste schon, ob sie jemals wieder von dem Verbleib der Juwelen erfahren würden.

Hestia Jones hatte Clark den Ort genannt und mit Hilfe Dorcas' Meadowes, die sogar Todesserin geworden war, um ihre Tarnung als Spion für die Auroren noch überzeugender zu machen, das Haus genauestens beschrieben. Sie wussten zwar nichts vom Phönixorden, aber es war normal, dass sie alles an ihren Vorgesetzten – Clark – weitergaben, was sie wussten.

Es handelte sich um die Villa von Walden McNair, einem gerissenen, äußerst gefährlichen Todesser. Jede Nacht schob jemand Wachdienst bei den Juwelen. In der Nacht des geplanten Angriffs würde McNair selbst bis Mitternacht Wache halten. Anschließend Andrew Nott und Alec Mulciber. Sie würden sich im Drei-Stunden-Takt abwechseln.

Der Angriff sollte um zwei Uhr nachts erfolgen, wenn Andrew Nott Wache hielt. Meadowes hatte ihn als den ungefährlichsten der drei eingeschätzt. Aber nicht nur Nott allein würde Wache halten. Er würde die Leitung haben. Es würden noch mehrere andere Todesser aufpassen, jene, die ihm dann unterstellt waren.

Hestia und Meadowes glaubten, dass insgesamt sechs bis sieben Todesser da sein würden. Aber sie konnten nur schätzen.

Und so apparierten die Krieger des Lichts in einer mondlosen Nacht in der Nähe von McNairs Villa, trennten sich, bezogen Stellung, um jederzeit den Angriff zu starten.

James hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er in der Nähe von Lily war. Auch wenn man noch nichts von der Schwangerschaft merkte, fand er es nicht gut, dass sie mit dabei war. Lily hatte abgewinkt und gemeint, solange sie noch könnte, würde sie ebenfalls kämpfen. Sie hatte argumentiert, dass das Kind in einem solch frühen Zustand noch nicht in Gefahr gebracht werden könnte und hatte Alice als Beispiel genannt, die ebenfalls mit dabei war.

„Nur, weil wir jetzt schwanger sind, können wir nicht neun Monate aussetzen, James", hatte Lily in ungeduldigem Ton gesagt. Sie hatte sich an die Schwangerschaft gewöhnt und war nicht mehr so übertrieben vorsichtig. „Das können wir uns nicht leisten."

Und sie hatte ja Recht, irgendwo.

So standen sie nun in der Dunkelheit; das Sternenlicht reichte nicht aus, um die Nacht zu erhellen und die Laternen an der Straße waren zu matt.

James stand neben Lily, während sie auf Moodys Signal warteten. Lily drückte seine Hand; James lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, wissend, dass sie es nicht erkennen konnte.

Das Schlimmste an solchen Aktionen war das Warten. Es reizte die Nervosität, es ließ die Gedanken immer um den Angriff kreisen. Aber jede Zeit des Wartens hatte mal ihr Ende und James war froh, als Moody das Signal gab.

Sie würden gewaltsam vorgehen. Und sie waren alle maskiert. Keiner der Feinde sollte sie erkennen; so wollten sie sicher gehen, dass niemals das Gerücht aufkam, es gäbe eine Widerstandsorganisation. Es mochte Überlegungen dazu geben, aber noch hatte es niemand in der Öffentlichkeit verlauten lassen.

Es gab eine dumpfe Explosion, welche die Schutzzauber der Villa brach. Sie schillerten auf, blendeten für einen Moment alle Kämpfer, dann erloschen sie. Noch während sie das taten, stürmten die Angreifer die Villa.

Es musste schnell gehen. James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Wohnzimmerfenster, in dessen Nähe er mit Lily Stellung bezogen hatte. Er hetzte einen Fluch auf die Scheibe, welche klirrend zerbarst. Dann kletterte er rasch hinein; Lily folgte ihm. Woanders im Haus waren bereits die anderen eingedrungen.

James hatte sich Meadowes' Plan des Hauses genau gemerkt. Die Juwelen befanden sich im Keller – Nott war sicherlich schon alarmiert, ebenso die McNairs. Die Zerstörung der Schutzwälle war laut genug gewesen, es hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen.

Schattenhafte Gestalten stoben an James vorbei, als er mit Lily durch den Wohnsaal rannte, hin zur Eingangshalle. Es waren die Prewetts.

„Los, da lang!", raunte einer, der sich nach Fabian anhörte.

Im Dunkeln eilten sie durch die Halle zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Moody stand bereits davor und brach sie mit einem Fluch auf. Er, James und die anderen liefen die Treppen hinunter.

James, Lily, Sirius, Moody, die Prewetts, Alice, Frank und Fenwick sollten die Juwelen holen. Joanna, Marlene und ihr Rodney hatten die Order, vor der Kellertür Stellung zu beziehen und jeden Todesser davon fernzuhalten. Remus und Dearborn waren draußen und passten auf, hielten sich bereit, falls sie zu Hilfe kommen mussten.

Es war sofort klar, in welchem Kellerraum die Juwelen versteckt wurden. Zwei junge Männer flankierten die Tür, gerade dabei, sich hastig die Kapuzen in die Gesichter zu ziehen, um nicht erkannt zu werden und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. James hörte, wie oben an der Kellertür Flüche ausgerufen worden – offensichtlich war McNair gekommen, vom Lärm angelockt. Und mit ihm sicher noch andere. Er hoffte, seine Mutter und die McKinnons konnten die anderen handlungsunfähig machen.

Moody schleuderte bereits einen Lähmungsfluch auf einen der beiden Wachen; der andere feuerte zurück und hätte beinahe Lily getroffen. Fabian belegte ihn mit dem Stupor, Gideon zerstörte die Tür. Dann drangen sie ein.

Andrew Nott war zu ihnen herumgefahren und schleuderte augenblicklich den Todesfluch gegen sie. James sah den grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zuschwirren, er duckte sich rasch, griff mit seiner Hand nach hinten und zog Lily ebenfalls brutal zu Boden. Stein bröckelte kurz daraufhin auf sie herab und verriet, dass der _Avada Kedavra_ gegen die Wand geprallt war.

In der Zwischenzeit duellierte Moody sich mit Nott und andere Todesser – eingehüllt in schwarze Roben und mit der silbernen Maske – apparierten. Sie waren wohl alarmiert worden. Frank und Alice griffen sie sofort an. Wenn es einen Apparierschutz jemals gegeben hatte, so war er ohnehin durch die Vernichtung der Schutzzauber gebrochen worden. Aber draußen arbeitete Dearborn emsig daran, wieder den Anti-Apparierschutz aufzubauen; es müsste ihm jederzeit gelingen.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien, Befehlen und bunten Blitzen. James hatte sich mit Lily aufgerappelt und begann sofort mit dem Angriff. Er streckte einen Todesser mit einem Zauber nieder und musste zurückweichen, um nicht selbst von dem Fluch eines anderen Todessers getroffen zu werden.

James sah sich hektisch um. Der Raum war überraschend klein, was dazu führte, dass die Luft von dem ganzen Andrang und dem Schwelen der Flüche schnell stickig wurde. Zudem standen keine Möbel im Raum, bis auf einen Tisch, der ganz hinten an der Wand hingestellt worden war. Darauf befand sich ein Glaskasten, darin waren die Juwelen, eingebettet in dunklen Samt. Sie waren in der Tat wie Regentropfen geformt, zwei schillerten kristallklar, die beiden anderen waren in anthrazitfarbenen Schwarzgehalten.

Ein Schutzwall umgab den Glaskasten, das konnte James am silbrigen Flimmern in der Luft erkennen.

Da keine weiteren Todesser mehr kamen, war Dearborn erfolgreich gewesen. Acht Todesser, mit Nott neun, standen im Raum und kämpften gegen den Phönixorden – zehn von ihnen. Sie waren um einen überlegen – hoffentlich schafften sie es.

Rauch war bereits aufgekommen; Fabian lag bewusstlos am Boden; Gideon setzte gleich zwei Todesser außer Gefecht. Sie alle waren in den Kampf verwickelt, so dass James sich unbemerkt zum Glaskasten vorschlagen konnte. Er riss seine Maske herunter.

Er schleuderte einen Fluch dagegen, um den Schutzwall zu brechen. Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, wieder nichts. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er fuhr herum, zum Fluch ansetzend.

Er sah in blinzelnde, grüne Augen.

„Lily!", rief er geschockt aus. „Verdammt, beinahe hätte ich dich geschockt!"

„Los, lass uns zusammen versuchen, den Schutzzauber zu brechen!", sagte sie nur hastig. Sie schien ihre Maske verloren zu haben.

Sie taten es; beim zweiten Mal klappte es. Es gab einen ungewöhnlich hellen Ton, dann verschwand das silberne Flimmern. Jemand brüllte auf – offensichtlich einer der Todesser – und wollte auf James und Lily zuzurennen, aber Moody stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

James und Lily arbeiteten schnell weiter. Der Lärm um sie herum war beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Schon bald hatten sie den Glaskasten zerstört. Sie hatten sich dabei so sehr anstrengen müssen, all ihre Konzentration und magische Kraft dafür verwenden müssen, dass sie sich erschöpft ansahen. James schwitzte. Lily griff bereits nach zwei Juwelen – einem dunklen, einem hellen – und James nahm die anderen beiden und steckte sie in seine Robentasche. Sie mussten ja nicht darauf achten, dass sie heil blieben. Hauptsache, Voldemort und seine Häscher hatten sie nicht länger.

Als er sich herumdrehte, zusammen mit Lily, da sie die Juwelen hatten und nun fliehen konnten, erstarrte er.

Direkt vor ihnen stand eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt in langen, schwarzen Roben und hochgeschobener Kapuze. James konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber ein rotes Glühen glomm unter dem Stoff schwach auf und er wusste, dass es Voldemort war.

Wie er hierher gekommen war, war im Moment völlig gleich.

Hinter Voldemort tobte weiterhin der Kampf. Fabian war wieder auf den Beinen, dafür war Sirius in Bedrängnis geraten. Moody kam ihm zu Hilfe, während die Prewett-Brüder Rücken an Rücken kämpften. Sirius musste sich gegen zwei Todesser verteidigen, Frank und Alice, ebenfalls ohne Masken, waren in James' und Lilys Nähe. Fenwick war an der Tür. Emily ebenfalls. Niemand schien den Dunklen Lord bemerkt zu haben, selbst dessen Diener nicht.

James hatte gehört, wie Lily neben ihm die Luft eingesogen hatte; beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

„Ihr habt etwas, das mir gehört", sagte er mit eiskalter, bedrohlicher Stimme; Lauer und dunkle Belustigung lag darin, als wäre er fest davon überzeugt, dass er die Juwelen bekommen und die Angreifer noch in dieser Nacht sterben würden. Obwohl er leise sprach, konnte James jedes Wort gestochen scharf hören.

James spürte diese Finsternis, die von ihm ausging. Er fröstelte unwillkürlich. Seine freie Hand ballte sich jedoch zur Faust, denn Hass stieg in ihm auf. Zum ersten Mal stand derjenige vor ihm, der für all das Übel in England verantwortlich war. Für all den Zwist, all den Fanatismus, all die Opfer, all das Böse.

„Jetzt gehört es nicht mehr dir, Voldemort", zischte James aufgebracht.

Voldemort zischelte leise, als ob er lachen würde. Das rote Glimmen unter der Kapuze wurde stärker. „Schau mal einer an. Du bist wohl einer der ganz Mutigen, hm?"

In diesem Augenblick schrie Emily im Hintergrund entsetzt auf. James lenkte seinen Blick über Voldemorts Schulter, sah mit einem Blick, dass die junge Frau vom Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen worden war und nun ein Todesser den Todesfluch auf sie hetzte.

James hielt geschockt den Atem an.

Fabian wirbelte herum; das Gesicht verzerrte sich, als sich Emilys Körper nach hinten bog und sie mit entsetztem Ausdruck auf den hübschen Zügen zu Boden fiel. Erstarrt. Und tot.

Lily hatte aufgeschrieen.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNN", brüllte Fabian. Er hetzte zu Emily.

James schaute längst wieder zu Voldemort. Kalte Wut brannte in ihm. Er hatte Emily gemocht. Und sie war eine gute Freundin von Lily gewesen.

„_Avada Kedravra_!", rief er aus, aber nichts geschah.

Voldemort lachte nur. „Netter Versuch, Bursche", bemerkte er mit höhnisch. Dann krallten sich seine langen, knochigen Finger mit den spitzen, schwarzen Nägeln in James' Roben und er riss ihn zu sich. „Genug gespielt!"

Er hielt James nun mit einer Hand fest, die andere wollte nach Lily greifen. James erkannte, dass Voldemort mit ihnen disapparieren wollte.

„AAHH", schrie Lily, dann warf sie sich einfach mit voller Wucht auf Voldemort. Dieser stolperte, James mit ihm und sie alle drei fielen zu Boden.

James spürte beim Aufprall, wie die Juwelen in seiner Robe zersplitterten; kurz danach fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Magengegend. Er atmete erstickt ein.

„ALICE! FRANK!", brüllte Lily, wohl ebenfalls wissend, dass diese ihnen beiden am nächsten waren.

Die beiden Auroren waren herumgefahren und hatten offenbar schnell bemerkt, dass es sich hierbei um Voldemort handelte. Flüche prasselten auf den Mann herab.

James hatte sich trotz des Schmerzes losgerissen, er rollte von Voldemort herunter; Lily war schon aufgesprungen; Voldemort hatte einen Schutzzauber hinaufbeschworen, der bewirkte, dass Franks und Alices Flüche abprallten und zurückgeworfen wurden.

Lily warf ihre Juwelen Frank zu, der in Deckung ging. „ZERSTÖRT SIE!"

Frank handelte sofort. Alice ebenfalls. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Juwelen; Voldemort jaulte auf und sprang nach vorne, James, noch auf dem Boden liegend, streckte sein Bein aus. Der Dunkle Lord reagierte zwar gewandt, indem er auswich, aber er verlor an Zeit. Den Augenblick nutzten die Longbottoms und zerstörten die beiden Juwelen mit all ihrer Macht.

Splitter flogen durch die Luft.

James stand keuchend auf und presste seine Hand auf seine verwundete Stelle. Die Juwelensplitter hatten sich beim Aufprall in seine Haut gebohrt, das Blut lief zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und tropfte zu Boden.

Er griff mit der anderen Hand in die Tasche und zog einige zerstörte Teile heraus. Voldemort, der zu ihm herumgewirbelt war, erkannte es.

Er gab einen unmenschlichen Laut von sich.

James bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab; „RÜÜÜÜCKZUUUUUUUG!", brüllte Alice in diesem Moment.

Die anderen reagierten sofort. Fabian hatte Emilys leblosen Körper über seine Schulter geworfen; Gideon gab ihm Deckung, während sie zur Tür eilten. Frank und Alice schleuderten Rauch- und Nebelzauber durch den Raum, um Chaos anzurichten; James eilte zu Lily, packte sie und stürmte mit ihr davon. Voldemort war ihnen auf den Fersen, aber dann gab es von außen Krach. Wieder waren sämtliche neu-errichteten Schutzzauber zerstört worden – ob von Freund oder Feind, ließ sich nicht sagen.

Sekunden später apparierten ein Dutzend Todesser und die Frage war beantwortet.

Es war zugleich ihre Rettung.

„NEIN!" Voldemort schien es erkannt zu haben. „PACKT SIE EUCH!"

Er selbst griff nach James und schleuderte zeitgleich ohne Zauberstab einen Fluch auf Lily und Frank, als die Mitglieder des Phönixordens disapparierten.

xx

Im geheimen Treffpunkt des Ordens versammelten sie sich. Erhitzt und verletzt vom Kampf, übermannt von Erschöpfung, hatten sie sich in die Sessel geworfen.

Fabian und Gideon hatten Emilys Körper auf den Boden gelegt und knieten fassungslos daneben. Lily war zu ihnen hingegangen und starrte auf ihre tote Freundin herab. Sie war bleich, ihre Augen waren riesig. Noch standen keine Tränen darin, weil sie es nicht fassen konnte.

Alice und Frank hatten James die Juwelen abgenommen und sie mit den anderen auf einen Tisch gelegt. McGonagall besah sie sich, während Dumbledore mit ernster Miene Moodys vorläufigen Bericht lauschte. Dädalus Diggel, ein quirliger Zauberer mit pfeifender Stimme stand bei ihnen. Araballa Figg, eine recht konfuse Squib, die öfter mal lauthals rumschimpfte und nicht mit Beleidigungen sparte, sah sich soeben James' Wunde auf Muggleweise an.

Dearborn und eine völlig aufgelöste Marlene erschienen, sowie Remus.

James runzelte die Stirn. Marlene weinte; sie selbst war verletzt.

„Marlene?", fragte er; er stand auf, Arabella ignorierend, und ging zu ihr hin. Remus stand bei ihr und war sehr blass. „Remus?" James sah beide abwechselnd an. Ein dunkles Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Dearborn eilte zu Dumbledore und flüsterte ihm und Moody etwas zu.

„Wo sind meine Mom und Rodney?", wollte James wissen.

Remus starrte ihn an, Marlene wurde von einem Weinkrampf erschüttert.

In James war schon längst eine dunkle Ahnung hochgestiegen; er glaubte, eine kalte Klaue greife nach seinem Herz. Sein Atem stockte. Dann brach die Anspannung; seine Hände umfassten Marlenes Schultern und er schüttelte sie.

„WO IST SIE? SAG ES MIR! SOFORT!"

„JAMES!", rief Remus hektisch und versuchte, James wegzuziehen.

Sirius eilte herbei und half ihm. James stolperte zurück, direkt mit dem Rücken gegen Sirius.

Marlene war zurückgewichen. Mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie James an. „SIE IST TOT!", rief sie auf einmal, völlig außer sich. Hysterisch. Ihre Lippen bebten. „UND RODNEY EBENFALLS! SIE SIND EINFACH TOT! TOT! HÖRST DU? TOT! UND ICH HABE SIE NOCH NICHT EINMAL MITNEHMEN KÖNNEN!"

James war regungslos geworden. Es war schlagartig still geworden, alle stierten Marlene an. Ihre Tränen waren für die Dauer ihres Ausbruchs versiegt, sie starrte James aus großen Augen an, in denen brutaler Schmerz tobte. Dann fing sie wieder an zu weinen, bitterlich und unendlich verzweifelt.

Remus trat an sie heran und weil Marlene kaum noch Halt fand, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie, er sagte nichts, war einfach nur da.

Moody stürmte in diesem Moment aus dem Raum hinaus.

James, trotz seiner Ahnung, bekam kaum noch etwas mit. Das Blut rauschte viel zu laut in seinen Ohren. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und anklagend, sein Puls raste.

Sie war tot. Wie konnte das sein?

Er spürte, wie jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte, aber er nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Dann griff jemand anderes nach seiner Hand, aber auch das ließ ihn kalt.

Es war, als versinke die Welt um ihn herum, als stünde er im Wasser und war von einem Strudel erfasst worden, der ihn immer weiter in die Tiefe zog. Immer weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Und obwohl er Hände spürte, die ihn hinauszuziehen versuchten, glaubte er zu ertrinken.

Später würde er noch erfahren, wie tapfer seine Mutter gekämpft hatte. Aber die Todesser waren überlegen gewesen. Remus war von draußen in die Villa geeilt, um Marlene und Joanna zu unterstützen, nachdem Rodney getötet worden war. Kurz danach war Joanna vom Todesfluch getroffen worden – Marlene war außer sich vor Entsetzen. Sie wollte die leblosen Körper mitnehmen, als sie erkannten, dass sie fliehen konnten, Remus hatte sich darauf eingelassen, aber die Todesser stürzten sich auf sie. Sie waren selbst nur knapp entkommen und Remus würde noch oft auf Marlene einreden und ihr sagen, dass sie Rodney und Joanna hatten zurücklassen müssen. Es waren ja nur ihre Körper; ihre Seelen weilten nun andernorts. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl gehabt. Remus verstand sich sehr gut mit Marlene – stand ihr sehr nahe, und er war einer der wenigen Personen, der ihr Halt geben konnte.

Es war Clark, der James aus seiner Apathie holte. Er war (mit Moody) eingetreten und hatte mit einem Blick erfasst, wer fehlte.

James starrte ihn an. Sein Vater war leichenblass und sein Blick verlor sich in der Leere. In seinen Augen glomm dunkler Schmerz auf, so sehr, dass selbst James glaubte, davon verletzt zu werden.

Schließlich ging Clark auf James zu; dieser spürte, wie die Hand von seiner Schulter verschwand – es musste Sirius gewesen sein – während Lily neben ihm stehen blieb, aber etwas zur Seite ging, als Clark seinen Sohn umarmte.

Er schien Halt zu benötigen; stumm standen sie da, spürten des anderen innere Folterqualen.

„Ich hätte bei ihr sein müssen", flüsterte Clark irgendwann. Die Stimme klang erstickt und gepresst, zerfressen von Selbstvorwürfen. „Ich hätte an ihrer Seite kämpfen sollen."

James löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung und schaute hoch.

Clark sah noch immer ins Nichts. In düstere Finsternis.

James wusste im Augenblick nichts zu sagen. Niemand sagte etwas. Sie alle wussten, dass dieser Krieg Opfer forderte. Aber wenn es Menschen waren, die einem sehr nahe gestanden hatten, wenn man jene verlor, die man liebte, dann fragte man sich, wie das Leben eigentlich weiterzugehen vermochte. Wie sinnvoll der Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit war. Ob es all das wert war. All diese Toten, all diese Verluste. All diese Trauer, die einen zu vernichten drohte.

Aber das Leben ging nun mal weiter, diese Tatsache würde von nichts und niemandem verhindert werden. Selbst an Tagen, an denen sie glaubten, in tiefster Hölle zu sein, Wenn sie annahmen, innerlich von kalten Flammen vereist zu werden.

Auch nach der längsten Nacht würde irgendwann der Tag anbrechen. Die Frage war nur, wann... und ob man dazu fähig war, die innere, endlos mühevolle Kraft aufzubringen, darauf zu warten.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Wie ihr gemerkt habt, war es das erste Mal, dass James und Lily, als auch Alice und Frank sich direkt gegen Voldemort gerichtet haben und ihm knapp entkommen sind – so, wie es laut der Prophezeiung in Band 5 gesagt wurde (drei mal). Ich werde nicht alle drei Male hier behandeln, nur noch ein weiteres Mal. _

_Lily und James wohnen noch nicht in Godric's Hollow; das tun sie erst später. _

_Ich habe mir von meinem Beta sagen lassen, dass Diamanten so mit das härteste Material ist, was es gibt, und nicht so leicht zersplittern können, wie in diesem Kapitel. Da sie aber zersplittert werden sollen, behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal, dass es sich hier um „besondere" weil magische Diamanten handelt, die doch schnell zerstört werden können :grins: Die Juwelen sind also zerstört und spielen keine weitere Rolle mehr – sie dienten als Zweck, um einen weiteren, wichtigen Kampf um etwas hinaufzubeschwören ;) Nun, vielleicht schafft es Dumbledore ja, sie wieder in Ordnung zu bringen... aber das ist WENN, dann eine Geschichte, die ein anderes mal erzählt werden soll, um mal diese oft genannten Worte auch zu verwenden :D_

_Auf Anfragen hin in Bezug darauf, dass Sirius Im letzten Kapitel ja aufgrund eines Versprechens an Regulus zur Hochzeit von Narcissa ging, um ihr Trauzeuge zu sein. Dieses Versprechen gab er seinem Bruder in Kapitel „21. Kapitel, **Über Freunde und Feinde**", die allerletzte Szene. Im Gegenzug dazu gab Regulus ihm Infos über die Kette. Regulus hatte also schon damals erahnen können, dass Sirius mit der Familie bricht (was ja leicht war, zu vermuten) und wollte somit versuchen, ihn wieder an sie zu binden bzw. Sirius dann allein zu einem Familientreffen locken, wo Leute, wie Potter nicht dabei sind. _

_Hab mich über eure Reviews sehr gefreut:strahl:_


	47. Um Leben und Tod

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**34. Kapitel  
**

**Um Leben und Tod**

* * *

_„Der größte Trick,  
den der Teufel je gebracht hatte,  
war die Welt glauben zu lassen,  
es gäbe ihn nicht!"_

(- Die üblichen Verdächtigen)

Februar 1980, einen Monat später.

Er hatte es ganz genau geplant. Die Idee war ihm schon vor einiger Zeit gekommen. Als er noch in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Er hatte den Plan von Beginn an immer als Notlösung betrachtet. Eine Notlösung, die nur dann eintreten sollte, wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging. Wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Und nun war exakt dieser Fall eingetreten. Es war soweit.

Nun war er alle möglichen Wege gegangen und vor einer Schlucht ohne Brücken geendet. Nun würde er jene Idee in die Tat umsetzen, um weitergehen zu können.

Regulus lächelte kalt. Es _musste_ einfach klappen. Der Plan war listig und strategisch geschickt. Tückisch und gemein. Hinterhältig und er würde vielleicht Opfer mit sich bringen. Aber diesen Preis war er gewillt zu zahlen.

Seit sein Vater so überraschend früh gestorben war, ging es mit der mächtigen Dynastie der Blacks bergab.

Regulus wusste, dass er Hilfe benötigte, um den Stern seiner Familie aufrecht zu erhalten. Hilfe von einem Ebenbürtigen, einem mit demselben reinen Blut. Sirius.

Aber Sirius wollte ihm nicht helfen. Auf Narcissas Hochzeit hatte er es ihm nur allzu deutlich gezeigt.

Aber, nun gut, dachte Regulus heimtückisch. Das machte nichts. Was er nicht freiwillig bekam, holte er sich eben mit Gewalt...

xx

Zwei Abende später.

James war mit Peter und Remus bei Sirius gewesen. Es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen, nun war er mit Peter auf dem Rückweg. Remus war ein wenig eher gegangen.

Sie waren vorsichtig; sie mussten es sein, um sicherzugehen, keinem Todesser zu begegnen. Sie hätten apparieren können, sie hätten das Floonetzwerk benutzen können, aber James war nach frischer Luft gewesen und er hatte Peter überreden können, mitzukommen. Den Tarnumhang hatte er Lily geliehen.

So ging er mit Peter durch die Straßen; Sirius wohnte ohnehin in der Nähe. Vor James' und Lilys Wohnung würde Peter dann disapparieren.

Es war früher Abend und bereits dunkel; die Straßenlaternen spendeten Licht. Sie bogen soeben um die Ecke, als die Lichter in ihrer Nähe auf einmal ausgingen.

Peter keuchte auf, James zog auf der Stelle seinen Zauberstab und beschwor den _Lumos_-Zauber herauf. Er spürte einen Windhauch hinter sich, wirbelte herum und jagte blindlings einen Lähmungsfluch los.

Ein leuchtender Blitz zischte hervor; ein Aufstöhnen folgte dem.

„Disapparier!", zischte James Peter zu, er hatte genug gesehen. Schatten waren da; aber das Aufschimmern der silbernen Masken war nur zu deutlich zu erkennen gewesen.

Todesser. Und zwar überall. Sie waren umzingelt. Und sie hatten sie noch nicht einmal anschleichen hören.

Er wollte im selben Augenblick verschwinden, als Peter von einem Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen wurde.

Peter schrie auf und fiel auf die Knie; das Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzerrt.

James fluchte, wollte wieder einen Angriffszauber anwenden, als ihn ein Fluch traf, der ihm das Bewusstsein raubte.

xx

Wenig später.

Remus fuhr zusammen, als jemand wie wild gegen seine Tür hämmerte.

„Moony!", rief eine aufgeregte Stimme, die eindeutig Sirius' war.

Remus starrte die Tür an. Er war doch eben noch bei Sirius gewesen.

„Mach verdammt noch mal die Tür auf! Ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist!"

Remus glaubte an keinen Trick seitens seines Kumpels, nur, um endlich mal in diese kleine, schäbige Wohnung zu kommen, was er nämlich nach wie vor hatte verhindern können. Wäre da nicht diese erstickte Panik gewesen, die in Sirius' Stimme mitschwang, hätte er wohl an einen Trick geglaubt. Aber so...

„Sie haben Prongs! Und Wormtail!", fügte Sirius noch hinzu und klang auf einmal ausdruckslos.

Remus sog die Luft ein. Augenblicklich warf er alle Prinzipien über Bord, eilte zur Tür, entzauberte die Schutzwälle und öffnete sie.

Sirius fiel regelrecht hinein. Er raffte sich auf, das Gesicht war bleich, die Augen weit aufgerissen. In der Hand hielt er eine Pergamentrolle, die er Remus überreichte.

„Sie haben ihn entführt. Und Wormtail auch. Wir müssen sie befreien! _SOFORT_!" Sirius lief in der Wohnung auf und ab, sich gar nicht umsehend.

Remus, der die Tür geschlossen und sich dagegen gelehnt hatte, entrollte das Pergament und las den Brief.

Mit jedem Wort, das er aufnahm, kroch stärkeres Entsetzen in ihm hoch.

_Wir haben Potter. _

_ICH habe Potter. Mit Hilfe einiger... Freunde... habe ich ihn entführt. Er wird sterben, wenn du nicht kommst und mir mit Blut das schwörst, was ich von dir verlange. Und falls du damit argumentieren willst, dass Schwüre, die erzwungen werden, nicht gelten, so wirst du deinen Eid ehrlich meinen, wenn du erkennst, dass nur du Potters Leben retten kannst._

_Regulus._

_P.S. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, anbei eine Phiole mit seinem Blut. Du hast eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Solltest du bis dahin nicht bei mir sein, wird Potter zu viel an Blut verloren haben, um eine Überlebenschance zu haben. Nutze die Phiole als Portschlüssel._

_P.P.S. Und diesen Pettigrew haben wir auch. Er war zufällig dabei. Da er mir nichts nützt, habe ich ihn den anderen überlassen und bin nicht an seinem Wohlergehen interessiert. Ich schätze, sie werden Freude an ihm haben._

Remus sah langsam auf. Sirius war vor ihm stehen geblieben; die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm zerzaust in die Augen. „Wir haben noch fünfzehn Minuten. Ich habe den Prewetts eine Eule geschickt. Lily müsste hier ebenfalls gleich auftauchen. Sie müssen uns helfen."

„Du willst mit nur fünf Mann dorthin?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

Sirius fuhr auf. „Wir können nicht länger warten! Und wenn ich der Aurorenzentrale oder den Phönixorden Bescheid gebe, verlieren wir Zeit! Wer weiß, was die dann wieder diskutieren wollen!" In seinen schwarzen Pupillen blitzte es auf. „Und hierbei gibt es nichts zu diskutieren!"

Es klopfte wie wild. Remus drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Lily, Alice und Frank, Fabian und Gideon standen vor der Tür.

„Alice! Frank!", rief Sirius erleichtert aus. „Gut, dass ihr da seid! Los, wir müssen auf der Stelle dorthin!"

„Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet", wandte Alice ein.

Sirius warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum Planen!"

Lily schob sich an ihnen vorbei und rannte zu Sirius. Sie war leichenblass. „Ihr braucht ja nicht mitzukommen!", rief sie hitzig über die Schulter. Dann blickte sie Sirius fahrig an. „Wo ist der Portschlüssel?"

Sirius holte die Phiole aus seiner Tasche.

Remus hechtete zu ihnen hin. Gefolgt von den anderen. „Wartet, verdammt!"

„Wir kommen ja mit!", sagte Frank eilig. „Aber haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit und lasst uns einen Kreis bilden, damit wir die Rücken frei haben!"

Sie taten es, dann hielten sich alle an der Phiole fest. Sie war durch einen Zauber gesichert, damit sie nicht sofort als Portschlüssel wirkte. Sirius kannte den Gegencode, nannte ihn und sie wurden zu einem anderen Ort gebracht.

xx

Regulus sah sie kommen. Und er hatte sich gefragt, ob Sirius alleine kommen würde. Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, aber er hatte auch damit gerechnet, dass er einige von seinen Freunden mitnehmen würde.

Regulus kannte sie alle. Die Prewetts, die Longbottoms, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin. Sie standen alle Rücken an Rücken, die Zauberstäbe bereit und griffen sofort an, als ihre Füße den Boden berührt hatten.

Die Todesser, alles Freunde von Regulus aus seinem Jahrgang, die ihm bei der Entführung James' geholfen hatten, verteidigten sich auf der Stelle.

Regulus hatte dem Dunklen Lord nichts hiervon erzählt. Er hatte ihn ja noch nie persönlich getroffen. Und er war der Ansicht, persönliche Dinge alleine regeln zu können. Und dies war eine persönliche Angelegenheit.

Eine Familiensache.

Regulus stand abseits des heftig entbrannten Chaos' und sah amüsiert zu. Sirius und seine Leute waren unterlegen. Sie kämpften gegen elf junge Todesser. Und ein jeder war bereit, zu töten. Nur Sirius würde verschont werden.

Frank Longbottom hatte ein Schutzschild für alle gezaubert, an dem die Todesflüche brachen. Es bedurfte hoher Konzentration; Regulus war beeindruckt, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Zauberer bald zusammenbrechen würde.

Plötzlich löste sich Sirius von der Gruppe und stürzte auf ihn zu.

Regulus wich zurück, richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn.

Um sie herum tobte die kleine Schlacht.

„WO IST ER?", bellte Sirius wütend. Hass loderte in seinen Augen und Regulus wusste in diesen Moment, dass er alle ehrliche Zuneigung, die sein Bruder noch für ihn gehabt hatte, verspielt hatte.

Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte sich Sirius' Schwur, ihm und der Familie zu helfen, ohnehin mit Gewalt holen wollen.

„Komm mit", sagte Regulus einfach nur, dann drehte er sich um und schritt voran. Auch wenn er Sirius den Rücken kehrte, wusste er, dass dieser ihn nicht zu Boden hexen würde. Er brauchte ihn, wenn er seinen Freund retten wollte.

Sirius folgte ihm.

In diesem Augenblick ertönten mehrere laute Plopps; Regulus fuhr herum und riss die Augen auf, als mehrere Auroren und Eingreifszauberer erschienen. Sie verloren keine Sekunde und stürzten sich direkt auf die Todesser.

Moody war dabei, Marlene McKinnon, Amelia Bones, ihr Bruder Edgar Bones, und drei weitere.

Regulus war schockiert. Er wusste augenblicklich, dass seine Aktion gescheitert war. Seine Gedanken waren wie gelähmt. Verdammt. Wie hatte das passieren können? Hatte Sirius in dieser halben Stunde etwa der Aurorenzentrale einen Tipp gegeben? Aber wie hatten sie den Ort finden können? Sie hätten ihn niemals finden können! NIE...

Regulus erkannte an Sirius' Gesicht, das dieser genauso perplex war. Also fiel Sirius weg.

Ein Todesser fiel tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Kurz danach ein Auror.

Regulus konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen Verräter in den Reihen der Todesser gab, der Albus Dumbledore einen anonymen Tipp gegeben hatte. Dass dieser mögliche Überläufer noch unschlüssig war, noch nicht gewillt, vollendeten Verrat zu begehen, aber allmählich – hiermit zum ersten Mal – begann, der Gegenseite Informationen zu liefern. Anonym noch, ohne sich der Seite der Weißen Magie zu erkennen zu geben. Und dass dieser Verräter ohnehin Regulus noch nie gemocht hatte, auch wenn beide in Slytherin gewesen waren.

Sirius packte Regulus. „WO IST ER?" Hass beherrschte seinen Blick. Und Panik. „UND WO IST PETER?"

Regulus befreite sich mit einem Ruck und eilte weiter. Sollten sich die anderen Todesser mit den Auroren rumschlagen. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun. Er versuchte, sein Vorhaben zu retten.

„Pettigrew befindet sich an einem völlig anderen Ort", sagte er höhnisch. „Aber Potter..."

Er führte Sirius aus der Halle, hinein in einen Gang. Am Ende war eine verschlossene Tür.

Davor blieb Regulus stehen, sie bedrohten sich noch immer gegenseitig mit den Zauberstäben.

„Ich will, dass du mir einen Blutschwur leistet", sagte er mit gepresster Stimme. Er klang gehetzt, denn nun musste er sich beeilen. Er hatte doch nicht mehr die Zeit, die er brauchte. Die er _wirklich_ brauchte. Kostbare, wertvolle Zeit. Jeden Augenblick konnten die Auroren ihnen folgen.

Verdammt. Er würde es nicht schaffen...

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. „WAS?"

Regulus nickte. War um Kühle bemüht. „Du hast richtig gehört. Nämlich, dass du mir helfen wirst in allem, was unserer Familie zugute kommt, ganz gleich, wie schwarzmagisch und gesetzwidrig diese Gefälligkeiten sind. Das muss sein; nur so können wir die Macht unserer Familie retten."

Sirius stierte ihn sprachlos an. Kurz danach nagelte er Regulus gegen die Wand, die Hände in den Roben gekrallt. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle, du Dreckskerl?"

Regulus, dessen Hinterkopf hart aufgeschlagen war, atmete zischend aus. Zornig funkelte er Sirius an. „Dort drinnen befindet sich Potter. Zusammen mit einem Todesser. Dieser wird ihn auf der Stelle töten, wenn du da einfach so eindringst, um deinen Kumpel zu befreien. Schwörst du mir aber vorher einen unverbrüchlichen Blutseid, dann wird Potter am Leben bleiben." Er sah Sirius eindringlich an. „Es ist für die Familie, Sirius!"

Sirius war bleich vor Zorn. „Du kleine miese Ratte... du... dass du so was bringst, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Regulus!"

Regulus sah grollend zurück. „Und auf diese Annahme deinerseits habe ich bei diesem Schachzug gebaut. Ironischerweise scheint diese Aktion den Bach herunter zu gehen."

„Ja, das tut sie!", zischte Sirius. Er hielt ihn immer noch brutal gegen die Wand gepresst. Die Augen waren ganz schmal, so dass das Schwarz der Pupillen von den Wimpern verdeckt wurde. „Wie kannst du nur glauben, ich würde dir so etwas schwören? Und nun sag diesem beschissenen Todesser da drinnen, er soll rauskommen!"

Regulus lächelte boshaft und dieses kühle Lächeln ließ Sirius verstummen. „Angst vor Potters Tod, Sirius?", fragte er höhnisch. „Habe ich dir nicht schon immer gesagt, dass Freundschaft schwächt? Das hast du jetzt davon. Sie verlangt einen Preis, der zu hoch ist."

Sirius starrte ihn an.

Regulus wollte auf der Stelle seinen Bruder einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, als er das Glitzern in dessen Augen wahrnahm. Und dann rammte Sirius ihm bereits die geballte Faust mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Regulus krümmte sich, rang nach Luft, als Sirius wieder zustieß. Wieder und immer wieder. Regulus konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm längst jeglicher Sauerstoff aus den Lungen gepumpt worden war; er konnte nicht atmen und Übelkeitswellen überkamen ihm.

Die Situation war schon längst eskaliert.

Dann merkte er, wie Sirius ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Da er so keinen Halt mehr hatte, rutschte Regulus nach unten zu Boden, die Hände presste er auf seinen Magen. Mühsam versuchte er, Luft zu bekommen. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab heben und seinen Bruder schocken.

„Du Bastard", zischte Sirius hasserfüllt. „_Expelliarmus_!"

Regulus' Waffe flog ihm aus seiner Hand. Er war nicht einmal mehr überrascht. Seit die Auroren gekommen waren, hatte er gewusst, dass er zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

„Ich hasse dich", presste Sirius abgehackt hervor. „Ich hasse dich!" Dann murmelte er einen Fesselzauber; Seile schwirrten aus der Luft, schlangen sich um Regulus Handgelenke. Als seine Hände gefesselt waren, nahm Sirius' das Ende des Seils und verknotete es an dem Griff der Tür direkt neben ihnen.

Mit einem letzten, unendlich finsteren Blick drehte Sirius sich um, wandte sich der Tür zu, hinter der sich James verbarg, dann schien er tief einzuatmen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Eingang und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Knall explodieren.

Regulus musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Sirius in den Raum hineinstürmte und mit einem unglaublichen Hass den Todesfluch auf den Todesser schleuderte, noch ehe dieser James töten konnte.

James hing in Ketten an der Wand, halb bewusstlos. Er blutete aus einer klaffenden Wunde an der Schläfe und schien von Folterflüchen gepeinigt. Sein Blick war stumpf und benebelt.

Sirius befreite James mit schnellen Zaubern. Dieser fiel zu Boden, nicht mehr fähig, sich zu halten.

Regulus sah, wie auf einmal eine junge Hexe mit roten Haaren und vor Schock weit aufgerissenen, unglaublich grünen Augen an ihm vorbeirannte, ohne Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, und kurz danach schrie.

„JAMES! OH, MEIN GOTT!"

Regulus spürte, wie Verzweiflung in ihm hochkam. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln. Er wusste, diesmal würde Sirius ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nun war die Feindseligkeit zu groß.

Sirius und die Hexe waren mit James beschäftigt; sie riefen gerade per _Accio_-Zauber James' Zauberstab herbei. Die anderen Auroren schienen noch in der Halle zu kämpfen.

Plötzlich schlitterte jemand anders durch den Gang, immer näher kommend. Regulus sah auf und erkannte Felice sofort.

Er erstarrte.

Dieser blieb abrupt vor ihm stehen; verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht.

Blaugraue Augen fixierten ihn, die Blässe in ihnen stach deutlich hervor. Entsetzen legte sich auf die feinen, schönen Gesichtszüge.

„Du...", brach es aus Felice hervor; er klang bestürzt.

Da lag ein Kummer in seinem Blick, der tief aus seiner Seele kam. Regulus wusste, dass Felice früher, in Hogwarts, diese Last niemals gehabt hatte. Da war er von Unbekümmertheit erfüllt gewesen, von sorgloser Fröhlichkeit.

Regulus war bewusst, dass es die Dunkelheit war, die Felice verändert hatte. Aber kaum war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, verschloss er sich ihm. Die Dunkelheit war das einzig Richtige auf dieser Welt.

„Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Felice, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

Regulus gefror das Blut in den Adern, so glaubte er. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er und Felice waren Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten einst füreinander eingestanden und selbst jetzt im Krieg hatten sie es vermieden, aufeinander zu treffen. Und wenn dies nicht möglich war, hatten sie sich doch nie duelliert.

Es war das ungeschriebene Gesetz der Freundschaft, das selbst in Zeiten wie diesen galt, auch wenn die meisten es brachen.

Felice schien es diesmal ebenfalls brechen zu wollen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war zu verzweifelt, als dass er ihn diesmal würde gehen lassen.

Regulus atmete aus. Seine Gedanken drehten sich. Er sagte nichts. Er würde Felice nicht bitten. Er sah ihn einfach nur an, eigentümlich und irgendwie... nachsichtig. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher er diese Ruhe nahm. Diese Gelassenheit. Diese _Gleichgültigkeit_.

Vielleicht ahnte er schon irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass er unterging. Langsam. Und unaufhörlich.

Und dann zischte ein Blitz aus Felices' Zauberstab; Regulus stockte der Atem, er kniff die Augen zusammen... und er war frei.

Ungläubig bemerkte er, wie seine Fesseln sich lösten und er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte.

Felices' Gesicht war eine Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit, umhaucht von sanftem Trübsinn. Aber nun huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Lippen, ganz kurz nur.

Aus dem Raum der Zelle wurden die Stimmen von Sirius und der Hexe laut; James stöhnte auf.

Felice verlor keine Zeit. Er wendete den _Stupor_-Zauber an, ließ ihn absichtlich gegen die Wand prallen. Dann noch schnell drei, vier andere Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber, wohl nur für den Fall, falls sie im Ministerium seinen Zauberstab auf die letzten Flüche überprüfen sollten.

Regulus bückte sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Los, hex mich bewusstlos", drängte Felice ihn hektisch. „Ich sage dann, ein Todesser ist gekommen und hat dich befreit."

Regulus wurde nervös. „Aber die anderen Auroren?"

Felice winkte ab. „Der Kampf ist zu chaotisch, als das sie diese Lüge erkennen würden."

Regulus nickte; er wusste, er musste sofort handeln. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel, der klar machte, dass sie beide sich niemals gegenseitig verraten würden. _Freundschaft schwächt_, hatte er vorhin erst zu Sirius gesagt. Er ignorierte erfolgreich, dass er selbst durch derartiges geschwächt wurde.

Dann zauberte er Felice bewusstlos und disapparierte.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Sirius und Lily erschienen an der Tür, James in ihrer Mitte stützend.

xx

Die Widerstandskämpfer hatten nur deshalb so ein leichtes Spiel gegen die Todesser gehabt, weil es alles junge Rekruten der Dunkelheit gewesen waren. Unerfahren waren sie, und sie hatten nicht mit einem so heftigen Angriff gerechnet.

Dennoch hatten sie drei Auroren verloren. Die anderen waren verletzt. James war in St. Mungo's geheilt worden. Drei Tage hatte er auf der Station gelegen, ehe sie ihn wieder entlassen hatten.

Dann hatte er erfahren, dass Peter sich noch immer in Gefangenschaft befand.

Er war leichenblass geworden. Bei Merlin... drei Tage.

James hatte schon die wenigen Stunden mit dem Todesser schrecklich gefunden, wie würde es erst Peter ergehen?

Die Aurorenzentrale plante bereits mit der Magischen Polizeibrigade eine Befreiungsaktion. Dumbledore hatte bei Clark Druck gemacht. Peter durfte nichts vom Phönixorden erzählen.

Sie alle konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass niemand von den Todessern Peter Fragen stellte. Sie alle hielten ihn für zu unwichtig und folterten ihn lieber.

xx

(Point-of-View-Wechsel, Peter, Ich-Form)

Alles, was ich tun muss, ist bis zehn zu zählen. Und all das verschwindet. All der Schmerz. All die Angst. Alles... einfach alles.

_Eins..._

Ich höre Schritte. Sie kommen näher. Näher und näher. Leise sind sie, aber beständig. Sie wissen genau, in welche Richtung sie gehen müssen. Sie kommen auf mich zu. Auf die verschlossene Tür, hinter der sie mich gefangen halten.

Dann aber höre ich _immer_ Schritte. Diese Schritte, vor denen ich Angst habe, weil sie Fürchterliches mit sich bringen. Schmerz, unendliche Qual, dunkles Leid.

Ich kann nicht mehr auseinanderhalten, wann ich diese Schritte wirklich höre und wann ich sie mir nur einbilde. Einbilde aus lauter Furcht.

Kommt da nun jemand? Oder ist das Geräusch nur eine trügerische Illusion... ein Symbol des Wahnsinns, der mich erfasst hat, seit sie mich foltern. Mich einfach nur foltern, um ihren Spaß zu haben.

_Zwei..._

Diese Dunkelheit. Diese erschreckende Dunkelheit... ab wann ist die Finsternis zu stark, so dass es für das Licht unmöglich ist, sie zu bekämpfen? Ich weiß es nicht und ich bin viel zu erschöpft, um darüber nachzudenken.

Ich lausche auf diese Schritte. Ich meine, sie immer noch zu hören. Zwischendurch scheinen sie zu stoppen. Aber dann erklingen sie wieder.

_Drei..._

Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass sie mich noch nicht einmal etwas gefragt haben. Sie haben mir keine einzige Frage gestellt. Dabei könnte ich ihnen zumindest ein paar Informationen geben. Aber sie haben ja ohnehin nichts wissen wollen. Sie scheinen nicht zu ahnen, dass ich in einer streng geheimen Widerstandsorganisation bin, scheinen vielleicht gar nicht anzunehmen, dass es überhaupt solch eine gibt. Sie haben mich einfach nur gefoltert. Haben es genossen, wie ich mir die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.

Hass erzeugt Wahnsinn, denke ich. Sie sind alle wahnsinnig. Sie sind alle verdorben durch die Schwarze Magie. Und doch... und doch sind sie mächtig. Welcher Widerstand kann stark genug sein, um gegen so viele Todesser etwas zu erreichen?

Sie sind fanatisch. Und sie glauben tief und fest an ihre widerlichen Prinzipien. An den Rassenwahn. Gerade das macht sie gefährlich. Gerade das macht sie stark und die Weiße Magie so schwach.

Es ist immer einfacher, den Dunklen Weg zu nehmen. Es ist immer einfacher, zu lügen, zu betrügen, zu verraten, als die Wahrheit zu sagen, als aufrichtig zu sein und loyal zu kämpfen, bis zum bitteren Ende, bis zum Tod.

_Vier..._

Blut. Blut ist überall, hauptsächlich von mir. Als ich mich das letzte Mal übergeben habe, habe ich Blut gespuckt. Meine Wunden heilen nicht und werden bei jeder Folter erneut aufgerissen.

Meine Emotionen sind so sehr abgestumpft, dass mir fast schon gleichgültig ist, was mit mir geschehen wird. So viel Folter, so viele Qualen... ich halte es ohnehin kaum noch aus. Und es gibt keine Hoffnung.

Ich habe gewimmert, geheult, um Gnade gefleht und gebettelt. Ich habe sogar geschrieen, dass sie mich als Spion einsetzen können, nur, damit ich nie wieder diese unerträglichen Schmerzen erdulden muss.

Nie wieder.

Sie haben mich ausgelacht. Sie wollten nichts davon wissen und nannten mich einen dummen, kleinen Jungen.

Ich werde weiterzählen.

Obwohl ich Angst vor dem Tod habe – schreckliche Angst – frage ich mich so langsam, ob er nicht auch eine Erlösung sein kann.

_Fünf..._

Da sind sie wieder. Diese Schritte. Sie machen mich noch verrückt. Warum kommt mich denn niemand retten? Ich will nicht sterben. Auch wenn es erlösend sein mag, muss eine Rettung viel erlösender sein. Dann würde ich der Folter entkommen, dem Hass dieser blindwütigen Streiter der Finsternis, und ich wäre immer noch am Leben.

_Sechs..._

Was, wenn ich gerettet werde und ich würde abermals in Gefangenschaft geraten? Irgendwann? Später einmal?

Denn dann werde ich von Anfang wissen, was mich erwartet. Von Anfang an, selbst, wenn sie mich noch nicht angerührt haben, werde ich wissen, wie sehr ich leiden muss. Wie sehr das Höllenfeuer mich verbrennen wird.

Kann ich mit dieser furchtbaren Angst denn überhaupt weiterleben? Kann ich jemals wieder ein sorgloses Leben führen, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wieder einmal so furchtbar und Schrecken erregend gefoltert zu werden?

Schatten schlagen über meinen Kopf zusammen, bilden eine höhnische Grimasse. Ich schließe die Augen.

_Sieben..._

Wenn ich die Augen ganz fest zukneife, tanzen helle Punkte vor meinen Lidern. Wild und unbändig durchtanzen sie die Schwärze.

Ich sitze auf dem kalten Boden. Es stinkt. Ich spüre mein rechtes Bein nicht mehr. Es rasselt, wenn ich atme. Rippen sind gebrochen. Es tut weh.

Ich leide. Ich leide so sehr... wann hat das endlich ein Ende? Wann werde ich mich frei fühlen? Wann? Oh, wann?

_Acht..._

Angst lähmt. Sie blockiert den Verstand, so lange, bis die Schlucht ums Herz herum durch diese Belagerung zu groß geworden ist. Dann wird der Verstand eiskalt. Egoistisch.

Furchtbare Gedanken kommen mir in den Sinn. Sie sind dunkel und voller Verrat. Ich schäme mich meiner selbst, so sehr, dass ich wimmere. Aber sie kommen immer wieder, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann.

Ich bin schwach. Ich bin nicht stark und ich bin auch nicht aufopfernd. Ich würde meiner Seele immer abtrünnig werden, nur um mein Leben zu sichern. Das geht mir allmählich in dieser schrecklichen Finsternis auf.

Soll ich noch weiterzählen? Ich glaube, die Schritte sind verklungen. Doch wie kann es sein? Außer... die Person steht direkt vor der verschlossenen Tür.

Ich öffne meine Lider.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller, mein Puls rast. Ich atme heftig trotz der stickigen Luft voller Blut und anderem.

Oh, ein weiteres Mal werde ich niemals aushalten...

_Neun..._

Die Tür öffnet sich. Licht fällt hinein und durchdringt die Düsternis. Es scheint in meinen Augen, es blendet mich.

Ich blinzle, zittere vor Furcht. Warum kann ich nicht so mutig sein wie meine Freunde? Warum kann ich meinen Ängsten nicht tapfer ins Gesicht sehen?

Alles, was ich erkenne, ist eine Silhouette. Schlank, größer als ich. Sie steht am Türrahmen, bewegt sich nicht. Als sei sie erfroren.

Nein. Neinneinnein. Ich merke, wie ich schreie. Schreie aus Panik.

Meine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Ich würde alles tun, alles... alles, einfach alles, nur um nie wieder so entsetzlich gequält zu werden. Folter ist das Schlimmste auf Erden. So etwas würde ich nicht noch einmal ertragen.

Die Gestalt wankt auf mich zu.

„Wormtail", höre ich jemanden mit erstickter Stimme sagen. Herausbrechen. Erschütterung klingt darin. Schauder.

Es ist James' Stimme, erkenne ich verblüfft und höre auf zu schreien. James. Es ist James.

Ich blinzle erneut. Träume ich?

James geht in die Hocke und ich sehe endlich sein Gesicht. Getrocknete Blutspuren zieren sein blasses Gesicht. Dunkle Ränder liegen unter seinen warmen Augen, schattengleich.

„Du lebst! Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst! ... Komm, Wormtail. Komm, wir gehen nach Hause!", bricht es aus James hervor. Er scheint immer noch erschrocken über mein Aussehen.

Ich nicke, wie betäubt. Nach Hause. James ist da. Zu meiner Rettung geeilt.

Er hilft mir umständlich auf. Ich wäre wieder zusammengebrochen, wenn er mich nicht gestützt hätte. Körperlich bin ich ein Wrack.

Andere Silhouetten erscheinen an der Tür. Sie reden, sie klingen aufgeregt und hektisch. Beinahe panisch.

Ich bekomme all das nicht so richtig mit. Nur durch einen Nebel... einen dichten, gespenstischen Nebel. Mir wird allmählich klar, dass sie keine Feinde sind. Sondern Freunde.

Wir gehen nach Hause.

Ein letztes Mal blicke ich halb zurück in meine dunkle Zelle, in der ich durch die Hölle gehen musste ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund.

Ich zittere noch mehr.

Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Alles wird wieder gut. Alles wird wieder so sein wie früher.

Ich erkenne, dass das nicht meine Gedanken sind, sondern die Worte von James, die er mir beruhigend zuflüstert, während wir fliehen.

Und ich erkenne, dass ich seinen Worten nicht glaube, auch wenn ich an seiner Aufrichtigkeit nicht zweifle.

Nein, James, denke ich. Nichts wird wieder gut. Nichts wird wieder so, wie es einmal war. Ich werde mich niemals mehr wie zu Hause fühlen, wenn wir am Ziel angekommen sind.

Dazu ist es zu spät. Dazu habe ich zu sehr gelitten. Dazu habe ich mich zu sehr gefürchtet. So sehr, dass ich alles tun würde, um nie wieder so etwas durchleben zu müssen. Alles...

Doch ich versuche ein Lächeln auf mein verwundetes Gesicht zustande zu kriegen und nicke schwach, als ob ich James zustimmen wolle.

_Zehn..._

Alles, was ich tun muss, ist bis zehn zu zählen. Und all das verschwindet. All der Schmerz. All die Angst. Alles... einfach alles.

Aber nun... nun wird mir klar, dass ich mein früheres Leben nicht zurückbekommen kann. Nun glaube ich nicht, dass all das Leid einfach so verschwindet. All die Angst. Denn es ist dunkel geworden. Viel zu dunkel...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Ihr merkt wahrscheinlich selber, wie sich alles dem Ende zuneigt, hm? ;-)_

_Peter beginnt noch nicht den Verrat, aber bald. Der kleine Teufel in ihm erwacht allmählich immer mehr ;) Näheres dazu zu gegebener Zeit._

_Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, die Befreiungsaktion Peters' auch noch aktiv zu schreiben. Es würde zu Wiederholungen kommen... immer das gleiche: es wird gekämpft, es wird chaotisch, es wird versucht zu töten. Tot e gab es bei der Befreiungsaktion, wie bei so jeden Kämpfen. Wer, das ist aber nicht wichtig, es gibt sie nur, damit das alles auch halbwegs realistisch bleibt. Felice wird, dass kann ich jetzt auch schon sagen, keinem Verhör unterzogen. Er wurde ja bewusstlos aufgefunden und nachher erzählt er, ein anderer Todesser habe ihn überrumpelt; man glaubt ihm._

_Und noch einmal: eigentlich hätten die Auroren nie dort bei Regulus auftauchen können. Nur Rekruten hatten davon gewusst, vielleicht auch einige Todesser. Also muss es einen Spion geben oder aber – und das ist es – einen, der anonym Tipps weitergibt, ohne NOCH selber zu wissen, ob er nun wirklich zur weißen Magie überlaufen soll oder nicht. Ich denke, es ist eh klar, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Das hat Regulus schlecht ahnen können, also ist seine Aktion gescheitert._

_Daaaanke für eure süßen Reviews!_


	48. Eine Frage der Ehre

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**35. Kapitel  
**

**Eine Frage der Ehre**

* * *

_„Die Ehre hat Millionen umgebracht  
und nicht einen gerettet."_

(- Das Fünfte Element)

März 1980, einen Monat später.

Remus stand fassungslos vor der Ruine; schwarze Rauchschwaden stiegen zum Himmel empor, die Gegend war weiträumig abgesperrt und die Mugglepolizei untersuchte bereits das abgebrannte Haus.

Das Dunkle Mal, das Remus bereits von weitem höhnisch entgegen gegrinst hatte, hatte Caradoc Dearborn hastig weggehext. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren als erste hier gewesen.

Es war das Elternhaus von Lily gewesen. Und ihre Eltern waren von den Todessern umgebracht worden. Remus war froh, dass ihre Körper mitverbrannt waren, so blieb Lily der grausame Anblick erspart, denn die Schwarzmagier verunstalteten meistens ihre Opfer durch Folter, ehe sie ihnen den letzten Gnadenstoß gaben.

Menschen liefen hektisch herum, das Mugglefernsehen war gekommen und berichtete von einer weiteren Terrorattacke. Die Muggle konnten ja nicht ahnen, wer die Täter waren; sie hielten sie für Terroristen, waren aber jedes Mal verwirrt, weil es keine Forderungen gab. Weil sich keine muggle'sche Terrororganisation zu den Attentaten bekannte.

Lily selbst stand in der Nähe der Ruine, dort, wo die Haustür gewesen wäre. Sie war kreidebleich, ihre Augen waren riesengroß und sie zitterte. Sie weinte nicht. Sie stand unter Schock.

Lilys Eltern waren sehr nett gewesen, wie Remus fand, der sie ebenfalls einmal kennen gelernt hatte. Aufgeschlossene Menschen, die der Magie mit herzlichem Interesse entgegen gekommen waren.

James stand bei Lily; seine Hand strich über ihren Oberarm. Er sagte nichts; er wirkte erschüttert. Sirius stand bei Edgar Bones, einem sympathisch aussehenden Zauberer und unterhielt sich hektisch, aber leise mit ihm. Clark Potter beriet sich mit Dädalus Diggel und Marlene McKinnon hinter der Absperrung, wie sie vorgehen sollten: sie mussten den Fall teilweise den Muggle überlassen, da diese sonst Argwohn schöpften, wenn sie von hier verdrängt wurden. Allerdings wollte Scotland Yard selbst wissen, wer sie alle waren. Bei Lily war der Fall geklärt; ebenso bei James. Remus war hier, weil er ein Freund von ihnen war. Caradoc Dearborn, der ebenfalls hier war, würde die Muggle nachher mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen, damit sie ihre Anwesenheit vergaßen.

Remus hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Er sah sich um, als er eine Gestalt in der Nähe der Absperrung sah. Er erkannte ihn; es war Ewan Dawson, ein 22-jähriger, reinblütiger Zauberer mit dunkler Haut und kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte dunkle, aufgeweckte Augen. Im Moment starrte er auf die Ruine. Sorge umhauchte sein Gesicht.

Remus trat überrascht auf ihn zu. „Hallo Ewan", grüßte er ihn.

Ewan fuhr leicht zusammen und sah Remus an. Er blinzelte, dann entspannte er sich. „Ah... Remus Lupin, richtig?", lächelte er. Grübchen entstanden auf seinen Wangen. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen."

Remus nickte. Ewan hatte sich nach Hogwarts sehr zurückgezogen, das hatte er mal von Edgar Bones erfahren.

„Hier haben doch die Evans gewohnt, oder?", fragte Ewan mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Remus nickte etwas perplex. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ewan etwas mit Lily zu tun hatte.

„Ich wohne ein paar Häuser weiter", erklärte Ewan auf Remus' stumme Frage. Er machte ein düsteres Gesicht. „Sie holen sich wirklich jeden, hm."

„Ja." Remus sah wieder kurz zur Ruine. Petunia, Lilys Schwester, war erschienen. Ihr Mann Vernon war bei ihr und sie klammerte sich regelrecht an ihm fest.

Er wandte sich Ewan wieder zu. Aber dieser war auf einmal verschwunden. Remus machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. Er sah die Straße entlang und erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf den Zauberer, der soeben um die Ecke bog.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein seltsamer Kauz.

Tage später würde er erfahren, wie Ewan von ein paar Todessern gestellt worden war. Sie hatten von ihm verlangt, ihnen beizutreten, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Da sie keine Ablehnungen hinnahmen, hatten sie ihn getötet.

Aber niemand – keine der beiden verfeindeten Seiten – in der Zaubererwelt wusste, dass Ewan Dawson heimlich eine Muggle geheiratet und mit ihr ein drei Wochen altes Kind hatte. Niemand ahnte, dass diese Frau noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, das Ewan ein Zauberer war. Er hatte es sogar vor ihr geheim gehalten, weil er sie _schützen_ wollte. Und er war lieber gestorben, als den Todessern beizutreten, aus Furcht, sie könnten etwas von seiner Familie erfahren und sie umbringen.

Ewans Frau selbst erfuhr somit _niemals_, dass ihr Mann getötet worden war. Für sie verschwand er einfach spurlos und sie wartete lange Zeit vergebens auf ihn. So würde Ewans Sohn aufwachsen, ohne zu wissen, wer sein Vater wirklich war. Die Frau würde später einen anderen Mann, einen Muggle-Fußballer, heiraten, und der Junge würde fröhlich mit vielen Halbgeschwistern zusammen leben. Mit seinem Stiefvater würde er klarkommen und er würde dessen Namen annehmen. Und mit elf Jahren würde er, Dean Thomas, in Hogwarts eingeschult werden, ohne zu wissen, dass sein Vater ein namenloser Held gewesen war.

Jemand anderes trat auf Remus zu. Felice Zabini. Er sah ebenfalls die Straße hinunter.

„War das nicht Dawson?", fragte Felice.

Remus nickte. „Ja. Er war merkwürdig. Er wohnt hier in der Nähe, aber er ist vorhin einfach gegangen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds."

Felice schaute Remus nachdenklich an. „Meinst du, er verbirgt etwas?"

Remus hob die Schultern. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Todesser ist."

Felices' Blick wurde plötzlich durchdringend, fand Remus. In den blassen, blaugrauen Augen lag ein berechnender Ausdruck. „Hinter jedem Magier kann ein Todesser stecken, Lupin", meinte er nun schleppend. „Und jeder hat immer irgendetwas zu verbergen."

Remus starrte ihn an. Wieder fragte er sich, ob Felice sein Geheimnis kannte. Ob er wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Und ob er vielleicht sogar noch mehr wusste... mittlerweile war sein Werwolfsgeheimnis nicht das einzige, das er hütete. Er hatte noch ein anderes.

Stimmen wurden laut und Remus drehte sich wieder zur Ruine um. Er war froh um diese Unterbrechung. Petunia schien soeben hysterisch zu werden, wohl, weil der Schock zu groß war, und schrie auf Lily ein.

„DAS IST DEINE SCHULD!", kreischte sie. Rote Zornesflecken lagen auf ihrem Gesicht. „DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD! NUR WEGEN DIR SIND MOM UND DAD JETZT TOT! HÄTTEST DU DICH AUS DER MAGISCHEN WELT ZURÜCKGEZOGEN, ACH, WÄRST DU ERST GAR KEINE HEXE, DANN WÜRDEN SIE NOCH LEBEN, LILY! DANN WÜRDEN SIE NOCH GLÜCKLICH HIER ZUSAMMEN LEBEN UND SICH DARAUF FREUEN, IHRE ENKELKINDER BALD IN DEN ARMEN ZU HALTEN!"

Lily starrte Petunia an.

Mehrere hatten sich bereits ihnen zugewandt.

„Petunia, ich", stammelte Lily, aber Petunia brachte sie mit einer barschen Geste zum Schweigen.

„DU HAST IMMER GEWUSST, WIE GEFÄHRLICH DIESE MAGISCHE WELT IST! DU HAST IMMER GEWUSST, DASS NICHT-MAGISCHE ELTERN UMGEBRACHT WERDEN! VON DIESEN VERRÜCKTEN! UND DU HAST NIE ETWAS DAFÜR GETAN, UM MOM UND DAD SICHERHEIT ZU GEWÄHRLEISTEN!"

„A-aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", rief Lily verzweifelt.

Remus erkannte, dass jedes Wort ihrer Schwester sie wie ein harter Peitschenhieb traf. Ihr Blick war wund und voller Schmerz.

„WAS DU HÄTTEST TUN SOLLEN? DU HÄTTEST DIESER MAGISCHEN, ÜBERAUS KRANKEN WELT DEN RÜCKEN KEHREN SOLLEN! ABER NEIN, DU BÄNDELST LIEBER MIT DIESEM POTTER AN! DURCH IHN IST ALLES NUR NOCH SCHLIMMER GEWORDEN!"

„Hey, lass James da raus!", presste Lily hervor.

„NEIN! NEIN, DAS TUE ICH NICHT!", schrie Petunia. Sie war völlig außer sich. „Gott, Lily! Sie sind tot! Unsere Eltern sind tot! Ermodert von Magiern! Und du... du kämpfst gegen sie an, tust es im Namen der Ehre! Aber weißt du was? Jetzt siehst du, wie viele Opfer diese Ehre mit sich bringt! Viele unschuldige Opfer, Lily!"

„Lily hat keine Schuld", mischte sich nun James ein. Er klang sehr zornig. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „In der Mugglewelt gibt es auch Mörder!"

Petunia kreischte auf. „Aber in unserer Welt gibt es nicht solche Fanatiker! In unserer Welt herrscht Recht und Ordnung! Und eure verdammte, kranke Welt gibt es noch nicht einmal mehr Gesetze, an die sich jemand halten könnte! Dort herrscht Krieg! Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ihr uns mit hineinzieht! OBWOHL WIR NICHTS MIT EURER BESCHISSENEN WELT ZU TUN HABEN!"

Vernon legte eine große Hand auf ihre Schulter, wie, um sie zu beruhigen, und sah James drohend an. „Wag es nicht, in so einem Ton mit meiner Frau zu sprechen, Potter", stieß er hervor. „Nicht nach alldem, was ihr uns angetan habt!"

Lily schnaubte. „Wir? WIR?"

„JA, IHR!", brüllte Petunia.

James konnte sich nicht mehr zügeln. Remus hatte es bereits erkannt. Er wollte zu ihm eilen, ihm einschärfen, dass er keinen Muggle verhexen konnte und damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Aber es war bereits zu spät. James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ließ einen Fluch auf Vernon krachen, der ihn viele Meter nach hinten warf. Er prallte hart auf den Boden auf und verletzte sich dabei.

Der Aufruhr war groß. Die Mugglepolizei verstand nun gar nichts mehr, aber doch noch genug, um ihre geladenen Waffen auf James zu richten.

Dieser wandte sich ihnen zornesbleich zu, bereit, auch sie allesamt zu verhexen.

Petunia drehte nun völlig durch und stürzte sich, trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft, auf James und schlug auf ihn ein. Lily mischte sich ein und zog ihre Schwester brutal wieder weg.

Petunia schrie und fluchte wie ein Kesselflicker.

Dädalus Diggel, Edgar Bones und Caradoc Dearborn ließen schnell alle Muggle, außer den Dursleys, erstarren.

„ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN! NIE WIEDER, LILY! DU BIST KRANK! DU BIST ABSCHAUM! DU UND DEINE ANDEREN PSYCHOTISCHEN FREUNDE!", brüllte Petunia.

Remus schloss die Augen. In Zeiten wie diesen gab es oftmals nur noch Hass.

Marlene heilte Vernon, Caradoc übte einen Gedächtniszauber auf die Mugglepolizei auf, der sie alles vorgefallene über die Magie vergessen ließ. Dann befahl Clark, dass sie alle disapparieren sollten. Sirius zog James bereits weg, Remus fasste Lily am Arm.

Petunia schimpfte immer noch. Mittlerweile heulte sie hysterisch dabei. Ihr Mann kam herbeigeeilt, er schien sich auf James stürzen zu wollen, als Caradoc in dem Moment die Muggle wieder aus der Erstarrung löste und somit die anderen Zauberer und Hexen zwang, zu disapparieren.

xx

April 1980.

Regulus war einer der Todesser, die diese Aktion mit durchführten. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als er mit den anderen Maskierten das Haus der McKinnons umzingelte.

Das Haus war von einem Vorgarten umgeben; der Bürgersteig war sauber und schwach von der Morgensonne beschienen.

Marlene lebte hier, mitsamt ihren Eltern und ihren Brüdern. Es war ein sehr großes Haus, an das ständig angebaut worden war. So lebten ihre bereits verheirateten Brüder mit Frau und Kind ebenfalls in der großen Kaufmannsvilla.

Es war praktisch, so konnten sie die komplette Familie auslöschen.

Regulus grinste ein wenig unter seiner silbernen Maske. Die McKinnons waren _neu-rein_ und sehr beliebt in der Zaubererwelt. Sie galten als verantwortungsbewusst, als aufgeschlossen und offen, als nett und als solche, die sich immer für das Gerechte einsetzten. Aber sie hatten einen Fehler: sie kämpften gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Es war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler und der Lord hatte genug von ihnen. So hatte er einigen seiner Todesser den Befehl gegeben, die McKinnons zu töten. _Jeden von ihnen._

Und das würden sie tun. Das mussten sie tun. Für die Schwarze Magie, für die Ehre des reinen Blutes. Für eine Welt, in der Zauberer und Hexen wie die McKinnons keinen Platz hatten, auch wenn sie selbst reinblütig waren.

Als erstes knackten sie den Schutzwall. Sie zauberten einen Anti-Apparierzauber her, damit die McKinnons nicht fliehen konnten. Dann deaktivierten sie deren Floonetzwerkzugang.

So gingen die Todesser immer vor. Sie schnitten ihren Opfern jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab, sie kesselten sie ein. Dann durchbrachen sie sämtliche Eingangstüren und stürmten das Haus, ungeachtet der Muggle, die ringsherum lebten.

Als Regulus in das Haus hineinrannte, war der Kampf bereits in vollem Gange. Francis und Marcus, Marlenes Brüder, kämpften Rücken an Rücken; ihr Vater Ian stand vor Permilla, Marlenes Mutter und Sarah, Francis' Frau und ebenfalls Aurorin.

Regulus sah Marlene die Treppe hinaufjagen, vielleicht um die Kinder ihres Bruders Francis zu schützen. Er lief ihr hinterher.

Oben im Flur erwartete Marlene ihn. Sie war ganz blass. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Marlene hetzte ihm den Entwaffnungszauber auf den Hals, Regulus wich aus und sie traf einen Todesser hinter ihm, der ihnen gefolgt war.

Sein Zauberstab flog Marlene zu, Regulus hexte ihr den Cruciatus-Fluch auf, Marlene duckte sich. Und plötzlich kam noch ein weiterer Todesser.

„_Crucio_!", rief dieser und traf.

Marlene schrie auf. Ihr ovales, freundliches Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Der Todesser wiederholte den Folterfluch. Sie krümmte sich und fiel auf die Knie.

Regulus nahm seine Maske ab, trat näher und glitt in die Hocke. Die Maske legte er neben sich.

Marlene atmete aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihre wasserblauen, sonst so strahlenden Augen waren von Qualen verdunkelt.

„Du...", stieß sie matt hervor. Sie kannte ihn.

Regulus bedachte sie mit verborgenen Blicken unter seiner Kapuze. Marlene stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab. Mit der anderen wollte sie ihren Zauberstab erheben, aber sie hatte kaum Kraft dazu. Sie stöhnte vor Leid.

Ein paar ihrer langen, kastanienbraunen Locken fielen Marlene ins hübsche Gesicht. Regulus hob seine Hand und strich mit einer behutsamen Geste die Strähnen zurück. Marlene zuckte zusammen, er störte sich nicht daran. Mit den Fingern fuhr er langsam über ihre erhitzte Wange, hin zu ihren vollen Lippen. Er fuhr deren Konturen nach und verfolgte mit seinen Blicken seine eigenen Bewegungen. Dann beugte er sich vor und brachte sein Gesicht an ihr Ohr. Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn.

Ihr heftiger Atem strich gegen seinen Hals.

„Wir werden eure _ganze_ Blutlinie auslöschen", wisperte er ihr sanft zu. Der lauernde Unterton strafte seine elegante Zärtlichkeit Lügen.

Er signalisierte dem Todesser, mit der Folter aufzuhören, denn Marlene schien nahe dran zu sein, einfach nur noch drauf los zu schreien.

Sein Kumpan gab nach; Marlene atmete erschöpft aus. Sie hielt in ihrer rechten Hand noch immer ihren Zauberstab umklammert und versuchte ihn nun auf Regulus zu richten. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gehoben, sie starrte ihn gepeinigt, aber doch noch hasserfüllt an.

Selbst die freundlichsten und gerechtesten Menschen konnten Hass empfinden, dachte Regulus neutral.

Seine Finger lagen noch immer auf ihren weichen Mund.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber Regulus ließ es nicht zu.

„Ssh... spar dir deine Kräfte. Heb sie dir für deinen Weg ins Reich der Toten auf." Er entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Mund und griff nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk und drückte den Arm nach unten. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab behutsam an Marlenes Hals.

Sie zitterte. Ihre Unterlippe bebte. Angst lag in ihrem Blick. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte.

Regulus lächelte ihr gewinnend zu; eines seiner charmanten Lächeln. Eines der seltenen, das sich sogar in seinen schwarzen Augen widerspiegelte. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Marlenes Lippen. Einem Todeskuss gleich, denn nur eine Sekunde danach flüsterte er gegen ihren Mund den Todesfluch. Er zog sich leicht zurück und sah beinahe unbeeindruckt zu, wie das grüne Licht die junge Frau traf.

Sie riss die Augen auf, dann erschlaffte sie und sank in seine Arme. Regulus fing sie auf, ließ sie endgültig zu Boden gleiten und schloss ihre Augen. Für einen Moment ruhte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange. Aber dann nahm er ihr den Zauberstab des entwaffneten Todessers ab, griff nach seiner Maske und stand langsam auf.

Die beiden Todesser starrten ihn an. Regulus drückte dem einen seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln.

„Was habt ihr? Ich liebe es, auf die charmante Art und Weise zu töten", meinte er lässig. Dann wandte er sich den geschlossenen Türen zu. „Und nun lasst uns die Kinder umbringen."

xx

James und Lily hatten Remus, Sirius und Peter zum Essen eingeladen. Später saßen sie noch im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, tranken Butterbier und unterhielten sich.

Sie waren alle niedergeschlagen. Sie hatten alle die McKinnons gemocht, insbesondere Marlene und ihre Brüder. Und nun waren sie tot. Allesamt. Nur zwei Wochen nach dem Foto, das einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens von sich gemacht hatten. Auf dem Abbild winkten die McKinnons lachend, trotz des Krieges hatten sie sich einen Rest von Unbekümmertheit bewahrt. Gerettet vor der Dunkelheit.

Und nun waren bereits einige auf diesem Foto tot. Ermordet von Todessern. In einem Kampf um Ehre und Unehre, um Licht und Dunkelheit waren sie gefallen und nichts blieb zurück, außer ihren Namen, außer ihren Heldentaten.

Sie redeten nicht lange darüber. Das taten sie nie. Sie sprachen selten über die Opfer, die der Krieg mit sich brachte. Und niemals schnitten sie das Thema an, dass sie selbst einmal getötet werden könnten. Niemals...

Beinahe hätten es Lily und James vor ein paar Tagen erwischt. Sie waren in Hogsmeade gewesen, als plötzlich Todesser gekommen waren und das ganze Dorf angegriffen hatten.

Voldemort war plötzlich erschienen; er schien es direkt auf das Wirtshaus _Zum Eberkopf _abgesehen zu haben. Lily war in der Nähe gewesen, sie hatte in ihrem Zustand eh nicht mehr schnell rennen können. Aber sie konnte sich noch verteidigen.

Alice und Frank waren aufgetaucht, mit ihnen die Prewetts und andere Auroren und Eingreifzauberer. Alice, ebenfalls schwanger, hatte sich einfach vor Lily gestellt, als der Dunkle Lord sie töten wollte.

Dann hatte Lily, als Voldemort Alice verfluchen wollte, über Alices Schulter hinweg einen gewaltigen Fluch auf den Schwarzmagier abgefeuert. Er hatte ihn ein wenig zurückgerissen. Nicht viel, aber genug, um ihn abzulenken und fliehen zu können.

James war angerannt gekommen, zusammen mit Frank, und sie hatten ebenfalls Flüche auf Voldemort gehetzt. James war nur knapp dem darauffolgenden Todesfluch entronnen.

Dann war auf einmal Dumbledore gekommen, wohl, um zu verhindern, dass Hogsmeade von den Feinden in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde.

Er brachte eine gewaltige Wirkung mit sich. Er tötete zehn Todesser mit einem einzigen Fluch, den er geschickt in mehrere Teilzauber lenkte.

Voldemort schien unentschlossen, ob er sich mit dem mächtigen Zauberer duellieren sollte, oder nicht, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. So war er disappariert, und mit ihm seine Anhänger.

Dumbledore und andere hatten wieder für Ordnung gesorgt. Und Lily und James hatten ihre dritte Begegnung mit Voldemort überstanden.

Sirius wollte nach einem Themenwechsel von Remus wissen, welchen Job er derzeit hatte und dieser antwortete nach einigem Ausweichen, dass er für den Versand für Rennbesen die Nimbus Race Broom Company im Bezirk England zuständig sei. Die Rennbesenfirma war 1969 gegründet worden und hatte den revolutionären Nimbus 1000 herausgebracht, der bereits zum Standardbesen für alle Quidditchmannschaften weltweit geworden war.

Sirius blinzelte. Und warum machte Remus ein solches Geheimnis draus? Er fragte sich, ob Remus diesen Job für unehrenhaft hielt und ihn deshalb verschwiegen hatte. Wenn man es mit seinem Aurorenjob verglich, mochte es wirklich unehrenhaft sein. Aber es war ein Job; es brachte Galleonen ein, die Remus nun mal brauchte.

Da brauchte Remus doch nicht seine Ehre retten zu wollen. Sirius hätte Remus' Ehre doch niemals angezweifelt.

Und obwohl Sirius mit seiner Vermutung ins Schwarze traf, dass Remus von seinem Job deswegen nichts erzählte, weil er nicht ehrenhaft war, ahnte er nicht, dass sein Werwolfsfreund gelogen hatte. Er arbeitete nicht für die Firma. Er hatte noch nie für sie gearbeitet. Er arbeitete woanders...

xx

Remus betrat die Nokturngasse. Er trug einen langen, schäbigen Umgang mit weiter Kapuze, die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

Die Nokturngasse war ein gefährlicher Ort. Unehrenhafte Gestalten trieben sich hier herum, die sogar bereit waren, für einen Knut zu morden. Zwielichtige Geschäfte hatten hier ihren Sitz und viele Schwarzmagier gingen hier ein und aus.

Aber Remus war nicht deswegen hier. Er war nur hier, um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Er hatte einfach keinen anderen Job mehr gefunden. Jeden Job, den er angefangen hatte, hatte er wieder aufgeben müssen. Meist, weil seine Anwesenheit auch während der Tage direkt nach Vollmond verlangt wurde, und das schaffte er nicht. So wurde er immer und immer wieder gefeuert.

Bis er einen Kobold begegnet war. Die Kobolde waren düstere Wesen, denen man niemals vertrauen konnte. Aber sie führten unter anderem Gringotts und nur dank ihrer unbrechbaren Flüche galten die Bankzellen als ausraubsicher. Aber die Kobolde hatten nebenbei auch viele Geschäfte in der Nokturngasse laufen.

Unter anderem eines, das eine Zentralstelle für den Verkauf von Flüchen war. Ja, Flüche. Die Kobolde kannten trickreiche Flüche. Wenn jemand einen Fluch für einen bestimmten Zweck brauchte, aber nicht auf den Spruch kam oder ihn nicht kannte und keine Zeit für aufwändige Recherchen hatte, so konnte er – sofern er vom Geschäft der Kobolde wusste – zur Zentralstelle in die Nokturngasse gehen und anfragen, ob sie den Fluch kannten.

Meist war das der Fall und gegen hohe Sümmchen an Galleonen verkauften sie demjenigen den Spruch. Sie führten eine lange Liste mit all den Flüchen. Manchmal mussten auch sie recherchieren.

Aber da Kobolde sehr unbeliebt waren, und damit ihr Geschäft besser lief, stellten sie Zauberer und Hexen ein. Unter anderem Remus. Ihnen war es egal, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Remus hielt sich meist in den Hinterräumen auf, denn er hatte arrangieren können, dass er hauptsächlich für die Recherche zuständig war. Er wollte nur ungern an die Kasse; er wollte nicht gesehen werden.

Was, wenn eines Tages einer seiner Freunde hereingeschneit kam und ihn sah? Oder irgendein anderer von seinen Bekannten? Sie würden wissen wollen, wieso er in einem Geschäft tätig war, das von Kobolden geführt wurde und in der Nokturngasse seinen Sitz hatte.

Dabei hatte er keine andere Wahl. Den Kobolden nämlich machte es gar nichts aus, dass er zur Vollmondzeit nicht arbeiten konnte. Er hatte ihnen nicht den Grund genannt, aber sie nahmen es sofort hin.

Wahrscheinlich kannten sie solche Probleme besser als die Menschen, dachte Remus bitter.

Und sie zahlten genug, damit er überleben konnte.

Remus hatte es aber bisher nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen. Er schämte sich dessen. Während seine Freunde tagein, tagaus ihr Leben beruflich aufs Spiel setzten, saß er in einem zwielichtigen Geschäft und verkaufte Flüche an zwielichtige Gestalten.

Seine Arbeit war unehrenhaft. Auch wenn sie nicht illegal war, verabscheute er sie. Aber er brauchte das Geld. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Außer seine Freunde um Geld zu bitten. Und das wäre das Letzte, was er jemals tun würde.

Ehre mochte eine noble Sache sein. Doch manchmal stand sie einem auch im Wege.

Seufzend betrat er durch den Hintereingang das Geschäft und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er Felice an dem Tisch im Hinterraum sitzen sah. Er hatte seine Robe ausgezogen, seine Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Remus gelassen entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin", sagte Felice mit neutraler, fast schon freundlicher Stimme, und nickte ihm knapp zu. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Welch Überraschung..."

Remus stand immer noch im Türrahmen und stierte ihn entgeistert an. „W-wie...", fing er an.

Felice hob seine Augenbrauen. „Wie ich dich gefunden habe?", fragte er. Er hob die Schultern. „Eigentlich ist es Zufall gewesen. Ich war letztens hier und habe mir einen Fluch gekauft."

„Ach ja?", machte Remus matt.

„Hmm." Felice bedachte ihn mit lauernden Blicken. „Es ging um einen Werwolfsbannfluch."

Remus glaubte, sein Herz sei stehen geblieben.

„Und der Kobold meinte, einer seiner Mitarbeiter sei der perfekte Mann dafür." Felice grinste schwach. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie wurde ich neugierig. Ein paar Recherchen hier, ein paar Recherchen da und schon wusste ich, dass du damit gemeint warst. Findest du es nicht ironisch?", wollte er munter wissen.

„Was soll ich ironisch finden?", fragte Remus erschöpft zurück. Er lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. _Verdammt._

„Nun, dass ausgerechnet _du_ Werwolfsbannflüche verkaufst."

Remus starrte Felice ausdruckslos an. Innerlich war er panisch. Sein Puls raste. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

Felice stieß einen langen Atem aus und stand auf. Langsam trat er auf Remus zu; sein Blick war nebulös. „Severus hat es mir erzählt", sagte er und bestätigte Remus' lang gehegte Vermutung.

Der junge Mann resignierte; es hatte keinen Sinn, es abzustreiten. Müde schaute er Felice aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Seit wann weißt du es?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Kurz nach Schulschluss."

„Und wieso brauchst du einen Werwolfsbannfluch? Sie nutzen dir ohnehin nichts, da ihre Wirkung zu schwach ist."

Felice winkte ab. „Ich brauchte den Fluch nicht für mich. Für einen Freund." Er musterte Remus träge. „Du weißt, dass du einen schlechten Ruf bekommen wirst, wenn herauskommt, dass du hier arbeitest?"

Remus nickte langsam. „Ja, das weiß ich." Er schloss die Augen zu Halbmonden. „Und nun wirst du es allen erzählen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich mit Bitternis in der Stimme.

Felice runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich?"

Remus blinzelte. „Nun... weil es meinen Ruf in Frage stellt. Weil ich mit schwarzmagischen Dingen zu tun haben könnte, wenn ich mich schon darauf einlasse, für Kobolde zu arbeiten."

Felice lachte ungläubig auf. Er schüttelte in dunklem Amüsement den Kopf; in den blaugrauen Augen glitzerte es. „Ach, Lupin... du vergisst, woher ich komme und dass ich mich mit zweifelhaftem Ruf mehr als nur gut auskenne." Er breitete die Arme aus, es glich einer entwaffnenden Geste. „Schau, ich darf mir mindestens drei Mal im Monat von irgendjemandem im Ministerium anhören, dass ich in Wahrheit ein Spion Voldemorts sei." Er grinste, als fände er nichts Weltbewegendes daran. „Ich werde es niemandem sagen", versprach er dann, das Grinsen verblasste. „Ich habe doch auch niemandem erzählt, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Und mich geht es nichts an, was du beruflich tust. Mir genügt zu wissen, dass du nicht mein Feind bist."

Remus war fassungslos. Wieder einmal hatte Felice ihn überrumpelt. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte, den jungen Mann halbwegs zu kennen, ihn zu durchschauen, überraschte er ihn aufs Neue.

„Danke, Felice", meinte er nun aufrichtig. Er fragte sich, wer genau eigentlich zu Felices Feinden zählte. Ein jeder Todesser? Das konnte nicht sein. Das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Auch jetzt, nachdem der Kampf immer brutaler geworden war, bewegte Felice sich in den Schatten. In den Grauzonen. Im Dazwischen. Zwischen Weiß und Schwarz. Zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit. Er war nur um das Gleichgewicht bemüht.

„Willst du... willst du nicht noch etwas bleiben?", fragte Remus schließlich. Er fragte sich nun allmählich auch, wieso Felice gekommen war. Nur, um ihm wissen zu lassen, dass er alles wusste? Das ergab kaum Sinn, denn Felice wollte es ja geheim halten.

Remus kam nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass er erleichtert war, jemanden zu treffen, der seine Geheimnisse kannte und sich deswegen nicht mokierte.

„Du kannst 'ne Limo haben."

Felice nickte. Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich. Remus zauberte zwei Limonaden her und setzte sich ebenfalls an den kleinen Tisch.

Der Raum war mittelgroß und voll von gefüllten Bücherregalen. Ein kleines Fenster befand sich an der Wand gegenüber dem Hinterausgang; das Morgenlicht schimmerte matt herein.

„Wie geht es deiner Frau?", fragte Remus.

Er hatte Natalie kennen gelernt; sie war eine elegante, attraktive, junge Frau. Aber sie wirkte kühl und arrogant. Sie machte kein Geheimnis draus, dass sie stolz auf ihr neu-reines Blut war. Aber, und das glaubte Remus erkannt zu haben, sie hielt zu Felice. Was auch immer er tat, sie fiel ihm nicht in den Rücken.

Felice lächelte. In seinen Augen glomm es warm auf. „Ihr geht es gut." Er schwieg kurz, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie hat vor vier Tagen einen Sohn geboren."

Remus riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Vor vier Tagen schon? Junge, und damit rückst du jetzt erst raus?"

Felice feixte. In diesen Momenten war all sein Kummer, all seine Last gewichen. Unbekümmertheit aus alten Zeiten kam wieder auf und ließ ihn wie einen frechen Schuljungen wirken.

„Wir haben ihn Blaise genannt", sagte er stolz.

„Glückwunsch, Felice!", gratulierte Remus augenzwinkernd.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über arglose Dinge. Aber dann wurde Felice ernst. Remus konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Schwermut zurückkehrte.

„Sag mal, Lupin...", fing er zögernd an. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als suchte er Mut. „Würdest du..." Er holte tief Luft, „würdest du einem Freund helfen, wenn er in Not gerät, auch wenn es falsch ist, ihm beizustehen?"

Remus bedachte ihn mit aufmerksamen Blicken. Er erkannte sofort, das Felice deswegen gekommen war. Dass er Rat suchte bei jemandem, der ihn verstand, der sein Geheimnis durchschaute, aber nie weitererzählen würde, unter anderem auch, weil Felice selbst ebenfalls niemandem sagen würde, was Remus so alles verbarg.

Und Remus ahnte, was Felice eigentlich damit meinte. Nämlich, ob es richtig war, wenn er Regulus half, obwohl er selbst ein Auror war. Obwohl sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen.

Und nein, es war niemals richtig, dem Feind zu helfen. Nicht im Krieg. Nicht in so dunklen Zeiten, in denen sie lebten. Felice durfte Regulus niemals helfen, ganz gleich, wie tief ihre Freundschaft war.

Aber Remus wusste, was Freundschaft _bedeutete_. Selbst, wenn seine eigene den Bach herunterlief. So gab er Felice eine Antwort, die sein Herz vertrat, nicht aber seine Vernunft.

„Einem wahren Freund sollte man _immer_ beistehen, Felice", sagte Remus leise.

Felice starrte ihn an. Während der Zeit, in der Remus eine Antwort überdacht hatte, war die Traurigkeit in ihm größer geworden. Sie hatte den jungen Auroren erfasst, wie Nebel an einem trübsinnigen Morgen im Moor. Doch nun, als Remus gesprochen hatte, schien es, als würde die Sonne hinter Felices Blick aufgehen und den Nebel vertreiben. Als hätte Erleichterung all die Zweifel zu Staub zerfallen lassen.

xx

Albus Dumbledore saß im _Eberkopf_ und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Er hatte soeben einer Hexe einen Job als Lehrerin im Wahrsagen in Hogwarts angeboten. Denn sie hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie wahrsagen konnte. Auch wenn sie es nicht zu steuern vermochte, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nur selten schaffte... aber diese raren Augenblicke konnten noch einmal wichtig werden.

Deswegen wollte er sie einstellen, um sie auf seiner Seite zu wissen, wenn ihr mal wieder Prophezeiungen über die Lippen glitten, die sich erfüllen sollten.

So wie vorhin. Noch bevor der Juli in den August überging, sollte ein Paar, das bisher dreimal erfolgreich Voldemort direkt die Stirn geboten hatte, einen Sohn bekommen, der in der Lage war, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Voldemort würde ihn kennzeichnen, als den Einen mit der Macht. Und keiner von ihnen könne leben, wenn der andere überlebt...

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Das mit Dean Thomas und das sein Vater von Todessern umgebracht worden war, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte, ihnen beizutreten, dass niemand wusste, dass er eine kleine, junge Familie hatte, und dass Dean selbst gar nicht die Wahrheit kennt, sondern einfach nur denkt, sein Vater sei eines Tages einfach spurlos verschwunden, stimmt wirklich. JKR hat es auf ihrer Homepage stehen. Sie hatte Deans Geschichte mal mit reinbringen wollen, aber nie die passende Stelle gefunden. Jetzt wird sie diese Sache wohl auch nie reinbringen, da Neville nun wichtiger geworden sei._

_Na, ist der süße Regulus jetzt auf der Beliebtheitsskala bei euch nun ENDGÜLTIG gesunken:evil grin: ICH mag ihn ;D_

_Zu Blaise Zabini: in den englischen HP-Büchern steht „a Slytherin", das heißt, es ist offen, ob es sich dabei um ein Mädchen oder ein Junge handelt. In der dt. Ausgabe wurde einfach ungefragt ein Mädchen draus gemacht („eine Slytherin"), aber allem Anschein nach scheint Blaise doch ein Junge zu sein._

_Hab mich seeeeeeeeeehr über eure lieben Reviews gefreut:_


	49. Zwielicht

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**36. Kapitel  
**

**Zwielicht**

* * *

_„Obwohl wir hinauf ins Licht schauen,  
__wird Dunkelheit uns verzehren."_

(- unbekannt)

Anfang August 1980.

James hielt das kleine Bündel in seinem Arm und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchteten, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, als er auf seinen Sohn herabblickte.

Harry James Potter.

Harry hatte rabenschwarzen Flaum, die Farbe hatte er von James. Clark behauptete, er sähe aus, wie James früher als Baby. Nur die Augen... die Augen hatte er von Lily. Leuchtend dunkelgrün, die Farben eines Smaragds, eines funkelnden Juwels.

Harry sah einfach nur wunderschön aus, fand James, und Lily teilte seine Meinung.

Sirius hatte behauptet, Harry sähe aus, wie ein zerknautschter Knäuel, war sich aber sicher, dass sich das noch geben würde. „Alle Neugeborenen sehen komisch aus", hatte er leicht feixend behauptet. „Aber habt Geduld, in ein, zwei Jahren wird er gut aussehen." Er hatte gegrinst. „Das muss er ja wohl, als zukünftiger Rumtreiber."

Er hatte sowohl von James, als auch von Lily Schläge gegen die Rippen bekommen, denen er lachend versucht hatte, auszuweichen.

James wusste, dass Sirius stolz auf Harry war. Und auf ihn und Lily. Sirius mochte Harry aus ganzem Herzen, das erkannte jeder an dessen Blicken.

Für James war ein neues Zeitalter angebrochen. Eine neue Welt. Er war selig und unendlich glücklich. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich mit so großer Verantwortung konfrontiert wie noch nie. Aber diesmal sah er es nicht als Übel an. Diesmal wollte er sich ihr nicht entziehen, nicht vor ihr fliehen, wie sonst immer. Diesmal nahm er sie an – und das nicht ohne Stolz – und er schwor sich, immer für seinen Sohn da zu sein und auf ihn Acht zu geben.

Die Sonne schien für James in all den Tagen ewig zu scheinen. Er sah nur noch Licht vor lauter Fröhlichkeit. Er hätte nicht gedacht, was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl es war, Vater zu werden. Es war unbeschreiblich...

Viele Freunde hatten Lily und den kleinen Harry bereits in St. Mungos besucht, wo sie ihn zur Welt gebracht hatte. Dann, als sie wieder in die Wohnung gezogen waren, waren tagtäglich welche vorbeigekommen.

Sie trafen sich häufiger mit Alice und Frank, die ebenfalls einen Sohn bekommen und ihn Neville genannt hatten. Und Sirius, Remus und Peter waren natürlich auch ständig da. Die Prewetts spekulierten bereits, was Harry und Neville später einmal werden würden. Neville, so nahmen sie an, würde Auror oder Eingreifzauberer werden, bei _den_ ausgekochten Eltern, wie sie zwinkernd meinten. Harry, so glaubten sie, würde vielleicht Quidditchkapitän werden. Oder irgendeinen Job im Zaubereiministerium, Auror vielleicht, oder etwas _Vernünftiges_. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Lilys Begabung in Zauberkunst geerbt und würde diese Richtung einschlagen. Oder aber er würde in Askaban landen.

James hatte Fabian und Gideon sprachlos angestarrt, als sie mit dieser Vermutung ankamen. „WAS?", hatte er schließlich herausgepresst und ihnen Harry hastig weggenommen. „ASKABAN?"

Die Zwillinge hatten unheilvoll gegrinst. „Ja, James. Wenn er nach dir kommt, noch dazu mit Sirius abhängen wird, kann er ja nur zum größten Gesetzesbrecher werden, den die Welt je gesehen hat, oder?" Ein Feixen folgte. „Vielleicht werden wir es sein, die ihn verhaften müssen."

James hatte geschnaubt und gedroht, sie kurz und klein zu hexen, wenn sie so etwas tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen sollten.

Sirius hatte vergnügt gelacht. „Genau."

James hatte dankbar angenommen, Unterstützung zu erhalten, war aber eines Besseren belehrt worden.

In Sirius' schwarzen Augen hatte der Schalk gefunkelt. „Besser, ihr verhelft ihm zur Flucht. Er könnte irgendwo auf den kleinen Inseln von Hawaii untertauchen, jederzeit Gras rauchen und -"

Weiter war er nicht gekommen, denn Lily hatte ihn mit einem entrüsteten Schweigezauber belegt.

Sirius war Harrys Pate geworden. Er würde den Jungen zu sich nehmen, wenn James und Lily etwas zustoßen würde. Aber daran wagte James nie zu denken.

Sirius hatte Harry zur Taufe einen kleinen Mini-Rennbesen geschenkt, Marke Nimbus. „Damit er früh lernt, durch die Lüfte zu preschen und sich wilde, waghalsige Verfolgungsjagden liefern kann", hatte die scherzhafte Erklärung gelautet.

James hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und in einem Anfall von Beschützerinstinkt Sirius den Besen weggenommen, als er dabei war, Harry darauf zu setzen. Sirius hatte nur gelacht. „Prongs, das ist ein babysicherer Besen", hatte er argumentiert. „Da passiert wirklich nichts. Ich halt ihn doch fest, ich lasse ihn nicht alleine fliegen."

Aber James hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen und den Besen im Kleiderschrank versteckt.

Harry war noch so klein und wirkte so verletzlich.

xx

Ende August 1980.

Es war purer Zufall gewesen. Sirius war im Auftrag von Amelia Bones in der Nokturngasse unterwegs gewesen, als er Remus gesehen hatte.

Sein Kumpel hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, und Sirius hatte ihm hinterher rufen wollen, als Remus bereits direkt in den Hofeingang eines Koboldgeschäftes abgebogen war. Sirius war erstaunt gewesen und hatte sich gefragt, was er denn da machte. Schnell war er ihm gefolgt, um ihn zu fragen, als er noch gerade rechtzeitig sehen konnte, wie Remus den Hintereingang des Ladens betrat.

Sirius hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und war wieder nach vorne gebogen. Er wusste auch nicht, wieso, aber er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und das Geschäft betreten. An der Kasse vorbei hatte er direkt durch die offene Tür in den Hinterraum blicken können und Remus gesehen, der an einem Tisch Platz genommen hatte und von einem Kobold einen Auftrag entgegennahm.

Sirius war perplex gewesen. Remus arbeitete hier. Er arbeitete für die Kobolde. Er arbeitete in einem Laden, in dem zwielichtige Flüche an ebenso zwielichtige Gestalten verkauft wurden.

Sirius war herumgewirbelt und wieder aus dem Geschäft gestürmt. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, hatte er Remus drei Tage lang verfolgt. Bis er die Tatsache nicht mehr leugnen konnte, so sehr er es auch wollte: Remus hatte sie alle angelogen. Er arbeitete gar nicht für die Rennbesenfirma. Und er hatte auch nie für sie gearbeitet; Sirius hatte dort angefragt. Er musste die ganze Zeit schon über hier in der Nokturngasse gearbeitet haben... und er hatte es seinen Freunden verschwiegen.

Aber warum? Warum log Remus sie alle ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an, erzählte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit?

Sirius hatte es James erzählt. Sie beide hockten in Sirius' Wohnung; James war fassungslos.

„Er muss Geheimnisse haben", meinte Sirius und nippte an seiner Flasche Butterbier. Er schaute düster vor sich hin. „_Andere_ Geheimnisse."

James starrte Sirius an. „Glaubst du? Vielleicht wollte er es uns einfach nicht sagen, weil es ihm peinlich ist."

Sirius hob die Schultern. Das mochte natürlich sein. Doch wieso vertraute Remus ihnen nicht? Nun gut, er sollte seine Ansprüche nicht zu hoch stellen, er hatte Remus auch vieles nicht mehr erzählt. Aber Remus hätte es James sagen können. Oder wenigstens Peter. Doch Peter schien ebenfalls zu glauben, dass Remus in der Versandabteilung für Nimbusbesen arbeitete.

„Ich finde, er ist ohnehin merkwürdig geworden", meinte Sirius nachdenklich. „Stiller, zurückhaltender. Er scheint immerzu Sorgen zu haben und vertraut sich uns nicht mehr an. Er verheimlicht uns _so viele_ Sachen..."

James atmete aus. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. „Ich weiß auch nicht, Padfoot", murmelte er ratlos. „Ich weiß es auch nicht... wir – ich denke, wir sollten mit ihm reden."

Sirius blickte zweifelnd drein. „Mmh."

„Das sollten wir, Padfoot. Sonst zieht sich Moony weiter von uns zurück, wenn wir nicht endlich mal alles aussprechen, was zwischen uns liegt."

Sirius seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Wenn du meinst. Aber wir müssen eine passende Gelegenheit finden."

James nickte und so beließen sie es dabei. Nur... die passende Gelegenheit kam nie. Alsbald würde Dumbledore ihnen bekannt geben, dass er aus sicherer Quelle von einem Spion in ihren engeren Reihen wusste. Einem Spion, der auch den Potters nahe stand.

Und für Sirius würde in diesem Augenblick klar werden, dass nur Remus als Spion in Frage kam.

xx

Zwei Tage später.

Regulus hatte schon lange damit gerechnet. So war er nicht überrascht, als er hörte, dass der Dunkle Lord auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war und einen Treuebeweis forderte. Einen weiteren Beweis, nachdem er sich schon das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Unterarm hatte brennen lassen.

Die Schmerzen waren damals gewaltig gewesen. Es schien, als brannte der Körper von innen heraus, als wäre zähe, heiße Lava durch die Adern geflossen und kein Blut. Alles hatte sich gedreht, die Dunkelheit wuchs in Augenblicken in diesen. Qual und Pein waren unendlich stark gewesen, selbst der Cruciatus war nichts im Vergleich dazu. Aber Regulus hatte es überstanden, es über sich ergehen lassen und war dabei recht standhaft gewesen. Dann, als die Schmerzen aufgehört hatten und nur noch eine dumpfe Last zurückgeblieben war, hatte er einen Totenkopf auf seiner Haut gesehen. Das Dunkle Mal; er würde nun für immer damit gekennzeichnet sein. Bis zum Tod. Und noch weit darüber hinaus.

Nach dem Einbrennen des Dunklen Mals kam noch der zweite Teil hinzu. Der Teil, der erklärte, warum sie sich _Todesser_ nannten. Sie aßen vom Tod. Ein jeder musste, bevor er das Dunkle Mal bekam, einen Muggle gefangen nehmen, ihn foltern und schließlich töten. Und dann, nach dem Ritual, musste jeder sein Opfer mit einem Dolch aufschlitzen, blutdurchtränktes Fleisch herausschneiden und davon kosten. Es essen, so wie Menschen Tiere aßen, so taten es diese schwarzmagischen Zauberer mit den Mugglen. Und abschließend tranken sie gegenseitig von ihrem reinen Blut. Es wurde immer eine gerade Anzahl von Rekruten zu vollwertigen Todessern genannt. Das bedeutete, dass sie sich immer zu zweit aufteilen konnten und gegenseitig von ihrem Blut kosten konnten. Nicht viel, eine kleine, schmale Phiole voll. Damit besiegelten sie ihre Blutsbrüderschaft, damit ehrten sie das reine Blut.

Das war jetzt schon etwas länger her und Regulus war schon eine ganze Weile vollendeter Todesser.

Seit er diese völlig missglückte Aktion mit Potters Entführung durchgeführt hatte, um seinen Bruder auf seine Seite zu zwingen, war ihm klar, dass Voldemort eines Tages einen neuen Treuebeweis fordern würde.

Denn dem Dunklen Lord musste klar gewesen sein, dass bei jener Aktion die Familie für Regulus oberste Priorität gehabt hatte. Und nicht Voldemort.

Genau das missfiel dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier. Er wollte jeden Todesser an sich binden, unwiderruflich, und so auch Regulus. Regulus mochte diese Vorstellung nicht. Dazu hatte er zu sehr die Erziehung seines stolzen Vaters genossen, so dass ihm bewusst war, dass ein Black niemandem dienen sollte. Er selbst hatte sich nur aus zweckmäßigen Gründen dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Und aus jugendlichem Leichtsinn. In der Erwartung, der Dunkelheit damit zu helfen.

Aber je länger Regulus bei den Todessern weilte, umso mehr kamen ihm Zweifel. War es richtig gewesen, ihnen beizutreten? Hätte er nicht, wie sein Vater, sich raushalten, Voldemort nur indirekt unterstützen sollen, ohne ihm aber zu dienen?

Aber er wusste nicht, wie er das alles wieder rückgängig machen sollte. Dazu gab es keine Möglichkeit. Und austreten... niemand trat wieder aus. Nur der Tod erlöste einen.

So dachte Regulus und so sagte er sich, dass er eben weiter Todesser bleiben würde. Vielleicht sprang später ja wirklich noch mal was äußerst Lukratives für ihn heraus.

Es war Antonin Dolohow, der ihm den Befehl des Lords nannte. Regulus hatte den Todesser in Grimmauld Place empfangen und ihn mit einer Mischung aus ausgesuchter Höflichkeit und herablassender Arroganz behandelt.

Aber seine hochmütige Maske wankte und drohte zu zerfallen, als er den Befehl vernahm.

Bei Salazar...

Dolohow hielt sich nicht lange auf, sondern verabschiedete mit einem aufmunternden Schulterklopfen wieder.

Regulus blieb auf dem Sessel im Wohnsaal sitzen, jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

So gerissen er auch war, so kaltblütig er auch mordete, so gewissenlos er über Leichen stieg... und so begeistert er von dem Dunklen Lord auch war, _das_ würde er niemals tun können. Niemals.

Oder...?

Das ging gegen seine Prinzipien. Gegen alles, was ihn die Erziehung seines Vaters gelehrt hatte. Es war unmöglich.

Regulus stieß einen langen, frustrierten Atemzug aus. Bei allen dunklen Mächten, wie sollte er da bloß wieder rauskommen? Er sah sich nun endgültig in die Enge getrieben. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters war er Schritt für Schritt in Richtung Abgrund gegangen, er hatte gemerkt, wie ihm der Rückweg abgeschnitten wurde, indem der Boden aufriss und Schluchten hinter ihm die Erde spalteten, aber er hatte versucht, nur nach vorne zu blicken. Einzig und allein nur nach vorne.

Und nun stand er am Abgrund und konnte weder nach vorne, noch zurück. Ganz gleich, in welche Richtung er ging, er würde fallen. Er stand auf einem kleinen Krater und ringsherum waren nichts als tiefe Gräben, gefüllt mit Lava.

Er musste mit jemandem reden. Er musste sich Rat suchen. Er wusste, dass er den Befehl des Lords niemals durchführen konnte, das wusste er aus tiefstem Herzen. Auch wenn sein Verstand ihn niederbrüllte, ihn zwingen wollte, es zu tun, sein Herz, so finster es auch geworden war, weigerte sich.

Es _musste_ einen Ausweg geben. Es musste einfach. Auch wenn er nicht mehr weitergehen konnte, jemand musste nur mit einem Besen angeflogen kommen und mit ihm in die Lüfte steigen.

Regulus stand auf. Seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch, sein Gesicht starr. In seinen Augen lag eine erdrückende Leere. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb einen kurzen Brief. Dann rief nach dem Falken, den er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, band die Pergamentrolle an dessen Fuß und flüsterte dem königlichen Tier zu, schnell loszufliegen, aber Acht zu geben, dass er weder von Auroren noch von Todessern abgefangen würde.

xx

Felice Zabini kam noch am selben Abend. Regulus nahm es mit einer warmen Dankbarkeit auf, die er immer nur bei Felice spürte. Sonst bei niemandem.

Felice war sein Freund und merkwürdigerweise hielten sie zusammen, auch wenn sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. Auch wenn niemand wusste, dass sie Kontakt hatten, dass sie sich oftmals sogar noch trafen. Sie sprachen nie über Voldemort, über die Aurorenzentrale oder sonstwie über Politik. Nie sprachen sie über die Opfer, nie über jene, die Regulus zu töten und Felice gleichzeitig zu verteidigen versucht hatte.

Sie blendeten diese Themen völlig aus und redeten einfach über andere Dinge. Über arglose, unbekümmerte. Über das Leben, das sie sonst noch führten.

Aber nun... nun sah Regulus sich gezwungen, dieses ungeschriebene Gesetz zu brechen.

Felice sah müde aus. Die Arbeit schien bei ihm immer mehr zu stressen. Kein Wunder, es gab ja auch immer weniger Auroren. Immer mehr wurden getötet, und da sich kaum noch einer ausbilden lassen wollte, fehlte der Nachwuchs.

Sie setzten sich in den Wohnsaal und plauderten eine Weile. Felice erzählte von Blaise und war dabei voller Stolz. Regulus hörte mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln zu.

Dann fragte Felice, was los war. Regulus schwieg einige Augenblicke, dann erzählte er. Er berichtete, was Voldemort von ihm verlangte und dass er es aber nicht durchziehen konnte. Er konnte es nicht, aber er sah keinen Weg, dem zu entkommen. Und er sagte auch, wie er gelernt hatte, dass ein Black niemandem dienen sollte.

Felice versteifte sich ein wenig und warf Regulus aufmerksame Blicke zu. „Heißt das... heißt das, du willst aussteigen?"

Regulus sah zurück und nickte allmählich. „Ja... ich muss. Ich muss aussteigen, Felice. Ich kann nicht tun, was er verlangt."

Felice zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und wieso nicht?", fragte er; Kälte beherrschte seine Stimme. „Wieso kannst du es nicht? Du hast doch sonst nie Skrupel mit so was gehabt."

Regulus erstarrte. „Wie kannst ausgerechnet _du_ mich so etwas fragen?", fuhr er seinen Freund an.

„Weil ich wissen will, wie ehrlich du es meinst."

Regulus atmete aus; seine linke Hand hatte sich zur Faust geballt. „Ich meine es ehrlich, Felice!", presste er wütend hervor. „Verdammt, ich bin sogar bereit, auszusteigen! Eher die Todesser zu verlassen, als _das_ zu tun!"

Felice schaute ihn an, starr, aber wachsam. Dann nickte er. Im blassen Blaugrau seiner Pupillen schimmerte etwas auf. Mochte es Entschlossenheit sein, oder Standhaftigkeit. Was es auch war, es erklärte Regulus, dass sein Freund ihm beistehen würde.

Ganz gleich, was kommen mochte.

„Du weißt, dass niemand aus des Dunklen Lords Elitetruppe wieder austreten kann", fing Felice schließlich an.

„Du hast auch die Seiten gewechselt", entgegnete Regulus stur. Ihm war klar, dass Felice nur aus Respekt vor ihm den Namen des mächtigen Schwarzmagiers nicht aussprach. Und aus Vorsicht. In Gegenwart eines Todessers, der mit dem Mal an Voldemort gebunden war, war es klüger, seinen Namen nicht zu nennen.

Felice machte eine spöttische Geste. „Ich bezweifle, dass du gleich die Seiten wechseln willst, hm."

Er sagte nichts dazu. Felice hatte ja Recht. Nur, weil er den Todessern entkommen wollte, hieß es nicht, dass er gleich zur Seite der Weißen Magie rennen würde. Dagegen sprach sein Stolz. Seine Überzeugung. Seine Ideologien.

„Außerdem war ich noch kein Todesser, als ich dem Lord fortlief", fügte Felice leise hinzu. Er warf Regulus unter dunklen Wimpern einen resignierten Blick zu. „Auch wenn die Todesser mich für diesen Verrat töten wollen, so wird deiner schwerwiegender sein und das weißt du." Er wurde eindringlich. „Du bist Todesser, Regulus. Du hast dich mit Fleisch und Blut an den Dunklen Lord gebunden."

„Ich weiß", fuhr Regulus auf und blitzte Felice ärgerlich an. „Das brauchst du nicht noch einmal extra betonen."

Felice schwieg. Er schien nachzudenken. „Aber wie soll dir die Aurorenzentrale helfen, wenn du dich nicht auf ihre Seite stellen willst?"

„Wer sagt, dass _sie_ mir helfen soll? _Du_ sollst mir helfen. Mehr Hilfe fordere ich nicht. Andere Hilfe nehme ich nicht an."

Felice seufzte. „Und die Vampire?"

Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. Die Augen schloss er zu Halbmonden, als er sich zurücklehnte und seine Beine ausstreckte. „Ich kann nicht mehr auf sie rechnen."

Felice wurde neugierig und argwöhnisch zugleich. „Wieso nicht?"

„Lange Geschichte, die nichts zur Sache tut. Aber... wenn du auf die Kette anspielst. Die habe ich. Sie ist hier im Haus. Sie gehört mir, weil ich ein Black bin. Sie wird immer einem Black gehören, so, wie Stôyan es versprochen hat."

Sie sahen sich an. Sie erkannten das Aufglitzern im Blick des jeweils anderen und wussten, dass sie denselben Einfall hatten: die Kette.

Die Kette war der Schlüssel für das geheimnisvolle Reich hinter dem verschleierten Torbogen. Dieser Torbogen befand sich angeblich im britischen Ministerium in der Mysteriumsabteilung. In das Reich konnte man nur lebend gelangen, wenn man die Kette trug. Und dieses Reich konnte man auch nur mit ihr lebend wieder verlangen. Es hieß zwar, es forderte einen Preis – welchen, war ungewiss. Die Legende spekulierte darüber, aber...

„Du könntest mit der Kette in dieses Reich fliehen", sprudelte es aufgeregt aus Felice hervor.

Regulus nickte langsam. „Ja. Nur, wir wissen nicht, was genau sich dahinter befindet und ob es stimmt, dass man durch die Kette lebend sowohl hinein-, als auch wieder hinausgelangt."

„Das wissen wir nicht", gab Felice zu. Ein kurzer, besorgter Ausdruck flackerte über seine Iris. „Aber dies könnte dein einziger Ausweg sein. Wir können natürlich auch andere Wege nehmen. Ich versuche, dich ins Ausland zu bringen, du versteckst dich und ich bin dein Geheimnisbewahrer."

Regulus lächelte. „Dazu müsste ich es erst einmal bis ins Ausland schaffen", sagte er sanft, erfreut, dass Felice nur für ihn so große Risiken eingehen würde.

„Schon... aber zum Torbogen müsstest du auch erst einmal gelangen. Wenn es stimmt, dass er sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung befindet – und selbst das ist unklar – dann wird es nicht einfach sein, dorthin zu gelangen."

Felice hatte Recht. Ins Exil zu gehen war einfacher. Aber in das Reich hinter dem Torbogen zu verschwinden, war _sicherer_. Und doch hatten beide Auswege einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Sie beinhalteten das Weglaufen. Die Familie im Stich zu lassen. Allerdings _musste_ er fliehen. Er musste es, denn andernfalls würde so oder so die Familie untergehen.

xx

Regulus hatte mit Felice abgemacht, dass sie sich am nächsten Abend treffen würden. Dann würde Felice ihm helfen, nach Frankreich zu kommen. Felice hatte Verwandte dort.

Es musste in aller Heimlichkeit geschehen, damit die Todesser nichts davon mitbekamen. Felice kam pünktlich und zusammen werkelten sie am Floonetzwerk herum. Es war eine riskante Sache, aber der einzige sichere Weg, nach Frankreich zu gelangen.

Zum Disapparieren hätte Regulus Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 verlassen müssen. Und das war zu riskant. Er würde beschattet werden und vielleicht würden sich die Todesser bereits auf ihn stürzen. Immerhin mussten sie wissen, dass er noch nichts getan hatte, um den Befehl in Angriff zu nehmen.

Sie versuchten, das Floonetzwerk zu manipulieren, damit Regulus nach Frankreich kommen konnte. Und obwohl sie damit rechneten, dass Voldemort es erkennen könnte, hofften sie, dass er es zu spät bemerkte.

Sie hofften vergebens.

Die Haustür explodierte mit einem solchen Knall, dass beide gleichzeitig aufsprangen und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.

Eine Sekunde später zersplitterte die Terrassentür.

Todesser stürmten herein, mit silbernen Masken und in den schwarzen Kutten.

Regulus fluchte. „Los, lass uns durch den Kamin abhauen! Egal jetzt, wohin!"

„Das geht nicht!", stieß Felice hektisch aus. „Wir sind nicht mehr angeschlossen!"

Regulus hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Eindringlinge gerichtet; Felice ebenfalls.

„Sieh an, sieh an", schnarrte einer der Maskierten. „Felice Zabini. Der Verräter. Welche Ehre."

„_Avada Kedavra_", lautete Felices schnelle, gnadenlose Antwort und der Todesser wurde tödlich getroffen. Tumult brach aus; ein Kampf entstand.

Regulus ging in Deckung, Felice ebenfalls. Sie griffen an, sie verteidigten sich, aber sie waren nur zu zweit.

„Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, _mein_ Haus zu stürmen?", rief Regulus über den Lärm hinweg.

„Wir stürmen die Häuser von Verrätern immer, Black!", brüllte jemand und lachte gehässig.

Regulus presste die Lippen zusammen. Hastig sah er sich um; der Wohnsaal war halb zerstört. Kein Wunder, hier trafen schwarzmagische Flüche aufeinander. Drei Todesser stürzten sich auf Felice, der hinter dem Sofa lauerte.

Regulus riss seine Augen auf. „PAAASS AAAUF", schrie er und hetzte den Todesfluch auf einen der Todesser.

Die beiden anderen feuerten Blitze auf Felice ab. Dieser schaffte es zu entkommen; er rollte sich herum, stieß sich am Sofa ab und flog rückwärts in einem Salto durch die Luft. Hinter den beiden Todessern kam er zum Stehen und tötete sie mit einem einzigen Fluch.

Aber vier weitere wandten sich ihm bereits zu. Einer von ihnen hielt sich auf Distanz; er war der einzige aller Anwesenden, der bisher kein einziges Mal den Todesfluch gesprochen hatte.

„Verräter!", zischte einer von ihnen wieder.

„Ich bin kein Verräter!", entgegnete Felice. Er klang weder wütend noch feindselig.

Regulus wusste es nicht so genau, aber da lag ein kummervoller Ton in dessen Stimme, der alle inne hielten ließ. Die zwei Todesser, die Regulus bekämpft hatten, auch er selber richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Felice und die anderen drei Anhänger des Lords.

„Schwarze Magie wird untergehen, wenn sie nicht im Gleichgewicht mit dem Licht liegt", fuhr Felice fort, beinahe resignierend. „Selbst wenn sie die Weiße Magie unterdrückt." Sein schwermütiger Blick aus den blaugrauen Augen glitt über alle Anwesenden. „Er entzweit uns. Obwohl wir alle Reinblüter sind, entzweit Er uns." Der Ton in seiner Stimme wurde niedergeschlagen. „Merkt ihr es denn nicht?"

„Er tut das Richtige", entgegnete einer der Todesser. Regulus vermutete Nott dahinter. Aber Nott klang merkwürdig gepresst, so, als hätte er erkannt, dass Felices Worte wahr waren.

Der Dunkle Lord entzweite den Stand der Reinblüter, nur, damit er selbst ungehindert befehligen konnte.

„Zabini hat Recht", murmelte auf einmal jener, der den _Avada Kedavra_ gemieden hatte. Auch wenn die Maske die Stimme verzerrte, so glaubte Regulus sie als jene von Aryan Lestrange zu identifizieren.

Sie klang neutral, wie immer, aber da war auch jene nebulöse, sanfte Gelassenheit, sowie der lauernde Unterton, der im Widerspruch dazu stand.

„Was?", zischte einer der Todesser. „Niemals!"

Aryan machte eine lässige Handbewegung. „Der Dunkle Lord entzweit uns. Er zwingt uns, Reinblüter zu töten. Jene Zauberer und Hexen, die dasselbe, reine Blut haben,wie wir. Ist das kein Verrat am reinen Blut?"

„Verdammt, was soll der Scheiß!", herrschte einer von ihnen Aryan an, vermutlich Mulciber. „Wenn der Lord das erfährt, wirst du ebenfalls des Todes sein!"

Aryan blickte den Todesser an. Dann, in einer langsamen Bewegung, schob er die Kapuze herunter und nahm die Maske ab. Das gutaussehende Gesicht offenbarte sich, die Augen wie immer schwarz umschminkt. Die Haare wie üblich konfus gestylt. Die bleichgrünen Augen waren starr auf den anderen fixiert; Zweifel blitzten schattenhaft in ihnen auf.

„Und ihr würdet mich töten, hm", meinte er und es klang eher wie eine Feststellung, denn einer Frage. Bitternis schwang im Ton mit. Dann sah Aryan Regulus an. „Sirius weiß, was Freundschaft bedeutet", meinte er. „Und er würde einen Freund niemals töten, selbst dann nicht, wenn dieser Verrat begeht."

Er lächelte. Melodiös und träge zugleich. „Ich habe ihn schon immer darum beneidet, dass er den Mut hatte, sich für eine Freundschaft einzusetzen und notfalls alles für sie herzugeben."

„Verflucht noch einst, Lestrange!", brüllte ein anderer Todesser aufgebracht. „Jetzt setz' wieder deine Maske auf und hilf uns, sie zu töten!"

Aryan aber dachte nicht daran. Etwas Resigniertes huschte über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen. Etwas Stoisches, etwas, das ihn mit Gleichmut erfüllte und ihn kapitulieren ließ.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich töte keine Reinblüter", entgegnete er mild. Ein wenig arrogant; er machte nur allzu deutlich, dass er sich mit diesem Ideal für besser hielt als seine Kameraden.

Doch damit sprach er auch sein eigenes Todesurteil. Er würde Regulus und Felice genauso wenig töten, wie die anderen Todesser.

Und er stand aufrecht da, mit Stolz im Blick, als ein Todesser – es musste Mulciber sein – ihn mittels des Grünen Blitzes tötete.

Regulus starrte fassungslos auf Aryan, der zu Boden gefallen war. Er war tot. Getötet von seinen eigenen Kumpanen und das nur, weil er sich geweigert hatte, Reinblüter zu töten.

Und er wusste, dass, so verlockend, so idealistisch auch des Dunklen Lords Versprechungen und Ziele auch sein mochten, sie waren fanatisch. Sie spalteten den Stand der Reinblüter, so sehr, dass sie vor Mord in den eigenen Reihen nicht zurück schreckten. Sie töteten einander, um die Gunst ihres Anführers zu erlangen.

Und schon immer in der Geschichte der Menschheit, ob in der Welt der Magischen oder der Muggle, hatten Tyrannen diese Taktik verwendet: indem sie unter ihren Anhängern Zwietracht und Konkurrenzkampf säten, verstärkten und sicherten sie ihre eigene Macht. Denn die Untertanen waren so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig auszubooten, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sie allesamt ausgenutzt wurden.

Regulus konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Es wäre besser gewesen, einen Pakt mit den Vampiren geschlossen zu haben, um mit ihrer Hilfe den Dunklen Lord zu töten, anstatt selbst Todesser zu werden, um die Macht der Blacks zur Geltung zu bringen.

Aber das wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Viel zu spät und unverzeihlich.

Er zögerte; er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Felice, so, wie die anderen beiden Todesser auch. Selbst wenn Felice eher zauberte und einen tötete, wenn Regulus schnell handelte und den zweiten umbrachte, bliebe da immer noch der Dritte, der seinen Freund ins Jenseits zu schicken vermochte.

Regulus ging das Risiko ein. Er sprach den tödlichen Fluch, er ging selbst in Deckung, damit die zwei Todesser, die ihn bekämpften, ihn nicht töten konnten und nahm somit wieder den Kampf auf.

Regulus' Fluch traf; Felice reagierte sofort und schleuderte den _Avada Kedavra_ auf den anderen Todesser, aber im selben Augenblick wurde er selbst getroffen.

Irgendjemand schrie. „NEEEEIIIIIIIINNNN!"

Regulus ahnte nicht, dass er es selbst war. Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie Felice zurückstolperte, vom grünen Licht berührt, und schließlich zu Boden fiel. Da war ein Ausdruck auf seinem ganz bleich gewordenen Gesicht, der all seine Last, all seine Bestürzung widerspiegelte und Regulus konnte kaum atmen vor seelischem Schmerz.

Er stürzte zu Felice hin, merkwürdigerweise hinderte ihn niemanden daran.

Er fiel auf seine Knie, direkt neben Felice, der seinen letzten Atemzug nahm. Panisch und verzweifelt sah er auf ihn herab.

Ein Lächeln... ein ganz schwaches Lächeln huschte über Felices Lippen, erhellte sein schönes Gesicht. Und Regulus wusste, dass sein Kumpel – trotz allem – froh schien, dass er wenigstens für etwas Nobles, wie die Freundschaft, gestorben war.

Felice hatte zwar nicht sterben wollen, auch wenn er vielleicht gewusst hatte, dass er dem Tod an diesem Abend nicht entkommen konnte. Aber immerhin hatte er sein Leben für eine edle Sache gelassen.

Seine Augen fielen zu; das sanfte Lächeln blieb, erfroren in der eisigen Kälte des Todes.

Er war gestorben, weil er Regulus hatte helfen wollen. Weil er ihre Freundschaft nicht im Stich hatte lassen wollen, weil sie ein Licht für ihn war, trotz der unendlichen Dunkelheit, die ihn unbarmherzig in die Tiefe zog.

In Regulus tobte ein Sturm. Ein Sturm der Verzweiflung, des Zornes, der Bestürzung und des Hasses. Alles drehte sich in ihm, zog ihn in die Höhe, nur, um ihn wieder fallen zu lassen.

Er schaute auf und sah, dass er umzingelt war. Es waren vier Todesser. Ihre Gesichter waren hinter den Masken verborgen; das Fackellicht ließ sie aufschimmern.

So schnell, wie der Sturm gekommen war, so schnell verstummte er.

Angst überkam ihn, der Schweiß brach ihm aus, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Langsam... als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, stand er auf.

„Nun. Worauf wartet ihr", meinte er tonlos. Er würde nicht betteln.

Der Gedanke, dass Felice tot war, war der einzige, der ihn beherrschte. Und noch ein anderer. Einer, der ihn unwillkürlich mit Stolz erfüllte. Er hatte dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords nicht gehorcht. Er hatte bewiesen, dass er ihm nicht diente. Dass er ein würdiger Blacks war.

Einer der Todesser nickte. „Gleich. Du lässt uns keine Wahl."

Regulus runzelte die Stirn, als er diese Rechtfertigung heraushörte. Und er wunderte sich, als ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen flog. „Es gibt immer eine Wahl."

„Niemand widersetzt sich dem Dunklen Lord!", zischte ein anderer. Es mochte Mulciber sein. Er klang feindselig. „Und niemand rennt vor ihm davon! Du konntest deine Treue zu ihm nicht aufrecht halten, also wirst du sterben!"

Regulus winkte ab. Er wusste, er würde hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommen. Diese Gewissheit schnitt ihn messerscharf, aber nun, anstatt Panik oder Furcht, ließ sie nur Gleichgültigkeit hervorquellen. Felice musste es auch gewusst haben. Das erklärte, wieso er nicht überrascht war, als er starb.

Seltsam, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis langsam, aber sicher mit Teilnahmslosigkeit erfüllte. „Ich bleibe nur mir selbst treu", antwortete er kühl. „_Mir_ selbst. _Meinem_ Blut. Und _meiner_ Familie."

Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf ihn.

Noch zögerten sie.

Regulus sah ihnen aus dunklen Augen entgegen; sie waren vom Fackelschein versilbert. Das schwarze, sonst so streng zurückgekämmte Haar fiel ihm nun in die Stirn und ließ die Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius nur noch größer werden.

Ihm war klar, dass er viel zu früh sterben würde. Dass er in dieser Hinsicht versagt hatte, dass er mit Schuld daran trug, dass die Black-Dynastie langsam, aber sicher in den Untergang getrieben wurde. Aber wenigstens würde er als _Black_ sterben. Und nicht als einer, der dem Dunklen Lord treu geblieben war.

Und dann traf ihn gleich vierfach der Todesfluch.

Regulus spürte die eisige Kälte, er rang nach Atem, aber da war kein Sauerstoff mehr. Er keuchte auf, sein Körper bog sich nach hinten, dann fiel er langsam zu Boden. Es war auf einmal so eisig.

Noch während er starb, wusste er, dass Sirius niemals den _wahren_ Grund für seinen Tod erfahren würde. Dass Regulus starb, weil er sich dem Befehl widersetzt hatte, seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten.

Er mochte es deswegen getan haben, weil er gelernt hatte, dass jemand, der einen Verwandten tötete, das familiäre, reine Blut verriet und sich somit zu einem Blutsverräter machte. Es mochte daran gelegen haben, dass Regulus immer gewusst hatte, dass die Familie das Wichtigste von allem war. Dass er nur zum Todesser geworden war, um zu versuchen, die Macht der Blacks in des Dunklen Lords Regime mit einzubringen, auch wenn er daran gescheitert war.

Es mochte daran gelegen haben, dass er irgendwo, in all der Dunkelheit, in all dem Zwist und all dem Hass dennoch gewusst hatte, dass er niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre, Sirius zu verraten. Einfach, weil die brüderlichen Bande es niemals zugelassen hätten.

xx

Zwei Tage später.

Die Rumtreiber waren mit Lily und Harry bei Peter. Sie hatten gegessen und noch während sie mit wenigen Zaubersprüchen abräumten, erwähnte Sirius beiläufig:

„Regulus ist tot."

Remus, der soeben die Teller in die Spüle zaubern wollte, fuhr zusammen und das Geschirr fiel klirrend zu Boden, wo es zerbarst.

Sirius warf Remus einen eigenartigen Blick zu. „Was... erschreckt dich daran denn so, Moony?", fragte er.

Remus war über den lauernden Unterton in Sirius' Stimme verwundert. „Nun... er war dein Bruder."

„Und ein Todesser", erwiderte Sirius, immer noch misstrauisch. „Eigentlich dürftest du nicht erschrocken sein."

Remus starrte ihn an. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Ich denke, Remus ist erschrocken darüber, wie beiläufig du es erwähnt hast", intervenierte Peter und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie... wie ist es denn passiert?"

Da weder James noch Lily erstaunt waren, mutmaßte Remus, dass sie es schon gewusst hatten.

Sirius hob die Schultern. Sein Gesicht war finster und Remus bemerkte erst jetzt die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen. Er schien in den letzten Nächten kaum geschlafen zu haben.

„Er wollte den Todessern davonrennen." Er klang bitter. „Aber niemand steigt aus Voldemorts Elitetruppe aus. Also haben sie ihn getötet."

Remus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Bei Merlin..."

„Felice war dabei gewesen", sagte James nun. Er klang tonlos.

Remus erstarrte.

„Er hatte Regulus offenbar da raus helfen wollen. Er hatte uns aber kein Wort gesagt. Er ist ebenfalls getötet worden."

Remus spürte, wie das ganze Blut aus ihm wich. Wieso hatte das nicht im Tagespropheten gestanden? Sonst hätte er es doch schon gewusst. Er fragte.

James hob die Schultern. „Vater meldet es der Zeitung erst heute."

Remus nickte lahm. Es war, als stünde er völlig neben sich. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, wie Felice ihn, ohne Namen zu nennen, gefragt hatte, ob er einem Freund helfen könne, selbst wenn sie auf verschiedenen Seiten stünden. Und Remus hatte mit ja geantwortet. Mit _ja_, weil man einem wahren Freund immer beistehen sollte.

Und nun hatte Felice es getan. Und war dabei gestorben.

Remus merkte die Verzweiflung, das nackte Entsetzen, das in ihm hoch kroch, das Blut zum Rauschen brachte und ihn bestürzte.

„Remus? _Remus_?", drang Lilys besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr. Wie aus weiter, sehr weiter Ferne.

Remus kam nur langsam wieder zu sich. Er blinzelte. „Was? Ich... ich bin erschüttert", antwortete er matt.

Lily nickte und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Das sind wir alle", flüsterte sie kummervoll. „Felice hat den Tod nicht verdient."

Remus sah zu ihr herab. „Wer verdient den Tod schon?", fragte er heiser.

„Regulus", behauptete James kalt. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele er schon getötet hat. Jetzt kam der Tod zu ihm."

Remus war sprachlos. Er wäre es nicht gewesen, wenn es sich um _irgendeinen_ Todesser gehandelt hätte. Aber hierbei ging es um Regulus. Sirius' _Bruder_, ganz gleich, wie viele Menschen er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Um jenem Zauberer, mit dem sie einst sogar einen kurzfristigen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten, um zusammen zu arbeiten. Jenem, der vor Voldemort _fliehen_ wollte. Der sich von ihm _abwenden_ wollte!

Auch Peter schien perplex. Er hatte James mit offenem Mund fixiert. Lily blickte unbehaglich drein und Sirius... Sirius war vollkommen ausdruckslos. James stand direkt neben ihm und schaute seinen besten Freund an.

Wenn nicht erst vor zwei Tagen Vollmond gewesen wäre, hätte Remus das Gewisper nicht gehört. Aber so nahm er wahr, wie Sirius zu James zurückblickte, mit langsam aufkeimendem Kummer in den schwarzen Augen.

„Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen, als er fortrennen wollte", flüsterte Sirius leise. Und verzweifelt.

James schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und legte seine Hände auf Sirius' Schultern. Recht brutal, denn Sirius verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Nein", wisperte James eindringlich zurück. „Du hättest ihm niemals helfen können. Und das weißt du auch. Er hatte sich nun mal für den dunklen Weg entschieden und was auch immer ihn zur Flucht hatte bewegen wollen... er war schuldig, Padfoot. Unschuldiges Blut klebte an seinen Händen."

Remus beobachtete sie nachdenklich. Was er gehört hatte, hatte recht vieles erklärt. Sirius glaubte, dass er seinem Bruder beim Davonkommen hätte helfen müssen. Aber weil er jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hatte, hatte Regulus sich nur an Felice gewandt, und nicht noch an Sirius. So war es Felice gewesen, der den Anstand besessen hatte, eine verloren geglaubte Seele retten zu wollen. Aber die beiden jungen Männer waren gescheitert. Sirius glaubte offenbar, wenn er mitgeholfen hätte, wenn er Regulus unterstützt hätte, wären beide noch am Leben. Und James wirkte nur so herzlos, weil er mit aller Macht verhindern wollte, dass Sirius sich Schuldgefühle machte.

Was Remus aber am Schlimmsten traf, war der Tod von Felice. Seinen Freunden mochte es nicht bewusst sein, aber er hatte sich seit der Hochzeit von Lily und James gut mit ihm verstanden. Und seit Felice eines Tages im Hinterraum des Koboldgeschäfts aufgekreuzt war und unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er alle Geheimnisse von Remus kannte, sie aber niemandem verraten würde, war etwas wie Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. Denn auch Remus hatte als einziger gewusst, dass Felice Kontakt zu Regulus hielt, dass er bereit war ihm zu helfen. Und auch er hatte es für sich behalten, einfach, weil es wichtig war, eine Freundschaft nicht zu hintergehen.

Im Krieg war es schwer, so etwas wie Moral aufrecht zu halten. So etwas wie Freundschaft. Zwielicht herrschte in diesem Land. Dämmerung. Was man auch immer selbst als richtig empfand, die Gegenseite nannte es falsch.

Felice hatte stets irgendwo versucht, es beiden Seiten recht zu machen. Er hatte sich von der Dunkelheit getrennt, ohne sie direkt zu verraten, denn alles, was er wollte, war das Gleichgewicht zu erringen. Dabei zu helfen, dass Licht und Finsternis im Einklang miteinander harmonisierten.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass dieser Krieg, diese ganzen Opfer auch Remus hart gemacht hatten, vermochte die Trauer, ihn dieses Mal zu übermannen. Er dachte sich, dass er, wenn er Blaise, Felices Sohn, mal gegenübertreten sollte, ihm vielleicht sagen würde, dass sein Vater als einer der wenigen für das einzig Richtige gekämpft hatte.

Dabei hielt er selbst offen, ob er die Freundschaft meinte, oder das Gleichgewicht. Vielleicht beides...

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_JKR hat mal gesagt, dass Theodore Nott so was wie ein Außenseiter in Slytherin sei. Obwohl er reinblütig ist, schließt er sich noch nicht einmal Malfoys Clique an, so Rowling. Deswegen habe ich mich für seinen Vater entschieden, der hier seine Zweifel bekommt und beinahe ebenfalls einem Befehl Voldemorts verweigert, es aber dann halt doch durchzieht._

_Die Idee bei den Todesserritualen, was das Mugglefleisch betrifft, habe ich von meinem Beta :)_

_Und daaanke für eure Reviews:strahl:_


	50. Tiefe Abgründe

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**37. Kapitel  
**

**Tiefe Abgründe**

* * *

_„Sometimes when you look into an abyss,  
__the abyss looks back into you."_

(- unbekannt)

Oktober 1980.

Es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie verloren immer mehr Leute. Immer mehr Auroren, immer mehr Eingreifzauberer ließen ihr Leben in einem Kampf, den sie auf lange Sicht zu verlieren drohten.

Edgar Bones, der Bruder von Amelia, wurde mit seiner Frau zusammen grausam zu Tode gefoltert. Ihre Tochter, Susan Bones, war zu dieser Zeit bei ihren Großeltern. Nun war sie Waise; Amelia nahm sie bei sich auf. Sie war untröstlich. Caradoc Dearborn war auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden. Einfach spurlos verschwunden. Am Abend hatten sie noch ein Phönixordentreffen gehabt; da hatte er noch mit seiner liebenswürdigen, lustigen Art sie alle ein wenig aufheitern können. Und am nächsten Morgen war er unauffindbar gewesen. Sie mussten alle damit rechnen, dass er tot war.

Dafür war der Todesser Igor Karkaroff gefasst worden. Kurz danach Antonin Dolohow, sowie Evan Rosier und Wilkes. Rosier und Wilkes wehrten sich; mehrere Auroren verloren ihr Leben. Moody wurde dabei verletzt, er verlor einen Teil seiner Nase. Letzten Endes wurden Rosier und Wilkes im Kampf selbst getötet. Karkaroff hatte ein paar seiner Todesser-Kumpanen genannt. Er verriet sie, in der Hoffnung, Gnade gewährt zu bekommen. Er nannte Namen, wie Travers, Alec Mulciber und Augustus Rookwood. Alles Männer, von denen teilweise vermutet wurde, dass sie Todesser waren, es aber nie Beweise gegeben hatte.

Aber all das interessierte Peter im Moment nicht wirklich. Er hatte andere Sorgen. Völlig andere Sorgen.

Voldemort hatte ihm einen Besuch abgestattet. Der Dunkle Lord. Der mächtigste Schwarzmagier höchstpersönlich.

Eines Tages im Herbst, an einem besonders schönen Nachmittag, wo die bunten Laubblätter sanft im Wind umhergewirbelt waren und der blaue Himmel weit im Osten bereits in rosa-violette Farben getaucht war, war er gekommen.

Er...

Es war ein Freitag gewesen und Peter hatte, wie die meisten im Zaubereiministerium, früh Feierabend gemacht. Er hatte seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen, seine Sachen abgelegt und sich einen Tee gemacht. Währenddessen hatte er sich umgezogen, dann hatte er sich in die Küche gesetzt und dann hatte er auf einmal ein leises Klicken gehört. Es war aus Richtung Wohnungstür gekommen. Peter war erstarrt, schließlich hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt, den er in Richtung Kücheneingang hielt.

Aber er hatte ihn sinken lassen, als er Voldemort an der Tür stehen sah. Kalt lächelnd und mit einem gefährlichen Ausdruck in den rotglühenden Augen. Das durch Dunkle Künste und Wahnsinn unmenschlich gewordene, schlangenartige Gesicht war sehr bleich und die Haut zog sich stark über die Knochen.

Voldemort war näher getreten, Peter aufmerksam musternd.

Peter erinnerte sich noch genau daran und es liefen ihm immer noch Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte an seine Gefangennahme denken müssen. An die unglaublich schreckliche Folter. Er wollte nie wieder so etwas Grausames erleben müssen. Nie wieder wollte er solche Qualen durchleiden müssen. Nie... nie.

„_Du musst Peter Pettigrew sein", säuselte Voldemort. Er ließ sich ungefragt auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Peter nieder. Nur der Küchentisch stand zwischen ihnen._

_Peter war leichenblass und zitterte. Angsterfüllt starrte er den Zauberer an._

„_W-was w-wollen S-sie v-von mir?", fragte er und seine Stimme war brüchig._

_Voldemort lächelte amüsiert. „Aber, aber, Pettigrew. Du musst doch keine Angst vor mir haben."_

_Sein lauernder Ton in der eisigen Stimme verriet, dass er es genoss, wenn jemand Angst vor ihm hatte. _

_Voldemort streckte seine Beine aus, lehnte sich zurück und maß Peter aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, hinter denen das Feuer der Hölle loderte. „Ich bin gekommen, um dir ein Angebot zu machen. Wormtail." Er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Ich darf dich doch Wormtail nennen? Ich habe gehört, deine Freunde nennen dich so." Er grinste mittlerweile, höhnisch und sehr arrogant._

_Peter nickte nur wie betäubt mit dem Kopf. _

„_Nun", fing Voldemort tückisch an, „ich möchte, dass du für mich spionierst."_

_Peters Augen weiteten sich; sein Herz, das viel zu schnell geschlagen hatte, setzte auf einmal kurz auf, so dass er aufkeuchte. Sein Puls raste weiter. „W-w-was?"_

"_Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Wormtail." Voldemort wurde warnend. „Ich möchte, dass du für mich spionierst. Deine Freunde für mich aushorchst, allen voran die Potters und diesen unsäglichen Black. Dass du mir jede Information übermittelst, die du kriegen kannst und sei sie noch so unwichtig. Natürlich wirst du niemandem davon erzählen." Er zwinkerte, aber bei diesem Zauberer war es alles andere als eine nette Geste. „Das wird unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Nur ein paar der Todesser werden es erfahren, aber du kannst ihnen vertrauen."_

_Peter konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich, so sehr, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Es bewirkte, dass er Voldemort nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm. _

„_Du wirst mir dienen, mir die Treue schwören und mich niemals verraten", fuhr Voldemort fort und schien ein wenig fanatischer zu werden. Sein Grinsen war beinahe irrsinnig, aber in den Augen funkelte der messerscharfe Verstand. „Mit dem Todessermal warten wir noch. Es würde deinen Freunden auffallen, meinst du nicht auch?"_

_Peter schreckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass er etwas gefragt worden war. Dann begriff er sofort, dass es rhetorisch gemeint war. Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber sein Mund war staubtrocken._

„_W-wieso ich?", presste er schließlich hervor._

_Er hatte Angst. So große Angst. Er hatte gehört, dass Voldemort jemanden mit einem Fingerschnipsen umzubringen vermochte. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Tod, so, wie er sich vor Folter fürchtete._

„_Wieso du?" Voldemort lachte. Es war ein kaltes Lachen, das nicht annährend seinen Blick erreichte. „Weil niemand glauben würde, dass du zum Spion werden würdest. Weil niemand glauben würde, dass du meiner Aufmerksamkeit wert bist. Sie alle halten dich für einen schwachen Zauberer. Selbst deine Freunde." In den Augen glomm es hinterhältig auf. „Nicht wahr, das ist doch so? Sie unterschätzen dein diplomatisches Geschick und sie unterschätzen deine Stärke, die du entwickeln kannst, wenn dein Leben bedroht wird." _

_Peter sah ihn wie durch einen Nebel an. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich Recht. Immer wurde ihm mit Überheblichkeit begegnet, alle hielten ihn für unfähig. Dabei war er alles andere als das. Er konnte auch brillant sein, wenn er wollte._

_Aber aus lauter Furcht merkte er nicht, wie Voldemort ihn offenbar bestens zu kennen schien._

„_Du bist mir aufgefallen, Wormtail", meinte dieser nun. „Und ich habe dich für würdig befunden, einer meiner Spione zu sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du mich je enttäuschen würdest." Voldemort beugte sich leicht über den Küchentisch. „Außerdem wirst du dir denken können, was mit dir geschieht, wenn du nicht tust, was ich dir sage", zischelte er boshaft._

_Peters Zittern wurde stärker._

_Voldemort lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte einen langen Zeigefinger an seinen Mundwinkel. Der Nagel war spitz und lang. „Und wenn ich eines Tages ganz besonders mit dir zufrieden bin, wirst du auch eine Belohnung erhalten."_

_Peter runzelte die Stirn. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, da er jederzeit mit einem Folterfluch rechnete._

„_Lily Potter, zum Beispiel."_

_Peter erstarrte. Voldemort grinste. _

„_Ich habe dich beobachten lassen, Wormtail."_

_Peter verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Er sollte spionieren, sonst erwartete ihn ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod. Und wenn er seine Arbeit gut tat, würde er eine Belohnung bekommen. Lily. _

„_Und schau, wenn ich demnächst uneingeschränkt über Großbritannien herrsche, wird ohnehin jeder sterben, der sich mir widersetzt hat. Du aber würdest leben und mit dir die Hexe, die du begehrst. Sie wird dein sein."_

_Peter fragte sich, trotz der Lähmung seines Verstandes durch die große Furcht, wieso Voldemort bereit war, jemanden am Leben zu lassen, der in seinen Augen ein Schlammblut war._

„_Aber noch sind wir ja nicht so weit." Voldemort warf Peter scharfe Blicke zu. „Noch herrsche ich nicht uneingeschränkt und noch hast du dich auch nicht durch sonderlich hervorragende Leistungen bemerkbar gemacht. Aber... was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."_

_Der Zauberer stand auf. _

„_Dienst du mir nun, Wormtail? Oder soll ich dich langsam zu Tode foltern lassen?"_

_Peter sprang auf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, jegliches Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „N-nein, b-bitte! T-t-tötet mich nicht!"_

„_Dann schwörst du mir die Treue und tust, was ich dir sage?"_

_Peter stierte ihn an. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer unzähmbar. Sein Herz schlug wie wild. _

_Prongs. Padfoot. Moony. Er sah ihre lachenden Gesichter vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen. Dies ließ ihn zögern. Kurz nur, aber Voldemort genügte es._

_Ein Cruciatus-Fluch traf Peter und es war ein mächtiger Fluch, da ein mächtiger Zauberer ihn gesprochen hatte._

_Er war viel stärker, viel schmerzhafter als die Flüche der Todesser und Peter fiel schreiend auf die Knie. Als er glaubte, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, hörte Voldemort auf._

„_Also?" Er klang unbarmherzig. Wie jemand, der kein Herz besaß,_

_Peter atmete keuchend, das Gesicht noch immer verzerrt. Wellen der Qualen durchebbten seinen Körper, nur langsam ließen sie nach. _

_Es tut mir leid, dachte er stumm. Es tut mir so leid. Aber ich muss es tun._

„_J-ja", stieß er mühsam hervor. „Ja, i-ich sch-schwöre es."_

_Innerlich zerbrach etwas in ihm. Er nahm es kaum war, weil seine Angst um sein Leben viel zu groß war._

_Voldemort nickte, während er auf ihn herabsah. „Du wirst meinen Namen nie wieder aussprechen. Du wirst mich Lord oder Herr nennen, weil ich dein Herrscher bin."_

_Peter, der ohnehin kniete, kam sich vor, wie ein Untertan. Er konnte die Dunkelheit spüren. Die Kälte. Die Abgründe, über deren Ränder er zu blicken gewagt hatte. Nun zogen sie ihn hinab. „J-ja, Mylord."_

xx

Juni 1981.

Albus Dumbledore war nicht mehr überrascht, als es an seiner Bürotür in Hogwarts klopfte und Minerva eintrat, gefolgt von einem schlanken, hochgewachsenen jungen Mann, dessen Gesicht tief unter einer weiten Kapuze der schwarzen Robe verborgen war.

Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Todesser Hogwarts betreten konnte, als er ihn vor den Ländereien hatte herumschleichen sehen.

Minervas Gesicht ließ keine Fragen offen; es war sturmumwölkt und aufgebracht; sie schien es für keine gute Idee zu halten, ihn hineingelassen zu haben. Aber Albus ging dieses Risiko ein.

„Hallo Severus", sagte er also, während er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinen langen, weißen Bart zwirbelte. Die Sonne schien hinter ihm durch die Fenster und erfasste auch den jungen Mann, der vor dem Tisch steif stehen geblieben war.

Auf einen unauffälligen Wink hin verließ Minerva das Büro, jedoch mit einem deutlichen Zögern und einer noch unheilvolleren Miene.

„Setzen Sie sich."

Snape ignorierte diese Aufforderung. Zögernd schob Snape seine Kapuze herunter und offenbarte sein blasses Gesicht mit den schwarzen Augen und den ebenso dunklen Haaren. Er hatte kalte Gesichtszüge und eine Hakennase, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Dunkelheit lag in seinem Blick, so sehr, dass Albus sie fühlen konnte.

Ihm war sehr wohl bekannt, dass Snapes Mutter durch Todesser umgekommen war. Seitdem hatte es hin und wieder sehr geheimnisvolle und anonyme Tipps aus den Reihen Voldemorts gegeben, die alle gestimmt hatten.

Albus wusste nun, dass sie von Snape gekommen waren. Das brauchte sein ehemaliger Schüler ihm nicht extra zu sagen.

Wenn die eigene Mutter durch Todesser fiel, mochte die Loyalität eines sonst so treuen Anhängers durchaus in Frage gestellt werden. Und vielleicht kamen auch noch andere Gründe hinzu.

„Ich möchte die Seiten wechseln", sagte Snape mit ungewöhnlicher Offenheit. Seine ölige Stimme klang wie gewohnt kühl, ein wenig arrogant, aber... ehrlich. Nervosität war da, leicht nur, denn er hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle.

Das musste die Schulung Voldemorts sein. Oder einer seiner älteren, fähigen Todesser.

„Sie können mich mit dem Veritasserum befragen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie mir kaum trauen können, aber..."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn auf Albus' Tisch, entwaffnete sich selbst somit. „Aber ich... ich bitte Sie dennoch darum."

Albus sah Snape neutral an. Eine Bitte. Snape überraschte ihn doch noch. Sowohl mit der Geste des Zauberstabes, als auch mit dieser _Bitte_.

Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Snape aufrecht stehen, hatte eine gerade Haltung angenommen und es funkelte sogar ein wenig Trotz in dieser sonst so ausdruckslosen Miene auf. Snape schien an und für sich ein Meister in der Beherrschung seiner Gefühle.

„Und um Ihnen direkt entgegenzukommen...", fuhr er einfach fort, als Albus nicht reagierte, „ich weiß von einem Spion in den engeren Reihen. Von einem Verräter auf eurer Seite. Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist. Ich weiß nur, dass es einen gibt."

Albus versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Einen Spion? Das konnte, das durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Ich weiß nur, dass er besonders die Potters ausspitzeln soll", fügte Snape arglos hinzu. „Schon seit einigen Monaten. Wegen der Prophezeiung, die..."

Albus sog den Atem ein; Snape verstummte.

„Voldemort weiß von der Prophezeiung?"

Snape zuckte nicht zusammen, als er den Namen des Lords sprach. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. Aber er schien etwas bestürzt darüber, dass Albus von der Vorhersage wusste. Offenbar hatte er geglaubt, er wirkte glaubwürdiger, je mehr brauchbare Informationen er hatte.

Dann nickte der Todesser. „Ja... Sie – Sie wissen etwa auch davon?"

Albus nickte. Wenn er nicht so schockiert gewesen wäre, wäre er amüsiert. „Ja. Einer von Voldemorts Todessern muss mich und die Hexe, welche die Prophezeiung sprach, ausgehorcht haben."

Er ließ sich erzählen, wie viel der Dunkle Lord davon wusste. Und nach dem Schrecken kam etwas Erleichterung. Voldemort wusste nicht alles. Das war ein Vorteil.

Zudem erkannte Albus, dass es für seinen Erzfeind Sinn machte, einen Spion zu schicken, der die Potters ausspitzelte. Sinn, wenn Voldemort von der Prophezeiung wusste.

Bei Merlin... James und Lily mussten sich verstecken.

„Was genau hat Sie zu dieser Entscheidung, die ich im Übrigen sehr schätze, bewegt, Mr Snape?", fragte Albus schließlich und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Snape starrte zurück. „Es... es hat mehrere Gründe."

„Und die da wären?"

„Zum einen, weil Er kein Reinblut ist." Verachtung klang auf einmal aus Snapes Stimme heraus.

Albus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach?" Er wusste natürlich, wer Voldemort wirklich war.

„Ich habe es herausgefunden. Vor kurzem erst." Snape klang gepresst. Zornig.

„Und Sie wollen nur einem Reinblut dienen?"

„Eigentlich geht es mir nicht mehr darum", antwortete Snape zögernd. „Ob reines Blut oder nicht. Das ist nicht wichtig. Aber es ist wahnsinnig, als Mugglestämmiger das reine Blut auf rassistische Art und Weise ehren zu wollen."

Albus nickte bedächtig.

„Es sind somit falsche Ideale."

Albus erkannte die Enttäuschung in Snape. Erkannte, dass dieser tatsächlich einmal an diese Ideale geglaubt hatte. Dass er der Schwarzen Magie erlegen war, weil sie verlockend war. Doch letztendlich hatte die Wirklichkeit den jungen Mann eingeholt.

Albus spürte, wie Snape mehrfach überlegte, Okklumentik anzuwenden, es aber unterließ.

„Und..." Snape wurde ein wenig unruhiger. „Und... und ich denke, Felice hat mich davon überzeugt."

Albus war erstaunt. „Felice? Felice Zabini?"

Snape nickte. Seine Augen waren plötzlich eiskalt.

Albus wusste, dass Snape sieben Jahre lang mit Felice die Zweier-Schlafräume in Slytherin geteilt hatte. Aber er hatte nur selten erahnen können, wie fest ihre Freundschaft war, da sie einander in der Öffentlichkeit stets gemieden hatten. Denn Felice war mit dem jungen Regulus Black gut befreundet gewesen und es war kein Geheimnis, dass Snape und Regulus sich nie verstanden hatten. Auch wenn sie ihre Krisen immer nur in slytherininternen Räumen ausgetragen hatten.

„Felice Zabini ist bereits im letzten Jahr getötet worden", sagte Albus. Sein Blick wurde düster dabei. Er hatte den jungen Mann für einen sehr fähigen Zauberer gehalten, der den Mut hatte, die Dunkle Seite zu verlassen.

„Es... es ist nicht so einfach, vom Dunklen Lord loszukommen, ohne dass es auffallend wird", fuhr Snape fort. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich zu diesem... Überlaufen schnell entschieden habe. Und außerdem... wollte ich erst zu Ihnen kommen, wenn ich es aus _eigener_ Überzeugung tue. Felice mag ein Auslöser sein. Einer der Gründe, die mich davon überzeugt haben, dass es richtig ist, sich gegen den Lord zu stellen."

Zum ersten Mal wurde Snapes Blick eindringlich. „Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass das ein Freundschaftsdienst ist. Dass ich das tue, weil Felice mich darum gebeten hat." Er sah Albus direkt an. „Ich wechsle nicht die Seiten, weil es mir um _Freundschaft_ geht." Sein Ton klang bitter, sein Blick war abweisend.

Es war nur allzu deutlich: Snape wollte keine Freunde mehr haben. Was auch immer er in seinen jungen Jahren durchlebt hatte, er war Freunden überdrüssig geworden. „Ich wechsle sie, weil es logisch ist. Felice hat es eher erkannt, als ich. Er hat erkannt, dass die Ideale des Lords falsch sind. Dass er Dunkelheit hinaufbeschwört, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie ohne ihr Gegenstück nicht existieren kann. Aber es war auch Felice, der mir die Augen geöffnet hat. Auch wenn dies erst mit seinem Tod geschehen ist."

Albus zwirbelte noch immer seinen Bart; in seinen Augen funkelte es. Er hatte erkannt, dass er einen Todesser vor sich hatte, der bereit war, Voldemort abzuschwören und ihn auszuspionieren. Der über brillante Fähigkeiten verfügte und diesen schwierigen, durchaus riskanten Weg nicht nur gehen wollte, sondern auch einer der sehr, sehr wenigen war, der ihn _überleben_ konnte.

Er glaubte Severus Snape.

Und in nächstem Monat würde Voldemort den Befehl geben, den Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts' zu töten. Damit würde die Stelle frei werden. Der Dunkle Lord selbst war es, der Snape zu Dumbledore schickte, um für ihn ein wenig zu spionieren, weil dieser Bellatrix geschickt davon überzeugt hatte. Bellatrix, die Snapes außerordentliches Talent in Zaubertränke kannte, war zu Voldemort gegangen, um ihm von der Idee zu erzählen, Snape als Spion fortzuschicken. Ihnen allen würde klar sein, dass Snape nicht viel herausbekommen würde, aber es würde einen Versuch wert sein.

Und Snapes Plan ging auf.

xx

Anfang August 1981.

Sirius hatte es ihm nie offen gesagt, aber seine Andeutungen verrieten genug. Er hielt Remus für den Spion und diese Erkenntnis hatte den Werwolf wie ein Schlag getroffen.

Remus ahnte nun, dass Sirius und James sein Geheimnis um den Job kannten. Er konnte sogar verstehen, wieso es so weit gekommen war, dass Sirius ihn als Verräter titulierte. Ihre Kluft hatte bereits im sechsten Schuljahr begonnen, aufzureißen und nach der Schule war sie immer breiter geworden.

Nun schienen die Abgründe zwischen ihnen so tief geworden zu sein, dass selbst das Licht sich darin verlor und den Grund nicht mehr beleuchten konnte.

Sie hatten sich zu sehr voneinander abgewandt; Remus schmerzte es sehr. Er hatte Sirius immer als Freund gesehen, selbst jetzt noch. Irgendwo. Aber er spürte auch, dass die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu groß geworden war. Vielleicht vermochte die Zeit all diese Wunden zu heilen und sie würden irgendwann wieder zueinander finden. Aber im Moment schien es unmöglich.

Remus grämte sich sehr. Und er traf sich immer seltener mit den anderen Rumtreibern. James verhielt sich recht normal zu ihm, schien nicht zu glauben, dass Remus ein Verräter war. Aber Sirius war sein bester Freund und er würde immer auf dessen Rat hören. Nie auf den von Remus.

So kam es, dass Remus nur mit Peter über seinen Kummer redete. Dieser hörte sich alles sehr aufmerksam an und mit einer Teilnahme, die Remus wenigstens ein wenig tröstete.

Sie verhinderte aber nicht, dass die Abgründe immer tiefer, immer finsterer wurden.

xx

Mitte August 1981.

Clark Potter selbst hatte die Aktion übernommen. Es hieß, Benjy Fenwick sei in dem Haus gefangen, das die Auroren jetzt umstellt hatten.

Sirius war dabei, ebenso Icenius _Icy_ Dearborn, Anne Podmore, Richard Johnsen, Stephen Doge und Frank Longbottom. Die Prewetts waren als Eingreifzauberer ebenfalls dabei.

Sie hatten nicht mehr viele, die zur Verfügung standen. Dorcas Meadowes war von Voldemort persönlich getötet worden. Ihre Tarnung war aufgeflogen und er hatte sich ihr höchstpersönlich gewidmet. Sämtliche McKinnons waren tot.

Es war ganz still. Es war spät in der Nacht und dunkel, so dass sie alle getarnt waren.

Sirius stand auf dem Bürgersteig, vor der Einfahrt des Hauses und sollte Stellung beziehen. Clark und Icy standen an der Haustür und würden sich von dort Zugang verschaffen. Anne und Johnsen nahmen den Hintereingang. Stephen war auf seinem Besen in die Lüfte geflogen und hielt aufmerksam Ausschau. Fabian und Gideon hielten sich in der Nähe Sirius' auf. Alle drei sollten erst dann das Haus stürmen, wenn ein Kampf beginnen sollte.

Leise, ganz leise knackte Icy die Schutzwälle. Sie hatten Zutritt. Im blassen Mondlicht konnte Sirius beobachten, wie Clark mit Icy Blicke austauschte. Dann gab er das Zeichen für die Anne, Johnsen und Stephen. Es konnte beginnen.

Clark hexte lautlos die Haustür offen.

Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand. Er spannte sich an. Hoffentlich lauerten die Todesser nicht dahinter. Hoffentlich bemerkte niemand von ihnen den Einbruch.

Clark und Icy traten ein; das Dunkel verschluckte sie. Sie benutzen noch keinen Lichtzauber. Auch Anne und Johnsen schienen das Haus betreten zu haben, wie Stephen aus der Luft signalisierte.

Kein Lärm drang zu Sirius hervor. Von den Todessern keine Spur.

Sirius fasste Zuversicht, als in diesem Moment das Haus explodierte.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, entsetzt zu sein, als die Explosionswelle, die das Haus restlos zerstörte, ihn erfasste. Sirius wurde in die Luft geschleudert, er spürte die senkende Hitze und merkte noch, wie er nach hinten geworfen würde. Er flog durch die Luft und kam mehrere Meter entfernt hart auf dem Boden auf.

Noch ehe die Schwärze ihn übermannte, wusste er: es war eine Falle. Fenwick war niemals in diesem Haus gewesen. Und sie hatten Auroren verloren. Unter anderem Clark Potter.

xx

September 1981.

Es war ein heldenhafter Kampf, den die Prewetts gefochten hatten. Fünf Todesser hatten sie in ihrem Haus angegriffen und nur drei von ihnen hatten das Schlachtfeld wieder verlassen.

Die sonst so fröhlichen Zwillinge waren wenigstens nicht gefoltert worden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie so gut gekämpft, dass die Todesser nur noch darauf aus waren, sie schnell zu töten.

Und das war etwas, was sie immer gewollt hatten, redete James sich ein. Sie wollten schnell sterben. Schnell.

Aber James wusste auch, dass Fabian und Gideon nie in ihrem eigenen Haus hatten sterben wollen. Sondern lieber im Feld. Im offenen Kampf, irgendwo, wo sie appariert waren, um den von Todessern Angegriffenen zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Dennoch galten sie als Helden. Sie waren in der Unterzahl, waren überrumpelt gewesen und dennoch hatten sie zwei Todesser mit in den Tod nehmen können.

James vermisste sie. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters war er ohnehin recht apathisch gewesen, aber er hatte versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und jetzt noch Fabian und Gideon. Sie waren ihm in den letzten Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen; sie waren immerzu fröhlich gewesen, oftmals sehr sarkastisch und hatten sich scheinbar nie von den ganzen Frustrationen unterkriegen lassen.

Und nun waren sie tot. Noch würde man sich an sie erinnern. Aber irgendwann würde eine Generation heranwachsen, die vergessen würde, dass in einem Krieg wie diesen Zauberer und Hexen gestorben, als junge Helden gefallen waren, um _ihnen_ eine bessere Welt zu schaffen.

Fenwick war ebenfalls tot. Er war in Cornwall gefunden worden. Sein Körper war zerfetzt gewesen, die Teile überall verstreut.

Sie wurden immer weniger.

James starrte vor sich hin, während er im Schlafzimmer von Godric's Hollow stand und aus dem Fenster den Sonnenuntergang verfolgte.

Sie würden sich verstecken müssen. Dumbledore hatte einen Notfallplan. Jemand sollte der Geheimniswahrer sein. Noch hatten sie niemanden dazu erwählt, aber bald würden sie es tun müssen.

Es war Dumbledores Plan und er war gut. Aber James hasste es, sich zu verstecken. Vor Voldemort. Lieber wollte er ihn bekämpfen.

Allerdings konnte James nicht mehr immer nur das tun, was er wollte. Er hatte jetzt eine kleine Familie, und somit hatte er Verantwortung. Er musste Entscheidungen treffen, die ihr aller Wohl traf, und so hatten er und Lily sich hierhin zurückgezogen.

Doch auch wenn sie hier ein wenig ihre eigene kleine Welt aufbauten, so holte sie die Realität immer wieder ein. Immer... und immer wieder.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Das Zitat am Anfang hat mir mein Beta mal geschrieben; der weiß aber auch nicht mehr, woher er diesen Spruch kennt. Deswegen steht da „unbekannt"._

_Dessen Idee war es auch, dass Voldemort damals Lily nur deswegen eine Chance zum Überleben geben wollte („Tritt beiseite"), weil Lily für Peter als Belohnung gedacht war._

_:Padfoot's Mate wuschel:_

_Es passt wunderbar, finde ich. Denn auch wenn Voldemort grausam war, so war er auch intelligent und muss gewusst haben, dass er durch reizvolle Belohnungen seine Anhänger ebenso an sich binden kann, wie durch Angst und Schrecken. Wenn nicht, noch mehr... und deswegen macht es auch Sinn, „Schlammblüter" leben zu lassen, wenn es sich aus Voldemorts Sicht anbietet._

_Und daaaaaaaaaaaaaanke für eure süßen Reviews! Ich knuddel euch alle :)_

DRACOFAN,  
TheSnitch,  
Kirilein (au ja, dann kannst du mir ja mal den Link geben :). Find ich cool, dass du die FF stellenweise lustig findest :). Ja, e war vielleicht eine Zumutung, gleich drei in einem Kapitel abzumurksen.. aber was erwartest du von ruchlosen Piraten:D :dir dennoch einen Lolli geb. Einen Riesenlolli:D :knuddelz),  
Imperiatus (freut mich, dass dir alles gefallen hat! Ja, armer Remus..),  
Viper4,  
Canablyz,  
Royal Navy,  
Nyella (ja, ich find das auch krass, dass das Missverständnis erst Jaaaahre später gelöst wird),  
Carys L (ja.. schade, dass er sterben musste),  
Meta Capricorn (ich hoffe, es wird noch einigermaßen emotional ;)),  
AlissaBlack (:grins, ja, krasser Stimmungswechsel ;) Jep, bald ist's zuende.;)),  
torence (ja, die alten SW-Videos kenne ich. In den Original-Versionen erscheint Vader nach seinem Tod NICHT als junger Anakin, sondern als der Anakin, wie er unter der Maske ausgesehen hat (aber das Gesicht ist geheilt!) Also wie ein älterer Anakin. Aber ich hab gehört, dass in den neuen Versionen sie den jungen Anakin reingeschnitten haben. Ob das stimmt, weiß ich nicht. Hehe, danke für die Schoko :umknuddel),  
Jo (hehe.. ich HABE mein Schiff und meine Freiheit! ;p Im Gegensatz zu dir. So. Naja, ich denke, ein richtig fanatischer Todesser schreckt wohl auch nicht davor zurück, seine eigene Familie zu killen ;) Siehe Bellatrix. Sie hatte auch keine Hemmungen.. :böse zu Bella schau),  
Tschudiff (Ja, das mit Remus/Sirius/James musste ja so kommen... aber heftig ist's schon. James sagt das am Schluss nur zu Sirius, damit dieser sich nicht schuldig fühlt ;)),  
YanisTamiem (hey, Glückwunsch zur bestandenen Prüfung:wuschel),  
sophie,  
Monocerus (wow, du hast ja schnell und viel gelesen ;) Hoffe, die FF gefällt dir auch weiterhin!),  
Dil Se,  
Moonys Girl (Ah, Respekt… da erinnert sich jemand an die Wette :) :knuddelz)  
skateZ (oh je.. :D),  
Julie (wowow, freut mich ;),  
AnettRiddle (mag sein, dass es gewisse Parallelen gibt.. ist selten bewusst gemacht, aber lässt sich kaum vermeiden; so viele totalitäre Diktatoren hatte das Land im 20. Jh. ja nicht :D)


	51. Unschuld hergeben

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**38. Kapitel  
**

**Unschuld hergeben**

* * *

_„Zwischen Loyalität und Verrat  
__liegt dichter Nebel,  
__der die Sicht versperrt."_

(- unbekannt)

Mitte Oktober 1981.

Sirius hatte Mina wieder getroffen. So abrupt ihre Wiedersehen meist geendet hatten, so unerwartet liefen sie sich dann wieder über den Weg.

Er hatte sie zuletzt Ende Dezember 1978 gesehen. Vor mehr als zweieinhalb Jahren. Seit jener Nacht hatte er nicht länger geleugnet, Gefühle für sie zu empfinden. Sie zu lieben. Auch wenn er es nicht durfte. Es war ihm gleich gewesen. Dennoch hatten sie, einem stillen Einverständnis gleich, nie Kontakt zueinander gesucht, nachdem Mina wieder nach Kroatien gegangen war. Wie schon in Hogwarts, so wussten sie auch heute noch, dass ihre Liebe keine Chance hatte, dass ihre eigenen Prinzipien sich dagegen stellten.

Nun stand sie auf einmal vor seiner Tür. Nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung von Alan de Maurice.

Alan grinste breit und sah mit seinen strohblonden, zerwuschelten Haaren, der frischgebräunten Haut, der sonnenverbrannten Nase und den fröhlichen, hellblauen Augen wie ein Lausbube aus.

Sirius starrte beide perplex an.

„Sirius! Wie geht es dir?", rief Alan strahlend aus. Dann hüpfte er bereits auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und schubste Sirius in die Wohnung hinein, um sie selbst betreten zu können.

Alan sah sich um und klopfte Sirius dabei immerzu auf der Schulter. „Mensch, wir haben uns soooooo lange nicht mehr gesehen! Hab von Mina gehört, dass du dich als Auror rumtreibst!" Er redete, wie ein Wasserfall. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Ich dachte, du warst immer der rebellische und böse Junge aus einer noch viel böseren Familie!"

Er lachte unbekümmert und schmiss sich ins Sofa, nachdem er Sirius ins Wohnzimmer dirigiert hatte. Anerkennend blickte er sich um. „Nette Bude. Respekt, Mann. Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Du und Auror. Meine Fresse. Das hast du doch nur gemacht, um deine Mutter zu ärgern, gib es zu!"

Sirius starrte Alan an. Es gab sehr seltene Augenblicke, in denen er mal sprachlos war. Dieser war einer davon.

Mina selbst war ihnen gefolgt, nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte und lehnte nun am Türrahmen zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah die ganze Zeit nur Sirius an.

„Also, du bist überrascht, wie ich sehe", plapperte Alan fröhlich weiter. „Weißt du, ich musste für die Zeitung nach Kroatien, um ein wichtiges Interview zu machen. Da habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen und Mina besucht. Und dann kam mir die glorreiche Idee, dass wir bei dir auch mal vorbeischauen könnten." Alan feixte. „Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gut. Mina wollte erst mal nicht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Hat gemeint, sie dürfte keinen Auroren besuchen, weil sie für eine schwarzmagische Regierung arbeite. Aber hey, ich ließ sie labern. Sie ist ja keine Engländerin, also kann sie dich auch besuchen. Jaja, hier bei euch geht es recht heftig zu, das hört man auch in Spanien. Aber ich denke nicht, dass diese Todesser auch Ausländer töten. Oder eure Strafabteilung Leute wie uns verhaften will." Alan blickte sehr arglos drein. „Schließlich habe ich Mina in einem spontanen Besenrennen geschlagen und als Pfand musste sie mitkommen." Er lachte wieder, diesmal spitzbübisch. „Und nun sind wir hier! Toll, was?"

Sirius atmete aus und er merkte erst jetzt, wie er den Atem angehalten hatte. Langsam, sehr zögerlich, glitt sein Blick zu Mina.

Ihr Gesicht war recht ausdruckslos, ihre grauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Ihre dunkelbraunen, seidigen Locken trug sie offen und unter ihrer figurbetonten, offenen Robe ein leichtes Sommerkleid. Es war noch sehr warm für September.

Sirius erkannte diese Wehmut, die in ihrem Blick lag. Und ein vager Ausdruck von unerfüllter Liebe.

In seinem Magen kribbelte es; er hatte es zuletzt gespürt, als Mina bei ihm gewesen war.

Nun lächelte sie. Flüchtig nur, aber warm. Es streifte ihre Augen. „Er hat sich kaum verändert, nicht wahr?", fragte sie nun mit ihrer schleppenden Stimme Sirius.

Sirius nickte langsam. „Kaum."

Alan runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon redet ihr?"

Mina brach den Blickkontakt zu Sirius ab und sah Alan an. „Von dir, du Dummkopf." Es war nicht als Beleidigung gemeint, dazu klang es zu zärtlich.

Sirius seufzte. Alan war der einzige von ihnen, der die unschuldige Unbekümmertheit, die sie noch in der Schule gehabt hatten, behalten hatte. Er war der einzige von ihnen, der ein sorgloses Leben führte, fernab von Krieg und Opfern, von Hass und Tod. Er war arglos, er war von einer dauerhaften Fröhlichkeit erfüllt, weil er sein Leben _liebte _und keinerlei Probleme hatte... und Sirius beneidete ihn darum.

Sie erlebten einen lustigen Tag; der Abend endete schließlich in einer Mugglekneipe. Alan und Mina waren, trotz ihrer Arroganz in Bezug auf alles, was nicht reinblütig und magisch war, dem gegenüber überraschend aufgeschlossen und hatten ihren Spaß.

Beide übernachteten bei Sirius und nach dem Frühstück sagte Alan, dass er wieder los müsste. Er zwinkerte beiden auffällig zu.

„Wir sehn uns", meinte er zuversichtlich. „So was müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen."

Sprachs, drückte Mina einen Kuss auf die Wange, klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter und ging aus der Wohnung, um draußen zu disapparieren.

Sirius schwindelte leicht. Alan hatte schon immer einen auf eilig gemacht. Er war rastlos, selten hielt er es lange an einem Ort aus.

Sirius drehte sich nun langsam zu Mina um.

Sie saß noch am Küchentisch und hob ihren Blick. „Ich sollte wohl auch gehen", meinte sie zögerlich.

Sirius nickte lahm. „Ja. Solltest du."

Aber sie ging nicht und Sirius war froh darum.

xx

Mina war drei Tage bei ihm geblieben. Drei Tage, in denen Sirius sich nicht in der Aurorenzentrale hatte blicken lassen. Drei Tage, die er nur mit Mina zusammen verbracht hatte. Sie waren auf seinem Fliegenden Motorrad geflogen, er hatte ihr etwas mehr von England gezeigt, sogar im Verbotenen Wald waren sie gewesen. Die Nächte und die Vormittage hatten sie nur im Bett verbracht und gewissenlos ignoriert, dass das, was sie taten, verboten war.

Am Abend des dritten Tages schien das Gewissen Mina einzuholen. Sie stand im Wohnzimmer und schien in die Leere zu starren. Sirius trat von hinten an sie heran. Er legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte und brachte sein Gesicht an ihr Ohr.

„Woran denkst du?", wollte er wissen.

Sie zögerte. „Daran, dass das hier alles nicht richtig ist", entgegnete sie dann heiser.

„Das kann uns doch egal sein."

„Nein, kann es nicht!" Sie wurde zornig, das merkte er.

„Es wird doch eh wieder das Gleiche sein, Mina", meinte er schleppend. „Du musst demnächst wieder nach Kroatien, wir sehen uns wieder lange Zeit nicht, bis..."

„Und das meine ich!", unterbrach sie ihn heftig. „Bis wir uns wiedersehen und mit allen Tabus brechen, die für uns normalerweise gelten!" Sie senkte ihre Stimme und Kummer schwang darin auf. „Wir begehen Verrat, Sirius."

Er schwieg. Doch dann zog er sie näher zu sich heran. „Nein, tun wir nicht", behauptete er tonlos. „Wir erzählen uns nichts von unserer Arbeit."

Mina atmete hörbar aus. „Aber sie werden es alle als Verrat ansehen, wenn es herauskommt!"

Sirius lächelte, schob ihre Haare zur Seite und fing einfach an, ihren Hals zu küssen. „Niemand muss es herausfinden, Süße", murmelte er zwischen den federleichten Küssen.

Er merkte, wie Mina eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die zarte Haut und Mina bog automatisch ihren Kopf zu Seite.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er aber dann, wie sie ihren Zauberstab zückte. Offenbar wollte sie das hier wirklich alles beenden.

Rasch umklammerte er mit seiner freien Hand ihren Unterarm, so fest, dass sie die Luft einsog. Er tat ihr weh, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Während er weiter ihren Hals küsste und an ihrem Ohrläppchen angekommen war, drückte er ihren Arm gewaltsam herunter. Sein Griff wurde schraubstockartig; er beabsichtigte, dass er ihr damit das Blut abschnürte, damit die Hand taub wurde und sie den Zauberstab fallen ließ.

„Wenn du glaubst, mich hinterrücks verhexen zu können, dann hast du dich geirrt", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Lass mich los", presste sie hervor. Sie versuchte sich vergeblich zu befreien.

Er lachte nur, drehte sie schnell um, fasste ihr anderes Handgelenk und hielt beide Arme nun hinter ihrem Rücken. Es bewirkte, dass sie so dicht vor ihm stand, dass ihre Körper sich berührten.

In ihren Augen funkelte es zornig, Entrüstung blitzte in ihnen silbrig auf. Aber da war auch diese übliche Sehnsucht, die sie nicht verbergen konnte, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich einredete, Verrat zu begehen.

Sirius sah auf sie herab. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh", sagte er schließlich. „Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern. Ich werde es nicht so weit kommen lassen, dass du mich verhext."

Etwas zersplitterte in ihrem Blick, es mochte die Wut sein, die zerbarst, ein letztes Mal spiegelscherbengleich aufglitzerte und verschwand. Reue kam auf.

Sirius beugte sich herab, die Empfindung nach Schnee benebelte ihn wie jedes Mal. Sie begrub immer den letzten Rest seiner Zweifel, ließ ihn tun, was sein Herz ihm gebot.

Er küsste sie sanft auf dem Mund und wurde neckender. Als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen strich, hörte er, wie Mina ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ.

Kurz danach wurde sein Griff um ihre Arme lockerer, sein Kuss wurde fordernder. Sie entwand sich aus seinen Händen, aber nur, um ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen und Sirius hob sie hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie zwischen den leidenschaftlich gewordenen Küssen und sah ihn kurz atemlos an.

Sirius lächelte kurz, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das zeigte, dass er es ihr von Anfang an nicht übel genommen hatte.

Dann trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer.

xx

Eine Woche später, Oktober 1981.

„Du gehst nicht zu ihr hin!", rief James zornig. Er stand mit Sirius im Wohnzimmer von Godric's Hollow und versperrte seinem Kumpel den Weg hinaus. „Ich werde es zu verhindern wissen! Du kannst nicht zu ihr!" In seinen haselnussbraunen Augen funkelte es wütend.

„Warum kann ich das nicht?", rief Sirius aufgebracht. Er fühlte sich sehr rebellisch.

Natürlich konnte, ja durfte er mit Mina nicht zusammen sein, aber momentan war er viel zu aufgewühlt, um klar denken zu können.

„Weil sie eine Schwarzmagierin ist!", stieß James völlig außer sich hervor. „Du kannst dich nicht einfach in den _Feind_ verlieben! Du sollst den Kontakt zu ihr abbrechen!"

Sirius hatte James alles erzählt. Mina hatte sich nach dem dritten Tag bei Sirius ein Hotelzimmer genommen, da er sich wieder in der Aurorenzentrale hatte blicken lassen müssen und sie selbst ihrer diplomatischen Arbeit für ihre Regierung nachgehen musste. Ihre heimlichen Treffen hatten sich auf nachts beschränkt – oftmals nun bei ihr.

Lily stand im Türrahmen zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche und verfolgte den Streit der beiden Freunde mit immer sorgenvollerer Miene.

Sirius schnaubte. Seine Augen waren verengt; es loderte in ihnen intensiv. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Verdammt, warum muss _ich_ immer alles opfern? Warum muss _ich_ immer auf alles verzichten, damit _wir beide_ auf derselben Seite stehen?"

Oh, er wusste, er tat James damit gewaltig Unrecht. Er hatte seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt, weil er sie hasste und sie auf der falschen Seite standen. Und er konnte seinem Kumpel nicht die Schuld dafür geben, dass er in eine schwarzmagische Familie hineingeboren und ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben war, als ihnen ein Feind zu werden, um der Stimme der Vernunft folgen zu können. Außerdem hatte James oft genug bewiesen, dass er bereit war, sich gegen die _ganze Welt_ zu stellen, nur, um Sirius beizustehen. Aber all das war ihm im Augenblick gleich.

James hatte nach Luft geschnappt. „Opfer nennst du das, Sirius? Opfer? DAS SIND KEINE OPFER!"

„Würdest du es kein Opfer nennen, wenn du dich von Lily trennen müsstest, nur um der Scheißmoral zu folgen?", rief Sirius zornig aus. Die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Er hatte längst erkannt, dass er und Mina in etwas hineingeschlittert waren, das sie durcheinander brachte. Das sie gereizt machte, weil sie genau wussten, dass sie nicht zusammensein durften. Aber auch das blockte Sirius restlos aus seinem Kopf. „Um immer auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen? Ich hasse diese Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei! Dieses Scheiß-Freund-Feind-Denken kotzt mich an! Mina arbeitet nicht für Voldemort und somit kann mir alles andere egal sein!"

„Nein, kann es nicht! Sie arbeitet für die kroatische Regierung, die schwarzmagisch ist und Kontakt zu Voldemort sucht!", schrie James. Er stob auf Sirius zu. Dieser wich unwillkürlich zurück, bis er gegen ein Hindernis stieß. James' Hände krallten sich unbarmherzig in seinen Pullover und Sirius wurde brutal gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Sie ist ein Feind!", spie James völlig außer sich aus. „Wir konnten es uns nun mal nicht aussuchen, in welcher Zeit wir leben! Hier gibt es nun mal nur zwei Seiten: gut und böse! Weil Krieg herrscht! Im Krieg gibt es kein Dazwischen!"

„Mir egal! Ich scheiß drauf! Ich kann durchaus dein Freund und trotzdem mit ihr zusammen sein!", rief Sirius erhitzt. Er wollte sich befreien, aber James hielt ihn gewaltsam gegen die Wand gepresst.

Und dann, inmitten seiner Befreiungsversuche, schlug ihm Ausdruckslosigkeit entgegen. so sehr und so plötzlich, dass er aufgab, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Die Stimme wurde emotionslos. Sein Blick seltsam.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Weißt du, Prongs, ich würde selbst dann zu dir halten, wenn du dich mit Voldemort verbünden würdest", sagte er auf einmal leise und heiser. Kapitulation beherrschte seine Stimme auf verworrene Art, dem silbrigen Nebel auf den Meeren gleich. „Wenn du mit 'ner Todesserin verheiratet wärst. Das wäre _mir_ völlig gleich. Du würdest immer mein Freund bleiben. Ich habe es dir oft genug bewiesen, indem ich mich von allen abwandte, die mich auf die schwarzmagische Seite ziehen wollten. Nun beweise du es mir, indem du mich zu ihr gehen lässt und dicht hältst."

James starrte ihn an. Er brauchte Sirius keinen Beweis der Freundschaft geben, das wussten sie beide. Dies hatte er oft genug getan. Und dennoch... seine grenzenlose Wut schien verraucht, als er Sirius' Ausdruckslosigkeit wahrnahm, gepaart mit dunkler Frustration. Ihm schien klar zu werden, dass alles, was auf dieser umkämpften Welt zählte, nur ihre Freundschaft war, selbst wenn sie beide unterzugehen drohten. Das war der Preis und den war er zu zahlen gewillt.

James ließ Sirius los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Arme sanken herab.

„Natürlich halte ich zu dir, Padfoot", sagte er rau. „Egal, was kommt." Matt sah er Sirius an. Resignation blitzte in seinen Augen auf, sowie Sorge und Kummer um seinen Freund. Doch auch der entschlossene Wille, ihn ziehen zu lassen. „Dann geh. Geh, aber..." Er zögerte kurz, ehe er seinem besten Freund fast schon verzweifelt einen bittenden Blick zuwarf. „... lass dich nicht fallen."

xx

Noch am selben Tag.

Sirius betrat das Hotelzimmer, das sie sich für den Aufenthalt in London gebucht hatte.

Es war luxuriös eingerichtet. Der helle Marmorboden glänzte, das große Bett war mit seidener Bettwäsche belegt, der Balkon war groß und mit Aussicht über die Stadt.

Sie stand vor der Balkontür, die Vorhänge waren offen. Sie drehte sich nicht um, als Sirius näher kam und hinter ihr stehen blieb.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte sie schließlich und klang tonlos.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Es hat niemals richtig angefangen, oder?"

„Finde ich schon", lautete ihre brüske Antwort. „Und hör auf, es zu leugnen."

Sirius stieß einen langen Atem aus. „Und wie... wie meinst du es dann? Dass es vorbei ist?"

„Dort unten steht die kroatische Geheimpolizei." Ihre Stimme war nach wie vor ausdruckslos. Nur sanfter Nebel schien sie zu umstreifen.

Langsam drehte Mina sich um. In ihren grauen Augen jedoch konnte sie nicht verbergen, was sie fühlte. Bestürzung war da, Dunkelheit. Verzweiflung. Aber auch der Wille, alles auf sich zu nehmen, was kommen mochte.

„Sie haben von uns erfahren", fuhr sie leise fort. „In Kroatien gilt es als Verrat, mit jemandem anzubändeln, der der Dunklen Seite abgeschworen hat."

Sirius hatte schon längst begriffen. Er trat vor, überwand den letzten Abstand zu ihr und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Dann flieh! Geh in ein neutrales Land und tauch unter!"

Sie starrte ihn an. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Du _musst_!", rief er eindringlich. Er spürte, wie er selbst verzweifelte. „Versteck dich, Mina. Tue es. Dann wird es auch nie zwischen uns vorbei sein..."

Sie riss sich los. Ihr Blick wurde wehmütig, aber entschlossen zugleich. „Ich kann mich nicht verstecken, Sirius! Das verbietet mir mein Stolz! Sag... wenn es für dich kaum noch einen Ausweg geben würde, würdest du fortlaufen?"

Mina schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn als er darauf eingehen wollte, hob sie ihre Hand und legte ihre Finger sanft auf seinen Mund.

„Ich kann nicht fliehen, Sirius. Das würde Schande über meine Familie bringen. Lieber lasse ich mich verhaften, sitze im Gefängnis meine Zeit ab, als dass ich fliehe."

Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder herunter.

Sirius sagte nichts. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er sie niemals umstimmen konnte. Dass sie es auch nicht für ihre Liebe tun würde. So, wie er nicht den Aurorenposten für sie aufgeben würde, so würde sie nicht für ihn fliehen. Es waren ihre Prinzipien, die ihnen in den Weg standen. Die ihnen schon immer ein Hindernis gewesen waren.

„Es ist nicht richtig, dass sie dich verhaften", sagte er nun. Er klang bitter. „Du hast mir nie etwas von eurer Politik erzählt. Ich dir ebenso wenig. Wir haben es immer gemieden, richtigen Verrat zu begehen. Sie haben keinen Grund, dich zu verhaften."

Mina sah ihn an. Sie lächelte langsam, aber es war ein zu niedergeschlagenes Lächeln, als dass ihre Augen dadurch erwärmt werden konnten.

„Manche Leute auf dieser Welt müssen ihre Unschuld für die anderen hergeben", erwiderte sie bekümmert. „Es geht nicht anders."

Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Frage, ob es wirklich keinen Ausweg gäbe, lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber er erahnte eine mögliche Antwort: dass er aufhören könnte, die Dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen.

Er bemerkte ihre Ausweglosigkeit. Sie hatten noch nie eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehabt. Und auch wenn es Augenblicke gegeben hatte, in denen sie es sich so sehr erhofft hatten, so war ihnen bewusst gewesen, dass die Abgründe zwischen ihnen zu groß waren. In einer anderen Zeit, in einem anderen Leben hätte ihre Liebe vielleicht eine Chance gehabt. Aber nicht in einer Welt wie dieser.

„Ich habe keine Minute mit dir bereut, Sirius", sagte Mina schließlich. Sie schien um Fassung zu ringen. „Wir haben einfach zu leben gewagt, aber..."

Sie verlor sich in ihren Worten, doch Sirius wusste auch so, was sie meinte. Die Dunkelheit war zu stark. Und doch hatten sie es wenigstens geschafft, etwas zwischen ihnen aufkeimen zu lassen, dass aufrichtig war. Etwas, das sie niemals bedauern würden.

Mina trat an Sirius heran. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Als ob es richtig wäre, als ob es Gewohnheit war.

Im Hintergrund klopfte es. Eine harte Stimme meldete, dass die magische Geheimpolizei Kroatiens vor der Tür stünde, um Mina zu verhaften. Wenn sie nicht in drei Sekunden öffnen würde, würden sie gewaltsam eindringen.

Sirius ignorierte es. Mina ebenso. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich, das Gefühl nach Schnee wurde stärker. Ihre Lippen streiften sich schließlich und sie fanden sich in einem immer inniger werdenden Kuss.

Später würde Sirius denken, er habe alles in diesen Kuss gelegt. All seine Sehnsüchte, all seine Liebe. All seine Verzweiflung, all seine Gefühle, die er für Mina empfand. All den Frust.

Die Tür wurde gewaltsam aufgerissen, Männer stürmten herein. Und dann wurden sie auseinander gerissen.

Sirius musste hilflos mit zusehen, wie Mina sich freiwillig verhaften ließ, wie sie abgeführt wurde, um in Kroatien das Urteil lebenslänglicher Haft entgegen zu nehmen, weil sie jemanden geliebt hatte, den sie niemals hatte lieben dürfen.

Sirius glaubte, zu fallen. Tief. Haltlos. Bis ihm eine vage Idee kam. Nach diesem Krieg hier würde er einfach versuchen, ins kroatische Gefängnis einzubrechen, um sie herauszuholen. Vielleicht ließ sie es zu, wenn sie erkannte, dass er selbst in keinen Kampf mehr verwickelt war.

Es war eine sachte Hoffnung, die er schöpfte, und die ihm half, über all das hinweg zu kommen. Zumal dieser Einbruch ganz nach seinem Stil wäre.

Aber Sirius konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er schon bald selbst im Gefängnis sitzen würde. Ebenfalls lebenslang und aus demselben Grund: weil er seine Unschuld für andere hatte hergeben müssen.

xx

Ende Oktober 1981.

Es war Sirius' Idee gewesen und sie war brillant, das musste Peter zugeben. Sie war gut durchdacht, sie war gerissen. Sie war auf irgendeine Art und Weise _slytherinmäßig_.

Sie hatte nur einen Fehler: sie setzte Peters Loyalität voraus.

Eine Loyalität, die er nicht mehr hatte. Die er verraten hatte, verraten, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt.

Als Sirius und James zu ihm gekommen waren und ihn gebeten hatten, Geheimniswahrer zu werden – anstatt Sirius – heimlich, so dass noch nicht einmal Dumbledore davon erfuhr, hatte Peter seine einzigartige Chance gewittert.

Lily und James waren schon vorher in Godric's Hollow gewesen. Aber der Dunkle Lord hatte sie nicht sofort angreifen wollen. Er wollte noch ein wenig mehr Informationen sammeln, außerdem war Harry noch ein Baby und konnte kaum eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen. Doch nun machte sich der mächtige Zauberer auf, die Potters zu suchen. Dumbledore hatte erfahren, dass er es tat – wohl von einem Spion – und wollte, dass ein Geheimniswahrer die Potters in Godric's Hollow schützte. Der Dunkle Lord würde dadurch Lily und James noch nicht einmal dann finden können, wenn er in deren Wohnzimmerfenster hineinschaute. Außer, wenn der Geheimniswahrer das Geheimnis an ihn verriet...

Peter wartete eine Woche. Aus taktischen Gründen. Und dann... dann ging er zu seinem Meister. Bis dahin wusste kaum einer von den Todessern, dass er der Spion war. Dass er der Verräter war. Jetzt, wo er diese wichtige Information preisgab und der Dunkle Lord die Potters töten würde, um auf ewig zu herrschen, gab es keinen nennenswerten Grund mehr, geheim zu halten, dass Peter für ihn arbeitete... und die anderen Todesser würden von ihm erfahren.

Es würde nur purer Zufall sein, dass genau dann Snape in Hogwarts war und somit nicht erfuhr, dass Peter der Überläufer war. So glaubte Peter. Es konnte natürlich auch sein, dass Snape es sehr wohl gewusst hatte, es aber Dumbledore niemals gesagt hatte... wie auch immer, das würde für viele, viele Jahre ungeklärt bleiben.

Was hatte der Dunkle Lord gesagt? Peter müsste sich seine Belohnung verdienen. Wenn er ihm endlich sagen konnte, wo sich die Potters versteckt hielten, würde er Lily bekommen. Dessen war er sich sicher. Sein Lord würde James und vor allem Harry töten und Lily schonen. Sie ihm übergeben, als Geschenk. Als Sold, da er ein so guter Spion gewesen war. Macht und Liebe machten blind.

Und wer bereit war, Freundschaften zu verraten, wer zur Dunklen Seite überlief, der erfuhr Kälte. So sehr, dass das Herz erfror.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte._

_Dann ist Schluss mit der FF._

_Danke, danke, danke für eure lieben Reviews – bin arg im Stress, deswegen nur kurz._

Regulus Black, Happyherminchen, Nyella, TheSnitch, AlissaBlack, MoonysGirl (also, ich hatte gelesen, dass Susans Eltern umgebracht werden und Susan zu ihrer Tante kommt, welche ja auch in band 5 nen Auftritt hat, hmm. Ich denke, ich werde lange nichts mehr schreiben...), YanisTamiem, Julie, Kartarus, MetaCapricorn (Danke für's goggeln! Eh, wie meinst du das, wer beobachtet hat, dass Peter eifersüchtig auf James ist:verwirrt bin:), torence (erst mal schreibe ich keine FFs mehr... die hier hat mir völlig gereicht :D), skateZ, Vegetarierin88, Ac.Potterfan, lunamarie (ich denke, ich werde HP-6 auf deutsch lesen), Kirilein (jep, Beamtenkrankheit :D Ich gehe ja nicht mehr auf James/Remus ein, was ich hätte tun können, aber na ja... eine gute Frage, ob James sich von Sirius' Vermutungen richtig überzeugen ließ oder nicht.. auf der einen Seite scheinbar schon, weil sie Peter genommen haben, auf der anderen Seite hat James vielleicht weder Remus noch Peter jemals für einen Spion halten können... hm – wie weit ich gehe, wirst du in einer Woche erfahren :D), Padfoot's Mate, Zerengeb, DRACOFAN, Canablyz, Dil Se, Anett Riddle (ne, das Musical kenne ich nicht. Wo läuft das denn? Ich kenne nur Aida – das ist echt schön!), Imperiatus (Voldemort wird nur noch einmal nen kurzen Auftritt haben. In einer Woche geht es weiter), Bluana, Viper4, lyv, Jo (Träumer:D DU hast wohl zu viel Rum getankt ;) Woher Voldemort das weiß, hui. Keine Ahnung :grins. Legilimentik hört sich doch gut an ;) ), Royal Navy, lupinslightnings (Fall Peter beginnt ja bereits viele Kapitel früher.. ist ja nicht so, dass er von heute auf morgen entscheidet zu verraten ;) Ich fand eher, dass er aus Angst übergetreten ist, einfach, weil die Dunkle Seite die mächtigere war. Aber jeder intepretiert es sicher anders :) Und sicher, Macht und ihre Faszination mag hinzukommen, aber ich denke, v.a. dann, als er schon längst gewechselt hat. Und Lily ist ja auch ein wesentlicher Faltor - ebenfalls seit mehreren Kapiteln. Jep, viele Fakten, weil die noch rein mussten.. hatte nicht so den Bock, noch extra dafür drei Kapitel mehr zu schreiben, da sich eh dann auch nur noch alles wiederholen und es demnach langweilig werden würde :D), Ohne Nick, 1234567890.


	52. In der Dunkelheit

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

(- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.)

* * *

**39. Kapitel  
**

**In der Dunkelheit**

* * *

_„Wohin gehen die Tage,  
__an die sich keiner erinnert?  
__Sie folgen den Träumen,  
__die keiner mehr lebt."_

(- unbekannt)

31. Oktober 1981. Halloween.

Wenn Halloween war, schien es in der magischen Welt immer ein wenig seltsamer zuzugehen als sonst. Alles wirkte viel dunkler, viel rätselhafter; es hieß, Halloween sei ein besonderer Tag in der Welt der Magie. Aber die wahre Bedeutung sei über die Jahrtausende hinweg verloren gegangen.

James verschwendete an diesem Abend keinen Gedanken an Halloween. Er saß mit Lily und dem kleinen Harry im Wohnzimmer in Godric's Hollow; ein Feuer tanzte gemütlich im Kamin.

Sie saßen auf der Couch, aneinander gekuschelt, und Harry saß auf Lilys Schoß. Ab und an krähte er vergnügt und vergrub eine kleine Hand in James' Hemd, das Ärmchen nach oben streckend. Die andere Hand verfing sich manchmal in Lilys Haaren.

James hatte das Verstecken satt. Er hoffte, bald wieder hinausgehen zu können. Aber solange Voldemort es direkt auf sie abgesehen hatte und töten wollte, war es gefährlich. Und seit er Vater geworden war, wusste James auch, dass er seinen Leichtsinn zügeln musste.

Harrys wegen ließ er sich in seinem eigenen Haus einsperren. Harrys wegen versteckte er sich, anstatt zu kämpfen. Harrys wegen hatte er Sirius' Idee zugestimmt und aus Peter den Geheimniswahrer gemacht. Es war ein brillanter Schachzug, denn alle Welt glaubte, Sirius sei es. Die Todesser jagten seinen besten Kumpel, während niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, dass in Wahrheit Peter die Information über seinen Verbleib und den seiner Familie hatte.

James war beruhigt. Er vertraute Peter blind. Niemals würde Voldemort sie ausfindig machen und vielleicht schafften sie es auch irgendwann, ihn und seine Truppen zu besiegen. Auch wenn es derzeit keine Hoffnung gab. Die Todesser waren überlegen und sie holten sich einen nach dem anderen. Viele, die sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen hatten, taten so, als wüssten sie nichts vom Terror in ihrem Land, als bekämen sie nichts von Folter, Mord und Unterdrückung mit. James verachtete sie. Fast mehr, als die Todesser, die wenigstens offen für ihre Ideologien kämpften.

Lily kuschelte sich an James. „Ich bin froh, wenn das Verstecken ein Ende hat", murmelte sie.

James, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, nickte. Er drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz. „Ich auch."

Lily seufzte. „Ich hoffe immer, dass es nur auf Zeit ist. Alles. Dieser Krieg. Und dass wir letzten Endes siegen und alles wieder gut wird."

„Aber das wird es auch", sagte James zuversichtlich.

„Hm", machte Lily; sie schien nachdenklich. „Glaubst du das? Weißt du... manchmal denke ich, dass diese Hoffnungen nur Träume sind. Nichts als Träume, die sich niemals verwirklichen lassen. Weil wir irgendwann einmal aufwachen. Ich kann mich kaum noch an die Tage erinnern, in denen alles, einfach alles sorglos war. Da war ich noch ein Kind."

James drückte sie näher an sich; Harry krähte.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Lily", meinte er sanft. „Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn die Tage des Friedens schon so weit zurückliegen, dass sich kaum einer an sie erinnern wagt, so müssen wir nach vorne blicken. Ich wette, wenn Harry in Hogwarts eingeschult wird, wird schon längst alles wieder in Ordnung sein."

Lily sah zu ihm hoch und er grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Und dann wirst du keine Sorgen mehr haben, außer denen, dass unser Sohn zum respektablen Nachfolger der Regelbrechergeneration wird", neckte James sie.

Lily kicherte und stieß ihn spielerisch in die Rippen. „_Ich_ muss mir Sorgen machen?", wiederholte sie zwinkernd. „Das war mir klar. Du wirst ihm wahrscheinlich alles Wissenswerte übers Gesetzbrechen beibringen."

James lachte selig, während sie von einer möglichen Zukunft träumten. „Genau. Ich und Sirius werden ihn alles lehren. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er ja sogar noch geschickter als wir und raubt McGonagall den letzten Nerv." Er grinste den grünen Augen entgegen, die zu ihm hochschauten. Er machte schnell ein bestürztes Gesicht. „Oder glaubst du, er wird deinen Ordnungsfanatismus haben?" James sprach schockiert. „Das wäre grauenhaft."

Lily lachte und knuffte ihn wieder in die Seite; dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss. „Pass nur auf, James, Harry wird sich mit mir verbünden!"

James zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Gegen mich?"

Lily nickte strahlend. „Und gegen Sirius."

Er gab ihr eine Kopfnuss. „Pah. Niemals!", behauptete er inbrünstig.

Er küsste Lily zurück; dann erhob Harry Protest aufgrund mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit. James lachte, nahm ihn in die Arme und wirbelte ihn hoch in die Luft.

Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten und er jauchzte.

Dann presste James ihn an sich und atmete den typischen Babygeruch ein. Wie durch Zufall ließ er seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen, hin zum Fenster.

Und dann glaubte er, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Dort, am Fenster, stand eine Gestalt, so dicht an der Scheibe, dass James genug erkennen konnte.

Das Gesicht war frei von einer Maske; es war unmenschlich und die Augen glühten rot.

James war sprachlos. Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf auf, durcheinander und verzweifelt. Ihm war es sofort bewusst: Peter hatte ihr Versteck verraten.

_Bei Merlin._

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily verwirrt; er schien seinen letzten Gedanken ausgesprochen zu haben.

Seine Frau folgte seinem Blick. Dann schrie sie entsetzt auf.

James erwachte aus seiner Apathie. Voldemort verschwand vom Fenster.

James sprang auf und reichte Lily Harry. „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es!"

Lily starrte James an. Ungläubig, panisch. „D-das... das... aber Peter..."

James packte sie an den Schultern. Harry hatte längst aufgehört, fröhlich zu krähen und schien beunruhigt.

„Peter", stammelte James. Oh Gott, er konnte es nicht glauben. „Er hat uns verraten."

Etwas knackte, es kam aus der Richtung der Haustür. James schauderte.

„Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf…"

Er warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu; Lily war leichenblass, dann wirbelte sie herum und eilte nach oben.

James sah ihr kurz nach, dann drehte er herum und sah in Richtung Zimmertür. Er wartete. Jeden Moment würde Voldemort hereinkommen.

Die Tür explodierte, Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft. Und dann stand ein hämisch grinsender Fanatiker im Türrahmen, die Augen ein einziges Feuer.

„Potter", schnarrte Voldemort. „Guten Abend."

James hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Er musste klar denken. Er musste seine Gedanken bannen. Denn immer wieder dachte er daran, dass Peter der Verräter war. Dass alle aber Sirius die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben würden. Bei Merlin...

Er spannte sich an; Voldemort kam näher.

Er musste Zeit gewinnen. Damit Lily und Harry entkommen konnten.

„Raus hier", presste er hervor.

Voldemort schnalzte nur mit der Zunge. „Na, na, wer wird denn hier so unhöflich sein?"

James starrte ihn an. Hass, Panik und unendliche Enttäuschung in Bezug auf Peter erfüllten ihn.

„Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Sei froh, dass es ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod sein wird." Er lächelte kalt. „Nun, ich nehme es zumindest an. Ich bin ja noch nie selbst gestorben, musst du wissen." Er lachte. Grausam und tückisch.

„_STUPEFY_!", brüllte James, entschlossen zum Angriff. Der Blitz hätte Voldemort beinahe getroffen. Noch während der Zauberer auswich, hetzte James den Entwaffnungszauber hinterher.

Aber der Dunkle Lord war mächtig. Und er fackelte auch nicht lange. „_Avada Kedravra_", zischelte er; James duckte sich und der Blitz traf irgendwo die Wand hinter ihm.

„Potter, du magst dich mir dreimal widersetzt zu haben, aber ein viertes Mal wird es dir nicht gelingen", behauptete der Schwarzmagier gehässig.

Hass beherrschte James. Kalter Hass. „Auch du wirst irgendwann verlieren!", presste er hervor und schleuderte Voldemort erneut einen Fluch entgegen.

Voldemort wich aus, griff seinerseits an, James ging in Deckung.

So ging es eine Weile weiter; das Wohnzimmer sah aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld.

Aber der Dunkle Lord galt als der mächtigste Zauberer, direkt nach Dumbledore. James wusste, dass er auf Dauer das Duell nicht gewinnen würde, wenn das Glück ihm nicht zur Seite stand.

Aber das Glück schien ihn verlassen zu haben. Ebenso all seine Träume.

Er musste jedoch gewinnen. Er musste es für Lily tun. Für Harry. Und auch für Sirius.

Er musste...

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Du kämpfst tapfer, Potter."

Ein grüner Blitz jagte auf den Rumtreiber zu; James sprach zur Seite, als Voldemort bereits einen neuen Todesfluch auf ihn gehetzt hatte.

Und diesmal wurde James getroffen. Der eisige Blitz zischte auf ihn zu und kollidierte mit ihm.

James riss die Augen auf.

_Nein. Neinneinnein..._

Voldemort lachte wieder höhnisch.

James' spürte die kalte Klaue des Todes, die nach ihm griff. Nach seiner Seele zerrte, brutal und mit Gewalt. Entschlossen.

Das letzte, was James spürte, war grenzenlose Verzweiflung. Dann sackte er zu Boden und war tot.

xx

Stunden später.

Sirius hetzte mit dem Fliegenden Motorrad durch die kalte Nacht. Etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er hatte Peter besuchen wollen, dem von Dumbledore und auch von Sirius verboten worden war, seine Wohnung zu verlassen. Er hatte eine neue Wohnung bekommen, eine, die sehr versteckt war und als sicher galt.

Aber Peter war nicht daheim gewesen. Nichts hatte nach Angriff ausgesehen, alles war ordentlich gewesen. Peter hatte die Wohnung _freiwillig_ verlassen.

Nun gut, das sollte gar nichts bedeuten. Sirius wusste selbst am Besten, dass auch Peter ein Rumtreiber war und sich nicht an Regeln zu halten brauchte, wenn er nicht wollte.

Aber dann war ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hochgekommen; eisige Kälte und eine dunkle Verzweiflung hatten ihn beschlichen, ohne dass er wusste, wieso.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sirius konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er entschied, zu James zu fliegen. Ganz gleich, wie riskant es war, er musste sich vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Er roch den Rauch schon von weitem.

Sirius spürte die aufkommende Angst. Sie lähmte ihn regelrecht. Dann flog er laut knatternd in das Dorf hinein; in der Dunkelheit erkannte er das Dunkle Mal, das in der Luft schwebte. Direkt über der Ruine von Godric's Hollow.

Sirius wäre beinahe mit dem Motorrad gestürzt.

Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, wie er gelandet war. Ihm fehlten so einige Erinnerungen an die nachfolgenden Ereignisse in der Ruine. Das lag am Schrecken. Sirius stand augenblicklich unter Schock, als er das zerstörte Haus wahrnahm.

Jemand stand immer dann unter Schock, wenn schreckliche Dinge passiert waren und die Seele erkannte, dass sie damit niemals fertig werden würde. _Niemals..._ So schützte sie sich, indem sie sich in einen dumpfen Schockzustand hineinmanövrierte.

Wie paralysiert betrat Sirius die Ruine; Hagrid war bereits da. Er war von Dumbledore geschickt worden, offenbar wusste der alte Zauberer bereits, dass etwas geschehen war. Es überraschte Sirius nicht. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er war ganz blass und zitterte, als er im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer stand und auf James' Leiche blickte. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen und er glaubte, Verzweiflung darin zu sehen. Die Brille war zerbrochen. Das Gesicht ebenmäßig, aber unnatürlich weiß.

Hagrid redete auf Sirius ein, beruhigend, aber selbst unter Schock. Sirius bekam davon nichts mit. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich. Sein Herz schrie. Schrie und drohte zu zerreißen.

Sirius ließ sich neben James auf die Knie fallen. Fassungslos starrte er auf seinen besten Freund.

„Prongs...", brach es schließlich erstickt aus ihm hervor. Er rüttelte ihn. „Komm, du... du musst aufstehen!"

Eine große Hand legte sich auf Sirius' Schulter. „Er... er ist tot, Kleiner", sprach Hagrid mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sirius riss sich los. „NEIN!", brüllte er verzweifelt und zornig zugleich. „ER IST NICHT TOT!"

Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust. „Er ist nicht tot", murmelte er. Er schloss die Augen. Dunkelheit lag hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. So groß, so stark, sie zog Sirius mit sich.

_Er kann nicht tot sein. Nicht er. Nicht Prongs..._

„W-was ist mit Lily? Und Harry?", fragte Sirius dann; er öffnete die Augen und konnte seinen Blick nicht von James losreißen. Von James, für den er gestorben wäre.

„Lily ist auch tot, Sirius", antwortete Hagrid. Er klang sehr bestürzt.

Sirius stieß einen Atem aus. Verzweiflung hatte sich wie ein Ring um seine Brust gelegt und machte ihm das Atmen sehr schwer. Zittrig beugte er sich hervor und strich mit einer langsamen, liebevollen und doch einsamen Geste über James' Augen, damit sie zufielen.

„Aber Harry... er lebt...", hörte er Hagrid sagen.

Sirius sah auf. Harry lebte! Er sprang auf. Harry lebte...

Er starrte auf das kleine Bündel, das Hagrid im Arm hielt.

Sirius hatte schon alles begriffen, als er das Dunkle Zeichen gesehen hatte. Peter war der Verräter. Ausgerechnet Peter. Und _nicht_ Remus! Verdammt... wieso hatte er nie mit darüber Moony gesprochen. Wieso...

Egal, er musste weg von hier. Mit Harry. Er hatte James geschworen, auf ihn Acht zu geben. „Gib Harry mir, Hagrid", befahl er mit ausgezehrter Stimme. „Ich bin sein Pate. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Gib ihn mir."

Er streckte seine Hände aus, aber Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius. Ich habe direkte Anweisungen von Dumbledore, Harry zu ihm zu bringen."

Sirius blieb stur. „Das ist mir egal! _Ich_ bin sein Pate! Ich!"

Sie stritten eine Weile. Sirius war klar, dass Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry zu ihm gebracht wurde. Dumbledore hielt Sirius für den Verräter. Das musste so sein, denn niemand wusste, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer war.

Schließlich gab Sirius nach. Er wusste nicht mehr, was der Auslöser gewesen war, aber es musste mit Hass zu tun haben. Peter musste sich noch irgendwo herumtreiben. Und er würde ihn ausfindig machen, ihn zur Rede stellen. Ihn _umbringen_.

Etwas funkelte in seinen Augen auf. „Nimm mein Motorrad", sagte er also. Er klang monoton. „Und bring Harry dorthin, ich brauch es nicht mehr."

Hagrid stutzte, aber Sirius kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.

So oder so würde sein Leben, wie es einmal war, ein Ende finden. Wenn er Peter nicht fand, würde er verhaftet werden. Und wenn er Peter fand und ihn tötete, würde er auch verhaftet werden. Nur, wenn er Peter bei Dumbledore ablieferte, könnte er Askaban entgehen. Aber dieser Gedanke stillte seinen Hass nicht. Also kam diese Idee auch nicht in Frage. Auch wenn sie die Vernünftigste von allen war.

Alles in ihm drehte sich nach wie vor. Noch konnte er nicht glauben, dass James tot war. Und Lily. Dass Peter der Verräter war. Aber etwas in ihm war zerbrochen. Etwas, das fanatischen, hasserfüllten Rachegelüsten freien Lauf ließ. Und Verzweiflung. Etwas, das den Sturz in den tiefen, dunklen Abgrund nicht mehr aufzuhalten vermochte.

xx

Einige Stunden später. 1. November 1981.

Sirius hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Er hatte Peter gefunden.

Er hatte ihm den Weg verstellt, sie standen inmitten auf einer Mugglestraße, einander gegenüber. Mittlerweile verspürte er große Schuldgefühle. Wieso hatte er James nur dazu überredet, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen? Wieso nur? Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wenn er seinen Plan nicht für außerordentlich brillant gehalten hätte, wären James und Lily noch am Leben. Peter war sicher hocherfreut gewesen, als er eingeweiht worden war.

Sirius glaubte, seine Seele würde zerrissen werden; aber da trumpfte wieder Hass auf, Hass auf Peter, reiner Selbstschutz, um an den Selbstvorwürfen nicht unterzugehen.

Peter hatte gestoppt, schien zu wissen, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war. Sein dickes Gesicht war völlig bleich.

Sirius verspürte nichts anderes, als den Wunsch, ihn zu töten. Diesen Verräter.

„Wieso, Peter?", fragte Sirius aber noch; diese eine Frage wollte er noch beantwortet haben, ehe er seinen einstigen Freund ins Jenseits verschaffte. „Wieso hast du sie verraten?"

Peters Augen weiteten sich. Er fuhr zusammen. Aber dann... das Entsetzen in den wässrigen Augen verschwand allmählich. Dann schluchzte er auf einmal.

„LILY UND JAMES, SIRIUS!", brüllte er auf einmal völlig verzweifelt los.

Sirius erstarrte.

„WIE KONNTEST DU DAS TUN?" Es waren anklagende Worte. Peter griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Sirius wollte reagieren, aber zum ersten Mal im Leben war Peter schneller. Auf einmal gab es eine gewaltige Explosion; Sirius wurde ein wenig zurückgeworfen. Blut spritzte, verzweifelte Schreie waren überall, gleichwie Rauch.

Sirius hustete und blinzelte. Er konnte erkennen, wie Peter sich in eine Ratte verwandelt hatte; er blutete aus einer Wunde. Dann jagte er davon, den anderen Ratten hinterher in die Kanalisation.

Sirius stand auf; sein Umhang war blutbefleckt. Er starrte auf die Stelle, wo Peter gestanden hatte.

Er erkannte, dass er hereingelegt worden war. Dass Peter einen brillanten Schachzug gemacht hatte, so hinterhältig, so unberechenbar, dass er schon genial war. Das musste man dem kleinen Mann lassen.

Sirius hatte ihn unterschätzt. Er hatte ihn schon immer unterschätzt.

Immer noch erfüllten panische Schreie die Luft. Es musste mehrere Tote gegeben haben. Die Straße war regelrecht zerfetzt. Und er, Sirius, stand inmitten der Trümmer, vor ihm ein Krater, so tief, dass die Kanalrohre in der Erde aufgerissen waren. Dort hinein war Peter verschwunden.

Sirius wusste, er war in eine Falle getappt. Unglaube erfüllte ihn, Fassungslosigkeit.

Peter hatte James und Lily ausspioniert. Das ganze Jahr über. Peter war zu Voldemort gerannt, nachdem Sirius dachte, es sei gerissen, mit ihm den Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen. Voldemort konnte so zu James und Lily und sie töten. Und nun... nun hatte Peter seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht. Sirius sah einen Wurstfinger im Krater liegen. Er war von Peter, das wusste er mit eiskalter Logik. Und jeder würde denken, er selbst sei der Verräter und nun auch Mörder gewesen.

Wann hatte Peter sich vom furchtsamen Einfaltspinsel in einen ausgefuchsten Überläufer gewandelt? War die Angst vor dem Tod so groß gewesen, dass ihm nichts und niemand mehr etwas wert gewesen war?

Sirius konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Und plötzlich tauchten Eingreifzauberer auf. Jene gut ausgebildete Truppe des Ministeriums zur Stellung ganz besonders gefährlicher Zauberer.

Er sollte sich geehrt fühlen, kam ihm der abstruse Gedanke.

Sirius spürte, wie er wirklich den Verstand zu verlieren drohte. Und er merkte, wie er keinen Ausweg mehr hatte. Keinen einzigen. Er würde zu Unrecht beschuldigt werden und die, die das Gegenteil hätten bezeugen können, waren tot oder wurden für tot gehalten.

Er stand mit dem Rücken am Abgrund und konnte nur noch einen Schritt nach hinten gehen; damit würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.

Und plötzlich kam Gleichgültigkeit auf. Pure, flackernde Gleichgültigkeit ob dieser verzweifelten Lage.

Sirius fing an, hysterisch zu lachen.

xx

Wenige Tage später. November 1981.

Irgendwo in Großbritannien.

Wormtail rannte und rannte. Er war schon längst wieder aus der Kanalisation aufgetaucht, in die er mit den anderen Ratten geflohen war. Als er die ganze Straße hatte explodieren lassen.

Tage waren seitdem vergangen. Tage, in denen viel passiert war. In denen sein ganzes Leben auf dem Kopf gestellt worden war.

Der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden. Wormtail konnte nicht glauben, dass er tot war. Seine Leiche war nicht gefunden worden, also musste er irgendwo untergetaucht sein; seiner Kräfte entraubt, die ihm ein kleines, unschuldiges Baby genommen hatte.

Sollte er den Dunklen Lord suchen? Aber war er nicht froh, dass der so gefährliche Schwarzmagier fort war? Nur... sein Verschwinden bedeutete auch seine eigene Nicht-Existenz. Peter Pettigrew lebte nicht mehr. So nahm es die ganze Zaubererwelt an, so hatte er es sie glauben lassen. Er würde nur dann zurückkehren können, wenn der Dunkle Lord wiederkam und die Macht an sich riss. Andernfalls würde er verhaftet werden. Jeder würde ihn nicht länger als den Helden sehen, sondern den Mörder. Den Verräter.

_JA! VERRÄTER!_, zischte ihm eine Stimme im Kopf laut zu; sie war ein Teil seines früheren Selbst. _MÖRDER!_

Wormtail fiepte auf und rannte schneller, wie um dieser Stimme zu entfliehen. Er war weder Mörder noch Verräter. Er hatte doch nur versucht, sich selbst zu retten. War es etwa ein Verbrechen, sein eigenes Leben zu beschützen? War es Unrecht, Angst zu haben? Er war im Recht gewesen. In so finsteren Zeiten war es tödlich, auf andere zu achten. Er war nicht der Typ von Mensch, der sein Leben für das eines Freundes gab. Und Wormtail wusste, dass die Mehrheit der Menschheit dies ebenfalls nicht tun würde, auch wenn sie es vielleicht abstreiten würden.

Leute, wie Sirius und James waren schon immer Ausnahmen gewesen.

Wormtail fürchtete sich viel zu sehr vor dem Tod. Und wer würde denn schon freiwillig für jemanden anderen sterben?

_SIRIUS UND JAMES! UND REMUS!_, durchfuhr ihm wieder die innere Stumme wie ein Blitz. _MÖRDER! VERRÄTER!_

Wormtail quiekte wieder auf, als sei er verletzt wurden, und huschte schnell durch den Park.

Es war Nacht. Und dunkel. Der Mond bot nur spärliches Licht und die funkelnden, hellen Sterne waren viel zu weit weg, um die Schwärze zu vertreiben. Sie waren unerreichbar. Wie so vieles im Leben.

Lily war tot. Ermordet vom Dunklen Lord. Und dadurch auch durch Peter. Dabei hatte er sie leben sollen! _Leben_! Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie schonen wollen, damit Peter sie bekommen konnte – als Belohnung für seine Treue – aber Lily war lieber für ihren Sohn gestorben.

Warum? Warum nur? Ach, und warum hatte er nun alles verloren, was ihm einst lieb und teuer war? Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Wormtail schüttelte heftig den kleinen Rattenkopf, um die Selbstzweifel loszuwerden. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Der Dunkle Lord und die Todesser waren zu stark, die Weiße Magie zu schwach gewesen. Was hätte es genützt, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen? Nichts! Denn er wäre selbst getötet worden! Jeder Mensch hatte den Instinkt zum Überleben!

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen darüber nachgedacht, in denen Sirius auf Befehl von Barty Crouch, dem Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, ohne ein Gerichtsverfahren zu lebenslanger Haft nach Askaban gebracht worden war.

Er würde vielleicht bei einer Zaubererfamilie als Ratte untertauchen. So würde ihm nichts entgehen. Fest stand, dass die Todesser _ihm_ die Schuld an des Dunklen Lords Niederlage geben und ihn dafür foltern und töten würden, wenn sie je erfuhren, dass er noch am Leben war. Zudem waren einige von ihnen auf freiem Fuß. Auch deswegen hatte Peter seinen Tod initiieren müssen. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord selbst irgendwann zurückkehren sollte, würde er es am ehesten erfahren, wenn er bei Zauberern lebte. Bei weißmagischen Zauberern. Bei Freunden Dumbledores.

Er hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wo er demnächst leben konnte. Die Familie, an die er dachte, galt als großherzig und würde auch eine Ratte aufnehmen.

Ein Zeitungsblatt flog durch die Mitternachtsbrise. Sie landete aufgeschlagen vor Wormtail. Er stoppte unwillkürlich.

Es war der Quibbler. Eine unseriöse Zeitung, die niemand ernst nahm.

Es Bild von James, Sirius, Remus und Peter selbst war darauf abgebildet. Es war am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen, wo sie noch unbekümmert und unbeschwert gewesen waren.

_Der wahre Verräter ist auf der Flucht_, stand über dem Foto in großen, anklagenden Buchstaben. _Sirius Black unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew ist der Mörder_, lautete der Untertitel.

Wormtail erstarrte. Er fing an zu zittern. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es jemand geschrieben hatte – niemand glaubte dem Quibbler – aber es war nichtsdestotrotz die Wahrheit.

James' lachendes Gesicht schwebte vor seinem inneren Auge.

_Ich vertraue dir, Wormtail_, hörte Peter ihn ehrlich sagen. Es waren Erinnerungen. _Du bist ein Freund. Und Freunde verraten einander nicht._

Wormtail hielt es nicht mehr aus. Binnen einer Sekunde verwandelte er sich als Mensch zurück und fiel wimmernd auf die Knie.

Es fing an zu regnen. Peter bemerkte es nicht.

_Was machst du für ein sorgenvolles Gesicht, Wormtail?_, hörte er wieder James' Stimme aus vergangenen Zeiten.

_Die Zeiten sind unruhig, Prongs_, hatte er geantwortet. Er hörte James lachen. Das nette, arglose Lachen.

_Aber Wormtail... WIR sind doch für dich da. Wir passen schon aufeinander auf._

Peter wimmerte noch lauter und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Geh weg, Prongs! Geh weg!", schrie er verzweifelt. „Ich musste es tun! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich musste es tun! Er hätte mich sonst getötet!"

Er schluchzte.

Und tief in seinem inneren Herzen wusste er ganz genau, dass James es vielleicht sogar verstanden hätte. Er hätte es getan, weil er in Peter immer einen Freund gesehen hatte. Und er oftmals zu sehr das Gute in einer Person zu finden versuchte, der er einmal vertraute.

Diese Gewissheit machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Ob James nun wusste, dass sein Sohn Waise war? Das sein allerbester Freund Padfoot in Askaban war, ohne Hoffnung auf ein Leben, dass er sich zu führen gewünscht hatte? Dass Moony sich in Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte? Ob James wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft, so glorreich, so wundervoll sie gewesen war, durch Peters Verrat ins Bodenlose gefallen war?

Ja, gab sich Peter bitter zur Antwort. James wusste es. Er musste all das in dem Moment gewusst haben, als der Dunkle Lord bei ihm in Godrics Hollow aufgetaucht war. In dem Augenblick musste James erkannt haben, dass Peter sie alle verraten und die Leben aller vier für immer zerstört hatte.

Und, noch schlimmer, Lily hatte es auch gewusst. Lily… für einen Moment tauchte ihr lächelndes Gesicht in seinem Inneren auf, ihre strahlenden grünen Augen... ihr aufrichtiges Lächeln, das sein Herz trotz allem stets erwärmt hatte. Jetzt würde sie niemals mehr lächeln und sollte es eine Begegnung nach dem Tod geben, so konnte Peter sich sicher sein, dass sie ihm auch niemals mehr ein Lächeln schenken würde.

Peters Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Er heulte auf. „NEEEIINN!"

Hass auf James, doch noch größerer Selbsthass keimten in ihn auf und ließ Trauer um die verflossene Freundschaft zu. Es war in _seiner_ Hand gewesen, der Freundschaft Tribut zu zahlen und Loyalität zu zeigen oder sie zu verraten und zu vernichten. Und er hatte sich für den Verrat entschieden. Einfach so. Um sein Leben zu retten.

Doch auch, wenn er es sich nicht offen zugestand, er wusste: er hatte seinen Körper durch den schrecklichen Verrat gerettet, doch dabei seine eigene Seele hintergegangen und in tiefste Finsternis gestürzt.

Ein bitterer Fehler, für den er noch büßen würde.

Irgendwann. _Irgendwann..._

xx

Es war Dumbledore, der ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte, damit er Sirius besuchen konnte. Nun, wo er vor der Zelle seines früheren Freundes stand, die Dementoren auf Dumbledores Anweisung für die Dauer seines Besuchs abgezogen, wusste Remus nicht so recht, warum er gekommen war.

Die Gitterstabswand ließ ihn Einblick in die Zelle gewähren. Sie war klein, nackt, feucht und grau. An der linken Wand stand eine Pritsche. An der Wand gegenüber der Gitterwand befand sich ganz hoch oben ein winziges Fenster, das ein kleines Stück vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel preisgab.

Sirius stand darunter, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust, an die Steinwand gelehnt. Die schwarzen Haare fielen noch immer elegant in seine Augen. Sein gutaussehendes Gesicht war von Bartstoppeln beschattet, was ihm einen viel verwegeneren Ausdruck gab als sonst. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Dunkle Ränder. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, sein Blick frei von Emotionen, als er Remus sah. Er schwieg. Er sagte kein Wort.

Remus trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

So musterten sie einander, als würden sie sich das erste Mal sehen. Als verband sie keine jahrelange Freundschaft. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn Verrat sich zwischen ihnen gestellt hatte. So glaubte Remus es jedenfalls, auch wenn da Hoffnung war. Hoffnung, der unstillbare Drang von Sirius zu hören, dass er unschuldig war.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ausgerechnet Sirius James verraten hatte. Nicht Sirius. Nicht er.

Aber Sirius schwieg noch immer und bemühte sich erfolgreich um eine unleserliche Miene.

Ein Kichern erschallte hinter Remus. Er drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste auch so, dass in der Zelle gegenüber von Sirius Bellatrix Lestrange saß, die ihre unverbrüchliche Treue zu Voldemort aufrecht erhalten hatte.

Nur die geschlossenen Gitterwände und der Gang trennten Cousin und Cousine. Und sonst auch die Dementoren.

„Warum, Sirius?", wisperte Remus nun mit heiserer Stimme. Verzweiflung und Trauer kämpften um de Vorherrschaft. „Warum?"

Er konnte plötzlich sehen, wie die kalte Ausdruckslosigkeit in Sirius' schwarzen Augen brach, in tausend Spiegelsplitter zerfiel und eine Welle von Emotionen darüber hinweg brach. Zorn war abzulesen. Hass, der nicht Remus galt. Trauer. Unendliche Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung und blanker, selbstzerstörerischer Schmerz.

In diesem Moment wusste Remus, dass nicht Sirius der Verräter war. Der Blick war zu verletzlich dafür. Er wusste, dass er die falsche Frage gestellt hatte.

Doch noch ehe er die Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, sah er Schuld in den dunklen Augen aufblitzen. Tiefe Schuld. Sie schien die Pupillen zu versilbern, ließ sich nicht verleugnen.

Remus' obskure Hoffnung schwand, ebenso das Eingeständnis, die falsche Frage gestellt zu haben.

Schuld. Da lag eindeutig Schuld in Sirius' wundem Blick.

Remus spürte den Kummer so sehr, dass es wehtat. „Warum, Sirius?", wiederholte er hilflos und bestürzt.

Er wollte endlich wissen, wie Sirius – gerade Sirius – James, Lily, Harry und Peter verraten konnte. Und ihn. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Überhaupt keinen. Es war unlogisch und nicht erklärbar.

Da lag eine Antwort im Raum, die sich jedoch nicht erfassen wollte.

„Prongs hat einmal gesagt, dass man immer erst dann weiß, ob der Preis der Freundschaft zu hoch gewesen war, wenn der Tag gekommen ist, an dem man zu zahlen hat", sprach Sirius schließlich.

Er hatte die Emotionslosigkeit wiedergewonnen, die sowohl seine früher einmal arglose Stimme und seinen einstigen schelmischen Blick beherrschte. Das Fackellicht im Gang reichte aus, um flackernd sein Gesicht zu streifen. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden dadurch verstärkt.

„Wie du siehst, war der Preis der Freundschaft zu hoch für mich", fuhr Sirius tonlos fort.

Es war, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. _Ich war nicht in der Lage, James zu retten_, zum Beispiel. Aber Sirius sagte nichts dergleichen.

Warum auch, dachte Remus, wenn er schuldig war und James niemals hatte retten wollen.

Da war er wieder. Dieser Widerspruch. Sirius und James hatten einander oft das Leben gerettet – wieso auf einmal nicht mehr? Hatte Voldemort Sirius ein Angebot machen können, das wertvoller war, als die Freundschaft zu James? Das schien ebenfalls absurd. Sirius hatte für James und deren Freundschaft sogar mit der Familie gebrochen und auf seinen Machtanspruch als Erbe der Blacks verzichtet. Wie hatte es also nur dazu kommen können, dass Sirius die Freundschaft verriet, für die er sonst alles aufzugeben bereit war?

Remus war, als läge eine Wahrheit zwischen ihnen, eine _andere_ Wahrheit, die alles erklären konnte. Alles. Er wünschte sich, dass es eine Wahrheit gab, die alles bisher Vorgefallene als Lüge brandmarkte.

Aber wenn dem so war, so würden nur wenige diese Wahrheit kennen. Sirius, unter anderem. Und wenn er sie nicht erzählen wollte, wer dann? Und warum wollte er sie nicht erzählen? Weil es keine Beweise dafür gab?

_Weil du vorhin die falsche Frage gestellt hast_, flüsterte Remus' innere Stimme ihm zu.

Dann aber kam Wut. Viel zu schnell, um den anderen Gedanken aufrecht zu halten. „Ich will wissen, warum du Lily und James verraten hast!", rief er zornig aus, den grenzenlosen Schmerz in seinem Herzen nicht mehr aushaltend. Er umklammerte mit den Händen die Gitterstäbe. „Warum hast du Harry seine Eltern genommen? Warum hast du Peter getötet? Warum hast du unsere Freundschaft zerstört? Warum, Sirius, warum! Sag es mir! Sag es mir endlich, Padfoot!"

Wieder hörte er das Kichern von Bellatrix im Hintergrund und wieder ignorierte er es.

Sirius starrte ihn nur an. Schmerzvoll, aber im Großen und Ganzen belanglos. Leere schien ihn schon längst erfasst zu haben, bleierne Ausweglosigkeit.

Und dann fing er an zu lachen. So, wie er bei seiner Festnahme gelacht hatte. Es war nicht sein charmantes, ansteckendes Lachen, das Remus so sehr vermisste. Es war ein resigniertes, frustriertes Lachen voller Verzweiflung.

Remus wusste, dass Sirius früher immer dann angefangen hatte zu lachen, wenn es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab. Wenn sich alles meist _zu Unrecht _gegen ihn gestellt hatte und es nichts zu beweisen gab, was ihn hätte retten können. Wenn er am Abgrund stand und es nur noch einen Weg nach vorne gab, in die bodenlose Schlucht hinunter.

Aber verdammt, was konnte er nicht beweisen? Seine Unschuld? Also war alles doch eine Lüge?

„Padfoot, was verbirgst du nur vor mir?", rief Remus hilflos aus. „Sag es mir! Und hör auf zu lachen!"

Sirius tat ihm den Gefallen und hörte mit dem gespenstischen Gelächter auf. Ernst sah er Remus an.

„Ich sagte es dir doch schon, Moony", meinte er leise. „Ich konnte nicht zahlen. Unsere Freundschaft war von Dunkelheit überschattet. Und letztendlich war diese Dunkelheit stärker." Er richtete seinen Blick in die Ferne, immer noch emotionslos, doch auch ein wenig bestürzt. Kummer wurde mächtiger. Verzweiflung glitzerte auf. „Stärker, als alles andere."

Remus starrte Sirius unverständlich an. Was meinte er bloß? Was meinte Sirius bloß?

„Remus?"

Dumbledore erschien, in Begleitung eines Wärters. „Wir müssen gehen." Er warf Sirius einen halb nebulösen, halb traurigen Blick zu.

Remus blieb, wo er war, und sah Sirius an. Er wusste, er würde ihn nie wieder hier besuchen. Verzweiflung beherrschte ihn schon lange. So, wie Schmerz, Bitternis, Wut und Unverständnis. Sie zerstörten sein Leben, sie zogen ihn in die Finsternis. Unbarmherzig. „James wäre für dich gestorben, Sirius."

Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sirius schwieg.

Remus hoffte auf eine Antwort, die _alles_ erklärte, aber er wartete vergebens. So ließ er die Gitterstäbe los und ging langsam fort. Mit hängenden Schultern, mit gebeugtem Haupt. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Sirius ihm tatsächlich eine Antwort gab.

„Ich wäre auch für James gestorben, Moony", murmelte Sirius leise und voller Schmerz.

Doch es war nur Bellatrix, die ihn hörte.

xx

Als die Schritte der Besucher endgültig verklungen waren, hörte Sirius seine Cousine lachen.

„Warum hast du ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte sie über den Gang hinaus. Sie saß auf der Pritsche und blickte ihn aus ihren schwerlidrigen Augen an. Schatten lagen auf ihrem schönen Gesicht. Sie wirkte müde und matt. Der Schock über die Niederlage ihres Lords zehrte an ihrer Seele.

Sirius hob die Schultern. Er atmete bewusst aus. „Welchen Sinn hätte es gehabt?"

Er spürte, wie die Dementoren langsam näher kamen. Aber merkwürdigerweise machten ihn nicht so verrückt, wie die anderen. Dennoch schauderte er.

Bellatrix nickte, ehe sie zusammenfuhr. Auch sie musste das Näherkommen der Dementoren fühlen.

„Pettigrew hat es geschickt angestellt", meinte sie; Hass gegen den Verräter loderte auf.

Sirius' Miene verdüsterte sich bei dem Namen des Überläufers.

„Verräter", zischte Bellatrix hasserfüllt. „Nur wegen ihm ist der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr da!"

Paradox, wie beide, obwohl sie auf verschiedenen Seiten standen, denselben Zauberer als Verräter betitelten.

_Und wegen ihm leben James und Lily nicht mehr_, dachte Sirius unglücklich. _Und wegen mir. Weil ich Peter vertraut habe. Weil ich diese Idee mit dem Tausch hatte._

„Weißt du, es muss die Ironie sein, Sirius", fuhr Bellatrix etwas mühsam, aber immer noch feindselig fort.

Sirius sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu ihr herüber.

Die Dementoren kamen immer näher. Er fühlte ihre kalten Klauen, die nach glücklichen Gedanken suchten. Er fröstelte. Er war nicht glücklich. Er hatte keinen angenehmen Gedanken. Er schwebte in Dunkelheit, getrieben von Schmerz, Hass, Selbstvorwürfen und Rachegelüste. Wenn er doch nur Peter töten könnte. Aber er wusste, dass auch dies kein erfreulicher Gedanke war. Und selbst die Erinnerungen an ihre frühere Freundschaft machten ihn nicht froh. Sie machten ihn traurig. Unglücklich und elend.

„Wir sind beide Blacks", meinte Bellatrix brüchig. „Wir stehen aber auf verschiedenen Seiten. Und dennoch sind wir beide hier. In Askaban. Verurteilt und verraten." Sie blinzelte. „Ob das der Fluch unserer Familie ist?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird wiederkommen und mich befreien, Sirius", fuhr Bellatrix angestrengt dort. „Und weißt du, was noch?" Sie lachte wieder. Höhnisch und gemein. „Jeder denkt, dass du als Black das bist, wovor du geflohen bist. Du bist vergebens geflohen. Alle denken nun, dass du ein Schwarzmagier bist. Dass du spioniert und die Potters verraten hast." Triumph blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Ich habe dir doch schon immer gesagt, dass du vor deiner Herkunft, vor deinem Namen nicht fliehen kannst, Sirius."

Sirius widersprach nicht. Er ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken, an der Wand herabrutschend. Sein Herz schmerzte mit jedem Schlag. Sie hatte Recht. Alle dachten, er sei den Fußstapfen eines typischen Blacks gefolgt.

Er spürte Dunkelheit.

Nur James kannte die Wahrheit. Nur James wusste, dass er kein Verräter war. Aber James war tot. Sein bester Freund war tot. Und er, Sirius, hatte es nicht verhindern können. Flüchtig erinnerte er sich an Mina. Sie musste dasselbe Schicksal erdulden, lebenslang in einem Kerker zu hocken, wie er. Er fragte sich, ob sie sich diese Schuld, sich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben, zugestand und für immer in Gefangenschaft zu sitzen bereit war, oder eher eine ihr heimlich zugeschmuggelte Phiole mit tödlichem Gift nahm und trank.

Finsternis ergriff ihn. Er trug so viel Schuld. An Prongs' Tod. Er hätte Peter niemals vertrauen dürfen. Er war es, der James von der Idee mit dem geheimen und heimlichen Tausch des Geheimniswahrers hatte begeistern können. Es war _sein_ Vorschlag gewesen.

Freunde waren füreinander da, wenn es am Dringendsten war. Aber wo war er, als James ihn am bittersten gebraucht hatte?

Sirius schloss frustriert die Augen.

_Ich kann dich noch nicht einmal um Verzeihung bitten, Prongs. Ich kann es nicht. Denn dafür ist meine Schuld zu groß. Und ich kann mich noch nicht einmal um deinen Sohn kümmern, obwohl ich es dir einst versprochen habe._

Verzweiflung trieb ihn langsam, aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Sie hatten geträumt, sie hatten gehofft. Sie hatten gedacht, letztendlich dennoch zu siegen, zumindest hatten sie es sich eingeredet. Niemals hatten sie über den Tod gesprochen, nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sie einander verlieren konnten. Und nun waren all ihre Träume zerstört. Sie würden für immer ungelebt bleiben.

„Je größer die Freundschaft, umso tiefer kann sie fallen, Sirius", hörte er Bellatrix wie aus der Ferne.

Sirius verkrampfte sich. Alles in ihm schrie aus lauter Schmerz, aus lauter Kummer. Er hielt es nicht aus. Er befand sich in der Dunkelheit und kam nicht mehr hinaus.

_Ja_, stimmte er in Gedanken seiner Cousine unglücklich zu._ Sie kann tief fallen. Und nun sind wir tief gefallen. _

Obwohl sie ihre Gesichter dem Licht zugewandt hatten. Obwohl sie sich der Hoffnung hingeneigt hatten. Mit dem Licht in den Augen aber waren sie zurück gestolpert. Nach hinten getaumelt und den Abgrund hinunter gestürzt. Rückwärts... in die Dunkelheit hinein.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Das war das letzte Kapitel. In Kürze erfolgt ein Kürze, im Grunde nichtssagender Epilog, nichts mehr Weltbewegendes. Und nun hoffe ich, jeder weiß, wieso meine Geschichte „Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit" heißt :zwinker:._

_Das Kapitel hier hat ja nichts Neues verraten, weil JKR dazu ja schon vieles gesagt hat. Deswegen geht es hier noch mal v.a. um die einzelnen Gedanken der Charaktere._

_Ob die Kette nun in Sirius' Besitz ist und er sie bei seinem Sturz durch den Bogen getragen hat, bleibt offen. Sollte Sirius in Band 6 oder 7 zurückkehren, wer weiß... vielleicht hat er sie dann ja getragen.. .:smile: Unklar bleibt auch, ob Mina lebt oder nicht. Sie sitzt auf jeden Fall im Gefängnis._

_Und sicher, es gibt noch viele Lücken... genaues Verhältnis James/Remus, James/Peter, usw., aber irgendwann muss auch mal Schluss sein. Insgesamt sind es über 50 Kapitel und das reicht total. Alles wichtige wurde aufgeklärt, was nicht aufgeklärt wurde, dazu könnt ihr euch dann einfach selber Gedanken zu machen. _

_Ich danke euch für alllleee Reviews, ihr seid sooo lieb! Überhaupt haben mir eure Reviews immer viel Aufschwung gegeben, diese Geschichte zu beenden. Als ich angefangen hatte, wusste ich zwar, dass die FF interessant werden könnte, aber nicht, dass es gleich zu solch einem Mammutprojekt wird ;) _

_Die Antworten sowie einige Danksagungen und Hinweise gibt es in wenigen Tagen, wenn ich den Epilog hochlade, denn ich bin arg im Unistress. _


	53. Epilog

**Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit**

_Zu den Sternen schaut man auf,  
wenn es auf der Welt nichts mehr zu sehen gibt.  
Oder blickt man auf,  
wenn man nichts mehr sehen will? _

- die letzten Worte eines Sterbenden.

* * *

**Epilog**

**--**

_Ich habe dir mehr vertraut, als mir.  
__Denn ich glaubte, wir würden Freunde sein.  
__Für immer und ewig, so dachten wir  
__Doch das Glück ist nicht länger mein._

_--_

Einige Monate später. (Aus Remus' Sicht)

Und so endete unsere Freundschaft, von der wir gedacht hatten, dass sie ewig halten würde. Vielleicht würde sie noch andauern, wenn die Zeiten anders gewesen wären. Besser. Ungefährlicher.

Aber war nicht gerade diese Dunkelheit, die drohte, England zu unterdrücken, eine Prüfung unserer Freundschaft? Würde _wahre_ Freundschaft nicht auch dann standhalten, wenn selbst die Sonne für immer untergehen würde?

Ich schaute erneut hinauf zu den Sternen, verlor mich in ihrem majestätischen Glanz. Sie waren voller Rätsel, voller Geheimnisse. Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach nach ihnen greifen, aber sie waren unerreichbar für mich.

Wie so vieles in meinem Leben.

Trauer überfiel mich, ohne jegliche Rücksicht.

Was bedeutete das Leben schon, wenn das Wertvollste, was man zu besitzen geglaubt hatte, zu Staub zerfallen war?

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von den Himmelgestirnen abwenden. Der dunkle Nachthimmel glitzerte durch die kleinen Diamanten. Sie erhellten die Umgebung mit schwachem Schimmer.

Der Nachthimmel bot viele Faszinationen. Viele Ungereimtheiten. Fernab von der Realität, weit weg von Freundschaft und Verrat, fragte ich mich, was ich dort oben zu finden versuchte:

Das Licht der Sterne, das mich blenden, ablenken sollte von dem Trümmerhaufen einer einst einzigartigen Freundschaft... oder aber jene Schatten, die vom Sternenlicht geworfen wurden. Schattenartige Dunkelheit, die in der finsteren Ewigkeit lange anhalten würde, so mächtig, so herrschaftlich, dass ich bezweifelte, dass es jemals wieder etwas geben würde, was mein Leben zu erhellen vermochte.

Manchmal blieb einem nichts mehr anderes übrig, als in der Dunkelheit auf neues Licht zu warten...

**The End.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_O, ihr Götter... Ende. Die Geschichte ist tatsächlich zu Ende._

_So, den Epilog gab es nur, weil es einen Prolog gab, der, wie hier auch, aus Remus' Sicht beschrieben war. Prolog und Epilog spielen zeitlich gesehen direkt aufeinander; nur zwischen Prolog und Epilog gab es halt den Flashback ;)_

_Ihr wisst ja, wie sehr ich mich immer über eure Reviews gefreut habe und ich kann mich gar nicht genug bedanken. Furchtbar lieb von euch – es sind jetzt weit über 2000 Reviews, die vielen, vielen Mails nicht mitgerechnet, die ihr mir geschrieben habt :)_

_Mein grööööööööööööööööööööööööößter Dank gilt Padfoot's Mate, der diese Geschichte immer soooo geduldig betagelesen und diese Arbeit wirklich wahnsinnig toll umgesetzt hat:knuddelzz: Ohne dich hätte ich die Fanfic schon längst aufgegeben; deine Motivation war einfach klasse. _

_Des weiteren bedanke ich mich bei MollyP, auf deren Homepage meine Fanfic ebenfalls zu lesen ist (Leerstallen etc. weglassen: http mitglied lycos de / darkmolly /), und beim Team vom HPFF-Archiv (http hpffa . hp . funpic . de /). Danke! Weiterer Dank geht an Samantha Black und an jene, die meine Fanfic auf ihrer Seite im Rahmen des Fanfics-Awards meine Geschichte als die „beste Rumtreiber-Geschichte" nominiert habe (http w . darkfanfictions de vu /)_

_Da so viele gefragt haben, ob ich eine Fortsetzung hierzu schreibe... erst einmal nicht. Vielleicht mache ich es mal – sag niemals nie – aber vorerst brauche ich mal Abstand von FFs schreiben. Glaubt mir, diese FF hier war anstrengend genug :D Ihr werdet ja einfach sehen, ob es irgendwann einmal wieder etwas von mir geben wird._

_So. Ahoi, ihr süßen Piraten, macht's gut, danke, dass ihr bei der Geschichte dabei ward... viel Spaß noch mit Harry Potter, Schatzsuche, Royal Navy ärgern usw.:p_


End file.
